


Little Pokemon Academia

by Pikawut



Category: Little Witch Academia, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Diakko, Diana x akko - Freeform, Dianakko, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Plot, Pokemon Journey, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Weekly Updates, Wordcount: Over 150.000, Wordcount: Over 300.000, Wordcount: Over 500.000, akko learns and grows?, hope you like it, just something I think will be fun to write, sorry for the sizzle, the girls are aged up, the main 9 are 18, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 94
Words: 534,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikawut/pseuds/Pikawut
Summary: Akko Kagari had set out on a journey with her partner, Eevee, on a conquest to become the Pokemon Grand Champion in an effort to meet her hero and idol, Shiny Chariot! The sudden disappearance of the celebrity has left a hole in the heart of the pokemon community that Akko is set on correcting.Along the way she meets her teammates, Lotte and Sucy along with making a rival of a gorgeous blonde named Diana.There was many twists and turns as Akko learns and grows through life experiences and begins to understand what it means to be a true master.Unknown to her, an enemy is preparing to pounce from the shadows and unleash an attack that will shake the pokemon world to it's core.-So what do you say? Crack open this crackfic and drown in the adorableness that is Dianakko with a pinch of Eevee!





	1. Prologue

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Prologue**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Moooommmm,” Akko whined, squirming to free herself from her mother's tight embrace. “I'm going to be late!” The young woman with soft brown hair twisted, trying to create some distance between herself and her parent figure.

“I'm just so proud!” Her mother wailed, dried tear trails down her cheeks becoming refreshed as a new wave ran down.

“Dad, please.” Akko gasped, struggling to breathe as her mother's hug tightened. Looking over her shoulder in hopes of reinforcement, she paled upon noticing her father holding her partner in a similar manner.

“Eeeee...” Her Eevee crooned, a slight hint of worry etched onto its small hair, fur almost matching its owners in colour as tiny paws churned against its assailants.

Akko smiled, thoroughly touched by her parents as she watched her father crying just as hard with pride and affection. Even if it did make him less than helpful in this situation.

After what seemed like forever, and after having her shirt soaked, Akko's mother reluctantly let go of her daughter and nodded, hiccoughing softly.

“I know, I'm sorry I'm just- we're just,” Her mother amended, reaching out to hold her husbands hand as he released the ball of fur from his arms. Eevee immediately scrambled away, jumping onto Akko's outstretched arm before clambering onto her shoulder. The small pokemon puffed up and Akko chuckled, scratching her chin.

“We're just so proud of you,” Her father finished, beaming.

“We may not understand why you want to be a Pokemon trainer rather than a Breeder like your father and myself,” Her mother added. “But we don't need to understand, we just need you to be _happy_ , Akko.”

Akko sniffled, starting to tear up herself, “Y-you guys.” She sniffled, opening her arms widely for a hug and was once again embraced in a tight, teary eyed hug from her parents. “I love you guys so much.”

“And we love you, Mankey.” Her father pressed a kiss to her forehead as they separated, ruffling Eevee's fur as the tiny creature watched him warily from her perch. “And you,” He cooed at Eevee, reaching to scratch behind the soft spot behind her ear, “Little troublemaker.”

“Now are you sure you have everything?” Akko's mother asked.

In response, Akko rolled her eyes and snatched the patiently waiting backpack from the ground. “Moooommmmmmm,” She groaned, looping one of the straps around her arm so it rested against the shoulder opposite Eevee's perch.

“I know, I know. But no matter old you get, you will always be my little girl.” Akko's mother sniffled, threatening to break out into tears once again before her father wrapped her in a tight hug, redirecting her from embracing Akko for the umpteenth time.

“Didn't you say you were going to be late?” He asked.

Akko's eyes widened in terror as she realized that the small amount of time she had to spare was far past gone.

“Fish crackers!” She cursed quietly before breaking out in a dead run, waving a good by over her shoulder. “Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Love you guys!”

“Bye, Hunny! Remember we love you!” They yelled back as Akko sprinted at a dead run down the main street of her small village, Pallot town, as she made for the main path that would take her to destination.

“Well, Chariot.” She huffed, in following the well worn path, “We're on the way to Viridian City.”

 


	2. Eevee! Quick Attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here, hope you like it.   
> PS does anyone know if there's a way to upload the chapters or if you can only copy and paste? It doesn't save the indents or the spaces with copy and paste.

Little Pokemon Academia  
Chapter 1  
Eevee! Quick Attack!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Akko sprinted under the sign that announced the arrival to Viridian City, sweat trickling down the back of her neck and chest burning. Eevee ran beside her, ears blown back by the wind and fluffy tail bobbing behind the small critter.

Chancing a glance at her watch, Akko breathed a sigh of relief as she saw she had broken her previous time records and still had two minutes to make it to the academy. She could still make it!

Today was the beginning, the day she had been looking forward to for years! The day she officially got her trainer license and set out on her journey! The trek to Viridian City was one she was used to, even if it was usually not made at break-neck pace. It normally took her just under half a day to make the journey, that was counting a couple stops along the way and a generously leisurely pace.

Today it had taken her just under two hours rotating between walking, jogging, and running along the well worn path that Akko knew like the back of her hand. Afterall, she had been traveling it as often as she got the excuse to ever since she was little.

Viridian was the closest city to her small town that had a Pokemon Stadium that regularly featured high ranking trainer battles. Not to mention it was also home to the final gym challenge for the Kanto region. 

It was during a battle in Viridian that Akko had first witnessed her idol in action and had vowed to one day qualify to challenge the elite four. If- no when she completed that goal she would be able to challenge and meet her hero that went by the name of Shiny Chariot.

Akko almost lost stride as she thought of the gorgeous red head and the way she and her partner, a Pidgeot by the name of Alcor had wiped out the challengers entire team in the Viridian arena!

Beaming as she stared into her mind's eye, Akko shook her head and glanced at her watch once more, she knew she should have left earlier, but mornings had never been her strong suit. 

Hooking a sharp left, earning startled exclamations and curses as people moved out of her way and the city unfolded before her Akko ducked and weaved to avoid colliding with one of the other pedestrians.

Viridian City was among the largest in the Kanto region, with tall skyscrapers, theaters and multiple stadiums and academies. It's population was well over one-hundred thousand and was a stark contrast to the small town Akko had grown up. 

Pallot Town had suited her parents line of work. Pokemon were more relaxed and generally happier in a quiet, more natural area and Pallot was nestled perfectly between a forest, with sloping hills and a small dock that led into the ocean on the south side. 

Viridian on the other hand was the exact opposite, with buildings hugging against each other and reaching up to touch the clouds, there was never a shortage on things to do or see. It was where Akko had come to take the tests for her license that had allowed her to graduate with this seasons would-be trainers. And she could hardly wait.

Turning around the upcoming bend, Akko could see the Academy just a few more buildings down the row, eyes growing wide as she watched one of the professors step out in a motion to close the door, signaling the cut off for this seasons registrations.

“Wait!!” Akko yelled, gasping as her lungs burned from the further demand and Eevee looked up at her curiously before looking ahead to see what was distressing her partner.  
The professor did not seem to hear her as she continued in her motion of closing the door and stepping inside.

“Eevee, Quick Attack!” Akko wheezed, legs wobbling and feeling like jello as she struggled to try to run just a little bit faster.

“Euuuwwee!” Eevee replied, activating the attacking and dashing ahead, barely visible as more than a soft brown blur. The small fox-like Pokemon raced down the street, skidding as she veered and slammed into the door, causing a loud snap as the door broke in half and Eevee tumbled across the deck.

Akko stumbled up to the door, almost falling over as she reached the threshold. Eevee bouncing around her feet and mewling in glee at a job well done. 

“The door's-” Akko heaved, leaning heavily against the door jam, “Not closed-” She wheezed, trying to raise a shaking foot to step inside, “So I'm not-!”

Akko let out a scream as she tripped, too tired to raise her foot high enough over the doorway and stumbling, trying to catch her balance only to twist and grab onto the closest thing as she fell face-first towards the floor.

“Late.” Akko finished, her face firmly planted against a soft surface and words muffled. 

Eevee ran over, apparently unperturbed by its trainers actions and started to lick at Akko's cheek, bushy tail wagging in excitement.

Above her, a throat was cleared and Akko raised her head wearily, looking at the cause of the noise.

“Oh, hello!” Akko beamed as she looked into bright blue eyes belonging to a very angry, crimson faced girl. “Sorry about that, my name's Akko.” Akko smiled, moving to sit cross legged on the floor and extending a hand in greeting. 

“Miss Kagari!” The older woman to her left screamed and Akko cringed, slowly lowering her hand as she turned her head slowly, moving to scratch at her cheek nervously.

“Heh...” Akko tried to force out her best apologetic-I-really-didn't-mean-to smile, “I'm sorry about the door, Professor. But I did make it on time, right?” 

Professor Finnegan glowered at her, dark chestnut hair tied up into her signature tight bun as she stared down her – long – nose at her least favorite applicant. The older woman scoffed, roughly crossing her arms and she opened her mouth to reply. “You most certainly did not!”

“What? No!” Akko wailed in reply, slamming her hands on the wooden floor and puffing out her cheeks as Eevee noticed the change in her trainers mood and her hand bristled, little frame arching and trying to puff up.

“Eee! Eee!” She agreed.

“Now, now. Lets not be hasty.” A soft voice cut in, as a shorter woman pushed through the crowd and the other applicants moved out of the way. “Miss Kagari has a point, the rule is you have until the door closes.” The older woman smiled, a grandmotherly air about her as she reached down in an offering to help the blonde applicant who has been all but trampled by Akko to her feet. “So by that logic she has made it before the cut off.”

Finnegan scowled but deferred to her boss, “Yes, Judge Holbrooke.”

“Now then,” Holbrooke turned and smiled as she patted the top of the hand of the applicant she had helped up. “Are you alright, Miss Cavendish?” 

“Yes, Ma'am.” The applicant replied, brushing the dirt from her skirt, expression even and pointedly ignoring Akko, still sitting on the floor. The other girl was tall, although shorter than Akko herself, she still towered over half of the room. Long, naturally waved blonde hair flowed down her back to tickle the bottom of her shoulder blades as she straightened her lean frame, looking away from Akko. The barest hint of a blush quickly disappearing from her cheeks.

“See, Finnegan. No harm done!” Holbrooke chuckled and winkled at Akko from her spot on the floor.

“Yeeeesssss!” Akko exclaimed, thrusting her hands into the air and laughing as she flopped back onto the ground. Eevee, seeing the shift in the mood of the room cooed and jumped before tackling her trainer and peppering her with small licks, tail wagging. Akko giggling, trying to stop her small friend from the tickle assault and sat back up upon hearing the professor clearing her throat, loudly.

Around her, the other applicants regarded Akko with a range of emotions. Ranging from bewilderment, to surprise down to outright disdain.   
“Professor Ursula!” Finnegan quipped, causing the other professor behind her with midnight blue hair to jump from where she has been half hiding against the far wall. “I think it's about time we began explaining what happens now to this years would be trainers.”

“Y-yes!” The other professor squeaked, her voice cracking as a small blush broke out over her cheeks and she adjusted her glasses nervously.  
The shorter professor had a softness about her, a stark contrast to Finnegan's angular features. Stepping to the front of the gathered combatants, she adjusted her light blue lab coat's sleeves, all of the professors sporting the same uniform.

“Right so, U-umm...” Professor Ursula began, her blush deepening as she dropped her eyes and rubbed at her forearm, fidgeting as she switched to readjusting her glasses and shifting her weight. “I will go over the basics of the program, it will be review for some of you...”  
Clearing her throat, Professor Ursula took a deep breath and mumbled something under her breath. “Every single one of you has already met certain criteria in order to take part in this program.”

Akko nodded, clenching her fists and listening intently, barely able to swallow down her excitement as she felt ready to explode. All of the others around the room looked similarly intent, waiting with baited breath, Akko's antics forgotten. 

“As you know, each of you had to pass one of three tests to enter. The first option was to pass a pokemon battle against one of the professors using loaned pokemon to even out   
the field. While you didn't have to win the battle, you had to display a certain level of understanding, knowledge, compassion and talent. Whether or not you passed that way depended entirely on the professors discretion.

“The second was a written exam that the applicant had to pass a with of ninety percent or higher. The test went over a large variety of pokemon facts and general knowledge. Ranging from type match ups, the array of triggers for evolution, nutrition and general care-taking, ect.

“The final option was to graduate the pokemon academy. As some of you know, less than ten percent of people who apply to the academy are accepted and is a vigorous four year program. Graduates from the program have always passed all eight trials of our program and are able to pass both the first and second option easily.”

The room began to murmur, applicants whispering to their neighbors or friends. Behind her, Akko heard one young man whispering to his friend, “I heard that Diana Cavendish graduated top of her class from the academy.”

His friend scoffed, and whispered back. “Ya, but what do you expect, she's a Cavendish.”

Akko scrunched up her nose and glanced back over the girl she has all but mowed down with her graceful entrance and eyed her suspiciously. She seemed to be the only one not talking amoungst the crowd. Instead she stood completely still, eye's closed and perfect, wavy blonde hair just being well... perfect. 

Eevee shifted from where she was sitting on Akko's lap and cooed softly, the tiny brown fur-ball was the only Pokemon in the room. Akko paused, considering that she hadn't noticed until now and wondered why the other combatants didn't have their partners out. 

Shelfing that thought for now, Akko turned her attention back onto the slim girl to her left, noticing how everyone's attention seemed to be on her when a spark of inspiration suddenly occurred to her. Only the best of the best ever got to challenge the elite four, so if she wanted to succeed, then she had to beat the best of the best of her fellow trial goers.

As Ursula raised her hands and was trying to quiet the room, with little success, Akko jumped to her feet, throwing her arm out wide to settle her extended pointer on this 'Diana Cavendish'.

“Rival!” Akko exclaimed, determination painted on her face, signed with a wide smirk.  
Immediately the room went silent and Professor Ursula blanched. The only sound in the room was Akko's heavy breathing as she held her pose, feet spread wide apart and stance low, waiting patiently for a reply.

Slowly, the attention of the room that was centered on Akko shifted to Diana and waited with baited breath for the prodigies reply.  
Diana sighed, turning her head slightly the smallest hint of tension visible in her shoulders as she opened her eyes and looked directly at Akko.

“Excuse me?” She asked, tone even and polite. 

“You heard me!” Akko all but yelled back, entire frame moving with the volume she was forcing out. “As of right now, you and I are rivals!”

Diana regarded her evenly, features unchanging as she turned now to address Akko directly, who lowered her arm but held her stance as if ready for a fight.

“Earlier you said your name was Akko, and if I recall Professor Finnegan said your last name was Kagari, is that correct?” Diana asked.

Akko shifted her gaze and hesitated before puffing back up and bellowing back, “That's right! It's good you remember! And uh-” She could feel a blush starting to rise on her cheeks and neck, feeling all eyes on her and unable to look away from Diana's piercing gaze. “Because uh- It would be really embarrassing if you forgot your Rival's name-” Akko planted her hands on her hips and nodded. “Embarrassing for you! That is...” Akko finished, laughing nervously and exaggerated. 

“Did you know that rankings are considered public knowledge and available to everyone?” Diana asked, the slightest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips before she fixed her expression back to neutral, watching the confusion furrowing Akko's brows. “Did you know you are ranked at the bottom of the class? Additionally, you should also know that the bottom quarter of the combatants usually don't even make it past the first gym.” Diana continued, and all eyes turned to Akko as her became bright red and she bit back a retort.

“So while you may not have been late today, it's not likely that you will make it past the next hurdle.” Diana paused, flipping a strand of hair out of her face, starting to turn back to face the front of the class before adding, almost as an after thought. “I can see why you'd want to see me as your Rival, after all, I'm sure you've always been told to aim for the stars. But I don't see why I should consider you a Rival, considering you aren't even going to be here that much longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else nerding out over how perfect them being rivals is? Because Red and Blue? From the original series? Teams Red and Blue? :D


	3. Eevee! Use Toxic?

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 2**

**Eevee! Use Toxic?**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko could feel her eyes burning as the other combatants once again began to murmur and quiet laughter followed, Diana having turned back to face Professor Ursula who looked equally mortified.

Akko recognized her from her testing and visibly shook, angry at being dismissed. What does Diana know? Just because she's some super rich, super pretty, apparently super talent girl from this super-duper famous family didn't mean she was better than her. Akko had worked everyday since she had first dreamt of being a Pokemon Master to make it this far and she'd be damned if she let some blonde walk all over her just because she had really nice legs.

Furious, she looked down at her partner and blinked back tears, finding the will and confidence to fight back as Akko once again raised her arm to point at her 'Rival'.

“I challenge you! If I win you will have to accept me as a your Rival, in front of everyone!”

The room once again became dead silent, except for Professor Ursula who began stammering, trying to diffuse the situation. “N-now girls, I don't think-” The Professor tried, futilely, as she waved her hands back and forth, smiling as she tried to swat the tension out of the air.

Diana once again turned back to address the other girl, the smallest hint of amusement glinting in her eyes. “And when I win? What do I get? I already know I'm going to win, so all this little battle will do is waste my time.”

Akko bunched her fists and took a step closer, looking down as she raked her mind for something the other girl could possibly want. It's not like she had any money, not that the other girl probably needed it anyways. And nothing would make her trade away Eevee, and there wasn't much else that she possessed.

“I'll offer you this instead, if your partner can land one hit on my partner, I will consider you my Rival and admit to it, to anyone who asks. But if you cannot, then you have to leave the program.” Diana paused, once again clasping her hands behind her back as she stepped closer to Akko and lowered her voice, “Immediately.”

Akko blushed at the proximity and glanced to the side, unable to keep eye contact with the smirking bombshell in front of her. Not that she'd ever admit it.

“Girls, this isn't-” Professor Ursula once again tried to interject, stepping closer to the two who were now only a couple inches apart, looking back and forth between them nervously.

Snapping to attention, Akko barked back her reply, “I accept your challenge! Because I believe in my partner! And someone needs to knock you down a peg!”

Diana let out a soft snort, smirking. “Then we will settle this once Professor Ursula finishes her explanation that was so rudely interrupted by your outburst.”

Akko glowered at her Rival, opening her mouth to snap back a retort but biting it short and puffing her cheeks, “Sorry Professor...” She mumbled instead, crossing her arms and turning away from Diana, angry and embarrassed, trying to ignore the snickers and quiet murmuring that surrounded her.

So what if Diana was an academy graduate from the super fancy smancy school. That didn't mean anything! She was still going to land a hit, or rather Eevee was going to land a hit directly on Diana's partner and then everyone would have to acknowledge her. Especially when they saw their so called prodigy knocked down peg. Akko grumbled to herself, fuming as the Professor looked between the two girls at a loss before sighing and continuing her explanation.

There was nothing she could do, it wasn't against the rules for the combatants to challenge each other. She just hoped Akko would manage to win their bet, somehow.

Professor Ursula had been the one to test Akko, and the only applicant she had personally selected for this years trial. She was new to the team and has only been given Akko because she was a late minute applicant and Finnegan was unavailable. Normally she would only be given the written test to grade.

Truthfully, Akko shouldn't have passed. But there was just something about the girl that had made the Professor want to give the girl a chance. Perhaps it was a mistake.

“W-well, um...” Ursula readjusted her glasses, clearing her throat as she continued. “Passing the tests, right. So, um once an applicant has passed one of the three requirements they are able to partake in the yearly challenge and can choose between one of three licenses.

“The first is a Trainer's license and allows the applicant to partake in the gym badge challenge, and upon passing all eight gyms, they are then allowed to apply to take the Kanto league competition held at the end of each season. Prevailing in the league allows the trainer to earn the title, League Champion and allows the trainer to challenge the Elite Four.

“The second is a Coordinator's license and allows the applicant to compete in pokemon contests around Kanto, and again earning enough ribbons allows them to take part in Grand Festival to earn the title of Top Coordinator.

“The final license is a researchers license and in addition to the usual perks the other two grant, also allows access to Pokemon research databases and communication networks with other researchers.”

Professor Ursula paused, gesturing to another Professor standing behind her, a stockier woman with light brown hair. Her colleague nodded and left the room before Ursula continued.

“In addition to the above perks, all three licenses grant you access to use all the aspects offered through the Pokemon centers. You will have full access to the hospital, bunk rooms, cafeteria as well as computers and telecommunications. Finally you will have access to purchase many previously restricted items from the Pokemart, and your capture allowance has been increased.” Professor Ursula paused, noticing the return of the other Professor, carrying a large box that she set on a table against the far wall.

“Each of you will receive a Pokedex from Professor Nelson, as well as your team assignments.” The shy Professor smiled, tilting her head slightly as she gestured to the stockier woman who paused to flash a wide grin.

“While she's finishing up, are there any questions?”

Instantly, Akko's hand shot into the hair, temporarily forgetting about her spat with Diana.

“Yes, Akko?” Ursula prompted, voice wavering slightly as the murmurs around the room once again picked up, snickering coming from multiple participants.

“What do you mean by teams?” Akko asked, genuinely confused, trying her best to ignore the rumbling around her.

Smiling softly, and trying to keep her voice even, Ursula replied. “W-well, we try to assign teams that consist of three people, one with each license type. We find that this system helps more applicants succeed and remain safe. While you do not have to remain with your team, it is highly recommended that you do.

“Teams may also change as challengers drop out or are unable to pass the challenges as they encounter them.”

Akko blinked, surprised by the answer. She hadn't expected to be assigned to a team.

Throwing a sidelong glare to the girl to her left, she silently prayed that Diana wasn't on her team. _Recommended_ or not, Akko wasn't sure she'd be able to stomach the other girl enough to have her as a travel companion.

But Professor Ursula had said that the teams consisted of one of each license type, by the sounds of it Diana was also here for a Trainer's license. Maybe that meant there was no way they could be on the same team?

Gradually the room rose in volume as more and more of the other hopefulls began talking to their neighbors and friends.

“Excuse me, Professor?” One girl with bright red hair spoke up, a cocky smirk as she stood with arms crossed.

“Yes?” Ursula replied.

“Can we trade teammates?” She asked.

Behind her, Akko heard one girl whispering to her friend, “I'm glad she asked, I mean, I didn't want to be _rude_ but can you imagine if we got stuck with _her_.” She sneered and Akko resisted the urge to turn and challenge the girl.

Instead she stayed silent, ears burning as she felt another blush creep up her neck and bunched her fists at her side. They'd all be begging to be on her team once she wiped the floor with Diana anyways. She'd show them all!

Akko nodded to herself at feeling cheered up after her internal pep-talk, visions of Diana kneeling before her, defeated as Akko was given the due praise she deserved dancing in her imagination.

“W-well...” Ursula behind, shifting her weight, the question making her visibly uncomfortable.

Before she could finish Finnegan cut in, her voice cutting through the murmurs like the crack of a whip. “No, you may not _trade_ your teammates like playing cards. This exam is not something you get to take with your little haggle of friends. The teams have been balanced to the best of our abilities and just like you may run into a Pokemon that is unruly and hard to tame, so to are some people. That does not mean they have nothing to offer.”

The room became silent once again after Finnegan finished her rant, glaring down her long nose and offering a silent challenge to the room.

“R-right, so if you could please section off and stand with the group for the license you've applied for...” Ursula finished, gesturing to the marked off areas.

The next short while was filled with people milling about and trying to form three, albeit not straight, lines. The room once again was filled with chatting and excitement as the Professors made their way through the lines until Akko reached the front and was handed her Pokedex, secondary license and a watch.

The young brunette all but squealed with glee, flipping the device open and quickly aiming it at Eevee. The small pokemon perked up at the attention, happily wiggling and nuzzling Akko from atop its perch on her shoulder.

' _Eevee, the small fox pokemon. This pokemon is known for its ability to Evolve into many forms due to its unstable genetic makeup. This pokemon is believed to be able to adapt to any environment and is still evolving into new forms every few years.'_ The pokedex chirped in a robotic voice, blue light flashing at the top of the red device.

“Um, excuse me.” Came a shy voice to Akko's left and she jumped in surprise to look at a girl with reddish blonde hair waving with a small smile. The girl was a fair bit shorter than Akko and looked like a girl who had walked directly out of one of the academy ads. Fully equipped with owl rimmed glasses and sweater vest. “I think we're on the same team...” The shorter girl all but whispered as her face was devoured in a deep blush. “My names Lotte.”

Akko blinked at the other girl, trying to figure out what she was talking about before clapping her hand to her forehead and exclaiming, loudly. “Oh right, they did mention something about there being teams. I was just so worried I was going to get stuck with Diana that I guess I wasn't paying attention.”

The energetic girl stuck out her tongue, scratching the back of her head before suddenly extending her hand, quick enough that it caused Lotte to jump. “My name's Akko, and this is Eevee.” Akko introduced, scratching under her partner's chin. “We got a trainer's license.”

“Yes, I know... You were, um, rather loud earlier.” Lotte replied, shaking Akko's hand before reaching up so Eevee could smell her hand.

“Ya, haha.” Akko grinned wider, “I guess I kinda was.”

“Hello.” Came another new voice from behind Akko, “Does your Eevee know Toxic?”

Jumping, Akko and Lotte both turned to look at the new voice which belonged to a sunken looking girl with long, light violet hair. The girl had deep bags under her eyes and blinked slowly as she waited for an answer.

“No...” Akko replied, uncertain. “I don't think so, is that even a move Eevee is able to learn?”

In front of her the girl blinked again before her face slowly, but steadily, continued to break out in a grin, growing in size until it took over her features. “Yes, actually. Toxic is unique in that _any_ pokemon can learn it but it's fundamentally different depending on the pokemon using it. Would you mind if I taught her and then collected a few samples?”

“Uh, I guess not...” Akko replied, unsure. “Who are you anyways?”

“My name's Sucy, I'm your other teammate.” The other girl replied, gaze set on Eevee as she reached for the small furball who puffed up and hissed, moving to Akko's other shoulder.

Laughing nervously, Akko took a step backwards away from Sucy's reaching hands as she reconsidered her answer. Maybe it wasn't sure a good idea, Eevee certainly didn't seem happy about it.

Caught up in her back peddling Akko bumped into another applicant standing behind her and quickly swiveled to apologize before she realized who it was and scowled instead. Huffing, she crossed her arms and glowered at the girl behind her.

“Hello, Akko.” Diana greeted with the same even tone. “I was wondering where you'd gotten off to, not running away, are you?” The prodigy smiled softly, eyes glinting like she knew some unspoken joke. It was infuriating.

“Why would I run away when I'm the one who's going to win!” Akko sputtered back, heat rising to her cheeks as she tried to ignore just how attractive Diana was with that confident smirk.

Snorting softly, Diana flicked a stray strand of hair back into black and gestured to a door at the back of the room that Akko remembered led into the arena from when she had taken her test. “Then after you.”

 


	4. Diana vrs. Akko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana finally face off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is a couple hours later than I normally post. I've been super busy all week and haven't had time to edit it. I will post the edited version tomorrow but enjoy the rough draft for now!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 2**

**Diana vrs. Akko**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Within half an hour later, Diana and Akko stood at opposite ends of the battle training ring within the academy. Akko had her gaze trained on her opponent, battle stance formed and fists clenched as she waited for their referee to call the beginning to the match.

The other trial goers were watching eagerly, the girl with the firey red hair from earlier was even taking bets.

“Such a disgrace, what if the newspapers get wind that an applicant passed our testing phase and then couldn't even make it a day?” Finnegan grumbled, arms crossed and lips pursed in distaste. “At least it will be to the young Cavendish, perhaps we can use that to our advantage.”

Akko felt her cheeks flare up with embarrassment at the older woman's harsh words. Shoulder's shaking slightly, she turned to the judge and barked out, “What's the hold up, ref? Lets gooooo!”

Ursula sighed and took her spot at the side of the arena. It was smaller than official arenas and did not have any of the environmental aspects that a lot of the high end ones sported. The arena was a simple rectangle, with a thick white line showing the boundaries, a trainer box at both ends. “Are you sure about this, Akko? There's no shame in coming back to fight another day?” Ursula asked quietly, genuinely concerned.

While she did believe that Akko had potential, she had been watching Diana at the academy for years and knew her applicant was not ready for this fight.

Akko grinned and gave the professor a thumbs up, “Don't worry, there will be another day because I'm going to kick her butt.”

Across the arena Diana smirked, arms folded and stance loose and relaxed. “I am ready as well, Professor.”

“Alright then...” Ursula cleared her throat and the room was silent, “The rules are simple, this will be a one on one match, no substitutions. In order for Miss Kagari to win her partner must land a blow on Miss Cavendish's partner, she has until her partner is deemed no longer able to continue battling. Are these terms agreed by both parties?”

“Hell ya they are!” Akko proclaimed, Eevee agreeing with a loud yip standing to her left. Akko grinned, flashing teeth and feeling the excitement building.

“I agree to these terms.” Diana replied, voice even, shifting her weight slightly to the left and turning to fix Akko with a hard stare. There was something there, and Akko felt her breath hitch for a moment, unable to place her finger on what that look reminded her of. But before she could evaluate it any further, it was gone, and Diana pulled the expressionless mask back on.

Was it regret? No, that didn't make any sense, unless Diana was actually worried she'd lose? Pity maybe? That seemed more akin to something more Diana-ish. Leave it to high and mighty gorgeous-pants,well, skirt to pity her opponent. She probably thinks this is already over.

Akko felt herself growing more and more angry as she became certain that must be what it was and fixed her opponent with a glare. Diana noticed the shift and frowned slightly before once again wiping her face clean.

“Alright then, begin!” Ursula shouted.

“Let's show her we're not as easy to beat as she thinks we are.” Akko whispered, and Eevee yipped in agreement, crouching down and baring her teeth. “I believe in you bud, I know you can do it.” She finished, voice low enough that only her partner could hear her.

“Go, Eevee!” Akko boomed, and the tiny fox pokemon leapt onto the field.

With practiced ease, Diana reached down to her belt and grabbed the tiny ball that was attached to her belt and pressed the center button. With a mechanical whir, the ball enlarged and filled out her palm. The other girl whispered something before tossing the ball onto the field.

“Go, Cobalt!” Diana called, voice carrying a commanding tone as the ball burst open and her partner entered the battlefield.

“Wait- what?” Akko balked, face scrunching in confusion as she stumbled while pulling out her Pokedex. Around her other combatants were also murmuring, only the handful of academy graduates remained quiet.

 _'Ponyta, the fire horse pokemon. This pokemon has long been considered the fastest land pokemon known. It is able to control its flames masterfully enough that it can choose whether or not it will burn those it comes in contact with.'_ The pokedex beeped and Akko looked at the picture on the screen then back to the battlefield.

“Ya I know what is is...” Akko muttered, annoyed. “But why are its flames blue?”

“My ponya has a rare pigment mutation that is commonly referred to as, 'Shiny'.” Diana explained and Akko blushed, not realizing she had been watched.

“Fine, whatever! We're still going to wipe the floor with you!” Akko barked back.

Diana scoffed, “You say that like its some kind of advantage. Shiny pokemon only look different, they don't have any enhanced battle abilities. Honestly, Akko if you're looking for an excuse to get out of this.” The heiress tilted her head just slightly and Akko felt her anger flare just a little hotter.

“Just shut up!” Akko retorted and the room fell quiet once more, “Lets do this, Eevee, Quick Attack!” The fledgling trainer yelled, throwing her arm out and pointing at her to-be rival.

“Eee!” Eevee replied, small sparks of lights forming her paws as she took off, leaving a cloud of dust as the small fox hurtled toward the enemy Ponyta.

“Cobalt, use Double Team.” Diana countered, voice still even and controlled.

Her partner responded instantly, shimmering before spreading out in a wide circle with a dozen copies that all looked the same.

Eevee burst through the image of Ponyta where it had been standing and skid to a halt, not expecting to hit nothing but air as the small kit tripped and rolled. With an indignant huff, Eevee jumped back to her feet and looked around, unsure of where to watch.

“Ha, running away already?” Akko grinned, “Eevee, Quick Attack! Smash through the images it can't hide forever!”

“Ee!!” Eevee crouched again, feet illuminating once again before it took off and sprinted for the nearest image, once again hitting nothing but air. This time Eevee was prepared and slid across the ground, pushing off as Akko cheered it on.

“That's it! Again, Quick Attack!”

“Cobalt, use Agility.” Diana countered and her partner responded, images starting to move in unison as they started to run circles around Eevee who tumbled to a halt in the middle of the ring. The circle became a blur of blue and white as the larger pokemon picked up speed.

Confused, Eevee turned again and again, trying desperately to pick out the real one.

Akko froze, unsure what her next move should be when Diana's next command sent the first dread tendril of fear running down her back. She might actually lose, she didn't know how to counter this.

“Cobalt, use Quick Attack.” Diana smirked, seemingly amused at her own little joke as ten images of Ponyta moved in unison at a dizzying speed as Eevee took the first hit and rolled across the field. No sooner was it on her feet was she once again surrounded before the enemy Ponyta once again raced in, in a pincer attack and collided with another direct hit on the small fox.

They couldn't win, Ponyta was too quick, there was no way to counter attack.

“No!” Akko yelled, starting to step forward when she felt a hand on her arm.

“Akko...” Lotte whispered, trying to get her attention, “I have an idea.”

Another hit landed and Eevee was sent sprawling, dirt starting to cake its fur and legs wobbling as it once again struggled to its feet, determined not to disappoint her partner. Akko watched the small fox and steeled herself, if Eevee wasn't going to give up neither was she.

“No, I- we have to do this on our own.” Akko replied, never taking her eyes off her partner, “Or it won't mean anything, I believe in my partner, and I know she's trusting me. So it's up to me to protect her.”

Think Akko, think. The younger trainer took a steadying breath as Ponyta once again began to circle like a shark waiting for the right moment to go in for the kill. In front of her Eevee's legs were trembling and her head was hanging low.

Diana frowned, hesitating on giving the final command, glancing at Professor Ursula and silently willing her to end the match.

Think, Akko. Ponyta was too fast to win in a game of speed and Diana obviously was more experienced. There was nothing they could do to stop Ponyta from landing the next blow. Wait. There was nothing they could do to stop Ponyta from landing the last blow. That's it.

“Eevee, get ready. We're about to win this!” Akko cheered on her partner and across from her Diana's frown deepened. With a deep sigh, Diana called out the final blow.

“Cobalt, Quick Attack.” Once again Ponyta and its turned to cut through the center of the arena, hooves thundering and shaking the building. Akko waited, breath held until right before Ponyta reached her target

“Eevee, use Counter Attack!” Akko screamed. Instantly the small fox Pokemon was surrounded in a soft glow right before the hit landed and the energy it had stored released, reflecting the blow back onto its opponent before being sent flying backwards towards Akko.

Cobalt let out a cry as the attack landed and the images disappeared, the pony pokemon stumbling before shaking off the attack and keeping its footing.

“I got you!” Akko called, running forward a couple steps to catch her partner mid-flight and wincing as the wind was knocked out of her and she fell to land on her rump with a soft, 'thud'.

The room was silent as Akko slowly opened her eyes, instantly loosening her grip to check her craddled friend. “You did so good,” She praised, feeling tear start to burn the rim of her eyes. “I knew you could do it.”

Eevee looked up at her, letting out a soft tip but otherwise remaining still.

“Akko wins!” Ursula replied after a few moments, seeming to recover from the shock.

Across the floor Diana watched, mouth open slightly in surprise before she walked over to her partner and pat its nose, recalling it to its ball after a murmured praise in a job well done. Without another word she strode over to Akko and knelt in front of her.

“Here,” She said, pulling out a small bottle with a nozzle attached.

Akko opened her mouth to reply before she realized she wasn't the one Diana was talking to.

“This will make you feel better, you are an impressive little thing.” She cooed, nudging Akko's arm out of the way and spraying Eevee with the potion. The medicene seemed to have a near immediate effect as Eevee started to perk back up, squirming in her owner's hold.

Giving the small fox a soft smile, Diana stood back up to her full height and her expression shifted to a dark that she she set on Akko. “And you, if we're going to be rivals you are going to have to learn a battle strategy that isn't about purely throwing your partner at the problem until she breaks. You owe her _more_ than that.” Diana snapped, keeping her gaze locked with Akko's until the latter started to squirm uncomfortably.

“I will see you in Pewter city, Akko.” Diana finished, turning on her heel and leaving the room with her two teammates trailing behind her.

Once she was sure that she wouldn't be overhead, Akko look down at her partner and beamed. “You hear that? She called us her rival.”

Eevee mewled in shared merriment.

Maybe Diana wasn't all bad.

 


	5. Viridian Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and co begin their journey through Viridian Forest.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 3**

**Viridian Forest**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Okay, today's the day!” Akko grinned, clenching her fists and pumping her arms. Beside her, Eevee squee'd in agreement, striding with high knees and tail held up straight. The small fox was brimming with the same eagerness and confidence that was being oozed from its partner.

“Today is the first step to becoming just like Shiny Chariot!” Akko continued, pointing to the heavens as she strode past the sign that welcomed the fledgling trainer to Viridian Forest, and left the bustling city behind. With stars in her eyes, Akko marched forward, towards the thick tree line.

“Shiny Chariot?” Lotte murmured behind her, absentmindedly scratching at her cheek with her pointer finger. “You mean the Champion who was super popular a few years ago and then just disappeared?”

Akko screeched to a halt and spun on her heel, instantly invading the shorter girls face, jaw barely holding on as it unhinged. “Of course that Shiny Chariot! The most amazing, most prettiest, most awesome pokemon trainer to ever exist!”

Beside Lotte, Sucy snickered her bland expression widening in a tooth grin. “I wouldn't go that far, I guess she was _okay_ during her fifteen minutes of fame. But with how much she show-boated I'm surprised she chose to be a trainer instead of a coordinator.”

Akko sputtered, clutching her chest in a dramatic flare as Eevee followed her trainers lead and pretended to faint. “How is this possible?” Akko asked, and Eevee squeaked in reply, twisting back and forth as she wriggled in the dirt. “Shiny Chariot won every single match with every gym leader in Kanto without a single loss, and then proceeded to win the pokemon league _her very first year!_ ”

“And then she disappeared...” Succy finished. “Some people think that she was so afraid of losing her title she cracked under the pressure and ran away.”

“Well!” Akko exclaimed, bunching up her fists and cheeks burning crimson, “Them some peoples are wrong!” She stuck out her tongue in indignation and crossed her arms, cheeks puffing with annoyance. “She would never run away!”

“Then what do you think happened, Akko?” Lotte asked, her voice soft and unaccusing.

“I don't-” Akko started, moving to scratch the back of her head. “I don't know. But she didn't run away. And- and I'm going to find out! Once I become the champion I can challenge anyone and she will have to respond! And then I'll show you.” Akko let out a large puff of air, deflating as she kicked a rock.

Lotte and Succy shared a look before jumping in surprise as Akko seemed to gain her second wind and once again pumped her fist into the air with a loud woop. “And in order to do that, we need to catch a Pidgey! Just like the first pokemon Shiny Chariot caught!”

Throwing her arm out in a overly dramatic stance, Akko pointed a challenge to the forest ahead of her. “And so we shall conquer the Viridian Forest and catch the best Pidgey there is! And with that we will beat the Pewter City gym and show that know it all Diana just what we can do!”

Eevee cooed an agreement, jumping to her paws and crouching, already knowing what her partner would do next. “Here we goooo!” Akko yelled taking off at a dead run leaving Lotte to protest behind her and Succy to sigh in her wake.

“She does know that flying types aren't very effective against rock types, right?” The aspiring Professor deadpanned to her companion who only shrugged in reply.

 

**~o~**

 

“Akko will you please slow down!” Lotte pleaded for the umpteenth time in vain as Akko crashed through another bush, brandishing her acquired stick and scaring a nest of Caterpies to slink up a nearby tree.

Her efforts came to fruition as the dozenth Pidgey burst out of a bush and took off for the sky. “There! Eevee get it! Quick Attack!”

Instantly, the small fox's feet glowed as it sprang at a dizzying speed in pursuit of the tiny bird pokemon. Jumping into the air the kit missed its feathered foe as it flapped to safety and collided with the base of a tree with a loud thunk.

“Aww man,” Akko pouted, jogging over to Eevee and picking her up. “How are we supposed to catch one if they just keep flying away?”

“Ewwweeee...” Eevee replied, ears down and equally as disappointed.

“I think you might be going about it the wrong way, Akko.” Lotte tried to interject, pulling Akko out of her pondering.

“What do you mean?” The fledgling trainer replied, “You have to weaken it before you can capture it, right? And to do that, Eevee's gotta hit one. Maybe we don't want any of these Pidgey's anyways. They all just keep running away.”

“Well, what if you tried to use something other than Quick Attack?” Lotte prompted, trying to nudge Akko in the right direction without handing her the answer or making it obvious she was doing so.

Akko's nose crinkled in confusion, “I don't think Eevee knows any other moves...” She deflated, letting out a deep breath. “Do you?” She asked, holding the small fox out at arms length.

Eevee tilted her head in what could only be correlated to as a shrug.

“Well, Eevee can actually learn a lot of different moves, you just need to teach her.” Lotte continued, “And some moves work better against different pokemon. For example, a projectile attack would work better than a melee attack when you are using a pokemon like Eevee who can't fly or use vines against a flying type.”

Akko narrowed her eyes at her companion and puffed out her cheeks, suddenly suspicious. “Well if it's so easy why don't you show me how it's done?”

Lotte blushed, embarrassed before clearing her throat. “How about a wager, you seem to like those?”

Akko considered the other girl and set Eevee down, “What did you have in mind?”

“I will capture the next pokemon we encounter, and if I catch it you will let me help you.” Lotte smiled softly, “And if I can't capture it... um...” She paused, unsure of what the other girl would want.

“If you don't capture it you have to admit that you think Shiny Chariot really is the best all time champion or ever.” Akko beamed.

“Really?” Succy asked, “That's what you want?” Expression bored as she finished sealing another bag of herbs she had been collecting and carefully cataloging in a small black book.

“Yes! What's wrong with that?” Akko demanded.

“Nothing, Akko that's fine. I agree.” Lotte raised her hands defensively trying to diffuse the tense situation. “Alright, lets see what we find!” The coordinator finished, walking back towards the trail and continuing on their journey.

Scowling, Akko followed after her and stuck her nose up as she passed Succy, so far her impression of the other girl was less than stellar.

 

It didn't take long before Lotte stopped, pointing to a rustling bush off the side of the trail and reached for the pokeball on her belt, enlarging it with a click. “Here we go,” she breathed, a soft smile as she tossed the ball onto the trail and her partner burst forth in a red light. “Lets do this, Arthur!”

In front of her a medium sized canine took form, blazing orange fur shining in the mid-day light, contrasted by the black stripes running across its back, accented by a fluffy white tail.

Akko tilted her head and reached for her pokedex. “Is that...?” She flicked open the device and scanned the pokemon in front of her, _'Growlithe, the fire type canine pokemon. This pokemon has very sharp teeth and a fierce protectiveness. Once you earn its trust, there isn't anything this pokemon won't do for you.'_ The machine reported, adding the data.

Well, you don't see one of those every day. Akko thought to herself, and what's with the name Arthur? Is that some kind of knight reference?

“Alright, Arthur! Lets flush it out, Ember!” Lotte commanded and her partner let out a growl, taking a deep breath before spewing out red hot coals that set the bush on fire, successfully flushing out the hiding pokemon.

From the bush stumbled a small, yellow rodent who was slapping at its tail, surprised by the sudden attack.

Akko quickly turned and pointed her pokedex at the new pokemon, _'Pikachu, the electric rodent pokemon. This pokemon is known for chewing on power lines and causing black outs. It stores electricity in its cheeks that produce sparks when scared or threatened.'_

“Alright, Arthur that got its attention! Use Tackle!” Lotte called out and Growlithe barked before pushing off and colliding with the small rodent, sending it flying as it took a direct hit.

“Pii!” The small rodent squeaked, tumbling to a stop before jumping to its paws and sparking a warning at its assailant.

Growlithe growled in reply, flashing his fangs as and waiting for the returned attack. It didn't have to wait long before the pikachu used Thunder Shock and sent a ranged attack at its opponent.

“Arthus, use Sand-Attack to block the electricity!” Lotte countered and growlith spun, kicking dirt and stones at the electric jolt to successfully nullify the attack. “Good, lets finish this! Flame Wheel!”

With a practiced flare, Growlith foamed flames around his mouth before shooting them out in front of himself, jumping into a spin before hurdling at the small rodent and landing a direct hit.

“Perfect!” Lotte clapped, reaching for a pokeball from her bag and throwing it at the downed pokemon. The ball bounced off the rodent and snapped open, pulling the wild pokemon inside with a red beam and falling to the ground.

The ball shook once, twice... before coming to a stop and the red light dying, signalling a successful capture.

Lotte watched, mouth slightly open before throwing her hands up in triumph, “Yes!” She cheered, laughing as Arthur ran up to her and jump up, licking her face. “We did it!” She beamed, walking over to collect the ball, scratching her partner behind the ear.

Akko watched the battle and couldn't help but feel that perhaps Diana was right and she really was the bottom of the class. It never could have occurred to her to use Sand-Attack as a counter to Thunder Shock. And Lotte was supposed to be a coordinator, not a trainer.

Diana was right, she really did owe more to Eevee and needed to get better.

Sucking up her pride and masking her own insecurities, Akko smiled at Lotte. “I guess that means you won.”

Tearing her gaze off her newly minted companion's ball, Lotte blinkd at Akko appearing to suddenly remember their wager. “So you'll let me help you?” She asked, and Akko laughed in replied, looking anywhere but at the coordinator.

“A bets a bet, and I always pay my dues!” Akko replied, trying not to act as awkward as she felt. “So whats first, coach?”

Lotte smiled and recalled Arthur to his ball after giving him a treat and well deserved praise. “Well, I'd say the first thing you should do is start researching your little friend. Your pokedex is actually a great tool for that and can teach you everything that's known about Eevee. From the type of food that it should eat depending on what you're aiming for,” As she talked Lotte attached the new pokeball to her belt and started to walk down the path, Akko and Succy in tow. “To the type of moves that Eevee can learn, along with the difficulty.”

“Difficulty?” Akko asked, unsure of what Lotte meant.

“Well, some moves are easier for a pokemon to master, for example 'Tackle' is pretty basic. While others are harder and you need to teach them in order, like steps.” Lotte explained, “For example, the first fire move that Arthur learned was Ember, and we used that to train him how to use flame wheel.”

Akko pondered the new information, recalling how it looked like Arthur had enveloped himself in his own ember to create the Flame Wheel attack. “That makes sense...” She replied, “So I should teach Eevee a move like Ember?”

“Well...” Lotte scratched at her cheek, “Eevee can't learn Ember, unless it evolves into Flareon. But it can learn another ranged attack that I think would be perfect for catching a Pidgey.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess why Lotte named her Growlithe Arthur? That's right, after the werewolf character from Nightfall :P  
> Ps I've noticed a lot of authors on here write summaries at the end of the chapter, would that be helpful/wanted?  
> Hope you all enjoyed! ^^


	6. Eevee! Use Swift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter which Akko tries to teach Eevee a new move and Succy is a little shit.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 3**

**Eevee! Use Swift?**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Swift?” Akko asked, standing beside Lotte in the small clearing they had decided to set up camp in for the night.

After Lotte had captured her Pikachu, the trio had traveled down the path on the map they had been provided through Viridian Forest with relative ease. The area was known to be a safe starting point for fledgling trainers as the wild pokemon were rather docile and not very powerful.

The lush forest was home to a variety of bug pokemon, birds and a couple rodents; however depending on who you asked, the more important part was the diverse plant species that littered the forest floor. Succy had spent the day gathering as many samples as she could get her hands on and pulling them off the path more than once.

“Yes, it was actually what I was trying to suggest in your battle against Diana.” Lotte explained, linking her hands behind her back with a patient smile as she watched the array of emotions wash over Akko at the mention of her Rival. “You see, Akko, Swift is a rather... unique ability. It's a fairly low ranked, ranged attack that always does a fixed amount of damage, and more importantly, never misses. Since you've spent most of your time watching league matches, I'm not surprised you haven't seen it used much.

“You see, while you are fighting lower level pokemon it can be a devastating attack, however in higher ranked fights it does little more than tickle the opponent. The one thing people tend to forget though, is that if you use it correctly, it can still be potent tactical move.” Lotte explained, watching as Akko scrunched up her nose, the telltale sign that she was working through some sort of internal puzzle.

“So, if Swift never misses, that means that no matter how many copies Diana had made of her Ponyta, or how fast it was, Eevee could have landed a hit easily?” She asked, glancing down at her partner who was seated beside her feet, picking at a stone caught in the mud between her toes.

“Correct!” Lotte clapped her hands, “Swift would be sought out the original and then Diana's double team would have been shattered.”

Akko frowned, Diana was right when she said she needed to do better. If she had known that in the first place, Eevee never would have gotten so banged up. But that just meant that she had to work harder, learn faster and above all never give up. If she wanted to truly be Diana's rival and equal, to be at the top of the pack just like Shiny Chariot had been during her year, she would just have to push herself more!

“Alright!” Akko exclaimed, surprising Lotte at the sudden mood change. “Lets do this! First we'll master Swift, then we'll master Hyper Beam and Super Power Beam Attacks galore and kick that know-it-all Diana to the curb!”

“Akko... Eevee can't learn-” Lotte tried to interject before being cut off as Eevee jumped to her paws and let out a noise resembling a high pitched bark.

“You heard Lotte, Eevee use Swift!” Akko commanded and her companion mewled in response, paws glowing before zipping forward and slamming into a tree trunk. “Wait, I don't think...”

Akko lowered her arm slowly and watched as Eevee jogged back, seemingly proud of itself. “Well, I guess being you were swift in the fast sense...” Akko smiled, scratching her friend behind her ears and laughing to herself. “But we're going for more of, um...” She pondered for a moment before opening her mouth wide. “Ahhh! See, Swift.” Akko tried to explain.

Eevee flopped down onto her rump and tilted her head watching her trainer before nosing at the bag Akko kept on her hip.

“No, not treats, ahh. Swift, ahh!” Akko tried again.

“You know, Akko. The Pikachu I just caught can also learn Swift. Maybe it would help if we taught them together...?” Lotte offered gently. “I need to work on bonding with him anyways.”

“Alright...” Akko pouted, watching as Lotte took her newly filled pokeball from her belt and tossed it to the grass, summoning her new companion.

Pikachu appeared in the grass and instantly started to shake itself like a wet dog trying to dry its fur, long ears flopping to and fro. The small yellow rodent looked around, wide eyed as it surveyed the camp and the two girls in front of it.

Excited to meet the new addition, Eevee mewled at the other pokemon. Pikachu jumped and took up a defensive stance on all fours, sparking from its cheeks in a warning.

“It's okay,” Lotte said gently, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a container with the electric pokemon symbol, a lightening bolt in the center of a circle, and held out her hand with light brown pellets. “I'm Lotte, and this is Akko and Eevee.” She explained.

Pikachu looked at her warily, sniffing at the contents in her hand before cautiosly creeping closer and taking one in its paws.

Giving it one more sniff, and finding it safe, the new pokemon happily munched on the treat before letting out a gleeful squeal and greedily grabbing the rest from Lotte's hand. Lotte in turn, laughed softly and reached out to gently pat the top of her new friends head.

“Would you like to help us make dinner?” Lotte asked and her Pikachu tilted his head in response.

“What, dinner? I thought we were going to train them how to use Swift!” Akko protested, throwing her arms in the air and startling both pokemon.

“We will, but there's no point in working on an empty stomach, and bonding with your pokemon is part of training one properly.” Lotte explained with an amused smirk and walking towards the half set up tent as Akko flopped back onto the grass with an excessively loud sigh.

 

Akko and Lotte started to prepare dinner as Succy returned to camp and helped with finishing to set up camp and prepare the meal. The newbie trainer found it very easy to be around Lotte, finding the soft spoken coordinator to be very friendly and knowledgeable Succy on the other hand... would take some getting used to.

After a surprisingly delicious meal, Lotte had Akko read a document on her pokedex about teaching her pokemon new moves and then having Eevee and Akko watch battle videos and demonstrations on the move they were trying to learn.

 

Akko was surprised when she awoke the next morning and her pokedex was stuck to her cheek, having fallen asleep while studying. Eevee was draped over her stomach, the small fox's favourite slumbering spot. With a groan, Akko pushed herself up and began her morning routine, careful not to awaken her sleeping companion's as she tiptoe'd out of their camp.

She returned an hour later, finding Lotte already boiling water over low embers with Growlithe cleaning his coat behind her and Pikachu watching from beside her. Succy was sitting in the entrance to her tent, sorting through samples with a bored expression.

Jogging back into camp, with damp hair Akko beamed, “Good morning.”

Lotte looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “I didn't take you to be the morning type.”

“Heh,” Akko chuckled nervously, coming to a halt in front of the fire and scratching the back of her head. “I'm actually not, but I read this article a few years back about Shiny Chariot and her personal fitness regimen that she did with her team and how she said it made her better trainer. And well...” The trainer shrugged, blushing.

“That explains a lot,” Succy interrupted, breaking her vow or silence. Akko and Lotte both whirled, surprised by the comment.

“What do you mean?” Lotte asked, pouring some of the boiling water into the three bowls she had set aside with oatmeal and raisens waiting in them.

“Diana staring.” Succy explained, as if that would answer all the questions left up in the air.

Akko blinked, combing her freshly washed hair with her fingers and taking the offered bowl from Lotte, “What do you mean?” She asked.

Succy looked up from her work to accept the offered bowl from Lotte and glanced between the two girls, pausing on Lotte's frantic motions of 'no!' before turning her tired gaze back to Akko, smirking and flashing teeth with a shit-eating smile taking over.

“Cavendish was staring at your legs every time you looked away.” Succy explained, flicking her gaze back to Lotte who face palmed and shoved a large spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

“What? No she wasn't. I'm sure she was just sizing me up as a her Rival, or she was looking at someone else. Or maybe she was just thinking about something snobbish and wasn't even looking at _me_ ,” Akko protested.

“Or she was distracted by how short your shorts are.” Succy retorted, visage not cracking as Lotte spat out her mouthful of oatmeal.

Akko spurted, spitting out scoffs as her face turned a bright crimson. “My shorts are an appropriate length!”

“O-okay!” Lotte cut between the two girls and dowsed the fire, “Will you look at the time, we really better get going before we waste the whole day, especially if we want to make it to Pewter with enough time for Akko to properly prepare for her first gym challenge!” With a clap of her hands, Lotte sent the camp into motion and ordering Akko to feed the pokemon from the marked containers in her bag.

 

The trio marched through the forest in awkward silence, Succy cataloging the plant life and collecting wed samples from different bug pokemon as she encounted objects of interest, oblivious to Akko's pouting.

Lotte tried, futiley to break the tension and Akko all but stomped down the path, nose in her pokedex as she continued to read through the material Lotte had suggested for her.

 

“Okay!” Akko boomed, startling Lotte and Succy who were seated around their campsite at sunset, both reading their own materials. “I think we're ready to give this a go.” The trainer pushed herself to her feet and walked a little ways a way, Eevee stretching before jogging after her trainer.

“Alright, Eevee. We've watched all of Lotte's videos so we know how this is supposed to work,” Akko began, giving her small friend a pep-talk to start off their training.

“Eee!” The small fox replied.

“So step one, is concentrating the attacks energy to your mouth. So summon the energy like you would for quick attack, but instead of putting it in your paws, try focusing it at your mouth.” Akko instructed, watching as Eevee nodded and crouched, visibly concentrating on her goal.

The first dozen attempts were flops as Eevee summoned the energy and her paws would glow a faint white light before fading with a growl.

Akko watched, offering words of encouragement when an idea occurred. “Lets try something,” she offered. “When I'm having trouble concentrating on one thing, I find it helps to have something to help focus me. So maybe you just need something to help you focus on where the energy should go.”

Rummaging around in her bag, Akko pulled ball out of her bag and held it out for Eevee to take in her mouth. “Here, bite this and try to focus on the energy on the ball in your mouth.”

Eevee nodded, taking the small ball and biting it, going back into a ready stance. “Good, now try again.”

With a soft snort, Eevee's eyes narrowed and ears flicked back as she once again summoned the energy for the attack. At first the energy flickered around her heels before the small fox bit down harder and it whooshed forward, blasting the ball from her mouth and sending it across the field.

Akko blinked, surprised before breaking out in a wide grin and cheering, sweeping Eevee up into her arms.

“You did it!” She cheered, the excited kit in her arms squirming and mewling in joined merriment. “I knew you could do it, you're so awesome!” Akko praised, bumping her forehead against Eevee's. “Next step, how about we catch ourselves a Pidgey?”

Eevee meeped in agreement, jumping down from her trainers arms and ready to finish learning her new attack.

 

 


	7. Eevee! Use Splash?

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 5**

**Eevee! Use Splash?**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

The next morning Akko was washing up in the river that ran through the heart of Viridian Forest. Lotte and Succy should be awake by now, it was shortly after dawn and true to her daily routine, Akko had finished her morning workout and was rinsing off with Eevee so she didn't start off the day as a sweaty mess.

Cupping her hands to splatter some water on her face, Akko let out surprised squeak when Eevee flicked her tail and splashed the brunette with a playful yip.

Looking down at her now soaked shirt, Akko glowered at her little friend and stuck out her tongue. “We don't have time for this, Eevee. Lotte and Succy will be wondering where we are.” Akko took the bottom of her shirt in her hands and raised it, twisting it roughly to try to ring the water out.

Eevee grinned, crouching on her front paws and raising her rump, tail wagging before spinning and using tail whip to slap a large spray of water that thoroughly soaked her trainer. With what could only be a laugh, Eevee hopped and ran a circle around Akko's legs.

Akko reached up slowly, grabbing her soaked hair and wiping the drenched locks from her face and took a deep breath. “Alright!” She declared, and Eevee paused beside her, wriggling in excitement. “This means war, come here!”

Jolting up and away, Eevee took down the river bank making sure to turn and splash water back at Akko before activating her quick attack and taking off again right before the fox was caught.

Akko thundered down the river bank, tripping and skidding on the wet rocks while she swung her arms down and tried to capture the retreating fox.

“Come back here!” Akko yelled, watching as Eevee tried to do a particularly gloat-ish spin and tripped, paw catching on a piece of driftwood and rolling. “Got you!” Akko all but growled as she got her hands around the struggling kit, raising her partner to eye-level and receiving a nose lick for her effects.

“Oh, so it's like that is it?” Akko grinned and held tight as Eevee struggled to get free and onto Akko's shoulders. “Well, lets see how happy you are when you're the one who's all wet.” With an evil, tooth smirk Akko turned and held Eevee out over the shallow part of the river.

The current wasn't fast, and they had swum in this river before, so there was no chance of the pokemon being hurt. Akko knew the kit was a very strong swimmer, having grown up by the ocean. Akko also knew that Eevee hated getting her fur soaked because it meant multiple hours of grooming and general grumpiness.

Eevee looked behind herself, shoulder checking before looking back at Akko with a horror stricken expression, jaw slack before she started to protest vocally and by wriggling and twisting as best she could to get free.

“You started this!” Akko reminded, holding the fox out at arms left to avoid her kicking and reaching paws. “Hasta la vista, baby!”

Right as she was about to let the struggling pokemon fall to her wet doom, Akko heard the bushes rustle behind her and looked over her shoulder to see who it was.

“Akko? What are you doing?!” Diana asked, obvious surprise on her face as she stopped mid-stride, looking from Akko to Eevee to her rival's very wet shirt before looking back up at the stunned duo. The shorter girl had traded in her long skirt for a pair of leggings and running shoes, a simple pokeball tee replacing her previous dress shirt.

“D-Diana!” Akko squeaked, voice cracking as she made to turn. “This isn't wwwwhhaa!” Before she could finish her explaination, Akko slipped on a particularly slippery rock and found herself back peddling directly towards the river before falling in, a wailing Eevee still stuck in her grasp as the pair dropped into the water with a loud crash.

“Akko!” Diana yelled, rushing to the edge of the water and peering down as Akko resurfaced, spitting water from her lungs and mouth, Eevee surfacing beside her and scrambling for the river bank. The foxes tail was dragging behind her as she pulled herself on the river bank, the usually large puff of hair weighing down her tail and body.

Watching the scene, mouth agape, Diana tried once, twice and thrice to form the questions that were hanging off the tip of her tongue but nothing seemed to want to come out.

Coughing, Akko wiped her wet hair from her face for the third time this morning and let out a deep groan. Of course it would be Diana that happened to stumble upon them this morning. Of course it would be at the exact second that she was about to drop Eevee into the water and not while her was being assaulted by that very same pokemon. Although would that have been better? Then Diana would probably have just made some snide remark about how she couldn't keep her pokemon under control.

Akko chanced a glance up at the other girl, doing her best to be subtle and peeking out of the corner of her eye with her head still turned. And of course Diana would be positively livid, just look at how red she was turning? Now what was she supposed to do? She was completely soaked at there Diana was, up bright and early and looking absolutely perfect. It was a crime to look that good while sleeping on the forest floor.

Seriously, what made it fair that-

Diana cleared her throat, pointedly looking away from the other girl, a deep blush colouring her cheeks and neck. “Are you going to get out of there?” She asked, snapping Akko out of her train of thought and fidgeting slightly, arms crossing and fingers digging into her biceps.

Akko blinked then looked down, before blushing and wading her way to the river bank. As Akko pushed herself up onto her feet she winced and stumbled slightly before she felt Diana's hands on her waist, reaching out on reflex to steady the other girl.

“Sorry,” Diana muttered, stepping back as Akko shifted her weight off her left ankle with a grimace. “Are you alright?”

“I think I twisted my ankle...” Akko admitted, sheepishly and turning her gaze downward. Eevee sat beside her, small tongue working overtime as she tried to groom herself, pausing to shake violently and spraying the two girls with a shower of water.

“Hey!” They both protested, glowering at the small fox who looked up and blinked, innocently before turning away and going back to work.

“Definitely not going to be a Vaporeon, are you little one?” Diana asked with a soft giggle, raising her hand to her mouth to cover the grin.

Akko looked up, surprised that the other girl was making a joke, jaw hanging low before the sight left her short of breath and she shook her head, looking away. “She's always hated the water.”

“Well, good thing she has other options then.” Diana replied, glancing back at Akko before stiffening and clearing her throat. “Are you going to be able to make it back to your teammates on that ankle?”

Akko considered the question, trying to put some weight on it before wincing at the sudden sharp stab and hopped back onto her right foot. “I'll manage.” She grit out.

Diana sighed and shook her head, “Come on, I'll help you. Are they far?” The heiress asked, reaching down and beginning to undo the sash around her waist.

Akko followed the motion and felt panic rising, “What are you doing?” She squeaked, face heating up.

Never pausing or slowing her motion, Diana finished untying the sash and pulled it out before looking around for two thick sticks and finding what she was searching for in the brush she had entered through. “You're going need to wrap that ankle, Akko. Don't be a child.”

Diana knelt down in front of the other girl and broke one of the sticks to the appropriate length, holding it up against the side of Akko's ankle. “Now don't move.” She instructed as she started to wrap her ankle.

It was snug, and stung before mellowing out to a dull throb and Akko did her best not to show any discomfort, not trusting herself to speak as her voice had already betrayed her twice in front of the attractive blonde. It didn't help that she couldn't seem to regulate her breathing, or that her face probably looked like a tomato. She was never going to live this down.

“Is that too tight?” Diana asked, tying a loose knot.

“No, it's fine. Thank you.” Akko muttered and tried to ignore the frown that spread across Diana's face. Was she hoping it was too tight?

“Alright then,” Diana stood up, brushing the dirt from her legs and shifting her weight awkwardly. “So, um...”

Akko looked up at her curiously, noticing how uncomfortable Diana appeared. Was she unhappy about her sash being dirty or maybe it was just having to be around someone who was at the bottom of the class? Maybe she was worried about other applicants seeing them together and was reconsidering her offer to walk her back to her camp.

“You don't need to walk me back,” Akko offered, focusing her gaze on Eevee.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Diana huffed, straightening herself. “You won't be able to walk back on your own on that ankle, you and I both know that.”

Akko frowned, Diana was probably right. “I could just send Eevee back to get Lotte or Succy, I'll be fine.” She replied before lowering her voice to a near whisper. “If you're worried about people seeing us together.”

It was Diana's turn to look surprised as she looked back at the other girl, genuinely surprised by her logic. Akko caught the change in expression and shuffled, “You just look really uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” Diana breathed, opening her mouth to reply before stopping and nibbling her lip nervously, turning her head and tilting her chin. “It's not that Akko, I promise I am not worried about the opinion of others.”

Akko snorted, not buying it. “Sure. Whatever you say, princess. You were certainly worried about peoples opinions back at the academy.”

Diana balked, becoming irritated with Akko's unwarranted snark. All she had done was help the girl, she didn't deserve to be snapped at. “Akko,” She tried again, swallowing her annoyance. It's normal for people and pokemon alike to snap when they are in pain, “I promise you it's not that.”

“Then what is it?” Akko snapped, feeling very much like she was back at the academy with everyone laughing, whispering, pointing. Diana had made it very clear back then that they were not friends, and that she thought of Akko as less than nothing. So who was to say she wouldn't act the exact same way if they _did_ run into another applicant on the way back?

Diana let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her arms up, still unable to look directly at Akko. “It's because you're soaking wet!”

Surprised by the answer, Akko looked down and her mouth opened in a wide 'o', her shirt still dripping wet and clinging to her stomach, jean shorts not fairing much better.

“And, you know. For me to help you walk back, I'd have to put my arm around your, um...” Diana blushed a deep crimson, spitting out the rest of her sentence in a rush. “Around your waist and you're going to get me all dirty and soaked in river water as well!”

Akko laughed lightly before breaking out in a deep chortle. It hadn't occurred to her that Diana had already thought out the entire process and was more worried about a little dirt, while travelling through the forest, than she was about anything else. Honestly, it was kind of a relief to know that, that was what ailed her mind the most.

Diana glowered at Akko as she laughed, face scrunching up in a pout before crossing her arms. “If you really find it that funny maybe I'll just leave you here like you asked earlier.”

“No, no.” Akko laughed, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes, trying to stifle her chuckling. “I'm sorry, it's just. It's so _Diana_ to worry about a little dirt while you've been sleeping on a forest floor for three days.”

Diana glared at the offending brunette and Akko instantly felt herself back peddling, holding up her hands defensively. “Is it now?” The heiress asked, accused. “And what makes you think you know me so well as to make a claim like that?”

“You're right,” Akko tried to reassure, “I'm sorry.”

Diana considered the other girl, holding her gaze before her eyes flickered down and then turning to look away, clearing her throat. “Fine, apology accepted. Lets just get going.”

“So gracious,” Akko teased, playfully.

“Don't push it.” Diana snapped back, “What are you doing?” She rushed out, watching as Akko lowered her hands to pull her shirt up so she could try to wring some of the water out of it. The action exposed the brunette's stomach and soft abs. Skin tanned and speaking to how fit the other girl was. It surprised Diana momentarily before her eyes were drawn to her arms as they flexed to twist the fabric tightly in her grasp.

Luckily for the entranced girl, Akko was too focused on her task to notice and quickly fixed her gaze on the _very_ interesting tree to her left before she was caught.

“You said I was too wet so I'm just trying to dry off a bit.” Akko explained, watching as the water ran out of her shirt and onto her sneakers. Beside her Eevee yipped and jumped out of the way, letting out a cross between a hiss and a bark.

“Right,” Diana replied, looking above Akko's head and studying that also _very_ interesting cloud. “Let's just get going before people start wondering where we are.”

Akko snorted, “Succy would just love that.”

“Excuse me?” Diana asked.

With a shake of her head, Akko laughed. “I'll explain another time.”

 


	8. A Wild Pidgey Appears!?

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 7**

**A Wild Pidgey Appears!?**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“So...” Diana drawled, clearing her throat as she tried to break the awkward silence that Akko and herself had found themselves in. Akko had her arm slung across Diana's shoulders and was limping along trying her best to keep her weight off her injured ankle.

The pair had managed to step on each others feet, stumble, crash down and bump into each other awkwardly in the past half hour since they had begun their agonizingly slow trek back to Akko's camp site.

The blunders had left the taller brunette flustered and embarrassed which she masked with anger, unsuccessfully. Leaving the air silent between them except for breathed curses as they tripped over yet another tree root.

“What were you doing out so early at the river anyways?” Diana finished, glancing out of the corner of her eyesight at the grumbling brunette.

Akko had her cheeks puffed and brows furrowed, almost missing Diana's sudden question to her inner monologue. “Same thing we do every morning.” She snipped, eliciting a sigh from the other girl.

“And that would be?” Diana pressed, ignoring her urge to snap back and instead kept her voice even.

Akko eyed her skeptically, wondering if she should trust the other girl. While Diana had made an effort to be _nicer_ at the river that didn't mean it couldn't all be a ruse to find something new to use against her. It was hard to forget how all the other applicants, including Diana, had treated her back at the academy.

And it had been Diana that had made it public knowledge about her low standing in the rankings. Then again...

Akko glanced down at the mostly dry pokemon trotting a safe distance to her side, Diana had also come over as soon as the fight ended and tended to Eevee. Perhaps she owed her a second chance to prove she wasn't a complete snob.

“Akko?” Diana pressed, drawing the other girl out of her inner debate. “If you don't want to tell me it's fine...”

“No,” Akko shook her head and attempted a smile, which was difficult with the throbbing in her ankle. “I'm sorry, I was just thinking. You're probably going to think it's stupid...” Akko blushed, remembering all the teasing she had endured throughout her childhood and during her application interview.

“I don't think you're stupid, Akko.” Diana replied, pursing her lips, cheek turned away.

Akko studied the other girl before deciding to take the plunge. “Well, about eight? Maybe nine years ago, there was an interview with Shiny Chariot.” Akko began, ignoring the look Diana gave her as her attention snapped back to the other girl, looking slightly bewildered.

“She is kind of my idol,” Akko admitted, sheepish. “Anyways, she said that she believed that training with your pokemon is important in order to create a strong bond and mutual respect. She believed that in order to be a great trainer that you had to train yourself as much as your partners. Because it wasn't fair to ask them to do something you wouldn't do yourself. That, that was the key to absolute trust.”

Akko found herself grinning wide as she looked up at the sky that peeked through the forests canopy, barely able to make out the flock of Pidgey that flew above. “I remember afterwards, she gave a demonstration of that trust-”

“With her Pidgeot, Alcor.” Diana finished, blinking and seeming to realize she had finished Akko's train of through out loud rather than in her head and turned a deep shade of crimson.

“You saw it too!” Akko gasp, eyes going wide and all but bouncing with excitement.

Diana opened an closed her mouth, swallowing before looking away, “Everyone saw that interview, Akko.” The retort came out colder than intended as Diana seemed to fight with herself.

“Oh,”Akko deflated slightly. “Well... After watching her trust fall, she looked so peaceful, so certain that Alcor would catch her as she fell towards the stadium floor. I decided right then and there that, that was the type of trainer I wanted to be. So I started to follow her workout regimen and Eevee and I have done it together every day since.” Smiling, Akko could almost see the image of Shiny Chariot as her bright red hair whipped around in the wind, facial features relaxed, a grin breaking out before her eyes snapped open and she reached out, as if sensing Alcor as he reached her.

Diana pondered Akko's explanation, face scrunched up and body tense as they continued on their trek. “Anyways, I know I have a lot to learn still. But one day, we'll make it to the pokemon league, and then I'll get the answers I'm looking for.” Akko finished, her voice dropping to a whisper as she breathed out the final declaration.

“Akko-” Diana began, jumping in surprise when she heard another voice piece the quiet.

“Akko!” Lotte yelled, waving from the small clearing by their tent before jogging over to her teammate and rescuer. “Where have you been?” The smaller girl asked, looking between the two trainers in front of her, a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue but held in for another time. “Are you okay?”

“H-hey, Lotte.” Akko stammered, suddenly nervous as she tried to push away from Diana who held her firmly by the hip, shooting the other girl a warning glare. She had not gone through all the effort to help Akko hobble back to camp just to injure herself further to save face.

“Akko took a bit of a tumble and injured her ankle, is there anywhere she can sit down?” Diana asked, her fingers digging painfully into Akko's side in a silent warning to stop being foolish.

“Of course...” Lotte took one last look at the pair before walking back to their camp and gesturing to the fallen log they had been using as a bench. Succy looked up from her notes, glancing between the two trainers with barely contained amusement before silently returning to her writing.

“Thank you, Lotte. I trust you'll keep her off her feet for a day or two?” Diana asked, bending and helping Akko sit on the log, who in turn let out a sigh of relief. “I'm afraid my own teammates will be wondering where I am, I've been gone much longer than I said I would be.”

“I will do my best,” Lotte smiled sweetly, reaching down to scratch Eevee behind the ear as the kit ran up to the red-haired girl and twirled in a circle.

Diana returned the small smile and nodded, hesitating before turning to leave. “Right, well... I will see you in Pewter City.”

Lotte looked down at Akko who was chewing on her bottom lip before nudging the other girl none too gently, and nodding towards Diana.

“Thank you.” Akko peeped, “You know...” she reached up to scratch the back of her head. “For helping me.”

Diana smiled, this time genuinely before nodding in acknowledgment. “Nothing you wouldn't have done for me if I were in that situation,” She replied graciously before walking back down the path the way they had come moments earlier.

Succy and Lotte watched the other girl leave, waiting until they were sure she was out of earshot before turning to Akko in unison who had yet to take her gaze off the retreating figure of the other trainer.

“Are you going to tell us what happened?” Lotte asked, trying her best to suppress a smile.

 

~o~

 

Akko lay on her back on the grass, head resting on her knapsack, ankle elevated and wrapped in a new splint while Akko swiped the screen of her pokedex flipping to the next page. She had never had the opportunity to use anything like a pokedex before. The information in it was nearly limitless and each time she finished, hell, even started a new article or research paper she was bookmarking three more for later.

The young trainer couldn't help but wonder how much the other trainers knew in comparison to her. Not that it mattered, all it meant that she had made it with the least training or tutorage and just meant she had more room to grow.

Beside her, Eevee chewed on a stick while Akko's free hand dropped back down after flicking the screen to run her fingers once again through the thick fur coat.

As her fingers worked a stubborn knot in Eevee's mane, the kit stiffened, ears flicking forward as she locked her soft chocolate coloured eyes on something. The sudden shift caught Akko's attention and her fingers stilled, checking to see if she had accidentally pinched the pokemon while trying to get the knot out.

“What is it?” Akko asked, finding that Eevee hadn't even glanced in her direction, and was staring past the top of Akko's head when the trainer heard a soft rustle. Stilling instantly, Akko tried to judge how she should react by Eevee's response.

The fox tilted her head curiously, blinking slowly and nose twitching but otherwise unperturbed.

Deciding it couldn't be anything too dangerous, Akko slowly started to roll to her side when she heard a couple canisters clash against each other and fall onto the grass, following by a soft chirp and rustle of feathers.

Once Akko was at an angle where she could crane her head to see what Eevee was watching so closely, she found a small Pidgey pecking at an open can of food, flitting around by the top of her bag.

Breath hitching, Akko help perfectly still, fingers still tangle in Eevee's mane too afraid to move and scare off the bird pokemon.

The pidgey pecked at the food pellets, chirping happily before bouncing around to the other side before freezing, registering the two sets of eyes trained on the small bird. The small, avian creature tilted its head one way, then the other before ruffling its wings.

Deciding it was safe to try for one more bite, the pidgey pecked at the pellet it had been working on, trying to take the rest in its beak before opening its wings to take off.

“Now!” Akko yelled and Eevee instantly opened her mouth, releasing a barrage of glowing stars that battered into the pidgey who cried out in surprise.

Knocked off course, the bird pokemon stumbled into the back as Akko took the opportunity to clamp the bag shut and cry out in triumph. “We did it!” She yelled, holding the bag shut against the beating wings. “I think...?”Akko finished, uncertain as the bag started to swirl and she heard a faint sound of fabric ripping.

Before much more damage could be done, Akko heard a whirling sound followed by a click and the bag went silent.

After a few cautious moments, she took a deep breath and decided to open the bag. Inside she found food pellets everywhere, her card collection was safely in tact, albeit covered in feathers. And right in the middle, with the center was one of her pokeballs that had been knocked loose, expanded to its full size.

Hands shaking, Akko reached down and looked at the pokeball, wide eyed and at a loss for words. Excitement threatened to explode forth from deep within and Akko glanced down at her partner who was watching her, equally full of anticipation.

Taking a steadying breath, Akko tried to stop her arms from shaking as she tossed the pokeball onto the grass and a red beam of light produced her newly capture pidgey.

“We did it!” Akko screamed, arms thrusting in the air and exclamation loud enough to send the other hiding pidgey springing into the air with unhappy cries.

Her newly minted teammate regarded her slowly before bouncing back over to her pack and continuing to peck at its earlier snack.

Eevee all but wriggling with excitement, jumped directly for Akko's arms, trusting she would be caught before lavishing her trainer with licks across her face. Laughing, Akko caught the fox and snapped a quick picture, making sure to get her new friend in the background as he continued to eat his well earned dinner.

Lotte wandered back into back at a hurried pace, alarm on her face as she regarded Akko.

“What happened?” She asked, walking past Succy who was sitting at the entrance of their tent.

“A pidgey caught itself in one of Akko's pokeballs.” She drawled, amusement or perhaps, general happiness for the girl threatening to crack an expression across her face.

“No! Eevee hit it with Swift and we caught it!” Akko protested, and Eevee twisted in her arms, growling low at Succy.

“That's amazing, Akko!” Lotte grinned. “I'm so proud of you!”

Blushing, Akko scratched the back of her head, “Thanks, Lotte... Succy is right though, it did run into the ball after Eevee hit it...”

“Well, however it happened you are now the proud trainer of a pidgey, that's what you wanted right?” Lotte argued gently, nudging Succy with her foot and shooting the other girl a look.

“Right... Good job.” The other girl said, following her prompt to a T.

Akko beamed, looking back at the pidgey who noticed the attention on him and flapped over to the other side of the bag, dragging its winnings along with it. “I just wish I could show Diana, I took a picture.”

Lotte blinked at her, “Why Diana?”

Akko considered the question and swallowed the response that jumped to the tip of her tongue first, and instead said, “Because I want to show her how her rival is doing. I bet she doesn't have a second pokemon yet!”

Succy snorted, head propped up on her open palm and for once she seemed more interested in the conversation between her teammates that with her note taking. “Then why don't you just tell her.”

“What do you mean?” Akko asked, Diana wasn't here and she had no idea where her camp was.

“The pokedex can send and receive messages from anyone you've registered and has accepted you as a contact.” Lotte explained, “I already have most of my class registered in mine, along with you two of course.”

“It can do that?” Akko asked, jumping when her new pidgey pecked her arm curiously before holding out her hand for the bird to inspect. Eevee watched her new teammate with avid fascination and a hint of jealous protectiveness from her perch on Akko's lap.

“You mean you haven't gotten around to asking Diana for her number yet?” Succy asked, smirking, earning a swift kick from Lotte. “I mean, it would be useful since you're rivals.” She amended. It was just far too much fun to tease the tall brunette. Akko seemed to get easily worked up when Diana was mentioned, even if Lotte didn't approve her her taunting.

“No...” Akko admitted, scratching at her cheek with her pointer finger before clapping her hands together and earning a surprised squawk and causing Eevee to puff up in surprise.

“Well that just means I need to make sure to ask Diana for her number next time I see her!”

 


	9. Class is in Session

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 8**

**Class is in Session**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

It had been two weeks since Akko had departed on her journey and just over a week since she had caught her new companion who she had nicknamed Mizar, it had been Lotte's suggestion. Akko had wanted a cool nickname for her pidgey, after all, Shiny Chariot's pidgey had one, so it was only right that hers did as well.

Lotte had explained that Alcor was the name of one of the stars in the big dipper, and that Alcor's partner star was named Mizar.

However, no matter how hard Akko tried to connect with her new companion, her new pidgey didn't give two flaps about what his trainer wanted. Whenever the small bird pokemon was released from his ball, he would ignore the beckons of his trainer and instead steal whatever food he could get his beak on, much to Akko's continued frustration.

Succy, however, loved the little bird and had made it a habit to watch Akko's nightly attempts at bonding with the pokemon.

Lotte, on the other hand, was making a lot of progress with her new Pikachu and had already begun on joint performances involving both Growlithe and the small rodent. While the first coordinator competition wasn't for another month and a half, to be held in Cerulean City, that didn't mean she wasn't beyond excited with her eyes set on the first place ribbon.

Succy was a mystery to Akko. The girl was constantly scribbling in her book and making notes about different plants they encounted, muttering to herself with either a look of complete boredom or a grin that made her look partially insane. At least Akko hoped it was partially.

One night Succy had offered to feed all the camps pokemon only to find her sprinkling some form of herbs on their food. She claimed it wouldn't hurt them but Akko had snatched Eevee away and gotten the fox a new bowl of food.

Eevee was excelling at an impressive pace. With Lotte's help and Akko's new-found, seemingly endless archive of information, they had changed their morning work outs and Eevee's speed and strength were already showing signs of improvement.

Additionally the small fox had perfected her Swift attack and had begun to learn two new ones that Akko was beyond excited to debut in her first gym battle.

 

“...Akko, are you listening?” Lotte asked, pausing as the trio turned a bend in the path and could make out the stone archway that signaled the entrance to Pewter City.

Shaking herself out of her daydream, Akko forced her attention back on what Lotte was explaining. “Sorry, Lotte.” The taller brunette flashed a goofy grin and scratched the back of her head, “I kinda got distracted when I saw a cloud that looked like Eevee, and I imagined how cool it will look when she lands a direct hit and knocks out the gym leader's pokemon in one hit!” Akko fist pumped, and beside her Eevee crooned, puffing out her fluffy chest with pride and confidence.

Lotte returned Akko's enthusiasm with a soft smile of her own, readjusting her backpack. “Well, just remember that gym leaders are really strong-”

“Ya, ya.” Akko waved off Lotte's warnings. As strong as they were, it wouldn't matter. She and Eevee were stronger than ever! “It won't matter, not when I have this rock star as my partner! I bet we could even take down Cobalt now, Eevee's just as fast as that Ponyta now.”

Eevee meeped in agreement, bouncing and nearly tripping as she tried to puff her chest out even further.

“Even so... Remember you only have two tries at this, Akko. Each season you get two attempts at each gym, and if you don't pass them in order you can't continue with the trials. Additionally you have to complete each gym within a month of the previous one. It's already been two weeks since we began which means you only have two weeks left.

“Some of the other trainers in your class have already beaten the first gym and are using the two weeks left to capture more pokemon and train so they can leave as soon as the two weeks are up.” Lotte cautioned, poking at the screen of her pokedex to bring up the rankings.

“What?!” Akko exclaimed, immediately invading Lotte's personal space to peer over her shoulder at the rankings brought up on the screen. It took a moment for the new tally to load and Akko groaned as she read the name at the top of the list. Of course Diana would be number one, and she had already beat the Pewter gym.

“What do those numbers on the side mean?” Akko asked, pointing at the three columns.

Lotte blushed, “U-um...” She stammered, nervous and trying to think of a way to answer without setting Akko down dangerous path. While it was true that Akko had improved drastically, her ego had swelled at an even quicker rate and it was causing the fledgling trainer to make some brash decisions. “Well...”

Before she could reply, Succy peered over Lotte's other shoulder and replied in her usual deadpan, “The first column is how many pokemon the trainer used to complete the gym, see how it says one out of two? That means she was allowed to use two, usually you're allowed to use the same number as the gym leader has registered to use. So Diana completed the gym with only one pokemon knocking out both of the gym leaders.”

Akko scoffed, muttering under her breath. “So? Eevee's going to do the same thing. It's not that impressive...”

Succy smirked and continued her explanation, “The second column is how many attempts it took for the trainer to complete the gym and earn the badge. Again you'll notice that Diana only used one of her two attempts. So she took down the gym on her first try.

“And the last column is how long the battle took.” Succy finished, thoroughly enjoying the immense displeasure on Akko's face.

“So that means that three trainers have passed the gym already, and nearly a dozen have tried once already. Who are Andrew and Amanda?” Akko asked, trying to ignore the fact that if with Succy said was true then Diana had beaten the gym in less than seven minutes while using only one pokemon. While the other two that had completed the gym had taken more than double the time and had both used their second pokemon. Was she really that much better than the rest of the applicants?

Akko scrunched up her nose, Diana's soft smile while she took care of Eevee creeping its way to her mind's eye before she forcefully shoved the image away.

“Well, if I remember right both of them attended the academy with Diana and had graduated in the top five. There's rumors that Andrew is childhood friends with Diana and he and her are, 'very close.'” Lotte explained, using air quotes around the last distinction.

Akko squirmed, finding that bit of information more irritating than the rankings themselves. “But of course, that's just rumors.” Lotte shrugged, closing her pokedex and returning it to her pocket. “All I know for sure is that his family is just as old, wealthy and well known as Diana's. You might recognize his last name actually... Even if you didn't recognize Cavendish. It's Hanbridge.”

Akko snapped to attention at the mention of his last name, “Wait. Hanbridge. Isn't that the same name as the league commissioner?” Akko asked.

“Yes, his dad is the head of the League Commission, he gets to make all the decisions for it.” Lotte confirmed.

Akko swallowed the lump in her throat, so her rival was friends with the family that literally ran the Kanto League cup and was on the seat for the world cup. Pssh, that wasn't- Well it was, _really_ impressive. But just because his dad was some big hot shot and Diana's entire family were, literally, titled Masters just meant that her rival was a high enough bar to reach for. Right?

“Well, what about Amanda?” Akko asked, silently praying she wasn't another legacy.

“Amanda O'Neill. She isn't as well known as Diana or Andrew but she scored very high at the Academy, she's known for using speed based strategies and is rather hot-headed. What's interesting about her is she actually transferred from another region, opting to start in Kanto when she heard she was in the same age group as a Cavendish and a Hanbridge. She actually came to Luna Nova specifically for the competition...” Lotte explained as the trio walked under the stone archway that had Pewter City chiseled into the granite.

The city, while much smaller than their starting point was still impressive. Every building was either constructed from stone or incorporated the material in some way. The forest encircled the City, with the mountains looming in the background.

As they made their way towards the pokemon center to check in, Akko was chewing on her bottom lip, some of her earlier confidence rushing out of the tiny hole Lotte had poked.

“How do you know all of this anyways?” Akko asked.

“You mean you haven't read everyone's bios?” Succy asked, “I'm amazed you haven't memorized Diana's already.”

“Wait, we have bios?” Akko rebutted, gawking.

Snorting, Succy replied. “Yes, of course. How do you think they pay for this whole thing? Why we don't have to pay for the medical care your pokemon receives, of the rooms at the pokemon center? Groceries? Literally anything? It was all in the agreement you signed before this all began, Akko.”

Akko paused, she did vaguely remember signing something that Professor Ursula had tried to explain to her, all she remembered is that if she signed it she could become a trainer and take the gym challenge, so she did.

“...Yes?” Akko replied sheepishly. Realizing afterwards that her response did not answer anything.

Lotte giggled, “Well you see, being a trainer is like any professional sport. Right now you're considered a rookie and your stats, team and records are all recorded in your bio. Along with where you came from and any other point of interest. People follow the season as it progresses and are able to watch your battles online and even sponsor different trainers they think show promise.

“Everyone has a bio and a tally of their battles and a list of their captured pokemon. You can edit your own, 'About Me' section if you want.

“As the season progresses, the applicants gain a following and it helps sell tickets for the League tournament at the end of the season and how they pay for all the services you use. Like our pokedex's for example.” Lotte explained.

“Oh,” Akko breathed, making a mental note to check out her page later. “So you've read everyone's bio and even stuff like who's er-” Akko looked away, ignoring the discomfort as she continued, “Who's close with who is on there?”

Succy snickered, earning a smack from Lotte who replied to Akko's inquiry. “Well, it can be but those are more fan posts and usually don't show up until later in the season. I heard those rumors from the coordinator chat room.”

“Wait, the what?” Akko whirled, “You have a chat room?”

“Yes, we all do, Akko.” Lotte replied, “It's where we can ask advice from the others in our class. Succy is constantly on hers.”

As Akko turned to look at the other girl in question, Succy nodded in confirmation before adding, “Didn't you notice the icon at the top of your home screen that had a number that was constantly going up?”

“Well ya,” Akko replied, recalling the rectangle that was constantly beeping and interrupting the video's she was watching. Honestly she had just assumed it was there to irritate her.

“That's your chat rooms, any messages from the chat rooms you were automatically put into as well as messages from other people who also own a pokedex who's number you've exchanged with will be in there.” Succy explained as they walked through the entrance of the pokecenter.

The building smelt of cleaning supplies and medicine and was filled with chatter and laughter, it just felt alive.

Akko made a mental note to read through the messages in her chat rooms later when they were in their room. She had been looking forward to sleeping in a real bed instead of the forest floor all week. While the forest was much better for pokemon training, she desperately needed a real shower and yearned to sleep in a big, soft bed.

“Well, if it isn't the class clown.” A voice chirped from their left and Akko froze instantly, she recognized that voice. That was the same girl that had been among the loudest of those taunting her back at the academy.

Spinning on her heel to face her new foe, Akko paused when she recognized the face from Lotte's pokedex screen. The girl in front of her was Amanda, and stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

The other girl was approximately the same height as Akko, and was just as athletically toned, wearing a cocky smirk. “I'm surprised you made it this far, even if you do look worse for wear stumbling out of the forest.”

Akko scowled, mirroring her stance as she folded her arms as well and puffed up her chest. “Why are you surprised? I beat Diana, remember?” Akko countered as Lotte and Succy came up behind her.

The other girl scoffed, blowing a stray strand of scarlet hair out of her eyes. “Please, you only won on a technicality because Diana was reluctant to punish your poor partner more than she already had. She took _pity_ on you.”

Akko could feel a deep blush creep up her neck and colour her cheeks, she had also noticed how Diana had hesitated. But it wasn't pity, she was just gloating about her sure victory.

“If you're so sure about that, then why don't we have a battle, and I'll show you that it wasn't a fluke, or because of pity or anything!” Akko challenged, ignoring the loud, deep laughter that followed as the other girl threw her head back and guffawed.

“Sure, I'll battle you. But only because I'm tired of listening to all the whispering about how you might have actually beat Diana _fairly._ Which we both know is bullshit.”Amanda growled, spitting out the last part with disgust.

“Fine, then you're on!” Akko all but shouted, thrusting her hand out to finish the agreement, feeding off her earlier confidence. She would shut Amanda up, and show everyone that she deserved to be here.

 


	10. On Your Mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry this chapter is a day and a half late. I was unable to get it out on time this week and I'm very sorry about that.  
> So, as an apology this chapter is a little over twice the usual length, I hope that makes up for it and you enjoy :)  
> PS this chapter is meant as a parallel to the broom-race episode and I hope I did it justice.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 9**

**On You Mark!**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Alright then!” Amanda smirked, arms crossed and stance wide as she stood on the far end of a battle skirmish field on the outskirts of Pewter City. Directly counterpart to her stood Akko, in the faded outline of the opposing trainers box, Eevee standing at her side, ready for the battle ahead.

Against Lotte's protesting, the two hot-headed trainers had stormed their way to the field, Akko spitting mad and grumbling the entire way.

Amanda wasn't right, there was no way the only reason she had won her fight with Diana was because she pitied her, pitied Eevee for winding up with such a useless and talentless trainer. And what did she mean by listening to the whispers about her battle with Diana? Did that have something to do with the chatrooms that Lotte had mentioned earlier?

Apparently just being away from the other combatants hadn't slowed down their cruel remarks in the slightest. To make matters even worse, it seems she had unintentionally dragged Diana into their line of fire at the same time.

“Are you ready-” Amanada begun before being cut off mid sentence, swinging her attention back towards town.

“Wait!” Lotte hollered, clearly out of breath as she jogged through the back gate with a Professor close at her heels.

Behind Akko, Succy perked up with mild interest and there was soft remarks from Amanda's two teammates. The first was a short girl, possibly the shortest in the class who was typing rapidly with a modified keyboard for her pokedex which seemed to be fastened to her wrist. Her hair was tied back in a low hanging ponytail and was a deep midnight blue.

The other girl was much taller and slightly stockier than her two teammates, her hair was a soft pink, tied in two loose braids that ran down either shoulder. She wore a wide smile that was gentle, and warm, seeming to hold no animosity towards either party.

“What is it, Lotte?” Akko asked, genuinely confused and concerned as her friend held up a finger to catch her breath.

“I can answer for her, I believe.” The Professor smiled weakly, and Akko recognized her as Professor Ursula from the Academy.

“What are you doing here, Professor?” Akko asked, flicking her eyes towards Amanda as she noticed the red-head jog over so she could hear the conversation.

“Well, you see, Akko. A couple of the Professors follow the combatants and applicants during the journey so that we can be near by in case something happens or if someone is struggling we can offer assistance. While you're all old enough and capable enough to take care of yourself, you're still all fledglings and still in training and it's our job to help along the way. Additionally, you're all representing the Pokemon League or Commission, and it's our job to make sure you're following the regulations in place.” Ursula explained, her smile forced and twinged with sadness.

Amanda scoffed, folding her arms and blowing a strand of hair from her face, trying to appear aloof. “This was all explained back at the beginning of this thing, you'd know that if you had any business having a trainer's license.”

Clenching her fists, Akko swallowed a growl before Professor Ursula came to her defense, “While you're correct, Miss O'Neil, then you must also be aware of the battle restrictions between trainers who have completed a gym challenge and those still needing to complete theirs? The rule is in place to stop trainers from purposefully keeping others from completing their gym challenge. In the past it has been an issue where some who have completed the gym challenge would challenge another that hadn't in hopes of taking one of their partners out of commission until after the deadline had passed. While I'm sure this wasn't your intention, I still cannot allow yourself and Miss Kagari to have a battle until after she has attempted or passed the Pewter Gym.” The Professor pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, struggling to keep the smile on her face from growing.

“Afterall, that too was also explained back at the beginning.”

Amanda grumbled, kicking a patch of dirt and Akko felt momentary elation before she realized that meant that she wasn't allowed to battle Amanda at all, so how was she supposed to make the other girl stop insulting her and Diana?

“But then again, it was _a lot_ to take in all at once. So it's understandable how a couple points may have been forgotten, right?” Professor Ursula pressed, voice gentle and non-accusatory.

“...Yes, Professor.” Amanda replied, stuffing her hands into her jean shorts, whose length could challenge even Akko's. The other girl was wearing a tight fitting black tank top with a baggy red one over-top, the outline of a Moltres the fixture in the middle.

“Guess you got lucky, Kagari.” Amanda muttered, leaning in closer and lowering her voice to a whisper. “It's a shame though, I guess that means I'll never get the chance to mop the floor with you.” Shrugging, the cheeky red-head turned heel, not even giving Akko the chance to retort and folding her fingers behind her head.

Sputtering, Akko opened her mouth to reply before another voice joined the debate, this one setting Akko's cheeks on fire.

“I wouldn't be so sure of that, Miss O'Neil.” Diana replied, spooking all of the previously concerned parties who had not noticed her approach. To either side of the poised heiress stood her teammates, both about equal height, Akko recognized them instantly as two of the loudest to jeer at her back at the starting line.

The girl to Diana's left had shoulder length, wavy, auburn hair that was tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She wore a mid-length skirt and could be pegged as a coordinator from a mile away. Even out on the road she wore a stylish and frilly white shirt and had her make-up done.

Directly opposite was a girl with longer, straight black hair, that while more muted than her companion also had an air of privilege about her.

As the new trio finished their approach and Diana stood in an almost militant stance, feet spread at shoulders width and hands clasp behind her back with chin raised and jaw set, she turned an almost predatory gaze on Amanda.

The other girl squirmed like captured prey and gulped, holding her spot and Diana's gaze, jaw grinding.

“I do not appreciate the slander you've been painting the Cavendish name with.” Diana spoke with an even, calm tone that somehow still managed to send chills down Akko's spine and Eevee took a step back to cower behind her trainer's legs. “I understand that you are upset over your multiple losses to me at the academy, but that does not mean that you can go around attacking my family name. While you may not want to accept it, and our battle was not exactly traditional, Akko _did_ best me. No matter how it was done, or your speculation on _why_ she won, the point stands that she did.”

Akko flinched, so Diana also believed that Akko only won on a fluke. At least that answered her question from earlier even if it did sting.

“That being said, I will not allow for such careless tarnishing to continue. So, in an effort to extend a hand in peace I will offer you this; we will have a race, consisting of Akko, yourself and I. Or more precisely, a race between each of our partners.

“If I win, you will cease and desist with your cruel comments about both myself as well as miss Kagari.” Diana continued and Akko perked up, she had not expected a race and was uncertain how she felt about Diana once again trying to offer her pity.

“I don't want any part in this race,” Akko snarled, and Diana turned to blink at her, surprised at Akko's angry tone. The prodigy shifted from surprise to confusion, eyebrows furrowing before she frowned and a ghost of hurt flitted across her features before she returned to her neutral position.

“That is your choice, Miss Kagari.” Diana replied, letting out a sigh before turning to look back at Amanda and the Professor. “I just had assumed you would be biting at the bit for a chance to take Miss O'Neil up on her challenge from earlier. You didn't seem the type to back down.”

Akko paused at that and reconsidered her earlier declaration, fighting between which would be the worst of her two options laid out before her. On one hand Diana was _right_. She wanted nothing more than to put Amanda in her place and win her battles all on her own, without the help of a Professor or high and mighty Diana.

On the other hand, accepting the offer would once again be accepting Diana's help and that was not something that sat well in her gut. She had already been forced to accept the other girls charity multiple times and each time she was left feeling like maybe... Just maybe, Diana and her could actually be friends. Like the other girl wasn't helping her out of pity but something akin to a budding friendship. But even that was all a manipulation, just the gorgeous blonde playing a trick on her.

“If you win I will have this counted as if you had won a battle between us, or I will have one of your losses stricken from the Academies records. You may choose.” Diana concluded her explanation, turning to address Professor directly.

“To my knowledge this type of competition would not break any of the rules, whether Miss Kagari decides to partake or not, is that correct, Professor?”

Ursula paused before replying, seeming to consider. “Well... It would not break any rules, no...”

“Excellent, then what do you say?” Diana asked Amanda, flicking her gaze to Akko for the briefest of moments.

“What?! You can't be serious, Diana!” The girl with the auburn hair beside Diana balked, a hand shooting up to cover to heart. “It's bad enough they actually put your loss to _her_ ,” She sneered in Akko's direction, huffing before turning up her nose and looking back at Diana. “On your battle record, a Cavendish with a recorded loss to some no-name rift-raft is bad enough. But if you allow another loss to be recorded-”

Diana held up her hand to silence the disgruntled girl, a frown on her face. “While I appreciate your concern, how I choose to represent **my** family name is up to me, and only me.” Diana retorted, jaw tense and successfully silencing her unhappy teammate who was instantly being comforted by the third teammate with hushed whispers.

“Well, if you're so set on adding a loss to yer record, who am I to say no?” Amanda replied, confidence radiating off her as she tossed a pokeball in the air before catching it with practiced grace. “But I'm surprised you proposed a race, I would have assumed you of all people would have remembered that my partner was the fastest of our class.”

“Oh, I remember. I'm simply confident that Cobalt will be able to beat your partner in a leg race.” Diana retorted, fighting down her grin and pushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. “Well, Miss Kagari, have you made up your mind on whether or not you will be participating?”

Still undecided, Akko glanced down at Eevee who was pressed against her calves and the small kit perked up, noticing the attention trained on her. With a soft, affectionate click of her teeth, Eevee looked back at Akko, full of confidence and trust in whatever Akko decided.

“Eevee seems to be up for it, so we're in! Besides, this is our chance to take you both down at the same time!” Akko declared, reaching down to pick up the fox and letting her clamber onto her shoulders where she took up her perch and bumped her head against Akko's cheek.

Amanda snorted, averting her gaze as she mumbled out her next inquiry, “And what happens if hell freezes over and Akko actually manages to win?”

“That's a good question,” Diana nodded, watching as Eevee continued to rub against Akko and almost fell from her perch in her over-enthusiasm. “Akko?”

“I uh-” Akko reached up to help steady her partner so she didn't fall and scratched behind her ear out of habit. She stopped to think about what she wanted, honestly just the opportunity to show the other, more seasoned, trainers that she wasn't the joke everyone made her out to be was all she wanted. Just to be taken seriously. Like her father and mother always reminded her when her temper would get in the way, 'Respect is earned, it's not something you can demand.'

“If I win, I want to battle you both for real. No rules that tip the balance in my favour. I want a real battle, when and wherever I say.” Akko couldn't help it when her eyes flicked to Diana, catching her gaze, “Without either of you pulling any punches.” Finishing her request, Akko looked down and tried to suppress the flames that licked at her neck and cheeks. She had seen the confusion on Diana's face and could only assume the worst.”

“Akko-” Diana began before being cut off by a bark of a laugh from Amanda.

“Fine, agreed! Silly thing to request though, not that you have a hare's chance in hell of winning, but I would be happy to kick your ass anytime, anywhere even when you don't win this race.” Still chuckling to herself, Amanda twirled her pokeball on the tip of her finger and looked back at the Professor. “So how are we playing this?”

 

The three contestants decided to have the start and finish line be the entrance gate of the city where they would wait with the Professor. The city was surrounded with a stone brick wall, and the two partners from each team would wait at equal increments, shooting off signals into the air when one of the racing pokemon passed the marker.

This would ensure that each made the entire trek as well as keeping an eye to make sure no fool-play was had along the way. They would be restricted from using any abilities that would increase their speed or give temporary bursts. Additionally, using any battle moves to impair another contestant was grounds for instant disqualification.

“One more thing...” Professor Ursula reached into the pouch on her hip and grabbed a pokeball, tossing it into the air and summoning her partner. A larger than average Pidgeot burst forth and cooed at his trainer happily. “My partner and I going to keep an eye on the race from the air, just to make sure nothing goes amiss. Are you girls ready?”

The three participants nodded, and Akko watched, curious about what Amanda's partner was. Diana had mentioned that her partner was fast, and Akko remembered from the other night she had spent reading up on Ponyta's that they were in the top three for land based pokemon in the Kanto region for speed. Which narrowed down Amanda's partner to one of two.

“Alright, here we go!” Amanda wore a huge smirk, it was becoming a growing trend that all of the applicants that were vying for a trainers license seemed to share a competitive streak. With a practiced flick, she toss her pokeball and the telltale red light erupted, revealing a tall, two legged bird pokemon.

Doduo. Akko had to admit, the roadrunner certainly fit the redhead.

Diana followed suit, summoning Cobalt from the confines of his pokeball and the equine pokemon shook his head, ears flopping back and forth before walking over to Diana and bumping her with his muzzle. With a soft murmur and a smile filled with affection, Diana scratched under his jaw and fished out a treat, holding her palm flat so he could take the offered sweet.

Without another word, each of the three pokemon lined up at the starting line, Eevee looking even smaller in comparison to the two much larger pokemon. But if the small fox was intimidated she didn't show it, she was in her hunkered stance, fur standing on end along her spine and muscles tense.

Akko was painfully aware when Diana moved to stand closer to her as they waited for Professor Ursula to spring to the air atop her Pidgeot which Akko could swear looked awfully familiar.

“On your mark!” The Professor began, “Get set!”

In unison, Cobalt, Eevee and Doduo tensed, ready to spring forward the second they were given the green light.

“Go!” Professor Ursula yelled, throwing her arm up, imitating a gate raising as the three pokemon took off leaving a thick cloud of dust in their wake.

Akko coughed, and felt tears burning at her eyes as they watched the three pokemon head for the first bend, following the stone wall that encircled the city.

“Well, I guess now we just wait.” Amanda said, breaking the silence as all three looked towards the spot where the first team of spotters was waiting. It only took a couple minutes before a thunder shock was sent skywards from Lotte's Pikachu, once and then twice in quick succession, then the third signal was sent a few seconds later.

Diana shifted, glancing at Akko before shaking her head and looking towards the second milestone, the movement so subtle that if Akko wasn't hyper aware of the other girl she wouldn't have seen it at all.

The second milestone marker went up a few minutes later, this time a spray of water again, once then twice barely a breath apart and then the third about the same distance apart as the first indicator.

Akko's gut twisted, nervously. It didn't take long for the third marker to go up, this time a swift attack, however this time the first signal went off and all three girls looked confused when the second didn't instantly follow. It came a couple seconds later, but as Akko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, those few seconds seemed like minutes and she whipped her head around, standing on her tiptoes to see the racers as they turned the corner. All three were painfully aware that a third marker hadn't been shot into the air yet.

Diana looked towards where Professor Ursula was hovering and a few moments later the third marker went up just as Cobalt rounded the corner, hooves pounding and flames leaving a blue streak in his wake.

All three shared reactions of surprise when close on his heels Eevee rounded the corner, obvious strain and effort as the small kit had his teeth grit and head down.

“Where's Doduo?” Amanda whispered, looking to Professor Ursula was was lagging behind, presumably watching the last racer from the air. Diana had similar concern on her face and her gaze was also flicking between Cobalt and Ursula.

As Cobalt raced closer, and Eevee was pushing as hard as she could to catch up, Doduo came around the corner, ankle visibly bothering the large bird pokemon.

Try as she might, Eevee was unable to overtake Cobalt as the horse pokemon thundered over the finish line, overshooting it as he turned a tight circle and worked to slow his pace. His ivory coat was covered in a sheen of sweat as he trotted over to Diana, sides heaving as Eevee tore her way over the finish line.

The fox pokemon's finish wasn't nearly as elegant, trying to come to a dead stop beside Akko but instead skidding and tumbling in the dirt before regaining her feet to shake the dust from her coat. Akko jogged over to her partner and scooped her up, ignoring dirty fur as she cuddling her closely. “You did so good!” She praised, looking up as Amanda started to jog down the path towards her obviously injured partner.

A moment later Ursula landed beside Akko and Diana, patting her Pidgeot before recalling the large bird.

“Well, that settles it! Diana won the race!” Ursula beamed, and Akko ignoring the disappointment, she wasn't disappointed in Eevee. Her partner had done exceptionally well, it had been obvious the fox had put forward everything she had to try to make her proud. And that knowledge only compounded, leaving Akko feeling guilty for her disappointed and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Diana, however did not seem happy with her victory. She praised Cobalt and was scratching behind his ear but seemed more concerned for Doduo than anything. “What happened between the second and third checkpoint, Professor?”

“Oh, um.” Professor Ursula frowned, and waited until Amanda was closer. She was walking with her partner towards the finish line, acting like a crutch when the bird pokemon stubbornly refused to return to his pokeball and was determined to finish. Once he had finished, the large bird sunk to the ground, inspecting his foot as Amanda pulled some medicene from her bag and sprayed his ankle with it.

“I would also like to know what happened, Professor.” Amanda growled, glaring daggers at Diana, a unvoiced accusation.

“As your partners came around the bend, Cobalt took the turn wide and Doduo tried to seize the opportunity to take the lead, he ended up clipping his foot on an uneven rock and he tripped, almost colliding with Eevee in the process. Up until that point, Doduo and Cobalt were neck and neck.

“That being said, no foul play was had and Diana has won your competition.” Professor Ursula finished, and all involved held their breath as they waited to see how Amanda would react.

To their surprise, the girl laughed, ruffling Doduo's feathers as his twin heads inspected their trainer, looking for treats and twisting their necks when she hit a particularly enjoyable spot. “Well, I guess we lost buddy. And Akko, I must admit, Eevee is a lot faster than the last time I saw her battle.”

Akko felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Eevee squirmed in her arms and puffed her chest at the praise.

“Maybe there's hope for you as a trainer yet, if could two could improve that much in such a short span. Now just make sure you pass the gym challenge, I'll be super upset with you if we don't get to have our battle.” Amanda recalled Doduo, raising to her feet.

“I need to get my little monster to the pokemon center to make sure his leg is going to be okay, just name the time and place, Akko.”

Amanda paused, looking to Diana and the two girls seemed to share some kind of silent conversation before Amanda chuckled and waved a goodbye.

Diana smirked and shook her head, hand on Cobalt's neck before she returned him to his pokeball as well. “We should also head to the pokemon center and have Cobalt checked, just in case. He also needs a thorough grooming.” The heiress looked at the Professor and then frowned, seeming to want to say more but deciding against it.

Scrunching her nose, Diana rushed out, “Amanda is right, Eevee has improved immensely over the last two weeks.” She paused, chewing on her bottom lip watching as her teammates approached, “I would like to speak with you, privately, at some point, Akko.” She finished in a rush, nodding to Professor Ursula before leaving to meet her friends.

Akko only nodded, not trusting herself to speak when her tongue felt too big for her mouth as Diana left to meet her teammates, who instantly began excitedly chatting with Diana as they followed Amanda to the pokemon center.

Lotte and Succy caught up shortly after, and Lotte waited with barely contained curiosity as she shared a look with the researcher. “Well...?” She prodded, gently.

Akko shook her head, breaking herself out of her trance and looked at her two teammates who seemed to be sharing some kind of unspoken joke. “Well, what?” Akko asked, blanking on what it was they were looking for.

“Diana won the race.” Professor Ursula offered helpfully.

Lotte frowned, “I'm sorry, Akko. I'm sure Eevee did her best. You were going against two of the top three from the academy, it's nothing to be ashamed of.” She tried to reassure Akko.

“Well, Akko didn't exactly lose either.” Professor Ursula added, winking at Akko.

“Ya, Eevee came in second...” She scratched the back of her head, tapping the toe of her shoe against the dirt. “Only because Doduo tripped though...” She mumbled, “Eevee was beyond amazing though!” Akko added in a rush, wanting to make sure her partner knew she was beyond proud of her. “Amanda and Diana both said that she was really impressive!” The young trainer beamed with pride and Eevee was eating up all the attention.

“So then, I guess even if you didn't win you still got what you wanted.” Lotte prodded, scratching Eevee behind the ear.

“Ya,” Akko breathed with a smile, looking back to where she could barely make out Diana's retreating form. “I guess I did.” Lotte was right, all she had been after was recognition. And even if she hadn't won, she had still taken the first step towards achieving that goal. All she had to do now was make sure she bet Brock in her gym battle tomorrow.

“You know, you should really stop grinning like that while watching Diana walk away.” Succy interjected, shattering the happy mood as Lotte turned on her with an affronted exclamation.

“Succy!”

Professor Ursula covered her mouth to hide her chuckle as she watched the banter between the three teammates.

 

Akko laid in her bunk later that night, in heaven laying in the soft bed and surrounded by the fluffiest covers and pillows she'd ever experienced. Freshly showered, and in clean clothes with a groomed and putting Eevee curled up on her stomach, Akko flipped open her pokedex to do some reading before bed.

Her eyes watered in protest, the bright scream hurting her eyes in the darkness. Above her Lotte snored softly, having fallen asleep reading one of her nightfall books, Succy asleep on the opposite side of the room, muttering in her sleep.

Akko smiled, finding the the soft noises familiar and comforting as she lazily ran her fingers through Eevee's fur.

As the machine finished loading, she noticed a red number one beside the person icon in the bottom right of her screen and clicked it curiously. Akko found her jaw hanging open before spreading into a wide smile when she realized that Amanda had requested to share contact information with her and the young trainer had to stifle a squeal before clicking accept.

Once she felt herself calm back down, Akko looked for the conversation and chatrooms that Lotte had mentioned earlier. She found it exactly where the coordinator had described and looked through the recent discussion threads.

At the top with a red exclamation point at the front, Akko read the subject line. '!Beware: Team Rocket recent activity.'

“Huh,” Akko breathed. “I wonder who that is...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
> I don't normally ask but I'd love to know what you guys think so far! I love constructive feedback and was a little disappointed to receive none from the last two chapters.  
> On a side note, I've finished plotting out the complete storyline and I am going to have to bump this story up to mature. I will make sure to update the tags as needed as well as give a heads up and warnings as needed. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time so it wasn't a surprise. If you have any questions feel free to send me a message. I will answer as best I can without giving away any spoilers.   
> Thanks again!!


	11. Akko vs. Brock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Akko's first gym challenge as she faces off against Brock!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 10**

**Akko vs. Brock**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko shuffled back and forth, nervously. 'This is not what I had in mind when I said I wanted more recognition...'

She was waiting in arena in the Pewter City gym. Lotte and Sucy were standing close by, the former rambling off tips and tidbits she thought would be helpful to her friend. Akko had tried to listen initially, but as her attention span reached its impressively short limit, her gaze had drifted around the stadium.

When they had arrived there was already a few familiar faces in the stands. Amanda was sitting with her teammates, having apparently decided to take the conditions of her loss as literal as possible and was holding up a hand made sign cheering on Eevee. Not Akko, but close enough.

Also in the stands was Professor Ursula, who gave her a small wave and an encouraging smile.

However, the one that caught Akko's attention the most was Diana sitting in the front row with her teammates who were prattling on to each other. Akko had attempted to wave to the other girl, but had ended up lowering her hand awkwardly when Diana didn't look up from whatever she was reading on her pokedex.

In the last ten minutes, while Akko stubbornly tried to keep her attention away from the stands that were slowly gaining more and more spectators, she had turned to studying the field.

It was simple as arenas went. A standard league size, smaller than the ones used in the official cup tournament, but still adhering to league regulations for gym challenges. There were boulders scattered around the ring, some small and others larger than herself and her two teammates combined. The ground was hard, unlike the soft forest floor that surrounded the town and more so resembling the mountains that loomed in the distance.

“And remember, Akko. Brock is a rock-type master, so Eevee's normal type moves won't be very effective.” Lotte continued, drawing Akko out of her train of thought.

“I know, Lotte. You've already reminded me, like a million times already.” Akko rolled her eyes, trying to put on an air of confidence and ignore the butterfree in her stomach. She hadn't expected so many people to show up and it was starting to make her really nervous.

Lotte frowned, glancing to the stadiums where Akko was continuously looking to before stubbornly trying to hide the motion. “I know there's a lot of people here, Akko. But just try to ignore them. I'm sure they are just bored because they can't move on to the next leg for another week and a half... Or they are doing some scouting before their matches, or-”

“Or they are curious about the trainer who has the only win registered against Diana.” Sucy drawled, and Akko felt her breath catch in her throat, heart beating a little faster. “They are probably all expecting you to do something amazing and just be some sort of crazy prodigy.”

“W-what? Pssh, no way.” Akko stammered, tongue feeling too large for her mouth all of a sudden.

Lotte smacked Sucy on the arm, glaring at the other girl.

“What?” The researcher asked, looking at Lotte before seeming to realize that she had sent Akko into a panicked frenzy, the trainer now bouncing on the balls of her feet and shaking her arms. She was frantically trying to get rid of some of the nervous energy that was causing her heart to race.

“It's alright, Akko. You're ready for this. You don't need to be nervous.” Lotte tried to reassure.

“Nervous?” Akko squeaked, voice cracking. “Who's nervous? I'm not nervous.” She scratched the back of her head and let out a awkwardly loud laugh, “ I've totally got this. I beat Diana Cavendish remember? Yep, totally got this...”

Before Lotte could reply, a buzzer went off and the door at the opposite side of the stadium opened, welcoming in the Pewter City gym leader, Brock.

The tall, muscular man strode into the arena and radiated confidence.

“Wow, full crowd today.” He greeted, waving a hand at the onlookers, before walking up and standing at the center of the field.

Gulping, Akko took that as her cue to do the same, and walked towards the center of the battlefield, arms comically stiff by her sides and legs feeling like jello. Once she reached the center of the field, and stood inside the pokeball symbol she couldn't resist the urge to look over at the stands once more.

Diana still hadn't looked up, the other girl now appeared bored and was studying her nails intensely. Akko wasn't sure if she was disappointed, angry or relieved. It's not like some sort of nod or smile from the other girl would have made her feel like she wasn't about to fall on the face in front of everyone...

“Akko, right?” Brock asked, hands in his pockets. The taller, older man was wearing jeans that were worn and faded, along with a bright orange T-shirt and green vest. He had dark brown, curly hair and naturally sun-kissed skin.

“Ya...” Akko all but whispered as the referee walked towards his spot on the sidelines, a small box that sat so he was looking towards the stands under the electronic scoreboard.

Brock smiled, following the nervous trainers gaze. “Can I tell you a secret, Akko?”

“A secret?” Akko replied, tearing herself away from Diana and focusing on the opponent in front of her.

“Everyone's nervous when they are standing where you are right now.” Brock reassured and Akko found herself smiling slightly. It helped to think that maybe even Shiny Chariot had been nervous when she had stood here, in this stadium, before she challenged the Pewter Gym. Not that she'd admit she was nervous. Because she wasn't.

“Thanks.” The young trainer replied as the referee raised the two flags he held in either hand.

With a loud blow on his whistle, he began the proceedings in a booming voice. “This will be a two on two battle for a Boulder Badge between Gym Leader Brock, and Trainer Akko Kagari. There is no time limit and will conclude when both pokemon of either opponent are no longer able to continue, or until one side forfeits.”

With a nod towards the pair at the center field, the ref continued, “If both combatants would shake hands, we will begin.”

Brock offered his hand, and Akko shook it firmly before both turned and went back to their opposing boxes. Upon reaching the outlined rectangle, the railings around the box came up and both trainers were raised two feet so they overlooked the field.

'Alright,' Akko tried to swallow the stubborn lump stuck in her throat, clenching and relaxing sweating palms. 'We can do this, I got this.' With a shaky nod, she glanced back at Eevee who was sitting beside Lotte where Akko had told her to stay. The small fox was all but thrumming with excitement, chomping at the bit for her chance in the spotlight.

“As per regulations, Brock will be the first to select his pokemon!” The ref called, voice amplified with the small mic attached to his ear.

Akko already knew what the first selection would be and could hear Lotte's speech from earlier.

_'Brock is a rock type master, and while he has many pokemon registered to him he only uses the same two in every gym challenge; his Geodude and Onyx. Both are veterans and have seen countless battles, you'll be hard pressed because both of your pokemon are at a type disadvantage, you'll need to be careful Akko.'_

True to tradition, Gym Leader Brock reached to his utility belt and selected his first pokemon, tossing the ball onto the field to summon forth his trusty Geodude. The opposing pokemon resembled a small boulder, floating over the ground and sprouting two muscular arms from either side.

Akko looked back towards Eevee, knowing full well that Pidgey was not ready for a gym battle yet. While she had made tremendous progress with the bird pokemon, she was still heavily relying on using food to motivate it to listen to her. During training sessions that was all fine and dandy, but she wasn't allowed to toss treats out during a battle.

Which meant that her strategy relied heavily on Eevee being able to defeat one of Brock's pokemon and then damage if not defeat the other the same way. That being said, this was still a two on two battle and Mizar was her only other pokemon, so she would have to use the bird pokemon if Eevee wasn't able to finish both on her own.

Perhaps it would be better to use Pidgey early and see what damage the bird could do rather than hope to clench the win at the end.

Making a snap decision, and much to the shock of her teammates, Akko selected the second pokeball from her belt and tossed it onto the field.

“Mizar! You're on!” Akko proclaimed, catching the ball as it rebounded and her newest companion burst forth onto the field with a chirp. Mizar looked around, confused at the new surroundings and let out a string of chirps before catching sight of Akko and cocking his head.

“Alright, begin!” The referee declared, slamming the flags down in a whoosh that sent Pidgey into the air with a surprised squawk.

“Geodude, use-” Brock began instantly before stopping mid command as Pidgey quick zipped back towards Akko and hovered in front of the trainer box, black eyes searching Akko for her treat pouch.

“No, Mizar. I don't have any treats for you right now!” Akko whispered to the bird, trying to ignore the laughter from the stands. “But if you just listen to me now without treats, I promise I'll have lots for you later.” She begged, and for a moment it looked like the bird pokemon would listen before catching sight of one of the spectators from the stands munching away and flying off to sit on Amanda's companions shoulder.

“Mizar! No-” Akko whined as the referee cleared his throat.

“It appears that Akko's Pidgey is refusing to fight and will be disqualified.!” He announced, and behind him one of the boxes on the board behind him was filled with a red 'x' on Akko's side.

The stadium broke out into a loud round of laughter and Akko felt the familiar burn of embarrassment flare up and lick at her cheeks and neck. “...Mizar return.” She sighed, zapping the pokemon back into his ball.

Akko glared down at the ball in her hand as the ref blew his whistle to quiet the spectators before motioning to Akko to continue.

“Miss Kagari, will you select your second pokemon?”

Akko took in a deep breath and held it before hearing a yip beside her and seeing that Eevee was already crouched at the field outline, waiting for the order and ready to go. “Alright, Eevee! Lets show everyone what you can do!” She said, quiet enough that the stands could not hear her, and the comment was to her oldest friend only.

“Eevee, you're on!” She said louder and the kit jumped on the field, growling low and crouched, waiting for the flag drop to signify the battle start.

“Round two, begin!” The referee commanded, slamming the flags down once more.

“Geodude, use Tackle!” Brock called and his partner instantly charged forward, large hands open and grabbing.

“Eevee, use Double team!” Akko countered and Eevee instantly shimmered and split into half a dozen copies, circling the rock pokemon as he crashed through the foxes after image. “Don't give him time to recoup, use Agility!”

On cue, the fox began to run in a circle creating a brown blur that had the rock type at the center looking around, trying to pick out the real one. The scene was a direct reflection of Eevee and Cobalt's earlier match, however unlike that time the pokemon that was in the center was calm and collected. It was evidence of years of training and experience as the pokemon just waited, trusting in his trainer.

“Geodude, use Rollout in the opposite direction!” Brock countered, and the boulder pokemon folded his arms around his body and dropped, instantly spinning like a wheel and rounding in a circle going in the opposite direction to Eevee.

The rock pokemon shattered three mirror images and was making quick work of Akko's strategy. Geodude was gaining on Eevee at a rapid speed, leaving no time to get out of the way and Akko called out the only option that she had.

“Eevee, use Counter!” Rollout had the ability to be a very potent move, but it was a move that gained more traction and damage the longer the duration. While Eevee would take a hit, it wouldn't be a big one if she stopped it now.

Skidding to a stop, the fox glowed a soft white as her paws dug into the dirt floor and Geodude collided with his mark. Eevee cringed, absorbing the blow before crying out and releasing the pent up energy, sending Geodude across the arena for heavy damage.

“Yes! Good job!” Akko called, cheering on her partner. “Now, follow it up with a Swift Attack!” Eevee heard the call and focused the energy for the next attack in her mouth, letting out a barrage of stars that were locked onto the other pokemon like heat – or in this case, rock – seeking missiles.

“Geodude, use Endure!” Brock called, the combo attack coming in hard and aware that no defense increasing moves would help against a Swift Attack. Akko's attack was a good choice against a high defense pokemon like Geodude.

The energy attack pelted the boulder pokemon who was pushed further back and was left panting and showing signs of nearing his limit.

'Yes! We've got him.' Akko grinned to herself, her homework had paid off and she had studied up on Brock's pokemon last night. Endure would stop a pokemon from fainting, but only left them with enough energy for one more attack. But she wasn't going to give him that chance.

“Eevee, finish him! Use Quick Attack!” Akko yelled and Eevee summoned the energy needed to his paws, readying the attack.

“Geodude, use Self Destruct!” Brock commanded and Akko felt the blood drain from her face, realizing her mistake too late.

Time seemed to slow as she watched the energy surrounding Eevee's paws released and the fox spring forward, closing the distance in an instant as Geodude began to glow and shake, his body becoming a blinding, searing white as he threatened to explode.

“No!” Akko screamed, her throat raw but there was nothing she could do, no time to react as Eevee hurtled towards her target and with less than a few centimeters between her and Geodude, the boulder pokemon exploded at point blank range.

The devastating attack sent a shockwave through the air and Akko heard Eevee release a scream, the likes of which she had never heard before. The kit took the entire force of the attack and was sent backwards slamming into the stadium wall with a sickening crunch, leaving and indent before slumping to the floor, motionless.

“No!” Akko screamed again, jumping over the railing and stumbling, fingers clawing at the dirt to push herself forward towards her partner.

She reached her friend and fell to her knees, the stadium completely quiet and Akko barely registered the sound of feet behind her. Eevee lay in a heap, fur wet with blood and matted with dirt and small stones. The foxes breathing was so shallow it was almost impossible to notice, her eyes shut expression skewed with pain.

“She isn't moving...” Akko breathed out, hands shaking violently as she reached forward to touch Eevee. The trainer's eyes were wide with shock, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, not responding as hands shook her shoulders, she knew someone was talking but it all sounded like she was underwater.

When she didn't respond, Professor Ursula pushed beside Akko and gingerly scooped Eevee up, springing to her feet and shouting for everyone to get out of her way.

The next few hours went by in a blur. Akko allowed her friends to pull her to the pokemon center, mind numb and feet only moving from muscle memory.

She sat in the waiting room at the pokemon center, staring at her hands which refused to stop shaking as she replayed what had happened over and over again in her mind. She watched as again and again Eevee was hit by a point blank Self Destruct attack, the pained scream echoing in her ears and drowning out her companions.

It wasn't until she was led into the room Eevee was recovering in and she looked down at the small fox. An IV drip in her front leg, and chest wrapped in bandages that she finally felt everything catch up with her, and Akko collapsed, sobbing and struggling to breath, sinking into the pair of arms that wrapped around her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! See you next week!


	12. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for missing last weeks update. I was swamped with the holidays and was unable to finish the chapter on time. Updates will resume every week from here on :) I hope everyone had a great holiday!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 11**

**Reflection**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko wasn't sure how long she cried for, eventually she had fallen silent, interrupted only by a periodic hiccough. Professor Ursula had stayed with her and had quietly told her visitors to come back later, even speaking to Nurse Joy quietly when she had come to check on the sleeping kit, scribbling something on her chart before leaving.

Her eyes burned, her body felt numb and all she could think to herself as she looked down at her best friend was, 'This is all my fault.' If she had studied more, had stopped this just _think_ rather than pushing ahead with abandon. Diana was right that day, she had warned her. Akko couldn't stop the replay in her mind's eye, could hear the other girls voice echoing in her memory like some cruel foreshadowing. 'A _nd you, if we're going to be rivals you are going to have to learn a battle strategy that isn't about purely throwing your partner at the problem until she breaks. You owe her_ _ **more**_ _than that.'_

She had been so focused on proving everyone wrong. So sure that Diana was just being cruel, reminding her that she wasn't good enough she hadn't stopped to think that maybe Diana was trying to offer her a kindness, a warning. Perhaps the other trainer simply cared about Eevee more than about needing to win or being right.

Akko looked at her friend who hadn't woken or stirred since she arrived. Tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't stop her voice from cracking as she apologized for the hundredth time, “I'm so, so sorry.”

Professor Ursula watched the girl, heart breaking and guilt ridden. “It's not your fault, Akko.” She voiced, barely above a whisper, reaching out to rub the younger girl's back soothingly.

Akko scowled, glaring ahead at the wall rather than turning to look at the Professor. “Then who's fault was it?”

The professor opened her mouth to reply before setting her lips in a thin line, thinking better of her response before trying again. “It's no ones fault, this happens from time to time. There are going to be times in your career as a trainer when one of your partners is hurt, badly.” Ursula frowned, chewing on her lip. “It's part of life, no matter which profession you go into, accidents happen. Just like in any sport, injuries and bad hits happen.”

“That's bullshit and you know it, Professor.” Akko snapped back, pushing her chair back as she stood. “I didn't prepare like I should have and Eevee was hurt because of it, it wasn't an accident, it was carelessness.”

Akko stormed out of the room, mumbling that she needed air and headed through the front lobby, vaguely aware of the whoosh the front doors made as they slid open.

In the hours since her match the sun had sunk in the sky, bathing the town a deep red and the streets had all but become vacant. Pewter City, while large, was a working town and the majority of the population would rise with the sun, leaving the streets quiet.

Slamming her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts, Akko kicked a stone down the road, trying to vent some of her pent up frustration on the defenseless pebble. She walked in silence, replaying the battle in her mind over and over, cringing each time Eevee cried out and slammed into the opposing wall with a crunch.

She had watched two of Brock's gym battles and read over his pokemon's known move sets and commonly used combos. She had known going into the fight that his Geodude would attempt to Self Destruct if it looked like he was going to be defeated, but in the heat of the battle she just...

Letting out a growl, Akko kicked the pebble viciously sending it down the road to clink against the wall surrounding the town. She didn't think, that's all there was to it. So absorbed in winning, in matching the records of the top three she had gotten over eager and didn't think about the incoming counter.

It was stupid and careless.

Akko stopped, standing in front of the stone wall at the edge of town, chewing on her bottom lip and staring at the ground like it held some form of answer and was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't hear the approaching steps.

“Akko?”

Akko turned, jumping in surprise and looking at the Professor, feeling a small pang of disappointment followed immediately with panic. “Is Eevee awake?” She asked in a rush, breathing a small sigh of relief with the older woman shook her head no.

“No, Lotte and Sucy came down to check on you and I thought you'd might like to talk.” She pressed, voice gentle.

Wrinkling her nose, Akko looked back at her feet and kicked at the ground absently. “...I'm sorry for yelling at you.” She mumbled, fully expecting that to be the reason she had been followed.

Ursula smiled, sadly and sighed. “You don't need to apologize, Akko. I understand, I was actually going to ask if you'd like to talk about why you sought out a Trainer's license, if I remember correctly your parents are both well known Pokemon Breeders?”

“Ya...” Akko replied, confused as to what the Professor was hinting at. “Why, do you think I made a mistake too?” She asked defensively, already feeling her hackles beginning to raise.

Ursula chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand as her shoulders shook. “No, Akko. I think you will make an excellent trainer, if I didn't I wouldn't have passed you. I was simply curious.”

“Oh.” Akko deflated, growing embarrassed as she scratched her cheek. “Well, I guess the reason I wanted to become a trainer was because of Shiny Chariot.” The younger girl beamed, noting with mild curiosity at the obvious discomfort of the other woman but writing it off. A lot of people disagreed with her opinion on her hero.

“Heh, and um... Why is that?” Professor Ursula asked, falling into step beside Akko when the other girl folded her arms behind her head ans started to walk down the road, staring up at the stars.

“Well... Mmm...”Akko paused, walking in silence trying to think of when it all really started. “I guess it was the day I met Eevee.”

“Did you know Eevee was actually abandoned at our farm because she was a runt?” Akko asked, tilting her head to look over at the taller woman from the corner of her eye. “You see, you can tell sometimes which pokemon are going to be runts just from the size of their eggs. I guess whoever found her egg didn't want her, and decided that a Breeder's farm was the best place to leave her egg.”

“That seems rather cruel...” Ursula frowned, “Did that happen often?”

“Sometimes. Other times people would find abandoned eggs in the wild, or elsewhere and would just leave them with us. Anyways, I was around six at the time and I had been begging my parents for a long time for a pokemon of my own, so when Eevee's egg showed up on our doorstop I was the one to find it and I remember bringing her inside and telling them that she was mine because I had caught her.” Akko blushed, feeling rather embarrassed as she recalled her puffed cheeks and determined stare as she clutched the egg tightly and refused to back down.

“I just knew, even then, that, that egg was holding something special. I still remember sleeping on the floor beside her crate, soft brown and speckled egg wrapped in a blanket under a heat lamp. I spent weeks flipping through books trying to figure out what she was going to hatch into.”

“I think my parents knew, but they didn't say anything.” Akko shook her head, smiling wide as she stared at the heavens, slowly the images of her recent battle were fading and were being replaced with memories of reading to her unhatched egg with a flickering flashlight, listening for her parents footsteps so she wouldn't be caught.

“When she hatched I was so happy, and I made sure to do everything right. My father taught me how to bottle feed her, how to groom and take care of her. We were instant best friends, and she would follow me everywhere, my parents even let her eat the table and sleep in my bed. Even if my Aunt disapproved.”

Professor Ursula smiled, watching Akko fondly as the young trainer relaxed and rambled on.

“I used to hate pokemon trainers.” Akko stated suddenly, catching the Professor off guard.

“You did? Why?” She asked, genuinely surprised.

“Because whenever I'd see them on T.V they would call their pokemon out to battle, their pokemon would get hurt and then they'd call them back into their ball looking like they were disappointed or angry. To me, it looked like they were just using them and hurting them, I had never even seen a trainer so much as praise their partners. They all just used them, it was like they didn't realize that they were living, breathing and feeling creatures. Not just tools.”

“And there were kids in my village who were the same way, one boy even abandoned his Pidgey because they lost a battle. He was battling another boy and when his Pidgey lost, he just abandoned it. He didn't even bother to bring it to the pokecenter.” Akko frowned slightly, remembering how Eevee and her had gone over after the boys had left and carried the small bird to the pokecenter across town.

“It wasn't until Shiny Chariot beat the Pokemon League and started to become really famous that things started to change. She would show how truly strong a pokemon could be if it was fighting because it loved and trusted its trainer, rather than just because it had been trained to follow commands. Her pokemon genuinely loved her and she would always take the time to tell them that she did a good job, even if they lost.” Akko finished her thought in a whisper, walking in silence for a few moments.

“So why be a trainer then?” Professor Ursula asked, blinking back tears and trying her best to keep her voice steady. “Why not just use what she taught you to strengthen your bond with Eevee?”

“Because she disappeared.” Akko replied with a shrug. “When she was the Champion, going on tour and giving lectures and teaching trainers and people in general how to truly bring out a pokemon's inner strength, through love and trust, things were improving.”

“But then one day she just, disappeared, without a word and people started to forget. Her voice and message started to fade people went back to the way things were before. Until one day Eevee and I were out playing fetch in the back field and saw a young trainer screaming at his partner because it wasn't learning a move as fast as he wanted or something...” Akko scrunched her nose up.

“I remember yelling at him to stop, and running across the field towards him. He has a stick in his hand, and... It was obvious he had been using it on his pokemon. Eevee lunged at him and grab a hold of the stick and he kicked her, I remember punching him and when the fight was over I asked him why.” Akko took a deep, shaky breath, looking at Professer Ursula who was watching the younger girl intently. “Do you know what he said?”

Ursula shook her head, although she could guess. When she had been traveling on her journey she had run into many people who were similar to the young men and women in Akko's tale.

Akko looked back up at the sky and stopped, “He said that if you want a pokemon to listen to you, to give it their all they had to respect their trainer. He said that the quickest way to earn that respect was to show that he was stronger, that he was in charge.”

She stood in silence for a moment, brown hair rustling in the nights breeze, taking another deep breath and features slowly shifting to to relaxed. “It was around then I realized, as I listened to him quote the newest pokemon league champion, that if I wanted to make a difference the way Shiny Chariot did, I would need to become just as strong as she was. Is.”

“I wanted to become a trainer because of how much I love Eevee. She's my best friend.” Akko wiped at the tears on her cheeks absently, trying her best to hide the unexpected reaction with the back of her hand.

“I just want people to see that pokemon have feelings, and that their true power lies in trust and love, not fear. I want to carry on Shiny Chariot's message, but no one will listen to me unless I become stronger.” Akko paused again, smiling as she remembered playing with Eevee as a kid, going to school, stealing cookies, being chased by baby Rhyhorns and countless other memories. Earlier in the night she was lost, ready to quit. It had seemed like nothing was worth the hit that Eevee took in that gym battle, but it wasn't just her call to quit.

They had agreed after catching that trainer and his stick that day that they would become stronger and had started training, in their own way to make the world a better place. To spread love and trust, to show people there was a better way.

Akko was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't notice as Professor Ursula was wiping away her own tears, chest swelling with pride that was enough to almost engulf the shame that sat as a permanent resident in her chest.

“Thank you, Akko.” The older woman whispered, and the young girl looked over at her curiously, blinking before flashing a large, toothy smile.

“I don't know what for, I should be the one thanking you.” Akko replied, before seeming to have a thought. “Professor, the Pidgeot you used earlier-”

Ursula tensed instantly, she had been afraid that Akko might had recognized him. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest and pulled at the neckline of her uniform.

“Was that yours or one of the academies?” Akko asked, expression neutral but curious.

“Um- Er, why do you ask?” Ursula asked, trying to quell the rising panic. There was no way Akko had recognized him, had she? No, there was no way.

“Well, I don't know if you noticed but my Pidgey doesn't exactly like me. I was wondering if you could help me with him, I still have a week to prepare before I have to take my next shot at the Boulder Badge.”

Professor Ursula blinked, mind freezing and delaying her reply before she finally managed to convey to her tongue that it should be wagging. “Oh, um. Yes of course. I had some trouble with mine when we first became partners as well.” She replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

~o~

 

Akko returned to the pokecenter soon after her conversation with Professor Ursula feeling better. While she was still worried for Eevee and knew she had to do better, to be better she had been reminded why she had worked to get her license. Why Eevee and herself had been training together everyday.

When she reached Eevee's room and pushed the door open she noticed that her partner was awake and felt tears start to well up for what felt like the hundreth time today. Eevee keened happily, tail wagging and thumping on the hospital bed as she struggled to get up.

Rushing over instantly, Akko hugged her friend gently, aware of the IV still in her leg and not wanting to hurt her and couldn't help the happy sob that wrenched itself from her chest.

“I want you to know I am so proud of you.” Akko cried as Eevee squirmed, trying to get closer with a happy gurgle. She wasn't moving with the same strength that Akko usually experienced but that hardly mattered. She was awake and going to be okay. “And I am so sorry.”

Eevee responded by licking a tear from Akko's cheek and her trainer laughed, scratching the fox behind her ear.

A throat was cleared behind her and Akko jumped, doing her best not to jostle Eevee in her surprise but remembering that Ursula had said that she had left Lotte and Sucy with her partner.

“I'm sorry to intrude, Akko.” A voice that belonged to neither Lotte or Sucy replied. She didn't need to turn around to know that it was Diana behind her. “I was just dropping off a salve that is a recipe that my family has used for generations. I will go.”

Akko looked down at Eevee's chest and noticed that there was green goop rubbed into her fur and that the cuts already looked partially healed. Was Diana's salve the reason that Eevee was so much better than two hours ago?

Lost in her train of thought, Akko barely snapped out of it when she heard the door being opened.

“Diana, wait.” She called and the other girl paused in the door way, back facing herself and Eevee. “I just wanted to say I'm sorry.”

Diana tightened her hand on the door knob, and her jaw tightened. “I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Akko. What you did-”

Akko cut her off, rushing out, “No, not about that. I mean, I am sorry about that, but that's not why I'm apologizing to you.” Pausing to take a breath, Akko waited to see if Diana was going to snap at her again but when no retort was forthcoming, she continued.

“I'm sorry for not listening to you before, I realize now that you were just trying to look out for Eevee and I was so absorbed in beating you I didn't stop and think. I'm sorry for assuming-” Akko clenched her jaw shut, cutting herself off before she said something stupid. While she struggled to figure out how to continue, Diana loosened her grip on the door and saved her from her floundering.

“I accept your apology, Akko. I apologize for assuming about you as well. I am glad to see that Eevee is feeling better, good night.”

Before Akko could ask what kind of assumptions Diana had meant the other girl stepped through the door and let it close behind her.

As she reached down to scratch Eevee again, it dawned on her that she hadn't thanked her for mending Eevee... Again.

 


	13. A New Challenger Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to address a few things super quick, feel free to skip this if you aren't interested.  
> First off I've had a couple reoccurring questions so I just wanted to answer them here to clear it up!  
> So far all we've seen are pokemon native to the Kanto region however all the known pokemon types up to and including Sun and Moon do exist and we will eventually see a more diverse range. I am trying to keep this fairly realistic in that it would make sense for the pokemon they've encountered so far to all be native to the Kanto region as that is where they are.  
> That leads to answering my next most popular question, yes that does mean that Eevee has the possibility to evolve into any of the Eevee evolutions! And no, I am not going to tell you which or if she is going to evolve! You'll just have to keep following along.  
> If I missed anything I apologize, just leave it in a comment and I will do my best to respond!  
> Additionally besides replying to comments I cannot seem to find a messaging system on Ao3, so if you have anything else such as Beta requests please feel free to message me on Tumblr! My name on there is also Pikawut.  
> Without further ado, enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 12**

**A New Challenger Appears**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

The sun had barely begun to peek out behind the mountains the next morning and Akko stood outside the pokemon center, the morning air was chilly and dew was still coating the grass and stones. The sky was a deep red and the young trainer found her feet rooted to the ground, throwing glances back over her shoulder.

She felt _guilty_. Like she was doing something wrong. Never before had she done a morning workout without Eevee, it was their bonding time. After sleeping with her head on Eevee's bed she had been awoken by an amused Nurse Joy who told her that her partner was well enough to go into general observation rather than intensive care, but it would still be another day or two before she could be released.

Which meant that she wasn't able to go with Akko on her morning workout, even if the kit had tried to sneak out the door and follow Akko down the hall.

But would it be a bigger betrayal to her partner to go without her, or not go at all? After all they had begun their morning routine to follow the regimen that Shiny Chariot had set out years ago.

Akko let out a groan, rubbing her forehead when she felt a headache start to throb behind her temple, jumping when she heard the door to the pokemon center open behind her with a hiss.

“Diana?” She mumbled, unsure if maybe she hadn't woken up at all and was dreaming.

“Good morning, Akko.” Diana replied, reaching up to tighten the ponytail that her hair was pulled back into. Akko noted that the other girl looked like she was in desperate need of a coffee, and was wearing tight leggings and a loose tank top. The attire a complete one-eighty from her usual selection and Akko found herself just staring, confused.

When Akko didn't reply and just continued to stare, mouth slightly agape, Diana pursed her lips and elaborated. “I thought you could use some company, you said that you usually workout with Eevee every morning and since she's currently unable to join you...” The blonde beauty trailed off, linking her hands behind her back and standing tall.

“Plus you've been standing in front of the pokemon center for twenty minutes.” She finished in a quiet mumble, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “If I'm intruding I can just go back inside.”

Akko blinked, shocked at what was playing out in front of her. If she didn't know better, she would think that the great, amazing, completely perfect Diana _Cavendish_ was nervous. Without warning, Akko snorted before breaking out in a laugh. “Have you ever even gone for a run before?”

Scowling, Diana let out a huff and raised her chin. “If you're just going to be rude, I'll be taking my leave then.”

Just as Diana began to turn on her heel to storm her way back inside, Akko reached out to grab the retreating girls arm and tried her best to stop laughing. “I'm sorry,” She apologized, stepping closer and flashing a large smile and tilting her head. “You being here just seemed too good to be true, so I was actually trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not.”

This time it was Diana's turn to blink slowly and stare at Akko, trying to process what the other girl had just said while a blush slowly overtook her. Surely she had misheard her?

“You... Dream about me?” Diana asked, smirking and unable to keep the taunt from her voice. Akko took a moment to realize what she had said and process Diana's reply, opening her mouth and closing it in rapid succession, imitating a Majikarp out of water.

“No!” She squeaked, “N-no! I just meant-” Akko was floundering when Diana burst out laughing and the younger couldn't help it when she just stared in disbelief. Because if Diana was breathtaking before, with her stoic face and rigid posture, seeing her laughing with a wide smile and body relaxed, skin aglow with the warm morning light, was... mesmerizing.

When Diana finally stopped her laughing, and took a moment to catch her breath she raised a hand to her lips bashfully and stifled another small chuckle. “I'm sorry, Akko. I know what you meant, I just couldn't resist.” It wasn't a complete lie, but Diana was not ready to have that conversation or delve further into those... Whatever they were. So she decided to save both herself as well as the other girl.

“If I am bothering you though, do not feel obligated to spare my feelings.”

Akko shook herself from her trance and scratched the back of her head, chuckling awkwardly. She was curious about what Diana thought she had meant but was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Chewing on her lip, she replied with great effort, “Actually, I think some company would be appreciated.” Akko smiled, trying her best to stop fidgeting and calm her heart rate.

Stupid Sucy and her stupid poking and prodding. This was her fault.

As Akko turned to begin at a slow jog, she yelled back over her shoulder, “Are you coming, or are you just planning to stare at me for another twenty minutes?”

“Akko!” Diana shrieked, face burning as she took off at a sprint to catch the other girl who increased her pace to stay just out of reach, laughing.

 

~o~

 

Akko and Diana returned to the pokemon center just under an hour later, the latter dragging her feet and looking ready to return to the warmth of her bed. Akko was trying her best to not taunt her tentative friend, she really was. But it was just so easy when Diana had been struggling to catch her breath before they were even a quarter of the way through her usual warm up.

Apparently she wasn't perfect at _everything,_ and it made Akko beyond thrilled to finally have something she was able to beat her at. Point one for Akko, she thought smugly to herself, making a show of the fact that she had barely broke a sweat.

As they slowed to halt, Diana dropped to her rump on the ground and was panting with her hair plastered to her forehead, caked with sweat.

“Do you two really do this every single day?” She asked, legs feeling like jello.

“No,” Akko replied, struggling to suppress her wide grin and snickering when Diana looked at her with a suspicious squint. “We usually do a lot more, but I decided to take it easy on you.” Akko laughed, jumping out of the way when Diana slapped at her legs, weakly.

“Brat...” She mumbled, looking to the side, trying to hide the small smile as she bit her bottom lip. “I didn't realize I was this out of shape.”

“Well I think your shape is-” Akko stopped mid sentence, distracted by the next figure to exit the pokecenter, and raising her hand to wave a greeting.

Diana swallowed the slight annoyance, and resisted the urge to ask Akko to finish her sentence. Instead, she took a deep breath and put her mask back into place, reminding herself she had to maintain the Cavendish name. Even if it was so very easy to slip when it was just Akko around.

“Good morning, Professor Ursula!” Akko beamed, bouncing on the balls of her feet, still full of energy. The older woman smirked, looking at Diana sitting on the ground and the energizer bunny still hopping around in front of her. The scene was oddly familiar and reminded her of an old friend.

“Good morning, Akko, Diana.” She nodded at both girls respectively, receiving a wide grin and curt nod in return. “How is Eevee this morning?”

“She's doing much better thanks to Diana's miracle goo,” Akko replied, “She even tried to sneak out of her room to come with me this morning but Nurse Joy caught her. She said she wasn't allowed to do any training for another day or two.”

“That's amazing news, Akko!” Ursula replied, “I had heard that the Cavendish family recipe was amazing but I didn't realize it was _that_ good.”

Diana stood and brushed some of the dirt from her legs, back rigid and straight. “It is my mother's recipe, she is owed all the credit.” With a nod to the Professor, she turned to Akko, “I am going to go shower, I will talk to you later, Akko.”

The taller girl scrunched up her face in confusion, Diana's mood had shifted completely and Akko couldn't figure out what had happened. “Ya... Alright.” Scratching the back of her head, she added, “Maybe you could check on Eevee later, if you don't mind that is.”

Offering a soft smile, Diana nodded in confirmation, “We'll see, good day Professor.”

Once Diana was out of earshot Akko let out a deep sigh, shaking her head before turning back to Professor Ursula and remembering that she had promised to help train with Akko today. Suddenly feeling recharged she jumped and let out an excited squeal, fists clenched.

“Alright!” She exclaimed, surprising the Professor at the sudden mood change, “Lets get to training!”

Ursula chuckled, “Have you even had breakfast yet?”

Instantly Akko deflated, and as if on cue her stomach growled, causing the enthusiastic trainer to blush and chuckle awkwardly.

“I'll take that as a no,” The Professor smiled fondly, shaking her head.

 

~o~

 

Akko spent the next couple hours sitting on Eevee's bed, relaying her morning encounter with a wild Diana and asking her best friend for advice and her opinion. Eevee listened, enjoying sharing Akko's breakfast and getting scratches in all her favourite places.

Lotte and Sucy stopped by, sneaking in even more treats for the fox and even Amanda and her team stopped by to see how she was doing. Eventually Nurse Joy became irritated with how crowed her hospital room had grown and kicked them all out, telling Akko to let her partner rest for a while.

Leaving a couple of her favourite snacks hidden under her pillow, not needing to tell her to be sneaky, Eevee knew – Akko left to find the Professor who said she would be outside when Akko was ready.

She found the Professor sitting outside on a bench, reading a book that had a very worn cover with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Whatcha reading?” Akko asked, tilting her head to try to read the faded title on the cover.

Jumping in surprise, Ursula closed the book and fumbled as she tried to shove it into her pack. “Oh, u-um...” She squeaked and Akko watched, suspicious. “Just a book that a friend gave me a long time ago.”

Akko hummed to herself, about to pry further when the other woman stood up and motioned to the training field that was beside the bench.

“Shall we?” Ursula asked, fastening the latch on her pack and coughing to clear her throat.

Akko hmm'd and leaned in to inspect the flustered Professor, hands shoved in the pockets on her jean shorts. After watching her would-be mentor squirm for a few moments, she was distracted by the small crowd that was slowly approaching to watch her training session.

“Hey!” The energetic girl called, perking up instantly and waving as she bounced on the balls of her feet, too distracted to notice Professors Ursula sudden exhale as she sighed in relief. “What are you guys doing here?” Akko asked when the approaching posse was within earshot.

“Ehh, you know. Just bored since I already kicked the Boulder Badge to the curb,” Amanda smirked, taunting the other trainer with a raised eyebrow and folded arms. “Figured watching you try to train that Pidgey of yours would be entertaining, things almost as stubborn and dense as you.”

Akko humpf'd in reply, puffing out her cheeks and turning away. “Ya well, we'll just see about that. By the end of today he'll be better behaved than even your Doduo!” Akko punctuated the statement by spitting out her tongue.

Amanda let out a deep laugh, making a show of wiping a non-existent tear from her eye before Lotte cut in, Sucy snickering at the exchanged banter.

“I know you can do it, Akko.” The coordinator encouraged, giving her friend a thumbs up before shoo'ing Amanda and co away so they could find spots on the sidelines to watch and share the snacks they had brought with them.

“Thanks, Lotte.” Akko beamed, turning back to Professor Ursula, “So, what now Professor?”

“Well, I've been thinking about it and if I remember right, you said that your Pidgey is very food motivated?” Ursula inquired.

Sucy snorted, nose in a book as she replied sarcastically, “That's understating it.”

Akko frowned, touching the pokeball at her hip. “Ya, he really is. He doesn't really seem to be interested in much else. He gets really mad if I try to force him to do anything besides eat, even used his Peck attack on me once.”

Nodding to herself, Professor Ursula continued. “To be honest, Akko, being very stubborn with a bit of a temper is common for bird types, so I'm not surprised you're having difficulty. I had trouble with my Pidgeot when I originally caught him as a Pidgey.”

“Wow, really?” Akko asked, genuinely surprised. Ursula's Pidgeot was very well behaved and well trained if her one encounter with it was any indication.

“Yes, he was a bit of a brat if I'm being honest. Even used Whirlwind inside a room at a pokecenter once and completely destroyed it. Nurse Joy almost had my head that day...” Professor Ursula smiled, appearing to reflect on a happy memory, “Anyways, the point is if you just keep working with him, he'll come around.”

Akko nodded, feeling determined. Today was the day that Mizar was going to listen to a command! “Okay, so what do we do?”

“It's simple,” Ursula two small boxes with buttons out of her bag and two small pouches. “These pouches have treats especially made for Pidgey, they absolutely love them. And these,” She held up the small rectangles, they were only a couple centimeters thick with one round button in the center on the flat side. “Are clickers.”

“When I tell my Pidgeot a command and he listens, I will click this button,” Professor Ursula pressed the button with her thumb quickly and it made a 'click'. “And then I will throw him a treat for doing a good job. The idea is that your Pidgey will see this, and will start to associate listening with getting a treat, thus creating a positive link between being given a command and completing the task.”

“Alright!” Akko fist pumped, excitement bubbling within as she grabbed her pokeball and threw it, summoning her Pidgey. “Are you ready, Mizar?”

In reply Mizar blinked slowly before spotting the treats from the nearby crowd and flying over to see what he could steal.

“No, Mizar-”Akko groaned, slapping her palm to her face. “I'm sorry guys.”

Professor Ursula took out her pokeball and summoned her Pidgeot, waiting as the red light flashed and took shape of her much larger bird pokemon. Smiling at him, she reached out and scratched under his chin. Opening the pouch, she took out one pellet and held if out for her partner after clicking the button and the noise caught Mizar's attention.

The small bird tilted his head curiously, catching the smell of the treats and hopping over and squawking at the Professor.

“Mizar, come here! I have some too!” Akko called, opening her pouch.

Mizar looked back at his trainer, regarding her for a moment and Akko waited with baited breath. Apparently deciding that the same treats were much closer from the woman he was already in front of, the avian pokemon ignored her calls and turned back to Ursula, squawking more insistently.

Professor Ursual ignored the smaller bird and continued talking to her Pidgeot, asking him to do simple commands, watching as he completed loops and laps, clicking and tossing treats as he completed each request.

Growing frustrated at the lack of food sliding down his gullet, Mizar puffed up and made to use his Peck attack on the woman in front of him if that was what it took to get her attention.

From the air Pidgeot spotted the attack and swooped down to protect his trainer before the smaller bird ever landed an attack. Mizar collided into the stronger pokemon and bounced off without inflicting any harm, bouncing back when Pidgeot flapped his wings in a clear warning.

With his wings spread and standing tall with his chest puffed out the older pokemon looked formidable. Wingspan spanning out four feet and standing almost as tall as Professor Ursula, the long colourful feathers that ran from the back of his head and down his neck raised up, telling the younger Pidgey to back off.

True to Amanda's description and proving he really was just as stubborn as Akko, Mizar puffed up in return and took to the air.

“Mizar! Stop it!” Akko called, reaching for her pokeball to recall her rebelling partner.

“Wait, Akko.” Professor Ursula called, “I promise that my Pidgeot won't hurt Mizar. Lets just see how he handles this, I think he wants to battle.”

“Really?” Akko asked, retracting her hand from her utility belt. Mizar hadn't shown any interest in battling... or training, or well, anything since she had captured him. Maybe Professor Ursula was right and she should be encouraging him, even if he picked an impossible to win fight. “Alright, Mizar. If you want to battle, then we'll battle!”

Akko looked across the field at the opponent and gulped, she had to admit that Ursula's Pidgeot looked not only very strong, but also was more than a little intimidating. If Mizar was ready to charge at that giant ball of feathers and power maybe he had more spunk than she had given him credit for.

“Alright, catch!” Professor Ursula called and her Pidgeot flapped his mighty wings, sending a wall of wind over the field, kicking up dust and rippling hair as he sprang skyward to catch the treat pouch in his talons. “If you want the treats, then go get them!” Professor Ursula challenged and Mizar's attention snapped skyward, instantly springing up to give chase.

 

 


	14. Mizar's Debut

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 13**

**Mizar's Debut**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Upon noticing the growing tension on the training field, an unusual sight in the usually quiet town, it didn't take long for a crowd to form. For the majority of the year the town saw very few tourists or trainers, and those it did were refueling before attempting the mountains. It was only in the month and a half after the newest trainers received their licenses that the town saw any real action.

Even then, most of the trainers kept to the forests, working out their new licenses and catching the wild pokemon they encountered and training in private.

So it was little wonder that within a few minutes the training field had a couple dozen onlookers, a mixture of the fledglings and town folk alike. When word got out that Akko was once again apparently biting off more than she could chew, that was just fuel on the fire. The young trainer was gaining a reputation of being fearless and a bit careless.

“Twenty pokédollars says Akko puts another one of her pokemon in the hospital before the days out,” Akko heard from one of the benches and recognized one of the two snickering girls as Diana's teammates.

The unwanted attention made Akko pause, and she was about to ask Professor Ursula if they could try again later but it seemed like Mizar had another idea. The small avian pokemon was rising rapidly, aiming directly for his massive target hovering above.

As Akko watched him swoop in for the pouch in Pidgeot's talons, only be to avoided with a graceful twirl, Mizar flipped and went into a dive trying to catch his prize on the rebound. This time Pidgeot pushed backwards, flapping forward mightily with a powerful push of his shoulders sending enough of a current to make the smaller bird have to focus on remaining airborne.

Mizar was determined and once he had regained his balance he continued his assault, swooping low and looping, coming from every angle and keeping the larger bird guessing. Akko found herself smiling, it was the first time she had seen the pokemon show any real interest in anything other than food. He had just seemed _bored_ and unmotivated since his capture, but watching him in the air it was obvious he was enjoying the challenge.

Maybe that was what she had been missing, Mizar wasn't listening because what she was asking of him wasn't interesting enough to him. She wasn't challenging him enough, and this battle was exactly what he needed.

As her partner cut a particularly sharp corner and flipped with a roll, his beak almost came close enough to nick the pouch and the gathered crowd went wild. Cheering and whistling, some even letting out exclamations of surprise and encouragement.

“Stop being so easy on him!” Professor Ursula called, barely containing a small smile and Pidgeot instantly responded, changing from simply dodging to making Mizar give chase. He took off and rotated between rising and diving, leveling out right before hitting the ground and kicking up a wave of air.

Mizar pumped his wings, not willing to admit defeat and giving chase, light streaming from his wings as he activated his Agility to try to match the older pokemon. Akko felt her face break out in a wide grin. “You can do it, Mizar! I believe in you!” She screamed in encouragement, and she could swear that for a brief moment her Pidgey turned his attention to her rather than his target.

Cutting a corner and twisting, Pidgeot surprised his pursuer and got behind Mizar. Instead of panicking, the smaller bird showed just how much courage he had by coming to a dead halt and ducking, trying to snap his talons around the bag as Pidgeot passed over head.

There was a surprised cry from the crowd and Pidgeot struggled to raise his talons in time to not collide with the smaller bird. The sudden downdraft pushed Pidgey down to make an unscheduled landing and the smaller bird let out a frustrated squawk. As he sprang back up and watched the circling target above, Akko yelled out again. “You can do this, you almost had him that time! I have a plan, just let me help you!”

Mizar regarded Akko for a moment, chest heaving before looking back up at Pidgeot who wasn't yet showing signs of beginning to tire. After what seemed like an eternity Mizar looked back to Akko and chirped and the young trainer couldn't help it as her eyes began to water, pride surging into her chest.

Shaking it off, she clenched her hands into fists and pointed across the field, “Alright! All you need to do it bring Pidgeot to you, he's faster so you'll never catch him by giving chase.” Letting a mischievous grin overtake her face, and ignoring the momentary wash of guilt, Akko stared across the field and gave the command.

“Attack Professor Ursula!”

“What? Akko-” Professor Urusula balking, surprised at the unexpected command and above Pidgeot snapped his attention down, instantly on the defensive.

From the sidelines Amanda let out a deep, booming laugh and almost fell off the bench just as Mizar turned his determined gaze to Professor Ursula and the older trainer took a step backwards.

Just as predicted, as soon as he heard the command, Pidgeot went into a dive and went down to shield his partner, flaring his wings brandishing his talons just as Mizar came into range. Akko grinned, Pidgeot reacted exactly as she had predicted and Mizar turned at the last second, reaching out his talons and grabbing the bag from Pidgeot's. Having claimed his prize, Mizar completed his loop doing a flourished spin in the middle of the field.

“Yes!” Akko cheered and Pidgeot looked down at his talons, a genuine look of surprise on his face before looking back at his trainer who had an equal look of shock on hers. “I knew you were awesome!” Akko beamed with pride, running out onto the field as the onlookers cheered and murmured. Even the negative nancy's on the benches looked genuinely surprised.

On the sidelines, Amanda had rolled off the bench in her fit of laughter and was now laying on her back gasping for air. “Who the hell thinks about attacking the other trainer as an actual battle strategy?! Seriously, Kagari!”

“She's right, Akko.” Ursula agreed while trying to offer some comfort to her pouting and embarrassed partner who was watching Pidgey swell and puff up to match his ego. The smaller bird even went so far as to spin in front of the older pokemon, earning a snap of Pidgeot's beak that was a little too close for comfort. “That kind of original thinking is what is going to make Mizar and you a formidable team.”

“Well, I don't know about all that,” Akko replied in a mutter, feeling slightly self conscious about all the attention she was getting. “It's not like what we did would be exactly legal in a real battle. But...” Akko looked over at her partner and smiled as he noticed her and flapped over to sit on her shoulder, if only to have a higher perch from which to puff his chest from.

Possibly also using Akko as a shield from Pidgeot's anger.

“I think I know what the problem is I've been having with Mizar.” She finished, risking reaching up to scratch the birds chest and letting out a sigh when he didn't bite her finger.

“Oh?” Ursula encouraged.

“I think the problem is he's just been bored, I don't think I've been challenging him enough.” Akko smiled, new training regimen already forming.

“You know, I think you just might be right.” Professor Ursula smiled, watching as Akko giggled and was finally seeming to make some progress with her pokemon. The sight reminded her of the first time Alcor had listened to her, even if Akko did have less band-aids on her fingers from angry nips than she had.

 

**~o~**

 

After the mock-battle with Professor Ursula the training with Mizar became much more akin to actual training although it still had its bumps. Akko spent the better part of the day working with her new partner, figuring out his limits and just what he found too easy and just the right amount of challenging.

Besides his love of food, she also found out the bird was fearless and loved anything involving speed and break neck turns. This lead to Akko setting up an agility course and taking to throwing his treats as hard as she could, incorporating the reward into the exercise.

By the end of the day she was exhausted and was very excited to tell Eevee about the new developments with their new teammate.

 

As Akko was heading back to Eevee's bed, licking an ice cream cone from the cafeteria, she was flagged down by nurse joy mid-lick.

“Miss Kagari!” The peppy nurse called, pink curls bouncing as she flashed her signature smile. A smile that somehow had a way of being both very friendly and yet on the edge of snapping into something terrifying at the same time. A 'customer service' smile is what Sucy had referred to it as when they had arrived.

“I'm so glad I caught you, I wanted to let you know that Eevee could be released tonight as long as you promise she will take it easy for another day or two. Light exercise should be okay, but no battling!” The medic shuffled the charts in her arms as she spoke.

“Oh...” Akko replied, tongue still stuck to her ice cream. She wasn't expecting Eevee to be released so soon, “Are you sure? You said she'd have to stay for another day or two...” It took everything for Akko to reconfirm, she desperately missed her best friend but had a nagging voice telling her to be responsible. Sucy called it her 'Diana voice'.

“Yes, I'm quite sure. Normally I would hold her longer but the ointment that Miss Cavendish has been applying twice a day is truly miraculous! You really are fortunate to have a friend like her.” Nurse Joy reassured with a curt nod before grabbing a chart that she located with her shuffling, handing it to Akko with a pen clipped to the top.

“Friend... Ya...” Akko muttered, she wasn't sure why but the assumption made her a little uneasy. It wasn't that Diana and her hadn't been on friendlyish terms for the last week or so but they always seemed to be right on the edge of a lecture. Plus, she was almost positive that Diana would scoff at being called Akko's friend, she barely even tolerated rival after all.

What Akko also found surprising was just how often Diana had apparently been in to check on Eevee. She would have to remember to thank her somehow later. At least Eevee seemed to be considered a friend, even if she possibly wasn't just yet.

Seeming to either not hear or not care about Akko's reply, Nurse Joy pointed to a line that needed Akko's signature for Eevee's release before holding the chart for her then trotting down the hallway with a wave.

 

Eevee was waiting for her sitting up on the bed, tail wagging and ears alert. The only evidence of her rough battle experience was a missing patch of fur on her leg where the IV had been and some scabs on her nose and ears.

The kit was positively thrumming with energy and jumped up as soon as she saw Akko, running in a circle with a happy squeal.

“Hey there, pretty girl.” Akko smiled before remembering Nurse Joy's instructions. “Wait! Hey stop!” She reached with the kit who instantly tumbled to a stop and hopped on her back legs, trying to get a good angle to get onto Akko's shoulders. “Nurse Joy said you have to take it easy for another day or two.”

Picking up her friend, Akko couldn't help the wide smile when the small fox wiggled in her grasp and nuzzled up under her chin with a purr, rubbing all over Akko's face and neck. Laughing, Akko hugged her tighter, sniffling as unexpected tears rimmed her eyes.

“I missed you too, I thought I'd lost you for a moment there...” She whispered in the dimly lit room, giggling when Eevee started to lick her cheeks, trying to comfort her friend. Akko smiled and rubbed her nose against Eevee's who squirmed and rubbed her head across Akko's cheek with a meep.

“I have so much to tell you,” Akko laughed, putting Eevee on her shoulder before wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands and turning to leave. She stopped when she noticed the figure in the door, Diana was watching her with an unreadable expression. It looked so forced to Akko she couldn't help but wonder how much effort she was putting in to keep the mask up.

“Oh hey, Diana.” Akko blinked, trying to read the other girl who stood with one hand on the door frame and one foot out the door as if to leave. Diana opened her mouth to say something before looked back down the hall and chewing her lip, the action appearing on reflex.

Sensing her discomfort, although unsure what had caused it she tried to keep the conversation going, not wanting her to leave just yet. “I'm sorry, I didn't see you... Um...” Akko scratched at the back of her head before bringing her fist down to clap against her open palm. “That's right, you had said you would come check on Eevee when I asked you this morning, that must be why you're here. Nurse Joy said you've stopped by a few times.”

Diana regarded the other girl curiously, looking at Eevee who was perched on Akko's shoulder, sniffing she trainer's ear as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. “She appears to be doing much better.” Diana offered, the statement coming out awkwardly.

“Ya, Nurse Joy said it's all thanks to your miracle goo.” Akko grinned, doing her best to ignore Eevee's ticklish curiosity.

Both girls stood in silence, shifting from foot to foot. Akko couldn't pinpoint why but the entire interaction felt forced and awkward. She didn't want Diana to leave but something just seemed off...

“Hey, um...” Akko began before Diana cut her off.

“Right, well I should be going. Good night, Miss Kagari.” Diana finished the conversation with an air of finality, turning and walking down the hall before Akko could even process the dismissal.

Blinking and working her jaw as she tried to process what had just happened, Akko let out a deep sigh. “Okayyyyy...” Tilting her head back and slapping her hand to her forehead she let out a deep groan. “Urgg... Why?”

In response Eevee let out a happy gurgle and rubbed against Akko's cheek and the trainer smiled, scratching behind her ears in appreciation. “Thanks.” She mumbled, deciding to head up her teams room.

“Right, so about all that juicy gossip I promised to dish on.” Akko told Eevee as they wandered to their room, still scratching the kit under the chin. Talking to Eevee was exactly what she needed right now. The whole thing, whatever it was, with Diana was confusing but that wasn't what was important tonight. Or for the next few days.

If Akko had any hope of beating the Boulder Badge before the cut off for this season she would need to buckle down and focus on Eevee and Mizar.

She just wished the blonde wasn't such a persistent occupant at the forefront of her attention, day dreams and general musings.

 


	15. A Different Kind of Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I've had a bit of an idea rush lately and needless to say I actually have the next six chapters done already. So I've been debating on if I should release some early if I meet some milestones or simply add some goals to release up to 2-3 chapters a week. So, for now if I get ten reviews on this one I will release the next chapter instantly. (Or that night when I can access my laptop...)   
> If you'd prefer I didn't release early and kept on schedule I can do that as well! Enjoy!!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 14**

**A Different Kind of Battle**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

The moment of Akko's fated rematch with Gym Leader Brock was fast approaching. There was less than a week until the deadline where the first batch of applicants would be eliminated, and it was notorious for also being the largest.

As Diana had been so kind to point out back at the academy, a whopping thirty percent don't make it past the first badge.

Akko let out a groan, covering her face with her pillow while laying on the bottom bunk. Not for the first time Lotte gave her a concerned glance from where she was sitting on Sucy's bed, knees bent and book in hand.

She had spent the last week doing nothing but training with Eevee, Mizar and Professor Ursula. They had many visitors, Lotte and Sucy being the most common however Amanda and co were a close second. What bothered Akko most was that Diana hadn't said a word to her since their awkward encounter in the hospital room.

It was almost as if Diana was avoiding her, and Akko couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like they were best friends, or even friends really... But she had thought they had been making progress. Or was Diana just so ridiculously perfect that she was just that kind to literally anyone? Maybe she wasn't special at all and she made a habit of lathering up anyone's pokemon with her miracle goo. Maybe she pulled just anyone from the river, or joined them for morning runs...

Thinking back to the way Diana had looked in the rising sun, laughing and relaxed Akko let out another deep sigh and this time Lotte decided not to ignore it. “Are you alright, Akko?” The coordinator asked, setting her bookmark and closing her book.

Pikachu and Growlithe looked up from where they were curled around her feet, taking the closed book as a clue that it was bedtime.

Peeking out from under her pillow Akko debated on whether or not to voice her inner debate, looking between Lotte and Sucy. On one hand Lotte might actually be able to help, on the other hand Akko really didn't feel like being teased by Sucy right now. The researcher was relentless, never letting an opportunity pass. Even if she had been a bit nicer as of late.

“Ya, just worried about the rematch with Brock I guess.” Akko half fibbed. She was nervous about the battle, the last thing she wanted was a repeat of what had happened last time. That being said there wasn't a whole lot else she could do at the moment. She had watched every battle Brock had, had in the last three seasons. Even going as far as to read thorough analysis about his battle styles and patterns on the forums Lotte had showed her.

Eevee had perfected two new attacks that she had picked out specifically to counter the gym leader and Mizar had made leaps and bounds of improvement. The bird listened to her a whopping seventy-five percent of the time now, only blowing her off when he felt like the task was below him.

Once Akko had learned what the problem was she had begun figuring out his personality and realized he was very different from Eevee. Just like a person he had his own likes and dislikes, things that excited him and annoyed him. It had been an interesting ride learning all about her new partner and if she was being honest the bird reminded her a fair bit of herself. Even if it had been Amanda that had been the first to point that out.

Not that she would ever admit it. At least not to Amanda.

Akko barely registered that Lotte had asked her a follow-up question and pushed those thoughts away as she refocused on her friend. “Sorry, what?” She asked, earning a soft smile and knowing look.

Sucy did not have the same tact.

Snorting and looking over the top ridge of her own book she repeated Lotte's question, “Lotte asked if there was anything else bothering you, because you are a terrible liar, Akko.”

“I did not say that!” Lotte turned to the researcher with a blush, smacking at the snickering girl's arm. “I just asked if there was anything else bothering you, it just seemed like you might need to talk.”

“It's not us she wants to talk to,” Sucy countered in a borderline sing-song tone, and Akko looked between them, brow furrowing in confusion. There was a silent exchange between Sucy and Lotte, decided when Lotte let out a sigh and Sucy broke out in a wide grin. “Right, Akko?”

Not catching the hints that were thrown her way, and barely registering as they flew over head, Akko pushed her pillow to the side and rolled onto her side, careful not to kick Eevee who was curled up on the end of her bed.

“Why wouldn't I want to talk to you guys?” Akko asked, looking up when Mizar let out a soft coo and puffed up his feathers, perched and asleep at the head of her bed. Both her pokemon had put in a full days training and she wasn't surprised they had gone right to sleep after dinner.

“She's not saying that, Akko.” Lotte replied softly, playing with her hair and trying to figure out how to explain Sucy's comment without embarrassing the trainer.

While Lotte struggled how to explain it to Akko, knowing the other girl desperately needed to talk about it, Sucy had no such reservations. “We're saying it's obvious that the one you want to be talking to right now is Diana.” Sucy closed her book and set it aside, “Although I honestly have no idea why. She's a bit of a b-”

“Sucy!” Lotte interrupted in a panic, slapping her hand over the other girls mouth. Once she was confident that the other girl wouldn't finish her sentence, Lotte removed her hand and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

“We've just noticed that she hasn't been around much lately...” Lotte continued, “And it seemed like you guys were getting along.”

Akko felt her face heat up, deciding that watching Mizar sleep was safer than looking across the room at the two prying ruffians at the moment. “I mean, I guess.” Akko forced a shrug, trying to appear non-nonchalant, and not like she was screaming like an Aerodactyl on the inside. “But I don't know if you'd consider us _friends_ or anything.” Akko let out a noise that had intended to be a scoff but came out as a strangled snort.

She was finding it nearly impossible to hide the turmoil and confusion she had been struggling with for days now that she was being watched like a hawk from across the room. Even Growlithe and Pikachu were watching her intently.

Feeling the need to let out some form of release, Akko spat out her tongue at her observers and Growlithe tilted his head back and forth, bushy tail starting to wag.

“It's just,” Akko let out a sigh, “I also thought we were making progress. When she joined me that one morning, while Eevee was in the hospital.” She continued, looking to Lotte who gave her an encouraging nod to signal that she was following along.

“She only lectured me like, five times.” Akko opened her eyes wide, trying to show how impressive such a small number was, and Lotte smiled in response.

“But then, she was acting so weird when Eevee got released, and now I feel like she's avoiding me. Which is probably stupid because it's only been a week, and it's not like we're _friends,_ ” Akko spat out the last word, nose crinkling before shaking her head and continuing. “But it's a small town, you know? I feel like we should have bumped into each other at least once by now.”

“I'm probably being stupid thinking she'd even find it worth it to put in the effort to avoid me.” Akko muttered, grabbing her pillow and pulling it against her chest, pouting slightly.

“You aren't stupid, Akko. You shouldn't say that.” Lotte chided, searching for the right words to cheer up her friend.

“Well she isn't all that smart either,” Sucy snickered, gulping when she noticed Lotte's dark glower. “I mean, you are improving...” She muttered in an effort to appease the wrath of the red head to her right.

“If you ask me, you only really have two options if it's bothering you this much.” Sucy shrugged, leaning back against the wall and crossing her legs. “You can either sit there and stew and wind yourself with the what if's and never get a straight answer.”

Akko scrunched up her nose, not liking option one. “Or?” She prompted.

“Or, you could grow a pair and just ask her if she's avoiding you. If she is then at least you know, and it's her loss. Personally I find you much more tolerable than little ol' priss pants. And if she's not and it's just been a busy week then you can stop stressing out so much about whether or not she likes you too.” Sucy smirked at her last comment, unable to stop herself from inserting at least one gibe.

“I never said I liked her.” Akko retorted instantly, but Sucy was right. If she just asked Diana what was going on then she'd have her answer. Truth be told one of the two possible answers scared her more than not knowing at all.

“She didn't mean like that, Akko.” Lotte reassured, continuing to run interference and Sucy rolled her eyes.

“Sure, I didn't mean it like that.” The researcher flashed a half grin at Lotte and bumped her shoulder, eliciting a soft giggle in response. Akko watched the exchange and smiled, at least her two friends seemed to be getting along.

“So, say I wanted to go with option two...” Akko muttered, playing with the ends of her hair, trying to act calm and smooth. “What would I do? She's avoiding me, and it's not like I haven't tried to bump into her.”

“Well, you could always message her.” Lotte offered, helpfully.

“But what would I even say, 'Oh hey there, Diana. Just wondering if you were hiding from me on purpose?'” Akko asked, sarcasm dripping. That would go over well, even if she wasn't being avoided before she definitely would be after that.

“You could just say something super short and nonchalant,” Sucy offered and Lotte eyed her warily. She could sense that she was building to something, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

“Like what?” Akko blinked owlishly, jumping when Eevee yawned and arched, stretching out and fur tickling the bottom of her feet.

Sucy hesitated, seeming to weigh the pay out of her next words verse the backlash. “Well, I have heard that people in similar situations have used, 'You up?' with some success at initiating late night encounters.”

Lotte looked at the other girl for a moment before her mouth forming into an 'o' and her face darkening with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. “Sucy!” She exclaimed.

Akko was left watching in confusion as to why Lotte was so furious at the researcher who was cackling and holding her hands up to shield herself from the pillow attack. What was so bad about asking if Diana was awake and willing to talk? It wasn't even that late.

 

~o~

 

It was finally time for Akko to challenge the Boulder Badge for the second, and last time. If she didn't defeat it this time her two seasonal challenges would be up and she would have to wait until next year.

It was strange, she had been confident that she would beat every badge easily and on the first try when she had set out. Additionally, she had figured that if she had been stuck in a situation like this her forefront thought would be about having to wait another year for her chance at the pokemon league.

Instead all she could think about is that for the first time she felt like she had real friends, other than Eevee that is. And now she was so close to possibly losing them all. Sucy and Lotte would continue on their journey, along with Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka. She would likely never see Diana again, except maybe on the year end coverage of the league proceedings.

Even if right now it didn't look that different as far as ever seeing Diana again. Akko frowned and looked back at the reflection in her mirror, letting out a sigh before checking her belt again to make sure it was secure around her hips. Eevee and Mizar's balls both sat in their clutches, shining after she had spent the night cleaning them.

What was she doing? In just a short while she would be fighting against the strongest opponent she had ever faced and here she was once again focused on Diana. It was stupid, stupid Akko! The trainer berated herself, scratching at her scalp before stamping a foot and letting out a deep breath.

Sitting beside her, Eevee tilted her head and pawed at her trainer's leg, confused. She had never seen her friend this distracted, or for that matter, quiet.

Akko shook her head and clenched her fists, replacing her frown with a wide grin as she let out a shout. “Alright, Akko get it together! We're going to march into that Gym and mop the floor with Brock! Are you with me, Eevee?!”

Jumping to her paws, Eevee let out a meep in agreement and ran in a tight circle.

“That's what I thought! Here we go!” Akko exclaimed, marching towards the door with her knees high and arms swinging.

Pulling the door open forcibly, Akko let out a surprised, “Oof!” When she stepped into the hallway and slammed into a running figure. “Hey, watch it!” She said rubbing her forehead and looking down to see who had run into her, “Diana?”

The other girl barely registered Akko as she got back on her feet and wore a scowl. “Oh, um... Hey, Diana. I um, didn't see you.” Akko offered, nervous and voice wavering under Diana's dark glower that flicked back down to the watch on her wrist, lips a thin line.

Without a word the other girl pushed herself to her feet and brushed off her skirt, checking her pokedex and cursing under her breath before moving to push past Akko.

“Wait!” Akko called, hesitating when Diana stopped mid stride to look back at her.

“What, Akko? I'm in a bit of a rush.” Diana snapped, acting very out of character and seeming on edge.

“It's just, my gym battle is today. I don't know if you knew-” Akko answered, voice low and unable to hold eye contact. Diana seemed furious, fists clenching and Akko flinched when she let out a deep sigh that sounded more like a growl.

“I really don't have time today, Akko.” Diana replied, curtly and continuing on her rampage down the hall.

“O-okay...” Akko responded, hand lowering to her side and unheard as Diana rounded the corner. “Well, I guess that answers that.” Akko said to Eevee who looked just as perplexed.

 


	16. Akko vs. Brock - Take Two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly! You guys certainly hit that review count quick!   
> You have no idea how much I appreciate it, so here is the early chapter since that is what the majority of the comments voted for!  
> That being said and as the title suggest there is a battle scene in this chapter. Last time Akko fought Brock there was a couple of angry reviews that Eevee was injured so from here on when a full scale battle happens I will be noting it at the beginning.   
> Enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 15**

**Akko vrs. Brock – Take 2!**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Even though Akko knew Diana wouldn't be coming to watch her match, she couldn't help but continuously glance at the door to the stadium in hopes that she might change her mind.

The crowd was much smaller this time, the apparent hype of a break out trainer who had defeated the Cavendish heir having been debunked as a fluke. That being said, Akko wasn't without her share of support. In the stands Amanda was back with her sign, plus lighting upgrades courtesy of Constanze, showing her support for Eevee. Just Eevee. That was made abundantly clear with the literal 'small print' at the bottom of the sign.

Along with the spunky trainer were her two teammates, sitting with Sucy, Lotte and Professor Ursula, each cheering and flashing smiles or thumbs-up in encouragement. Even Growlithe and Pikachu were out of their balls, joining their perky trainer in the ruckus.

And behind them... were less familiar faces. After her match with Professor Ursula, Mizar had gained his own fan club of people from Pewter City who were scattered among the stands showing their support for the daredevil bird. One enthusiastic fan even went as far as to make a home-made Pidgey costume out of cardboard and was flapping away.

Akko smiled and couldn't help the pride she felt for how many people loved her partners, even if she had lost her first battle and Diana wasn't here, this was the first step to achieving her goal. It didn't matter if no one had a sign with her name on it, what mattered was that everyone saw just how amazing her pokemon were.

This time, she wouldn't let them down.

Brock walked onto the field right on time and Akko chanced one last glance before the doors were shut. Accepting that she wasn't coming, she turned her focus onto her opponent and grinned, walking onto the field to meet him in the middle.

“I'm glad to see you came back,” Brock greeted as they stood in the center. “I was worried after the hit your Eevee took.”

Akko folded her arms and pointed with her thumb back at Eevee who was sitting at the edge of the trainer's box, fur bristled and chomping at the bit to begin the match. “She would have come back here to fight you with or without me.”

Brock let out a laugh, “Fair enough, lets have a good match.” The Gym leader extended his hand and Akko grasped it tightly, nodding her agreement.

“And it will end with you giving me the Boulder Badge!”

 

The referee signaled for the two combatants to return to their boxes and recounted the rules for the match, looking for confirmation that both side was ready. Once he had it, he slammed the flags down, starting the match.

“Alright, Eevee!” Akko called, throwing her arm out and the fox rushed onto the field. While Akko had wanted to start with Mizar, Eevee had made it clear when they had been going over their strategy that she had a bone to pick with a certain boulder pokemon. And who was Akko to deny Eevee anything?

“Geodude!” Brock called, tossing his pokeball to the field. The two pokemon regarded each other, and Eevee's fur bristled.

“Begin!” The ref called and Eevee sprang into action without prompting, already shimmering and splitting into multiple copies with a Double Team attack. The mirror images moved together and fanned out in a 'v', heads down and spreading out as they neared their target.

“That again? I had expected more.” Brock asked, “Geodude, use Rollout!”

Complying, Geodude folded his arms around his body and dropped, spinning in place before gaining speed and aiming to shatter the illusions which had moved to encompass every direction.

“Mimic!” Akko called, and Eevee's eyes glowed as she continued to run, the copies honed in on Geodude before all of the copies jumped in unison, curling into a ball and beginning to spin, successfully mimicking Geodude's Rollout attack.

Geodude continued after his original target just as the six copies of Eevee began to also pick up speed, spinning in brown blurs around the arena. Akko smiled, she had been hoping that if she had started the same way, Brock would use the same counter. Mimic allowed Eevee to copy any ability that any pokemon on the field used, and Roll Out was the perfect way to build up speed and create a distraction for phase two.

Spending multiple nights watching matches that Brock had with other trainers, Akko had noticed a pattern. Almost every trainer that had excelled in the match had used the terrain to their advantage. The field, like last time, was littered with rocks of varying size that created the perfect cover and obstacles and Eevee was utilizing them to their fullest.

Each time Geodude would almost close in, the Eevee in question would round one of the stones or use it as a ramp to launch into the air, and right on time the first found itself midair, Geodude close behind.

Akko watched the pursuit, breath catching each time a copy was almost caught. She needed them all for this to work. Right on cue, as Geodude rounded a large boulder after his current target, Akko glanced at the Eevee closest to her as she split into another image hidden behind a far boulder and the new copy broke off.

Seven.

Brock looked across the field and then to where Akko was watching, brow furrowing and Akko silently hoped he noticed the numbers increase.

“Now!” Akko called, and instantly the real Eevee skidded to a halt as she rounded the boulder, and let loose a barrage of Swift attacks, slamming into the boulder pokemon, the guaranteed hit sending him into a free fall to crash into the hard floor.

“You know what to do! Mimic!” Akko called and Brock frowned across the field, Geodude still picking himself up.

“You can't copy an attack unless they are currently using it, Akko.” He called, holding his next attack until after Mimic had faded.

“We're not targeting, Geodude!” Akko smirked, watching as Eevee's eyes lit up and turned to focus on one of her copies, jumping back into the air and resuming her Roll Out attack. Brock was correct that an attack could only be copied while it was being used, however the pokemon copied did not have to be an enemy, just on the field.

Brock smirked across the field, genuinely impressed.

The copies of Eevee whizzed around the arena, making it impossible to pin point which was the real one once again. Once Akko was confident that her friend was again anonymous among the crowd, she called for Eevee to circle Geodude. This time it was the Eevee crew that were the ones circling their prey like sharks.

Six copies of Eevee turned inward and slammed into the boulder pokemon, sending him reeling after the devastating attack before circling wide, purposefully shadowing multiple bounders before coming back into the center to circle again.

Akko knew that each time a hit was landed, it let Brock know that the real one was amoung the crowd. Double Team was an evasion tactic, not an offensive attack. She was also banking on the fact that Brock knew that there was one more copy on the field.

This time as Eevee rounded a boulder Akko once again watched as she split into a new copy but this time she stopped around the back of the boulder as the copy whizzed out into the opening, taking her place.

Eight. Akko tried to suppress her grin as Eevee hid behind the boulder, out of sight of Brock and Geodude and successfully replaced with a clone.

Again, six Eevee's circled Geodude where he struggled to raise himself up from the ground, showing obvious signs of wear. This was where the gamble was. Knowing what was coming out next, Brock declared his counter, “Geodude use Rapid Spin! Clear out those copies!” The Gym Leader threw out his arm and watched as the pincer attack came in once more, perfectly aware that only six of the copies were present and banking that the real one wasn't present.

As Eevee turned inward, Geodude began spinning, countering the brutal attack by shattering all the illusions, proving Brock's suspicions correct as Double Team was removed from the playing deck.

When the dust settled, Geodude was floating in the middle of the arena panting and Eevee sprang out from where she was hiding behind a stone. The kit bolted to the center, to stand a few feet away, looking no worse for wear and she crouched, awaiting the next order.

“So you hid the real one? Smart, you've improved.” Brock congratulated, a wide smile overtaking his visage. “But you should have hidden it better!” Geodude turned to look at Eevee, steeling himself for the final hit that would decide the match.

“Eevee, finish him! Quick Attack!” Akko called, throwing her arm out, not responding to the compliment. It was time to finish this, to see if her gamble would pay off.

“Akko, no!” Lotte yelled from the stands, and Brock almost looked disappointed as he declared the expected follow up.

“Self Destruct.”

Geodude began to glow and history seemed to repeat itself. Eevee's feet lit up as she took off with her Quick Attack, trusting her trainer and flinging herself head first at her target.

Akko couldn't help the grin that overtook her face as she clenched her fists and watched the rock pokemon glow painfully bright, and Eevee pushed faster, covering the field in a blink. It was not enough, and just like last time, right before the kit landed that fatal blow, Geodude released the pent up energy and sent a shock wave through the stadium with a resounding boom.

The entire room was dead silent as the dust began to clear enough to see what had happened, from the stands, all her supporters were on their feet, scanning the walls and floor looking for Eevee. The only one who was simply smiling and seeming to try to suppress her amusement was Professor Ursula who was watching Akko.

“What were you thinking?! Roll Out may increase a pokemon's speed but you used Agility last time and that combo didn't work then either! So why-” Amanda started to protest from the stands.

Without looking in her direction, Akko replied in a calm even tone. “It's okay, Amanda. Just believe in Eevee like I do.”

As the dust settled, Geodude lay in the center of the field in a low crater and unconscious, Eevee still no where to be seen.

“Geodude is unable to continue battling!” The ref declared, raising a flag in Akko's direction.

Akko let out a woop and jumped slightly, and to everyone's confusion the ground near Akko began to bubble slightly before Eevee poked her head out. Once she was sure it was over, the kit sprang out of her tunnel she had created with her newly minted Dig attack and shook the dust from her fur.

“Very clever, Akko.” Brock congratulated, “You hid an eighth copy along with the real one so once the other copies were destroyed, I would assume the only one left was the real one. You even made it obvious when Eevee split off for the first new copy to make sure I would notice.

“And to ensure that the real one was not hurt, she hid underground where she was safe. But when did you swap her out?” Brock asked, recalling his Geodude and clicking the ball into its holster.

“Right after she used Roll Out directly the first time. We used the rocks to break your line of sight and then she burrowed underground where only I could see the entrance and waited.” Akko explained, pointing to the boulder in front of her to the right, it was out of sight of both Brock and the stands.

She had seen a Sandshrew do something similar in a video from two years ago, however ever since Brock had countered Dig with Earthquake, so she had, had to think of a way to hide the maneuver. While she was out for a walk with Eevee and talking to the kit about home, she had remembered how they had used to steal cookies.

Sometimes they would be caught, and in order to not have the delicious snacks confiscated, they had devised a bait and switch tactic. Who knew cookie thievery would help her win a gym battle?

“Alright then, lets see how you two handle this. Onyx, you're up!” Brock called, tossing his second pokeball onto the field. The sphere burst open and released a massive flash of red light that easily towered over fifteen feet high.

Akko watched the massive pokemon take shape and realized why the stadium roof was so high, it was to accommodate such a monstrous contender.

Eevee backed up slightly to make room, hopping backwards towards Akko's trainers box and crouched, fur bristling and back arching. She was ready for this challenge, and willing to attack the pokemon who's smallest link was bigger than her entire body.

Brock's Onyx finished forming and let out a bellowing roar, shaking the stadium and announcing his presence with a boom. The gargantuan rock pokemon's body rolled and shifted, connected boulders that made up his frame grinding like gears as he arched his neck to regard his tiny opponent.

“Challenger, please select your pokemon.” The ref called and Akko smirked, fingers going down to the pokeball at her hip. She knew it was a newbie mistake to send a flying type to fight a rock type. It was a complete disadvantage, but somehow she felt like Mizar would like the chance to rise to the occasion. Eevee had already gotten her chance at redemption, now it was time to give someone else the spotlight.

“Eevee,” Akko called, the fox flicking her ears back but otherwise keeping her focus on the pokemon in front of her. “Return,” Akko finished and Eevee looked back, confused but heeded the command, running off the field and into the trainer box.

“Alright, Mizar.” Akko breathed, taking the ball off her belt and raising it up so it was in front of her face. “I know you can do this,” She whispered, “I believe in you, and it's your turn to show everyone that last time wasn't a true display of your potential.”

Steeling her resolve, Akko threw the ball onto the field, summoning her second partner. “Mizar, I choose you!” The trainer's voice boomed out as she caught the rebounded ball and returned it to her belt, and her partner burst forth with a flourish, already air borne and regarding his opponent.

Unlike last time, the bird pokemon didn't look to the stands, or heed the sound of crunching snacks and was focused completely on the massive pokemon towering in front of him. If it was possible, Akko would have sworn she saw the bird smile at the challenge and flapped up to hover at eye level with Onyx.

“Begin!” The ref called, slamming down both flags to begin the second round.

“Onyx, Slam!” Brock called, not giving Akko the chance to act first this time and Onyx swung his massive bulk aiming to crush the tiny bird.

Mizar dipped to avoid the attack narrowly, Akko trying to call out a warning for the follow up from Onyx's tail that was coming from the other direction. “Look out!” She yelled and Mizar flapped wildly to get out of the way of the whooshing tail, looking slightly shaken at the narrow call.

“Keep going! Slam!” Brock called, continuing the barrage. Onyx's body rolled and ground, twisting at impossible directions and using his bulk to force the bird purely on the defensive.

“Don't panic! Use Detect!” Akko called, and Mizar's eyes lit up, reactions becoming smoother as he danced around the swinging bulldozer.

“Now, Onyx! Use the stone you broke apart! Rock Throw!” Brock continued and Akko snapped her attention away from the aerial battle, realizing that all the missed Slam's had slammed into the stadium floor and breaking up the already battered floor. Resulting in the perfect ammunition for their next attack.

“Mizar, get out of there!” Akko yelled, pointing towards the ceiling. If Mizar was hit by that Rock Throw attack the damage would be devastating. “Agility!”

Mizar responded by pumping his wings, talons folded up tight against his belly in an effort to pick up speed and a light stream flowing behind him as he tried to get out of range of the attack.

Onyx roared, tail curling around the loosened ammo and used his whole body to release the barrage of rocks aimed at the fleeing pokemon. The attack resembled an asteroid belt, nearly impossible to navigate with no pattern to exploit and Akko realized too late that she had underestimated just how strong Onyx was, and how far he could shoot a projectile. Mizar was not going to be able to out range the attack in time.

The stone barrage whizzed threw the air and Mizar beat his wings to get out of the way, but now the attack from coming from behind and it made it even more difficult to traverse. All around him rocks thundered by in varying size, slamming into the ceiling above him and raining down debris.

Mizar put on an impressive display of agility and prowess, twisting and weaving, using his Detect ability to navigate the assault but right before making it to the clear his wing was clipped and the bird was sent into a spinning free fall. Taking a direct, and super effective, hit.

“Mizar, pull up!” Akko cried, watching as the bird struggled to right himself, wincing noticeably. Akko took a step forward, fight the urge to run out of the trainer box to try to catch her partner. Beside her Eevee let out a cry, shouting out encouragement to her teammate.

Plummeting to the ground, Mizar finally managed to catch the wind beneath his wings and leveled out, unfortunately not soon enough and he once again found himself within range of Onyx.

“Onyx, Tackle!” Brock called as soon as the bird was back within the rock pokemon's strike zone and the boulder pokemon lunged forward, swinging his neck so his neck collided into the enemy pokemon.

Mizar took the hit full force and was throw backwards through the air, landing in a tumble and rolling across the field.

Akko felt her heart drop and couldn't help but feel as if she was watching Mizar receive the same punishment as Eevee had last time. She waited, whispering under her breath so only Eevee could hear. “No, come on...” Shaking her head, she clenched her fists and willed herself not to cry.

From across the field, Mizar fluttered his wings once, and the gathered crowd waited with baited breath. A moment later the avian pokemon pushed himself up and started to rise with staggering flaps, losing altitude before righting himself and rising again.

Mizar had his gaze focused on the enemy Onyx, and the tiny Pidgey had a look filled with determination and rage. Even after taking the thorough beating, and looking like he had just gone through the dryer he was no where close to ready to give up.

Amanda was right, Akko grinned, breathing out a sigh of relief. You really are as stubborn as I am.

Akko watched as Mizar struggled to stay airborne, and her fingers twitched towards his pokeball. She knew Mizar would not give up until he was forced to, or was knocked unconscious, and Akko couldn't help but think back to how Eevee had looked laying in the hospital bed.

Onyx roared, slamming his tail down and ready to continue once it was clear that Mizar was not done, and to his, and everyone's surprise Mizar let out a cry in return. While it did not match the sheer volume of the other pokemon, it rivaled the other pokemon's confidence even in his beaten state.

Akko flinched, and gripped Mizar's pokeball, holding it in front of her and Brock held off his next attack, noticing the action.

“Mizar-” Akko called, and her Pidgey looked over at her, and the trainer paused, the same look he had shown her when he had decided to trust her in their battle against Pidgeot. She couldn't explain it, but it was as if he was telling her to trust him, that he wouldn't fail her again.

“Alright, I'll trust you, I know you can do it.” Akko grinned lowered her arm and returned the ball, and Mizar nodded at her before turning back to Onyx and letting out another cry in challenge. This time the small bird beat his wings, and rapidly gained altitude.

“Wait,” Akko breathed and every set of eyes was suddenly trained on Mizar as the bird began to glow. “What's happening?”

 


	17. What? Pidgey is Evolving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know I usually post chapters on Sunday night but I was so excited I couldn't wait past Sunday morning :3  
> Same deal as last week, I am still painfully far ahead. (Even more so now somehow even after posting 2 chapters last week??)  
> So if we hit the ten comment marker I will post another chapter once that goal is reached. That being said, I really do appreciate the feedback and welcome questions!   
> I have no idea if you're enjoying the story or if something is confusing or needs work unless you let me know! (Kudo's are also appreciated.)  
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)  
> PS <3

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 16**

**What? Pidgey is Evolving!**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Wait,” Akko breathed and every set of eyes was suddenly trained on Mizar as the bird began to glow. “What's happening?”

The bird pokemon began to shift and grow, body encompassed with white, hot energy as his evolution shifted his form. Wingspan doubled, feathers lengthening and body gaining mass, talons growing as Akko's Pidgey became Pidgeotto.

Akko squinted, watching in awe as her pokemon transformed in front of her, finishing his evolution with a mighty flap of his newly minted wings that sent a wave of wind around the stadium.

Mizar's fan club began to cheer, jumping in the stands and waving their signs with renewed vigor as the bird pokemon rose to look Onyx in the eye, ready for round two.

“Looks like things just got interesting.” Brock smiled, arms folding across his chest, “Are you ready?”

Akko shook her head to clear the shock, was Mizar really so stubborn that he had evolved just so he wouldn't lose to Onyx? She wouldn't put it past her partner. Clenching her fists, she replied, voice full of confidence and pride. “You better believe it! Let's go, Mizar!”

Without missing a beat, Brock continued the battle, not giving the fledgling trainer an inch, “Onyx, Rock Throw!” The Gym Leader declared and instantly the titan of a pokemon coiled his body around the debris and began launching an all out assault, sending multiple waves at the bird pokemon who was within close proximity.

Mizar took off in a whoosh for the ceiling, moving out of the way of the attack. As he gained altitude, Akko got an idea and waited for the right moment, “Get ready!” She called, watching as her partner cut through the air, aiming for the damaged ceiling. Right before the incoming projectiles came into range, Akko called out their counter.

“Mizar, use Whirlwind! Send it back!” Responding and trusting his trainer, Mizar flipped to face the incoming rocks, wings lightening up as he flapped furiously kicking up a high currant wind that was laced with light streams.

She had thrown the idea out in the planning stages, finding that Mizar did not possess the strength to stop boulders as a Pidgey, but maybe after his evolution and with the altitude and distance already slowing the rocks it would be enough to rain the attack back down on Onyx.

They would never win this fight with staying purely on the defensive, and doing something reckless and unexpected was just Mizar's style.

As his wings pumped furiously, putting everything he had into the attack the incoming rocks were slowed before they began to fall back down to the stadium floor. Because of his bulk, Onyx was unable to avoid the wide spread attack and let out an echoing cry as his own attack slammed into him over and over, dealing heavy damage.

“Don't give him time to recover! Steel Wing!” Akko cried out, and Mizar fell into a dive, wings tight against his side before flaring out and lighting up once more, slicing across the side of Onyx's jaw before showing just how agile of a flier he was and flipping for a rebound.

The rock pokemon's jaw ground together as he was pelted again and again, Onyx attempted to counter attack but found that Pidgeotto's speed had an advantage as the bird flit around his bulk easily.

“Oynx, use Screech!” Brock countered and his partner scowled, sucking in a deep breath before letting out a piercing scream that had everyone in the stadium clutching their ears and the ground shook.

Akko winced, hands covering her ears and she struggled to keep her focus on Mizar who's attack was interrupted and he staggered, trying to stay airborne.

The bird pokemon was disoriented and was unable to move out of the way as Onyx took the opportunity to issue his own counter attack, slapping the bird with his tail with a loud smack.

Mizar cringed noticeably and flapped his wings trying to keep from hitting the ground as he was sent back. For all his effort, he was beginning to show signs of reaching his limit. Wings beat a little slower, feathers were ruffled and chest heaved as he regained his balance and eyed Onyx.

Across the field, Onyx slammed his tail down, irritation showing on his features as the serpent like pokemon arched his neck. The rock type was also showing signs of nearing the end of his stamina, the boulders that made up his body moved slower and his mouth hung slightly open as he glared right back.

It was time to finish this, all or nothing. Just the way Mizar liked to fight.

“Alright, Mizar you got this! Just one more, use Steel Wing!” Akko called and Mizar pushed himself a little harder, gaining altitude before looping and descending on the rock type pokemon from above.

“Onyx, Take Down!” Brock countered, both trainers deciding to trust their pokemon and watched as the deciding blow was played out.

Mizar doze, wings flaring out and lighting up as he activated his Steel Wing attack and Onyx waited, body tense and coiled waiting for the bird to come into range to strike. Right before connecting, Mizar rolled to the side and Onyx swung his head, trying smash into the bird as he passed.

Passing just under the strike, Mizar leveled out and turned, aiming for Onyx's midsection, pushing hard to dodge the expected tail swipe that followed every time Oynx had attacked.

Akko held her breath, trusting Mizar's judgment as the bird streamed light out behind him and honed in on the titan's belly. The bird pokemon connected with Onyx, who winced but not before finishing his counter attack and slamming his heavy tail into the bird and sending Mizar rolling across the floor.

After taking the hit, Onyx staggered before collapsing with a heavy crash that shook the stadium and lay prone, unable to continue the battle.

Across the field, Mizar rolled before slamming into one of the scattered boulders and laying in a heap of ruffled feathers.

The ref looked at both pokemon, beginning a count down before raising both flags. “Onyx and Pidgeotto are both unable to continue the battle. The winner is challenger Akko, with one pokemon remaining!”

Akko's jaw dropped and she was too shocked to react immediately, not even registering as the assembled crowd let out a cheer and her friends left the stands to run towards her. “I won...?” She whispered before she was pulled out of her trance by Eevee head butting her legs before running back onto the field towards Mizar.

Shaking herself from her daze, Akko ran after Eevee, unaware of her friends as they called out to her. Upon reaching the bird pokemon, Akko reached out tentatively, and Eevee jumped to the side so Mizar could see Akko from where he lay as he let out a chirp.

Letting out a sigh of relief that he was alright, Akko scratched his chin the way she knew he liked and smiled at her two teammates. “I am so proud of both of you.” She praised, laughing when Eevee jumped up to lick her cheek and Mizar let out a string of chirps.

“Alright, alright!” Akko laughed, hugging Eevee as the kit wiggled in her grasp and Akko reached for Mizar's pokeball. “Come on, lets get you patched up at the pokecenter and then we can celebrate properly.” Akko clicked the ball enlarging it, “All the food you can eat.” The trainer offered with a smirk, and Mizar instantly perked up.

As if trying to show he was fine and they could skip the doctor visit and head right for the grub, Mizar tried to push himself up before flopping back on the ground and letting out a defeated huff.

Akko giggled and recalled the bird pokemon, standing up while still holding Eevee and noticed Brock had recalled Onyx, the battle arena looking much larger without the titan's presence.

The Gym Leader was striding across the field, hopping over cracks and moving around the rubble of the destroyed field with practiced ease as he made his way over to the victorious trainer. “I believe I have something of yours.”

Akko scrunched up her nose in temporary confusion before Brock opening his hand, the Boulder Badge gleaming in his palm. The small piece of metal shone under the stadium lights, the grey boulder decal in golden trim waiting for Akko to claim her prize.

Suddenly nervous, Akko reached out and took the badge and Eevee twisted to sniff at the prize.

“Congratulations, Akko. You have more than earned this.” Brock congratulated, offering his hand for her to shake.

Akko's face broke out in a wide grin as her gripped the badge and thrust out her other hand to shake his offered palm, startled when she was hugged from behind by Lotte, closely followed by the rest of her cheering section. Smile impossibly large, Akko felt happy tears trail down her cheeks as Amanda took Eevee and proceeded to pepper the fox with compliments and Professor Ursula beamed with pride.

Akko couldn't be happier.

 

~o~

 

Much later that night, Akko was in the main reception area of the pokecenter and sipping on a glass of punch, pouting slightly about already being banned from eating more cookies. After the match and taking Mizar to the pokecenter, Akko had been ambushed by Amanda and informed that because she had _finally_ finished her gym challenge, and because she was the last trainer to do so, they would finally be having the the traditional party that followed.

After checking with Professor Ursula who had confirmed, that yes, said party was in fact a tradition, Akko had grown very excited as well as nervous. First of all, as Amanda had made abundantly clear, she was in fact the last trainer to complete her challenges, whether in victory, dropping out or defeat. She was aware she had been cutting it very close to the deadline cut off, with less than forty-eight hours remaining. Akko just wasn't aware she was the only one left.

The party was so that all of the remaining applicants would have a chance to meet and talk about their experiences so far. Exchange contact information to discuss training regimens or battle strategies and hopefully foster a bond among the future pokemon experts of tomorrow.

Growing up in a small town -maybe also partially having very few friends also factored in- meant that Akko had never been to a party before, excluding dinner parties hosted by her parents for their close group of friends. It didn't help that she had always been a bit of an outcast, it was hard to make friends when your best friend was an Eevee. Not that Eevee wasn't an amazing best friend, but it the kit didn't do much to help with social skills. She had no idea what to wear, not that she had packed many options, or how to conduct herself.

This was the first time she felt like she had actual -human- friends who were her age.

Lotte had been a godsend, sending off Amanda and Sucy when their teasing became too intense and even lent Akko one of her shirts that were reserved for her contests. The shirt was a pale yellow blouse, that had a low neck, open shoulders and a open back. The coordinator had chatted happily with tidbits of advice while she had tried to tame Akko's hair, settling on leaving it down, held back by two small braids starting behind either ear.

Initially Akko had protested the idea of wearing something so different from her usual attire, but after a lot of reassurance that it looked nice on her she had relented. Even if now she was regretting the choice, fidgeting with her sleeves and feeling very... naked.

Which was silly, the shirt covered almost everything and there was nothing sensual about her back. At least Lotte had allowed her to wear her jean shorts, as a compromise for Akko agreeing to the shirt. It was just so... light and airy, it felt like there was nothing there half of the time.

There was another reason for Akko's nervousness that had nothing to do with the where, when or how she was dressed. The party tonight was for **all** of the trainers and their teammates who had passed the first badge, which meant that a certain blonde would be attending. Not that Akko cared, she told herself she didn't. Not after Diana had it abundantly clear earlier how she felt. Not felt, that wasn't the right word. How she... what?

Akko sighed, taking another drink from her glass and looking back to the nearby table where were friends were gathered taking turns at vying for Eevee's attention.

Her partner was undoubtedly the life of the party, no one could seem to pass by the adorable kit without stopping to pet her or offer a treat of some sort. It was heart warming to see how happy her partner was, and how easily she got along with literally everyone. As much as Akko liked that Eevee was enjoying herself, she was left awkwardly leaning against the counter and unsure of what to do. The person – pokemon – she would normally talk to was currently preoccupied.

At the moment Amanda was timing how long Eevee could balance a treat on her nose before it fell and the gathered crowd was cheering on the fox who was thoroughly enjoying the attention.

Mizar was sleeping in their room, after a quick visit to Nurse Joy and being cleared with only a warning that he would be sore for a couple days, more so from pushing himself so hard than from the damage taken. The bird pokemon had gorged himself on treats and fallen asleep, cooing happily. Akko had been overjoyed at that news, but that meant that her other 'wing man' was also unavailable.

There was always the talking to people option, but does anyone really know how to do that?

“Atsuko Kagari, correct?” A voice cut through the daydreaming trainer's contemplation and Akko jumped, almost spilling punch on Lotte's shirt. The startled girl looked at the new figure, recognizing him from her classes leader boards. He was one of the few present who was taller than her, and had a jaw that could cut stone, framed by wavy, stormy brown hair.

“Y-yes!” She squeaked, blushing when her voice cracked and looking at the tall male figure who was leaning against the counter beside her. Great job, Akko. First time someone tries to talk to you and you go and stutter up a storm, the trainer kicked herself mentally.

The young man smiled, a smile perfected through years of coaching and practice. It had just the right amount of charm and still made him appear approachable and friendly. “My name's Andrew Hanbridge, it's a pleasure to finally meet the break out super star I've been hearing so much about.” He greeted, offering his hand.

Akko floundered for the proper reply, taken completely off guard by the compliment. Now that was not something she had heard herself being referred to as before...

“Well, I um-” Akko scratched at the back of her head, taking the offered hand in her other and her breath hitched as Andrew raised her hand and kissed the back of it before releasing her with a smile.

Unsure of how to respond to such a gesture, Akko retracted her hand and looked around, searching for help and finding Lotte oblivious to the situation unfolding before going with her gut instinct and saluting back. “Likewise! To, er... To you, Andrew!” Akko responded goofishly, slapping her forehead internally at how she handled the situation. Saluting, really, Kagari? What was that?

Andrew chuckled, a soft smirk tilting his smile. “I am sorry we haven't met before, I just don't find it prudent to introduce myself until after the crowd has thinned somewhat. Far too many names to learn,” He leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper, “Especially since the majority of this years trainer applicants have already dropped out.”

Akko found herself instinctively stepping back as the other trainer leaned in uncomfortably close and laughed nervously, “Ya... I think someone said around thirty percent don't make it past the first badge...” Akko shifted her weight, uncomfortable with the topic of choice. She felt bad for the trainers whose dreams were already crushed so early into the journey and couldn't help feeling sympathetic.

After all, she had almost ended up in the same boat. It could have just as easily been her who had begun her journey back home tonight.

“This year was actually a record high,” Andrew countered, attention focused on the girl in front of him, and Akko felt like she was under a microscope. What did she know about him again? Andrew Hanbridge...

From the rankings, he had been the second to complete the first gym just behind Diana. He was also some form of heir according to his information page, but why had she read that page again? There had been a reason, she just couldn't seem to place her finger on why.

“Oh?” Akko inquired, barely registering his reply.

“Mhmm, apparently more than half of the applicants have either dropped out or been disqualified.” Andrew continued, leaning back and continuing to watch Akko with an expression of curiosity and intrigue.

That statement caught Akko's attention and she looked up, frowning slightly. “Really? Why?”

“You don't know?” Andrew asked, eyebrow raising and Akko shook her head no. “There have been multiple reports of Team Rocket increasing their activity lately and a bunch of pokemon have been stolen. A lot of trainers, coordinators and even researchers have dropped out, worried that their pokemon would be kidnapped.”

“That's horrible...” Akko breathed, genuinely shocked. She remembered seeing the forum posts with that annoying red exclamation mark beside it regarding Team Rocket activity and now wished she had actually read the post. Maybe she should pay more attention to those little red notifications.

Reflexively, Akko looked back at Eevee just to make sure she was still nearby and saw the fox sitting on Lotte's shoulder before jumping down and chasing a laser pointer that one of the trainers had on him. Eevee was joined by two other pokemon who were also enjoying the party, a Rattata and Lotte's Pikachu chasing the red dot and playing on the floor together.

“Yes, well-” Andrew continued before looking over Akko's shoulder and smirk changing from friendly to impish as he again leaned in closer and Akko stiffened. She hadn't expected the sudden invasion of her personal space and it left her feeling uneasy.

She was about to ask him to back up, feeling very trapped against the counter when she heard a throat being cleared beside her.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Akko looked over at her savior, expecting Lotte, and instantly stiffened once again when she noticed Diana standing beside her. Reflexively, Akko trained her gaze away from Diana, not wishing to incur her wrath if she was still in the same fool mood as earlier. The other girl wore a deep glower and had her stare boring into Andrew from where he was still leaning towards Akko, smirk having evolved into a cocky grin.

“Andrew.” Diana greeted, voice curt but not unfriendly.

“Diana,” He replied back, finally leaning away from Akko and she couldn't help the sigh of relief that she let out in response.

Diana's didn't pay Akko any mind and instead focused on holding Andrew's gaze. As Akko watched the other two present, she began to wonder if it was possible for two people to have a conversation telepathically. It certainly appeared that's what they were doing. The more Diana's brow furrowed, Andrew's smile grew.

Akko shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, unsure if she should say anything or just try to slip away unnoticed when Andrew broke the silence.

“Is there something you need, Diana? I was just beginning to become acquainted with Ms. Kagari.” He taunted, and Diana's eyebrow twitched before she raised her hand and cleared her throat.

“No, I was just going to ask how your father was doing?” Diana asked, earning a frown from Andrew.

That's why Akko had read his page! Because Sucy had mentioned that Diana and Andrew were childhood friends, and she may have also snuck in that _some_ people were suggesting that the two might be more than friends.

Noticing that the two seemed to be back to their silent conversation, albeit this time it seemed that Diana had the upper hand as Andrew now wore the frown, Akko looked a little closer. It didn't seem like they were very fond of each other. Not that she cared, or was jealous. Or cared.

She had to admit that Andrew was very handsome, even if he paled in comparison to Diana. Why was it that every rich person seemed so hot? What was with that anyways?

Akko decided to chance a glance at Diana, she had been forcing herself to focus on Andrew, or the floor or the wall behind Andrew. Anything but Diana, she didn't need to give the other girl another reason to be angry with her, even if she wasn't sure as to why she was already angry with her.

Taking a deep breath, and trying to be as unobvious, not obvious? As super smooth as possible, Akko shifted her position against the counter slightly so that she was standing more on an angle to Diana rather than strictly beside her.

Trying to add to her smooth-hood? Smoothness? She took a swig of her drink and instantly regretted the choice when her breath caught in her throat and the bumbling trainer choked, letting out a sputtering cough.

Diana was wearing a skin tight, navy blue dress that cut off at her mid thighs. The dress had a thin slit on one side that went up to her hip and a low, v-neck, accented with a necklace that reached past her collarbone.

“Holy shit-” Akko blurted before slapping her hand over her mouth, horrified.

 


	18. A New Enemy Approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, ya'll did it. Ya hit that review goal with time to spare. Thank you so much for all the kind words and feedback! I really do enjoy reading them and replying.  
> I just wanted to make an important note here since I have been asked this repeatably. I am basing the pokemon universe in this fic more off the manga than anything else. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do!  
> Without further ado, enjoy the chapter, you thirsty people you!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 17**

**A New Enemy Approaches**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Holy shit-!” Akko blurted before slapping her hand over her mouth, horrified. Frozen from shock of what just happened, Akko felt her eyes go impossibly wide and her mind refused to process an excuse for her sudden outburst.

“Akko!” Diana chastised, turning her attention to the other trainer for the first time and fixing her with a disapproving frown. “Language, please.” She finished, fixing Akko with a confused once over, trying to figure out what had caused it.

“Sorry-” Akko squeaked and felt her cheeks burning, choosing to once again fix her stare on the floor and Diana turned back to Andrew and continued their conversation.

That was so close. What was that? Akko could hear her heart hammering in her chest and felt like she had just run a mile, sweating and finding herself light headed. The floor had been a mistake as well. The floor showed the dark heels that Diana was wearing, heels that led to her calves and then up-

No, Akko! Stop it!

Diana and Andrew's conversation sounded like she was trying to listen to it from underwater, she was aware they were talking but was unable to focus on what they were saying. She needed a chance to regroup, to collect herself before she said something else and wasn't as lucky.

“Cookies!” Akko suddenly declared, voice loud enough to startle both Diana and Andrew before she stomped off, arms rigid and legs shaking.

Neither tried to stop her as she made her way over to the table that had been set up with an assortment of finger foods and pastries and Akko let out a sigh of relief, feeling like she could once again breath normally.

Well, that was not smooth, Akko. That was the exact opposite. Anti smooth. At least Amanda hadn't seen that, there was no way she would ever let her live that down. Akko let out a groan that earned a concerned look from a nearby group of people who took a step away and whispered among themselves before she grabbed a handful of cookies and shoved them in her mouth.

After demolishing half the plate and ignoring the looks she was earning, Akko decided to try to re-enter the conversation, this time determined not to make a fool of herself. Diana is just a friend, shoot, not friend. Diana is just a not friend. She's erm, what is she?

That's not important right now! Focus! Akko gulped, steeling her resolve before solidifying her resolve about re-entering the conversation. Or entering it for the first time? She hadn't really been paying attention...

Turning around, she looked back towards the counter she had been keeping warm for the majority of the night and frowned. Diana was gone and Andrew waved at a group of trainers, smiling and making his way over to them.

That's strange, where had Diana gone?

Doing a quick once over of the room, Akko was left befuddled when the girl in question was no where to be seen. It was unlikely Akko would miss her if she were still in the room, to say Diana stood out in the crowd was an understatement. It also helped that she was the only person in the room who could compete with Eevee for the attention of others, she was often surrounded by a crowd of some sort.

Deciding to be brave, and telling herself it was because she needed to apologize for being rude and not because she desperately wanted to spend more time with the stoic blonde, Akko walked over to Andrew and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hi again,” Akko grinned, lopsided and tapped her foot on the floor. “Do you happen to know where-?”

Before she could finish her question, Andrew let out a chuckle at some unsaid joke and motioned towards the hall that led to the observation room in the hospital. “She went down there, didn't say why though.”

“Oh,” Akko blinked, how had he known that was what she was going to ask?

Andrew winked at Akko's puzzled expression before turning back to his friends. Akko found the behavior strange but decided not to dwell on it. Whatever the joke was that he was privy too, it didn't matter right now.

Mumbling a quick thank you and trying to be as discrete as possible, Akko checked on Eevee once more and felt confident that she would be safe surrounded by so many friends and slipped down the hallway.

The usually well lit hallway was down to one light along each wall, leaving the passage in twilight lighting. Not dark enough to make it impossible to see, but not bright enough to where Akko could see easily and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She found it a bit strange, but maybe it was to dissuade people from wandering around during the party? Or perhaps since it was the end of the cities busy season there weren't that many pokemon that needed overnight care?

Whatever the reason, she knew this area of the hospital well, having visited Eevee multiple times per day while she was recovering, making navigating much more bearable. As Akko walked down the halls of the hospital she was starting to suspect it had more to do with the end of the cities busy season coming to an end. Each room she passed was closed, there were few pokemon in observation and many of the smaller rooms were dark with empty hospital beds.

That did beg to question what Diana was doing down in this area this late at night. Originally Akko had assumed that perhaps she was visiting someone else pokemon with her miracle goo, same as she had done for Eevee. That would have made the most sense. Maybe the main observation room was still open then? It was the only guess Akko had as far as direction to take.

“Diana?” Akko whispered, the sound coming out as more of a hiss as she walked past multiple hallways that branched off to different sections. She wasn't sure why she was whispering, it came out reflexively and didn't dwell on it, already feeling jumpy as her footsteps echoed down the hall.

Maybe this was a bad idea, she honestly had no solid idea where Diana had been headed and could have turned down another hall. Or it was also possible Andrew had lied, or had simply been mistaken. Wandering around, alone and aimlessly in the dark didn't seem to be working.

It was also possible that Diana had headed this way in an attempt to get some alone time. She was constantly being followed by a mob and being peppered with questions.

Still, she didn't want to give up just yet. If Diana did want to be alone then she'd just apologize and then leave her be. Akko nodded to herself in the dark, continuing on her search and nearing the observation room. She was close enough to see the door and sure enough there was a flickering light that could barely be seen through the glass pane.

“Diana?” Akko whispered again, this time a little louder. Was she supposed to be back here? That thought caused her to hesitate for a moment before continuing her trek. What if she ran into Nurse Joy or one of the other workers and got into trouble for being somewhere she shouldn't be? Akko shivered, memories of the displeased Nurse making her uneasy. She wasn't sure why but she just found the woman scary.

From the end of the hallway, Akko heard a crash followed by muffled whispering and perked up a little. “Di-?!”

She was cut off suddenly as a hand was slapped over her mouth and she was dragged into the room to her right and pressed against the wall. Momentarily too shocked to react, Akko let out a soft grunt against the hand over her mouth when her back hit the wall. Regaining her senses, she began pushing at her assailant before her eyes adjusted to the darker room and she stopped, trying to talk against the hand still pressed against her mouth. “Mmppft?” She inquired.

Barely visible in the darkness Diana glared back at her, having to look up at Akko from where she stood all but pressed against Akko with a finger to her lips in a 'shhh' motion. Diana was looking back at her expectantly, waiting for acknowledgment at the request and Akko nodded slowly, chest heaving and unsure as to what was going on. Was Diana hiding from Nurse Joy as well? No that was silly, Diana was practically a goddess, there was no way she would be hiding in the dark from Nurse Joy.

As Akko struggled to form the question she knew was there but was having trouble with fitting the words into place. Why was Diana so close? Why was she lurking in a dark room, ambushing people? There had to be a light switch somewhere. Why did she have to be quiet? Wait, were they really not supposed to be back here at night? No that couldn't be, Diana wasn't a rule breaker. Maybe Diana had special clearance to be back here but normal people weren't allowed and she was trying to spare her from Nurse Joy's wrath? No, because that still didn't explain why she was standing in a dark room and-

Diana for her part was looking around at the floor, brow knit in confusion before she whispered out, “Where's Eevee?” Completely oblivious to Akko's inner monologue as she scanned the floor and even looked back down the hallway for the kit that was normally glued to Akko's leg.

Akko knew she was waiting for an answer from the expectant look she had fixed her with and opened her mouth to reply before she suddenly remembered how close she was. For all that she was worth she couldn't seem to get past the fact that she could feel Diana's breath on her chest and neck. Lotte's stupid shirt doing _nothing_ to dull that sensation at all, it was incredibly distracting.

It's okay, just breathe. She doesn't know she's this close, or she does and is completely unaffected. Not everyone is a massive, jumbled mess, Akko!

Akko knew she was squirming, palms sweating as she tried to push back into the wall and become one with it. Wasn't there an ability that allowed a pokemon to just melt into their element? What was it? Why couldn't she just be a pokemon, then she wouldn't have to deal with all this stupid party nonsense or having to form words. Plus she might be able to breathe fire... That would be pretty cool...

“Akko?” Diana hissed, and her expression changed from confused to one of genuine fear, reading the discomfort as a sign that there was something wrong with Akko's beloved partner, “Akko, **where is Eevee?** ” She demanded with a little more force, form becoming tense.

“Back at the party!” Akko squeaked out, trying to look anywhere but back at Diana who had her fixed with a gaze so intense it made her knees weak. Why was she asking about Eevee? Hadn't she seen the small circle of pokemon chasing laser pointers just a few minutes ago? Was it minutes? It felt like longer. She felt dizzy and her legs felt like jelly, and all she wanted was for Diana to stop breathing for just one minute so she could regain some function.

“Good,” Diana breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning towards the door and listening with an expression of deep concentration.

Akko let out a deep sigh of relief when Diana moved away and swallowed thickly, taking a moment to regard the other girl while her mind was still reeling. She was still wearing **that** dress. Why wouldn't she be? It had only been a couple of minutes, right?

Okay, Kagari! Smarten up and stop making a fool of yourself! Akko nodded to herself, barely registering that Diana was talking to her. She had come here for a reason? What was that again? Think!

Oh, right because she had made a fool of herself at the party and then just left. Well at least you're consistent, you're doing the exact same thing right now.

“Akko!” Diana hissed, and Akko blinked owlishly, suddenly aware that the other girl was once again looking right at her, face suddenly very close. When the bumbling trainer in question didn't answer but seemed to focus on her a little more, Diana sighed and tried again. “Do you have Mizar?”

“Mizar?” Akko parroted back, mind still too sluggish to form a reply. Why was Diana so close? If she had thought her breath on her neck and chest was bad, then she wasn't sure how to describe the feeling of her breath on her cheek, on her lips. Oh god, her lips. “He's, uh...”

Without realizing it, Akko found herself staring down at Diana's lips and realized how easy it would be to just-

Diana snapped her fingers by Akko's ear, causing the other girl to jump and snap out of her trance. Reiterating her question, Diana tried again, “Did. You. Bring. Mizar?” She cut off each word, speaking slowly. When Akko didn't reply, she tried to prod a little more, “Your Pidgeotto?”

Akko blinked and looked down at the angry, yet something still adorable, blonde in front of her and replied as the question finally registered, “No, he's-” Akko paused and it dawned on her, “Wait, you said Pidgeotto. You saw my gym battle?”

“That's not important right now, Akko!” Diana snapped back, appearing agitated. “Did you bring him or not?” For all her bravado, Diana tilted her gaze downward and Akko swore she could make out the barest hints of a blush.

“No, he's back in my room, sleeping. Well, he might be eating, I did leave him with a lot of food. He's a bit of a pig though so I doubt there'd still be food left-” Akko rambled, momentarily distracted from her current situation as she tried to calculate the likelihood of Mizar having not finished the foot yet. The probability was very low. “Why?” Akko asked in an afterthought.

“I don't have time to explain right now, Akko.” Diana snapped, seeming distracted as she chewed on her lip, appearing to debate something. She stopped when she noticed Akko flinch at her tone and worried her bottom lip before trying to soothe the wound. “I will fill you in later, I promise. But for now I need you to go back to the party and find Professor Ursula or another Professor and-”

Both girls froze when another crash was heard from down the hallway, this time much louder, followed by a muffled exchange. Before Diana could say anymore, the sound of a door opening with a creak sent goosebumps up Akko's arm.

Once again Diana raised her finger to her mouth in a 'shhh!' motion and Akko nodded in reply.

“Did you get them all?” A male voice inquired and Akko scrunched up her face, looking down at Diana who looked completely enraged. At least now Akko was sure that they weren't hiding from Nurse Joy, surprisingly that did not make her feel any better.

“I think so, wasn't much a haul though. Do you remember where the back door outta here is?” A female voice replied back, and Akko was vaguely aware that the footsteps were getting closer. In a moment they would be passing by the room that she and Diana were in. What did they mean by haul? Were they stealing injured pokemon from the pokecenter?

Andrew had mentioned that a lot of pokemon had been stolen recently. Was that why Diana was back here? But how did she know-?

The footsteps stopped right outside the doorway and for a moment Akko thought that they had seen them and she held her breath before she heard the woman speaking again. “Well hello there, little fox. What is an Eevee doing wandering the halls this late at night?”

 


	19. Eevee! Use Mimic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a couple things I want to note before the chapter.  
> First off, there is a battle scene this chapter. As I noted before I will be noting battle scenes in the beginning chapter notes as some people were upset with the first one.  
> Secondly, I am now thirteen chapters ahead of where you guys at (It's getting to the point of where I have to reread the chapter to know what you're commenting on T.T) So in an effort to catch you up a little bit, in addition to posting a second chapter upon hitting ten reviews, I will also post an additional chapter for each additional fifteen reviews.  
> To simplify, 1st, 10 reviews, 2nd, 15, 3rd 15 and so on. That means a total of up to seven chapters can be posted this week.  
> Finally, some of you have been pestering me about who/what or if Sucy has a partner. First off, she does have a partner and second I've decided to make a little game out of it.  
> I have put clues as to what her partner, four clues total, throughout the next few chapters. I will let you know which chapters have the clues, each person may guess up to four times as to what her partner is and how you got to that conclusion. (Yes, your reason can be you guess good and have a horseshoe up your butt.)  
> For this contest unfortunately guest users will not be able to win as there is no way to verify who gets the prize so make sure you're logged in. Guest user reviews will still count towards the additional chapter counter.  
> So what's the motivation? Well I've put some thought into it and I think I have something you'll all like. The first person to guess what her partner is will get to choose one of the following. Either 1) A chapter written from another characters perspective, any character tagged on this fic is applicable. Or 2) I will write a chapter for the origin of a character of your choosing. Similar to the chapter where Akko gave us her motivation for becoming a trainer and why she admires Chariot.  
> If you have any questions feel free to ask! Enjoy the chapter and remember to drop a review / kudos!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 18**

**Eevee! Use Mimic!**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Well hello there, little fox. What is an Eevee doing wandering the halls this late at night?”

Akko heard the voice for the unknown woman, snickering as if to an inside joke, out in the hallway and felt her heart skip a beat, her lungs temporarily forgetting how to function. No, she had heard that wrong. Eevee was back at the party playing with Lotte and Amanda and-

“It's alright, we won't hurt you.” The male voice chimed in, and Akko pushed against Diana who was between her and the door.

The heiress tried to slow down the enraged trainer, trying to whisper something, but was no match for Akko's superior strength and was pushed aside easily. Paying Diana's wild gesturing no mind, Akko came around the door, startling the two figures clad in black. Too angry to form a question as to why the two figures were in the pokecenter or what they had intended to do to Eevee, she emerged, already swinging and landed a right hook across the closer target's jaw.

Eevee let out a surprised squeak before puffing up and running to back up Akko, not questioning her trainer's choice of entrance.

Akko had landed a solid hit on the female speaker who had been standing closer to the door entrance and stood, chest heaving, putting herself between the two figures and her partner. Voice coming out as a snarl, she shifted to stop Eevee with her leg when she noticed the fox approaching, “I don't care who you are, you will not lay a finger on her!”

Across from her the woman took another step backwards, moving back to stand beside her partner, wiping her jaw, a venomous glare fixing Akko in her sights.

The male speaker snorted, and reached for a ball on his belt, his other hand holding the strap of a black duffle bag. “Well that wasn't very nice,” He grinned, seeming amused by his fuming partner and placed a hand on his hip.

Both figures looked much older than Akko or Diana, sporting skin tight black shirts with solitary red 'R's in the middle. They both wore black leather boots, that looked like they were made for mountain climbing and thick black utility pants. The look was finished with black masks that covered the top of their faces showing only their eyes.

Akko regarded the insignia in the middle of their uniforms and swallowed, thickly. If she were to guess, she'd say that these two were with the, 'Team Rocket' Andrew had mentioned. What were they doing in the pokecenter in the middle of the night? Akko glanced at the duffle and grimaced, how did they make it in here undetected when the building was full of pokemon trainers? “I'm not letting you take Eevee, or any of the other pokemon you have in that duffle.”

Looking at the duffle bag in the man's hands, Akko could just barely make out lumps that _seemed_ pokeball shaped. There was no real way to confirm that they were, but what else could it be? Either way, you didn't go wandering around in the dark, late at night without being up to something sinister.

Clenching her fists, Akko steeled herself for a fight. They didn't know Diana was waiting in the other room, if she could just buy some time...

“Oh? What makes you think you'll have more luck stopping us than that annoying nurse?” The male robber asked, his partner was rubbing her cheek and glaring daggers at Akko above her split lip.

“Enough of this brat!” She snarled, grabbing a ball from her belt and tossing it out in front of her. From the ball produced a tall, baby blue duck pokemon with long talons and a single jewel on his forehead. “I'm going to repay you for that punch and liberate your precious little pokemon, stupid bitch!”

Akko took a step back, deciding to try and buy herself some time by trying to bluff, “You aren't going to get away! My friend is already on the way to alert the whole city you're here!” The nervous trainer swallowed, trying to clear her throat of the thick lump there and tried to avoid looking at Diana who was waiting in the doorway, still out of sight. What was Diana waiting for?

This wasn't good, that Golduck looks really strong, Akko took a nervous step backwards and Eevee looked up at her trainer, catching onto her hesitance. What now, Akko? At least Diana was here, speaking of Diana...

Did she have Cobalt with her? There wasn't exactly anywhere on that dress for her to store a pokeball. Wait, was that why she was so concerned with whether or not she had Mizar with her? This wasn't looking good. There wasn't a way that she could exactly ask her without giving away that she was hiding in the room. Stupid, Akko! Is that what Diana was gesturing about?

“There's still enough time to teach you a lesson,” The male speaker replied, if his partner was angry he just seemed, giddy. Without another word he took a ball from his belt and tossed it out in front of him, producing an Ivysaur that shook itself before hunkering down with a snort. “I doubt my partner would agree to leave until she paid you back for that rude introduction anyways.”

“Wait, two on one isn't legal!” Akko protested without thinking, upon seeing the second pokemon enter the field and shake the leafy bulb on it's back. The reptilian pokemon hunkered on all fours, short claws proturding from his feet. The bulb on his back was in full bloom, a brilliant pink flower on his back with tropical leaves folding out underneath. This Ivysaur in particular looked like it had seen a lot of combat, aged scars peppering his scaley legs and face, a notch in his ear.

“Do we look like the type to follow league regulations, dearie?” The female robber cackled, eyes wild as she called out the first attack, “Golduck, Water Gun!”

“Eevee, Mimic!” Akko called out the counter on reflex and Eevee bolted between her legs, eyes glowing as she copied the attack. In the hallway there was little Akko could do to get out of the way of the fight, if she wasn't careful she could easily come into the line of fire which would only distract Eevee and make this more difficult.

Upon using a water type move, the fox's neck tuff shifted with glowing light to resemble Vaporeon's neck gills as a stream of water shot out of Eevee's mouth and collided with the duck pokemon's assault. The two attacks met in the center and thundered against one another, neither side giving way as Eevee bent her knees and dug in. The fox's nails scraped on the tile floor as she tried to grip the floor to stop from being pushed backwards.

“Ivysaur, Vine Whip!” The male robber called and his dinosaur pokemon let out a cry before two vines sprang from beneath the leaves surrounding the blooming bulb atop its back. Akko registered the attack and knew that Eevee would not be able to counter both at once.

If she told her to get out of the way, Akko would be hit by the Water Gun attack, additionally there wasn't much room for Eevee to dodge and was more likely to be hit by both rather than avoiding either. Akko did the only thing she could think of, and jumped in the way of the attack aimed for Eevee's side and crossed her arms in front of her chest and face, prepared to take the attack for her partner. There was no way they were both going to get out of the two pronged attacked unscathed, at least this way it wasn't Eevee who took the brunt of it.

“Abra!” Diana called from beside Akko and stepped out into the hallway, and instantly a new pokemon materialized in front of Akko, using its Teleport ability. “Protect Akko!” Diana commanded and the Physic type glowed, folding his legs and floating above the ground as a barrier formed and shimmered in the faint lighting, protecting Akko from Ivysaur's assault.

It was the first time Akko had seen Diana's second pokemon, the small physic type stood on two legs and had a humanoid figure with honey and coffee colouring. The pokemon had an angular face that resembled a fox, with small ears and long talons at the end of each hand.

Akko breathed out a sigh of relief, she should have known that Diana would have a plan.

As she stepped into the hall, Diana opened her palm and a pokeball dropped onto it, materializing the same way that Abra had and she grinned, nodding at Akko. The simple action was enough to make Akko instantly feel much more confident in their chances. Leave it to Diana to have some sort of fancy smancy plan and strut into the hallway in a dress that-

Enough about the dress, Akko! Now is not the time!

“So it seems you did have a friend with you,” The female robber tisked, her Golduck making headway as Eevee's legs were beginning to shake, the stream from her opponent was pushing her back, despite her efforts. “Too bad she wasn't smart enough to run for help like you claimed!”

With that Eevee lost the war with Golduck and her attack sputtered and died, neck tuff changing back to the normal white puffs before her opponent's attack slammed into her and sent her into the wall. The tiny fox let out a cry as she crunched into the wall, falling to the floor in a soggy mess.

Not one to give up, Eevee tried to push herself up, front legs trembling and fur dripping.

“Finish it! Ice Beam!” The female trainer commanded and Akko looked at her partner, and ran to provide cover, knowing Eevee wouldn't be able to get out of the way of the attack in time.

“Cobalt!” Diana countered, throwing the summoned ball and calling her signature partner who thundered into the hallway, “Flamethrower!”

The equine pokemon whinnied and let loose a blue flame to combat the beam of ice that Golduck threw towards Eevee and Akko. Cobalt positioned himself between Eevee and Golduck, blue flames running down his body causing all present to squint at the increase of light in the dark hallway. The fire type had the advantage against the ice barrage, evening out the strength difference and this time it was the duck pokemon who was on the losing end of the tug of war.

“Eevee!” Akko called, running over to her fallen partner and picking her up from the pool of water she was drenched in. Was she tired from the gym battle earlier? It wasn't like her to run out of gas so soon into a battle. She seemed fine at the party...

Akko didn't have time to ponder on that conundrum, as she retreated to stand with Diana, out of the way of the combating pokemon. Eevee curled into her trainer's chest, small frame shaking and ears folded back. She felt completely useless, there was nothing she could do to help Eevee or Diana, all she could do was watch the battle unfold.

Unable to help herself, Diana looked over at Akko and Eevee before steeling herself and focusing on the pokemon battle in front of her. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted, not if they wanted to have a chance of winning this.

“Ivysaur, Poison Powder!” The male trainer called, the fog like attack being unaffected by Abra's barrier as the dinosaur pokemon shook the bulb on his back, producing a purple cloud in the direction of Cobalt and Abra.

“Safeguard!” Diana countered without missing a beat, effortlessly commanding both of her pokemon. Abra released the barrier rendered by Protect and shifted his focus to Safeguard, an ability that neutralized Poison Powder and made himself and Cobalt immune to status effects as long as it was active.

Just as Abra's barrier activated, Cobalt's flamethrower beat out Golduck's Ice Beam and Diana was on top of her combo assault, “Cobalt, use Agility and follow it with Stomp! Abra, Skill Swap with Golduck!” She knew it wasn't safe to send in her fire type point blank against a water type unless she neutralized the threat first.

Working on perfect synchronization, Cobalt's hooves glowed brightly as he seemed to blink into range of the opponent pokemon and forced all attention on him. The pony pokemon reared and thrashed, slamming his powerful legs tipped with diamond toes down around the two enemies, the hallway offering little in ways of room to retreat. The equine pokemon's bulk and range of striking forcing the two enemy pokemon into close combat.

“Golduck, Water Gun!” The female trainer called the predictable counter, and her partner shook his head, eyes and gem glowing in sync with Abra. The duck tried to use the requested ability and found himself terribly confused, jumping away as Cobalt struck out with his hind legs, narrowly missing landing a kick to his jaw.

“Trick Room means Golduck can only use Abra's abilities right now!” The male robber hissed, grin having been replaced with a frustrated snarl, as Ivysaur tried to shrink away from the enraged horse pokemon. Retracting his vines when they burnt on contact from the engulfing flames. “Useless! Stop that ponyta!” He snapped at his pokemon.

Ivysaur tried to comply to the command, once again snapping his vines out only to receive a strike to his jaw and a burnt vine for his efforts. The dinosaur pokemon cringed and tried to shrink backwards, only to have his trainer scream at him in frustration.

“I don't know Abra's moveset!” The female robber snapped back and Diana smirked. Trick Room was one of her signatures, she made it a habit to learn the move sets of all the pokemon she might encounter for situations such as these. However the ability required a lot of energy to maintain, she didn't have long before it would wear off. She had to finish this. Now.

“Abra, Ice Beam, focus on Ivysaur!” Diana declared and the physic type pressed his hands together in front of his face, forming an energy ball that he pushed out with a flick, imitating Golduck's earlier Ice Beam that slammed into the enemy Ivysaur.

If she could just take down one of them and disable the other... She might have a chance at winning this.

Ivysaur screamed in agony, trying to back away from the beam of frost and took another kick to his the side for his efforts. The dinosaur pokemon was receiving a double teamed focus between both of Diana's partners with no back up as the female robber continued to scream in frustration. He was already showing his limits, his movements becoming strained and all his focus on shielding himself rather than attacking. His trainer doing nothing to help, reduced to screaming insults at the dinosaur pokemon for the thrashing he was taking.

“Wait, I know!” The female robber called, and in the moment she took to gloat Diana had already reacted.

Diana glanced at the female trainer, yelling out her counter before the female robber would have chance to regain her footing. “Disable!” She commanded and Abra's eyes flashed, instantly a rope of light snapped around Golduck's bill and silenced the duck pokemon. There was no way she was letting them get away, not this time. She had promised, and this wasn't a promise she was willing to break. Just a little more, she could do this. She had to.

Letting her anger swallow her better judgment, fists shaking and drowning in her fury, Diana continued her assault, throwing out her arm and pointing her finger at the already beaten Ivysaur. “Cobalt!”

Akko watched the battle unfold, completely baffled by how effortlessly Diana commanded both pokemon. Something was wrong though, it was obvious Ivysaur was beaten, the dinosaur pokemon could barely manage the strength to keep himself on his feet. The pokemon was no longer fighting back, all of his effort focused on trying to reduce some of the damage he was taking.

It was like watching her first battle with Diana, but then the heiress had hesitated, had shown mercy. She had shown kindness to an already beaten opponent. But as Akko looked at Diana, she saw nothing but rage, completely blinded by it. There was no mercy in her voice as she declared her follow up attack.

“Flamethrower!” Diana bellowed and the horse pokemon reared, neck arching as he took in a deep breath to bathe the grass type at point blank range.

The dinosaur pokemon seemed resigned and simply closed his eyes, his trainer already running back to get out of the way of the attack. There was no chance of him getting out of range in the limited room, already struggling to move as he was.

“No! He's had enough!” Akko protested and Diana looked back at her with a jerking motion, seeming surprised by the outburst. The distraught trainer felt Eevee turn in her arms, and barely registered the motion when Eevee's eyes glowed, a gem made of white energy on her forehead and the same white ropes wrapped around Golduck sprang up around Cobalt's muzzle and front legs.

Mimicking Abra's ability, Eevee disabled the incoming attack from Cobalt, light from her eyes flickering before passing out in her trainer's arms.

From across the hall Ivysaur looked at Akko, with the same look of shock that Diana had fixed her with. The beaten pokemon's legs trembled before collapsing with a sigh, eyes drooping as he continued to look at Akko, expression swirling with confusion.

“Eevee! Hey! Wake up!” Akko panicked, shaking her partner lightly while holding her securely against her chest. The tiny fox didn't react, body lax and breathing slow, for all appearances she looked to be asleep.

Cobalt fell to his knees with a crash, the ropes of lights binding his mouth and legs and the pokemon let out a muffled squeal. Diana watching in disbelief as the robbers continued to run, the male trainer recalling Ivysaur over his shoulder, the grass type having never looked away from the distracted trainer and fox who had spared him.

Abra's temporary hold on Golduck ended, the light ropes shattering and disappearing, the female trainer wasting no time as she called out one last command. “Flash!” The duck pokemon raised his arms and pointed the talons at the ends of fingers to his cheeks before the gem on his forehead flashed, temporarily blinding everyone on the opposing end.

Akko cringed and clutched Eevee closer, turning her shoulder to block any attack that might follow while she was unable to see. Head pounding and eyes burning she braced herself for an incoming attack that never came. Slowly the pain dulled and she blinked, squinting as she surveyed the area.

Cobalt was pushing himself up onto his feet, Disable having ended and Abra hovering beside Diana waiting for the next command.

When Diana didn't move or say a word, Akko stepped closer to see if she was okay, was she not moving because she was hurt? The robbers were no where in sight, having bolted down the hallway. “Diana!” Akko prompted, stepping closer and reaching out. It didn't appear that Diana was hurt, she didn't look to have a scratch on her. “We can still catch them!” Akko insisted, torn between going down the hallway and going back to the party to find help for Eevee.

Diana slapped Akko's reaching hand away without a word and turned to Abra. “Check outside, see if you can find them.”

The way the command was said in such a way that made Akko take pause, Diana's voice was cold, emotionless. Her expression unreadable, and without another word she reached out to touch Cobalt's nose as he walked up to her with a snort.

Abra shimmered and used his Teleport ability, already gone from the hallway.

What was Diana doing? They were getting away! Why was she just standing there?

Diana closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Cobalt's, letting out a deep sigh and running her fingers along the underside of his chin. She made no move to say anything, or go after the robbers and the entire reaction confused Akko deeply. The pony pokemon stood perfectly still, ears forward and let out a soft snort, tail swishing slowly.

“Diana, I-” Akko tried again, biting her tongue when Diana interrupted her.

“Is Eevee okay?” Diana whispered, letting go of Cobalt and swiping her hand across her cheek, recalling Cobalt.

Akko squinted as the hall darkened considerably without the fire type's flames for illumination. Was Diana... Crying? She opened her mouth to ask exactly that before she felt Eevee squirm in her sleep and realized she was squeezing her rather tight.

Without waiting for a reply, Diana stepped closer and checked the fox. “She seems fine, just passed out from exhaustion. I have an energy snack back in my room, stop by later and I'll give her some.” After finishing her statement, Diana moved to walk past Akko and down the hall the way the robbers had gone.

“Diana, wait!” Akko protested, faltering when the other girl heeded her command and stopped, turning partially to look at her. “Er,” she mumbled, not having really figured out what she was going to say. “I know you already beat them once but you really shouldn't go off alone!”

Frowning, Diana looked back at Akko and seemed like there was so much she wanted to say but settled instead for, “I am going to check on Nurse Joy, they mentioned they had run into her. I already contacted Officer Jenny and the Professors while you were distracting them.” As if to accent her point, Diana held up her wrist to show the watch they had received back at the academy. The device was mostly hidden by a bracelet she was wearing. It had been effective enough that this was the first time Akko had noticed the watch.

“They will be here soon. I'll be fine, they are already long gone.” She finished, somber and continued to walk down the hall. “If they had escaped on foot Abra would have already spotted them.”

Akko was about to go after her when she heard shouting from down the hall and turned to wave at the approaching officers. She didn't understand anything about what had just happened, Diana knew something but now wasn't the best time to force answers from her. Right now she had to take care of Eevee, she'd confront Diana later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so some of you may have noticed how I chose to detail elemental attacks that Eevee used under the effect of mimic this chapter. This is not something that has been shown in either the mange or anime, it's just something that I thought would be neat since she has so many evolutionary paths making it a little more unique to 'Eevee' in general.   
> Just to clarify, when she uses mimic a small part of her body shifts to temporarily the corresponding evolutionary path. In this chapter we saw Vaporeon reflected via neck fringe and Espeon via the gem on her forehead. It's a small aesthetic that does not do anything battle power wise. I personally like the idea, let me know what you think!


	20. Cookie Theives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the first bonus chapter for hitting the ten review mark.   
> Few things, first Sucy's partner has already been guessed! I will not post here what it is in case you don't want spoilers but just know it's in the previous chapters reviews if you're curious.  
> Second this is by far my favourite chapter to date and is about twice as long as any other chapter thus far. I am really nervous about posting it and hope you guys like it!  
> Finally, the bonus chapter event is going on all week. The next one is 15 reviews as I detailed in the notes of the previous chapter. Enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 19**

**Cookie Theives**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

After what seemed like hours, Akko lay on her back on her bed, unable to sleep with Eevee on her chest and Mizar perched on the window sill.

Nurse Joy was fine, she had been knocked out by a Hypnosis attack and woke up without a scratch, if slightly confused. Officer Jenny had arrived with two Professors in tow, commanding her growlithes to try and find the trail of the escaping robbers. However just as Diana had predicted, as soon as they had made it around the corner and back into the observation room the scent simply disappeared.

There was no sign of a forced exit, and all the doors and windows were still locked or latched. It left everyone involved baffled as to where they had gone. Just like that. Gone.

After doing a tally of the damage they discovered that the alarm was still active, it had simply never been tripped. They had flipped off the lights, putting up signs directing party goers from the back area, marking it as closed off. They had been quick and efficient, a dance that was smooth and practiced. Meticulous. Perfected.

Without realizing it, Akko found herself gripping her sheets until her knuckles were bone white, teeth grinding in frustration. It didn't make any sense, how could they just disappear like that? How was it so easy for two people to just break into a pokecenter and steal dozens of wounded pokemon? What if they had done that a week ago and not tonight? Then-

Akko pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Then Eevee would have been one of the pokemon in that duffle bag, simply gone. What would she do if Eevee was stolen? She couldn't-

Trying to force her mind away from what if's, Akko ran her fingers through the fur around Eevee's neck, calming her nerves by reminding herself that the fox was safe. Forcing herself to relax, Akko listened to the soft snoring from the multiple warm bodies in the room. It seemed like everyone had needed a little comfort tonight. Pikachu and Arthur were both on the top bunk with Lotte, the later being used as a pillow.

Even Sucy's normally shy partner was sleeping in the waste basket at the head of Sucy's bed, even if he had dragged a pillow to cover himself so he was out of sight and hidden. The pillow did little to mask the smell he emitted though.

 

Akko sighed, knowing there was no way that she was going to be able to sleep. Deciding to check her pokedex for the umpteenth time to see if Diana had replied, she wasn't surprised to see that the message still showed as read, but there was no reply.

Why would she offer the food for Eevee and then simply disappear?

Normally that thought would be easily dismissed, sure that there was a reasonable explanation. Easily might be a bit of an overstatement, but still she would be able to suppress it enough to tuck it away for later. However tonight Akko wasn't feeling reasonable. She felt angry and frustrated. It wasn't fair, anything that had happened.

How had Diana known that the robbers were going to be there? Why was she being such an ice queen lately? How did the robbers get away? Why was Eevee acting like someone had taken a giant magical needle and extracted all of her energy? If Diana hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened?

No, that wasn't right. She knew exactly what would have happened, Eevee would be gone and it would be all her fault. Eevee was in that hall because she had gone looking for Akko, all because Akko had gone looking for Diana. Stupid, Akko, stupid...

She was unable to do anything about the majority of that list, but she was able to do something about one thing. Akko steeled herself and focused on getting the energy treats for Eevee, that, at least was something she could do. She could help her partner. Help her best friend who once again was the one to take the punishment for herself making a poor decision.

Gently, Akko lifted the sleeping fox from her chest and held her breath as she set her down on her pillow. Shivering at the sudden lack of heat from the warm fox, Akko grabbed her hoodie from her back pack. The garment was worn and was a crimson red, with a soft inner lining that Akko instantly sank into the feel of.

As quietly as she could, Akko tiptoed to the door before chewing on her lip and looking back at where Mizar was perched on the windowsill.

To her surprise the bird pokemon was staring back, watching his trainer with quiet fascination and Akko decided to bring him with her. It was probably foolish, it was unlikely that they would try to break in twice in one night but that notion did little to quell the unease she felt.

Without needing to say anything, Akko recalled the bird pokemon and held his ball tightly in her hand. There wasn't a belt on her pajama bottoms, but that was alright. The feeling of his ball in her hand was somehow a comfort, and with that she left the room, turning as she left so she could pull it closed. Focused completely on keeping the door from making a loud 'click', Akko didn't notice the figure sitting in the hall opposite to her door, partially hidden in the dark.

Diana waited until the door was fastened shut, knees pulled up to her chest and back against the far wall. She was regarding Akko like she was a puzzle, a hint of amusement as she watched the other girl try to sneak away.

“Not after more cookies, are you?” She asked once the door had clicked shut, her voice was even, trained to conceal any emotion. Even the hint of a joke seemed forced, the corner of her lips twitching up in a bemused smile that faded as quickly as it had appeared.

Akko nearly jumped out of her skin, heart in her throat and she found herself out of breath. It took a moment for her to adjust to the dim lighting of the hallway before she was able to make out the figure to match the voice.

“Diana?” Akko asked, as if to confirm what she was seeing and that it wasn't a mistake. Also that she wasn't dreaming, again. It was really embarrassing how often the other girl seemed to visit her dreams. Seeming to realize how loud her voice was, Akko paused, looking both ways before she lowered her volume to a whisper. “What are you doing sitting in the dark?”

“I brought these for Eevee,” Diana explained, rummaging around on the floor beside her before grasping a baggy filled with small, paw shaped treats. The quiet girl had her toes curled, feet apparently cold against the tile of the hallway. She had -much to Akko's relief- traded in the dress from earlier for a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and an over sized hoodie. The baggy clothes a small mercy on the already taxed trainer.

Akko looked at the sandwich bag and tilted her head, unsure of how to respond. She found herself deflating as she watched Diana chew on her lip, face turned away as if embarrassed, still holding up the bag for Akko to take. “I had meant to give them to you earlier but-” Diana paused mid sentence, shaking her head as if to discard that line of conversation.

“I didn't see your message until a little while ago and decided to bring them for you,” Diana rambled on. “But then I realized how late it was, while I was standing at your door. I didn't want to wake you, so I just...”

As Diana trailed off it occurred to Akko that she had never seen the usually poised girl so disorganized. Under normal circumstances she might have found it endearing, possibly even teased her a little about it. But something seemed off. Scratch that, a lot seemed off, for many of multiple days. Whatever was bothering the other girl only seemed to be getting worse.

“Decided to sit here until morning?” Akko offered, chuckling awkwardly. When Diana didn't respond, Akko reached out to take the baggy and put it in her pocket. “Thank you.” She offered instead and watched as Diana nodded, still not meeting her eye or looking up from the floor.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to do or say at this point. As much as she wanted to be angry at Diana, Akko found her anger slipping through her fingers like water. No matter how tightly she tried to cup her hands, it was still trickling away, the sad look on Diana's face smashing the dam. So then if she wasn't able to be angry, now what? She felt woefully unprepared for this encounter.

“I uh,” Akko scratched the back of her head and rubbed her foot against the back of her calf. “I was actually gonna go for a walk, since I can't sleep. You could come, if you wanted...” Akko glanced at Diana, pulling her knees tighter against her chest from her spot on the hallway floor and tried to lighten the mood, desperately wanting to see a smile. “I am not trying to steal cookies, I promise.”

The corner of Diana's lips twitched in a reluctant smile that was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Without a word she pushed herself up and brushed off her pajama pants before stuffing her hands in the front pocket of her hoodie, nervously fidgeting.

“Well, I suppose I can't let you wander around alone at night.” Diana replied and Akko found herself smiling, hoping the darkness would be enough to hide the stupid grin that refused to be subtle.

They walked in silence down the hallway, not wanting to wake up any of the sleeping residents and made it down the stairs to the front lobby and outside without bumping into anyone. At this late hour it wasn't surprising, but Akko still breathed a little easier once they made it outside, she honestly wasn't sure how she'd explain what they were doing.

Akko took in a deep breath as the cold night air hit her face and smiled, she loved the feeling and smell of the air in the early morning. This was **much** earlier than she was usually outside, but still there was nothing like it. The stillness and calm before the local populace awoke was humbling and it helped clear her mind, focus her thoughts. The young trainer walked down the dirt road without any real goal in mind, letting Diana lead the way and looking up at the moon and stars above them.

The night air was doing wonders for clearing her mind and was already feeling a little better and she found herself pondering a recent article she had read about some pokemon coming from the stars. It seemed impossible, but then again, a lot of things seem impossible until you learn a little more about them.

Without warning Diana stopped and Akko noticed after taking a few more steps and turned to look back at the other girl, noticing they were right by the outer wall of the city. Diana's hair was shimmering in the moonlight, lightly blowing in the night air and Akko found herself comparing it to the way she looked during the sunrise.

Stop it. Akko berated herself, looking away and forcing herself not to comment on the sad frown that Diana was still sporting, looking at the grass like it held all the answers.

“Thank you...” Diana whispered and Akko almost missed it, spoken so softly and sounding so broken. It caught her by surprise and she found herself shifting uneasily while she debated on how to respond. Whatever she had expected Diana to say, it certainly wasn't that.

“For what?” Akko asked, unable to help the nervous chuckle. “I should be the one thanking you.” It was true, if it weren't for Diana... She didn't want to walk back down that road of thought.

Diana shook her head and moved to lean against the wall, placing her arms across the top and looking up at Mt. Moon that loomed in the horizon. “I almost crossed a line earlier, one I swore I would never cross. One I never thought I was capable of crossing...”

Akko scrunched up her nose and pondered on that, deciding to mirror Diana's position and standing beside her looking at the mountains in the distance. Was she talking about Ivysaur? Akko thought back to how angry Diana had been, and shivered at the memory. She knew it was silly, but it was the first time that she had seen Diana ever... let loose, or rather fight without restraint.

It was obvious comparing the fight with the Team Rocket members to her battle with Eevee that Diana was an amazing trainer. She had been holding back with Akko, even with the recording of her battle with Brock she had been holding back.

Akko found herself studying the other girl, trying to be subtle with a side glance while Diana was focused on the landscape in front of her.

“You were trying to rescue those pokemon, it wasn't you fault.” Akko offered, genuinely. “You were just trying to do what was right.” It was true, and Akko tried to let that bleed into her tone.

Diana closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, the guilt that was eating at her evident and Akko felt her chest pang at the pain that washed over her friend's face. “That's not an excuse, Akko. I need to be better than that, I have to be. It isn't the pokemon's fault if the trainer's a bad person. They are just as much victims, living creatures that feel pain the same as you and I. What I almost did to Ivysaur... Everyone experiences heightened emotions, but losing yourself to them isn't an excuse for being cruel.”

“You're only human,” Akko insisted gently, wanting to reach out and hug the other girl but deciding it might not be well received. “You're allowed to make mistakes.”

Diana snorted, the sound odd coming from the heiress. “It seems like all I do is make mistakes,” She muttered, and finished in a whisper. “And everyone else is constantly paying for them.”

Akko studied the other girl who had her gaze focused on the mountains, expression neutral and she felt her heart break at the last admission. It occurred to her that Diana had many of the same guilty thoughts that she had, the same self blame. This perfect person, this amazing trainer, boundlessly kind and generous woman had the same worries, same doubts.

Wetting her lips, Akko tried another point of attack. “If it weren't for you Eevee would have been taken tonight.”

Diana flicked a glance at Akko, catching her eye before turning away again. Moments passed as they stood in silence and Akko began to think that perhaps she had struck a cord before Diana seemed to sum up some of her own courage to reply. “Eevee was only in danger because you were trying to find me.” The heiress blushed softly, pulling her hood up and sleeves down a little further to cover her hands.

“Exactly, so she was there because of me and you saved her. Lets not also forget when you literally, 'Protect'ed me.” Akko continued, feeling confident and grinning at the other girl. “See, so-”

“No, Akko.” Diana cut her off with a frustrated sigh. “You were only following me because I've been such a poor friend to you,” Diana admitted and turned her head away so that Akko could no longer make out her expression. For her part, Akko felt her breath hitch and heart rate spike.

Diana had called her a friend. At least that settled that debate. Further more, Diana had known that she had gone looking for her specifically, it made sense. Why else would she have been wandering down the hall, in the dark, literally calling Diana's name? Still, the realization that she knew her motivations left her feeling unsettled. Like a puppy who was constantly just begging for attention. It was... Embarrassing? No, that didn't sound right.

Akko was pulled out of trying to identify the feeling that knowing Diana knew she was there specifically for her was stirring within her belly when the other girl moved suddenly.

Taking a deep breath, Diana turned to look at Akko directly, making sure she was looking her in the eye before her next statement, “I am sorry for the way I've treated you, I thought I was doing the right thing. Keeping you out of it...” Diana shook her head, running her fingers through her hair and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“Regardless, that doesn't excuse my behavior and for that, I apologize.” She finished awkwardly, picking at the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

Feeling a blush sneak its way onto her cheeks, Akko swatted at the air and let out an indignant noise, “Pssh,” She replied on reflex, unsure of how to handle the heartfelt apology. She wasn't used to other people coming to her to apologize. Normally they would take advantage of the fact that she would easily forgive and simply sweep it under the rug. “It's all good.” Just don't do finger guns, Akko reminded herself. Or salute! She added, remembering her earlier interaction with Andrew.

Diana frowned, studying Akko's face intently. “It's not though, Akko. You are too good for people to treat you poorly, you don't deserve that. Or any of the harassment you've had to endure thus far.” Diana chewed on her lip, looking away as she forced out the last part, “I... I should also apologize for the part I played in the beginning as well. I am sorry, Akko.”

Akko felt her face burning at the blush that crept up her neck and bathed her cheeks with heat. She had no idea about how to respond to such a sincere statement and it was her turn to hide in her hood and croak out a response, “Thanks.”

The atmosphere again turned awkward as neither girl was sure of what to say. After a few moments, Diana resettled against the wall and sighed, looking at the mountain. Akko was unaware of how close the other girl had moved until she felt her head tilt, just barely grazing her shoulder as Diana lay her head down.

The movement had Akko's heart once again going off in a panic and it left her wondering if she should schedule a doctor's appointment. Just to check to make sure these constant attacks weren't happening from a different reason.

They stayed in silence for a while before Akko decided to ask the question that was nagging at her, “What did you mean by, 'wanting to keep me out of it?'” She asked.

When Diana didn't respond, eyes closed and head resting a little more firmly on Akko's shoulder, the young trainer began to wonder if she had fallen asleep. “I didn't want to risk you losing Eevee...” Diana mumbled, sleepily. As if that answered everything.

Another minute of silence passed before Diana raised her head and Akko bit back her reaction of wanting the girl to return to her former position.

“Is it okay if we sit for a moment? My legs are tired.” Diana yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Akko almost offered to finish the conversation later, Diana was clearly exhausted. Even knowing that, she couldn't help wanting to be selfish and continue talking just a little while longer. For once she decided to feed her selfish needs and Akko nodded before responding out loud, “Sure.”

Both of the girls turned to slide down with backs against the rock wall, Diana pulling her knees to her chest, cheek resting on her knees. Akko found the sleepy look on her face adorable, too tired to check herself from staring openly, a soft smile on her face.

“A few days ago, Barbara's Clefairy was stolen.” Diana whispered, squeezing her legs a little tighter. “It happened the same day as when I joined you for your morning jog,” Diana continued, studying the grass shimmering in the moonlight. Too shocked to reply right away, Akko found her mouth hanging open slightly.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Akko asked, trying not to sound accusing or angry. She had no idea, but thinking back there had been a definite lack of seeing Diana's teammates around. She had assumed they had lost interest after Mizar had managed to claim the bag from Pidgeot.

“I didn't want to distract you from training for your gym battle.” Diana replied quietly, the look of guilt returning and she played with the wrist cuffs of her sweater.

Akko thought back, trying to match up the time line. So it had happened on the day Diana had joined her, the day she had made her break through with Mizar and-

“I had gone to visit Eevee that night, I was actually hoping to run into you. I had intended to ask you for your help, I was frustrated. I had talked to Officer Jenny and the Professors, they had told me that multiple applicants were dropping out. That Barbara wasn't alone and they were doing everything they could.” Diana paused, taking in a deep breath and swallowing the lump in her throat.

“But when I saw you standing there, holding Eevee and I heard what you said. How you had been afraid you'd lost her, I heard it in your voice. The heartbreak, you sounded like you were in so much pain...” Diana shifted awkwardly, trying to subtly wipe her cheek with her sweater sleeve.

“There was no way I could ask you to help me, to ask you to risk losing her. So I told myself it would be better if I got back Clefairy by myself.” Diana explained, “I was the one who promised Barbara I would get her back, you didn't owe her or myself anything.”

Akko processed what Diana had said, trying to comprehend how much pressure Diana must be feeling. She had taken it upon herself to find her friend's pokemon when the people who were professionally trained to do just that were getting no where.

Akko watched her for another moment before something occurred to her, “You don't blame yourself for Clefairy being stolen, do you?”

Diana looked away, once again staring at the grass, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

“It's not your fault, Diana.” Akko frowned. “Is that why you were angry this morning?” Akko asked without thinking, instantly regretting it. Is that why you were avoiding me? Akko wondered, feeling guilty that such a selfish thought made its way into the forefront of her attention when Diana had just told her about Barbara.

“Partially,” Diana admitted. “Barbara has been...” She chewed at her lip, knowing that Akko and Barbara didn't exactly get along. “Very upset, which is reasonable, considering the situation she's in. I feel like I've failed her,” Diana's voice wavered and Akko could tell she was fighting back tears.

“I promised I'd get Clefairy back for her, and all I've done is fail.” Diana continued with a sob, and Akko found herself wanting to reach out, to offer some form of comfort. “She trusted me,” Diana continued. “But I'm no closer than anyone else, and now because of me, more pokemon have been taken. I couldn't go back to my room tonight, I couldn't bare to hear her cry herself to sleep again.”

Diana tried to wipe away her tears again, just barely holding some semblance of control before she let out a sob with her next statement. “All because I wasn't strong enough.”

“Diana, it's not your fault.” Akko insisted, how could Diana think it was her fault? She wasn't the one who stole the pokemon. All she had done was try to fix the problem, without asking for any help or thanks.

Akko was at a loss as to how she could make her believe that, and as each moment passed she could feel the frustration building that she couldn't seem to make her feel any better. Even now Diana was trying to hide her tears, quiet her cries and stifle her pain. Ignoring every voice in her head that told her not to, Akko reached out and pulled the distraught girl against her chest, hugging her tightly. Trying to show her she wasn't alone.

As soon as Akko's arms wrapped around Diana and pulled her close, the other girl froze before her body seemed to deflate and the dam shattered. Diana broke down and cried, shaking as she clenched Akko's sweater in her hands and let all the feelings and frustrations she'd been holding in, out.

Akko shifted and held her tighter, pressing one hand to the back of the other girls head, her other arm around her back as she held her close, letting Diana vent all the feelings of guilt she had been holding in. She was still at a loss for words and could only pray that the physical comfort she could offer would be suffice to soothe some of her stress, some of her guilt.

Akko wound her fingers into Diana's hair, other hand tightening around her waist.

She couldn't believe that Diana had shouldered so much by herself, even when she needed help she had put others first. Always putting everyone else's needs first. Akko promised herself in that moment that she would never allow Diana to face a challenge like this one alone, ever again. Even if she had to fight with her every step of the way, she would do everything in her power to support this amazing woman for as long as she was able. That resolution adding yet another layer to why she couldn't fail in this challenge. She had to become stronger, if she wanted to stay with Diana.

When Diana's sobs had settled slightly and breathing had changed to soft hiccoughs, Akko found herself running her fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her.

Say something, Akko told herself. “I,” She coughed, trying to build up the courage and not really having a plan for what she wanted to say. “I don't know how much it means but I think you're the strongest, most amazing, generous...” Akko listed off, swallowing and stilling her fingers momentarily, “...beautiful, person I have ever known.”

Diana didn't respond, fingers clutching the fabric of Akko's sweater a little tighter as she listened, breathing uneven and sniffling quietly.

“I didn't realize it at the time,” Akko continued. “But even when we were first met, you were already looking out for Eevee's best interests. You were already trying to protect her.” Protecting me. Akko left it unsaid, pausing to recharge her courage. “I understand now, you were trying to warn me that if I wasn't careful. You saw a reckless, foolish, stupid-” Akko bit her tongue when Diana's fingers tightened in warning, and she remembered their earlier discourse.

Clearing her throat, she tried again, “Trainer who used her partner like a wrecking ball to keep a door open, and it made you angry. You were trying to tell me from day one, not to take my partner for granted, and I appreciate that more everyday. I hear your voice reminding me that I need to put her first, that I need to protect her. That if I don't take this... Challenge seriously, it's going to be my partners that will suffer for it.”

Akko rested her chin on the top of Diana's head and tried to figure out how to summarize what she was trying to say. “I just wanted to say thank you, you've always looked out for me... er, Eevee.” Akko finished, and couldn't help herself when she added. “And I would appreciate it if you would be a little nicer from now on to my newly confirmed friend, she doesn't deserve all the mean things you've said about her.”

Diana chuckled, pushing herself up and away from Akko, wiping her cheeks and looking up at her. Seeming to want to say something but deciding against it, Diana bit her bottom lip, a habit that was quickly becoming one of Akko's favourites. The action was so innocent, so ingrained that Akko couldn't help but wonder, as she stared, if she knew the way it made her heart flutter. The way it made her stomach twist and her mouth go dry.

“I'm sorry for making your sweater wet...” Diana mumbled with a blush, completely unaware of Akko's gaze, “I must look like a mess.”

“Nah,” Akko replied, “Still just as beautiful as always.” The compliment slipped out before she could stop it or register what she was saying and blamed her sleep deprived blame. She had meant to keep that to herself. Wait, no! Urg, she was too tired to filter her her thoughts properly for what should and should not be said outloud.

Diana smiled, and this time it was a genuine one. Albeit it, it was shy and she tried to hide it but for the first time in over a week it was real and Akko felt her heart flutter. Yep... Still just as beautiful.

Unsure of how to reply, and also not used to compliments, Diana looked at Akko, searching for confirmation of something. Akko felt herself blush and looked away from Diana's gaze, falling victim instead as her eyes were dragged down, drawn to Diana's lips. Sleepy brain was fogging her judgment and she found herself unable to look back up, or caring if she was noticed.

A small part of herself knew she should look away, that she was putting her newly formed friendship in jeopardy just because she had trouble schooling herself. That a moment ago she had been comforting the girl in front of her, she shouldn't be looking at her like... this...

Akko was vaguely aware that Diana seemed to be closer than before, the feeling of her breath could be felt on her lips and cheek. Stop it, Akko. She heard the reminder, but paid it no heed and her breath caught.

Suddenly the trance was broken as Diana cleared her throat, a blush on her cheeks as she turned away. “We should try to get some sleep, don't want you getting sick sitting out here in a wet shirt.” She spoke with a slight waver in her voice.

Akko blinked, it literally dawning on her how late, or rather early, it was and sighed. That was close, too close, what were you thinking? Stupid, Akko. “Urg, Eevee is going to be up in a few hours and she's so persistent about morning work outs.” She groaned out, looking away and trying to force down the persistent blush that still had her cheeks burning. Her heart was thundering in her chest, she had almost... No. They were friends.

Diana laughed, pushing herself up and offering a hand to Akko to help her to her feet and the action was so casual that it left Akko wondering if perhaps she had imagined the whole thing. No hint of recognition for what Akko had almost done on her features. Either Diana hadn't noticed, or she was sparing her from the embarrassment.

Either way, Akko was not ready to question it and simply took the offered hand and got to her feet. Even after she was on her feet, she found herself lingering, not wanting to let go just yet and took advantage when Diana did not immediately move away.

This time it was Akko who looked away, stuffing her hands stubbornly in her pockets before motioning towards the pokecenter and falling into step beside the other trainer.

They walked back in relative silence until they reached Diana's room, her door being the closer one to the stairs leading up. She paused with her hand on the doorknob, “Hey, Akko?” She whispered, and Akko turned to look over her shoulder, eyes barely held open.

“Hmm?” She mumbled groggily, mind still replaying recent events, the overworked gears of her mind struggling to turn.

“Thank you.” Diana mumbled, fingers fidgeting with the cuff of her sleeves.

Akko scrunched up her nose, and tried to replay their recent conversation for what she was being thanked for now. “For what?”

Diana flashed a lopsided smile, filled with affection and looked down at her hand on the door knob to her room. “For being you.”

 

 

 

 


	21. Sucy! Use Confusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Thank you so much for all the awesome feedback from the previous chapter, you're so great ^^  
> Since we hit the review goal, here is the third chapter of the week. There's still four more available so let me know what you think!  
> Enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 20**

**Sucy! Use Confusion!**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Complaining the entire way, Akko dragged her feet along the path leading to the entrance of Mt. Moon. All of the remaining applicants had headed out the morning following after being given a short seminar on ways they can stay safe with the recent Team Rocket activity. They were also given specific instructions on what to do if they encountered someone from Team Rocket. The Professors had even gone as far as offering a free pass to anyone who wished to drop out and try again next season.

After returning to her room from her late night encounter, Akko had stripped her sweatshirt and dropped it on the floor before collapsing and falling into all encompassing sleep. Sure enough, even after being apparently drained the night before, Eevee was up at the break of dawn and pestering her tired trainer. It was a relief that whatever had affected Eevee had worn off, but Akko found it hard to be relieved as she tried to use her pillow as a shield from the relentless assault.

The small fox was pressing her cold nose to Akko's ear and sniffing, jumping up and down on her back and tugging at Akko's tank top with her teeth. She was used to Akko's grouchy protests and easily dodged her swatting hand, tail wagging and enjoying her favourite game.

In an effort to get a little more sleep, Akko took the treats out of her sweater without thinking and dumped the bag on the floor, setting Eevee down on the floor with them and a chew toy.

It worked, for about twenty minutes. That is before the energy boosters kicked in and Eevee proceeded to dash all over the room, chasing anything that moved, or didn't, and jumping on all three slumbering girls and waking up the other sleeping pokemon.

After that it was impossible to return to sleep between Arthur's barking and Pikachu's warning sparks, and Akko had reluctantly stumbled out of bed to take a cold shower in hopes it would wake her up. It didn't.

 

Even two hours later, Eevee was still supercharged and zipping all over the path, sniffing at plants and chasing bugs. Akko was too tired to try to curb her antics, but was still relieved that whatever had her feeling so sluggish the previous night had worn off. Maybe she just hadn't noticed how tired Eevee had been after the gym battle and all she really needed was a good nights sleep.

She should have also asked how many treats she was supposed to give Eevee at a time. Somehow she was beginning to suspect that the entire bag might have been a bad idea.

Akko watched as Eevee chased a shadow on the path before slapping at a leaf and jumping after it when it was caught in the wind.

She couldn't seem to get the conversation with Diana from the previous night out of her mind and found herself fidgeting with her pokedex, wondering if it would be alright to message the other girl. Diana had been at the seminar, it was mandatory after all, looking just as exhausted as Akko felt. Now that she knew what was going on, Akko noticed the small indicators of Barbara's sorrow. The way her eyes were slightly puffy, how quiet the normally loud girl was.

“What do you think, Akko?” Lotte asked, slowing down so she was walking beside the sleepy trainer rather than in front of her, Sucy mirroring the action on the opposite side.

“Hmm?” Akko yawned, stumbling and kicking a rock that Eevee instantly zipped by to chase down the path. She hadn't been listening to the conversation between Lotte and Sucy were having, trying to conserve energy by following behind them on auto pilot.

“Sucy was saying that she wanted to go down this path,” Lotte explained, holding up her pokedex so that Akko could see the detailed map of the interior of Mt. Moon. “But they mentioned that, that area was less traveled and the pokemon tended to be a little more aggressive.”

Akko squinted at the bright screen, rubbing her head at the forming headache. She vaguely remembered the part of the seminar where they had gone over the region. To be more accurate she remembered the first five minutes before the presenting Professor's monotone voice had Akko falling asleep. She'd only woken up ten minutes later when Eevee had jumped at something that had apparently caught her interest on her nose.

“So I was just wondering what you thought about going down that way.” Lotte finished, studying Akko, slightly concerned about her friend waking up a zombie.

“That's fine,” Akko slurred, letting out another yawn, completely missing the look that Lotte and Sucy shared.

“Are you sure? We could always make camp and continue tomorrow.” Lotte offered, jumping when Eevee zipped across the path in front of her and crashed into the base of a tree before shaking her head and continuing her rampage through the underbrush. “You just seem under the weather.”

“I'm fine,” Akko replied, waving off the coordinator's concerns, “Just tired, I didn't sleep much last night.”

“Probably because you snuck out of room in the middle of the night,” Sucy countered, and Lotte let out a surprised gasp.

“Akko!” She chastised, “After what happened yesterday you snuck out in the middle of the night all alone! What if something had happened to you?” Lotte fixed Akko with a disapproving frown that reminded Akko of the guilt trip her mother used to fix her with. 'I'm not mad, just disappointed.' Somehow that was always worse than her being angry.

Akko yawned again, the wheels in her mind turning sluggishly slow and she struggled to process which point to address first. “How did you know I snuck out last night?” She asked, sure that she had been all but silent when she left and returned.

“Oscar told me,” Sucy replied without missing a beat, like it was the most obvious thing.

Scrunching up her nose at that, Akko pondered out loud, “How could your pokemon tell you? He can't talk.” Plus that basket he slept in didn't have holes for him to peer through, so how would he have seen her?

Sucy smirked, and decided not to elaborate, enjoying the confusion and just shrugged.

“And I wasn't alone.” Akko continued, crumbling under the weight of Lotte's disappointment, hoping the fact that she brought a travel buddy with her would be enough to appease her. It should also work in her favour that it was Diana, right? After all who would she be safer with than the top of their class? Then again, judging from their previous conversation about the girl in question, Sucy didn't seem to approve of her.

“Who?” Lotte pressed, not buying the convenient excuse. “Eevee was far too tired for you to bring with you...” She finished, eyeing the kit that was currently belly crawling across the path in an effort to sneak up on a bug.

“Huh?” Akko blinked, not following, having already forgotten what they were talking about.

“Who did you sneak out with then?” Lotte clarified and it occurred to Akko that she had not only set up her own trap but baited it and then fallen face first. Stupid sleepy brain. She should have just said that Oscar was mistaken, how did Sucy know anyways? It's not like she could actually speak to him, right? It would have been a literal he said she said, except without the he being able to actually speak.

“Akko?” Lotte pressed, concerned for her friend's safety, and current mental well being, “It's really not safe for you to wander around at night alone, Professor Ursula said-”

“I was with Diana!” Akko groaned, tilting her head back. She had rushed out the retort without thinking about how it sounded, she knew Lotte meant well but she wasn't in the mood to be lectured. Her head hurt from lack of sleep and she just wanted to close her eyes for five minutes. She didn't want to debate on whether or not admitting who she was with was a good idea or not at the moment.

It seemed to work because for a few minutes that's exactly what happened, silence and Akko let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh,” Lotte breathed, sounding nervous and Akko couldn't help looking at her, confused. For some reason the coordinator seemed awfully flustered, face flushed and playing with her glasses. Why was she acting so strange? “So, you snuck out in the middle of the night to see Diana?” She mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

Well, I wouldn't put it in those words exactly, Akko mused to herself. She had intended to go find Diana to ask for those treats, and maybe partially because she was angry and confused and wanted some form of explanation. So then again, the way Lotte said it did summarize it rather well.

“I didn't realize,” Lotte stuttered, “I mean, um... That's good for you, A-Akko.”

Akko blinked at her owlishly, she was missing something clearly. Was Lotte happy because she had been encouraging her to go talk to her the other night? So then Lotte did approve, and it was just Sucy that didn't approve. That much was a relief as least. So then why was Lotte acting so strange?

“I noticed that Diana also looked like the walking dead this morning, I didn't realize that was your doing.” Sucy teased, her voice amused and causing Lotte to squeal. Her comment was like adding gasoline to a fire and Lotte instantly seemed to overheat.

“Well, we didn't make it back to our rooms until nearly dawn.” Akko admitted sheepishly, and just narrowly missed stepping on Eevee who came to a dead halt in the middle of the path sniffing something. “We kinda lost track of time, I guess.”

Lotte seemed to combust and just let out a noise that sounded like a dying car, gaze fixed on the path and refusing to make eye contact with Akko or Sucy. The researcher wasn't faring much better, although for her part she looked more like a kid on Christmas morning than anything else. Or maybe in Sucy's case, like a researcher who had found a new, very poisonous, plant.

What are these two going on about? Akko wondered, clearly it was something they were both aware of. Had she missed something? The befuddled trainer walked in silence as she replayed the conversation in her mind again to see where she had missed the key piece of information. Even with the review, however, she still did not see what had Lotte in such a curious state and Sucy so amused.

“Is something wrong, Lotte?” Akko asked, defeated and unable to pinpoint what had set them off this time.

“No!” Lotte squeaked, voice a much higher pitch than usual. “No! As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you! We both are, right Sucy? We will support you!”

Grinning wolfishly, Sucy nodded her agreement. “So happy, you have no idea how happy.” She researcher blew a strand of hair out of her face, and true to her nature couldn't help but deliver her punchline. “Maybe now Diana won't be so stiff and stuck up.”

“Sucy, be nice!” Lotte chastised, looking at Akko's face twisted in utter confusion. “We don't want Akko to feel like she can't be around Diana in front of us, especially if they are um,” Lotte pressed her pointer fingers together, seeming to struggle with her phrasing. “You know, if they are dating now.”

Akko couldn't help the surprise at Lotte's statement, how did they get to that conclusion? She had never said that! That was the last thing she needed was a rumor going around that she and Diana were dating, she was sure that the other party involved would be furious.

“We aren't dating!” Akko protested, in an effort to protect Diana's honour.

“Oh...” Lotte breathed, face growing impossibly redder, “I had just assumed. I mean you don't have to, I just- I didn't know. Er, that you two had that, uh.” The coordinator stammered on, lost in her ramblings and seeming to struggle to get out what she wanted to say.

“We're just friends,” Akko stated, wanting to lay all misplaced information to rest. “Diana even confirmed it last night,” She finished, unable to help the happy blush and the sense of relief and finally having an answer to that debate.

Lotte seemed at a loss for words and looked like the personification of a boiling kettle. Is she really that happy that Diana and I are friends? I know I've talked about it bothering me a few times but still, I didn't think she was that invested.

Sucy couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, the expression of merriment shocking both Lotte and Akko as they looked at the other girl in joined confusion. “Friends, pfft!” She snorted, wiping a tear away, “Friends with benefits, right Akko?” Sucy asked, elbowing Akko and chortling with glee.

Realization dawned on Akko and she joined Lotte in the club of tomato faces.

“No!” Akko looked between Lotte and Sucy, thoroughly embarrassed at the misunderstanding. “No! It's not like that, we just talked!”

 

Akko proceeded to recount the previous nights conversation, dispersing all previous misconceptions. She took care to leave out the more personal bits, feeling as if those were too private to share. Whatever had almost happened between them, she needed time to process that alone first.

She explained about Barbara's Clefairy and the reason for Diana's stress. Akko did not mention Diana's deep seeded guilt, or her breakdown, feeling that it was not something that was hers to tell. Lotte had eventually calmed down, embarrassed that she had misread the conversation so wildly, even if Sucy had pushed her down the wrong path. The researcher seemed to be the only one who knew exactly what both of the other girls was trying to say the entire time.

The terrain gradually changed and the ground became rocky and inclined. It took the better part of the day to reach the base of the mountains and the trio decided to make up camp for the night before venturing inside. Even with Akko insisting that she was fine, she had eventually given in to Lotte's pestering and agreed that an early night might not be the worst thing.

Depending on which route they wanted to take through the mountain there were four options, each had markers and faint, stringed up lights along the walls to help guide travelers. Of course not every path was clearly marked, some ventured further into the belly of the mountain and were marked with caution signs.

Eevee's energy eventually wore off and the little fox crashed from her high in a slumbering ball of fur inside Akko's sleeping roll, followed soon after by her trainer and the rest of the group.

The entire trek from Pewter to Cerulean City would take the better part of a week, with more than half being inside the mountain. Truth be told, the notion made Akko nervous. She had never slept underground, or even been underground before. Additionally, the low ceilings would leave Mizar at a severe disadvantage and Eevee was at a type disadvantage with most of the native wild pokemon.

Lotte did not fair much better, with Pikachu being completely ineffective against a lot of the wild pokemon and Arthur being on even ground at best.

They would need to be cautious moving forward, and ration the medicine they had purchased before leaving. Luckily Sucy was an expert in toxins, so at least the fabled Zubat hoards wouldn't pose much of a problem. The researcher was even excited about the possibility of multiple pokemon becoming poisoned so she could gather samples.

 

Akko awoke the next morning by being kicked in the jaw by Eevee's back paw while she dreamed of chasing something, little paws twitching and kicking, yipping softly. Sighing to herself and resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore, Akko got up and started to prep breakfast for her teammates.

She was still tired, and slightly sore from sleeping on the hard ground. She'd grown accustomed to the soft bed from the pokecenter, with their fluffy sheets and pillows.

While the water was blowing for the breakfast porridge, Akko started to flip through the news listings for recent Team Rocket activity. They were starting to pop up everywhere it seemed, specifically around the mountains north of Cerulean City and the coast by Vermilion City. She would need to make a note of avoiding those areas. Luckily the mountains north of Cerulean could not be accessed from any of the routes they would be traveling down, so they shouldn't encounter any of the miscreants.

After catching up and confirming there were no more annoying red exclamation points she opened up Diana's contact. She hadn't really messaged her before, even after Lotte had shown her where to request to share contact information on her profile. Or after Diana had accepted later that day. She'd thought about it, written out a dozen messages before deleting them. The only one she'd managed to send was the one asking if it was alright to pick up the energy treats for Eevee, and Diana hadn't responded to that.

Now that she was sure that Diana considered her a friend she felt a little more confident sending her a message. That's what friends do, right? That wasn't weird, or awkward, or weird. Nope, she'd just send a short message asking if she -her friend- was feeling better. That wasn't a weird thing to do, right?

Or would that make Diana self conscious? Maybe she wouldn't appreciate her moment of weakness being brought up? Or would it be more inconsiderate to act as if it hadn't happened after she had opened up to her? Would Diana take that as a hint that Akko didn't want to be the type of friend she could open up to about that kind of stuff? That definitely wasn't the message she wanted to send her either. She wanted to be there for her, but sending a message that just said, 'Hey, you know how you cried on me the other night? I enjoyed that, lets do that again sometime!' Was not a good idea either. It would, without a doubt, give Diana the wrong idea.

It wasn't like she liked seeing Diana cry, she hated it! But it was nice that Diana had felt comfortable opening up to her. Or had it just been that Akko was there and she couldn't hold back anymore? Right place, right time? Or would wrong place, right time, be more accurate? Right time, wrong place...?

Akko scratched her head and sighed, why was this so hard? She just wanted to say hi! How are you doing? I miss you.

Wait! No, not that last one. That would definitely be weird. And awkward. It would be weird and awkward.

Akko stared at her pokedex for a few more minutes before sighing and putting it away without sending the message she had typed out, momentarily distracted as Eevee trotted over, stretching and yawning, having smelt the food cooking. Smiling at the fox, Akko scratched her behind the ear, “Can you wake up Lotte and Sucy?” The trainer asked, knowing her partner loved waking up people, even if not everyone appreciated it.

Eevee perked up instantly and leap-frogged her way over to Lotte and Sucy, yipping and licking their cheeks before tunneling her way into their sleeping bags and pestering them into the waking world. Akko received glares, and unhappy grumbles, neither of the other two girls being able to stay angry at Eevee as she wagged her tail happily. Able to throw blistering, grumpy, glares at Akko though? That they could totally do.

After eating breakfast and making sure all the pokemon were fed and happy, the trio made short work of packing up camp and Akko was looking around for her pokedex. Growing frustrated and rummaging through her bag for the third time, sure she had put it back, Akko shouted over her shoulder, “Lotte have you seen my pokedex?”

“No,” Lotte replied, brushing Arthur, “Sorry, Akko. Sucy, have you seen it?”

“Ya, I have it.” Sucy replied, fishing the pokedex out of her pocket and handing it to Akko who let out a sigh of relief. “It was beside the campfire, I picked it up so it wouldn't get dirty or stepped on.”

Akko smiled at the kind act, feeling like maybe Sucy was finally warming up to her. “Thanks, Sucy!” She beamed, pocking her pokedex, checking her pokeballs again before going through her checklist to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

“Oh, and I sent that message you had typed out. I figured you just forgot to press send, I do that all the time.” Sucy added, shouldering her own bag and Akko gave her a puzzled look, trying to think of what message she meant.

Oh. Akko felt the blood drain from her face upon realizing what she meant. No! No, no, no. Akko scrambled to grab the pokedex from her pocket and turn it on. Maybe she was remembering the wrong message. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought?

Lotte and Sucy started to turn back towards the path that would lead to the entrance they had all agreed upon with a mapped out route, completely oblivious to Akko's sudden panic.

Finally pressing that annoyingly, tiny button, Akko waited as the screen turned on and sure enough the message she had dreaded was sent, taunting her with the annoying confirmation and time stamp that it had been delivered.

“Crap,” Akko whispered, reading the screen as if in hope it would change if she just read it one more time. _'How are you feeling this morning, pretty lady?'_

She had **never** intended to send that message. It had been typed out in a moment of weakness when she had typed out what had come naturally, in hopes that if she just trusted her gut it would give her the answer to her inner debate. That's what her papa had always told her to do, just follow her gut!

Maybe she could still fix this, play it off? How do you fix that though?! Shoot, think, Akko! Maybe you could- No! That wouldn't work, Diana is too smart for that. Maybe she could blame it on Sucy, say it was a joke?

While Akko was panicking, she noticed those dreaded three dot's come up that signified Diana was typing a reply. She was out of time.

“No, no, no!” Akko squeaked, alerting Lotte and Sucy to her turmoil.

Just then a new message came in with a soft ding and Akko felt her chest tighten, lungs refusing to drawn in a breath while she read it once. Twice. A third time just to make sure.

_'I am feeling much better, thank you again, Akko.'_

Akko stared at the screen of her pokedex, mouth hanging open before it shifted to a wide, goofy grin.

“Akko, are you coming?” Lotte called, and Akko jumped, shoving the pokedex in her pocket and jogging to catch up.

“Yes!”

 


	22. Pokemon or Rock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Not much to note this time.  
> This is the fourth chapter of the seven possible for this week.  
> You've all been awesome with all the feedback!   
> Hope you enjoy! (And yes, I'm an evil mean author so I will apologize in advance.)

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 21**

**Pokemon or Rock?**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko felt like she was walking on air the rest of the day, which she knew was silly. Their conversation hadn't gone on any longer, she hadn't even replied having to run to catch up with Lotte and Sucy.

Still, just that simple exchange had put the young trainer in an elated mood.

They had entered the caves after only a few, short set backs when they had a slight hiccough with reading the map. Whoever was in charge of marking the paths had done an excellent job and they had little trouble once they found the right entrance.

The inside of the caves fascinated Akko to no end, as she walked with her neck craned looking up at the stalagmite covered ceiling that housed slumbering Zubat. She had even managed to spot a couple babies clinging to the bellies of their mothers, or was it their fathers? Was there a way to tell with Zubat? Either way, it was so cute she had almost yelled back to Lotte who was clinging to Sucy like a lifeline, not enjoying the caves nearly as much as Akko or Eevee.

At the last moment Akko had felt a headbutt to her legs from Eevee and stopped right before yelling out, remembering that they had been warned to keep the volume down around Zubat hoards so not to set them off. The nocturnal, bat pokemon was very sensitive to sound, and while generally docile during the day they were known to swarm when spooked.

The caves were extensive, and at one point Akko looked to her left and realized they were standing on a cliff. The far side of the path dropped off to show a series of other tunnels and intersecting paths that were being naturally created by the native pokemon who lived here.

It was a constant surprise around every corner, and Akko found herself playing, 'Pokemon or Rock?' With Eevee, debating with the fox whether the particular fixture the were currently viewing was alive or not. Eevee had a bit of an edge with her sense of smell and was right more often than not, Akko did not have the same luck.

On the bright side, being pursued by angry rock pokemon who did not appreciate being poked ended up putting the group further along than they had aimed for, for the days progression. Albeit, neither Sucy or Lotte were impressed when the dynamic duo of Akko and Eevee once again started to bolt down the path being pursued whatever they had annoyed this time.

Admittedly the game did have one small problem, in order to win the rock in question had to move. Which usually resulted in the grumpy rock type running them out of its territory.

That night they set up their tents, having been warned that while there was no danger of being rained on, being underground, the tents would help to deter curious Zubat from bothering them while they slept. Lotte was convinced that the ceiling was going to collapse, or they were going to be crushed by a migrating Onyx or tunneling Ryhorn or a pack of Digletts- You get the idea. And made it a point of checking the time constantly to make sure they were on schedule and she didn't have to spend more than one second underground than what had been planned.

It took a while, but eventually the coordinator had relaxed enough to allow slumber to take her, Sucy close behind. After Lotte and Sucy had fallen asleep, and Eevee was curled up inside her sleeping bag and under her chin, Akko found herself staring at the screen of her pokedex.

She was debating on whether or not to send Diana a good night message, unsure of how it would be received. Their previous exchange hadn't exactly left the door open for continued conversation... But then again she had replied.

Now Akko found herself wondering if Diana had only replied because she felt obligated after Akko had listened to her confession. Why did she find this so difficult? It wasn't this hard with Lotte or Sucy... Or even Amanda or anyone else. In fact she didn't even really think before she spoke in front of them.

Why was she so concerned with with the other girl thought of her? It wasn't that she didn't care what her other friends thought of her. Or that she thought Diana would judge her or ridicule her if she said the wrong thing. So then what was it? Sure Diana was ridiculously attractive, like movie star quality but that didn't matter. Hot or not, Diana was also super nice so she shouldn't be so intimidated about something as simple as a text message.

Letting out a deep sigh, Akko dropped her face into her makeshift pillow and let out a groan. Maybe Lotte would be able to help, she was always reading those books, and she didn't seem to have trouble talking to anyone. She even managed to tame Sucy!

Akko was about to close her pokedex, resigned to losing tonight's battle, and leave it for the next morning when those three dots popped up and once again she felt her chest tighten. After what seemed like a painfully long roller coaster, with those three dots doing the worm across the bottom of her screen. Disappearing and coming back a moment later, multiple times, Akko waited for the message to pop up.

After what seemed like an eternity a short message came through with a quiet ding that caused Eevee to kick her trainer's jaw in an unsaid, 'Shhh!' Sleep time!

 _'Goodnight, Akko.'_ The message was simple, but it was enough to elicit a squeal from Akko who instantly cringed when Eevee opened her eyes just enough to glare a warning at her trainer to be quiet.

'Sorry', Akko mouthed and Eevee snorted, burrowing her way deeper into the sleeping bag to sleep with her cold nose pressed against Akko's belly. Normally she would move the fox, the frigid sniffer enough to keep her awake all night, however at the moment she had more pressing matters to focus on.

 _'Goodnight.'_ Akko replied, smiling and hiding the bottom half of her face as she tucked her head like a turtle in the neck of her hoodie. It still smelt a little like Diana, like vanilla and honey. She was surprised when Diana started to reply, Akko hadn't expected a reply and it took everything she had not to make a single sound or move, lest she incur the wrath of a tired fox. One who was prone to biting when she was sleepy and grumpy.

 _'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.'_ Diana replied and Akko felt compelled to assure her otherwise.

 _'You didn't wake me, I'm usually up later than Lotte or Sucy.'_ Akko typed out, hitting sending with less than a minute passing since she had received Diana's last message. Should she say something else? She didn't want their conversation to be over just yet, but she also didn't want Diana to feel obligated to keep talking if she was tired.

Akko curled her legs up a little tighter towards her chest and Eevee mewled, rolling so she was the little spoon and wiggling happily before letting out a breathy purr.

 _'How was your day?'_ Diana asked, the message surprising Akko when it popped up. She couldn't help the wide grin that conquered her visage and instantly started to type out a paragraph about the baby Zubat's she had seen. Flipping through her messages, Akko attached a picture she had taken and sent it, deciding to use the one Eevee had photo bombed.

They exchanged messages for the better part of the hour, and Akko found herself dozing off from exhaustion but not wanting to end the conversation. It took dropping her pokedex on her face and waking up when the device crashed down after slipping from her grip for Akko to finally concede defeat. She didn't need Sucy asking how she managed to give herself a black eye.

Typing out a good night message, Akko hesitated, debating with her sleepy brain which was quickly becoming the devil on her shoulder, if it would be too much. Diana hadn't seemed to mind earlier, or maybe she simply had too much tact to comment.

Maybe she was over thinking it. If that was the case then she should just go with her gut, right?

Tightly pressing her eyes shut, Akko pressed her thumb on the send button. She held her breath and peeked with one eye, awaiting Diana's reply. When none came in the usually quick response time, Akko began to wonder if maybe she had fallen asleep. It was really late after all. Or maybe it hadn't been a good idea and she had made it awkward.

Why had she thought it was a good idea?

Akko closed her eyes and took a deep breath, jumping and nearly dropping her pokedex when it dinged.

She read down the conversation to the last two messages, reading the message her sleepy brain had convinced her was a good idea. _'I am going to try and get some sleep, good night, pretty lady.'_

Looking a little further down, Akko read Diana's reply. _'Good night, Akko. Sleep well.'_

Feeling elated that the message had been well received, Akko let out a muffled squeal before feeling a sharp pinch against her belly and yelping. Eevee was clearly annoyed about being awoken for the fourth time and Akko forced herself to remain still and quiet, a smile plastered on her face as she fell asleep.

 

The next day Akko woke up on her back with Eevee laying across her stomach, both parties having drooled slightly in their sleep. She was awoken by Lotte and Sucy, breakfast already prepared.

Akko missed her morning workouts, it had been two days since she had gone for a run and she was feeling sore and stiff, the hard ground not helping matters any. However, going running in the confusing and winding caves, no matter how clearly marked, wasn't the best idea. So she was left to just doing the stretches and sparing routine that normally followed with Eevee.

Mizar was beyond agitated and refused to participate, instead choosing to eat his breakfast as an angry ball of feathers. He was unimpressed with being coped up in the mountains, unable to fly or stretch his wings. Akko felt bad, able to sympathize with the bird pokemon, but there was nothing she could do. There was only one direct route from Pewter to Cerulean and it was through Mt. Moon. Returning him to his pokeball, she made a mental note to let him out as soon as they reached the exit.

Shortly after lunch the group reached the section of the caves that Sucy had wanted to visit and the researcher was overjoyed. The walls of the cave were moist and covered in moss and fungus, Paras and Parasect skittering around in the shadows.

The insect pokemon left behind spore clouds when spooked that Sucy had given each person a pill to take to reduce any side effects. Eevee decided to travel via shoulder, where she was above the splash zone, and lay across Akko's shoulders, ears flopping around as she looked every which way.

Lotte was still nervous, jumping at every little sound or movement and had decided to cling to Akko today instead of Sucy. The researcher held no such reservations and was studying the moss on the wall, mumbling to herself before going over to the growing mushrooms and taking samples.

Akko was lost in thought, they had been standing in one spot for a little under half an hour while Sucy was scribbling in her note book when she felt Eevee tapped her shoulder insistently.

“Hmm?” Akko hummed, turning to look at what had caught Eevee's attention. Barely visible, further down the path was a row of boulders that were covered in moss. The massive rocks were partially blended into the cave wall and seemed to be in order by descending size. It was odd, the order of them was mildly interesting but she didn't see what had Eevee so curious.

Staring at the ceiling was getting boring though... She could spare a minute and indulge Eevee with a closer look.

Leaving Lotte by Sucy, the coordinator not wanting to go inspect the, 'creepy row of rocks,' as she had described it, Akko wandered over, hands stuffed in her pockets.

Once they were in range, Akko studied the rocks, still not seeing what had tickled Eevee's interest. Sure they were placed together as if by on purpose, maybe by someone who had been a little more bored than Akko felt right now, but still. They had evidently been there for a long time, if the amount of moss and fungi covering them was any indication.

Eevee jumped off Akko's shoulders, landing on top and sniffing, ears forward. Tilting her head, Eevee looked up at Akko and tapped the rock with her paw, tailing wagging softly. It was the same thing Eevee had done the previous day when they were playing, 'Pokemon or Rock?' When she wanted to let Akko know she thought it was a pokemon.

“I don't know,” Akko laughed, the fox must be **really** bored. “These rocks look like they've been here a long time, I think you might be wrong with this one.”

Eevee scowled at Akko, and jumped up and down, trying to prove her guess correct. The young trainer watched, leaning back on her heels while the fox jumped up and down on the boulders, scratching her paws over the moss.

“Just admit it, you're not right this time.” Akko whistled, smiling at the perturbed fox.

Eevee scrunched her nose up, glaring at her trainer and refusing to lose the bet. She opened her mouth, an orb of light forming as she started to build up energy for her Swift attack.

“Oh, now that's just petty! Are you really going to beat up a poor, defenseless, definitely-not-a-pokemon rock?” Akko taunted, sticking out her tongue at the annoyed fox and Eevee fixed her with a stare before turning her head and unleashing her Swift attack at the rock under her feet.

When nothing happened, Akko tried to stifle a laugh, reaching to pick up Eevee and returned her to her shoulders. “You can't always be right, it's alright.” She tried to comfort, stumbling when the ground began to shake and a bellow sounded, loud enough for the hallway to tremble.

Eevee smirked down at her trainer from her perch, and Akko held perfectly still, looking around to see if anything had moved. When nothing had shifted position and the boulders in question were still lifeless, Akko poked Eevee's nose to wipe off the cocky grin and retorted, “That was clearly a coincidence-”

No sooner had she opened her mouth when another bellow sounded, this time much louder and the cave shook violently. The walls in the small room seemed to come alive and as Akko whipped her head around she noticed that those boulders that Eevee had inspected connected to a string that wound around the entire length of the room.

“What did you do!?” Akko chastised and Eevee curled a little closer to her trainer.

“Akko!” Lotte yelled, barely heard above the rumbling as a stalagmite dropped from the ceiling between them, Paras and Parasect running to get out of the way. Before Akko could make it back to her teammates, the end of the string of rocks ripped loose from the wall, with a crash, leaving a running ripple as the walls and ceiling cracked. The tail tip flicked across the path, crashing into the other side, cutting off the route between them with a crash that sent another shower of stone of dirt raining down from above.

Another bellow sounded, this time closer and more chunks of ceiling crashed down from above and Akko jumped backwards, swinging her head to try and find a way to her teammates. The path was completely closed off as the massive, rocky tail thrashed again and Akko resigned herself to having to find another path.

“Get out of here! I'll meet up with you at the exit!” Akko yelled, doubting she would be heard over the thundering of the shifting and crashing rock and she scanned for a way out. She'd have to trust that Lotte and Sucy would be okay, right now she had to get out of here before Eevee or herself was hit by the crumbling pathway.

The long, lithe body of a massive Onyx, easily twice the length of Brock's slithered around her. The ancient pokemon's body was covered in moss and fungi that shed like snake skin to litter the cave floor, awakening from a long hibernation. The rock type was enraged at being awoken from his slumber, joints arching as he tried to free himself from the natural growth and shifting that had occurred during his slumber.

Suddenly, Akko spotted a back way out that had been previously hidden by a large link of the rock type's body and she made a break for it, hoping it would meet back up with her teammates. No sooner had she ran through the entrance, the furious, wild Onyx thrashed and arched, causing a cave in and blocking off her exit.

Akko was suddenly encompassed in darkness so thick she wasn't able to see her hands as she held them up in front of her face. A wave of dirt and dust slammed into the trainer, and she coughed trying to clear her mouth and lungs, waving her hand in front of her face to try and clear the air.

Another bellow sounded, this time muffled behind the rock slide and Akko could feel the tremors beneath her feet settling down as the Onyx seemed to burrow further away.

“Great,” Akko coughed, reaching up to scratch Eevee behind the ears, partially in an attempt to comfort the spooked fox, as well as herself. The fox wasn't fairing much better, coughing and pawing at her nose. Thankfully she didn't seem to be injured, small victories. “You just had to attack the massive, sleeping, rock monster.”

Eevee perked up under her trainer's fingers and tapped her paw against Akko's fingers.

Sighing, Akko rolled her eyes not that anyone could see her. As the air started to clear, Akko started to wipe some of the soot from her face, ruffling the dirt from her hair. “Yes, you were right, it was a pokemon and not a rock. Is that really what you should be taking from this encounter though?”

Eevee seemed to ponder that question before tapping her paw against Akko's shoulder again, this time a little more insistently and Akko felt the foxes tail slap against her cheek as the fox wagged it. Despite the fact that her partner's antics had almost crushed them underneath a shower of rock, Akko couldn't help the smile that was just as insistent as the fox herself.

She hoped Lotte and Sucy made it out okay. Where was she anyways?

Akko fumbled in the dark to take her pokedex out of her pocket, saying a silent thank you that she hadn't lost it in her mad dash and flipped it open. The bright screen instantly made her regret that course of action and she slammed her hand over the screen to muffle the searing brightness.

Slowly, with more caution than Eevee had given before unleashing her Swift attack, Akko tried again to peer at the screen. First, she checked her location to see if there was a way to easily meet back up with Lotte and Sucy, the walls appeared to be pure rock and Eevee would not be able to use Dig to tunnel through to meet back up with them otherwise.

 _'Location unknown,'_ The screen blared back, a question mark blinking over a section of the map that had no routes listed.

Letting out an exasperated sigh that caused Akko to jump when it echoed down the hallway, she decided to try something else. She opened up the chat window and searched for Lotte and Sucy, typing out a message asking if they were alright.

The coordinator was the first to reply.

_'We're fine, are you guys okay?!'_

Akko let out a breath of relief, reading the message aloud so that Eevee would also know that they were fine. The fox might be smart but she wasn't able to read.

 _'We're okay.'_ Akko chewed at her lip, looking to her left and right. The light from the screen illuminated the area enough to see that Akko had three option as far as routes to take. The floor felt wet, but there didn't appear to be any pokemon or people around.

 _'Can you make it to where we had designated for camp tonight?'_ Lotte asked.

Akko read the message, unsure of how to respond. Lotte had already been a stressful mess since they had entered the caves and telling her that the tunnel she was in was unmapped wouldn't help matters. She should be able to figure out her way there if she just tried to follow along as close as she could with the map, maybe she'd get lucky and this tunnel would run parallel to the other one. Eventually they'd find a wall thin or soft enough for Eevee to burrow through, right?

 _'Ya, I should be able to. I will keep you posted.'_ Akko replied.

 _'Are you sure? Should we contact a Professor?'_ Lotte instantly typed back and Akko considered the option. Contacting the Professor's was supposed to be only used for Team Rocket or emergencies, right now this hardly classified. She wasn't hurt, Eevee was fine and just because the tunnel wasn't mapped didn't mean it was dangerous. All this meant was that they would get to go on an adventure together. Akko swallowed, repeating her resolution like a mantra as she typed her reply.

 _'No, I think I see a way to meet up with you guys. I will let you know if anything changes.'_ Akko typed back, nodding to herself she felt a little guilty fibbing but it was for Lotte's own good. The coordinator would only worry herself sick and as of right now there was nothing she could do or worry about. She could do this. She had Eevee and Mizar. She had plenty of medicine and food, if the moisture was any indication there was water nearby. She'd be fine. This was what being a pokemon trainer was all about, right?

Remembering something from the previous day, Akko used her pokedex as a flashlight and rummaged through her backpack. Finding the desired item, she cracked the glow stick and held it up. The eerie green light illuminated the tunnel instantly and Akko looked around, eyes adjusting to the brightness.

She could do this.

“Ready?” Akko asked Eevee, reaching up to scratch under her chin.

Purring into the touch, Eevee stretched her neck and let out a confirming meep. “Eee!”

 


	23. Bedtime Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> We hit the mark for day five, hip hip hooray! Only two bonus chapters for this week left.  
> Couple things to note, first there is a mention of blood in this chapter, just putting the warning there.  
> Second, if you are a little confused at the end (and in an effort to not spoil anything) please read the notes at the end.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 22**

**Bedtime Stories**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Alright,” Akko mumbled, holding the glow stick so she could see her three options for paths to take. They splayed out in front of her like a three 'T' with herself situated at the crest. The path to her left led in the opposite direction that she wanted to take, if she was reading the map correctly. So then she should go right, right?

“What do you think?” Akko asked, holding up the map so that Eevee could see the screen. The fox regarded the screen, sniffing it before jerking her head back with a twitch of her nose and slapping her paw across the screen. The trainer laughed and wiped the screen clean before putting it back in her pocket. “That's what I think too.”

She was about to head down the path to the right when Eevee's ears perked up and she jumped down from Akko's shoulders, landing softly and scenting the air. The kit flicked her tail and trotted towards the middle path before stopping and sniffing the air again.

“Eevee?” Akko questioned, stopping when she felt the fox jump to the floor. Something had obviously caught her attention, knowing her partner though it could be anything. The little kit was infinitely curious, and her curiosity would often get them in trouble. Case and point, their current predicament. “Come on, we have to get going, or Lotte's going to be **really** angry.”

Akko started to walk down the path she had pinpointed as their best option once more but stopped for a second time when her partner didn't move. That was strange, normally she'd relent and follow along. There might be some pouting and protesting, even playful nips at Akko's ankles, but she never just ignored her trainer.

“Eevee?” Akko tried again, growing worried as she walked back towards fox who was standing perfectly still except for the occasional twitch of her nose. “Hey, what's wrong?” Akko asked, kneeling down to pet her friend.

As soon as Akko's fingers made contact, Eevee jumped as if surprised and shook her head. “Forget I was here too?” Akko laughed, trying to play off how worried she was. Whatever had Eevee's attention it wasn't something as simple as a bug or leaf, that was for sure. But there was nothing down here, so then what? Akko tried peering further down the path to see if she could make something out, but it was too dark and the glow stick only lit so far. Whatever it was, they should probably steer clear.

A moment later, the pair heard Onyx bellow again, this time much further away and the hallway shook. Concerned there would be another cave in, Akko looked at the ceiling and studied it for cracks or signs they would need to dodge dislodged stones. Instead she found herself studying the ceiling, something about it didn't seem... Right. It looked...

Akko rose to her feet and moved closer to the wall of the passageway, raising the glow stick so she could get a better look. Upon closer inspection the trainer confirmed that the walls were also peculiar, and as she ran her fingers over the smooth stone she brushed against a strung wire that seemed to loop all the way down the length of the wall as far as she could see in the low light.

The tunnel was different than anything else she had seen since entering the mountain. Besides the obvious, that all the other tunnels were lit and marked, this one seemed carefully carved out. All the others were naturally made, slowly chiseled into the mountain by the migration paths of rock pokemon. They were rough, uneven and wild, without a clear objective or picture in mind. They wound like a current in a river, subject to change, to chisel the rock bed that paved the way.

This tunnel had smooth walls and a low, smooth ceiling. In addition the the wiring the ran along the wall, the floor also showed signs of rail tracks. She hadn't originally noticed, the floor covered in the fall out of the cave in from Onyx. but as Akko moved further along the more evidence she saw. It looked man-made and was almost perfectly straight, no sign of deviation present.

That didn't make sense though, if this was a man-made tunnel, why wasn't it on the pokedex map? Maybe it was an old, abandoned mine shaft of some sort? The wiring didn't seem old though, nor did the tracks.

Akko knelt down to look at the metal links, which showed no sign of rust even in the moist tunnel. Even the wooden planks that lay beneath were free of mold, showing no signs of rot.

The more Akko pondered on the possible reasons for all the clues to add up the uneasier she felt. Deciding it was in their best interest to leave before they found out whatever the real use for this tunnel was, Akko turned back to Eevee.

“Eevee?” Akko called, a feeling of dread chilling her to the bone when the fox was no longer standing beside her. The trainer looked down all three possible paths, no sign of the fox in any of them and she felt panic rising, her stomach felt sick and she yelled as loud as she could, not caring who or what, might hear. “Eevee!” The only sound that followed was her own voice as it echoed around the passageways, taunting her.

Akko spun around, breathe coming out in short, panicked bursts. “Eevee!” No, no, no! Where did she go? She couldn't have gotten far! She never should have taken her eye off her, Eevee was already acting strange. Stupid, Akko!

The curious fox must had wandered down the path she was so fixated on! Akko turned with a jerky motion and looked down the path that Eevee had been scenting and decided it was her best and only bet. She tried to ignore the dark thoughts and what ifs that prodded at her for attention. Eevee would be fine, she must have just seen a, a... a something. She would be just up the path, perfectly fine and had just chased after it without thinking. It was so dark, she just couldn't see her. That had to be it.

Breaking out into a sprint, Akko felt her foot slip on the slick floor and found the ground rushing up to meet her before she could react. Landing hard, her head slammed against a metal link of the railway, and she heard a crunch. She was vaguely aware of a stabbing pain that seemed to throb from the back of her head before everything went black.

 

~o~

 

An undetermined amount of time later, Akko awoke to the sound of a confrontation, punctuated with soft scuffling. Her head throbbed and she clenched her eyes shut in an effort to block out any light, the pain radiating from everywhere and nowhere at once was enough to make her wish she could fall back asleep. She was vaguely aware that wherever she was, the floor was cold, a small mercy against the skin of her cheek and legs.

Shouting sounded followed by a dull boom and Akko scrunched up her face, the small voice in her head telling her she should wake up. She didn't want to, everything hurt and all she wanted was to go back to blissful sleep where she felt nothing.

She'd been dreaming of... What had she been dreaming about again? It had been such a nice dream. Oh, that's right. She had been reading Eevee's favourite book to her, something they'd done often when she was younger. Was she back at home? How did she get there?

Her mom had given her that book, what was it called again? It was about a Bulbasaur and a Charmander. They didn't like each other at first, the Charmander was careless and would sometimes burn the Bulbasaur unintentionally and the Bulbasaur was hot-headed and slow to forgive.

She had been laughing when the fox would nudge the page with her nose to flip to the next one, excited to continue the story. Eevee already knew how it ended... She just really loved that book. But then she'd left, where had she gone again? Akko squeezed her eyes shut, she could still faintly make out the image of her best friend pushing her bed room door open and trotting around the corner before it faded away.

Akko let out a groan and shifted slightly, instantly regretting the choice when her leg and arm screamed in protest. Wincing, she tried to hold perfectly still and felt herself drifting back to sleep before something let out a screech of grating metal and a whoosh of air signaled that something had dropped beside her.

She didn't want to wake up. She had to find out where Eevee had gone, they needed to finish the book before bed time... Before Mom came to turn off the lights... Eevee would be really upset if they didn't get to finish it.

The grating sound that made Akko's ears ring and her head pang sounded once more, accented with a click. Akko let out a breath, relaxing when she was returned to silence and felt herself drifting off once more before she felt a hand on her cheek. Someone was talking to her, didn't they know she was trying to sleep? Maybe if she just ignored them they'd go away...

“Akko!” The voice continued to prompt, starting to form distinct sounds that she recognized rather than the muffled white noise she had grown accustomed to. They sounded worried, maybe they were also wondering where Eevee had gone... Everyone liked Eevee better than her anyways. They shouldn't worry though, she was probably just hungry, she'd be back.

This time the call of her name was accompanied with a gentle pat on her cheek and a shake of her shoulders. Akko groaned, wincing with a sharp intake of breath when the movement set off a sharp searing surge up her arm and head.

Instantly the pestering hands stilled and Akko relaxed, trying once again to fall back asleep.

“Akko! Hey, no! You can't fall asleep!” The voice hissed. Why did they sound so worried... And familiar? Was Lotte trying to wake her up for breakfast? No, they didn't sound like Lotte. They sounded like Diana, but that wasn't right, Diana didn't know where she lived.

Feeling another gentle pat at her cheek, Akko grimaced and opened her eyes enough to squint at whoever refused to let her get back to sleep. A cascade of blonde hair made her smile a dopey grin and she tried to speak, finding her throat dry and burning.

Coughing once and swallowing to wet it, she tried again, “Hey there, beautiful. What's a...” Akko squeezed her eyes shut when her head throbbed painfully, unhappy at the movement and she let out a pained moan.

“Don't try and move!” Diana rushed out, her voice panicked and Akko smiled. At least she thought it was Diana, it would be nice if she was here. It had to be Diana though, no one else was that pretty. Maybe she had asked Lotte where she lived? Did Lotte know where she lived either?

Akko felt those fingers gently prodding at her head, trying to move away some of her caked hair and she flinched. Instantly the fingers stilled and she focused on Diana's voice when she spoke again, “I know it hurts. I'm sorry... It looks like you hit your head pretty hard.”

Akko wanted to tell her she was fine, she was just tired. She just needed to sleep a little longer then she'd be fine. It made sense, they always read books right before bed time, she just had to stay up long enough for Eevee to get back. What was keeping her anyways?

“Akko, where is Eevee?” Diana asked gently, fingers once again gingerly trying to move her hair. Why was she so fixated on her hair? It felt like there was something stuck in it.

“She left while reading a book...” Akko mumbled, barely coherent and tried to hold still, not wanting to be scolded again. She just hoped Diana would be satisfied soon, her head hurt so much. “I think...” She felt herself fading but tried to finish her sentence, not wanting to disappoint her friend.

Akko smiled at that, friend. It sounded nice. Diana smelt nice. “She's looking for a cookie.”

Diana stilled, chuckling softly and Akko could all but feel the worry radiating off her. That wasn't right though, she had promised that she would do everything in her power to make sure Diana was never as upset as that night again. “That seems plausible.” Diana sighed, and Akko could feel more shuffling before her head was lifted.

Instantly the pain in her head spiked and Akko whined out a protest.

“I know it hurts, but you're bleeding and we need to elevate the cut.” Diana replied, keeping her voice low and soothing before gently setting Akko's head on her lap.

Akko was vaguely aware of the sound of ripping cloth before she felt pressure being applied to her head, reflexively she tried to move away. She didn't make it far before she felt a hand hold her down, the other holding the cloth tightly against head.

What does she mean I'm bleeding? Mama always says I need to be more careful, maybe I cut myself on a branch and didn't notice. That happens sometimes. No... That wasn't right either. She had slipped, the ground had been wet and she'd lost her footing. Maybe Mama was right, she did need to be more careful.

Once she had stopped struggling, the hand applying pressure to her shoulder let her go and Akko could feel herself fading again. As much as Akko wanted to believe that this was Diana, it simply wasn't possible. Her mind must be playing tricks on her, she was really tired. Hadn't Lotte said once that if you're tired enough you can hallucinate? Maybe that's what was happening. It certainly smelt like Diana though, could you hallucinate smells?

“Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Kagari.” Diana chastised and Akko scrunched up her nose, whatever it was, they certainly could scold like Diana. Very realistic. “Talk to me.” The maybe Diana was right though, they had to wait for Eevee to get back, if she didn't come back soon she'd have to go looking for her. She never took this long and it was starting to make her worried.

Akko yawned, “About what?” She asked, wishing she had enough energy to open her eyes. She could almost hear the way that Diana was certainly chewing on her lip, it was definitely one of her favourite things.

Before Diana would reply Akko heard the metal grating again followed by a gruff, male voice.

“So, Miss Cavendish?” He asked, and Akko felt the body beneath her stiffen. “Have you reconsidered?”

Who was talking? Maybe it was one of her father's friends. No, that didn't make sense, the voice didn't sound familiar, his voice had a grating quality that reminded her of nails of on a chalkboard. Maybe he had come with Diana, it was an awfully long journey to make by herself.

“I-” Diana sighed, gritting her teeth. “If I will make the poultice, you will let them go once I do?” She asked, and received a chuckle in response. Akko fought with herself to stay awake, Diana sounded worried. What was she talking about? Was someone trying to get some of her miracle goo? Let who go?

“Of course, we aren't the monsters. Now write down what you need.” The male voice replied, and Akko heard him walking closer before handing Diana something that sounded like a piece of paper. Scratching of a pen followed before the paper was returned to the man and he left, slamming the door shut and clicking the lock. “Remember, if you're screwing with me, I will do the same to the others as I did to this one.”

Akko could feel the hand on her head shaking and waited until she could no longer hear the agitating man's footsteps before speaking. “He's lying,” She breathed out in a whisper, trying to comfort her friend. Whoever that was, he was not a friend of Diana's. Maybe she was here because she needed her help?

Diana didn't reply right away, but when she did Akko could hear the strain in her voice as she struggled to keep her voice steady. “Pardon?” She asked.

“He didn't hurt me, I did.” Akko laughed softly, the self deprecating laugh that followed having to fess up to making a mistake. It was embarrassing to admit that she had slipped because she was careless, but it was better than letting Diana think someone had beaten her up. Especially if they were using it to manipulate her. She hoped Diana wouldn't ask how she'd slipped though, the entire thing was a haze.

“Akko!” Diana hissed, and this time she could hear the real emotion in the other girls voice and it made her smile. It was nice when Diana didn't try to pretend in front of her, even if it was only when she was angry. Still, it was real anger. “Why are you smiling?” Diana huffed.

Akko couldn't help the low laugh that rumbled through her chest, wincing when even that tiny movement felt like a knife sending a piercing pain in the back of her head. “Ouch,” She mumbled before attempting to explain. “I like it when you're angry with me.”

“You... Like it when you make me angry?” Diana asked, skeptically. “You must have hit your head harder than I thought.”

Akko grinned a little wider, the sound of Diana's voice was helping her stay awake, finding the chance to talk to the gorgeous blonde, as more than enough motivation to stave off slumber for a little while. She still had to finish the book as well, where was Eevee? “I like when you don't try and hide how you feel.” She elaborated, “When you're angry you have a harder time keeping your stone face.”

Diana didn't reply right away before mumbling out softly, “I don't have a stone face,” And Akko couldn't help the small laugh that was bubbling inside from leaking out just a little bit. Whatever had Diana so concerned earlier, at least she was starting to relax.

“Now what's so funny?” Diana asked, sounding like she was pouting a little bit.

Despite the protests of her head, limbs and every muscle in her body, Akko forced herself to roll onto her back and open her eyes a crack. She felt drowsy still, like she had, had too much cold medicine or that one night she had been caught drinking out of the wrong punch bowl.

Was her room always this dark? Where was the light on her end table? Akko found herself starting at the ceiling before looking over and focusing on the baby blues that were studying her, curiously, still showing a hint of fear.

“Hi,” Akko breathed, looking up at the girl she was sure was Diana now. There was no question this was real, now that she was able to see her. She might have a good imagination but no captured image was as good as the real thing. Whether it was memory, picture or video, there wasn't anything that was advanced enough to do the real thing justice.

“Hello,” Diana smirked and ran her fingers over the other trainer's forehead to brush her bangs out of her eyes. The smile was forced, reluctant and did nothing to mask the stress and worry underneath.

Akko closed her eyes at the feeling and hummed, “That feels good. I'm glad you came.”

When no reply was forthcoming, Akko opened her eyes again and looked up at Diana who seemed to be sporting a blush, looking away from her, fingers withdrawn. Bashful Diana definitely in her top ten favourite Dianas.

“What did you mean by, 'You did this to yourself.'?” Diana whispered, seeming to study their surroundings, looking anywhere but down at the girl whose head was resting on her lap.

Feeling suddenly self conscious, she hoped Diana didn't notice the Shiny Chariot posted above her bed. Or the pictures on her mirror... or the other five posters. She should have cleaned her room, but she didn't know Diana was coming.

Trying to be subtle, to see just how much damage was about to be done, Akko took in as much as she could without moving her head. It looked like they were in a small room with faint lighting come from a similar string of lights the same as the passageway, except these were in working order. The only exit was guarded by a wooden door with a small look through that was currently latched shut, lock on the outside. The floor was dry but still cold.

Where were they? This wasn't home. Akko winced when her head throbbed and she recoiled slightly, recent events starting to back. She wasn't home, where was she? Where was Eevee?

Akko tried to remember what had happened, eyebrows furrowing as the events before she had blacked out slowly came back to her. “I... Slipped.” She mumbled, trying to remember what had caused her to slip. What happened? Where was she?

“The floor was wet, I was trying to...” Akko cringed, head pounding before she remembered the reason she had been running down the slick tunnel. “I couldn't find Eevee.”

The panic she had felt when she first realized Eevee was **actually** missing and crashed against her like a cresting wave and Akko tried to push herself up with a jolt. How long had she been asleep? She had to find her! What if she was hurt, lost?

The movement surprised Diana and she reacted just in time to stop Akko from falling back down when the panicking trainer realized her wrist had failed to hold her weight.

“Hey! Akko, stop! Just hold still.” Diana caught the agitated girl, helping her sit up when she continued to struggle, caught by surprise at the sudden shift.

“She just took off,” Akko mumbled, not fully registering the other trainer's protests, busy replaying the moments before her head had hit the rock floor, trying to piece together exactly what had happened. Each time she tried to push past the haze that seemed to shroud her memory, the piercing, all encompassing pain was back to dominate her focus and her train of thought fizzled.

Trying to fight the wave of exhaustion that came back with vengeance, she sagged and found herself leaning heavily on the support Diana was offering.

“I'm so tired,” Akko mumbled. I have to find Eevee, she thought to herself and the image of the fox pushing open her childhood bedroom door came back. She knew she wasn't supposed to sleep, Diana had told her she wasn't supposed to sleep, but... “I don't think I can stay awake anymore... I'm sorry.” As Akko closed her eyes she imagined she was speaking to the fox, guilt clawing at her stomach.

She knew she had to find Eevee.

But she was so tired, she couldn't even keep her eyes open. If she just had five minutes, then she could figure out what to do... Diana would help her, she probably already had a plan. She was so smart.

“It's okay, you can sleep for a little bit.” Diana replied, unaware that Akko wasn't speaking to her any longer. She shifted to help both of them move so their backs were against the wall, settling so Akko had her head in her lap once again. “I've got you, we'll find Eevee, I promise.” Diana paused before letting out in a whisper more to herself than the other trainer, “I won't let them hurt either of you.”

Akko nodded, the movement so small she wondered if she imagined it and let out a yawn. She felt Diana tentatively run her fingers over her forehead again, brushing her bangs out of her eyes before moving to play with her hair and rub her head soothingly. She almost commented on the affectionate action but remembered that last time her big mouth had caused said action to cease and decided against it.

It hurt slightly, but she knew it wasn't intentional. Charmander never intended to hurt Bulbasaur, he was always only trying to share his warmth. He didn't realize... That Bulbasaur was unaccustomed to the burning licks of his flames. That the grass time was more sensitive to his natural heat than the other fire types that were his friends. It took them a little longer to understand each other, but in the end they became the best of friends.

Eevee always loved that book.

They stayed in silence for a moment and Akko could feel herself fighting off sleep stubbornly, focusing on the feel of the other girls fingers on her scalp. She could almost imagine they were somewhere else, that they really were back at home.

Her Papa would love Diana, he loved everyone. Akko found herself smiling while her breathing slowed, she could almost see it... Her Mama would insist on telling Diana about how she and Papa had met, it was her favourite story. She told it almost as often as Eevee read that book.

It had been love at first sight for her Papa, and he had brought her a flower and a compliment everyday for a month before she had finally agreed to go on a date with him.

Akko had asked her Mama once, what had finally changed her mind. How she had gone from shooing him away, to agreeing to go on a date with him. She had explained that over time she had begun to realize that seeing Papa at the front door, holding a flower was the best part of her day. She'd spend her morning glancing at the clock, making sure she was able to hear the knock around the time he'd usually arrive.

But how did you know that you _like_ liked him? Akko had asked, wide eyed with arms folded on the kitchen table. At that time Eevee had been small enough that she could stand on Akko's shoulders on her back paws and perch her front atop her head.

Her Mama had looked at her Papa, full of affection, and answered, 'When you know, you know.'

Akko scrunched up her nose, recalling the memory, at the time she didn't really understand. It had frustrated her immensly that no matter how many times she'd asked, they would never elaborate more than that. Saying that one day she would understand, but until she did, there was no way to properly explain it.

“Hey, Diana?” Akko mumbled, the words barely coherent.

“Hmmm?” Diana hummed, watching her fingers while lost in thought, her face contorted in concentration as she tried to work on a silent puzzle. She was completely oblivious to Akko's personal home theater as she replayed childhood memories. Too busy working through her own inner musings.

“Can I tell you something?” Akko breathed, fighting back the sweet embrace of sleep as it beckoned her. She had to tell her, it was important.

“Sure.” Diana smiled softly, voice gentle. Akko could hear the smile and it filled her with pride, at least she was able to replace the frown from earlier.

A goofy, tired grin in place, Akko whispered, “I think, I finally get it,” Letting out another yawn and moving a little so there was less pressure on her shoulder and tilting her head slightly. She wasn't sure what compelled her to state the fact, but she felt like the other girl aught to know. She was so stressed, so worried all the time, Akko couldn't help but wonder how often someone told her that they liked her for just being her.

Diana sucked in a breath, fingers stilling before she let out a small, breathy laugh. “I am not sure what you're talking about, but that's good.”

Akko felt the corner of her lips twitch before they fell back into a relax lull, the embrace of sleep finally laying claim. The trainer fell asleep reading the book that Eevee so loved, finally finishing it she placed it on the nightstand and climbed under her comforter. When she held up the blanket for the fox to jump in she was confused to find she wasn't there.

She had to find her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized after writing this that anyone who has not suffered from a concussion might have trouble following this or find Akko's train of thought very confusing.  
> That being said I've unfortunately had two in my life (I was a very clumsy, do the thing first put a bandaid on it after type of kid) and both were different experiences. They tend to make it hard to focus on any one thing, you can find yourself very easily distracted and going down random paths of thought. You can have trouble piecing things together right after, ect.  
> Additionally, a lot of people might also be confused by Diana's response since she does have some medical knowledge.  
> It's actually been proven that you should let people sleep after a head injury, as preventing them from sleep slows the recovery and does not actually impact whether or not they slip into a coma. The only thing you can really do is see if they are moderately coherent, while they might be confused if they saying sentences that make sense (IE: the banana was wearing a purple tutu) and don't have trouble with pronunciation (which can be signs of a brain bleed) then they will likely be okay.  
> That being said I hope you could all follow along at least somewhat, this one kinda got away from me. Thanks and make sure to drop a review for the bonus count.


	24. Akko! Use Bide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! This chapter drove me nuts. I remember rewriting the majority of it three times.  
> One more bonus chapter left and guys, not gonna lie, it's a doozy.   
> Hope you enjoy!! Remember to leave a review or drop a kudos if you enjoyed the chapter, it's always appreciated.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 23**

**Akko! Use Bide!**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko awoke with a start when the door to the room where she and Diana were being held let out a screech. It took her a moment to orient herself, the recent events coming back it blurry snippets.

“Wake up,” A gruff male voice boomed, a pair of mountain boots coming into Akko's field of view from where she had her head laying on Diana's lap who had also drifted off at some point. Akko's head throbbed painfully, as if to remind her that it was still demanding the majority of her focus and she winced. She remembered that Diana was there, but she didn't know why or where, 'there' was. She felt like there was something she had to do, she just couldn't put her finger on what.

Diana's thigh jerked under her head, fingers tightening from where they had fallen to drape across her waist and Akko heard her clear her throat. She could feel the tension in the muscles of her legs, the way her fingers clenched. The action automatically putting Akko on high alert and she tried to hold perfectly still, as to not draw any attention.

“Don't try anything,” The male voice warned and Akko chanced peeking up at him, biting her tongue when she instantly recognized him. It was the same Team Rocket member from the pokecenter, and as she watched his Ivysaur came through the cracked door. The dinosaur pokemon was scenting the room, curiously, pausing momentarily in the doorway with twin vines wrapped around two boxes he was carrying on his back.

Growing impatient at the slow pace his pokemon was employing, the Rocket member turned and barked out, “Hurry up!”

Ivysaur flinched, instantly trudging across the room and Akko frowned. It was obvious the reptile's side was still bothering it, trying to keep his weight off his front left leg. Had his trainer even attempted to soothe his wounds? Bothered to use a potion? It certainly didn't look like it.

“Useless.” The male rocket member chastised, snatching the boxes off his pokemon's back who cowered but didn't dare move away. Roughly, he dropped the boxes on the floor beside Diana and nudged them with his toe. “Everything you asked for is in there, you have one day. After that we might get the idea that you need more motivation.”

Akko was barely listening to him, looking over the scars that littered the unfortunate pokemon and wondering, trying to fight back the anger that was swelling in her chest. Ivysaur seemed to notice her and blinked, tilting his head and regarding her with a curious look.

The reptile reached out with a single vine and waved, before jumping when his trainer yelled out at him and ran as quickly as he could to get out of the cell before the door clanged shut.

Akko stayed where she was, listening to the receding footsteps before she felt Diana reach up and brush her hair out of her face gently. “How are you feeling?” Diana asked, and Akko could hear the strain in her voice as she struggled to keep her tone even.

Slowly, Akko tried to roll onto her back, trying to stifle a groan when her body protested. Letting out a sigh once she settled again, she looked up at the girl who was fretting over her, already pulling one of the boxes closer to shuffle through the contents.

Akko watched Diana flip through the provided ingredients, lips moving slightly as she listed off each item and smiled softly. Her head still hurt, and her wrist seemed to be worse for wear but overall it felt like she hadn't sustained anything that wouldn't heal on its own. It didn't feel like she was wading through fog anymore, it was easier to stay focused. It bothered her that she couldn't fully remember the conversation she had with Diana, what she did remember was muffled moments that seemed to drown out the words and only focused on the way Diana looked, sounded.

“Better now,” Akko mumbled, somehow even stuck in an obviously unpleasant situation, as soon as she saw Diana she relaxed a little. It felt like everything would be okay, somehow.

Diana didn't seem to catch the unintended double meaning as she plucked a bowl from the box and selected two folded clothes. “That's good,” She replied, distracted and pushed the box away, setting the bowl on the floor beside her and the clothes over her shoulder. “Do you think you can sit up?”

“Uh,” Akko swallowed and nodded, “Ya, I should be able to.”

It took a little maneuvering, and she was careful not to use her sore wrist at all but she managed to sit up with her back against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief and stretching out her right leg straight. The skin on her leg felt like it was stretching to its limits and she noticed for the first time that she had done a fantastic job of skinning the side of her leg. Good job, Akko, she chastised herself, grimacing.

Without speaking, Diana moved so she was sitting with her legs folded under herself and leaned in to inspect Akko's head wound again. She hummed to herself, lips forming a tight line before dipping the cloth in the basin which Akko glanced down to notice it was full of warm water. Apparently Diana had put some things on that list that were not part of whatever they had asked her to make.

“Do you remember what happened?” Diana asked, gripping Akko's chin in her free hand and tilting her head so she could see the cut on her head a little better. As gently as she could manage she dabbed the dried blood with the cloth and started to clean the wound, peeling away caked hair.

Akko cringed, the contact stung and she struggled to resist the urge to move away. She focused instead on the question Diana had asked and frowned, brows furrowing as she concentrated on recalling their previous interaction. “I remember waking up and-” She paused, sucking in a sharp intake of breath when Diana hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“Sorry.” Diana whispered, focused on her task and dunking the cloth to wash it out.

“It's okay,” Akko breathed, looking at her hands. “I remember you were there, but I don't remember how or why. I remember we were talking, but it's all kinda a haze.” She admitted, frustration building. She looked around the room and studied the walls, the only sound present of the cloth being cleaned in the basin before Diana continued her quest.

“Sorry.” Akko mumbled, shuffling slightly.

Diana blinked, and paused what she was doing, seeming like she was pulled out of deep thought. “It's okay, Akko,” She forced a smile, trying to hide the worry that was etched across her face. “It's common to experience temporary short term memory loss after sustaining a head injury like yours, there's a good chance you have a concussion. It doesn't appear to be a bad one though, you were forming mostly coherent sentences earlier.” Diana wrung the cloth in her hands and moved to meet Akko's hesitant glance and smiled softly.

She opened her mouth before catching herself, expression falling with a shake of her head and she went back to what she was doing. “It looks like you just have a tiny cut on the side of your head. Honestly it looks a lot worse than it is, head lacerations tend to bleed profusely.”

Akko watched as Diana nodded to herself, chewing on her lip and frowned. There was something Diana wasn't telling her, she was hiding something and it frustrated her that she still felt the need to hide how she was really feeling. They were literally sitting in -god knows where, probably some evil lair, dungeon type thing, no one knew where they were and she was **still** worried about hiding her feelings. What was it going to take to make her finally say what was on her mind?

Instead of confronting Diana, Akko looked at the latched door while Diana was dabbing the side of her face and cheek to clean off the dried blood and dirt. She had a couple small scrapes on her cheek, her face cleaning up as soon as it was wiped with the cloth.

When Diana remained silent, Akko went back to trying to remember what had happened, needing the distraction. She remembered going after Eevee, the floor was wet, that was how she slipped. That much made sense. As far as where they were, if the man from earlier was any indication they were in some sort of hide out that belonged to Team Rocket. That answered those questions at least, she could make out bits and pieces of that part of the conversation.

Akko found herself chewing on her lip, chest tight and anxious. She had no idea where Eevee was, or how long she'd been out. She had no idea if she was okay. Akko found herself staring at the thick door, as if her stare could burn a hole through it and let her out. Logically she knew there was nothing she could do as long as they were trapped here. The man had said one day, she had one day to figure out what she was going to do.

She needed to distract herself or she was going to start to panic again, that wouldn't help anyone or anything. Akko glanced at the other girl being held captive with her.

Why was Diana here? She could remember them demanding something, a piece of paper. The trainer looked at the box of herbs and other ingredients she couldn't name. They had mentioned a poultice, did they mean Diana's miracle goo?

The thought brought back the memory of when Diana had helped Eevee and she had to focus on keeping the panic from rising again. Swallowing thickly, Akko looked down at her hands.

“Eevee is missing.” Akko whispered, more to herself than the other girl present.

Diana stilled and sucked in a breath, pulling her hand away when it began to shake, masking the reaction by dunking it in the murky water. “Yes...” Diana confirmed, hesitant like saying it out loud and bringing attention to it would make it worse.

Akko sat in silence, allowing the reality to process, stifling the worry and anger that was threatening to spill over as she looked at the thick wooden door. She had to remain in control, couldn't let herself be swallowed with pull that feeling completely useless had shackled her with. There had to be something she could do.

Trying to be subtle, Akko reached down to her belt and wasn't surprised when Mizar's pokeball was missing along with Eevee's. It didn't surprise her, but it still hurt. She swallowed the white, hot rage that was building, mind racing as she tried to formulate some form of plan. The man had mentioned one day, she had one day to think of a plan, and then she'd get them back. She had to believe they would be okay until then. Eevee was smart, resourceful. She was probably hiding somewhere, perfectly fine.

Diana looked to where Akko's fingers had landed, gently running over the knocks on her trainers belt and frowned. “They took Cobalt and Abra as well.” She whispered, wiping her cheek on her shoulder before letting out a deep breath and dabbing Akko's cheek once more before the she noticed her patient had turned to hold her gaze.

“We'll get them back.” Akko stated, confident, she had to believe that. There was nothing that Team Rocket could do that would keep her from getting her and Diana's partners back. “All of them,” She amended, thinking about Clefairy and the other stolen pokemon from the pokecenter. It didn't matter how long it took, she'd get them all back.

“I promise.” Akko breathed, once again fixated on the door and constructing a plan.

Diana didn't reply, lost in her own mind, and instead turned her attention to cleaning the small cuts on Akko's palm, careful not to move the wrist that was resting across her lap. The coloration of the skin around her wrist worried her, the joint was a dark blackish-purple. The swelling had reduced dramatically though, which meant it would heal, mostly likely not broken.

It only took a couple minutes to clean the cuts that littered Akko's palm before she moved to the cuts that ran down the side of her right thigh and calf. It looked like she had scraped the side of her leg, it wasn't deep and had already begun to scab.

They sat in silence while Diana gently dabbed and cleaned the cuts on Akko's leg, apologizing quietly whenever the other trainer would jerk or twist involuntarily when she hit a sensitive spot.

“Hey, Diana?” Akko asked, breaking the silence, her face contorted in concentration.

Without looking up, Diana replied. “Yes, Akko?”

“How did you know that they were going to be there?” Akko asked, turning to look at Diana who's brow was knit in confusion and focused on what she was doing. “The other night at the pokecenter, how did you know Team Rocket would be there?”

“I didn't,” Diana mumbled, “Every night after Clefairy went missing I went for a walk, around the town, through the pokecenter. I told them that I was going to patrol to make sure that Team Rocket wasn't back, or to try to help catch them if they were, but-” Diana sighed, seeming to fight with herself for a moment before continuing.

“But in truth, I simply found it difficult to be around Barbara and Hannah. I know that's selfish, she was the one that had her pokemon stolen,” Diana flicked her gaze up to catch Akko's for the briefest moment before looking away, searching for a hint of judgment from the other girl. “I couldn't just sit around and do nothing, so I went out every night, just in case.”

They sat in silence while Diana finished her fretting before leaning back against the wall and letting out a sigh, dropping the dirty cloth in the bowl of water. “That night, at the pokecenter,” Diana sucked in a breath and hesitated.

Akko regarded her response, curiously. “What?” She prompted, trying to get her to open up.

Diana flicked her gaze at Akko for the briefest moments, chewing on her lip. “When I saw you talking to Andrew, I was... worried.” She admitted, quietly. “He has a tendency to stick his nose where it doesn't belong.” The other trainer shifted nervously before clearing her throat and composing herself.

“And when you left to get more-” Diana turned to grin teasingly as she drawled out the next word, “Cookies, he said something that caused an argument and I needed some air and I was caught unaware when I heard them. I was in the middle of trying to figure out what to do when I heard you call my name.”

Akko hummed softly, acknowledging what Diana had told her, it's not that she thought she was lying. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Diana wasn't telling her something, she just couldn't figure out what.

“You did a really good job of that, by the way.” Diana said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Akko furrowed her brows in confusion, not following what she was being complimented for. “Huh?” She replied, gracelessly.

“I just find it very hard to believe that all of _this_ ,” Diana motioned lazily with her hand, from Akko's head down to her toes. “Was the result of something as simple as tripping.” She turned her head slightly to flash a playful smile, putting air quotes around the last word.

Pouting, Akko looked down at her wrist and leg. Diana had a point, it did look like she had landed in the worst possible way. “What can I say, I've got a gift.” Akko shrugged, enjoying the banter and the small laugh that her response had elicited. She let out a shaky breath, clenching her other hand and tried to relax. She was being silly, she was just worried about Eevee and it was making her paranoid.

“Maybe if you wore more modest clothes, there wouldn't have been so much skin exposed to be subject to your clumsiness.” Diana bit her lip and looked away, trying to stifle a laugh.

Turning so fast it made her dizzy, which was pretty easy considering her current condition, Akko gaped at the other girl. Was she flirting? No. She must be reading that wrong, there was no way.

“Still covers more than that dress you were wearing the other night.” Akko retorted, feeling like she had the upper hand for once. It was true though, or at least she thought it was.

Trying to recall the dress and judge the length only caused Akko to flush and quickly push that away. That stupid dress was going to be the death of her.

Diana arched an eyebrow at that comeback, “My dress was no where near as revealing as the attire you wear everyday. Your shorts are past, 'short' and dangerously close to skimpy.”

“My clothes are fine!” Akko whined, rolling her eyes. “If you don't like them, don't look!”

“I don't look!” Diana squeaked back, “I was just worried about other people looking,” Diana blushed, realizing what she said and worked on amending her statement so it wouldn't be misconstrued. “Worried for you, that is. I'm sure that's not the kind of attention you're trying to draw.”

Akko snorted, “As if I were able to draw that kind of attention from anyone.” Diana didn't have to sound so offended, she didn't mean to make it sound like she thought she was looking at her _that_ way. There was no way someone who looked like Diana would look at her with anything akin to interest.

Stewing in her own inner spiral, Akko was unaware of Diana studying her and decided to change the subject. “How are you here?” Akko asked suddenly.

Diana faltered and decided to start working on the demanded medicene before replying, caught off guard by Akko's sudden mood and subject change. “We were going through the lower tunnels.” Diana began, setting up the ingredients she needed in order, “Hannah had suggested we go through the trails that are known to frequent wild Clefairy and she thought it would cheer Barbara up. They weren't on the suggested trails, but we figured we'd be alright. Hannah has a Jigglypuff that would be able to put to sleep anything we weren't able to fight.”

Dropping the herb in the mixing bowl, Diana began to crush it into a paste before adding it to her concoction. “We were about half way through when Jigglypuff began to act strange,” Diana paused, something seeming to occur to her.

“Strange... How?” Akko asked, recalling the way Eevee had been fixated on something before she had disappeared. She hadn't even registered that her trainer was still there.

“She just stopped singing and froze,” Diana replied, glancing up at Akko with an odd look. “And then she took off suddenly, it surprised us so much that I ended up calling Cobalt and going after her.”

“Eevee did the same thing,” Akko mumbled, “She jumped off my shoulder and was fixated on something so strongly that she didn't hear me calling her.” Finding herself once again looking at the door, she shook her head and decided to watch Diana work instead.

Diana hummed to herself, acknowledging Akko's statement before she continued, “That sounds... Accurate.” Diana paused, her jaw tense before resumed answering Akko's earlier question. “We ended up following her directly into a hallway that wasn't on the map and before I knew what happened, two Team Rocket members had a hold of Barbara and Hannah.”

“One of them recognized me, and they talked among themselves before they told me to surrender or they'd hurt them, and when I recalled Cobalt they had Golduck use Hypnosis. Once I woke up, I noticed they had taken Cobalt and Abra and Hannah and Barbara were still asleep.” Diana paused, closing her eyes and recomposing herself, blowing a strand of hand that had drifted to impede her line of sight.

“They dragged me out and locked the door to the room they were still in, they told me that I was going to make my families medical salve for them. To prove their point they put me in here with you, said you hadn't listened to them and this was what happens.” Diana sucked in a wavering breath and closed her eyes, holding it before releasing it slowly. Without continuing she returned all her focus to the task at hand.

While Akko was digesting the new information she noticed that Diana had stilled and was staring at the floor, a look of concentration etched into her visage.

“Akko,” Diana frowned, seeming to think on that for a moment. “I think they have something that attracts pokemon.”

“What do you mean?” Akko replied, she'd heard of pokemon lures before. They were generally constructed to lure one specific breed or type of pokemon.

“Well,” Diana continued, looking at the door, eyes moving as is reading a page before she took a deep breath. “This is just a theory but, Barbara's Clefairy seemed distracted before she wandered off the day she was taken. We only know she was stolen because Barbara and Hannah say they saw the pokenappers before they disappeared.”

“Then at the party, Eevee seemed to be focused on something.” Diana continued, her voice rushed like she couldn't form the words as quickly as her mind was working. “That's what I was trying to tell you, Eevee's have incredible senses of smell, but she didn't seem to register that you were there even standing a few feet away. Your scent would be so familiar to her, she should have been able to notice you right away, but it didn't look like you were what she was looking for.” Diana listed off as if she was working it out as she went. “You didn't see it when you rounded the corner, but Eevee seemed surprised when you appeared. Like she was in a trance.”

“And then today, we were walking along some of the lower tunnels and Hannah's Jigglypuff started to act strange and wandered off.” Diana shook her head, as if to clear that thought away when her voice began to tremble.

“And you say Eevee was acting strange and then just took off? The only thing I can think of is that they have something that attracts certain pokemon. The only reason I don't think it affects _**all**_ pokemon is because Cobalt didn't seem to register anything strange...” Diana trailed off, facial expression changing from thoughtful to shocked.

“Akko...” She breathed, “What if that was also what was causing Eevee to act so drained? You said she was completely fine the next morning, before you gave her any treats. She was awake and wanting to go running like usual.”

Akko tried to process what Diana was telling her, to wrap her mind around it but it didn't make any sense. It was true that Eevee had an exceptional sense of smell, but... “But as far as I understand it, lures are constructed to attract certain pokemon. My Papa used to use them to keep certain pokemon types in different areas of the range. I understand how one lure could potentially on both Clefairy and Jigglypuff, they are both fairy types and live in the same area with similar diets. But how does Eevee tie in? She has nothing in common with either of them.” Additionally while Eevee being so tired was odd, she'd even thought so herself, it was much more likely she was tired from the pokebattle than the result of some sort of lure.

“Then they are using something else to attract them,” Diana insisted, seeming sure of her theory.

Diana's theory might hold merit, but it didn't make a lot of sense to Akko. It didn't fit how she understood lures to work. They were just very different pokemon.

Both girls fell into silence, trying to process Diana's working theory in their own way.

Diana continued to work on the demanded medicine and finished with a bountiful amount of time to spare. They had nothing left to do but wait, and Akko found herself staring at the locked door, running scenarios through her head and trying to figure out some form of plan. It wasn't like she had a lot to work with and she found her mind drifting.

Don't worry, Eevee, Akko thought to herself. I'm going to get out of here, and I'm going to find you. It doesn't matter what kind of whatever they had.

 


	25. Pink Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is hella long.  
> That being said, I'm just gonna leave this here before I go into hiding.  
> Don't hate me.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 24**

**Pink Bubbles**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko was pulled out of her thoughts, running through her plan for when he returned, when she heard the sound of approaching steps. Jumping to her feet, she pressed herself against the wall beside the door and waited. She'd only get one chance at this, she had to make it count. If this didn't work- Well, she'd rather not think about that.

Truth be told her plan wasn't extravagant or clever by any means, it boiled to punch him really hard when he came through the door and hope he didn't have back up. It wasn't flashy, but it was all she had come up with, it's not like they had a lot of options.

Holding her breath, she listened as the locked was opened, looking over at Diana who was watching, body tense sitting on the floor with the poultice sitting in front of her. They were banking on their focus being on Diana, to see if she had completed her task, to give Akko the two seconds she needed.

The door clicked signaling it was unlocked, followed by a thud. Akko frowned, confused and waiting for the door to creak open. Nothing happened for a moment, then two before the door slowly opened and Akko rounded the corner, fist leading, only to stop mid-stride and look around confused.

There was no one there?

“What in the-?” She whispered, feeling a bump against her legs and looked down.

“Saur!” Ivysaur beamed from where he stood in the doorway, pushing the door open with a vine. Behind him lay the graceless lump of his trainer, covered in white powder. The reptilian pokemon sat down on his rump, tilting his head and lifting a ring of keys up for Akko to take with one vine coiled around the ring.

“Thank you?” She replied awkwardly, not following what had happened.

Akko registered Diana coming up behind her and looked over her shoulder, stepping to the side slightly so the other girl could see the situation in the hallway. She looked at the sleeping trainer and then down at Ivysaur, equally surprised.

“Well that works.” She breathed, just as shocked as Akko.

When the dinosaur pokemon saw Diana he bent his head slightly, cowering and shuffled so he was hidden slightly behind the door.

“Did he knock out his own trainer with Sleep Powder?” Diana mused, focused on the sleeping man, “Can't say I blame him.” She finished before focusing back on the task on hand, moving to look down the hall both ways to see if anyone else had seen. “Akko we need to go, quickly.”

“I know, just give me a minute,” Akko replied, kneeling down and holding out her hand for the nervous pokemon to sniff. “It's alright,” She soothed, “Did you put your trainer to sleep?”

Ivysaur looked at Diana before glancing back at Akko with a nervous nod, flinching and unsure of how they were going to react. When Akko reached out to scratch him under the chin, the reptile tensed under the contact before relaxing when Akko's fingers worked in pleasant circles. He seemed surprised, not used to positive reinforcement, slowly relaxing and letting his eyes droop.

“Well aren't you a smart boy,” Akko smiled and watched as the dinosaur melted into her touch. Gently, careful not to move too quickly so she wouldn't alarm him, she took the keys from his vine and motioned for Diana to hand her the jar of poultice she was holding.

Clearly nervous at being caught, Diana hesitated before handing Akko the jar, keeping both eyes on the hallway to make sure they wouldn't be caught. “Akko,” She hissed, “We need to get out of here before someone sees us.”

“I know,” Akko replied, not breaking eye contact with Ivysaur, keeping her voice low so she didn't startle him. She dipped her free hand into the jar, slathering her fingers with Diana's miracle goo and held it out for the pokemon to smell. When he seemed satisfied it wasn't going to hurt him she slowly reached around to his side to touch behind his front leg.

Alarmed, he jerked away and tried to make himself smaller against the wall.

“It's okay,” Akko cooed, “This will make your side feel better, I promise.”

Ivysaur studied her for a moment before stepping closer, the action agonizingly slow and Akko moved slowly to touch his side so he could move away if he wanted to. When he didn't retract, she rubbed the medicine into his side and the relief on his face was instantaneous. Once she was sure that Ivysaur was starting to relax, Akko whispered to Diana, making sure to still not break eye contact with the rumbling pokemon. His trainer had certainly done a number on him.

“Take these,” She held out the keys that Ivysaur had given her, jerking Diana's attention away from looking down the hallway. “See if one of them works on the cell Barbara and Hannah are in. You said they were put beside us, right?”

Diana took the keys, moving slowly to try to not startle the abused pokemon and stepped over the unconscious form of his trainer and tried the first key in the door of the cell beside theirs.

Akko studied Ivysaur, once again taking in the scars that littered his face and legs. “Thank you for helping us,” She whispered, wiping the remnants of the poultice on her shorts when she had rubbed in the most that she could. She couldn't imagine the kind of courage it would have taken him to stand up to his abuser, what would happen to him if he was still here when he woke up.

Ivysaur let out a steady rumble from deep within his chest, a pleased sound and he moved closer to set his head down on Akko's lap, completely lost in the rarely received affection. There was no way she could leave this creature behind and she looked at the slumbering trainer to spot the pokeball on his belt.

Tentatively she reached out and snatched it, holding it in her hand and debating with herself. Even if she took Ivysaur from his abuser, if she stole him from his trainer, would that make her any better than he was? It was still stealing, right? What normally happened to the pokemon that were taken into custody? Maybe she should take him with her and give him to Officer Jenny. That would be the right thing to do, right?

Akko looked down at the pokemon turning to mush in her lap and couldn't bring herself to fully accept that resolution. Everything in her was saying she had to make sure he was never hurt by anyone, ever again. It was obvious he liked her, maybe this was his way of repaying her for what happened back in the pokecenter? It would explain why he was still wary of Diana. The last time he had seen her, Cobalt was attacking him.

While she was debating, Diana found the key that fit and opened the cell that held Barbara and Hannah. Within seconds she was almost thrown backwards when two sets of arms surrounded her neck in a tight embrace. Reunited, the teammates shared a tight huge that Diana returned with a small smile.

Akko watched the exchange and smiled to herself, scratching behind Ivysaur's ear, the same way she knew Eevee liked. Even if she didn't particularly like Barbara or Hannah she was glad they weren't harmed, and the relief on Diana's face more than outweighed any negativity she might feel towards the other two girls.

“Wait, what's Akko doing here?” Barbara asked when she noticed the other trainer sitting on the floor, lap full of Ivysaur.

“It's a long story,” Diana replied, stepping back when they released her. Turning to Akko, she noticed the pokeball in her hand.

Barbara seemed to noticed as well and pointed at the ball Akko was holding, “Is that, that guys Ivysaur's?” She asked, gesturing with a kick to the sleeping Rocket member on the floor, face scrunched with obvious displeasure for the man in question.

“Ya,” Akko breathed, turning back to look at the pokemon who had all but melted into her lap, chest still rumbling. “I want to take him with us, but it feels like stealing-” Akko was cut off when Barbara stormed over and snatched the pokeball from her hand.

Ivysaur jumped at the sudden action, launching himself further onto of Akko, almost knocking her over. While he may not look like it, he was **solid** , and she found the air knocked out of her lungs.

Before anyone could protest, Barbara dropped the ball and slammed her heel down on it, breaking the device in one swift motion. “There,” She stated, blowing a stand of hair from her eyes and folding her arms. “Now that Ivysaur's free to go where he wants.”

Akko stared, jaw unhinged, at the other girl. She glanced down at the ball that let out a spark before all the light inside fizzled out and then back up at the abrasive redhead. There was no way it could be that simple?

“What? Are we going to go or what?” Barbara asked, storming past Akko and down the hallway. “Because I've had enough of this! I am getting my partner back!” She growled, and was still mumbling and cursing, fists clenched as she started to storm on a clear war path.

“Barbara, wait!” Hannah called, trotting after her friend and throwing an uncertain look back at Diana and Akko. A look that was clearly begging for them to follow, knowing there was no way she was going to be able to stop Barbara.

“You heard her. Lets go get them back.” Diana smirked and walked past Akko, following her hotheaded teammates, she paused a few steps away to look down at the grass type, “You too, Ivysaur.”

Akko jumped to her feet, looking at the pokeball once more and still feeling a little guilty. Ivysaur nudged her legs once more with his nose and looked up at her, “Saur,” He rumbled, waiting. Akko looked back once more at the sleeping trainer.

“Do you want to come with us?” Akko asked, and instantly the reptile broke out in a wide grin nodding and bumping Akko's legs. Well, it wasn't how she would have handled it, but I guess that settles that, Akko turned and trotted down the hall after the reunited team, Ivysaur close at her heels.

 

After catching up with the other girls, Ivysaur took the lead and jogged down the hallways, navigating the winding passageways with ease. Without him, Akko wondered if they would have ever found their way out. It looked like they had been kept in an area that was rarely used, most of the rooms empty and others used for storage.

The rest of the base was similar to the room they had been kept in and the tunnel Akko had originally encountered. Every passageway looked the same, each with carefully chiseled walls and minimal lighting. It reminded Akko of a maze and she couldn't help but wonder if there was some sort of trick to remembering how to get around down here. It would have been very easy to get lost in the winding hallways without their convenient guide.

The few members they did run into they managed to sneak past, undetected, and soon found themselves crouching behind a stack of crates by the opening to a wide, open area. Ivysaur had stopped, pointing with a vine to where they were able to crawl into the small hidden space behind the small gap between the boxes, close to the wall.

They were still underground, that much Akko knew for sure, however the rocky ceiling in this new room rose sharply far above their heads, the room looking more egg shaped. It was full of large crates, some sealed and marked, others sitting open with lids propped beside them. There was easily two dozen Team Rocket members milling about, and Ivysaur gestured for them to move between two rows of crates where they had more cover.

It was obvious they were storing something, but it wasn't clear what. None of the crates were marked and there was very little laying about unaccounted for. After a crate was packed it was hosted up with ropes by twin Fearow and settled into place. This room was much brighter, with a ring of lights looping the room, resembling a christmas tree.

There appeared to be three floors of tunnels, wooden stairs and beams built into the wall to grant access to other tunnels. Despite the obvious modifications this area looked natural rather than man made, the walls were rough and uneven rather than smooth and carefully cut out.

After surveying the room, Akko peeked through the small gap of the crates that shielded them from view. She needed to see if there was some way they could get over to the other side where Ivysaur was pointing. If she had to guess, he was trying to tell her that was the way out. But how were they going to get across the room undetected with so many members milling about? More importantly, where was Eevee and the other pokemon?

Come to think of it, she needed to find her pack and gear as well. One thing at a time, Akko.

“That's a Moon Stone.” Diana whispered, her voice twinged with awe, looking through the crack closest to her.

Akko glanced at the other girl before looking in the direction she was focused. In the back of the room, being carved out by a half dozen Rhydon was a massive, glowing, pearl-coloured stone. It seemed all but two of the Rhydon were off to the side, their horns having been worn down to the nerves from over use. The Team Rocket members were agitated at the slow down of production and were trying to force the Rhydon back to work.

Is that why they wanted the miracle goo? Akko wondered to herself, now that she thought about it, did they have access to medicine? She couldn't imagine a Team Rocket member could simply stroll into a pokecenter like any other trainer and leave afterwards without repercussion. Glancing down at Ivysaur she once again was very aware of the dozens of scars that littered his scaly hide. If the Team Rockets really did have limited access to medical care it only once again served to hurt the unfortunate pokemon more than the trainers themselves.

Leaving that train of thought for another time, Akko turned her attention back to the focus of the room. Looking closer, she sucked in a breath when she caught sight of dozens of Clefairy, all chained together, being forced to sing to the Moon Stone. The Stone pulsed in time with the melody, the fairy pokemon clearly exhausted and close to collapsing.

“That's not just any Moon Stone,” Barbara whispered from where she was kneeling between Diana and Hannah. “That's the Moon Stone that sits in the center of the ancestral grounds for the Clefairy. It's where they come to evolve and find a mate. But no one's been able to find it for years, so how did they...?”

Akko could hear the anger in her voice and looked around the room, there was no way they could fight all of the Team Rocket members alone. Even if they had more than just Ivysaur, who was in no condition to fight, they were still outnumbered six to one. Still, even knowing that, after seeing that the condition Ivysaur was in was more the norm than one extreme case, there was no way she would be able to leave them all behind.

There had to be something she could do.

While surveying the room Akko caught sight of a large basin, overflowing with pokeballs, with Eevee stuck in a tiny metal cage beside it.

“Eevee!” Akko whispered, she looked at her partner and noticed she had been muzzled and was sleeping on her side. The trainer jumped in surprise when she felt Diana rest a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

“We'll get her,” Diana assured and Akko nodded, appreciating the gesture. Eevee didn't look hurt, although from this far away it was very hard to tell.

“Why isn't she in a pokeball like the rest?” Hannah inquired, looking at what the rest of the group was focused on.

“Probably because Akko never has her in a pokeball and they couldn't capture her since she already has a trainer.” Barbara scoffed, earning a warning glare from Diana. “Sorry,” She muttered.

“It's okay,” Akko replied, before Diana could say anything. “We're all on edge, I know you're worried about your Clefairy.” She flashed the other girl a grin, and Barbara looked at her slightly confused before turning away with a scoff.

“I thought they took your pokeballs?” Diana asked, frowning.

“They did,” Akko confirmed, drawing the words out and clicking in on Diana's line of thought. “So then why didn't they recall her...?”

“It would have been much easier than caging her and finding a muzzle, that's for sure.” Diana murmured, shooting Akko a look before trying to quell some of the rising panic. “I'm sure it's nothing,” She amended, “Either way you'll be reunited soon.”

Akko nodded, not trusting herself to speak and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Now how were they going to get across the room, undetected, free the fox and rescue all of the stolen pokemon, without alerting anyone they were there? Well, there was always her go in swinging and hope plan from earlier. Akko cringed at her very poor joke, glad she had kept that one to herself.

“I still think we should just get rid of those last two pokemon,” A female voice sounded from the other side of the crates as two Team Rocket members walked near where the four trainers were hiding. “They must have one crappy trainer, both of them are absolute monsters.” She continued, and the pair stopped beside the crates, their backs turned to the boxes.

The second member laughed, “You're just still mad that, that Eevee bit you real good.”

“You would be too!” The first member snapped back, “And then when I went to check what else that girl had, it was just a common Pidgeotto and it came out angry. It attacked us as soon as it was out!”

Akko smiled, feeling warmth radiate through her chest, she'd never been prouder of her partners than she was at that moment. She hoped Eevee bit them hard enough to make them think twice before snatching anyone's pokemon ever again. Plus it served them right, Mizar was probably mad he didn't get his dinner. Secretly, she hoped he bit them too.

Beside her Diana was stifling her amusement, it was clear just whose pokemon the two members were talking about, and Barbara and Hannah shared a look that showed they clearly weren't surprised.

“At least that Cavendish girl had some rare pokemon, that Ponyta will fetch a pretty penny.” The second countered, whistling low.

Diana scowled, a look so dark Akko felt herself flinch and had to fight the urge to move away, reminding herself she wasn't the aim of that glower. If she ever was she doubted she'd be able to do anything other than throw her hands up in surrender and beg for mercy.

After exchanging comments about other pokemon they had recently swiped the pair moved further across the room and Akko let out a breath. That was close. At least they knew their hiding spot was effective, but still it was only a matter of time.

Now the question that begged an answer was, now what? They couldn't hide forever, eventually they were bound to be caught. The longer they stayed in one spot the more likely it was.

Akko turned to look at Ivysayr who was crouched beside her when she noticed him prodding at a small, pink, bubble with a vine that was floating in front of his nose. That was strange, she didn't recall any ability that Ivysaur had that could conjure something like that and it wasn't exactly a natural occurrence. Or was it? Clefairy were weird.

As quietly as she could manage, Akko nudged Diana and pointed at the bubble. However, before Diana could follow where Akko was looking Ivysaur tapped the bubble once more and it popped, disappearing.

Diana arched an eyebrow as if to say, 'What is it?' When she saw nothing where Akko was gesturing and all she could do was frown and mumble out her question, “Do you know any abilities Ivysaur has that makes a pink bubble?”

Akko could see the skepticism as Diana replied, slowly, “No.” She paused before continuing, looking a little hesitant, “Is your head hurting?”

Unable to help the unimpressed glare, Akko huffed and turned back to Ivysaur while the other three girls seemed fixated on the Moon Stone. She knew what she saw, she wasn't crazy. She could hear Barbara and Hannah whispering, trying to see if the former's pokemon was among those preforming.

Watching the grass type, Akko nearly stumbled back and swallowed a scream when a face appeared in front of Ivysaur and blinked. Hovering above the dinosaur was a soft pink face with round ears and big eyes. The strange creature had a small body with short arms and big feet, long tail flicking and weaving behind its floating form.

Akko found herself tapping at Diana's arm again, incessantly, unable to form words in the shock that took over. But just as soon as the creature had appeared, it was gone and once again Diana turned to look in time to nothing but a clear space.

“Akko, are you sure you're okay?” She asked, brow knit with worry.

“It was just there, I swear!” Akko squeaked. She wasn't crazy, she really had seen a, a- something! It was there and then it was gone. Startled she looked at Ivysaur and couldn't help but wish Sucy was there so she could ask him to speak to her and confirm her story.

Diana started to open her mouth to say something more she was cut off by a low bellow, and everyone stilled instantly. The muffled rumble shook the room, it was deep and growled, rolling around the room and drawing the attention from everyone present.

The Team Rocket members began to look around the room, eyes darting the mumbling to each other. It was common for Onyx to migrate close to the area and cause tremors, but when nothing happened they returned to working as usual. The Clefairy, however were unconvinced and had halted their singing and were trembling, hunched together.

Ivysaur let out a whine and shuffled closer to Akko and a moment later the creature from before blinked back in front of the thoroughly confused trainer. A happy tilt to its eyes and a playful twitch of its long tail as it regarded Akko, curiosity dripping as it rolled onto its back, still in the air and looked at her upside down.

Pink tail swishing, the creature closed its eyes and let out a happy squeak, “Mew!” A pink bubble forming around the group as another roar sounded. Diana and the rest of her team jumped in surprise, turning to see what it was that had Akko so flustered earlier, none of the girls present sure how to respond to the cheerful greeting from the pink puff.

This time the approaching creature was not crying wolf, and the roar was punctuated by the crash of flying stone, and reflexively the room was filled with shouts. Everywhere chaos ensued, members running into the large room from down hallways and filling the room with reinforcements trying to figure out what was happening.

From half way up the wall a large, dark blue and red dragon burst through the cave wall, thick talons leading and fins slicing through the rockbed. Announcing his presence, the dragon pokemon flashed his fangs and screamed into the room, showering the floor with stone debris and dirt. With a mighty slam of his thick tail he lowered his hammerhead and growled before letting out a screech that had the room shaking and everyone present recoiling.

From where they were hidden tight against the dragon type's back, a flash of red and white jumped from his back and a pokeball was thrown. The red beam producing a massive Pidgeot that swooped to catch trainer as she jumped from the back of the burrowing sand-shark.

Team Rocket members started to run, reaching for pokeballs and summoning their partners to repel the invader but the sudden intruder was faster.

“Garchomp, Dragon Rage! Alcor, Twister!” They commanded, holding onto the back of their Pidgeot and crouching low.

Working like well oiled machines, Garchomp threw himself out of the freshly created entrance and landed with a thundering crash on the ground floor. His scales shimmered in the glow of the Moon Stone before he exploded with released energy, a wave of blue and red flames fanning out around him.

The Pidgeot aimed directly for the dragon type, pounding his wings in a furious tempo and creating the base of the twister so the dragon type stood at the heart of the storm. The powerful winds picked up and merged with the Dragon Rage, pulling them up to and spreading them around the room to wash over all of the inhabitants.

“Eevee!” Akko called, not caring if she was heard. The fox wasn't in her pokeball, she was going to be hit by the attack!

Without thinking about whether or not it was a good idea, or how smart it might be Akko was on her feet and trying to push her way from where they were hiding to run across the room to where the fox was caged.

Ivysaur jumped up, alarmed at the sudden movement. Reacting instantly he threw out his vines at a blistering pace and caught Akko around the waist with the first, stopping her from leaving the bubble that had been created. The second vine shot across the distance and latched around one of the bars of the cage and ripped it back towards them, the dinosaur pokemon letting out a pained grunt from the effort.

The cage flew towards them and Ivysaur released Akko so he would have both vines free to slow the incoming pokemon. Focus completely on the tiny cage that was coming towards them, barely outpacing the flames that were rolling across the cave floor.

Akko reached up and grabbed the small cage as it passed through the bubble wall, with the help of Ivysaur she caught the cage, stumbling back a step. Ignoring the throbbing in her wrist, Akko twisted and crouched so she was shielding both pokemon before the wave of dragon fire rolled over them. The entire room was bathed in the purple flames, shattering boxes and sending Team Rocket members running, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake.

Fearow flapped for high ground, trying to get out of range and Rhydon began a stampede, taking off through the closest exit and barreling through anyone in their way. The only ones unable to escape were the Clefairy and as the flames rolled over them, the Fairy types looked around in wonder, impervious to the Dragon type attack. The shackles around their wrists and ankles melting away and pooling on the cave floor.

Akko held the cage close as the flames smashed up against the pink bubble that surrounded them, opening her eyes tentatively when nothing happened. “Wow...” She breathed as she watched from the interior of the bubble, the dragon flames licking the outside but leaving them unscathed.

The crates they had been hiding behind were blown away, destroyed in the sudden onslaught and Akko tore her gaze away once she was sure they were safe, to look at Eevee.

The fox type was pushing herself to her feet, shaking her head, dizzy at the sudden flight she had taken before she caught sight of Akko and mewled. Jumping to her feet, she started bumping against the bars and clawing at them, her voice muffled by the muzzle.

Akko looked at the grass type who was watching the flames roll with his mouth open, “Can you break the lock?” She had to yell to be heard above racket, and Ivysaur snapped his attention back to her. The reptile looked at the lock before summoning a half dozen glowing leaves that zipped out and sliced through the metal lock, the destroyed device dropping with a clang.

Eevee was instantly through the door and throwing herself against her trainer. The fox stumbled, drained and barely able to stay on her feet in her effort to get to her trainer. Her tail sagged low, still trying to wag as she collapsed in her trainer's arms with a happy sigh.

“Thank you,” Akko pat the top of Ivysaur's head, knowing she never would have made it to the kit in time. Wrapping her arm, as tight as her injury wrist would allow, around the tired fox she scanned her for injuries and found none. Her fur was dirty and matted, in desperate need of a thorough brushing but she wasn't hurt. She hugged Eevee a little tighter, breathing a sigh of relief before turning her attention back to what was happening around her.

The flames began to die down, leaving the room smoldering and full of smoke. It became difficult to see through the dark smog and Akko found herself squinting trying to figure out what was going on. It was then that she noticed that at some point the pink bubble creature was gone, and all she could do was listen as the room was filled with the roar of battle.

The majority of the Team Rocket members had been knocked out with the powerful, combo attack and were strewn across the room, and those that were left appeared to be on the losing end of the war. Shouts filled the room, roars followed by crashes as the room shook. Above them Pidgeot had made quick work the Fearow and chased the enemy birds from the room, claiming reign of the high ground with a shrill victory cry.

As the smoke began to thin Akko saw more pink bubbles present, shielding the basins filled with pokeballs as well as the Moon Stone. One last one popping up out of nowhere to shield the Clefairy from the continuing battle.

Garchomp was worked into a frenzy, bulldozing anyone or anything that came close as his fangs and talons flashed, tail whipping out to slam into anything that dared to come to close.

“Who is that?” Hannah asked, eyes fixed on the barely visible figure clad in white, still riding the Pidgeot far above them. Diana was flicking her gaze around the room, presumably looking for the strange, pink creature. Barbara had rose to her feet, fists clenched as she squinted to get a better look at the Clefairy.

Clear that the battle was not going in their favour, the Team Rocket members were breaking for the exits, shouting as they went and abandoning everything, even their own partners in their mad dash to get away.

A Raticate jumped at Garchomp, thinking he had spotted an opening, only to be slashed with a fin tipped tail and sent into the smoldering remains of a stack of crates. A Golduck shot a wide stream of water at the dragon type, only to be countered by a Hyper Beam that ended his attempt in an exchange.

The dragon type threw his head back and bellowed a challenge, the circle of pokemon around him dwindling and beginning to hesitate in their assault. Dark blue scales rolled and the dragon type lowered his body, breaking into a sprint and going on the offensive to barrel through any who were still brave enough to challenge him.

“They're getting away!” Hannah protested, pointing at the Team Rocket members who were heading for the exits.

“No they aren't, look!” Barbara pointed towards the far wall where Ivysaur had been directing them, now filled with the telltale swinging lights of flashlights. The increasing glow was prelude by the sound of a multitude of paws pounding pavement as dozens of Arcanine ran into the room. The hound pokemon giving chase after the fleeing Rocket Members, barking and growling as they tore after their retreated targets. The canine pokemon were closely followed by Officer Jenny and other Officers, each shouting for the Team Rocket members to surrender and adding to the chaos.

As the officers entered the mix, Akko's attention was drawn back to the pokebattle, as Garchomp shimmered and disappeared into his pokeball. The vigilante was close behind, disappearing down the tunnel they had created, followed by a flicker of pink and a flap of wings. Leaving the wake of destruction before they were spotted by any of the swarming law enforcement.

Shortly after the pink creature left the scene, the bubbles surrounding the girls, Clefairy and stolen pokeballs popped. Barbara was already running across the room towards the Clefairy, closely followed by Hannah.

Akko was fumbling with the latch on the muzzle, retracting her fingers when Ivysaur sent another Razor Leaf to cut through the mechanism. The metal contraption fell onto the floor with a clang and Eevee shook her head, finally free of the restraint.

Diana rose to her feet, standing close to Akko and still looking at where the vigilante had disappeared, a deep frown etched into her visage.

 

~o~

 

An hour later Akko found herself sitting outside with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders with Eevee sleeping on her lap. Ivysaur was hiding behind her, trying to shield himself with his leaves and feeling very uneasy with all of the people milling about, one vine tugging at the blanket that covered Akko to drape it over his bulb. She had her good hand on his head, trying to rub soothing circles into his scales.

The grass type refused to leave her side, even going so far as to rumble a low warning, growl when one of the medical team that had come with the officers came over to check him. Akko had originally intended to mention that he wasn't technically hers when they approached her, but the words died in her throat. Telling herself that all she wanted was a few more minutes with him, reluctant to release him into anyone else's care.

The police officers had been efficient and effective, although truthfully the majority of the work had been already completed by the time they arrived. Most of the members were still reeling or knocked unconscious and woke up to find themselves in handcuffs. Those that did manage to run down the halls were chased down by the professionally trained Arcanine and taken down.

Barbara had found her Clefairy amoung the others, exhausted and close to collapsing but otherwise unharmed. She had crumpled to the cave floor, holding her partner close and sobbed against the Fairy type.

They had been escorted out of the hide out and settled in the make shift camp the officers had set up. Barbara and Hannah were checked for injuries before being moved to a waiting area for the next transport back to Cerulean.

Diana had ignored the same request, insisting she would stay with Akko until she was also finished being checked over. It was unfortunate that Ivysaur was making that very thing difficult, but Akko couldn't blame him. He'd been through a lot. She wished she could grant him a reprieve from the chaos but there was one hiccough, she hadn't captured Ivysaur and it was still uncertain what was going to happen to him. Technically he didn't belong to anyone at the moment. At least that's what she think having his pokeball crushed meant, she wasn't completely sure.

They had discovered that the exits on the opposite side of the cave, where Ivysaur had been leading them, led to the outside of the mountains. They were exits along very high, treacherous paths that were rarely traveled. Making them the optimal back door to a secret base.

Akko still wasn't certain how they'd found them, but despite her attempts to gather information no one seemed to have a second to answer her questions. So she found herself waiting, blanket around her shoulders, the back of which was also partially shielding Ivysaur from the cold air of the high altitude.

She had so many questions, but one thing seemed to stick out and she just couldn't seem to shake it.

“ _Alcor, Twister!”_ The vigilante had called their Pidgeot Alcor.

 


	26. Ivysaur! I Choose You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So we got through the bonus chapter week! It was super hectic but honestly, it was great and I really enjoyed it.  
> I might do it again if I get super far ahead again.  
> Here's the regular weekly update, I might still do a bonus chapter this week. (But only one) We will see.  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> PS I am sorry that the note at the beginning of the last chapter confused so many of you, I was sure how the fight / 'vigilante' / Mew would be received but I am relieved to see it was enjoyed.  
> PSS this is technically the end of the first 'arch', of the five I have planned. So don't worry, nowhere close to done but it's nice to hit the first milestone!  
> Enjoy and cya either later this week or Sunday at the latest!  
> Cheers :)

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 25**

**Ivysaur! I Choose You?**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Excuse me, Miss?” An officer walked up to stand in front of Akko, a crest she wasn't familiar was emboldened on her black vest. The officer stood rigid, her posture professional as she waited for a response. Beside her stood an Arcanine, halting when his nose was lined up with his trainers shoulders, coat trimmed and meticulously groomed. Around his neck was a collar that had a single, tiny, flashing light sitting at the center.

“Yes?” Diana replied from over Akko's shoulder, and she suddenly remembered the other girl was still there. She really should have gone back with Barbara and Hannah, she was fine and didn't need to stay behind. Still, Akko was relieved she didn't have to stay alone, even if they had barely talked. That's probably why she had temporarily forgotten she was still there, for whatever reason Diana seemed to be in an increasingly terrible mood.

The mobile nurse that moved with the tactical unit had come by and checked them, offering compliments to Diana once she realized what her last name was. It almost appeared that she was too intimidated to improve on what Diana had already done to aid Akko, and simply signed off stating Akko was alright to take a transport back to the Pokecenter. The nurses near fangirl response seemed to annoy Diana to no end, and she had all but dismissed the other woman.

Ever since that encounter she had gone quiet and begun snapping at anyone who tried to speak with them. She had tried to start some light conversation but was shut down almost instantaneously. They'd been sitting in silence since then, until the officer had approached that is.

“Are these yours? Archie here seems to think they smell like yours.” The officer asked, holding up two bags. Akko recognized hers instantly and made to reach for it, only to have her hand swatted and a warning look from her perturbed companion.

“Yes, thank you.” Diana replied instead, taking the two offered bags, voice even and courteous. The officer looked between the two girls and left without another word, seeming to sense the strained atmosphere. Once the officer was out of ear shot and was back to stifling through the debris, Diana turned an irritated look at Akko. “You need to be more aware of your injuries,” She scolded, setting the backpack on the mat, beside where Akko was sitting.

Scoffing, Akko reached and started to try to unzip her bag but found it difficult with one hand. She glanced at Diana to see if she was being watched or if she could get away with using her other hand as well but received a raised eyebrow that let her know she was toeing the line.

“I'm fine.” Akko groaned, rolling her eyes. “You didn't seem all that concerned earlier,” She muttered, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

“That was different, we didn't have the luxury of taking it easy. Now we do, and I expect you to rest your wrist and get it checked out properly.” Diana chided, “And I don't care what that nurse says, my limited knowledge is not a replacement for a proper medical examination.”

Akko sighed, glancing again at her backpack, all she wanted was to see if we snacks that Lotte had packed her had survived. She was starving! Maybe that's why Diana was cranky, Mizar certainly became a grouch when he missed a meal. It's not like they'd been given much to eat.

“You do realize the entire reason you were in that situation in the first place was because of that stupid game you were playing.” Diana continued, following Akko's stare and letting out a sigh as she crouched and unzipping the bag for her injured friend. “Honestly, Akko.”

Resisting the urge to dive directly into the backpack, Akko tried to look like she was paying attention to the lecture she was receiving. Nodded absentmindedly and straining to see if she could make out the contents of her bag without nudging it open any wider. She was beginning to see why Barbara and Hannah had been so willing to go back on the earlier transport when they had been approached. Originally Akko had assumed they wouldn't want to part with Diana again so soon, but when she had insisted she would wait until Akko was checked they had looked slightly... Relieved? Was that the right word? If it was food related, it would explain why they seemed to recognize the mood, this wouldn't be the first time they would have seen Diana 'hangrey'. Angry while hungry, that's how Sucy had described Mizar.

There could be another reason too, she was also feeling on edge not having Mizar back yet. Was her mood because she still didn't have Cobalt or Abra back?

Akko looked at the basins where the pokeballs had been recovered and moved outside to be catalogued. Each basin had three officers that were scanning and sorting the pokeballs in an effort to make sure they each got back to their trainers. It was only a matter of time before they found them, but she understood. She wouldn't be able to breath easy until she had Mizar back, although she might wait to call him for when she had some food available. Even knowing that the people handling the stolen pokemon were professionals, there was still the nagging doubt that something had happened. That the one pokeball they didn't recover was hers.

That would certainly explain Diana's mood as well. Akko chanced a look at the other girl and found her standing with her arms crossed and lips pursed, watching the men and women sifting through the basins.

“They'll find Cobalt and Abra soon.” Akko offered, forcing a small smile. She hoped the assurance would be a comfort, but instead Diana stiffened at her words.

Aware that she had been caught staring, Diana forced herself to look elsewhere before replying, “I am aware,” She snapped back.

Akko's smile faltered and she scratched at her cheek, at a loss for what she could do to make the other girl feel better. Or maybe if there was something would be more accurate. Deciding to leave it be for now Akko turned her attention back to her backpack, saying a silent prayer than the Rocket Members had stashed all her stuff together, her pokedex had been in her pocket as far as she could remember. Her boulder badge had been on her trainer's belt as well, and neither item were in her possession when she woke up. Did they replace badges if they were lost?

Luck was on her side and inside the bag, sitting on top of her clothes, sat her pokedex. The device was scratched, most likely from her fall, but otherwise it was alright. Her snacks had been picked through, her cookies having been decimated and Akko pouted a little at their demise. So much for getting something to eat. As much as it annoyed her though, she couldn't blame them for being unable to resist, Lotte made the best snacks.

None of her clothes appeared to have been touched, and tossed directly on top was her boulder badge. That was a relief.

As she felt along the inside for the zipper to the compartment she was looking for, she pulled it open and was pleasantly surprised when her empty pokeballs were still inside. I guess Team Rocket is only interested in pokeballs that have pokemon in them? Or maybe they just didn't search that well. Or they were distracted by the cookies, Akko pouted, once again looking at the empty bags.

Behind her, Ivysaur shifted when a pair of officers walked by them and tugged at the blanket to make sure he was covered. She still hadn't had a chance to ask what would happen to Ivysaur. A small part of her wanted to capture the pokemon and hope on one would notice, but that felt wrong. It was possible Barbara was right, and he was a wild pokemon now? Or would they still be able to tell who his original trainer was? Or maybe that only applied if the pokemon was traded? What happened to that trainer history if a pokemon was released? Were pokemon freed if their pokeballs were broken?

“You should capture him,” Diana responded to the unspoken question.

Akko flushed, not realizing she was being watched and glad she didn't go with her first instinct. That would have been awkward to explain. Akko glanced sideways and saw Diana looking at her, chin resting on her palm.

“Isn't that like,” Akko had to look away, feeling slightly embarrassed at the question. “Stealing, or something?” It was probably a stupid question, it felt like a stupid question. This was probably something every trainer already knew.

Diana hummed to herself and contemplated the answer before she spoke, putting obvious effort to keep her irritation out of her tone. “If anyone had ever reported how Ivysaur was being treated, I do not doubt he would have been confiscated from his trainer.” She began, weighing her answer. Akko wondered if she knew how much she was struggling with this and was putting effort into answering as completely as she could.

“When pokemon are confiscated, they are evaluated to see if they are able to be returned to the wild or if they need to be placed in the care of someone who is equipped to care for them. If you look at it that way, Ivysaur is in need of someone who is willing and able to care for him.” Finishing her response, she glanced back at the grass pokemon who was still nervously hiding from her.

Akko looked at the empty pokeball in her hand, still shrunk to a quarter of its normal size and couldn't seem to shake the guilt that was eating at her.

“If you still aren't sure, you could always just ask Ivysaur what he wants. I think it's about time someone did.” Diana pushed.

Oh, she hadn't thought of that. It was a little embarrassing that it hadn't, actually.

Taking care to move slowly, so not to alarm the pokemon that was wracked with stress from all the people and pokemon milling about. Akko turned and lifted the blanket so she ducked her head under it as well, turning the blanket into a two person tent.

Ivysaur perked up when he noticed and tilted his head, curious. What was she supposed to say? Hey, I know you don't know me that well and your last trainer was a horrible person but how about belonging to a different trainer? That trainer being me?

“So...” She began, awkwardly and the dinosaur pokemon tilted his head the other way, regarding her with maroon eyes. Maybe she should just talk to him the way she talked to Eevee? Which was like a person. But easier. “Uh- I was just wondering if you were wanting to come with me?” Akko stammered, and only received a slow blink in return. “Or if you'd prefer someone else or if you'd prefer to be free, that's fine too.” This wasn't going anywhere, and she wondered if he understood what she meant.

Deciding to try another approach she held the pokeball out on her open palm and Ivysaur seemed to recognize it instantly, a vine springing out from under the leaves on his back. Well that was either a good sign or a bad sign, it was hard to tell. There was a good chance he was going to Vine Whip the pokeball out of her hand, wouldn't that just prove Diana's point that she needed to be more careful?

“See,” Akko scrambled for how else she could ask, maybe him not answering was the same as saying he didn't want to go with her. His self imposed debt was already more than repaid after all. “So-” She was interrupted when Ivysaur's vine moved closer and poked the center button of the ball, enlarging it before tapping it again.

Akko was about to protest, to warn then grass type when a red beam shot out from the ball and Ivysaur smiled as he was pulled inside. The ball shook once before the circle shone red signaling the capture completion and Akko gaped at the suddenly empty space. With the sudden disappearance of the grass type the blanket fell, leaving only Akko underneath before she pulled it off her face in a rush. Still holding the ball she couldn't contain the smile on her face and clenched it tight in her fist.

Ivysaur had chosen her, if that smile was any indication, and she would make sure not to let him down.

“See,” Diana smiled, “Sometimes you just need to ask how someone feels and it will answer the question for you.”

Akko blinked once before breaking out in a deep blush, scratching the back of her head, “Heh, yeah, I guess so.”

 

~o~

 

A short while later they were approached by an officer informing them their pokemon had been located and sent to the pokecenter at Cerulean to be checked over, purely as a precaution. They were put on the next transport to the city since Akko had been cleared, and it wasn't long before they were walking through the front doors of the pokecenter.

While she was grumpy that Akko had insisted on waiting until tomorrow to get checked out, Diana had countered by exhorting she would be carrying Eevee. Stating that the fox could not be held properly with Akko's damaged arm and the kit was still soundly asleep. She honestly wondered if Diana was being stubborn because she was still annoyed more so than she thought Akko shouldn't carry her partner with her wrist.

It was the middle of the night by the time they got in and Akko had turned more than a few heads. She hadn't had a chance to see herself in a mirror yet, but if she had to guess she looked like she'd gotten into a fight and had soundly lost. Technically that is what had happened, only she had gotten in a fight with the floor. She wasn't sure if they was more or less embarrassing. Reasonably, who could win a fight with a floor? Brock's Onyx had but he was a giant. He didn't count.

“Good, Evening-!” Nurse Joy greeted, expression changing from customer service approved to surprised. “What happened to you two?” Once she realized what she had said, she cleared her throat and tried to amend her statement. “Oh, you must be the other two that were part of that tussle in the mountain! I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, I had assumed you'd have gone to the hospital first.”

Diana sighed, and Akko decided to take the lead as they walked up to the counter. She had just finished this argument and didn't feel like reliving it when she had only barely won. She hoped Diana would get over her grumpiness soon, this should help at least. “Ya, sorry we're just really tired. They said our pokemon had been sent here?” Please say they are, Akko begged.

“I've been sent a lot of pokemon in the last couple of hours,” Nurse Joy's face fell and she looked back at the hallway leading to the back out of reflex. “Names?”

“Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish.” Diana replied, drumming her fingers on the counter. Akko had opened her mouth to say Cobalt and Mizar, and flushed when she realized that Nurse Joy had meant their names. At least Diana had been chomping at the bit for that one.

Nurse Joy typed the names in and flicked through a few pages, scanning the information quickly. Without a word she turned and left, going into the back before returning holding a tray with four pokeballs on it.

“Here you are!” She set the tray on top of the counter and Diana took the two balls closest to her, breathing a sigh of relief and clicking them into the latches on her belt. “I've only had time to do general evaluations to see which need urgent care and which can wait, none of your pokemon appear to be harmed. They were among the fortunate ones.”

Frowning, Akko went to mirror the action, when she noticed something, Mizar's ball appeared fine but the mechanism on Eevee's looked damaged. To test it, she clicked the center button with her finger and instead of opening, the ball made a whirling sound followed by a spark, remaining closed.

“Oh,” Nurse Joy spoke when she noticed Akko's panicked look. “I did notice that the mechanism on your pokeball appears to be damaged. We can repair it for you, but it will take a couple days since our usual mechanic is currently out of town.”

Akko looked down at the pokeball and frowned, recalling the sound of a crunch when she had fallen. It must have been Eevee's pokeball, that would also explain why they hadn't recalled her, her pokeball was damaged.

Normally waiting a couple days would not have bothered her, Eevee rarely used her pokeball as it was. However, Diana mentioning her theory about a lure was still nagging in the back of her mind. She had decided that if worse comes to worse she could always recall the kit until they were out of the area if she started to act strange. Eevee would hate it, but it was better than her going missing again. This would make things more difficult.

Perhaps Constance would be able to fix it.

“It's alright, I have a friend who should be able to fix it.” Akko replied, forcing a smile and trying not to look as worried as she felt. “Oh, I was wondering if you could check my Eevee and Ivysaur for me.” At the mention of 'her' Ivysaur Akko's smile changed to genuine.

Nurse Joy looked at Eevee still asleep in Diana's arms and nodded, taking the two pokemon from them and again going to the back room for a moment.

While they waited, Diana was running her fingers over her pokeballs, a thoughtful look on her face. Akko wanted to suggest that she summon them to help soothe her nerves but decided against it. It wasn't her place to butt in.

Nurse Joy was back before Akko could finish wrestling with herself and handed Ivysaur's pokeball back, gently passing Eevee back to Diana. “Well, physically your Eevee appears fine. She's not hurt other than a few small cuts on her paws which is fairly normal for traveling through the mountains. I am a little concerned that she hasn't woken up, but I ran the standard tests and as far as I can tell she's either just overly exhausted or a very sound sleeper. Keep an eye on her, but she should be alright.”

The medical worker continued, voice a little concerned. “Your Ivysaur has a lot of improperly healed injuries, and as far as I can this is her first visit to a pokecenter. Did you capture her recently?”

“Yes, earlier today. He was one of the pokemon that was being used by a Team Rocket member.” Akko replied, clicking his ball into her belt, relieved that was nothing pressing. It bothered her that Ivysaur had sustained so many injuries without proper care, but that would change from now on. At least there was nothing alarming.

“Oh, poor thing.” Nurse Joy shook her head, “Well, I would like to do a more thorough check up at a later time so I can create a complete medical record for her. But right now I am completely swamped and she appears to be in good health otherwise. She had one spot on her side that I found concerning but it appears to be healing at an impressive pace so it should clear up on its own.”

Akko blinked, something Nurse Joy said beginning to register. “Wait, Ivysaur is a she?”

The nurse giggled in response and Akko felt her cheeks pink up, “Yes, your Ivysaur is a she. Don't feel embarrassed, it's hard to tell with them. There isn't any obvious physical indicators with them like there is with some other pokemon. It's a common mistake.”

Oh, well it wasn't like she'd asked. Could she ask a pokemon if they were a boy or a girl? It didn't really matter, I guess she'd just defaulted to assuming it was a boy. That's embarrassing. Oh and the first thing she'd said to her was that she was a smart boy. Not that Ivysaur had probably noticed.

Diana giggled beside Akko, amused at the ranged of emotions that were passing over her face before biting her lip to stifle them.

Akko glared back and stuck out her tongue, puffing up her cheeks in a pout.

 

~o~

 

A few moments later they had been issued their room keys and given their room numbers. Lotte and Sucy were sure to already be asleep which, if Akko were being honest, was a small mercy. As much as she wanted to see them, she was barely able to lift her feet to make it down the hallway and she doubted she'd be able to answer any questions they were sure to have.

She would have messaged them to let them know they were okay, but her pokedex was dead. The recovery team had assured them that they had contacted their teammates and Professors to let them know they were okay and approximately when they'd be returning. Plus Barbara and Hannah had gone back earlier, it was possible they had talk to Lotte and Sucy. Then again knowing Barbara it was also possible they hadn't. She wasn't sure what exactly she had done to make them hate her so much but at the moment she was too tired to care.

Diana had insisted, or rather glared her insistence, on carrying Eevee to Akko's room. She had barely gotten a word out before her mouth had gone dry at the look Diana was giving her. Eevee wasn't even heavy! If she didn't know better she would have thought that Diana was putting off putting Eevee down. Not that she could blame her, the fox was very, very soft. And so warm.

It didn't take long to find her room, and Akko swiped the card, pushing the door open. She found the room dark, as expected, and quietly tip toed inside, holding the door until Diana was inside as well.

Akko squinted, letting her eyes adjust and looked around the room that was the same set up as the one they had stayed in, in Pewter. Apparently all the pokecenters, were using the same format. Or at least all of the one she'd been to so far, all two of them. She assumed that they would be sleeping in the same beds as last time, Lotte on the top bunk, Sucy on the solitary bed but she also didn't want Eevee set down on top of someone.

Once her eyes had adjusted a little, she squinted at the bed Sucy usually slept in before checking the top bunk, triple checking to see if she was mistaken, before she flicked on the small light on the corner table. There was no one there. Did she have the wrong room, where was Lotte and Sucy? She had to have the right room, or the key wouldn't have worked.

“Akko,” Diana called, voice barely above a whisper and Akko turned to see her holding a piece of paper that was sitting on 'Sucy's' bed. Without a word she passed the paper to the other trainer, the room not large enough to where they were more than an arms length apart.

_'Akko, we met with Barbara and Hannah earlier and they said you were fine and would be coming back soon. We decided to wait in their room with them since we all decided we needed the company and you'd be coming back on the next transport with Diana anyways. I left this note in case you came here first and wanted to know where we were._

_I'm glad you're okay but I'm also very angry with you! See you soon.'_

 

Leave it to Lotte to cross all her t's and dot all her i's. They must have been worried sick, she had promised Lotte she'd contact her with updates and then had just gone radio silent. How long had it been since she'd seen them? Two days almost? It was hard to tell while being stuck underground and sleeping for most of it. At least they made it out of the mountain alright, Akko let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she'd be holding.

With everything going on she hadn't had much time to think about whether they had made it out alright or not. She should go get them so they could all go to bed, even if it would be so easy to just fall asleep right now. They were probably already asleep anyways, right? Akko sighed, knowing she had to go and find them before she could allow herself to sleep. She didn't need to worry them anymore than they already were.

“Looks like they went to wait for me in your team's room.” Akko reported, setting the paper down and turning to see Diana gently setting Eevee down on Sucy's bed. The kit's ears flopped as she curled a little tighter, hiding her nose with her tail but otherwise remaining asleep.

When the other girl didn't reply Akko suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was alone with Diana. It shouldn't bother her this much, she'd been alone with her plenty of times. She'd even been alone with her back at the hideout, locked in a room with her.

But this felt different. They were alone in a room, in the middle of the night, the only two people who had cards to access the room wouldn't come looking for her. There was no chance of anyone walking in, now would be a good time to ask her. No time like the present, right?

“Hey, Diana. Do you remember when you said I should just ask someone how they feel if I want to know the answer?” Akko inquired, slanting her eyes down and unable to meet the other girls gaze.

“Yes...?” Diana replied, drawing the word out, trying to figure out what Akko was hinting at.

“Well...”

 


	27. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!  
> I was debating on holding this one till a little closer to Sunday so that there wouldn't be as long of a wait but the sappy side of me thought this was was appropriate to release on Valentine's.  
> Two quick notes: I have changed the rated of this one to 'M' just to be careful, I will continue to update the tags as we go and if there is anything specific you're worried about / would like to avoid please message me or leave it in a comment and I'll make sure to leave a warning or tag if we encounter it.  
> Secondly, yes I am aware I'm a mean, mean, evil person.  
> Enjoy

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 26**

**Breaking Point**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Hey, Diana. Do you remember when you said I should just ask someone how they feel if I want to know the answer?” Akko inquired, slanting her eyes down and unable to meet the other girls gaze.

“Yes...?” Diana replied, drawing the word out, trying to figure out what Akko was hinting at.

“Well...” Fidgeting with the strap on her backpack, Akko set down the article and scratched at the back of her head. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything, but there wasn't exactly that option anymore, now she was kinda trapped in needing to say something. Still, she could always make something up. Or maybe just tell her to forget it, they were both tired. No, Akko, don't be a wuss.

Diana raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Well? Spit it out.'

“Well, it's just...” Akko scanned the room, trying to find something she could focus on that was anywhere but looking directly back at the other girl in the room. Oh geez, maybe she really should just drop it. But last time she just let it go, Diana worked herself up to the point of breaking down. So what kind of a friend would she be if she just let it go? Logically, she was probably right earlier. No, Akko don't be a wimp! Just spit it out! There isn't going to be a better opportunity than this.

“What is it, Akko?” Diana folded her arms, tensing her fingers, voice back to its telltale deadpan. Void of any emotion.

The sudden shift of Diana's voice solidified Akko's resolve, she was tired of the other girl hiding her emotions. It wasn't right that she felt like she had to build up a barrier to hide from the world. That she felt like she couldn't express her feelings when she was upset or hurting. They were friends and obviously needed someone she could vent to! So if something was bothering her then she'd just have to coerce it out of her. It's too bad she wasn't as easily bribed with cookies like her other friends. Come to think of it, had she ever seen Diana eat a cookie before? No, this isn't the time. Focus, Akko!

“I was just wondering if something was bothering you,” Akko mumbled, tilting her chin up and looking away. Diana's expression changed to confused briefly before flicking back to neutral and Akko found herself frowning. “It's just, you seemed really angry today, and I thought maybe it was because you were hungry, or because you still didn't have your partners back. But I just,” Akko rambled, letting out a sigh as she felt herself deflating and tried to meet Diana's gaze.

“I just, I can't shake the feeling that you're upset about something else, or as well as or... Whatever.” Well she could have worded that with a little more grace, but at least she managed to get it out. Fumbled and jumbled as it was.

Akko searched Diana's expression for a hint of what she was thinking, what she was feeling, and was disappointed when it remained steeled. When they first met she would have just shrugged at the way Diana had acted today, thought it was normal. Would have given up.

But after getting to know her, she knew better, knew how out of character she had been acting. Diana cared about other people's feelings and well being more than anyone she had ever met. There had to be something bothering her for her to act like she had been all day, snapping at people just trying to help.

The only other time she'd acted like that was when she was worried about Barbara.

“I'm fine, Akko.” Diana replied, exerting effort to sound like she was relaxed, the tight line of her lips giving away the fib. “I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just tired, I guess.” Pushing her hair behind her ears and out of her face, Diana moved to step closer to the door. “I'll be back to normal tomorrow.”

Panic rising when Akko realized Diana's intention, she stepped in front of the door without thinking and put herself between the other girl and her goal. Akko felt her eyes go wide when it sunk in what she had done, oh crap, she berated herself. Now what?

Diana frowned, looking at the door latch, blocked by Akko's hand before raising her stare to meet her hindrance. “I'm fine, Akko. Really.” She insisted, forcing a smile and attempting to reach around the other girl for the door latch, “I'll let Lotte-”

Her protest was cut off when Akko reached back and covered the door latch with her hand, halting her from attempting to escape again. “You don't need to pretend with me,” Akko whispered and loosened her grip, letting out a deep breath, “Do you remember the conversation we had, when we were, you know...” Locked up. Kidnapped. Trapped.

Diana didn't reply, staying where she was, standing with very little room between them. In the limited lighting it was hard to see the tiny cues that she was beginning to learn, but Akko could still make out the routine. The deep inhale, the slow exhale and the way Diana's jaw would tense before forcing her entire face to relax. She'd seen it enough to recognize it. She was hiding something, there was something she wasn't saying.

“When I told you that I liked it when you were angry with me,” Akko continued, looking out of the window on the other side of the room. The view was different here, but the mountains could still be seen in the background. “I don't remember that conversation very well, it's mostly a haze and I'm pretty sure I imagined most of it.” Like the feeling of you running your fingers through my hair.

Akko shook her head, stay focused, dumby. “But I meant it. I wasn't sure if you'd taken me seriously, because I wasn't making much sense...” Akko flushed, flexing her jaw in an effort to keep on track.

“And I want to say it again, you don't need to pretend with me, to put on a face. I like you for you, even when you are angry or sad,” Or the way you smile when you don't think anyone's looking. The way your lips move when you're organizing your thoughts. The way your fingers rub against your palm when you're thinking. The way your eyebrow twitches when you're trying to contain your irritation. The way your laugh sounds when it catches you off guard.

Akko swallowed, forcing herself to count the stars outside her window rather than look at the other girl, trying to set her focus on something else so she could regain control of her thoughts. If she looked at Diana she wouldn't be able to get this out, she'd crumble, say something she shouldn't. She was barely able to concentrate as it was, when had it become common for them to be this close all the time?

“You can trust me, Diana.” Akko whispered, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice, lest is betray how weak her legs felt, how sweaty her palms were. “I just want to help you, you need to talk about what's bothering you before you hit your breaking point. It's not good to bottle it up.”

Silence filled the room, the only sound that Akko could hear was the pounding of her own heartbeat in her ears. She hoped she didn't push too hard, prayed she didn't undo all the progress they'd made recently. It would be truly ironic if in her effort to get Diana to open up, she instead shattered the the connection with the only person she'd opened up to.

Was that right? Was she the only person? It didn't sound right, surely there had to be-

Diana closed her eyes, letting out a sigh and stepping back from Akko, pulling her attention away from the window. “We shouldn't be talking about this when we're both exhausted.” Diana looked at Eevee, still soundly asleep where she'd been placed. So there was _something,_ that much was confirmed, at least. “I assure you nothing's wrong, but if you insist we can always talk tomorrow. But there really is nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

Akko frowned, fixed on the other girl who refused to meet her eye. What does she mean nothing 'I' need to concern myself with? Was it just me she didn't want to talk to then? But, why?Why wouldn't she just talk about whatever was bothering her?

As much as Diana tried to assure her nothing was wrong it just didn't seem right. Didn't feel right, in her gut, everything in her was screaming not to let this go. She just couldn't shake the chill that something was wrong, that this wasn't something she should drop. Her chest felt impossibly tight, she felt like she was about to burst with frustration. She didn't know what else to do, and felt helpless, useless at her inability to say whatever it was that Diana needed to hear.

She should heed Diana's request and drop it, or she could push harder. The first option meant she'd appease the other girl, they'd talk soon, right? Maybe she was being paranoid, imagining it. With everything that had happened, it was bound to leave her nerves a little frayed. Still though, something inside her refused to budge, refused to consider those rebuttals as anything plausible.

“No.” Akko stated, clenching her fists.

“Pardon?” Diana blinked, caught off guard by Akko's sudden tone and demeanor change.

Grinding her jaw, Akko felt her nails dig into the palms of her hands, frustration finally boiling over. “Stop it.” She croaked, biting off the words and letting herself succumb.

“Stop what?” Diana laughed, an awkward laugh that comes out unbidden when you're caught in a situation you don't quite know how to handle. “You're not making any sense, I'm just going to go. I'll let Lotte and Sucy know you're here and we can talk tomorrow.” She finished in a rush, again reaching for the door latch, this time with a slight shake to her hand. The hardness to her gaze was starting to crack.

Reacting on instinct, Akko, grabbed Diana's wrist to halt her. Diana opened her mouth to protest, before letting out a small squeak of surprise when she found herself flipped. The words she had been about to speak were silenced when the air was knocked out of her, back slamming against the closed door.

Akko pinned Diana against the door her, careful not to hurt her, but not so far back that she could slip away. She found herself panting, wincing when her wrist protested being flexed, pressing her palm to the wooden surface over the other girls shoulder.

“Please...” Akko whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to process the countless emotions were coursing through her and she struggled to grip onto one before it slipped away, replaced again and again. She found herself shaking, unsure if it was because of the strain on her arm, or if it was because she was angry, frustrated or possibly from exhaustion. “Please don't shut me out again.”

Taking a moment to regain her composure, she opened her eyes and met Diana's searching azure with a pleading expression. Begging her silently not to close herself off again, to trust her. To see how much she cared about her, and know that it was alright to lean on someone.

“I-” Akko swallowed, refusing to let herself cry. She had promised never to let Diana shoulder everything alone, to never put herself through that kind of torture again. And she was failing. All she wanted to do was help, to be someone she could lean on, to trust. When they talked, it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, everything else fell away.

It felt like she had come home, like she had finally figured out where she belonged. It was different from every other bond she'd ever had, and it scared her. She was so terrified to do something to mess it up, to lose it as suddenly as it had crashed into her life. It scared her to think that this might all be purely one sided. That the reason Diana refused to open up was because she didn't feel the same way. That if she couldn't do this that is was a confirmation. She couldn't understand, why wouldn't Diana open up?

She was vaguely aware of how wide Diana's eyes were, how impossibly blue, how they seemed to shimmer in the low light of the room. Were they always this expressive, or was it because she had surprised her? She looked afraid, but it was only fleeting, replaced by something else. She'd seen that expression once, but she couldn't place it and Akko shifted when her wrist protested, breaking her train of thought.

Diana appeared to be just as out of breath as she was, chest rising and falling rapidly, her cheeks slightly flushed. Her eyes flicking down periodically. Akko found herself studying the other girls expression, trying to figure out what she was thinking. If she only had a foothold, some inkling of what was wrong. Somewhere to start. Silently praying that she saw something that gave her the courage she needed to push forward.

If only Diana would stop biting her lip maybe she would be able to concentrate long enough to think. To figure it out. Instead all she could seem to focus on was how close she was, how warm her breath was. The way she was staring at her.

Ignoring the tugging fear or rejection, Akko forced herself to keep going, “I care about you, please let me help you with whatever is wrong.” Her wrist throbbed again, demanding attention and she winced, fingers twitching slightly and coiling into a fist.

“Let it go, Akko,” Diana breathed, the demand was weak, her voice coming out as barely more than a whisper. Akko was acutely aware as Diana swallowed thickly, the bob of her throat, she could swear she could almost see the hammer of her pulse under her jaw. The moment seemed to happen in slow motion, only broken when Diana jerked her gaze away, her jaw tensing once again.

She was sealing herself off again, going through her practised mantra and the sight of it left Akko feeling like a bucket of cold water was dropped on her head. The motion a silent dismissal of Akko's pleas. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to breach the defensive wall that Diana had rectified.

Sighing, Akko forced herself to step back and away from Diana. Just far enough that she was no longer pinned, but still selfishly close enough that she could feel the heat on her body. Too weak to move further away. She knew she couldn't force Diana to tell her, shouldn't push any harder. She was loath to admit it, but it felt slightly like a rejection. And it hurt. Stupid, Akko. This isn't about you.

Diana didn't move away from the door, looking down at the floor. After a moment of silence, she whispered, voice reluctant. “It's not that I don't trust you,” Raising her gaze, twinged with worry, she tried to capture Akko's hurt expression. “It's just...” Diana tapered off, searching for the proper way to word it.

“Just what?” Akko pouted, unable to control her tone. She was frustrated, irritated, tired. Those were just secondary to the disappointment she felt. Not in Diana, she hadn't done anything wrong. If she was stronger, smarter, just more, maybe she would be someone Diana respected enough to talk to.

She knew she was being childish, she needed to end this conversation before she said something stupid.

Shaking her head, Akko gestured to the door, hoping Diana would take the hint and just leave. Maybe Diana was right, they both just needed to sleep, things would be different when she could look at them clearly. She'd apologize tomorrow and hope she'd be forgiven.

Diana hesitated, searching the other trainer's face and reaching out to touch her arm. “I care about you too,” She encouraged, offering a small smile in an attempt to comfort her friend. In response, Akko stepped back again, out of her reach and scrunched up her nose.

She knew she was being unreasonable, was pouting and throwing a tantrum for not getting her way. But at the moment all she could focus on was the feeling of rejection she couldn't seem to shake. The voice in her head telling her she wasn't good enough. Maybe she was stupid for ever thinking she could be. Diana was perfect, gorgeous, basically a genius. Way out of her league. Stupid, Akko.

“Really, Akko?” Diana huffed, looking slightly irritated.

Akko remained silent, unable to meet Diana's stare. Maybe if she just said nothing she'd leave.

“Fine.” She spat, “You want to know what's wrong?” Diana growled, throwing her hands up and stamping her foot. “You, you're what's wrong.”

Balking, Akko jerked her head up to gape at the other girl, “Me?” Akko asked dumbly, the response coming out unbidden, shocked at the admission. As much as it matched up with her recent inner musings, she couldn't place what she had done. Couldn't put her finger on a time recently that could have upset her.

Diana stared back, brow furrowed and bottom lip trembling. She took a moment to steady herself before rushing out, voice cracking, “I thought you were dead.” Her voice dropped to a near inaudible whisper, hands lowering to clench by her side. “I thought-” Her jaw ground and she fixed her focal point on the floor.

Akko blanched, taking a step back, she what? Why would she..? “What?”

“When I saw you in that cell!” Diana shouted, not caring how strong the sound proofing between rooms, or how late it was. “They said, 'This is what happens to anyone who doesn't listen!' And then they threw me in there with you!” Her voice faltered, hitching and she slamming her fists against her thighs.

“It was just for a moment, but when I saw you, you were laying there covered in blood and dirt, you weren't moving!” Diana continued, breath starting to come out in heavy pants, hands shaking as they rose to run through her hair. “I couldn't tell if you were breathing!” Diana continued, voice steadily raising and stepping forward to erase the distance Akko had put between them.

There was deep-rooted fear in her eyes and she faltered, swallowing her tears, “It was minutes before you moved, before you reacted! Do you have any idea-” She stifled a sob and closed her eyes, “Every time I close my eyes, I see-” Diana's voice broke and she bit off her admission, taking a deep steadying breath before she continued, forcing Akko to hold her gaze.

“I'm afraid, Akko.” She whispered, stepping closer again so there was no space between them, eyes searching, “You're so reckless, I'm afraid that if I take my eyes off you, you're going to do something stupid and wind up hurt again.” Diana ground out, looking at the floor. A moment later she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging tightly with fingers digging into her biceps.

Akko was at a loss for what to say, it had never occurred to her that she would be the reason Diana had been so upset all day. “Diana, I-” I what? What can you say to that, Akko? What if the roles had been reversed and she had seen Diana laying there? When she thought Eevee had been seriously wounded she'd all but shattered. It had felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest, like her blood ran cold. She'd been inconsolable for days. Diana was the only reason Eevee was okay. So now that it was her turn to help pick up the pieces when the roles were reversed, what was she supposed to say?

“I-” Akko tried again.

Diana snorted, wiping her cheeks and throwing her hands up, continuing on her roll like a boulder that had been tipped just far enough to start to pick up speed. Once she had started the momentum steadily increased, and soon it was out of her control. “Do you remember that day at the river? I remember thinking that you were too reckless. You ended up twisting your ankle because you were playing with Eevee in the river and not paying attention.” She paused, voice lowering, seeming to mutter to herself more so than Akko, “Maybe if you weren't such an adorable dork-”

Diana closed her eyes, regaining her focus as she raised her voice to a murmur, “And then again at the pokecenter, when you followed me. Do you know what scares me the most about that night?” Diana asked, her voice lowering at the end, eyes raising to meet Akko's, scanning her expression for something unspoken.

“I wonder what would have happened if I had decided to turn right at the previous hall.” She admitted, “I was about to, but then I thought I heard something. I was sure it was my mind playing tricks on me, I was too desperate to catch them.”

“I was this close,” Diana held up her pointer finger and thumb, pressing them close enough that there was barely a gap. “To turning down the previous hallway and if I had, you would have-” She took a deep breath, raising a finger to silence Akko when the other girl opened her mouth to reply.

“You charged two dangerous criminals,” Diana let out with a large breath, taking a moment before continuing, face twisting in discomfort. “Without calling for back up, without thinking, and with your fist leading.” Diana growled, flipping back to angry, voice rumbling with a growl, “Do you know how reckless that was? How stupid? What if they had, had a knife? What if one of them was trained in hand to hand? There was two of them and they were both bigger than you!”

“Neither of them had a problem with attacking you directly, with playing fair, what would have happened if Abra hadn't heard me? If I hadn't been there?” Akko hesitated when Diana paused, eyes narrowing. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to reply, her debate was ended a moment later.

“And then,” Diana scoffed moving to pace in place, gesturing wildly with her hands to help express herself, “Then you decide to **body block** a Vine Whip attack!”

Akko cringed, fingers reaching out to try to comfort the hysterical girl but unwilling to breach the remaining distance between them. “I was trying to protect Eevee.” She retorted, the excuse feeling weak even as she spoke it and Diana stilled momentarily, turning to glare at Akko when she continued.

“I know. I know that's what you were trying to do when that Dragon Rage attack was coming towards us you almost ran out into it. If Ivysaur hadn't stopped you, I don't even want to think about-” Diana faltered, steadying herself again. “You have such a big heart, Akko. I just, I'm scared that you're so worried about protecting everyone else that you don't take time to think about protecting yourself.” The last statement came out with an air of finality, barely above a whisper.

Akko found she was holding her breath, and tried to read the expression on Diana's face. She looked like she was in pain, fingers digging tightly into her arms and gaze downcast. “I'm sorry I scared you, I know I can be stupid, sometimes.” Akko took the opportunity to reply, awkwardly trying to lighten the mood, to keep her voice from trembling. Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been that. And she found herself woefully unprepared for this argument. What was she supposed to say that would make her feel better? She was right, in the heat of the moment, a lot of the time she acted purely off instinct and reflex, she didn't take the time to think.

Even if she had though, in almost all of the situations that were listed, she doubted she would act any different. If she had to choose between Eevee or herself, she'd choose the former, every time.

“But I will never apologize for trying to protect Eevee” Akko shook her head, unable to look at Diana any longer. She knew the admission wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she couldn't lie either. So instead, she decided to go a different route, “When I think about her getting hurt, it hurts more than anything I can express. I can't stand by and watch, do nothing, while someone I love is hurt. It's torture.” Akko clenched her fists, expecting to shouted at, slapped, anything.

“Then you know exactly how I feel when you do something reckless!” Diana roared back immediately, tears in her eyes, and the room fell silent.

Akko froze, her lungs temporarily forgetting how to work and she suddenly could relate to how a fish must feel out of water. She had heard her, perhaps the entire pokecenter had heard it. But she still couldn't believe what she had heard.

She had to have heard that wrong, or maybe she just misunderstood?

“You... What?”

 


	28. You Think I'm Cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, couple notes.  
> First, a couple of you have pointed out that I mixed up Barbara and Hannah, (Opps.) and I think the easiest fix is to simple change the description from the earlier chapter to correct the mistake. Barbara is the navy haired girl, Hannah is the redhead. Sorry about the mix up!!  
> Second, I had a request for a list of the current pokemon and their genders, so here it is.  
> Akko - Eevee (F), Mizar - Pidgeotto (M), Ivysaur (F)  
> Diana - Cobalt - Ponyta (M), Abra (M)  
> Lotte - Arthur - Growlithe (M), Pikachu (F)  
> Sucy - Oscar - Grimer (M)  
> Amanda - Dodou (M)  
> Barbara - Clefairy (F)  
> Hannah - Jigglypuff (F)  
> Ursula - Alcor (M)
> 
> I don't think I missed anyone, opps if I did!!  
> I am getting rather far ahead again, so I am still doing the bonus chapter this week. I may end up doing another "Christmas Week" as some of you called it, but it likely won't be until after I finish some school stuff, just in case I can't write much at some point.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, I struggled with this one. I actually ended up cutting the chapter in half and making it two chapters, it got kind of out of control and ended up being 12 pages long when my usual updates are 5...  
> Ps, yes I know I'm mean. It'll be okay.  
> Pss if I missed anything else I'm sorry I'm so tired T.T

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 27**

**You Think I'm Cute?**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“When I think about her getting hurt, it hurts more than anything I can express. I can't stand by and watch, do nothing, while someone I love is hurt. It's torture.” Akko clenched her fists, expecting to shouted at, slapped, anything.

“Then you know exactly how I feel when you do something reckless!” Diana roared back immediately, tears in her eyes, and the room fell silent.

Akko froze, her lungs temporarily forgetting how to work and she suddenly could relate to how a fish must feel out of water. She had heard her, perhaps the entire pokecenter had heard it. But she still couldn't believe what she had heard.

She had to have heard that wrong, or maybe she just misunderstood?

“You... What?” Akko questioned, the gears that turn the crank in her head screeching to a halt.

Diana stared back, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as she seemed just as surprised as her counterpart, neither willing to make the first move. It was like they were both caught in the headlight and were playing a game of chicken, to see who would back down first.

“I...” Diana mumbled, more to herself than Akko, brow slowly being pulled downward as she seemed to struggle for what to say. “I just meant that-” Pausing, she shyly peeked up, searching for how her words were being received. Her face contorted, as if she were trying to process her rebuttal as much as the shocked girl in front of her.

Another moment of silence passed, and Akko could do little more than work her jaw as her heart thundered in her ears. She knew she should say something, do something, the way Diana was looking at her. It was a plea, a question. Staring back, looking terrified was not helping the situation.

Averting her gaze, Diana blushed furiously and shook her head. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep inhale and Akko felt her heart drop, expecting the next visage she would be presented with to have the wall back in place.

Instead, Diana turned back, looking much calmer but also more exposed than Akko had seen her, and the sight of it made her breath catch in her throat. She looked somber, accepting and no longer wanting to fight.

“I care about you, Atsuko Kagari.” Diana breathed, squeezing her hands into tight fists as she forced herself to trudge forward, “You've become one of the most important people in my life, and I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you.”

Oh. Akko blinked, of course that's what Diana meant. It shouldn't be disappointment she's feeling right now. All she'd wanted for the longest time was for Diana to recognize her, and then fought to be seen as a friend. So here was Diana, stating as clearly as possible that she was someone dear to her. She should be elated, instead she felt smothered in disappointment.

“I understand that you're the type of person to put other people first,” Diana rubbed her arm, trying to shield herself subconsciously. “And I would never ask you to change that part of yourself. But, I worry about you.”

“So please, try to be a little more careful.” Diana looked up, eyes twinged with sadness, “For me?” There was still hesitance in her voice, as if she was unsure of whether or not she had said something she shouldn't.

Akko nodded, feeling her throat was too dry to croak out a response and Diana let out a sigh of relief. It was all she could seem to manage at the moment, working through her puzzling response. All of this had been because Diana was worried about her, cared about her. And yet, it wasn't in the way she had been stupid enough to hope for.

“I am sorry to... Drop all of that on you.” Diana continued, looking nervous and shifting her weight, Akko's continued silence making her uneasy.

Akko swallowed, reaching out to lightly touch Diana's arm and forced a hesitant smile. She was still feeling shaken, caught off guard by Diana's rebuttal. She felt off tilt, but was too scared to argue with it, to question Diana's explanation. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she didn't feel quite brave enough. Instead she turned her effort to soothing the restlessness of her friend, “You don't need to apologize for being honest,” Scratching her head she tilted her gaze away and chuckled, “I know I can be, er-” Akko flushed, “Clumsy at times, I'll try to be more careful. I can also be thick sometimes as well. It helps when you're blunt with me.”

Diana smiled, shyly, facial expression instantly relaxing. Trying to hide the amusement, she continued in a happier croon, “In that case, I'm not sorry.” She crinkled her nose and met Akko's gaze with a playful smirk. “I'll make sure to scold you more often.”

Feeling her cheeks burn, the way Diana was looking at her was beyond adorable and could render anyone into a puddle of goo at her mercy. Akko grinned back, in all her goofy, lopsided glory and went with her whim, opening her arms and offering a hug. She felt a little unsure of how the gesture would be received, but hoped desperately Diana would accept. Somehow, physical comfort had always done more to ease her worries than any flourished words ever would.

Diana hesitated, looking slightly surprised. Fingers twitched, hand reaching out instinctively before she paused, looking up at Akko's inviting smile before taking the last step forward in a rush. Her face found the crook designed to fit her perfectly under her friend's chin as arms gingerly wrapped around Akko's waist, fingers bunching up the fabric of her shirt.

Engulfing her friend in a bear of a hug, Akko coiled her arms around Diana's upper back and pulled her tight. Silently praying that she wasn't able to hear the pounding of her heart in her chest, or feel the heat radiating from her skin. She felt the other girls fingers dig into the fabric of her shirt, grazing against the muscles of her lower back, as she buried her face her neck and Akko tried desperately to calm her nervousness.

Somehow it felt like Diana needed this more than anything else and Akko pressed her cheek against the side of her companion's head, holding her in the darkness of the room and focused on living in the moment. It was strangely intimate, and she began to wonder how long it was appropriate for a hug to last. It should be alright until Diana pulls away, and decided to absorb every second she was being granted until the other girl pulled away.

She felt like she should say something, but was at a loss for what. She didn't want to just say the first thing that popped in her head, worried that the wrong thing would ruin the moment. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something had been left unsaid, unfinished, and reluctantly let go when she felt Diana pulling away.

Dipping her head to hide her expression, Diana tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and mumbled, “We should go to sleep... I will let Lotte and Sucy know you're back.” Even as she stepped back, the movement was reluctant and she glanced back at Akko, lips slightly parted like she wanted to say something else.

Swallowing it, she turned and took a single step towards the door before Akko heard herself say, as if she were watching the sudden declaration spoken from a third party.

“You could stay.” Akko froze, unsure of where that had come from.

Diana's head whipped back, and she looked surprised but did not make a move towards the door or refuse the idea, looking back and searching for just one more nudge.

Akko flushed and looked at Eevee, miraculously still asleep. It wasn't strange for the kit to sleep through everything, she slept through Akko's snoring and twisting and thrashing after all. That was at times louder, and more disruptive than her and Diana's... discussion had been. “It's really early, I'm sure they're all asleep.” Akko paused, and continued to voice her reasoning aloud, convincing herself that, that was the logical thing to suddenly suggest, out of no where. Like it wasn't giving her a mini heart attack, begun by the idea of the other girl leaving. It was stupid, they had just spent the better part of the week together, “There's no point in waking them up, we're all too tired to talk anymore tonight anyways.”

Diana looked away from Akko's attempt to look a cat trying to keep a live bird in her mouth, and started to play with the hem of her shorts, “I suppose you could always just send them a message letting them know you're back and okay... So they don't worry or think something happened.” She mumbled, averting her gaze.

Akko nodded, glad that her reasoning had seemed reasonable rather than something... else.

“And if they don't reply then we'll also know for sure they're asleep, and not waiting up.” Diana encouraged, smiling slightly. “It would be rude to wake them up, I know Hannah and Barbara were exhausted when they left.”

Akko clapped her fist to her open palm, about to confirm Diana's statement, instantly regretting the action when her wrist screamed and she peeked up to see if her reaction had been noticed. The other girl had changed her expression to a glare that sent chills down her back, and Akko smiled, nervously. Guess she caught that, “Opps.”

Diana's eyebrow twitched and she let out a sigh, “I guess I don't really have a choice anyways, someone needs to make sure you're careful.” She finished the scolding with a smile, cheeks flushing when she mumbled, “It's a good thing you're too cute to for me to stay angry.”

Akko grinned, “You think I'm cute?” She couldn't keep the teasing tone out of her voice.

“Don't push it,” Diana huffed, scrunched her nose in an attempt to look intimidating, failing when she couldn't keep the slight smile from tugging at the corners of her lips. Dismissing the conversation, she kicked off her shoes and grabbed her pokedex, typing on a quick message before setting it aside.

“I sent a message saying you were fine, but you went to sleep and we didn't want to wake them so I'm going to sleep here. Between the four of them, there's probably no where left for me to sleep anyways.” Diana glanced at Akko, unsure of how her fib would be received. Deciding against waiting for a response, Diana grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom mumbling as she brushed past, “I'm going to get changed and shower quickly.”

Akko nodded, watching until the bathroom door clicked shut before it dawned on her that she should probably change as well. Gripping the neck of her shirt, she tugged it up and sniffed, instantly recoiling when she realized how terrible she smelt. She shouldn't be surprised, it had been like what, three days since she'd been able to have a shower? Crap. That meant that when they hugged earlier... Akko wasn't sure which would be more embarrassing, Diana having realized how ripe she smelt, or her hammering heartbeat being noticed. Or both, both would have been the worst.

Feeling very self conscious, Akko decided she would shower as well once Diana was done, and set about collecting her supplies and a change of clothes. Once down, she decided to sit beside Eevee and wait, petting the fox gently. Her mind starting to drift in the quiet of the room, free of distractions.

So much had happened over the last week. The pokecenter incident, Eevee nearly being and then successfully being kidnapped. Making a fool of herself by being a massive klutz. Breaking out of the Team Rocket cell with Diana and co after befriending Ivysaur, and then seeing that strange pink pokemon.

And then there was the vigilante, she was sure she had called the Pidgeot Alcor. It was true there were a lot of Chariot copycats and enthusiasts, the same with any world top tanked master. Still though, how amazing would be it be if that were the real Chariot? It was next to impossible, that Chariot would just show up as a coincidence when they were out of options when she hadn't been seen in nearly a decade. But there was still a very slim chance.

It was much more probable to be a copycat. There were thousands of people who had named Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and Pidgeots, Alcor. Besides that, Chariot didn't own a Garchomp, at least her last recorded roster didn't include one. Maybe she should check her card collection again, but she'd left the majority of them at home, only bringing her favourites with her.

Akko frowned, working out a clump of dirt from Eevee's fur and threading her fingers through the long neck tuff fur to work out some knots. Still, it was a comfort to know that she wasn't the only one who still remembered Chariot and was trying to continue her work. As long as people were still fighting for mistreated pokemon, then Chariot would never be truly gone.

The shower turned off only a couple minutes later, and Diana stepped out of the bathroom, changed into a loose T-Shirt and shorts, combing her hair out.

“I didn't realize how gross I was until I saw myself in the mirror,” She chuckled, noting where Akko's attention had been. Striding across the room, Diana crouched in front of where Akko was sitting, “I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning, just like last time.”

Akko blinked, realizing that she had been staring at Eevee, lost in thought. It was easy to see the conclusion Diana had drawn, and Akko decided to play along, “Ya,” She breathed out a laugh, “She'll probably be up in a few hours and jumping all over the place.” Pushing away her earlier contemplation, Akko grabbed her pile of clothes and walked towards the bathroom. “I won't be long, you don't need to wait up, sleep wherever you want.”

Too distracted by the rapid fire rate of bullet points her mind was producing, Akko didn't notice the confused look Diana had trained on her back as she shut the door.

She had briefly looked in the mirror and noticed that her jaw was still showing the faint green and brown of a fading bruise, the scrape on her cheek almost completely healed. She was tempted to try to see if she could get a good angle to see the cut on her head but decided against it. With her luck she'd probably just end up falling, plus it felt pretty far back. She probably wouldn't be able to see it in the bathroom mirror.

Once the shower was ready, Akko leaned her forehead on the tiled wall, letting the warm water run down her back and sighing in relief. She could feel the layer of grime and grit rolling off her body, coiling around the drain as her sore muscles relaxed under the warm spray. It was pleasant, and if it weren't for her thoughts being insistently loud, she probably could have fallen asleep in the shower.

She thought back to the moment the vigilante had crashed through the upper cave wall, what would have happened if that hadn't happened? If they hadn't been found by some freak coincidence? There was a good chance that they would have been caught, they might still be down there.

Akko sighed, pushing that thought away. It was pointless to dwell on what if's, what happened, happened. They were all okay, and she just needed to focus on that. Even trying to force that thought as the focal point to take away from the memory, the image of the dragon fire washing over the stone floor and threatening to engulf Eevee flashed by.

Too much had happened and she was feeling overwhelmed, her mind swimming and she struggled to hold onto any single thought for more than a moment. Every time she relaxed, another moment frozen and preserved in her inner eye would pop up. She would quash the worry, only to have another take its place.

Anxiety tightened her chest and she tried to focus on taking in a deep breath, holding it before letting it go. Once, twice, three times. Continuing the mantra until her thoughts slowed to a more manageable pace.

Akko frowned, _'I thought you were dead!'_ Diana's anguished voice echoing through her mind and she slammed her fist into the wall. With her eyes closed, memories flicked by unbidden. Reminding her of each bullet point in Diana's arguement. Crashing into the academy and right into a very angry Diana. Playing in the river with Eevee and falling in herself when she was surprised by the sudden appearance of the blonde. Diana protecting her from Amanda in Pewter, even if she didn't want to admit it at the time, that was what she had done. Even when they didn't like each other, Diana had still protected her. Stupid, Akko. Why did she keep messing up? Stupid, stupid!

Diana was right, she was reckless. She needed to think before acting, even if she wouldn't change the order of importance that put Eevee's well being first, she needed to think of other ways. Ivysaur pulling the cage back with Vine Whip was a prime example of that.

The image of Eevee crashing into the gym wall and her tortured scream flashed next and Akko's arm shook. The panic of realizing Eevee was gone, that she had made the mistake of not watching her carefully enough. Logically she knew Eevee would probably wake up tomorrow and be fine, but she never should have gone through that to begin with. But she couldn't seem to silence that voice that was taunting her, reminding her that try as she might, even with putting the kit first, she still failed time and again to protect her.

She had to do better. She would.

Try as she might, Akko couldn't silence the nagging voices in the back of her mind, enjoying a movie night of playing the highlights of her recent mistakes on a loop. She needed to sleep, once she got a good night's sleep she would feel better. Tomorrow Eevee would be fine, she'd speak with Constance about fixing the pokeball and start focusing on training for the Cascade Badge.

Letting out a deep breath, Akko quickly scrubbed as much as she could, trying not to agitate the scabs on her leg and got out of the shower. Trying to dry off quickly, she got changed and tiptoed back into the main room, half her focus still on the hum in the back of her mind.

Diana's back was turned to the bathroom, laying down on the bottom bunk. Akko looked at her blankly, realizing she had chosen to sleep in her bed. She probably didn't know, just assumed Akko would sleep with Eevee and she knew she shouldn't think too hard on it. It hadn't been deliberate.

Akko watched the steady rhythm of the other girls sleeping and sighed, she did say not to wait, and Akko pushed back the urge to wake her. It was stupid, there was no point in waking Diana just because she was feeling overwhelmed. She just needed to sleep.

Trying to be silent, Akko tiptoed to where her bag was sitting, resting against the leg of the bottom bunk Diana was sleeping on, and stuffed her dirty clothes inside. Slowly zipping the bag closed after mouthing a goodnight to Ivysaur and Mizar, cringing whenever the zipper made the tiniest noise. She debated on letting them out, but wasn't sure how they would react meeting each other for the first time and decided it would be better to wait until she wasn't nearly passing out from exhaustion.

As Akko turned to walk towards Sucy's bed, where Eevee was curled up she felt a tug at the bottom of her tank top and stopped. She looked down to where Diana had three fingers pinching the fabric of her shirt, tightening when she was noticed. She tried to process the action, but found her mind slow to register the request. Did she forget something, Akko glanced at the bathroom, no the light was off and she couldn't hear the water running.

While she was debating, Akko felt another gentle tug, fingers twisting in the fabric. Diana had her face hidden, still turned the other way. Or?

Akko hesitated, glancing once more at where Eevee was sleeping before crumbling under the weight of that gentle tug. Needing the physical comfort after the last seventy-two hours and greedily accepted the invitation. Fighting against her instincts which were screaming at her to run, the way her nerves tingled and burned. She shakily moved the covers away and slipped underneath, laying down behind her silent friend making sure to leave a gap between them. It wasn't strange to sleep beside a friend when you were feeling upset, right?

That's what children did when they had nightmares, they would run to their parents bed to seek the closeness and reassurance.

Akko regretted her decision almost instantly, the usual relief she felt by being in close proximity of the blonde backfiring. As her walls came crashing down, all of the anxiety, doubt and negative feelings she had worked to suppress came back with a roar. What if she had read that tug wrong and had just invaded Diana's space unbidden? She should have confirmed, should have asked. But she had been so starved and desperate to have that physical closeness back, needed it to ground herself that she had accepted the invitation without questioning it.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Akko tried to quiet the voices that were singing and clenched the comforter, clenching her jaw.

_'Thank you, for being you.'_

Akko curled her knees up closer to her chest, remembering the soft smile on Diana's face before she closed her door. The memory brought her some relief before flicking back to the look of serenity on her face as she gaze up at the mountains, moonlight glowing against her cheeks. Before taking a sharp turn and shifting to the look of fear as she felt the cloth against the cut on her head. She felt like she was drowning, she hadn't taken any time to process the events that had transpired recently. Now that things had settled down, the adrenaline dying away, it was like she had suddenly pressed play after being paused for the last three days. The quiet stillness of her surroundings offering no reprieve from the cruel onslaught of her own subconscious.

It felt like she was being pummeled by wave after wave, crashing into her and forcing her back underwater ever time she made it to the surface for air. As she broke through, she would feel momentary relief and attempt to gulp down air, when another wave would crash and she'd end up sputtering water instead.

“Akko.” Diana whispered, rolling over and gently shaking her friend's arm. When the other trainer didn't respond, she slipped her arm under Akko's head, using the other to pull her flush against her chest. Whispering a string of soothing words, “You're okay. Shhh, it's okay.”

The gesture caught her off guard, and it took her a moment to respond. It dawned on her that she was struggling to breath, that her hands were shaking. This was what she had been trying to avoid, to ignore. Akko wound her fingers into the fabric of Diana's shirt, using the physical contact as an anchor, muscles in her arms tensing and she took a deep breath.

Rubbing gentle circles against Akko's back, Diana kept whispering her soothing mantra, humming quietly, shifting closer so she could rest her chin atop Akko's head, fully swallowing her in her embrace.

Akko sank into the contact, pressing her nose into the crook of the other girls neck, taking in a deep breath and focusing on the other girls familiar scent. Too tired to question whether or not she should. Too starved for affection to resist the gentle pull that melded them together, drawn to the radiating heat and quiet thrum of Diana's pulse. Slowly, but surely the gentle beat started to quiet each of the prickling voices, and she found herself starting to relax.

“I'm sorry,” Akko whispered, breath hot against Diana's neck and she nuzzled her nose closer, breathing in the smell of honey and vanilla that was to distinctly, _Diana._ Focusing on the steady rhythm of Diana's heartbeat, the scrape of her nails when she reached the bottom of her circle on her back, and dragged her fingers back up before going through the motion again.

Diana hummed, the sound vibrating through her chest and reverberating, and it reminded Akko of the way Eevee's purrs sounded when she was using her as a pillow. It was calming, free of any tinge or worry and Akko let the sound direct her own inner storm to stillness. They lay in relative silence, and Akko felt like she was in danger of falling asleep, her doubts and worries successfully defeated with the sound of Diana's heart and gentle humming.

“You know you can lean on me too,” Diana whispered once Akko had quieted, the arm that was under the brown haired trainer's head curled, fingers running through her hair.

Akko flushed, shivering at the touch and tried to hide the affect Diana's touch had on her. Now that she was beginning to calm, she well, was beginning to not be calm. But differently. Akko became acutely aware of how close her face was to the other girl's neck. Of the fact that the back of her hand was grazing the skin on Diana's stomach, having bunched up the fabric of her shirt, and she stiffened once more.

Suddenly, she felt like she should move away, like she was taking advantage of Diana's kindness and embarrassment washed over her. Selfishly, she stayed in place, body rigid and enjoying the feeling of Diana's nails on her scalp as she played with her hair. It was a strange mixture of emotions, caught between so nervous she felt like her heart would explode, and relaxed to the point of nearly melting at a simple touch.

When Akko didn't reply, Diana pinched her hip, and Akko jerked, surprised by the sudden sensation.

“Did you hear me?” Diana asked, sounding slightly amused and draped her arm lazily over Akko's hip.

Instead of replying, Akko pouted, she didn't know how to respond. She knew what Diana was trying to say, to offer. But she already felt like she relied on her too much, asked for more than she should. Her intention was to help quell some of Diana's stress, some of her burden, not add to it.

“Remember when you said I have a, how did you put it, stone face?” Akko could all but hear the eye roll and stayed quiet. “Well, you have your own type of stone face that bothers me too.” Diana continued, “You have this tendency to pause when you're trying to work through something, and more often than not I can tell you're brushing how you feel under the rug. You aren't a very convincing liar.”

Akko scrunched up her nose, “You've never caught me lying before.” She retorted, childishly. Should she have admitted to lying? Probably not, but saying she had never lied before would also be a lie, so either would really end up in a loop.

Diana snorted, fingers slowing steadily as they played with Akko's hair, “I've just never pointed it out before.” Yawning, she shifted slightly and Akko could feel her body relaxing as Diana also began to lose the war with sleep. The room slowly falling back into silence, only broken by the soft sound of breathing.

Akko yawned, struggling to stay awake, head feeling too heavy to raise from where it was resting. Too heavy and far too comfy against the soft warmth that was the nook she had discovered under Diana's chin. Closing her eyes, she managed to mumble, words barely different from a groggy groan, “Hey, Diana?”

Voice thick with sleep, Diana took a moment to reply, seeming to have to fight to stay conscious, “Yes?” Her fingers twitched against Akko's hip, and she curled tighter, leg hooking over Akko's thigh and pulling her closer.

Ignoring the spike of her heart rate, she whispered, “You're one of my favourite people too,” Akko flushed. She wasn't sure how Diana had known that she needed the human contact tonight, or why she had agreed so easily to staying and felt like she should respond to Diana's earlier statement. To make it clear that it wasn't one sided and she appreciated the other girl more than she could express. As much as she was trying to fight it, she was slowly becoming addicted to the other girls presence.

She wasn't perfect, or nearly enough to be worthy of the amount of affection that Diana had shown her, but maybe one day she would be.

Diana didn't reply, and Akko heard the shift in her breathing and wondered if she'd fallen asleep without hearing her. That was alright though, she'd have plenty of times to tell her again. Yawning once more, Akko nuzzled her nose closer and finally let herself drift to sleep. Drowning herself in the sound of Diana's heart beat.

 

The next morning Akko was awoken to the sound of the door opening, followed by a frantic squeak and a string of apologies.

“I'm sorry! I didn't- We'll come back after breakfast, I'm glad you're okay! Bye!” Lotte rushed out, pushing Sucy out of the room before she could say anything and slamming the door shut. Akko blinked, wincing when the morning light caused her eyes to burn, still feeling groggy and exhausted. Every muscle in her body was tight and sore, and she tried to move to alleviate some of the stiffness, momentarily confused when her arm refused to respond.

Drowsy, she looked to the left and found that she had rolled onto her back at some point and Diana was sleeping with her head resting on her shoulder, arm draped over her stomach. It appeared Eevee had woken up at least temporarily during the night, and was curled up against her other side.

Smiling, she ran scratched behind the kit's ears and received a purr in return. A small part of her was aware that she was going to hear about this later, was going to be subject to endless teasing and pokes, but she was too content to care. Akko turned her head to the side so her nose was pressed against Diana's hair, drifting back to sleep for a little longer.

 


	29. Mystery Boxes and Vials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter for this week!  
> Holy crap it's so long T.T"  
> Thank you for all of the comments and encouragement about school, it really meant a lot ^^ I hope you enjoy the chapter. Cya Sunday!  
> PS guys we finally broke 100k! I'm so happy ^^  
> PSS some of you mentioned you've seen fanart of this story?!! You can't say that and then not attach a link! Ahh please share!!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 28**

**Mystery Boxes and Vials**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Later that morning Akko awoke for the second time and was instantly tackled by an overzealous coordinator, already being smothered in hugs and questions.

“Are you okay? What happened? Is it true that there was a Team Rocket base in the mountain? Is Eevee okay?”Lotte spewed out in rapid succession, not waiting or leaving time for a reply. “How did you guys get out? Why didn't you wake us? I'm so sorry about this morning-” Suddenly, Lotte fell silent and her face turned from gleeful to angry and Akko tried to shrink into her pillows. “You worried us sick!” Lotte scolded, punching Akko in the arm. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt, but it was definitely not playful either.

“Sorry,” Akko put on her best growlithe-pup pout and it seemed to be enough to quell the other girl's fury momentarily.

“Don't do that again.” Lotte pouted, folding her arms. Akko grinned, and noted that Diana had left at some point, which would probably explain why Lotte wasn't running out the door again. Thankfully Sucy seemed to be missing, and Akko let out a sigh, followed by a loud growl from her stomach.

“I saved you some breakfast,” Lotte giggled. “I'll trade you food for answers.”

After eating and catching Lotte up on recent events, they headed out to find the room where Constance and the rest of her team was staying. It wasn't difficult, Amanda was the only one who rivaled Akko as far as volume was concerned.

The researcher studied the ball quickly before flashing a thumbs up and closing the door without a word. Akko was about to ask her what that meant when Amanda and Jasminka noted that Eevee was sleeping in her trainer's arms.

“She's still tired, huh?” Amanda whistled, scratching behind the foxes ears.

Akko looked down at her partner and sighed, Eevee had woken up and eaten a couple bites of food before going back to sleep. If it weren't for Lotte insisting they had to go to the hospital, she would have just stayed in their room and studied. “Ya, she's still pretty out of it.”

“We could watch her, if you have stuff to do.” Jasminka offered, “Amanda has to study for her gym challenge anyways, and I was just going to work on the final details for my pokemon's costumes.” Amanda nodded, trying to hide her excitement about the prospect of having the fox for the entire day.

“I don't-” Akko began, feeling a little unsure about leaving Eevee behind.

Lotte cut in, picking up the fox and setting her in Amanda's hands, “That would be great, we're under orders to take Akko to the hospital and it that would be a big help.”

Pouting, Akko had to fight the urge to snatch her partner back, she had just got her back! Why was no one letting her hold her? “Wait, who's orders?” Akko asked, catching up in the conversation.

Lotte smirked and said in a sing song tone, “Di-an-a's.”

Akko flushed and beside her Amanda started to snicker, earning a scowl from the embarrassed trainer. Great, now even Lotte was starting to tease her, she had hoped to avoid that with Sucy's absence. “Lotte!” Akko whined, jogging to catch up with the retreating coordinator and sticking out her tongue at Amanda's taunts.

 

 

They met up with Sucy outside the pokecenter, and headed to the hospital. Lotte explained that she had bumped into Diana shortly before waking Akko and was informed the trainer's promise to get checked at the hospital in the morning. Akko had hoped that it would be forgotten, but knew that she should know better by now.

Sucy remained relatively quiet throughout the journey across town to the hospital, Akko had braced herself for endless teasing after this morning. But was pleasantly surprised when none was forthcoming. Maybe Lotte had finally some headway? Whatever the reason, Akko wasn't about to hand her ammo.

After being checked over, she was given a shot and a brace for her wrist. Her leg would be fine, it was just scraped and she didn't have any signs of infection. Additionally her head laceration was healing and she passed all the tests the doctor put her through, the only lasting damage was her wrist. It wasn't broken to any degree, that much was a relief, she didn't know how Diana would react if the next time she saw her she had a cast. Somehow she doubted the fab-tastic blonde would have agreed to sign her cast with anything other than a clear threat of bodily harm if she were to suffer anymore bodily harm. Akko found herself giggling at her own joke and had to wave off Sucy's curious look.

What she did have, however was a bad sprain which meant she'd have to wear the brace for a week and make sure not to agitate it. Still a brace wasn't bad, at least she could take it off to shower and it shouldn't be nearly as itchy as casts were. Now if only she could stop hitting it off things on accident.

 

While Akko was checking out of the hospital, her pokedex dinged. Lotte and Sucy were discussing the upcoming contest that was set to start in two days. Lotte had already signed up and was going over her routine with Sucy, planning to enter both Arthur and her Pikachu.

Fishing the device from her pocket, Akko grumbled to herself about having to deal with an entire week with only being allowed to use one hand. She flipped it open and skimmed the notification at the top.

“What is it, Akko?” Lotte asked, noticing the perturbed look on the trainer's face.

“Diana just defeated Misty.” Akko mumbled, trying to tap on the notification with her thumb. Why hadn't Diana told her she was planning to fight the gym today? She would have been there! It couldn't be that she didn't want her there, right?

Recalling the previous night, Akko found herself blushing and put that to rest. No, that wasn't it. Plus that was really fast, what did she do, wake up and then go pummel the gym?

“That was fast,” Sucy commented, snatching the device out of Akko's fumbling hand and going to the statistic's for the trainers. The researcher let out a low whistle and Akko tried to grab the device away, to see what it was the other girl was looking at.

Easily dodging her attempts, Sucy read off the report, “It says the battle took thirty-six seconds.”

“That can't be right.” Lotte's eyebrows rose and moved to peer over Sucy's shoulder, also ignoring Akko's pout at having her pokedex taken away. They had their own, why weren't they looking at those!

“Well, it's thirty-six seconds of actual battle time. So each time the ref waves his flags the clock stops or starts. Still though, she doesn't waste any time.” Sucy smirked and looked at Akko who was still fuming across from her. The researcher looked like she was about to say something 'Sucy-ish' before she glanced at Lotte who was fixing her with a warning look.

Grumbling to herself, Sucy continued to read the statistics. “It says she only used one pokemon, defeated both of Misty's without taking a hit. She set a record breaking score.”

“Ya well, then I'll just need to beat it in thirty-five seconds!” Akko mumbled, finally succeeding in snatching back her pokedex and stuffing it in her pocket. Why hadn't Diana let her know she was planning on fighting the gym? She had come to her battle with Brock so it would only be right for her to return the favour, right? Not that Diana really needed the cheering squad, that much was very obvious.

Lotte looked at Akko's tantrum, confused by her sudden mood change. “What's wrong, Akko?”

Before Akko could reply Professor Ursula came jogging up to the group, looking slightly out of breath, dark bags under her eyes. “Akko! I'm glad I caught you. Hello, Lotte, Sucy.” She nodded to each girl respectively and smiled.

“Oh, hello, Professor.” Akko greeted, she hadn't seen Professor Ursula since they had left Pewter City. Whatever she had been up to, she looked ragged and in need of a very long nap.

“Akko, I wanted to talk to you, have you girls had lunch yet?”

 

~o~

 

After arguing over what kind of food to get, they sat at an outdoor patio, each munching on their own orders. It had been hard to notice the night before, arriving when it was pitch black but, now that she could see it properly Akko had to admit Cerulean City was gorgeous.

The entire city had a flowing design, with light blue and white carved stone works and accents on most of the major buildings. It was much larger than Pewter, but not quite as large as Viridian. It was nestled in the protective coil of the mountains, winding rivers on each side of the city, seamlessly worked into the design.

There was lush wildlife, thriving from the bountiful water supply, multitudes of flowers littering the homes, yards and surrounding fields. At the center stood the gym, which looked more like a theater than a gym, advertising the show, 'The Sensational Sisters'. Beside it stood the Pokemon Contest Hall, bustling with activity as people were rushing to finish the preparation for the upcoming show.

“So what did you want to talk about, Professor?” Akko asked, mouth still partially full of food.

Professor Ursula took a drink from her glass and adjusted her glasses, “This won't be published for another day or two, but I wanted to let you know ahead of time.” She hesitated, seeming nervous before she delved further.

“When the task force that rescued you raided the Team Rocket base, they found a device that they believe was being used to lure certain pokemon to them. It put out a frequency that affected those pokemon with an almost trance-like quality.”

Akko gaped at the Professor, Diana was right. But then, “Wait so you're telling me this because..?”

Eyes sad, Ursula nodded. “Because Eevee falls into that classification of pokemon. It specifically targets pokemon who evolve through the use of evolutionary stones.”

“So then Pikachu and Arthur?” Lotte asked, breaking into the conversation and sounding worried.

“Would also be put into a similar trance if they were within range and not within their pokeballs, yes,” Professor Ursula confirmed. “The only options we have to combat the device at the moment is either keeping your pokemon that would be affected in their balls at all times while you're traveling a new area.”

“Or?” Akko immediately interrupted, Eevee would hate that, there was no way she could coup her up in her pokeball indefinitely. Additionally, depending on if Constance had any issues fixing the pokeball, she may end up being couped up in the pokecenter for a little while. As they had seen in Pewter, not even staying within the town limits was safe.

“Or...” Professor Ursula looked away, seeming uncomfortable, “They have noticed that pokemon that were previously afflicted, but have evolved through an evolutionary stone are no longer affected. That's why the team that rescued you was only employing Arcanine.”

So then, if she wanted Eevee to be safe she had to force her to evolve? Akko frowned and looking down at her plate, losing her appetite. She knew that it was possible that Eevee would evolve one day, that what she evolved into was a mystery. But forcing an evolution felt wrong. Even if it was for her own safety, there had to be another way they just hadn't thought of yet.

“There's one more thing, Akko.” Professor Ursula cut in, dragging Akko out of her inner musings. “The frequency also has a draining effect on the pokemon who are subjected to it for a long period of time. They aren't sure how it works yet, but the working theory is that it confuses the pokemon's body into thinking it's evolving. However since they are unable to evolve without the stones being present, they are stuck in that middle zone. Kind of like being stuck in a loop with no off ramp available.”

Akko furrowed her brows when something didn't seem to fit, “But evolutionary stones are only one option for Eevee? If the frequency triggers evolution, why didn't she evolve into one of the other options?” Eevee had a lot of different evolution options, sure Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon were controlled options. But there was still Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon and Slyveon. While the grass and ice options also required elemental triggers, the final three would have all been possible.

Even if Eevee needed to be in direct moonlight or sunlight for the dark or physic options to work, there was still Slyveon which only required a strong bond with their trainer. Was it because Akko wasn't nearby? But then when Ivysaur pulled the cage, was the frequency off?

Professor Urusla seemed surprised by the question and chuckled, nervously, “Like I said, it's a working theory. It's not perfect.” She pushed a piece of food around her plate, “I wanted to let you know as soon as I heard, considering your recent run ins and that your team has so many pokemon that could afflicted.”

Akko nodded, at least the reason Eevee was being drawn away fit. That was the only link that Eevee, Clefairy and Jigglypuff all shared. They all evolved through similar means. She had never heard of a lure being used for an evolutionary type group though. Or was it a lure? Professor Urusla had called it a frequency. So then it was, what? A sound?

“Thank you, Professor.” Akko sighed, for now it didn't matter if she didn't have the answer to every question, what did matter was that they knew why it was happening. So now she just had to figure out what to do about it.

She really hoped that Constance had been able to repair Eevee's pokeball.

 

After finishing lunch, the team bid farewell to the Professor and went their separate ways. Sucy mentioned wanting to check something for her research and left for their room at the pokecenter, leaving her explanation vague at best. Lotte decided to go and finish smoothing out her routine with Pikachu and Arthur, leaving Akko to her own devices.

After lunch with Professor Ursula she had decided to exercise Mizar and Ivysaur which was a disaster. Mizar was so excited to finally be out of his ball that he ended up scaring Ivysaur and she had to recall the frightened dinosaur and chase down Mizar. He ended up making a game of being caught and had Akko running all over town, even making a show of sitting on roofs and preening when she lagged behind.

Somehow she was sure it was pay back for making him go without dinner one night, apparently being kidnapped was not a good enough excuse. So, in an effort to make sure that tomorrow's training would go smoothly she headed to the dinner hall and fed her grouchy team, packing a snack for Eevee and hiding it in her bag before leaving.

Unable to get the conversation with the Professor from her mind, she decided to go and check on Eevee and see if Constance had made any progress. Constance hadn't been able to give her an ETA on when her pokeball would be repaired, but she was hoping that she might have a better idea about when the repair would be finished by now. Plus she had to pick up Eevee, even though Amanda had made it crystal clear she didn't have to rush.

A moment after knocking, there was a crash followed by the door swinging open with a friendly wave from Jasminka. Behind her, Amanda was playing some form of game, at least Akko hoped it was a game, with Eevee. The duo were crashing all over the room, knocking books and bags flying in their wake.

“Hey, how's-” Akko had to duck when Eevee jumped and Tail Whipped a pillow that went off course and nearly smacked her in the face. “-Eevee sitting going?” She finished, caught between wanting to join in and wondering if she should do something to calm the kit. It was still whiplash to see her go from sleeping for nearly an entire day to being back to full of energy, at least now she knew the reason.

“Great!” Amanda grabbed a set of rolled up socks that had landed on the desk and whipped it at the fox who dodged them with a twist. “Just about to finish whooping this one's butt!”

Eevee barked back her own smack talk and knocked the socks back with another slap from her tail, Amanda narrowly dodging the return projectiles. They continued to trade blows as Akko stepped inside, closing the door behind her and looking at Jasminka.

“What game are they playing?” Eevee seemed to be enjoying herself whatever it was, she was hunkered down and letting out a string of her own insults to counter Amanda's own.

“Ya whatever, you fluff butt!” Amanda scoffed, grabbing a pillow by her feet and rocketing it at the tiny fox who held the high ground on the top bunk across the room.

“Eeeee!” Eevee squawked back, fur puffing up, apparently insulted by the nickname and breaking the pillow with a Swift attack. A burst of fluffy filling broke apart and littered the room floor like snowfall, leaving only the proud pokemon strutting like a peacock.

“That's cheating!” Amanda whined, looking at Constance, “Right? You're the ref!”

Constance looked up from her desk and between the two contestants, flashing a thumbs up before going back to work.

Eevee puffed out her chest and Amanda let out a whine, “Oh please, you're totally bias.”

Jasminka giggled and looked at Akko to answer her earlier question, “I don't think it has a name, they just started throwing things at each other and eventually started keeping score.”

Akko looked around the mostly destroyed room, it did look like they were having a lot of fun but Lotte would kill her if their room looked like this. She got annoyed if even a sock was left on the floor. Maybe she could join in here next time, or they could play outside and include all the pokemon, set up teams-

Oh right, I was here for a reason.

“I was actually going to ask how her pokeball was coming along,” Akko tried to peek at what Constance was doing but was blocked by her angle with the desk. Whatever she was doing, it looked rather intense, she was wearing magnifying goggles that had a light connected at the brow, a series of tools and heat guns laying strewn about. A magnemite sat on the desk, a power clamp connected to one of the magnets that seemed to be powering the device Constance was using. The electric type appeared to be enjoying itself, letting out a happy hum.

“Constance finished it a while ago, she's actually just finised working on an upgrade as well.” Jasminka replied, seeming unperturbed when Amanda rolled and ducked behind her to avoid a barrage of three socks launched in rapid succession.

Akko paused at that, an upgrade? What kind of upgrade could you possibly give a pokeball? They were all pretty standard right?

Before she could ask, Eevee launched herself to land on Akko's shoulder and the trainer barely caught her in time, caught by surprise. Lighting up her mouth, sock in her teeth, Eevee launched a propelled sock at Amanda where she was hiding, hitting her directly in the forehead.

“Winner!” Jasminka clapped and Eevee cooed, wiggling happily.

“Pssh, whatever. I vote we have a rematch.” Amanda pouted, unable to completely wipe the amusement from her face as she stood up, rubbing her head. “Good fight, little fluff-butt.”

Eevee grumbled at the nickname from where she sat on Akko's shoulder, nuzzling the trainer's head affectionately.

“Thank you guys for agreeing to watch her today.” Akko said, reaching up to scratch under the kit's chin and receiving an appreciative rumble in response. “I couldn't get her out of bed this morning, but it looks like she's feeling better.”

“Of course, we'll Eevee-sit anytime you need.” Amanda offered, looking around the demolished room and letting out a sigh as she scratched at the back of her head. “She woke up around lunch time and then started zipping around, seems fine now. Any idea what keeps causing that?”

Akko looked sidelong, registering that Jasminka had begun to feed Eevee some form of snack, pulling the brown pellets out of a pouch on her hip. Whatever it was, Eevee seemed to love them and was all up abandoning Akko in her effort to get more. Jasminka was a coordinator like Lotte, maybe all coordinators were just gifted with knowing what food pokemon liked?

Eevee's favourite treats were Lotte's after all.

“Actually,” Akko drawled, watching the fox and remembering the conversation with Professor Ursula. She went on to reiterate the information the Professor had provided her with, since it was okay for one of the teams to be told, there was no harm in telling others, right?

After doing her best to explain the frequency that Team Rocket had been using, Amanda let out a low whistle.

“Wow,” She breathed, looking at Constance who had turned from her work to listen as well. “Those bastards.” Amanda finished, scowling as she started to once again tidy the room up. By tidy it was more an effort to make a walk way, or trail through the chaos. “So Professor Ursula said the only thing you can do is either keep Eevee in her ball,” Upon hearing that suggestion Eevee let out a growl, flattening her ears.

“Or,” Amdana continued, “Have her evolve. Neither of those sound like great options.”

Constance slid out of her chair, feet not quite reaching the floor from her perch and walked over to Akko, holding up a forest green ball with red quotation marks on either side of the center button, separated by a single yellow dot.

“That's not Eevee's pokeball,” Akko mumbled, staring at the strange pokeball. She had seen some of the professional trainers who had different coloured pokeballs, but she had always assumed they had simply been decaled.

“It's a Friend Ball,” Constance responded, simply, handing the ball to Akko with an air of finality.

Jasminka chuckled at Akko's confused expression, holding Eevee in her arms who looked completely content. “Constance is from the Johto region and is rather skilled at pokeball modifications, when Amanda and I were talking earlier about how much Eevee hates her pokeball she started to work on this. She switched out the upper half of Eevee's ball and altered it, a Friend Ball is made to help a pokemon who has some anxiety towards pokeballs. They have soothing effects. This way, if she has to be recalled, hopefully it won't be as unpleasant.”

Constance nodded, waiting for Akko to respond to the gesture.

Akko looked at the ball in her hand, running her thumb over the shiny new upgrades to Eevee's pokeball. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected something so generous. “Thank you,” She beamed, blinking back happy tears and sweeping Constance up into a rib crushing hug.

The much smaller girl grunted at the unexpected strength Akko possessed, but let slip a small smile and a thumbs up to show she understood.

After staying to talk a while longer, and Amanda and Eevee breaking out in a wrestling match, Akko stood in the door way, waving good bye with Eevee by her heels. The kit let out a large yawn, scratching at her ears as the door clicked shut.

Akko was about to walk back towards her room when her heard the door open behind her, Amanda stepping out into the hallway with a small, black box in her hands. “Did I forget something?” Akko asked, eyeing the box, it didn't look like anything she owned. Oh crap, maybe Eevee broke something important. She glanced down at the fox who was licking her paw and attempting to groom her mussed up fur.

Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time. And she had been earning some money from all the sponsors and fans Mizar had generated in Pewter, she should be able to afford it... Hopefully.

“No, um-” Amanda shifted, feeling awkward and fiddling with the box in her hands. “Look, I just thought you should have these, just in case.” She shoved the box at Akko who fumbled in her effort to catch the gift shoved at her chest. “You know, in case you wanted to-”

Amanda scratched at the back of her head, “Jeez, I'm not good at this. Look, I just really like the little fluff-butt and would hate to see anything happen to her. So I just wanted you to have other options, in case you decide to go that way.”

She peeked at Akko, feeling her cool-girl air in place before scoffing, “It's whatever, just don't tell anyone I gave it to you. I don't want other people to expect freebies.”

Without waiting for a reply, Amanda turned and went back into her room, shutting the door.

Akko blinked, bewildered by the development and looked down at the small box in her hands. It was only about fifteen centimeters long, and about half as wide, with a simple silver clasp and black, painted wood. “What was that about?” She asked.

Eevee looked up mid-lick, tongue still sticking out of her mouth and tilted her head.

“Well, I guess we'll find out soon, lets go find Lotte and Sucy.” Akko tucked the box under her arm and started down the hallway towards her teams room, Eevee trotting to catch up and walk beside her. Amanda had said not to let anyone know she had given whatever it was to her, so opening it the box in the hallway probably wasn't the best idea.

 

“We're back!” Akko called, closing the door behind her and kicking off her shoes, nearly jumping out of her skin when she noticed the mass on Sucy's bed. Sitting on the researcher's bed was the voilet haired girl, covered in four Paras and one Parasect, their trainer unaffected by the bug pokemon skittering over and around her. For a moment it had looked like a mound of mushrooms had overtaken Sucy's bed.

Akko shuddered, and considered leaving the room. Her skin was crawling just looking at it, since when did Sucy have that many bug pokemon? Eevee hissed behind her, puffing up and hiding behind her trainer's legs.

“Oh, it's you.” Sucy drawled, blinking slowly before returning her attention to the vials in her hands. “Lotte is still out going through her routine with Pikachu and Arthur, she should be back soon.”

“O-Okay,” Akko replied, swallowing. Maybe she should go, normally she didn't mind bug pokemon, at least not in small quantities, but Sucy was literally covered in them. There were so many eyes, and legs! Oh god, so many legs. Covered in oh so many tiny hairs. And didn't Sucy say they needed to be careful in the caves around the Paras and Parasect? Wasn't it dangerous for her to be covered in so many of them?

“So, uh-” Akko tried, locking eyes with one Paras who clicked his pincers at her, and Akko had to resist the urge to shiver. Why did their eyes have to be so beady? “When did you capture...?”

Sucy paused in her note taking and looked up, slowly looking left and right as if she was just remembering that she was, in fact, covered in insects. “Oh, after the cave in. They were just as scared of the Onyx as we were, and since their home was destroyed. Which was your fault, in case you forgot. I decided to take them with me, they're really cute, don't you think?”

The researcher reached out and scratched the forehead of the closest Paras, smiling softly, expression mirroring a mother looking at a newborn babe.

Akko chuckled nervously, inching her way towards her bed on the other side of the room. “Right, c-cute,” Totally not the creepiest thing I have ever seen. I never thought I'd miss Oscar, or wish that Sucy had six Grimers instead of five bugs and one Grimer. “Didn't you say those were dangerous to get too close to in the mountain?”

Sucy rolled her eyes, not raising them from her work. “They won't release a spore cloud in here unless you spook them. And even then it will probably be a paralysis cloud instead of a poison cloud. You'd only be unable to move for an hour, two tops. So as long as you don't spook them you'll be fine.”

Akko slowly slinked from where her back was pressed against the wall and climb onto her bed and press herself against the far wall. Eevee pushed at her trainer's lower back, forcing her way into hiding, using Akko as a shield, only her tail poking out.

Somehow she was beginning to think that Sucy's definition of fine and hers were completely different. Were those things even trained yet? It had taken her more than a week to finally get Mizar to listen to her, actually much longer than a week... And Sucy had, had them for like what, three days?

Ivysaur was a little different, since she had, had a trainer prior to her. So it wasn't so much as training a wild pokemon, as retraining a rescued pokemon. It was still yet to be seen if that would be easier or harder.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, and it occurred to Akko that they had never really been alone together before. Lotte had always been there to break the tension, or strike up conversation, or protect her from Sucy's teasing. Come to think of it, what did Akko really know about the researcher? She'd never really spent a lot of time talking to her, about her. Most of their conversations were, 'So what dumb thing did you do now? Or, 'I saw you staring at Diana's butt.'

Akko's eyebrow twitched, recalling all of their previous, 'conversations.' Sucy did seem more, 'relaxed' today. She hadn't said a single word about this morning, maybe today was a good day to try to talk to her a little more?

She honestly didn't even really know what Sucy was researching or why. It had something to do with poison type pokemon, wait, she did mention something about the move Toxic. No, that was just her offering an interesting tidbit. Interesting being subjective. Still, maybe it would help if she tried to form at least a tentative friendship with the other girl. Hell, she'd talked to the entire green team more than Sucy, and considering Constance wasn't a chatty type that was rather pathetic.

At this point she'd almost talked to Barbara and Hannah more.

Akko scrunched up her nose in distaste, well there was no way she couldn't correct that now. No way she was letting those two win at anything.

“So,” Akko drawled, pointedly looking away from the chittering mass of insects. She couldn't let Sucy know they bothered her, or she'd end up using them to prank her. Before she knew it she'd wake up with one crawling on her in her sleep. Akko shivered, for her own sanity she needed to play it cool. “Whatcha doing?”

Sucy peeked up through a half-lidded eye, seeming unamused by the attempt at small talk. “Collecting spore samples and comparing them to see if there's any difference that correlates with the different diets I have them on.”

“Cool, cool,” Akko rocked back on her heels, earning a muffled squeak from Eevee when she nearly squished the hiding fox without thinking. Shifting her rump so there was more room for the kit, she tried to think of what else she could say. Sucy hadn't exactly left her answer open for questions...

“So uh, why are you doing... That?” Akko asked, fiddling with the box on her lap and resisting the urge to scratch at the scabs on her thigh. They were just so itchy! But Diana had told her not to scratch or she'd scar. Not that, that really mattered. Her legs were already littered with scars from childhood training attempts. Maybe scratching just a little wouldn't hurt, but it would look really awkward to scratch her left leg with her right hand. And she wasn't supposed to do anything strenuous with her left while it was in the brace. Did scratching count as strenuous?

Sucy watched the trainer, aware that her attention span had already ended and her mind was off in la-la land and debated on whether or not she actually had to answer the question. Or if she could just go back to work and let Akko riddle herself into forgetting.

The researcher silently contemplated her options before breaking out an evil grin, reaching for a vial from the stand on her desk and tapping her finger against it. “I'll tell you if you drink this.”

Akko snapped her attention back to the conversation at hand and eyed the vial of unknown contents, suspiciously. “Why..?”

Sucy shrugged, setting two of the Paras on the floor who skittered under her bed and Akko pushed herself back further. She would really need to do a bug count before going to sleep, or she was going to have nightmares about literal bed bugs.

“I'm bored, and I just thought since we're friends, you wouldn't mind.” She replied, nonchalant. “And if you do, I'll answer anything you want.”

Akko considered the proposition, Lotte had been after her to try to be friendlier with Sucy. So if Sucy was claiming this was what it took for them to be friends, maybe it was a bullet she just needed to bite. Or drink? Wait, you can't really drink bullets? Focus, Akko.

She returned her attention back to the liquid Sucy was holding, it wouldn't kill her, right? Sucy liked teasing her, but she wouldn't actually try to kill her, right? No, there was no way she'd do something that could actually hurt her. It probably just tasted like rotten something and Sucy would get a good laugh, but that was worth finally making some progress with her.

Eyeing the vial, full of purple liquid Akko weighed the pro's and con's. If she got the chance to ask Sucy anything, maybe she could finally get some dirt on the other girl and finally have something to fight back with. It would be nice for Sucy to be on the receiving end for once.

“Alright, I'll do it.” Akko agreed, taking the vial that Sucy offered and sniffing it once. She recoiled instantly, watching the wide grin, overflowing with glee, overtake Sucy's visage. It smelt like burnt garbage. It was definitely going to taste vile, whatever was in that vial. Heh. Stop it, Akko! Focus!

Well, bottoms up. Akko raised the vial to her lips, tilting her head back and swallowed the entire thing in one gulp. It burned her throat, enough to make her eyes water and then the next thing she knew the room was spinning and her pillow came up to greet her.

“Huh, I didn't think she'd actually do it.” Sucy mused, looking dumbstruck. “Well, shit. I better make sure she doesn't die or Diana and Lotte will kill me.”

 


	30. Diana vs. Sucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A couple of notes per usual.  
> As most of you will recall, a while ago I posted a challenge to guess Sucy's partner which was won by BeyoncesThighGap, and have been inquiring when that will arrive. It will be the next chapter, I apologize for the long period of time between the contest and the chapter. This actually where I was (as far as writing) when the contest started, and I couldn't find a natural place to interject it before now.  
> Second, some of you have been asking about the researcher / coordinator criteria as well as a recap for the trainer system. There is a chapter coming up (very soon) with a full explanation of the coordinator system, so I will have to ask you to wait for that. Since the trainer system was already -briefly- touched on, I will do a recap to try to clear up some of the confusion.  
> For trainer's in particular there is a set timeline for acquiring the next badge, generally speaking it's a month. After that anyone who had not completed the gym challenge or has lost during both of their challenges, is disqualified for the season. There is a couple of reasons for this altered system, the main being safety, keeping them relatively close together allows the travelling Professors to be nearby in case they are needed.  
> Because the trainers battles are also heavily recorded and publicized it also gives it more of a sport season feel as well. Trainers are not forced to stay in a certain area, just completing the badge within that month window is the only real restriction. So if someone wanted to travel to a different area after challenging a gym, it wouldn't be against any rules. The same as teams are not forced to travel together, they are simply encouraged. Each of the teammates has different strengths and weaknesses based off their field. IE Lotte's knowledge in healthy pokemon diets, which is typical for coordinators. Or a trainer would be able to help fend off stronger pokemon in more challenging areas, researchers would generally be more knowledgable, IE Sucy with the wild Paras/Parasect.  
> As for researchers, that will be touched in more detail in the future as well but that chapter is not for a while. So, to tide you over, the end goal is to get an internship with a Professor in the field of study they are interested in via research papers, ect. Think of it like trying for an apprenticeship to eventually graduate as a full blown Professor with their own practice.  
> If any of this is confusing, or if you have questions leave it in a comment or message me and I will try to clear it up further.  
> Finally, in the comments for the previous chapter someone left a link to fanart for this fic that is hella cute and made my week! As I haven't been able to contact the artist, (They are restricted to only receiving questions from people to are mutuals with on Tumblr) please respect their note on twitter if you look it up and do no repost without their explicit permission. But if you're reading this, Ticcytx thank you so much! It was so adorable and I love it!!  
> PS, for anyone with a weak stomach this chapter does touch on tummy troubles. Just a heads up.  
> PSS, any Sucy lovers out there, don't hate me after this chapter! I don't dislike Sucy, just trust me :3  
> Enjoy

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 29**

**Diana vs. Sucy**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko groaned, pushing herself up on her elbows and had to fight to stop from vomiting instantly. Her head was swimming and colours seemed to be shifting, it would almost be pretty if it weren't incredibly disorienting.

Seemingly out of thin air, Lotte's face appeared in her line of sight and Akko smiled weakly. She was about to greet the coordinator, but had to once again wrestle with her gag reflex. Struggling to keep her dinner down, she heard an argument break out between her two teammates.

“What did you do!?” Lotte demanded, bunching up her fists and standing over Sucy who had her hands raised in surrender.

“I didn't do anything, she drank it all her own. It's not my fault she's so stupid,” The researcher defended, looking a little guilty. She had her back pressed against the wall beside her bed and was trying to shrink away from the tinier, but surprisingly, very intimidating girl.

“Sucy!” Lotte yelled, face turning red. The researcher flinched and glanced toward Akko, with an expression a curious mixture of annoyance and guilt. “I told you, you have to stop picking on Akko! What did you give her?!”

Sucy chuckled, nervously. “Well, I think I should remind you that I didn't think she'd actually drink it...” The researcher gulped when her redheaded friend's glower darkened, “If I'm being honest I don't really know what she drank, it was this mixture I was making for Oscar to-”

“You made her drink Grimer food?” Lotte shrieked, “They feed off toxic waste and garbage!”

“Like I said-” Sucy tried to interject. Clamming shut quicker than a Cloyster's Vice Grip when she was once again subjected to Lotte's ire.

Akko listened to the exchange, barely processing what was being said while her head spun. Eevee was sniffing at her mouth and hissed, puffing up and slapping the vial that had fallen to the bed. All of her focus was currently on trying not to throw up, and she squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to stop the room from spinning.

She felt another wave of nausea and was barely able to withstand the barrage and decided it was probably best if she head for the bathroom. It wouldn't be pleasant for anyone if she lost the war with her stomach anywhere else in the room. Akko opened her eyes and tried to focus on the doorway to the bathroom, the doorway that didn't seem to want to hold still.

Lotte seemed to be talking to someone, but all Akko could hear was Eevee's concerned croons as she nosed at her trainer's cheek. A couple minutes later the door opened again and Akko was distracted from her mental journey to the mysterious swaying doorway when she felt a cold hand on her forehead.

“What did she drink?” Diana asked, pressing the back of her hand to Akko's cheek and pursing her lips. Lotte glanced at Sucy, who did not answer fast enough for the trainer's liking. “I would suggest you tell me the truth, if it's reported you poisoned your teammate on purpose you will be expelled from the program.”

Lotte squeaked out a reply, “Sucy said it was something she was making for Oscar.” The coordinator looked at Sucy who had fallen silent, and seemed torn. On one hand she wanted to make sure Akko would be alright, on the other she didn't want Sucy to be expelled.

“Don't,” Akko groaned, clutching her stomach. Diana turned her focus back to the sweating trainer.

“Akko-” Diana started to argue, stopping when Akko gave her a pleading look, only managing to shake her head, 'no'. Unable to deny the other girl anything and crumbling under the plaintive stare she was subjecting her to. “Fine, but if you don't start to improve, I'm taking you no matter how much you protest.” Without leaving room for further debate, she turned back to Lotte and issued an order.

“Can you go to my room and ask Barbara and Hannah for my medical pouch?” Diana asked, kneeling in front of the bed with a scowl firmly placed on her face. Her unhappiness with Akko's decision apparent.

Akko felt her stomach do a flip, warning of another assault of her stomach. Waving with her hands, she tried to motion for Diana to move her face away. She felt her arm being draped over the other trainer's shoulder and was about to protest, her head spinning from being pulled upwards.

Diana grunted, struggling to lift the weight of the other trainer. “Can you help me?” She snapped at Sucy and the researcher rose to her feet, hesitantly and ducked under Akko's other arm.

“You better not puke on me.” She muttered, looking away when Diana glared at her.

Together, they helped Akko walk towards the bathroom and the trainer felt momentary relief before realizing that she was about to throw up in front of Diana. Maybe she was wrong and whatever Sucy had her drink would kill her. At least that would be a small mercy. There was no way she was going to let herself do **that** in front of Diana, she'd just have to wait until she left the bathroom. Or just not, that was totally plausible as well. Akko fought a sudden surge from her stomach, losing some confidence in her ability to follow through with the last option.

A moment later Lotte was back, tailed by Barbara and Hannah who were trying to figure out what was going on.

Great, now her humiliation would be spread everywhere. They would probably tape the whole thing and post it somewhere. No question was worth this. Akko groaned, causing Diana to flinch, looking at her with squinted eyes, bracing herself. Sucy almost let go, but froze when she noticed the look Lotte had fixed her with.

Once Akko had settled again, they moved quickly to finish their trek. They made it to the bathroom and helped Akko sit in front of the toilet, Diana taking her bag from Hannah and Barbara.

“Oh my god, is she going to?” Hannah asked, curling up her nose and pushing Barbara out of the bathroom. “What stupid thing did she do now?” The researcher asked, retreating to the main, suddenly very cramped, room.

A moment later Eevee crashed into the bathroom, squeezing past the multitudes of legs before being swept up by Lotte, little legs still running mid air. The fox let out a plaintive cry and tried to wiggle free, wanting to be there to support her trainer. “Oh no you don't. I do not want to bathe you later because you were too close.”

While Lotte left the bathroom, closing the door for some privacy, Diana finished rummaging through her bag and took out a jar. Putting on a glove she twisted the lid off and dipped her fingers into the paste, her other hand tugging the neck of Akko's shirt down to expose her collar.

“Try to hold still,” She muttered, face angry.

Akko was about to ask why when she felt Diana wipe the paste over her chest, and her skin tingled, the smell instantly coiling into her sinuses and she felt her stomach roar. Oh god. There was no way she was going to be able to stop it now. The trainer looked at the gorgeous blonde sitting on the tiled floor beside her with a look of horror. She was about to tell her to get out when the first wave hit her, and she could barely react in time to make sure she hit the mark in front of her.

Diana wound her hands into Akko's hair, holding it back and looking away with a grimace.

Once the wave had passed, Akko groaned and flushed the toilet, letting her forehead rest on the cold of the seat. She wanted to just disappear. Her entire body felt like it was sweating, her stomach was letting out dull pounding waves of pain and her throat felt raw. But more important than any of that, Diana had just witnessed her shame. This was it, her crowning achievement for lifetime embarrassment.

Akko was vaguely aware of the other girl rubbing her back and looking at the other wall, trying to focus on the conversation in the other room that could barely be heard through the closed door.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” Diana chided, leaning back against the cabinet.

Akko pouted, she didn't want to tell her, she was just going to scold her and say she was stupid like everyone else. Oh. Crap. It hadn't even been a full day since she had promised to be more careful. Stupid, Akko! Besides, even if she wanted to answer her, she didn't trust herself to speak and having only words come out just yet.

When no answer was forthcoming, Diana continued to rummage through her bag. “The medicine I put on your chest forces you to throw up, it's used on people or pokemon who ingest something they shouldn't have. So don't try and fight it.”

Akko jerked her head up, looking at the other girl. So Diana had induced her shame into the hall of glory? Betrayal! She was about to squeak something indigent when she caught a whiff of the smell again and felt the tell tale sign it wasn't over.

Once again, Diana wound her hand in Akko's hair and held it out of the way, waiting until she had finished emptying the contents of her stomach.

After successfully surviving wave two, Diana tried a different attack approach. “Well, if you aren't going to tell me what happened. Can you give me a reason why I shouldn't report your teammate and have her career ended as a researcher?”

Akko swallowed, once again resting her head on the smooth cold of the seat, the frosty porcelain doing wonders for her mounding headache. “Because it was my fault.” Diana hummed to herself, lips pulling into a tight line as she seemed to be listening to the conversation in the other room.

“Somehow I doubt that,” Diana muttered, gaze fixated on the closed door.

Feeling guilty, Akko shifted her weight off her knees, her legs starting to fall asleep and moved to sit on her rump. She wanted to assure Diana it wasn't Sucy's fault, because it really wasn't, she hadn't forced her to drink it. Had just offered it as an option, she was the one who had drank something without asking what it was. Still, if she told Diana that it would be explaining what happened, and then she'd be really angry. It was also possible Sucy had meant it as a joke, she did have a strange sense of humor.

Scrunching her face in displeasure, Akko muttered, “We were talking and I asked her a question, and she said if I drank what was in the vial she would answer anything I wanted. Like I said, it was my fault, she was probably just joking. I should have asked what it was.” The nervous trainer looked at her friend who was still glaring holes into the door and gulped. It was times like these that if Akko were to guess what type of pokemon Diana would be, she would be sure it was a fire type.

Not that she often imagined her friends as pokemon, just sometimes. “Sorry.” Akko continued, and before she could say anything more the third wave hit her and her embarrassment tripled with it. Thankfully, with the third bout came a small mercy, feeling empty and seeing the end in reach.

“Urg,” Akko groaned once it was over. She really hoped that was everything, she didn't think she could go through another round of that. More importantly, she didn't want to do through that in the present company again.

She felt Diana rub her back once more before pushing herself to stand and running a washcloth under cold water, sitting back down and pressing it against Akko's forehead. “You don't need to apologize, Akko.”

Akko felt herself sink into the cold fabric as relief washed over her, her stomach still raw but it also felt like she might have a moment of reprieve. “You aren't mad?” She whispered, meekly. Or disgusted, entirely grossed out and never wanting to interact with me again?

“Of course not,” Diana responded, offering a sad smile.

“Oh,” Akko mumbled, she had been sure Diana would be furious. Maybe she just didn't remember their conversation from last night? No, that couldn't be it. And Diana was too smart to not make the connection. Akko scrunched up her nose, and asked, confused, “Why not?”

Diana returned the confused look, “Because it isn't your fault, you trusted your teammate and she played a cruel joke on you.” The heiress' expression darkened and her eyebrow twitched as she looked back at the door, “And I still don't see why I shouldn't destroy her the second you're feeling better.”

Akko chuckled, nervously. The image of a furious Diana chasing after a fleeing Sucy was a rather humorous one, even if it wasn't something she would wish on anyone. “She did tell Lotte she didn't think I'd be stupid enough to do it.” She offered, trying to lighten the mood. As if that explanation would work to quell some of Diana's fury.

Diana turned her attention back to her ailing companion, expression serious, “Akko, you aren't stupid.”

In response, Akko frowned. She certainly felt stupid at the moment, sitting on the bathroom floor after emptying the contents of her stomach in front of this literal goddess because she drank something she shouldn't have. She was going to have to think of a really good question to make up for this humiliation. Maybe she could ask Sucy if she had a crush on someone? Then she could get her back for all the times she teased her about Diana. No, that might not work. What if Sucy doesn't like anyone and then the only answer she gets is, 'no one'. Then this would all be for nothing.

“Akko,” Diana prodded, trying to draw the daydreaming trainer's attention back to their conversation. “Can I ask you something?” Once Akko had returned her focus to the conversation at hand, and had nodded her agreement, Diana continued.

“Did you think there was a chance that what Sucy had offered you would hurt you?”

Akko flushed, no, she hadn't. “No,” She mumbled in response before elaborating, “I knew it would probably taste gross, since she likes to prank and tease me. But I thought it wouldn't hurt me, Sucy might like to poke fun but she isn't a mean person.”

“Then why do you think you're stupid?” Diana prompted, and Akko felt her eyebrows being drawn together as she tried to figure out where the other girl was going with this.

“Because I drank Grimar food...” Akko replied, still searching for what the point of that question was. Wasn't it obvious? Because it didn't matter if she thought that it wouldn't make her sick, she had been wrong. Hence her current predicament.

“That doesn't make you stupid,” Diana smiled, grabbing a berry from the same back that she had taken the paste from, and offered it to the other girl with an expectant look. Akko eyed the purple and pink berry, taking it from Diana's palm and her stomach roiled. Looking back up at the waiting girl, Akko resigned herself and swallowed the small fruit, finding the taste a soft sweetness. “It just means you trust your friends.”

Akko frowned, confused by Diana's statement.

Seeing that her point hadn't quite landed home, Diana grabbed another berry from her bag, identical to the one Akko had just eaten. “Do you know what this is?” When Akko shook her head, 'no' she continued. “If you didn't know what it was, why did you eat it?”

Akko scowled, feeling like she was about to be scolded but answered anyways. “Because I know you wouldn't give me something that would hurt me?” She asked, glancing sideways to see if she had answered correctly or not.

Diana smiled, a hidden glint in her eyes as she continued. “It's a Pecha Berry. It's used to cure, and combat poisoning, and this,” Diana held a small brown root that shone a bright pinkish-orange on the inside. “This is ginger root, people eat it to help kill any bacteria they may have ingested, it also helps to settle an upset stomach.”

“Ok...” Akko mumbled, not following Diana's point. She watched, semi-impatiently as the other girl stood once more and wet another cloth. Crouching down, Diana gently tugged the collar of Akko's shirt back down and wiped the paste from her chest and washed the cloth clean, cheeks tinged with a faint blush.

“Before I explained those to you, did you know what they were?” Diana asked, focused on cleaning the cloth and washing her hands thoroughly.

Akko pouted, leaning back, relieved to find that her stomach had settled immensely now that the smell was gone. Or maybe it was the berry. Or both, she honestly hadn't heard of most of what Diana was explaining to her before. “No,” She admitted.

“Do you believe me, now that I've explained what they are?” Diana continued and Akko felt her irritation rising, she really wished Diana would get to her point. All this drawn out explanation was accomplishing was making her feel stupider. Was stupider a word? Stupidish? Stupiderer? What do you call a dumb spider? A stupiderer. Heh.

“Akko.” Diana smirked, aware she had drifted off again, sitting down once more.

“Yes,” Akko huffed. Embarrassed at being caught not paying attention. Of course she believed her, what reason would she have for lying?

“Why?” Diana poked, trying to suppress a grin.

Akko felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation, reaching the limit of her patience, head still pounding. Even if this cold clothe was doing wonders for dulling it slightly. “What do you mean why? Because you're my friend and I trust you, I know you wouldn't give me anything that would hurt me.” Oh. Crap. Akko caught herself mid-sentence and could all but see the amused smirk on Diana's face growing by the second.

“W-well,” Akko flushed, realizing she had walked directly into the point Diana was trying to make. “That still doesn't mean it wasn't stupid.”

Diana lightly touched Akko's thigh and smiled gently, “No, it just means you trust people and see the best in them. I have no doubt that before you drank that, you had already concluded that you'd be fine because you were sure Sucy wouldn't hurt you.”

Akko couldn't help glancing at where Diana was touching her and blushed, looking at the door behind the other girl. “So you really aren't mad?”

“No, Akko. Of course not.” Diana assured, “At least not at you.” The dark look that promised the future demise of one researcher returned and Akko chuckled nervously. “If I'm being honest, I really don't know why you consider her a friend. I realize you're forced to be on the same team, but from what you've told me, she seems like a bit of a bi-” Diana bit off the last word, looking a little surprised and cleared her throat. “A rather unpleasant person with a cruel sense of humor.”

Akko giggled, “You know she said something similar about you.” Wait. Akko glanced at the other girl and scolded herself. She really shouldn't have said that. Diana's expression had changed to irritation and she struggled to keep her voice under control.

“Oh? What did she say exactly?” The other girl asked.

“Uh...” Akko mumbled, trying to figure out a way to say that Sucy had accused Diana of having a stick up her ass in a way that wouldn't make her angry. Angrier. Angrierer. Not this again, focus! “You know, I actually feel better. Why don't we go see if Sucy survived Lotte?” Akko offered, trying to desperately change the topic of conversation.

For a moment, Diana looked like she was going to protest before sighing and relenting. She held out the ginger root and a second Pecha berry for Akko to eat before helping her to her feet.

Akko staggered to her feet, and flinched when she once again felt Diana wrap her arm around her waist, offering support without a word. The embarrassed trainer mumbled assurance that she would be fine to walk on her own, and squinted against the bright lights. Diana hovered close by as she opened the door, mimicking momma Pidgey ready to catch her baby when she fell during its first flight. The action only helped to increase Akko's embarrassment, and with a deep breath she opened the bathroom door on wobbly legs.

Eevee instantly jumped up from where she was curled up with her nose pressed against the bottom of the door and spun in a circle.

“Hey, pretty girl,” Akko chuckled, trying not to step on the overzealous fox. “I'm fine, promise.” She assured the fox, and noted that Barbara and Hannah were still there. Great. Just what she needed. If she were being honest she had almost forgotten that they were there, and had hoped they had left. Luck really didn't seem to be on her side today.

“How are you feeling?” Lotte asked, sitting on the top bunk with a look of deep concern.

Akko chuckled, trying to downplay the worry. She really did feel better, her stomach just felt like it had gone through a serious beating and her throat was a little raspy, but overall like she'd be alright in a couple hours. “Better,” If she were being honest, her pride had taken the biggest hit. “Diana gave me some fruit and it seemed to do the trick.” Akko flashed a smile, trying to help alleviate some of the worry from her friend.

A small part of her was also trying to help quell some of the rage that Diana had currently focused on the researcher, even if Sucy was doing her best to appear unperturbed. The guilty girl was sitting with her legs folded and watching Akko with an air of nonchalance, only her trained focus on Akko giving away her concern.

“See, I told you she'd be fine.” Sucy said, ignoring the glare the heir had set on her as she waited for Akko to sit on the bottom bunk, leaning her back against the wall with a sigh of relief. Eevee hopped up after her, sitting beside her trainer with sniffing her, curiously.

“Sucy!” Lotte hissed, fixing the researcher with a look that clearly showed she was expecting something specific.

Sucy looked up at the unimpressed coordinator and sighed, glancing down to where Akko was sitting and scrunched up her nose like she was the one who had to eat something unpleasant. “Fine, I'm sorry that Akko was stupid enough to drink Grimar food.”

This time it was Diana who corrected Sucy's half-attempt at an apology, turning to catch the researchers eye and raising an eyebrow. A clear threat that she needed to do better than that.

“I'm sorry, okay?” Sucy pulled her knees up to her chest, looking uncomfortable with all the eyes fixed on her, “I really didn't think she'd drink it.” The researcher glanced at the collection of vials that were sitting in the rack on the desk, unable to resist mumbling out one last sassy remark. “In my defense, Akko is the one who has a doctor for a girlfriend. So it's not like anything that bad would happen.”

“Pardon?” Diana sputtered, freezing in her motion to sit down next to Akko and glancing at the other girl in question with a searching look. Akko was about to assure her she hadn't claimed any such thing, it was just Sucy teasing them when Lotte cut in.

“Sucy!” Lotte shrieked from above Akko and Diana.

“What?” Sucy retorted, a mischievous smile on her face as she attempted to redirect the conversation. “Holding hair back while you upchuck is girlfriend/boyfriend behavior. Not to mention what we walked in on this morning-”

Diana cleared her throat, cutting off the researcher with a slightly mortified look. Despite her embarrassment, she did her best to steel her expression. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but you did promise Akko to answer any question she wanted if she drank that vile concoction?”

Hannah looked ready to burst upon hearing Sucy's teasing, and was looking between Barbara and Diana, demanding an explanation. Barbara watched her flustered friend with a soft smile, a look that showed she was already in on the joke and felt a little bad that Hannah hadn't caught on yet.

Ignoring her teammates floundering squeak and whispered exchange, Diana continued. She was aware that Sucy was trying to change the topic of conversation, and she wasn't going to allow it. She wasn't getting off the hook that easily. “In light of the outcome, I think that the agreement should be amended. I propose three questions, and that Akko can ask them whenever she likes. And you must answer them all, truthfully.”

Akko blinked, processing what Diana was saying and looking to Sucy to gauge her reaction. The researcher looked irritated at the suggestion, and opened her mouth to protest when Lotte chimed in from above. “I think that's fair.”

Diana grinned, a look that promised her revenge was close to coming to fruition. She lined up the last nail in Sucy's coffin, holding the researcher's terrified look before addressing her teammates, smirk colouring her words. “Hannah, Barbara, does that seem fair?”

“Are you seriously not going to address what she said?” Hannah protested, having not registered any of the conversation after Sucy's comment. Barbara elbowed her in the ribs, and voiced her agreement to the amendment.

“Sound good to me.”

Seeing that she wasn't going to get her answer just yet, Hannah let out a frustrated groan and snapped back, “Fine, yes. I agree.” She turned a pleading look to her teammate, only earning a sympathetic smile and shrug in return.

“Akko?” Diana asked, voice gentle.

Really not sure what was going on, Akko nodded. She would have been fine with the one question they had agreed upon, she still felt like the entire thing was her fault. No matter what Diana and her word circle led her to admit. Still, with three questions it did take off some of the pressure of messing up the first one.

Plus, Sucy was the reason that Diana had witnessed her shame. To be more accurate, her shame times three. So three questions seemed an equal trade. With that in mind, Akko felt a little better at the changes to their agreement. Afterall, when she had to drink it, she knew there was a good chance she'd be sick. But she hadn't agreed to witnesses. So it was only fair that Sucy's end be changed to match, right?

“Fine.” Sucy grumbled, an blush coloring her cheeks and picking at the fabric of her comforter.

Akko shifted, her shoulder brushing against Diana's and she had to resist the urge to lean against the other girl. Her head still felt wobbly, like she was a bobble toy. She doubted that Diana would mind, or say anything but there was the problem of her teammates. Sucy hadn't exactly helped the situation, accusing Diana of being her girlfriend.

She might know it was a joke, Diana knew as well. Obviously. But Hannah seemed to be having a bit of a break down in her effort to receive confirmation that it wasn't true. Acting as if the world were ending. If it weren't for that, she'd probably say something. But if she were being honest, a small part of her was enjoying seeing her squirm. It was a little bit like payback.

Unable to resist, Akko glanced at the fuming redhead before sliding down against the wall and resting her cheek against Diana's shoulder. Akko could almost hear the steam whistling from Hannah's ears, like a kettle reaching its boiling point.

She considered changing her question, but decided to go with the one that started this whole mess. “For the first question, I guess I'll ask the same one as earlier. Why did you decide to become a researcher and what are you researching?”

 


	31. The Tale of a Lost Girl and a Lonely Grimer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here is the Sucy oriented chapter that was requested / won by, 'BeyoncesThighGap'!  
> First off, I apologize there was no bonus chapter this week. I ended up getting a surprise allergic reaction that did a number on my arm and made it difficult to type for long periods. So I decided to just leave it at a one chapter week.  
> But, good news! Even with taking the week off, I am still a fair ways ahead (Again) so I've decided to do another Christmas week.  
> Same thing as last time, first bonus will be 10 reviews, each consecutive one after that will be 15 for a grand total of seven chapters this week.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, back to the regular Akko centric starting maybe tomorrow? :)

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 30**

**The Tale of a Lost Girl and a Lonely Grimer**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Sucy frowned and looked around the gathered audience, fixing an unreadable look on the trainer who sat across from her. With a small shrug she toyed with the sheets of her bed and tried to figure out where to begin. This wasn't a story she was looking forward to telling, in fact it was one she would have preferred to keep to herself.

Akko couldn't help the soft groan when her stomach lurched and Diana glanced at her, concerned. Sucy would tell that the attempted medic was still angry about recent events and let out a sigh, if she were being honest she did feel a little guilty. In an awkward attempt to make her concerned friend feel a little better, Akko flashed a smile and blinked, confused Diana blushed and looked away. Sucy snorted, they were both idiots.

“I guess, I should give you the,” Sucy rolled her eyes, unhappy with Diana's choice of words. “Full, explanation. Unless you'd prefer I kept it short? It is getting late.” Sucy asked, hopefully. It wasn't that late, barely after dinner. But, she couldn't help trying to find some loophole, or trick she could use to shorten her punishment.

Akko perked up, she definitely wanted the long version. “I doubt I'll be doing anything else tonight, so long version!” The trainer settled in for the long haul, looking like a puppy waiting for the treat to drop so they could snatch it up. Across from her, Sucy scowled and muttered something under her breath. At some point while Akko and Diana had been in the bathroom, she had recalled the Paras and Parasects on her bed. The ones that had skittered under her bed, that was yet to be determined.

“Fine,” Sucy sighed, “Lets see.” The researcher remained silent for a long moment before glancing at the two girls sitting on the desk and desk chair. Barbara was still having a bit of a melt down over the earlier revelation, but whatever Hannah was whispering was seeming to calm her slightly. It was surprising that there were other people just as oblivious as Daphne and Velma. Then again, Scooby and Shaggy never were the sharpest tools in the shed.

“Well, I am original from the Alola region, but when I was still very young my family moved to Kanto. Specifically, to Vermilion City. It's the city south of here, past Saffron.” Sucy smiled, recalling one of the few memories she still had about her birth parents. Learning to swim on one of the island beaches. They had moved to Kanto to try an experimental treatment when her mother had fallen ill. She'd only been five at the time. She didn't need to tell them that though, it wasn't relevant to this story.

“Well, it's also right on the water, it actually has one of the two largest ports in Kanto.” Sucy explained, slowly finding a rhythm to her story. “You might recognize it, since that's where Lt. Surge lives, the gym leader who holds the Thunder Badge.” It's also where she had been raised in one of the orphanages after her father had passed, only months after his wife.

“Anyways,” Sucy continued, “It is also home to the largest water turbine in Kanto, it actually generates all of the power for the city and still has enough excess to sell to Saffron and other surrounding cities. About twenty years ago, they built a new turbine, because the previous had become outdated and too small for the growing city.” It had been a big event, and brought a lot of workers to the area, along with expansion.

“Before the old turbine could be demolished, it ended up becoming a habitat for a lot of different pokemon and they decided to leave it be.” Sucy snorted, more like they couldn't figure out a way to extract all of the Grimer and Muk that had taken over the abandoned building. Didn't have the resources. Not that anyone ever told the kids that, most of her information was from snatching the daily paper. “In the end they just surrounded it with a fence to keep kids out.” Sucy paused, looking down at her lap with a thoughtful expression.

“When I was growing up, all of the kids would tell all sorts of stories about the old, abandoned turbine building. They would say it was haunted, and full of all sorts of ghost pokemon and plants. They would scare the younger kids, saying that anyone who went in there, never returned.” Sucy smiled, at a hidden joke. They used to lay awake at night, in bunks and rooms not much bigger than the ones in the pokecenter, with flashlights and tall tales. Each time she heard the stories they changed, depending on who was telling them, each adding their own personal twist.

Not that she hadn't done the same more than once. It was probably why she enjoyed teasing Akko so much, the trainer reminded her of the more gullible kids at the orphanage. She reminded her of home. But admitting you cared for someone, it was left unsaid. Besides, most of the friends she did manage to make were adopted and whisked away to a new life. She had never wanted, 'new' parents so it was fine that every adult seemed disturbed by her fascination in bugs and poisons. It didn't help that she was one of the few children where she grew up that took an interest in reading and experimenting. Questioning how and why things worked, things that could be logically explained didn't scare her. So she stood out, which was fine. She preferred to be left alone.

Akko's eyes went wide, “Was it true?” Yep, exactly like the younger kids hearing the stories for the first time.

The researcher paused, not expecting to be interrupted and looked at Akko who had an expression overflowing with excitement and expectation. “No.” She stated, as if it were the most obvious thing. “And I told them the exact same thing, I said they were stupid to be scared of the building and that if any of them bothered to do any research, they'd know it was only dangerous because it was in disrepair.” Stupid because it wasn't true. But they were too busy playing telephone, building up the story and skewing the truth to take the time to find out what was real. They were more interested in a good bedtime story than reality.

It was true, that for most of them a fanciful story was all they really had. But stories do little more than a temporary comfort.

“Oh,” Akko pouted. She had been hoping for a different answer since they were heading to Vermilion next. Oh well, she'd just have to wait a little longer for a chance to encounter a ghost pokemon.

Beside her Diana shifted and slid down the wall slightly and set her hand on the bed between them. It was meant to be subtle, but predictably Akko found herself staring, and resisting the urge to hold it. So distracted in her inner tug of war that she almost missed the next part of the story.

“So anyways,” Sucy continued, glancing at Akko's less than subtle gaze. Despite what Lotte might say, it baffled her how neither of them realized how smitten the other was. Diana was helpful to the other applicants, sure, even Sucy had to admit that. But she wasn't _warm_ , that affectionate smile, lined with patience and adoration was held specifically for one brunette dumb ass. And Akko, well. She was like watching a puppy trip and chase after her owner, tail wagging and tongue dragging. It was so obvious, that the only explanation Sucy could think of was that Diana was so used to people fawning over her that it had become, 'the usual'.

Even that hypothesis was beginning to wear thin though. It was possible that she knew how infatuated Akko was with her, but then why hadn't she said anything? Sucy watched at Akko continued to stare at Diana's hand and sighed. She wants you to hold it, that's why she put it there, just do it.

“When I told them that their ghost stories weren't true they told me to prove it,” Which was the typical response to anything. It was how one kid ended up puking for a day straight after drinking two cartons of milk. The continuous reorganization of the pecking order. “They also told me to bring back one of the flowers that grew inside as proof. That way we'd be able to see whether or not it was actually a, 'ghost flower'.” Sucy continued, glancing at her pile of pokeballs sitting on the far end of her bed. She was silent for a minute while she seemed to be remembering a fond memory and smiled softly, reaching out to pick up Oscar's pokeball. It was so stupid, if it were actually a ghost flower how was she supposed to bring it back?

“What did you do?!” Akko asked, impatient and beside her Diana could barely contain her amusement at the recovering trainer's enthusiasm.

“I told them I'd go there that night once everyone had fallen asleep and bring them back their flower, so they'd see they were all morons for believing in ghost stories.” Sucy replied, also looking bemused and unable to resist the seductive allure of Akko's enthusiasm. No wonder she's so obsessed with Shiny Chariot, she's a sucker for a fanciful story.

“So that night, once everyone had fallen asleep, I snuck out with a flash light, and went to the abandoned turbine building.” Well, once all the adults were asleep. She had received help from some of the older kids to climb out the window. “At the time I was only about ten years old, so I was small enough to squeeze through the chained up front gate, and found a broken window I could get in through at the front of the building.” To be fair she knew the window was broken because she had been there when one of the other kids had thrown rocks at it, causing it to break a couple weeks previous. “The inside was very dark, and smelt horrible but otherwise was just very damp.”

She could still remember dropping onto the tiled floor on the other side of the window, the front room was a reception type area and still had old, dust and mildew covered seats for waiting customers. The divider that could raise and lower like a draw bridge was flipped up, leaving the way to the back open. The door to the back wasn't locked, thankfully.

“I wandered past the main lobby and down the hallways, and looked in any of the doors that weren't locked.” Most of them were filled with empty cabinets, or abandoned desks and chairs that hadn't been taken to the new site. The floor was slick, and besides a couple scurrying Rattata, the building was completely empty. “It wasn't long before I felt like something was following me, but each time I'd turn my flashlight to try and see who or what it was there was nothing there.”

It had really been more of a feeling, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end than anything. She hadn't heard a noise, or seen a shifting shadow, it just felt like there was something there, watching. “At the time I was sure it was the older kids who had dared me to go, so I thought nothing of it.” Sucy continued her story, shrugging as if it wouldn't have been completely terrifying. It wouldn't have been the first time the older kids had followed someone trying to complete a dare, if only to harass and hinder them along the way. To scare them into giving up. She wasn't about to give them the satisfaction.

“Eventually I found the main turbine room and the chain on the door was broken, so I went inside and started to look around.” The ceiling was caved in on the far corner, allowing moonlight to dance across some of the lapping waves of the pool. Deep under the waters surface, were grates that kept wild, sea pokemon out, but allowed the water to roll with the tide. “The turbine was massive, and was spotted with rust, still sitting half way submerged in the harbor.”

The metal had been spotted with crustaceans, a testament to its long hibernation. “On the far wall there was a row of computers that were used to control the machinery and when I was about half way through the room I saw something in the water.” I hadn't really thought much of it, if the underwater grates were in the same disrepair as the rest of the building, it was possible a school of Goldeen had squeezed through. Or in the darkness, it could also be dancing seaweed. She was no stranger to the ocean. Even with the aid of the flashlight though, she couldn't see much below the surface. The water clouded, unwilling to relinquish its secrets.

“Poking through the surface of the water were small, glowing, green flowers that were swaying with the push and pull of the tide.” At the time it had seemed ironic to her, that the glowing plants were what the other kids had assumed to be ghost flowers. If any of them had bothered to crack a book, they would know it wasn't uncommon for underwater plants to seem to glow in the moonlight. “I looked around for something I could use to pull them to me, but I didn't see anything so I decided to swim and get them. They weren't far and I was a very strong swimmer.” She had kicked off her shoes, toes squishing against the slime that covered the waterside. Discarding her jacket and setting them far enough back there was no chance of them being coerced into the water by the night wind.

“I found the ladder that went down into the water and lowered myself down, leaving my shoes and flashlight on the platform and swam out to the plants.” It had been lined by long dead lights, and worn caution symbols that were long eroded past being decipherable. “As I got closer to the turbine, my feet started to kick against something slimey and squishy, but in the pitch black of the water I wasn't able to see what it was. At the time, I assumed it was just algae or seaweed.” Sucy shrugged, trying to play off how nervous the memory made her. Even though it had been years ago, it still brought back a bit of panic to recall the series of events. It was why she hadn't wanted to talk to Akko about it, well that and the other thing.

“So, after grabbing a couple flowers I swam back to the ladder and started to pull myself out.” Sucy focused on keeping her voice even, and ran her nail over the center stripe on Oscar's pokeball. “But when I reached for the second rung, the ladder let out a creak and snapped and I fell back into the water.” The metal had creaked, and a screw that had already been loose finally gave way with a screeching sigh. She remembered falling back into the water, submerging and kicking violently to avoid being hit by the ladder. Bursting through the waters surface, hair plastered against her face and screaming for help. Hoping that she had been right, and the thing following her had been the other kids to make sure she followed through on the dare.

“After that it was a bit of a haze,” It was a lie, she remembered that moment of the night clearer than the rest. “I remember yelling for help and looking around to see if there was another ladder but I couldn't see anything in the dark and I was beginning to tire.” The clothes she still wore were pulling her down, her feet tangled in the weeds and lungs taking in more water than air.

“I dropped the flowers and tried to climb the wall without the ladder, but it was too high and slippery, my feet couldn't gain any traction on the stone wall.” Try as she might, even tearing a nail from her effort, she hadn't been able to find purchase against the water worn, smooth walls. “I would have drowned, except then that black figure that had been following me slid down the wall and reached out like oil over the water and sucked me in.” It had engulfed her, and she had blacked out as the thick substance slid over her mouth and nose.

Sucy took in a deep breath, glancing up at Lotte who flashed a small, reassuring smile. “The next day I woke up in the hospital, I had no idea how I had gotten there. My arms and chest were covered in burns and the Matron was sleeping with her head resting on the bed.” She remembered waking up and looking at the IV stuck in her arm, the majority of her skin on her arms covered in a poultice and bandages. Confused as to what had happened or how she had gotten out of the water.

“They told me that when I didn't come to school the next day, the kids who I had made the bet with had fessed up, saying I had been taken by the ghosts and they had gotten the police involved. They said that they found me laying, unconscious on the platform in the old turbine room and had brought me to the hospital. They told me that the burns I had received were chemical burns.” At the time that had confused her, maybe the water in the old building was acidic and being in it so long had caused the burns.

“Those stupid kids were more convinced than ever that the building was haunted,” Sucy snorted, seeming in disbelief as she recounted the next interaction. “They even started a rumor saying it was ectoplasm burns, and the doctors were covering it up. They wouldn't listen when I told them it wasn't from a ghost.” Mostly because when they said what was it then, she didn't have an answer for them. They even went as far as saying the ghosts had wiped her memory to keep their existence a secret.

“Later that day, when I was staring out the window, after visiting hours, I noticed the bottom corner of my window was blacked out.” She'd almost missed it, with the sun setting and the trees outside casting shadows. “I walked over to see if it was just dirty when I noticed that it smelt terrible, and nearly screamed when a pair of eyes appeared and blinked at me.”

Sucy smiled, affectionately and clenched the pokeball in her hand. “I remember he tried to knock on the window, a big goopey smile dripping all over the window sill. His hand ended up just making a wet slapping sound and he looked just as surprised as I did.” He had tried to pull his hand away, leaving behind small droplets of goo and pulling the appendage away with a slurping pop. “I recognized him as the pokemon, Grimer, even if he looked different from the ones in the stories from back home. The Matron had attended meetings on what to do with the recent infestation that was growing out of control in the harbor.”

“I opened the window for him and he hesitated at first, waited until I moved to the other side of the room before he slid inside, collecting as a purple pool on the floor. And as I was watching, he reached behind himself and pulled three of the flowers from the water, out of his back and handed them to me.” The flowers had been nearly indistinguishable, covered in muck and stems broken from the rough journey. The grimer had held them out, wide eyes blinking and gooey mouth forming a wide, dripping, smile.

“When I reached for the flowers, my fingers brushed his hand, and the skin burned.” It had surprised her, and she remembered recoiling and clutching her hand to her chest. “I instantly felt like I was going to be sick. He was so alarmed he plastered himself against the back wall and refused to come any closer. It was then that I realized that he had been the one following me and had pulled me from the water.” I had tried to ask him, to thank him but he slid out of the window and disappeared before I was able to run across the room.

“The grimer fled a moment later when we heard a nurse approaching, and I didn't see him again until I left the hospital.” I had put the flowers in a vase beside my bed, but didn't bother trying to prove that the ghosts didn't exist anymore. There was no point, they didn't want to believe me, so they never would. That was around the time when the other kids started to avoid me, whispering tales spun from overactive imaginations more so than fact.

“I had been grounded me for sneaking out in the middle of the night, and I decided to figure out why it burned when I touched the grimer. I found out that grimer and muk from the Kanto region, are both primarily made of toxic sludge, and cause humans to become ill from prolonged contact and depending on their diets, can cause contact burns.” It had intrigued me, at the time as to why the two variations looked so different. And I found out it was because the Grimer and Muk from Alola fed primarily on landfill, and garbage. Whereas the ones residing in Kanto fed primarily on the run off from plants. It effected more than just their appearance as well.

“A couple days later, I noticed him lurking in some bushes watching me read.” I had been fresh out of the hospital, and was enjoying my new found privacy that came from all the hearsay about what had happened in the power plant. I had rented a book from the library about poisons and chemical burns. “When I beckoned him over he fled. The same thing happened the next day, and the next. On the fourth day I came prepared and set out a trail of treats I had stolen from the kitchen, from the bush to the tree where I was reading and waited.”

“That day when he appeared, I pretended not to notice him as he slowly crept closer and absorbed all of the treats I had set out. By this time I was starting to grow accustomed to the smell and I had branched out my reading to see if there were any other pokemon who had similar issues.” He had only come close enough to raise himself like a tidal wave, lowering like the crashing swaul, careful not to touch. Once he had calmed, she had started to read to him. And found out that the Grimer was just lonely, and enjoyed the books and conversation. After that day, he began showing up earlier, coming closer and staying longer. They had fallen into a comfortable routine of companionship.

“What I found out was that a lot of pokemon had qualities that can be harmful to their trainers. For example, Diana,” Sucy looked to the trainer in question, “Your Ponyta has the ability to control who it burns with its flames. If a Ponyta doesn't like its trainer, it will appear to be burning hot to the touch and is not able to be ridden. However, if the Ponyta has a friendly bond with their trainer, they will appear warm to the touch but will not burn them.” The same went for its evolutionary form, Rapidash. There were even stories about the equine pokemon changing in the middle of a journey, after being kicked to run faster one too many times.

It had been proven that the pony pokemon had full control over who it burned, even if the flames never fully extinguished until its passing.

“On the other hand, a Charmander's tail has no such control. No matter the level of affection for their trainer, their tail will always burn on contact. It's fairly common for them to accidentally light furniture on fire.” The lizard pokemon had a habit of sleeping with its tailed curled up towards its nose, so keep from accidentally setting surrounding brush on fire. It had been recorded spouting flames and walking in a tight circle, creating a bed of sorts. Possibly also to keep from lighting the surrounding grass alight in its slumber.

“Or, Lotte, your Pikachu.” Sucy continued, moving away from the topic of fire types.

Sucy looked up, looking slightly excited as she continued. “If you touch both of its cheeks, it can control whether or not to shock you. However, if you touch both a Minun and Plusel cheeks at the same time, you will always be shocked, similar to licking the end of a battery. They have no control over it.”

“The more I read, and the longer I had shared that time with Grimer I started to notice something. After a week of feeding Grimer his smell had started to change, and it no longer burned the second I touched him. I still felt sick if I touched him for more than a second, and prolonged exposure still caused skin irritations, but it was already a vast improvement. So I began to wonder if diet had something to do with how contact with their body is measured, or if I was simply growing more accustomed to him. Similar to how some people with fur allergies will gradually gain some resistance if they spend enough time with a fur covered companion.” I wanted to know if it was possible for Grimer to also control who he hurt, if it was possible through diet or vaccinations to live in harmony.

If there was a way to stop the town from driving them out, when they were just misunderstood.

“It was around this time that the town was starting to put into action plans to get rid of the wild Grimer and Muk, saying they were too dangerous to live so close by.” It was through the fear that someone would find him, I started to hide him at the orphanage. Specifically, he would sleep in the garbage can. No one would question a foul smell coming from there, and that was also how she had originally come up with the name, 'Oscar'. After the misunderstood monster that hid in the garbage can on one of the shows the kids would watch.

It had taken her a few months to save up enough to buy a pokeball to keep him in, and that day had been a huge relief. She had been so worried someone would find him, and take him away like the rest of the wild Grimer and Muk. Oscar had saved her life, so she wanted to return the favour by helping him live his life closer to people, where he wouldn't be so lonely.

“I started to research why some pokemon are able to control their impact, like Ponyta and Pikachu, while others cannot, like Grimar, Charmander and Plusel and Minun. And I started to test the effects of diets on pokemon that had negative effects on their trainers. So, I guess to answer your question I guess that's what I'm researching and as for why...”

“You want to be able to hug Oscar.” Akko grinned, letting out a large yawn, and above her Lotte giggled. “To say thank you for saving you.”

Sucy looked back, opened mouthed and red faced. “No! I just want to repay him for saving my life.” It was the truth, he had just looked so lonely she just wanted to help people to see that they could live in close proximity to wild Grimer and Muk. They didn't need to be chased away, or avoided being captured. “And it's really interesting.” She mumbled, the excuse sounding weak, even to her.

“With a hug,” Diana agreed, earning a wide smile from Akko and an annoyed glare from Sucy.

This was the other reason she didn't want to talk about this. Now those dorks were going to be insufferable for days. “Whatever, does that answer your question?” The researcher asked.

“Aww, I didn't know you were such a big softy.” Akko continued to tease, enjoying being on the offensive for once rather than the defensive. Sucy refused to reply, jaw tense and set her pokeball back at the end of the bed. Unable to keep the small smile from poking through when she thought of her purple, gooey, friend.

The trainer yawned, rubbing her eyes and leaning her cheek a little heavier against the girl sitting beside her. Sucy was glad that she was alright, despite what everyone else seemed to think.

“So, then what about pokemon like Venomoth?” Hannah asked. “I read that their wings are coated in poisonous spores.” Sucy glanced at the inquisitive redhead, surprised by the question.

“They are.” She paused to consider her response, “I'm actually focusing on all poison types at the moment. Each pokemon has a slight difference in the poison they create. I've mentioned this before, but Toxic is unique in that each pokemon has the ability to learn it, but the toxicity differs depending on the pokemon. Venomoth is a good example, as more than just its wings are covered in poisonous spores. But, in comparison to Butterfree who has the closest comparable poison powder, their wings are safe to touch and even use a unique powder specifically for mating rituals that is completely harmless.”

Sucy paused, realigning her thoughts before continuing. “Grimer and Muk are actually considered the most toxic, most poisonous, pokemon in the known world. So by working with other poison types, I get a little closer the more I understand them.”

“Then are you hoping to find a way to neutralize the poison they secrete?” Lotte asked, looking thoughtful.

Sucy worried her lip, trying to figure out the best way to answer. “Sort of. I would like to find out why some pokemon can control who they hurt, and others can't. If I could do that, I might be able to figure out a way to give Oscar the same ability. If not, then I'm hoping to find a way to make them less volatile to be in close proximity with.”

“Wow.” Barbara breathed, earning a nod from her friend.

“That would be a huge breakthrough for a lot of pokemon breeds that are considered unfavorable.” Diana commented, looking ready to fall asleep as well, resisting the urge to rest her cheek against Akko's head.

The normally rambunctious trainer had fallen asleep at some point. Figures. She's the one to ask the question and shes the only one not awake at the end of the story. If she thinks I'm explaining that again, she's dreaming.

With the topic of conversation drifting to a close, Barbara started to comment on Lotte's books that littered the desk and the two fell into an excited conversation discussing their favorite characters in the Nightfall series. Hannah groaned, looking annoyed and soon convinced her friend that it was time to go to their own room and try to get some sleep. Only after the two excited fan girls set up a time to have lunch together to continue discussing the book series.

They stopped and asked Diana if she was going to come with them, the girl in question responding that she wanted to wait just a little while longer. To make sure that Akko was going to be alright before she headed off to sleep as well.

Hannah had to be dragged away, still unhappy with how friendly Akko had become with their beloved captain and pouted until the door closed. It wasn't long before Diana finally succumbed to sleep, using the top of Akko's head as a pillow and dozing off as well.

 

 

“You know that was really mean, right?” Lotte whispered, sitting down on Sucy's bed and pulling her knees close to her chest. The researcher shifted, trying to hide her discomfort. She didn't like to disappoint the coordinator, for some reason she was the only one who made her feel any regret. “Why did you do it?” Lotte asked, voice quiet enough not to disturb the slumbering pair across the small room.

Sucy glanced at the shorter girl, no one had asked her why she'd done it, they'd all jumped to the conclusion she had some cruel reason behind her actions. “I wasn't lying when I said I really didn't think she'd do it.” She muttered, elaborating in an effort to make sure Lotte would believe her. Playing chicken was how she was used to dealing with these... Challenges. It had been a long time since someone had actually called her bluff. “She asked me something I didn't want to answer, so I was trying to make her back down.” She looked over to where Akko was dozing with her head leaning against Diana's shoulder. “I guess I underestimated her.”

Lotte followed where Sucy was looking, smiling softly at the odd pair across from them. Diana had also dozed off, but even asleep she looked proper and had her hands folded on her lap, head leaning slightly against Akko's. “I don't think Akko had many friends growing up, and she's just desperate for everyone to like her.” Lotte hesitated before saying a little softer, “You especially.”

Sucy hummed nonchalant, keeping her thoughts to herself. “I kept my word today, it wasn't easy, and that isn't helping.” She gestured with her chin towards the sleeping pair.

Lotte smiled, setting her hand on top of the researchers where it lay on the comforter, squeezing gently. “I noticed, thank you. Whatever is going on between them, Akko needs to figure it out for herself and all the teasing it doing is making her self conscious.”

Sucy grumbled, not happy about being ordered to stand down and turned her face so that the other girl wouldn't notice the slight blush colouring her cheek, however she did not move to retract her hand. “Ya well, I'm just hoping you're right and they end up figuring it out sooner rather than later. Because once they do, it's open season again.”

Lotte giggled, “That sounds fair, just promise to be a little nicer to Akko, alright?”

“I really didn't mean to hurt her.” Sucy repeated, feeling like she needed Lotte to believe her, to help relieve some of the guilt she felt.

“I know,” Lotte nodded. “You're just scary on the outside with a big, soft, gooey center. No wonder you and Oscar get along.” The coordinator teased, bumping her shoulder against the taller girl.

Sucy rolled her eyes, “Or, it could be I'm not stupid enough to anger Diana, she's the scary one.”

“That too,” Lotte agreed, and the pair fell into a comfortable silence, before the coordinator giggled to herself.

“What?” Sucy asked.

“It's just,” Lotte shook her head, “You do realize the irony, right?” When the other girl stared back, blankly she explained. “Well, those kids dared you to do something they didn't think you'd be brave enough to do, and then you were almost hurt when you proved them wrong. That is literally what just happened between you and Akko.”

Sucy opened her mouth to debunk the claim, but remained silent when she realized Lotte was right. “Shut up.” She grumbled instead, earning a poke to the side of her cheek by her amused companion.

 


	32. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Welp, this is chapter 2 for this christmas week!  
> Ya'll know the deal, there's up to seven available to make sure to drop a comment or a kudos at the end if you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Enjoy, and hopefully see you tomorrow!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 31**

**A New Beginning**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

The next morning, Akko woke up feeling refreshed, even if her stomach was still a little sore. She was feeling better than she had in over a week, most of the stiffness was gone and her leg, while itchy, was no longer peppered with bruises. Eevee seemed to be sharing the recovery and was waiting by the door, running in circles while Akko laced up her shoes to go for their morning run.

While Akko still had to be careful not to jostle her wrist too much, she felt well enough to do a light work out and get her team some much needed fresh air. It would be good for them to do something more normal, more routine. It would help regain a sense of normalcy.

Mizar was in a much better mood, and kicked up a friendly competition with Eevee to see which of the two were faster. Everyday it seemed that gap was slowly closing, and Eevee was no longer able to outpace her avian rival. Before long, the bird would overtake her, and Akko was not prepared for the tantrum that was sure to follow. The only one who didn't seem too keen on the group activity was Ivysaur, and Akko reluctantly recalled the grass type and decided to try to work with the dinosaur one on one later.

While she was returning to the pokecenter, she noticed Diana walking down the road and raised her hand to shout a greeting when Andrew also came around the corner and the pair departed together.

Hesitating, Akko lowered her hand and watched as they disappeared around a building while Andrew was chatting away. Over the last two months Akko had begun to realize that Diana wasn't much of a morning person, and was generally grumpy first thing, so seeing her out and about barely after dawn was odd by itself. Even more puzzling was her choice in company, Sucy had mentioned they were friends but the only time she had seen the two interact was at the party a few weeks previous. And at the time they certainly didn't seem to like each other much.

Shrugging, Akko decided it wasn't worth worrying about and went inside to shower with Eevee hot on her heels. Maybe they had settled some of their differences.

After showering, and having breakfast, Akko went back to her room. It was empty as Sucy had taken her insect horde out to do... Something. And Lotte had left to do the last touches on her routine for the competition tomorrow. It was the perfect time to work with Ivysaur, while the room was quiet and she hoped the grass type would feel a little more relaxed.

So, once Eevee was situated on Sucy's bed with a new chew toy, Akko took out Ivysaur's ball and sucked in a deep breath. She hadn't made any progress with the dinosaur, what so ever. Every time she summoned the pokemon, she was so spooked about everything that was going on around her, Akko had to recall her to calm her down.

Every sound, person and pokemon seemed to bring a new level of anxiety, and Akko was at a loss for how to help. Instead of training, she figured that working on building trust and a stronger bond might be a better first step.

It had come easily with Eevee, the kit had taken to her the second her egg had hatched and they'd be inseparable ever since. Mizar had taken earning mutual respect and constantly pushing the avian pokemon to surpass his limits. Ivysaur seemed to need something gentler, slower, with a lot more patience and support.

“Alright,” Akko steeled herself with a wide smile. “Today we're just going to focus on you being out of the ball for a while without panicking.” She had no idea if the grass type could hear her or not, but felt better saying it aloud regardless.

With a gentle toss, Akko summoned the grass type and she appeared, sitting on the floor between the two beds and looked around. Her shoulders instantly tensed and her head swiveled back and forth, taking in her surroundings.

“Hey, girl.” Akko cooed, offering her hand for the dinosaur to sniff. “You're okay, I just thought you might like to hang out with me for a while, while I study.” Akko patted the bed beside her and leaned back against her pillow with her pokedex, trying to appear relaxed and allowing the pokemon to come to her.

Ivysaur sniffed at the air, and looked around the room. Eevee watched, curiously from where she was demolishing the toy on Sucy's bed and wagged her tail softly. The fox didn't seem to bother Ivysaur, and Akko guessed it was something to do with their first encounter and Eevee stopping Cobalt.

Curious about her new surroundings, the dinosaur slowly and cautiously walked around the room, nudging things with her vines and knocking down books and clothes to inspect. Akko did her best to remain still, trying to follow the pokemon from the corner of her eye. She would need to make sure to clean up the mess later, and said a silent prayer that nothing was broken.

Ivysaur appeared to be doing alright, she was still skittish and hesitant, jumping whenever something would move unexpectedly but she hadn't reached the point of panic, yet.

It took her a little over ten minutes to inspect the room to her satisfaction, and trotted back to where Akko was laying and jumped onto the bed. The grass type moved so she was between Akko and the wall, nudging the trainer's arm so she could lay her head on Akko's belly and let out a content sigh.

She had to exercise all her restraint not to cheer at the progress, knowing that Ivysaur was not the type of pokemon to take her enthusiasm the way Mizar and Eevee did. Instead Akko slowly lay her arm around the grass type and started to gently scratch at the itchy scales, flipping through some of the recent videos of Misty's challenges.

Every other trainer who had yet to battle the second gym was outside, training and working to make sure they would win their challenge. Akko knew it was important to teach Eevee and Mizar new attacks, but first she felt like she needed to work on Ivysaur's trust. Even if Ivysaur would not be ready to take on the gym, or possibly ever recover enough to battle again, that didn't mean her mental and physical well being wasn't just as important. Putting off her care, just because it wouldn't impact the upcoming battle, wasn't an option.

If she wasn't going to be able to join the rest of the team for their daily work outs, then she was just going to have to set aside another time for them to bond.

While rubbing circles into the scales on Ivysaur's cheek and chin, Akko came across the uploaded video of Diana's battle. She felt her breath hitch and suddenly became very nervous, which was silly. It wasn't like she was snooping, or invading the other trainer's privacy. The video was uploaded for anyone to watch.

Still, Akko hadn't had a chance to ask her why she hadn't told her she was challenging the gym. She also hadn't replied to the message Akko had sent her this morning, with her usual good morning greeting.

The image of Diana walking around the corner with Andrew flashed by unbidden and Akko suppressed a scowl. Letting out a sigh, Akko set down her pokedex and dropped her head back. She was being stupid. Over thinking things that probably had simple answers.

Last night had been overwhelming, embarrassing, and enlightening all at once. Akko sighed, recalling faintly remembering Diana pulling a blanket up before tiptoeing out of her room, saying good night to Lotte and Sucy in a hushed whisper.

Ivysaur shifted, looking at her trainer with half lidded eyes and rumbled her chest.

“I'm okay,” Akko soothed, playing with the leaves that fanned out from below the blooming bulb on her back. Staring up at the ceiling, Akko recalled the poster of Shiny Chariot that still hung on the ceiling of her childhood home and smiled. Laying in bed, cuddling with Ivysaur, and just... Thinking. It reminded her of the countless times she'd done the same thing with Eevee growing up. All of their schemes they had dreamt up together, all the cookies they had mowed down on before they were caught. It reminded her of home, and left a feeling of homesickness.

They used to watch Chariot's shows, over and over to the point of where they'd try to act out some of her shows together. At one point they had even spent the better part of a month trying to put together costumes to match the celebrity. It hadn't gone well. They had ended up covered in bruises and cuts from tripping and stumbling through all of the routines, but as night fell they had laughed. It was still one of her favorite memories.

An idea formed at the memory and Akko glanced over at the relaxed dinosaur, “Have you ever heard of Shiny Chariot?” She asked, and Ivysaur opened her eyes with a blink, staring back at the trainer, confused. “She's an amazingly pretty, perfect, amazingly strong trainer who was really famous for a long time.” Akko began, feeling her face break out in a grin.

“A lot of people didn't like her because she was trying to change the way the professional pokemon league trainers trained their pokemon. She believed that the most important thing for a pokemon to unlock their true potential, was for them to trust their trainer, and for the trainer to believe and trust their pokemon. It made a lot of people really angry because she never lost, and put on these daredevil shows to display the level of trust she had with her pokemon.” Akko explained. Her papa had always laughed when she had asked him why people did like her. He would say, 'Hunny, it's not that old dogs can't learn new tricks. It's that they are too stubborn to try.' It had made her laugh at the time, even if she didn't fully understand what he meant.

Eevee perked up while Akko was talking and mewled out her agreement, wagging her tail. “Would you like to see some of her shows?” Akko asked Ivysaur, and patted the bed on her other side for Eevee who instantly ran over and curled up on the opposite side, thrumming with excitement. “You know, she had this saying at the end of her shows.” Akko sucked in a breath, ready to put on her best imitation and then thought better, “Well, you'll see.” The trainer explained, and Ivysaur shifted so she could see the screen that Akko held up on her lap, making sure all present could view the screen.

It took her a while to search up the video she was looking for, most of the top searches that came up now were fan theories circling her disappearance. The majority of which were not flattering. They were all wrong though, so it didn't matter. One day, once she was champion and could challenge anyone she wanted. She'd find out why Shiny Chariot had disappeared, and then they'd all see that it was some super heroic, selfless reason. They'd see. Even if Shiny Chariot didn't respond to the challenge, she would make sure the world knew that she got where she was because of her. Because of everything she'd taught her.

“You know, the reason Eevee and I started working out together everyday was because of her.” Akko continued, nonchalant and hoping her red haired idol might also spark something within the dinosaur. “She promoted a training regimen, and believed that you shouldn't ask your pokemon to do something you wouldn't do yourself. That exercising together helped to build a bond.” That it helped to understand your pokemon better, if you ran a mile in their shoes so to speak.

Ivysaur blinked at her trainer and snorted, shuffling so her cheek was resting against Akko's shoulder. The trainer smiled, finding the video she was looking for. It was one of her last shows, and Akko and Eevee had been lucky enough to attend it in person.

As she clicked play, Shiny Chariot walked out into the middle of the arena, wearing her show garb that consisted of a white, showy top and navy blue skirt. Accented with a flowing cape and knee high boots.

The champion waved at the crowd with a large smile, and began the introductions. As the crowd roared, the stadium started to shake before the ground burst open, spouting lava plumes and a massive Charizard burst onto stage. The dragon erupted flames from his jaws, wings flaring and rock flying as he wrapped his arms around his trainer and spin into the air.

They rocketed into the sky, the fire type spinning and spouting a dazzling display of flames before flaring his wings and coming into a stand still. The camera's zoomed in to show the wide smile on the champion's face as she climbed to stand on the dragon's back, waving to the crowd before letting herself fall backwards, plummeting to the ground.

With a flourish of feathers, Alcor appeared in the arena and caught the descending trainer in an arc, flying down until Chariot could touch her feet down and a booming chorus of cheers sounded. The bird type continued to flap upwards, after dropping off his trainer, flying a tight circle around the arena. Kicking up a torrent of wind that slowly picked up power, making all of the onlookers hold onto their hats.

As the crowd was beginning to quiet, two more pokemon thundered onto the field. This time a Beatric galloped on all fours, paws leaving snow where his feet padded down. Mirroring the bear pokemon, from the other side thundered a Rampardos. The rock and steel t-rex had his head down, and both massive pokemon were heading straight for their trainer.

Shiny Chariot stood still, waiting until Beatric came close and she jumped onto his back as his maw opened and ice drooled down to coat the ground. Slowly, the field was covered in ice and Rampardos went into action, breaking up the ground and slapping rocks towards the center. Each rock that soared above the thundering bear was hit with a ray of ice and together they formed a mountain.

Beatric launched himself at the growing structure, using thick claws to piece the ice and clambered upwards. Upon reaching the top, Shiny Chariot looked down, finding the waiting raptor watching her carefully. With a wave to the crowd, she jumped, landing on a properly positioned raptor tail before being flung back into the air.

This time it was Alcor who caught her, and with practiced ease she mounted his back as Charizard let out a tornado of purple flames. The wind current that Alcor had thrummed up caught the flames, and as the dragon spun, the air became thick with spinning purple flames that washed out over the arena.

Beatric let out a roar, opening his maw and letting loose ice shards into the heart of the storm that burst, raining down shimmering snow and creating a visual display that elicited thundering applause.

As the video neared an end, and Chariot stood in the center of the stage with her partners, waving up at the crowd her voice boomed into the mic she had hanging from behind her ear. “Remember, in order for people and pokemon to live in peace and harmony, we must all strive for our ideal world!” The catchphrase elicited a roar or applause, everyone who had followed the celebrity knew it was the wrap up to her show and she hopped onto her Charizard's back, doing one last loop from the sky before disappearing.

Akko felt herself grinning wide enough for her cheeks to hurt, and Eevee was squirming as she closed the video. She looked at Ivysaur, who for the first time, looked excited. The sight of it brought happy tears to brim Akko's eyes and she scratched behind the dinosaur's ears.

“I know if she was still around, there's no way Team Rocket would be allowed to exist. She'd wipe them off the face of the earth overnight!” Akko asserted, feeling more motivated than she had in a while. “She would never stand for what you went through, and that's why I'm trying to continue her work. I also want to strive for my ideal world, and that's a world without violence and cruelty.”

As Akko scratched at Ivysaur's chin, enjoying the happy rumble and the relaxed expression on the dinosaur's face, she jumped when she heard a noise behind her. “Mew!”

Eevee puffed up, just as surprised as her trainer and Akko swung her head around. Behind her, floating just over her shoulder, was the same pink pokemon from the cave. Ivysaur opened her eyes when her trainer's fingers stilled, and looked around, trying to see what had everyone's attention.

Dumbfounded, Akko stared, slack jawed as the pink pokemon flicked its tail and floated over to take a closer look at the trainer's pokedex. Ivysaur seemed happy to see the pokemon and greeted it with tilted head, and waving a vine.

It's the pokemon from the cave, Akko repeated to herself in her head, too shocked to move, afraid if she did it would disappear. What's it doing here? How'd it get in here? The door and windows are both locked! As she watched, the pink pokemon hovered over to inspect her pokedex and flipped upside down, dangling its tail.

Eevee's attention switched to the flicking toy, and her bum wiggled, ready to pounce at the flicking distraction.

Without turning the device back on, the screen of the pokedex lit back up and started to play the video of Shiny Chariot again. The pink pokemon let out a happy squeal and watched as the Champion said her catchphrase again, effortlessly keeping her tail away from Eevee's slapping paws and snapping teeth.

Once the video ended, the pokemon turned and blinked at Akko, moving closer until their noses were almost touching. “Mew!” It chimed again and suddenly the ground seemed to give out, and everything shifted. Just as quickly as everything went out of focus, it came back and Akko looked around at the unfamiliar settings.

She was standing in a field she didn't recognize, and there were two girls around her age standing in the moonlight. The first was shorter than herself, and was lean with short, blood red hair. She was covered in scuff marks, and was clutching a Pidgey with a damaged wing to her chest.

The second had grey-violet, wavey hair and wore large glasses. She looked out of breath, but she didn't look like she was hurt unlike her counterpart.

“ _Why did you have to pick a fight with them!?” The second girl asked, swinging her arms out wide. She looked aggravated, and her words seemed to echo in Akko's mind. It was like she was viewing a memory that wasn't hers. The entire thing was surreal, it felt like she was strapped down and unable to move or speak. Being forced to watch the story unfold in front of her._

_The redhead puffed out her cheeks, hugging the injured Pidgey a little closer. “Because they were hurting him!” She retorted, holding her ground. There was something oddly familiar about her, and Akko found herself drawn to the girl, trying to put her finger on why._

“ _So? It's just a Pidgey! You could have been seriously hurt, you need to think before you act!” The second girl yelled back, arms lowering and clenching her fists, body shaking. “You should have gone for help, you aren't strong enough to fight them alone!”_

“ _There wasn't time, I couldn't just do nothing! They were hurting him!” The first girl retorted, trying to hold back tears. Akko frowned, again tried to step forward. To say something. But again, found herself paralyzed and unable to react. She wanted to ask them who they were talking about, to offer to help. The entire situation was striking a familiar cord, and reminded her of the way her parents would scold her when she came home after getting into an altercation._

_Both of the two girls stood in silence until the taller of the two sighed, and rubbed her forehead, readjusting her glasses to sit properly on the bridge of her nose. “Why do you always have to be so stubborn.” She looked at her friend, who had taken to pouting and looking around, sniffling softly._

“ _Because,” She grumbled, pointedly ignoring her friend who had stepped closer._

“ _Ya, ya. I know, you've said it a hundred time. You'll never stop until everyone sees things your way. You know it's a fantasy right? This ideal world you want to create.” The second girl smirked, gently touching her grumpy friend's cheek, wiping some dirt away. “Good thing you don't have to do it alone.”_

_The first girl blushed and shifted her feet, and Akko felt like she was watching a private moment. “Chariot,” The second finished, voice gentle and finally coercing her friend to look back at her. She was about to respond, to say something when she looked directly at Akko._

_Akko stiffened, can they see me after all? Before she could ponder further, she heard a familiar noise, but it sounded like it had come from her. “Mew!”_

“ _What is that?” The second girl breathed, and just like that the world shifted again._

Akko blinked, and just as suddenly she was back in her room, laying on her bed with Eevee and Ivysaur both looking at her with confused expressions. That was... Shiny Chariot. Akko was sure of it. The hair, the expressions and the other girl, she had called her Chariot. But how?

Chest heaving, as if she had just gone through a strenuous activity, Akko looked around. Where did the pink pokemon go? “Hello?” She called, not really sure what else she was supposed to say. What else she was supposed to do, had that all just been a dream? Had she fallen asleep and not realized it? She had awoken from a dream, startled before, but- No-

Before she had time to dwell on it, Lotte burst into the room holding Pikachu who was covered in some sort of grime, completely out of breath. The unimpressed rodent was kicking wildly, trying to get free, sensing its impending doom in the form of suds and warm water.

“Akko!” She squeaked, looking completely bewildered, “Pikachu got covered in some sort of muck and I need your help giving her a bath! Oh my gosh, I hope we can get this out before the contest tomorrow! What am I going to do!?” The panicked coordinator stormed into the bathroom, holding a very irritated rodent, Arthur trotting into the room behind her with tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

Akko blinked, frozen in her spot on the bed. She looked down at her hands then back at the bathroom where Lotte had hurried off to, “Akko, please!” The coordinator called again, and Akko jumped up, dashing off to help her friend in the bathroom. Only pausing to set Ivysaur's ball down on the bed, she looked calm at the moment but Akko wasn't about to leave her without the option of returning, just in case.

“Coming!” She replied.

 


	33. The Fox and the Hound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Chapter three of seven for the, 'Christmas week' extravaganza!  
> I want to say thank you for all the awesome comments on the last chapter ^^ I love to hear your theories about whats going on! (Or any other feedback for that matter...)  
> Sorry I keep getting Barbara and Hannah mixed up, I don't know why I keep doing that!  
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, make sure to review / kudos if you do for the next bonus!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 32**

**The Fox and the Hound**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Why today?” Lotte whined, filling the tub with warm water and testing to make sure it wasn't too hot. “Close the door behind you so she doesn't escape?” She called, voice panicked when Akko entered the bathroom.

Still partially distracted by recent events, Akko didn't react right away before shaking her head and closing the door. Whatever that was, it would need to wait, Lotte needed her help. “What happened?” Akko asked, closing the door and moving to kneel by the bathtub, grabbing Pikachu when the rodent was shoved into her hands. The tiny, yellow pokemon had her fur matted with some sort of black, sticky gunk and was squirming violently trying to get away. Apparently she enjoyed bathes about as much as Eevee did.

As Akko narrowly avoided being kicked, Lotte was grabbing some supplies from her bag with a wild look of panic on her face. “Why today?” She repeated, “Appearance is half of the score in every event, we might as well not even enter if we can't get this out!”

Pikachu slowed her squirming and looked at her trainer, sheepishly. “I only took my eyes off her for a moment while Arthur was going through a routine, and when I turned back around, she was rummaging through someone's garbage and came out looking like this!” Lotte continued her rant, squeezing the contents of a bottle into the water and causing it to instantly foam up.

“Don't you dare shock me, you're in enough trouble as is, missy!” Lotte warned, taking Pikachu and dunking her in the water after checking to make sure it wasn't too hot. The rodent gave Akko one last, pleading look before resigning herself to her fate, and sitting in the tub with a very displeased look.

Akko helped Lotte gently work the soap into the pokemon's fur, and the duo worked together to clean the messy mouse. Pikachu sat in silence, ears down and looking defeated. The entire time, Lotte kept rambling, worriedly.

In an effort to try to distract her as they worked, Akko asked, “How do contests work, anyways?” She had seen a few shows, but they had never really interested her. To be honest, she never really understood how they worked, which was probably why they couldn't hold her attention. Her parents had assumed that, with her hero worship of Shiny Chariot, she would enjoy contests. However, they were much slower paced, on smaller scales and half of the contest was just watching judges prod at pokemon and scribble on their clipboards.

Lotte screwed up her face with worry, and drained the tub, the water now almost as dirty as Pikachu and started to fill it again. Resting her head again her folded arms on the side of the tub, she let out a deep sigh before beginning to answer Akko's question.

“Well, they are similar to battles in a way. Just like how trainers need to collect eight badges to enter the year end competition, we need to collect a certain amount of ribbons to enter the Grand Festival at the end of the season.” Lotte began, tilting her head so her cheek was resting against her forearm, reaching out with her other hand and rubbing the agitated rodent's cheek with her thumb. “Five. to be exact. However, unlike your badges, we are allowed to collect more than five in a season. Whereas you're capped at eight per region. Also, while the only limit to the amount of trainers who can collect eight badges is how many are able to defeat each gym, we're limited to a set number of ribbons available throughout the season. That means if one coordinator wins ten ribbons, when they only need five, someone else won't be able to earn enough to compete.”

Pikachu started to relax into Lotte's talented touch, and leaned heavily into the affectionate stroke.

“There's multiple contests held all over Kanto every year. Each contest has four possible ribbons you can win, the first of which is given out for the best cared for pokemon. They check their overall health, coat quality, grooming and behavior.” Lotte paused to boop the rodent on her nose, giving her a disappointed mom look. “Which we won't have a chance at if you can't keep clean for a day.”

Pikachu wiggled her nose and stuck out her tongue, earning a giggle from her trainer. “The last three are presented to the top three coordinators, and their pokemon, in each category of the actual show section of the competition.” Lotte turned off the water, and added more soap, and both girls returned to their work of trying to clean the mischievous rodent.

“The first is titled as 'Beauty,' or 'Cuteness', it changes based off the city and the judges. Basically, the coordinator and their pokemon that put on the most beautiful, or aesthetically pleasing display are awarded that ribbon. The second is the for 'Cleverness,' in other words, it just means whichever coordinator used their pokemon's abilities in the most unique or clever way.”

When Lotte put it that way, it didn't seem much different from battling. In the end, pokemon battles were won by the trainer who used their partners abilities in a way that out maneuvered their opponent. It reminded her of Eevee tricking Geodude into using his Explosion on one of her clones.

Lotte continued, focusing on using her nails to gently coerce a particularly stubborn patch out of yellow fur. “The third and final is for 'Toughness,' it's one of the more difficult. It's awarded to the coordinator who had the most powerful display, kinda like trying to intimidate the rest of the competition. Generally, you try to focus on winning the ribbon you're most confident in, since it's rare for you to win more than one of the final three ribbons in a single competition.”

Wiping her forehead, and leaving a couple bubbles behind, Lotte sat back on her heels. “I was hoping to win the overall health or the cuteness ribbon,” The coordinator worried her lip, “Since neither of my partners are very intimidating and the ribbon for cleverness is generally won by more experienced coordinators.”

Akko listened to Lotte's explanation, and tried to follow along but her attention was drawn back to the other room. Replaying the recent events and memory, vision? Mind voodoo type thing that the pink pokemon had shown her. The more she compared the young girl to the version of Chariot that she knew, the surer she was they were the same person.

But what did Shiny Chariot have to do with that pink pokemon? More importantly, why was she the one being shown this?

“Oh thank goodness,” Lotte sighed and Akko's attention snapped back to the task at hand. “I think it's coming out!” Lotte's face was washed with relief as Pikachu was slowly returning to her usual, vibrant yellow and the soap was doing the trick.

Akko smiled, “Everything will be fine, and you'll do awesome tomorrow.” She tried to encourage, hoping her momentary lapse wasn't noticed. No matter what pokemon that was, or if she hadn't been dreaming, she had no idea what to do now. So waiting a couple days to talk to Lotte and Sucy about it would be fine, right now she had to focus on helping Lotte. After all the help the coordinator had offered her with the first badge, it was the least she could do. “I have no doubt you'll blow them all out of the water!” Akko accented the comment by playfully splashing some suddy water at her worried friend.

Lotte gasped when the water hit her, splashing back with a laugh. “Thanks, Akko.” She smiled, “I needed that.”

As they continued to work on washing Pikachu, falling into a comfortable silence. Lotte drifting off to go over everything she had to do for the show tomorrow, and Akko replaying her chance encounter. They heard a crash from the main room, and both girls froze.

In an attempt to soothe the ramping panic that was returning to Lotte's face, Akko stood up and dried her hands on her shorts. “That was probably just Eevee, Amanda taught her a new game yesterday. I'll go check and see that they didn't break anything important.”

Lotte nodded, looking unconvinced but turned her attention back to the squirming rodent who was growing impatient with her bath time.

Please tell me they were just playing a game and someone ran into a wall, or the desk, Akko recited to herself. Not hard though. Pulling the door open, Akko found herself mere inches away from a massive, fluffy, tongue lolling face that greeted her with a wag of a bushy tail.

On reflex, Akko slammed the door shut and checked to see if Lotte had seen. Once confirming the coordinator was safely distracted, talking to Pikachu and working on her paws she opened the door a crack again and slipped out.

“What did you two do?” Akko hissed, looking at Arthur who was laying down stretched out on the floor, looking very pleased with himself. This wouldn't normally be a cause for concern, except the amount of floor Arthur was not taking up was exponentially more than this morning. Or even ten minutes ago. To be more accurate, there was less room that wasn't covered by canine than with canine.

“How?” Akko whispered, looking around and realizing that Eevee was no where to be seen, not that Akko could make out much of the room around the massive, fluffy wolf pokemon. Arthur whined and pressed his nose against Akko's stomach, stiffing at the soap that clung to her clothes.

Laying splayed out on the floor, was Lotte's former Growlithe, now Arcanine. Now she really was wishing that the crash had been caused by a game, or pretty much anything else. Not from Arthur's new bulk pushing the furniture out of the way to make room for him.

As Akko looked around for a clue as to what happened, a who done it, she saw a familiar black box resting on the ground between Arthur's over sized paws. Reaching down, she picked up the box, now covered in chew marks and noticed the latch had been bent and the contents spilled out.

Studying the inside of the box, Akko noticed that there were three slots in total, only one of which was still occupied, a Water Stone still safely strapped in place.

“Oh, crap.” Akko breathed, even partially destroyed, Akko recognized the box as the one that Amanda had given her yesterday. It must have been knocked on the floor when she went to the bathroom, and then...

Akko looked at the base of her bed, and found the source of black, wood splinters coming from under her bed. No wonder she hadn't seen it this morning, she had completely forgotten about it. It must have been kicked under the bed. “Lotte's gonna kill us!” Akko chastised, and Arthur wagged his tail, ears perking up to regard the worrying girl. “You're supposed to compete tomorrow!” Akko continued in a hiss, well maybe it won't be so bad. Lotte did say one of the ribbons was for toughness, and Arthur did look a lot stronger now?

No, she said she was going for the other one. The one for being cute. Well, Akko looked at the panting dog, he was still just as cute, just bigger... and fluffier. Maybe having more to love somehow had bonus points? Somehow she doubted it.

While Akko was absently running her fingers over the two empty indents of the case something occurred to her, if Arthur had obviously found the Fire Stone. And the Water Stone was still safely latched in the case. Then logically, the final indent should have held a Thunder Stone. Where was Eevee?

“Eevee?” Akko called, hesitantly and feeling a little panicked. It would be fine. It had to be fine, even if her partner had evolved, at least now they had nothing to worry about for the frequency, right? But Jolteon wasn't nearly as soft and fluffy as Eevee was, Akko countered, pouting.

Maybe Amanda would call her spike-butt now?

After a few seconds, Arthur looked back at his tail and Eevee's head poked out from underneath, holding a shining rock in her mouth. A wave of relief hit her and Akko edged her way around the giant dog pokemon to pick up her fox from where she was being swallowed by a pile of fur. Before she could say anything, Akko held the fox up in front of her and looked at the stone in her mouth.

Eevee waved her tail with a guilty look on her face, dropping the stone to clank on the floor.

“There's the Thunder Stone,” Akko breathed, setting the fox on Sucy's bed and picking up the oval object, maybe it's defective? Or chewing on it doesn't cause evolution? Still, that's odd.

Before Akko could question it further, she heard Lotte let out a strangled squeal and realized they'd been caught. Not that they would have been able to hide the recent developments for long. Lotte would definitely notice that her Growlithe had undergone a growth spurt of sorts. Looking back at the bathroom, the coordinator was standing in the doorway and staring at her previously puppy pokemon in shock.

“Akko, what happened?” Lotte asked, reaching out to scratch her increasingly excited pokemon. Arthur had started to wag his tail, which resulted in Akko being smacked in the face over and over from her unfortunate position. The wolf pokemon was not yet accustomed to his size, and bumped into furniture, back foot raising and finding purchase on Akko's bed. Tail smashing the contents of the desk all over the floor and causing a mess.

Holding her hands up to shield her face, Akko stepped backwards to stand on Sucy's bed, Eevee darting between her legs to swat at the assaulting tail. “Remember how I told you about Constance fixing and upgrading Eevee's pokeball yesterday?” Akko asked, while Lotte tried to calm her excited pup.

“Well, I forgot to mention that Amanda gave me something as well, because I kinda also forgot about it.” Akko chuckled, scratching her cheek. “After the whole thing with Sucy, I guess it got kicked under my bed and it looks like they found it and it may have had evolution stones for Eevee.” Akko rambled, putting the Thunder Stone back in the box and latching it in place.

Arthur calmed down, listening to his trainer's commands and sat down, tail still swishing back and forth like a broom, pushing the desk chair further and further with each passing thunk. Lotte seemed to spot something and reached down to pick up a Fire Stone from where it had been hidden, nestled between the canine pokemon's front paws.

The coordinator looked defeated, and scratched behind Arthur's ear.

“I'm really sorry, Lotte.” Akko mumbled, feeling guilty. She should have checked the box yesterday, or hidden it away somewhere more secure, until she had a chance to look at it properly.

“It's okay, Akko.” Lotte assured, smiling sadly. “I was debating on sitting this one out anyways, after everything that happened with you and Eevee. I haven't practiced as much as I should have.” Lotte wiped her hand on her shorts, realizing larger dog meant more slobber. “And then Pikachu coating herself in gosh knows what, and now Arthur.” She gestured at the pokemon sitting in front of her.

“What? No!” Akko protested, stepping past Arthur and stumbling slightly. “You can't drop out! You were able to get Pikachu clean, right? And Eevee and I are fine! Plus, Arthur looks way more ferocious now!” Akko tried to encourage the other girl, gesturing to the wolf pokemon who was taking up the lion's share of the room. The trainer trying to imitate a predator and holding up her hands to simulate fangs. “See?”

Arthur looked over at her, tilting his head with tears flicking, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. “...Okay, maybe ferocious wasn't the most accurate word. But, he's still cute!” Akko moved closer and puffed up his neck ruff, rubbing his cheeks so he imitated a smile. “See? Just bigger.”

Lotte still seemed hesitant, even if Akko's actions did elicit a small smile. “What about his costume? There's no way it will fit him now.”

“Oh,” Akko breathed, Lotte had a point. Anything that would have previously fit the dog pokemon would definitely not now. “It was a suit, right?” Akko asked, recalling the garment that Lotte had been working on a little, each night, since before her first challenge with Brock.

Lotte nodded, handing the Fire Stone to Akko so she could put it back in the box. Once the last strap was secured, Akko put the box inside the desk and closed the drawer, making a mental note to find something more teeth proof.

“What if he just wore the bow tie?” Akko suggested, and Lotte seemed to contemplate the idea.

“I could also open the jacket up and just have him wear the jacket across his back with a belt to hold it in place...” Lotte mumbled, seeming to work out a game plan as she talked. “Oh, but there's not enough time for me to that large of a modification by myself.”

Akko looked at Arthur, taking in just how big he had become and had to agree with Lotte. It would be a lot of work to adjust the costume to fit him as he was now. “Well, maybe you don't need to do it alone.”

Lotte turned a sympathetic look at her friend, “Akko, I appreciate the offer but the last time you tried to help me sew, you ended up sticking yourself with the needle more than the fabric.”

Chuckling nervously, Akko shook her head. “No, I was actually thinking about someone else.”

 

~o~

 

“Hey,” Akko greeted when the door swung open a crack after the fifth knock. Barbara looked back with an arched eyebrow, glancing back over her shoulder and seeming as if she had just woken up. The researcher tugged at her sleeve, which sat lopsided on her shoulders. The navy haired look looking slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed.

“Diana isn't here.” She stated, flatly and moved to close the door, uninterested in anything else Akko had to say.

“No! Wait, please.” Akko persisted, she hated the idea of coming to these two above anyone else, but she owed Lotte. It was her fault that she was in this bind to begin with, and Diana had mentioned that Hannah was a very talented designer. Putting her hand on the door to keep it from closing, Barbara looked at Akko's arm, surprised.

“It's for Lotte, not me. We had a, uh,” Akko struggled to select the right word for their current predicament. “Mishap.” That was about as accurate as she was going to get, “Is Hannah here?” Akko asked, glancing at at the small crack that the other girl had left. Not allowing the unwanted visitor to look inside the room. Maybe she had been napping? But it was pretty late in the day to nap, at this point you might as well just go to sleep. Oh crap, maybe she had been sleeping! Well, napping was sleeping. But maybe she was sleeping for the night sleeping.

It was only a little after dinner time though.

Barbara eyed the trainer standing in her door an annoyed expression, seemingly torn between telling Akko to leave and agreeing to call for Hannah. After a moment of back and forth she let out an exasperated sigh, “Ya, hold on.” Before Akko could reply, the researcher closed the door with a bang and began speaking with her friend, their conversation muffled by the door.

Akko waited, wondering if they were simply going to ignore her, or wait until she left, as she heard scuffling behind the door before it finally clicked open again. This time it was Hannah who appeared, looking out of breath and also disheveled, whatever they were doing it was pretty obvious Akko had interrupted. If she wasn't desperate for the help for Lotte, she would have said she could come back later. It's not like she was exactly pleased at the prospect of coming, groveling to them for assistance.

“What?” Hannah snapped, flicking her curly ponytail back to rest between her shoulders.

“Um,” Akko flushed, and swallowed her pride. It was for Lotte, that's all she had to keep reminding herself. “Well, Arthur kind of unexpectedly evolved and Lotte needs help altering his costume for tomorrow. And since I suck at sewing, and Diana said you were really good, at sewing that is.” Akko sucked in a breath, realizing her mistake in wording. “Not that you probably aren't also good at other things!” She tried to correct, and the coordinator narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

“I was hoping I could convince you to help her?” Akko finished the request with her best puppy eyes and tried to make her smile genuine. It's for Lotte, she reminded herself again.

Hannah pursed her lips, “Isn't Arthur a Growlithe?” She asked.

“Well, he was...” Akko replied, aware of where this was going. “It was my fault, I know you don't like me. But it would mean the world to Lotte, please?”

The other girl debated with herself, and for a moment it looked like she would decline. “Fine,” Hannah sighed. “Only because Barbara seems to like Lotte.” The coordinator agreed, going back into their room and grabbing her bag before returning with it and Barbara in tow.

 

Akko returned to find Lotte working on pulling out stitching in Arthur's jacket, and told her the good news. Hannah seemed to instantly know where she was most needed, and the two went to work while Barbara did her best to assist.

As much as Akko wanted to help, she always seemed to be in the way and decided to leave to give them more room to work, heading to the cafeteria to find snacks for the other three. Determined she would find some way to be useful. Besides that, it was obvious she was only serving as a distraction, the tension between herself and Diana's teammate thickening the air in the small room.

The trainer decided to order a hot chocolate, and wandered outside to sit on one of the benches outside the pokecenter and sat down, heavily. Wanting to get some fresh air before going back into the war zone. Eevee hopped up on the bench and curled up with her head on Akko's lap, closing her eyes with a happy purr as her trainer started to rub her long ears.

It didn't take long in the stillness of the setting sun for Akko's mind to start drifting, and she found her gaze transfixed on the dirt beneath her shoes. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about that strange pink pokemon, or memory she had been shown. If it was a memory, and not just some sort of weird dream. Or what any of it had to do with a -possibly- young, Chariot. Maybe she had fallen asleep while watching the videos about the old shows, it would make sense for her to dream about Shiny Chariot if she had fallen asleep while watching them. But it had felt too real to be a dream.

“Good evening, Akko.” Diana greeted, and Akko jumped, startled. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the other girls approach.

Diana stood in front of where Akko was sitting with her back straight, a curious expression tinted with exhaustion. She looked rather dirty, or at least dirtier than Diana had ever looked. And considering they had spent the better part of a week stuck in a cell together, that was saying something. Her legs were covered in dried mud, even her shorts looked like she had taken an unexpected dunk in the river. There were small cuts on her hands, and even a couple small twigs in her hair. What had she been up to?

“Oh hi, Diana.” Akko greeted, offering a smile, trying desperately not to blurt on the question on her mind. Somehow, Akko knew if the first thing she said was, 'Hey, you look like you were mugged by a bog monster.' Diana probably wouldn't stay for very long. And after the day she had been having, she could really use some recharging time.

“May I?” The other trainer asked, gesturing at the open spot on the bench beside Akko, and received a nod in response. Once she was situated, she glanced over at her friend, “How are you feeling today?” Diana looked down at her legs and seemed to realize how dirty she was, blushing faintly and trying to remove some of the dried mud, subtly with her fingernails.

“Better, thanks.” Akko mumbled, kicking at the dirt with the tip of her shoe. The small talk felt awkward and she wasn't sure what to say. She debated on telling Diana what had happened this afternoon, but the more she thought about it, the more she wasn't positive it had really happened. Besides, if she said hey, remember that strange pink, bubble pokemon from the cave? Ya, it appeared and gave me some weird mind, vision, dream thing about Shiny Chariot as a kid. That would probably just make her sound crazy. Or like some sort of obsessed fan girl.

“Is something wrong?” Diana asked, leaning back against the bench and petting Eevee gently.

Akko let out a chuckle, if only she knew. She needed to say something, or she'd be suspicious and would push for more. “Arthur evolved.”

“Oh...?” Diana questioned, “Isn't he Lotte's Growlithe?”

Akko hummed a confirmation, scratching at an itchy scab on her leg.

Diana noticed the action, and reached over to take Akko's hand, holding it in hers without a word to stop the motion. “So?” She prompted, and Akko knew what she was getting at. If Growlithe had evolved, he had to have been exposed to a fire stone. So then it would have been on purpose, because who is stupid enough to just leave evolutionary stones laying around in a room with an Eevee and a Growlithe?

“It was a mistake,” Akko mumbled, trying to resist twitching her fingers, and felt a blush colouring her neck. “They found a box Amanda had given me while we were trying to bathe Pikachu,” Akko explained, looking over to Diana to elaborate. “She decided to play in a garbage can.”

“Oh?” Diana smiled, seeming amused. But otherwise didn't comment on the odd explanation.

“Ya, and Lotte was so panicked because the competition is tomorrow so we were trying to bathe her. So we weren't watching Arthur and Eevee, and they found the box Amanda had given me-” Akko paused, remembering Amanda's request. “I wasn't supposed to tell anyone she gave it to me.”

“I won't tell anyone.” Diana assured, rubbing her thumb over her anxious friend's knuckles.

“Okay.” Akko let out a breath, finding the soothing action as an anchor. The warmth from the other girl's hand doing wonders, and easing the tension from her shoulders. “Anyways, she heard about the frequency thing and gave me evolutionary stones, in case I wanted to, you know...” Akko finished in a rush, unable to voice the final part. And instead just settled for gesturing wildly with her free hand.

Diana took in Akko's explanation, and seemed to try to work through a puzzle while missing a couple pieces. “What, 'frequency thing'?” She asked, and glanced down at the sleeping kit on the bench between them. “And I see that Eevee didn't manage to get her paws on one of those stones.”

Akko blinked, Diana hadn't heard about the frequency Team Rocket had been using. So then did Hannah and Barbara not know either? But why would Professor Ursula tell her, but not them? They had two pokemon who were affected. There wasn't that big of a difference between two and three, so they should have been pretty high on the priority list, right? “They found out that Team Rocket is using a frequency that lures pokemon who evolve with the use of evolutionary stones.” Akko explained.

“You were right,” Akko shook her head, still baffled that Diana had managed to piece it all together before anyone else. She really was amazing.

“Oh,” Diana breathed, looking away and scrunching up her nose while she worked through a thought, silently. “And Professor Ursula said you needed to evolve Eevee?” The heir asked, looking at the happily purring fox.

“Not exactly,” Akko felt like she needed to defend the Professor, she meant well. “She just said that the only two options they see at the moment are evolution, or keeping the vulnerable pokemon,” Akko glanced down at Eevee and lowered her voice to a whisper, so not to upset her again. “In their pokeballs.” She finished in a hushed voice.

Diana followed Akko's glanced and her mouth formed an 'o', “Not great options.” She agreed.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, and Akko found she had relaxed her hand in Diana's at some point and continued to stare at the ground, kicking around a small rock. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Diana replied instantly.

Akko flushed, feeling slightly foolish for asking but it was bothering her. “In order for a pokemon to evolve with a stone, they just need to touch it, right?”

Diana gave the other girl a curious look, seeming to hesitate before answering. “That's right, why?” Akko squirmed from where she was sitting, and sighed, scratching the back of her head while offering a lop sided smile.

“And biting it would count as touching it, right?”

Diana frowned, “I don't see any reason why it wouldn't, did something happen, Akko?”

“No, it's nothing,” Akko shook her head, kicking the rock she had been playing with across the path and rising to stand from the bench. Taking her hand away, she made a show of stretching so Diana wouldn't take the action the wrong way. “Just curious, that's all. I need to get back, I left Lotte with Barbara and Hannah. They are trying to help her adjust Arthur's costume for tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Diana stood as well, brushing herself off. “You know you can talk to me anytime, right?”

Akko grinned, “I know.” She assured, she just wasn't ready to talk about her strange encounter or anything else just yet.

 


	34. Lotte's Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter four of seven for the bonus week ^^  
> We finally get to see a contest! Yay!  
> Also, fun tidbit that I looked up because I was curious. Apparently Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire is 257k words, ya'll know what that means? I gotta crush that. To be fair, we're already half way there.  
> That got me thinking though, how this story was stacking up in comparison to my other dozen fics. Well, the one I completed before this we just passed with this chapter, which is huge for me. But, still to my shame the fic I wrote when I was 13 is still longer... At 339k T.T Don't ask me what it's about, the shame it is too great!  
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, cya hopefully tomorrow!!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 33**

**Lotte's Debut**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

The day of the contest had arrived, and they made it to the contest hall with plenty of time to spare. Lotte was a nervous wreck, going over her list of things she needed to bring and rambling to no one in particular. It had taken them the better part of the night, but with the help of Barbara and Hannah they had managed to fix Arthur's costume to accommodate his new bulk. So while they were exhausted, they'd made it.

After wishing Lotte luck, unable to join her back stage where the coordinators were putting the finishing touches on their pokemon and changing into their outfits, Akko and Sucy headed for the stands. They had a little bit of time to spare before the show would start, and Akko was excitedly looking for a good place for them to watch from.

Akko had been unable to sleep much, and had tossed and turned fitfully for the majority of the night. Unable to get her recent run in with the pink pokemon out mind, and had laid staring at her hands, trying to figure out if it had been real or not. It had felt so real, she had been so sure of it at the time. But the more time that passed, the more it felt like a dream rather than reality. She desperately wanted to talk to someone about the encounter, but not until after Lotte's debut. She didn't want to steal any of her spotlight, or being more of a hindrance than she had already been.

She had eventually given up, and had gone for her morning work out. Today however, she greeted Ivysaur and offered the dinosaur the option of joining them. Akko had ended up recalling her when the grass type declined, and Akko too the time to assure her it was alright. After watching the Shiny Chariot video's together, Ivysaur did seem more interested just was ready quite yet. Still, she was hopeful that maybe one day soon, Ivysaur might feel up for joining them.

Again she had noticed Diana leaving with Andrew, early in the morning and pushed the annoying tug at the back of her mind away. It wasn't her business who Diana decided to spend her time with.

The other trainer had, however, replied to her good morning message today and had said she would be in the contest hall with Barbara, cheering Hannah on from the stands. Try as she might to be subtle, Sucy noticed rather quickly that she was scanning the stands and Akko prepared herself for the sass barrage.

The researcher had been rather, muted, since the morning after she had returned from the mountain. Something had changed, and Akko couldn't quite put her finger on what or why. She hadn't been teased relentlessly since her return, even after _that_ morning. Which, frankly, should have given the other girl at least a weeks worth of ammo. Two tops. Then again, Sucy was fairly resourceful so who could say for certain.

More curiously, they hadn't really talked since Akko had drank Oscar's food. At first she wondered if maybe it was in an attempt to avoid the other two questions she still had. But now it seemed like something else.

Akko felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up to see what Sucy was gesturing at and noticed Amanda and Constance waving at them.

“Hey!” Akko smiled, taking the empty seat beside Amanda, “Did Jasminka make it alright?”

“Yeah, she's nervous but ready.” Amanda grinned back, “Lotte?”

Sucy snickered, “She made it, no thanks to Akko.” She teased, offering a good natured smile. Before Amanda could inquire further, the lights in the contest hall were lowered, spotlights flicked on to illuminate the stage and a feminine voice crackled over the speakers. The Cerulean gym leader, Misty, walked out onto the stage waving a greeting and wearing a baby blue dress that seemed to flow like the tide. Her orange hair standing out as a stark contrast, tickling her shoulders.

“I'd like to thank everyone for attending today's competition!” She greeted, stopping mid stage. “In a moment we will begin the show section of the competition, but first I would like to introduce our judges!”

Misty proceeded to introduce the three guest judges, a well known, local designer. A coordinator who had won one of the sections in the previous championship, and finally the city mayor. As each guest was introduced, Akko was barely listening and was trying to subtly scan the crowd to see if Diana had made it. She didn't see the other girl anywhere, and tried to hide her disappointed pout. Just because she didn't see her, didn't mean she wasn't there. The contest hall was massive, and was filled to the brim. They wouldn't have been able to talk much anyways, she was just being silly.

One by one coordinators came on stage and introduced themselves and their pokemon before going through their routine. The first familiar face to appear was Jasminka, and she came out of the stage accompanied with her Lickitung and Munchlax.

Amanda stood and let out a whoop when her teammate appeared, joined by enthusiastic cheers from Akko and Eevee as well. Only settling down when the music changed, cuing that her routine was about to begin. The trio put on a display that utilized Lickitung's Spit Up ability, and Munchlax used different enhancing abilities to catch the treats.

“Well that was... Creative.” Sucy drawled when the display had ended, earning a chuckle from Akko. It had been a different way to use that particular move, that was for sure. Although, she wasn't too sure how much of an appeal that routine would have.

Even so, as Jasminka bowed and made her exit, Amanda let out another whoop to show her support for her teammate and friend.

Hannah was the next familiar face to appear, and she walked onto the stage wearing an extravagant black dress, peppered in stars that changed to mirror a sunset. The sassy coordinator strutting onto the stage about half way through the contestant list, and had one of the best designed costumes they had seen so far.

Beside her walked her Jigglypuff and a Meowth, the purple pop star had her mic covered in star stickers and Meowth had a decorated collar. After introducing herself and her partners, the trio put on a display that play with Meowth's Swift Attack, the stars being burst by different attacks from melodies, sang by Jigglypugg. Causing a rainbow display of fireworks.

Akko felt herself smiling wide, mouth open with amazement. She had never seen pokemon moves being used in this style before, the way coordinator's commanded their pokemon was a thing of beauty. Rather than harnessing the raw power for battle strength, they used the aesthetic side of the abilities to create dazzling displays.

Lotte was the last familiar face to appear, and was about three quarters of the way down the list of competitors. She looked nervous, and had chosen to appear on stage riding on Arthur's back, with Pikachu sitting in front of her, waving from behind the canine pokemon's head.

Arthur wore his modified suit, a simple red bow tie beneath his chin and the jacket of the suit across his back, fastened under his belly with a belt. Pikachu was also dressed up, wearing a bow tie as well with a small suit jacket of her own.

Hopping down Lotte introduced herself and her partners, wearing a simple white dress, a red ribbon tied around her waist tied into a bow, matching Arthur's against her back. As the music changed to a happy jaunt, Arthur trotted around the stage, showing off the shine of his coat and outfit. Turning inwards, he trotted over to where Pikachu was standing and sat down. Waiting for the command from his trainer to begin.

Lotte walked into the middle of the stage and both pokemon looked up, Arthur wagging his tail softly. Pikachu's ears perked up, attention fully trained on Lotte. With a simple nod, Arthur used his smokescreen to cover the stage and shroud them in smoke.

Akko frowned, how were they going to receive any points if the judges couldn't see them? Just then, Pikachu used Flash, lighting up her cheeks so the only thing you could see in the darkness were two glowing red orbs. Arthur opened his mouth and flames licked his lips before be used Ember to create flowers made out of fire, and spat them one by one into smoke. The two red dots that showed where Pikachu was chased after the flowers, seeming to follow a string as it was tugged away and one by one she broke them with a crackle of electricity that shimmered through the smoke.

It had the crowd laughing along with the two playing pokemon, watching when Pikachu looked around for the next flower and found it behind her.

When Lotte finished her show, Akko stood up and whistled, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Arthur trotted over to his trainer, distracted by the crowd and stumble momentarily before righting himself. Like a lanky teenager not used to his body after a growth spurt. Despite all the obstacles, they still need an expectant job. The group watched the rest of the displays and whispered comments in awe or query.

A few moments later, Misty walked back on the stage and let the crowd know that the judges were deliberating and that the winners would be announced shortly. It didn't take long before the judges motioned they were ready, and the winners of the different categories were called onto the stage.

Misty took the offered envelope and walked back to the middle of the stage, calling for applause for all of the contestants for a fantastic show. Once the crowd settled, she opened the envelope and read the first line. “For the first ribbon, and for the most aesthetically pleasing display is,” She paused for dramatic effect before smirking and announcing the winner, “Hannah England, accompanied by Jigglypuff and Meowth.”

Caught by surprise, Hannah didn't react right away before walking up to Misty to accept the ribbon, blushing furiously. Akko clapped congratulations, frowning. That was the ribbon Lotte had been hoping to win. She looked at her friend who was clapping with a smile on her face, and Akko was unable to tell if she was disappointed from this far away.

The second ribbon was announced, and a coordinator Akko didn't recognize, a tall blond boy, accepted the award for putting on the, 'Toughest' display. Again Akko clapped as he accepted the prize before going back to his spot.

The third was announced, and again it went to another gentleman that Akko didn't recognize. This one was smaller in stature, with large glasses and walked with an air of confidence. He looked like he was right at home inside the contest hall, that made sense though. Lotte mentioned that the final ribbon was usually won by the more experienced trainers.

Misty opened the envelope one more time, reading off the final ribbon, “And the final ribbon, for overall health and general care goes to,” The gym leader paused, seemed to enjoy the suspense as was becoming routine. “Lotte Yanson, accompanied by Arthur and Pikachu.”

Lotte seemed too shocked to react right away, and received a good natured push on her back to get her to react before she all but ran up to receive the ribbon. Akko stood up and clapped furiously, and Sucy surprised her by letting out a loud whistle.

After the awards, the coordinators went backstage to start working on getting the costumes off their pokemon and changing. And slowly, the crowd in the stands started to file out of the stadium.

 

After leaving the arena, Akko was chatting with Constance about the different types of pokeballs excitedly. Amanda and Sucy had left to see if they could find the other members of their team. Most of the coordinators were still backstage, changing out of their costumes and tending to their partners. They had been told it would be a while, but that didn't seem to deter Sucy or Amanda from going and waiting by the back door.

Constance spotted someone she seemed to know and waved goodbye, departing as well, leaving Akko to her own devices to pass the next hour or so. Letting out a sigh, she scratched her head and look around. It was a gorgeous day, warm but not suffocating, the sun shining brightly with few clouds littering the sky.

Deciding to enjoy the summer nirvana, Akko left the hustle and bustle of the stadium and went to find one of the multiple secluded fields that surrounded the city. With the plentiful amount of water, the wildlife was thriving, and the ground was swallowed by thick grass and a plethora of flowers and vegetation.

Once she found a place that was quiet, with no sign of being bothered, Akko sat down at the base of a tree with Eevee and let out Ivysaur. The dinosaur pokemon yawned, as if waking from a nap and stretched, blooming bulb on its back reaching for the warm rays. Ivysaur looked around and scented the air, nervous about the unknown surroundings but relaxing once she didn't see anyone else.

“Hey girl,” Akko called, offering her hand to the pokemon for scratches which were happily accepted while Ivysaur stretched out in the grass. Eevee hopped around, stirring up bugs and chasing after them. The fox leap frogged through the tall grass, all but disappearing, only the tips of her ears of a wiggle of a tail showing. She had struggled to stay still in the stadium, and had a lot of excess energy to wear off.

Once Ivysaur was calm, Akko took out Mizar's ball and let her see it. Her avian partner didn't seem to get along with the grass type, his aggressive personality clashing with her timid nature. “I'm going to let Mizar out, alright?” She asked, and Ivysaur blinked. Akko really wished, not for the first time that she could understand the dinosaur pokemon. Or any pokemon for that matter, when were they going to invent something to translate. That would be so cool. Although, if Eevee was given that it would probably just be, what's that? What's that? Can I eat it?

Not that Mizar would be much better, he would probably just continuously pester her for food. Akko laughed, tossing the ball and summoning the bird pokemon. Mizar flapped once, startling Ivysaur before going up into the tree Akko was sitting against and stretching in the warm summer breeze.

“It's alright,” Akko soothed, but even with the reassurance, Ivysaur wasn't sure and the dinosaur retreated to try and hide with her face pressed against her belly. Frowning, Akko rubbed her head, “I wish I knew how to help you.”

She was beginning to feel like a failure as a trainer, nothing she did seemed to help. Ivysaur wasn't getting better, and it limited the amount of time and interaction she was able to have outside of her ball, or with others in general.

While Akko was worrying over Ivysaur, Eevee came trotting back with a mouthful of flowers, being pulled out by the roots and dirt still attached. Akko laughed, taking them from the fox who wagged her tail, “Thank you.” Akko scratched the fox and accepted the offered gift. The flowers were a small assortment of wild flowers, typical to what you'd find in most of the fields around here. Thin stems with vibrate colours, pink, white, yellow, some a mixture or a variation.

Looking at the small bouquet, Akko blushed and asked, “What kind of flowers do you think Diana would like?” If she even likes flowers. She might not. But girls were supposed to like flowers, right? Akko had never really seen the appeal in being given a dead plant, she much preferred chocolate if she had to choose from the typical stereotypes. But then again, the idea that someone you liked thought about giving you something, for no other reason than to show affection was a pleasant thought.

“I think I'd like flowers, if they were from Diana.” Akko smiled, shaking away the goofy expression and looked back at Eevee who was watching her, head tilted. “Well, do you think she'd like this one?” Akko asked, holding up the pink flower. Eevee wagged her tail, standing up to sniff the flower and sneezed.

Annoyed at the offending plant, she slapped it out of Akko's hand and once more on the ground, just to be safe. Always need to double tap to make sure it's dead. “Alright, not that one. Pink doesn't seem like her colour anyways.” Eevee had a point, she always had better instincts anyways. Akko nodded to herself, agreeing with the kits assessment and held out the yellow next.

“What about this one?” She asked, and this time Eevee bit one of the petals, tasting it before spitting out with a disgusted look, tongue still poking out. “Maybe not,” Akko giggled, holding the solitary white one. “So I guess that means, this one?”

White did seem to suit her somehow, and Akko twirled the flower in her fingers. Diana would probably think it was weird if she gave her flowers though. Lost in thought, day dreaming about all the ways the action could be received, Ivysaur stiffened and cowered.

She was about to ask what it was, when a throat was cleared to her left, “Hello, Miss Kagari.” Andrew greeted, looking amused. Crap, did he hear...? “Enjoying the sunlight I see.”

“H-Hey, Andrew.” Akko stuttered, embarrassed that her recent conversation could have possibly been overheard. Crap, crap, crap. Wait, he's been hanging out with Diana the last few days, what if he tells her? Akko flushed, and suddenly her recent musings became a little more real and she wanted to melt into the tree behind her.

Ivysaur let out a rumble of displeasure, and shifted so she as mostly hidden behind Akko. Andrew regarded the grass type and held perfectly still, avoiding making eye contact and trying to appear relaxed. “Is that the Ivysaur that you rescued from Team Rocket?” He asked.

How had he heard about that? Probably from Diana, the annoying voice in the back of her head teased. “Oh, ya she is. She um,” Akko looked at the nervous reptile and frowned. She had been hoping that a couple hours of fresh air and sunlight would help her relax, but it seems the spot she had chosen wasn't secluded enough. Not that she minded Andrew, or had talked to him enough to really form an opinion. “She's still really skittish,” Akko admitted, feeling slightly defeated.

“Understandable, it can take some survivors of abuse years to fully recover.” Andrew replied, as if he were stating a fact. Years? She really hoped it wouldn't take her that long. It's not that she minded giving Ivysaur time to heal, to learn to trust. But, she was so stressed all the time. It would be nice if she was able to join her and the other pokemon on simple activities, so she wasn't so secluded.

Andrew seemed to notice the tension on her face because he continued without waiting for a reply, “You know, there's a few things you could try that might help her. I have read a fair bit on the topic, recovering from traumatic events.”

Akko looked at the other trainer, “Did something happen to you?” She blurted out, flushing when she realized how inappropriate that was. “Sorry, you don't have to answer that.” Stupid, Akko! Asking someone you barely knew something like that.

“No,” Andrew smiled, sadly. “It's alright, I actually became interested in an effort to help a friend.” Oh, must have been a really good friend for him to go through all that effort.

“Did it help?” Akko asked, looking back at Ivysaur who had a skeptical look on her face and rubbed her nose against Akko's shirt.

“I unfortunately missed my opportunity to try.” Andrew looked back towards town, seeming to mull something over and Akko remained silent. Wondering what it was he was thinking about that could elicit that look of concentration and regret. “But, if I could help your Ivysaur, maybe all that time reading won't go to waste.” He offered, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the group in front of him.

Eevee had moved closer and was sniffing at his shoes, batting at his leg and offering her head in an invitation for scratches. “Honestly, I'm at a bit of a loss for what to do,” Akko admitted, laughing awkwardly. “So any help would be appreciated. I don't know how you'll be able to help though, she's not fond of other people coming close to her. Boys especially.” She glanced at the other trainer, to see if her last comment had been received as an insult. It hadn't been meant that way, just something she had noticed.

“Was her last trainer male?” Andrew asked, slowly sitting cross legged on the grass an keeping an eye on the skittish grass type. Plucking a nearby cattail and dangling it for Eevee to play with. Mizar chirped, watching curiously from above.

“Ya, he was.” Akko confirmed.

Andrew flicked the toy up, out of the way of swatting paws and hummed to himself, “Well, that would be why she's more skittish around men then.” He laughed when Eevee missed a swat and tumbled, head over tail before shaking the dirt out of her fur and coming back for round two. “You know, reptiles tend to strongly rely on their sense of smell. It's actually been proven that certain smells can subconsciously have calming effects on both pokemon and people. Think of the way your kitchen smells after your mother bakes a fresh batch of cookies, for example.” Andrew continued.

Akko scrunched up her nose, that was a smell she was very familiar with. Just thinking about it made her mouth water. “From the looks of it, your Ivysaur seems to use your scent to calm herself.” Andrew continued, leaning back and trying to keep the cattail out of Eevee's teeth.

Come to think of it, Akko recalled outside Team Rocket while they were waiting and Ivysaur had burrowed under the blanket with her. And then again, the other day, laying in bed when she had her nose buried in her shirt. Even now, as soon as she felt nervous she had come closer and buried her nose in her side. “I think you might be right.” Akko admitted, “But how does that help?” She's way too heavy to carry everywhere. Plus, it would give her a very small radius in which she could travel away.

“Well, some people wear their partners clothes when they are feeling worried, or alone. Maybe if you had an old shirt, or a bandanna or something she could have, it might help.” Andrew shrugged, “It's just an idea.” Eevee wiggled her rump, launching herself into the air and clamping down on her fleeting foe, landing and shaking her head violently in an attempt to break the stem.

She did have a couple older shirts, maybe Lotte could help her adjust one so Ivysaur could have it tied around her leg or something. “Alright,” Akko nodded, “Thanks, I'll try it.”

“This next one might sound silly, but hear me out.” Andrew continued, rubbing Eevee's belly while her back legs kicked at his wrist, stilling chewing on her defeated prize. “A lot of the time, when pokemon are seized from abusive trainers or unsuitable homes, they are given new names. Think of it like they are starting over, new life, new name.”

“That actually,” Akko looked at Ivysaur and recalled all the times she had heard her previous trainer scream, or berate her before striking out physically. “Makes a lot of sense.” But what would she call her? Mizar had been Lotte's idea, and was a testament to Shiny Chariot. With Mizar being the twin constellation to Alcor.

Akko worried her lip, and looked at the dinosaur. She was terrible at names, most of her names ended up just sounding silly, not something to be taken seriously. Ivysaur deserved a good, strong name. Something that suited her. Letting out a sigh, she rubbed the spine of the closest leaf on Ivysaur's back, something she noticed the grass type seemed to enjoy.

“I have no idea what I would name her though,” Akko admitted, and it's not like she could ask Ivysaur. Even if that had been Diana's advice last time. If she asked Ivysaur what she wanted to be called, her vocabulary was fairly limited. Somehow she doubted, 'Saur' instead of Ivysaur would be enough for a difference to cause a distinction.

“Hmm,” Andrew seemed to consider the predicament. “What about Harley?” He offered.

“Harley?” Akko asked, it was a nice name but why that one. “Like the motorcycle?” She asked, recalling her Papa's favourite past time. Vehicles weren't common, since pokemon were generally a faster and cheaper form of transportation. But he enjoyed fiddling with them.

“No,” Andrew laughed, “She's actually from a comic book.”

“You read comics?” Akko asked, surprised. He didn't seem like the nerdy type.

“Ya, there's actually a few I think you'd like.” He replied, rubbing Eevee's ears, “But the one I'm referring to, the character's fully name is Harley Quinn. She's a total bad ass, and is actually a survivor of long term abuse.”

Oh, she was beginning to see why he had suggested Harley as the name. “In the beginning, she's completely in love with her abuser, and does anything he asks of her. It takes meeting someone who becomes very important to her, for her to realize that the type of relationship they have isn't healthy. And in the end, she's a large part of the reason for why he's defeated.” Andrew shrugged, “I think it suits her.”

Akko looked at the nervous Ivysaur, and had to admit from the way he described it, it did seem to fit. “Harley,” She whispered, to see how it felt and Ivysaur perked up, looking at her curiously. “And Harley,” Akko continued, looking back at Andrew. “In the end, she was, you know... Okay?” She asked.

“Yep,” Andrew nodded, attention on the fox that was chewing on his fingers. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to feel it. “It took a long time, and finding someone who had the patience to help her. But she recovered.”

“Alright,” Akko smiled, feeling like the name suited the reptile. “Well, how about that. Do you like the name, Harley?” Ivysaur looked up at her trainer, and rumbled happily.

“Saur,” The dinosaur replied. That settles it then, Harley it is.

Akko and Andrew chatted for a while more before they separated, and Akko heading back to the stadium to see if Lotte had finished and was ready to leave. But not until she had invited Andrew to join her tomorrow for her morning workout after he expressed interest. Even promising to lend her some of his comics that he thought she'd like.

She found Lotte and Sucy waiting outside, Lotte jumping up and down while she showed off her ribbon for healthiest pokemon. Arthur's stumble had lost her, her chance at the other one she was hoping for. But getting one of the four was still phenomenal.

They celebrated over dinner, chatting about their favourite parts of all of the coordinators performances and were joined by Amanda and the rest of her team. After a night of merriment, they headed back to their respective rooms and it wasn't until the door shut that Akko noticed Eevee had snatched a flower from the roadside during their trek, and carried it back to the room.

Ironically, or perhaps the fox really could understand her, it was a white one. Eevee looked at her trainer expectantly. Waiting for something, offering her a choice and Akko let out a groan. “You're going to be the death of me, you know that.” She teased the fox, ruffling her fur and taking the flower.

She could almost see it, the look on Diana's face if she were to knock on her door and give this to her. Why though? What would she even say? Akko blushed, she's probably just end up stuttering. Maybe Eevee should give it to her, she was the one who had toted the flower inside after all.

Akko glanced at the waiting fox, and snatched a piece of paper from the desk, scribbling a quick note. Picking up Eevee, she left and found Diana's room. Kneeling down she gave Eevee the note and flower, who took both in her mouth, obediently and sat on the floor where Akko set her down. The fox watched as her trainer retreated down the hall, ducking around the corner and pointing at the door.

Tilting her head, Eevee regarded the curious request before looking back at the door. Following the request, she scratched at the door and waited as it cracked open and Diana looked at her, sitting in the doorway and wagging her tail.

“Well, hello.” Diana laughed, and Akko hid a little further around the corner, heart beating rapidly and feeling foolish for hiding. “Where's your trainer?” Diana mused, glancing down the hall and spotting the tip of a shoe barely visible.

The trainer smirked, deciding to play long and picked up the waiting fox when she batted at Diana's shin. Lifting her up, she gently took the note and flower, holding Eevee securely while she tugged at one of her curls with her teeth. Carefully, she opened the partially soggy note and read the barely legible scribble, “A pretty flower for a pretty lady.” Diana smiled, looking at the flower missing a petal and with a broken stem after being toted around the pokecenter in Eevee's mouth.

She glanced at where she suspected Akko was hiding and lifted Eevee up, “Tell your partner thank you,” Diana said, a little louder than really needed. Eevee wriggled, mewling and kicking her dangling feet. Hesitating, she added, “And give her this for me.” Diana kissed Eevee's forehead and the kit squirmed, wanting to be put down.

Akko couldn't help but peek to watch the exchange and jerked back into hiding, a furious blush burning away at her neck and face. As Eevee trotted down the hall and greeted her, all Akko could do was walk shakily back to her room, grinning furiously. Waving at Eevee to be quiet so Diana wouldn't spot her.

 


	35. Blue Eyed Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Chapter five of seven for Christmas week!  
> I found this chapter a challenge to write, and genuinly enjoyed it. I really hope that it offers insight into some of the recent musings and you find as much pleasure reading it, as I did writing it.  
> Hope to see you tomorrow!  
> PS: To answer the comic book inquiries. This is a cross over fic, which means some aspects are derived from both pokemon and lwa. Lwa inparticular is littered with references to multiple fandoms, and in pokemon, comics and super heroes are mentioned multiple times, especially in the anime. There's even a cosplay episode! I apologize that some of you found the name inappropriate, however I still like it and think it fits. Funny how no one said anything about the Scooby Do, Sesame Street, MLP or Ulitmate Fighter references though! :3   
> Anywho, enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 34**

**Blue Eyed Fox**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Diana awoke to her alarm blaring, shutting it off and staring up at the ceiling above her, going through everything she needed to do during the day. The list just never seemed to go down, and it elicited a sigh that graduated into a yawn. Rubbing her eyes, she took one last moment of silence before forcing herself to get up and start the day. Picking up her pokedex, Diana double checked the challenge roster and saw that today was, in fact the day that Akko had declared to challenge Misty.

So that meant that she might not have time to go to the river today, she only had a few days left, and was beginning to worry she wouldn't finish her plan in time. Still, maybe if she stayed focused she could still find an hour or two. Diana closed her pokedex and set it aside, Akko would probably want to celebrate after the match. She had little doubt that she'd win, or at least give it a very commendable attempt. It would be interesting to see how Akko handled the altered arena, she had a way of doing the unexpected.

Letting out a sigh, she swung her legs out of bed and glanced at the cuddling pair on the bed on the other side of the room, smiley softly. She checked the time once more, and walked over to the window and looked outside, eyes trained on the front door of the pokecenter. Right on schedule, Akko walked through the front door with Eevee chattering up a storm beside her. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but could imagine it was something different. Akko had a way of looking at the world that was fresh, new and the other girls train of thought often caught her off guard. Challenged the way she looked at the world. It was nice. Even if her round about logic was frustrating at points, particularly when it became detrimental to her health. Or she struggled to pick up on subtle social cues.

If she were being honest, there were a few instances she was thankful for that last quirk though.

Pulling her sweater a little tighter to fend off the cool morning air, she let her head rest against the glass of the window pane. She watched the other trainer go for Mizar first, which had become routine ever since Pewter City and summoned the bird, tossing him a treat to tide him over until breakfast. That particular tidbit had been added after one particularly grouchy morning and a bitten finger. More recently added to her routine was the summoning of Ivysaur, and Akko greeted the dinosaur with smile, kneeling down to talk to her before recalling her and putting the ball back on her belt. All the while, Eevee darted around, barely able to contain her excitement and riling up her feathered friend.

Diana smiled and leaned against the window, watching as the trainer with boundless energy went through the stretching exercises. Exercises that Eevee tried to imitate, even if it just ended up with her rolling around in the dirt, and Mizar ignored. Akko took great care to warm up properly, and Diana averted her gaze, bashfully when her shirt would ride up to expose a toned stomach or flex her legs and arms. Akko jumped and pumped her fist, before jogging away with her teammates in tow.

It had become habit to make sure Akko got out in the morning alright, once she had recognized the pattern that the only days she missed, something was wrong. It was a comfort. She couldn't let herself admit any other reason for changing her routine to wake up an hour earlier. Even if it had become a very pleasant to a start to her day, and chased away her morning grumps more effectively than anything else. Yawning once the other girl was out of sight, Diana went into the bathroom and began to prepare for the day, humming to herself.

 

Toweling off her hair, Diana checked her pokedex and smiled when she saw the good morning message from Akko, biting her lip to keep the grin from spreading too wide. Sheepishly, she checked to make sure her teammates were still asleep. Hannah was still not fond of the bumbling brunette, even if Barbara was starting to come around. Once she confirmed they were still safely slumbering, Diana turned her attention back to the good morning message. Ever since Akko had thought she'd woken her up too early one morning, she had started to wait until she was taking a break in her work out to send the message. It was such a sweet gesture she couldn't work up the will to assure her it was fine. To be fair, that would also be admitting that she had changed her entire routine for her as well. Which was not territory she wanted to venture to, not even within the pretext of challenging her own inner desires.

Typing one back, she went down to the cafeteria and fed her pokemon, before going outside to meet Andrew. Always one to be punctual, Diana expected to see her childhood acquaintance at the end of the road, and frowned when he wasn't there. He would always make a big fuss if anyone else was late, and yet he wasn't there. Figures. Yesterday had been close enough, where was he?

Diana checked her watch, worrying her lip and looking down the road from the direction Akko generally returned. She'd prefer if Andrew arrived and they left before the Akko returned, she found the way Andrew interacted with the other girl... Irritating. He was just so cheeky about it, enjoyed getting under her skin. Always one to put on a show, even if his entire target audience consisted of just herself. Using Akko as a mere prop in order to stir up the reaction he wanted.

As the minutes ticked by, Diana began to grow more anxious and checked to make sure Andrew had confirmed they would be meeting today as well. They had. The message was there, following the near exact replica from the previous days. So then where was he? She should just leave, she didn't want to lie to Akko about what she was doing but telling her the truth was also out of the question. At least for now. To be fair, it wasn't simply Akko. She hadn't spoken to anyone about her morning rendezvous, even her teammates.

A moment later when she looked up, Diana felt her eyes narrow and hackles rise before quickly smoothing her reaction. What was he up to now? She debated on leaving before either of them saw her, but was too late when Akko came around the corner, chatting amiably with Andrew. The endlessly energetic trainer caught sight of Diana and waved wildly, breaking out in a wide grin that always seemed to cause Diana to blush. She greets everyone that way, don't be a foolish schoolgirl with an all encompassing crush. Still, she allowed that soft voice at the back of her head, that whispered about how Akko's smile was a little bigger. For her. How she ran a little faster. For her. That was who Akko was, not even her compliments were abnormal. She even greeted Eevee as, 'Hey, Pretty Girl.'

“Dianaaa!” Akko all but yelled from down the road, not seeming to notice her volume or the stares she received from passers by. It was endearing, how little the judgment of others seemed to bother her. It was a trait Diana was infinitely jealous of. How much simpler her life would be if she could ignore the politics that dictated her every step. Every comment.

As they approached, Diana couldn't help but notice that Andrew appeared to have joined Akko for her workout. He was wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts, clothes darkened with sweat under his arms and down his chest. Normally, he was very particular in his attire, and put great care into his appearance. It was strange, to see him in something so... Relaxed. It was true that Andrew was physically fit, but he preferred a gym to morning runs. He was up to something, it was just a question of what. Always more politics.

“Good morning, Diana.” Andrew greeted, voice cheeky and coming to a stop in front of her. Bristling, Diana tried to keep her glare under control, he was enjoying this far too much. Had he agreed to meet this morning with the explicit goal of this meeting? She wouldn't put it past him. But what did he have to gain by making sure that Akko knew about their recent arrangement?

“Andrew,” Diana bit back, earning a confused look from Akko, who looked between the pair with her lips slightly parted. She probably thinks she did something wrong, way to go. In an attempt to soothe her worries, Diana turned to Akko and tried for a genuine smile, which normally wasn't an issue. However, while she was able to feel Andrew's smirk as he watched her, she was finding it difficult.

“Your gym battle is today, right?” Diana asked, and instantly Akko's expression shifted to elated. It reminded Diana of a puppy, and felt the wide smile's infectious pull as the other trainer all but bounced with excitement.

“Yep!” Akko confirmed, reaching up to scratch the back of her head and looking away. “Are you able to come?” The nervous girl blushed slightly, eyes widening in panic before she continued out, “You don't have to, you're probably busy. I just wanted you to know, if you wanted to go that, that would be fine. Or not fine. Well, not, not fine.”

Diana giggled, silencing the other girls nervous rambles, “I wouldn't miss it.”

Akko broke out in a lopsided grin and nodded, glancing at Andrew and seeming to keep whatever she was going to say next to herself before waving good bye and heading back inside. Eevee snapped her attention back up, distracted by a skittering bug and followed her receding trainer with a yip.

Once she was safely out of earshot, Diana turned back to Andrew and gave him a look that let him know she was less than impressed. “You're late.” She growled.

“Oh, did I forget to message you? Akko invited me to join her this morning. I thought I'd told you.” Andrew smiled. She knew she shouldn't let him get under her skin, it only served to encourage him and decided to just drop it. What was done, was done.

As she turned away, to begin walking to their destination, she couldn't help herself as she snapped, “I don't know what game you're playing, but don't toy with her.” Diana stormed down the road, no longer feeling in the mood to train. She should just head back to her room and get some of the research she wanted to do done, but if she did that then Andrew would win.

Following behind, Andrew remained silent until they reached the small, indoor training arena. One of the downsides about being from a prominent family meant that the tolerance for recorded losses was very low. More specifically, non-existant. Her sponsors acted as if they owned her, and demanded perfection.

From the moment she had entered the pokemon academy, every battle she had, had was recorded and publicized. She was already under scrutiny for having a recorded loss to a, 'nobody trainer,' who then proceeded to be absolutely decimated in her first gym battle. She'd even lost one of her largest sponsors, with more threatening to shift their support to more promising up and comers. It was possible they were just blowing smoke, and would love nothing more than to tell them to leave then. However, with her Aunt turning up the pressure to sell off some of their family property increasing, she didn't have that option.

She had, had to make her gym battle with Misty a private showing in order to regain their faith in her ability. The Cavendish legacy couldn't end with her, and while it bothered her to kiss the ring, she needed to be complacent in some demands if she wanted to rebuild their previous glory.

It was a large part of the reason for why Barbara and Hannah still disliked Akko. She was expected to be perfect, to never fail or falter. The gym battles weren't even seen as obstacles as far as her family supporters were concerned, and any sign that they caused her to struggle would be met with grand opposition.

Barbara and Hannah didn't think that the match with Akko, when they'd first met, should have been recorded as a loss, but in order to remove it from the records, both parties needed to agree. It wasn't that Diana doubted that Akko would agree if she explained it to her, she was positive she'd agree even if Akko didn't fully explain why she was asking.

However, no matter the headache, backlash or abuse that Diana received from the, 'loss against the no body'. It didn't outweigh the amount of positive support and attention Akko had received for the recorded, 'win'. And that was what it had been, a win.

In all honesty, the backlash wouldn't have been quite so devastating if it weren't for the fact that Akko lost her first gym battle. And soundly. A lot of the Cavendish supporters followed Akko for a short time, with keen interest. To see if, in fact, there was some foundation for Diana's loss. However, after such a resounding and humiliating defeat that was largely abashed as a, 'rookie mistake'. Diana had received the brunt of the displeased rumblings. Even if Akko won her second challenge, it was by the skin of her teeth.

Even if Diana was proud of her, and could see the leaps and bounds of improvement, her supporters still sneered at the idea of her having a recorded loss to such a, 'disgrace of a trainer.' It infuriated her. She wanted nothing more to tell them to take their funding and leave if they were going to say such things. But if she did that she would lose her family home, where her mother was buried. Where the grounds she was duty bound to protect resided.

She was left between her duty to her family, and her affections for Akko. All the while, Hannah and Barbara were pushing for her to cave and ask Akko to remove the loss. But by doing that, she would need to explain why, and there was no way she could explain that it was seen as shameful by the rest of the world. She couldn't bare to see the heartbreak when she realized what Diana was saying. Because that wasn't how she saw Akko, but if she asked her to remove it, it would be like admitting otherwise. Like saying she agreed with the all of the negative things that had been thrown at the girl who had become so ingrained in her daily life.

It was the same reason she couldn't tell Akko why she hadn't told her about the gym battle. She had seen the hurt on her friend's face, had wanted to assure her that she hadn't kept it from her out of embarrassment. But if she pulled at one thread, the entire weave would come undone and the damage would be irreparable.

Andrew was in a similar spot, with similar pressures from his family. It was the reason for their morning rendezvous. These pressures and expectations resulted in their predecessors forming a pact that they were able to train together, without any of the possible repercussions. That while they couldn't trust other applicants to not record any victory, no matter how small, they were safe to train together. Andrew would never publicize a training session between them, and neither would Diana.

It was not something she had intended to take advantage of, but after the mountain, the whispered mutterings had become louder. Along with the doubts in her mind, she had thought were long silenced. She had been filled with unease, that could only be quenched with the drive to become stronger. At a much quicker rate that training solo could accomplish. Unfortunately the only way to do that was to train, to practice, and there was only one option for that. And as much as she hated to admit it, Andrew was a formidable opponent. He always had been. If it weren't for their history, it would possibly be an enjoyable experience. She liked to be challenged, to compete against someone who pushed her. Made her think, dared her to try new things in a last ditch effort to claim victory.

Unfortunately, each time she looked at the smile that came so easy to him. Charming and disarming. She was reminded of when they had been as close as siblings, and then the doors slammed shut, leaving her feeling empty and pushing away.

“You don't need to be jealous,” Andrew taunted once the door was closed and he had begun walking to the other side of the field. She had to quickly recant recent events to remember what it was he was referring to. Diana resisted the urge to frown, she wasn't jealous. She just didn't want Akko dragged into whatever Andrew was scheming, didn't want her to be used. It had nothing to do with jealousy. “All she talked about the entire time was how amazing you are. As far as she's concerned, I don't know if I even exist.” Andrew shrugged, finishing his slow saunter to the other end of the training arena.

Diana didn't reply, silence was always the best way to deal with him. He'd eventually give up. Whenever he didn't garnish the requested response, he'd give up. Reaching down, she grabbed her first pokeball and threw it out, summoning her Kadabra. Yesterday her Abra had evolved, she had thought about telling Akko, but she wasn't in her room when she went looking and didn't want to bother her if she was busy. If she were being honest with herself, how elated she had felt at the prospect of seeing the pride on Akko's face, hearing her praise had scared her. So when she was not in her room, she took it as a blessing and left before she had time to reconsider.

Andrew studied her, reaching down to touch his first pokeball and tossing it in the air before catching it. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed his pokeball out and summoned his Wartortle, the tortoise pokemon coming out ready to fight. Hunkering down, he looked at the familiar opponent and shifted his weight, ivy blue scales shimmering and feathered ears twitching.

“Do you want to know why she invited me to come this morning?” Andrew asked, and Diana felt her irritation rise. Probably because you tricked her, or because Akko is the nicest person and would happily talk with anyone. It didn't matter, she just needed to ignore him until he gave up and finished what they had come here to do. At least their planned activity was cathartic. But, beating Andrew to a pulp always was.

“Kadabra, use Taunt.” Diana replied, trying to keep the smirk from her voice. Her partner shifted his feet and waved his arm in a circle, and Wartortle was surrounded in a red aura. The tortoise pokemon let out an enraged cry and started to prepare a Skull-Bash attack, building pressure and tucking his head inside his shell. If Andrew refused to fight her, then she'd force him to respond. Wartortle was helpless to resist the building rage that was mounting his first assault.

Andrew clicked his tongue, “Well that was childish, are you so afraid of what I might say?” Turned his attention back to the battle, Andrew watched as his pokemon barreled across the field, knowing that any command he offered wouldn't be heard until Taunt ran out. Right as Wartortle was about to collide with Kadabra, the Physic type used Teleport to move to safety and the turtle crashed into the stadium wall.

“How about this,” He reached for his pokeballs and recalled his Wartortle as the pokemon pulled himself from the wall, unscathed and protected by his outer shell. He was being particularly stubborn today for some reason. Diana flashed an annoyed look, he had slowly become more and more insufferable over the last few weeks. “If I win today's match, you need to have an actual conversation with me.”

Diana scoffed, while he probably would not win, she didn't see what he could possibly offer that would make her want to take that deal. The entire goal of today was to not talk to him, still curiosity got the better of her, “And if I win?” She asked.

“I will leave Akko alone, just like you asked.” Andrew replied, clicking the ball back into place, “Since you aren't taking this seriously, maybe this will help change that.”

She was prepared to decline anything he had to offer, but hadn't expected that and was loathe to admit she was considering it. It would be nice if she didn't have to worry about Andrew using Akko in his schemes anymore. “Fine,” Diana conceded, and recalled Kadabra, switching out his ball for Cobalt's. Then she'd just need to make sure this was a win, then whatever plan that Andrew had come up with this time would be laid to rest.

With a flick, she tossed the pokeball and her oldest companion came onto the field with a blaze of blue flames. Cobalt regarded Andrew, and whinnied softly in greeting, ears forward at the familiar face. The pony pokemon still held some affection for her male rival, she didn't blame him. Cobalt did not understand why Andrew had simply disappeared, not that she was much better off.

“There we go,” Andrew grinned, “Now just won't whine when we win.” Swapping out his pokeballs as well, he selected his second partner, tossing the ball onto the field. His Machoke came out and let out a challenging bellow, slamming his fists together. Always cocky.

Diana regarded the selection she had expected him to take advantage of the fact that she had chosen first. Wartortle would have been a much safer choice. Or even his third partner, by all accounts Machoke was the least logical. Was he trying to prove some sort of misguided point? “Now who's not taking this seriously.”

“Don't worry about us, are you ready?” Andrew asked, waving off the inquiry and tucking his hands into the pockets on his shorts. By all outward appearances, seeming calm and aloof. Diana studied him once more before nodding, switching her focus onto the battle at hand. His Machoke was not nearly as fast as Cobalt, but he was strong. Very strong. She would need to be careful that he didn't get a good grip on Cobalt. That was fine though, Cobalt had a much more versatile mid-range skill set than the fighting type.

“Cobalt, Flamethrower!” Diana called, deciding to stay in mid range until she had a better handle on his strategy. Andrew always had a plan, a strategy and she would be foolish to disregard that. She didn't need to like him, to respect him. The pony pokemon responded instantly, the flames running down his neck bursting higher before a spout of flames erupted from his mouth and bathed the muscle bound, fighter.

“Block it! Use Dynamic Punch on the ground!” Andrew countered, and Machoke raised a fist high, twisting his back and surrounding his hand in white energy before slamming it down. The ground around the fighting type's feet shattered, putting a wall of stone between himself and the bathing flames.

Well, there goes our deposit, Diana sighed pushing that thought away. Without having to be asked, Cobalt started out at a trot, keeping the flamethrower going as he ran a circle around his opponent, looking for an opening. The pony pokemon was seasoned enough that basic responses were ingrained, and did not need to be commanded.

“Karate Chop!” Andrew called, his partner needing no further explanation as he started to punch the raised rocks, sending them as projectiles at the dancing equine. Rocks soared through the air, colliding into the stadium wall as they soared after their fleeting target. Cobalt increasing his speed to keep out of reach of the stones.

When one narrowly missed hitting Cobalt on the withers, the pony pokemon had to release the flamethrower to further increase his speed. “Double Team!” Diana countered, and Cobalt split into four mirror images, running in counter clockwise circles to try to confuse their opponent.

Machoke paused his rock flinging and waited, studying the ponyta for any hint on which was the real one. They were playing a game of cat and mouse, and Diana knew it. It wouldn't work for long, Andrew was too seasoned to fall for such a basic counter, to panic and do something foolish.

After watching the carousel of pony's, making their rounds of the field, Andrew let out an exaggerated sigh. “You're not being any fun today, Earthquake!” Machoke let out a bellow and raised both hands above his head, linking his hands together before ramming them into the ground and causing a ripple to run out of the field.

The imagines of Cobalt shimmered and disappeared, the pony pokemon coming to a halt and struggling to stay on his hooves. “Bounce!” Diana called, and her partner launched himself into the air, soaring over the Earthquake attack. She wasn't keen on closing the gap between the two combatants, but there were few options available to her to counter an Earthquake attack. She just had to bank on the type advantage to be enough to counter Machoke's sheer strength.

Once the attack had reached its peek, gravity took over and Cobalt aimed himself back down at the fighting type who was raising back to his feet. Machoke looked up, locking his gaze onto the descending opponent and flexed. Hands clenching and legs tensing, as he prepared for the incoming attack. The fighter made no attempt to avoid, and instead put all his focus onto deflection.

“Catch him!” Andrew called, and his partner crouched, opening his hands and preparing himself.

There's no way he'll be able to catch that, he's at a disadvantage. Diana frowned, watching her partner descend from the heavens and collide with the waiting fighting type. The attack struck home, and Machoke let out a pained grunt, large hands wrapping around the pony pokemon's neck and chest, cushioning some of the blow. His feet churned in the abused ground, knees bending under the weight and Cobalt thrashed, being held up.

“Seismic Toss!” Andrew yelled. Machoke flinched, arms shaking and in visible pain from taking the attack directly, and let out a bellow as he pushed himself to lift and throw the pony pokemon. Diana hesitated, knowing he couldn't take much more abuse. Even if he had managed to counter to Bounce attack, he had suffered a massive hit. That hesitation, that struggle would be her undoing. As much as she didn't want to inflict further harm on the loyal fighter, she also did not want to abandon her partner in the middle of a battle.

“Flamethrower!” Diana called, and Cobalt opened his mouth as Machoke rotated him arms for the toss, at point blank range the fire type attack hit home and bathed his opponent in flames. Coating his chest and shoulders in licking, scorching, fire. Machoke finished his momentum, and threw the pony pokemon to crash into the far wall before falling to his knees. Dropping a hand to stop himself from collapsing entirely, breath labored.

Cobalt let out a grunt as he hit the wall, landing against his side and crumpling. Exerting great effort, the pony stumbled before pushing himself up, head low and panting. On shaky legs, and ears forward he started to walk back towards the battlefield, dirt marring his ivory coat.

Diana looked between the two beaten pokemon and her heart clenched. “That's enough.” She said, walking over to her exhausted partner and stoking his cheek affectionately. This is where they would normally stop a battle, sometimes even before it had reached this point. And her pride was not worth pushing Cobalt or Machoke further, when they were hurting. Andrew would want to play it out, until Machoke was no longer able to fight, even if he was barely holding himself up as is.

If she had been willing to push more, to declare one more attack. She would have won. But ever since her encounter with Team Rocket, and having to watch the way Akko's Ivysaur would cower when she saw her. Diana couldn't bring herself to do that again, not for something as needless as not wanting to make small talk. Without a word, she pulled a potion out and pressed the trigger to release the spray. The pony let out a sigh, closing his eyes and bumping his nose to his trainers chest.

Andrew regarded her, knowing better than to protest. Mirroring her actions, he went out to his partner and helped him up, applying a potion before recalling him and waiting. Looking around the stadium, rather than watching as Diana took longer with her partner. She always did.

“Well?” Diana closed her eyes and waited, knowing him he already had an entire speech planned out with his own form of sound evidence and logic backing him up. He had been doing it ever since they were children. Whenever something was bothering him, something that he knew she wouldn't want to talk about, he'd come with something in attempt to butter her up. That was how she had obtained half of her Shiny Chariot cards.

“Well, what?” Andrew inquired, and Diana felt her irritation starting to rise. Why did he have to make a show of it? He knew very well, what.

“You won,” Diana grit out, finding the words put a foul taste in her mouth. It wasn't the loss that bothered her, it did happen from time to time. It was the insistence of making a game out of it. She returned Cobalt and set the ball back on her belt, folding her arms and walking to one of the benches that lined the training arena. If they had to do this, she didn't want it to be in public. There was enough going around the rumor mill about them being a possible couple.

Following her to sit down as well, Andrew slumped back against the arena wall. “Actually I'd say it was a tie, so I guess that means we both get what we want?” He asked, with that damned attempt at a charming smile. “Unless you'd prefer neither of us did?” She heard the taunt, he was asking her, which was more important, him staying away from Akko or her keeping her inner musings to herself. What was more important, turning down the offered charity, or protecting Akko?

“Fine,” She breathed, defeated when she saw Akko coming around the corner with a grin on her face from this morning. Whatever it was that Andrew was up to, she didn't want Akko to be hurt when she realized he was only using her. Because what other reason could he have? “Then what do you want to talk about?”

Andrew leaned back against the stadium wall and ran a hand through his hair, “Yesterday, when I bumped into Akko, do you know what she was doing?” He asked, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer. Even if Diana had agreed to have a, 'conversation' that more just meant she wouldn't walk away when he started to talk. Why was he so fixated on rubbing in their conversation from earlier? Did he really enjoy recounting each detail to her, just to watch her squirm with unease.

“She was talking to her Eevee,” He chuckled to himself, and Diana found herself smiling softly.

“She does that a lot.” She agreed, voice low, “Even though Eevee doesn't talk back I've heard them having full blown arguments.” Diana continued, laughing softly at the memory. That wasn't entirely accurate, while Eevee may not speak in the traditional sense, she certainly chattered enough to simulate talking. And Akko responded as if she understood every yip, growl or otherwise.

“They were discussing what kind of flower they thought would be your favourite.” Andrew continued once Diana had trailed off, and glanced at his companion, noting the faint blush that coloured her cheeks. “I wasn't kidding when I said all she wanted to talk about this morning was you. I know you think I was just using her, but I think it would be more accurate to say she was using me to ask questions about you.” Andrew chuckled, not seeming bothered at all about being used.

“What's your point?” Diana asked, not fully comfortable with talking to Andrew about something so personal. She was feeling flustered, thinking about Akko sitting in one of the meadows surrounding the city and talking to Eevee about something so... Akkoish. Still, she was curious which one they had decided on. Perhaps a white one, like the poor mangled specimen sitting on her desk. It probably had some subtly sweet reasoning behind it. Focusing, she closed her eyes and let out a breath, steeling her expression.

Andrew sighed, “You keep searching for my motive like I have some goal in mind.” Stuffing his hand in his pockets, he continued on, ignoring the look of disbelief and skepticism aimed his way. “It's just been a long time since I've seen something make you this happy. And I wanted to know if she was genuine.”

“That's none of your concern.” Diana countered, ignoring the flash of hurt on Andrew's face. She had fallen for that act once, but when it came down to it. When it mattered most, he had shown her who he really was.

Shifting uncomfortably, he continued, “I know the reason you suddenly want to train with me all of a sudden is because she scared you.” Andrew continued to push at that sore spot he had successfully found out.

Diana scoffed, struggling to keep her expression neutral. She clenched her fingers around the bottom of the bench, trying to keep her arms from shaking. So that's what this was about. He was wrong though. Things had changed, Team Rocket had been mentioned in news casts for years, but now it felt real. Now it was real. It had nothing to do with what he was poking at.

“It scares you that you care about her,” Andrew pushed, giving his friend a wary look before driving his point home. “But she isn't your parents, Diana.”

Diana froze, feeling as if a bucket of cold water was dumped on her head unexpectedly. “How dare you.” She ground out, standing up and making to storm off. She felt a hand grab her wrist to stop her and shook it off, “You have no right!” She snarled, slapping Andrew's hand away and ignoring the defeated expression on his face. As much as he had expected the response, a small part of him had hoped she would confide in him. Let him help, like she used to.

As she stomped over to the stadium door, she heard him call from where he was still standing in front of the bench, head down and resigned, “It's okay to let people in, Diana. Not everyone is going to leave you.”

Diana faltered, biting off the response that jumped to the tip of her tongue. He talked like he wasn't one of them. She clenched her hand around the door knob, staring at the ground, “I might believe that, if it came from anyone but you.”

She jerked the door open and slammed it shut behind her, storming down the road without really looking at where she was going. He had no right. No right at all. How dare he bring her parents up like that, out of the blue. To compare Akko to them, she wasn't stupid, she knew they weren't the same.

 _I thought you were dead!_ Diana's step faltered, remembering the admission and shaking it away. That- That was different.

Feeling tears threatening to spill over, she didn't register as she bumped into a shoulder and ignored the inquiry as she continued on her mission. Andrew had no idea what he was talking about. Akko wasn't like her parents, she knew that. She knew that, even if a small part of her knew he was right. Knew the reason she was so hesitant to open up more, to admit she had feelings for the other girl was because she was afraid.

Andrew talked like he understood, but if he understood her so well then why did he abandon her when she needed him the most? If he cared about her like he claimed, then why had it been so easy for him to suddenly throw her away. On that morning, when she had awoken and gone to the dining hall for breakfast and found all of the servants gathered and whispering. Giving off sympathetic looks. The morning she was told her mother had passed in her sleep. A small part of her had known that her mother was sick, but it had never occurred to her that she could actually-.

That the world couldn't be so cruel as to take her father and then, only a short time later, her mother. She didn't even know what had happened to her father, had only been told that he wasn't coming back. And Andrew. He had left her, as soon as it looked like her family name might die and fade away, following her parents into memory. Once it looked like she might no longer be a person of importance, he had left. Once she was no longer of use. Once he no longer had anything to gain by befriending her.

He had been like a brother to her. They had known each other since before they would walk. When Andrew had received his Squirtle they had gone surfing on the snowbanks around her family home on the turtle's shell. He had been her best friend her entire life. They had shared everything.

And then he had just disappeared. The morning her mother died, his father had come to her home with Andrew by his side but he was cold. He didn't speak to her, had left her to deal with the fallout and the sudden burden of shouldering her family name by herself. Had left her to fend against her Aunt and Cousins alone.

The next time she'd seen him, in the Academy he had watched as the vultures descended. Each one set on being the first to conquer the crumbling Cavendish. To break her and drink what little she had left to give. To make a name for themselves by defeating her. And he did nothing, said nothing.

One by one Cobalt destroyed the competition, fighting even when he was exhausted and refusing to fail his trainer. It had taken time, for her to pull the begrudging respect from the naysayers, to prove that she was just as much a Cavendish as her world champion, father.

Hypocrite. She knew Akko was not her parents. Knew she wouldn't abandon her, not the way Andrew had.

Akko's only fault was how deeply, and quickly she had managed to coerce Diana into falling for her. It had been so sudden, she hadn't realized in time to try and stop it, to cut off the tie before it became her golden thread.

Akko wasn't her parents. She wasn't Andrew. But up until now she hadn't allowed herself to admit how much she cared for the other girl. Because by admitting how much she cared about her, she had to acknowledge the amount of power she held, how much potential hurt was in her control. Akko was so reckless, putting everyone before herself. It terrified her, and yet that was the part of the other girl she loved the most. How deeply she cared, how driven she was, how unshakable in her goal to make the world a better place.

While Diana was loathe to admit it, even to herself, Andrew had forced her to acknowledge the choice she had to make. Whether to allow herself to drown in the affections that were being offered, to bare herself and be honest. Or to stop any further developments and keep the other girl at arms length.

That wasn't entirely accurate. The second option, in truth, was to simply pool the chips she had already collected and cash out while her loss was still manageable. Or to go all in and gamble the last shred of her heart she had to give. Because not even Akko could promise her she'd never leave.

Coming to a halt, she looked around and noticed where she'd stormed off to subconsciously and looked up at the familiar building that housed the gym battles. Checking her watch, she realized that Akko's match was set to start at any moment.

Taking a deep breath, she went inside and spotted the cheering section and walked over, taking the open seat beside Sucy. The researcher seemed surprised, and mumbled a hello.

Diana ignored her, letting some of her frustration from the earlier conversation with Andrew spill over. She knew how her displeasure would be received, but at the moment she was too angry to care. Too angry to school her visage enough to put on air of nonchalance. Andrew had ripped off a scab that she wasn't properly equipped to handle. So instead she let herself bristle, using the mutual distaste that she and the other girl shared to keep from having to put on an air of social politeness.

Ignoring the look Sucy had fixed her with, she looked at Akko who was standing in the trainer's box and was waving at her with a wide smile. Eevee was sitting in the box, and looked over at Diana with an uncharacteristic curl of her tail.

She forced a small smile and wave in return, knowing if Akko sensed something was wrong she'd be distracted. The other girl was too kind for her own good. Her recent debate made it hard to look at the cheer on her friends face, and instead averted her gaze back to the waiting fox who was watching her with equal interest.

That's odd, Diana mused to herself, squinting to look closer. Eevee's eyes aren't blue.

Trying to be subtle, she flipped open her pokedex and unlocked the device, going to her home screen. The picture Akko had sent her from the cave, with the zubat babies and Eevee photo bombing popped up as her background. Sure enough, Eevee's eyes weren't blue.

 


	36. Akko vs Misty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> It's time for the long anticipated second gym battle! Ahhhh!!  
> Man, I love reading the conspiracy theories you guys come up with! I hope you like the chapter, this one is number 6/7 for the bonus week!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 35**

**Akko vs. Misty**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko returned from her morning workout with Andrew, grinning wide. He had known so many stories about Diana it was still kinda baffling that they weren't closer. From the way he talked about her, they must have been close at one point. So then what happened?

Shrugging that thought away, Akko went into the bathroom and turned on the shower after making sure everyone had been fed and was happy. She left her belt with their pokeballs on her desk, intended to shine them after her shower so that they looked their best for her gym battle today. At least Harley was doing much better with Mizar and Eevee, and was comfortable with being left in the main room with the other two. Andrew's suggestions were working wonders. The grass type was currently sitting on a pile of clothes on her bed, she'd need to make sure to make her something later.

The socialization also seemed to be helping, even if she still clung to Akko and wasn't ready to wander the town or battle just yet. It definitely would have been easier to take on Misty with the help of an experienced grass type, but Eevee and Mizar hadn't let her down yet. She was sure the two of them would give the water gym hell. Type advantages weren't everything.

Besides that point, there was only little over a week left until the end of the second deadline. As confident as Akko was in her partners, just in case she needed to use her second attempt again, she wanted to give them time to recover between bouts. The first gym had been a humbling experience, and it would only get more difficult from here on.

A small part of her was also banking on a victory today, hoping that if she had a free week she might be able to make some progress on the mystery pokemon without looming deadlines. She had spent every night, first reviewing past gym challenges, and then scouring data banks for any reference to the pink pokemon or other people experiencing something similar. All of her effort coming up empty.

As Akko walked into the bathroom and closed the door, Eevee looked up, mouth full of food. The fox heard the click of the door closing and swallowed her mouthful, glancing at Mizar and Harley. Typical to his nature, the avian pokemon was already eyeing her bowl now that Akko wasn't there to mediate, and Eevee scooted around to body block the gluttonous bird.

Harley pulled her bowl closer with her vines, putting her back against the wall and munching happily. Mizar wasn't brave enough to mess with the grass type yet, especially not after the stern talking to Akko had given him a couple days previous.

The trio ate in relative peace, Mizar moving to sit on the desk and look out the window, chirping quietly at passerby's that he recognized. Harley jumped onto Akko's bed and rested her head on the trainer's pillow, burying her nose in the comforting scent.

Sniffing at the air, Eevee scratched an itchy spot behind her ear and fell over with her overzealous kicking. The fox perked up when she noticed a fourth pokemon present, and greeted the familiar face with a yip.

Mew blinked at the fox, flipping over so they were looking at each other upside down and dangled her tail for the playful kit to play with. Eevee's swatted at the new toy, flipping over to jump at it, wiggling her rump before pouncing, chasing the dangling tail around the room. She skidded to a halt when she noticed her pokeball hovering above the floor, captured in a pink bubble.

Curious, she walked over and sat down with a tilt of her head. Unable to resist, she slapped at the bubble and jumped when it popped and the ball hit the floor. The sound of Akko turning off the water caught her attention and she perked up, starting to trot over to the door to wait when her ball activated and the fox was dragged inside by the red beam, letting out a yelp of surprise.

Mew giggled, rolling over in the air and returning the ball to the desk. The pink pokemon looked at the bathroom door as the doorknob turned and used transform, landing on the floor a near perfect duplicate of the brown fox.

Akko walked into the room, pausing to scratch Mewvee behind the ears and continued to mumble to herself, distracted as she plopped down on her bed, wet hair splaying out over her sheets. “Well guys,” She sighed, “Who's ready to get a Cerulean Badge today?”

Mizar chirped, flapping his wings and ready for the upcoming battle, not giving much thought to Eevee's predicament. Harley blinked, looking at the pokeballs on the desk and pointed at them with her vine, trying to let her trainer know something was up. “Aww, don't worry, Harley. I know you aren't ready. Eevee and Mizar got this, right guys?”

Mewvee let out a happy yip, curling her tail in an un-eevee-like manner, a mischievous tinkle to her eye.

 

After polishing the pokeballs, Akko secured all three to her belt and set out for the gym, Mewvee trotting happily beside her. The trainer was chattering away to the fox, going over the strategy that they had been planning for the better part of the past week. Lotte and Sucy had agreed to meet her at the gym, and Akko was surprised to see the researcher waiting for her outside the pokecenter.

“Hey,” Sucy greeted. Akko opened her mouth, floundering slightly at the unexpected encounter. Even before the recent incident between them, Sucy hadn't made a habit of seeking her out.

“Hey!” Akko grinned, “I thought I was meeting you there?” Maybe she had misunderstood and Lotte would come to meet them in just a moment. Mewvee plopped down and watched the people and pokemon walking by in awe, scenting the air and ears flicking around.

“Ya, um.” Sucy shifted, uncomfortably. “I was hoping we could talk, about the other day.”

Oh. Akko had to admit, she was surprised about the admission and chuckled nervously, “It's really okay. I know Diana can be scary but she won't report you, she promised.”

Sucy pushed off the wall she was leaning against and sighed, “Look, I don't normally do this. So, just let me get it out.” Akko nodded, and fell in step when the other girl started to walk in the direction of the gym. Sucy remained silent for a couple blocks, seeming to struggle with herself.

“I'm sorry, for the-” She gestured with her hand, flickering her wrist, “You know.” Akko opened her mouth to respond, clamping it shut when she remembered that the researcher had asked her to remain silent until she finished.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Sucy continued, “I don't actually think you're stupid, or whatever. You might be a little dense about certain things, and really gullible, but not stupid. And I really didn't think you'd drink it, I guess you have more guts than I gave you credit for.”

Akko flushed, stifling a nervous laugh as they continued in silence. She wasn't sure if Sucy was done or not, and couldn't figure out a way to ask without speaking. Which she had been asked not to do. So was she supposed to remain silent until Sucy explicitly said she could talk again?

Sucy grimaced, “Anyways. Ya, I'm sorry and I won't do it again.” The researcher looked away, seeming to study the buildings as they walked down the street.

Akko kicked a stone and watched it skip down the road, surprised when Eevee didn't zip after it, but shrugged it off. The fox looked really distracted watching the other people and pokemon walking down the road, she probably just didn't notice. “Can I ask you something?” Akko asked, hooking her thumbs in the pockets of her shorts.

Sucy snorted, seeming amused by the question, “If I remember correctly, your girlfriend made sure you have two more questions. So you can ask anything you want.” Despite her amusement, she scrunched up her lips, replaying Lotte's chastising. “But I can give you a freebie, just this once.” She teased instead.

“She isn't my girlfriend,” Akko grumbled, blushing.

“Sure,” Sucy rolled her eyes, “What was your question?”

Suddenly nervous, and feeling foolish for having to ask, Akko debated on telling her never mind. However, remembering what Diana had told her when they were waiting to take the transport back to Cerulean City reminded her that if she wanted an answer, it was imperative that she ask. You won't know how someone feels, if you don't ask. “Do you consider us friends?” Akko asked.

Sucy seemed surprised by the question, and put on the sour face she donned when asked a question she didn't want to answer. “Ya. I mean, I guess? You're alright.”

Akko looked at the other girl, and noticed a slight colour to her cheeks. “Are you blushing?” She teased, unable to resist.

“No!” Sucy protested, being caught only causing the reaction to triple. “Urg, why do you need to make it weird.” The researcher pointedly looked away, slowing slightly when they neared the front of the pokecenter. “Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I'm going inside, good luck. Try not to dive head first into an explosion this time.”

“Aww, Sucy who knew you were such a softy.” Akko poked, beaming wide.

The researcher scowled, “Shut up.” She mumbled, turning heel and heading for the stands for the viewers.

“Bye, my bestest buddy!” Akko yelled after the retreating girl, chuckling to herself when Sucy's step faltered. The trainers voice loud enough to cause a couple of nearby pedestrians to look over at the exchange.

Feeling infinity better, Akko couldn't stop the large smile as she headed inside and went to stand just outside the trainers box. Her life was still full of loose ends, but at least one of her conundrums had been resolved. And now she had something to return fire with.

The trainer looked at the stands, already mostly full of curious viewers. Eevee's usual cheering squad was in place, Amanda even had her sign out and ready. Surprisingly, Mizar's number one fan from Pewter was even there in his altered Pidgey costume to now look closer to a Pidgeotto. A bountiful amount of tape holding a long red feather to the top of his head. Even Barbara and Hannah were in attendance, the only one missing was Diana.

Akko's smile faltered slightly, maybe she ended up being busy after all. Checking her pokedex she noted that there was still five minutes left until the listed start time, maybe she would still make it.

While she was looking over those in attendance, Misty entered the arena and walked around the side of the field. Her gym was grossly different from Brocks, for starters while his was a firm stone and dirt floor with protruding boulders, hers was a pool of water with floating platforms.

There were four platforms in total, that covered about a third of the waters surface with footing for any non-aquatic pokemon. Two were in front of either trainer box, the other two were side by side along the center line of the arena.

The gym was specifically made to accommodate water type pokemon, and put land dwelling pokemon at a slight disadvantage. It forced the challenging trainers to think about the room they had to move strategically, and while it didn't impede Mizar's mobility much, it would be a severe disadvantage for Eevee. Typically, the fox had elected to use her speed and small size as her main strength, creating a difficult target to hit. However, being forced to stay on the platforms that would shift with any created current made her options of mobility, limited.

Not for the first time, Akko wished she were able to employ Harley. But even if she lost today, and it looked hopeless on her second attempt there was nothing that would make her force the dinosaur to battle when she wasn't ready or willing. She'd been through enough already.

As Misty approached, wearing a wavy sarong, tied at her hip. The baby blue fabric stood was decorated in stylized waves, and stood in stark contrast to the black bathing suit top she wore, covered by a loose tank top, tied in a knot under her chest, with the sides mostly exposed. It was a very casual attire for a gym leader, and was the exact opposite from the previous leader Akko had encountered.

“Aww, aren't you the cutest.” The gym leader beamed, and Akko flushed initially thinking the ginger haired girl was speaking with her. A moment later, Misty crouched and held out her hand for Eevee to inspect, the fox sniffing it before rubbing against her legs.

Akko let out a relieved breath, of course she was talking to Eevee, and was glad she hadn't responded to the compliment. While she watched the exchange, she noticed Diana had entered the arena. Breaking out in a wide grin, Akko turned and waved at the other trainer, standing on her tiptoes to make sure the greeting was noticed.

Diana seemed angry, and Akko's small faltered, wondering what would have angered her since this morning. Maybe her training with Andrew hadn't gone well? That's what Andrew had said they were doing. It bothered her that Diana hadn't asked her to train with her, but it made sense. Andrew was a much more experienced trainer. She wanted to go over and ask her what was wrong, maybe help in some way, but decided against it since they didn't have much in the way of privacy.

Noticing Akko's greeting, Diana offered a smile and a tiny wave in return, much more subtle than Akko had been. The heir looked down at Eevee, and her expression shifted to confused.

“You are just the sweetest,” Misty cooed, rubbing Eevee's cheeks before standing up to address Akko, following her gaze. “You have quite the cheering squad.” The gym leader commented.

“Heh, most of them are here for Eevee.” Akko chuckled, embarrassed and scratched the back of her head, playing off the compliment. The gym leader smiled, linking her fingers linked behind her back and rolling on the balls of her bare feet.

“I'm sure not all of them are,” Misty extended her hand, tilting her head, “Are you ready to begin?”

Akko nodded a confirmation, taking the offered hand and shaking it. “As ready as we'll ever be, right?” The trainer addressed Mewvee who tore her gaze away from Diana and let out a confirming yip.

“Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you, just because you're cute.” Misty winked at the fox and walked back towards her trainers box, skirt swaying. As the leader left, Akko mirrored the action and went to her trainer's box, Mewvee skipping after her and sitting beside her trainer's feet.

“Are both combatants ready?” The ref asked, standing in a raised box so he could see the bottom of the pool, flags down by his side. When both Akko and Misty nodded their confirmation, he continued. “This match will consist of two pokemon each, when both of one parties pokemon are no longer able to battle, or one party forfeits, the battle will conclude. There is no time limit. The gym leader, Misty will select her first pokemon.”

“Alright,” Misty selected one of the pokeballs, hanging from her bracelet like a charm and tossed it at the water in front of her. “Seaking, you're on!”

As expected, Akko thought to herself. The same as Brock, the water type gym leader typically stayed to using the same two pokemon for each gym challenge. Glancing down at Eevee, who was slapping at the water curiously, Akko took a deep breath. They were ready for this. The fox didn't even look worried, that had to be a good sign, right?

“Will the challenger please select her first pokemon?” The ref called, and Akko nodded.

“You ready?” She asked her partner by her feet, and Eevee let out a happy mewl, jumping onto the platform in front of the trainer box, landing lightly on her toes. The fox landed gently enough that no ripples were created from the action, and fixed her gaze on the fish pokemon, tail curling back and forth.

Akko studied the peculiar habit she seemed to have picked up recently and pushed it away for later. Maybe the fox was just really excited, it had been a while since they had, had a real challenge.

The ref looked between both woman and raised his flags, “Begin!” He shouted, slamming the flags down to start the timer. Misty reacted instantly, not giving her challenger the time to react or grow accustomed to the field. She had a reputation for being relentlessly aggressive, and it seemed she was going to keep it.

“Horn Attack! Get that Eevee in the water!” Misty called and Seaking dove, doing a quick round of the pool to build up speed before bursting out of the water, large horn on the tip of his orange scaled body glowing.

Akko cringed, there wasn't enough room for Eevee to dodge that attack, she knew the small platforms were going to be a problem. They had planned for this, just stay focused. “Counter!” Akko called, if Eevee could counter the midair assault, and keep her footing on the platform, there was a chance she could cause the fish to be land bound and then they would have the advantage. Using Misty's own strategy of forcing the opponent onto unfavorable terrain against her.

Mewvee didn't seem to be paying attention, looking at the stands and reacted almost too slow. The fox looked at the fish pokemon and smiled, wiggling playfully and glowed brightly. Seaking collided with his target and Mewvee released the pent up energy with a boom. A powerful shock wave was sent rippling, surprising everyone in attendance and Akko had to shield her eyes.

The fish pokemon flew back and crashed into the stadium wall, flopping to the floor outside the ring, already eliminated.

Dumbfounded, the ref had to snap himself out of his daze and raised a flag towards Akko's side. “S-Seaking can no longer battle.” Misty looked at her defeated partner, equally surprised and recalled the unconscious pokemon, clicking his pokeball back into place with a thoughtful look on her face.

Murmuring from the crowd started, and Akko was at a loss for what to say. She knew they had been training every day, and Eevee was getting stronger. But she didn't think there had been that vast of an improvement, and studied the fox who was back to poking at the water curiously, tail still twisting. From all outward appearances, the kit didn't seem too interested in how decisively she had just won the first round.

“Go, Fluff-butt!” Amanda screamed from the stands, dispersing the tension and even causing a few chuckles. Akko flashed her a thankful smile and nodded her appreciation, earning a thumbs up in response.

“Well, I must admit. I didn't expect that.” Misty commented, “In that case, I'm not holding anything back.” The gym leader passed over the second ball on her bracelet and selected the third. Akko clenched her fists, crap. It was rare that the gym leader broke out her strongest pokemon. Even if they had defeated Seaking easily, it was nothing compared to-

“Gyrados! Let's go!” The gym leader tossed the ball into the water, and a massive sea serpent came out with a thunderous roar that shook the stadium. Thrashing his tail, the dragon growled, showing off impressive fangs and glaring at his opponent. His sheer bulk rippled the water, sending out waves that caused the platforms to shake and ride the rolling tides, water lapping against the side of the pool and spilling over.

Crap. Akko recited again, swallowing thickly. Misty had only used her Gyrados three times in the last season, and the sea dragon had demolished all of his opponents with ease. The gym leader had used the pokemon once so far this season, and was listed in the match again Diana. Akko hadn't brought herself to watch the match yet, and now wished she had. Misty only used that pokemon when she felt backed into a corner, she hadn't expected to see the temperamental tyrant.

Eevee didn't seem to register the new pokemon and was enjoying surfing the waves, letting out happy mewls. Whatever had gotten into her today, hopefully it would be enough to defeat this opponent. Or at least wear it down enough for Mizar to finish.

“Are both combatants ready to continue?” The ref asked.

Akko nodded, fists bunched at her sides and trying not to look as nervous as she felt. Misty grinned, cockily and winked across the field. “Alright, cuties. Lets see how you two handle this.”

With a flourish of the coloured flags, the ref declared the beginning to round two. “Begin!”

“Hydro Pump!” Misty called the second the ref had finished, throwing her arm out and smirking, full of confidence this would not go the same as the previous bout. Gyrados arched his neck, sucking in a deep breath before releasing a stream as thick as his impressive bulk, rampaging across the field to collide with the tiny fox.

“Mimic!” Akko countered, voice shaking and nervous. Mewvee sat down, flicking her tail back and forth rapidly. Not at all concerned with the incoming, ultimate, water attack. With what looked like a yawn, she opened her mouth and a light ball appeared between in her maw.

When the Hydro Pump was close enough to spray the ruff around her neck, the fox released a blinding light beam that rivaled the sheer size of the Hydro Pump. The beam of light slammed into the Hydro Pump and overpowered the attack, soaring across the field to crash into the reeling Gyrados.

The sea serpent was pushed back across the pool, crashing into and shattering the platform in front of his trainer, colliding into the side of the pool with a pained roar. As the attack ended, Gyrados arched before crashing down onto the water surface with a defeated whoosh, sending water over the side of the pool once more.

The stadium was silent, processing the sound defeat and Akko relaxed her hands. Had that... Just happened? What was that? It didn't look like Mimic... If anything it looked like, “Hyper Beam?” Akko whispered, confused. But-

Before she could finish that thought, she was almost knocked off her feet by an overzealous trainer. Amanda hooked her arm around Akko's neck, using her free hand to give her a noogie and laughed. “Who knew you had it in you? Man, did you guys see that?”

Akko cringed, trying to wiggle her way out of the sudden assault, smiling wide.

“Well,” Misty cleared her throat, walking closer after rounded the pool. “I don't know what is going on with this years applicants, but between you and Miss Cavendish I might be out of a job.” The water gym leader joked, looking troubled. “You've earned this,” She finished, unpinning a Cascade Badge and holding it out to Akko.

Akko beamed, reaching out to take the badge when Mewvee jumped and grabbed her pokeball in her teeth, darting out of the main room and down the hallway Misty had originally entered from. “Hey!” The trained protested, taking off after the mischievous fox.

Bushy tail flicked out of sight as she darted around the corner, and Akko skidded to a halt noticing the fox was no longer visible, her pokeball sitting in the center of the hall. “What's going on with you?” Akko mumbled, picking up the ball. Did she accidentally recall herself? Serves her right for taking off like that. She probably tripped or stumbled and the mechanism activated without her meaning to. At least now I don't have to chase her around everywhere, little victories! Funny though, that after a battle like that she defeats herself by tripping. Just like her trainer it seems.

Tossing the ball, Eevee appeared out of the ball, fur fluffed up and looking very agitated. The fox looked around, eyes wild before noticing Akko and letting out a string of panicked yips. Laughing, Akko knelt down to try to soothe her. “Well if you don't like being accidentally recalled, maybe don't steal your pokeball and try to run away with it.”

Eevee blinked at her trainer, chest heaving and she looked around, as if searching for something. “What's going on with you today?” Akko mumbled, concerned by the off behavior. Just then they were interrupted when Amanda poked her head around the corner.

“Did you catch her?” The other trainer asked.

“Ya...” Akko mumbled, picking up the fox, just in case and putting her pokeball back on her belt. Eevee continued to look around, glancing up at her trainer like she was trying to say something, to let her know something was wrong.

“Well then, lets go!” Amanda laughed, and Akko offered a wide smile.

Picking up Eevee, and setting her on her shoulders, where she could keep a closer eye and grip on her partner. Akko jogged back to the gym where she was met by her friends and companions, each offering a congratulations and a slap on the back or such.

Again, Misty handed the elated trainer her second badge before offering her hand, congratulating Akko on a good match. Well, great and semi-odd match. Gym leaders were not supposed to get knocked around like rag dolls, and while they were expected to lose to trainers each season. They were also supposed to weed out the ones that weren't strong enough to continue, not get absolutely decimated twice in the span of a week.

“Akko!” Lotte tapped her friend on the shoulder, pointing at the score board that stood behind the ref that had yet to be cleared. The scoreboad was much the same as Pewter's, and showed the profile pictures of both trainers, with the headshots of their partners underneath. At the moment, the sign was showing both of Misty's partners with a red 'x' through their picture, signaling they were eliminated from the battle. Eevee's face, a picture caught mid-yip, was still lit up without any strikes against her. “Look!”

Lotte pestered again, and Akko glanced at her before trying to see what it was that had her so excited. She was about to ask what it was, feeling a little foolish since everyone in her circle seemed to know what the coordinator saw, and were waiting for Akko's reaction.

Akko looked at the timer and froze. That couldn't be right, there was no way.

“Damn, Kagari.” Amanda whistled, and Akko looked around. Unsure of what she should say or do.

Diana. Akko looked at the stands, and saw that the other trainer wasn't there. Scanning the stadium, she tried to peer around the people surrounding her to see if her friend had left without saying anything.

“Thirty-two seconds, that's better than Diana's score, right?” Sucy asked, watching Akko quietly and frowning. The trainer sighed, and nodded before putting on a smile and turning back to her friends.

“Ya, I think so.”

 


	37. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is the final chapter for the bonus week.  
> We actually didn't hit the review marker for it, but I decided to post it anyways. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 36**

**Thank You**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Hours later, once the merriment had dwindled and those assembled mumbled about going to bed, Akko found herself trying to sneak away, undetected. Amanda, Constance and Jasminka had joined in the congratulations on beating the second gym and shattering a barely even minted record. Before retiring to their room for the night, inviting them to join in their upcoming trek.

Amanda wanted to go back to Mount Moon for the remaining week before they would all head off to Viridian. Saying she wanted a second shot at capturing an Onyx. Lotte and Sucy seemed interested, and were chatting about the possibility all the way back to their room as well. Sucy wanted to check on how the hive of wild Paras and Parasect were doing that remained, and possibly collect some samples from the wild ones for her research. Akko was confused as to why Lotte wanted to go back, she had seemed to hate being underground.

If Akko were being honest, she wasn't too keen on going back into that mountain anytime soon. But more than that, she hadn't really thought about what she'd do if she beat the gym today. It was strange to have a little bit of downtime. To not have to worry about looming deadlines.

First though, she wanted to talk to Diana, who had disappeared as soon as the gym battle had ended. She couldn't shake the feeling that she might need to talk, after how angry she looked entering the stadium. Akko stopped by her team's room and was informed, by a very irritated Hannah, that Diana was out. However, before the trainer could pry for more information, the door was slammed shut with a very clear message of go away.

“Alright.” Akko mumbled, scratching the back of her head and looking down at the fox by her heels. Eevee had been in a foul mood ever since the gym battle and seemed to be suspicious of everyone and everything. Probably still a little perturbed at being accidentally recalled into her ball. She really hated her pokeball, always had. “Want to go see if the cafeteria has any cookies left?” The trainer asked, and the fox instantly perked up, wagging her tail softly.

Akko chuckled softly, “Thought so.” At least that was normal.

The pair headed off for the mess hall, and were lucky enough to find the server who was in love with Eevee, and happily handed over half a dozen cookies for the pair to share. The perks of having a cute partner seemed to be limitless, at least as far as cookies were concerned. Akko managed to gurgle out a thank you, mouth already full of the sugary treat and left to go look around town.

She didn't make it very far before another familiar face flagged her down, “Good evening, Ms. Kagari.” Professor Ursula greeted, subtly noting the handful of cookies and crumbs already on both guilty parties faces. “Still celebrating?” She asked with a chuckle.

Swallowing the current contents of her mouth, Akko greeted the Professor. “Good evening, Professor.” She hadn't had much of a chance to talk to the Professor since before Lotte's competition. Maybe she should see if Professor Ursula had any free time this week to help her train. The older woman had been a massive help where Mizar was concerned, maybe she'd have some insight to help her with Harley.

Although, Ivysaur was already doing much better after Andrew's suggestion. Akko continued to walk down the streets of the flowing city, and the Professor fell into step without a word.

Clearing her throat, Ursula tried to initiate a conversation, “That was an impressive battle today.” Akko hummed, noncommittally and broke off another small chunk of cookie to toss to the waiting fox. Eevee caught the treat and munched away, fangs tearing apart the crunchy treat. Surprising was a more accurate word, if Akko were being honest. “Is something wrong? I would think you'd be elated after a victory like that.”

The Professor commented, watching the exchange between trainer and partner with a soft smile.

“No, not really. I just-” Akko shook her head, taking a bite out of cookie and munching away. “It's just a feeling.” She finished with a sigh, “I can't explain it.” So much had happened recently that she couldn't make sense of. First, there was the strange dream, encounter randomness. Then Eevee and the Thunder Stone. And then Eevee using Hyper Beam? It certainly looked like a Hyper Beam, but it couldn't have been. Eevee wasn't able to learn Hyper Beam. It could have been a powered up Mimic, maybe it just looked brighter because of the way the lights hit it.

Professor Ursula walked in silence for a moment, “You know, the reasons the Professors travel with the applicants is to help them. So if there is something you'd like to talk about, it's why I'm here.” The older woman encouraged, voice gentle and trying not to sound like she was pressuring the younger trainer.

Well, when she put it that way. And she is a Professor, so that meant she had to be pretty smart, right? So then if anyone would know the answer to her questions, it would be Professor Ursula. Akko worried her lip, glancing at the older woman who was wearing a simple summer dress with her navy blue hair flowing.

It was rare not to see her in her uniform. But considering the time of night it was, she was probably off the clock. So then maybe she should wait until tomorrow, when she was officially working?

“Promise you won't laugh?” Akko asked, fidgeting with trainer's belt and tossing the last piece of cookie to the snapping foxes maw.

“Promise.” Professor Ursula smiled.

Sighing, Akko tried to figure out how to explain what had happened. “Well, it wasn't in any of the reports, probably since it left before the police arrived. But there was this vigilante that wiped out most of the Team Rocket goons before they even got there.” Akko began, shoving her hands in her shorts and kicking a stone down the road.

Instantly, Eevee darted after it, fluffy tail bobbing as she skidded all over the path after the retreating pebble. Akko smiled, at least that much was back to normal. “Anyways,” Akko continued. “There was this pink pokemon, at least I think it was a pokemon, what else could it be?” The trainer laughed, it had occurred to her that maybe it was an alien or something _else_ but had conceded that it was most likely some rare breed of pokemon.

“And it... Protected us. It put us in this pink bubble, along with the Clefiary and the stolen pokeballs. It was strange, it floated around and had this super long tail that kept-” Akko paused, the image of Eevee's tail during the gym battle coming back. “Flicking.” She breathed, lost in thought.

Maybe that's where Eevee had picked up the mannerism, Akko glanced at the fox who was suffering from a sugar high and was leaping around in the grass on the side of the road. Looking back at the expectant and waiting Professor, Akko continued. “It was super pink, and had these small cute ears and really long back feet, like a bunny. I have no idea what it was.” She'd tried looking through the known pokemon lists and hadn't seen anything that even resembled it.

“Well, the other day I was watching Shiny Chariot performances with Eevee and Harley, I thought they might help her. Ivysaur that is. Because Eevee always seemed to love them.” Akko continued and was vaguely aware that the other woman's step faltered and her cheeks pinked up.

“O-oh?” She asked, clearing her throat again and regaining her composure.

Akko blinked, a thought occurring to her. “Do you like Shiny Chariot too, Professor?” Maybe she's embarrassed because she's also a fan. It would be nice not to be the only one.

“You could say that.” Professor Ursula chuckled, averting her gaze. “But back to this pink pokemon.”

“Oh, right.” Akko deflated, excitement ebbing away. “Well, after watching the videos that pink pokemon showed up in my room, in the pokecenter. At least, I think it did. To be honest, I am beginning to think I dreamt up the whole thing.” Embarrassment started to sow doubt and Akko was about to wave off the line of conversation when the other woman fixed her with a serious expression.

“Why do you think it was a dream?” Professor Ursula asked, and Akko hesitated. What did she mean why? Because this random, unknown pokemon just appeared in her room? The window was shut, the door was locked. It made no sense.

“Well,” Akko reached down to pick Eevee up who was tapping at her leg, settling the fox across her shoulders. “It just doesn't seem real.” She mumbled, scratching under the foxes chin. “And because I had this crazy vision- er, dream and then it was just gone. There were these two girls, and they were arguing about this beat up Pidgey. And at the end the one called the other Chariot.”

Akko chuckled, shaking her head. “I probably just fell asleep after watching the videos and that was why I had a dream about a girl named Chariot.” One that looked just like a young Chariot too, if she were being honest.

Professor Ursula set her lips in a line, pondering quietly to herself. She didn't reply right away, and it was making Akko nervous. Wondering if perhaps she did sound too much like sort of crazy, fan girl and the Professor was struggling to keep herself from laughing or telling her she was being silly. That it had to be a dream.

“Has anything... Else, strange happened recently?” Professor Ursula asked instead.

Akko frowned, not expecting the question. “Well, Eevee tried to eat a Thunder Stone.” Despite her nervousness, Akko chuckled and poked at the foxes nose. “But I think it was defective. I talked to Diana about it, but she said that it shouldn't matter where a pokemon touches a the stone. It should still trigger the evolution.”

“She's correct.” Professor Urusula smiled, sadly and shook her head. “It's possible the stone was defective...” She agreed, looking away like she wanted to say more. “But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.”

“Ya, I guess.” Akko mumbled, watching the fox as she stretched her neck to give Akko better access to all the best scratching spots. The pair walked in silence, for a while more before the Professor cleared her throat and Akko realized that had nearly made a lap of the city.

“As far as your run in with Tr-” She stopped herself, looking embarrassed. “With the pink pokemon, I think you should look into some of the old legends. That might give you a clue on where to start.” She offered, coming to a halt in front of the pokemon center. “Actually, since you have a few days before heading to the next town. There is supposed to be some ruins near the power plant to the east, it's not far and might make a good day trip. Even if you don't find anything, there's a lot of different pokemon in the area. It could be a good break. And would give you some experience against Electric types.”

That might actually be a good idea, Akko thought to herself. Even if it led to nothing, seeing something new and going on a mini adventure might be nice. “Thanks Professor.” Akko nodded, letting out a deep sigh. She felt better after the talk they had, and a trip would be nice. She hadn't mentioned how strange she found her victory against Misty was, but maybe it really was just all their hard work paying off.

“Anytime, Akko. If you ever need anything.” Professor Ursula smiled and moved to walk inside the pokecenter as the door whooshed open.

“I know.” Akko grinned, and waved good bye as the older woman disappeared inside the building. As she watched the Professor disappear from sight, Akko was left with a conundrum. They had made a full loop of town and hadn't seen Diana anywhere, it was possible that she had returned while they were out though. She wouldn't be able to check though, Diana's teammates had made it very clear they didn't want her to come knocking again this late at night.

Resigning herself to the fact that the other girl probably retired for the night, Akko decided to try to get some sleep herself. Trudging up the stairs, Eevee seemed to be coming off her sugar high and yawned, stumbling up the stairs. Tentative plans for her upcoming, short trip, already formulating.

As she turned the corner, she was surprised to see there was someone waiting for her, outside her room. “Hey,” She greeted, and was met with a warm smile and sad eyes.

“Hi,” Diana smiled, sitting cross legged, with her back against the wall across from Akko's room and holding her pokedex open on her lap. Fumbling slightly, she closed the device and tucked it away, reaching beside her to pick up a cupcake that had been sitting on a napkin. “Congratulations on beating Misty.”

Akko looked at the sugary treat, the lady at the food court had said they were out of cupcakes. How did Diana manage to get one? Shrugging off that question, she stepped closer and took the offered treat. “Thanks.” She still wasn't sure how that particular event had happened, and picked at the wrapper around the base. Diana held out her fingers for Eevee who trotted over and tilted her head up, enjoying the chin scratches.

The other trainer scrunched up her nose in confusion, regarding Eevee with scrutiny before shaking her head and rubbing the foxes ears. “I actually was waiting for you because I was hoping you could talk for a bit.” Diana admitted, looking at the closed door.

Akko chuckled, finding it ironic. Apparently the only reason she hadn't been able to find Diana to talk to her was because Diana was waiting in front of her room to do the same thing. “I was kinda hoping the same thing.” Akko elaborated when her friend turned up a curious gaze. “Just give me a minute.” She finished, picking up Eevee who was already half way through settling down for a nap with her head on Diana's thigh for a pillow.

The sleepy fox let out a string of grouchy protests as Akko opened her door and went inside, depositing her on her pillow.

“Diana's looking for you.” Sucy drawled, laying down and reading a book, Oscar sleeping in the garbage can by her headboard. Akko opened her mouth to ask why they hadn't invited her in then, but realized even if they had, Diana probably would have declined. She and Sucy were still butting heads.

“I noticed,” Akko rolled her eyes, scratching Eevee behind the ears to make sure the fox wouldn't try and follow her. “Can you guys watch Eevee for a little bit?” She asked, knowing her companion was far too tuckered out after a long day to accompany her. In truth it also worried her to have the kit out at night, there was always the possibility of the frequency coming back. And if it were going to happen, night would be the time to strike, when most of the town was asleep.

Sucy waved off the request, going back to reading her book to her, literally, bubbling companion. “Ya, ya. You guys should really try using these handy devices that allow you to send messages remotely rather than wandering around aimlessly in an attempt to make it look like a coincidence you bumped into each other.” The researcher smirked, earning a spat out tongue for her cheeky remark.

Akko was about to leave before grabbing her favourite hoodie on a whim, and looking at Lotte who had taken off her headphones on the top bunk. “Before you guys leave with Amanda's team tomorrow, do you think I could talk to you?” Akko asked, “It's um,” She was about to reach to scratch the back of her head when she realized both hands were full. One with cupcake, and the second with sweater. Looking between the two options, she shoved the treat in her mouth and chewed. It was chocolate, how did Diana know that was her favourite?

Lotte laughed, noting the speed at which her friend was trying to devour her treat to free her mouth to continue speaking. “Of course, Akko. We won't be leaving until around noon anyways.”

Wiping her mouth clean of any excess frosting, Akko nodded her confirmation and left the room to find Diana waiting, leaning against the wall with her legs crossed at the ankles.

“Ready?” Diana asked, pushing herself off the wall. Akko nodded, grinning wide and offering the procured sweater.

“It's cold.” She explained. Diana was still dressed for the midday weather, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. While it was around midsummer, this close to so much water and the mountains it did still get rather chilly at night.

“Thanks,” Diana took the offered sweater, holding it against her chest and looking at Akko expectantly. “Aren't you going to be cold?” She asked, noting Akko was in similar attire to her own but hadn't brought a second sweater or jacket. In response, Akko made a dismissive scoff and started down the hallway.

“I'll be fine, I'm used to late night walks.” Akko asserted, flashing a confident smile. “Besides, how can I be cold when you're with me?” She teased.

“How will me wearing your sweater keep you warm?” Diana asked, falling into step as they made their way down to the ground floor, turning to head for the front lobby of the pokecenter.

“Because it's impossible to be cold when I'm this close to someone who's so hot.” Akko explained, walking out into the cold night air. Diana blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and hugged the sweater tighter. When the other girl didn't reply, Akko poked her arm and made a sizzling noise, “Sssss! Get it?” She asked, waving her hand as if she'd been burnt.

Diana giggled, biting her lip and looking away as they started towards the north end of town. “Are you flirting with me, Miss Kagari?” She asked, pulling the sweater over her head and putting her hands in the front pocket, trying to hide a blush with the hood.

Akko flushed, “I just wanted to make you smile.” She mumbled, unable to look at the other girl. “You looked upset earlier.” Nervously, Akko tried to sneakily glance at her friend, to see how her comment had been received. Diana could be sensitive, or reluctant to talk about what was bothering her.

Diana had her eyes down, face mostly hidden in the soft fabric of Akko's sweater, not enough visible to discern her reaction. “Thank you,” The flustered girl whispered, hunching her shoulders and burning bright.

“For what?” Akko asked, curiously.

Letting out a sigh, Diana looked up at the moon that was cresting the ridge of the mountains. “For being you,” She replied, simply, some of the tension ebbing out of her features.

Akko blinked, puzzling out that response. This wasn't the first time Diana had said that, and she still didn't fully understand what she meant. Even so, the comment always seemed to colour her cheeks and made her ears burn. It was a silly thing to be thanked for, who else could she be but herself? Still, it was nice that Diana seemed to like that. No, that didn't sound right. Because by that, that being her. And Diana didn't like, like her. They were friends. It was nice that Diana found her not annoying.

Even if Akko knew her affections were becoming tilted in a more than friendly manner, that didn't mean Diana's were.

“I, um,” Diana began fiddling with her fingers inside the pouch. “I was hoping it would be alright if I talked about my parents.” She admitted, looking like a mouse caught between holding perfectly still and dashing away.

Why is she so nervous about talking about her parents, Akko wondered. Did she not have a happy childhood? Or maybe this was some sort of rich kid thing. To be fair she really didn't know if Diana was rich or not, she had just assumed, with the way people talked about her. She knew Diana was from some well known family, but hadn't felt the need to research past that. It wasn't that she didn't care, or wasn't curious. Truthfully, she was painfully curious. It was more, why read other peoples opinions of the girl she could learn about first hand?

“Oh,” Akko breathed, unsure of how she should respond to that. She didn't mind, but Diana was looking at her expectantly, like she should know what that meant. “Sure, we all get homesick sometimes.” She offered, taking a swing in the dark.

Diana frowned, seeming confused why that response and continued to walk down the road. Akko fell into step, kicking herself internally and feeling like she had said the wrong thing. “I wouldn't call it homesickness.” Diana admitted, “In truth it's a relief, to spend some time away from my Aunt and Cousins.”

Aunt? Did her entire family live in one big house? Mansion? Or? “Do you not get along with your Aunt?” Akko asked. She didn't know much about her own extended family, her Papa was an only child and her Mama only had one sibling, with no children. So, while she was very close to her parents, she didn't have the experience of a large family.

Diana hummed to herself, “Not particularly. I'm sure she means well, we just-” She paused, trying to find the quote-correct way to explain it, out of habit. “We don't agree on a lot of sensitive topics.”

When Diana didn't elaborate, Akko tried to prompt her to continue, knowing that sometimes she needed a nudge to talk about something difficult. It brought some comfort to be asked questions, like it was some confirmation that the person listening was interested, that it wasn't seen as an annoyance. “Like politics?” Her Papa had always said not to talk about religion or politics with family.

Diana laughed softly, shaking her head, “Yes and no.” She responded, vaguely, “Mostly we do not agree on which course we should follow, as a family. After my parents passing, it's been... Difficult. And my Aunt wants to auction off some of our family heirlooms, but that would mean selling away our heritage.”

Akko stopped mid stride, and looking at her friend's back as she walked a few more steps before noticing. “Your parents...?” She asked, genuinely shocked by the admission. Diana eyed her, skeptically, before responding slowly, words drawn out.

“Did you not know?” She asked. Akko shook her head no, and Diana seemed at a loss for words, “But it was all over the news. I just assumed that you would have read about my family, like the rest of the contestants.” Diana breathed, cheeks flushing, “That sounds arrogant now that I say it out loud. It's just, it's been a long time since I met someone who didn't already assume they knew everything about me.”

“I thought about it,” Akko admitted, catching up as they started their aimless trek around town again. “When I met you at the academy.”

Diana cleared her throat, “When you, 'ran' into me at the academy you mean.” She teased, unable to help herself.

Akko rolled her eyes, was she ever going to live that down. Still it was nice to see a small smile back, Diana was so pretty when she smiled. Well, she was really pretty no matter what she was doing, but that wasn't the point. “Ya, ya.” She mumbled, “But I figured, what's the point in hearing other people's opinions about who you are, when I could learn from the woman herself.” Akko shrugged, hooking her thumbs in her pockets.

“Oh,” Diana breathed, worrying her lip with a soft smile.

“Is that weird?” Akko asked, feeling self conscious.

“Yes,” Diana nodded, laughing when Akko pouted slightly. “But in a sweet way. No one has ever done that before, I typically meet people after they've already read a hundred articles on my family. It's-” She paused, trying to find the right words, “Very, you.” She shrugged, like that explained everything.

Akko scrunched up her nose, there it was again. “Sorry.”

Diana flashed an amused smirk, “You don't need to apologize. I appreciate it.” She assured, glancing at where Akko's hand was hooked in her pocket, shaking her head. They walked in comfortable silence for a few more moments before Akko worked up the courage to ask her next question.

“Can I ask what happened?”

Diana sucked in a breath, hesitating before nodding her affirmation. More to herself than the other girl. “I don't know what happened to my father,” She whispered, wringing her hands. “He left for a trip and never came back. I was only six at the time, and my mother didn't say anything other than he wouldn't be coming back. When I became older, I tried to find out on my own. But besides a lot of contradicting conspiracy stories, no one has been able to explain exactly what happened to him.”

Akko frowned, about to try to offer some comfort when Diana shook her head. “If I'm being honest, I don't really remember him. I know what he looked like, from family pictures. But as far as memories of him,” She shrugged. “As for my mother,” Diana continued, and her expression changed to pained. “She became very ill a few years after my father disappeared and passed away in her sleep.” Diana explained in a rush, like she was quoting a well rehearsed response.

Akko looked at her friend, the pain she was feeling evident on her face, the tension in her shoulders and her shaky stride. She debated on reaching out, touching her arm, trying to show her she wasn't alone. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.” She offered instead, not wanting to push Diana to talk about something that was too painful.

Sucking in an uneven breath, Diana shook her head. “Normally, I prefer not to. But-” She flushed, wiping her cheek with a sleeve. “I think I need to talk about it, and you're the first person I've felt comfortable enough with to do so.” Diana admitted, and both girls found themselves blushing, furiously.

Akko wasn't sure what to say, she felt a rush of pride in being someone that Diana felt like she could trust enough to talk about something so sensitive. But it also made her nervous, like she might say the wrong thing and ruin it. Like she wasn't good enough to have earned this level of trust. But who was she to argue with Diana's choice? It was nice to know that Diana trusted her, as much as she did.

“You know, I'm a little jealous of you and Eevee.” Diana confessed, earning a confused look from the other trainer. “Of how close you two are.” She explained.

Furrowing her brows, perplexed, Akko asked, “Why?” The sudden topic change throwing her through a loop, not able to connect how the two subjects were related. It could also be that Diana didn't feel like saying anything more tonight about her parents though.

“When I first received Cobalt, he didn't like me much.” Diana laughed, breathlessly, “That might be understating it though. Rather, he wanted nothing to do with me.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Akko muttered, shivering slightly. Maybe she should have brought a sweater, with the disappearance of the sun, so too went the last remnants of warmth. If she said something though, Diana might suggest they turn in for the night. And she didn't want to cut off the other girl when she was baring her heart. She'd stick it out.

Akko glanced sideways when she realized Diana hadn't responded and found the other girl eyeing her, “Are you cold?” She asked.

“No.” Akko squeaked, embarrassed at having been caught. Goosebumps covering her arms giving away her fib.

Diana sighed, “I told you to bring a sweater.” She chastised, and Akko pouted trying to repress another shiver.

“I'm not cold.” The stubborn trainer lied.

Diana stepped closer and linked her arm around Akko's and tugged her closer, until their shoulders were brushing against each other. “I told you I'm not cold,” Akko insisted, feeling her resolve weaken and her body heat up, having few little to do with the sweater against her arm.

“I know.” Diana smiled, running her fingers down the inside of Akko's arm, nails dragging and generating more goosebumps than the night breeze. With a relaxed ease, she slipped her fingers inside Akko's partially closed hand and nudged them to link with the other girls.

Akko felt like she was about to combust and silently cursed her palm for seeming to summon all the sweat on her body to her hand. Her heart was racing, thundering in her ears and she couldn't seem to calm it. She probably looked like a nervous wreck, which was stupid. It wasn't the first time Diana had held her hand, or even the first time they'd been this close. She's just being friendly because you were being too stubborn to grab another sweater.

Because you couldn't resist the chance to see Diana wearing _your_ sweater. What was wrong with her, that she couldn't act normal when her friend was just trying to be nice? Stop it, she's just holding your hand. But, Akko sucked in a breath, unable or willing to silence the next seductive whisper in the back of her mind. What if Diana was also-? No, Akko. Stop it. She's not- She's too smart, too pretty to think that way about you. Why would see? She could have literally anyone. Plus she's been hanging out with Andrew a lot lately.

Pushing that thought away, Akko tried to keep her voice steady as she cleared her throat. “So, why didn't Cobalt like you?” It was hard to imagine them ever not getting along. The few times she had seem the pony pokemon, he was always very affectionate towards his trainer. They seemed like such a powerful duo, working in perfect sync. If Akko were being honest, she was a little jealous at how well they worked together in comparison to herself and Eevee, so it was a little startling to think that Diana was having similar thoughts.

Diana blinked, seeming to draw out of her own train of through, “Oh, right.” She mused, taking a moment to remember what they had been talking about. “Well, in the spirit of complete honesty. I was a bit of a brat when I was younger.” The heir admitted, blushing and ducking her head.

Akko laughed, she couldn't help it. The thought of Diana being anything other than the perfect picture of poise and respectfulness was too strange. “Don't laugh,” Diana pouted, hip checking her friend and seeming annoyed.

“I'm sorry, it's just. You're always so,” Akko snickered. “Proper. It's hard to imagine.”

“Yes, well.” Diana sulked, and Akko added the new expression to her list of top, at this point, one hundred Diana expressions. Unbidden, Akko wondered what it would be like to remove that pout with a kiss. Instantly, she flushed and shook her head. Stop it, she's confiding in you. Don't make it weird.

Instead, Akko squeezed her friends hand for reassurance. “Alright, so you were a bratty kid and Cobalt, what? Was expecting someone prim and proper?” Akko asked, unable to keep the amusement from her voice.

“Oh, you hit the nail on the nose.” Diana deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “He trotted right up to me and said until I held my tea with my pinkie out, he would never respect me as his trainer.”

Akko snorted, not expecting the continuation of her taunting, “Was that a joke?” She laughed.

Diana frowned, “I don't know why that's so surprising, I do have a sense of humor.”

“I know, I just wanted to see you pout again,” Akko responded, biting her tongue and wincing when she realized what she had just admitted. Great, how do you explain that without sounding creepy? She was becoming far too relaxed around the other girl, and things were slipping past her screening process, unchecked. Not that she ever had that much of a screening process, but still that was-

Akko flushed and was thankful when Diana didn't question the odd response. Instead, she tightening her hand and tugged on Akko's arm, pulling her borrowed hoodie tight. “When I was around nine, I think.” Diana whispered, “My mother gave me Cobalt. Everyone in my family is given a Ponyta when they turn twelve, normally. So they are able to grow accustomed to each other before leaving for the academy. It's a tradition of sorts.”

“I realized later she gave him to me early because she didn't think she'd make it to my twelfth birthday.” Diana shook her head, tightening her grip further, “At the time I was angry because my mother had stopped spending much time with me, she was always sleeping and telling me to play with the staff. She still read stories with me everyday, but she wouldn't go outside with me anymore.”

“I took out my frustrations on the staff, and would order them around and yell whenever something wasn't perfect. At the time, I thought my mother gave me Cobalt because she was growing tired of my constantly pestering her to go outside with me, she was pushing me off on him.” Diana elucidated, guilt tugging down the corners of her lips and features growing tense.

“So when she gave him to me, I treated him like I did everyone else. I demanded that he listen to me, and grew angry when he ignored me, or ran off to join the rest of the herd. In retaliation I locked him in the paddock alone, trying to force him to spend time with me. I was so angry, that he wanted nothing to do with me, just like-” Diana choked back a sob, embarrassed that she had slipped and shook off Akko's worried look.

“I'm fine.” Diana forced a sad smile, wiping her cheeks and letting out a shaky breath. After taking a moment to compose herself, she continued. “I told my mom to return him, I didn't want him. That he hated me. Instead, she smiled at me and patted the bed for me to climb up and cuddle with her and she told me a new story.” Diana smiled softly, recalling the fond memory.

“She told me about the new champion,” Akko's breath hitched, a nagging suspicion of who Diana was talking about, but not wanting to make a fool of herself by assuming. “She explained that some things can't be demanded, and that instead of yelling at him to listen I should try and understand why he's not. I should try to be his friend, and to earn his trust.”

Diana looked at the nervous trainer, “My mother was talking about someone you're very familiar with.”

“Shiny Chariot?” Akko asked, surprised. It sounded like her idol was tightly enwoven in one of Diana's most cherished memories of her mother. So why hadn't she mentioned it before? That was a stupid question, it was obviously a painful topic.

Diana nodded, letting her cheek rest against Akko's shoulder as their pace slowed to a crawl. “Mhmm,” She hummed. “She told me that I just needed to be patient, that Cobalt was still a baby and he just missed his mom. That I should be patient with him, if he was being a little difficult. He'd come around, he just needed time to adjust, to heal. That I shouldn't judge him for acting out, when really he just didn't know how to process what was happening. Or why his mother was suddenly gone.”

Akko felt the telltale signs of tears wet her t-shirt sleeve, “What happened?” She prompted, voice barely above a whisper and squeezing Diana's fingers. She was having a hard time not following suit, swallowing thickly to fight it back.

“She passed away a week later.” Diana breathed, and while Akko knew it was the conclusion of the story, she couldn't help the pang of as her chest tightened. She wanted nothing more than to take away the pain that was tinting Diana's voice, to do something to soothe the hurt. “I remember all of the staff whispered, they didn't want to let me see her. I ran away, to the stables and hid in one of the stalls. Hoping they wouldn't find me. But Cobalt did.”

Diana paused, and Akko wondered if maybe it had become too much for her until she barely caught the next admission. “He found me, and I saw it. He understood. For the first time, he didn't run away and instead walked up to me and ruffled my hair. I screamed at him, threw hay at him, told him to go away. That I didn't want him, I wanted my mom.”

“But no matter how much I screamed, he wouldn't leave. He waited, and then walked closer, bumping me with his nose again and... I broke.” The admission shattered the carefully constructed dam and Diana halted, wiping away tears that spilled out, unable to keep up with their increased tempo. Frustrated at her own inability to maintain control she let out a semblance of a growl and then shook her head. “I'm sorry, it's been almost ten years, I shouldn't-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Akko swept up her distraught friend in a tight hug and pulled her into a crushing embrace. Diana melted into the warmth, wrapping her arms around Akko's back and burrowing her face into her shoulder, shaking with silent sobs.

Seeing her in so much pain was almost more than she could bare, and Akko was at a loss for what she could do other than hold her closer. Press more of herself against her friend, in an attempt of comfort. She didn't know what she had done to earn this level of trust, for Diana to bare her heart so completely. “I miss her so much.” The words were muffled, whispered into the wet fabric of Akko's t-shirt, as fingers dug deeper into the taller trainer's back.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Akko wove her fingers into Diana's curly locks and held her head closer, taking in a deep breath. What was she supposed to say? What could she say? Diana had already suffered so much loss in her short life, Akko didn't know what she would do if she lost her parents. Even just one of them, would be more than she could bare. But to lose both within such a short time span?

No wonder she had reacted the way she had. Loss wasn't some obscure possibility, some tragedy you read about on the news. Something you looked at in pity, never thinking it would happen to you. It was her repeated reality. Knowing that, it wasn't a surprise that she had been so terrified, that her mind had jumped to that conclusion. Loss was a pattern for her, an expected end.

I promise to never do that to you, Akko felt the words on the tip of her tongue, wanting to voice the oath. But feeling it was an inappropriate time. So instead, she held her grieving companion, feeling herself slip a little more. Slipping forever further, and knowing she wouldn't be able to climb out of this decline. So instead, she said the only thing that seemed appropriate.

“Thank you.” Akko whispered, lips against blonde locks and letting all of her convictions out, trying to impart just how much this trust meant to her. How much it meant that Diana had bared her heart, her deepest hurt, her untold secrets and trusted her not to hurt her.

Diana sniffled, and pushed away slightly, wiping her cheeks with her face dipped. “For ruining another one of your shirts?” She laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Akko tucked a strand of wayward behind her ear, thumb rubbing her cheek and lingering as she searched Diana's baby blues, looking for something. She was vaguely aware that Diana was holding her gaze, lips parted and pushing away what was on the surface, looking deeper. “For trusting me.” Akko breathed in response, smiling wide, heart fluttering when Diana blushed and dipped her head.

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded and bit her lip, running her fingertips down Akko's side as her grip loosened and tentatively taking her hand. “We should-” She cleared her throat in an attempt to stop her breath from wavering, “We should go back, it's really late.”

Akko shivered at the sudden loss of body heat and nodded, taking the offered hand and squeezing it in reassurance.

They walked back to the pokecenter, which was conveniently only a couple blocks away and went upstairs in silence. This time it wasn't strained, or awkward. It felt comfortable, like they had passed a hurdle and had found a new plateau of closeness. The silence was warm, inviting and soothing.

They stopped in front of Akko's room and the trainer was at a loss for what to say. After the conversation they had, had a simple good night didn't seem like enough. But then, what else could she say? Thanks for crying on me again? That would just embarrass her, but bringing up what they had talked about might also upset her. And she couldn't exactly repeat the whole trust thing. Even thinking about it was making her squirm.

Akko noticed Diana was lingering, playing with the sleeve on her sweater looking like she wanted to say something. Diana blushed a deep shade of red, and rushed out a whisper, fingers tightening their hold on Akko's, “I don't want to sleep alone tonight.”

Confused, and feeling groggy Akko responded, “Aren't Barbara and Hannah in your room?” Did they go somewhere, like a day trip like Lotte and Sucy were going to do? Speaking of which, she had meant to tell-

“No,” Diana mumbled, pleading for Akko to understand what she meant. “I mean they are. But I meant,” She looked again at her confused friend, silently begging her to for once, click in on what she was trying to tell her. “I don't want to sleep without you.”

Akko opened her mouth and closed it, unsure of how to respond and feeling off tilt. She didn't mind, if just felt more, intimate somehow, after the talk they had just had. So instead she squeaked out the first thing that came to mind. “Sucy will tease you relentlessly if she see's-”

Diana cut off Akko's weak protest, “I don't care.” She waited while Akko tried to wrestle with her own inner debate. She wanted so desperately to agree, to give Diana everything she asked for. If this was what she needed tonight, then what reason was there for denying her? Especially when she was also reluctant to let Diana go after tonight.

Akko nodded, turning to open the door and pulling Diana in behind her. She could faintly hear the soft sounds of Sucy and Lotte sleeping in their own beds, the faint outline of Eevee asleep on her pillow, waiting.

They quietly took turns in the washroom, and Diana discarded Akko's sweater on top of her bag while her friend moved the slumbering fox to the corner of the bed so she was sleeping beside, rather than on, the pillow.

Nervously, Diana lay down and Akko climbed in behind her, pulling the blanket up to cover them. Without a word, Diana pressed her back against Akko's chest and searched for her hand, finding it already waiting, nervously and shaking, by her hip. Linking her fingers, Diana pulled the hesitant knuckles to her lips and kissed them softly. Curling and clutching their joined hands to her chest.

Akko heard her heart thundering in her ears, and burrowed her nose into Diana's hair, finding her shoulder and taking in a deep breath. Selfishly letting herself imagine, dream, that being this close was having a similar effect on the other girl.

“Good night, Akko.” Diana whispered into the dark silence of the unspoken tension.

“Good night.” Akko mumbled, lips grazing the exposed skin on Diana's shoulder where she had nestled into. Curling her body tighter against the other girl, she fell asleep with a single thought. Thank you.

 

 


	38. Road Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Man, I really love Christmas weeks and holy moly artichoky ya'll left some super sweet notes on that last chapter!  
> I'm not gonna lie, that one was a bitch to write but I think it's taken a place in the top five easily. Here's the regular weekly update! I might do a bonus this week, might not. We'll see *shrugs*  
> Also, I've received a ton of fan art recently for this so I'm gonna compile a list so you can all enjoy it too! So if you've seen, or created anything, let me know! I love seeing it :D!  
> Anywho, enjoy the chapter and see you Sunday.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 37**

**Road Trips**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“You've got to be kidding me,” Akko heard the exasperated groan followed by the soft padding of feet and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. It was rare that Eevee didn't wake up her up before her alarm went off, she wanted to enjoy the last few minutes she had of slumber. Behind her she could all but feel the frustration radiating off of Sucy, what now? It was way too early for her to deal with the amount of sass Sucy's tone promised. Plus she hadn't even done anything yet.

“Shush, you'll wake them up.” Lotte hushed, and Akko sighed. There was no point in trying to sleep if everyone else in the room was awake. Eevee was also alerted to the fact that people were awake. Awake people meaning food and someone to play with. And bounced across the pillow, paws slipping across cheeks and foreheads as she mewled for attention from Lotte and Sucy. “Not you too.” Lotte whined, and Akko felt the weight of Eevee lift from her shoulder, her tail no longer batting her in the face.

“Come on, there's no way they're both still in denial.” Sucy insisted, voice barely about a whisper. “Or asleep, please can I just-?”

Lotte slapped Sucy's shoulder, holding Eevee and still in her pajama's, “I think it's cute.” The researcher regarded her friend with a look of defeat and exasperation. Gently, Lotte shook Akko's shoulder and lowered her voice further. “Akko?”

“Mmm?” Akko replied, wanting to go back to sleep after her very late night.

“We're gonna go get breakfast, if you still want to talk before we leave, we'll be back in a bit. So you can... Wake up. Alright?” Lotte whispered and Akko scrunched up her nose, shrugging her arm out from under the blankets and swatting at the pestering pair behind her. The sleepy trainer heard Sucy being dragged out of the room by Lotte who had one arm around Eevee and the other on her friend's wrist.

Letting on a sigh of relief, Akko tried to let herself drift back to sleep. Just a little while longer.

“Good morning,” Diana mumbled, voice thick and drowsy. Akko tensed, recalling the events that had transpired to result in her very late night. Cracking open her eyes and wincing at the bright, morning light. It was apparently a fair bit later than she normally woke up, if the higher point of the sun was any indication. She should have derived as such from Lotte and Sucy being awake though, they usually woke up at least an hour later than her. Stupid sleepy brain. It wasn't like her to sleep so soundly, or for so long.

Blinking, Akko looked at her friend who was laying on her side, facing her and was very, very close. “Good morning,” She squeaked, embarrassed when her voice cracked. Diana smiled softly, eyes still tired and stretched, trying to cover a yawn.

Akko watched, stuck between knowing she should avert her gaze and afraid that if she did she might wake up from this very pleasant dream. Because every time she'd fallen asleep in the past, she'd woken up alone. So why was today different?

“You're still here.” Akko mumbled, voicing the slow workings of her sleepy brain. Seeing Diana with bedhead, still looking half asleep and disheveled was new. An adorable new. A new she could definitely get used to.

Diana ducked her head, fingers winding tighter into the fabric of Akko's loose bedshirt. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” Akko chuckled, grinning back at the other girl. No, it was definitely not a bad thing. Feeling brave, she reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her friend's ear. Diana peeked up, and Akko felt her breath on her neck. From where they still lay, closely nestled together, Diana had turned over at some point during the night. The other girl was curled into her chest, hands wound into her shirt and thigh between her legs. The more Akko slowly woke up, operating system coming back online, the more she was starting to overheat. Aware of each point on her body that was connected to the gorgeous beauty laying against her.

She felt Diana shift slightly, the movement causing Diana's bare thigh to rub against the inside of her legs and bit the inside of her cheek. Akko knew she was blushing furiously, could feel the heat on her cheeks, ears and neck and tried to start a conversation in hopes it would help work away some of her nerves. In hopes it would distract her from the pulse in her lower belly that she didn't want to think about right now. “It's more, I realized that I've fallen asleep beside you a few times but you're always gone when I wake up. Like a ninja.”

Diana laughed, nuzzling her way under Akko's chin and the flustered trainer swallowed thickly. What was going on with her? Like she'd just said, she'd slept beside Diana multiple times. This wasn't new. While traveling, she'd slept beside Lotte and Sucy too, not this closely but it was the same basic concept, right? Don't make it weird, Akko. Don't be a pervert. She really needed to talk to Lotte.

“Hmm,” Diana hummed, her breath bathing Akko's neck. “When you say it like that, I feel like I should apologize to you.” Her cheeky response came out in an amused slant, lips close enough to the other trainer's neck that they left a ghosting, fleeting touch. “And I wanted to say thank you, for being so sweet last night.”

Akko squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on keeping her body still. What was Diana doing? She was so close, and the way she was- It was driving her insane, she needed to get her breathing under control before the other girl noticed. When Akko didn't respond, Diana shifted again, moving impossibly closer and dragged her nails up the other girl's side.

The action elicited an unexpected laugh, striking a ticklish spot and Akko froze. Diana halted, holding her fingers over the newly discovered treasure. “Atsuko Kagari, are you perchance, ticklish?” She asked, the promise of doom bringing tugging up her lips into a devious smile.

“No!” Akko squeaked in protest, holding perfectly still. No, she was insanely ticklish, but she wasn't about to tell Diana that. It was embarrassing, and she had no idea what the other girl would do with that knowledge.

“Are you sure?” Diana teased, and again wiggled her fingers over the kill zone. Akko let out another snorting laugh, biting her lip to try and suppress the knee jerk reaction. The mischievous heir pushed herself back, looking up at her frightened companion with a look that promised no mercy.

“Dianaa-hahaha!” Akko began to whine before her sides were assaulted in an unrelenting attack and she tried to squirm away from her attacker. Kicking the blankets, she tried to get away only to be dragged back by one hand which had a firm grip on her shirt. “Stop!” She laughed, a massive smile overtaking her visage, the sound of Diana laughing as well filling the room.

Akko tried to grab her wrist to stop the assault, finding Diana's cunning was not limited to pokemon battles, and it took multiple attempts before she was able to get a grip on the attacking hand. With one hand disabled, Diana released her shirt and started to attack Akko's stomach with her other hand and was rewarded upon finding another zone which was weak to tickle attacks.

Grabbing her second wrist, Akko fought against Diana's attempt to get free and pinned her arms above her head, breathing heavily. Success. Akko took a moment to regain her composure after barely surviving the surprise assault. Looking down she realized she was straddling the other girl who was staring back up at her, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. Akko's arms shook and she struggled for what to say, she hadn't really- She was just trying to stop the tickle assault.

Baby blues were locked on her, demanding her focus and Akko loosened her grip around Diana's wrists, finding no more effort exerted in trying to get free. Diana was staring back up at her, chest heaving and eyes shuttered, her shirt riding up her stomach and exposing smooth, soft skin. Wetting her lips, Akko opened her mouth to apologize, to explain that she was only trying to- She didn't mean, “Diana, I-”

In response, Diana slipped her hand free and reached up, running her fingers over the back of Akko's neck and tugging gently. Not enough to force her to close the gap, but enough to ask, to initiate. It was a question, soft and tentative, her fingers communicating a want that neither had the courage to voice. Leaving the final decision up to her companion, loose enough that Akko could easily slip away, or just as easily succumb.

Hesitantly, and acting more on impulse than fully processing what was happening, Akko's arm buckled and she found Diana moving up to greet her. The other girls pupils were wider than she had ever seen then, her breathing uneven- She looked so- Is she? She couldn't think, the sound of her heart was swallowing the voice in her head.

The sound of the door being opened startled Akko and she all but threw herself out of bed, stumbling as Lotte and Sucy walked back into the room. “I'm awake!” She stammered, in an effort to ward off any possible questions. Her teammates looked at her curiously, noting the way she was sitting on the floor, tangled in blankets and beat red.

“We can see that,” Sucy stated, a coy smile already taking over before Akko jumped up and headed for the bathroom, foot caught in the blankets.

“Just doing awake things!” Akko squeaked, tripping on her way to get to the bathroom and shutting the door. Crap, that was so close! What was she doing? What was Diana doing? That wasn't like her, she isn't- She doesn't- But what else would explain what had just happened?

Akko slid down with her back against the door and gripped her head in her hands, replaying her morning so far. Curling her toes, she muffled a scream and got into her hands. She felt guilty for suddenly abandoning Diana, but that had been so close. So unexpected. What if she almost ruined everything. If she had misread, had gotten swept up? It didn't feel like she had misread though, it felt like-

There was a soft knock on the door and Akko jumped, “Akko?” Diana whispered, and even without being able to see her face, the flustered trainer could hear the uncertainty in her friend's voice. “Are you-” Diana paused, and Akko could swear she heard she press her head to the other side of the door. “I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later?”

Akko nodded, and realized that Diana couldn't see her. “Y-ya.” She stuttered out, swallowing the thick lump in her throat and listening as the door opened and closed. “Stupid, Akko.” She whispered to herself, “Stupid.”

 

After taking much longer than usual to get ready, Akko found she had run out of things to do, had even brushed her teeth three times and stared at her reflection in the mirror. A pang of guilt sounded, and Akko pushed it away to examine later. It was alright, she'd see her later. And then she'd explain, but explain what? Akko touched her lips softly and blushed, they had almost. Why was everything so weird this morning?

Akko opened the bathroom door and went out into the main room, trying her best to imitate Diana's ability to hide what was going on inside her mind. She knew she was terrible at it, more than one person had commented that she really should avoid playing poker.

“Are you okay?” Lotte asked, a look of concern evident as she set down two bowls in front of Eevee and Mizar, leaving Harley in her ball on Akko's bed with her food waiting. Akko nodded, not trusting herself and walked over to sit on her bed. Harley probably wouldn't be comfortable in such a crowded room. To be honest, she wasn't fairing much better at the moment.

Lotte shared a look with Sucy who's amusement had died down to a worried slant, “Diana said she'd catch up with you later.” Lotte offered, moving to sit on the floor with her back against Sucy's bed. “Did something happen?” The coordinator asked, softly.

Again, Akko nodded before rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. “I think,” She began, forcing herself to work past the trepidation that was stalling her words and stilling her tongue. “I think I have feelings for Diana.” Unexpected relief washed over her, releasing some of the tightness in her chest and Akko looked up at her friends. Lotte was doing her best to keep her expression neutral, and Sucy had decided it would be best for her not to make eye contact, biting the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood.

“Okay...?” Lotte replied, drawing out the word in an unspoken and?

Maybe they didn't understand what she was trying to say, “I think I have like, like feelings for her. Like, I like, like her.” Akko rambled, blushed and playing with her fingers, unsure what to do with her hands and feeling squirmy. Lotte blinked back at her, opening and closing her mouth and doing her best to formulate an appropriate response.

Sucy couldn't hold off anymore groaned out, “You're really just now figuring this out?” Akko balked at the unexpected response, looking between her two teammates. Lotte looked like she was torn between chastising the sarcastic researcher and wanting to concur with her statement at the same time.

“What do you mean?” Akko mumbled, did they know? But how did they know? She hadn't told anyone. She hadn't even fully worked it out herself yet! Sure Sucy teased her about her friendship with Diana, liked to poke fun. She'd been doing it since day one! “If you knew why didn't you tell me!?” Akko protested, not sure if she should be relieved of insulted.

“Lotte wouldn't let me.” Sucy replied instantly, shrugging when Lotte swiveled on her and protested being thrown under the bus.

“Hey!”

“To be fair I wasn't being subtle about knowing.” Sucy continued, ignoring Lotte's indigence. “Nor were you two being in any way sneaky about it either, if we're keeping score.” The researcher smiled, “So does that mean you finally sealed the deal?” Sucy asked, saying a silent pray that open season was finally upon then, looking like a starving dog, drooling over the promise that was within reach.

“What-? No!” Akko waved her hands back and forth in front of herself, pushing back the image of Diana below her. “No.” She repeated, more to herself than to the other girls in the conversation. “I don't even,” She began, not able to keep one train of thought for more than a moment, “I mean, she doesn't. I mean, I-” She let out a sigh, pushing her hair out of her face. She just honestly didn't know what to do, or what to think right now.

Lotte squeezed Akko's knee in reassurance, earning a small, appreciative smile. Sucy let out a sigh of disappointment, and fell back against the wall beside her bed. She had been so close to salvation, so close for it to once again be snatched away.

Akko picked up Eevee who had finished her breakfast, hugging the fox close to her chest. “I don't know what to do.” She admitted, and Lotte looked at her curiously.

“What do you mean?” The coordinator asked, wanting to make sure she fully understood the question before offering any advice.

“I mean,” Akko looked at Eevee who was acting like puddy in her arms, allowing all of her weight to rest on her trainer, fully trusting she wouldn't be dropped. Eevee made sense to her, when it came to pokemon she could make sense of them. She understood Harley, how she was feeling and why. It had taken time, but she also understood Mizar. They were honest, and could be very vocal when they weren't happy or didn't like something. Mizar was even known to throw his food or bite her to let her know when he was displeased. There was no guessing with them, because they didn't lie about how they were feeling.

“I didn't have a lot of friends growing up,” More accurately, she didn't have any friends her age. She had gotten along great with her parents for the most part, and had known a lot of the local vendors rather well from running errands for her parents. But the other kids her age around her small town had found her odd, Akko scrunched up her nose in a way to explain.

It wasn't that she didn't have a happy childhood, she was trying to elicit pity or make it sound like she wished it had been different. That wasn't the case. Her parents had always supported her one hundred percent, no matter what she did. “I'm just having trouble figuring out what is something that's normal for friends to do and what's,” Akko paused, trying to find the right word, “Weird.”

From all the television she had watched, the movies, it was common for girls to do everything together. From sleepovers, to going to the bathroom in packs, even walking down the hall hand in hand. But in the end, they were always just friends. Seeing two girls together as more than friends was a rarity. She'd known for a long time that she found girls attractive, and not in an oh I can appreciate that girl is pretty. And more in a I can _appreciate_ that girl is really pretty.

Diana was the first person to cause a reaction that went past, 'Oh, they're super attractive.' That went past physical connection and she didn't want to ruin that. Didn't want to go back to a time where she woke up and didn't start figuring out what she wanted to say in her good morning message. To where she didn't feel self conscious, or second guess whether or not Diana was happy to see her. To where she had to wonder if her company was welcome, or an annoyance.

She didn't know what to do. From all indicators from this morning, something felt different. Diana had been acting, different. But if she was wrong, if by some slim chance she'd been mistaken. Akko couldn't bare the thought of losing her. It wasn't like she had anything to compare it with.

“Okay...” Lotte began, and held out her finger for Mizar to nip at playfully. It was a sign of affection, one that the bird saved specifically for Lotte. Probably because she had much better food than the cafe.

Sucy was the one to break the awkward silence first, “Well, how about this. It's just Diana where you aren't sure if it's weird or not, right?” The researcher clarified, waiting for Akko to nod her confirmation. Once received she continued, “Okay, then why don't you pick someone who's a friend, but one who you know you don't have feelings for.”

“Why? Like who?” Akko asked, not sure where Sucy was going with this suggestion. Or if she wanted to know where she was going with this.

“That's up to you, just pick someone you know you don't have feelings for.” Sucy shrugged, and Akko paused. Well, that could be anyone other than Diana so that didn't limit it much. Seeing that the trainer was struggling, Sucy rolled her eyes, “Okay, lets say not myself or Lotte, we'll go with Amanda. Is that fair?”

“I guess? But I still don't know if this is some kind of trick.” Akko replied, hesitantly and eyed her friend for a sign that there might be an anvil about to land on her head.

“It's not, just listen.” Sucy assured, looking between Lotte and Akko when she felt two suspicious eyes on her. “How about, whenever you are wondering if what you're doing is something 'just friends',” Sucy made air quotes around the term, “Wouldn't do, you ask yourself, 'Would I do this with Amanda?' And see how it feels.”

Akko frowned, pouting slightly and not sure if that suggestion would actually work. “Okay, so just, anything?” She asked.

“Yep,” Sucy nodded, “Here, I'll start.” The researcher pondered her first suggestion, an evil grin spreading before noticing Lotte's warning, raised, eyebrow and scowled. “Fine, how about... Would it feel weird to you to hold Amanda's hand?” Akko paused, not really sure how to answer that question. Previous to Diana she hadn't actually held anyone's hand besides her parents. So she again didn't really have anything to compare it to, but-

Akko looked down at her hand, the other still busy holding up the happily stuffed fox on her lap. “I think it would be weird,” She conceded, to be honest though. Akko was almost positive that if she walked up and just held the other trainer's hand she'd probably yell and jerk it away. That counts as weird, right?

“So then if we do the same thing with your cuddlefest this morning- Ow!” Sucy jumped when Lotte flicked her leg, spitting out her tongue at being denied her fun. Why did Lotte always have to play referee?

Akko flushed, and this time instantly knew the answer to the question. Weird, definitely weird. Especially since she was still pretty sure Diana had tried to kiss her. Letting out a muffled shriek, Akko hid her heating up face in Eevee's neck tuff and tried to push that thought away. The way Diana had been looking at her boring into her, sending a heated coil deep within her belly.

“Geez, Kagari. What happened this morning?” Sucy pestered.

“Nothing!” Akko responded, words muffled by thick fur and regretted the decision instantly, trying to spit hair out of her mouth. Nothing had happened. Sucy should be asking what had almost happened.

“'Just doing awake things', right?” Sucy rolled her eyes and jerked her legs up onto her bed and retreated when Lotte threw her another look. Making sure she was safely out of range for more corporal punishment.

When Akko didn't reply, the teammates sat in silence and decided it was best to let the trainer set the pace. Lotte started to doublecheck the packs for their trip back to Mount Moon, noting the time and knowing they would need to leave soon.

“What do I do now?” Akko asked, because she honestly didn't know. It was the question that was bothering her the most. Was she supposed to confront Diana, ask her? Hey remember this morning, were you trying to kiss me or were you just pulling me down for a super friendly hug? Because what if she had misread it? What if- She just didn't know. Akko had never been in this situation before, and was looking at the cards she had been handed, and was at a loss as to what to play. It felt like she was being told to play a card game, but without being told which one.

“I don't think we can answer that for you.” Lotte responded softly, “You can either pretend you don't have feelings for her, and do nothing. Or you can confess, and hope she feels the same way.” Akko frowned, letting Eevee down when she started to squirm.

“What if she doesn't?” Akko whispered, trying to keep her voice from wavering and bunching her fists on her knees. She was so scared, not so much of rejection. Being rejected would hurt, but losing Diana all together would be so much worse. If she looked at it that way, maybe it would be better if she said nothing. It was the uncertainty that was killing her, the not knowing. Were the looks, the touches, the way Diana sought her hand just something that good friends do? Or was it more?

“You'll never know if you don't ask,” Lotte nodded, handing Sucy her bag before turning back to their worried friend. “Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can stay-”

“No, I'll be fine.” Akko assured, flashing a smile. She wanted to go and check out the power plant anyways. The trainer stood and opened her arms, inviting her much shorter friend into a rib crushing hug before turning to Sucy and offering the same thing. “Thank you.”

The researcher turned up her nose, and started for the door before being enveloped in a hug by her warrior princess of a friend. Sucy sighed, unable to stop herself from smiling, if only a little, and briefly.

As the duo turned to leave, to meet up with Amanda's group Sucy added one last thing, “If you ask me, you have nothing to worry about.” With a wave, she opened the door, letting Lotte walk out into the hallway. “She'd be an idiot to turn you down.” Sucy mumbled, closing the door behind her and following the coordinator.

 

Once they had left the pokecenter, Lotte stretched and took a deep breath of the morning air, “Do you think she'll be okay?” She asked, hooking her thumbs in the straps on her back pack.

Sucy snorted, “I think they both just need to fess up and stop circling each other. We're all getting dizzy watching them.” The researcher rolled her eyes, annoyance ebbing into her tone. Lotte regarded her curiously, looking down at the path and cheeks pink.

“Sometimes it's not easy to tell someone how you feel.” Lotte mumbled.

“Not me, I would just tell them and get it over with.” Sucy boasted, rummaging through her bag to make sure she had all her notes to compare the samples from the wild insects to her own. It would be better to realize something had been forgotten before they got too far to go back and retrieve it.

“Oh?” Lotte asked, “So then, do you like anyone?” The coordinator flushed at the question, tightening her grip on the straps.

Sucy chuckled, “Obviously not, or I would have said something. Right?” The researcher flipped through one of the note books in her bag, checking to make sure all the stoppers on her vials was secure so there wouldn't be any unfortunate spills.

“Oh.” Lotte breathed, “Okay.” The coordinator tried to hide her disappointment and walked in silence for the next block before her friend seemed to notice something was wrong.

“Why?” Sucy asked, suspicious.

“No reason,” Lotte shrugged, “Do you remember that blond coordinator that won one of the other ribbons?” She asked, when Sucy nodded a confirmation. “Well, he asked me to get coffee sometime. I'm not sure if I should accept or not.”

Sucy studied her friend before shrugging and zipping up her bag, “I say go for it. What's the harm, right?” She closed the zipper a little too roughly and cursed under her breath when the metal teeth pinched her finger.

“Right...” Lotte breathed, doing her best to hide the hurt Sucy's dismissal had caused.

 

Akko lay back on her bed, listening to Harley munching away at her food and replaying the morning events in her head on a loop. The repeated scenes slowly becoming shorter and shorter to just focus on the ending moment, before the door at opened. Squirming, she grabbed her pillow and pressed it to her face. All this was doing was flustering her more, and achieving nothing. She needed a new perspective, time to think. Time to figure out what she was going to do and say when she saw Diana next.

“Alright!” She exclaimed, raising both arms before tightening her core to pull herself up. Determined not to wallow anymore, she looked at her waiting teammates. “Who's up for a mini road trip?” She asked, and all three pokemon let out a chorus of agreement.

It didn't take long for her to gather her things, and lingered when stuffing her sweater into her bag. Within the hour, she was ready and walking out of the east gate of town. What she needed was time to clear her thoughts and take a breath. So much had happened recently, she just needed some time with her best friend and some fresh air. The answers she was looking for would be easier to find after a few days away.

Akko nodded, tightening the strap on her bag. “Ready?” She asked Eevee who yipped and ran down the path. Laughing, Akko took off after her fox. “So it's a race then, is it?”

 


	39. Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Holy crap the feedback from the last chapter was awesome! Because of which, I have decided to post this bonus. Which I hope you will enjoy :3  
> I will see you on Sunday, on which I will also be posting that list of fanart for those who are interested! So if you have anything, leave it in a comment or message me if you want it on the list! And thank you so, so much to everyone that had already done some. I love it so much!  
> Cya Sunday

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 38**

**Try Again**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko flopped down on the soft embankment of the river than ran around the Power Plant. Eevee jogged over, jumped onto her trainer's belly and earning a grunt. The fox was filthy, and Akko had to admit she wasn't much better off. Trying to catch her breath, Akko pushed her off and tried to stop the fox was attacking her ponytail.

They had made great time, the path to the power plant was very clearly marked and was well worn. She hadn't even had to bring out her map to find the giant of a building. It had been far too long since she had just... Relaxed. Far too long since she had just gone out, herself and Eevee and had fun. Akko hadn't realized it until this moment, just how much she missed those moments. That time that was just hers and her best friend.

She appreciated and adored her teammates, her friends and would never want to go back to a time when there was only ever just her and Eevee. The fox would always be her best friend, and hold a special part of her heart. But Akko felt like she had grown, had changed over the last couple months.

This trip had been a great idea, it would be good to go back to her roots. Back to what had made her, her in the first place. Plus, the practice against electric types and more clues about the pink pokemon were added bonuses.

Akko winced at a particularly rough tug, Eevee growling and whipping her head back and forth, maw closed around the small ponytail at the back of her trainer's head. “Hey!” Akko yelped, grabbing the fox who wiggled, tail wagging furiously and nipping gently at her trainer's hands. “Don't make me throw you in the river!” She warned and Eevee halted, large ears forward and nose twitching.

“That's what I thought,” Akko laughed, rubbing her nose against the foxes and receiving a lick in return. Setting Eevee down Akko looked up, trying to find where Mizar had gotten off too. The bird pokemon had joined their race and was enjoying pushing himself higher and higher before plummeting to the ground, flaring his wings and sending ripples across the water. Always the daredevil.

Akko smiled, catching sight of the bird and put two fingers in her mouth, letting out a loud whistle. Mizar twisted his head to look down at her before dropping into a nose dive, crashing into the water before exploding back through the surface with a flourish.

Akko shielded herself from the spray of water, Eevee did not fair as well and snapped at the bird, fur dripping wet.

Amused by the unhappy grumbles Eevee was producing, before shaking herself and spraying all present with a mixture of fur and water, Akko set down her bag. “Who wants some dinner?”

 

Dinner was an experience, and had ended up as more of a food fight than a peaceful event. It had all started with a tripping kit and an opportunistic bird. How did it end up like this?

While Akko was cleaning up, starting to get ready to set up camp for the night, which was really more just unrolling her sleeping bag, her pokedex chimed. It was far too nice out to sanction using a tent, and Akko had never minded sleeping under the stars. Her only worry was Eevee wandering off in the middle of the night, but she had come prepared for that.

“Eevee, play nice!” Akko warned, catching sight of the fox sneaking through the grass to pounce on her avian companion, who was busy cleaning his feathers. Mizar turned, squawking when he caught sight of the fox and took off after Eevee as she tore off through the field.

Laughing to herself, Akko sat cross legged on the sleeping bag and scratching Harley behind her ears, the reptile watching the other two with fascination. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it looked like the grass type was debating on joining in. Which would be fantastic, Harley could certainly use the exercise. It might even help her unwind.

The relaxed trainer yawned, opening the pokedex and intending to go to where she had left off on her reading. Professor Ursula had said to look into old legends, which wasn't exactly specific. So Akko had found everything she could get her hands on about legends that took place in the Kanto region and was going through them. It would take her months to get through all of it on her own though. Still, maybe she'd get lucky and find something near the top of the pile. Either way, she didn't have many other leads to follow.

She glanced at the chat icon that had a red dot, a taunting number two in the center. Akko shoved down the nervousness that flared up, peeking up to see where Eevee and Mizar were and finding them splashing each other in the river.

One of the messages was from Lotte, letting her know that they had made it to the base of Mount Moon and were setting up camp, as well as asking how she was doing. Akko replied, letting her know she was fine and was enjoying a mini vacation of sorts, sending the coordinator a picture of Eevee and Mizar.

The second message was from Diana, and Akko hesitated opening it. Which was silly, she wasn't avoiding the other girl, right? She was just, well she was just trying to figure out what she was doing exactly. What she wanted to do. But that didn't mean she couldn't talk to her, right? Akko didn't want her to think she was angry. Because she wasn't angry, even if she was still sorting out all of these new feelings toward the other girl, she knew that angry was not one of them.

“ _Are you in your room?”_ The message from Diana read, and Akko started to type out a reply, trying to figure out why Diana would be looking for her. Not that she really had the option of teleporting back to the pokecenter.

“Wait,” Akko breathed, slapping her forehead. She had told Diana they would talk later. Now she really was going to think she was avoiding her, crap. Maybe she should have taken more than five minutes to think through leaving suddenly, and without telling anyone. But as long as she replied, Diana shouldn't think she was avoiding her, right? _“No, I'm-”_ , I'm what?

Akko flopped down on the sleeping bag, looking over at Harley who had taken a step closer to the frolicking duo in the river. “You can go play if you want,” Akko told her, and Harley shrunk back, sitting down. Maybe she's still too nervous, oh but that did remind her. When she had been packing up again, Akko had found one of her older t-shirts that was, truthfully, beyond repair.

The fabric was so thin that it was nearly see through in multiple areas, covered in grass stains and small rips. The only reason she still had it was because it had Shiny Chariot on it. “Come here, I have something for you.” Akko coaxed, fishing the t-shirt from her bag. Curious, the dinosaur walked over and sat down heavily, watching as Akko found her sought after garment.

Her Ivysaur sniffed it, and Akko rolled it up so she could slip it over the reptile's head. Harley flinched, but held still, allowing Akko to slip the shirt over her head. The trainer let it sit loosely to see how she'd handle the contact.

Harley in turn sniffed at the shirt then let out a happy grumble, offering no resistance when Akko slipped her front legs through the sleeves and tried to smooth it out as best she could. Truthfully, Harley looked adorable in the shirt and the dinosaur inspected her new attire.

“Well? What do you think?” Akko asked, and Harley out a happy rumble, laying down and pressing her nose along the collar. “That good, huh?” The trainer laughed, watching as Harley kneaded her cheeks and chin all over the shirt, rolling onto her side and rubbing her clothed legs against her nose. “I wonder how long that will last you,” Shaking her head, Akko wondered if she'd have to add a clothing budget for Harley. Seeing how happy it made the dinosaur though, it was definitely worth it.

A secondary bonus Akko had not been expecting, was how much different the reptile looked with a lot of her scars covered under the idol's fan wear. Other than the ones on her face, she almost looked like a lot of her past was erased.

“Alright,” Akko took her pokedex back out once the reptile had successfully dug her nose inside the collar of the shirt. Eevee was running across the field, sopping wet and being pursued by Mizar, whatever game they were playing now, it was always a competition between them. Shaking her head, Akko looked back at the read message, rereading the two words she had already typed out.

Why did she feel so guilty? Shaking her head, Akko raked her nails through her hair and groaned. This was so stupid! She flipped open her pokedex, put on a determined face and hovered her thumb over the call button. Push it, Akko willed her stone digit. “Just-” Scrunching up her nose, as if she was exerting great strength to fight with her own hand, she tapped the call button and waited with baited breath.

“ _Hello?”_ Diana's voice crackled from the speaker on Akko's pokedex, sounding hesitant. The other trainer hadn't picked up until the final ring, and Akko was so startled that she fumbled and dropped the device.

“Crap,” Akko mumbled, trying to retrieve the pokedex and finding that her sleeping bag was putting up a fight to relinquish it. “Don't hang up!” Akko yelled, flushing and glad that the other girl wasn't able to witness her bumbling first hand.

Finally getting a two handed, firm grip on the slippery rascal, Akko put the device back to her ear, _“Akko, is everything alright?”_ Diana asked, voice shifting to worried.

“Ya, I just, um-” Akko flushed, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin atop them, “I dropped my pokedex.” Just hearing Diana's voice was enough to make her heart pound and cheeks brighten. Her reactions to the other girl had only been heightened since their last encounter, since last night.

Something felt like it had changed. More than just the increased, erm, affection that Diana had displayed. It felt like they had been sitting on a set of scales that couldn't decide which way to tip, that had finally taken a nose dive towards one of the two options. What that was, Akko couldn't put her finger on just yet. But she knew it left her heart pounding and butterflies in her stomach. Because it didn't feel like her feelings specifically had changed, she was aware that she had a crush on Diana since the hideout. It just felt... Different. Somehow.

Diana hadn't replied, and the awkward tension was evident without being able to see her friend. “I am actually by the power plant, east of town.” Akko mumbled, curling her toes and picking at the grass.

“ _Oh,”_ Diana replied, a hidden thought behind the acknowledgment. One that Akko was painfully familiar with. Because it sounded like the, 'Oh' she herself had used multiple times when someone had said something to her she wasn't sure how to take. It usually happened right before she was left wondering if she had done something wrong, or if there was more that needed to be said.

“It has nothing to do with-” Akko rushed out, biting her tongue. She had been in such a panic to assure Diana that it had nothing to do with this morning, “Um, I mean. Before I ran into you yesterday, Professor Ursula suggested I use some of my free time to visit out here. She said there was-” She hadn't told Diana about the pink pokemon yet, so should she mention the ruins? “There was a lot of electric types out here, to practice for the next gym. So I was already planning to, you know...”

Akko closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out through her nose. She wanted to tell Diana she was sorry, she shouldn't have just taken off, at least not before talking to her. To make sure they were okay, after the sudden ending to their morning. She had panicked, hadn't been ready to deal with what was happening, hadn't prepared how to respond. All she wanted was to not mess it up. But by running away, it was possible she had done exactly that.

“ _I thought Lotte and Sucy were heading to Mount Moon with Amanda and her team?”_ Diana asked after a long pause, and Akko heard her bed creak in the background. She must be getting ready for bed, it was getting really late and the sun was already mostly set.

“They did...” Akko mumbled, she knew where Diana was going with this. She was going to be upset she had gone off alone. But it's not like this area was dangerous! She had looked it up, there was no Team Rocket activity and had a lot of traffic from the local workers. Even the wild pokemon around the plant were borderline tame, so used to seeing a lot of people. Plus, up until starting the gym challenge she had traveled everywhere with just Eevee.

To be fair everywhere was more or less from Pallet to Viridian and the forest in between but still. _“Are you alone then?”_ Diana asked, barely waiting a breath before she continued, sounding torn between being angry and being worried. _“You know that's not safe, I would have gone with you.”_

Akko chuckled, “I'll be fine, I promise. I did tell you I would make an effort to be more careful.” She let her eyes drift closed she could almost see the challenging look on the other girl's face, the way her eyebrow would raise slightly, her arms crossing and chin tilting. The barely noticeable pink tint to her cheeks.

“ _Is that what you call going off alone without telling anyone?”_ Diana countered.

“I told Lotte and Sucy,” She thought she did anyways. Or? Akko paused, running through her recent conversation and shaking her head, “And Professor Ursula, I had meant to tell you as well, I just forgot.” Which was the truth, she had fully intended on telling Diana, she had even had a small hope that she might want to come with her. But she hadn't been expecting the topic of conversation Diana had wanted to discuss, not that it was a bad thing. It just took prevalence.

Diana hummed low, the noise she made when she was thinking. She needed to say something, this wasn't going well at all. All she had done was make it worse, rather than fix it. From what she'd said so far, it sounded like she had told everyone except Diana, which wasn't the truth. Well, it was. But she had meant to tell her too! The more she thought about it, the more confident she was she hadn't even told Lotte or Sucy before leaving. But Akko knew she couldn't use that as part of her argument, it would contradict her whole being careful assurance.

Lotte had said she had two options, either tell Diana how she felt or say nothing. Akko didn't want to talk to her about something so personal over the phone, but she needed to say something. Before Diana came to the wrong conclusion. Because it felt like she was sitting at a crossroads, and she needed to make a decision otherwise she might not have a chance at a redo.

“ _Well, I hope you enjoy your trip.”_ Diana said suddenly, coming out as a dismissal of the conversation. There was a brief pause before she continued, and this time her voice lacked it's usual confidence, and instead was laced with regret, _“And I'm sorry, again... For this morning.”_ Her voice dipped into a whisper, and Akko found herself panicking. Do something!

“Wait!” Akko squeaked, voice much louder than she had intended. Now what? She hadn't really planned on what she wanted to say, just felt like she needed to say something. Diana sounded so upset, and she knew it was her fault. Time to step up, Akko. Time to say something, anything.

“ _Was there something else?”_ Diana asked, sounding like she already had one foot out the door.

“I-” Akko took a deep breath, and did her best to pull every ounce of courage out. As much as she tried to reason against it, it had looked like- no, it had felt like Diana had intended to kiss her. So if she had the courage to do that, she could manage to blurt out a couple inelegant words. “Try again.” Akko squeaked, swallowing thickly and hoping Diana could discipher her nearly incoherent message. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, and was thankful there wasn't another person around to witness her awkward butchered attempt at an apology.

A few moments passed, and Akko checked to see if maybe the call had dropped but found it was still connected. Finally, Diana responded, _“Pardon?”_

Akko held the device away from her ear, letting out a string of grumbles, groans and squeals before taking another deep breath. “Try again,” She reiterated, “I-” Rolling over, Akko pressed her face into the sleeping bag, just say it. Explain, it's Diana she won't judge you. “I panicked, I'm sorry.” Akko licked her lips, swallowing the lump in her throat and continuing in a shaky breath, “B-But I would really like it,” Swallowing again, she squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face. “I'd really like it if you tried again.”

Akko pushed herself up slightly, onto her elbows and reached out to scratch Eevee as she trotted back over, followed by Mizar. Both pokemon covered in dirt, grass and sand and thoroughly tuckered out. Even so, she was thankful to be able to wind her fingers into warm fur, and pulling the fox to her, hugging her tightly to draw strength.

Again, Diana took her time to respond and Akko started to fidget. Maybe she hadn't been clear enough, or she really had misread what had happened and Diana was sitting there thinking she sounded insane. Shoving those thoughts aside, Akko waited. She was set on waiting for Diana's response. The worst she'd say was that she didn't understand, and that would sort of be an answer. Right? Or would it.

Finally, Diana cleared her throat and whispered her reply, voice cracking and shaking, _“Are you sure?”_

“Yes!” Akko barked back instantly, slapping her forehead. That had sounded far too desperate, she should have made an effort to make sure Diana was at least done talking first. On the other side of the call, Akko heard Diana shift again before responding.

“ _Okay.”_ As the confirmation left Diana's lips, Akko suppressed the urge to let out a whoop and instead fought to get her heart rate under control. Don't say anything stupid, Akko! You've managed to only make half a fool of yourself so far, just play it cool.

But how was she supposed to do that? Akko found herself at a complete loss for what to say and it seemed like Diana was having a similar struggle. After another, very long pause, Diana broke the silence, _“I should go to bed, good night, Akko.”_

“Right! Erm, I bed too. I mean, I should go to bed also.” Akko rambled, lightly smacking her head on the sleeping bag. That was definitely not smooth. In response, Diana laughed softly and hung up after one last good night.

Hearing the call end sound, Akko didn't move right away, still holding the device to her ear. A wide grin broke out over her face and she felt like she was going to explode. Kicking her legs up and down, Akko gripped her sleeping bag and let out a happy laugh, mixed with a barely contained scream. She'd done it! Sort of. Well, not really. But she had fixed it! Kind of!

Who cares! Diana had said yes!

Akko paused, realizing something. “That means-” She breathed, and flushed, feeling her ears burn. “That means I have to kiss Diana.” Akko mumbled to herself and Eevee tilted her head at her trainer, confused by the odd behavior. Oh crap, she'd have to _kiss_ Diana. What if she was terrible? Not Diana, she was probably amazing-

Akko pondered that for a moment then decided it would be best for her health to not dwell on that thought for long. But what if she, herself, was terrible. And Diana hated it? Oh crap, crap, crap!

Curling up, and hugging her sleeping bag to her chest, Akko grinned wide and squirmed. Despite that, she honestly couldn't think of a time when she was ever happier. Because even if she did suck, it still meant she'd get to kiss Diana.

As long as they were both thinking about the same thing. She really hoped they were.

“Well,” Akko said, rolling onto her back and laying her arms out splayed, “Who wants to go for a run?” She joked, knowing there was no way she'd be able to sleep with this much energy thrumming through her body.

 


	40. Breadcrumbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter + thank you for all the kind reviews ^^   
> I did my best to answer all inquiries, but as always if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer. Excluding anything that could possibly be considered a spoiler of course.  
> Also, as promised this is the list of fanart that has been submitted so far for those who want to enjoy it was much as I do!  
> Please, please, please respect the artists who put the time into creating them and REBLOG not REPOST! Thank you!  
> https://delightfullbabybanana.tumblr.com/post/171809832783/fanart-for-pikawut-s-fanfic-little-pokemon  
> https://skyflakes-master.tumblr.com/post/171751294127/tbh-i-shoulda-just-not-colored-it-but-its-done  
> https://trans-diana-cavendish.tumblr.com/post/171677442346/ive-been-reading-pikawut-s-amazing  
> https://instagram.com/p/BfwQjGJhtAw/  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ticctx/status/944008857835200512
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'm missing two but for the life of me I can't find them :( I'm sorry!! If I missed yours let me know and I'll update it!  
> Thank for again for anyone who's done anything, I really appreciate it and squeal each time someone submits something! I really do love them!  
> Anywho enjoy the chapter! I might do a bonus, if I do it will be posted Wed or Thurs! Otherwise cya Sunday!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 39**

**Breadcrumbs**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko awoke the next morning from the repeated tug to her wrist and squeezed her eyes shut at the morning dawn. “Eeveeeee!” She whined, feeling the leash she had tied around her wrist being yanked at, the fox at the other end unhappy with the current arrangement. The kit was sporting a collar, with a silver clash attaching the leash that was tethered to Akko's wrist. It was the only thing Akko could think of, to keep a secure hold on the critter while she slept.

Simply putting her in a tent or a sleeping bag wouldn't be enough to deter her if she caught a whiff of the frequency. Plus Eevee had made it very clear she would not be sleeping in her pokeball, so a leash seemed like a reasonable middle ground.

Eevee tugged harder, paws churning and desperate to inspect the early morning bugs that were chirping nearby. Akko groaned and rubbed her eyes, motioning for the fox to come closer so she could release her. “Hold still,” Akko grumbled, shivering when the cold morning air washed over her arm that had left the warmth of her sleeping bag. Eevee tried her best to hold still, small frame shaking from excitement until she heard the click of the leash relinquishing it's hold.

Darting across the grass, Eevee started to hop after crickets and Akko chuckled, letting out a yawn. Today would be a good day.

 

After breakfast, Akko packed up and walked the short distance to the power plant, and found the workers were in general, eager, to have small pokemon battles. More importantly, the majority of the workers also employed electric types, which was perfect.

Mizar and Eevee took turns having friendly battles with the workers of the power plant, the older workers all finding great amusement in locking horns with a trial goer. And, of course, Eevee became a favourite and managed to swindle snacks or treats from multiple fans. The kit had so much success, that Mizar tried to imitate her, in hopes to employ the same tactic. He, however did not have as much success and started to protest loudly over the favourtism, which resulted in Akko feeding him more than his daily allowance of treats.

Harley even spent most of the time out of her pokeball, nose hidden in the hem of her shirt, and plopped down by Akko's feet. It didn't seem like much, but in reality it was leaps and bounds of improvement. Just being able to be around the battles, as light hearted as they were, was a vast difference from previous. Especially since the majority of the people they were in close proximity to were strangers.

It even looked like she was enjoying watching the battles, and let out a rumble of encouragement when Eevee beat her third challenger in a row.

The workers finished their day shortly before dinner, and Akko bid them a farewell, deciding she would come back the next day. She had learned a lot, and Eevee and Mizar had enjoyed themselves immensely. Her entire team looked more relaxed, happy and confident than they had in a long time. Another upside was the increased camaraderie that was building between her team. Akko hadn't set an exact time frame for how long she wanted to be gone, but she did have nearly a whole week before she absolutely had to be back.

Harley even joined in the play time while Akko was making dinner, shocking everyone. So much so that the wave of water Harley sent at the other two pokemon hit them squarely, most of which went into their slack hung jaws. They recovered quickly, and the grass type added a new element to their antics. Mizar and Eevee were notably gentler with their companion, but made sure she was included in their shenanigans.

Akko sent a picture to Diana, and talked to her about her day. It felt a little awkward at first, both girls avoiding their recent point of discussion, but they soon fell into a flirtatious banter that felt natural. The only cause for concern during the day was that Andrew was apparently giving her the silent treatment, which Akko was at a loss for why. They had been getting along, he had even offered to lend her some comics, and Akko had promised to help him with his workout routine. She couldn't seem to figure out why the last three messages she had sent him were all ignored, and found the sudden cold shoulder rather disheartening.

The next day went very much the same, as did the third. The only change was that now Akko was recognized and greeted upon arriving in the morning.

On the fourth night, Akko lay awake in her sleeping bag, listening to the snores of Harley. Feeling the gentle kick of Eevee against her stomach while she dreamed, and the faint rustle of Mizar's feathers. She couldn't sleep, her mind exerting it's annoying habit of going a million miles a minute. For some ironic reason, even though she had been exhausted when she had laid down to sleep, now that she was resting her mind couldn't seem to rest. Instead it had revved up, going from zero to sixty in five seconds flat.

Akko reached for her pokedex and flipped it open, reading the good night message Diana had sent and sighing. It had been four days since she had last heard Diana's voice, and frankly, she missed her terribly. Which felt so ridiculous. They talked all day, well, they messaged all day. Did that count as talking? Sort of?

She'd never been so... Attached, to another person before. So addicted, and it was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. She wanted her there, with her. Wanted to be able to reach out and touch her, to nuzzle her nose into her friend's hair and be filled with the scent that was so distinctly Diana. The scent that filled with with a warmth and calm like no other. And her laugh, Akko smiled and curled her knees to her chest. More than anything, she wanted to hear her laugh.

You could call her, Akko thought to herself before pushing that notion away. It was too late, she's probably asleep. Besides that, it wasn't very probable that Diana was having similar separation pangs. So how would she explain her reason for calling in the middle of the night and not sound clingy and insane? While Diana probably wouldn't mind, or at least would act like she didn't. There was a very real chance that Hannah and Barbara would threaten to hurt her down. Because if the device was loud enough to wake up Diana, then it would probably also wake her sleeping roommates.

Then again, Diana would probably follow if that was the case...

“Urg, you're so lame.” Akko grumbled to herself, because the idea of making Hannah and Barbara angry with her on purpose, just so she'd have an excuse to see the object of her affection, had seemed like a good idea. A profoundly stupid, and yet, so very appealing idea.

Stuffing her pokedex back under her makeshift pillow, Akko squeezed her eyes shut and was determined to go to sleep. Even going as far as trying to count Mareep jumping over a fence in her mind. But try as she might, the fluffy sheep pokemon were soon sent packing, replaced by the memory of Diana curling up against her chest, fingers wound into her shirt and breath coming out in soft puffs against her neck.

“I miss you,” Akko whispered, and fell asleep with the comforting thought of holding Diana in her arms, and the unsettling stirring of her new addiction.

 

“Alright,” Akko murmured to herself, punching in the marker for where the workers had said that there might be some ruins. None of the people who worked at the power plant seemed to recall anything resembling ruins anywhere in the immediate area, but said that if there was any, Rock Tunnel would be the place to check. The tunnel entrance was just south of the power plant, and was a common short cut for travelers to take to access Lavender Town.

Akko knew she shouldn't travel much further from Cerulean, but as long as she stuck near the entrance to the tunnel it should be alright. How any of this was going to help her learn anything about the pink pokemon though, was still a mystery. But Professor Ursula must have suggested it for a reason. So she'd just have to trust the Professor.

Eevee sat, scratching at her ear and waiting for Akko to lead the way. Mizar was resting, having pushed himself a little too hard the previous day, and while Harley was improving, Akko didn't want to spook her with a new, unknown area.

“Ready?” Akko asked, and Eevee yipped. The fox waited while Akko put her collar on, leaving the leash off. She just wanted the option of being able to get a secure hold on her if something strange happened, even if so far Eevee had been fine. So there was no reason to restrict her unnecessarily. She'd just need to be very careful to keep a close eye on her.

They found the cave entrance easy enough, the way to and from clearly marked and well traveled. Plus the instructions the workers had given her were very descriptive, all fifteen different variations of them.

Much to Akko's disappointment however, and despite following the detailed map as far as the half way point in the cave, they didn't find anything even remotely resembling ruins. Resigning herself to having to try again tomorrow, Akko stumbled out of the cave, exhausted. The sun was already down, and Eevee was all but dragging herself along, not even enough energy left to raise her tail.

They only had one more day until they would have to head back. Otherwise they wouldn't make it back to Cerulean in time to begin the next leg of their journey. Akko let herself crumple down onto her sleeping bag, setting up just off from the entrance to the cave on the first patch of grass she saw. She had barely even bothered to fully unroll the bag before Eevee crawled in and flopped, letting out a sigh.

It took less than five minutes for her to very nearly slip into unconsciousness when she heard the faint buzzing of her pokedex. Too tired to open her eyes, Akko slapped at the screen until the call was accept and croaked out, “Hello?” If they were calling this late, it must be important.

“ _You sound terrible,”_ Diana deadpanned from the other end of the call, and Akko could tell she was trying to suppress her worry. She worries about me, Akko thought to herself and smiled, yawning. To be fair, after the month Akko had, anyone would worry. She did seem rather accident prone.

“Ya well, you look beautiful.” Akko retorted, high fiving herself mentally for a clever rebuttal. Sucy would be proud of her. Maybe. It was always difficult to tell with the researcher. Every time she thought she had a foothold, Sucy would do something completely out of character and send her through another loop.

Diana chuckled bashfully, and Akko pictured she might have earned a blush, which was a good thing. Right? She wouldn't be blushing if it wasn't a good thing. _“How do you know, you can't see me.”_

“Pssh,” Akko scoffed, rubbing her eyes and putting the device between her ear and the ground, “Because you're always beautiful, even when you're dirty.” Akko mumbled, trying to fight off the urge to fall asleep. Even though she had wanted nothing more than to go to sleep just a few minutes ago, now all she wanted was the energy to stay awake. If only for a little while. It really was good to hear her voice again.

“ _Oh?”_ Diana prompted, laughing lightly and Akko wondered if it was possible to hear a lip bite. It certainly seemed so right now. Either that, or she was partially dreaming, because she could swear she heard the adorable habit.

“Mmmm,” Akko hummed, thinking of Diana covered in mud from the other week. She still hadn't told her what she'd been up to, and that hadn't been the only night the other girl had come back to the pokecenter looking disheveled. Covered in mud and shoes making a squelching noise. She almost fell asleep, ear pressed against the device and listening for the smallest sounds from the other end.

“ _I miss you,”_ Diana whispered. The admission made Akko's heart flutter and she hugged Eevee closer.

“I miss you, too.” Akko whispered back, and for the hundredth time wished that she had invited Diana to come with her. Although, she wasn't sure if her heart would be able to handle it if she had. Having nearly an entire week of time with Diana all to herself seemed too good to be true. But it was a pleasant thought to fall asleep too.

Despite her efforts, Akko fell asleep with her pokedex still under her ear and grumbled a goodnight out of reflex when Diana said hers.

 

Akko awoke with a start some time later, before the sun had crested the horizon, breaking the crust that had glued her eyes shut and raised her head, looking around. Her pokedex peeled off her face, and fell to the ground with a thunk. Something had woken her up, but she couldn't seem to remember what. Maybe she just had a bad dream?

Rubbing her eyes, Akko looked around in the dark of the early morning and groaned, flopping her head back down. Maybe it had just been a passing Pidgey that had woken her up, or something else rustling nearby. Whatever it was, it was gone now and thankfully hadn't woken Eevee. So she should be able to get back to sleep. Akko yawned, and nuzzled her cheek against her thrown together pillow in an attempt to get comfy.

Something soft touched her nose, and Akko wiggled it to try and get rid of the disturbance. The action caused a pop that startled Akko back awake and she looked around, trying to see what it had been. This time, her search bore fruit and the pink pokemon floated in front of her, bright coat muted in the dark.

“Mew!” It greeted, in it's usual cheery, sing song tone. Akko blinked at the pokemon, looking down at Eevee and seeing that she was still asleep. She really could sleep through anything. Akko had to admit she was rather jealous of that trait at the moment.

Too tired for pleasantries, Akko yawned, “Why do you always show up at the strangest times?” The question came out as a groan and the pink pokemon flipped over, raising it's small paws to it's mouth and giggling, tail flicking wildly. Exhausted, Akko felt her eyebrow twitch, “Why me?” She asked, because she had a sneaking suspicion that the pokemon didn't show itself to just anyone.

If it did, there would be more information about it, right? So then why her, why was she so special that she had encountered this pokemon three times? What was it that this pokemon wanted from her?

The curious creature in question stopped it's chortling and peered at Akko, tilting it's head back and forth, blinking it's large eyes. As if to answer her question, the pink pokemon flicked it's tail and tapped Akko on the forehead, and a familiar sensation took over.

Once again the ground shifted, and Akko found herself privy to someone else's memories, and looked around. This time she recognized where she was, and while it looked a lot different than today, she saw the power plant looming in the background. The sensation of flying took over and Akko had to fight the urge to yelp as the ground rushed by under her, slowing to a halt when she spotted the two girls from her previous mind-voodoo journey thing come into focus.

“ _Chariot, wait up!” The girl with purple-tinged, silver hair panted, stopping to catch her breath. Ahead of her, her companion laughed and stopped, no signs of exertion or exhaustion evident. Chariot walked over to her friend and put her hands on her hips, smile wide._

“ _You know, if you spent more time outside rather than with your nose in a book, you wouldn't be so tired.” She taunted, poking her irritated friend in the forehead and grinning._

_The friend in question scowled, standing up straight and fixing her wavey, shoulder length hair. “If I didn't spend so much time with my nose in a book, we never would have heard about this place.” She countered, pouting slightly and fidgeting with her glasses._

_Chariot giggled, hooking her arm through her friends and tugging her towards the entrance of Rock Tunnel, “With the rate you move it'll be gone by the time we get there.” Half-skipping with each stride, she tugged her protesting companion with her as they trudged into the tunnel._

_Akko watched as they walked down the path she was familiar with, it looked slightly different than when she had traveled it earlier. But for the most part, it was the same. Until they turned the first corner and Akko blinked, trying to make sure she was seeing it properly. She had passed this point twice today, but when she had there was a wall where the other girls saw a small crevice._

“ _Come on!” Chariot called, letting go of her friend and slipping between the small opening of the rocks. Her friend hesitated, touching the rock and studying it like a slight push would make the entire thing collapse. “Croix!”_

“ _Coming!” Her friend stammered, flushing and venturing through the crevice as well, with much more caution and hesitation than the other girl._

_Akko felt herself moved forward, slipping through behind them and hovering just below the ceiling. “What is this?” Chariot breathed, corner of her lips turned up. The young girl was running her fingers over the ancient writing carved into the stone wall._

_Akko didn't recognize the language it was written in, however one of the drawings caught her attention. While it was crude, with sharp edges, it was a drawing depicting the likeness of the creature she had become familiar with._

_Croix stumbled, wiping the dirt from her knee length shorts and raising a flashlight she had brought to illuminate the cavern better. Slowly, she moved forward and ran her fingers over the words, mumbling under her breath, and Akko wondered if she was able to read the depictions._

“ _Well?” Chariot prompted, looking between the wall and her friend, all but thrumming with excitement._

_Croix flashed her a look of annoyance, rolling her eyes, “Give me a minute, it isn't that easy to translate you know.” The older girl returned to running her finger over the wall, sometimes having to go back and reread a single passage multiple times, with a look of confusion. Chariot tried to be patient, chewing on her lip and biting the inside of her cheek, tapping her foot._

“ _It's-” Croix squinted, adjusting her glasses, “It's detailing something called, 'The Legend of Mew',” She began, going back up to the top and running her finger over the writing. “I can't make out some of it, the rock is chipped and faded.” She mumbled, sounding irritated._

“ _But it says, 'Mew is believed to the origin of all pokemon. In it, contains the DNA of every other pokemon in existence. It is believed that-” Croix paused and Chariot looked between her friend and the wall frantically._

“ _It's believed that?!” She prompted, earning a chuckle._

“ _The wall is damaged, see?” Croix prompted, pointing at the chunk of writing that was missing, looking as if a small part of the wall had been dislodged. “Lets see, alright.” She sucked in a breath, skipping the area she wasn't able to decipher, “Mew has long been the guardian of all pokemon, only showing itself when it senses great danger. It works alongside-” Croix tilted her head, giving Chariot a sympathetic look._

“ _I'm sorry, it's really worn down.” She apologized, and Chariot shook her head._

“ _It's alright, I'm amazed you can read it at all.” The shorter girl beamed, rocking back on her heels and looking at the drawings of Mew, sitting in the middle of what looked like the sun, or some sort of bubble? Three orbs with small insignia's in the middle sitting at points that resembled a triangle, swirls coming out from behind Mew's bubble to encircle each. “At least we know it's trying to help us,” Chariot nodded to herself._

“ _Ya,” Croix frowned, looking thoughtful, “But what danger made it appear?” She shook her head, and pointed at another drawing, this one larger and towards the bottom of the writing. “I have no idea what this says,” She mumbled and Chariot leaned closer, peering at what her friend was gesturing to._

“ _It doesn't look damaged,” Chariot commented, scrunching up her nose in confusion._

_The drawing was a simple circle, with a lightening bolt down the center and a lock on either side, directly beside the word lines of text that Croix was gesturing to. “It's not that I **can't** make out the letters. It's more, it's not a word I recognize. I don't even know if I can pronounce this,” Croix mumbled, holding her glasses and squinting at the text, “Sybilladura Lelladybura?”_

_She leaned back and let out a heavy breath, scratching her head, “I don't recognize it, whatever that language is.”_

“ _Me neither,” Chariot agreed, turning to her friend and gently touching her shoulder, “We'll figure it out though, don't worry.”_

_Croix snorted, “You mean I'll figure it out,” She teased, crossing her arms and smirking at her friend who pouted, eliciting a laugh. “Now, for the second one-”_

 

Akko felt herself being ripped out of the trance, and panted heavily, looking around, eyes wild. Why had it stopped? What happened? Whipping her head around, she looked for the pink-pokemon, no, Mew and found it was gone. Where did it go? She wondered to herself and rubbed her tired eyes.

Looking down at her shaking hands, she tried to steady herself. Now what? Akko closed her hands, tightening them into fists. She might not know exactly what was going on, or what part she was intended to play. But one thing was for certain, if she kept following the breadcrumbs that were being lain out for her, she would find out what happened to Shiny Chariot. She was sure of it.

More importantly, if Mew only appeared when there was immediate danger, she might also figure out what had caused the guardian to reappear, more than ten years later. With that new piece of the puzzle revealed, it was definitely time to look for help.

 


	41. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Decided to do the bonus chapter after all! I hope you enjoy this one!  
> Originally this chapter and the next were intended to be one chapter, but the entire thing was over 20 pages so I split it in half.   
> As always, cya Sunday!  
> PS: I would like to note here that I am Canadian. Why is this important? Well, I'll tell you. Because of a few things: IE the letter 'u' showing up on a lot of words where other regions don't use them. IE favorite, vrs favourite. But more importantly, I am going off of Canadian regulations for anything that isn't specified in pokemon just so it's easier. Like when someone is allowed to learn to drive, vote, drink ECT.   
> I apologize if this annoys anyone. But if you need me to explain anything, as always feel free to ask and I'll do my best!  
> Enjoy

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 40**

**Surprise**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Well,” Akko scratched her head and let out a sigh, standing in front of a cave in with Eevee directly beside her. “We found it,” She chuckled, trying to find the silver lining to her current predicament. A small part of her doubted that her second vision-dream from the newly named, Mew, was actually factual. Because what were the actual odds?

Sure enough though, exactly where she had watched Chariot and Croix enter, was a crevice. Unfortunately for the current adventurer, it was mostly covered with a recent rock slide, only the very top of the crevice visible. Which would explain how she had missed it yesterday, she'd almost missed it today as well and would have if not for Mew's first hand directions. It was a similar predicament as Mount Moon, the barrier she needed to pass through was pure rock, and was too dense for Eevee to burrow through. The majority of the rocks were also too large for Harley to move with her vines, leaving Akko at a loss for what to do.

If Diana was here, she'd probably have some super smart solution, Akko taunted herself. Maybe her Abra could use Teleport to get inside? Not that, that would help them much. Abra can't use Teleport on people, right? Akko pondered that question for a moment before shaking her head, she'd have to ask later. With each passing hurdle it was becoming more and more apparent that she needed help. It did make her feel better to know that Chariot had, had help when she was in a similar spot though.

So what now? “Geez,” Akko pouted, studying the rock pile when she noticed Eevee's tail swishing back and forth, belly crawling through a small gap close to the floor. “Hey! Be careful!” She chastised, and Eevee back peddled, dropping to her rump and shaking the dirt from her face and ears.

Akko picked up the fox and inspected her, breathing out a sigh of relief that she seemed to be fine. Eevee again tried to wiggle free, running in a circle in front of the gap when her trainer set her down. “I don't know...” Akko mumbled, “It doesn't look very safe.”

Eevee plopped down and growled softly, going back to the gap and tapping it with her paw. Akko stepped closer, and pushed on the rock to see if it was loose, to show Eevee it wasn't safe. To her surprise, it appeared solidly wedged and none of the blockage shifted even when she pushed as hard as she could.

Grunting in exertion, she looked down at a smug fox and let out a defeated sigh, “Fine, but I'll be very angry if you get yourself crushed. It is my birthday afterall.” Akko smiled as Eevee instantly tried to dive back through the gap, grabbing her by the scruff.

“Hold on, if you're going through then take this,” The trainer opened her pokedex, turning on the recording function and holding it out for Eevee to take in her mouth. It might be a supremely stupid idea, sending Eevee into a crevice with her pokedex, one could even call it her crowning achievement of stupidity. When it was very possible she'd never get it back. But she trusted the fox, and how else was she going to see what was in there? Besides, if Eevee returned without the device then that just gave her yet another reason to return with help.

Eevee bit down gently on the device, holding it into her mouth and waiting for the go ahead from her trainer. “Be careful,” Akko reminded her, scratching her behind the ear and earning a muffled yip before Eevee dove back into the gap. The fox had always been fearless, and usually Akko was happy to join her on whatever current scheme they had come up with. But somehow she doubted she'd fit much more than her arm through that tiny gap.

Eevee's back legs pushed out small pebbles, tail bobbing as she wiggled her way through before disappearing. The flashlight attached to the back of her pokedex was the only indication of the kits movement on the other side and Akko searched the small cracks for hints on how she was doing. Standing on her tiptoes to try to see through the gap near the ceiling, before crouching low and looking through the opening close to the ground.

“Well?” She yelled, nervous. If anything happened she wouldn't be able to get to Eevee, this was such a stupid idea. Eevee didn't respond, and Akko told herself it was because her mouth was full and waited a few more minutes, “Eevee?” She called, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

Akko reached out, touching the stone and trying to calm herself when a nose poked through, followed by the rest of her partner carrying a dirt and slobber covered pokedex. “Thank goodness,” Akko breathed, wiping the device off and putting it in her pocket before scooping up the fox and hugging her tightly. “Never again. You always talk me into the worst ideas,” Eevee mewled at the accusation, and licked her trainer's cheek, reaching out to climb onto her shoulders.

“Alright, lets see what you got.” Akko laughed, helping her onto her perch before fishing out the device and playing the video. The beginning was shaky, and she saw herself give the device to Eevee before it spun around fast enough to give her whiplash, followed by close ups of stone and dirt while she worked her way through the gap. And finally...

“It's actually there...” Akko whispered, squinting at the dark image, at a much lower angle than her previous visit. Sure enough there was writing on the back wall, barely legible in the illuminated darkness and shaking of the camera, the sound of Eevee sniffing close to the speaker. Not that she could read the text even if it was perfectly laid out in front of her. But at least now she had something to reference. Some proof this wasn't all some hallucination. She wasn't crazy.

“Now what?” Akko inquired, looking back at the stone blockage in front of her. She needed to see that wall, maybe take pictures so she had something to reference for the drawings or to figure out what language it was. Maybe someone would recognize what language it was, and she could get it translated. If Chariot's friend, Croix could get it translated then there had to be somewhere that had a dictionary or something, right?

Chariot. Akko set her jaw, she was so close. If she could just figure out what it said, all of it. Maybe then she'd know where to look next, she'd be able to figure out what had happened to her idol. Maybe she'd even be able to find her. Croix had said that Mew only appeared when it sensed danger, maybe something had happened to Chariot.

Akko looked back down at the paused screen on her device and set her lips in a firm line, it was time to ask for help. Afterall, if Chariot had help from her friend, then it was possible this wasn't a riddle she was meant to figure out on her own. At least now she had proof, so when she explained she was having visions from a mystery pokemon. Even if it was slightly less of a mystery, she had a name.

At least now she'd be able to show them the video, so she wouldn't sound so insane. And Diana had seen Mew in the Team Rocket base, that was a starting point. She just needed to figure out how to say she was having visions without sounding completely ludicrous. Akko hesitated, what if this changed things? No, Diana wasn't like that. Right?

“That settles it then,” Akko smiled, ruffling some of the dirt out of Eevee's scruff, that she was much better off. The first thing she wanted to do when they got back was have a very long shower, with all the bubbles and all the soaps. After that, she'd look for help. At least now she knew what kind of legends she needed to research, and maybe she'd get lucky and someone had already cataloged these ruins. She had a reference to compare to now, so it should be easy to figure out if they were the same ones.

“Lets go home,” She told Eevee, starting for the exit of the cave. Was it home though? Technically it was just a pokecenter. But her Mama had said that home was where the heart was. Akko flushed, Diana's smiling face coming to the forefront, “Ya, lets go home.”

 

Akko made it back into town late that afternoon, she would have made it sooner, but had decided to stop by the power plant one last time to say good bye and thank you. Harley and Mizar joined them for the majority of their trek, and the trainer couldn't help the wide grin that was plastered on her face the entire journey. She was nervous about seeing Diana again, especially considering their recent agreement of sorts.

Being apart had given her the space and time she needed to organize her thoughts and feelings a little better. It was easier to put perspective on their time together when she wasn't constantly distracted by how attracted she was to the other girl. The entire thing reminded her of training wheels, she was still able to talk to Diana. But it just, it felt different. Talking without being face to face gave her a small boost of confidence, and that was probably the main reason she had been able to spout out her declaration to begin with.

Feeling like a love struck puppy, Akko spent the majority of her time day dreaming about just how that event might come into fruition. She had let Lotte, Sucy and Diana know she was coming back today, and they had checked with her repeatably confirming what time. They were probably just worried that she wouldn't make it back in time and they'd have to start the next leg late. While it might be hard for them to believe, she was able to function reasonably well on her own.

Maybe she'll be waiting for me when I come into town, Akko blushed at the thought. Imagining Diana waiting for her by the east entrance, instantly pulling her in like she had the other morning.

Akko let out a muffled noise, suppressing a small scream and tried to regain her composure, feeling her ears and face burn. Shaking her head violently, she dismissed that possibility, no Diana didn't seem like the public affection type. Sure, she had held her hands a few times going around town, but it had always been at night, when no one else was around. Each time they had been around other people, Diana had been rigid and composed. Plus, Akko still wasn't convinced that holding someone's hand was automatically romantic. Whereas kissing someone most certainly was.

It wasn't until they were alone that she relaxed. If she needed more proof, Diana had also made a habit of leaving in the morning before Lotte or Sucy could catch them, all except that one time- Akko found herself spiraling back into a pudding of giddiness and tried to take a deep breath. “It'll be fine,” She told herself, nodding. She could do this. She'd had the entire week to school herself, to prepare. Not that it seemed like it was going to make any difference.

Diana would probably wait until they were alone, which meant that she should be able to ready herself. Akko doubted that Diana would forgive her a second time if her reaction was flinging herself across the room and running away. “All you have to do is-” Akko held up her hands apart, in front of herself before pressing her palms together.

The innocent action was still more than she could seem to handle, and her stride became rigid, looking like a sun burnt tomato. Why was everything so difficult? That aside, she should be more focused and concerned on how she was going to explain the whole Mew fiasco to her, not with the other thing. Her priorities were grossly out of whack. She knew that, and yet she was powerless to correct it.

Letting out a deep sigh, Akko spotted the arches that signaled the eastern gate and walked into town. This end of town was mostly rural and few people were milling about. It was around dinner time, so they were probably all inside, eating dinner with their families.

As Akko made her way to the pokecenter, she spotted Diana heading towards the north exit and waved, “Dianaaa!” She yelled, beaming wide before realizing what she had done. Crap. What are you doing? You just acknowledged that there is basically no one around because everyone is eating dinner! Maybe she won't- Don't run!

Diana whipped around, looking around for the source of the call and spotted the other girl, smiling as well and walked back. She was holding a bag of something, and made an effort to adjust the bag so Akko couldn't see the contents before striding closer.

“I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it back in time,” Diana teased, the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks as she came to a halt in front of her flustered friend. Akko stared back, wide eyed and putting all her effort into not making some sort of undignified noise. She had been doing so well, when it was just talking on the phone and messaging.

But now that the training wheels were off, and she was looking at the object of her affection for the first time in a week she could do little more than gape and try to swallow the lump in her throat. “Yes,” Akko croaked out, and Diana raised her eyebrow, studying her curiously.

“Are you okay?” She asked, stepping closer. Akko wiped her palms on her shorts, trying to get rid of some of the newly formed sweat and nodded vigorously. Diana leaned in, inspecting her friend to try to figure out what had her so on edge before recoiling, crinkling up her nose with a look of disgust. “You reek.” She stated, matter of factually.

Embarrassment washed over the flustered girl and she prayed that someone would come by and break the tension so she could run away. “Yes,” She stammered again, struggling not to take a step back. Don't run.

“I actually have something I need to finish, why don't you go shower and I'll talk to you after?” Diana offered, taking a modest step back and trying to uncrinkle her nose. Akko nodded violently her agreement and dashed for the pokecenter, taking the steps two at a time and heading for her room.

So much for progress. Something had changed alright, somehow she had managed to regress to a being that couldn't seem to say more than one word. Me Akko. Me only able to say, 'yes'. Akko slapped her forehead and let out an exasperated groan, pulling open her door and dropping her bag.

“You're back!” Lotte cheered, throwing her arms around her friends neck and hugging her tightly. “Ew, Akko you smell really-” She pushed herself away, holding her nose.

“I know!” Akko sobbed, storming off to the bathroom and leaving Eevee in the main room while she turned on the shower and tried to melt under the heated spray. It wasn't her fault that Mew had ambushed her in the middle of the night, and she had been in such a rush to get back she hadn't had time to wash off in the river. Gently, she smacked her head on the tile, over and over replaying her most recent shame. It wasn't her fault that rivers were not a very good substitution for an actual bath, or that it had been really hot walking back today! They had all told her to hurry! She hadn't even managed to tell Diana it was her birthday. She'd thought about mentioning it before, but wasn't really sure what the typical protocol was.

Her parents knew when her birthday was, and she always woke up to chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Akko had debated about telling her teammates, telling Diana, but she didn't want them to feel obligated to do anything. Maybe she'd mention it at dinner, and eat a cupcake after blowing out a candle or something. Besides, Diana seemed busy. She might not even have time today. Akko felt a twinge of disappointment, she had been really hoping to spend time with her. Had allowed herself to be silly and play fairy tales in her head the entire way back.

Still, there was a chance, she just needed to make sure she scrubbed every bit of sweat, dirt and otherwise away before meeting with her again.

 

Akko left the bathroom feeling refreshed and light, trying to dry her hair with a towel. Lotte was nearly finished grooming Eevee, and was talking in a hushed whisper to Sucy. Both teammates clamping shut as soon as they saw Akko emerge from the bathroom, “Feel better?” Lotte chuckled, inspecting the purring foxes coat to see if she missed a spot.

“So much better,” Akko breathed, flopping down on her bed and letting out a sigh of contentment. It would be so nice to sleep on a soft bed, without being bit by bugs. If she let herself, and held perfectly still, she could almost fall asleep right now. After getting so much sun over the last week, along with the increased exercise, she was exhausted and sore.

“How was your, 'vacation'?” Lotte asked, using the same phrase Akko had to describe her trip. The trainer hummed in reply, content. Her sheets still smelled faintly like Diana, and she found herself drifting to sleep. Her vacation had been perfect, Harley had made so much progress and she felt confident in her ability to challenge the next gym.

Her entire team was now well versed in fighting electric types. Akko felt content, with all aspects of her life. Everything felt like it was on track, she had even found a clue for where to look now, a direction. Rather than just mindlessly shifting through every piece of ancient lore she could get her mitts on. Even with her recent blunders in the being able to say more than one word department, there was still reason to celebrate. She was, in a word, happy.

Lotte and Sucy exchanged panicked looks, noticing Akko's breathing slowing down to signal she was falling asleep. The two teammates had a silent conversation, using raised eyebrows, frowns and hand gestures to argue where Akko couldn't hear.

“I bet you're starving,” Sucy sighed, accepting defeat. Akko hummed again, she was a little hungry. But mostly she was tired. Seeing that her prompt hadn't quite landed home, she tried again, “I bet Mizar is ravenous, and you know how he gets if he isn't fed.”

Lotte nodded in agreement, “That's right, and there was an um, something I wanted to see north of town. Before we leave tomorrow.” She continued, and Akko groaned. As much as she didn't want to get up, she also didn't want to be the one that held Lotte back. Then again, they could always just go without her. Or they could go tomorrow. “We've been waiting all day for you to come back, to go with us.” Lotte pestered.

Or not, Akko crunched up her nose and forced herself to open her eyes. “But I just got back,” She whined, grouchy. All she wanted to do was curl up on the sheets that still held Diana's scent and take a well deserved nap. There was nothing to be blundered with a nap.

“Please, Akko?” Lotte begged, putting on her best pout and wide eyed stare of adorable doom. Akko sighed internally, knowing she was thoroughly defeated. Who could say no to a face like that? Even Sucy looked ready to trip all over herself in an effort to appease the coordinator.

“Alright, alright,” Akko grouched, and Lotte pounced on her, engulfing her friend in a hug. Smiling, Akko sat up and stretched, grabbing her hoodie from her bag. Most of her clothes were filthy, and she'd need to stop by the laundry mat after they visited whatever it was Lotte said she wanted to see, but her hoodie was still relatively clean.

Since the only thing she had used it for in the past week was a pillow. Which had nothing to do with the previous person who had worn it. Nothing at all.

While Akko was getting ready, changing into long pants and pulling on relatively clean socks, Lotte had taken to typing furiously on her pokedex. The trainer eyed her friend, curious. Why was she in such a panic to go right now if she was just going to spend five minutes typing? She totally could have napped. “Ready?” Akko asked, resisting the urge to inquire as to what she was doing.

“Huh?” Lotte looked up, blinking before looking back down at her pokedex, Sucy nudging her with her elbow. “Oh! Yes, I was just making sure I knew exactly where we were going. So we don't get lost,” Lotte rambled, and Sucy rolled her eyes. Akko was sure she was missing something, but shrugged and got up to leave.

Eevee trotted up behind her, looking exhausted but not wanting to be left behind. Lotte had tied a bow around her collar, and the fox looked professionally groomed, no signs of her river shenanigans evident in her previously sand encrusted fur. “How long are we gonna be gone do you think?” Akko asked, watching as her partner blinked and almost fell over before shaking herself awake.

“Uh,” Lotte looked at Sucy, “I'm not sure, why?”

“Just debating on if Eevee should stay here, she'd be fine sleeping alone for a little while, but she gets grouchy if I'm gone too long.” Akko explained, picking up her partner and holding her against her chest. Eevee was already trying to burrow into Akko's sweater, using any foot holds she could find to propel herself into her target: Akko's hood. When the small fox managed to partially wiggle her way into the hanging sleeping bag, Akko felt the collar of her sweater tighten and press against her throat. This was definitely not going to work.

Spotting her backpack, Akko grabbed it and emptied the contents on her bed before offering the container to Eevee to hop into. Thinking herself clever as the fox curled up at the bottom, content, Akko turned to smile at her teammates. “Problem solved,” She boasted, pleased with her problem solving skills.

“Until you put your clean clothes in there and they instantly become covered in Eevee fur,” Sucy drawled. Oh. She was right, Akko looked at Eevee and shrugged, gently shouldering the bag.

“Not like they aren't covered within five minutes anyways,” Akko retorted, and Sucy held up a finger, opening her mouth to spout out an argument before sporting a thoughtful look.

“Touche.”

 

The trio walked through the town, basking in the warm glow of the sunset and headed towards the north exit. Akko couldn't help but note that it was the same exit Diana had left through and silently hoped that they might run into her. Lotte continued to check her pokedex, typing out quick replies and shielding her screen from sight, looking like a rabbit about to spook.

Maybe now would be a good time to mention it was her birthday, they were just walking after all. “Hey, so-” Akko began, feeling nervous. It was a silly thing to be nervous about.

“Hold that thought, Akko.” Lotte interrupted, looking down at her pokedex as they finished crossing the bridge that ran along the north river, turning down the path towards the wooded pasture. Akko could just barely make out the soft glow of lights, barely visible through the lushly hung trees. “I think that's it,” Lotte pointed down the path towards the flickering lights.

“I thought you said it was a water feature?” Akko asked, why would a water feature be in the middle of trees? Maybe it was a hidden pond or something. It was nice someone had thought to put lights up though, it was getting rather dark out. Hopefully the cafe would still be open when they got back, she was actually a lot hungrier than she had originally thought.

While Lotte was floundering to reply, Sucy came to her rescue, “You'll see, come on.” There was a hint of amusement in her voice, and Akko scrunched up her nose, pouting slightly as they finished walking down the path. What kind of an answer was that? Of course she was going to see, they were almost there. Besides that, why would Lotte lie?

Once they were close enough to discern their surroundings in detail, no longer obscured by the shrouded darkness of the fleeting sun, Akko looked up into the trees. The lights were strung lanterns, all seemingly connected by a single line that looped through the branches and illuminated a small clearing. In the middle, was a low burning fire in a freshly made pit.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Akko mumbled, confused. Maybe there was a reason Lotte had been on her pokedex so much, maybe the water feature was actually difficult to find. The trainer stopped in the middle of the clearing, looking at her beaming teammates. “This doesn't look like-”

“Surprise!” Came a rounding chorus of screams and Akko yelped, jumping and clutching the straps of her bag. Coming out of hiding were all of her friends, Amanda, Constanse, Jasminka, even Diana's teammates were present. Despite her recent reservations, even Andrew was there. Along with Professor Ursula and Diana.

“What?” Akko mumbled, looking around in shock.

“It's your birthday,” Lotte explained, smiling softly, fingers linked behind her back. Amanda jogged over, throwing her arm around Akko's shoulders and tugging her into a side hug.

“Exactly! You didn't think we'd let you get away with not being properly teased and pinched, did you?” The rambunctious trainer teased, pinching Akko on the shoulder to emphasize her point, earning a wince and a light punch on the shoulder in return. Akko looked around at her nodding friends and felt tears welling up, how did they know? She hadn't told anyone.

“I can't believe you guys did this,” She beamed, wiping her eyes, cheeks already throbbing from how wide she was smiling.

“Actually,” Lotte responded, looking over at where Diana was standing, silent and trying her best to keep her expression neutral. “It was all Diana,” She explained. The trainer in question cleared her throat, keeping her posture rigid and poised.

Diana did this? But- “Ya, she was a real taskmaster,” Amanda nodded, fetching a box of food, setting it down on the grass near the fire. Others had fetched blankets they had brought to set on the grass to sit on, and began to set up the clearing for a night of festivities.

Akko couldn't help but gape at Diana, feeling her heart swell and struggling not to break down into a happily, sobbing mess where she was standing. She couldn't believe she'd done this, but how did she know?

Clearing her throat, Diana averted her gaze, “It was nothing,” She mumbled, eyebrow twitching when she met Andrew's smirk and promptly turned away. “I remembered reading on your profile that your birthday was June twenty-fifth,” Diana rushed out to explain, looking down she finished in a voice that tried to portray confidence, “It's really nothing.”

Akko was about to thank her, to express just how much the gesture meant to her, when Sucy couldn't help but cut in, “Just remember that along with a birthday pinch, there's also birthday spankings that need to be given out.” She taunted, watching as Diana went slightly wide eyed before pointedly ignoring her with a deep blush.

“Sucy!” Akko whined, turning on the snickering researcher. She couldn't help but look over at Diana, before turning her puffed out cheeks of disdain back to her teammate and sticking out her tongue.

“I know,” Sucy interjected, amused by the two reactions she was getting for the price of one. The rest of the group had finished setting up, and proceeded to hand out snacks, hot dogs on spits and of course, plenty of cookies and sweets to go around. Because it just wouldn't be Akko's birthday if there was enough sweets to give the entire region cavities.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSS Akko's actual birthday is June 25th, so I've kept it canon. To clear any confusion, it was mentioned in one of the first chapters they started this journey around the beginning of May and have approximately a month per badge for the first two. Which puts them around the end of June for finishing the second badge.


	42. Happy Birthday, Akko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm glad you all seemed to like the last chapter! This one is hella long and I rewrote it around six times T.T' I hope you enjoy it.  
> Maybe see you Wed / Thurs, if not I'll cya Sunday!  
> <3

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 41**

**Happy Birthday, Akko**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Eevee woke up while Akko was settling into her chosen spot in the circle surrounding the fire, yawning and crawling out of hiding to curl up on Lotte's lap. The birthday girl was seated between Diana and Lotte, with Sucy directly beside the rest of her team.

Professor Ursula came by, leaning down to offer a hug before she left so that no one felt pressured to behave because there was a professor present. After giving a short speech on fire safety, and ensuring there were at least two water types present, just in case, she bid her good-byes.

“I just wanted a chance to wish you a happy birthday,” She whispered to Akko, squeezing her tight, “And to tell you how proud I am of the type of trainer you're becoming.” The Professor added, standing back and looking down. “I am positive that Shiny Chariot would be honoured to hear that such a fantastic young trainer was her number one fan.”

For the umpteenth time, Akko had to fight back tears and rushed forward to crush the Professor in a bone breaking hug. She released the older woman a moment later, and waved good bye as she headed back into town.

“You know, we were beginning to think you wouldn't make it back in time,” Amanda commented, mouth partially full of food. Jasminka laughed and Amanda gave her a perplexed look, “What?” She asked, swallowing her over sized bite.

“Well, that would explain why I was asked a billion times what time I was coming back,” Akko chuckled, scratching her head awkwardly when Lotte laughed. Leaning back, she set her hand back down on the blanket she was sharing and flushed when she felt her fingertips brushed against Diana's. Trying her best not to react, Akko stiffened and tried not to move her hand. If she reacted then her friends mind notice, and Akko wasn't sure if she could survive a tag team of Amanda, Sucy and Hannah at the same time. Actually, she was positive she wouldn't.

“So,” Sucy said, smiling evilly, “Who's up for some games?” There was something sinister in the way she asked the seemingly innocent question.

“Like pin the tail?” Akko asked, chewing on a mouthful of hot dog and spitting out the first birthday game that came to mind. More than one person chuckled, and she felt herself go beat red. What was wrong with that game? It's fun! “What?” She asked, trying to find the source of the apparently, group wide amusement. Even Diana was doing her best to hide her laughter, biting her lip and raising her hand to cover her mouth.

“You're not five, Akko.” Sucy teased, “I was more thinking of a drinking game.” Oh. Akko blinked, deciding the safest spot to stare would be the fire. At least the fire wasn't laughing at her, unless you counted random pops and sparkles as laughter. Maybe that was just how fire laughed though? Maybe she should ask Cobalt. But did he-

“We're not old enough,” Akko retorted.

“Actually, you are as of today.” Lotte reminded, “Isn't it your nineteenth?” Well, that's embarrassing. Lotte's right. Akko opened her mouth to reply, closing it firmly and glancing at Diana. Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea though, what if she said something really stupid? Like the way she had said a bunch of nonsense back in the hideout. When she and said, _“I think I get it.”_ Akko flushed, it was a good thing Diana hadn't known what she was talking about.

Still, Akko looked down to where her fingertips were barely brushing against Diana's, the other girl having made no effort to move away. Confident that the affectionate, or maybe just accidental, action was hidden effectively enough to avoid questions.

“A-Alright,” Akko stammered, deciding to be brave. Afterall, it had worked out well enough recently. She had to admit, she was a little curious, with how much it's talked about and advertised. Especially in the larger cities she's recently traveled through. Just one couldn't hurt.

“Alright, so the name of the game is, 'Never Have I Ever',” Sucy began, not giving anyone else a chance to offer an idea. For some reason Akko could swear she could smell the smoke of a brewed plan.

Lotte let out a groan, “No! That game always makes me look like a bore.” She pouted slightly, winding her fingers into the thick ruff around Eevee's neck. “I never get to drink,” The coordinator muttered.

“I don't think that's a bad thing,” The blond boy sitting beside Andrew offered. Akko recognized him from the pokemon contest, but had no idea about what his name might be. Maybe he came with Andrew. Speaking of which, it was nice that he was here. But it did raise the question of who invited him, it had to have been Diana, right? Maybe Diana had laid the guilt trip on him after she had confessed to her about Andrew ignoring her messages. “Er, I just mean.” He tried to fix his statement, when he realized how that might be taken, “People can ask some pretty out there questions, so not drinking isn't necessarily a bad thing.” The boy in question peeked to see how his explanation was being taken, and was pleased to see a soft smile on Lotte's face. “I think you're plenty interesting.”

“Awww!” Amanda teased, and Akko was surprised that Sucy wasn't the first one to jump all over that obvious attempt at flirting. Even she wasn't oblivious enough to miss that, so there was no way the snappy comeback champ had. To be honest, Sucy was actually looking rather miffed. Was she angry that Amanda had beat her to the punch? “As adorable as that was, why do I feel slightly insulted?” Amanda muttered to Jasminka.

Andrew laughed, bumping his friend with his shoulder and receiving a good natured shrug in return. Whoever he was, he wasn't shy about making a public fool of himself in order to make Lotte feel better. That was nice, good for Lotte.

“I guess we could play for a little while,” Lotte responded, keeping her gaze focused on the occupant of her lap. Akko watched as Amanda fetched something new from the box and started to hand out cups, eyeing the contents of hers when Lotte passed it along. Sniffing the drink curiously, Akko jerked back when a particularly strong odor made her nose burn slightly. She wanted to ask what the rules were, or how to play but she also didn't want to be the only one who didn't know how to play. Especially not after her earlier suggestion was shot down with a resounding, 'no'.

Diana peeked at her struggling friend and spoke up for the first time since Akko had originally arrived, “How does this game work?” She asked, and Akko let out a sigh of relief. If Diana didn't know then maybe she wasn't the only one. Because Diana knew everything.

“What do you mean?” Hannah responded, raising an eyebrow and looking bewildered. “You've played this before with me and Barbara.” Diana frowned at her teammate, a silent look that begged her to hush.

“It's been a while,” She sufficed, and dropped it at that. Akko couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was trying to take mercy on her, but that would involve Diana knowing what she was thinking. And even though she constantly toyed with the idea of Diana being a mind-reader, that inner debate always ended the same. If Diana was a mind-reader then she would surely die of embarrassment, with how often she's caught herself staring, or thought about kissing her. Holding her hand, just-

Akko shook her head, stuffing away that train of thought and bunching up her hands into fists. Besides all that other stuff, it would also be embarrassing if Diana knew just how often she thought about cookies. “It's simple,” Sucy began, “We each say something we've never done, and if someone else has done the do, they drink. Of course there's the typical teasing and pestering for more information, but technically you don't have to elaborate.” The researcher grinned, catching Akko's gaze and making sure she had her attention before continuing, “If you'd rather to leave it up to our imaginations to fill in the gaps that is.”

Akko gulped, maybe this game was be a bad idea. Now everyone would know what a big klutz she was! Or what if someone said they never got their head stuck in a stair railing? Oh, crap. This was going to be so embarrassing.

“Birthday girl starts!” Amanda chimed, raising her cup. Akko whipped her head around, wide eyed. Shoot, she wasn't ready for this. What was she supposed to say? What do people normally say in a game like this?

“I've never eaten a frog!” Akko yelled, and the entire clearing went painfully silent. No one raised their glass, or said anything. Until finally Diana snorted before breaking out in a laugh, everyone else following close behind. Akko looked down at her shaking hands, clutching the cup and blushing more than she could ever recall. Stupid! Of all the things to say!

“What kind of a-” Sucy started, before Diana cut her off with a glare.

“Never have I ever almost killed a teammate because I was careless.” Diana said, voice even with only the barest hints of the protective cold that she was emanating. Sucy held the challenge, looking like she wanted to argue before raising her glass and taking a slow drink, looking away without saying another word.

At a loss for what to say, Akko looked between her eternally feuding friends and wanted so badly to take them both and force them to hug it out. The growing tension was cut when Andrew laughed, “You should be drinking too, Frank!”

“What? That was an accident!” The blond coordinator balked, as the two friends teased each other. “But I see your point,” He conceded, taking a drink.

Akko leaned forward, intrigued, “What did you do?” She asked.

Frank paused with the rim of the glass still by his lips, “I think I'll take your friends second suggestion and leave it up to your imagination,” He said, with a smirk and a wink. Akko pouted, she was really curious about what he had done to Andrew that would cause him to drink. Maybe if she asked nicely later, Andrew would tell her. At least she knew it wasn't frog related. Probably.

Barbara was next, sitting on the other side of Diana and took her time, leaning in to let Hannah whisper suggestions into her ear. “Never have I ever captured a pokemon,” The researcher said, earning a groan from everyone in the circle at the obvious attempt to get as many people in one fell swoop as she could.

“Really?” Amanda asked, stretching out her legs and crossing them at the ankles, “What about your Clefairy?”

Shaking her head no, Barbara responded, “Nope, she was a gift from my parents.”

Huh, thought Akko, apparently a lot of people were given their first. That made sense though, pretty hard to catch a pokemon when you don't already own one. Catch twenty-two. She started to raise her glass when she felt Lotte gently touch her forearm and stopped.

“Actually, I don't think you technically caught any of your pokemon, Akko.” Lotte explained with an amused smile. Akko paused, what? Of course she had! Eevee- No, after her egg hatched the fox just sort of followed her around until her parents gave her a pokeball to make it official. But, surely Mizar?

“What about Mizar?” Akko rebutted, and Sucy was the one to argue the point this time.

“I don't think it counts if he goes into your backpack and catches himself accidentally,” Sucy teased, “And Harley doesn't count either, she also caught herself.” Oh, Akko recalled both instances. Mizar did go into her backpack looking for food, and when he got spooked he did end up catching himself. Harley was different, but she had been the one to tap the ball with her vine and did kind of catch herself.

Akko turned bright red, lowering her cup and resigning that her teammates were right. It hadn't hit her till now, but she really didn't catch any of her pokemon. More so they caught themselves and chose her, well except Mizar. He was just hungry. The next one for sure!

“Oh! I have one that will get Akko for sure,” Hannah declared, “Never have I ever lost a gym battle!” Diana turned and gave her teammate a disappointed look, “What?”

Despite it not being something she was proud to drink to, Akko knew this one for sure she was supposed to take a swig to. It didn't surprise her that she was the only person to drink this round, and tried to find comfort in the fact that while there were three other trainers present. All three held a spot in the top three for the current rankings for overall.

“Alright, let's see,” Frank continued, tapping a finger against the side of his cup. “Never have I ever-” The enigmatic coordinator paused for dramatic effect, “Been a girl.” There was a loud round of groans, and Frank shrugged, flashing a wink at Lotte when she took her drink. As if to say, there you go.

Akko took her second drink and found this one was easier to swallow, and burned a little less. Whatever Amanda had given her it was pleasantly sweet and she found she rather enjoyed the new beverage. Andrew was next and he took a moment to consider, “Never have I ever come in dead last in a race.”

“Hey!” Amanda barked, immediately. Akko laughed at the outburst, recalling the race they had, had back in Pewter city when Diana had come to her rescue. It was a mystery to Akko how she always just seemed to know when she was in trouble, always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. But was thankful for it, even if it was only recently that she was willing to admit it. “How do you even know about that?” Amanda muttered, turning to glower at Akko who was still snickering across the fire from her. “Don't think I've forgotten about our rematch.”

Oh, Akko halted her merriment and blinked. That was right, Amanda had agreed to a match because Akko had come in second. “Bring it anytime, O'Neil!” She taunted back, earning a smirk when Amanda took her drink.

Constanze was next, and everyone waited silently when the normally mute girl calmly considered her remark. “Never have I ever played this game,” She said in an even tone, calmly raising her glass and taking a drink. Because, Akko realized, that even if she had never previously never played this game, now she had. And again there was a chorus of groans at the cheap shot and Constanze grinned. Making her the first one to successfully target everyone present.

“Never have I ever lost an arm wrestling contest,” Jasminka said simply and Amanda rolled her eyes, taking a drink.

“Wait, really?” Akko asked, Jasminka didn't look that strong.

Amanda nodded, “She's crazy strong. Flattened me within seconds,” The flashy redhead added for emphasis, and Akko felt the urge to do her own fact checking. Amanda was fit, but she was pretty sure she was stronger, even if Amanda was probably faster. If her boasting was to be believed.

“Well, neither have I.” Akko smirked, raising her hand and wiggling her fingers, “Want to see who's stronger?” Sucy rolled her eyes, as if to say, only Akko. Jasminka shrugged, nodding her agreement and they moved around so they were sitting opposite to each other. Andrew mediated, and waited as they clasped hands and set their elbows on the ground.

“Ready?” He asked, holding his hand over theirs. When both girls nodded, he signaled to begin and Akko grit her teeth. Straining her arm, and flexing as much as she could Akko felt like she was having an arm wrestling match with a steel beam. No matter how hard she pushed, Jasminka's arm didn't move and when Akko peeked up she saw no sign of effort on her face. Just the same soft smile, that almost looked scary in the current light, shadows shifting with the flames across her cheeks.

“Come on,” Akko wheezed, putting one last spurt of effort and feeling her arm start to shake before the other girl fought back, and slammed Akko's hand down in one swift motion. The action was so quick, and decisive that it caught Akko off guard and it took her a moment to raise her arm after it was released.

“Okay, that was impressive.” Andrew commented, and Jasminka just shrugged as if to say, told you. Akko looked up from her hand and gulped, she'd know not to underestimate her again, and she nodded her agreement before returning to her spot.

When she sat back down, Diana leaned over to whisper, “How's your wrist?” She asked, and Akko frowned.

“Fine?” She said, before realizing Diana was referring to only getting her brace off a week ago. “I think my ego was the only causality,” Akko chuckled.

“Alright!” Amanda declared, once everyone was sitting back in their original spots. “I've got a good one, never have I ever had the biggest scar at Akko's birthday party.” She declared, with a raised eyebrow. “And in order to see who that is, we're gonna need some proof. I'll start,” The devious trainer pointed at a barely visible cut above her eyebrow. “There has to be someone who can beat that.”

Akko was about to confirm that she could certainly beat the tiny nick that Amanda was calling a scar when Andrew rolled up his pant leg. Along his calf, reaching up to curl over his knee was a long scar. “Fell off my bike and landed on a stick,” He offered, and Akko had to admit it was an impressive scar, but she still thought she had him beat.

When no one else spoke up, and Andrew was about to accept his win, Akko stood up and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. “I can beat that!” She declared, a slight slur to her words and started to pull her shirt up. Both Diana and Lotte reacted, to reach up and grab her hands before she had managed to raise her shirt above her belly button.

“Akko!” Lotte hissed, ignoring the wolf whistle from across the fire and the belly laugh from Sucy.

“What?” Akko asked, not following why they were stopping her. It's not like she was planning on taking her shirt all the way off, how stupid did they think she was? But she had to show them the scar otherwise Andrew would win. “I wasn't going to take it all the way off,” Akko assured and Lotte let go, reluctantly and watching like a Fearow.

Diana seemed less willing, but let go none the less and Akko pulled her shirt up to just under her bra to show off the scar that trailed up from her hip all the way over her ribs. “See,” She boasted, “Told you I could beat that.”

Confused as to why her victory hadn't been agreed upon, she looked down at Diana who was hiding her face in her hand and frowned. How was she supposed to judge if she won or not if she wasn't going to look?

Amanda was beside herself, sharing a look with Sucy and neither prankster could seem to pass up the opportunity. “I don't know,” Amanda started, passing the figurative ball to the researcher.

“I think someone should measure to compare,” Sucy added with a nod, “Diana since you're sitting between them?” The girl in question looked up, looking absolutely mortified and unable to look up at her friend who was waiting for her to make her judgment.

“Actually,” Andrew interjected, coming to the rescue. “I concede, I think Akko has me beat.” He looked at Diana, meeting her eye for a brief moment before turning his attention back to fixing his pant leg.

“I knew it,” Akko beamed, and drank her reward.

“Akko,” Diana muttered, still trying to keep her gaze away, “You can put your shirt down.” Oh, Akko released her shirt and sat back down. The alcohol was starting to take effect, and she found her mind starting to spin slightly, a permanent grin seeming to be the only other side effect.

Sucy seemed to be pouting, and had to be prompted by Lotte to take her turn. The researcher perked up instantly, donning an evil grin and raising her finger, before pausing and reconsidering. She went through the motion of beginning to speak five times, each time dismissing the question before coming up with something else. “Okay,” Sucy breathed, playing the question over and over in her head before nodding to herself, satisfied. “Never have I ever had a crush on Diana.”

“Sucy!” Lotte chastised before she was cut off by a snort from Akko, who raised her glass and took a drink, completely oblivious to the open stares from everyone in attendance.

“That was a stupid thing to use your turn on, I was expecting something more devious.” Akko slurred, rolling her eyes and looking around the group, sure everyone else would be joining her. “You said yourself months ago, that Diana is so hot that everyone has at least a tiny crush on her.” Akko continued, recalling one of their first conversations after Sucy had teased her about staring at the gorgeous blonde. So lost in her own musings and thinking herself clever, she didn't realize that still, no one else was drinking and Diana was all but dying from embarrassment. “What?” She asked, and Lotte tried to do her best to mom the situation.

“I think this is a good time to play something else,” She offered, receiving a couple nods of agreement before those assembled started to debate on what to play next.

Akko frowned, looking at Lotte and Sucy before turning back to Diana, confused and feeling like she had missed something. Sucy had said that, and even if she hadn't, how could anyone not have at least a small crush on Diana? She really was gorgeous, brilliant and she had the best laugh. Plus her jokes were improving.

“Did I do something?” She whispered to Diana who jumped and started to wring her fingers in her lap.

Without looking up, Diana tried to steady her voice and shook her head, “No, nothing. Generally, you just don't normally play more than one round,” She fibbed and Akko hummed, accepting the answer. Maybe she hadn't missed anything then.

Akko leaned back, brushing her fingers against Diana's thigh purposefully and flashed her a lopsided grin, “Sucy really did say that, you know.” She teased, and finding the blush and squirming adorable. When Diana peeked back, biting her lip she looked like she wanted to say something but stopped, lips parted and eyes flicking down.

Shaking her head, she cleared her throat and looked around the rest of the group that had broken off into small sections of different conversations. “I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it,” Diana whispered, conscious of making sure their conversation wasn't overheard. “You know she likes to tease you.”

Akko pondered that option before shaking her head no, she had been pretty clear. “I don't think so,” She muttered, replaying the conversation in her head. “She caught me staring at you,” The inebriated trainer admitted, voicing her thought process while she was trying to find where Diana thought she might be wrong. “And then said that she didn't blame me, because you are so pretty that everyone has at least a small crush on you.” Akko felt a small flare of jealousy, and missed the way Diana's breath hitched.

“I-” Diana started, taking another moment to further steady herself. “I still think she was just teasing you.” Akko frowned, no she was positive Sucy was just stating a fact. Why couldn't Diana see that she really was incredibly pretty? And smart? And perfect? Maybe she wasn't saying it right, or Diana just didn't take her serious.

Akko caught herself staring openly when Diana returned to wringing her hands, chewing on her lip. The action was so enticing that Akko had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her cheek, to turn her chin. Only the noise of the nearby chatter, dulled to barely registered background noise, gave her pause and she let out a breath.

The flustered trainer tried to return her attention to the rest of her friends, and was surprised to see Andrew standing, giving a detailed recant of why he had an article written about him that hosted a picture of him shirtless. Diana laughed, and Akko was once again powerless to resist looking back, drawn in by the musical tone of her merriment.

Noticing the attention, Diana turned to look at her friend and gave her a shy smile in return, seeming to realize where Akko was staring and clearing her throat. The noise broke Akko out of her trance and she shook her head, “I'll be right back,” She mumbled, embarrassed and pushed herself to her feet. She needed to get some air, everything was swimming and she wasn't thinking properly.

“Do you want company?” Lotte asked, watching as Akko stood up and steadied herself.

“Nah,” Akko shook her head and instantly regretting the action, finding everything was swaying a little more forcibly. “Just going to get some fresh air,” She explained, and headed outside the lit clearing, feeling it was just too hot all of a sudden and she needed a moment to breathe. Before she did something foolish.

“You know we're already outside, right?” Sucy yelled after her, earning a couple laughs. Akko didn't respond, unable to come up with a good retort. Sucy was right, but how was she supposed to explain that she was mere seconds away from kissing Diana, in front of everyone? That she had been so focused on watching her laugh, that everything else fell out of focus. She needed a moment in the cold air of the night, away from the flicking heat of the fire and the radiating warmth of Diana's steadying presence.

Once the noise from her party had faded, and the laughter could only be heard at its loudest bursts, Akko put her back against a tree and sighed. Her head rolled back, the harsh bark of the trunk scratching through her hair. It was driving her insane, possibly more so than before, just being around Diana. It was a blissful torture. Before she had caught herself staring, hoping, dreaming but had managed to stuff it down by dismissing it as impossible.

But now she knew it was possible. That Diana also wanted to- Akko flushed, unable to say it even if in the privacy of her own mind. It was like being presented with a giant chocolate cake and being told she was allowed to eat it. All of it. And she wouldn't be scolded or get in trouble. Even with that explicit permission, you'd still find yourself with a sliver of hesitation. What was the catch? Because it seemed too good to be true. She was toeing the line, testing the water.

A branch snapped and Akko snapped her eyes open, looking around to see if someone had followed her. She didn't see anyone. Maybe it was Mew, it really did have phenomenally terrible timing. No, Mew floated so there would be no way for a branch to snap. The confused and slightly off kilter trainer looked around, squinting in the dark to see if maybe it was a wild pokemon.

Eevee was back at the party, and Akko touched her belt. She had Mizar, so whatever it was she'd be fine. Maybe she was being paranoid, but Akko couldn't help feel slightly panicked. She was about to call out, to ask who was there just to prove to her nerves that they had no reason to be screaming out that something was trying to catch her.

Akko started to walk back, her legs shaky, feet tripping over themselves when she bumped into another figure in the dark and let out a small yelp. “Akko, it's just me!” Diana assured, holding up her hands in surrender when her spooked friend fumbled for the third time to grab her pokeballs. They were just so darn small, had they always been this small?

Blinking, Akko squinted and recognized her friend, even in the dark, and let out a sigh of relief. “You scared me,” She explained, laughing awkwardly. Wait, Akko froze, staring at the tree behind the other girl. We're alone. Right on cue, her heart rate spiked and Akko couldn't help but notice the similarities between her blood pressure and a yo-yo. Had Diana followed her?

“Sorry,” Diana whispered, cheeks flushed and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Both girls were feeling awkward, and Akko wasn't sure what to say. Every instinct was screaming to make an excuse to run back to the party, but she kept her feet firmly rooted in spot. She couldn't run away, not again. Don't be a coward! Akko scolded herself and shook her head.

Attempting to swallow the stubborn lump in her throat, Akko ran through a series of possible responses but nothing seemed to work. As much as she wanted to run, it was outweighed tenfold by the knowledge that the action would only hurt Diana's feelings. That was not something she would ever had the strength or inclination to do. She didn't feel ready, prepared. But, she wanted to be. Wanted to. “It's what I do,” She sang out instead, smiling and trying to relieve some of the tension in her shoulders.

“Pardon?” Diana questioned, snapping out of her own train of thought and raising her gaze to look at Akko's awkward gesturing.

“Run into you,” Akko explained, “It's what I do.” Oh, that was not a good joke, but even as she elaborated, she knew she was at the mercy of her verbal diarrhea and wasn't able to stop it.

“Oh,” Diana breathed, fidgeting with her hands before linking them behind her back. Say something, Akko prodded herself. Wait, no, stop saying somethings! Nothing is coming out right! But is silence worse than saying something stupid? “I actually have something for you,” Diana explained, and Akko noticed that she was holding a small, square present. It was wrapped in baby blue paper, with a single silver ribbon wrapped around the middle and tied into a bow, and Akko found herself staring. Diana got her a birthday present?

“But you already got me the best something,” She mumbled, confused. When Diana returned the declaration with a confused slant of her chin, Akko continued, “The party.” She gestured back towards where the laughter could still be heard through the trees.

“That hardly counts as a present,” Diana chuckled, clutching the present a little closer to her chest and chewing on her lip. Akko opened her mouth to rebut that statement, because it did. At least to her it did. It might seem silly, but something told Akko that Diana knew just how much the gesture actually meant to her. To have someone care enough to remember from just skimming her profile. To put this much work, this much effort. It-

Diana visibly hesitated before pushing the gift forward and holding it out, “It's not much, but I hope you like it.” The heir flushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and folding her arms when Akko gingerly took the gift.

“Do I open it now?” Akko asked, looking down at wrapping that looked professional. Her wrapping always ended up being more tape than paper, and Akko found herself running her finger down the perfectly straight edge of the paper. Diana nodded, without responding and Akko tugged at the gift. “It's-?” Akko blinked, looking down at the book in her hand. Face screwing up with confusion, Akko looked down at the familiar book. How did Diana know?

Diana's eyes went wide, and she took a half step forward, reaching out like she intended to take the gift back, “Is it not the right one?” She worried, already forming an apology.

“No,” Akko beamed, tracing her thumb over the familiar cover, “I mean, yes-” She rushed out to clarify when Diana's expression changed to mortified. “It is, but how?” As far as she could remember, she had never told Diana about this book.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Diana relaxed slightly before struggling to answer the question, “You talk in your sleep,” Diana whispered, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “And you've mentioned a few times that you've been feeling home sick. Well, that's not- You never explicitly said, I just had a hunch,” Diana rambled, devolving in her attempt to explain. Akko looked between her friend back down to the book and was struggling for what to say. She was dumbstruck. It was Eevee's favourite book, the one she had read to her every night since they were both toddlers.

“You recited a line, once. When you were kind of out of it, when you had the concussion.” Diana continued, more to herself than the recipient, “And I recognized it. It wasn't hard to find a copy after I remembered the name,” Looking up and pulling Akko's attention from the gift in her hands up to hold her gaze, “Do you like it?”

Akko looked back down at the gift when it hit her and she wondered how she hadn't seen it before. She had thought she was the only one studying every little thing Diana did, had been the only one to notice minute details, quirks, habits. But she was wrong. Diana had noticed, had cared, had taken the time to study and learn little things about her. To notice.

Nodding fervently, Akko tightened her grip around the book, “Yes.” Not for the first time she wished she was better with words, at explaining how she felt. Because right now she was so overwhelmed with how much affection and appreciation she was filled with for Diana that Akko found herself speechless. She hadn't even told her, and yet Diana already knew it was her birthday. Knew she was feeling homesick. Knew all of her little secrets without ever having to say anything, and Akko absently wiping away the tears that were forming.

Sniffling, Akko clenched the book tightly, “I don't know what to say.” She admitted, because thank you just didn't seem like enough.

Diana's fingers twitched before balling into a fist and she looked away, “You don't need to say anything, seeing you smile is more than enough thanks.” The declaration came out as barely more than a whisper, and Akko jerked her head up, sure she had imagined it. Diana was standing in front of her, gaze burning a hole in the ground, body tense with hands forming balls. Her posture seemed wrong, like it didn't match her voice or her words and Akko was unsure what to say.

Akko was about to ask if something was wrong, when Diana spoke up, “I want to ask if you would be inclined to accompany me for dinner,” Diana said, keeping her voice even and trying to sound poised. Her eyes were still down, and her face looked almost pained, like she was caught in a battle with herself.

Akko blinked, dinner? But it was so late, and she's already eaten half a dozen hot dogs. Would anywhere even be open for dinner? And why would Diana bring so much food if she had intended to ask her to go get dinner somewhere else? Unless she meant she wanted to go back to the party and get more food?

Wait. Akko opened her mouth, looking at the girl in front of her who had turned to study her, waiting for an answer. As in a, a- She felt herself blush, “Like a date?” Akko squeaked, and silently cursed her voice for breaking like a thirteen year old boys. “Because I just ate six hot dogs. So I don't know if I could eat much more tonight.” Akko stammered, watching as Diana's expression changed to perplexed.

Diana opened her mouth, seeming to consider the question, “Yes?” She replied, as more of a question than a confirmation. “Was I not clear again?” Her nose scrunched up in irritation and she looked down towards the forest floor. “Why can't I seem to do this properly?” Akko barely registered Diana's own musings, focusing on the confirmation of the request.

“Yes!” Akko interrupted, voice much louder than needed and she slapped a hand over her mouth, looking towards where the party was to see if she had been overheard.

“Yes?” Diana tried to confirm, embarrassed and turning all her focus back onto her friend who was all but vibrating with excitement. When Akko nodded, Diana broke out in a wide grin and bit her lip to stop it from spreading too wide, cheeks already starting to hurt.

Both girls were unable to make eye contact, and stared away with dopey grins. It was Diana who reluctantly broke the silence, “We should get back, they are probably wondering where we are.” She rushed out, already trying to pull her mask back into place and turning to leave.

“Wait,” Akko shot her hand out to catch the other girl by the wrist, and silently cursed the liquid courage she had been fed all night. When Diana looked back up at her, confused, Akko took the opportunity to tug her a little closer. “Y-you said-” She stuttered, tightening her grip and trying to force the question out that had been plaguing her all week. “You said, 'Alright'.” Akko finished in a rush.

Diana looked back at her friend, trying to riddle out what it was she was supposed to know by that statement. In a moment of clarity it dawned on her and she opened her mouth, eyes widening slightly and flicking her eyes down. “I did.” She confirmed, and looked away seeming to consider the statement.

“Akko, if you don't get back here soon I'm going to take that as permission to eat your cake!” Amanda yelled, followed by a series of laughs. Diana and Akko both snapped back, jumping apart in surprise and looking around to see if anyone could see them.

“She means it! She has a fork and she's not afraid to use it!” Lotte called, laughter colouring her voice. More murmuring and Akko found herself torn.

They were still alone, but she wasn't sure how long that would last. Someone might come looking for them if they don't respond. That's what she would do if someone else just wandered into the dark and didn't come back. But-

Diana donned a lopsided smile and looked back towards the party, “We should go rescue your cake.” She offered, and Akko wanted to protest, feeling like a child who just had a toy ripped away. Right now, she honestly didn't care about the damned cake. She did care about being caught though, because that would probably make Diana furious. She seemed to embarrass easily, which while cute, wasn't something she intended to exploit.

“Fine,” Akko pouted, and waited as Diana walked past, bottom lip sticking out. This cake better be worth it. She felt Diana's breath by her ear and froze at the unexpected sensation. Shivering when her nails grazed up her neck, tilting her chin to the side so Akko was looking towards the party.

Akko felt teeth nip at her ear, could smell the alcohol on her friends breath and tried to resist groaning. Tried, and failed as a small noise wormed it's way past her firmly clenched teeth, “You shouldn't pout,” Diana whispered, letting her fingers trail down Akko's arm flirtatiously. “Because when I kiss you for the first time, I don't want to be rushed. So you'll just need to be patient.” Diana's warmth was gone as soon as it had appeared, and Akko turned her head just in time to see her punctuate the taunt with a wink. Diana smiling as she walked back towards the party while Akko was still processing what just happened.

“Wait-” Akko's cheeks burned, mind slowly running through just what Diana meant. “Diana!” She called, jogging to catch up and being greeted with a chorus at her return. The cake, Akko decided, while delicious. Was definitely not worth it. But, Akko looked over to the giggling girl beside her, she knew something else that would be worth the wait.

 

~o~

 

Akko knocked on the door in front of her, too tired, annoyed and admittedly still slightly tipsy to really care what time it was. Eevee was squirming in her arms and Akko just wanted to sleep. This damned-

Diana opened the door wearing her pajama's and rubbing her eyes, “Akko, do you know what time it is?” She yawned, looking at Akko's clearly grumpy face and frowned, “What's wrong?”

“This is your fault,” Akko whined, thrusting her arms out and holding Eevee out to take. The fox was mewling happily, batteries recharged after her long nap on Lotte's lap by the fire. Before Diana could ask what she meant, Akko pushed the book Diana had given her along with the fox and wanted to collapse and fall asleep right there in the hall. Too tired to make it back to her room.

When they had made it back, Akko had put the gift Diana had given her on her bed and went to get changed. It had been a grievous mistake. Because as soon as Eevee saw the book she refused to go to sleep, or let anyone else sleep for that matter, until someone read it to her. That would have been fine, if it had been once. But once turned to twice, and then thrice- It was like she was bent on making up lost time all in one night.

Akko was so very tired. Mew had awoken her up so early the previous day, why did pokemon seem to have a vendetta against her sleeping? She just wanted to sleep, and the exhaustion was all but making her delirious and unable to fully rationalize her actions. Which led her to find the reason she wasn't being allowed to sleep, the gift giver herself.

Diana took Eevee, along with the book and seemed at a loss. “Please save me, I'm so tired,” Akko whined, “But she won't let me sleep until I read her the book another fifty times.”

Realization dawned and the recently awoken girl chuckled, “Alright,” Diana took Akko's hand and tugged her inside. The other trainer was so tired she nearly tripped over her own feet, one of which had apparently fallen asleep and wasn't responding from the thirty seconds of inactivity. “Come on,” Diana coaxed, letting Akko lay down and scooting in beside her.

Still grumbling, Akko wormed her way into the crook of Diana's side, resting her head on her shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut. Eevee jumped up, laying down on Diana's stomach and slapping the book insistently.

Before Diana could even open the first page, Akko was asleep and snoring quietly. Careful not to jostle her, Diana brushed her hair from her face, gently kissing her forehead and whispering, “Happy Birthday, Akko.” Before turning back to the waiting fox. She opened the book and flipped to the first page, clearing her throat before beginning the story.

 


	43. We're On the Way to Vermilion City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Decided to do the bonus for this week! Enjoy and I'll cya Sunday!  
> PS you may not want to read this one while riding public transportation  
> PSS that #LetThemKiss that a bunch of you commented with on the last chapter amused me greatly, are you guys conspiring?

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 42**

**We're On the Way to Vermilion City**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko yawned, and rubbed her sore eyes for the hundredth time. She was still so exhausted, and her head refused to stop pounding. The entire situation was putting her in a grouchy mood, and she slouched a little lower listening to the Professor's before they'd be allowed to head for the third badge.

They were going over the alterations to the usual schedule for the remaining applicants. Typically, after the eighth badge, there would be a ball- or a party of sorts. Set up so that sponsors and fans could meet the new up and comers that would be participating in the Pokemon League. They usually waited until after the eighth badge because before that point, there were too many trainers left. Whereas after, only a handful would remain.

The problem was that this year, because of all the drop outs as a result of Team Rocket, there were less remaining after only the second badge than what they typically saw closer to the seventh. So because of that, they had decided to move the gathering to follow the fourth badge, in hopes that it would help drum up some positive coverage. Rather than the currently circulating media of whether or not the season should be canceled entirely. Paranoia was gripping the Kanto region, as everyone waited for the next big move from the crime organization. They had been building to something, but after Mount Moon everything had suddenly gone radio silent.

It made sense, why they wanted to move the gathering up, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying. Akko didn't want to dress up and parade in front of a bunch of old coin purses. That part of the sport had never appealed to her, it had nothing to do with what she wanted to accomplish. Plus, not only would it take away from her spare time to continue working on the mystery of Mew. As the currently talking Professor was outlying the new time line for the third badge, cutting the window down from four weeks to two. The two weeks they were losing would be used for the gala.

Spouting some sort of nonsense that as, 'compensation', Lt. Surge had agreed to allow anyone who completed the police entrance course to challenge him to a one on one, rather than a three on three. Akko begrudgingly admitted that, that was a small mercy. At least where her team was concerned. Eevee would be fine, but Mizar would be at a gross disadvantage in the electric gym and Harley was not ready yet. Additionally, training one pokemon to be ready for a gym battle would take considerably less time than trying to prepare three. Especially since, unless she caught something new, she'd be going into the gym battle at a two versus three disadvantage.

What irritated her more, was the way the Professor was consistently bringing attention to Diana. Going on about how they were fortunate, because while their remaining class was remarkably small, they were lucky enough to have both a Cavendish and a Hanbridge. Thus, the turnout would still be impressive. Which meant that the rest of the no bodies would still have enough opportunity to promote themselves. That wasn't what she said word for word, but it was certainly how she came off.

Diana looked entirely uncomfortable with the attention, even if she was hiding it well enough that not many people would notice. More accurately, Akko wondered if anyone outside herself wold notice. Hannah and Barbara probably would as well, right? Andrew on the other hand, simply smiled and waved when he was addressed, appearing relaxed.

Once they were dismissed, Akko let out a sigh of relief. “Well, this sucks.” Lotte grouched, and Sucy looked up from her notes for the first time since they had arrived.

“Huh?” Akko asked, unsure if she had missed something as they turned to leave.

“There's a Nightfall conference in Saffron this week,” Lotte pouted. Nightfall? Oh right, those books Lotte is always reading. Akko ran over the map she had been studying in her mind, she had been trying to figure out how much time it would take for her to revisit the ruins. So she knew how much time she had to beat the third gym before she wouldn't have enough time to make it back before they had to leave for Celadon City. Actually, now that Lotte mentioned it, this also meant there was no way she'd be able to revisit the ruins again before having to head to Celadon. This really did suck. Stupid Team Rocket.

“I was hoping we could pass through Saffron on the way to Vermilion and see some of it, but there won't be time now.” Lotte mumbled, and Akko shared a look with Sucy. Neither of them liked seeing their usually happy coordinator upset for any reason.

It would take only two days to get to Vermilion, if Akko remembered correctly. But wait, that was only if they took the tunnel that ran underground and was a straight shot to the ocean side city. Taking a detour through Saffron would make it a four day trip, and that's if they didn't stop. Adding in a day for Lotte to see her conference, that left little more than a week for Akko to complete the police course and battle the gym leader. Not to mention study previous battles and come up with a strategy.

The timing would be tight, she'd be testing the wire but maybe. “You guys could go without me,” Akko offered. She was reluctant to travel that far on her own, but she had made it to the Power Plant and back alone, so this wouldn't be much different.

Lotte seemed to consider it before shaking her head, no. “I couldn't do that, not after what happened last time we got separated.” The coordinator replied, referring to their journey from Pewter.

“Oh,” Akko mumbled, trying to figure out another solution. She felt bad being the reason Lotte wouldn't be able to go to something important to her, especially after last night and everything they had done.

The trio walked in silence for a while, heading out of the south gate and waving good bye as they passed Amanda's team, who were heading towards a different route, going West. They had spotted Andrew's group as well, Frank waving good bye to Lotte and Akko smirked. “He seems rather fond of you,” She commented, happy to not be the one on the receiving end for once and trying to cheer up her teammate.

“What?” Lotte whipped around, looking away from the retreating boy, “No- I mean, he's sweet but-” Before she could finish, Sucy cut in with a snarky tone.

“Not as fond as you seemed to be about Diana last night,” The researcher teased, and it took Akko a moment to realize what she meant. Replaying the previous night, Akko flipped through the bountiful conversation to try to pinpoint what Sucy was referring to, without giving her more ammo.

Did she mean? Actually, who knows what Sucy means, ever. Just play dumb. “Huh?” Akko asked, putting on an exaggerated attempt at looking confused. Nailed it.

Rolling her eyes, Sucy let out a puff of air to blow a wayward strand of hair out of her line of sight, “Right, like you don't know.” Akko chuckled nervously, trying to not look as rigid as she suddenly felt. She had never been good at lying, and wondered if she looked like a cartoon character with how awkward she felt.

“Well, actually-” Akko began, looking off to study the _very_ interesting trees that lined the path. “Diana asked me on a date, at least I think she did. Pretty sure.” Akko rambled, flushing and kicking a rock for Eevee in hopes watching the fox would help calm her. Right on cue, her partner zipped back and pounced onto the fleeting pebble.

Lotte beamed, and skipped a step, “What?! When?”

Both Akko and Lotte turned to look at Sucy when she started snickering to herself, “What's so funny?” Akko asked.

“It's just-” Sucy paused and let out a large breath, shaking her head. “You guys do know it's, go on three dates before you sleep with someone. Not, sleep with someone three times before you go on a date, right?”

Akko opened and closed her mouth, completely flabbergasted and unable to process a response. She could argue that they hadn't technically done anything, yet. Not that Akko expected something to happen. Diana could always change her mind. Or she could also point out how it wasn't much different than sleeping beside either of them while camping. She'd woke up multiple mornings with an arm or leg from one person strewn across someone else. But it seemed like no matter how much she argued or protested, Sucy always had some sort of retort. Finding herself floundering, Akko shoved her hands into her pockets, tucking her head and burning up. Still, even with having to suffer a whole new level of embarrassment, nothing Sucy could say would ruin her day. Because she had a date with Diana.

Sucy halted her laughter, warding off Lotte's assault with one hand and looked at Akko, curiosity piqued as to what had her staring at the clouds with a dreamy smile on her face. “Seriously? Nothing?”

Shaking her head, Akko grinned at her dumbfounded teammates, shrugging and continuing on her way, happy bubble in tack. There was nothing Sucy could say that would dampen her mood, not today.

 

~o~

 

Making impressive time, the group continued on their journey, exchanging light banter until they reached the fork in the path that had a sign showing the two options. If they went to the right, they would head for Saffron, if they went left, they'd head for the underground tunnel to Vermilion. Akko stopped in front of the wooden signs, reading the one to Saffron and going over the math in her head a second time. She was terrible at math, maybe she had made a mistake and there was time. Or she could just train and study the videos while Lotte visited the convention. The police training course shouldn't be that hard for her anyways.

“Akko?” Lotte inquired, looking past her friend and reading the signs, “It's fine, really.” She offered, easily figuring out what had caused the delay. Akko pouted and scratched the back of her head, she felt guilty being Lotte's sole reason for not going to the convention. As a last ditch effort, she was about to offer up her new scenarios when they heard a group coming up behind them.

“Urg, seriously?” A familiar voice came from further down the path, and all three girls turned to see who was approaching. Coming around the bend was Diana and her two teammates, and Akko couldn't stop the grin that was rapidly claiming territory. “No, Barbara! I will not lower my voice-” Hannah grouched, her friend trying her best to calm her down.

Diana didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation, and offered a small wave when Akko started to fling her arm back and forth in a wild greeting. Besides being shaken awake this morning, and then being given a bagel to eat before they had to be in the lobby she hadn't exactly had time to talk to her today. By talk, it was really more Barbara and Hannah complaining while Diana did her best to make sure Akko stayed awake and was fed.

“Hey!” Barbara greeted, smiling at Lotte, “Are you going to the Nightfall convention too?” She asked, excitement all but bubbling over. Oh, that's right. They've been discussing the books ever since Barbara saw her collection after listening to Sucy's story. Akko grinned, and wondered if this is what Sucy must feel like on an hourly basis. The beginnings of a plan already forming. Lotte could go to her convention after all.

“Oh, um-” Lotte smiled sheepishly and looking at Akko before shaking her head, “No, not this one.”

“What?!” Barbara responded, shocked. “Why not?” The navy haired researcher looked pained with the answer Lotte had given her, her other teammate rubbing her forehead with her fingers and letting out a heavy sigh. Apparently Hannah did not share her friend's love for the Nightfall books, Akko noted. She could just be reading the situation wrong though, maybe it was just her proximity that was putting the coordinator in a foul mood.

“Well, we just didn't want anyone have to travel alone. You know, because of how cautious they are warning us all to be.” Lotte answered honestly, and put on a smile when Hannah frowned, leaning back and crossing her arms. “And with the time line pushed up...”

“I guess that makes sense,” Hannah muttered, “Barbara and I are going, but we never considered that Diana might not be okay on her own. It's a really short walk journey to Vermilion.” She continued, looking at Diana, the girl in question keeping her expression neutral.

“I assure you, I'll be fine.” Diana offered, looking to Akko.

“Oh!” Hannah perked up, “Why don't you come with us, and then Diana can go with Akko? Win, win!” The researcher reached out to clasp Lotte's hands, looking over her shoulder to the two trainers who were standing awkwardly side by side, trying not to make eye contact. “You're both intending to do the police course, right?”

Diana's thinking about doing the course? Akko glanced at the other trainer who's cheek twitched in irritation. But why? She shouldn't need any help in defeating Lt. Surge. Plus, Diana could barely get through even half her routine. So why was she forcing herself to do the physical challenge? “Ya,” Akko nodded, that was the plan. “You wanted to go, Lotte! And now you don't need to worry, because there's no one I would be safer with than the legendary Diana!” Akko beamed, trying to impart her confidence to her friend. Missing the way her compliment coerced a small, brief smile from the other trainer.

Lotte mulled over the suggestion, looking at Sucy, “What do you think?”

Sucy looked around, seeming surprised her opinion was being asked, “Why are you asking me? You can do whatever you want.” She stated, sounding slightly miffed.

“Well, I kind of assumed you'd come with me.” Lotte admitted, “You don't have to though, you probably want to see your friends.” The researcher commented and Sucy scowled, turning up her nose at the mention of going back to her home town.

“Fine,” She replied, glancing at the two trainers who were sharing small smiles that were intended to be hidden. “But then who's going to chaperon tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb?” Sucy asked. Akko tilted her head at the question, which one was she? Wait, that was a dumb question. Dumb because she was tweedle-dumb. That much should have been obvious. But then what's a dee? Or a tweedle for that matter.

“Why do you assume we need one?” Diana countered, narrowing her eyes at the researcher and Akko let out an internal sigh. Why did everything always dissolve into a hissing match between those two? She just wanted them to get along. Maybe she should ask her mom to send her the get-along shirt that she made her wear whenever her and Eevee were fighting. It might not fit though, the shirt was originally intended for a five year old and a fox after all. Maybe somewhere sells get-along shirts?

Actually, this could be a perfect opportunity to try to have them become friends! Akko's grin widened, and decided that she needed to convinced Sucy to come with them. She was on a roll today! There was no way they'd still hate each other after spending some time together. They were both awesome, and they'd see that if they spent more than five minutes together. Diana would realize Sucy was actually a big softy, and Sucy would realize Diana didn't actually have a stick up her butt. Her plan was fool proof.

Sucy scoffed, matching Diana's glower, “Because when you two get together you each lose twenty points of IQ and become utterly useless.” The researcher held out her hand, fingers curled, extending one for each point she made. “Let's see, there's the whole pokecenter thing, the mount moon thing, the walking into a wall more than one time, the 'awake' activities-” Akko slapped her hands over her friend's mouth as she continued to list off back up arguments.

“We get your point, you should definitely come with us!” Akko squeaked, blushing and slightly begging Sucy to stop, her friend returning the reaction with a raised eyebrow. Not expecting Akko to agree with her.

Raising her hands in defeat, Sucy waited to be released, “Wait, seriously?” Akko nodded, trying her best to look innocent, rather than a devious plan developer. After one last, skeptical look Sucy let out an exaggerated sigh, “I guess that settles it then.” Sharing a guilty look with Lotte, Sucy turned towards Vermilion, “Lets go then.” Diana looked equally shocked by Akko's request and set her lips in a firm line, keeping her comments to herself.

Akko waved good-bye, watching the other three walked away. Lotte and Barbara talking excitedly, and discussing which booths they wanted to visit the most. “Shall we?” Diana asked, still the perfect picture of poise.

Nodding, Akko grinned, “We shall!” She agreed, using Diana's own fancy smancy lingo and amusing her friend. Sucy took out her notes soon after they had begun walking, focusing all of her attention on the chicken scratching she called handwriting. Making it perfectly clear that she intended to be a silent chaperon.

Akko looked between the two feuding girls, okay phase one is complete. Now what? Sucy looked like she'd be content to stay silent and read her notes for the remainder of the journey. Akko frowned and peeked to her other side where Diana was walking, gaze focused ahead and doing her best not to show any cracks. It didn't look like she was going to be much help either. Alright, Akko! You can do this!

“So,” Akko began, “Uh-” Crap, come to think of it. She couldn't pin point any topic that she had discussed with both of her friends. Diana shot her friend a curious glance but remained silent. “Nice weather we're having,” Akko chuckled, nervously. Crap, that was so awkward. This wasn't going well. “Makes for good walking.”

Neither of her companions replied, only returning slight nods of agreement in return. That didn't work, she hadn't even gotten either of them to reply verbally. Maybe this was going to be more difficult than she thought. “So,” Akko began for the second time after another bout of silence. “How's your research coming?”

Sucy responded without looking up from her notes, “Fine.” Akko waited to see if she was going to say more, the only time Sucy ever really rambled was when she was talking about her research. It generally made her rather excited and she would talk about it for as long as someone would listen as soon as it was mentioned. Today however seemed to be an exception, because even as Akko waited, Sucy remained silent.

Alright... Strike two. Time to try her luck with striking up conversation with Diana. Akko opened her mouth before closing it swiftly, wait. What do her and Diana normally talk about? Come to think of it, it's normally Akko that rambles and Diana that comments or listens. There's been only a couple times where Diana has opened up about her personal life, and both topics were two sensitive to bring up casually.

What did she really know about Diana? Akko frowned, trying to stifle the uneasy realization that she might not know as much as she thought she did. She had intended not to read anything about the other girl so that she could learn about her first hand. But what had happened to the first hand learning? Diana knew so much about her, last night was proof of that.

She still didn't know what had happened between Diana and Andrew. Or why exactly her family was so famous. Or even her favourite colour. Akko was sure she had feelings for Diana, if her bodily reactions and inability to talk were any clue. Plus there was the whole being ridiculously happy just from seeing her. Her attraction was more than just physical though, right?

Akko scrunched up her nose and shook her head, of course it was! Diana was smart, and kind and generous! And- Well, she was just perfect. That much Akko knew for sure. She liked her for all those reasons in addition to the being, well. Akko glanced at the other girl and blushed. That. So, she'd just need to make a greater effort to ask questions and show an interest in things she liked. Rather than just accept Diana's willingness to listen to her rambles and talk endlessly.

With Sucy here though, it's not like she could start now though, right?

Akko picked up a stone and skipped it down the path, playing a silent game of fetch with Eevee. Taking the procured pebble and tossing it again, and again. So, now what? Sucy was being pretty clear she didn't feel like talking and Diana was being no help. Maybe she should just talk about something and they'd join in. Actually that might work, they did have being her friend in common. That was something.

“Harley is doing better,” Akko stated and Diana offered a soft smile.

“That's good.” The response was short, and her tone showed she didn't intend to say more than that. It had merely been a polite courtesy.

“Is she still terrified of Diana?” Sucy asked. Akko frowned, that was unnecessarily cruel. Sucy knew that Diana felt terrible about that, Akko had ranted about it on more than one occasion about not knowing what to do to fix it. The worried trainer looked at her other companion and noted the strain showing in her jaw. No, this was definitely not going to be as easy as she thought. Especially since Sucy seemed to be in a terrible mood for some reason. Maybe it would be better to try again when she was in a better mind-frame. Guess that makes strike three.

Akko reached out to try to take Diana's hand, to offer silent support and frowned when she moved her hand away. Seeing that they weren't going to resolve their differences in one afternoon, Akko allowed the rest of the walk to endure in awkward and strained silence.

 

They set up camp in the same all encompassing silence that night, only a short walk to the underground tunnel that would take them directly to Vermilion before dinner the next day. Neither Sucy or Diana said more then a couple words, no more than absolutely necessary to decide who would do what. Not even playing with Eevee and Mizar brought more than a few moments of mirth to the group. Their refusal to even communicate was almost enough to make Akko want to scream. No matter what she did, they seemed set on hating each other.

The next morning was much the same, when Akko returned from her run with her team the tension around breakfast was palpable. Even as they denied it, Akko was certain she had come back just as an argument had broken out.

Unfortunately, the underground tunnel was no better. If anything it only served to irritate them more, as bikers and rollerbladers zipped by in large groups. Doing tricks and making enough noise to challenge a Loudred. Finally making it to Vermilion was a mercy and Akko could have cried from relief when she saw the pokecenter. The city was rigid, militant. All of the buildings focused more on practicality over visual appeal. Even the roads were all straight, perfectly built without any deviation. The air smelt like seawater and on the way in they passed the police training academy. The entire city screamed order, and left no room for disorganization. It left Akko puzzled as to how Sucy had turned out the way she did.

“Good evening! Welcome to Vermilion City!” Nurse Joy greeted, wide grin faltering when she noticed the less than happy group that walked up to her counter. “What can I help you with tonight?” She asked, a little more somber while still trying to keep her pleasant expression in place.

“Hello,” Akko greeted when neither of her companions seemed willing to speak, the residual anger from earlier still firmly in place. “Um, could we get a room please?” She said, showing her pokedex with her trainer ID on the screen.

“Of course,” Nurse Joy nodded, taking the pokedex and setting it on the reader next to her computer.

Sucy stuffed her notepad back into her backpack, “Two rooms.” She clarified, “We're not all on the same team.”

“Oh,” Nurse Joy looked back up, “Will there be more than three of you arriving tonight?”

“No,” Akko responded, shaking her head and picking up Eevee so she could see what was going on. “The rest of our teams won't be arriving for a couple days at least.” Probably closer to a week, if Lotte's messages were any indication. Hannah and her had already set up an entire map in an attempt to see absolutely everything in the three days the convention would be in town. They had even sent a picture of a costume for Arthur, apparently he was named after a werewolf character?

Nurse Joy looked between the applicants in front of her and seemed to hesitate before responding, sensing the bad blood. “I'm sorry then, since there's only three of you. I'm only able to issue one room. Once the rest of your teams arrive I can issue a second room, at that time you can distribute yourselves as you please.”

Sucy looked like she wanted to strangle someone, until Diana cut in, arms tightly folded across her chest. “We understand, thank you.” Ignoring the glare Sucy had her fixed with, Diana offered her pokedex to be registered as well but otherwise remained silent throughout the rest of the exchange until they were handed their room keys.

Well, Akko thought to herself, trying to look on the bright side. At least now she'd have more time to try to make them get along. If they were forced into close quarters, there was no way they couldn't interact. Akko just hoped it would be peaceful. Actually, she'd settle for semi-peaceful with a spoonful of snark. As soon as they entered their room, Sucy tossed her bag on her bed and left with a slam of the door, mumbling about going to get some dinner.

Akko cringed, “Do you want to get some dinner as well?” She asked Diana who was watching the researcher's departure with annoyance.

“I'm not particularly hungry at the moment,” Diana declined, setting her bag down as well. “I have something I need to check,” With that, Diana also departed and Akko was left alone. Letting out a defeated sigh, the weary trainer fell backwards onto her bed and covered her face with a pillow. Eevee jumped up and lay down on Akko's stomach, nosing her hand until her trainer responded by gently scratching her ears. Lotte made it look so easy, but being the mediator was hard. Akko made a mental note to show her appreciation for the coordinator more often when she saw her next.

Letting out a large yawn, Akko rubbed her eyes and was surprised by how tired she suddenly felt. A short nap wouldn't hurt, maybe she'd have more luck tomorrow.

 

Later that night, Akko partially awoke to the sound of someone in the bathroom before she felt the gentle tug of blankets being pulled out from under her legs before being draped over her body. The bed dipped and she felt a gentle brush of fingers on her cheek moving her hair out of the way. “Is this okay?” Diana whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Nodding, Akko hummed, “Mhmm.” Diana scooted in to lay against Akko's back and draped her arm over the other girls waist, nuzzling her nose into the exposed skin of her neck. The tension of the day immediately started to melt away, and Akko let out a sigh enjoying the closeness.

“I'm sorry,” Diana whispered, and Akko searched for her hand, finding it and intertwining their fingers. She wasn't sure why Diana was apologizing, she hadn't done anything wrong. If anything, Akko felt she should apologize for her plan backfiring so explosively. All she'd managed to accomplish was making Diana and Sucy dislike each other even more. If that was possible. “Akko?” Diana prompted when her friend didn't reply, unsure if she had fallen back asleep.

Rolling over, Akko faced Diana and tried to blink some of the sleepiness away so she could see her. It was easier for her to read what Diana was thinking when she could see her facial cues. A lot of the time Diana would hold back, or respond with what she thought was the socially accepted answer rather than how she actually felt.

Diana was staring back at her, looking defeated and waiting for Akko to accept her apology. The guilt on her face was evident, and Akko wondered why. “It's okay,” She responded, almost going on to say it was her fault. Diana had nothing to apologize for, but knew that such a notion would only be dismissed. For some reason, Diana never allowed her to take the blame.

Shaking her head, Diana continued, “It's not. I realized while I was out that you must feel the same way I do, when Barbara and Hannah say something hurtful about you. I hate it,” Diana rested her forehead against Akko's and let out a breath. “I know how it feels to be stuck between two people you care about, and yet I've been acting like a brat. I should have been more considerate, I'm sorry.”

Oh, Akko hadn't connected those two situations together and suddenly felt like she should apologize for that. Even if it was more one sided than the feud between Diana and Sucy, her inability to coincide peacefully with Diana's friends must also be difficult for her. “Don't worry,” Akko grinned, shifting closer, “I'll win them over. I can be quite charming.”

Diana giggled softly, biting her lip. “I've noticed.” Akko blushed, overwhelmed by just how much affection she felt for the other girl, how easy their interactions had become and focused on the sound of her laughter. On the way the moonlight hit her hair, the shy smile and the crinkle at the corner of her eyes. Subtly, she glanced past Diana and noted that Sucy wasn't back yet, and took a deep breath.

“Try again?” Akko whispered, she couldn't explain it, but she didn't feel like there would be a better moment. Even after the tense and exhausting day, she still wouldn't have traded it for anything else. Because even a crappy day with Diana, was better than an amazing one without her. To be fair though, the majority of her amazing days were because of Diana. So that correlation wasn't entirely unbiased.

Surprised by the request, Diana sucked in a breath and hesitated, flicking her eyes down then back up to bore into her friends. Looking for any reservations, or doubt. Finding nothing by certainty, she moved to prop herself up on one elbow and reached out with her other hand to brush the underside of Akko's jaw.

Akko's skin felt like it was on fire, the feather light touch enough to make her shiver and she panicked for what to do with her hands. Why did she never know what to do with her hands? Uncertain, she touched Diana's hips, winding her fingers into the fabric of her shirt. Grip tightening like she was holding onto the a lifeline. Heart thundering, she was filled with the scent that had become a recognized comfort, and tried to focus on the moment. Every second seemed to pass by agonizingly slow and she swallowed, waiting and filled with thrumming anticipation.

Diana hovered, lowering herself and giving Akko time to change her mind, to move away before winding her fingers into the other trainer's hair, running them over the back of her neck. Tilting her head, the heir moved ever closer until Akko felt Diana's breath heat her lips and arousal warmed her belly.

She was waiting, Akko realized. Uncertain after Akko's recent reactions to affection, and even though the effort not to rush it was evident in the way her arms trembled, Diana was still giving her the choice. Was telling her she accepted her, that it was okay if she wasn't ready and that she wouldn't push. Akko felt her chest swell with adoration and surged forward, pressing her lips against Diana's and moaned softly at the unexpected wave of pleasure that left her tingling.

Her hands gripped into fists, tugging Diana down from where they were wound into her shirt and lost herself in the sensation. The impossible softness of her lips, the taste of her, the warmth and the way her chest thrummed caught on the border of pain and pleasure. Akko wanted more, and was surprised when Diana moved away, cheeks flushed and pupils blown.

“Was that okay-?” Diana started to ask, chest heaving slightly and expression hungry.

Akko stared back at her lips, and responded to the question with a demand, “One more.” Surprise flashed over Diana's visage before she nodded, letting her body lay against Akko's and scraping her nails over the back of her head.

This time there was no hesitation, no stopping to ask one final permission and Akko rushed forward to crash against Diana. Even though it didn't seem possible, Akko felt the same surge of pleasure and moaned into Diana's mouth. Her hunger showed itself not to be one sided, as her fingers dug into Diana's hips, and she felt teeth nip at her bottom lip. Akko wanted more, an inexplicable as it was, felt an intense need to be closer. Even as she pulled Diana, pressed up against her and sucked in a breath through her nose so she didn't have to separate. Akko was hindered only by her own inexperience.

She wanted to taste her, to explore and experience this new side. To witness these new expressions and imprint these new noises to memory. Akko felt Diana shudder right before she pulled back, breathing heavily and attempting to catch her breath before letting out a groan. The new sound that rippled from Diana's throat like an intoxicating purr sent another pulse through Akko and she pushed herself up, drawn in like a magnetic pull. Running her hands up Diana's sides, Akko kissed under her jaw and was rewarded with another soft noise.

Diana arched her back down, tilting her head to the side, reflexively exposing her neck to searching lips. “Akko...” She whispered, goosebumps covering her skin. Upon hearing her name, Akko froze and pulled back, worried she'd done something wrong, pushed too far. Diana seemed to notice the sudden change and blinked, trying to clear her mind and looked down at the girl under her who was watching. “What's wrong?” She asked, out of breath.

“Huh?” Akko replied back, mind hazy and unsure of what Diana was referring to. How could anything be wrong with her when Diana had just kissed her. Twice. Nothing would be wrong with her ever again. Ever. She was the one who was supposed to ask that. “Nothing,” Akko drawled, licking her lips and repressing a shudder when she could still swear she tasted Diana there. She looked back up at those still slightly parted lips and felt the small puffs of air on her cheeks. “You just,” Focus, “You said my name and I thought-”

Diana laughed, moving her hair so it cascaded over one shoulder and gently swiped her thumb over Akko's cheek. “It was said as a compliment,” She whispered, huskily descending once more and Akko watched with fascination as Diana fixated on her.

The click of the door sounded, and both girls dropped. Akko slammed her head back against her pillow and closed her eyes, Diana following suit and dropping down to rest her head on Akko's shoulder. Both held completely still as Sucy walked into the room and halted in front of where they were laying, Akko felt her heart rate spike and prayed she was believable.

Grumbling about how clueless and completely useless both of her current roommates were, Sucy went into the bathroom and closed the door, turning on the shower. Akko let out a sigh of relief, relaxing. That was close.

Diana started to laugh, and it distracted Akko from her near panic attack. Turning her head, she looked down at the baby blues that were filled with adoration and lust, “You're cute when you are trying to look innocent.” Diana teased.

Akko scoffed, what did she mean trying? Clearly she had succeed, which was impressive considering. Before she could reply, Akko felt a playful nip at her neck and stiffened. “Diana,” She mumbled, feeling the heat return to her cheeks. Sucy was going to catch them if they weren't careful.

Instead of stopping, Diana hummed and ran her nails up the other side of Akko's neck, nudging her jaw to the side with her nose. “Yes?” She replied, amusement colouring her voice and peppering small kisses along the line of Akko's neck.

Ready to cry mercy, Akko suppressed another shudder and rolled to face the other girl in an attempt to dissuade her. Why though? Akko tightened her grip on Diana's hips and squeezed her eyes shut, lost in the gentle fluttering pleasure that Diana was painting her neck with. They shouldn't- But even with the knowledge that Sucy could walk back in at anytime, Akko was struggling not to just say to hell with it.

Dipping her head, Akko felt Diana move to brush her nose against her own, a smile lilting her lips. “We're going to get caught,” Akko whispered, the excuse sounding weak even as she said it. The complete lack of conviction evident as she moved closer, heart hammering. “And I don't even know your favourite colour,” Akko squeaked in panic when she noticed Diana beginning to move in again.

Jerking back in surprise, Diana blinked and asked with a breathy laugh, “Is that important?”

Akko nodded, embarrassed. It was important, because she wanted to know more. To know everything and she watched as Diana's expression softened. “It's blue,” Blue. Akko smiled, the colour suited her. It was a start.

Hearing the shower shut off, Diana looked over her shoulder quickly before surprising her companion by pressing one more, heated kiss against her lips. Leaving Akko reeling even after they heard the door open and she felt Diana shake with silent laughter as they once again tried to play dead. It occurred to Akko that there was little chance of her being able to sleep. It was going to be a long night. Worth it though.

 


	44. Divulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy April Fools day!  
> Don't worry, I considered it, but there's no prank in this chapter.  
> I most likely will not be doing a bonus this week, I've received a sculpting commission and an art commission that are rather large. So on top of working full time I probably won't have much time to write T.T" Plus there's two other stories I write just as much as this one, so sorry about that.   
> If I change my mind, it will be on Wed / Thurs.   
> Cya Sunday + Enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 43**

**Divulgence**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

The next morning Akko awoke to the sound of her alarm going off, and swiped the off button, letting her arm flop back down. Eevee yawned, stretching out her toes and showing off her claws before getting up and shaking herself. Akko glanced at the girl sleeping with her head on her shoulder and smiled, recalling the previous night. Her mind started to wander and she pushed those thoughts away, already starting to feel a hunger that had nothing to do with breakfast resurface. Diana was going to be the death of her at this rate.

Akko made a, 'Shh' motion with her finger, pressing the digit to her lips when Eevee started to wiggle with excitement. Trying to be as gentle as she could, Akko tried to free her partially asleep arm without disturbing her bed mate. Diana grumbled and tightened her arm around Akko's waist, halting her attempt to depart and scrunching up her nose. Nuzzling her way into Akko's shoulder, Diana mumbled out a quiet protest.

It was too adorable, and Akko felt her resolve to get in her morning workout start to waver, flopping back against her pillows. Missing one day wouldn't be that big of a deal, right? Eevee glared at her trainer, sensing the possible change in plans and flattened her ears. Akko raised her free arm and gestured at the other sleeping trainer, trying to communicate, what do you want me to do? It was like trying to get out of a pit of quicksand. They say not to struggle because it only serves to engulf you faster. Who was Akko to fight with quicksand?

Eevee snorted, walking over to Diana and raising a paw to slap at her cheek and Akko flung out her hand in panic. No! She quietly begged, and was too slow to stop the determined fox from succeeding in a quick, whap, whap, whap! Before darting out of reach.

Wagging her tail and enjoying this new game, Eevee waited to see what Akko would do next. Diana grumbled, shifting closer to Akko and pressing herself up along the other girls side, mumbling out a protest. “Five more minutes.”

Akko chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the way Diana was rubbing her leg against hers, “I don't know if Eevee will wait that long, she's really eager to go this morning.” As if to accent Akko's point, Eevee crawled closer, wagging her tail and raising her paw for another strike. No! Akko waved, swatting at the fox.

Frowning, Diana yawned and stretched, “Fine.” She pouted.

“You could come with me,” Akko whispered, “You want to complete the training course right? It would be good practice.” Gently, Akko poked the other girl's cheek with her finger and nudged the corner of her lips up to simulate a smile. Diana opened one eye to glare at her, annoyed at being woken up by two pestering individuals who had no business having this much energy in the morning.

Letting out a huff that was the closest thing Akko was going to get to agreement, the energetic trainer started to roll out of bed when she felt Diana pull her back in. “You forgot something,” Diana mumbled, drowsy. Akko was about to ask what she wanted, what she could have possibly forgotten, when Diana pressed a quick, soft kiss before shoving her away. Grinning like an idiot, Akko half fell out of bed and mumbled about going to get changed so they could go. Today was going to be a good day. Thank Arceus Sucy slept like a log.

 

~o~

 

Despite Diana's best efforts, she was gasping for a time out before Akko had hit the half way point of her usual work out and she slowed to a halt. Watching when Diana stopped beside her, bending over with hands on her knees to catch her breath. It made her wonder for the umpteenth time why Diana wanted to put herself through the police training course. She didn't need the help to beat Lt. Surge, and while Akko wouldn't say it to her directly. Diana didn't seem ready to take on something that rigorous with less than a week to prepare. It would probably be more accurate to say a couple days. Either way, definitely not enough time.

Standing back up straight, Diana nodded her head, still too out of breath to speak and started to walk at a slow pace. Sweat was dripping off her face and down her neck, and Akko found herself distracted by the way her friend's clothes were clinging to her body. Stupid hormones. The thought brought back up her recent insecurities, and Akko frowned. It wasn't just physical attraction.

She trusted Diana, respected her opinion and ability. But if that was true, why hadn't she told her about Mew yet? If she were being fair, she'd only just realized who that pink pokemon was. Or learned anything about it. Not that she knew much.

No, that wasn't right though. Because Akko could have said something when Mew had appeared in Cerulean. Or even when she had been trying to research the pink pokemon after Mount Moon. No, the truth was she had, had multiple opportunities to say something. But she hadn't. Why? It wasn't that she was opposed to telling anyone, she had already spoken to Professor Ursula.

While it was true that she was nervous about how Diana would react. Akko herself still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the development. She was worried that Diana would think she was crazy, or reading too much into it in a desperate attempt to find out what happened to Shiny Chariot. But Diana wasn't like that, Akko believed that. So then, she should tell her everything, right? It would be okay. Even back after the most mind-voodoo memory journey, Akko had admitted she needed help. Who better to help than the smartest person she knew?

The pair walked in relative silence for what, to Akko, seemed like an eternity, while she tried to work up the courage to spit it out.

Diana studied her companion, confused as to what had her so worked up. From outwards appearances, it seemed like Akko was trying to work out a complex math question in her head and wasn't having much luck. It wasn't like her to stay silent for such a long period. “Is something wrong, Akko?”

“Huh?” Akko responded, snapping out of her train of thought, “No.” She assured, embarrassed at being caught. Just spit it out, Akko repeated trying to force her tongue to stop protesting. Just do your job and form words, dammit!

“Are you sure?” Diana pressed, “It's not like you to be this quiet.” She hesitated, brushing a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear, “Are you having second thoughts about-”

“No!” Akko rushed out, mortified that Diana would think that would be the problem. That was definitely not the problem. It was the exact opposite of the problem. Well, no because that would be a solution. And despite how much she was enjoying this new closeness she had she Diana, kisses were not the solution to saving Kanto from some impending doom. Was doom accurate? The legend had only said danger. There were danger signs everywhere, but somehow the possibility of falling off a cliff didn't seem like what the writing meant. “No, definitely not,” Akko reiterated, trying to make sure Diana believed her. “There's just something I've been wanting to talk about.”

Diana gave her a skeptical look, “Alright...” She drawled, “You know you can talk to me about anything?”

Please don't be mad. Is there a reason for her to be mad? Not really. Akko tried to think about the reason Diana typically scolded her. She hadn't gotten hurt, or done anything reckless. So, check. She'd just been remiss on sharing every detail of her day. Although randomly bumping into a legendary pokemon hardly seemed to count as something as simple as a detail. “Do you remember that pink pokemon that saved us, in Mount Moon?” Best to start from the beginning.

Diana seemed surprised by the question, and took a moment to school her reaction, “Yes, I've actually been trying to figure out what it was.” The other trainer admitted. It startled Akko, to think that Diana had been doing the same thing as her the entire time, maybe Mew had visited her as well? That would make more sense than Mew choosing her, at least Diana was strong and smart. “I haven't had any luck, unfortunately, why?”

“Oh,” Akko breathed, deflating at having her barely hatched theory debunked. She had already built up a fair bit of hope that maybe it wasn't just her. “Well, I saw it again.” Akko scratched her cheek, chuckling and trying to lighten the mood when Diana fixed her with a shocked stare. “It actually appeared in my room, and then again at night. I don't think it has any sense of timing,” Akko mumbled, before shaking her head and trying to explain a little clearer. “I'm not making much sense.”

“What do you mean it appeared?” Diana asked, speaking slowly and watching Akko with scrutiny.

“It just,” Akko waved her arms out in a, 'poof' motion, “You know.” She looked at Diana, noting how utterly confused she was. “Appeared,” Akko lowered her hands and chewed on her lip. “I don't know how, I was just watching some videos with Harley and Eevee when all of a sudden, it was just, there. Floating above my head and in my room.” It was the truth, but even with that on her side, Akko knew it sounded completely ludicrous.

“When was this?” Diana asked, and Akko flinched.

“Um,” She mumbled, nervous at how Diana would react when she told her it was more than two weeks ago. “The day before the Pokemon Contest,” Akko admitted in a small voice, shoving her hands into her pockets and bowed her shoulders.

Shock coloured Diana's face, “Why didn't you tell me?” She asked, “Akko, what if it's dangerous?”

“I wasn't sure you'd believe me,” Akko responded, and Diana let out a sigh, coming to a halt and looking at her friend. Her expression was strained and worried, and she took her time forming her reply.

“Of course I believe you,” Diana said, forcing a smile that didn't quite clear the concern from her jaw.

Akko stopped as well, feeling guilty. “It's just, something else happened and I'm having a hard enough time believing it.” Diana opened her mouth in panic and Akko waved off the concern, “I'm fine, I promise. It just,” She frowned, looking at the ground beside her friend rather than directly at her, trying to organize her thoughts. “It touched me, with it's tail,” Akko poked the spot on her forehead, scrunching up her nose and trying to remember every detail.

“And,” Akko shook her head. It sounded crazy, “It's hard to explain.”

“Try,” Diana prompted, “I promise I won't think poorly of you.”

Nodding, Akko found Eevee playing in the grass beside them and used the fox to anchor herself, “It showed me something. I think it was a memory, because I saw two girls.” Akko hesitated, knowing how far fetched the next admission would sound, “I think I saw Shiny Chariot and a friend of hers, but when they were around our age.”

Diana frowned, “Okay...” She drawled, waiting and trying to keep her expression neutral so not to discourage her friend.

“They were standing in a field, Chariot was holding a wounded Pidgey and they were talking.” Akko concentrated, trying to remember the details that were slowly becoming foggy. “Chariot was saying she wanted to make the world better, free of cruelty, and then they saw something. And that was it.” Akko shrugged, peeking at Diana to gauge her reaction. “I know it sounds crazy,” She rushed.

“It does,” Diana agreed, looking up to meet Akko's worried gaze, “But that doesn't mean you're not telling me the truth, or that I don't believe you.” Relief flooded Akko and she let out a deep breath, feeling a little more confident. Maybe she was a fool to think Diana wouldn't understand.

“There's more,” Akko admitted, “Do you remember when I said I went to talk to Professor Ursula, and she suggested I visit the Power Plant?” Diana nodded, “Well, I actually told her about the mountain and the reason she suggested the Power Plant was because she had heard of some ruins around there. She thought they might offer some insight.” Akko reached for her pocket, pulling out her pokedex, “I couldn't find them originally but then it appeared again.”

Akko's hands trembled as she flipped through her pictures and videos, looking for the bookmarked one. Diana was watching her, struggling to keep her expression neutral and glancing down at what she was doing with her pokedex. “This time it showed me more,” Akko continued, feeling her voice start to waver. “It was Chariot and her friend again, and they were looking for the same ruins I was. They seemed to know exactly where they were though, and there was this strange writing on the wall that her friend could read.” Akko felt her nervousness start to take over and jumped when she felt Diana touch her arm gently. The shaking of her hands slowed slightly and relief rushed through, cascading through her body like a wave.

“There was a cave in, that's why I missed it. But Eevee could wiggle through this hole and she managed to get this video, it's not very clear.” Akko rambled, hovering her finger over the play button. “They said the pokemon's name is Mew, that it's the origin of all pokemon and that it only appears when it senses great danger.” Akko rushed out, fingers tightening around her device as she looked up to catch Diana's gaze.

“What if that's the reason Shiny Chariot disappeared? What if something happened to her?” Akko asked, voice cracking and finding it more difficult to keep her emotions in check when Diana was present. She had been trying not to dwell on it, but there was a real possibility that the reason Shiny Chariot had just disappeared was because- Because whatever that danger was, it had won. If it had beat someone as amazing as Shiny Chariot, what chance did she have? Why was Mew showing her all of this?

“Akko,” Diana breathed, wall crumbling under the broken expression her friend was showing. “It will be alright,” She assured, pulling Akko in for a tight hug. “You don't need to do this alone. I know you're worried, but you don't need to do thisalone. I'm not going to leave you. We'll figure it out.”

Akko nodded, letting out a shaky breath and resting her cheek against the side of Diana's head. She really was foolish for thinking Diana wouldn't understand, Akko chastised herself, tightening her arms around her friend's lithe form. “Okay,” Akko responded, stepping back. “I'm not going to leave you either, you know that, right?” Akko added, feeling like Diana might need to hear it. The conversation reminding her of another they had, had the same day this had all begun.

Diana flashed a lopsided smile, “I know. Come on, we should finish before Mizar decides to eat us instead of waiting to get back to the pokecenter. And then you can show me the video, alright?”

Akko nodded, putting her pokedex back and conceding Diana had a point. As if on cue, Mizar circled from above and glared at his trainer. Without needing further prompting, Akko took off at a sprint, ignoring the surprised exclamations that were following.

 

~o~

 

When they returned from their workout, Diana immediately went to study, swearing that the name Mew was familiar. Determined to find where she had read that name before. Akko had offered to go with her, but had been informed that her presence was distracting. Diana's departure left Akko alone with Sucy, who made it clear she didn't want to talk. That didn't mean Akko wasn't going to try.

“So,” Akko drawled, sitting on her bed with her back against the wall, absently thumbing through battle analysis done on Lt. Surge. Brock was known for being careful, waiting for the right moment to strike, to clinch the win. He used the high defense value of his team to bide his time. Misty was aggressive, using high mobility and terrain advantage. She didn't give her opponent time to gain their footing, to learn how to use the unusual area.

Lt. Surge was... unpredictable. He was a veteran, in both senses of the word. His strategy changed based on his opponent. The electric gym leader used the versatility that came with electric types, exploiting the wide array of attack styles and ranges. He was known to study his opponent, and change his tatics based on who was currently challenging him. Always the strategist. It made it difficult for Akko to prepare for the battle with him. The best she could do would be to study herself, and see where he might find weakness or flaws.

Sucy looked up from her book, arching an eyebrow while waiting for Akko to spit out whatever she wanted to say. “Um,” Akko continued, scratching at her cheek. “How are you?”

Rolling her eyes, Sucy flipped to the next page, “Fine.” She replied, unhelpfully. Akko frowned, that was clearly a lie. Something was wrong, and they were friends, friends talked about that kind of stuff, right?

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Akko tried to be a little more direct, “You don't seem fine.” The nervous trainer hesitated, when Sucy looked up from her book and bore her gaze into her teammate. “I just mean, you know...” Akko supplied, letting out a breath. You just seem angry, about something. Probably Diana, but it wasn't like they interacted, so what reason did Sucy have to be this angry?

“I'm fine,” Sucy reiterated, biting off the response. Making it clear she had no intention of changing her answer.

Well, this wasn't how she wanted to go about this, but if Sucy wasn't going to cooperate, Akko didn't have many other options. “Then, I want to use my second question.” She said, swallowing when Sucy snapped her gaze back up, narrowing her eyes in a clear threat, not pleased by the turn of events. “If you're actually fine, then just consider this a throw away.” Akko chuckled, trying to alleviate the murderous aura the room was suddenly filled with. Even Eevee seemed to sense the shift, and looked up from her grooming, tongue poking out of her mouth.

“And remember you have to answer honestly and fully!” Akko rushed out, shrinking back but refusing to back down, “So, what's wrong?” Akko asked, a little softer, leaving her follow up unsaid. How can I help?

Sucy wasn't cruel, Akko knew she wasn't. Sarcastic, sassy and quick witted, yes. Possibly enjoys pranks and teasing a little too much? Definitely. But she wasn't cruel. Her recent remarks were out of character, and it bothered Akko. She wanted to help her friend, but Sucy was refusing to let her help. She'd probably be furious, being forced with her arm twisted behind her back as she was. But Akko could endure it.

The room was silent as Sucy worked her jaw, furious. “Fine, you want to know what's wrong?” Sucy snapped, and Akko nodded. “You do realize that Diana isn't perfect, right?” That was... Not what she expected. Well, not entirely. Akko figured it was something to do with Diana, she knew they hated each other. But Sucy had been in a terrible mood ever since, well since they got back to their room after her birthday party.

“It's as if you don't remember how she treated you when you first met,” Sucy scoffed, laughing in disbelief. “She tore you down, Akko. She told you that you'd never make it past the first hurdle,” Akko frowned, it was true, they did have a rocky start. But that hardly mattered now. Why was it making Sucy mad all of a sudden?

“She apologized,” Akko argued, uncomfortable and feeling a nagging need to defend her friend. Diana had apologized, countless times. Besides that point, it wasn't entirely Diana's fault, she had instituted it just as much.

Sucy came with with a retort already locked and loaded, “So? Everything's just suddenly forgotten if she apologizes? You have it in your head that everything is hunky dory and yet her teammates still tear into you every single time they see you. And she does nothing, Akko. She says nothing. With the way those two worship her, if she told them to stop, they would. At least to your and her face.”

“You can't blame her for something her teammates do!” Akko protested, it wasn't Diana's fault that Hannah and Barbara didn't like her. It wasn't her responsibility to script what they say or do. Akko fought to keep her hackles from raising, feeling a protective need to defend her friend.

“I'm not.” Sucy replied, letting out a deep breath and scrunching up her nose.

“Yes, you are! You just said-” Akko insisted.

“No, Akko. I'm trying to show you, friend's defend each other, they have each others back!” Sucy interjected, cutting Akko off, “Just like what you're doing right now! The second I started to speak ill of Diana, you became defensive!” Akko recoiled, opening and closing her mouth and unable to refute the claim. “So why doesn't she do the same for you? Have you ever considered that?” Sucy challenged, waiting for an answer.

Akko looked down at her sheets, trying to see Sucy's argument from her point of view when she heard the quieter question. “You made such a big stink about you and I being friends. So why didn't you do the same for me?”

Surprised by the question, Akko tried to pinpoint the moment Sucy was talking about. _Never have I ever almost killed a teammate._ Oh. Akko sucked in a breath, trying to recall if she had noted any discomfort or sign that the comment had wounded her friend. She didn't, but that was because she hadn't paid it much heed, her attention had been turned to Frank's story and then to Diana.

“You're so quick to dismiss any of her wrong doings by saying she apologized,” Sucy ground out, “But, apparently when I apologize that doesn't magically erase the issue from memory like it does for her. She nearly killed Harley,” Sucy paused, making sure she had Akko's attention. “All because she made a mistake, but that's okay because she apologized, right? She didn't mean it?”

The researcher frowned and looked down at her book, fiddling with the pages and making a dog ear to mark her spot. “Because she feels bad about her mistake,” Sucy grimaced, “So why, when I apologize is she still allowed to attack me for doing nothing wrong? You already know how I feel-” Letting out a breath, Sucy pulled her legs up to her chest and set her book aside.

“I know what I said was cruel, but she's the one who refuses to let it go. It's not exactly a fair fight when she has an unlimited get out of jail free card, and I have a one strike and you're out policy.” Sucy mumbled, leaving Akko at a loss for what to say. She knew that they hated each other, but hadn't realized just how much Diana's comments bothered her. After the incident, Akko had assumed that Sucy had all but forgotten about it, she made no mention of it. “Diana doesn't seem like the forgiving type either, if Andrew is any indication. So if that's how she treats someone who she claimed was like a brother to her, why would I be any different? It feels like she's not going to stop until I'm completely cut out of the picture.”

Andrew? Akko paused, it was true that he and Diana weren't exactly getting along. And Akko still didn't know what he had done to make Diana as angry as she was with him. But Diana wouldn't really force her to choose between herself and Sucy. That was ridiculous.

It surprised her when Sucy continued, “I'm not used to having friends either, you know. And it feels like Diana is going to force you to cut me out, for making one mistake. Because you can't seem to recognize that she's not perfect. Her mistakes just don't matter.”

“That's not-” Akko sat forward, heart breaking. She'd fucked up, and hadn't even realized.

Sucy turned her head so her cheek was resting on her knees and looked out the far window, “I know I'm not the easiest to get along with. I wouldn't blame you and Lotte for choosing other people instead of me.” Rubbing her nose, Such laughed, “I get it though, Diana is very pretty. And I will admit when it's you, she can be nice. Sorta.”

Running her eyes over the frame of the window, Sucy seemed to be working through her feelings as she went. “Frank seems nice, he makes her laugh, and Lotte shares a lot of interests with Barbara.” Turning her attention to the pattern of the comforter in front of her, Sucy curled her toes, “A lot more than she and I share anyways.”

She's afraid, Akko realized. It was a fear she could certainly relate to, one she'd thought about multiple times since starting this journey. Afraid to go back to the time before meeting this new band of misfits. Afraid to go back to being alone. “I'm sorry,” Akko said when it was apparent Sucy wasn't planning on saying more. “I didn't realize-” That what Diana was saying hurt her so much.

She should have, it was strangely familiar to Diana's apology from the previous night. Shaking her head, Akko tried again, “I'll do better.” She promised, flashing a smile, “But you're wrong, about me and Lotte. Love and friendship doesn't have a limit, it only grows. It doesn't matter if Lotte makes more friends, or if-” If whatever is going on with her and Diana continues to... do things.

“Or how many friends I make, we'll always have time for you.” Akko assured, nodding. “We're not going to leave you behind. You and I are best friends forever, remember?”

Sucy snorted, not replying and picking up her book again, “I never said that, you really have an odd way of hearing the words, 'Diana isn't perfect, check yourself.'” Akko watched as Sucy picked her book back up, flipping it open and scanning the top of the page. “Whatever though, I answered your question.”

She doesn't realize how much she actually has in common with Diana, Akko thought to herself. Even if she tries to put up a front of nonchalance, Sucy was actually a lot more sensitive than she let on. They were both so terrified of being abandoned, that they started to push the second someone got close enough.

Seeing that Sucy had no intention of saying more, Akko tilted her head to try to read the cover of the book. “What are you reading?” Akko asked, getting up and going to sit beside Sucy, trying to peer over her shoulder.

“Nothing,” Sucy pulled the book away, closing it so Akko couldn't read the pages.

“Aww, come on!” The trainer protested, reaching for the book and missing it narrowly when Sucy stretched her arm out as far as she could to keep it out of reach. Not one to give up, Akko leaned across the researcher's lap and continued to slap at the book, laughing at Sucy's annoyed look. “It can't possibly be that embarrassing.”

With one last lunge, Akko fell across Sucy's lap and grabbed the book, “Nightfall?” Why was Sucy reading Lotte's book?

Sucy turned bright red and tried to push Akko off her lap, struggling when she realized the other girl was heavier than she looked. “Why are you worried about not having enough in common with Lotte if you read the same books?” Akko asked, looking at the thin line Sucy had her lips set in. Oh, “You're reading them so you'll have more in common?” Akko grinned, and Sucy's scowl deepened. Nailed it, “That's so cute!”

“Shut up,” Sucy pushed again, giving up in a huff when Akko refused to move.

“Are they good?” Akko asked, curiously flipping open the first page. They must be if there's a big fancy convention going on in Saffron the entire week.

Sucy smirked, “They're kind dirty.” Akko whipped her head around to stare up at her friend to see if it was true, there was no way Lotte would read those kinds of books! It was _Lotte_ , innocent, sweet, Lotte!

“No.” Akko breathed, surprised and slightly curious. Sucy nodded, snickering and taking the book back.

“So there's no way I'm letting you read this,” Sucy said, putting the book between her back and the wall. “Diana would skin me if she thought I tainted your innocence.”

“Hey!” Akko protested, “I'm not-” The trainer thought about the previous night and flushed, Diana didn't seem too worried about keeping her innocence intact. Or did she? Was that a normal first kiss? Was kissing always that- Intense? Left you that breathless?

“What's with that face?” Sucy asked, studying her friend with a mischievous grin, “Did you two finally-” Akko slapped her hands over the researchers mouth, and received a raised eyebrow, could feel her lips smirk against her hand.

Gently, Sucy pushed at Akko's hands to try to get her to release her. “Nope,” Akko shook her head, “You're stuck with me.” The trainer giggled at her own joke, “Get it? Because right now my hands are stuck to your face? And you were worried about being able to get rid of me.”

Akko's laughing increased and Sucy glared over Akko's fingers, before the trainer recoiled her hand with a yelp of surprise, feeling a wet warmth wash over her palm. “Ew! Did you lick me?” Akko asked, wiping her hand on the comforter. The disgruntled trainer looked at her friend who was snickering with delight and smiled. It was good to see Sucy feeling better.

Even if their conversation left her with more questions than answers.

 

 


	45. Akko vs. Amanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter, I was really happy that the interaction was received the way I had intended. :)  
> There were a couple of you wondering how the ages worked, so simply it's the same as school.   
> The minimum age for the program is 18, which means since Akko's birthday is in June, she would have been 1 month too young to join last year. (Probably whined about it for weeks) Whereas, Diana's is April 30th. So since the program started at the beginning of May, she would have had her birthday only a couple days before the beginning.  
> Unfortunately, this does skew the age's a little bit from the anime. While I assume they used a similar idea, them being in school. If we assumed school started in September. *shrugs*   
> Hope that clears up that inquiry. I think there was something else, but for the life of me I can't remember. I'm sorry D:  
> If you have any questions please always feel free to ask! Either send me a message on tumblr or leave a comment here and I will do my best to answer. However, as always, nothing that could possibly be spoilerish will be answered. But that doesn't mean you can't leave your theories, I just won't comment on them.  
> Finally, my commisions are going well so I might post a bonus this week but it's still iffy.  
> If not, I will see you Sunday! Toodles!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 44**

**Akko vs Amanda**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“ _Hey, Andrew?” Diana asked, crouching over a flower with a curious expression. It didn't look familiar, which was strange since she knew all of the plants on her families estate. Learning all of the plants had been something her mother had found very important, especially after the day she and Andrew had come back covered in poison ivy._

“ _Ya?” Andrew mumbled around a piece of grass between his teeth. The young boy looked up from the bug he was inspecting and got up to peer over Diana's shoulder. “What is it?” He asked, referring to the flower with bright pink petals. Diana always knew everything._

“ _I don't know,” Diana replied, scrunching up her tiny nose and looking annoyed. Pouting, she crossed her arms and stared harder, as if glaring at the offending wildlife would make it spew it's name. Pokemon did, why not plants?_

_Andrew snorted, “Well if you don't know it, then maybe it doesn't exist.” The older boy teased, sitting down in the grass and plucking the green stalks._

“ _Don't be stupid, Andrew. Of course it exists,” Diana replied, taking the time to pronounce each word properly, just like Mother taught her. Andrew shrugged, laying back in the grass and enjoying the spring warmth._

“ _Just sayin', you know everything.” He prompted, flashing a wide grin, “My dad says I should be more like you. All diligent and stuff.”_

_Diana frowned, she didn't like Andrew's father, but it wasn't polite to speak poorly of other people's families. Especially not Mr. Hanbridge. She was about to tell Andrew just that before changing her mind, “You know stuff too.”_

“ _Oh, ya?” Andrew turned his head, resting against his hands linked together creating a pillow._

“ _Ya,” Diana nodded vehemently. “Like, you know what to do. I just know books.” Andrew blinked at his friend before turning away and switching the stalk of grass to the other corner of his mouth. “You knew not to eat those berries,” Diana listed, recalling one of their previous adventures. “Or, you knew what to say to Mr. Sulsibury so she wouldn't get us in trouble. You always seem to know how to make people like you.”_

_Andrew laughed, “People would like you too if you'd just stop correcting them. Adult's aren't too fond of a kid correcting their speaking.”_

“ _Speech,” She corrected, earning a look from her friend, as if to say, 'See my point?' Sticking out her bottom lip, she turned her attention back to the flower. Andrew always seemed to know how to make people like him, what they were thinking. The exact right thing to say or do, no matter what happened. Without him, she doubted she'd have any friends at all._

 

Diana found herself unable to sleep, mind wandering while she stared up at the bottom bunk, laying on her back. Even after all these years, she was still taking Andrew's advice, following his guidance. Every time he'd offer advice, or point out a flaw, she was that little girl again. Blindly trusting the one she saw as her big brother. It was foolish, Andrew had proven that he wouldn't come through when it really mattered. So why had she followed his advice so instinctively? Maybe it was because she was terrified of messing what she and Akko had, up.

After Andrew's confrontation, if you could call it that. Really it had more been him throwing out an observation before putting up his arms to block her scathing retaliation. Why was he still trying? He didn't care, so what else could be his motivation? Even after everything, his comments had forced her to really think about why she was so reluctant to give Akko a chance. And had to admit, that as much as it irritated her, he had a point. She had been keeping the other girl at arms length, too addicted to push her so far away that she couldn't still reach her. But not allowed her close enough to find a way through the cracks that were slowly growing in her resolve. It irritated her to no end that even after all these years, Andrew could still read her so easily, without needing to say a word.

Letting out a sigh, Diana lay her forearm over her eyes and tried to quiet the childhood laughter that haunted her. She wanted to forget, it would be easier to hate him if she could forget. If each time he smiled mischievously she didn't remember baking cookies with him and her mother, throwing flour across the kitchen. Or when he laughed, the summers spent jumping into the lake. Maybe if she could forget, then she wouldn't miss him so much.

Another memory came instead, the laughed deepened, aged and Diana smiled. Akko. It had been years since she had laughed the way Akko made her laugh. Had been eons since she had felt so happy, carefree. It reminded her of sitting in the grass, warm under the sunlight and playing in the fields.

The happy memory was replaced with a rerun of Akko's most recent confession, her grand reveal. Diana couldn't help the small tinge of fear from tightening her chest, slithering between her ribs and licking her jaw, tensing on reflex. She's not the same, Diana told herself. Looking into the scared eyes of her younger self, clinging to the leg of her Aunt and asking why Andrew wouldn't visit her. Why she couldn't see him.

It's not her fault, Diana reminded herself for the hundredth time. She knew it wasn't, that Akko hadn't had much of a say in the matter. Or truthfully, any. That her dear companion wouldn't have held back the information in an attempt to create a cruel plot twist, waiting for the most opportune moment. It was simple irony that the new level of trust they shared, granted Diana access to another archive of information she previously hadn't been privy to. That knowledge, reasoning, did little to soothe the ache that she felt. Did nothing to slow the building panic, rising fear. Sighing, Diana rolled onto her side and brushed the hair that was tickling Akko's nose away from her face and looked at the girl she had grown so fond of.

There was another reason Diana had chosen to give Akko a chance, and she knew she couldn't blame it on Andrew. Even if his prompting was what had led her to search for the sign she needed. When Akko defeated Misty, breaking her record she had been shocked. So much so, she had left without congratulating her friend to process what she was feeling. Because what she was feeling, didn't make sense. She was happy for her, that much wasn't surprising. Diana had seen her going out, everyday, working harder than anyone to succeed. Akko deserved the win, the recognition.

What surprised her with was the relief, the feeling of delirium. Like a weight had been lifted from her chest, that left her wondering, why? Then she realized. Part of the reason Diana had been able to keep Akko away, was because, while she believed Akko had the potential to be truly spectacular. There was still the chance, the possibility she would be eliminated, and then, gone. There one day, then gone the next, just like every other important person in her life. Because what reason would Akko have to stay around if she were eliminated? Her funds would be cut, she'd no longer be allowed to compete. It wouldn't be logical for Akko to continue traveling, simply for the sake of staying by her side. No, it would make far more sense for her to return home, and thus Diana would likely never see her again.

Simply gone.

Diana had been so fixated on finding a reason, a sign to support her conclusion of keeping her away. That when she found the exact opposite, it left her confused on what to do next. The voices in her head were still whispering their questions, but now her rebuttal had been refuted. She knew Akko cared about her, the other trainer wasn't subtle. That was part of her charm, that carefree openness. Wearing her heart on her sleeve, without thinking she might need to keep it carefully guarded. The way Diana guarded her own.

Akko being there, being a constant. That had been her point of doubt since they had left for Mount Moon. Diana didn't doubt the other trainer would fight tooth and nail, would do everything she could to realize her dream. But, statistics dictated that most rookie trainers, especially those who did not attend the academy, would attempt the gym challenge two or three times before making it even as far as half way. Akko succeeding, no matter how much Diana believed in her, simply wasn't probable.

All of her sponsors, the spectators, the fans were constantly chattering away like the devil on her shoulder. Reminding her that Akko most likely wouldn't make it through the gym challenge, betting on when applicants would be eliminated was a popular game. Reminding her that she had made an error in judgment, that she shouldn't have lost to someone as inexperienced as Akko. Demanding that she explain the blunder in a way they could accept, she had been constantly fighting the backlash from the very beginning. But then Akko had stood in that trainer box, grinning wide and had declared to the world that she belonged there, she was not someone to be underestimated. That, like her record shattering score portrayed, she was just as much a trainer as anyone else, she would beat the odds. It almost seemed like Akko was telling Diana directly, it was okay to trust her. That she wasn't going anywhere.

Without meaning to, Akko had protected her. Had silenced the angry gnats that had been swarming around her from the beginning. Had shown them, without room for debate, from multiple camera angles, just how amazing Diana had known she could be. Because, after blowing Misty's gyrados away, what more could they say? It was simply unheard of.

Akko had shown everyone, had shown her, she wasn't going anywhere.

Those damned blue eyes, she shouldn't have been so quick to write off the observation as a trick of her mind. Diana frowned, rolling away to face the wall. Akko's victory had created a ripple effect. The chattering hadn't stopped, but the tune had changed.

Now, it wasn't, 'How could you lose to her?' Now, it was, 'Make sure you stay ahead of her.' They were afraid, impressed. They were looking at Akko out of reluctant respect, rather than loathe and snide remarks. Rather than tapping their watches, counting the minutes until she was no longer a thorn in their side. Now, they were watching, the bar Akko was expected to reach had been raised. Without realizing it, Akko had increased all future expectations for future performances. Because that's what pokemon battles were to the sponsors, performances put on for their profit and amusement. They did not regard the trainers as people, the pokemon as living, feeling creatures. Simply as statistics and branding opportunities. It wouldn't be long before Akko would be approached, the hoards were only waiting to descend, held back by the invisible gate of the Thunder Badge. Daring her to show herself as a fraud, or something to fight over, over snapping maws and dragging claws.

Those damned blue eyes. Diana knew she shouldn't have disregarded them, convinced herself it was just the water reflecting. That maybe she had seen it wrong. Diana let out another sigh, and felt her chest tighten from anger. She wanted to scream, to release all of her pent up frustration in one explosive burst. It wasn't fair. It reminded her of the pink flower, something she should know, but doesn't.

_While not much is known about Mew, it is largely agreed upon that it is the origin of all pokemon. Within it's body, is the DNA for all known pokemon species. This is further proven by its ability to use any known ability, as well as cloak itself with invisibility and transform. It is also widely believed that Mew actually spends most of its time around other living creatures, but hides itself as to not draw attention._

_Additionally, when Mew's DNA was first collected scientists attempted to clone the legendary pokemon. Similar to the methods that are used on recovered fossils to revive extinct pokemon, such as Aerotdactyl. While the experiment was not a success in the traditional manner, it did result in the creation of the pokemon, Ditto._

_Ditto is the only other known pokemon that is able to use the ability transform, however unlike Mew, it does not have the ability to use any known ability. Only the known abilities of the pokemon it is currently copying. It is not known why the cloning process was not a full success, even if there are many theories. One additional conclusion was drawn, that neither Ditto nor Mew are able to complete a perfect transformation._

_While Ditto's transform is more obviously flawed, being unable to properly copy facial features, sure as the nose, eyes or mouth. Mew's is less noticeable and is only noticeable in the eyes, which never change from a light shade of blue._

_Further speculation-_

Diana finished reciting the half page that she knew so well, one she had read when she was in the pokemon academy. Taken directly from her family archive. She should have pieced it together sooner, it was so obvious in retrospection.

There was no doubt that Akko was unaware it wasn't Eevee that had won her gym battle for her. It couldn't have been, Eevee simply didn't possess that amount of explosive, destructive, raw power. The small fox had improved tremendously since their first encounter, but even an Eevee with decades of experience wouldn't be able to pull off what Akko's had. The only explanation that fit, almost too well, was that Mew had taken Eevee's place. It would explain the power, the abilities used, the blue eyes. Everything. If Akko had known, she wouldn't have accepted the badge. Of that Diana was nearly certain. No, she squeezed her eyes shut tighter and silenced that small shred of doubt. No, she was absolutely certain.

The question now, was what was she supposed to do? If she told Akko she'd probably try to return the badge, and now that it was past the cut off she'd be disqualified, sent home. As Diana had already reminded herself, gone. They hadn't even discussed how they felt about each other yet. Each time an opportunity presented itself, Diana had found she couldn't muster the courage. Logically, she was nearly certain Akko held affection for her. But, there was always that nagging doubt, that maybe Akko was infatuated with the idea of her. By the image, the Cavendish name, rather than who she was as simply Diana. She wouldn't be the first.

Diana frowned, pushing away that line of thought for a moment. Akko wasn't like that, she hadn't even put enough merit into her family name to research why her family name held stature. No, Akko had never cared that her last name was Cavendish. Her admission of that fact was what had finally tipped the scales. Diana doubted Akko realized just how much that meant to her, how much of an enigma her way of thinking made her.

No, the more important issue was that if Akko confessed, there was the possibility of being banned from competing in the future as well. Which would crush Akko's dreams and aspirations before she ever really got started. There weren't clear set rules on what would happen, should a legendary pokemon choose to battle for you. If only because it had never before been an issue. It wasn't her fault, Diana knew that, knew she'd never cheat on purpose. Because that's what Mew had done, using a pokemon that is not registered to the competing trainer's ID was technically illegal. Whether the trainer had prior knowledge simply didn't matter. It was the main reason why Eevee never being in her pokeball was frowned upon, summoning a pokemon from their registered ball was proof there was no tampering. In retrospection, maybe Hannah had a point.

How could she not notice though? Eevee never left Akko's side, they were practically attached at the hip. So how had Mew managed to switch out in a way that Akko hadn't noticed? It didn't seem possible. Not telling her wasn't an option either. With all the attention her companion was receiving lately, being the most discussed topic on the trainer boards, there would be challengers. And even if she declined or avoided them, as soon as she fought Lt. Surge, or anyone else, it would become obvious that Eevee was not the same as the one that had battled Misty. It would bring attention, speculation.

How was Akko supposed to explain that the little fox who had blown Misty's Gyrados away in a single hit, would not be able to do the same thing on the next badge? Or at the very least, put up an equally impressive performance? Diana knew she had to tell her, if only to prepare her for the questions it would prompt.

Diana hated that her chest let out a painful throb, tears threatening to spill over as her fingers threatened to tear the fabric of her sheets. Because it was by some cruel irony that she had to be the one to tell Akko the truth. Diana knew the knowledge would only hurt the other girl, and wished desperately that it didn't have to be her. No, it was a small mercy that it was her. At least now there wasn't a risk of someone exposing her publicly in deference to telling her privately. At least this way, Diana still had the opportunity to try to protect her, to try to fix it. She had to fix it, to find some solution to this problem. If she didn't, knowing Akko, she would want to do the honest thing and admit to cheating. Lying, simply to stay by Diana's side wouldn't be enough. It was selfish to wish that it might be.

Diana was angry. Angry at herself for being so petty, for not realizing soon enough to stop it. Angry at Akko for not noticing, for allowing it to happen in the first place. Angry that the moment she had allowed herself to open up, there was a very real chance it would all be snatched away. Because even if Akko did manage to find a way past this hurdle, someway to not draw attention to the clear power difference between her Eevee and the copycat. There was still the legend to consider. As much faith as Diana had in Akko, the other trainer was nowhere near the same level as Shiny Chariot had been when she disappeared. So if something had happened to the champion, like Akko feared, then what chance did Akko stand?

Akko had promised to be careful. To be less reckless. And yet, despite her best intentions, had unwillingly been thrown head first into a battle that even a legendary pokemon and a world champion couldn't overcome.

It wasn't her fault. Diana knew that. But, that didn't mean it terrified her any less.

Trying to suppress the building panic, Diana felt Akko roll over behind her, searching. Felt her hand reach out before moving to lay against her back, and froze. With a happy murmur, Akko nuzzled her nose against Diana's shoulder and let out a happy murmur. The action nearly broke her, and Diana covered her mouth to stifle a sob. It wasn't fair.

While the future now looked uncertain, Diana held onto her promise not to abandon Akko when she needed her. She wouldn't let someone else she loved slip away, and would fight with everything she had to accomplish that goal. That resolve didn't help quell the worry that once again, the one she loved would be suddenly disappear, and she'd once again be that little girl. Tugging at her Aunt's hand and asking, why? No matter how hard she might try, in reality, she once again had no control over the upcoming events.

 

~o~

 

Diana tried to ignore the worried looks Akko was sending her way every couple minutes, she really did. Played off her muted mood as simply being tired, unable to sleep because of sore muscles. Despite Sucy's teasing, Diana knew she was fit, she ate healthy. It wasn't her fault Akko's training regimen was borderline insane. Anyone would be sore after being put through that, even if Akko tried to be subtle about taking it easy on her. T

Even as she prodded her breakfast when her spoon for the hundredth time, Diana was still trying desperately to find some loop hole. It was hopeless, and Diana speared her spoon through her eggs, venting some of her frustration. Barely aware of the continuing conversation going on across the table. It was a small miracle that the sassy researcher seemed to be in a much better mood, and was doing a favorable job of keeping Akko's attention.

“-Did you see the pictures Lotte sent from yesterday?” Sucy asked, in a considerably happier mood than yesterday. Akko had mentioned that she had, had a productive talk with her teammate. Whatever was said, it apparently worked.

“What?” Akko replied, fork still in her mouth and snapping her attention away from Diana, “No!” Leaning over, the trainer peered over Sucy's shoulder and the two teammates laughed at some of the pictures that had been sent. Apparently Arthur was a fan favourite, and all sorts of vampire cos-players were insisting on taking pictures with him. Come to think of it, Barbara had mentioned that the main couple in the Nightfall series was a werewolf and his vampire boyfriend.

Diana focused on her plate, rolling a grape in a circle. Maybe if they said that the unusual power surge was a residual after effect that was still lingering from Team Rocket? That might work- But, how would they prove it? They would need a Nurse Joy to back up their claim, if they wanted a medical claim to hold any merit. Plus, bringing light to the gym battle so long after the fact would only being speculation. Why now? It would only accumulate more questions, and compound the lie. No, and there was no way Akko would go along with that anyways. Maybe-

“Diana?” Akko asked, and from the look on her friend's face, the heir could tell it wasn't the first time.

“Hmm?” The trainer in question responded, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth, in hopes it would make her look less anxious than she felt. Akko eyed her distracted friend and repeated her question.

“I asked if Hannah or Barbara had sent you any pictures,” The inquiry came out slowly, the unspoken, is something wrong? Left unsaid. She needed to do something before Akko started to demand answers before she had time to prepare properly. At least Sucy was here, and was acting as an invisible shield, keeping Akko's inquiries away. That was not something Diana thought she'd ever be thankful for.

Also fortunately, with the option of doing the training course, there would still be two days before Lt. Surge was accepting challengers. So, Diana suspected she still had around forty-eight hours to think of something. Hoped. The real challenge would be keeping Akko from worrying herself into an adorable tizzy. She had a way of sniffing out when Diana had a problem, like a Houndour with a bone. Maybe there was something she was forgetting. It would help if the passage she remembered was available online, it had been a few years since she'd last seen the text. Perhaps her memory recollection was flawed. Plus the video Akko had shown her wasn't much help, Eevee had tried, but the camera all but vibrated, making the picture nearly indecipherable.

“No,” Diana responded, swallowing her mouthful. “They usually prefer to do a full show and tell when we meet back up. I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about something I read yesterday, I'm a little distracted.” It wasn't a complete fib, and that helped to quell some of the guilt she felt for not telling Akko the full truth. She was going to, she was. Just, she needed to make sure she had properly examined every possible angle first.

“Oh,” Akko breathed, mouth slightly open and Diana could tell she was thinking, trying to piece together a puzzle while holding all the wrong pieces.

In an attempt to change the subject, Diana tossed a piece of apple for Eevee who gobbled up the treat happily, “I was thinking-”

“Atsuko!” Came a booming voice from the entrance to the cafeteria, and Amanda entered with a cocky grin, closely followed by the rest of her team. Akko perked up, grinning and waving when she saw her friends, and scooted over to make room for their new additions. Putting her foot up on the empty chair, Amanda held onto a pokeball, “You ready?” She asked.

“For what?” Akko mumbled, swallowing another, far too large, mouthful of food. Diana sighed, how many times had she asked her to please take smaller bites? Or at least eat a healthier breakfast, sugary cereal wasn't exactly a balanced breakfast. One of these days Akko was going to choke if she wasn't careful. Akko looked confused, going through recent obligations to see if she had missed something.

“Don't you remember?” Amanda chuckled, lopsided grin widening. “At your Birthday, I said we'd have your rematch when we reached Vermilion.” Akko blinked, looking at her plate and scrunching up her nose. No, Diana stopped mid bite. It was too soon, she hadn't had time to talk to Akko yet. Damnit, Amanda! No, this was her fault, she had been there when Amanda had renewed the challenge. She should have remembered. Careless.

“Oh!” The perky trainer exclaimed, nodding, “We're ready!” Akko grinned, confident, “Right?” She asked, addressing Eevee who mewled in agreement. Diana froze, feeling the colour drain from her face. Of course she'd want to use Eevee. No, don't agree. Maybe Diana could convince them to wait until after their gym challenges. Neither of them were exactly known for patience though, so she'd need a believable reason. If Amanda and Akko battled, it would be obvious that Eevee was different. She needed to do something, but what? It wasn't like she could declare it here, and she hadn't had time to really figure out what to say!

Diana stared down at her plate, trying to figure out what to do when she noticed Akko stand up, picking up her cleared plate and getting ready to go. Eager to finally get her battle with Amanda underway. It was happening too fast, “Wait!” Diana interrupted, earning a curious look from everyone in attendance.

Akko studied her friend, noting Diana's worried expression and turned to Amanda with a smile, “You go ahead, I'll catch up in a moment.”

“Just don't chicken out on me!” Amanda responded, turning to go find an arena for their battle to take place in. Sucy glanced at her teammate before following after the other team, leaving Akko to talk to Diana. But not before throwing the nervous blonde a look that was curious, and almost protective back at Diana with pinpoint accuracy. A silent warning that if she did something to upset Akko, Sucy would be all over her.

Once the other girls had left the cafeteria, Akko turned back to her fretting companion, “What's going on? I know you protected me last time Amanda challenged me, but I think I have a real shot this time.” Akko grinned, picking up her plate and heading to drop it off, tailed by Diana. Of course that's what she'd think, Diana frowned, feeling guilty. The last thing she wanted was Akko to think she didn't believe in her.

What was she supposed to say? Letting out a sigh, Diana looked down at the pleasantly full fox who had her nose to the ground, still looking for dropped crumbs. “You can't use Eevee,” Diana responded, flashing a pleading look. Please don't ask me why, she'd explain later. Once she had time to sort everything out, to make sure she had the best possible solution in mind.

Akko looked confused, reasonably so, glancing down at the kit like she might have a the answers, “Okay...” She mumbled, setting her plate down on the return counter and turning to head to the door. “Why?”

Diana worried her lip, trying to come up with a feasible excuse. She could tell her that it wouldn't be prudent to put Eevee into a one on one match and possibly need recovery time right before a gym battle. But what if she didn't figure out a way out before Akko challenged Lt. Surge, what was she supposed to say then? Don't use Eevee because what if you need her for Erika? No- She didn't want to lie to Akko. That wasn't the type of relationship they had. “I need you to trust me on this,” Diana replied, unable to make eye contact. It wasn't fair.

Akko didn't reply, stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking towards the training arenas. “I trust you,” She confirmed, thoughtful.

Diana let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't a fix, but at least this hurdle had been cleared, well, tipped over and then gingerly prodded. “Thank you,” She said, sincerely. Desperately hoping she wouldn't betray that trust, “I'll explain why, I just need to figure something out first.” Akko nodded, but didn't say anything more. In truth, Diana wasn't sure if that was a blessing in disguise, and tried to quell the uneasiness that was threatening to bubble over.

She was going to tell her, Diana just prayed she'd find a solution first. One that wouldn't result in Akko having to leave.

 

“I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!” Amanda called, ever cocky. She waved from beside one of the training arenas. Vermilion had a series of regulation size battle arenas that were available for public use, in one of the fields next to the gym. They weren't anything fancy, little more than barely visible paint outlines of the battlefield. Fortunately, it didn't look like there was anyone else training or battling at the moment. That was one small relief.

“Like I'd pass up a chance to beat you,” Akko beamed, no sign of their recent conversation evident. Diana was jealous of that trait, her ability to shrug off recent worries and go about her day, carefree and happy. To literally forgive and forget.

“Oh, listen to you,” Amanda whistled, “Look who went and grew up, ready to challenge the big dogs?”

Sucy rolled her eyes, “You know she passed you in the rankings, right? So technically she'll be beating up a smaller dog.” Diana smirked at the jibe, appreciative that she didn't need to be the one to point it out. She had noticed the updated rankings once the deadline to defeat the second badge had passed. Akko hadn't mentioned anything, as far as Diana would tell, she didn't seem to care much about the rankings either.

“And I intend to correct that, right now,” Amanda snipped back, still grinning. Akko looked surprised, apparently she really didn't keep up to date with the standings. All Akko ever cared about was her partners happiness and finding Shiny Chariot. Fame and money had never been a motivational factor for her.

The thought brought a frown to Diana's face, what if Akko also felt like she needed to come clean because she felt like she cheated Amanda? It would be logical for her to take that train of thought, like she had stolen something that wasn't hers. Still, it was possible Akko would have passed Amanda even without Mew's help. Considering the large gap between them after Brock though, it was unlikely, nearly impossible. Even after the impressive performance, their rankings were nearly the same.

“Diana?” Akko prompted, and once again Diana was embarrassed to realize she had missed a large chunk of the conversation.

“Sorry?” Diana replied, looking up and noticing that Amanda had taken up residence in the far training box and the rest of the viewers were moving to find a comfy patch of grass on the sidelines. “Oh,” She continued, realizing they were waiting for her to move off the field to begin, “Right, good luck.” Forcing a smile, Diana walked over to where everyone else was sitting and found a patch of grass beside Sucy. Akko had asked her to try to be nicer after all, maybe if she was able to accomplish that promise, she wouldn't feel so guilty.

The battle begun and Akko stopped Eevee from running on the field, unclipping Mizar's ball instead, the action bringing out a relieved whoosh from Diana. If the look on Eevee's face was any indication, the fox wasn't the only one surprised by the selection, and Amanda let out a protest from across the field.

“Aww, and here I was looking forward to fighting the miracle fox,” Akko's opponent selected one of the four balls on her belt, enlarging it with a click.

Playing her part perfectly, Akko grinned, “Mizar is more than capable of doing the job, plus he's been mopey since he didn't get a shot at Misty.” It was true, Akko had gone over having to suck up to the avian pokemon for days after the gym battle. She had done such a thorough job of pumping up her team, that when the battle never came, Mizar had milked his trainer's apologies. Getting more than his share of extra food and attention.

Finishing her explanation, Akko threw her pokemon's ball onto the field, catching the rebound when Mizar came out with his typical flourish. The bird pokemon, who's confidence and stubbornness was only rivaled by his trainer, fixed Amanda was a curious tilt.

Amanda tossed her ball as well, summoning her Combusken. Diana grimaced, Amanda was serious about winning this if she selected her original partner. Like her other teammates, Amanda also originated from outside Kanto, specifically from the Heonn region, and because of that, had a couple pokemon that were rare to see in Kanto. Her typical strategies largely relied on speed, so when she heard Diana had a Ponyta, had made it her mission to capture a Doduo. The only known land pokemon that was able to outrun a Ponyta, excluding their evolutionary forms.

She had made such a large spectacle about joining this seasons applicants specifically to challenge a Cavendish and a Hanbridge, it wasn't surprising she was challenging Akko now. It had been largely projected that herself, Andrew and Amanda would be the top three throughout the gym challenge portion. Akko topping her after the second badge must have been a large blow to her ego. Amanda probably wanted to see if it was warranted. This was Amanda's way of throwing her cards on the table and telling Akko, in no uncertain terms, to show her hand.

By selecting Mizar, rather than Eevee, she probably assumed Akko wasn't taking her seriously. Considering Eevee had out preformed Mizar against Brock, and had cleared Misty on her own. Diana picked at the grass beside her leg in irritation, the longer she took to figure out a solution, the more damage Akko's secret was going to do. What was she supposed to do?

Diana glanced at her friend, noting the hesitation, reluctance. It was probable that Akko was unfamiliar with Amanda's partner, and was unsure of how to combat the new opponent. Just breathe, Akko, you've got this.

“Sand-Attack!” Akko called, and Mizar swooped, pounding his wings forward and sending a rush of dirt and sand at his opponent. “Follow it with Gust!” Akko declared the combo, and Mizar seemed to know exactly what his trainer was doing, using Gust to pull the created dust cloud and obscuring the battlefield. It was similar a Sandstorm ability, Diana paused, no it was closer to the combo that Shiny Chariot used with Dragon Rage and Whirlwind. Was she planning to exploit Mizar's Keen Eye and take advantage of the fact that he wouldn't be affected by the vision loss? Or was she just trying to further emulate her heroine?

“Fire Spin!” Amanda countered, and from within the building Sandstorm came a whirling pyre of flames, encircling the fire type with a shield against physical attacks. Mizar could barely be seen circling, keeping the winds going strong and looking for an opening, brown feathers working as a camouflage within the storm.

Squinting, Amanda tried to peer through the dust cloud to spot the circling bird before scoffing, “Fine, two can play the waiting game! Combusken, use Bulk Up!” Combusken crossed his claw tipped wings over his chest, glowing a faint red and slowly raising his attack and defense stats, preparing for Akko's next strike. She needs to do something, Diana worried, before it's too late.

What are you waiting for? It wasn't like Akko to hesitate, she normally had the exact opposite problem. Striking before thinking through where she would be afterwards, not taking the time to plan her follow up. So why was she leaving Mizar to circle above? Diana glanced at Akko, who had her fists clenched and jaw rigid in the trainer's box. The telltale sign of her working through a complex problem before shaking her head and making a knee-jerk command. “Wing Attack!”

Mizar flapped his wings, sending up to circle upwards before falling into a nosedive, wings glowing brightly and aimed for his target, diving directly into the heart of the inferno. Between the wind, dirt and fire it was difficult to make out what was happening as Mizar disappeared.

“Quick Attack, jump!” Amanda called, and Combusken burst through the flames unscathed, a trail of light flickering after the powerful thrust of his legs. Sliding across the ground, he changed angles and sprang into the air, reaching half way up the disappearing fire.

Mizar pumped his wings to keep from colliding with the ground, searching for where his opponent had gone and snapping his head up. “Double Kick!” Amanda continued, and Combusken flipped, talons lightening up and aiming for his opponent.

“Detect!” Akko called, and Mizar's eyes glowed bright, twisting just in time to avoid the first kick as Combusken crashed into the ground. The fire type wasn't done, and kicked again for the second strike, forcing Mizar off balance as he struggled to get out of the way. “Gust!” Akko called, desperate to create some distance between the two combatants, so Mizar could recoup.

With a powerful flap of his wings, Mizar pushed the fighter back and retook to the air, regaining his height advantage as the dirt settled. Leaving Combusken on the ground, watching closely and waiting for his chance. “Dig! If he's going to use the sky, we'll use the ground!” Amanda taunted, and Combusken's claws glowed bright before he tunneled underground.

Akko frowned, watching the ground just as intently as Mizar for a sign of where he was hiding. “Bulk Up!” Amanda called, and Akko tightened her fists. Just breathe, Akko. Think. Diana thought to herself, watching her friend while everyone else was watching the ground. You need to flush him out before it's too late, but she's reeling you in. Forcing Mizar to come down within striking range, just take the time to think. You have the type advantage.

“Steel Wing! Collapse the tunnel!” Akko called, and Mizar did a final loop, wings giving off a metallic sheen, diving to slash across the entrance to the tunnel and cutting off Combusken's air. He would need to tunnel to the surface, and Mizar would be waiting.

Before Mizar finished his strike, Amanda called out to her partner, seizing the opportunity. “Now!” She called, and Combusken burst through the dirt, claws shining and slashing downwards to try to clip the bird. Mizar let out a surprised squawk and flapped backwards, narrowly getting out of the way in time, sending out a Gust attack that connected. Combusken's Double Team shimmered and disappeared as the wind burst cut through it.

Behind you! Diana wanted to warn her friend, as the real Combusken burst through the surface, Slashing for Mizar's exposed back. The powered up attack landed with a critical strike and Mizar was sent rolling across the field. After all the time spent using Bulk Up, the attack had dealt enough damage to end the fight.

Mizar tried to move his wings, but found himself too wounded with the strike across his back and let out a frustrated cry. It was over, Diana knew by the look on Akko's face that she was aware as well. She had lost.

 


	46. First Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> Some of you have asked a couple times about the pokemon and the moves they can learn in this fic. It has also been mentioned that some pokemon have used moves that they are unable to learn. To my knowledge, this hasn't happened. I've been fairly careful to double check with Serebii each time a new move is used to make sure. But that being said, I'm not perfect, so if you find something was used that is impossible to use please let me know!  
> That being said, in one of the first chapters, I think around 5 or 6, Lotte did comment on how the basics of move training works. However, because I've gotten a lot of comments about it, I will clarify with a more detailed explanation.  
> Sorry this ended up lengthy.  
> So, lets start from the beginning: I am going to use an Electric Type like Pikachu as the basis.  
> The three standard electric moves are Thunder Shock, Thunder Bolt and Thunder. These three moves are essentially the same, only really varying in power. In the games the moves are locked by level requirements for one simple reason- because teaching a low level pokemon a high power move would be overpowered in terms of game balancing.  
> Now, if we go a little further and look at how this was portrayed in the anime: The moves did not appear to be locked by a level requirement, simply a strength requirement. What, but that doesn't make sense? Lets look at the episodes where Pikachu received a power boost, one of the half a dozen examples in the first arch will do. But for clarity sake, we'll say when he was in the pokecenter and connected to the generator. At that time, Ashe called for Pikachu to use 'Thunder Shock', however because of the power boost, it came out as, 'Thunder' instead.  
> If we use this example, and add a dash of game mechanics we get a reasonable explanation. The basic moves are essentially all done the same way, and are impacted by the proficiency and power behind the attack. In laments terms, Thunder Shock, Bolt and Thunder are all the same ability simply with more power put behind them. So using that as a base, a trainer could scream Thunder as much as they want but until their partner is strong enough to emit the required voltage, it may end up coming out closer to a Thunder Shock or Bolt instead.  
> Then we run into the issue of well why do they bother distinguishing, why not just always say Thunder or Fire Blast? Simple, in both the anime and the games it is shown that the more powerful the ability the more draining it is, in addition to being harder to control. It's the same reason why a fighter doesn't put their full force behind every punch, when instead sometimes quick jabs are the better call.  
> That aside, lets now look at teaching new moves. I'm going to skip ahead to where Ashe is training Treeko Bullet Seed. Originally, Treeko is unable to grasp the attack and it fizzles over and over. So Ashe gets the idea to have Treeko spit watermelon seeds, so that rather than having to try to gather the energy, focus it into small bullets and propel them all at the same time. He just needs to focus on propelling the already provided seeds. Akko uses something similar when she was teaching Eevee to use Swift, she had her focus on propelling the ball to start.  
> Being able to train pokemon moves through multiple different styles has been shown in the anime and the manga. Unfortunately, that is not able to be done in the games and instead TM and HM's were introduced. As they do not exist to my knowledge in the other two mediums.  
> Next, in the games there are listed statistics for each pokemon, ranking their Att, Sp. Att, Def, Sp. Def, Speed and HP. These stats can be buffed through EV and IV training, as well as being affected by the pokemon's personality or nature.  
> Natures were briefly touched on in the anime, when Ashe realized one of his pokemon didn't have the heart for battling and instead preferred to preform in contests. This led to him deciding to trade it to his companion.  
> I've mentioned this because the closest representation to this in the anime and manga is through physical training. I will use Pikachu and Iron Tail as the example. When Ashe was trying to teach Pikachu Iron Tail, they ran into the issue that because Pikachu had never used his Tail to attack before, it wasn't very strong. They ended up having to train an entirely new muscle group. These two examples can explain why Eevee may not be able to burrow through stone yet. Her Att and proficiency are not high enough at this point in the journey, however that could be trained and changed. Like Garchomp.  
> The last thing I want to touch on is move modification: Lotte explained that in order to learn Flame Wheel, Arthur started with Ember and coated himself, coupling it with Tackle to create the new attack.  
> I'm running out of space, so I hope that clears some stuff up. If not, feel free to ask in the comments! Enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 45**

**First Task**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

She lost. Akko looked at Mizar laying on the ground, and tried to process the sudden ending to the battle. She hadn't expected- Hadn't seen that coming, it was actually kind of embarrassing. How off guard she had been caught, by a move nearly identical to one of Eevee's tricks. Akko had known Amanda was a talented trainer, with much more experience. But after her recent string of wins, it hadn't occurred to her that she might lose. Oh well, can't win them all. Akko grinned, ready to congratulate Amanda when she noticed Diana was already striding across the field, a look on her face that was indiscernible, heading to both wounded birds, potions in hand.

“Akko?” Sucy prompted, and the trainer looked up to realize the researcher was beside her, “Diana needs help with Mizar.” The statement refocused Akko's attention on her partner, who was bristling under Diana's care. He had never been overly friendly with anyone other than Akko or Lotte. The later mostly because the coordinator held the recipe for his favourite food. Unfortunately, he still acted like a brat whenever anyone else tried to give him instructions. Right now, for Diana, that was, 'hold still'. Rather than heeding the command, he was squawking angrily and doing all he could to ruffle his feathers to make sure Diana couldn't aim the nozzle of the spray. They really needed to work on his attitude.

Nodding, Akko jogged across the charred field and stopped behind where Diana was kneeling, fixing her grumbling partner with a stern look, “Mizar, hold still.” Akko commanded as the bird snapped his glare to her instead, feathers fluffed up with irritation. Heeding the command, the Pidgeotto held perfectly still while Diana sprayed the potion on his burns, “You were amazing.” Akko assured, crouching to rub under his chin, trying to soothe his bruised ego. At least he was becoming more responsive to her, now if he would just stop trying to bite everyone else. “Even if you are a rude boy,” Akko teased, and Mizar grouched once more before settling into the gentle touch.

It wasn't unexpected, anytime Mizar lost or was unable to complete a training exercise he'd always pout. Which at times could be frustrating, since he never even wanted to try unless the task was pushing the limits as it was. Still, he certainly kept her on her toes. “Thank you,” Akko addressed Diana, who nodded in response before going to check on Combusken. Her friend's behavior was striking a familiar cord, but Akko was struggling to figure out what had started it. Maybe she was just over thinking it, paranoid. Diana did say she hadn't gotten much sleep, being grumpy wasn't an uncommon side effect.

“Man, I thought you had me for a minute,” Amanda smiled, patting her partner. “Did you notice?” She asked, waiting with a smile that was widening by the second.

Notice? What was- “Oh,” Akko breathed, slapping her forehead. Now she felt silly, “That was my strategy from my second battle with Brock.” Or at least similar enough, that Akko shouldn't have fallen for the bait and switch. The same way Eevee had baited Geodude's Self Destruct. “I guess you beat me with my own move,” Akko chuckled, moving to scratch the back of her head. It really was a good fight though, losing stung but it also filled her with a drive to try harder. She still had a lot to learn, and the battle with Amanda was evidence of that.

Akko beamed, pushing away her concern for Diana's mood or her earlier comments. She had allowed the request not to use Eevee to distract her, worried that there was something wrong with the fox she hadn't noticed. Even that though was no excuse, Amanda likely would have won irregardless. “You put up a good fight,” Akko conceded, recalling Mizar and brushing the dirt from her legs.

“Did you expect anything else?” Amanda jibbed, recalling Combusken. Akko laughed and shook her head, no she really hadn't. For someone who chose to compete this year, specifically to challenge Diana and Andrew, it shouldn't surprise her. Still, it was disappointing to see just how much of a gap there still was between herself and the three titans. She had thought she was getting closer, that the gap was a little smaller. One day she'd beat them, just not today.

Continuing the playful, post battle, banter the small group headed to the pokecenter so Mizar and Combusken would be properly tended to. Before splitting off to prepare for the first half of the officer fitness exam. Diana still hadn't said more than the bare minimum since waking up, and it had Akko's nerves standing on end. Something was bothering her, Akko was sure of it, the same way she was sure of it after Mount Moon. If she could just put her finger on the origin of the itch, maybe she would know what was wrong. When it concerned Diana though, Akko found more often than not she was blindsided by what was bothering it. It seemed like Diana always thought about things ten steps ahead of the next. While it was useful for planning, it also caused her to work herself up over things that might not even happen. Diana had told her she'd explain, she just needed to be patient. She wasn't going to be able to figure it out on her own, so there was no point in worrying about it for now.

It couldn't be what she had told her about Mew, right? Diana had taken that admission well, remarkably so. Even when they had gone for dinner, and she had shown her the video, Diana was still in a good mood. Distracted, yes. But that was to be expected after being handed a puzzle like this one. Diana looked at puzzles the way she looked at Chariot videos, completely enraptured no matter how many hours had already been spent. Especially since she might actually be smart enough to put the pieces together, so they could see the whole picture. Maybe it was what she had said about Shiny Chariot disappearing because of Mew. That might have been better to leave out, but Diana was bound to find out sooner or later.

Akko let out a sigh, looking at Diana once again while they stood at the starting line, waiting for Andrew. Amanda was already there and had been the first to arrive, Diana and Akko joining her shortly after. Which left one. Sucy and Amanda's teammates had already headed to the finish line to wait, Eevee following along chattering happily.

Lt. Surge was a Beartic of a man, massive and intimidating. He had short, buzzed blond hair and wore meticulously cared for dog-tags that hung in front of his muscle tank. Cargo pants were pulled tight around his waist by a bound utility belt, and then tucked into thick army boots. He was standing with a shoulder width stance and crossed arms, biceps flexing and jaw rigid. Absently he checked his watch for the fifth time, noting that Andrew was nearing the wire and may not make it in time.

“Sorry!” Andrew greeted, jogging up to the group and checking to make sure he wasn't late. “Looks like I'm the last one,” He chuckled, greeting everyone with a smile. Wonder what he's been up to. Come to think of it, Akko couldn't recall seeing him since the morning they had seen them walking out of Cerulean. Probably training for the Thunder Badge.

“What a disappointing lot this years applicants are,” Lt. Surge grimaced, “Only four of you here, and it's only the third hurdle.” Akko turned her focused back to the gym leader, that was rude. Sure, there's only six trainers left in total, the other two apparently opting out of doing the training course, but this year wasn't exactly normal. They couldn't exactly blame those who decided to drop out because they were worried their partners would be stolen. Besides that, in no way were any of her friends disappointing! If anything, he should be in awe at the sheer amount of awesome that was standing before him.

The bristling trainer was about to open her mouth to snap back a defense when a sidelong look from Diana gave her pause, heeding the subtle shake of her friend's head. Instead, Akko crossed her arms and pouted, not appreciating that anyone would insult her friends. Or her Diana.

Eevee was waiting for her at the finish line with Sucy, along with Andrew and Amanda's team. They had been informed that no pokemon would be permitted to participate, to avoid any risk of cheating. How Eevee could possibly help her cheat, Akko wasn't sure, but that didn't matter. Actually, he might have a point, Eevee had tripped her accidentally more than once. Distracted by something that moved and zipping across the path without warning. It was more likely that Eevee would end up hurting her than helping her cheat.

“Listen up, Maggots! Ahead of you is a clearly marked route, you must reach the end within sixteen minutes. If you fail to do so, you will be disqualified and will not be permitted to take the second half of the exam. The total distance is a mile and a half, and there will be hurdles that will need to be cleared. There will be no redo's, and I don't care about any piss baby excuse you come up with. Either you reach the end within the time limit, or you don't. Is that clear?” Lt. Surge barked the commands, holding his hands behind the small of his back and waiting for the confirmation.

“Yes!” Came the resounding response, Akko's barely audible while she continued to discretely protest his gruff language. The gym leader nodded, stepping aside so he was no longer blocked the starting line. Akko was still annoyed, she'd show him. This was going to be a piece of cake! She ran twice this everyday. He'd be so impressed, there's no way he'd call any of them pathetic ever again. And if that didn't work, then Eevee would just need to whoop his rude butt.

“Hey,” Amanda hissed, keeping her voice low while they lined up, stretching out her legs. Akko looked over at the other trainer with a look that showed she was listening, “Want to make a wager?”

“What kind of wager?” Akko asked, curious.

Amanda glanced at the gym leader who was taking out his stop watch and conversing with a cadet. “A week's worth of desserts says I beat you for the second time today,” The cocky trainer challenged.

“You're on,” Akko agreed, grinning. “It's going to be so nice to have double desserts for a whole week.” The only challenge would be hiding them from Diana, who would probably not be happy about her doubling her sugar intake. She had been on a real rampage about making her eat healthier ever since Mount Moon. Something about not wanting Akko to die by the time she was thirty from diabetes. Still, carrots were gross and broccoli was worse. If they could make a vegetable that tasted anywhere near as good as a cookie, eating healthy wouldn't be a problem. That argument never seemed to work though.

Wait, did Diana put Amanda up to this in an attempt to take away her sweets? Akko glanced at Diana who was stretching out her calves, no sign of a scheme in place. No, she was just being paranoid. There's no way she would ever do something that cruel.

“Funny, that's what I was going to say,” Amanda retorted, sticking out her tongue.

“Runners, on your mark!” Lt. Surge barked, watching as all four lined up. Amanda winked at Akko, confident grin as she crouched, stretching out a leg and ready to spring. “Get set!” Akko scowled, spitting out her tongue at the obnoxious redhead and shifted one foot back, bending her knees. It was time to get revenge for Mizar. “Go!”

Taking off like a bullet, Akko pushed off and started at a dead sprint, determined to demolish Amanda, who was right beside her. Andrew started at a slower pace, intending to keep a steady gait and not wind himself early on, trailed by Diana who was caught between amusement and annoyance at the rivalry that thundered down the road.

It wasn't long before Akko could no longer see Andrew or Diana, and pushed harder to keep ahead of Amanda. She was fast, surprisingly so and Akko was beginning to wonder if putting the lives of her precious sweets on the line was such a good idea. Eevee would never forgive her if she lost! She could already see her big eyes looking up at her, asking why the cookies were gone. With that in mind, Akko sucked in a breath and forced her legs to move faster, ignoring the burn that would soon turn into a barely noticeable hum.

Ahead of them appeared the first hurdle, which was a literal hurdle that stood just under two and a half feet, wrapped in yellow and black tape. Making it easy to see, even from a distance. Akko wasn't sure why, but found the revelation slightly disappointing. She had been hoping for something more challenging, like a mud pit or a wall or-

Pushing off, Akko found the first one easy to clear, and smirked when Amanda made a sloppy landing, falling a step behind. Just a little more. The hurdles seemed to mark each quarter mile, and Akko found herself counting them which each she soared over. Three, four, five, just one more.

Chancing a look over her shoulder, Akko caught sight of Amanda dangerously close to her heels and returned her focus ahead. The final hurdle came into sight, do it for the cookies, Akko urged herself. Do it so she didn't have to be subjected Eevee's disappointed pout. As she jumped the last hurdle, Akko landed and nearly lost her footing, giving Amanda enough room to catch up. Crap! Akko cursed to herself, ignoring the twinge in her ankle and racing to retake her lead.

Ahead, Eevee was making a ruckus at the finish line, with the rest of the waiting members standing to the side. Almost there! Akko grit her teeth and pushed, just a shred more and tore across the finish line, Amanda directly beside her. Skidding to a halt, Akko panted, smiling when Eevee ran over to jump and tap at her legs. “The cookies?” Akko asked, between gulps of air.

Frank looked at his timer, raising an eyebrow, “You girls don't mess around. You know you had sixteen minutes, right? Yet here you are, barely pass nine.” Akko stood up straight, looking at Amanda to see if she had the answer for who won. It had been so tight, crossing the finish line nearly neck in neck.

“Well?” Akko prompted, looking down at Eevee. She didn't want to inform her little fox that there wouldn't be any desserts for a week. She didn't think she'd survive the pup pout. Maybe Amanda would have mercy and share with Eevee at least.

“Ya, who won?” Amanda agreed, looking at the viewers who seemed confused.

“You know it wasn't a race, right?” Sucy asked, while Jasminka nodded in agreement. They didn't understand, there was so much at stake! Without saying a word, Constance punched in a couple keys on her pokedex, before turning the screen to the eager trainers. In slow motion the ending of the, 'race' played and Akko's foot could barely be seen crossing the finish line half a second before Amanda's.

“Yes!” Akko cried, fist pumping the sky.

“Shit-” Amanda cussed, scrunching up her nose, “Best two out of three?” She asked, an impish smile in place.

“Nope!” Akko spat out her tongue, “I won fair and square!” Akko found herself laughing at Amanda's protests, showing herself to be a sore loser and looking down the course to see if Diana or Andrew were in sight yet. The latter rounded the final bend and bounded over the hurdle, long legs and superior height making easy work of the obstacle, jogging to the finish line. Andrew's teammate ran over to congratulate him, earning a sweaty hug for his efforts. A hug that was not appreciated as Frank made a face and pushed away his sticky, oaf of a friend.

Where was Diana? “How much time is left?” Akko asked, Sucy looked down at the timer she was keeping on her pokedex and made a face that said nothing good.

“Less than four minutes,” The researcher commented. That was alright, still plenty of time, Akko nodded to herself. Diana ate healthier than should be legal, and was fit. She might not be on the same level as Akko was herself, but she could do this. Even if it still wasn't clear why she wanted to. Akko tapped her foot, she was growing anxious, watching the final bend. She desperately wanted to go and check, but knew she wasn't allowed.

Letting of a sigh of relief, Akko saw Diana come around the bend, looking out of breath and cleared the last hurdle. The winded trainer crossed the finish line, shirt sticking to her back and tried to catch her breath.

“You did it!” Akko beamed, jogging over to her panting friend. Diana returned a look that showed her displeasure in coming in a resounding last, unable to speak between deep breathes. Akko wanted to say more, but held back, aware of the watching crowd and deciding to wait for later. “Here,” Akko offered her hand, waiting while Diana was bent over with her hands on her knees.

Making a face, Diana ignored the offer and stood up straight, “I don't need any help, Akko.” The cross reply caught Akko off guard and she retracted her hand with a jerky motion. Andrew was watching the exchange silently before returning his attention back to Frank.

“I know,” Akko chuckled, scratching at the back of her head and feeling awkward, Diana really wasn't a fan of any sort of public affection. Even if offering a hand up was friendly at best, at least Akko thought it was. Would offering Amanda a hand up be weird? “But it's alright to accept help, sometimes.”

“Sorry,” Diana replied, reaching back to tighten her ponytail. Akko just nodded, accepting the apology.

The cadet who was standing watch at the finish line scribbled on his clipboard before mumbling something into his radio. Static sounded and he listened to the reply before turning to the assembled group, “You've all cleared the first task. You're expected tomorrow at the main hall at twelve-hundred hours.” Flashing a rigid salute, he jogged back down the path towards where they had left Lt. Surge.

“Well they seem friendly,” Akko mumbled, earning a chuckle from Amanda and Andrew. “What?” She asked, missing what had been so funny. They had been so rude! Why wasn't that bothering anyone else? What did twelve-hundred hours mean anyways?

 

~o~

 

Walking back from the test was quiet, painfully so. Even Sucy's earlier chattiness seemed to have dulled slightly and Akko was at a loss for what to do. She wanted to say something to cheer up her friends, but at the same time was worried that whatever she said might start another fight. Diana had promised to make a greater effort with Sucy, and the researcher currently seemed satisfied that she had been heard. They were far from fixed, but at least they weren't constantly glaring and snipping at each other anymore.

Akko scanned the city, taking in the new sights when they passed by the police academy. Outside were cadets in training going through sparring exercises and the trainer slowed to a halt, watching curiously. Besides action movies, and the few sloppy fights she'd be in, Akko hadn't ever seen a real fight in person before. Not counting pokemon fights that is.

“Hey, earth to space ranger, you coming?” Sucy teased, stopping when she realized Akko was not longer acting as a physical barrier between herself and her nemesis. Akko nodded, watching one of the smaller cadets deflect a punch and flip their opponent onto their back. How did they do that? The other guy was almost twice as big as them!

“Sparing isn't part of the test tomorrow, right?” Akko asked, maybe if she learned how to do that. Or something close to what the cadets were doing, Diana wouldn't be so worried about her all the time. Diana had mentioned she didn't like that Akko had gotten into a fight with the Team Rocket member. Promising she'd never get into another fight again wasn't realistic, especially if Eevee was ever on the line. But maybe if she could learn-

“No,” Sucy responded when Diana did not. “I'm pretty sure they just want you to crawl in the mud and stuff like that. Shouldn't you know that sort of thing?”

“Ya,” Akko mumbled, not paying attention. Eevee looked at her trainer, sensing the possibility of a new game and flicked her tail. Was she allowed to watch them train? It couldn't be that secret if they were just doing it out in the open. Would that be weird? “I just remembered, I er-” Akko paused, looking back at her friends who were regarding her skeptically. “That I promised Eevee we'd do something. I'll see you guys at dinner?”

Before her friends could reply, Akko took off at a leisurely jog with Eevee close at her heels. Diana glanced at Sucy and raised and eyebrow, “Should we be concerned?” She asked, forcing a small chuckle in an attempt to be civil.

“Why are you asking me?” Sucy retorted before trying again, “I mean, nah. She always ends up being fine.”

Diana hummed in reply, “I'm going to get some research done then.” With a nod, she linked her hands behind her back and started to walk towards the pokecenter, ignoring the comment that followed.

“You do a lot of research.” Sucy commented, before looking over at the condemned power plant, “Actually, on second through. It does sound like a good day for research.”

 

~o~

 

“Alright,” Akko nodded to herself, doing her best attempt at revving herself up. She stared down her opponent, who stood tall and unblinking. “I think it went like this,” She muttered to herself, looking down at her feet and shifting slightly before raising her fists. “No, that's not right,” Akko frowned, looking at Eevee who was laying down with her tail over her paws and watching, ears forward and focused on her trainer.

“Does this look right to you?” Akko asked, gesturing to her stance. Eevee tilted her head, looking down before letting out a mewl. “I don't know, it feels weird,” Akko scrunched up her nose before shrugging, “But if you think it looks right, I'll try it.”

Turning her focus back to her target, Akko stared at the large oak tree and tried to picture Harley's previous trainer's face. That would definitely be the perfect motivation, alright, Akko. Taking a deep breath, Akko swung one fist forward, imitating the repeating strike practice that the cadets had gone through. Her knuckles hit bark and she instantly recoiled, shaking her hand, “Ow, ow, ow! Too much motivation!” She exclaimed, inspecting her hand and grimacing. It wasn't bad, but that was probably not the best idea in hindsight.

“Diana's gonna be so mad,” Akko muttered, picturing the disapproving frown when she had to explain why her knuckles were skinned. Somehow the excuse of the tree started it didn't seem like it was going to work. But it wasn't like the punching bags they had used were just lying around waiting for someone to hit them. Or wait, that was exactly what they did. But not-

“Good evening, Akko.” A voice greeted, startling the trainer out of her musings, “What are you doing all the way out here?” Professor Ursula asked, coming to a halt beside Eevee who simply wagged her tail in greeting.

Akko looked down at the fox and scowled, Eevee promised she'd keep watch in case anyone headed this way. Ever since everyone started to feed her, her loyalties had become questionable. “Oh, um,” Akko looked down at her hand before stuffing it in her pocket, “Nothing.” She finished with a shrug.

“Really?” Professor Ursula smiled, “Because it looked like you were punching a tree.” Akko flushed, crap, so she'd seen that. Guess there's no use in trying to hide it now.

“Oh, you mean that,” Akko chuckled, rolling her eyes. “We were just trying out some of the training stuff the cadets were doing.” She responded, “I thought it might be a good idea to learn a little about fighting,” Akko elaborated, noting her professors raised eyebrow. “For self defense,” The trainer finished in a rush.

Frowning, Professor Ursula took a moment to think over Akko's reasoning, “Why do you think you will need to defend yourself?”

“Well,” Akko started, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “I've already had two run ins with Team Rocket,” Akko shrugged, kicking the ground with the toe of her shoe. “And I thought it would be good if I could defend myself, in case they use that lure thing on Eevee again.” Making Diana feel better was also fairly high on the priority list, but what if they modified the frequency and it affected more than just Eevee? What if they tried to take back Harley or Mizar? She couldn't just rely on her pokemon, Akko felt like she had to be ready in case something happened.

“Hmm,” Professor Ursula considered the response, regarding the tree that had defeated its human opponent. “Well, if you're set on learning, punching a tree isn't going to help.” Akko pouted, ya that was not her brightest idea. But it's not like she could just waltz up and ask for a punching bag. “But, I do know the basics, if you'd like I could teach you.”

Akko whipped her head up, grin widening by the second, “Really?” She exclaimed, and Professor Ursula nodded, gentle smile in place.

“But not tonight, I would need to see about borrowing some equipment. Unless you want more of this,” The older woman teased, pointing at Akko's hand, causing the young trainer to flush with embarrassment. Fine, point taken. “How about tomorrow, after the second half of the police exam? Assuming you aren't too tired.”

“I won't be,” Akko assured, wishing it was already tomorrow afternoon. This was going to be great, and once Diana saw how awesome her ninja moves were, she wouldn't be so worried. Maybe she'd even think it made her look cool. Plus, next time she got the chance to punch a Team Rocket member in the nose for trying to take Eevee, maybe it would make then think twice.

 

~o~

 

Akko snuck up to where Diana was sitting in the lobby of the pokecenter, making a 'shhh' gesture to Eevee. The fox was belly crawling across the floor, ears flat against her back and tail squishing back and forth across the floor, doing her best to be as sneaky as possible. Their target was too preoccupied with her reading to notice the approach, and Akko took her opportunity to execute her surprise attack.

“Quick! Eevee, use Adorable Assault!” Eevee jumped onto the table in front of Diana, just as the startled trainer looked up, almost dropping her pokedex. Flopping onto her back, Eevee exposed her belly and wiggled on the table, waiting for her applause at the flawless execution and wagging her tail. Diana let out a surprised laugh before covering her mouth and reaching down to scratch the foxes tummy. “Oh no!” Akko exclaimed, and Eevee turned to regard her trainer. “Diana had used the counter, prettiest smile in the world! It's super effective!”

With a dramatic flourish, Akko touched the back of her hand to her forehead and collapsed on the bench beside her friend who had broken into a louder giggle. Peeking from behind her hand, Akko grinned. Her plan to make Diana smile was a smashing success. “What are you doing?” Diana asked, closing her pokedex and picking up Eevee so she could sit on her lap.

Akko hid her eyes again and slid down further on the bench, staying in character, “I have been defeated, I am unable to talk.”

Diana smirked, scratching Eevee under the chin, “Well, this is a problem,” She responded, keeping in line with the game. “Here I was hoping to have your company for dinner, I wonder if there is a way to revive you.” Leaning a little closer, Diana checked to make sure no one was within earshot before whispering, “I wonder if a kiss would do the trick.”

Akko felt her cheeks heat up and struggled with what to do next, Diana couldn't do that, not here! They were in the lobby of the pokecenter, what if someone saw them? Was that an okay thing for people to see?

“Guess not,” Diana teased, standing and holding Eevee in her arms, “But I bet you'd like to accompany to dinner, right?” She asked the squirming fox who yipped in response. Without waiting for a reply, Diana started to walk towards the cafeteria, leaving Akko to gape.

“Dianaaa!” She called, getting up and stumbling after her friend, “Wait!”

 

 

 

 


	47. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> Guess who's commissions are done? This gal! :D  
> I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters and I hope you are too! Enjoy this one! I don't think there's anything I need to note here so without further ado!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 46**

**Tomorrow**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko waited, barely able to contain herself from spewing out the question she had been dying to ask all day. The lock on the bathroom clicked, and the water turned on, flashing the green light for the eager trainer. Now that Sucy wasn't able to overhear, she had approximately twenty minutes before the researcher would rejoin herself and Diana. It was the first time they'd been alone since Diana had asked her not to use Eevee in her battle against Amanda. Having had Sucy join them for dinner shortly after they had entered the dining hall.

“Why couldn't I use Eevee?” Akko blurted gracelessly, fingers digging into her exposed thighs from where she was sitting cross legged on the floor in pajama shorts and an over sized t-shirt. Diana blinked, looking up from whatever she was reading. The other trainer was always a bit of a workaholic, but today seemed to be worse than usual. Every time she wasn't directly engaged in conversation, she'd sneak out her pokedex and start scrolling again.

“Pardon?” Diana asked, and from her expression Akko was nearly positive she had missed the question, caught off guard by the sudden verbal explosion.

“Earlier,” Akko reiterated, “You said I couldn't use Eevee to battle Amanda. Why?” She asked, and Diana looked over at where Eevee was grooming herself atop Akko's pillow. Why the fox needed to do that there, was beyond Akko. It was possible she did it because she knew it annoyed her trainer, but after more than a decade, Akko had eaten enough hair to not care anymore. There came a certain point in every pokemon owner's life, that they gave up when it came to the eternal battle against fur. It was times like these Akko wondered what it would be like to be a rock pokemon trainer like Brock. He had no idea what he was missing.

Diana worried her lip, nail on her forefinger picking at the edge of her pokedex screen. “I have a theory, and I just need a little more time to prove it.”

Akko noted the small frown and hesitated, if she didn't know any better, she'd swear Diana looked like she felt guilty. But, if she felt bad about not talking about whatever it was, why wasn't she willing to talk to her about it? “Is Eevee okay?”

“Of course,” Diana responded instantly, “It's nothing like that, I promise.” Akko let out a relieved breath, that made her feel a little better. She had assumed that wasn't what it was, Diana would have told her if it was. Would have encouraged her to take Eevee to see Nurse Joy right away. So if there wasn't anything wrong with Eevee, then what was it?

“Maybe I can help,” Akko offered, watching as her friend shifted and set her hands on her ankles, legs crossed on the bed and hunching her shoulders. Diana was doing her damnedest to school her expression, and the response made the hair on the back of Akko's neck stand on end. She hadn't seen Diana this shut off from her since they had talked about her parents. Whatever was bothering her, it was big.

“It's not that I don't think you can help,” Diana replied, fingers tightening their grip, unable to meet Akko's confused look. “It's just,” Sighing, she shook her head, “Tomorrow, I promise. Sucy will be done soon anyways.”

Akko wanted to ask more, or to offer to go for a walk where they could talk in private but decided against it. Instead she put on her biggest smile and nodded, “Okay, I trust you.” Diana returned the gesture with a small, appreciative twitch of her lips and looked to the bathroom when the water shut off.

A moment later Sucy came out in her pajamas and flopped down on her bed, “Alright, you ready?” She asked and Akko nodded.

“Yep!” The trainer responded, flashing Diana one last smile before going to sit across from Sucy while the researcher explained a card game to her. Sucy had said it was one of the favourites in the group of kids she had grown up with, and mentioned wanting to play. Of course when Akko said she hadn't played before, that brought out a mischievous grin and an offer to teach her.

Sucy started to shuffle the cards before hesitating, scrunching up her nose before grumbling, “Are you sure you don't want to play?”

Diana looked over, mid way into working herself into a more comfortable position so she could continue with her reading. “No, it's alright, I still have a lot to read. Thank you though, next time.” Sucy nodded, trying to hide the look of relief from Akko who was looking at her teammate with a wide grin and overly excited puppy eyes.

“Softie,” Akko whispered, making sure it was quiet enough that Diana wouldn't hear.

“Shut up,” Sucy retorted, smacking the trainer with her pillow who only laughed in return.

 

~o~

 

“Psst,” Akko whispered. She had tried to ignore it, really she had. By the time she and Sucy had finished their game, Diana had already fallen asleep and Akko had been careful not to wake her while she slipped under the covers. The relief she felt upon her success was quickly diminished when Akko realized this would be the first night Diana wouldn't give her a kiss good night since their first.

Every night and morning, like clockwork, had been punctuated by the affectionate act and it left the trainer pouting while she watched the steady rise and fall of Diana's slumbering breaths. It was silly, she should be able to sleep without a kiss good night. That was what she had told herself, until nearly an hour later, during a peak moment of frustration. “Dianaaa,” Akko pestered, resting her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

When her companion didn't move or respond, Akko's pout amplified to the point of where her bottom lip was borderline big enough to trip over. Letting out a humft and a rush of air, Akko grumbled, “And you say I forget.”

“You were busy,” Diana mumbled, barely coherent and she let out a large yawn, rolling over. Without opening her eyes, the drowsy girl found the crook of Akko's neck which had become her favourite sleeping nook and pulled the other trainer closer by her t-shirt.

Flushing, Akko tried to slow the sudden hammering of her heart and swallowed quietly. Diana still managed to leave her completely flustered no matter what she did. Shouldn't she get used to this at some point? Or wasn't the goal to find someone who you never got bored with? Did that mean this was always going to be an issue?

“You're thinking too loud,” Diana complained, slipping her knee between Akko's legs and nudging her to move impossibly closer. Thinking too loud? Was that even a thing? Akko scrunched up her nose, or was she talking out loud without knowing it? Kinda like how she apparently talked in her sleep. Speaking of which, what did she say? Oh, crap. What if she dictated her dreams, like how some people listen to audio recordings of books. Diana was still the subject of a lot of her dreams, what if she said something super embarrassing!

Diana laughed softly, reaching up to grip the back of Akko's neck and gently pulled her down. With sleep laced languidly, Diana gently pressed her lips to her worried friends and smiled before pulling away, “Now go to sleep.”

Akko grinned and nodded, lifting her chin so Diana could worm her way back into her nook, shivering at the feather light peck that was touched to her neck. Closing her eyes, she barely caught the whispered question, “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

By the tightening grip that was plaguing her shirt, Akko could tell Diana was nervous about her response and tried to puzzle out what she meant, “When you said you wouldn't leave me?” Diana elaborated, voice betraying how much the question meant to her as it wavered.

“Not even when you're sick of me and begging me to leave you alone,” Akko chuckled, and was relieved to feel Diana's lips twitch into a small smile against her skin.

“Good night,” Diana whispered, dismissing the conversation. Akko wanted to ask if something was bothering her, but suspected it had something to do with why Eevee couldn't battle. It left her feeling nervous, and she took comfort in the feeling of the small fox curled up in the small of her back. She just had to wait until tomorrow. One more day, she could do it.

“Good night.”

 

~o~

 

“ _Are you sure you want to do this?” Croix asked, walking beside her friend with her packed bag slung over her shoulder. “You still have time to change your mind, we'll find another way.”_

_Chariot shook her head, 'no' watching her partner carefully as he hopped along on the top of the fence that separated the road from the parallel front lawn. The tiny Pidgey was happily bouncing along, hopping onto his trainer's flat palm so she could ferry him to the next length of fence when they reached the walk way. “We've talked about this, this is the quickest way,” Chariot repeated, not taking her eyes off the bird pokemon. “You agreed,” She reminded, pouting slightly and flicking her glance at her friend for the briefest moments._

“ _I know, and I understand why you want to take the trials.” Croix frowned, looking at the Pidgey, “Competing as a trainer is the easiest way to get the funds to travel across Kanto and look for more ruins. But, what are you going to do when you actually have to fight the Gyms? I know you think kindness and being unreasonably stubborn is the answer to everything. But-”_

_The worried girl was cut off when Chariot lunged to catch her companion. Stumbling after a misplaced hop, the Pidgey started to fall, letting out a surprised squawk and flapping his right wing futilely, the left remaining still against his side._

_Successfully catching her friend, Chariot let out a sigh and raised the disgruntled bird to rub her nose against his beak and smiling. “That's exactly what I mean,” Croix groaned, “Alcor can't even fly, how do you expect him to fight?”_

_Chariot shrugged, placing the Pidgey atop her head where he nestled down so he could look around from his vantage point. “We'll figure it out,” She beamed, “Besides, shouldn't you be worried about your research topic?”_

“ _Stop changing the subject, Chariot! I'm serious!” Croix pleaded, “So far we haven't traveled that far from home, and we're fortunate that Cerulean is surrounded by pokemon that are gentle. But you're going to need to capture other pokemon if you want to challenge a gym, have you thought about that? About how you're going to do that when Alcor can't help you?”_

_Frowning, Chariot hummed to herself, “Maybe a wild pokemon will be charmed into joining us by your positive personality?” She teased, poking her friend in the ribs and flashing her trademark grin that could melt icecaps. “It'll be fine, I have you, remember?”_

“Akko!”

“ _Oh, so you want me to complete the program as a researcher, and fight your gym battles for you?” Croix countered, shifting the strap of her back pack, “Better hope whoever is assigned as our teammate doesn't want me to compete in contests as well.”_

“Akko, wake up!”

“ _Oh!” Chariot exclaimed, forming a plan, “I think-”_

“Akko!” Diana yelled, shaking her friend's shoulder roughly with a look of concern. Eevee yipped by her trainer's ear, trying to help in the effort to rouse her. Akko awoke with a start, looking around, breathing hard and surprised when the room was still dark. Confused, she looked around and noted Sucy standing beside her bed with a frown on her face.

“What's wrong?” Akko panted, reaching up to try and soothe her worried fox who was sniffing with fierce determination at her ear. Sucy looked at Diana who had her mouth slightly open, concern apparent even in the dim lighting.

“Are you okay?” Diana asked, moving when Akko made an effort to sit up so she wasn't looking up at everyone.

“Yes?” Akko replied, slowly mind still reeling, she had been dreaming about Chariot and her friend. They were talking about taking the gym challenge, and finding more ruins. Akko scrunched up her nose, looking down at her hands. There was something else, some important detail she was missing. It was a haze, which was strange because the dream had been so clear. More so than any she would remember having, it almost felt like one of Mew's visions.

Looking around the room, to make sure the legendary pokemon was indeed not present, Akko frowned. “You were talking,” Sucy said, folding her arms.

“So?” Akko asked, “Diana said I sleep talk sometimes, and you and Lotte both told me it was true when I asked after.” So why were they looking at her like she had just risen from the dead, or something else equally as terrifying?

“So, when you sleep talk it's usually barely coherent, intelligible mumbling. Usually about cookies. That make little to no sense.” Sucy responded, gesturing to Diana for help.

Taking Akko's hand, Diana tried to force a smile, “This time it was completely clear, and your voice was changing. Like it was two people talking.” Akko blinked, looking between her two friends. So what? She had been literally dictating her dream as it had been happening? Was this because she had wondering if it sounded like someone reading a book out loud?

“I don't understand,” Akko mumbled, before letting out a breath and putting on a smile. “I'm fine though, just a dream. I will admit it was a weird dream though,” She chuckled, trying to dispel the worry filled tension. “I'm sorry for waking you,” Akko apologized, and Sucy nodded, seeming reluctant to accept the explanation. “I'm fine, I promise,” Akko reassured, putting on her biggest smile, barely tipping the scales in her favour.

The researcher went over to her bed, using one arm to lift the covers to slip in and the action triggered the detail Akko had been struggling to remember. “I dreamt Alcor couldn't fly,” Akko said.

Sucy looked over at her teammate and snorted, “Figures it was about Shiny Chariot. But you're right, that is a strange dream, seeing how Alcor can definitely fly.” Shaking her head, Sucy rolled over to face the wall and tried to go back to sleep, “Good night. Try not to have anymore fever dreams about Chariot, or Diana might get jealous.”

Akko stuck out her tongue at her friend, Diana wouldn't actually get jealous about something like that, right? Glancing at her friend, Akko tried to gauge whether or not Sucy's teasing held any merit. Diana was staring at the blankets with a thoughtful look, brow furrowed. Crap.

“They aren't like, uh-” Akko scratched at the back of her head, “You know. They are just usually Chariot putting on a show.” Wait. Ako blinked, and Diana turned to regard her with a look of confusion, “Wait! Not like that kind of show! Like-”

“Huh?” Diana mumbled, her focus shifting from her thoughts to what Akko was suddenly very nervously rambling about. Across the room, Sucy let out a booming laugh and decided to assist via explanation.

“What Akko's trying to say is that her dreams about Shiny Chariot are about the idol putting on a private show for her,” Grinning, Sucy ducked when a roll of socks were aimed at her head.

“Sucy!” Akko exclaimed, flushing and puffing out her cheeks, “That is not what I said!”

“Oh, really?” Sucy taunted, “Do I need to show you that recording of-” Before she could finish her sentence, Akko had launched herself across the room and was trying to snatch away her teammate's pokedex. Not that stupid recording! It was so embarrassing! Sucy promised she wouldn't show Diana!

Eevee joined the mix a moment later, excited by the surprise play time and landed on top of the blankets, slapping at kicking feet and yipping. “Two on one isn't fair!” Sucy protested, fending off the fox while barely keeping her fingertips on her device. Grabbing her pillow, Sucy whacked Akko with it before the pillow slipped from her grasp, soaring across the room to hit Diana in the side of the head.

Both teammates halted, turning to regard their roommate who had yet to respond. The projectile fell to sit where Akko had been laying a moment ago, and Diana turned slowly with narrowed eyes. “Sorry,” Akko squeaked.

“Eevee,” Diana said, and the fox spit out the blanket she had been chewing on, wagging her tail and looking at the other girl. “You're on my team, now it'll be two on two.”

“What,” Sucy deadpanned, watching as the fox jumped off the bed and trotted over to Diana, responding to the command with diligence.

“Eevee! You wouldn't do that to me, right?” Akko pleaded, and her partner looked back, tilting her head before jumping on her bed and sitting beside Diana, earning a scratch behind her ears for her loyalty.

“Now, how does this go again?” Diana mused, grabbing another set of rolled socks and handing it to Eevee. Taking the offered weapon, Eevee summoned an energy ball to her mouth and fired the makeshift cannonball with pinpoint accuracy. Her targets dived out of the way, Sucy holding up the blankets as a shield as the second great sock-er ball war began.

 

~o~

 

“Alright, you know the rules,” Lt.Surge barked, standing in a pose so similar to the previous day that it made Akko wonder if he wasn't a cardboard cut out that was simply moved to the next spot. “Complete the course within the set time, fail to do so and you're disqualified. There will be no do-overs, is this understood?”

The assembled group voiced their acknowledgment, Akko doing so at a much lower level of enthusiasm. Stupid, pompous, muscle-man! She couldn't wait until she and Eevee got to wipe the floor with him. Starting tomorrow he was accepting challengers, and then he'd regret being so rude. Especially when Diana got her shot, there's no way he'd be able to call her pathetic or anything else after she finished tromping him. Akko grinned, enjoying imagining the image of the large man crying on his knees while Diana still looking gorgeous as always.

“What are you snickering about?” Amanda whispered, elbowing the other trainer in the side. Akko blinked, she hadn't realized she had been laughing out loud. Opps.

“Nothing,” She responded, blushing lightly with embarrassment and keeping her fantasies to herself.

“Well, whatever,” Amanda shrugged, one eye on the demonstrators as they walked through the course. “I was thinking for round three, we take advantage of the beach since we won't be here long and have a game of volleyball or something. Loser has to buy the winner dinner.”

“Round three?” Akko mumbled, round one was the battle, two was the race.

“Yeah, we can't leave it at a tie,” Amanda chuckled. Figures, Akko thought to herself with a grin. Still it was nice to have someone to have these little competitions with, it was fun. Plus, beating Amanda was always a plus, “So?”

“I'm in,” Akko nodded, “Oh, but I can't tonight.” After this she had to meet with Professor Ursula, and Diana had said they'd talk today. It had been driving her insane. All she wanted to do was break down and beg for answers for an explanation but she had made a promise. And even if it took all of her will power, she was bent on keeping it.

“Oh?” Amanda grinned, low and feral. It reminded Akko of the look Eevee fixed her with when she smelled food. Eyeing her competitive friend, Akko scrunched up her nose. Something was brewing, “Got a hot date or something?”

“W-What?” Akko laughed breathily, looking away to where Diana was watching the demonstration, a look of concentration on her face. “Pssh, me? N-No, of course not,” Akko responded, waving her hand, voice a little too loud when she snapped her gaze back to look at Amanda. Oh, crap. Please let that be convincing. “Diana and I are just friends-” Akko rambled, trying to keep the volume of her voice under control.

Amanda raised an eyebrow, grin widening, “I never mentioned Diana.” She cooed, enjoying watching the other girl squirm. Crap! Akko glanced back at her temporary teammate and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. They really weren't- Well, no.

Diana had asked her to go to dinner, but she hadn't mentioned anything about it since they had left Cerulean. Still, there was the kisses now. So that was a good thing, right? But they hadn't really talked about it, them? At all. “Shut up,” Akko grouched, crossing her arms, “I'm just meeting Professor Ursula, she's helping me with some training.”

“Oh? I never would have taken you for someone to go after older women,” Amanda chortled, earning a glare and a spat out tongue in response.

Why hadn't they talked about it? Akko frowned, the noise of the instructors talking drowning into background noise. Diana had asked her to dinner, so that means she must like her, right? At least a little bit. Diana wouldn't go around just kissing anyone, would she? No. Of course not. Akko shook her head vigorously, tensing her shoulders.

So then, why? Maybe she was waiting for Akko to say something? After all, Diana had kinda been the one to initiate everything. From hand holding, to cuddles, to kisses. Even the suggestion of going out on a date had been her doing. Compared to her, Akko felt a bit like she was just sort of fumbling along and nodding to whatever was suggested.

Alright then! Akko nodded, grinning and determined. Then she'd just have to let Diana know how she felt. Maybe that was what had been bothering her, and she was just nervous because she'd never actually said how she felt. But what did Eevee have to do-

“Kagari!” Lt. Surge barked, and Akko jumped, looking around.

“Y-yes?” Akko responded, trying to figure out what she had missed. Oh, they were all waiting for her.

“We're going in order of completion from yesterday,” Amanda muttered, shoving Akko gently on the back. Akko walked up to the starting line, and Sucy said it wasn't a race. If it wasn't a race, then why did they record the completion order? She'd need to remember to tell her, maybe she'd win an argument for once.

The course was set out in an, 'S' pattern, folding back and forth with a multitude of different obstacles. Starting off was a mud crawl, with a mesh set up to crawl under. Following that was a wall climb, monkey bars, more hurdles, a rope climb and finally tunnels. Topping it all off was more mud, the entire course was thick with it. Shoe stealing, foot swallowing, mucky mud. Akko grinned, this was going to be fun.

 

~o~

 

“Urg,” Akko groaned, trudging her way to where she was set to meet with Professor Ursula, “Maybe I was too quick to say I wouldn't be too tired for this.” The course had proved more challenging than she had expected, each step had taken effort to rip her quickly sinking feet from the all consuming muck. It was over though, and everyone had passed. Truth be told, it was rather humorous to see everyone in the mud. Especially Diana, not that Akko would ever tell her that. She liked her head attached to her shoulders.

Actually, what ever happened to Diana telling her why she had been so muddy that last week at Cerulean? “Oh,” The Professor exclaimed, “You're here. I was sure you'd want to reschedule.” The older woman teased, noting her young pupil's exhausted trudging. Akko glowered at her teacher, too tired to think of a snippy reply and flopped down on the grass, looking over what was set up. Which was, nothing?

“Eh?” Akko mumbled, scrunching up her brow. Hadn't the Professor insisted they wait until today specifically so she could set up?

Confusion apparent and written clearly across Akko's face elicited a small chuckle from the Professor who tossed a pair of gloves at the young trainer. “Put those on,” Professor Ursula instructed, and Akko noticed the same padded gloves already on her hands. The older woman had her hair tied back, glasses gone and Professor jacket replaced by tight shorts and tank top. “They'll protect your hands,” She elaborated.

“Alright,” Akko pulled the gloves on, finding the backside of the fingers padded, the material was stiff and thick. Along with protecting her hands, they would also soften any landed blows. Fastening the strap around her wrist made it difficult to bend, and Akko pushed herself back onto her feet. Eevee looked up from where she was enjoying the sunshine and watched as the two began.

“First thing's first, we need to work on the basics,” Professor Ursula began, “You need to make sure your foundation is solid, try this.” The older woman spread her feet, shoulder width apart and bent her knees slightly, gesturing for Akko to do the same.

“Why?” Akko asked, what did that have to do with being able to punch someone?

“Because,” Professor Ursula said, stepping closer and gently pushing just below Akko's collar, causing her to stumble backwards. “If you don't have a solid center, you'll be knocked over or backwards too easily, and you'll be left open.”

Akko blinked at the Professor, caught between responding or commenting on how strong the other woman was. She was a Professor, why was she so strong? “Like this?” Akko asked, shifting her feet.

“No, that's too wide-” Professor Ursula corrected, nudging her student's foot in a little. Akko let out an exasperated sigh.

“That's barely a difference,” She protested, letting out a yelp when the Professor bumped her leg and she was thrown onto her rump. “Ow,” Akko groaned, wincing, “What did you do that for?”

Frowning, Professor Ursula held out her hand to help Akko up, “It's the same as battling, Akko. If you don't learn the basics properly, small mistakes are what will cost you in the long run.”

“Fine,” Akko grumbled, trying again. This time she received a nod of approval before her teacher once again tried to push her over. However, unlike last time the push didn't feel as strong and Akko held her ground. Still, she wasn't convinced the professor wasn't tricking her, putting less effort in this time.

“See,” Ursula asked, smiling softly, “Good job. Now, lets work on how you make a fist.”

“I know how to make a fist, Professor,” Akko assured, it's not like it's hard. All you do is close your hand.

“Actually,” The Professor interjected, “If you hold a fist like how you punched the tree yesterday, you're going to end up breaking your thumb. Try like this instead,” Gently, the Professor nudged Akko's fingers so that her thumb was on the outside and squeezed until her thumb touched her ring finger.

They continued, going over the basics of how to properly deflect and avoid, each time Akko would protest she'd end up on her rump. By the time they were through with the exercises, she could feel the tell tale sign of already forming bruises and bumps.

“Try again,” Professor Ursula urged, looking at the panting and tired girl across from her.

“Urg,” Akko groaned, “I've been failing at this for over half an hour, can't we try something else?” They were working on deflecting, but no matter how hard she'd try, Professor Ursula was too strong. It was irritating, there had to be another way.

“Akko, sometimes your opponent is going to be stronger and bigger than you, you want to learn how to defend yourself, right?” The Professor asked, impressively still maintaining her patience.

“Yes,” Akko pouted, she just was getting a little tired of ending up in the dirt. First the mud pits, and now being knocked on her ass more times than she could count.

“How do you think Eevee feels each time she gets into a fight?” The Professor asked, and Akko frowned. What did that have to do with anything? “She's small, even by the standards of other Eevees. She wins because of her ability to dodge and avoid, the benefit of your learning self defense is that it will make you a better trainer. You'll be able to look at how battles work from a different point of view, it will help you understand her and the rest of your partners better.”

Akko looked at Eevee and considered what the Professor said. It made a lot of sense, both Eevee and Mizar had taken on much larger opponents, “Alright.” Akko nodded, she could do this. Brushing off her legs, Akko took her ready stance and waited for the jab.

Right on cue, Professor Ursula slid her foot forward, swinging for the jab. Light enough that even if it landed, with the protective padding it wouldn't hurt much. Akko shifted, pushing the arm out wide and tried to grip for the counter she had been taught.

Grinning, Professor Ursula flexed and shifted her hips, knocking Akko to the ground.

“Oh, come on!” Akko whined, rubbing her hip and getting up, “Now what did I do wrong?”

“You forgot that sometimes things don't go the way you expect,” The Professor laughed, helping her glaring pupil to her feet. “Again,” She commanded, stepping back and Akko smirked, nodding her agreement.

 

~o~

 

“Are you ready for your gym challenge?” Professor Ursula asked, tossing a water bottle at where Akko was sprawled gracelessly across the grass.

“Huh?” Akko asked, “Oh, ya I guess so.” She nodded, taking a long drink, the cold water doing wonders. She was sore everywhere, even muscles she didn't know she had. When Professor Ursula said she knew, 'a little bit' she was lying, Akko was sure of it. The older woman knew a lot more than she let on, and made Akko feel like a fumbling child. Tossed around like a rag doll with what seemed like very little effort. It did give her some new ideas to practice with Eevee though.

“Anything you want to talk about?” The Professor asked, noting Akko's distracted glances, sitting down on the grass and stretching out her legs.

“Um,” In truth, the chat she was about to have with Diana was putting her on edge. It probably wouldn't be anything bad, right? “Honestly, I'm not even sure what it is I need to talk about,” Akko chuckled, scratching the back of her head. “Diana has been acting weird, and she promised we'd talk tonight.”

“Oh,” Professor Ursula responded, looking surprised, “You two have gotten rather close.”

“Ya,” Akko flushed, looking down at her dirt speckled legs, “I guess we have.”

That was right, they had gotten a lot closer. Whatever it was that had been bothering Diana, they would be fine.

 


	48. The Origin of Transform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> I am sorry this is posted an hour later than my usual weekly postings T.T" I'm so tired I fell asleep three times while trying to upload this. It's been a really long day.  
> On a happier note, I am getting rather far ahead again so I -might-do the the bonus this week, undecided as of yet.  
> That being said, take a breath. It'll be okay.   
> Enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 47**

**The Origin of Transform**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“So,” Akko began, letting the word hang in the air. Diana knew was the next part of her question was, even without having said it out loud. Patience had never been one of her strong points, and while Akko had tried not to seem impatient at having to wait. Whether or not she was successful in her endeavor, was yet to be determined. Regardless, she had put in an enormous amount of effort to give her companion the amount of time she needed to work through whatever it was that was bothering her. Even so, Akko was nearing her breaking point, and her leg shook a little faster in an attempt to work out some of the nervous energy.

She still had no idea what it was that her companion wanted to talk about. Sure she had her theories, ranging from the recent changes to their relationship all the way to alien abduction. Akko had decided it was best to consider all possible options, considering it always seemed to blindside her when Diana would finally clue her in.

Diana had always taken her time when presented with a puzzle, carefully plotting out what her next move was as well as analyzing all of the possible problems it would pose. Making sure she was ready, no matter what came her way. It was amazing, in Akko's opinion, that Diana was smart enough to do so. But, it was foreign to her, so completely different from her straight forward approach that utilized minimum thought and relied more on instinct and gut reactions.

Whenever she'd try to plan ahead, all of the possible outcomes simply became a point of frustration. It seemed so much simpler to just go in swinging and roll with the punches as they came. For Diana it seemed different, not knowing a swing was coming was the cause of her frustration. Polar opposites.

“I want you to watch something,” Diana said, opening her pokedex and going to one of the carefully organized tabs. Clicking play, Akko recognized the video instantly, it was her battle with Misty. Including the pre-battle commentary and entrance of both combatants.

Akko looked at Diana, puzzled, but kept her inquiries to herself. She was aware of the battle, she had kinda been there, after all. So, what was so bad that it had Diana on edge for days? Maybe the commentators said something that was kinda mean again, but that was nothing new. Akko was aware she wasn't a crowd favourite like Diana or Andrew. It would be nice if this was all just Diana being overprotective.

When the video was only a couple minutes in, Diana pressed pause and the screen froze on a close up of Eevee sitting on the platform in front of Akko's training box. Something seemed off though, and Akko frowned squinting at the screen and trying to place her finger on what was wrong. Diana was watching her expectantly, so there had to be something she was missing. Think, Akko.

“Huh,” Akko breathed, surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier, “Eevee's eyes look blue in that video.” That's odd, but it hardly seems like a point for concern, where was Diana going with this? It was probably just something funny with the camera. They did stuff like that sometimes, right? Without responding, Diana nodded and clicked to another tab.

“Akko, have you been able to find anything else about Mew?” Diana asked, hovering with her thumb over another video and chewing on her bottom lip. She looked nervous, scared. Well, that's a sudden topic change. It left Akko feeling like she was reeling from whiplash and couldn't stop the next question from spilling out, unable to connect the dots of the two topic points.

“Diana what's wrong?” Akko asked, and Diana shook her head in reply. Alright then, we'll do this her way. Letting out a sigh, Akko looked over at where Eevee was playing in the grass. “No, not really. There's some theories posted, but nothing with any foundation or merit. As soon as I find something that seems believable, someone else has already debunked it.” In truth, it was really frustrating. There were tons of, 'studies' or 'theories' about the mysterious pokemon but no one had any factual proof to any of it. Not that she was much better, random visions and cave drawings she couldn't read weren't exactly credit worthy. It was more likely all the times hitting her head falling down when she as younger was finally catching up with her.

“That's what I thought,” Diana breathed, kicking the dirt. “You see, most of the information that is known about Mew is held by one of three families. Mine is one of them.” Diana hesitated, and Akko couldn't help but gape.

“What? Really!” She exclaimed, that meant that they might finally have a lead! “That's fantastic!” Now they could hopefully find out what Mew wanted, maybe it could even lead them to Shiny Chariot! This was great!

Akko beamed, opening her mouth to continue when she noted Diana's dour expression. This was good news, so why did she look like that? Wait, “What does this have to do with Eevee?” Akko asked, suddenly nervous, recalling the first point of their conversation.

Diana frowned, placing her hands on the bench and steadying herself again, “Some of this you already know but, Mew is believed to be the origin of all pokemon. The creator. It's duty was to fill the world with hundreds of different pokemon, to populate the world with a vast array of species. Scientists have managed to collect some of Mew's DNA twice, the first time was an eyelash and from it they tried to clone a copy. So that they could study Mew closer, learn more about creation. Rather than creating a clone of Mew, they gave birth to an entirely new species: Ditto.”

“Okay...” Akko mumbled, trying to follow along with where Diana might be going with this. “The pink blob that can only use Transform?” She was familiar with Ditto, it was used at her parents ranch a lot to fill in breeding gaps to create stronger bloodlines. But what did the transformation pokemon have to do with Eevee?

Diana nodded, letting out a breath before continuing, “It was because of the creation of Ditto that we discovered something new about Mew. Previously, it was theorized that because Mew contains all of the DNA of every known pokemon species, which was needed for the original creation. It can also use any ability known as well, however Ditto possessed a unique ability, Transform. So, logically speaking, even though Ditto was created via an imperfect attempt at a clone. It did succeed in inheriting Mew's previously unique ability to Transform.”

“So, wait,” Akko interrupted, trying to process all of the mumbo jumbo that was being thrown her way. “You're saying Mew can use Transform?” Well, that's cool. Akko shifted, some of Diana's nervousness worming it's way through her body.

Again, Diana nodded, “Yes, in addition to a few other unique abilities. See, Ditto uses Transform because it does not possess the ability to use any of it's own skills, so it copies the genetic make up of it's opponent and thus can temporarily use their abilities as well.” Right, Akko remembered her Papa telling her something similar. Ditto was exceedingly rare though, and almost never found in the wild. It was more common for trainers to capture what they thought was a Pidgey or a Rattata and then later find out it was a Ditto than to capture one knowingly.

“Mew, on the other hand, can still use any ability it pleases. Because it does not have the same restriction as Ditto, it doesn't need to transform in order to defend itself. Generally speaking, it's believed that Mew uses Transform as a camouflage, to remain undetected.” Diana continued, gesturing with a flick of her wrist as she continued.

“Okay,” Akko swung her feet, looking at Diana when she didn't respond. “So, what? Mew could be watching us right now and we'd never know?” That seemed creepy, but for a pokemon that could simply appear and disappear at will, it was hardly ground breaking. It was able to get through closed windows and locked doors without any trouble after all.

Diana bowed her head, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “Have you seen a Ditto use Transform before?”

“Um,” Akko scratched at her cheek, it had been years ago but she had once or twice. “Ya, their faces don't,” Gesturing at her own face Akko struggled for how to explain it, “They can't copy facial features. Looks look someone forgot to add the details.”

“Correct,” Diana congratulated, and Akko smiled, proud of her gold star. “Well, that was also inherited from Mew, although it's isn't as extreme. Mew only has one feature that it can't copy, it's eye colour never changes.”

“Oh, well that's better than the permanent goofy grin Ditto has. That would look rather silly on Mew,” Akko chuckled to herself, trying to picture it. What would that even look like? Mew was already really, what word would describe it? Sleek? Akko still wasn't sure if the pokemon had fur, or maybe it was something closer to a lizard? It just looked like a pink, smooth, alien fox type thing. Well, that explains Ditto's colour at least. Bubblegum wasn't a common colour for pokemon. Ironic, seeing as Mew is the starting point, you'd think there would be more. Maybe she would get the chance to poke Mew next time she saw it, for purely scientific reasons that is.

Akko snorted, picturing what Eevee would look like as pink before quickly doing the same for Mizar or Harley. Actually, Harley would be rather pretty-

“Akko,” Diana prodded, in an attempt to recapture her friend's fleeting attention span.

“Huh?” Oh, right we weren't done. That couldn't be the end, they hadn't discussed why Eevee couldn't fight. Or why Diana has been so antsy. “Right, so we think Mew can use Transform. That's cool and all, but I still don't see how any of this has to do with Eevee.”

Diana frowned, disappointed and looked back at her pokedex, fiddling with the device. “What colour are Eevee's eyes, Akko?”

“Brown...” Akko mumbled in response, she didn't even have to look. She knew that off by heart. “Wait,” The trainer muttered, the pieces starting to click into place, “You don't think that the Eevee in video- I mean, you don't think it was Mew who fought Misty? That's ridiculous,” Akko laughed, nervously. It was ridiculous, but still. If she was being honest, it had bugged her, the amount of power behind Eevee's attacks during that fight. Even more than that, the attack Eevee had used, had looked an uncanny amount like a Hyper Beam. An ability that Eevee cannot use, no matter how strong she becomes. “That's-” Ridiculous? Right?

Akko stared down at the ground, replying the fight in her head over and over. “But how? She was with me all day, I would have noticed if there were suddenly two Eevee's.” Akko tried to reason, “So then, what? Did Eevee just hide somewhere until after the fight?” Was she in cahoots with the other pokemon, made it into a game of hide and seek? Or tag, Mew's it?

After the fight, Eevee had snatched her pokeball and took off with it, Akko had lost sight of her for just a moment and then the pokeball was just sitting there. But that was after the fight, it had to have happened before. But when? “I'm not sure how Mew would have managed it,” Diana offered, and the sudden interjection snapping Akko's focus back to the other girl.

“Then why are you saying that? If you aren't sure!” Akko snapped, frustrated. She had worked so hard, Eevee and Mizar. They had all worked so hard! It was just too ridiculous, and besides that, whether or not Mew can Transform is merely conjecture at this point. Speculation.

Frowning, Diana hid the hurt Akko's outburst had conjured and let out a deep breath before opening her device once more, “There's something else you need to see.”

“What?” Akko barked, “You think it happened during Brock as well?” It wasn't true, she had made it this far on her own. Because she had worked for it, sweat for it! All on her own merit. “Is this because I beat your record?” Eevee had just had a big breakfast, or something! Maybe she stole more of Diana's treats, the ones that made her act like the energizer bunny before. Those were both more likely- She didn't. It was just not possible, that her best friend would be switched out and she just wouldn't notice.

“No! Of course not-” Diana countered, reaching for Akko's hand only to be shrugged off when the other girl stood up and started to pace. “I know you wouldn't have-!” Why was Diana saying any of this?

“Wouldn't have what?” Akko challenged, clenching and unclenching her hands, wouldn't have what? If Diana was right, and Mew had somehow managed to take Eevee's place what would that even mean? That she hadn't won the badge on her own? That she'd cheated? This was so-

Eevee pawed at Akko's leg, abandoning her game in the grass to check on her distraught friend. With a soft mewl, the fox tapped again, ears down and looking up with eyes wide with confusion and concern. “I would have noticed,” Akko whispered, deflating. After everything she'd put Eevee through, how could she be so careless as to have her best friend disappear for hours without noticing? She'd promised to do better by her, so there was no way. It had to be a faulty recording, or just, something else. Something that wasn't some random legendary pokemon blinking into her life and messing everything up.

After the last time Eevee had disappeared, she had been so careful.

“I'm sorry,” Diana offered, staying seated and unable to make eye contact. Sucking in a deep breath, she pulled the courage she needed to barrel her way through her next point. “But, there's more,” Without waiting for the response, Diana handed Akko her pokedex with the page open the Shiny Chariot's last known roster. Alcor was listed first, the same way Eevee was listed first for her own. “Alcor's eyes are golden brown,” Diana said, and Akko nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She knew that.

Why was she showing her Chariot's roster? She knew it as well as her own. Honestly, she could probably list the eye colour of each of the idol's pokemon without looking. “Press play on her first gym battle recording,” Diana whispered.

Akko froze, a feeling of unease swirling in her gut. Looking up, Akko noted the clear discomfort in the way Diana was sitting. She didn't want to do this, didn't want to shatter this mirage of perfection that Akko had built up around her hero. It was so clear Diana didn't want to, so then why was she? “Why?” Akko asked, wishing for an answer that was different than the one she knew was coming.

Diana looked up, an apology behind her frown and clicked the button on the screen. Keeping with a similar recording style to the current season, the announcer began by introducing the trainers and the combating pokemon, going in for dramatic close ups.

“Blue,” Akko breathed, unable to keep her hands from shaking when she looked down at the video. It was wrong, it had to be wrong. There was no way that Shiny Chariot had cheated her way through the rankings! “No, you're wrong!” Akko shook her head, closing the device with a slam and setting it on the bench.

“Last night, when you said you dreamt that Alcor couldn't fly,” Diana began, “I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe this wasn't the first time Mew had done something like this.” No, you're wrong. She had to be wrong. Diana might be the smartest person she knew, Akko would admit that no matter what. But about this, she was wrong.

“You're wrong,” Akko reiterated. Her entire life, she had looked up to Shiny Chariot, had followed every scrap of advice she could find. Every routine, every mantra. There was no way that it was all a lie, that Chariot had fooled everyone the entire time. “It has to be the camera, like how in some old pictures eyes would show up red,” Akko reasoned, nodding to herself.

“If that were the case, Geodude's would also be blue...” Diana rebutted, “So would Gyrados and-”

“No!” Akko screamed, chest rising and falling. She held Diana's gaze with her glower, unwilling to believe anything she was saying. She was wrong, she had to be. “It was just a dream, Alcor can fly! We saw him in the stadium, preforming! That wasn't Mew!”

“Akko-” Diana tried again, keeping her voice steady and trying to calm down her distraught friend.

Taking a step backwards, so she was no longer within arm's reach, Akko shook her head and looked anywhere but at her friend. “I don't care what you say! Even if no one else believes in her, I do! Shiny Chariot wouldn't do that!” They were all wrong, all of them! Why was it so hard for everyone to believe in Chariot the way she did? Why was everyone so quick to call her a hack, a joke? She hadn't cheated!

Wincing, Diana recoiled slightly and looked away, “Akko-”

“No!” Akko shook her head, turning to leave. She didn't want to hear anymore, she couldn't- Shiny Chariot wouldn't do that. Ever since she disappeared, all everyone talks about is that she was a fake, that she ran away because she couldn't hack it. They're wrong! She had a good reason! And Akko was going to prove it, even if not even Diana wasn't on her side anymore.

Shrugging off Diana's attempt to pull her back, Akko took off at a sprint down the road, ignoring the pleas to come back. Eevee yipped in surprise, looking at Diana as she fell back to sit on the bench before taking off after her trainer.

They're wrong. Akko repeated the thought on a loop as she tore down the road, clenching her eyes shut, Diana's wrong. Her chest hurt, eyes burned but still she ran. It was wrong. How did it go so wrong? All she wanted was to compete in the pokemon league, to carry on Shiny Chariot's legacy. So why was everything going so wrong?

Despite her silent protests, Akko couldn't silence the small sliver of doubt, feeding off the seed of truth Diana had planted. But, Akko's stride slowed, coming to a stumbling halt. She had to be wrong. She had to be.

Shaking and fighting back tears, Akko couldn't ignore the whispered question, the doubt. Was she though? After the fight, it had seemed so odd. That sudden power surge. Eevee's odd behavior. It had all seemed so strange at the time. Why hadn't she put more thought into it?

Looking down, Akko found Eevee standing by her ankles, her friend wagging her tail once she noticed she was being watched. No sign of judgement evident on her face. There never was, no matter what happened. Akko could suddenly become angry, defensive, or sad and Eeve would just look at her. She'd react based off how Akko reacted, would trust her. Believe in her.

It killed her to think that Diana was right. Above it all, what hurt the most was to accept that once again, she'd failed her partner. Failed her best friend who trusted her so purely, without judgment. The one who never asked for anything in return.

Back then, the only reason that Akko had managed to come up with was that Team Rocket had done something. There was almost two days in the base where Eevee was in their possession. Where they could have done something, and there was no way Akko would ever know. It had scared her, it had been easier to dismiss it as the fruit's of their labour. Than to consider the possibility that it was the result of an experiment. To accept it was the result of her carelessness, once again. She never wanted to see Eevee crumpled in a hospital bed, the way she had after her first explosive blunder.

Diana's explanation made sense, Mew would certainly have that kind of power at it's disposal. And then, Akko let out a breath, picking up Eevee and hugging her close. And then she wouldn't have the nagging thought at the back of her head, asking if there was something wrong. If they had done something to her.

The fox squirmed in the suddenly tight embrace, sticking her wet nose against her trainer's ear and sniffing. Akko laughed at the ticklish sensation and let out a sigh, rubbing her cheeks with a shrug of her shoulders. It would explain so much, even if it still bothered her that Eevee could be swapped out and she hadn't even noticed. Some trainer she was. In the end, it all came down to Diana figuring it out, the same way she had figured out the frequency.

Maybe if Akko had told her about seeing Mew again earlier, none of this would have happened. Letting on a shaky breath, Akko held Eevee up to she could crawl onto her shoulders and looked around. Where was she?

But, if she accepted that Diana might be right about Eevee then that means she also had to accept that- “No,” Akko silenced her inner monologue with a shake of her head, no there was no way that Shiny Chariot would do that. Not knowingly. Maybe she had Alcor imitated without her knowing as well. That must be it. That was the only thing that made sense. Diana would argue that it would be obvious that it was Mew, since she seemed to believe her dream the other night was factual. But, it was just a dream, right? Mew wasn't in the room, it didn't also had telepathic abilities, did it?

“Now what?” Akko asked, reaching up to scratch the foxes chin. She was confused, frustrated and drained. So-

“Now what, what?” Professor Ursula asked, and Akko jumped, nearly unseating Eevee. The fox dug her claws in to hold on and let out a string of unimpressed grumbles, slapping her tail against Akko's cheek for good measure. Akko took the distraction to wipe her face once more, to make sure no evidence remained from her recent blow out. “Sorry,” The Professor chuckled.

“It's okay,” Akko mumbled, shuffling her feet. She hadn't expected to bump into someone she knew here. Wherever here was, she hadn't spent much time wandering around Vermilion yet. It looked like it was near the outskirts, if the plentiful foliage was any indication. She didn't see any signs of the water, no not the West or South ends. What was the Professor doing wandering about anyways? She looked like she'd showered and changed from their earlier skirmishing, maybe she was just out for a stroll? Truthfully she didn't feel like talking to anyone yet, but if she had to run into someone, she was thankful it was the Professor.

Studying the younger girl, Professor Ursula donned a kind smile and prompted, “Did you talk to Diana yet?” Akko frowned, that's right, she had mentioned that Diana had been acting strange. Nodding confirmation in response, Akko tried to erase all signs of unease and grinned.

“Ya, I did,” Akko's grin faltered when she recalled the last thing she had said to her friend. Diana had only been trying to help, and she gone and screamed at her. What an awful way to repay her for trying to help.

“Did it not go well?” The Professor asked, noting the unhappy look. You could say that, Akko berated herself.

“It didn't exactly go how I thought it would,” Akko answered honestly. Nope, that was definitely not on her extensive list of possibilities. It did however further prove that she was hopeless at planning or trying to plot out things ahead of time though. She had been woefully unprepared.

“If I might offer some advice,” Professor Ursula offered, when Akko did not elaborate further, donning a thoughtful look instead. “It's better to be honest and lay everything out in the open than withhold how you feel because you're afraid how the other person might react. Even if it creates a couple bumps now, it's always better to get it out in the open. I've learned that, even if you think you're protecting them, sometimes all you end up doing is opening a rift that's impossible to cross if left too long. Trust me, there are many things I wish I had said when I had, had the chance.” The Professor finished, punctuating her nugget of wisdom with a regret laced smile.

“What do you mean?” Akko asked, slightly alarmed. The Professor couldn't possibly know what they had been talking about, right? They hadn't exactly chosen a private area to talk, but that was more because there wasn't one. Sucy was back in their room, declaring that she wasn't leaving it again until they left the city.

Smiling sadly, Professor Ursula toyed with her glasses, “I had someone once who was similar to who Diana is to you.” Akko flushed, unsure if the Professor knew the comparison she was making. If she was, then it left Akko to wonder what kind of person that friend was. Or where she was now. “She and I both had a tendency to keep things to ourselves, secrets about how we felt. By the time those secrets came out, it was too late and I miss them everyday.”

Akko took in a breath, she didn't want that to happen to Diana and her. Or anyone for that matter. If the recent conversation with Sucy was an indication, Diana wasn't the only relationship she had where secrets were hurting the people she cared about. Would that really happen because of one fight though? It was a big one though.

It needed to stop. The secrets, the half truths. Akko was so fixated on not saying the wrong thing, that it hadn't occurred to her that she might have missed saying the right thing. She was going to fix this, all of it. And from here on out, she was going to making an effort to be more honest. Annoyingly so! If she had been, maybe none of this would have happened.

If she hadn't been scared of what Diana might think, maybe they would have figured out what they knew about Mew now before her battle with Misty. If she had told Lotte and Sucy about what had happened in the Team Rocket base, not the police report version, the full one. Maybe they would caught something she hadn't. Maybe Sucy would have trusted her to be honest that Akko had hurt her, before it had taken being forced to divulge her secret by force.

“Professor,” Akko said, her fingers stilling from where they had been scratching at Eevee's cheek. “What would happen if a trainer used a pokemon that wasn't theirs in a gym battle?”

“Well,” Professor Ursula began, slowly, “That would depend on a few variables. I'm sure you're aware, but trainers are prohibited from using other trainers or applicants pokemon in a gym challenge. This ruling was amended a few years ago to include trading, since there was a surge of trainers charging other applicants to temporarily trade custody of their pokemon to defeat a gym. So now, once a pokemon has challenged a gym under one trainer, it cannot assist another, even if it is traded, within the same season. So, with that in mind, if someone used a pokemon who wasn't theirs, they would be disqualified.”

“However, I can't see how that would happen, considering a pokemon's ID is registered each time it leaves and enters it's pokeball. It's the system that makes it so that each pokeball belongs to a unique pokemon and also records battle records and is how the judges gauge legitimacy. It's made it nearly impossible for applicants to cheat, and there hasn't been a recorded case in nearly a decade,” Professor Ursula explained, nervously fiddling with her glasses. “If someone did find a way around this ruling, however, it would need to be proven and then voted upon by the League Comity before any action was taken.”

Proof, Akko grimaced. So then, even if Diana and herself were nearly certain of what Mew had done, they wouldn't do anything if she couldn't prove it? That seemed ridiculous, herself going to them and admitting to cheating should be enough. “Do you think someone may have broken the rules, Akko?” Professor Ursula asked, searching her pupil's face.

“I'm not sure,” Akko admitted, because Mew didn't technically belong to anyone. It was a wild pokemon, and the rules that Professor Ursula had stated only included pokemon owned by other trainers. Registered pokemon. “What if the pokemon didn't belong to a trainer?”

“As in, what if a wild pokemon battled a gym leader for an applicant?” Professor Ursula clarified, flicking her gaze down, then back up at Akko, shifting her feet. “W-Well,” She chuckled, tugging at the sleeve on her shirt, “Honestly I don't think there are any rules in place that forbid that, more so because it's unheard of and there has never been a necessity.”

So, even if she did report herself and somehow managed to convince the comity that a pokemon from legend had fought Misty for her, because Mew didn't belong to anyone, she still wouldn't have broken any rules? Akko frowned, that didn't seem right. If what Diana said was true, then she hadn't earned the Cascade badge. Didn't deserve to still be in the competition. Was the only option left to drop out of her own merit?

Akko nodded, “Thank you, Professor.”

“Akko, if I might say one more thing.” Professor Ursula said suddenly, reaching out to the fleeting trainer's back. “Don't do anything rash, thrown accusations can cause a lot of hurt feelings no matter the outcome. If you do suspect someone of cheating, please talk to me first and if need be I will accompany you to speak to a comity official.”

“I will,” Akko tried to flash a convincing smile, waving goodbye to mull over recent revelations.

 


	49. A Fork in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> Alright, so there was a couple things but I'm blanking again. I sense a pattern.  
> One thing though, so while mapping out future chapters there is a blank that I can't seem to settle on. Akko's fifth partner. Yes, I am aware as of right now she has three. No, I will not elaborate further, no spoilers.  
> That being said, I am debating between a few when I had an idea. Multiple people have made a point of saying there are other pokemon that would suit Akko, or other characters, much better than the ones I've chosen. So I thought, hey, this is the perfect opportunity for people to voice their opinion!  
> So, I've decided to host our second contest.  
> I've made a Survey Monkey for people to submit their ideas / suggestions. I will leave the survey open for two weeks, after which time I will compile the suggestions and then will either choose myself, or make another survey to collect votes.  
> Without giving any spoilers, I do have -some- leniency in which generation it comes from. Nothing too ridiculous, or anything that is considered legendary. Additionally, nothing that is the same primary type as anything currently on Akko's team.  
> Anywho, same as last time I will have some sort of prize available if the survey goes over well. Similar to the Sucy Chapter chosen by our last winner, BeyoncesThighGap. If you hate this idea, feel free to express that as well. If you have a suggestion the link is below.  
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/DKHRPW9  
> Without further ado, enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 48**

**A Fork in the Road**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Well,” Akko breathed, staring up at the moon, feet dangling off the pier so her toes were brushing the crest of lapping waves. “Now what?” She asked, smiling as the ocean breeze rustled her hair and kissed her cheeks. Eevee was laying on the dock to her right, Harley to her left while Mizar was enjoying playing with the wind. Allowing the forceful gusts to guide him, only the slight rustle of his feathers giving any indication to his antics.

After talking to Professor Ursula, she had wandered around aimlessly before being beckoned to the water by the soothing push and pull of the waves. It smelt like home. Or at least, the closest she had come to home since leaving. Her small town was right on the water, much the same as Vermilion, although their docks were small and little more than a barely floating raft of wood to used as a hopping stone when loading a boat. They weren't nearly as large, stable or generally impressive as the Vermilion docks. Which, while varied, ranged from small docking stations meant for single boats to large enough to moor cruise ships.

Just as the waves had lured her to the water's edge, so too did the gentle lull coerce a train of thought that she was so far unable to solve. And instead was simply following the path as it revealed itself, hoping she might find the end that was so far out of sight. So far, it seemed like all she'd ended up discovering was a crossroads that demanded she chose which direction to turn.

Whatever she did next would affect her partners as much as herself, so it only seemed right that they partook in the decision. Most people thought she was rather odd, with how much she talked to her pokemon. They would scoff, and say there was no way they understood. Or if even if they understood the words, they did not possess the intelligence to fully process and comprehend what she was saying. That the answers she derived from their responses was simply a reflection on what she wanted to hear. Reinforcement of her resulting actions, without any actual agreement or understanding from the subjects of her supposed self reflection.

Akko thought that the idea that they understood nothing, or very little was equally as silly. No matter what others thought, Eevee understood her. She believed that with every fiber of her being. The fox has always understood her better than any human ever had. Most of the time without ever needing to speak. Sometimes, even better than she understood herself.

Eevee would react without a word, with little more than a glance and Akko understood the fox equally as well. Some things don't need words. Some bonds go beyond the ability to say the right thing at the right time. They delve deeper, and were unable to be explained. As cheesy as it sounded, they were bonds that developed at first sight, first meeting. That gut feeling that it was just, _right_. You knew instantly in your gut that this person, creature, being was going to be an integral part of your life. Even if it sometimes took a little longer for your mind to catch up.

That wasn't to say that they would always be there. While their time in your life might be short, long or indefinite, the one thing that was always the same was that their impact would change who you were. Would help to mold who you were intended to be. They were there for a reason, even if sometimes it wasn't clear right away. Or even until long after the fact.

Eevee had been like that the moment Akko had met her, and she knew, even without the fox being able to verbally confirm that Akko was the same for her. That moment had happened with Mizar when they were battling Professor Ursula. So while not as instantaneous as Eevee, it was no less significant. Harley had forged that bond as the ropes of Eevee's Disable had stopped Cobalt from landing a crippling blow.

Akko smirked, Diana had taken a hold the first moment she had seen her. Even if at the time she had been too angry with the other girl to really acknowledge it. From that first moment, Diana had spun her on her head and surprised her. From hesitating to finish the fight, to when she stormed over to chastise Akko all while tending to Eevee. The heiress never ceased to amaze her, surprise her.

Every time Akko thought she knew what was going on, or what was going to happen. Was arrogant enough to think that maybe she was finally starting to figure her out, Diana would do something so unexpected that she'd be left holding the grenade wondering what the hell was going on.

So now, once again, here she stood with grenade in hand and she had to decide which way to throw it before the fuse ran out. Did she throw it at her teammates, and drop out of the competition? Because that is essentially what would happen. Eevee and Mizar loved battling, lived for it. The only time the avian pokemon was truly happy was when he was fighting an opponent stronger than himself. It wasn't their fault, and didn't deserve to be punished. There was always next year however, and if they dropped out rather than were expelled for cheating, they could always come back.

Further than them, but no less affected, were her friends, was Diana. If she chose to throw the grenade in that direction, she'd have to leave them all behind. Akko was fairly confident that they'd try to keep in contact, however the likelihood of seeing any of them again wasn't high. And if they did, it wouldn't be very often.

 _Did you mean what you said?_ Akko looked down at the waves, brushing her toes over the bone chilling water. _When you said you wouldn't leave me?_ Figures Diana already knew what conclusion she'd come to. Even if Akko could never seem to pinpoint exactly what was going on in Diana's head, the same couldn't be said for the other girl. She knew. Knew that Akko would want to do the right thing and drop out, to confess. Because that was the right thing to do, right?

The more she thought about it, the more she slowly realized how large of an impact the explosion would make, and the less cut and dry it seemed. It wouldn't just affect her, it would affect everyone she was close to. That fact was made painfully clear with the discussion she'd had with Sucy only recently. Her decisions and actions did not impact solely herself, and she needed to be more conscious of her actions, of the repercussions.

So then, what? In order to keep her promises she'd need to lie, to accept the cheat? It didn't seem fair. Akko didn't want to break her promise, had never intended to. Still didn't intend to. She would do her damnedest to keep in contact, to not break that trust but would Diana see it that way? Would Sucy? Or would they see it as a betrayal?

What was the other option though? To throw the grenade into the water, to be swallowed by the depths and simply hidden from sight? To lie hidden in the depths, in hopes that no one would ever dive deep enough to recover it? Was it realistic to assume that Diana would be the only one able to piece it all together? There was a decade of proof to that end, considering that no one had noticed with Alcor but that didn't mean it was impossible.

It was the easy way out. Akko shivered as a rough wave splashed up to coat her shin, causing Eevee to growl and jump up to avoid getting wet. The action reminded her of the river and she laughed, “Diana had a point when she said you definitely weren't a Vaporeon.” Eevee snorted and went to groom her lightly misted paws, perturbed at the small drop of moisture that marred her perfectly groomed coat.

Diana had always been right about everything after all.

Akko frowned, letting out a deep sigh. It would be the easy way out, to take what Diana had told her and simply make sure not to repeat the mishap. Now that they knew how to identify Mew using Transform, it should be fairly easy. So far Akko was fortunate enough not to have any blue eyed pokemon. If that were to ever happen, well, maybe she could figure something else out. Was Mew able to copy clothes? If not maybe her entire team would end up hosting a fashion line.

Except for Diana, no one knew. And even then, no one had proof. What would her companion think of her if she chose to do nothing? That question left an uneasy feeling deep within Akko's gut, because truthfully, she wasn't sure.

Diana had been so anxious over the last few days, so stressed. But Akko hadn't stuck around long enough to hear the end of what she had to say. It didn't feel right to simply do nothing with this information, but it also didn't feel right to simply resign either. It wasn't just about herself, she had made promises. To herself, to Eevee, to Shiny Chariot, her friends, to Diana.

Besides that, whatever Mew had dragged her into, it wouldn't suddenly just disappear if she quit, would it? The ruins said that the legendary pokemon only appeared when something dangerous was brewing, so it probably wouldn't care about something as trivial as a gym challenge. What if she was right, and the reason Shiny Chariot had suddenly disappeared was because something had happened? It would be like abandoning her.

It all sounded like excuses, like she was standing caught red handed holding a broken lamp while blaming the rug for tripping her. Akko scrunched up her nose and scratched at her head, she honestly had no idea what to do. She needed help. Needed to finish her talk with Diana, to educate her teammates as to the recent developments. The last thing Akko wanted to do was lie, she wanted to be more honest. More open. And that meant being open with what was going on.

Letting out another sigh, Akko looked at Eevee with a lopsided grin, “Well, what do you think?” She asked and the fox looked up from her grooming, tongue poking out of her mouth as she tilted her head. Blinking, the fox nosed at her trainer's arm and coerced Akko's resting hand to rub the top of her head.

Snorting, Akko shook her head, “That's what I thought so too.” Eevee had a point; whatever happened, they'd get through it together. That had always worked in the past, no matter what kind of challenges they had encountered. “We should probably go back, they will probably be wondering where we are.”

Pushing herself to her feet, Akko stretched and whistled for Mizar to come back before recalling her partners and heading back to the pokecenter. Curiously, Akko checked her pokedex to see what time it was and cringed when she saw it was past midnight. Surprisingly she only had one message, and it was Sucy warning her to be quiet when they finally stumbled in. Along with a comment about using protection. Was it a good thing or a really bad thing that Diana hadn't messaged her at all? “Guess we'll find out,” Akko mumbled.

 

~o~

 

Tiptoeing as quietly as she could, Akko pulled the door shut and gently released the door knob so it barely made a noise as the latch clicked into place. Letting out a silent, relieved breath she walked towards her bunk, tripping over her pants she had left on the floor earlier. Letting out a string of unsung curses, Akko shoved away the taunting voice in the back of her head about how Diana had been right about cleaning up more. That one of these days, she was going to end up tripping and breaking something.

Kicking the garment that she could swear was stuck to her like glue, Akko untangled herself and looked to see if she had woken anyone up. On cue, Sucy let out a snore and the trainer felt her nerves calm slightly. Swinging her gaze to the other side of the room, Akko's heart started to hammer wildly in her chest. What if Diana was really angry with her? She hadn't exactly been nice at their last meeting. Akko couldn't remember the last time she'd screamed at someone like that.

Trying to swallow the rising panic and uncertainty, Akko eyed the mound of blankets on her bunk. Maybe she should sleep on the top bunk, just in case. Didn't people make jokes about having to sleep on the couch when they were in trouble? Would this be one of those couch situations? Or if Diana wasn't mad, then maybe she'd think Akko was mad if she woke up and found that she was on the top bunk.

Worst of all, what if Sucy woke up first and made a big spectacle of it before Akko had a chance to talk to Diana? Typically, the energetic trainer was the first one awake, but if there was a day for that to not be true, it would be tomorrow.

Frustrated, Akko ruffled her hair and wished it wasn't so dark in here. How does Diana manage to plan five steps in the future? It was making her head hurt. This was stupid, she should just ask her. Right?

Don't be a wuss, Akko. Nodding to herself, Akko tried to work up her nerve. Hadn't she just made a big resolution to be more honest? Was this honesty though? Or was it more just not wanting to make Diana angrier than she already was? That was assuming Diana was angry, which still wasn't confirmed. How probable would it be that she wasn't though? Considering how their last meeting had ended.

Tilted her head back, Akko let out a silent sob. Why was this so hard? Maybe she should sleep on the floor. That way if Sucy woke up first she could just say she fell out of bed and then if Diana was mad and wanted to be left alone she still would be respecting that. Floor. Floor was a good idea.

Nodding to herself, Akko decided to accept this new idea when Eevee jumped onto the pile of blankets on the bed. Reaching out to grab the fox, who maybe didn't understand her as well as she had thought, Akko held her breath when she missed her attempted snatch. The tiny pokemon crashed into the blankets, squishing them down and stomping her paws in a circle, getting ready to curl up to sleep.

Wait? Akko blinked, squinting to see better in the darkness. Reaching out to see if her hunch was correct, Akko confirmed that there was indeed no one under the blankets. Diana wasn't there. Wondering if perhaps Diana had, had the same dilemma, she stood up straight and checked the top. Not there either. Where was she?

Without thinking about it, Akko grabbed her sweater that was half tucked under her pillow, earning a surprised yip from Eevee and headed for the door. Making a, 'Shhh' Akko mouthed that she'd be back and left the yawning fox to go to sleep sprawled on the usually cramped bed.

Where could she be? It had been hours since they had talked. Was it possible she had gotten a different room? Could she really be so angry as to demand it from Nurse Joy? Akko grimaced, taking the steps two at a time and deciding to check off the less drastic options first. First was the cafeteria, followed by the lobby and the other spots Diana was known to hole up and study. All of which were empty, having closed hours ago.

Standing outside the pokecenter, hands in her pockets, Akko looked up and down the road of the sleeping city. Where would Diana go? When no answer was forthcoming, Akko frowned. Did she really not know? Where did Diana normally go when she wasn't following her around like a puppy?

“I have no idea,” Akko admitted in a low voice, realizing the irony. She had been so concerned that she knew so little about her friend, that she had hounded her daily with questions. Favourite colour, food, lucky number. Trivial little things, and she had felt better thinking she knew more.

But all those little tidbits didn't actually prove she knew her better than anyone who had read anything more informative than a magazine article. How she felt, or what she did when she was upset. Where she'd go, or who she'd turn to. Those she was completely at a loss as to how to answer. Maybe little facts that you can fill out on a questionnaire weren't as much of an indicator of how well you knew someone. “Geez,” Akko groaned, deciding to start with the last place she'd seen her.

That was a starting point at least.

 

It didn't take long to find the bench they had met at earlier. They had chosen one on the outskirts of town because it was secluded, on the side of a park that would offer some privacy. There was very little chance someone would overhear their conversation. Which made it an ideal choice.

Akko had been so lost in thought watching the road in front of her feet that she didn't notice until she was nearly upon it that there was someone sitting on the bench. Squinting in the low light of the quarter moon, it took another moment to recognize the figure as the same girl she had left there hours earlier.

“Hey,” Akko breathed, relief evident in the way her voice lowered and the corner of her lips twitched. She was still worried about whether or not Diana was angry with her, but somehow just seeing her was enough to smooth out the bulk of the stress that tightened her shoulders. Made her feel like everything would be okay.

Diana looked up from where she was sitting on the bench, confusion and surprise colouring her features, mouth hanging slightly open. “Um,” Akko started, scratching the back of her head awkwardly and floundering for what to say. You'd think it would have occurred to her to have something prepared in case she actually found the person she was looking for. But nope.

“Here,” Akko said, holding out her sweater and waiting as Diana hesitantly took it, fingers digging into the fabric.

Frowning deeply, Diana looked away like she was also struggling for what to say. “You weren't in bed, and it's getting kinda chilly,” Akko rambled, tucking her hands in her pockets before finding the position awkward and folding her arms. When that also didn't feel quite right, she settled for dropping her arms to her sides and fiddling with her shorts.

Shrugging, Akko glanced at her silent friend, “I'm really sorry,” She exclaimed with a whoosh, feeling herself deflate with the admission.

“You're sorry?” Diana asked, skeptically. Crap, was that not the right thing to say? Akko tried to study her companion but found her expression a strange mixture that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

“Ya, for... You know,” Akko gestured awkwardly, “Yelling at you and everything...” The trainer trailed off, hoping she might be in the right general ballpark. At this point, she'd settle of choosing the correct sports analogy.

Diana let out a sound that resembled a chuckle and Akko perked up instantly, confused by the response. Shaking her head, the amusement was gone as soon as it had appeared, “You don't need to apologize.” Akko studied her friend, completely at a loss for what to say or what Diana might be thinking. Why didn't she need to apologize? Was Diana not mad? Or was she not mad but not about the yelling?

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Diana asked, voice barely above a whisper, “What are you going to do?”

The question caught Akko off guard and she mulled over her response, “I have no idea,” She answered truthfully. Diana's expression fell slightly, and she hummed in response toeing at the dirt under the bench. “But,” Akko continued, earning a curious look, “Won't it be fun to see what happens next, together?” The question seemed to add nourishment to the growing confusion that was slowly overtaking Diana's visage. The heir sat, silent and peering at her friend unable to really process an appropriate response.

Akko grinned, pulling a small, reluctant smile from the other girl, and Diana dipped her head. “Well, someone does need to keep an eye on you.” Diana responded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Eevee doesn't count,” She rebutted when Akko opened her mouth to argue.

“Why not?” Akko whined.

“Because,” Diana scoffed, tilting her chin, “Most of the time you two just egg each other on and it ends up worse than if you were alone.”

Akko opened and closed her mouth, each argument that sprang to mind was instantly rebutted when she continued the thought to completion. “Alright, alright. It's not like I want to win this debate anyways.” Not when Diana winning the argument meant that she would be sticking around. And apparently not mad. She felt a solid sixty percent sure.

“Akko,” Diana said, breaking the silence. The trainer in question looked back at her friend, making eye contact and waiting for her to voice her question, “Thank you for coming back.”

Smiling wide, Akko offered her hand to help Diana stand up, “Always.”

Diana accepted the offered hand gingerly and stood up on cold and stiff legs, stomach letting out a loud growl. Akko smirked, earning a look that was a clear warning not to comment and the duo headed back to the pokecenter for some much needed rest. There was an awkward tension present that hadn't been there previously, and Akko found herself with the urge to make small talk.

It was an odd feeling, normally she was fine rambling on about anything, or simply enjoying the easy silence while her mind wandered. Now, the silence seemed damning, like each moment she didn't fill the void allowed the ball to roll further and further downhill. Each second making it harder to climb back up to where the comfortable silence existed.

What was she supposed to say though? Truthfully she was exhausted, it had been a very long day. Beginning with taking Eevee for a run, followed by the fitness exam and then training with the Professor. Her everything was sore. Everything felt bruised, or like it was housing a bump or lump. Tomorrow she'd probably look like a Miltank, covered in black patches. It didn't seem like the appropriate time to reignite a possibly long, and draining, conversation.

Akko glanced at Diana, the other girl had a look of deep thought tugging her brow towards the ground as they trudged towards their temporary home. The look brought forth a sigh and a slight smile, does she ever stop thinking?

Even as they reached their room and tiptoed inside, Diana's expression didn't change and it was making Akko anxious. Maybe they weren't as okay as she had thought. It was apparent that Diana was still worried, rightfully so. They hadn't resolved anything and were both too tired tonight to rectify that fact. All they had really accomplished was laying out new information and poked at it a little.

Akko wanted to do something to help relieve some of that stress, but was at a loss for how to do so without resulting in a lengthy conversation neither had enough energy for. She had an inkling that the core of Diana's distress had already been admitted, she was worried about her leaving. And returning with an answer of, 'I don't know what I'm going to do', was only prolonging that worry.

What else could she say though? She didn't have an answer that she could promise to keep.

Diana whispered that she was going to change in the bathroom and Akko opened her mouth to respond before glancing at her slumbering teammate and nodding instead. As the light flicked on and the door started to close, Akko surged for the handle. The sudden action surprised Diana and Akko slipped inside, pushing the door shut.

“Akko, what-?” The bewildered girl was cut off by a rough, needy kiss and Diana found her knees buckling with her back against the door. Akko gripped her by the hips, trying to show how she felt without words. She wanted to be more honest, but expressing herself verbally had never been a strong suit. All she wanted was to show Diana she was important, that she would do whatever it took not to hurt her. That she was sorry for her unfortunate habit of leaving to process when she was feeling overwhelmed. But she'd come back once she had. More than anything else, Akko wanted her to believe that.

Diana reciprocated once she recovered from the initial shock of the sudden display of affection, wrapping her arms around Akko's neck and using her as a crutch. Breathing heavily, her eyelids fluttered when Akko pulled back and rested her forehead against her own. Sucking in a steadying breath, Akko swiped her tongue over her lips and rushed out, “I like you,” feeling her lips tremble as she searched to see how her admission was being accepted. She might not be able to give her an answer about what she was going to do about Mew's trick yet, but about this she was certain. This was something that she could confirm, with full certainty.

Opening her mouth slightly, Diana smiled softly before responding in a slightly sarcastic tone, slowed slightly by her low battery level, “I had a hunch you might.”

Akko frowned, “No, I mean, um-” Attempting to step back, Akko tried again. It was too hard to think when Diana was so close, maybe she should have tried talking first and kissing after. But that was like laying out chocolate pudding beside a carrot and being told she could have either. Obviously you're going to eat the pudding first and then sit there for another half an hour prodding at the carrot and willing it to eat itself. The carrot was talking. Talking was hard. Same as eating carrots. Or was crunchy more accurate?

“I'm messing this up,” Akko whined, pulling Diana into a tight hug and letting out a deep breath. All she wanted was to do something to improve the current tension but she was just so tired. Letting out a yawn, Akko rested her chin against Diana's shoulder, “Sorry.”

Akko was faintly aware of Diana responding and hummed, eyes drifting closed and leaning a little heavier against the other girl. A sharp poke to her rips snapped her awake, letting out a hiss when a sensitive spot blared a warning in the form of a panging throb, “Ow!”

“I didn't poke you that hard,” Diana chided, “And you almost crushed me falling asleep like that.”

“You poked a bruise,” Akko pouted, defending her right to claiming sufferance at the more than not hard poke. Stepping back, the grouchy trainer rubbed at her side, hoping to soothe the throbbing down a tad. For as much as she appeared to be a harmless nerd, Professor Ursula could punch rather hard. Even through padded gloves.

Diana narrowed her eyes, catching the scent of a new development that she was previously unaware of, “When did you get a bruise on your ribs?”

“You mean other than five seconds ago?” Akko muttered, sleepy brain activated successfully, “When I was sparring with Professor Ursula,” The trainer responded honestly, missing the arched eyebrow. Diana gripping Akko's elbow and moved her so she was in the small bathroom's direct light, jaw dropping when she caught sight of the bruise on her cheek.

Without a word, Diana grabbed the bottom of Akko's shirt and yanked it up to expose her abdomen, ignoring the surprised sputtering that followed. “Diana!” Akko protested, caught off guard by the sudden intrusion and trying to pull her shirt back down. Receiving a light slap to her hand while Diana inspected the hue of the skin on her side. “Um,” The trainer started, caught between wanting to cover herself, a hot blush spreading from her cheeks to coat her neck as well, and feeling the urge to quell the rising displeasure her friend was displaying. “I did it for you?” Akko offered a smile that was too large to be natural, hoping to earn some mercy. Be cute. Diana said you were cute. Eevee could do it, so just- But she didn't have a tail. Or big ears. Were her ears big? Wait, focus! And her belly was already exposed, which was Eevee's third option.

Letting out a sigh, Diana let go of the shirt and rubbed her forehead, gesturing with a roll of her hand for Akko to explain. “I thought if I learned some self defense you'd worry less, and you've been really stressed, so...” Akko shrugged, “Besides the most bruised part of me is probably my butt, so this is nothing.” The trainer finished, gesturing to her stomach. Akko's smile dropped when a thought occurred to her, “You don't need to confirm that though.” She assured, one hand holding up a mock surrender and the other absently going to a belt loop and holding on.

“I'm not going to strip you, Akko.” Diana deadpanned, cheeks turning slightly pink before she tried to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears. “I'll be careful, she says,” Diana muttered, trying to stifle a yawn. “But by careful, I mean go out and be a punching bag.” Glowering at her friend, Diana displayed her best, 'I don't approve of this decision' look before continuing, “Take a shower, I have some ointment that will help with the swelling but you need to be clean or it won't work. Plus, I'd prefer not to sleep next to you if you stink.” Diana muttered, grabbing her pajamas and leaving the bathroom, “Maybe I should have made sure you understood what 'be careful,' meant before you promised to do so. Honestly, Akko.”

Akko felt the grin start to spread, and ignored the way her jaw protested. Diana was scolding her. Diana only scolded people she cared about. They were going to be okay.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hey guys! I've picked up a beta and updated this chapter. A shout out + special thank you to: madiKaldwin!


	50. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> This is the second (and last) week for the previously mentioned contest. So if you have a suggestion please fill out the Survey Monkey! I would like to reiterate here since there seemed to be some confusion. It does NOT have to be a G1 pokemon, just within reason.  
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/DKHRPW9  
> Secondly, I now have an editor / beta! So a big thank you to madiKaldwin!   
> Enjoy the chapter! Comments + Kudos are very appreciated!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 49**

**Fight**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“So, tell me again why I have to babysit you today?” Sucy grumbled, pulling the hood of her spring jacket lower and looking around as they walked through town. The sun had barely risen, and the air still had the pleasant smell of dew. A time of day that the researcher rarely saw, and on the occasions it did happen, was never by choice. Similar to today.

“Because, you've been locked in the room for two days.” Akko replied, keeping a brisk pace to the park. It occurred to her when they were discussing their plans for the day, that it would be a perfect spot to work with Harley and the rest of her team. It was secluded, quiet and had very little traffic. There was almost nothing that would spook the dinosaur.

“And?” Sucy prompted, fully set on keeping her grumpy mood for the entirety of the day. Rolling her eyes, she shoved her hands deeper into her pockets, “I think you're just punishing me because Diana abandoned you in preference of training with Andrew.”

Akko frowned, looking at her teammate, “They always train together, this isn't new.” Well, that was only partially true, there was a week or so where Diana had been furious with Andrew, and still refused to say why. Not that it was any of her business, she was just happy Diana had finally cracked and agreed to resume her mock battles with him. If Diana could try to make her eat more veggies, then she could encourage her to make more friends. Not that Akko thought Diana didn't have any, per se. But as far as she could tell, Diana only really talked to herself and her teammates. The latter two Akko hadn't noticed calling nearly as often as Lotte had during their adventure to Saffron. So how close Diana was with her teammates, or how much they shared, was still a mystery.

“And it doesn't bother you that she's never asked you to train with her?” Sucy inquired, “To me it sounds like she doesn't think you're strong enough to even be used as a punching bag. Even if you look like one today.” Akko flinched, hiding the reaction immediately. Sucy knew she was poking at a sore spot.

Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Akko mused to herself. Or rather, Sucy had been sleeping on the wrong side of the bed ever since they had gotten to Vermilion. The first few days weren't so bad, Sucy had slipped off to visit the wild Grimar colony and had joined Akko for the examination. But something had happened that had left her in a foul mood that wasn't passing. Originally, Akko had written off the temper-tantrum to being stuck in the same room with her self made nemesis. However, now that Diana and Sucy weren't constantly at each others throats, it had become apparent that there was a second reason. Or at least Diana hadn't been the only one.

Wasn't this her hometown? If they were in Pallet, Akko was positive she'd be elated the entire time. Home cooking, seeing her parents and being able to sleep in her own bed. Plus, her Momma's famous cookies. Somehow, she always managed to make raisins taste good. Which was magic. Or something akin to.

“I think it's nice she and Andrew are spending more time together,” Akko responded, ignoring the jibe. Sucy was just trying to start a fight so she would have an excuse to leave, and Akko wasn't about to give her one. Nope, today her gremlin was getting some much needed sunlight. No matter how much she growled and snapped. She had followed the manual, no feeding after midnight, not that it seemed to matter.

Sucy glowered, unhappy that Akko wasn't falling for the bait and grumbled to herself, plopping down on one of the swings when they reached the park. “Whatever, just remember when it hits dinner time you're her problem again.”

Akko grabbed her pokeballs off her belt, summoning Harley to stand beside Eevee, the dinosaur shaking herself and letting out a happy rumble in greeting. “Well aren't you in a good mood,” Akko greeted, crouching to scratch at the chronically itchy spot under the Ivysaur's chin, raising her voice to make sure her teammate heard her, “What a pleasant change.”

Sucy flipped open her book and ignored the remark, scribbling and scratching with her pen a little more forcefully than needed.

They spent the day going through mock battles. Harley had improved vastly since the power plant; she was becoming more comfortable being around other pokemon while they battled and would often watch Eevee and Mizar as they sparred. She had progressed to being comfortable having mock battles with Eevee, going through basic exercises and enjoying the exercise. Akko didn't think she was anywhere near ready for an actual battle yet, but it was heartening to see the improvement.

Next she wanted to have Harley watch battles with larger crowds of people, as that was still an area she struggled with. She was alright around those she was familiar with, albeit Diana still made her nervous. That fact often made the other trainer unhappy, especially since Harley had grown quickly fond of Andrew and Amanda. Both of whom had agreed to let Harley watch their training sessions to assist Akko in her master plan.

Until her rescue, battling had been nothing but pain. Being forced to fight well past where normal battles would be ended, and then punished severely when she didn't win, compounded with little to no recovery time in between bouts. She was slowly regaining some joy for the competition, and particularly enjoyed watching Mizar soar and twist through the air. More than that, the trust that she would not be forced to do anything she didn't want to do was growing. And Akko was making a point of ending the fights before either Harley or Eevee reached their limits.

More often than not, their mock battles were ending in more of a playful romp than an actual fight.

Professor Ursula had suggested waiting a day before they practiced again, strongly implying that Akko should use this time to prepare for her gym battle. Since the time limit was cut in half, she only had little over a week left.

Truthfully, she still wasn't sure what she was going to do and depending on her decision, she might not even end up being allowed to fight Lt.Surge. It was a fight she had been looking forward to, but one that she might need to wait to experience.

Sucy left and bee-lined it for their room as soon as they were through the front doors of the pokecenter. Waving off Akko's assertion that she wasn't going to drop pestering her about why she had been acting like such a sour-puss. If it wasn't for her promise to meet Diana for dinner, with the unspoken need to finish their discussion, she wouldn't have let Sucy off that easily. Akko was set on dragging whatever was bothering her out, no matter how much the researcher snipped or protested.

 

~o~

 

Diana watched Akko roll the same pea around her plate for the fortieth time and quietly cleared her throat, “I know you aren't fond of them, Akko but it's not going to disappear on its own.” She teased, holding out the slice of apple she had prepared for the fox waiting to her right. Diana had been on a mission to make the duo eat healthier, and to her surprise, Eevee was happy to do so.

So far they had discovered that the kit enjoyed all sorts of fruit, particularly apples, even if she wasn't fond of the skin. Gently, Eevee took the offered treat and munched happily, flicking her large ears in the direction of her distracted trainer.

“What do you think I should do?” Akko asked, spearing the pea and swallowing it. Diana looked around the mostly deserted cafe and pondered the question.

It had been the floating Phanphy in the room all day, the morning had gone smoothly enough. Eating breakfast before Diana left to train one last time with Andrew before her battle with Lt.Surge scheduled for tomorrow. Akko had decided to work with Harley some more and had dragged Sucy along, who had retreated back to their room as soon as Diana was spotted, muttering a 'Tag, you're it', before leaving.

Akko didn't think Sucy was angry with her; it didn't feel like it, and she couldn't think of anything that would have annoyed her. She didn't want to have to use her third and final question to find out why she was being such a grump. Because if she did, then what was she supposed to do the next time the researcher was being prickly? When was Lotte going to catch up from her expo? She was able to make the researcher talk with a mere look. It wasn't fair.

“Well,” Diana began, shifting in her seat. “I can't really decide that for you,” She replied, unhelpfully.

“I know,” Akko grumbled, “I was just asking your opinion. I mean, I haven't asked how you feel about the whole,” Akko glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot before lowering her voice to a whisper, “Mew thing. I kinda figured you'd be mad at me, because you'd feel like I didn't earn it. I don't want to cheat.”

Truthfully she still wasn't sure why Diana wasn't mad at her. Because either she was being honest when she said she wasn't, or she was an impressive actor.

The question caused Diana to pause while she considered her response, holding out the last piece of apple for Eevee to take before wiping her hands with a napkin.

“I think if you had battled Misty without Mew's aid, you would have won by your own merit,” Diana began, pausing and chewing on her lip before continuing, “Even if it's unlikely you would not have finished the battle within the same time span.” That's understating it, Akko thought to herself.

“Regardless,” Diana shook her head, holding out her fingers so Eevee could see that there really wasn't anymore for her to eat. “I do not think that dropping out of the competition is the answer. You didn't ask Mew to fight for you, right?”

“No,” Akko answered, “I had no idea until you explained the whole eye thing.” If Mew had asked her, or rather put on an impressive display of charades that conveyed the question, she would have declined.

“So then why do you think you should be punished so severely for something you were unaware of, and had no control over?” Diana asked, turning her attention to the other trainer.

Akko considered the question, looking at her hands, “It's not that I-” Shaking her head, she tried to organize her thoughts and reasoning in a way that she could articulate. “It just feels like there's only two options, either I drop out and try again and make sure I do it all on my own. Without Mew's assistance. Or I pretend it didn't happen.” Shrugging, the trainer scratched at the back of her head, “But if I choose the second, it feels like I'm getting off too easy. Even if I wasn't aware of it, it was still cheating.” Even if the way Professor Ursula explained it said otherwise, “And it doesn't feel fair when everyone else won without help.”

Akko settled, placing her chin on her palm and looking around the partially full room, watching the other patrons, “It doesn't feel right that it says I hold the record instead of you, or that it also bumped Amanda out of third. Even though that's probably temporary.” If their battle between Mizar and Combusken was any indication, Amanda would retake third after her battle with Lt.Surge.

“So, you feel like there should be some sort of repercussion?” Diana asked, seeking confirmation. Akko nodded, “And the only one you can see would require you to drop out?”

“Pretty much,” Akko mumbled, watching as Diana went into her super-serious, scary-smart, mode. Donning a look of quiet contemplation, while she processed what Akko could only assume to be some sort of advanced computer program.

“Can I ask you something?” Diana inquired, and Akko felt the telltale tingle that would usually prelude a line of questioning that left her spinning on her head. Wondering how she had answered her own debate, simply by following the trail of breadcrumbs that Diana had laid out for her. Wondering how she hadn't seen the answer that was so clearly right in front of her the entire time.

“Ya,” Akko responded, slowly and trying to find the answer she was being led to before the journey began.

“About Shiny Chariot,” Diana began, pausing for the expected protest.

“She didn't know,” Akko inserted. It was the only explanation that made sense, there was no way Shiny Chariot would have cheated on purpose. It went against everything she believed and preached. If Mew had managed to trick her during the battle with Misty, then it was much more likely that it did the same to the idol.

Diana nodded, “I figured you'd say that. So, if we go with the reasoning that she did in fact, not know, then I'll ask you this. Since in all of her later battles, Alcor is recorded with brown eyes, and assuming your dream was right, he couldn't fly. Coupled with the fact that she knew about Mew's existence, do you think any less of her now than you did previously?”

“Huh?” Akko blinked, not fully understanding the question. All of those words seemed to be English, but, what?

“I'm asking if you think less of her, now that you know she won her Boulder badge with Mew's assistance?” Diana summarized.

No. The answer was at the tip of her tongue before Akko even gave the question much thought. No, she didn't think any less of Shiny Chariot. The thought had never crossed her mind. She had pushed away the claim by insisting that she hadn't known, that she had been tricked. The same way Akko, herself, had been deceived. “This is different though,” Akko argued, knowing she didn't need to answer Diana's question. She already knew what she was going to say anyways.

“Why?” Diana asked.

“Because!” Akko started, pausing when she realized her voice had risen in volume and took a moment to lower to a level that wouldn't be overheard by anyone else. “Because, she became the world champion. Without Mew's help.” Akko added the last statement, needing to remind herself of the fact as much as she needed Diana to hear it.

“But, if she had dropped out after the Thunder Badge, then she never would have become Champion,” Diana continued.

Hold on, “Thunder Badge? Don't you mean Boulder?” Akko corrected.

Diana opened her mouth to respond, before closing it and looking nervous, “Well, that was actually what I was trying to tell you yesterday...” The trainer fiddled with her pokedex before deciding against the need to pull anymore videos out, and instead put her nervous fingers to work scratching behind Eevee's ear. “In her first three gym battles, 'Alcor's' eyes are blue. However, in every other battle she has linked to her profile, they are brown. Starting with the Rainbow Badge.”

“So, she didn't know until Celadon?” Akko asked. Maybe Chariot's teammate wasn't as smart as Diana; they didn't piece it together as quickly. Take that, girl who can speak the super-weird rock-wall lingo. But that also meant that there were three badges that Chariot had won with Mew's assistance, compared to Akko's one.

“I'm not sure, it does bother me though that Alcor couldn't fly and then suddenly could. You said in in the first dream that Chariot and her friend looked a few years younger than us, right?” Diana inquired, and Akko nodded.

That sounded right; in the first vision where she had seen Chariot holding Alcor, wounded and arguing with her friend, Croix. They looked a couple years younger than herself and her friends.

“So, we'll assume they were around fifteen, sixteen?” Diana confirmed, “From this we can conclude that Alcor's wing wasn't just broken, but more permanently damaged--if he was still unable to fly when they began the gym challenge. So, what changed between Pewter and Celadon, that two to three years couldn't repair?”

“I-” Akko frowned, she hadn't pieced together the timeline before. What Diana said made sense, even if it was all just hypothetical. Sure, they looked younger in the first vision, but that could have been been Akko's poor measurement of age.

But, Diana did have one point that stuck out. If Alcor really couldn't fly then it should have been fairly obvious something was up when he was suddenly soaring through the air. “No,” Akko insisted, feeling her defensive hackles start to rise again, “We're missing something. There's something else, a part three.”

Diana nodded, keeping her comments to herself and gently working at a knot in Eevee's neck ruff. “Regardless, my point was that if she had dropped out, she wouldn't have become Champion. And while I can't speak to whether that was the right or wrong decision, the point stands that if you are willing to forgive her for making a mistake, why can't you forgive yourself?”

The question struck a chord, and Akko found herself unsure of how she felt about it. “So, you're saying I should abandon Shiny Chariot?”

“No,” Diana smiled softly, “I'm saying even good people make mistakes. Even the brightest stars falter sometimes, but that doesn't mean you can't atone. Or that it needs to be in one large gesture. It took her years to become the Champion, then become the woman who you cherish so. What I'm trying to say is that there's another option besides dropping out.”

Akko looked up from where she was studying her hands and studied her friend's face, “Fight, Akko. Prove that you deserve to be here. You might not see it, but everyone believes you should be here; you've turned everyone to your side. Even though at the beginning you were alone, fight and make yourself believe you deserve to be here. The same way I believe in you.”

Even as she heard the way Diana laid it out, felt the genuine feelings behind her words. Akko still found herself wrestling with that small voice that said otherwise--whispering that she was wrong. After their conversation about the rankings, she had gone to her trainer page out of simple curiosity.

She had never cared much for rankings, or any of the like. Had never put any stock behind the words that were typed on the forums about celebrities or idols. She had always reacted the same way every time something spiteful, or hate fueled was written about Shiny Chariot. Angry, defensive, sure that they were wrong. It had been easy, automatic, to write off the words of nameless others as needlessly cruel or uninformed when it was about her hero.

When those same words were written about herself though, they had stuck. She could see the flaws they were shining a light on, were circling in bright red marker. Everything they had said were things she had thought about herself at one point or another. It was like reading a list of her own insecurities.

As much as Diana said otherwise, all the comments on her page were a stark contrast. Before her battle with Misty – before Mew's battle with Misty – no one had believed she'd make it. Those comments had never bothered her before, and until recently didn't even after the fact. But after the revelation that she didn't win on her own merit, Akko had to wonder if they were right. It had become harder to stand in front of the probing eyes and say, 'You're wrong'. What if Mew knew she wouldn't have won on her own, and had stepped in?

“What if I can't do it?” Akko whispered, feeling her chest clench, unable to make eye contact. As much as she didn't want to admit it, maybe part of the reason she was so quick to jump to the conclusion of dropping out was because she was afraid. Afraid of failing, of disappointing everyone who believed in and supported her. She had thought she was catching up... after the second gym, her confidence had sky rocketed.

But then the battle with Amanda had only shown, with painful clarity, that she hadn't actually caught up at all. There was still an impossibly large gap between herself and the top three. What if she never caught up? Diana had said that more than half of the first year trainers don't make it past the third badge. She'd been right about everything else, what if what she had predicted back in Viridian was also correct?

“Really, Akko?” Diana replied, and Akko whipped her head up. “What happened to the trainer who was dead set on punching her way to the top? Kicking and screaming, too stubborn and pigheaded to listen to anyone?” The sarcastic tone and pursed lips set Akko back on her heels, not expecting the attitude change from her friend. “What happened to the girl who burst into the academy, spouting challenges, proclaiming rivals and betting her entire future on being able to land one hit?”

“You were willing to throw caution to the wind, to put all your chips down to win a fight that everyone told you was impossible.” Diana continued, holding her squirming friends gaze, “So do it again. Believe in yourself. _Fight_.”

“I-” Akko floundered, feeling like she had just been slapped. Diana stared back across the table, a look of slight annoyance, filled with challenge greeting her. It reminded her of the same look that Diana had originally fixed her with, and Akko found herself smiling.

She didn't know how to respond to Diana's challenge, her assertion. Akko felt like she had just been tromped thoroughly for the umpteenth time, and this time it was her own injuries that Diana was applying the potion to. Grumbling and scolding the entire time. Feeling a wide smile take over, the trainer nodded, “I wish I could kiss you right now.”

Diana's eyes widened slightly before she turned away, clearing her throat and flushing, “That... would not be appropriate here, and is not the point.” The pair sat in awkward silence for a moment while the heir was busying herself to regain her composure and Akko was enjoying watching her squirm for once. Maybe a little more than was healthy. But for all Diana's whispers and taunts, it was nice to see her on the receiving end for once.

Plus that embarrassed, flustered expression was beyond adorable.

Clearing her throat once more, Diana carefully looked at a point over Akko's shoulder and finished the conversation, “I can't decide for you. I just think it would be a waste to throw in the towel after the first bump, especially since it would be grossly more fitting if you were eliminated doing something excessive and dramatic.”

“Hey!” Akko protested, “I am not excessive or dramatic!” The trainer's freshly painted smile was wiped away, replaced with a look more akin to being offended.

“You punched a tree, Akko.” Diana reminded her friend, smirking, “Although that might fall more under the rash and air-headed category.” It wasn't fair how quickly Diana was able to turn the tables! How did she even know?

“Dianaaa!” Akko whined, setting her chin down on the table, “Who told you?”

“I will not reveal my sources,” Diana responded and Akko shifted her chin to glare at the fox sitting on the other side of the table. Betrayer, Akko thought to herself, earning a confused head tilt from her previously best-friend. She knew they had been getting too cozy. First it was cuddle time, then it was sock-er and now apples and revealing things that should not be repeated!

“And I will be waiting for you to take me to dinner, once you've beaten Lt.Surge.” Diana continued, suddenly, “I was thinking it would be the appropriate time, once there's no pressing matters or distractions. So, I'll wait for that night.” Picking up her plate, Diana headed for the return station, leaving the surprised trainer to grab her own tray and try to catch up.

 


	51. Diana vs. Lt.Surge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> For those of you who check in every week, you will remember the last two weeks I've had a survey running for Akko's 5th partner. If you need a refresher please refer to the notes on C48.  
> I have tallied the results and have written down who suggested what (for those who attached an account name).  
> If you are interested in giving your say, there is the new survey: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/5XJWYM9  
> If you do not see your suggestion there, there is one of two reasons. 1) While I did mention I have some leniency, your suggestion fell outside of that. 2) I already have plans for that pokemon for someone in the future and am trying to avoid duplicates. Sorry to anyone who is disappointed by this!  
> Secondly, some of you suggested multiple options. For those who did I took either the first suggestion, the one you gave the best reason for, or the one who someone else did not already suggest before you.  
> The final note I would like to add here is more a selfish one. I have noticed that comments / kudos have dropped by more than half ever since the first kiss chapter. I'm not sure if it's because you all feel the quality has dropped, or if you've simply lost interest after getting the long awaited kiss or if the story is just too long for some people at this point but it is rather disheartening. I do write for myself, as much as for the practice and the feedback is greatly appreciated. I understand that most people don't have something to say every chapter, just not sure why the sudden nose dive.  
> Anywho, I am rather happy with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it as well!  
> Also, thank you again to my new beta for putting up with me and my constant need to tweak things!  
> PS - I am going to a convention next weekend (Anime North), and I am unsure if I will be able to post Sunday night like I usually do. So the chapter may be out on Monday morning / afternoon instead. Sorry in advance!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 50**

**Diana vs. Lt.Surge**

  
  


**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

  
  


“Alright, Harley.” Akko addressed the nervous dinosaur who had one vine loosely wrapped around her leg and was walking close enough that the rough feeling of her scales scraping against her skin made Akko itch with each step. They were standing in front of the stands in the Vermilion Gym, an hour before the next scheduled bout.

The next phase of Harley's rehabilitation was helping her grow more accustomed to loud noises and large crowds. As far as Gyms went, this was the last small-ish one, with stands only large enough to seat around three dozen, if everyone got really cozy with their neighbors.

After Vermilion, the Gyms doubled in size and attracted more spectators. This would be their best shot at having Harley experience a crowd that wasn't overly intimidating. Even if the scheduled combatants were sure to bring a crowd at the larger end of the spectrum.

Right now, the real question was whether they should sit at the back or the front. Akko honestly wasn't sure if the timid reptile would prefer to be able to see everyone, while being partially boxed in with their backs against the wall. Or if she'd prefer to be at the front, with easy escape routes, but with all the loud noises behind her and the battling in front of her. It might make her feel surrounded.

Maybe she should have asked Andrew, he was always full of helpful advice. Arriving this early meant that, other than a few maintenance workers, there was no one else around. So they had their pick of where they wanted to sit, assuming she could make up her mind.

That would mean that the there would be people walking up and down the stands as they arrived; with that in mind, maybe the back corner?

Flipping her pokedex open, Akko checked the time - only forty-five minutes left. Sucy had promised to come early, even though she had to bribe her to even leave the room.

“Front or Back?” Akko asked, looking down at where Eevee was sitting, all but vibrating with the amount of will power it took not to chase after the machine that was redoing the lines around the arena. She'd already been scolded by two maintenance workers, and had received white paint on the bottom of her paws that would require a bath later. Which no one was looking forward to.

Akko always ended up being bitten or scratched and Eevee would pout for hours afterwards.

Pondering the question, Eevee jumped up and hopped from bench to bench, all the way to the top and yipped to signal her decision. “Good choice,” Akko agreed. She should have just asked her from the beginning; it would have saved a lot of debate time.

Once situated, Akko tried to ignore the fact that she couldn't feel her legs. Harley might be just as cute as Eevee but she was much, much heavier. So when the oversized reptile had clambered up to sit on her lap, Akko had tried to hide the grimace as her claws and feet pressed against multiple bruises. It's alright, once the blood flow stops she'll lose feeling and then the throbbing will stop.

“About time,” Akko teased, spotting Sucy enter the arena and make her way to the stands, dragging her feet with each step.

Plunking down heavily beside her teammate, Sucy leaned back against the wall, “I'm here, aren't I?”

There was still half an hour left, which meant Akko had pestering time. “So, are you going to tell me why you're being such a grump?” The trainer asked, ignoring the glare from her friend.

“Who said I'm being grumpy?” Sucy asked, watching the door to the arena. Akko fixed the researcher with her best intimidation look, trying to imitate Lotte. The coordinator was set to come back tomorrow, so if worst comes to worse, she could hold out one more day. But, Akko was determined to at least try before falling back on her sure thing.

“They want me to come to dinner,” Sucy mumbled and Akko perked up.

“Who?” The trainer asked, and her friend turned to give her a look that said, 'really?' Like it should be obvious as to who she was talking about. It wouldn't be Diana, unless her dinner invitation had been more a group thing. Akko had asked her to be more friendly towards Sucy, but inviting her to dinner seemed-

“Them,” Sucy continued, pursing her lips. Saying it with such finality that Akko wondered if she actually believed that, that cleared everything up.

Them? Maybe she means Lotte and Diana's teammates? Was Sucy upset because Lotte wanted their first dinner back to extend to the other team? “Urg,” Sucy rubbed her forehead, frustrated with her friend's confused, blank stare.

“The kids at the orphanage,” Sucy elaborated.

“Oh!” Akko exclaimed, surprising Harley with the sudden volume increase, “You mean your family! Well, that might be fun-”

“They aren't my family,” Sucy cut off, correcting Akko's statement, “And no, it wouldn't.” Akko blinked, surprised by the cold tone that the researcher had taken. It was difficult for her to wrap her head around, she had been so close to her family growing up that a chance to have a home cooked meal sounded fantastic. Especially after not seeing anyone for over two months now. It wasn't just her parents she missed, but all of the people she had grown up seeing almost daily.

Even if they weren't blood related, there were a lot of people Akko considered family. Plus, when Sucy had talked about the Matron who had taken care of her, she had seemed nice. Sucy had said she stayed at the hospital all night after her venture to the Power Plant. Not that she talked about herself much.

“Why not? I bet they'd like to see you,” Akko assured, resisting the urge to add that Sucy might need to cheer up a bit first for that to be true. Don't kick the Beedrill nest, Akko.

Sucy scrunched up her nose, “Just leave it alone, I just need to avoid them for one more week. Then we're leaving for Celadon.”

Suddenly it clicked as to why the researcher had holed up in their room, and it had nothing to do with avoiding sunlight. She was avoiding any possible run ins with people she knew. It also explained her sudden obsession with keeping her hood up whenever Akko dragged her out as well.

“But-” Akko tried again, helping Eevee jump up onto her shoulders as the first of the other spectators started to file in.

“Just, drop it.” Sucy snapped, glancing at the disappointed pout that Akko had acquired, “It's fine. I'm sorry for being grumpy, I'll be better when we leave.” As much as Akko wanted to argue, to insist that she'd regret not going to see them, she decided to drop it. Sure, there likely wouldn't be another chance for Sucy to go back and visit for a long time, but she had opened up. With only minimal prodding.

“Alright,” Akko agreed, reluctantly. She wished there was more she could do, but if Sucy really didn't want to see anyone then she'd need to respect that. At least she had been willing to talk about what was wrong without having to be forced. And this did solve the riddle of why Sucy was suddenly being such a shut in, with the conclusion being surprisingly Diana unrelated. Progress. Finally. Well, sort of.

Before she could dwell on it too much, Harley started to shift nervously, foot slipping off the side down of Akko's thigh as she tried to hide her nose in her shirt. The poor garment was quickly becoming destroyed, and Akko was worried about what she'd do once it was gone. Because Harley's legs were so short, it caused the shirt to rub and scrape around the ground. It didn't help that she had started to chew on the neckline either.

Not that Akko minded getting her another shirt. Lotte had promised to help with something more practical once she got back. “You know,” Akko started, trying to distract the anxious pokemon on her lap, “Shiny Chariot once did an interview, saying she was really nervous in front of big crowds when she first started to perform.”

Sucy glanced at her friend before looking down at the shifting Ivysaur, realizing how nervous the dinosaur was. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” The researcher asked, and Akko grinned.

“Yep,” Akko assured, “Because Harley has Eevee, you and me to support her. Plus, if things become too much for her, she knows where her pokeball is.” The trainer tapped the ball on her belt for emphasis. She'd made a point of giving Harley the option to recall herself, ever since the Arthur incident of the accidental evolution. Who better to judge her limits, than the reptile herself? “And Shiny Chariot even said what gave her the confidence to stand in front of all those people were her partners and friends.”

Harley had turned her head to listen to what Akko was saying and tilted it slightly before extending a vine and tapping the image of Chariot – albeit, it was nearly faded to non-existence – on her chest.

Akko nodded, “Don't worry, we're here to support you. So when you're feeling nervous, just remember we're right here,” she assured, tapping her own chest. The dinosaur rumbled, happily, settling down and relaxing slightly atop Akko's now numb legs. Sucy smirked, amused, and rubbed the spine of the nearest leaf to her lap, the way Akko had shown her a couple nights before.

“You really are a weirdo, you know that right?” Sucy teased, the first sign of a smile on her face for the first time in days.

  
  


They continued with light bantering, thankfully void of the recent tension, but not without Sucy's usual quick wit and sarcastic taunts, as the stadium filled. Diana entered, tailed by Andrew and looked up into the stands, flashing a small smile that grew when Akko waved back. The trainer in the stands throwing up a thumbs up for good measure.

“Isn't this the first time you're going to see her in a gym battle?” Sucy asked, looking between the two trainers with a roll of her eyes.

“Yep!” Akko confirmed, excited to finally get a chance to see Diana battle in person. Sure, there was the time she fought the Team Rocket goons in the pokecenter in Pewter. But that hadn't been so much a battle as a free-for-all slaughter.

In Pewter, Akko hadn't been aware that the gym challenges could just be viewed by anyone. Truthfully, she hadn't been educated as to a lot of what she could, and could not do. Thank Arceus for Lotte. If it weren't for the motherly coordinator, she probably wouldn't even know how to turn on her pokedex. And then in Cerulean, Diana hadn't told her about her challenge until after it was over. Which she had later explained was because it had been set as a private viewing for her sponsors. Making this the first time Akko would be seeing her battle in person. In a legal match, anyways.

Wait, there was also on day one at the academy. Not that, that really counted. Or did it?

“There she is!” A younger boy exclaimed from across the stands, turning to talk to his assembled group before they started to head towards where Akko and Sucy were seated. The latter instantly tensed, letting out a string of curses under her breath.

Akko glanced at her friend, drawn out of her contemplation and trying see what had started the string of words she would have her mouth washed out with soap if she repeated. It didn't matter that her Momma was miles away, she'd know. And there would be soap. Flowery soap.

The stadium was filled with chatter and movement, so Akko didn't spot the half dozen pre-teens heading their way until it was too late to escape.

“Sucy!” One of the younger girls with straw blonde hair beamed.

“Fuck,” Sucy hissed, quiet but not quiet enough. The kids laughed, not surprised in the slightest at her choice of greeting. “What are you doing here?” She growled.

The leader who had originally spotted the grump-a-lump answered, “We're here to see the gym battles!”

Akko looked over the assembled group, four in total, and wondered if this was some of the crowd the researcher had tried so hard to avoid. They looked harmless enough, plus they seemed to like Sucy. Even her growling seemed to have no effect. And she was doing some of her best work.

“Oh my gosh, your Eevee is so cute!” Another girl said, tripping her way up to the top and reaching out to touch the shoulder-monkey. Harley, much to Akko's surprise, only shifted backwards and tried to flatten herself more. But otherwise, did not show any other signs of outward panic.

In an attempt to help, Akko plunked Eevee down on Sucy's lap and grinned, “She sure is.”

“Wait, isn't that the Eevee that beat Misty's Gyarados?” The first boy asked, and Akko chuckled, nervously.

“Um,” She started, but quickly found that she didn't actually need to answer the question. Thankfully, since she really didn't feel comfortable lying.

“Of course it is! No one else has an Eevee this year!” The second boy snapped back with enough conviction that Akko could swear he and Sucy were related. He certainly had her sarcastic tone down to pinpoint accuracy.

“That's so cool! You're friends with one of the top three!” The first boy exclaimed in awe.

“Actually,” Andrew interrupted, surprising the assembled crowd, “She’s friends with all of the top four,” he added, winking at Akko and trying to answer all of the sudden questions as the pack turned on him.

Sucy let out a relieved breath at the unexpected rescue. Akko took the moment of reprieve to check on Diana, spotting her in the trainer's box, stance relaxed but poised. She had a look on her face that said she was already replaying how the future battle would go, along with any variation or counter that might come her way.

She's probably already won, Akko mused to herself, snapping back to the conversation at hand when Sucy smacked her knee for the third time. “Huh?” Akko asked, looking between the six sets of eyes on her.

“They want to know if they can pet Harley,” Andrew offered, filling in the piece of conversation that Akko had missed.

“Oh, uh,” Akko looked at the pleading pouts and excited grins spread out in front of her, “How about, since the match is about to start, afterwards I let you meet Mizar and play with Eevee for a little bit?” She offered as a compromise. Sorry, Mizar.

When a whining protest started, the first boy asked, “Can we play with Oscar, too?”

“Ya! And the Matron wants you to come to dinner!” The first girl added, and Sucy scowled, muttering under her breath that she was busy. For all her bluster, it only seemed to amuse the others and add new energy to their inquiries. They seemed to have some sort of Sucy immunity.

“You should bring Akko!” The second girl offered.

“She doesn't want to come to dinner with you brats,” Sucy shut down the suggestion, searching for a way out of the pitfall she had fallen into.

“I wouldn't mind going to dinner,” Akko said, shrugging her shoulders and feeling a chill run down her spine when Sucy focused her glare on her instead. Crap. Akko glanced at her friend, putting on her best, 'please don't kill me in my sleep' smile and shrugging. Maybe she should have extended that smile to, 'please don't smother me with your hoard of insects in my sleep either'.

“Fine,” Sucy groaned, “If you're going to drag Akko to dinner, then I guess I have to go.” She responded, “But just dinner.” She reminded, with an air of finality. Before they could delve further into the making plans, the referee signaled for the two combatants to shake hands in the center of the arena and the room fell into a quiet rumble.

Sucy hissed at the younger crowd to sit down and shut up, trying to shake off the second girl from clinging to her arm and giving up with a scowl when it appeared futile. Andrew leaned back, saying hello to Harley and becoming comfy as the match was set to begin. The reptile rumbled a greeting, tapping her chest with her vine and receiving a confused smile for her efforts.

With a loud blow on his whistle, the referee began the proceedings in a booming voice. “This will be a one on one battle for a Thunder Badge between Gym Leader Lt.Surge, and Trainer Diana Cavendish. There is no time limit and will conclude when one side’s pokemon of either opponent is no longer able to continue, or until one side forfeits.”

With a glance at both combatants, he continued, “If the combatants would shake hands, we will begin the match.”

Without a word, or least not one loud enough to reach the stands, Diana and the Gym Leader shook hands. It was brisk, Diana with her professional stone face in place, and a cocky smirk from her opponent. One that Akko was excited to see her companion wipe off the arrogant man's face in two shakes of a Mareep's tail.

They returned to either side, standing in the freshly outlined boxed as the referee finished his opening processions, “The Gym Leader will select his pokemon first.”

Akko watched at the large man took the comically small ball off of his utility belt, if her research was correct he would be using his Raichu. The electric type leader had a decent roster, however unlike Misty, he did not change which he used based off his opponents. He was known for often commenting on the other leaders who did, saying it ruined the whole process. If they wanted each trainer to complete the same trials, then they should use the same pokemon each time. Not change their selection to increase the difficulty simply because one trainer had more talent than the last.

It was that same logic that he used to give validity to researching his opponents in turn before each battle. The army veteran said, just like any serious trainer, a good gym leader should also become familiar with his opponent beforehand. By researching everyone, it evened the scales to make sure he was equally prepared for each challenger instead of reserving that privilege solely for the trainers who were more popular and publicized.

Sure enough, Lt.Surge's Raichu appeared on the field with a red flash, cheeks sparking and tail thrashing. The large mustard-brown rodent crouched, a smirk on his face that was a mirror image of his trainer’s. It was actually a little uncomfortable to see how strikingly similar the two were and it made Akko squirm. Were she and Eevee that similar?

Diana did not outwardly react to the choice and tossed her selection onto the field, her Kadabra appearing on the field to stand stalwart and relaxed in front of her. The selection confused Akko; it was Diana's typical choice as well. From the way her friend had been talking, she had assumed that she'd switch it up. Considering against both Brock and Misty, Diana had used her Abra.

It wasn't like Diana didn't have options, Cobalt was also exceptionally strong. Additionally, the other trainer had recently captured a third partner. Even if no one had seen her Gloom yet, it was listed on her roster and had been mentioned in passing.

Diana had made a point of saying Lt.Surge was known to research the challengers, and that the most proven way to beat him was to do something out of character. Choosing Kadabra was as close to a public insult or show of power that Diana could display.

“Begin!” The referee announced, voice booming out, projected by the mic attached just below his ear and slamming the flags in his hands down.

Both sides remained silent, their pokemon waiting for their command as Diana and Lt.Surge stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. It was the war of two tacticians, both more accustomed to countering than sending out the first strike.

“Taunt,” Diana instructed, and Kadabra thrust his fist, pronged foot sliding over the smooth ground. Raichu moved instinctively to avoid the attack, in tune with his trainer even as the burly man called his counter.

“Double Team,” The electric rat shimmered and split apart into six images that started to encroach upon the psychic type. Akko recognized the counter, it was the same one Diana had used on her during their first battle. The same one she had simulated into her repertoire.

Diana flicked her gaze between the images, no sign of worry as she calmly called her unorthodox counter attack. “Sunny Day,” Akko frowned, that attack didn't do any damage. It was a fire-type amplifier. What was she-?

Kadabra slapped his hands together, pulling them apart slowly to create a light orb before sending it into the air. The simulated sun brightened the arena, forcing spectators to squint as their eyes adjusted and elongating shadows. “Taunt,” Diana finalized the combo attack and Kadabra fixated on a single Raichu, highlighting the surprised rodent in red.

“How?” Akko breathed, not following how Kadabra had singled out the real one from the circling pack. As Raichu swung his head back and forth, the mirror images disappeared and the enraged rat pushed off the ground. Leaving a trail of light, the lightning rodent blinked across the arena, narrowly missing Kadabra who used Teleport to get out of the way.

Skidding across the arena floor, Raichu rounded, and aimed at the psychic type again before firing off like a bullet from a gun. “Gravity,” Diana continued, voice still calm with the first hint of a smirk trying to break free.

“Raichu! Snap out of it!” Lt.Surge bellowed, trying to connect with his partner who was still struggling against the Taunt attack. The ability forcing the rodent to attack ceaselessly, limited to physical attacks.

Gravity came into effect and Raichu's stride faltered, speed taking a severe decline. “Focus Blast,” Diana commanded, and Kadabra again focused the energy to his hands, this time creating a light brown orb.

Raichu grit his teeth, fighting against the increased Gravity that was slowing him to a near crawl and trashed his tail. Taunt's grip started to fade as Focus Black neared full power, the red outline starting to flicker and fade. “That's it! Thunder Bolt!” Lt.Surge commanded, and the rodent shook his head one last time before sparks start to crackle from his cheeks and he stopped moving, instead focusing his efforts on the projectile attack.

 _Focus Blast, while extremely powerful, automatically fails if the user is struck before completion_ , Akko thought to herself. Lt.Surge was focusing his efforts on interrupting the attack, rather than trying to hit Kadabra directly.

The orb between Kadabra's hands grew, nearing completion as Raichu let out a desperate cry, “Chuu!” The rat grit out, sending a snapping crack of electricity.

“Light Screen!” Diana called, abandoning the attack in preference to minimizing damage. Caught off guard by how quickly Taunt dissipated. Kadabra let the growing orb in his hands disperse, crossing his fingers in front of his body instead and rectifying a glass like mirror in front of himself just in time. The electric attack slammed into the barrier, colliding like a rippling wave before the defense broke and rippled through Kadabra.

While greatly reduced in damage, the attack still caused the psychic type to recoil. “Disable!” Diana called, her voice taking on the slightest hint of irritation.

Tendrils of light erupted around the rodent, shaking from exertion of the slowly fading Gravity attack. The ropes wrapped around Raichu's paws and muzzle, temporarily restraining the powerful opponent.

“Fight it!” Lt.Surge called, and his partner began to thrash against the restraints, the concentration it took for Kadabra to hold the attack showing as a grimace on the veteran pokemon.

“Psychic!” Diana called, foregoing Focus Blast for an attack that had a quicker response time. Raichu was breaking out of the restrictions she was placing on him quicker than expected, and she needed to change her strategy accordingly.

The rodent was encased in a white aura as Kadabra opened his palm and aimed it at his opponent. With a flick, Kadabra sent Raichu flying to slam into the stadium wall with a resounding crash. Diana snapped her gaze to follow the trajectory and squinted, trying to make out her opponent's pokemon through the generated cloud of dust and dirt.

“Recover-” Diana started to command as angry sparks started to crackle from the cloud.

“Thunder!” Lt.Surge commanded, confident his partner was still kicking. Raichu let out a cry as large strikes of lightning crackled and slammed at random around the arena. The intensity of the attack breaking the ground and creating booms loud enough to shake the room.

Sensing she didn't have enough time to complete her Recover command, the trainer abandoned it in favour of minimizing the incoming damage. “Protect!” Diana called, Kadabra crossing his arms and creating a see-through wall just as a lightning strike was about to land home. The wall deflected the attack to crash into the ground directly in front of the Psychic type as the angry rodent's attack came to an end.

Both pokemon stood, panting and glaring at each other as the dust settled. Raichu's tail flicked lazily, with less gusto than before and his legs shook from exertion. Fighting against the constant chains and restrictions had taken a lot from the rodent and he waited for the next command.

Diana looked to Kadabra, judging how much he had left and flicking her gaze to the Gym Leader to gauge what he would use as his final move. Raichu didn't have enough gas left in the tank for a drawn out fight, and Kadabra wasn't faring much better.

“Psychic,” Diana commanded, and Lt.Surge seized the opportunity.

“Quick Attack!” The Gym Leader called, expecting the attack to be aimed at his Raichu and using the rodents exceptional speed to evade the attack. Raichu activated the attack, blinking across the distance that separated himself from his opponent.

Diana smirked for the first time since the battle began, and Kadabra used his Psychic attack on the dislodged rubble from Raichu's Thunder, swinging a large boulder to align with the rodent's path. Moving too quickly to react to the left hook, Raichu slammed head first into the Psychic levitated boulder and rolled across the floor, knocked out.

The referee looked at both combating pokemon, raising the flag closest to Diana and declaring the end of the match.

“Raichu is unable to continue the battle, Diana and Kadabra win!” The assembled crowd let out a resounding cheer, multiple spectators jumping to their feet and clapping as the victorious heir walked to her partner.

“Huh,” Sucy mumbled, “I have to admit, she's not stupid. I'll give her that.”

Akko nodded, replaying the battle in her head. One thing still didn't make sense, “How did she know which one was the real one?”

Andrew looked back over his shoulder, “Double Team is a projection, it doesn't create shadows.” Akko blinked, processing what he had told her. Looking back at where Diana had finished shaking the Gym Leader’s hand and had recalled her partner. Diana really was amazing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, if anything confused you about the battle please feel free to ask or wait for next week as some things are explained. Hope you enjoyed!


	52. The Wrong Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> I'm beyond exhausted from the convention this weekend but I stubbornly didn't want to miss a Sunday. (Since I haven't had to since I started in October. It was a point of pride!!)  
> Anywho, I'm leaving the Survey open for another week. The link is still in the previous chapter.  
> I just want to thank my beta for finishing this early for me since I was going to be able to look at any chapters after Thursday until tonight this week.  
> I might post some pictures from the con - it was amazing - if I do I'll post a link if people are interested.  
> Enjoy the chapter! It's a long one.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 51**

**The Wrong Thing**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

After the match, Akko found herself rambling with enthusiasm about her favourite highlights of the match. Peppering her victorious companion with question after question about her choice in counters.

“And Sunny Day!” Akko all but squealed, smile so wide it was hurting her cheeks from being stretched past their suggested limits. “I still don't fully understand what happened there, Andrew said it had something to do with the shadows?”

Diana smiled fondly, walking a step behind, on par with Sucy's slow trudge. The researcher’s interest in the match didn't measure up with her teammates and responded with little more than an eye roll or huff at each question.

“Double Team is a projection, similar to a rainbow. It doesn't have a physical manifestation.”Diana explained, watching as the wheels in Akko's mind slowly turned. “So the copies don't cast shadows...”

“Oh!” Akko exclaimed, slapping her hand to her forehead. “So you just had Kadabra attack the one with the shadow!” Diana hummed her confirmation, trying to keep the bemusement from taking over. Akko's enthusiasm was contagious.

“But, what about—” Akko started, train of thought cut off when the doors to the pokecenter opened with a whoosh and an unexpected figure stood in the lobby. “Lotte!” The coordinator in question turned from where she was leaning against the counter and grinned, rushing over to engulf her teammate in a hug.

“I thought you guys weren't getting in until tomorrow?” Akko continued, stepping aside when Lotte let her go and turned to hug Sucy as well. The researcher gave in with a huff, resigning herself to the fated show of affection. Realizing nothing was going to stop Lotte, so why bother protesting? Not that Akko thought she really minded, Sucy always gave in a little easier when it was Lotte.

“Well, we were hoping to see Diana's match.” Lotte explained, crouching to pet the overjoyed fox who was pawing at her leg. “But we misjudged the time, and just missed it. So we figured the most sure fire way to find you guys would be to head to the pokecenter.”

“Not that Diana's pokemon probably needs a visit; you were planning to use Cobalt, right?” Hannah added, coming up behind Lotte and stepping as if to greet Diana in a similar manner as Lotte had her teammates but hesitating at the last moment. Glancing at Akko and Sucy, the coordinator toyed with her ponytail instead. “It's not listed yet, but I heard you mopped the floor with that big brute of a Gym Leader.”

Cobalt? Akko looked at her friend, momentarily confused. So, then her talk with Diana about using her Ponyta had been right. What changed then? Diana had made such a fuss about breaking the mold to defeat this gym leader and then just changed her mind at the last minute?

“I wouldn't say that-” Diana began, interrupted when Akko's energy was renewed and the other trainer loudly confirmed Hannah's assertion.

“She totally destroyed him!” Akko exclaimed, tucking away her inquiries about the roster change for later. “You should have seen it! Kadabra was awesome!” The trainer was so lost in the moment that she missed the look Diana's teammates shared. Barbara smiled weakly, and Hannah glared like she had been stung, about to bark back a retort when Diana came to Akko's rescue. Even if the other trainer was unaware she was in need of such.

“I bet you'reprobably hungry, if you came here right after walking from Saffron?” Diana asked, trying not to draw attention to Akko's confused look.

Akko couldn't understand why everyone else wasn't as excited or impressed as she was. Sure it was the first time she had seen Diana fight, but that shouldn't matter. The way she had commanded the entire fight! It was on par with watching a League match! Was this because they weren't trainers like herself and Diana? Akko looked down at Eevee, shared a shrug with the fox.

“I could eat,” Lotte confirmed.

 

~o~

 

The group took a short detour to see Nurse Joy, dropping off Kadabra to be checked and acquiring a room for the late-comers before heading upstairs to deposit their bags. After a moment of discussion and planning on where to meet for their late lunch, the group split apart to quickly shower off the hot day’s remnants.

Lotte went with her teammates, chatting about the convention and going over some of her highlights. She paused once they had entered their room, spotting Diana's bag. Akko had told her about Nurse Joy only giving them one room since they were a group of three but it hadn't clicked until that moment.

“Oh, right.” Lotte mumbled, looking between the other three that filed in behind her, “I forgot Diana was staying in the same room as you. Should I stay with Hannah and Barbara for the remainder of the week?”

Akko blinked at her friend, about to ask why, when Sucy answered with a chuckle, “Why? It's not like the top bunk has been used.” Lotte flushed at the statement, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot and poking her two forefingers together.

“O-Oh, I didn't. Um...” The coordinator stammered, staring at the ground. “Well, regardless I can leave if you'd like privacy—Not that I think you'd need any! I mean Sucy has—”

“Had to spend all week chaperoning?” The researcher finished unhelpfully, ignoring—or enjoying—the way Diana glared at her. Akko was at a loss for what was going on, she had told Lotte that Nurse Joy would only give them one room since there were only three of them. Why was she being so weird about it? The way she was acting, Lotte was making it sound like this was completely new news to her.

About to combust, Lotte grabbed the needed essentials and gestured towards the bathroom, “I'm going to shower,” The coordinator squeaked before dashing away.

Akko watched the door click shut and turned to those remaining in the main room, “Was it something I said?” she asked, running through the conversation and trying to figure out what had turned Lotte into a nervous mess.

“I think it was more what you didn't say,” Sucy offered unhelpfully, plopping down on her bed and taking out a book. Akko looked at Diana, silently begging for someone to please, for the love of Arceus, explain what was going on. Instead of answering, Diana sat down as well, patting her lap for Eevee to hop up.

Giving up with a huff, Akko grabbed her gloves that Professor Ursula had given her after their first sparring match and sat down to wait for Lotte. She was supposed to meet the Professor after lunch and didn't want to forget them.

Shifting closer to the wall, Diana sat with her back against the wall and stretched her legs out. Akko let herself fall back so her head rested against Diana's thigh like a pillow and took out her pokedex. Quickly, she typed out a message to the Professor letting her know they were having lunch withthe unexpectedly returned trio, just in case it ran late. They weren't supposed to meet for another hour, but it would still be a tight crunch for time.

As she pressed send, Akko noticed a new message come in and clicked on the icon. _“I don't think Lotte knew about the sleeping arrangement,”_ The message read from Diana and Akko furrowed her brow. Huh? What was that supposed to mean? Of course Lotte knew, she had seen them back in Cerulean. And as she had already stated, she told Lotte that Diana was staying in the same room. So it wasn't like it was new information.

Akko tilted her head back, trying to catch Diana's eye but found her friend staring out the window. Irritated, she typed back a reply and waited.

“ _Yes she did, remember the morning they left for Mount Moon with Amanda?”_ Akko inquired, looking back up to try to read Diana's reaction. When her pokedex vibrated, Diana looked down and skimmed the message before looking over at Akko with an unreadable expression. It was blank, completely devoid of emotion except the slight hint of surprise. Did she forget?

Diana chewed on her lip, starting to type out a message before deleting it. That's cheating! Akko thought to herself, there was no erasing when you talked out loud to someone. Pouting, Akko grimaced when Eevee crawled onto her stomach and started to knead her tummy with her pointy-paws.

While she was trying to telepathically beg the fox to just lay down, promising no matter how much she kneaded her stomach, it wasn't going to get any softer, Diana typed out her response. _“From her reaction, I don't think she realized it was more than a one time occurrence.”_

“ _So, we're just sleeping beside each other?”_ Akko typed back instantly, slightly miffed, fueled by the sudden spike in annoyance to tap out her annoyed, knee-jerk response.

Diana read the message and pursed her lips, setting down her pokedex without replying. Before Akko could pester her for a response, Lotte emerged, rubbing a towel against her hair to try to absorb the last remnants off moisture. “Ready? I'm actually a lot hungrier than I thought.”

Akko stood up, putting on a bookmark in her and Diana's conversation for later and headed out for the designated restaurant. It didn’t feel like she was going to get a straight answer right now anyways.

 

~o~

 

“They have pokemon portions!” Akko pointed out, tilting the menu so Eevee could see. They had collected Hannah and Barbara before heading over to the restaurant, picking up Amanda and her team on the way. The last three were originally unplanned, more of a happy accident, but not an unwelcome addition.

They ended up going to a restaurant that Sucy had suggested, with the glowing recommendation of, 'they don't suck'. That was about as positive as it got when the referral came from the researcher. Plus, this was her home territory, so she should have the most accurate idea of where to go.

Diana wasn't kidding when she said Hannah and Barbara preferred to do a full slide-show, run-down when they returned from wherever they had run off to last. They dominated the conversation, with multiple pictures of each instance or story they were currently regaling. Lotte was chiming in often, and overall it was a pleasant lunch with a plenitude of laughter.

Amanda took her turn recounting her victory over Akko in vivid, if not slightly exaggerated, detail. Akko found herself relaxing for the first time in days, temporarily forgetting the decision she had to make. Or the strained conversation with Diana. The never ending quarrel between two of her favourite people.

After a particularly energetic retelling of Lotte blundering her way through asking the author of the Nightfall series to sign her first edition copy, Akko glanced at the time on her pokedex. Cursing silently, the trainer realized that even with the extra hour the Professor had insisted she take, she was still going to be late.

Quickly swallowing the last bite of her dessert, Akko fished out her wallet to put money on the table and waved goodbye. Eevee lazily looked at her trainer, ignoring the first three attempts to call her to follow. The fox had taken full advantage of being the group favourite and was too full to move.

Giving up with a chuckle when Lotte promised to watch her, Akko turned to leave before she heard her name being called.

“Akko,” Diana called, spotting Akko's gloves she had brought for her workout with the Professor still resting on the bench where they had been deposited. “Wait, you forgot something!” Akko slapped her forehead, you'd think after hearing that so much, she'd have this down by now. But, nope.

“Right, sorry.” Akko apologized, turning back as Diana stood and held out the gloves. She was surprised when instead of taking the gloves, Akko swiveled and landed a peck on her lips. Turning again to leave, Akko froze, seeing the gloves being offered to her. “Oh, you meant-”

“What?!” Amanda exclaimed with a whistle, and Akko froze, choosing to play dead while she figured out what to do next. She looked to Diana who had decided to employ the same tactic, and was yet to react, eyes slightly wide and too shocked to turn back to face the group. Crap, you’ve really done it now, Akko.

“Sucy, why didn't you tell me?” Lotte hissed, smacking her teammate on the arm.

“Ow!” Sucy protested, snapping her slackened jaw closed to glare at Lotte, “How am I the one in trouble? I had no idea!” Akko continued to look at Diana, the other girl regaining some composure.

“Damn, Akko!” Amanda continued, thoroughly enjoying herself and this new development. “How long?” Akko blinked, trying to process the question while also trying to riddle out just what Diana was thinking. It looked like the computer program that ran her super smart brain was buffering, and she was left frozen and staring at Akko. What was she supposed to say? Opps, my lips didn't see yours there? My bad?

“Uh...” Akko mumbled, glancing from Diana to Amanda and then Sucy and Lotte. Crap. How did she manage to screw up this bad? Was Diana mad? They hadn't even talked about what they were! And Diana was weird about public anything! So what was there to even tell them at this point? Sometimes Diana and I kiss but I have no idea what that means and I just got confused? Or maybe she should just play it off as an accident? “Um. I need to go, I'm gonna be late.” Akko pointed her thumb at the door, starting to move towards the exit, trying not to make eye contact with any of her friends still seated at the table. “For the um, the thing...” She rambled, going into full flight mode. Crap, crap, crap!

Taking the offered gloves, Akko turned to retreat from the questioning stares, shooting her best, 'I'm so, so, so sorry,' look at Diana. Maybe she should say, there was a time Diana let me kiss her. But that's probably never happening again. Crap!

As she neared the front door, she realized Diana was right behind her, still silent and agreeing with Akko's accession to run away. And quickly. Ignoring the inquiries from her own two teammates. The decision to follow her surprised Akko, but she decided to follow her survival instincts and not comment right now.

“But, how will we know who won the pool?!” Amanda called to their retreating forms, drawing curious glances from the other patrons in the restaurant.

“Wait, what pool?” Akko tried to stop and turn, pushed forward to keep walking when Diana's hands pressed between her shoulders. Stumbling over her own feet, the trainer started on her trek to the door once more. She'd ask Sucy or Lotte later.

 

~o~

 

The duo reached the predetermined spot in record time, Diana refusing to slow down or talk the entire trek. Akko sighed internally, berating herself for doing something so stupid. She'd always been prone to making split second decisions that ended up getting her in trouble. But this time, she'd really done it.

Professor Ursula was surprised by their spectator, but other than an awkward greeting, did her best to hide it.

“O-Oh!” The Professor exclaimed, noticing that Akko wasn't alone, “Good Day, Miss Cavendish, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting a second student today, Akko didn't say anything about bringing someone with her.” The Professor glanced at her pupil, slightly raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry, Professor. It was sort of a last minute decision...” Akko chuckled, “Um-”

“I'm sorry to intrude, I promise I won't be a hindrance.” Diana smiled, speaking for the first time since all but fleeing the crime scene and moving off to the side and sitting down. Ignoring the tenth chime from her pokedex, signaling _another_ message had come in since they had left the restaurant. Akko glanced at the device, trying to hide her frown.

Her own device had gone off as well, but she knew, or at least had a realistic guess as to what would be waiting for her. Lotte and Sucy would be annoyed she hadn't told them, but it's not like they didn't know something was up, even if Lotte put on quite the show earlier that said otherwise. She had told them that Diana had asked her on a date. It wasn't that she was hiding it, it just felt awkward to talk to Sucy about for some reason and Lotte had been in Saffron. Plus, there had been other, more pressing issues on her mind. Issues she planned on telling her teammates tonight.

Scratch that, not tonight because they had Sucy's dinner. Tomorrow? No, tomorrow was her battle with Lt.Surge, and if she won then she had her date with Diana. Crap, was that still happening?

“Akko?” Professor Ursula prompted, and the trainer snapped her attention back to her mentor and blinked, owlishly. “Are you ready?”

“Oh, ya. Sorry, Professor,” Akko answered, pulling her gloves on and tightening the wrist straps. Shifting into her ready stance, she tried to focus on the opponent in front of her, rather than the ones waiting for when she finished.

 

Diana winced. Every time Akko failed to deflect or misdirect a hit. Every time her rump met the dirt, or she was pinned. Diana winced. And it was damned distracting.

Signaling her surrender by tapping the older woman's arm twice, Akko sucked in a deep breath when she felt the grapple release. Exhausted, she sat down on the grass and took a drink from the supplied water bottle.

“Let's call it here,” The Professor offered, putting her supplies back in the duffle she used to carry them. Akko nodded, taking turns between gulping down air and water and flopped back against the grass. “Your gym battle is tomorrow, right?”

“Ya,” Akko answered, unable to elaborate further while her lungs struggled to catch up.

“Well, I'm sure you'll do just fine. I'm looking forward to it.” Professor Ursula smiled, waving goodbye to both contestants and taking her leave. Akko watched the Professor leave from her spot on the grass before tilting her head the other way.

Diana was already on her feet as well and brushing off her legs, sending specks of dirt and leaves flying. “Hey,” Akko called, once she was sure they wouldn’t be overheard, arms stretched out like a Staryu, “I'm really sorry.” The trainer apologized, watching her friend for a clue as to what she was thinking. Besides the initial greeting to the Professor, Diana had remained silent. At least she didn’t smile when she was punched, that had to be a good sign, right?

Humming to herself, Diana regarded her friend before moving to sit on the grass by Akko's head. “You don't need to apologize,” Absently, Diana brushed some of the sweat soaked bangs away from the other girl's forehead. Akko watched from her spot in the grass, trying to employ her wealth of Diana knowledge to figure out if now was a poke-the-bear, or leave-the-bear-the-hell-alone, moment. She didn’t seem mad, just contemplative. There was the option of waiting, but she had Sucy’s dinner tonight. So waiting might mean they wouldn’t get a chance to talk until after her match with Lt.Surge tomorrow. And depending on how that went… Well, it would be safer to do it now.

“So...” Akko drawled, tilting her head back to try to meet Diana's gaze that was focused on her fingers as they gently played with the other trainer’s hair. “You aren't mad that I kissed you in front of everyone?” Akko asked, feeling her heart rate starting to pick up again.

After what seemed like far longer than it logically was, Diana worried her lip and spoke, “It's not that it was in front of everyone that bothered me.” Akko felt her stomach clench, then what was it? If it wasn't that she did it accidentally—well, without thinking—in front of everyone? It had just become such a routine, every morning and every night. One of them would say, you forgot something, and then they'd reenact the restaurant. She'd been trained! In hindsight, maybe they should have picked a different phrase. Considering how often she forgot something or other.

“It's just,” Diana sighed, crunching up her nose and playing with the long strands of Akko's hair that were splayed across the grass. Right on cue, her pokedex buzzed again for the two dozenth time and Diana's thoughtful look turned into a full blown glower.

“You can answer if you need to,” Akko offered. She didn't want Diana to feel like she had to put off replying to whoever was blowing up her device so she wouldn't feel ignored or something.

“I don't know how!” Diana snapped back, exasperated and throwing her hand into the air before taking a breath and running her hand through her own hair. The sudden outburst surprised Akko, and she waiting before trying again.

Akko glanced between her suddenly disgruntled friend and back down at the pokedex, “Uh, like it won't turn on or something?” Was Diana mad because she had told her, her pokedex broke earlier? No, that was a conversation Akko was sure she’d remember.

“No, Akko.” Diana sighed, looking at the trail that the Professor had departed down a few moments previous. Akko was about to ask what had happened that made her pokedex not work, or more importantly how it was still able to receive messages if it wouldn't turn on. Unless it was just the screen that didn't work. That would make more sense. “I don't know what to say to them,” Diana clarified, gesturing to the buzzing device on her belt, shifting in her spot on the grass.

“Oh,” Akko acknowledged and both girls fell into an awkward silence. It hadn't occurred to her that Diana might be having the same problem she was. Whenever she thought about it, she just assumed that Diana knew the answer. Since she always seemed to know the answer to everything. When in reality she had been struggling with what to say to Barbara and Hannah, the same way she had been with Lotte and Sucy. “Well, what do you want to tell them?” Akko asked instead, keeping the response she hoped to hear in the back of her mind.

Diana set her jaw, biting back her first response and choosing the second option, “That depends.”

“On...?” Akko inquired, depends on what?

Looking down at the girl in front of her instead of down the trail, Diana searched for something before answering, “Did you mean what you said this morning?” Akko paused, not expecting the question and trying to pinpoint exactly which time Diana was talking about. She talked a lot this morning. There was probably at least a dozen things she said that could be the thing Diana was talking about.

“About fruit for breakfast...?” Akko asked, picking out the most likely culprit. “All I meant was that breakfast is supposed to give you energy for the rest of the day. So sugar is a staple in any breakfast meal-”

“No, not-” Diana interrupted, catching herself when she started to smile, “We also need to talk about that, but that's not what I was referring to. I meant about us being nothing more than two friends who sleep beside each other.”

“Huh?” Akko mumbled, scrunching up her nose and trying to remember when she had said that. Oh, Diana meant when they had been messaging each other while waiting for Lotte. Squirming and trying to find a more comfortable position that didn't have a stone sticking between her shoulders, Akko tried to replay the conversation. “I didn't mean- I just meant that-” Akko started and stopped each time, pulling herself up to sit instead.

“I'm just tired of everyone constantly poking fun,” Akko huffed, toying with the laces on her shoe. “I didn't mean it how it sounded.” Or at least, not the way Diana made it sound. It was just, the way Lotte and Sucy were going on, they made it sound like she and Diana were doing something wrong. Or something. Who knew what Sucy was going on about half the time anyway.

They weren’t doing anything wrong. At least, Akko didn’t think they were. They really were just sleeping beside each other, or against—whatever.

“By everyone you mean Sucy?” Diana deadpanned and Akko grimaced at her tone. Her voice taking an edge that suggested Diana expected nothing less from the researcher.

Akko looked up, catching Diana's gaze with shook her head no, “No, I mean everyone. Lotte always gets so, I don't know, weird whenever you come up.” Akko tried to explain, doing her best to impersonate the nervous coordinator but feeling like all she accomplished was to impersonate a pray-mantis instead. Which was not at all what she intended. Lotte did not look like a pray-mantis. “And Amanda and Sucy keep making comments, like the other night she told me to use protection while I was hanging out with you?”

Akko let out an exasperated breath, “I don't even know what that means. Protection from what?” She had told Sucy that they were going to talk, did she somehow know that it was going to involve a bit of a squabble? Did she expect them to break out into a full blown wrestling match?

The rambling trainer took a moment to glance at Diana, finding her expression a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. Akko had to wonder if Diana ever had comments thrown at her about their budding relationship. Or if she was the only one. Hannah and Barbara had made no effort to hide their disapproval of their friendship. Or even just Akko in general. That was if Diana ever mentioned anything to them, it wasn’t their room they were caught in afterall.

It had improved slightly since Mt.Moon; their jibes weren't as blatant or continuous. Barbara had even stopped almost all together. Akko had wondered, on more than one occasion, if there was a secondary reason as to why Hannah seemed to hate her so much.

The comments weren't just contained to her and Diana's teams now, though.

“Amanda even called you my girlfriend the other day,” Akko added. It wasn't that the comment bothered her, per se, it was just—it was odd that Sucy was no longer the only one making that particular assumption.

“Does that bother you?” Diana asked, a little quicker than Akko had been expecting. The trainer found her tongue dry in her mouth and she flushed, crossing her legs and setting her hands on her ankles.

“No,” Akko squeaked, tightening her grip and looked up with a nervous shift, “I just wasn't sure if it would bother you.” Unable to hold Diana's look, Akko directed her gaze down, feeling her ears burn. It was the uncertainty that she had been unable to voice for months. The one that had kept her quiet, had silenced her inquiries, only now seeing the dawn with her fresh resolution to be more honest leading the charge.

Because it had never bothered her, if people thought she and Diana were friends, and then more than. But Diana was amazing, brilliant, talented and patient. Today was a testament to that. Her battle with Lt.Surge wasn't the norm for the standards expected from a third badge challenger. It was more akin to something you'd see from a full-blown and decorated professional.

Sunny Day to elongate shadows and counter Double Team? No one else had ever done that. Akko had checked the first opportunity that presented itself.

It didn't bother her that people called Diana her girlfriend in a joking manner because of course she had a crush on her. As Sucy pointed out, the list of people who didn't was shorter than the people who did. The reason it made her uncomfortable was because it felt like they were taunting her with something that she couldn't have. Or more importantly, that she’d lose the small portion that she did have, if Diana heard those comments. Akko might be able to hear those assumptions, and see it as the best possible outcome. But what did she have to offer Diana that might make her assume that hearing the same was anything more than a joke?

Even with everything that had changed, they still hadn't talked about how they felt beyond friendship, not even after her partial confession in the bathroom the other night. Diana was still guarded, still cautious. It had crossed her mind that Diana not saying anything in return was as much as a repose as any verbal one.

Maybe that was why Akko hadn't told her teammates yet, because it felt like Diana was still undecided or was on the verge of changing her mind. With one foot out the door and just waiting for someone who suited her better. Which frankly, was pretty much anyone.

Aware that Diana still hadn't replied, Akko put on her best smile, “I mean, why would it bother me? Sucy keeps saying that half of Kanto has a crush on you. I'm probably not the only who who has friends who tease them like that.” Forcing a chuckle, Akko tried to ignore the gnawing fear that was growing deep in her belly.

It was stupid to bring this up right after she'd made a fool of herself in the restaurant. She should have just dropped it and counted her blessings that Diana hadn't reamed her out in front of everyone.

Diana flinched at the comment, taking a moment to gather her reply when she noticed Akko moving to stand up. “Akko, wait.” Diana heeded, reaching up to grab her fleeting companions hand, “You really need to stop running away from me.” She chastised, gently tugging on the captured appendage to encourage the other trainer to retake her seat.

Akko looked back down the path, feeling the tug and running a myriad of excuses to leave through her head. She could say she had to get ready for Sucy's dinner, or that Lotte was waiting for her. She had been gone for a week, it would be feasible that they had plans. Whatever Diana was going to say, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

Diana tugged again, waiting patiently as Akko gave in and sat back down. Letting out a deep breath, Akko listened as her friend began, “It doesn't bother me.” Diana started, sliding her hand down to clasp Akko's where it sat on the grass. “What you said the other night, in the bathroom,” Diana paused, biting her lip while she recalled the memory.

Without needing to elaborate more, Akko knew what she meant. Diana was referring to when she had told her, 'I like you.'

“I just don't think you realize what you'd be getting into,” Diana continued, and Akko looked up, confused by her statement. Getting into? What was that supposed to mean? It was true Akko hadn't been in a relationship before, not that she had ever discussed as much with Diana. But that didn't mean she didn't have an idea of what it entailed. She wasn’t that innocent, no matter what Sucy said. She knew things!

“When I first entered the academy, a rumor was started that Andrew and I were dating.” Akko perked up at the unexpected twist. Come to think of it, Sucy had mentioned that as well when they were walking to Pewter at the beginning of their journey. That Andrew and Diana used to date, or were dating, or something like that. She knew that wasn't true now, but still, it was easy to see how that rumor might have been started. Andrew certainly suited Diana better on paper than she did. They were both gorgeous, even if Andrew still paled in comparison. Plus they were both really talented trainers, and rich and famous! Honestly, they would be one of those power couples that you you read about in all of those magazines.

“It wasn't true, of course,” Diana assured, “But that hardly mattered. For months we were both hounded constantly, every interaction was documented, photographed, scrutinized. I couldn't breathe without someone analyzing if it was a love sick sigh because it had been exactly five hours, two minutes and forty-eight seconds since I had last seen him. That is an actual quote.” The heir smiled at Akko's bewildered expression. Someone had seriously timed how long it was between their interactions?

“I've grown accustomed to the media attention, or rather I've gotten rather proficient in keeping my personal business private. It's just one of the side effects of being born a Cavendish,” Diana shrugged, the slight downward tug of her lips and her hunched shoulder betraying how she actually felt about the admission. Even if her words made as if to downplay the dislike she had for the attention.

Akko waited, sensing there was more, something that tied together what Diana was telling her with what they had been discussing previously. Part of being a trainer was the interviews and having your battles recorded. It was how the whole system worked, how sponsors and fans helped fund the entire program. True, it wasn't to the extent that Diana experienced. The hoard of reporters waiting to descend after Diana's gym battle was evidence of that.

“But,” Diana continued, “When everyone thought Andrew and I were dating, it was different. People were...” She paused, trying to select the perfect description, “Angry.” Diana summarized, shaking her head, “No, that's not completely accurate. More so, the girls and boys who idolized Andrew were furious with me. And those who did likewise for me, did the same to him. I was sent hate mail, threats and every move I made was met with scrutiny. With comments on how I didn't deserve him, or he I. They all thought they could do better, could make him happier than I was capable of achieving.” Diana shook her head, “We weren't even dating, and it hurt.”

Diana raised her other hand, leaning forward to cup Akko's cheek to hold her gaze while she spoke the next line. “I don't want to hurt you, to be the reason for any of your pain, but that is what I fear will happen if I respond to your proclamation. It's why I've put off this discussion with you.”

Oh. Akko heard the genuine concern in Diana's voice and tried to process what she had explained to her. It was... Hard, to digest. Diana's palm was warm against her cheek, and Akko sunk into it, turning her head so she could think. It was impossible to hear herself think when Diana was looking at her. When those baby blues were taking her breath away and it took everything to not lose herself. And yet, her touch had the opposite effect. It relaxed her, calmed her enough that she could work through the swirling mess of her thoughts.

But even as she tried to understand things from Diana's point of view, even as she tallied the list of cons. Once she put those on a scale opposite to the one pros list. The scales always tipped in the same way. Akko understood what Diana was telling her, understood her worries and concerns, but, “It doesn't matter.”

“Pardon?” Diana asked, surprised by the response.

“I already told you,” Akko reiterated, “I'm not going to leave you. And if the worst that can happen is some bullies sticking their noses where they don't belong then I say have at it. I've been dealing with them my whole life. Plus, I'm not that great at navigating my pokedex anyway, so I probably won't even see most of it.” Akko shrugged, because to her, it really was that simple. No matter how she looked at it, how many reasons Diana gave her _not_ to. In the end when she looked at the reward in comparison, it just didn’t matter.

“Akko,” Diana retracted her hand, caught off guard when her friend shrugged her shoulders. “I don't think you understand, we wouldn't be able to act like a couple in public.”

“So?” Akko retorted instantly, watching as Diana opened and closed her mouth, sitting back on her heels, flabbergasted. It wasn’t like she had some deep desire to put on a display for everyone to watch anyways.

“So, it would need to remain a secret, or at least I'd prefer if it was. At least for a while...” Diana trailed off, unsure of how to react to Akko's attitude. “I don't think you realize how much of a strain it can be-”

“What about Sucy and Lotte? Or my parents?” Akko asked, feeling herself start to smile because Diana was cracking. Right in front of her. Diana was _cracking_. And it was in the way she least expected.

“That would be alright, if they knew… They already have a decent guess anyway,” Diana flushed, folding her hands on her lap and looking anywhere but the ramping excitement that was the girl in front of her. “But I think you should think about it first, make sure-”

“I'm sure,” Akko nodded to herself, grinning wide.

Diana studied her friend, trying to find a hint that, that wasn't true. Akko was prone to snap decisions, and she didn't want her to regret it. To realize later that she should have given what Diana was telling her more consideration.

“Akko-” Diana tried again, to make sure what she was saying was being heard.

“Diana,” Akko taunted back, smirking.

Diana closed her mouth and returned the smirk with an unamused arch of her eyebrow. “Stop being cute, I'm telling you this for a reason.”

“I know,” Akko responded, “But you're forgetting something.” Diana waited for her friend to continue, and the trainer in front of her smiled, “I've never cared about what your last name is, so why should that be a factor now? It doesn't matter what you pile onto the reasons-not-to pile, it won't outweigh the reasons-to pile. Well, it's not really a pile, it's really more just one thing. Not that you wouldn’t amount to a pile...” Akko rambled, feeling slightly sheepish, “You. I like you, and that's all that really matters. I'm fine with no one knowing, it's not like I advertise anything else about my life anyway.”

Diana let out a short laugh, expression softening, “You never cease to surprise me.” The heir leaned forward raising onto her knees and running her fingers over the back of Akko's neck. Sucking in a wavering breath, she pressed her forehead against her friend's and took one last, searching look. “Are you sure?”

Akko hummed her confirmation, “There's only one thing.” Diana frowned, flicking her gaze sideways and fingers curling to intertwine with the hair at the back of Akko's neck. “You still haven't told me how you feel about any of this.”

Diana laughed, light and breathy, “You really can't tell?” She teased, brushing her nose against Akko's with a flirtatious smirk. “I like you too,” She confirmed, pressing a light kiss against Akko's lips, moving closer even as she pulled away. “And the next time Amanda or Sucy tease you by calling me your girlfriend,” Diana whispered, shifting one leg and then the other so she was straddling Akko's hips.

Akko swallowed thickly, putting her hands down and bunching her fists around the grass that tickled her palms and wrists. The look Diana had her fixed with holding her gaze as she stared back, glued to the slow movement of the other girls lips. “You can tell them,” Diana continued, with agonizing lanquidity, wrapping her arms around Akko's neck and pressing one more, fleeting kiss.

Groaning, Akko moved her lips and let her eyes flutter shut, mind shutting down from the overload. Nipping at the other trainer's bottom lip as she pulled back, Diana smirked mischievously, “To shut up.”

Blinking, Akko jerked her head back, not expecting that conclusion, “Wait, so-” She started, cut off by another kiss, this one rough and she felt Diana's nails scrape against the back of her head, a shiver running down her spine. When she was released, Akko tried again to regain her line of thought, finding her mind running sluggishly.

“So, Akko. Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?”

 


	53. Break the Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> So, this chapter was originally scripted to be apart of C51, but when it got too long I ended up splitting it in two. Even that didn't seem to be enough since this one turned out to be 17 pages and they are usually 7 ish. Opps.  
> Oh well, enjoy!  
> That being said, the survey is still open but it's pretty clear what the winner is. I won't be posting the winning pokemon so it will stay a surprise, but I will be getting in contact w/ the winner next week.  
> I would like to note here that there is a sensitive subject touched on towards the end of the chapter. I don't want to put any spoilers in here but I just wanted to give a heads up.  
> Enjoy! Remember comments/ kudos are appreciated. I read them all :)

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 52**

**Break the Bone**

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“So, Akko. Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?”

Akko heard the question and felt everything freeze. She heard it, but that didn't mean she understood.

Hearing those words, spoken from her own lips, was something she had played over in her head a hundred times. It was a fantasy, one that she never allowed to play out to fruition. Because every time she would practice, recite or recant while looking at her own reflection in a mirror, Diana's reaction wasn't something she could picture.

Whatever she had imagined, it was nothing like the situation playing out in front of her.

“Akko?” Diana asked, worried and sitting back so her weight was resting against the other girl's knees and moving her hands to cup her cheeks. “Shh, it's okay.” Diana soothed, the reaction surprising Akko until she felt the other girl swipe a thumb over her cheek and wipe away a tear. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung it on you.” Diana continued, face contorting with uncertainty, visibly debating on whether she should move away or pull the other trainer in for a hug.

Akko blinked, just as surprised by her outward reaction as Diana was and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, the action forcing her to lean forward so her weight was no long on her palms. Seeing Diana's worried expression, Akko reached forward and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and pulled her back, closing the sudden distance.

Closing her eyes, Akko rested her cheek against the crest of Diana's neck and swallowed the overwhelming emotional backlash that was roaring inside. Those words, while not as articulate as Diana had put it, were something she had wanted to hear for a long time. Something that had first slipped into the back of her mind during Sucy's first taunts in Viridian. Reinforced by late night walks, chastising talks and silent glances. There was just one thing she didn't understand, “Why?” Because, while much more likely it was a joke she didn't understand, Akko was also looking for reassurance that it wasn't.

“Pardon?” Diana asked, hands held awkwardly as if to return the embrace. Still unsure on how she should react. “I'm afraid I don't follow.”

Akko had never been very talented in voicing her feelings, honestly she was never very good at explaining them to even herself. It usually took a gentle nudge from someone else to send her in the right general direction. When she was little and upset, or had done something wrong, maybe just needed time to work through the overload that was going on inside. It would take her a while to accept that she was in the wrong, or needed to apologize, but she never knew what to say. So instead she'd find whichever parent was the most in tune with the situation and they'd just know that all she needed was a hug. A moment of silent support so she could work through why she was feeling the way she was.

Diana knew. Akko wasn't sure how, when it had started, or if Diana was even aware that she was doing it. But she'd always reacted in the exact way that Akko needed so she could focus, could center herself. Could quiet the storm inside of her long enough to find the clear path again.

The first time had been back in Pewter, when she had been so unsure if Diana even considered her a friend. Someone that was seen as more than an annoyance. Without needing to ask, Diana had given silent confirmation with something as simple as a shoulder touch.

There were dozens of small moments like that. Even when Akko found herself unable to keep her train of thought from thundering down the tracks unchecked, Diana had taken her hand and that was enough. Enough to ground herself long enough to vocalize her thoughts, to work through her feelings at a pace that wasn't dizzying.

Akko wasn't sure if Diana knew, even as she felt her once again give her exactly what she needed. Engulfing her in a hug and resting her chin on top of Akko's head, waiting patiently for the other girl to say something. Honestly, sometimes she wondered if this was what people meant by things just clicking. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

Wetting her lips and trying to muster up the courage to speak, Akko tried again. “I was just wondering, why?” Loosening her hold, Akko sucked in another breath and allowed all of the rambling, unorganized doubt to spill out. “It's just, you're so, so pretty and smart and talented. I just don't understand, why me?”

Diana listened, sitting back so she could look at her friend while she spoke. Her expression softened, and she smiled and placed a soft kiss on Akko's forehead. She was silent for a moment, amused at a secret joke even as she rested her forehead against her friend's. “I think the same way about you,” Diana whispered, gently nudging Akko's chin up so their eyes met and she poured all the sincerity into her voice. “You're so charming it's a little annoying,” Diana chuckled even as Akko made a face of disbelief.

“Everyone you meet falls in love with you in one way or another. You even convinced an enemy's pokemon to attack her own trainer, just because she was so smitten with you. I don't think you realize how amazing that is. You've even managed to charm Mew, or more impressively, Sucy.” Diana teased, smile growing when her comment earned her a barked laugh.

“You are asking me, ‘why me?’” Diana shook her head, “Honestly, I feel like I should be the one asking you that.”

Akko felt the tears this time as they welled up slowly and she leaned back to wipe the evidence away. She never cried, it figured that now would be the time to change that. Even as her hands worked she felt herself nodding, still not fully trusting her words.

“Is that a yes...?” Diana asked, watching as Akko shook her head in confirmation once again.

“Yes.” Akko managed to get out, smiling wide even as she felt Diana's lips crash against hers. Even if she couldn't see it, she felt the smile on Diana's face that was big enough to rival her own and laughed into the embrace.

“Yes?” Diana breathed into the kiss, peppering Akko again and again, not willing to fully part to voice the question. In response, Akko nodded again and tugged Diana closer, open hands running over hips, losing herself in the moment.

She heard the faint buzzing between desperate breathes, lungs screaming for oxygen even as she dove back in. Akko felt Diana's nails on her scalp, the heat radiating off her girlfriend, the desperation in her touch. At the back of it all, she heard the buzzing that refused to stop. Annoyed at the intrusion, and puzzled by the nagging feeling she was forgetting something, Akko turned her head to look at the source of the noise.

Just as she located her pokedex, sitting in the grass where she had deposited, Akko felt a playful nip at her neck and tried to swallow a groan. It could wait, would have to. Even as she closed her eyes, tilting her chin to the side to provide more access for whatever it was that Diana was doing that felt like heaven, Akko couldn't shake the unrelenting suspicion that there was something important.

Akko felt Diana smile against her neck, kissing gently up to her jaw and pausing as if to speak when the buzzing started again. That moment was all she needed to regain enough thought to realize what it was.

Wait- What was she supposed to do after meeting with Professor Ursula? “Crap!” Akko exclaimed, surprising Diana who sprang away and flushed deeply. “I forgot about Sucy,” Akko groaned, reaching out and stretching as far as she could to grab her pokedex from the grass.

“Pardon?” Diana asked between breaths.

Sure enough, as she flipped the device open it showed Sucy's name just as the call was declined from time out. Akko cursed under her breath, no, no, no! This wasn't good. Just when her teammate had finally opened up to her, and reluctantly agreed to go to dinner! How could she forget? To be fair there was a literal goddess on her lap, but that didn't seem like an excuse she was going to be allowed to use.

Akko glanced at Diana, noting the other girl was trying very hard not to look annoyed. If it weren't for the tight pull at the back of her jaw, she would have gotten away with it. Torn between apologizing for abruptly ending their ‘celebration’ and calling Sucy back ASAP, Akko clicked on the call option. The recent call history showing five missed calls, four from Sucy and one from Lotte. Crap. She was already late, should she just head back to the pokecenter now and change quickly? If she's really lucky, maybe Sucy hasn't left without her or canceled.

Thumb hovering over the call button, Akko shot Diana an apologetic look and pressed down. The ring tone didn't even finish the first chime before there was a click, “Where are you?” Sucy snapped from the other end of the line, “This dinner was your idea and you aren't even here!”

“I'm on my way now!” Akko squeaked, feeling her cheeks heat up, “I'm really sorry, I lost track of time—”

“Whatever, come or don't. I don't care.” Sucy muttered, Lotte's voice barely audible in the background as the researcher hung up. Akko looked at the screen, flashing 'call ended' and let out a deep sigh.

“Crap,” Akko whispered, pushing herself up and doing a quick search of the area to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything else. That would really be the icing on the cake. She definitely would not have time to come back if she forgot something.

“Is everything okay?” Diana asked, standing up as well and folding her arms over her chest. Akko opened her mouth to respond before Diana's stance made her pause. She was mad. It had barely been ten minutes, and already, Akko had managed to not only thoroughly piss off Sucy but Diana as well. In retrospect, 'Crap, I forgot about Sucy,' was probably not the smartest thing to say while there were kisses being placed on her neck and jaw.

“I'm really sorry,” Akko offered instead, she should really just get that saying in the form of a button with how much she was saying it lately. Catching sight of the time as she flipped her pokedex closed. Crap, she was so late! “I promised to go to dinner with Sucy tonight and I kinda forgot with all the,” Akko blushed, gesturing with her hand and fumbling as she tried to put her pokedex back in its holster. “The um,” What was a good way to describe, 'happiest moment of my life?'

Diana raised an eyebrow, annoyance melting slightly at Akko's awkward display. “I'm sure it'll all be fine, Akko.” The trainer reached out to gently touch her nervous girlfriend's forearm, noting the reluctant nod. Letting out a small sigh, Diana gently shook the captured appendage and put on an encouraging smile.

“I really have to go,” Akko mumbled, feet stitched to the ground with threads of guilt. Diana had just confided in her, had asked her to be her—the trainer faltered even at reciting the title to herself. Her girlfriend. Had listened to her reservations, and promptly wiped them away. She felt like she should say something more, was torn between her duty to her friend and her unknown obligations to her girlfriend. She didn't want to mess this up. Didn't want to mess up her friendship with her teammate either. The line was just so damned fuzzy.

“I know, it's alright. We'll talk after, okay?” Diana offered, running her fingers down Akko's arm to take her hand. Offered support accepted and squeezed tightly.

“Okay,” Akko nodded again, doing one last grass check before taking off for the pokecenter at a brisk pace. Just one more thing to add to the list that she needed to remember to talk about. With each one she ticked off, it felt like two more were added. One day she'd finish this list.

 

~o~

 

“Finally!” Sucy groaned when Akko rushed into their room, nearly tripping over Eevee as she rushed up to greet her trainer. The overwhelmed trainer looked at her bag and then to the bathroom, unsure if she should just change and accept the sweaty-crust she had acquired or if she had time to attempt to not smell like a gym bag.

“Five minutes,” Sucy drawled, figuring out the conundrum and looking away when Akko tried to express her thanks in a breathless bow. Eevee wiggled her way into the bathroom, following her trainer with happy yips even as the door clanged shut.

Diana entered the room a moment later, silent as she deposited Akko's gloves on her bag and moved to leave. The trainer hesitated with her hand on the door, a thin line to her lips before she turned to address the grumpy researcher. “She feels terrible, just so you know. Take that into consideration before you scream at her again.”

“It's really none of your business,” Sucy countered.

Both girls glared at each other before Diana left the room, heading out to meet up with Barbara and Hannah for a talk of her own. Deciding now was not the best time to dig in her heels on the matter.

Lotte watched from her spot on the top bunk, waiting until the door clicked shut and she was alone with her teammate to speak. “Diana has a point, you were kind of mean. Akko did offer to go with you so you wouldn't have to go alone.”

“To a dinner that I didn't want to go to,” Sucy snapped back, “I told her to drop it. To leave it alone. But instead of doing that, she volunteers us to go to this stupid dinner. Like it's going to fix anything.”

Lotte frowned, playing with the comforter on her bunk, “She cares about you, I—”

“Who asked her to?” Sucy challenged, glowering at her friend from across the room before pulling her knees up closer to her chest and resting her chin on top. Muttering under her breath, the researcher watched as Akko rushed from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel to grab clean clothes before disappearing again. Promising to only be one more minute.

It was going to be a long night.

 

~o~

 

Diana took a deep, steadying breath, running through what she wanted to say once the door opened. She didn't think Barbara would be a problem, and would likely only have a couple questions. The researcher had grown rather fond of Akko's entire team after the night of the unfortunate potion fiasco. Even if she didn't voice as much because of Hannah's stubborn nature.

Hannah was who she was worried about. This was not the way she had intended for this conversation to come about. No, Akko kissing her in front of everyone was not something she had planned. If the look on Akko's face was any judge, Diana doubted she had planned it either. Still, the result couldn't be argued with.

Touching her lips, Diana smiled before setting her mask back in place and letting out an exhale, knocking on the door. She should have remembered to take the key that Lotte had acquired from Nurse Joy. Even if she wasn't sure where she'd end up sleeping tonight. Depending on how this conversation went, she might have her answer.

Barbara answered the door, surprise lighting up her face, “Oh, Diana! We weren't expecting to see you. You didn't reply to any of our messages.” Diana noted that the researcher had chosen to say, 'our' rather than just Hannah's. She had taken a moment to skim the messages before knocking, it was wise to walk onto a battlefield prepared. They were all, except one, from the fiery coordinator.

“May I come in?” Diana asked, folding her hands behind her and waiting for the invitation to enter.

“Of course, this is your room too.” Barbara forced a smile and stepped aside, looking at where Hannah had occupied the top bunk. Diana moved inside the room, noting her teammates’ plural ownership unusual setup, but choosing not to comment. If her hunch was correct, Hannah would already be, she needed to stay on topic.

Clearing her throat, Diana debated on sitting down on what would normally be her bed and toyed with her shorts. Realizing her actions and hearing her Aunt's voice telling her to stop fidgeting, Diana smoothed the fabric and let out a breath. She was starting to pick up mannerisms that her Aunt would definitely not approve of. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if it was more her slipping or Akko being very observant. But the realization had made her hyper-aware of every little nuance.

The room was silent and the Cavendish heir felt two sets of eyes on her, one narrowed and the other simply curious. She might as well get this over with, Diana had to wonder if Akko would have better luck talking to her teammates. The energetic trainer seemed to see that as one of the things on her, 'must have' list. So maybe Sucy would be less bitter about it than Diana suspected. The last week, while tense, had also been informative. She had learned a lot about the researcher and the way she acted towards Akko. It did give Diana a little more insight as to why Akko insisted on protecting her; Sucy was different once she started to relax, a particular state of mind that only seemed to occur when she was in close proximity to Akko.

Diana frowned as she shoved away the creeping green hand and tried to refocus on the current situation.

“I was hoping we could catch up,” Diana started, taking a seat in an attempt to act casual. There were many things that Diana appreciated about her long standing friends, the fact that they had never once done anything to intentionally hurt her was fairly high on the list. Hannah was fierce in all aspects of life. A fierce competitor, friend and most important to this conversation, protector. Sometimes that aspect would get the best of her, especially when she was sure she was right.

It was possible this was how Akko felt about Sucy, Diana thought so.

Hannah snorted from her position on the top bunk, shifting so she was sitting cross-legged with a pillow on her lap. “Oh, is there something you forgot to tell us?” She asked, sarcasm dripping with venom. “What are you thinking, Diana?!” The coordinator exclaimed, slamming an open hand down on her comforter.

“I—,” Diana tried to explain, slamming her mouth shut when Hannah continued.

“Don't you remember Kim? Or is that just me?” Hannah growled, pausing when Barbara cut in from below, the researcher standing so she could see the other girl.

“Relax, Hannah.” Barbara tried, folding her arms over her chest and keeping her voice even.

“I will not relax! Don't you remember what happened last time?” Hannah barked back at her teammate before fixing her ire on Diana once more. “Why didn't you tell us? I knew that poor excuse for a trainer was fawning over you, but I didn't honestly think you were considering it.”

Diana narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to speak when Barbara turned fully to stand in front of Hannah. “Maybe she would have told us if she thought you'd react like a friend and not like a psycho! Akko isn't that bad, she's actually kind of nice. Maybe if you'd stop holding a grudge for two seconds you'd see that.”

The two girls glowered at each other, before Hannah let out a huff and looked out the window. “You both act like I am completely unwarranted, but the truth is I'm the only one willing to point out the truth. The last time-”

“It doesn't matter!” Barbara interrupted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Diana watched the exchange, listening to Hannah's concerns and frowned. She had suspected Hannah's caution had something to do with Kim. If their current argument was anything to go off, this wasn't the first time they'd talked about this. It would also explain her original suspicions when she entered and it pained her to think that she might be the reason her two closest friends were on the outs.

“It's Diana's choice, Hannah! So you can be unhappy about it all you want, but that doesn't give you the right to dictate who she does or does not date.” Barbara summarized, noting the slight flinch of Barbara's jaw. The researcher deflated, expression dropping with guilt and she looked over her shoulder.

“Hannah does have one point, though. Why didn't you tell us? We're your friends.”

Diana toed at the ground, “There wasn't anything to tell until today,” she answered simply. It wasn't the full truth, she just wasn't one to gush about a crush, or feelings. It wasn't something that she'd ever done before. There was one time where that might have been different, but it just wasn't how things worked out. Hannah wasn't the only one who remembered.

“So, Akko just kissed you in the restaurant for no reason whatsoever?” Hannah asked, her voice dropping to show she did not believe the summation.

“Well...” Diana scrunched up her nose, she hated explaining. It made her feel squirmy. “No, not exactly.” The trainer paused, trying to find the best way to summarize. It did make her wonder though, if the scene in the restaurant hadn't happened, would she have told her teammates? She knew the answer was probably no, if only to avoid the very argument they were having right now.

“I—” Setting her jaw, she tried again, “Until recently, I wasn't planning to act on...” Diana gestured with her hand, struggling to find the right word.

“Then what made you change your mind? How long have you been keeping this to yourself?” Barbara asked, turning to fully face her reluctant friend. When Diana continued to stare at the ground, working through what she wanted to divulge, and what would be better kept to herself, the researcher rubbed her forehead. “We're just worried about you.”

“There's nothing to worry about,” Diana replied, shrugging.

“How do you know?” Hannah asked, unable to keep the accusation from her tone. Diana looked at the coordinator and held her angry gaze. _Because I trust Akko_ , the words were on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't say that though, because that would only further prove that she didn't trust her teammates, at least that's how Hannah would see it. Even if it wasn't true.

They had been by her side through some of the hardest moments of her life. She trusted them. Until she met Akko, they were the only people she could say that about. It was just different with the energizer bunny she'd grown so fond of. Hannah and Barbara meant well, but they still looked at her like she was on a pedestal.

Akko looked at her like they were on equal footing, and expected nothing more than for her to be human. It was that reason, that Diana thought it was so easy to open up to her. Because when she cried, broke down or showed her weak spots, Akko didn't look at her differently. When she had done the same to her teammates, years ago, they looked at her like a deity fallen from grace. The guilt at having disappointed them, or shattering the illusion was almost worse than the incident that had caused it.

Diana wished she could open up to them, the way Akko was so bare to her teammates. But Diana had to wonder if she took that chance, if they saw how imperfect she was, how flawed, if they would still stand by her side.

“I don't have a specific reason,” Diana answered, looking out the window and smiling at the sunset. It reminded her of Akko, the spreading warmth that seemed to touch everything in sight. “But, there's just something about Akko that makes me want to believe that everything will be okay.” That maybe she had a chance at being happy for the first time for as far back as she could remember.

Hannah hopped off the top bunk and bumped into Barbara as she stomped her way to the door, “You're making a mistake.” She spat, slamming the door behind her as she left.

 

~o~

 

Hopping on one foot and pulling her shoes on, Akko whistled for Eevee who was playing under the blankets on her bed. Sucy grabbed her pokeballs and opened the door to leave as Lotte rushed across the room and wrapped her arms around Akko's midriff in a tight hug.

“I'm happy for you,” The coordinator smiled before letting go and ushering her two teammates out the door. Akko beamed back, waving goodbye and jogging to catch up to her retreating friend.

“Sucy, wait!” The trainer called, tailed closely by her partner.

 

The walk to dinner was quiet. Normally, the quiet didn't bother Akko. This kind of quiet though, was lined with tension that made each second seem agonizing. All she could do was pray that this wasn't a mistake. A colossal, explosive mistake. With many casualties. Akko shuddered, imagining a giant sized Sucy wreaking havoc on the city.

“Remember, we're eating dinner and we're leaving.” Sucy hissed, hands shoved in her pockets. Akko nodded, sharing a look with Eevee as they reached their destination. They stood on the porch of an old looking building, and Akko tried to subtly take everything in.

It looked like a home that had stories to tell, coated in aged wood, but not one without love. While the building looked old, it also looked well cared for. The lawn was neat, the porch littered in toys and the windows clean. The building gave off an air of warmth that made Akko wonder what exactly about it Sucy was so opposed to.

Looking back at her friend, Akko saw Sucy staring at the door, shoulders tight. If she didn't know better, she'd swear her teammate looked almost scared. “Do we knock, or...?” Akko asked and as if to answer her question, the large door swung open and two young children, mostly likely around the age of seven, stood grinning.

“You're here!” The first squealed, just as the second ran out onto the porch to grab Sucy's hand and tug her inside. “Come on!”

Akko blinked, surprised. So apparently the reaction of overjoyed to see Sucy wasn't limited to the four she had met earlier. Eevee tilted her head to the side, nose twitching as she looked at her trainer for permission to follow. Akko shrugged at the fox, donning a lopsided smile as she followed inside.

The interior of the building was just as welcoming as the outside, filled with mismatched furniture and noise. Bantering could be heard from the large room to her left, and feet padding down the hallway above could also be heard. Akko found herself standing in the entrance way, kicking off her shoes into the large mound and looking around.

The decoration, if it could be called that, didn't seem the follow a theme at all. Everything was unique, and yet seemed to fit at the same time. In its own form of chaos. As she walked forward, intending to follow Sucy to wherever her captors were dragging her, Akko heard a surprised scream from her right.

Leaning back, she looked up the stairs as another set of kids came thundering down. Before she could say anything, the first with jet black hair picked up Eevee and let out a gleeful squeal, “She's so cute!”

Eevee squirmed, surprised by the ear-splitting noise that had erupted from the tiny human and looked at her trainer, eyes wide. “Uh-” Akko started before her presence was noticed by the group in the living area to the left.

“Akko!” One of the preteens from the Gym battle greeted, followed by the other three she recognized and two more she didn't. The last two looked around the same age, possibly a year or two younger and they all wore hungry expressions. “You said we could play with your pokemon now, right?”

“Um...” Akko started, reeling from being surrounded without support. Peering over the heads of the assembled mob she tried to see where Sucy had been hauled off too before looking back down. With an apologetic look to Eevee, the trainer scratched the back of her head and chuckled, “Ya, I guess I did.” Sorry, Mizar. Please don't bite anyone.

With a chorus of cheers, Akko took Mizar's ball off her belt and let out the avian pokemon who looked around before letting out a squawk and retreating to sit on Akko's shoulder. Trying to seek safety at the high ground.

“Come here, birdie!” One of the kids called, the plea pointedly ignored by a disgruntled Pidgeotto. Akko was about to offer an apology when the smallest child fished a cookie out of her pocket and held it up. Spotting the treat, Mizar hopped down and hovered before he realized his mistake and was submitted to the same fate as Eevee.

Akko smiled to herself, watching as Mizar put on an unhappy pout but tolerated the touches and praise. If she looked closely enough, she could swear he was enjoying all the compliments and attention.

Now, where did Sucy go?

“Dinner!” Came a call from down the hall Sucy had been dragged and Akko let out a breath.

 

Musical chairs. Very fast paced, competitive, musical chairs. That was what Akko was reminded of while she watched, ducked and weaved out of the way of twelve kids, ranging from four to sixteen, vie for their seats. The dining area had three different tables set up, true to the rest of the home, none of them matching each other or the chairs that surrounded them. The result was a long table of varying height. Mizar and Eevee had taken up perches and were watching like hawks for the next wave of grabbing hands. Akko did note that at least one of the kids were avoiding them though and wondered if maybe they were just shy or hadn't spent much time around pokemon.

As far as she could tell, there were none living inside the home with the rest of the inhabitants. Not that there was room for more living creatures in the two floor building.

Allowing a hand that was only big enough to hold two fingers guide her, Akko took her seat beside Sucy and watched. The researcher was being pelted with questions and gibes, her usual snippy retorts and tone doing little more than egg on the attention.

Sucy seemed to be genuinely loved and missed by her mismatched family. Maybe the researcher was just putting on an air of indifference, too proud to admit she missed them too. Akko smirked at her teammate, earning a glare for her silent taunt.

As the Matron entered, setting the last dish on the table, it clicked where the warmth Akko had felt since she was on the porch was originating from. The older woman looked to be in her early fifties, with hair that was just starting to show signs of greying. Her face was etched with deep smile lines, her eyes sharp as she barked at small hands to use their utensils or to take smaller bites. It was like watching the human version of “Detect.”

“Are you going to stay and tell us a story?” One of the younger girls asked, sitting on Sucy's opposite and tugging on her sleeve.

“No.” Sucy responded, with her usual tact. When the other girl turned to look at her food, bottom lip sticking out in a pout, Sucy shifted in her seat. “Akko has a gym battle early tomorrow, we can't stay late.” She relented, looking sideways and silently asking the trainer in question not to argue with her.

“But you tell the best stories!” A boy from across the table argued, followed by a couple nods and pleading cries.

“I didn't know you told stories,” Akko said between mouthfuls, and her statement was met with open mouthed disbelief.

“Really?” The girl who had originally captured Eevee asked, “Sucy tells us the real version of stories.” The real version? Akko pondered what that meant, wanting to inquire further but reminding herself of her promise to the researcher. Technically they were still eating dinner though, which Sucy had agreed to stay for. Plus, just asking what they meant wasn't like she was offering Sucy to tell one. So asking should be fine, right?

“Like, the real version of story books?” Akko asked, not following what they were talking about. She had heard that there were alternate versions of most of the popular fairy tales. Maybe that's what they were referring to?

“No, silly.” The girl giggled, “Like the stories that grownups say we're too young to hear. Sucy always tells us the truth.” Akko's eyes widened slightly. Wait, the reason Sucy's stories were so loved were because she didn't follow the parental supervision suggested tag?

From the corner of her eye, Akko swore she saw a flash of a smirk on Sucy's face before it was gone just as quickly. “Um...” Akko started to say, swallowing her mouthful of food.

“And you all know that Sucy isn't allowed to tell you those kinds of stories, right?” The Matron cut in with a gentle sternness. The statement was followed with mumbled acknowledgment and disappointment.

“Why not? Sucy gets away with everything.” One boy grumbled in defiance, poking at his mashed potatoes with his fork, “She even got to keep a pokemon.”

“Enough, Alex. We've already talked about this.” The Matron scolded, and the boy in question snorted, sinking a little lower in his chair. The older woman eyed the moody boy and put on a pleasant smile, turning back to their guest of honour. “Since a story seems to be the request, why not tell us one about your journeys so far?”

Sucy shrugged, chewing her current mouthful and swallowing before she replied, “Nothing interesting has happened so far.” She summarized, ignoring the slight frown that momentarily flashed on the Matron's face.

“Come on now, nothing?” She prodded gently, and Sucy met her eyes before flicking them back down to her plate.

“Ask Akko, she's a magnet for trouble.” Sucy responded, spearing a carrot.

Akko froze, looking up at the unsettling amount of eyes now fixed on her, “Uh,” She chuckled, scratching at her cheek. Crap. What was she supposed to tell them? “Do you guys want to hear about how I caught Mizar?” That story seemed safe enough, and if she included all the other times she had tried to catch a Pidgey, should suffice for an interesting enough story. It's not like she could tell them about—

“What about the Team Rocket base?” —That. Akko looked at Sucy, who had cut in with her suggestion and had an amused smirk on her face. Nervously, Akko looked at the Matron who had a similar suspicious look that was eerily similar to Lotte.

“I don't know if they'd be interested in hearing about that,” Akko chuckled nervously, trying to dissuade the multiple pleading looks. Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize that was the worst thing she could have said. Her words acting like ignition fuel rather than retardant.

When the room started to become loud, filled with pleading cries from every direction, Sucy gestured with her fork, “Of course they would. You stole a bad guy’s pokemon and came back looking like you'd fallen down the mountain.” Clenching her victory, Sucy bit the food on the end of her fork and ignored the pointed look and subtle sigh coming from the Matron at the end of the table.

Akko did have to wonder if Sucy noticed the affectionate smile that followed.

 

~o~

 

After dinner was finished, Akko was ushered to the living area with Eevee and Mizar while the plates were washed for dessert. There was a moment of confusion until Akko realized they probably didn't have thirty plates.

Sucy found herself dragged into the kitchen along with the two pouting kids who were whining about the injustice of them having dishwashing duty tonight of all nights. Unable to deny their begging for long, the Matron released the two of their duty after they promised to help for the following two in return.

Unable to stop herself, Sucy gave the two retreating kids one of her pokeballs and told them to give them to Akko to, 'help'. The pokeballs held her Parasect, the one that disturbed Akko the most. The bug type had acquired a habit of sitting and staring at her, unblinking for hours from below her bed. Each time Akko moved, so too did its eyes. But not the rest of her body.

“ _Why is she doing that?”_ Akko had asked once, pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged and stare back at the insect.

“ _She's trying to figure out if she's big enough to eat you whole yet,”_ Sucy had responded, enjoying the look of surprise laced terror. The trainer really was too gullible. If she had bothered to research them at all, she'd know they are vegetarians. It was much more likely her Parasect was eyeing the grass on the bottom on Akko's shoes. “ _Don't worry though, at the most she'll eat your toes. She says those are the tastiest.”_

Sucy snorted, finishing drying the plate in her hand and set it on the counter. Right on cue, she heard a slight, strangled scream come from down the hallway behind her and smirked. The exclamation was followed by forced laughter, and Sucy could all but see her teammate attempt to play off her surprise at which pokemon had been sent to assist.

In Sucy's defense, that Parasect was also the least likely to release a spore cloud. So there was a reason besides torturing Akko.

“You seem happy,” The Matron noted, rinsing the plate in her hands and setting it on the drying rack.

Realizing she had donned a large grin at some point during her reminiscing, Sucy wiped her expression clean and grunted her reply, “I guess.” She knew what was coming next, the oh so annoying prying.

Opening her mouth, the Matron hesitated before trying a different approach, “Your teammate seems nice.” Sucy hummed her agreement, refusing to show anything that could be exploited and moved her current stack of dishes back to make room for the second. “Micheal told me she was the one who convinced you to come to dinner. I'm glad you found someone who doesn't roll over whenever you bark. You need that, someone who's just as stubborn and strong willed as you are.”

Sucy snorted, “It's more she's too dense to pick up on social cues.” Even if blatantly saying, 'Drop it' wasn't exactly a cue. More an instruction that didn't leave much up to interpretation. It still wasn't obvious enough to get through the brick wall Akko called her head.

“Well,” The Matron laughed, “That works too I suppose.” They finished the dishes a moment later and Sucy went to fetch the rest of the herd, looking around the corner and breaking out in an evil grin.

In the living room Akko had a kid hanging off both arms and one on her back, her expression overwhelmed while she was trying to keep an eye on everything at the same time. Quietly, Sucy snapped a picture before announcing it was dessert time and stepping to the side so she wasn't trampled.

So far, the visit had been almost pleasant, and Sucy sat down at the table barking at two of the younger kids to stop fighting. Eevee was panting under Akko's chair, stubbornly trying to groom her fur so it no longer had a plethora of cowlicks sending her coat every which way. Mizar was hiding on the breakfront, feathers puffed up and watching as Parasect skittered under the table.

Akko stifled a scream, slamming her knees on the underside of the table as she tried to get her toes out of reach and was met with a chorus of laughter.

A hush fell over the room as the Matron entered with the prepared dessert. The other kids at the table started to whisper to each other, watching for Sucy's reaction who was currently preoccupied with the young girl clinging to her arm.

Akko watched as the dessert was placed on the table in front of Sucy and read the nearly illegible words, written in frosting, on top of the golden brown dessert. _'Congratulations, Big Sister Sucy!'_ Was scribbled in bright purple frosting.

Puzzled, Akko tried to run through recent conversations to see if there was something she had forgotten. Sucy's first paper wasn't due until after Celadon, and her birthday wasn't for months. Plus you wouldn't exactly say congratulations for a birthday, right?

Before she could ask, Sucy stood up, pushing her chair back roughly and Akko looked up just in time to see the hint of tears in her eyes before she rushed down the hallway toward the front door. A couple of the assembled troupe stood up to follow, calling for Sucy to come back with confused exclamations but quickly took their seats with a gesture from the Matron.

“Um,” Akko said, standing up as well, “Thank you for dinner. It was really good...” Unsure of what else to say, the trainer half tripped as she turned to take off after her retreating teammate. What was Sucy's problem? She was fine until a moment ago. What changed?

“Sucy!” Akko yelled, pulling the front door closed behind her and taking the stairs two at a time. “Wait!” Akko called again, jogging to catch up and grabbing her teammates shoulder. “That was really rude,” The trainer chastised. They had obviously been excited to see her, and had gone through all the effort of a big dinner and a special dessert. They had been very friendly and hospitable all night, no one even mentioned Sucy's sour attitude. “What is your problem?!”

Sucy whirled, slapping the offending hand away and took an aggressive step towards her pursuer, “I told you to drop it. But you can't even seem to manage to follow simple instructions, can you?”

“That's not fair,” Akko countered, bunching her hands into fists at her sides and glaring right back. “Your family was really nice and you're-”

“They aren't my family!” Sucy roared, “Why is that so hard for you to understand?! Did you see any pictures? No! Because there are none. I don't have a bed there because mine was reassigned to the next kid the moment I turned eighteen! If I fail this program Akko, I don't have a backup. I can't go back to mommy and daddy and figure out what to do next! I don't have a home, Akko. It died with my parents.” The researcher stood, chest heaving and tears in her eyes, daring Akko to challenge her. To say she was wrong.

“I was dropped in a country I'm not familiar with, away from anyone I had ever known. My friends thousands of miles away, while I watched my mother and father...” Sucy shook her head, turning to leave and muttering under her breath, “Forget it. It's not like you'll understand.”

“I think of you as my family,” Akko whispered, keeping her voice even. She watched as surprise flashed across Sucy's face, struggling to find a piece of steady ground to stand on. Sucy was right, she didn't understand what was going on. Why she was so angry all of the time. Akko wanted to understand, desperately. But—

Sucy looked down, and her face strained with the effort of holding in another outburst. Before she could say more, Akko heard another set of footsteps walk down the front porch and start heading towards them and turned to see who was approaching.

Sucy cursed and wiped her cheeks, folding her arms across her chest and looking anywhere but at the woman who was nearly upon them.

“Akko, would you mind giving us a minute?” The Matron asked, coming to a halt directly behind the quarreling girls. The trainer looked over her shoulder, hesitating. She didn't want to leave, not when Sucy was so clearly upset. Feeling a gentle hand touch her shoulder, Akko let out a defeated breath and nodded, retreating back to the house to find Eevee and Mizar. Her only choice was to trust that the older woman knew what she was doing.

“I know what you're going to say,” Sucy mumbled, shrinking into herself protectively. She didn't want to have this conversation. Why did Akko insist on sticking her nose in everyone else's business? She didn't want to be here, she didn't belong here. There was nothing left for her. Tonight had been a courtesy. Similar to when you ask someone, 'How are you'? No one actually wanted to know. You were expected to say, 'Good, you'? Arceus forbid you answer honestly, all that results in is making the other person awkward and responding with something along the lines of, 'Oh, haha... I'm sure it'll get better soon'. Stupid. Pointless.

The Matron remained silent, waiting with an expectant raise of an eyebrow and patience that could rival a Slowking. After nearly a decade of dealing with Sucy's tantrums and outbursts, she had learned that the key was to let the younger girl tell you why she was angry. The problem was, it usually took a long rant and a little bit of connect-the-dots to figure it out.

“Why did you invite me to this dinner?” Sucy huffed. It bothered her, how little sense it made. “You did your duty. You aren't obligated, aren't being paid to put up with me anymore. So what was this?” The researcher started to pace, caught between glaring at the older woman and gesturing aimlessly. She hated these games. All of them.

The Matron waited, studying the distraught girl in front of her. “Do you remember what is it I tell each of you?”

Sucy halted her pacing, glare darkening. Of course she knew, what kind of stupid question was that? She had heard it, on a near weekly basis for the last twelve years. It was what the Matron would say to the kids who were struggling, or were worried about a pending adoption. “Family are the people who stand by you. Through the good, the bad and the ugly. Family is about who chooses you.”

Nodding, the older woman looked on with a soft expression, “Then that answers your question. You might be a snarky, sarcastic little shit at times with a tendency to always push the line. But you are also one of the smartest, wittiest and endlessly kind people I have ever known. Like it or not, I think of you as one of my own. Even if you aren't living under my roof anymore.”

Sucy felt tears start to brim again and shook them away. No. She might say that now, but words were cheap. They didn't cost anything, but when the bill came due. When it came time to put your money where you mouth was and prove you meant your word. That was when everything went to shit.

“So what about in five, ten years when no one here knows me?” Sucy asked, flinging her hand out towards the towering building. When everyone she knew now was either adopted or had turned eighteen and left. “What then?” The researcher challenged, staring straight into the listening gaze of the older woman.

“That depends on you.” The Matron supplied simply, “Because if you choose to come back and visit from time to time, they will know who you are, and I have no doubt they will love you the same as everyone now. You are your own worst enemy, Sucy. I see you repeat the same reaction every time someone gets close. You push and push until they leave and then call it proof. What you fail to realize, is that their leaving because you're shoving them out the door is not their fault.”

“Then they shouldn't bother. No one asked them to.” Sucy snapped back, chest heaving. Why wouldn't they just drop it? All of them. They were so damned nosey. Akko with her mindless poking, Lotte with her constant looks that she thought were subtle.

“Why come tonight then?” The Matron asked.

“I already told you why.” Sucy retorted, waving off the inquiry.

“You told me that your friend accepted the invitation. But you could have declined, or simply not shown up.” The Matron countered, and Sucy felt her hackles rise. So what, she was supposed to just have them cook a dinner and then not show up? They had a tight provisions budget as it was. It was one of the two main reasons they didn't allow pokemon in the orphanage. They were more mouths to feed that simply couldn't be afforded.

“I think you wanted to come, but you are afraid.” The Matron summarized, when Sucy didn't answer. “I think you're scared that walking out that front door really was the end and you're looking for proof to that fact. So that the blame isn't on you, you weren't the one who left.”

Sucy scoffed, that was ridiculous. There wasn't a question of leaving or being kicked out. Everyone was expected to leave when they turned eighteen. That's when their funding ended. When they were expected to make it on their own.

“Even if you aren't living under my roof any longer, that doesn't mean the door is closed to you. If you are ever in a bind, and need somewhere to stay for a little while, we will make room. But you have to choose to-”

“Stop!” Sucy protested. “You're not my Mom, so stop acting like it! What is it, do you need me to tell you that you did your duty? Sign a waiver that says I'm not your problem anymore? Fine, show me the line!” The words came out like venom, and Sucy clenched her hands a little tighter, nails digging painfully into her palms.

“Sucy, I know you're upset but that is-” The Matron set her lips in a line, Sucy's words landing a hit that hurt and it was showing. Refusing to give up the first inch of high ground she had claimed, Sucy pressed forward.

“That's what? Crossing a line? Like what you did earlier? How did you know? Like you said, I'm not stupid enough to believe it was a coincidence.” That cake. It was the same cake her mother had used to make her every year on her birthday to celebrate. She had never mentioned it, and the Matron had never met either of her parents, obviously. Or anyone who would have known, they all lived on a different continent.

She had no right, baking that cake and then writing 'Sister' on top. “You say you aren't trying to replace her, and then you bake her cake! You had no right!” Sucy felt her voice start to waver and cursed under her breath, digging her nails into her palms so she could regain control. She wouldn't break, she'd end this. Burn the bridge. Here and tonight. “If you want to be her so bad, then just leave!”

The words slipped out before she could register them and was just as surprised as the Matron. Both woman standing in silence for a moment before Sucy looked away, wanting desperately for this night to end.

“You know she wouldn't have left you if she had a choice.” The Matron assured, “She was sick, her heart failed her. That wasn't your or her fault.”

Sucy shook her head, feeling the tears starting to win as she struggled to hold them back. She was wrong. “I wasn't enough,” She whispered, trying to stuff away the images that haunted every relationship she had. “I'm not enough,” She repeated, swiping a hand over her cheek angrily.

The Matron's frown deepened and she paused before uttering her suspicions. It wasn't her mother she was talking about anymore. “Your father was no more your fault than he was your mother’s.”

Sucy whirled on the older woman, rage bubbling to the surface with dizzying ferocity. “You have no idea what you're talking about,” She growled, feeling her breathing become laboured and arms start to shake. Damnit, don't break. “You say it wasn't my fault that my mother died, she was sick. But you can't say he wasn't my fault. He chose to leave, chose to step off the ledge. Because after she died-” Sucy's voice cracked and she pulled every ounce of stubbornness she had built up to the forefront.

“Because,” She tried again, shaking her head and swearing when the tears started to fall. “Damnit,” she reiterated, wiping away the offending outpouring futilely. She didn't want to cry, she was angry. Not sad. Why didn't her own body seem to understand that?

The Matron stepped forward, attempting to place her hand on Sucy's shoulder only to be shrugged off. “No!” Sucy protested, stepping back and shaking her head. “It is my fault,” She rushed out, “Because if I was enough then he wouldn't have stepped off that ledge. He wouldn't have chosen to die, rather than to spend life with just me!” Sucy felt her knees threaten to buckle, finally screaming the words she had repeated to herself for years spilling out. Released into the air, and she felt herself deflate. Like a tire that had been punctured.

“If I-” Sucy cried, vision blurry and words coming out as watery gasps. Damnit. Fuck. “If I was-” She sobbed.

This time when the Matron stepped forward, she swept up the distraught girl she thought of as a daughter and crushed her in a tight embrace. Ignoring the weak push that Sucy produced, fighting against the embrace for only a moment before breaking down and letting out everything she had built up for so many years.

“He didn't choose me.” Sucy cried, those words that seemed to help everyone else. All they had done was remind her that she hadn't been chosen. “He didn't-”

“Shhh,” The Matron soothed, humming softly and waiting until Sucy had calmed enough that she could hear her next words. “Your father was sick, the same as your mother. It wasn't as apparent, since outwardly he appeared fine. No more than a grieving spouse.”

Sucy leaned heavily against the older woman, listening quietly as she tried to steady her breathing. “But believe me when I tell you, that your mother’s and father’s bodies passed off because of wounds to the heart. They just manifested in different ways.”

“It wasn't your fault,” The Matron repeated, rubbing Sucy's back soothingly. “You were always enough.” Sucy nodded, letting out another hiccough as her breathing started to come back under control. “I promise you,” The Matron continued, trying to make her words sink in enough to take root. “You are enough.”

Wiping her cheeks, Sucy nodded again. Wanting to believe her.

“Now,” The Matron leaned back a little, looking down at the girl who was still stubbornly trying to put on a tough front. Gently she nudged her chin up and fixed the researcher with her best stern, motherly look. “Listen to me when I tell you that there are people in your life who love you. Who will be there for you, you just need to let them.”

Sucy tried to turn her chin, but found the hold on her face similar to a vice grip and settled for a limited nod instead. “I'm sorry,” She mumbled, wiping her cheeks again and letting out one last wavering breath, punctuated with a sniffle.

“I think your friend might need that more than I do,” The Matron smirked, stepping back but staying close enough that Sucy knew she wasn't alone. “Now, do you feel up to having some cake?”

Sucy nodded her confirmation, “I still don't know how you knew.”

“You know I don't reveal my secrets,” The Matron responded, noting the unimpressed eye roll that followed. “But, I think I can make an exception.” Sucy looked at the older woman with a hint of surprise, her secrets were something she never explained. It was harder to know what she did or didn't know if they never knew _how_ she knew.

“I found an old newspaper article for one of your birthday announcements. There was a picture included.” The Matron explained, “I kept it for you.”

 

~o~

 

Akko yawned, trudging up the stairs hours later. Whatever the Matron had said to Sucy, it had worked. Her teammate had actually agreed to stay after dessert to tell stories and had spent nearly an hour in the study with the motherly woman. She seemed lighter, happier.

It wasn't fair, that Lotte was able to say whatever Sucy needed to hear and now the Matron as well. What was she missing?

As she put her hand on the doorknob, Akko heard Sucy speak from beside her. “Hey, Akko.”

“Hmm?” Akko hummed, too exhausted to form full words. There were so many kids, and they had so much energy. There was only so many times she could lift one of them up, or chase them for a game before even her energy reserves were depleted. After tonight, she shouldn't need to work out for a week.

“Thank you, for coming with me.” Sucy shrugged, shifting in the dimly lit hallway. Akko blinked, opening her mouth before deciding against her knee-jerk response. Maybe being tired was a good thing, it helped slow her reaction time. She had almost corrected her teammate and said, 'you mean thank you for dragging you there?'

That probably wouldn't be the best thing to spout out. “Anytime,” Akko said instead, grinning when Eevee collapsed on the floor. Too tired to stay standing while she waited for the door to open she she could crawl into bed. Weakly, she pawed at the door once before her foot hit the floor and she let out a deep sigh in defeat.

“And-” Sucy rushed out, screwing up her face like she had eaten something sour. “I'm happy for you, about the whole, you know.” She said, vaguely and Akko flushed.

“T-thanks,” Akko stuttered, feeling her face heat up and not trusting herself to speak. While she was busy staring at the wall, Sucy opened the door and moved so Eevee could crawl inside before half closing it. “Wait!” Akko protested, her bed, it was so close. Why!

Confused, and donning an evil grin Sucy shrugged, “Aren't you 'forgetting' something?” She said suggestively before closing the door fully. Akko heard the latch click shut and groaned, they were doing so good. Why? This might be the meanest thing Sucy had ever done, she was so, so tired. She had seen it, her bed, it was right there.

Slamming her forehead against the door, Akko yawned and turned to look down the hall, head still pressed against the cool wood. Diana was probably asleep, or in her own room with her teammates.

“She's right,” Diana's voice came from behind her and Akko jumped, nearly hitting the ceiling and feeling her heart hammer. “Sorry,” The other trainer chuckled, waiting until Akko looked a little less like a stantler in the headlights.

“How did your dinner go?” Diana asked, sitting down cross-legged against the wall and patting the floor beside her.

Akko slid down beside her, letting out another yawn and resting her cheek against Diana's shoulder. “I'm not really sure,” She mumbled, eyes threatening to drift shut. “But I think—“ Akko blinked, fighting with her eyelids to stay open. “I think Sucy got something she needed.”

Diana hummed to herself, watching her girlfriend try desperately to stay awake and found it strangely endearing. They wouldn't be able to talk for as long as she had hoped. But still, a few moments together, even silent was the much needed catharsis she needed.

“Hey, Diana?” Akko mumbled, barely able to get the words out as more than a breath.

“Hmm?” Diana asked, kissing Akko's forehead softly and smiling to herself as she brushed the dangling bangs from the other girls eyes.

“Hannah said... You were going to use Cobalt...” Akko breathed, leaning heavily against Diana's shoulder. “...why?” The trainer whispered. Too tired to form the full question. It was okay, Diana was smart. She'd understand.

Diana was silent for a long moment, turning to look the other way down the hallway. “You told me you wanted Harley to watch the match,” Diana answered, lifting her arm slightly when she felt Akko try to worm her hand underneath. “She's afraid of Cobalt.”

Akko chuckled, finding the answer fitting. It figured it was something like that.

  
  



	54. Akko vs. Lt. Surge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, I really enjoyed all the comments :) Thank you!  
> A few of you pointed out I haven't posted a bonus in a while, I have actually had my writing time more or less cut in half recently. It being summer means things going on every weekend and I am currently trying to prepare for the next semester of school, doing commissions and working full time.  
> I am going to be doing a Christmas week for Diakko week that is coming up next months, so I've been stockpiling for that.   
> If I am able to add in a bonus I will do so, but I appreciate your patience with the lull as I'm swamped.  
> As always, thank you to my awesome beta!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 53**

**Akko vs. Lt. Surge**

  
  


**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

  
  


_Chariot sat on the outer wall of Pewter, feet dangling over the mismatched stone. Alcor sat on her shoulder, chirping and flapping his solitary good wing, watching as another Pidgey flew in front of them. In response to the enthusiastic cheering from the young Pidgey, the airborne counterpart did a quick loop and ended the maneuver in a twirl._

_The trainer laughed when Alcor slowly tried to imitate the action, talon tipped toes pinching into her shoulder as he tried to complete a circle_ _from_ _his perch._

 _More than anything, Alcor wanted to fly. He would sit and stare_ _longingly_ _out the window of the pokecenter, watching as Spearow and Pidgey alike soared through the air. Piercing the clouds and_ _kissing the sky_ _in a way that he yearned to embrace. Chariot didn't have the heart to tell him his wing would never work again._

“ _Here I thought maybe you'd gone off to train for once,” Croix greeted in a sarcastic tone, coming up behind her teammate. “I should have known you'd be_ _out here_ _playing again.” The researcher leaned against the stone wall, watching as the second Pidgey changed form into a Butterfree and twirled in spot._

“ _We're taking a break,” Chariot responded, holding out her hand to catch come of the twinkling dust that burst from the imitated Butterfree's wings._

“ _Uh huh,” Croix responded, her tone betraying that she didn't believe the statement for a moment. “Have you given what I suggested anymore thought?” Chariot sighed at the question and shook her head, watching as Alcor pecked the pink bubble that floated towards him and squawked_ _indignantly_ _when it popped._

“ _I understand your reasoning...” The trainer replied, slowly. “You're right, Alcor can't fight. And I haven't had any lucky capturing any wild pokemon for that same reason.” Turned her attention to the Butterfree with blue eyes in front of her, Chariot continued, “But—”_

“ _But, if you don't you won't be able to beat Brock.” Croix interjected, watching her friend's expression drop. It was harsh, but Chariot needed to look at the situation realistically. “Remember why we're here,” The researcher pressed, voice becoming a little gentler._

“ _Because I promised Alcor I'd never let what happened to_ _him happen_ _to another innocent pokemon.” Chariot responded, she knew Croix was right._

“ _Hey,” Croix pestered,_ _poking her friend's leg to get her attention. “It's not forever, just until we can find you a pokemon that can fight. Alright?” Chariot nodded, scratching the soft feathers under Alcor's chin. Seeing that the trainer still appeared uneasy about the decision, her friend continued._

“ _Just think, with the trainer's license we'll be able to finally explore all the ruins I've read about. We'll be able to figure out the legend of Mew, to bring the peace to Kanto between pokemon and humans that's prophesied. That's what you want, right?”_

_The words brought the first hint of a smile back to Chariot's face, and the expression relaxed her friend considerably. “Ya,” The trainer breathed, “We have to strive for our ideal world.” Looking down at her friend, Chariot grinned wide, “Thank you, Croix.”_

  
  


Akko awoke with a jolt, breathing heavily, confused to find herself asleep in her team's room in the pokecenter. Eevee was laying in front of her, brown eyes curious and head tilted. Nose mere centimeters from her own, and the fox tapped her trainer's cheek with her paw. “I'm alright,” Akko soothed, freeing her hand from her blankets and rubbing behind the fox’s ear before pulling her under the blanket to hold against her chest.

Eevee squirmed in her embrace, situating herself so she was comfortable, tail wagging under the blanket. Reaching past the fox, Akko let out a sigh, remembering Diana had returned to spend the night with her own team. Twisting to look over her shoulder, the trainer could make out Sucy still asleep across the room, and judging by the lack of sound from the top bunk, it seemed Lotte was as well. Maybe she didn't sleep-talk during this dream? Either that or they’d grown so accustomed to her ramblings they no longer registered them.

Fumbling in the dark for her pokedex, Akko squinted when the bright screen came on. It was only quarter past five. _She knew_ , the thought came unbidden as Akko stared at the screen and she slammed her pokedex closed. Shaking off that thought, the trainer pushed herself up. No, she was still missing something.

Silently gesturing for Eevee to follow, Akko went to change, deciding to start her workout early. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now anyways. Chariot’s smile as she accepted her companion’s words with such ease disturbing her more than she’d care to admit.

  
  


**~o~**

  
  


Akko jogged down the path that had become her favourite in Vermilion. Or, more accurate, ran along the border of the city. It was quiet and she seldom ran into another person, especially this early. Even the crisp morning air, with a hint of the salty sea breeze, wasn't enough to quiet her mind. _She knew_ , kept repeating, even as Akko continued down her trail.

Eevee's paws soared over the dirt path, the soft pads of her feet seeming to float just over the trail. The fox running in sync with her trainer, and tail bobbing behind her lithe frame.

Why did Mew show her that? Or was it just her mind playing a cruel trick, breathing life into her biggest fear. A fear that had been slowly growing since the first vision when she was training by the Power Plant. Part of her wished she knew for certain, if these recent dreams were a result of her overactive imagination. Or if Mew was somehow showing her the visions while she slept. But, why?

If the Legendary pokemon's goal was to show her how to combat whatever was coming, why keep showing her scenarios with Chariot that had nothing to do with the legend? Why keep showing her the darkest moments of the woman she looked up to most?

Frustrated, Akko started to run faster and Eevee yipped, increasing her speed to keep pace. It was too much of a coincidence to be just a dream. Diana had shown her the blue eyes. There was no way to argue with it; pokemon didn't just change eye colours for no reason.

Was the reason Mew intervened with Misty simply because she was repeating the past? Akko shook her head and hurdled down the path, pushing faster until she couldn't hear her own thoughts. She ran until she couldn't anymore, shirt soaked and gulping in air as she stood in the silence of the early morning.

Eevee slowed and stopped beside her, tail drooping and small chest heaving. “Just stay out of it,” Akko said into the silence. “Do you hear me?” She demanded, throwing her arm out and looking around aimlessly. Logically, she knew Mew wasn't likely to appear just because she was angry. “I don't need your help!” The trainer yelled, clenching her hands and looking around the sky. The stars were barely visible now, giving way to the cresting sun on the far horizon.

The outburst left her feeling deflated and slightly foolish. She had no idea if Mew heard her, or would care either way. Akko scanned her surroundings one last time before resigning herself and starting up at a slow jog again.

  
  


~o~

  
  


Akko stood in the trainer box, fists clenched and arms shaking. Fight. That was what Diana had told her to do. Some wounds took time to heal, and blood and time are just as much a toll as anything else. That's what Mama says.

Eevee tapped her trainer's leg, mewling quietly. The fox knew she was nervous, it was obvious enough that even those who didn't know her nearly as well would know at a cursory glance. Fight, Diana had said. Prove that she deserves to be here. This was it, that moment where it would be settled. She'd let this battle decide whether or not she belonged here, let it decide the next course of action. Diana had expressed her concern about using Eevee, but after a lot of thought, Akko knew she didn't have another choice.

Besides the fact that Harley was not ready, and that Mizar would not stand a chance in an electric gym. To not use Eevee, simply because there would be expectations, was to say that Akko felt like she had to hide. If she was ever going to fully come to terms with recent events then she needed to come at them head on. To embrace what Diana had told her, and to move past it. And not using Eevee, solely because someone else _might_ piece together what Diana had, did nothing but the exact opposite.

If that day ever came, where someone did in fact, 'pull a Diana' then Akko had already decided she would be honest. She would accept the consequences, whatever they might be. She would not run, or hide.

Needing a distraction, Akko summoned Harley and the dinosaur looked around at the slowly filling stadium. Sucy was already sitting in the stands, her group from the orphanage was larger today. However, while still keeping up her annoyed and grumpy persona, the researcher had a hint of mirth about her. Lotte was with her, so that might have had something to do with it. But Akko was positive that the dinner also was a large contributing factor. Even if Sucy would never admit it, it had been a good idea in the end.

Sitting down in the trainer's box, Akko moved her arm so Eevee could climb onto her lap and watch with her paws hooked over her trainer's thigh. Absently, Akko found herself scratching under Harley's chin and going through her battle strategy.

“Alright,” Akko breathed, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. She needed to do something with her hands, needed to distract herself. There was too many thoughts swirling in her head, demanding attention and it was making it impossible to focus on a single one. “We have our plan, we've got this.” Akko rambled, speaking as much to Eevee and Harley as herself.

Try as she might to focus on the now, her mind kept drifting, flitting. Flowing like a paper in the wind, completely at the whim of the current and unable to control her course. She tried to use Harley as an anchor, to focus on the stability of her pokemon over her own mental health.

Akko was so focused, staring at a collection of scales just below Harley's ear, that she didn't notice the figure come up behind her. “You look relaxed,” Diana commented, her tone portraying that she might actually believe the exact opposite.

The sudden appearance caused the distracted trainer to jump, surprised and feeling her heart hammer in her chest, “Oh,” The exclamation came out with a nervous chuckle. “Well, Eevee said she can totally take Raichu, no problem. Even told me I might as well stay in bed.” The fox yipped her confirmation, tail wagging slightly and paw raising to tap the air for Diana to come closer.

“Is that so?” Diana smirked, crouching to scratch the fox that was yipping for attention from Akko's lap, “Confident, aren't you?” She cooed.

They stayed in relative silence while the last of the spectators filed into the stands, the referee making an appearance and checking the arena to make sure everything was in order. “I've made my decision,” Akko started, refusing to make eye contact. Worried that by doing so her resolve would crumble. She had wanted to tell Diana before this moment, but had kept putting it off. And just in case today's battle didn't go her way, she needed to tell her beforehand.

“Oh?” Diana prompted when Akko didn't continue.

“I've decided that if I'm going to do like you suggested and prove that I deserve to be here, I am going to limit myself to one attempt.” Akko explained, after her talk with Diana she had mulled over everything she had said. What Diana had said made sense, if she was going to insist that Shiny Chariot still deserved to be Champion. To refuse to see her as less of a person, now that she knew she had a few nicks in her belt, then she needed to hold herself to the same standards; to give the exact same amount of slack.

Shiny Chariot had earned the Thunder Badge in one try. With or without Mew, it didn't matter. Not to Akko. If she was going to believe that the reason it didn't matter that Shiny Chariot had made a mistake in her earliest battles, was because in the end she had proved herself. Had become the Champion.

Then she needed to do the same. It had always been the plan after all, to become the Champion and find Shiny Chariot. To complete what she had started.

Diana remained silent, the smallest signs of stress showing in the tightness of her jaw. “Alright, if that's your decision.” She responded, the rest of what she wanted to say hanging in the air. Akko looked at her girlfriend. The look on Diana's face was all but forcing her to say more, to insist that even if she lost, nothing was going to change. This wasn't the place though. Stop it Akko, not the time. She'd just need to make sure she won, so then it wouldn't be a problem.

The worry that her decision had birthed was evident to any that took a close look, and Diana set her lips in a thin line before pulling in her bottom with her teeth. “Are you mad?” Akko asked.

Diana shook her head “no” and wiped her expression clear, replacing it with a smile, “Of course not. I'm glad you took what I had to say into consideration.” But… Akko could hear the word, even if it wasn't vocalized and waited, holding her breath.

“But?” She prompted.

“But nothing,” Diana shrugged, standing up and looking at the referee who had concluded his inspection and was chatting with the gym leader. “Just remember, you promised to join me for dinner afterwards.”

“You said that was after I win,” Akko argued, leaving the question of, what if I don't? Unsaid.

Diana fixed her girlfriend with a confident smirk, waiting until Akko pushed herself to her feet so she could look her in the eye, “Exactly. I already booked a reservation.” Akko opened her mouth to argue but then closed it, smiling instead.

“Thanks,” The trainer blushed, ignoring the confused prodding from her two pokemon who were close enough to overhear the conversation. Akko was beginning to wish she had taught them to butt out when the topic turned more personal. Not that she really believed either of them would follow that anyways.

“Well, I was the one who asked you, it's only proper I set the plans.” Diana waved off the thank you. The heir was aware that wasn't what she was being thanked for, but didn't feel the need to further embarrass the other trainer.

Akko nodded, looking across the arena towards the hulking pillar of muscles that called himself the gym leader. She shouldn't be this nervous. So what if Mew helped with Misty? She'd beaten Brock all by herself, without anyone's help. They could do this.

The referee waved Akko over and the trainer took her first shaky step towards the middle, Eevee on one side and Harley following close behind. Diana moved to sit in the stands with the rest of the spectators.

“Are you ready?” The referee asked when Akko neared the center circle. Tongue-in-cheek thick in her mouth, the trainer nodded her confirmation, nervously shifting her glance from the gym leader to the referee.

Nodding, the ref moved to his box on the sidelines and raised his flags to waist height, announcing to those gathered. With a loud blow on his whistle, the referee began the proceedings in a booming voice. “This will be a one-on-one battle for a Thunder Badge between Gym Leader Lt.Surge, and Trainer Atsuko Kagari. There is no time limit and will conclude when one side’s pokemon of either opponent is no longer able to continue, or until one side forfeits.”

With a glance at both combatants, he continued, “If the combatants would shake hands, we will begin the match.”

Akko looked up at the man who towered over her, extending a sweaty palm that as clasped in a firm grip. The gym leaders hand was calloused and easily encompassed her own.

Lt. Surge grinned, it was feral and full of confidence, “Are you sure you're ready? You look ready to turn tail at any moment.” Akko blinked, unaware that her nervousness was leaking out in such abundance that it was noticeable to anyone who looked.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” She answered cheekily, trying to keep her voice steady and hoping it would pass for laughter. The tall man boomed out a laugh and let go of her hand.

“Spunky, alright then. Let us see if your little fox can handle my Raichu the same way she sunk Misty.” The tall man looked down at where Eevee was glaring up at him, fur bristling and ready to defend her trainer.

Ya, we'll see, Akko thought to herself. Without another word, both combatants moved towards their assigned sides. On her way back, Akko looked into the stands, trying to find where Diana had taken a seat. Hoping that the other girl's presence might help her relax. Instead, her eyes found the large, hand painted sign held up by the kids from the orphanage cheering on Eevee. Punctuated with a poorly drawn Gyarados with two x's through its eyes.

“The Gym Leader will select his pokemon first.” The referee announced when both trainers were situated.

Lt. Surge took the pokeball off his utility belt and tossed it to the field, summoning his Raichu who appeared with tail thrashing and sparks around sprouting. The rodent pokemon crouched, fur bristling and ready to fight.

Akko hesitated, the sign in the stands striking a chord. Diana was right, they were expecting the same performance from Eevee. Even Lt. Surge had made a point of mentioning it. The trainer looked down at her partner, was it fair to put that kind of pressure on the fox?

Feeling a tap on her other side, Akko looked at Harley who was peering up with her dark maroon eyes. The dinosaur rumbled and tapped her vine to her own chest, repeating the action from when Akko had tried to comfort her while she was nervous before Diana's battle. It was like Harley was repeating back her own words, “ _Don't worry, we're here to support you. So when you're feeling nervous, just remember we're right here.”_

Breaking out in a wide grin, Akko nodded. “Thanks, Harley.”

The reptile rumbled happily, the moment broken when the ref prompted, “Atsuko, are you ready to select your pokemon?”

Akko nodded, clenching her fists and feeling much more confident. “I am,” She said loudly enough for the referee to hear before turning her attention back to Raichu. “You ready?” She asked, and to her surprise instead of Eevee responding, Harley stepped forward towards the arena.

“Wait, Harley-” Akko reached out, stopping before she left the box. “Are you sure?” She asked, this wasn't like the training matches. This was a real fight, against a very prominent opponent. He didn't know about Harley, and wasn't going to take it easy on the dinosaur.

In response, Harley nodded and tapped Akko's chest with her vine. Eevee yipped her support, sitting beside her trainer. It was so in sync, Akko had to wonder if maybe they were conspiring.

As Akko looked down at the confident stare that was fixed on her, she wondered is Harley was intending to prove something the same way she was. Just like Akko needed to prove to herself that she belonged her, Harley needed to prove to herself she could get past her previous trainer's influence. They both needed to move on so they could move forward. And in order to do that, they needed to trust each other.

“Alright,” Akko conceded, fixing her attention on her opponent as Harley turned and crouched, vines raised and ready. Let’s show them what we've been working on.

Checking one final time with both sides, the referee raised both flags before slamming them down. “Begin!”

With the unexpected change, Akko needed to modify her strategy. She had planned to use Eevee's speed and evasion to combat the electric rodent. Using Dig to evade his ranged electric attacks. From their practice battles, Akko knew Harley was strong. Her scars proved she was experienced. But the dinosaur had never really let loose before; Akko wasn’t positive what her limits were, and that made her nervous.

The main problem was, that while Harley was strong, she was slow. In comparison to an opponent like Raichu, she'd need to employ some of the tactics that Akko was beginning to learn from the Professor. Smirking to herself, Akko said a silent thank you to her older teacher and prepared for the first attack.

“You disappoint me,” Lt. Surge pouted, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “I was looking forward to taking my turn against your fox, I guess I'll have to wait for round two.” Raichu let out a quick burst of sparks, slamming his lightning bolt pronged tail against the arena floor. “Raichu, Thunder Bolt.”

The electric rodent let out a cry, fur raising on end as the electric current coursed around its body before sailing with pinpoint accuracy for the waiting dinosaur. “Razor Leaf!” Akko countered, and Harley let out a puff of leaves from around the base of the flower on her back, sending them to collide mid-air with the oncoming attack.

The collision neutralized the electric attack, the leaves absorbing the current and exploding into a cloud, partially obscuring the battlefield. “Quick Attack!” The Gym Leader called, using the smoke cover and the rat pokemon blinked across the field.

“Sleep Powder!” Akko responded, and Harley crouched, braced for the attack and covering herself in spores. Raichu slammed into the dinosaur, the grass type digging her thick claws into the floor and sliding backwards. Sleep Powder released on impact, coating the rodents face in the pink spores and causing the rodent to stumble backwards, wiping at his cheeks to try to clear it away.

“Iron Tail!” Lt. Surge announced the combo attack, using the close proximity to land another hit before the powder attack took effect. Raichu crouched, spinning in place and swinging his long, glowing tail out wide.

“Deflect it! Vine Whip!” Akko ordered, Harley already in motion to do exactly that. The reptile crossed her vines in front of herself, deflecting the blow so his tail was redirected to crash into the stadium floor. Raichu stumbled at the end of the attack, rolling across the arena and asleep as the previous attack took effect. Akko clenched her fist and grinned, thank you Professor.

“Leech Seed,” Akko continued, watching as from the flower on Harley's back, the dinosaur summoning glowing seeds and sprinkling the sleeping rodent with them. The seeds took root, sprouting leaves and beginning to slowly drain the energy from the electric type. Roots rippled over the arena floor, providing Harley with the stolen vitality.

Using Diana's match for reference, Akko knew she didn't have long before the status effect would wear off. Raichu had shaken off all of Kadabra's restraints with alarm speed. She needed to figure out what to do next before she ran out of time.

Right on cue, Raichu's tail flicked, following by a jerky twitch of his back foot. “That's it, shake it off!” Lt. Surge encouraged, aware it wouldn't be long now.

“Vine Whip! Throw him!” Akko called, going with her first gut reaction. Harley roared her acknowledgment, and throw out her vines towards her slumbering opponent. The vines wrapped around the rodent, swinging out wide and the reptile tensed with exertion. With a powerful twist, Harley sent Raichu soaring to slam into the far arena wall.

Landing with a crash, Raichu awoke with a cry and shook himself off as he regained his footing. “Thunder!” Lt. Surge called, using the electric attack to rid his partner of the leeching seeds as well returning fire for the recent attacks.

Akko hesitated, unsure of how to respond. Harley wasn't fast enough to evade and she didn't know any defensive moves that could counter a wide spread attack.

Thunder ripped across the arena, pounding the ground with powerful, unpredictable strikes. One landed just to the right of the hunkering dinosaur and Akko ground her teeth together, “Magical Leaf!” At the very least, she could return fire. Even if Harley didn't have a clear target on Raichu, the erupting ground and dust obscuring the battlefield, it wouldn't matter with this attack. Magical Leaf was similar to Swift, in that while it dealt low damage it would seek out its target to completion.

Harley stepped backwards, looking up and around at the sparking lightening. Too anxious to heed her trainer's command. Eyes wide, the grass type let out a cry as her back leg was struck from behind by a lightning strike and she jerked to the side.

Crap. Akko cursed to herself, Harley was reaching her limit, she needed to do something. “Harley!” She yelled, trying to get her pokemon's attention back on her.

“Finish it, Quick Attack!” Lt. Surge called as Thunder came to an end. Raichu pushed off of the wall, using the uprooted floor to propel itself in a zigzag across the arena.

“Deflect it!” Akko tried to warn her pokemon, watching as Harley jerked her head up to meet her eye just as Raichu collided with a painful thud, sending the dinosaur rolling. No, Akko felt her heart drop into her stomach as Harley was sent like a skipping stone across the arena, only coming to a halt when she slammed into a raised piece of floor that was dislodged by Thunder.

That's enough. Akko had the words on the tip of her tongue. It's okay, you've done enough. Harley's legs trembled as she pushed herself up, back foot slipping as she shook her head. Trying to regain her bearings.

“That's enough,” Akko said, readying herself to end the match. Harley turned her attention to her trainer, roaring out with stubborn determination. “It's okay! You're more important than any stupid badge!” Akko argued, ignoring the confused murmurs coming from the stands.

Harley shook her head vigorously, tapping her vine against her chest and holding her trainer's gaze. The dinosaur refused to give up. Not yet.

Akko looked at her partner, no sign of giving in despite the damage she had taken and decided to trust Harley. If she was going to insist on fighting, then she'd just need to trust the reptile. “Alright,” Akko conceded, lowering her hand. “Just focus on me,” She instructed and Harley let out a confirmed rumble.

“Are you ready to continue?” The referee asked, unsure after Akko's near resignation.

“Yes,” Akko confirmed and Harley took a step forward, turning to look at Raichu where the rodent was crouched and ready. Across the arena, Lt. Surge smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

“Raichu, Double Team!” Raichu responded to the command without hesitation. Spreading out his mirror images to encircle his waning opponent. Harley tensed, trying to keep an eye on all of the moving targets.

Akko could see the panic starting to rise again and called out to her pokemon, “Eyes on me!” The dinosaur snapped her attention to her trainer, some of the anxiety starting to ebb away and her breathing slowed.

Trusting her gut, Akko waited for the next attack. She had a decent idea as to what was coming, he was going to employ Eevee's strategy. As long as she kept Harley focused on her, they still had a chance.

“Quick Attack!” Lt. Surge ordered, and the circling Raichu's sprang towards the center of the circle towards their waiting prey.

“Sweep the legs!” Akko called, knowing Harley would understand. Eyes still focused on her trainer, the grass type swung her vines out wide and low, completing a full circle around her body as a roar ripped from her chest.

The vines soared through the air, cutting through and shattering the illusions as Raichu inched closer until, finally, the attack landed home on the real one just as he came into melee range. Harley winced, braced for the attack and taking the brunt of Quick Attack as her vines slammed into the side of Raichu.

“Grapple!” Akko continued, using the contact. Harley wrapped her vines around the rodent, imitating the hold that Professor Ursula had used multiple times on her trainer and squeezed Raichu tightly.

“Thunder Bolt!” Lt. Surge countered, and Raichu's cheeks sparked, glowing brightly as he collected the needed energy.

“Slam!” Akko called, putting her faith in Harley. With a mighty heave, Harley flexed and raised the captured rodent above her head. Raichu finished collected the needed energy for his attack, letting out a cry as he released the stored volts that ran down the connected vines to their source.

As Thunder Bolt neared the base of Harley's bulb, the reptile swung her vines down with all her strength slamming Raichu into the ground with ground shaking force.

Both attacks connected, and Harley closed her eyes, weathering the attack as the bolt of electricity ripped through her body. Raichu lay prone, stunned and wrestling with the restraints still around his body.

Crap, how is he still moving? Akko cursed to herself, trying to gauge how much Harley had left. The reptile was panting, barely keeping her footing and putting all her focus into restraining the rodent.

“Finish it! Thunder Bolt!” Lt. Surge called without mercy and Raichu grit his teeth. The rodent struggled to complete the attack, stubborn sparks coming out of his dimly lit cheeks.

“Throw him!” Akko called, knowing Harley wouldn't last through another direct hit. She couldn't allow the rodent to use Harley's vines as a lightning rod again. Harley grunted with exertion, using the last ounce of her energy to fling the rodent as far away as she could manage. “Block it!” Akko instructed, believing Harley would understand what she was asking.

The throw landed Raichu barely halfway across the arena, and the rodent slid across the ground on his paws as he let out a cry and sent the barely mustered attack at his opponent. Harley responded to her trainer's instructions, wrapping her vines around one of the dislodged floor panels and heaving it up to act as a blockade between herself and the incoming projectile.

Thunder Bolt slammed into the barrier, cracking and sending small dislodged stones flying. Completely exhausted, Raichu's legs trembled before the rodent collapsed onto the ground. Across the arena, Harley's legs buckled but the dinosaur stubbornly held on. Never breaking eye contact with her trainer.

“Raichu is unable to battle! Atsuko Kagari and Harley are victorious!”


	55. One of These Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy - Thursday -  
> A wild update has appeared!  
> I know I said I wasn't going to do a bonus, however as yesterday I was informed by a friend that they have an album being released on Spotify. Well, I've known for a while, what I didn't know was that how much coverage they get depends on their pre-saves!  
> So this is my attempt at asking for help! If you use Spotify - Premium or Free will work - if you could click the link before the 19th I'd REALLY appreciate it! I'd love to help my friend out! It doesn't cost anything, and there's no obligations. Just takes 30 seconds! Thank you in advance.  
> goo.gl/fy49ki  
> You can also search @PhantomAtlantic on Instagram if you'd like to check them out yourself! They are rather fantastic imo.  
> That being said, if you guys can help me out, I have some fan art I haven't posted I'd be happy to share as a thanks ^^! Or I could do some requests as well. (If there are too many I may have to pick the top few) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Cya Sunday!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 54**

**One of These Things**

  
  


**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

  
  


Akko rushed onto the battlefield as soon as the decision was announced, the roar of the gathered crowd a dull thrum in the background. Just as Harley gave out a relieved sigh and sunk down, giving her tired legs a much needed rest, her trainer slid down to offer support. “I'm so proud of you,” Akko praised, hugging the dinosaur as she burrowed into her shirt and snuffled.

Laughing, Akko looked at Harley's own garment. It was covered in singe marks and was barely in one piece. The electric attacks had certainly done a number on it. “Well, you needed a new one anyway,” Akko chuckled, feeling the reptile's belly rumble against her knees.

  
  


~o~

  
  


After dropping Harley off with Nurse Joy, Akko had to be dragged away after being called an overprotective mom. She just really wanted the medical professional to understand that Harley would not be okay with being released from her pokeball by someone she didn't know. She wasn't being overprotective, she was being informative. Even if Nurse Joy assured her that Harley hadn't sustained enough damage to warrant a physical exam, the scan of her pokeball would suffice. That didn't guarantee—

“Akko, will you relax!” Sucy hissed with a roll of her eyes as they entered their room. “She said she'd call you if something changed and Harley needed a physical exam.” Akko pouted, plopping down on her head and crossing her arms as Eevee jumped up.

“I just don't understand why I couldn't stay with her,” Akko whined. Nurse Joy had said, in a very unimpressed manner, that she would just end up standing and staring at her pokeball while it was scanned and the proper treatment was applied. Still, she could have stayed. That would have been fine.

“Cheer up, Akko.” Lotte prompted, “You earned your Thunder Badge! Aren't you excited?” The coordinator sat down on Sucy's bed, beside the researcher and smiled, knowing just what to say to distract her friend.

“Of course!” Akko exclaimed, helping Eevee who was attempting to pull one of her toys out from her trainer's bag. Small paws slipping against the sheets and nearly falling into the bag head first. Tossing the procured ball, Akko continued, “I mean, did you see Harley? I had no idea she was that strong! I mean, I knew she wasn't weak. During her practice with Eevee—” Akko took the drool covered ball that was dropped on her lap and tossed it again. “She was always too timid let loose, but still.”

“I didn't know she was ready for a real battle,” Lotte commented, taking the ball when Eevee offered it with a wag of her tail and trying to hide her grimace at the sticky wet coating with a sweet smile of her own.

“Honestly, I didn't either.” Akko laughed, flopping back and staring up at the top bunk. The grass type had surprised everyone when she had chosen to fight. Akko wasn't sure what had made the reptile decide today was the day that she stepped back into the arena, but she was grateful for whatever it was. It gave her a little more time to... To do, well. She didn't know what.

Even though Diana had explained it, and it made sense at the time. Akko hadn't fully comprehended just how well people were going to remember Mew fighting Misty. Lt. Surge, the signs and the comments. They had all blindsided her. Overnight, Eevee had become a point of interest and everyone was expecting that same explosive power from her next fight. She had decided if someone ever figured it out she wouldn't lie, and she wouldn't hide. That didn't mean the prospect of what would happen the next time Eevee battled and didn't demolish her opponent didn't scare her.

“Wait,” Lotte interrupted, perplexed. “Don't tell me you sent Harley out there even though you didn't think she was ready?”

Akko pushed herself up onto her elbows, “No!” She assured in a rush, “No.” The trainer repeated, quieter this time. “She asked to battle,” Akko elaborated, “I think she did it because she knew I was nervous about Eevee battling though.” Harley was trying to help, in the only way that she could. By providing Akko with a third option. An option she didn't think she had.

“Why were you nervous about Eevee battling?” Sucy asked, refusing to take the slobber ball from the fox, no matter how much her leg was tapped. Eevee dropped the ball and nosed it across the comforter to rest against the researchers folded legs. Curling up her nose, Sucy kicked the ball across the room and looked at her sheets with disdain. “I’d think after your battle with Misty that you’d be overconfident if anything.”

The spectacle made Akko struggle to hold back a large smile. Sure, Sucy is fine with touching Oscar. A literal living pile of toxic sludge. But, a little fox saliva and she looked absolutely disgusted.

Akko was about to answer Sucy's question when she realized: She hadn't told Lotte or Sucy about Mew yet. Well, no time like the present? She had planned on telling them as soon as the opportunity arose anyways. “Well...”

  
  


~o~

  
  


Lotte and Sucy stared at their teammate as she finished her story. The coordinator's eyes had slowly grown in size the longer Akko talked until they hit their maximum capacity. It was taking everything Akko had not to poke her to see if it had become her permanent expression.

Sucy on the other hand— “What are you doing?” Akko asked, watching as the researcher stood up without a word and went over to the desk, roughly ripping open the drawers and rummaging through each one while muttering to herself.

“I'm trying to figure out what you drank to give you such a vivid hallucination.” Sucy responded, going down the list in her journal and matching up each item to tally an inventory. “Because that is much more likely than you having an invisible legendary pokemon for an imaginary friend.”

Akko frowned, “I'm not making it up.” She protested, “And I didn't drink anything.” Sucy was reacting the way she had originally worried Diana would. With blatant disbelief and skepticism. Besides, she doubted she'd be able to make up such a detailed and elaborate story even if she tried.

“We're not saying we don't believe you,” Lotte offered, slowly coming back to the present.

“Yes I am,” Sucy corrected, looking between her two teammates before closing the drawer she was currently going through before going to the next one. “Did Parasect bite you? I changed her diet recently, maybe-”

“I'm not lying!” Akko huffed, cheeks puffing out when she crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders. What could she say that would make them believe her? “Diana believes me,” Akko grumbled to herself, quiet enough that she was surprised when her teammates responded.

“You told Diana that story?” Sucy asked, incredulous. “And she still let you-”

“Sucy!” Lotte hissed.

“What?” Sucy turned to the coordinator, one hand still on her desk, “I did tell you that if she ever sealed the deal it would be open season. You agreed.” Lotte opened her mouth, seeming to ponder the statement before closing it and shifting nervously.

“Still...” Lotte protested weakly before turning back to the matter at hand, “And what do you mean by, 'Diana believed you'?”

“Well, she was there the first time,” Akko replied, maybe that was why Diana was so quick to accept when she told her. Because she had actually witnessed Mew herself, it wasn't just a fairy-tale to her. It had substance. Or at the very least a picture? Memory? Were memories just private pictures? Now’s not the time to figure that out, Akko.

“In Mount Moon?” Sucy clarified, going over the story Akko had told them and trying to smooth out the timeline. When Akko nodded, she continued, “So, you've known about this for almost two months?”

Again, Akko nodded, albeit a little slower. Crap, when Sucy put it like that, it made it sound like she was hiding it from them. She wasn't. Well, she was but she had a good reason! That reason being she didn't think anyone would believe her. Which they didn't. So, ha! Point Akko, mental high-five.

Akko grinned wide, wiping the expression off when her teammates look at her, confused. Maybe she shouldn't be acting like a crazy person, she was just accused of huffing grimer food. “Um, well. I saw Mew the first time almost two months ago, ya...” Akko scratched at her cheek, “But I didn't know it was Mew until more recently. Diana actually figured it out.”

“You're both nuts,” Sucy sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Seriously? I thought she was supposed to be smart? But she's encouraging you to go on a wild goose chase for, what exactly?”

Pausing, Akko mulled over her answer, knowing Sucy wasn't going to like it. “...Shiny Chariot?” The trainer replied, punctuating the statement with a force smile, hoping that would help convince her teammate she wasn't zubat crazy. It would probably be more convincing from someone who wasn't Chariot's number one fan. But then why would someone else work so hard to find her? So maybe then it wouldn't be more convincing?

Sucy stared at her friend, unimpressed and rubbed her face with her hands. “Are you sure she isn't just encouraging this insanity because she wants you to drop out?”

“Sucy!” Lotte protested.

“What?” Sucy retorted, throwing her hands up, “It's far more likely than Akko being stalked by a legendary pokemon that hasn't even been proven to exist! Mew isn't like Articuno or the other two birds! There are no pictures of it, no proof, only stories and cave drawings!” Sucy threw her hand to the side, gesturing as she spoke. “All I'm saying, is it's awfully convenient that Diana is encouraging Akko to drop out of the competition right when Akko starts to catch up.”

“She's the one who convinced me to stay,” Akko defended, her voice taking a protective edge. “She's just trying to help! Why do you always have to turn her into the bad guy?” It was understandable for her teammates to be skeptical. Frankly, if someone told her the story she just told them she wouldn't fully believe it either. Or at least she'd be really, really hesitant.

But, just because Diana _did_ believe her, didn't mean she had an ulterior motive.

“I'm not.” Sucy argued, “I'm just looking at the situation from a different angle than your rose tinted one.”

Akko frowned at her teammates, maybe telling them was a mistake. She just... She didn't want anything else to happen and regret not telling them. The way she regretted not telling Diana earlier. Turning her gaze to the floor, Akko tensed her jaw to keep herself from saying anything in response.

“Either way...” Lotte offered, “Just be careful, if you ever go looking for ruins again.” The coordinator summarized, and Akko nodded. From the tone of her voice, Akko doubted Lotte believed her either. Even if she didn't blatantly call her a liar.

The coordinator looked between her two, hopeless teammates. Neither wanted to break the silence and were sulking in their own way. How did they make it through the last week without her? Clearing her throat, Lotte smiled and took on a strained, cheerful tone. “Speaking of Diana, when did that start?”

Perking up, Akko donned a crooked grin and leaned forward, “Actually...” The trainer chuckled, “About twenty hours ago.” Akko summarized, counting out the timeline on her fingers. She was at least eighty-percent sure that was accurate. Math wasn’t her strong point.

“Seriously?” Sucy gaped, “You're telling us the key to getting in queen snooty’s pants was to lay one on her in a way that surprised her enough an emotion showed?”

“No—!” Akko waved her hands in front of herself, embarrassed. Well, sort of? It led to their talk which led to a, “Yes?” The trainer mumbled, brow furrowing while she trying to figure out the correct answer to the question. That didn't seem right, but it was hard to argue with the results, “Sort of?” Akko whispered to herself, genuinely confused about whether or not Sucy was right.

  
  


Akko spent the better part of the next hour telling the story of the other development in her recent life, this one was filled with a lot of questions, teasing and everything between. It ended with Lotte squealing at an ear-piercing level, with demands to help her teammate get ready for her date. Especially once Akko revealed that she was just planning on wearing what she already had on to it. And that it was only an hour away.

“Stop that,” Lotte chastised, lightly smacking Akko's hand when the trainer had started picking at a strand of hair by her cheek. Pouting, the trainer stuck out her bottom lip and tried to leave it alone. It just tickled so much. Whatever Lotte was doing, it took a lot longer than her normal hair style. She called it a, 'half-do' which she explained to mean half up, half down. Whatever that meant.

Akko fidgeted in an attempt to keep her hands busy. “There,” Lotte beamed, stepping back to study her handiwork, “All done.” She nodded to herself, moving so Sucy could see from where she was reading on her bed.

Other than a snicker, the researcher didn't comment. Akko honestly wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It wasn't fair, Lotte and Sucy could both see what had been done to her hair and she couldn't. At least she was confident that Lotte wouldn’t play a prank on her.

Standing up, Akko tried to see Lotte's handiwork for herself. The problem was the majority of the work was in the back, which made it hard to see in the mirror. Plus, Diana was going to be looking at her face, so what did the back of her hair matter?

Lotte had lent her another shirt, even though Akko had assured her that she'd be fine in what she was wearing. Or even in the same shirt Lotte had lent her back in Pewter. It's not like she had dressed in rags to her gym battle. She knew it was being recorded and her parents liked to watch the her gym battles. Plus, it had passed the sniff test with flying colours.

“Diana's already seen that one,” Lotte argued, getting ready for her own planned outing.

“So? She's seen me wear all of my clothes more than once.” Akko responded, confused as to how that was possibly a valid argument. It's not like she was able to carry a lot. Everything had to fit in her backpack, so a closet full of outfits wasn't exactly an option. After nearing three months on the road, everything she'd brought from home had been worn a couple dozen times each.

“Well, tonight's special.” Lotte smiled, endeared by her friends clueless innocence. “I think Diana will think you look beautiful.”

Akko flushed, glancing at her reflection in the mirror once more. Diana hadn't ever really commented on her appearance before, besides the one time at the party when she said, 'you look nice'. But that was more a polite courtesy. There was the time Diana said she was cute though. But that felt more like a comment on something she did, more so than about how she looked. Similar to how when her parents would pat her on the head when she did something dumb and say, 'it's a good thing you're cute.' Akko knew they were only teasing.

“Really?” Akko asked, slightly embarrassed. Even if Diana said there were reasons for why she liked her, it was still kinda baffling. Maybe it was a good thing Diana wanted to keep it a secret, considering they were the pinnacle of, 'one of these things is not like the other'. She'd rather not have the second part of that saying come to fruition.

“Lotte's right,” Sucy muttered, flipping the page in her book, looking up when both her teammates turned in unison. Surprised she had joined in the conversation, having chosen to listen quietly with an amused smirk instead. “What?”

Akko grinned, “Thanks, Sucy.” The researcher grumbled in response and went back to her book. “Are you ready for your date?” The trainer asked, going back to her conversation with Lotte. The coordinator had finally agreed to go to coffee with Frank, after the invitation he had extended weeks ago. Lotte had claimed there just wasn't a good time until now, but Akko wondered if she wasn't just nervous.

“It's just coffee, Akko.” Lotte replied, meekly.

“A coffee date,” Sucy corrected without looking up, ignoring the sidelong questioning look Lotte sent her. The coordinator looked almost sad for a moment, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

She must be really nervous, Akko thought to herself. Maybe it was easier for her to think about it as just coffee. Until Lotte had made a big deal out her date with Diana, Akko hadn't really been nervous. Excited, yes. But not nervous. Well, at least not anymore so than every other time she'd spent time with Diana. This just felt more planned than spontaneous.

But the way Lotte was going on, maybe this was a bigger deal than she thought? Not that it wasn't- Just...

Akko looked at herself in the mirror, taking in the meticulously styled hair and nice clothes. Was she supposed to do something? Bring something? Was there a certain etiquette she was supposed to follow? Crap, what if she messed the entire date up just because she didn't know what to do?

Plus, what were they saying this even was? Like, to other people? Not that Akko thought people were going to demand the title of their night. But, what if someone did? Like, at the restaurant? She'd agreed it was going to be a secret. Wait, so then were the fancy hair and clothes a giveaway that it was a date? Should she try to look a little more normal, just in case?

Without meaning to, Akko worried herself into a spiral and checked the time. They were supposed to leave in less than ten minutes. “I'm going to go see if Harley is ready to be picked up,” Akko rushed out and headed for the door.

“O-” Lotte started to say as the door was closed behind the fleeing trainer, “-Kay?” Pausing her preparations for her own plans the coordinator looked at her quiet friend. “Does she seem really nervous all of a sudden?”

“If you mean does she look ready to shit herself, then yes.” Sucy confirmed, flipping the page and tossing a piece of trail mix under her bed. Before the treat had finished rolling it was captured by a pair of pincers followed by an appreciative clicking.

Lotte set her hands on her lap and turned in the chair she was sitting on. “Can I ask you something?” Sucy hummed confirmation without looking up, “I know I asked before,” Lotte started, twiddling her fingers and looking down at her lap. “But, I was just wondering if you still think it's a good idea. For me to go to coffee with Frank?” She finished the question, her voice lowering until it was barely above a whisper. Cheeks tinting with a growing blush.

When Sucy looked over with a raise of her eyebrow, Lotte raised her hands and stuttered out an explanation, “Just, you said you guys got a chance to talk with him and Andrew more. So I was just wondering what your... Opinion was.”

Shrugged, Sucy returned her attention to her book, “Seems fine to me. If you want to go, you should go. It's just coffee.” The researcher stated, matter-of-fact like.

“You're right,” Lotte smiled softly, turning back to do one last look over and check the time. “It’s just coffee,” Behind her, she didn't notice Sucy's expression change as the researcher fought with herself, face skewing up as she had an internal argument. Tilting her head back, she let out a silent scream and tapped the back of her head against the headboard, before sliding lower so she was hidden behind her book.

“You look nice, by the way...” Sucy mumbled, “Just in case he forgets to tell you.” She added, curling up her toes and refusing to come out of hiding even as she heard the tell-tale creak of the chair signaling Lotte had turned back to look at her once again.

Lotte smiled, biting the inside of her cheek to keep it from spreading out of control. Feeling a little more confident from the unexpected compliment, Lotte turned to face the mirror once more. “Thanks, Sucy.”

  
  


~o~

  
  


Akko mumbled to herself, fiddling with Harley's pokeball while she took the stairs back up to the dorms two at a time. Maybe she should cancel, or suggest they reschedule so she had time to prepare better. Or at least had time to pick Lotte's brain for more information. What if the restaurant Diana chose had more than one fork? She had no idea what to do with the other forks! Were they in case she dropped one on the floor?

But she really did want to go, she'd been looking forward to this for a while. She just didn't want to screw this up, and it felt like she was going into a pokemon battle without knowing the opponent or the battlefield.

As she rounded the corner she heard a door open and looked up, nearly tripping in her effort to stop before running into the person in front of her. Realizing which room had been opened, Akko half turned, fully intending to run away before turning back and gulping. Crap, she wasn’t ready.

Diana stepped out of her room, pulling the door closed and waving good-bye to the remaining occupants. The other trainer looked up when she noticed she wasn't alone, an affectionate smile growing when she caught Akko's panicked look. “Were you waiting? I'm sorry, I thought we were meeting downstairs.”

Akko beamed, relief rushing through her as all her worries melted away. It was strange, a good strange, but nonetheless still strange. How one simple look, one smile, always seemed to fix everything—or at the very least, made nothing else matter. Because that smile was for her, and her alone. And Akko felt confident she could conquer any challenge, figure out any fork, if it meant seeing that smile one more time.

  
  
  



	56. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> So first I want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to do the spotify thing mentioned in the notes last chapter!  
> He said to say thank you and to tell you how much he appreciates it, which is a lot.  
> I also want to thank my editor, Madi for putting up with me -still-.   
> I'm pretty sure there was something important I wanted to mention... But I can't remember, so maybe next week!
> 
> I have had a couple of you ask about what the results of the contest were. I debated on posting the results in the notes section, but I do know some people do not want it spoiled. After some consideration, I think I'm going to keep it a secret until it happens. But, I can say that the winner is, 'Tigeronz' so please go ahead and contact me if you see this if you're interested in the promised prize!  
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 54**

**Date Night**

  
  


**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

  
  


Awkward. There had never been an instance in Akko's life, that she could recall, that described that word better than this moment. Which was odd; normally whenever she spent time with Diana it was easy. Even their arguments were easy. This though, Akko had no idea what to do. Not with her hands, which were sweating an embarrassing amount. Or with her mouth, which was apparent by her inability to speak words at the present moment.

Diana was her girlfriend. They were going on a date. Correction, they were on a date. Akko felt her cheeks burn and tried to cover a strangled noise with a less than convincing cough. Diana looked over at her uncharacteristically quiet companion, a slight frown showing before she looked in the opposite direction.

Crap. Akko glanced at Diana when she looked away and let out an internal sigh. She had no idea what to say, and unfortunately she couldn't exactly hold Diana's hand right now. Not when there were so many people out and about. They probably wouldn't be able to play that off as just two gals being pals, right?

At least Diana had also changed from what she was wearing earlier, which initially had been a relief. Until Akko had fully taken everything in. Diana had put her hair into a low ponytail, which somehow looked amazing on her for such a simple change. Not that was surprising, Diana made everything look incredible.

Much to the contrary of her argument with Lotte, it seemed Diana still had clothes she hadn't seen. Either that or she had also borrowed something from her teammates. She was wearing a stylish black jacket over a loose cream coloured tank top with a neckline that was low enough to make Akko blush and look away. Not that it was provocative, it was just a stark contrast to Diana's normally conservative style. More proof to the borrowing theory. Maybe Hannah didn't hate her as much as she thought.

The outfit was finished with a gored skirt that seemed to accent Diana's legs more than her usual shorts or Capris. It was not helping Akko figure her way out of the awkward hole. If anything it was distracting her to the point of even if there was a ladder right beside her to help, she probably wouldn't notice. Or remember how to use it. How does the hands and feet?

Say something, Akko thought to herself, for the umpteenth time since leaving the pokecenter. They must be getting close to the restaurant by now and neither of them had said anything outside of confirming she was ready to go. Akko glanced at Diana again, quickly whipping her head in the opposite direction when she noticed the other girl was doing the same. Crap, she definitely saw that!

“Harley did well today,” Diana offered, throwing a lifesaver into the lake of silence, her voice wavering slightly. Akko nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. Say something. Anything! Yes, Harley did amazing. Thank you, Diana. Oh, ya that wasn't planned, funny story. Why don't I tell you?

Akko grimaced when her tongue refused to cooperate, acting like a dead fish in her mouth.

“Are you feeling alright?” Diana asked, slowing her pace slightly and studying her girlfriend, concerned.

“Yep!” Akko assured, a little too quickly, “Totally fine.” She chuckled, wishing her voice wouldn't crack like a prepubescent boy. The assurance only seemed to heighten Diana's suspicions and Akko scratched the back of her head. Why was this so hard?

“If you've changed your mind...” Diana said, voicing her concerns slowly and tilting her chin away.

“No!” Akko exclaimed, reaching out on reflex to take Diana's hand. Realizing her action, the nervous trainer let go, acting as if the touch had burned, and looked around to see if it had been noticed. “No, that's not-” Akko rubbed her hand over the side of her shorts and scrunched up her nose. “I'm just nervous,” She admitted, “I've never done, you know... This.” Akko summarized, rolling her hand and flushing.

“Oh,” Diana breathed, expression softening and breaking out a small smile.

Akko peeked at Diana's shy smile and rushed out the rest of her explanation, “And you're just really pretty, and I don't want to do anything wrong! Like am I allowed to hold your hand? Or am I supposed to drop my fork on the floor? Crap—” Akko slapped her forehead, “Aren't you supposed to hold doors on a date? Wait—” Scrunching up her nose, the trainer shook her head, “No, the pokecenter's doors are automatic. But—”

“Akko.” Diana tried to interrupt, surprised by the sudden explosion of questions.

“—the door on your room wasn't automatic, was I supposed to open that one? Or would that be weird to just randomly open it without knocking?” Akko continued, missing the attempt to get her attention. “I didn't know if I was supposed to bring Eevee either, Lotte said it might be better to leave her with Sucy since we were going to a restaurant—”

“Akko...” Diana tried again, briefly noting the other people traveling up and down the street that had begun to murmur.

Scratching her head, Akko stared at the ground while she tried to work out her puzzle. “—and Eevee doesn't have the best table manners. Well, I don't either, but—”

“Akko!” Diana said a little louder, this time snapping her nervous companion from her rant. Grimacing when she saw that the curious stares hadn't passed over yet, she tugged on her date's hand and headed for one of the side streets. Akko followed silently, looking around them for the first time.

Once they were safely away, Diana stopped and turned to face her companion. Akko opened her mouth to apologize but was surprised when instead, she felt her face being cupped and a soft kiss was pressed. “I'm nervous too,” Diana whispered, squeezing the captured hand.

Blushing fiercely, Akko nodded. She was torn between embarrassment and relief, neither emotion seeming to fit the complex roiling by itself.

“It's okay to ask me if you aren't sure about something,” Diana continued, “Although I’m afraid I don't know why you'd think there would be a fork to drop on the floor specifically...” The trainer finished the statement in a drawl, arching an eyebrow with a flirtatious smirk. Burning a little hotter, Akko found herself too flustered to respond and settled for nodding her head with a little too much gusto.

“It's because there were three,” Akko squeaked. The explanation didn't seem to help any, Diana's brow dipping lower in confusion and the trainer tried again. “One's for dinner, I get that.” Akko explained, counting off on her fingers, “The second is for dessert. But, what's the third for? There isn't a third part to dinner! So I just thought... Maybe it's in case you drop one on the floor. You have a spare.”

Diana blinked, before snorting and giggling, “It's for your salad.”

Akko scrunched up her nose, “I have to eat a salad?”

  
  


~o~

  
  


They arrived at the restaurant not long after. It was a smallish building with soft lighting and quiet chatter. Akko looked around the front lobby with her mouth hanging slightly open; everything was so fancy, she'd never been to a place like it before. There weren't many places to eat in her home town, and those that there were, were small and family owned. The kind of place where you could bring the family and go for breakfast, lunch or dinner.

A couple of times when they had visited Viridian they had gone out to eat, but it had always been something that was intended for a family. With colouring paper and crayons already at the table waiting, half used up or broken from previous occupants.

This place definitely didn't have crayons. Of that Akko was at least ninety-percent sure.

Deep red wallpaper, the exact same shade that was used by woman in the movies who were intended to be seductive, lined the walls. Even the waiters were fancy, each wearing a matching suit and bow-tie. Suddenly, Akko was very grateful she hadn't worn her shirt from earlier. Sniff test approved or not.

So distracted with her obvious gawking, Akko was snapped back to the present when Diana touched her forearm gently. Looking over at her girlfriend, Akko saw the usher waiting to lead them to their table and flashed an awkward smile. The usher, to his credit, showed no sign of finding her lack of decorum less than amusing and simply started to show them the way to their seats.

Once situated, Akko took the offered menu and watched with unveiled curiosity when the usher left, and instantly their waiter stepped in to fill their glasses from a spiraled pitcher. Their waiter finished and listed off the daily specials, none of which Akko had any idea of what they might be. Diana seemed to know though, nodding and thanking them with a polite smile.

The damned menu was no help either. Akko skewed up her face with annoyance, there were no pictures. How was she supposed to know what, 'Bucatini' was without a picture? There weren't categories either. Weren't menus supposed to be listed with things like “burgers, salads, sandwiches”?

Akko looked across the table and saw Diana pick up her napkin and set it on her lap, smoothing the cloth out before picking up her menu. Glancing at her own, Akko realized the napkin was some sort of smooth fabric. Geez, even the napkins are fancy.

Trying to be subtle, she picked up her own napkin and tried to puzzle out what to do next. It was too small to cover her whole lap, was she supposed to just set it in the middle? If she did drop food, a stain on her crotch would be the most embarrassing so that did make sense.

“Are you okay?” Diana asked, looking over her menu to see Akko staring down at her lap with napkin in hand.

“Huh?” Akko whipped her head up, looking at the napkin in her hand and then back across the table. In a rushed decision, Akko set the napkin down and picked her menu back up. “Ya, sorry,” There had to be at least one thing on this menu she recognizes. Or at least can figure out. Worst case scenario she could always ask Diana, she did offer. But she should at least try first.

She was barely half way through the menu, with no success, when they had an older couple stop by their table. “Oh, Miss Cavendish. What a pleasant surprise!” Akko looked up, an older man, seemingly in his late sixties was smiling under a silver mustache.

“Mr. Sukizo,” Diana greeted, setting her menu down, “How are you?”

The older man laughed, it was deep and came from the gut, full of mirth. “I am very well, thank you. How is that Ponyta of yours? Has he evolved into a Rapidash yet? You do remember they are my favourite.” Mr. Sukizo said, looking to his – who Akko assumed to be – wife. The woman patted her husband's arm, as if to say, 'not this again'.

“I remember,” Diana responded, “I'm afraid you will need to wait a little longer though. Cobalt hasn't evolved yet.”

“That is a shame, Rapidash is an amazing pokemon. Cute, lovely, smart creatures. Unbearably amazing! Just ravishing, simply divine-” The man rambled, not seeming to remember that there were other people present, eyes twinkling.

From the way he was talking, Akko wondered if he was a fan or a sponsor of Diana's. Or rather a fan of Cobalt's from the sound of it. Mizar had those, and more recently Eevee had picked some up as well. It would be funny if he wore a Rapidash costume like that one fan who dressed up like Mizar.

“Dear,” His wife prompted, dragging the pokemon enthusiast out of his daydream.

“My apologies,” Mr. Sukizo cleared his throat, “I must say we were rather disappointed that you opted not to use your Ponyta against Lt. Surge. He won't evolve into a magnificent Rapidash if you don't allow him to battle!”

Akko flushed, fumbling with her own menu. Was Diana receiving comments like this about opting to use Kadabra instead from other people too? All because she didn't want to spook Harley? Maybe she should have asked before bringing her to the match rather than stating it like something that was already decided.

“Ahh well, you will let me know when he does finally evolve, won't you?” He asked.

“Of course,” Diana assured.

Smiling wide enough that it turned up his mustache to match, Mr. Suziko nodded his confirmation, “Thank you, Miss Cavendish. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your evening.” With a polite nod to Akko as well, the couple departed.

“Who was that?” Akko asked, as soon as they were out of earshot. Unable to contain her curiosity. She knew Diana was well known, that her family was a big deal. But it still surprised her to see it happen right in front of her. That just anyone on the street might recognize her girlfriend and feel prompted to say hello.

“The Chairman of the Pokemon Fan Club. He runs the clubhouse just north of the gym,” Diana explained.

Akko's mouth formed an, 'oh'. She recalled seeing that building before during her runs. It was huge and always had other pokemon that weren't in their balls milling about. So, Diana knew random figureheads around town?

Before she could ponder further the waiter returned and asked if they were ready to order. Akko looked up with a panicked expression, she hadn't even gotten half way through the list of words she could barely pronounce.

There had to be something! “Um-” Akko started, would be it be bad if she asked him to come back? She really wasn’t ready yet. Thoroughly uncomfortable, Akko looked up at Diana before looking back down. Just say the first thing you think you can pronounce!

Noticing Akko's discomfort, Diana nodded to the waiter, “Yes, we're going to have the daily special: Prosciutto e funghi.” Akko looked up, confused. Did Diana just order for her? The waiter acknowledged the order and collected the menu's, answering Akko's question before departing.

Well, that solves having to order, but—What the hell did Diana ask for?

  
  


~o~

  
  


Pizza. Akko looked at the raised silver platter with a dish she recognized sitting in the middle of the table. “Why couldn't they just call it pizza?” Akko mumbled, unaware that Diana  had overheard and was trying to cover her surprised laugh, raising her glass to sip water.

More specifically, Akko peeked up to see how Diana was going to eat the procured dish. Normally, you'd eat pizza by picking up a slice and mowing down but... Did fancy people use a fork and knife? Should she just reach out and grab a piece?

“Is this not okay?” Diana asked, noticing Akko's hesitance.

“This is fine,” Akko squeaked, reaching out to take a slice before recoiling her hand and reaching for her fork. Unable to decide which would be the least likely to be wrong.

Diana watched the nearly audible debate and bit her lip, trying to hide the growing smile and taking the pie lifter that was supplied and putting a slice on her plate before offering the utensil to Akko for her to use. Akko let out a breath, thankful that she didn't need to explain. Now that it was on her plate though… What now?

Thankfully, Diana gave her a reassuring smile and picked up her own piece before she started to eat.

Despite having mushrooms—which were arguably the least gross vegetable, was mushroom a vegetable? Maybe fungus was more accurate, but that didn’t sound like something you should eat. Regardless, the dinner was delicious. Maybe this was why Diana couldn't understand why she hated them so much. Maybe there was some trick that fancy people knew for preparing vegetables that made them not yuck.

As the trainer ate her dinner in relative silence, Akko was so focused on not making a mess that she didn't notice the growing frown on her companion's visage. She couldn't help looking around at the other tables and patrons. Hyper-aware that her jean shorts and running shoes did not fit in with the assembled guests.

Each table had two or four people, there were no exceptions and every single person looked straight out of a movie or magazine.

All the women wore expensive looking outfits, with masterful makeup and carefully groomed hair. Their male counterparts wearing some variation of a suit or slacks, hair slicked back or meticulously cut.

While Diana might fit in, in Akko's opinion, it was more accurate to say that the rest paled in comparison to her. She herself did not. It was painfully obvious, even as she noticed a glance in her direction, slightly pursed lips in disapproval.

She was uncomfortable. Turning her focus to her food, Akko poured her concentration into not making a mess. There was little doubt that more than just the man from earlier recognized Diana, and the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass her by doing something ignorant.

With the close proximity of the other tables, the quiet chatter filtering in from every direction, Akko wasn’t sure if she had anything to say that wouldn’t be embarrassing if it was overheard.

Sighing to herself, Akko tried to finish her food without covering the table with crumbs.

  
  


~o~

  
  


“Akko, may I ask you something?” Diana inquired once they had departed from the restaurant and began to walk along the boardwalk that ran along the front of the building. As soon as they were breathing fresh air again, Akko felt herself relax slightly. No longer feeling constricted, or like she was suffocating.

Distracted by her own inner debates, Akko tried to recall what they had been talking about more recently. “Sure?” She replied, honestly not sure if it was a rhetorical question or not. Why would she say no?

Diana worried her lip and smoothed out the waist of her skirt, looking away as she voiced her concern, “Are you... Not enjoying yourself?”

“Huh?” Akko said, blinking and confused as to where that question would come from. She might be nervous, and utterly befuddled for the majority of the evening but that didn't mean there was anywhere else she'd rather be. If anything, she was worried she was ruining the date for Diana, “Why do you ask?”

“You've just been...” Diana paused to try to pinpoint the exact descriptor, “Uncharacteristically quiet.” She summarized, looking out onto the nearly deserted beach that glowed with the setting sun, painting the cresting waves with a deep red.

Oh. Akko flushed, tapping her toe against the ground with an awkward shift. “Sorry, I just—,” She started to explain, sucking in a deep steadying breath before painting a smile, “I've never been anywhere this fancy before and didn't want to embarrass you.” Akko chuckled, “I'll do better next time,” She assured. Assuming you still want to do a next time. “I'm just happy spending time with you. I don’t care what we do, as long as you’re there.” Akko summarized, hoping that it would appease Diana's concerns.

She wasn't ungrateful, the dinner had been delicious. She just needed some time to adjust, or learn. Or, something.

Diana hummed her confirmation, brow dipping down as she pursed her lips, slowing her pace as they walked down the boardwalk. Letting out a heavy sigh, Diana stopped and looked over at her companion before making a decision. Akko was caught by surprise when her date suddenly stopped and grasped her hand, turning and tugging her to follow in the opposite direction, heading towards the water rather than into town.

“Where are we going?” Akko asked, nearly tripping in her effort to turn and follow the other girl who was suddenly on an unseen warpath. Diana didn't respond as they reached the end of the boardwalk and bent to take off her shoes before continuing into the sand. “Diana?” Akko inquired, following along.

She debated taking off her own, but ran out of time before she could decide. Her shoes would be fine in the sand, whereas Diana's raised heels would have been a struggle. Akko didn't have time to take off her own shoes, and was thankful she had worn her sneakers. They might be full of sand after they reached wherever they were going, but at least they could still manage.

They crossed nearly half the length of the beach and Akko's legs were starting to feel like rubber, when Diana finally slowed to a stop at the entrance to a little park that overlooked the water. “This,” She gestured to the manicured area in front of her, panting slightly from their impromptu trek.

At a loss for what Diana could possibly mean, Akko turned her confused stare to the park that Diana had gestured to. The other trainer appeared extremely irritated, and Akko tried to figure out why she had dragged her halfway across the beach to this remote park.

It was pretty, with a small swing set and a single slide. Someone obviously cared for the property, the flowerbeds didn't have a single weed present and even the grass was a perfect sea of green. “I don't...” Akko started to mumble.

Catching her breath, Diana tried again, “This was what I originally had planned.”

Huh? Akko studied the park one more time to make sure she hadn't missed something that might be partially hidden before turning to look back at Diana. Did Diana clean the park? Was that what she meant? Or- “You wanted to play at a park?”

“No,” Diana frowned, puzzling out how to explain her peculiar behavior. “I had planned a picnic of sorts, you've mentioned you really like the parks here and I thought you'd enjoy it more than a stuffy restaurant. Especially since I had assumed you'd be bringing Eevee.”

Oh. Akko studied Diana's expression, the small frown and the regret that pulled down her previously bright expression. A picnic would have been nice, Akko thought. It was quiet here, and she hadn't seen this park yet. “So, why'd you change your mind?”

“I'm afraid I let something Hannah said get under my skin and decided to change my plans.” Diana explained, turning her mournful expression to Akko, “I want to apologize, Akko. I didn't intend to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry I ruined the night for you.”

Akko was shocked at the admission, how could Diana think that? She had put the effort into planning the night and while yes, it wouldn't have been Akko's first choice, the company still was.

“Try again,” Akko blurted.

“Well,” Diana started, “I suppose we could try again another night if you'd be alright with that.”

“No, I mean tonight. Let's start over.” Akko grinned, squeezing the hand that still hadn't left hers. Looking around, Akko got an idea and beamed at her girlfriend before letting go, “Wait here.” She requested, turning to jog a little further down the beach, remembering a food truck they had passed not long ago.

Akko returned a little while later, taking just long enough that Diana had grown nervous that she had gotten lost, with ice cream cones in hand. Carefully, she handed the vanilla cone that had started to melt and drip to her waiting date.

“Alright,” Akko said, licking her own chocolate one to try to prevent her hands from getting too sticky. “So, after the picnic and dessert,” The trainer paused to take another lick, watching as Diana deliberated how to eat her own, eyeing the sugary mess with uncertainty. “What was next?”

“Well,” Diana looked along the beach, “I had thought it might be nice to walk along the beach at sunset...” The confession came out as a whisper at the end, her cheeks turning a bright red even in the nearly diminished sunlight.

Akko couldn't help the laugh that escaped, and put up her free hand in surrender when she was met with an embarrassed glare. “I'm sorry, that's just really cheesy,” Akko apologized, defeating the glare with a large smile.

Giving up in defeat, Diana let out a huff and looked away, “Fine. Then what do you want to do?” Akko couldn't help but find the slight pout that accompanied the snippy response to be adorable, in an, 'I made Diana mad' sort of way. It was hard not to tease her when this was the response. Even the irritated twitch of her eyebrow and the subtle bite on her bottom lip, to the shift of her hips and defensive fold of her arms.

It was all just so, Diana.

“You just surprised me,” Akko tried to apologize, failing to keep the slightest hint of mirth out of her tone. “I didn't take you for the type to enjoy cheesy romance novels,” Akko prepared for the rebuttal she was sure was coming. Even if she put on a stone face and a strong front, press the right spot and Diana embarrassed easily. And walking on the beach at sunset sounded like something directly out of one of Lotte's books.

Diana's eyes flashed with surprise before she closed them and covered her momentary lapse by clearing her throat, “I'm not.” The excuse was weak even as she said it, the slight twitch of her jaw giving away the fib.

Akko blinked, “Wait, you're lying!” She exclaimed, growing in excitement, “Oh my gosh, do you read those books Lotte likes?” Akko continued, cheeks starting to throb from how wide her smile had grown. “Sucy wouldn't let me read them, she said they're too dirty,” The trainer rambled, recalling the recent conversation with her teammate. Ironically, if she remembered correctly, Sucy specifically said she couldn't read them because Diana wouldn't like her being corrupted.

Blush growing darker, Diana stuttered out an angry rebuttal to the accusation, “No!” She responded with a little too much force, “I mean- I do enjoy reading... There's nothing wrong with liking books.”

“I agree,” Akko assured, watching as Diana turned her annoyed pout towards her, studying her date for signs that this was another trick of jibe. Finding no such indication, Diana relaxed slightly at Akko's wide grin.

“Come on,” Akko said, offering her hand.

Diana looked down at the peace offering and scrunched up her nose, pride still bruised from the recent taunting, before reluctantly accepting the invitation.

“So what was next on that corny list of yours?” Akko asked, feeling Diana stop after only taking a few steps. She turned to see what had caused her to halt and was met with a huffy glower. Without another word, Diana let go of her hand and stomped a few steps ahead. “Wait!” Akko called, “I'm sorry, it's okay if it's corny! Dianaaa!”

  
  


~o~

  
  


They ended up sitting on an old dock in need of repair at the far end of the beach once Diana had finally relented and given into Akko's pleading apologies. The sun had nearly finished its descent, giving only the faintest hint of blood-red just above the sea's surface.

Diana was hesitant to use the destination as their perch but had quickly changed her mind when Akko had decided to show it's stability by jumping up and down. If only to keep her from finally caving in the old structure. She still flinched each time the wood let out a soft creak.

“So,” Akko started, swinging her legs and enjoying the feeling of her toes brushing against the cold water's surface, having deposited her shoes back on the shoreline. “What did Hannah say that made you change your mind?”

Gingerly shifting her weight, Diana's body was tense as if she expected the dock to crumble under them at any moment. Once she was reasonably confident that as long as she didn't move she'd be alright, she turned her attention back to her waiting date. “It was just something flippant that I should have ignored.”

“Oh,” Akko said, she could guess what that was. Probably something that wasn't overly flattering, even if that didn't answer why it would make Diana switch plans. She knew she shouldn't push for more information though, and looked down at the water below the dock. It was so clear she could make out some of the underwater plant life, even if the lighting was becoming rather dim.

“It's not what you think,” Diana assured, looking at Akko's crestfallen expression. They were sitting close enough that their shoulders brushed against each other and the heir set her hand on top of her companion's, squeezing gently.

“It's stupid,” Diana rambled, “When I was explaining my plans for tonight to Barbara, Hannah overheard and said they were a good idea. That if I took you anywhere where people could see us that you'd just end up embarrassing me.”

Akko felt her ears burn a little, Hannah wasn't wrong. She probably had embarrassed Diana at the restaurant, even if Diana wouldn't admit it.

“It made me irrationally angry and I ended up changing my plans simply to prove her wrong, rather that considering that my original plans had been made with you in mind.” Diana finished, allowing her toes to graze the water's surface.

“Well, she's not wrong,” Akko chuckled, even if it was a little self deprecating, it was also the truth. “I think everyone could tell I didn't fit in there. For one thing, I was the only one wearing sneakers.” The only one wearing jean shorts as well, or jeans at all for that matter. If it was a game of Where's Waldo, it would have been one of the pages where you found him instantly. Or in this case, her.

Diana frowned, “Even so, you don't embarrass me.” She insisted.

Akko hummed her acknowledgment, not fully believing in the reassurance. “Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever fit into that world, your world. I'm not good at being fancy, or saying the right thing. I'm clumsy and loud,” Akko shrugged, keeping her gaze trained on the water as it ran around her feet and tensed her shoulders. There was a certain grace that seemed to flow naturally for people like Diana and Andrew, an ease in which they carried themselves and spoke to others. A grace she simply didn’t possess.

“I just think Hannah's not entirely wrong. Take the restaurant, for example. I know I said I was okay with keeping this a secret, and I really am.” Akko assured with a rush, glancing at Diana momentarily so she knew she was being sincere. “But I also didn't mean to do that, in front of them. What if I make a mistake like that again, in front of those fancy people this time?” It wasn't like blunders were a rarity when it came to her.

“Akko,” Diana breathed softly, reaching over with the hand that wasn't already preoccupied and turning her fretting partner's chin to look at her. “Don't be foolish. You are my world, if there's one thing that fits, it's you.”

Akko's eyes widened with surprise at the admission and felt her cheeks heat up, too tongue-tied to sputter out a response that resembled speech.

“And while I know you'll do your best to be careful, if something does happen...” Diana paused, smiling sheepishly, “Well, we'll just have to figure it out together.”

Sure she looked like an idiot with how goofy her smile must be, Akko awkwardly looked away and nodded. She honestly didn't know what to say to such a declaration. I think you're swell, too? That just didn't seem appropriate. It really wasn't fair how Diana could just say things like that, and the best she could manage was a barely decipherable, 'you're pretty'. Not that it wasn't accurate. It just felt lackluster as a follow up.

It would be easier if she was able to put how she felt into words. Even in her own head would be helpful. The feeling was there— _feelings_ were there? Akko scrunched up her nose, she just couldn't seem to define them. Diana made her feel warm, accepted, at ease. All she wanted was to make her happy, because that also made herself happy.

They were just all so new, Akko hadn't fully sorted through them enough to add labels yet. She wanted to do something to show Diana that she felt the same way, to not let the moment pass without making sure Diana knew it was reciprocated.

Diana was always doing small things without asking for thanks. From trying to keep Akko out of the fight with Team Rocket simply to protect Eevee, to organizing her Birthday party and changing her strategy last minute for the Thunder Badge. She hadn't been asked to do any of it, but had simply put Akko's feelings into consideration before her own.

Akko hadn't even considered that taking Harley to see Diana's match wasn't a good idea. Which was silly; she knew Harley was still afraid of Cobalt, was still nervous around Diana. But Diana hadn't forgotten. She had remembered and altered her plans accordingly.

Thank you didn't seem like enough, but now Akko felt like she might understand what Diana had said. About, 'Thank you, for just being you'. Thank you for coming into my life, for making it better. For completing a piece of me that I didn't know I was missing. For helping me be a better version of myself.

If only there was a way she could figure out how to express that.

  
  


Akko felt Diana shift and lean against her, resting her cheek against her date’s shoulder and looking up at the night sky in a comfortable silence. No hint of the earlier awkwardness remaining. “Hey, Diana?” Akko asked.

“Hmm?” Diana hummed, lost in her own thoughts, body relaxed and warm against her companion's.

“I was just wondering, why did you want to take the fitness exam? I just mean that you really didn't have to... You didn't need the help.” Akko stated. Lt. Surge used his Raichu, Magnemite and Magneton when he fought with his full team. Cobalt would have had a large advantage against the latter too, and was well equipped to deal with small, quick targets. As he has proven fighting Eevee. Even if Diana had somehow seen the future, which Akko wouldn't put past her, and has expected her to bring Harley to watch. Kadabra would have most likely been fine on his own as well. He made quick work of Misty and Brock's teams after all.

“Mmm,” Diana responded, lasing over her answer for a moment. “I suppose I was a little jealous.”

Jealous? Akko blinked, looking down from the stars to try and read Diana's expression. It was difficult since all she could really see from their current position was the top of her head. “Of what?”

“It's rather silly,” Diana said, sitting up so she was no longer resting against her girlfriend. “You just seemed really happy, when Andrew was going with you in the morning. And as Amanda displayed in the endurance section, she is also a bit of a fitness buff. I guess I just wanted you to think you could share that with me too.”

Glancing at her companion fleetingly, Diana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to keep it from blowing into her face with the slight evening wind. “Like I said, I was being foolish.”

“I don't think that's silly,” Akko assured, shivering slightly at the loss of warmth. It was actually kind of nice to know that Diana could get jealous. Even if it wasn't in the traditional sense. Akko could certainly relate, there were things Diana partook in that she felt like she couldn't participate in as well.

For example, her training bouts with Andrew. Even if she had assured Sucy it didn't bother her, at least not in the way that Sucy had said, a small part of her hoped that maybe one day Diana would also extend that invitation to her as well. Maybe if she did better against Erika in the Celadon gym.

Logically, Akko knew it wasn't fair to expect Diana to include her in every activity in her life. There would always be time they would need to be apart. That didn't make her miss her any less when she wasn't there though. Waking up last night after the realization that Chariot knew about Mew and remembering Diana wasn't there had been a prime example of that.

“You were right, by the way.” Akko forced a sad smile and lightly kicked a low wave, feeling the ice cold water splash against her shins.

“About?” Diana asked. She would need more clarification, Akko mused to herself. Considering Diana tends to be right about everything. Maybe she should have her pick the lottery numbers, to test the limits of this eerie ability.

“Chariot. She knew about Mew using Transform,” Akko answered.

“Why do you think that?” Diana inquired, watching the other girl as her face contorted and she looked at the water with a flash of hurt.

“Last night, I had another dream. And in it, she knew.” Akko responded, recalling the dream with absolute clarity. That was one stark difference from the one's induced by Mew, versus the ones that were developed by her own subconscious. They were crystal clear, even after she woke up. It was the main reason Akko couldn't shake the feeling that it really was Mew who was feeding them to her. Maybe it was something akin to the ability, 'Dream Eater'.

“I'm sure there's more to it,” Diana tried to comfort, noting the clear discomfort on her companion's face. “Why don't you tell me about the whole dream?”

Akko nodded and regaled the dream as she remembered it, word for word, pausing when Diana interrupted with a question. “He danced?” She asked with a hint of mirth, “How does a Pidgey that can't fly, dance?”

“Well,” Akko took a moment to try to figure out how to explain it. When no answer was forthcoming, she pushed herself up and tried to demonstrate instead, “Like this.” She answered, turning in a circle and trying her best to look like a wobbly Pidgey.

“I'm sorry,” Diana chuckled, biting her lip to keep from laughing outright, “Can you show me one more time? I'm having a little trouble picturing it.”

Maybe she wasn't being expressive enough? Akko started to turn in a circle again, this time raising her feet higher and trying to exaggerate her movements, “Like—!” Her statement was cut off when one of the wooden boards let out a loud creak and she stumbled slightly, swinging her arms to try to regain her balance.

“Akko!” Diana reached out to try to grab her falling girlfriend as she tipped backwards.

Losing the battle with gravity, Akko fell backwards into the water with a splash, dragging her attempted savior along with her. A moment later, she broke through the surface sputtering water and shivering from the cold embrace of the sea.

Diana surfaced soon after, looking both shocked and very, very unhappy.

With her hair plastered against her face, coupled with the expression that was the pinnacle of a hallmark moment, Akko laughed and was met with a face full of water when Diana splashed back her disapproval. “Oh, so that's how it is?” The trainer taunted, thrusting her arms and sending a wave back at her assailant.

“Akko!” Diana sputtered, slapping back a counter attack of her own. The mock battle didn't last long, the water too painfully cold after only a few minutes and they stumbled onto the beach. Akko laughed as she sat down on the sand, not caring that her shorts were now going to be wet and very sandy.

“I knew that dock wasn't safe,” Diana grouched, wringing out her skirt to try and rid it of some of the water that had logged itself into the fabric. “Honestly, Akko. You could have been seriously hurt.” Letting go of her skirt, Diana moved onto her hair and shirt, sending a stream of water into the sand each time. “Why do I let you convince me—”

The disgruntled trainer paused when she noted the massive smirk on her girlfriend's face, “What?” She asked, shivering as the sea breeze ghosted over her arms and legs, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“You're cute when you're angry.” Akko responded with a shrug.

Diana paused at the statement, before stomping through the sand to where they had left their shoes, “Come on, we have to dry off before you get sick.” The statement was still gruff, even if Akko could see the faint blush on Diana's cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold water.

  
  


~o~

  
  


Akko stepped out of the shower a short while later. They had made their way back to the pokecenter and had decided to get cleaned up. Sucy had laughed hysterically when she saw her, making a comment about Diana not wasting any time and getting her soaked on the first date.

Her response of, “Huh?” Only seemed to add fuel to the fire. After finally being allowed to go try and warm up under the spray of the shower, Sucy had left saying she was going to meet Lotte after her own date. Akko had to wonder if there wasn't something else she was also missing.

Eevee was waiting for her on her bed when she finished, still towel-drying her hair and looking for her sweater. It had gone missing a couple days ago, and by missing, Akko figure it probably went where all her clothes did when they suddenly disappeared. Kicked under one of the beds when she was too lazy to pick them up while stumbling to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

The problem was, recently she had been too nervous about losing a finger to reach underneath and try to find them.

A knock on the door signaled Diana was also done cleaning up, and Akko yelled to let her know she could come in. She'd just have to make do in her t-shirt. Between Eevee and Diana she'd probably warm up soon anyway.

“What are you looking for?” Diana asked, closing the door behind her and watching as Akko all but had her head in her backpack while she looked one last time.

“For my—” Akko stopped when she looked up, “Hey!” She exclaimed, spotting her missing garment. Diana looked down and put together what had happened. “For my sweater...” Akko mumbled, apparently Parasect had not been the thief this time.

“I still had it after last time you gave it to me to wear,” Diana admitted, stuffing her hands a little further into the front pocket. “I can change if you want it back...”

“No.” Akko responded, a little too quickly and Diana looked at her, slightly confused by the forceful reply. “No, I mean. It looks better on you anyways.”

Diana smiled at the compliment and went to sit on Akko's bed, patting her lap for Eevee to jump up. The fox readily accepted the invitation, doing a prime job of covering Diana's freshly changed pajama pants and procured sweater in fur as she rubbed against the trainer.

Kicking her bag out of the way, and reminding herself that she _really_ needed to stop doing that, Akko plopped down and grabbed her pokedex. Diana placed Eevee on her trainer's stomach and moved to settle with her head against Akko's shoulder and arm draped lazily across the other girl's stomach, above Eevee.

“I think this is it,” Akko mumbled, flipping through the videos on the page she had open. “Ready?”

Diana yawned and nodded, hiding her nose in the sweater when Akko pressed play and they settled in to watch some Akko's favourite battles. In an attempt to finish the debate that Diana's match with Lt. Surge really had been on par with a League battle.

As Diana watched the battle play out on the screen, fingers lazily scratching Eevee's tummy as the fox rumbled in appreciation, Akko watched her. Tonight really had been perfect, in its own imperfect way.

  
  
  



	57. The Right Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Happy Sunday!  
> Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, I really appreciate the reviews and kudos.  
> That being said, I just want to take a moment to clear some confusion. Some of you have been asking when the pokemon Akko will receive that was voted on in the contest will come into play. I just wanted to throw in a quick reminder here that Akko currently has three pokemon, and the contest was for her fifth. I hope that clarifies and gives you a better idea as well.  
> As always, if you have questions don't hesitate to ask!  
> I also just want to thank my editor - again. She's honestly amazing.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 56**

**The Right Moment**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Diana sat with her back resting against the propped pillows, staring down at the minimized pokeball in her hand. She'd missed her chance. Again.

The longer it took, the more ridiculous it seemed. Originally it had been planned to help pep Akko back up after Mount Mo on; after that, as a congratulations for defeating Misty... Then a Happy Birthday. Each time a moment arose, something came up. Some wrench was thrown in her plans. A talent Akko seemed to have a real knack for, which was mildly irritating, but definitely not something she'd want to ever change. It kept things interesting,  unpredictable—something her life had sorely lacked before the sudden intrusion  of her personal space. Something else Akko had the knack for.

Diana had hoped that Vermilion would offer plenty of opportunities, since Hannah and Barbara had planned to visit Saffron. She'd have an excuse to spend more time with the other trainer, other than the simple fact that she missed her. But even that was thrown off kilter when Akko had revealed her recent adventures. Her plans had to be placed on the back burner, while they dealt with the more immediate fire.

Finally, Diana had set the date as the night she would bring completion to her long awaited goal. It seemed almost fitting, an appropriate ended to the recent drama. Doing so should have been easy, assuming she managed to make the date enjoyable, the mood would have already been set. Even if it wasn't meant as a romantic gesture originally.

And then she'd lost her nerve as suddenly as she had crashed into the ice cold water. She  still could have completed her mission later, while they were watching the videos but she had been nervous Akko's teammates would return unannounced. Having Sucy witness her blunder was not something she could have lived down.

Clenching the ball in her hand, Diana couldn't help but wonder if she was being foolish. Maybe she should just say it directly over breakfast rather than wait for her picture perfect moment. It had been meant to help Akko realize just how much potential she had anyways, to give her a glimpse into the mirror so she could see how others viewed her. Or more accurately, how Diana viewed her.

So maybe waiting for the right moment was pointless and she should just take the first opportunity that arose. She just needed to remember the gift was meant to give Akko confidence, not increase her own standing.

Additionally, there was a very short window of opportunity available to her that was quickly closing. If she didn't do it within the next few days, they'd be leaving for Celadon and then it could be weeks before she got another chance. The journey from Vermilion to Celadon was much longer than their previous one from Cerulean. Or, if her suspicions were correct, possibly even longer if things went as she suspected once she arrived in their destination.

Celadon was the media capital of Kanto, and hosted all of the major news, network and radio stations. It also housed the major docking ports for air and underground travel, and was the heart of the region. Which, while exciting, did mean that she was going to be in a constant spotlight until they left. It didn't help that there was a mid-competition gala to follow. She was already receiving requests nearly daily to set up interviews.

“Aha! Beat you!” Akko exclaimed from the other side of the door and Diana jumped, inserting the ball back onto her belt and tucking it away. Thankful for Akko's inability to control her own volume coming in handy for once. “I did not cheat, you're just a sore loser.” The trainer huffed as she clicked the door open, arguing presumably with Eevee.

Sure enough, once the door opened in trotted the grumbling fox who was spitting back retorts of her own at her cocky trainer.

“Hey! That was not very nice.” Akko pouted, standing with her arms folded and staring at the fox. Eevee plopped down and put her ears back, letting out a small yip. “That's better,” Akko praised, tossing a piece of something from the white bag in her hand that was quickly gobbled up.

Maybe now was as good of a time as any? Lotte and Sucy were getting breakfast, which meant they had at least a little time to talk. “Akko-” Diana was cut off when one of the white bags was thrust towards her face, recoiling slightly before taking the offering with ginger fingers.

Curious, she opened the paper bag and looked inside.

“Now, I know what you're going to say.” Akko said, swallowing the too large mouthful of her own sugary treat. “But it's apple flavoured, so that means it's healthy.” Diana sighed, the 'apple' turnovers did look rather good and it was a sweet gesture. She tried.

“Thank you,” Diana smiled, taking her breakfast out of the bag. She could always grab something more nutritious when they left.

Akko beamed at the lack of protesting and quickly pecked her girlfriend on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. As the door clicked shut, and Diana tore off a piece to eat, she was met with a pair of pleading eyes and a wagging tail.

With a defeated sigh, she popped the flaky piece of pastry into her mouth, arching her eyebrow at the taste that washed over her tongue. It was very good. Oh well, maybe after lunch?

 

Except after lunch was Akko's sparring with Professor Ursula. Which while Diana was still skeptical, not being entirely on board with the constant supply of new bruises, she had to admit it was having a positive impact on her battling.

Akko was calmer, recovered from unexpected surprises faster. She was using her own experience and funneling it into her training with her team. And while she didn't like that her girlfriend had a tendency to fall face first into every puddle of trouble, it was a slight comfort knowing she could defend herself a little better now. Plus, if she were being honest, even without the Professor's help, Akko always seemed to have a new bruise or scrape that needed tending to.

Well, Diana cringed when Akko was sent into the dirt again, before surging to her feet and charging back in head first, maybe after a few more practice sessions she'd be able to defend herself better.

 

That night was no better for offering an opportunity, both of them already had prior plans with their own team and what time they did have together was not alone. And while her present was not intended to be romantic, and didn't demand privacy, Diana would prefer to find a time that allowed it.

The following day was no better, as the day was already set aside for spending time at the beach with Amanda and her teammates. Akko ended up leaving shortly after breakfast and didn't return until nearly sundown, sun-burnt and shoes full of sand. Too tired to do more than mumble a good night before devolving into an unconscious puddle.

The entire week seemed to pass before she realized it. Each time she'd think she had found a chance, something would arise. Akko might not realize it, but she was slowly becoming the most popular member of their little community. Spending the morning working out with her team, afternoons rotating between sparring with Professor Ursula, helping Lotte with her routine for the upcoming competition and even developing a newfound appreciation for comics with Andrew. Along with a multitude of other small outings. 

Akko was always on the go, not one to decline an invitation, finding everything equally exciting. It wasn't until their final night in Vermilion, desperate as she was, that Diana saw an opportunity.

 

Sitting on her bed, legs crossed and flipping through her inbox, Diana looked up when her pokedex buzzed as the message came in, ' _ What are you doing?'  _ Diana looked at the text, confused. Akko had mentioned a farewell dinner with Sucy's family, so she hadn't been expecting to talk to her for at least a while longer. Since the last time she had gone to dinner with them, she had been gone until nearly midnight and so close to comatose that she had barely managed a couple sentences before falling asleep.

Diana pondered her response before typing one out. Her plans were fairly simple, and certainly nothing that couldn't be postponed, reading some of the new research articles and making sure everything was packed for tomorrow, while acting as somewhat of a buffer for her teammates. Which seemed to be the norm as of late.

Their recent argument had yet to resolve itself, which was odd. Normally they would reconcile after a day or two at the most, usually it just took a short cool off period for one of them to come to their senses or realize they may have overreacted. The most recent disagreement however was a little different in that neither thought they were in the wrong. Leaving them at a standstill.

_ 'Making sure everything is ready for tomorrow, how was dinner?'  _ Diana barely had time to set her pokedex down before it buzzed again.

_ 'Sucy abandoned me for Lotte.'  _ Came the reply and Diana found herself smiling, picturing the pout that was sure to be accompanied with the statement. With that in mind, she couldn't help but tease Akko a little bit.

_ 'So, you're saying you're bored and I'm your last resort?'  _ Diana watched, amused, when the little three dots indicating Akko was typing in a panic came up and disappeared. Once, twice and three times before she decided to relieve her from her attempt at digging herself out.  _ 'I'll be over in a moment.' _

 

Akko answered the door before she had time to rap her knuckles against the door more than once. The trainer looked extremely apologetic and rushed out a string of apologies as a greeting.

“It's okay, Akko.” Diana assured, unable to keep the slight chuckle out of her voice, feeling a little guilty that Akko had taken her jest so seriously. “I was only teasing.” She knew that this would be Akko's last opportunity to see her new friends for a long time. It made sense she had wanted to go. From the watery look her girlfriend was giving her, Diana wondered if maybe she should add an apology.

Noticing the distraught look that had suddenly overtaken Akko, Diana reached out reflexively to comfort her, “Hey, Akko it's really okay,” Diana tried to soothe, surprised her teasing had this much of an impact.

“It's not that,” Akko responded, folding her arms a little tighter around her stomach, bottom lip jutting out. “It just reminded me that-” The other girl flushed, suddenly nervous. “That, um...” Shyly, Akko peeked up before quickly looking away once more and spitting out what she had been struggling to say and scrunching up her nose. “That I probably won't see you after tonight until we reach Celadon.”

Diana smiled affectionately at the admission, relieved that she wasn't the only one who wasn't looking forward to the time apart. Akko had a tendency to help her relax, to take a bad day and make it better. Even the short period Akko had spent away while she was staying at Cerulean had left her feeling lonely. Which, at the time, had been a bit of a wake up call. This time, it would be  longer—and, well, things had changed...

As she looked at her nervous companion, Diana wondered if she should tell her about the plans that were already set for Celadon. No, there would be another time for that. Akko would end up just dwelling on i t; she would tell her later when their night wasn't on the line.

“I'm going to miss you too,” Diana said, caught by surprise when her admission was met with a  bone-crushing hug. The embrace was warm and full of affection, and Diana reciprocated the gesture, albeit gentler.

“Can you stay tonight?” Akko asked, stepping back and donning her best puppy-dog eyes. Diana knew she should decline, to remind her about why she couldn't. Barbara had asked her to stay in their room, saying it was difficult with the amount of tension to spend a long time with Hannah alone at the moment. Since their fight felt like mostly her fault, Diana had agreed, guilt making it impossible to decline the request.

Besides that fact, Diana wasn't certain if it was normal to spend the amount of time she did with Akko. She enjoyed it, slept better knowing Akko was beside her. But...

Looking at the pleading eyes that were waiting for an answer, Diana felt her resolve crumble. Cursing herself internally for making the mistake of looking at Akko before responding. She should know better than to make that error by now, Akko always seemed to get her way just from flashing a pout  or enthusiastic grin. It didn't help that the scales were already tipped heavily in Akko's favour to begin  with; she was also not looking forward to the coming weeks.

“Alright,” Diana relented, smiling softly when Akko broke into a wide grin and went up two notches on the energy scale. Sorry, Barbara. She'd make it up to them.

 

While Akko was sitting cross-legged on the floor, squishing her clothes into balls and smushing them into her backpack, Diana tried to go over what it was she wanted to say. The problem was, her girlfriend was being a mixture of distracting and moderately infuriating at the same time.

“You'll fit more if you fold your clothes,” Diana offered, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. No wonder she can never find anything, and why is she crushing her clothes into crumpled balls with an incredible amount of concentration? If her aunt saw her do anything even remotely similar, she'd receive the tongue-lashing of a lifetime.

“That's a myth,” Akko chuckled, like Diana had said a very funny joke. Looking over her shoulder, the trainer took the opportunity to educate rather than be taught for once. “Think about it, your shirt is always the same size whether it's folded or not, so it's also the same size in a ball too. What matters is getting all the air out.” Akko nodded to herself, grinning while she turned back to continue her work of finishing packing.

Diana opened and closed her mouth, surprised by the logic and not really sure how to respond. Akko always had a unique take on everything. “I'm not saying that folding your clothes makes them shrink, Akko. They just fit together better folded, so there's less room between your clothes.”

“But they're clothes,” Akko said, genuinely confused, “So once I put them in the bag they'll just pile together no matter what shape they're in.”

“Then why are you squishing them so hard?” Diana asked, watching as Akko exerted the force needed to create a diamond on her poor t-shirt. Perhaps it would be better to go along with Akko's logic if she was going to convince her.

“To get the air out,” Akko grunted, with a roll of her eyes, satisfied with her handiwork and dropping the most recent garment into the bag. Diana watched as the shirt unraveled as it fell into its container and sighed internally. Sometimes, it was just better to not argue.

Rubbing her forehead, Diana sighed and forced herself to ignore—did Akko just drop a handful of Eevee's slobber-covered toys on top of her clothes? No, ignore it. She could feel her eye twitch as she watched from the corner of her eye as Akko reached inside her bag and moved everything around, mumbling under her breath to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Creating a mess swirly while running through her list, making sure each item was accounted for.

“Akko, can we-” She couldn't do it, not while Akko still had her hands inside her backpack. Diana reached over, moving the bag aside and ignoring the confused look as she zipped it shut. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Akko asked.

“No, nothing like that.” Diana wondered how long it would be before Akko's first assumption wasn't that she had made some sort of blunder. Considering how accident prone and oblivious she was, it wasn't hard to figure out how the habit had developed. But it still hurt a little each time Akko's immediate assumption was that she had messed up, followed by that frown and acceptance for whatever it was she had done.

It dawned on her just then, that this might be the moment she was looking for. Forced or not. The gift had been intended to give Akko confidence, which as was just demonstrated, she desperately needed. Especially after the recent damage Mew had done. If that floating wad of bubblegum ever showed her muzzle again, Diana had a whole list she wanted to say to it. Most of which would warrant her mouth being washed out with soap afterwards. “I wanted to give you something,” Diana explained, reaching over to grab her belt where she had left it hanging on the chair and pulling off one of the four pokeballs.

Silently, she held it out until Akko offered her hand to accept the gift. The other trainer looked at the pokeball, puzzled and Diana waited for her to finish her thought process. She could see the gears turning, the process as Akko worked through the puzzle. The way her lips would slightly part when she was struggling to find an answer that made sense to her. Honestly, it was adorable.

“I don't understand, I already have empty pokeballs... Are you worried I'd forget to bring them with me tomorrow?” Akko asked, “I packed them! At least I think I did...” The puzzled trainer looked over at her backpack, resisting the urge to dive back in to check after Diana had set it aside.

“No, I'm giving you what's inside the pokeball.” Diana explained in a rush, if they went back in that bag she'd never get this out. They'd end up spending the whole night arguing and then she'd probably repack the whole thing herself.

“But, I can't accept that!” Akko shoved the ball back towards Diana, looking horrified. “I know you're worried, but Harley can fight now and Mizar will have an advantage against Erika. You don't need to loan me Cobalt or Kadabra.” Akko's expression was pleading, begging Diana to please believe her. Believe she'd be strong enough without the help.

It made Diana hesitate, and she almost relented and took the ball back. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. But, “I know you don't need my help, Akko. It's not Cobalt or Kadabra in that ball, Or-” Diana held up a finger to stop Akko was interjecting with, what she was sure was, “-Or Gloom.”

“I caught this pokemon specifically for you,” Diana explained.

“I don't understand,” Akko mumbled, pulling her hand back and looking at the ball, sitting a little heavier on the wooden floor. Seeming almost defeated.

Diana moved so she was sitting on the floor instead of the bed, wanting to be able to look Akko in the eye rather than down from above and touched her knee gently. She had noticed, a long time ago, that touch helped Akko focus.

Her mind was interesting, it moved so fast, with  such an erratic unpredictability. While Akko rarely came to the correct conclusion on the first try, she always managed to come to one. She had a different way of looking at things that helped her find things outside of the box that others rarely noticed. It was what made every conversation interesting, every day a surprise, and what Diana was sure would make her into an exceptional trainer. Just because Akko didn't come to the most common or accepted answer, wasn't a sign of stupidity. A fact that Diana wished she could impart upon her.

It bothered her that Akko, and so many others, assumed that she was unintelligent, simply because her mind worked differently. There was nothing more valuable for a pokemon trainer than to be unpredictable, to do something unexpected. To look at  something and react in a way that no one else would think of or consider. And, likewise, to be able to look at the situation and see the most obvious, as well as the least obvious way your strategy might be countered.

Akko's unique way of thinking was her  strength; she just needed to learn how to focus and have confidence in her own assessments. Rather than doubt her own instincts simply because most other people did.

“It's a Magikarp,” Diana said, softly when Akko looked up, using the touch as an anchor and listening intently. “I wanted to give you something to show you that I do believe in you, and I will admit it's taken me a while to get this out. So I apologize if this is a little jumbled.”

“The reason it reminds me of you is that Magikarp, at first glance, are considered the weakest pokemon in the world and are largely dismissed as useless.” Diana focused on keeping her voice steady, watching as Akko accepted her words and from her expression, started down the path to the wrong conclusion.

“But that assumption is a mistake. What people fail to realize, is that while they might take a little more time and love, when they do evolve, they become truly powerful pokemon. Their potential is seemingly limitless. They are a pokemon that requires a talented trainer to command their respect and convince them to listen. They need someone that is willing to put in the time to form a bond. But once that bond is forged, they are also one that is known for being  undyingly loyal.” Diana paused, relief washing through her when Akko looked down at the ball and seemed to mull over what was said.

“I believe that you have the compassion and patience to help that Magikarp evolve, as well as the ability and talent to earn its respect and trust as a Gyarados.” Diana finished, trying to impart just how much she meant those words. Even before she had accepted that she had feelings that were above friendship, she had acknowledged that Akko was more than she had originally thought.

Just like the mistake most people make when they toss a Magikarp back into the river, so too had she cast Akko off as just another contestant to be eliminated. She was wrong. All Akko needed was a little extra time to show herself as the truly terrifying Gyarados that Diana suspected she was right on the cusp of becoming.

For all of Akko's bluster about Diana's battle with Lt. Surge, she had said nothing about her own. It was almost like she didn’t think it was worth celebrating, and brushed it off as soon as the topic was broached. A battle which, in Diana's opinion, had been the more impressive display.  Akko had taken a pokemon that had been previously crippled with fear from simply being near other people and given it the confidence to not only be around a crowd, but battle as well.

She had developed a bond of trust that brought Harley out of her  panic and kept her focused long enough to finish the fight.

If she could do that with Harley, Diana had no doubt she'd be able to tame the  water dragon and  help it reach its true potential.

“I don't know what to say,” Akko admitted, clenching the ball and looking back up. “Are you sure? You'd be a better trainer for him if that's the case.”

Diana shook her head, “I can't think of anyone who would be a better match for him.”

Akko seemed to be struggling with something as she stared down at the gift in her hand, and Diana wished, not for the first time, that she could listen in on what that might sound like. To see the connections that Akko was making as they happened. Even if Akko might joke she could read her mind, it was honestly more Diana tried to come up with every response, no matter how unlikely. And then waited to see which one would be selected from the pile. A strategy that rarely worked where Akko was concerned.

Still unsure, Akko's visage changed to one that was more certain and she looked up with so much conviction it caught Diana off guard. “I promise I won't let you down,” Akko declared, leaning forward with her hands on her ankles.

Diana smiled, trying to keep the mirth out of her voice, “I know.”

With the way they were sitting, after having such an honest  heart-to-heart , it was almost like that moment in a movie where you'd expect the two leads to kiss. Diana glanced  down; she wanted to, but she also didn't want to colour the moment as romantic. Even if she suspected that she might have already failed in that goal.

It was supposed to be a, 'I respect you as a trainer' not a, 'I respect you because I have feelings for you' type of moment.

While Diana was pondering that fact, she noticed Akko's excitement had tripled and she was looking at her new pokeball with a mischievous glint. “When did you catch him?” Akko asked, grinning like a fox, her usual pep revitalized.

Diana scrutinized the question, trying to figure out what was making her so giddy. She had been spending far too much time with Sucy. Still, she had already admitted to having conceived the idea a long while ago...

“In Cerulean...” Diana answered slowly. “Why?”

“No reason,” Akko said in a singsong tone while rocking back, punctuating the display with an exaggerated shrug. She debated on letting it drop, perhaps it was something as simple as wanting to know her new partner's origin. Something told her it was more though, by the way Akko was grinning, dimples showing  as she averted her gaze . Diana knew she should drop it, but the curious itching at the back of her mind wouldn't let it rest. A sensation that had never been an issue to dismiss before the energetic girl had stumbled into her life.

It was her unpredictability that made the concept  of knowing what it was that had fed that grin so irresistible.

Diana narrowed her eyes, “And that  nonexistent reason would be?”

“Oh, you know,” Akko turned that feral smile back towards her awaiting girlfriend, “Just trying to figure out when exactly you fell for me.” The remark was almost nonchalant and it left Diana sputtering.

“That has nothing to do with—they are completely unrelated!” Diana insisted, feeling her cheeks burn and cursing to herself.

“Seemed like a speech that would follow a confession to me,” Akko taunted. Before the trainer could continue on with her accusations, she was hit with a  well-aimed smack of a pillow. Her expression changed to surprised, one where she couldn't seem to decide what had shocked her more. That she had been so suddenly hit with the fluffy object, or that it had been Diana that had swung it.

“Hey!” Akko squeaked, indignantly.

Diana huffed, turning her chin away and trying to wipe her expression clean. It wasn't working, she could feel the embarrassment spreading and set her jaw. “It wasn't anything like that, I just wanted you to know that I believe in you.” Even that assertion made her blush grow, Akko's jibes colouring it in a way that made the entire conversation embarrassing.

The room was silent for a long moment, and Diana slanted her gaze back towards the other girl, worried about what might be awaiting her. Akko was smiling, leaning close and simply happy.

Why does she have to be so cute? Diana worried to herself, feeling her barely rectified defenses already  crumbling . With a sigh, Diana stood up and cleared her throat. She needed a reprieve or she doubted she'd be able to recover at all. “I'm going to go get ready for bed, if I'm going to be staying tonight.”

The reminder had Akko on her feet in the span of seconds, and Diana found herself once again engulfed in an overzealous hug.

After a brief moment, she returned the gesture, smiling to herself. Why does she have to be such an adorable dork? It almost made making a fool of herself worth it.

 

~o~

 

Diana awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a crash and reflexively reached out the blankets on the other side of the bed. Her fears were confirmed when she found Akko missing and let out a sigh before opening her weary eyes and looking around. The light was on in the bathroom, the door open ajar and casting a bright line across the otherwise dark room.

She was torn between getting up to check on her and waiting to see if Akko would resolve the situation, whatever it may be, herself. Because what could she have possibly gotten up to, in the middle of the night, in the bathroom of all places?

Perhaps it would be better to wait, it was probably nothing... Diana yawned, hugging her pillow tighter and trying to fall back asleep when she heard a string of mild-mannered curses come from the room in question.

Sluggishly, Diana tried to place where Eevee had curled up during the night. She'd already accidentally kicked the fluff-ball a couple of times during previous sleepovers and didn't want to repeat. It had caught her by surprise, the first time Eevee wasn't squished between the wall and Akko.

Puzzled when she couldn't find her, Diana sat up and confirmed the fox was also missing before looking back towards the bathroom and narrowing her eyes. If Eevee had gotten up as well, then there was definitely something going on.

Still, there was a possibility it was something Akko would prefer wasn't, erm—noticed? Diana glanced at the bathroom again and scrunched up her nose, torn between wanting to give Akko privacy and checking to see what all the noise was about.

Maybe she stubbed her toe in the dark?

“Darn it,” Diana heard the words come softly from the bathroom, followed by a splash of water and perked up, now too curious to simply ignore it.

Quietly, she tiptoed over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, whispering, “Akko, is everything okay?” No sooner had she voiced the question there was another splash and Diana stepped back as Eevee crashed into the door, letting out a string of yips and angry retorts.

“Akko...?” Diana asked again, holding her hand up to open the door before thinking better of it, just in case. What in the world is she doing in there?

“Um—” Akko's muffled reply came, “Everything's fine!” The assertion did nothing to soothe Diana's worries, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Everything did not sound ‘fine.’ Diana narrowed her eyes at the door and  debated if she should just go in and see for herself.

“Do you need help?” Diana asked instead, praying to every deity she could think of that it wasn't something indecent.

Through the door, Diana heard a sigh before Akko mumbled her reply, “You can come in.” Hesitantly, despite the invitation, Diana opened the door and stepped inside, lifting her foot with a jerk when she realized the floor was wet.

Eevee was sitting on the counter, ears pinned back and glaring at the offending moisture. Diana looked over to where Akko was sitting in front of the tub, night shirt thoroughly soaked with her new partner happily splashing in the filled tub. The bright orange carp’s tail thrashing as he enjoyed the limited space he was provided.

“I was too excited to sleep,” Akko mumbled, every towel in the bathroom already in use from her attempt at mopping up the mess. “I just wanted to say hello, but then he got excited and started splashing...”

Akko looked to the guilty party, the bright orange carp sitting in the middle of the tub, opening and closing his mouth slowly.

Diana honestly wasn't sure if she should laugh or be irritated, but the sight of Akko sitting on the floor in the middle of the night so she could say hello to a fish certainly tilted the scales to the former. “I'll help you clean up,” She chuckled, “And then we're going back to bed.”

Akko perked up, looking over with her bottom lip sticking out, “Five more minutes?”

Sighing, Diana gave in to the request and sat down on the side of the tub, watching with her chin resting on her palm while Akko chatted at her new partner happily. Going over how much he was going to enjoy Lotte's food, - because she was the best cook -  and playing with Mizar - which Diana had doubts about. Detailing everything she thought might interest the pokemon. His lack of reaction or emotion as the fish stared back, blankly not even registering as a deterrent to the excited trainer.

Diana yawned, smiling as she watched. She did need to wonder though, referring to Akko's earlier question, when exactly did she fall for her?

Watching her now, Diana wondered if she ever really had a chance otherwise.

  
  



	58. On the Way to Celadon City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy Sunday!!  
> Happy Canada day!! I'm so tired, and sunburnt. Today was awesome!  
> So quick reminder here - I will be doing a Christmas week starting the 15th to celebrate diakko week! So yay!  
> Second note here, if you guys ever have any questions, or something doesn't make sense please ask! I can either direct you to where it was explained, since sometimes they are upwards of 20 chapters ago. Or it might be a plot hole I missed, like the great blunder of misnaming Barbara / Hannah forever ago. Either way, I won't bite!  
> Remember to drop a review / kudos!  
> Cya sunday!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 57**

**On The Way to Celadon City**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Stupid alarm. The one time she needed it, the damned thing decided not to go off. She was sure she had changed it to an hour later than usual so she could sleep in. Not off. It was conspiring on purpose.

Akko scrunched up her nose, arms crossed and pouting. After deciding to meet her new partner, she had also decided to try to sleep in a little. Since by the time she had finished, cleaned up the bathroom and finally stumbled back into bed it was much later than she thought. She had decided to skip her morning work out so that she wouldn't be exhausted during the first part of their trek to Celadon. 

She had wanted to sleep in a  _ little _ , not through the entirety of her last morning with Diana in forever. Well, forever might be a bit extreme. But it certainly felt accurate at the moment. Akko looked over to where Diana was standing with her team, talking with them quietly, too far out of earshot to make out what was being said.  So much for morning cuddle time.

All she wanted was a chance to say goodbye, not to wake up in a panic when she realized what time it was and dressing in a rush. Lotte all but shoving her out the door and Diana already gone. They had barely made it to the wrap up meeting before being sent on their way.

“What's wrong, Akko?” Lotte asked, noting her teammates gloomy expression. “Did you forget something?” When Akko didn't immediately answer, the coordinator followed where her friend's attention was focused and smiled. “Don't worry, it's only a week. We'll be there before you know it.”

Akko nodded, deciding to turn  her attention to something else and looked over to where Sucy was saying goodbye to her entourage.

“—And you're sure you have everything?” The Matron asked, fretting and looking at where two of the younger boys were currently engaged in a quiet squabble.

“I swear to Arceus,” Sucy muttered under her breath, putting on a show of annoyance. Even without listening, Akko had already heard that question at least three times. It was nice though, that Sucy had agreed to being seen off. Or at least wasn't putting up too much of a struggle.

“Yes!” The researcher exclaimed when she saw that the older woman was still waiting. Even as she said it, Sucy shifted uncomfortably. Feeling guilty for her outburst and crossing her arms in a huff to cover it up.

“Alright,” The Matron said softly, tearing up slightly before wiping it away, “Here, I made these for you and your friends.” Holding out a dish, the older woman forcibly inserted the baked treats into the grumpy girl's hands. “Now, remember to call every once in a while.”

“I know,” Sucy said, rolling her eyes and looking down at the dish in her hands. She started to hand it to Akko before narrowing her gaze and thinking better of it. Handing the dish off to Lotte instead, where it might make it to lunch before being  completely devoured.

“And—” The Matron started to fret again.

“I know!” Sucy groaned, “Be careful. Don't feed Akko anything I wouldn't eat myself—”

“Hey!” Akko protested. Wait, she shouldn't protest that. That was a good thing.

“—Make sure to wash behind my ears. I know already!” Sucy grumbled, putting on an air of annoyance. “Geez, I'm not five.”

“I only nag because I love you,” The older woman reminded, opening her arms for a hug. Sucy eyed the invitation and curled up her nose, refusing to step forward. “Oh, no you don't!” Despite her whining and protests, the researcher was pulled into a tight hug that was almost instantly turned into a dog pile. Once the other kids noticed that the infamous grump was unable to stop them, every single one piled on while her arms were pinned. Ignoring the grouchy snips and hissing to get off.

“Promise me, you won't let your fears stop you from pursuing your own happiness.” The Matron whispered, barely loud enough for Akko to overhear, even standing directly beside the display. The words were filled with affection, and Akko looked away, feeling like she might be intruding on something private. It certainly wasn't something Sucy would have appreciated her overhearing.

Sucy nodded, pushing off the last leech that was attached to her leg once her arms were released.

 

Shortly  thereafter , the trio left Vermilion, waving  goodbye and sight set on Celadon. They didn't make it past the first fork in the road, just before hitting the small lake north of town, when they were intercepted by Amanda's group.

“Hey! Kagari!” Amanda yelled, startling Pidgeys from trees and sending Rattata running. They waited for the other trainer to jog over, her teammates coming up at a slower pace. “Alright, out with it.”

Out with what? Akko blinked, unsure of what she was asking about. Looking at Lotte and receiving a shrug, Akko voiced her inquiry, “Huh?”

“Who won the pool? It's only fair it's settled before we all go our separate ways.” Amanda clarified.

Oh, she means the pool she had referred to at the restaurant. She'd completely forgotten about that! Originally, Akko had planned on asking Lotte and Sucy about what Amanda meant but she had forgotten. Oh, right that was the day she and Diana—

Akko's eyes widened slightly, burning a bright red when she remembered the particular event that had overshadowed her curiosity. Despite that, she had no idea about what Amanda was talking about and needed more information. “What pool?”

“You said you'd tell her!” Amanda whined, turning to Sucy and Lotte. “Well, since your teammates dropped the ball. We've had a pool going since Viridian on if you and Diana would do something about all that sexual tension.”

“What—?” Akko squeaked, embarrassed. They had all been talking about her and Diana for that long? Seriously? And no one told her? Akko looked down at where Eevee was sitting by her feet, wondering if the fox knew as well but didn't tell her. “Who is 'we'?” Akko asked.

“Oh, lets see.” Amanda started to list names, ticking off a finger with each one, “Myself, Constance, Jasminka. Both of your teammates, of course. At one point Sucy added Hannah and Barbara as a joke, Hannah just yelled at us and left but Barbara joined. Who else...?” The trainer paused, looking away as she tried to think if she missed someone, lips moving as she counted silently to herself.

“You forgot Andrew and Frank,” Sucy offered, 'helpfully'. “We also added Professor Ursula at one point, but she assumed it was an accident and apologized ten times  before leaving.” Sucy snickered, finding the fact that the Professor had apologized profusely for something that hadn't been her fault to begin with rather amusing.

“Oh, right!” Amanda smirked, “I remember that.”

Akko looked at Lotte, Sucy doing this was feasible. But even Lotte? Say it wasn't so!

Noticing her teammates look of betrayal, Lotte flushed and hunched her shoulders. “It's not like we went around telling everyone.” She tried to assure.

“Oh, ya no.” Amanda agreed, “We made a group chat.” As if to accent her point, Amanda pulled out her pokedex and opened the group chat icon titled, 'Light bulb'.

“Light bulb?” Akko mumbled, confused as to why that was the name of all things. Maybe it was code, so that if anyone stumbled across it, they wouldn’t know what it was for. Like some covert, secret organization.

“Ya,” Amanda laughed, “We named it that after Sucy made a joke about how you two are so useless when you're together that you wouldn't even be able to screw in a light bulb.” Akko jutted her lip, confused as to why that was a funny enough joke to— “Because all you two think about screwing is each other.”

“No we don't!” Akko squeaked, flushing darker and feeling her embarrassment creep down her neck and colour her ears. That wasn't true—She didn't! Diana wouldn't—

Akko could feel her mind sputtering, squealing like a set of brakes that were coming to a sudden stop and leaving tread marks in their wake.  There was no way Diana thought about that kind of thing with her, Diana was… 

Oh, crap! No wonder Hannah hates her! What if  Hannah thinks she is in on this joke? It wasn't really a joke though, more of a bet. They had said, 'pool'. And Barbara was still in the group? What if she showed Diana? What would she even think about  all of this ?

“So...?” Amanda prompted, nudging the rebooting trainer with her elbow. “Which one of you made a move first?”

Akko could feel all five sets of eyes turn to her, waiting for her answer before Lotte came to her rescue. “Come on guys, this isn't fair.” The coordinator looked back at her friend, frowning slightly at Akko's overwhelmed expression.

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone.” Akko said suddenly, realizing something. Diana had promised that she could tell her friends, or more specifically Lotte and Sucy. But she had promised Diana that they could keep their relationship a secret from everyone else.

If they kept adding people, and talking about it, how long before someone found out that didn't just keep it to the group chat? It might already be too late. Maybe if she agreed to tell them, and explained that they were trying to keep it quiet, she could nip it in the bud.

That should work, right?

Nervously, Akko looked between the curious gazes, “We don't want to make it public just yet.” Akko explained, being careful not to say, ‘Diana doesn't want to make it public.’ Even if was originally Diana's idea, the more she thought about it, the more she thought it was a good idea. Frankly, after this revelation, Akko was thankful that Diana was so smart to foresee this type of situation.

If telling just her friends was this hard, imagine having to tell strangers.

“Ya, ya we promise.” Amanda waved off the assertion, “So spill. Who made the first move?”

Akko gulped, looking once more at the curious stares fixed on her. Amanda and Sucy seemed like they were on the edge of their seats, Constance had even glanced up from typing on her pokedex. Most surprising though, Lotte seemed the most eager, even if she was trying to hide it.

Please don't be mad, Diana. Akko swallowed once more, determined to fix the problem herself. She could do this. “Diana did!” She exclaimed. That was right, wasn't it? “Wait—” Akko paused, eyebrow's knitting together, what did they mean by, make a move?

Was it who kissed who first? Or hand holding? Well, if it was either of those two, it was still Diana. But, Akko liked to think that her initiating conversation, and the, ‘Good Morning, Pretty Lady’ text messages were what was the first step. After all, it hurt her pride a little to think Diana had done _everything_ first.

Caught  in  her own inner debate, Akko didn't notice the wolfish grins that were growing as they watched her internal struggle.

“Well?” Amanda insisted, unable to wait any longer.

“Um,” Akko scratched her cheek, “I just don't know what qualifies as a, ‘first move’.”

“Oh,” Amanda started to devise a plan, leaning back and sharing a smirk with Sucy. “What have you two done so far?”

Akko's eyes widened, Diana would not be okay with her telling them that. She knew that for certain! Regardless, she wasn't okay with telling them that! That was private!

“Ew, I don't want to hear about that.” Sucy grouched, surprising everyone in attendance, “The bet was for who confessed first or who kissed who first. Not the little flirty dance you've been doing for months.”

“Oh,” Akko breathed, “In that case, Diana.” The trainer nodded, certain of the answer.  Grateful that Sucy had clarified the question enough for her to be positive her answer was correct. 

“How'd she do it?” Amanda pressed.

Akko looked at the other trainer, “Um...” She mumbled, getting an idea. Trying to be as subtle as possible, she nudged a rock with her toe until the movement had caught Eevee's attention. Curious, the fox turned her ears forward and watched, tail tip twitching and muscles tensing.

Good girl, Akko mused to herself. Pretending to shift her weight from one leg to the other, Akko kicked the pebble down the path and Eevee, being the best wing-fox ever, darted after it. “Eevee!” Akko called,  feigning surprise, “Oh shoot, guess I'd better go after her!” Forcing a laugh that was obnoxiously fake, Akko started to jog after the fox who had already caught her target and was sniffing at the pebble in her paws.

“Wait!” Amanda called.

“Sorry, can't!” Akko yelled over her shoulder, kicking another stone that flew past her partner. Eyes snapping up to follow the projectile, Eevee let out a yip and bolted after her new target, further down the path. “Remember you promised!” Akko yelled back.

Lotte smiled, offering a less than convincing apology and going after her teammate, dragging Sucy with her as Amanda and her team went down the opposite path, in the fork in the road.

 

~o~

 

“I love you so much,” Akko said, for the hundredth time, rubbing her nose against the foxes while she held her up in front of her. Eevee wiggled in the hold, mewling happily and enjoying the affection. She wasn't sure what she had done to put her trainer in such a good mood, but she'd happily accept the credit. “Best. Friend. Ever.” Akko punctuated the compliment with a hug before putting her partner on her shoulders.

Once Eevee was settled, she held up her fist for the fox to bump her head against, completing their handshake by wiggling her fingers.

Sucy rolled her eyes at the display, smirking slightly. “Idiots,” She muttered, unwilling to admit she found the ritual cute. Lotte on the other hand, was barely able to contain her squeals as she watched, commenting as they walked.

They had decided to forego Saffron, which was the more commonly traveled route, and instead cut through the forest just sout h-west of the city. Normally, trainers would backtrack from Vermilion to Saffron, and then head west from there to Celadon.  Following the clearly marked path.

Lotte had already spent a lot of time in the city, and despite her assurance that she wouldn't mind if Akko and Sucy wanted to visit it themselves, they had decided to wait. Akko was going to be spending a lot of time there when it was time to challenge Sabrina anyways.

The  Psychic type gym leader was the sixth on the list. If Akko had been asked, a week ago, after the revelation concerning Mew and Shiny Chariot if she was confident she'd make it there, she would have said no.

After last night, and Harley's bravery with the Thunder Badge, Akko was feeling revitalized. Her confidence was renewed, and she was looking at the future in a brighter light. Not only was she going to make it to Sabrina, she was going to beat her and all the other gym leaders! Akko was going to make it to the pokemon league, become the champion and rescue Shiny Chariot. Once she did that, she'd be able to ask the world champion all the questions that were circling her mind.

Akko didn't need to visit Saffron right now, she'd be there soon enough.

“You're smiling like a crazy person,” Sucy commented, dragging Akko from her musings.

She hadn't realized it, but that was okay. “I'm just happy,” Akko shrugged, scratching under Eevee's chin. “And I'm ready to kick Erika's butt!”

The Grass gym leader was going to have to deal with Mizar in a battle and arena built for the bird. There was no way she was going to lose this one. He'd been itching for a fight after being benched for both Misty and Lt. Surge. Akko had tried to explain to him that he wouldn't have fared well against a Raichu,  in a building with a low ceiling and metal support beams . That explanation only seemed to irritate him though and had received a sharp nip on her fingers for her effort.

Maybe she should try to find more battles for him, he always got grouchy whenever a bit of time passed and he didn't get to plump up his ego. Out of all her pokemon, he was the one who was most eager to fight.

“How about we focus on getting to Celadon first,” Sucy said, looking at her map to ensure they were on the right path.  Or rather, they were heading in the right direction. Since this area was less travelled, sometimes they weren’t sure if they were following a path or just a thinner strand of underbrush.

The main reason this path was less traveled was because it wasn't clearly marked. All of the main paths had signs, wide trails and markers or warning signs. They also had little information sections on their maps, indicating how aggressive or strong wild pokemon were in the area. If the area was prone to rock slides, floods or anything else they thought trainers should know.

What fun was that though? Out here, the paths might be rougher, or basically non-existent. But it had a wild charm to it that kept Akko on the edge of her seat. This far from a city or town, the pokemon were more skittish. Most of them rarely saw people, if at all. The vegetation was bountiful, with little trace to human influence.

Akko was so used to seeing domesticated, tame pokemon that seeing truly wild ones was something new. It would be exciting!

The time of year was perfect too, they were just hitting mid-summer. So the nights were warm, but this close to the sea, not suffocating so. They would be traveling along the north bank of the inlet of the sea, which meant there would be a mixture of forest, sea and plains pokemon.

Akko felt the exhilaration pulse under her skin, making her feel jittery. She wanted to run, to take in everything around her and explore. Acting on a whim, she tossed Mizar's ball into the air, summoning the bird pokemon who came out with a flourish of his wings as he took the sky.

“I'm going to look around,” Akko beamed, taking off at a jog.

“Akko, wait!” Lotte called, surprised.

“I'll meet you at the marked camp site, and don't worry Mizar will be able to find you if you need me!” Akko said, jogging after the avian pokemon and heading for the sea bank. The wind was warm on her cheeks, her smile wide.

Right now, even if the day hadn't started off how she had hoped. Akko was simply, happy.

 

~o~

 

“So, that's why Lotte put me on dinner detail,” Akko grumbled into her pokedex. After she had finished exploring and had met back up with her teammates at the promised spot, she had gotten an ear full.

Lotte had scolded her, saying that they all knew the area wasn't safe and it was her job, as the trainer, to battle the wild pokemon in the area. Not to just take off on a whim. That she could have gotten lost, or hurt. She was so mad she had even gone as far as recounting multiple points to support her claim when Akko protested.

Now, Akko was stuck sitting cross-legged and stirring the pot that contained their dinner while Sucy and Lotte looked for some of the herbs on their respective lists. Which made no sense to Akko. Why was it okay for them to wander and her to stay put, but not for her to wander and them stay put?

“Well,” Diana chuckled into the receiver, Akko could hear her girlfriend's teammates talking in the background while they worked on their own camp for the night. “Lotte has a point, you do have a knack for finding trouble.”

Akko let out a whine and toed at the dirt, tapping her heel down with petulance, “You're supposed to be on my side!” The trainer looked over her shoulder, doing a quick head count of her pokemon. Lotte had left her with the  horde after handing out dinner. Once confirming that everyone was accounted for, even Sucy's bug swarm, she returned her attention back to the fire.

“I am,” Diana assured, “I'm on the side that keeps you in one piece until you reach Celadon. Which frankly, is Lotte's.”

Grumbling, Akko prodded the fire with her designated poker stick and set her chin on her knees. “See, you're on Lotte's side.” Even without Diana being there, Akko could picture her exasperated expression and heard the soft sigh come from the other end.

“If I wanted to do something dangerous, and Hannah said not to, would you agree with me or Hannah?” Diana asked, the sound of her unzipping her bag coming from the other end of the phone call. Akko heard Cobalt snuffle against Diana's hair and a soft laugh as she greeted her partner.

Akko listened in silence, simply enjoying the company. She didn't want to admit that Diana had a point, she just wanted to pout. It had only been one day, and she already missed the other girl terribly. How was she supposed to get through a whole week? When did she become this dependent and lame?

“Remember, you promised.” Diana said once Cobalt was happily eating his own dinner and her attention was returned to the conversation at hand.

“I know,” Akko responded. She'd promised to be careful, or at least more cautious. Maybe Lotte had a point. They had agreed to come to this area despite it being filled with wild pokemon because they thought Akko would be able to  handle any altercations.

Oscar wasn't a fighter, and while Arthur might look tough, he really was just a big sucky-baby who would do anything for belly scratches.

Speaking of promises, that did remind her, “We ran into Amanda's team while leaving Vermilion.” Diana hummed to show she was listening, prompting Akko to continue. “And, do you remember when Amanda asked who won the pool?” Akko shifted so her forehead was pressed against her knees rather than her chin, curling her toes into the dirt.

“Ya?” Diana said, reluctance dragging out the syllable. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the details of whatever that was referring to.

“Well...” Akko took a deep breath, it was better she told Diana now rather than  have her find out from someone else. She had promised herself she was going to try to be more honest after all. “They had a bet going about if we were going to start dating or not,” Akko started. “And they wanted to know who kissed who first, or confessed or whatever.”

“I'm aware,” Diana said and Akko's head snapped up. She knew? For how long? Why is she always the last one to find these things out!

“Huh?” Akko squeaked into the device, twisting to look at where Mizar was trying to take away Harley's bowl with one of his talons and received a slap from a vine for his efforts. Smirking, Akko scanned over the rest of the bowls to see if anyone was finished and wanted to go back in their balls to relax.

One of the nice things about traveling was all the extra room. Their quarters in the pokecenters were too small for everyone to spend time in a big group like they had at the beginning. Arthur alone took up half the floor space by himself, more once his tail started wagging.  Which was all the time.

Some of the pokemon weren't as social as others. For example, Oscar preferred to keep a wide berth between himself and the rest and would hide in nooks and crannies if given the option. Akko had even caught him trying to slip through the air grate on the floor once to escape the noise. Where as  Eevee wanted to be in the middle, jumping on and climbing over everyone.

Harley enjoyed the community, but could only handle the excitement in short bursts.  They all had their own personalities and preferences. 

“Hannah told me,” Diana said, snapping Akko back to the conversation at hand. “Honestly, I had nearly forgotten until Amanda mentioned it.” Oh, so that must mean she's known for a while. Akko wasn't sure how she felt about that, maybe Diana hadn't mentioned it because she was embarrassed? Or Like Akko, whenever Sucy had teased her calling Diana her girlfriend, she had simply denied it.

If someone had told her about the group before she found out Diana felt the same as her, Akko doubted she would have told the other girl. Actually, scratch that, she definitely would not have.

“Did they tell you what ‘Light bulb’ means?” Akko asked, curling her toes tighter. Why did she ask that? Still, she was curious... What Diana thought of that.  _ If _ she thought about that sort of thing, with her.

Akko touched her lips and flushed, shaking the memory of their first kiss out her mind.

“No...” Diana drawled, leaving the question unsaid.

Akko snapped her head up, eyes widening. Crap, she wasn't prepared to explain it to her. “Um,” Akko chuckled nervously, “Haha... Me neither. I was just sorta hoping you knew. Weird name right?” The fumbling trainer slapped her forehead, thankful Diana wasn't able to see her as she flopped down on the grass and held her pokedex away so she could let out a frustrated groan.

Stupid. That was so close. Why hadn't it occurred to her that Diana wouldn't know? Of course she wouldn't! Stupid! Hannah had left as soon as she had been added they said, and Barbara—Well, she didn't know much about her. Or either of them.

“Oh, I could ask Barbara and see if she knows if it's bothering you.” Diana offered.

“No!” Akko exclaimed, slapping her forehead again and running her hand down over her eyes and cheeks. “I mean, it's not a big deal, I was just curious. It's okay.”

“Alright,” Diana said, unsure about the odd response but let the matter rest. “So ,  what did you tell them?”

“Huh? Oh.” Akko paused her internal screaming so she could get back to the original reason she had brought this topic up at all, to inform Diana of her attempt at fixing the problem. “I told them you kissed me first,” Akko mumbled, embarrassed at having to say it out loud, for the second time. And this time, to the woman from the story, herself.  At least Lotte and Sucy weren’t back yet to overhear.

“But!” Akko pushed herself up to sit again fumbling with the pile of pokeballs to find Oscar's when he fixed her with his  goopy eyes, not wanting to stay out now that Mizar and Eevee had started to wrestle.

Arthur joined into the mix, nearly squishing the fox as he rolled in the grass and kicked, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. Harley ran over to sit against her trainer, using Akko as a safe zone to watch from. She still wasn't sure about the fire type canine.

“I made Amanda promise to keep our secret, in exchange for telling her.” Akko scratched Harley's chin, lifting her arm so Lotte's Pikachu could climb into her lap, also seeking a safe place to nap while the more energetic pokemon played.

“You gave her the wrong answer,” Diana replied.

Crap. Was Diana mad she had told them? “I'm sorry, I just thought if I didn't do something—They had this whole list of people they told. I was just trying to—”

“No, no,” Diana laughed, stopping Akko's fretting. Akko could hear the other girl get up and move further away from her teammates, their voices drowning out into nothingness as Diana continued. “I mean, you kissed me first,” She explained, voice dropping to a whisper.

“Huh? No, I didn't.” Akko mumbled, scrunching up her nose and replaying the memory in her head. Diana had woken her up and apologized for fighting with Sucy, and they had talked, and then...

“Yes, you did.” Diana chuckled, “You don't remember?”

Apparently not, Akko thought to herself, scratching the fur along Pikachu's back and doing another headcount of Sucy's bug  horde which had taken to their master’s sleeping bag. Serves her right, they were so used to being under her bed in the pokecenter, it makes sense they'd seek out her sleeping bag.

But she was sure it was Diana that had made the first move.

“You, um—” Diana cleared her throat, voice taking on a nervous waver and Akko pictured that small lip bite she was sure followed. “You asked me to, to...” The normally articulate trainer stumbled over her words and Akko smiled, half focused on counting the bugs in the bag.

One, two, three... Where was four? Turning her head to where the rest of the pokemon were, she tried to see if one of them was still in the wrestle pile. She doubted it, they tended to skitter away to where it was dark and quiet. But—

“I can't believe you don't remember!” Diana exclaimed into the receiver, the sudden volume increase catching Akko off guard and she pulled the pokedex away from her head.

“I do remember!” Akko insisted, “You kissed me first!”

“Oh, for—” Diana cut herself off before she let out something uncouth and let out a sigh, regaining her composure before continuing. “I was going to, but you just... suddenly—” Akko heard the exasperation in her tone, Diana throwing a hand up and letting it slap back against her leg at the end its descent. As if to say, see? I'm right!

“No...” Akko mumbled, one, two, three. Where did Sucy's Parasect go? Narrowing her eyes, she continued their debate, “I said, the thing I said,” Try again. Akko could sense Diana nodding, confirming she was following along. Even if neither had the confidence to give more detail to the description, “And then you were, you know,” Leaning over me.

Diana made a noise in her throat, rolling her head as if to say, right, and then? “And then—” Akko stopped. Crap, Diana was right. And then Diana had looked at her and she had—

“See!” Diana said, voice cracking slightly.

“Crap.” Akko breathed, she was wrong. Thoroughly embarrassed, Akko wasn't sure if she should apologize or beg Diana not to make her tell Amanda. She did not want to have to relive that conversation again!

Right before she opened her mouth to do the latter, she spotted the fourth Parasect. The insect pokemon was tugging on the zipper of her own sleeping bag and attempt ing to get inside. “Hey!” Akko exclaimed. No you don't! I have to sleep in that for the next week without being able to wash it! You are not filling it with your spores! “That's my sleeping bag!”

Akko tried to stand up, tripping over Harley and surprising Pikachu who ran away sending sparks.

“Akko?” Diana said, confused as to what was going on.

“Stop that!” Akko pleaded, untangling herself and fumbling with her pokedex. “I have to go, there's a bug trying to get in my bag.” Diana didn't have time to process the explanation or respond before Akko clicked the call end and tried to find the right pokeball, yelling at the poison type to cease and desist the entire time.

It was going to be a long week.

  
  



	59. A Bushel of Beedrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> Just a quick reminder that next week, (July 15th) is Diakko week and as I've mentioned previously I will be doing a Christmas week. AKA a chapter a day for anyone who has picked up the story since the last time I did one.  
> I would like to say a quick thank you to my editor, Madi who has been working overtime to make sure all the bonus chapters are edited in time for you guys. So thank you, for you know, the billionth time.  
> Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 58**

**A Bushel of Beedrill**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Nice hit!” Akko cheered, watching as Eevee drove off yet another wild Beedrill.  There must be by a nest  nearby . In the last two hours, the forest had grown thicker and the upper branches were coated in webbing.  The further they pierced into the heart of the forest, the older the trees were. Trunks  became wide and twisted with knots, bark etched with ancient, deep ripples. The leaves were thicker, coated with the remnants of the silvery string left by Weedle.  Originally, Akko had assumed web equals spider pokemon. That was  before Sucy had pointed out  that this was more a silk thread than a sticky web, which means Weedle.

And where there were Weedle, there were sure to be—

“Crap, seriously?” Akko groaned, the faint buzzing that was becoming  commonplace , picking up in speed and volume from their right. The same direction Eevee had sent the last insect flying off in.

The fox stood , panting, and growled. While it didn't take long for her to inflict enough damage to convince them it wasn't worth it, after the sixth one Eevee was beginning to tire. And that was after the eight Mizar had fought off before her.

“Akko, we should really try to pick up the pace and get out of here,” Lotte prompted. Akko couldn't agree more, and whistled for Eevee to follow as they decided to head north rather than west. It would add time to their travel, but at this point, the constant attacks would do the same.

“Wait,” Sucy said, staying in the same spot. Akko turned and gave her a pleading look, please, don't say you want to catch an army of these too. “Beedrill have unique venom,” Sucy explained, focusing on Akko and giving her a look.

“So?” Akko asked, what does she want? For her to get stung so she can extract some venom? “Eevee's tired,” The trainer explained, gesturing to her partner, ears hanging low. They were even starting to wobble to and fro.

“I know, but I just need one to use Pin Missile and then I can collect the stinger.” Sucy explained, all three teammates turning to look at where the buzzing was nearly upon them.

“How am I supposed to get them to do that? If none of them have already, then what am I supposed to do different?” Akko hissed, just as three more Beedrill burst through the brush to where they were arguing. Akko groaned, great, this time it brought friends. Shooting Sucy an annoyed look and receiving a grin in return, she took another pokeball off her belt. Eevee was going to need back up.

Hopefully Mizar was up for more.

Eevee let out a barrage of Swift attacks, tail swishing and ears back in an effort to turn the oncoming bugs from charging headlong towards her trainer and teammates. The Beedrill scattered as Mizar appeared, flapping tiredly beside his tag-team partner. The avian pokemon narrowed his  eyes as if to say, really? More?

“I'm sorry, I promise I'll give you extra dinner.” Akko pleaded. “You just need one to use Pin Missile, right?” Akko clarified, watching the brush to see which direction the wasps would come in from next. They were still close by, she could hear them moving around, even if she couldn't see them.

“Well,” Sucy said, putting her hands up when Akko shot her a warning glare. Her babies were tired! Why was Sucy being so difficult, “It would be better if more than one did... So I have something to compare them to.”

“Sucy!” Akko yelled, startling her sleepy fox. Now was not the time to get picky!

“Alright, geez. No need to bite my head off.” Sucy pouted, “You're the big, bad trainer who said she could handle all the wild pokemon this forest had to offer, remember?”

“I just didn't think it would be a thousand bugs!” Akko screamed back, why was it always bugs? And she didn't think it would be so many, so close together! At least let them have a snack break.

“It's a forest,” Sucy deadpanned, as if to say, what else would there be?

“Guys!” Lotte interrupted, pointing at the Beedrill that had started to come in for a close up attack. Akko stuck out her tongue at Sucy before turning her attention back to the battle at hand.

Alright guys, I know you're tired, but this will be the last one. Hopefully.

“Mizar, Detect.” Akko instructed, preparing for the incoming ambush. The Pidgeotto focused his energy into his eyes, the ability flickering twice before finally taking effect, a testament to his  exhausted  state. Once active, Mizar's eyes flicked around, trying to pinpoint the next attack, prepared to react accordingly.

Sending leaves flying in their wake, the Beedrill came in, in pincer formation. “Mizar, Gust! Eevee, Mimic!” Akko commanded, the flying type letting out a lackluster acknowledgment, Detect helping him twist out of the way of the first strike from a needle-like jab.

Pumping his wings, Mizar kicked up a small whirlwind that halted the Beedrill's advance, translucent wings  attempting to combat the gust to stay airborne. Eevee's eyes lit up and she spun, kicking up a wind tunnel of her own, slamming into the Beedrill from the opposite direction.

One of the insects slammed into a heavy oak and staggered, another sending out a String Shot attack to stop Eevee. The fox stumbled as her paws were coated in the  sticky substance, toppling into the forest underbrush  with a yip.

Mizar panted, faltering in his effort to keep up the Gust attack and dipped dangerously low to the ground as well. That was all the time the wasps needed to resume their assault and  move in to seize the opportunity.

Try as he might, Mizar barely managed to narrowly dodge the first strike, the poison jab grazing his stomach. The flying type winced noticeably, slamming his beak down and using his Peck attack on the offending bug.

The counter took the last of his energy, and  he was unable to react as the last Beedrill came in for the finishing blow.

“No you don't,” Akko charged forward, getting between her partner and the wild pokemon. Fist leading, her jab landed home, surprising the insect that twisted and slashed, clipping the trainer's shoulder.

Angry hissing followed as the insects retreated and Akko slapped her hand over the opposite shoulder. Raising her hand so she could inspect the damage, she noticed she was bleeding. Crap, she cursed to herself before looking at where Eevee was yipping after the insects, spewing angry insults while still chewing on the threads around her legs.

Mizar tried to raise himself back into the air before letting out a defeated chirp.

“Are you okay?” Akko asked the bird, walking up and dropping to her knees to inspect the laceration on his chest. Her shoulder was throbbing, and the movement caused a cringe. She'd have time to deal with it in a moment, right now she needed to check Mizar and get out of here.

“Akko!” Lotte exclaimed, rushing up to check on her teammate.

“Mizar was hurt,” Akko explained, dropping her shoulder so her backpack could slide down.

“So were you!” Lotte said, fretting over her friend.

Mizar chirped quietly, nosing at his trainer. “I'm alright,” Akko said, rubbing his beak, saying it as much for his benefit as her teammates. “Can you help me get a Potion out of my bag?” The trainer asked, rubbing the birds cheek before reaching to where Eevee was getting the last remnants of String Shot off her legs and pulling a piece off her back and tail.

Sucy reached into the backpack and wordlessly handed the medicine to her teammate.

Akko placed her hand on Mizar's beak in an attempt to calm him, knowing the medicine would sting and pressed the button on the nozzle. He squirmed but otherwise held still as he was being instructed.

“We need to go,” Lotte said, “We can get a sample for you another day.”

Sucy nodded as Akko whispered praises to her pokemon and recalled him before checking Eevee over quickly. Luckily she wasn't hurt badly, just exhausted. Letting out a breath of relief, Akko rose to her feet and grabbed her bag.

Something didn't feel right, Beedrill were notorious for being territorial and mildly aggressive but this seemed like overkill. Either the hive in this area was massive, or something was aggravating them. It might also just be because this area was so wild though. Akko  grimaced; her arm was aching,  and she flexed her forearm when she noticed her fingers had started to tingle.

“Let's go,” Akko confirmed, turning in the opposite direction the Beedrill had gone and hoping it was the right choice. Logically, they should retreat back to their hive, right? She hoped so.

 

They didn't make it far before the buzzing started again. Eevee growled from where she was being held against Lotte's chest. The fox was too tired to move at a pace faster than a slow drag of her paws and had been scooped up by the coordinator.

Above them, the leaves were barely visible through the thick coating of the Weedle's thread.

She still had Harley, but the grass type was weak against the insects. The reptile wouldn't last long against them, especially if they came in a cluster again.

“Akko,” Lotte fretted, looking around nervously.

“I know,” The trainer ground out  through gritted teeth , her throbbing arm souring her mood. “We need to move faster,” Picking up her pace, Akko jogged through the forest, looking around for signs of an incoming attack, her teammates close behind.

The buzzing grew louder, surrounding the fleeing group as the feeling that something wasn't right became a predominate presence in the back of Akko's mind. The silk that coated the trees shouldn't be getting thicker if they were moving away from the hive. She was a moment away from stating as such, and suggesting  they alter their path when Lotte shrieked.

A Beedrill dove from the trees, aiming for the coordinator when Eevee let out a counter attack, using Swift to deter the strike. The reaction worked, the insect circled wide as three more appeared.

Akko knew she didn't have a choice and threw Harley's ball, hoping all their recent work wouldn't be undone. The dinosaur came out and looked around, confused by her surroundings and reflexively sending out a stream of Razor Leaf at the incoming attack.

“Come on!” Akko urged, “Harley, send any Beedrill that get close away with Razor Leaf.” The trainer instructed, there wasn't time to fight them off. She just hoped that the makeshift insect repellent would work.

Harley rumbled at her trainer, running to keep pace and striking out a warning shot to any bugs she spotted. Eevee offered support fire where she could, sending on short spurts of stars from where she was nestled against Lotte.

Ducking under a  low-hanging web, Akko  stumbled , but kept her  footing as they broke into a clearing. The silk threads were so thick that it look ed like they were in the center of a circle of white. Even the grass was coated so thick that the forest floor couldn't be seen underneath.

The buzzing increased in volume, so loud now that it was hard to think and Akko whirled. They had stumbled directly into the hive core, yellow Kakuna hanging protectively and clicking their mandibles together to summon the rest of the hive.

“Lotte, Harley's going to need help,” Akko said, looking at the darkening sky, thick with wings and around to see if there was a weak spot in the  makeshift  walls. Lotte fumbled with her belt, taking off Arthur's ball and summoning the large canine.

He might not be much a fighter, but hopefully his flames would keep the insects at bay or burn an escape route for them.

“Ember!” Lotte instructed, her fire-wolf curling around his trainer protectively, long fangs flashing as he pulled back his lips in a threatening display. Set on making sure that no harm came to his master.

“Wait!” Akko protested, and the flames in Arthur's mouth died down. “There's eggs,” The trainer pointed at the thickest part of the wall, nearly a perfect shade of white. If they hit the eggs, the Beedrill would chase them to exhaustion. And besides that, mean or not, Akko did not want to hurt babies.

“I don't see any,” Lotte replied.

“Beedrill lay their eggs and coat the clutch in silk to keep them safe, so right there,” Akko pointed as Harley slapped out with a vine, turning around a Beedrill as more started to circle above.

“Are you sure?” Sucy asked, one hand on Oscar's ball and keeping behind Arthur, out of the way of the defending pokemon.

“Ya, positive. It looks exactly like one of the hives on my parent's ranch,” Guess having a background in pokemon breeding finally came in handy. With that in mind, she should have also remembered that Beedrill tend to flee away from the hive and circle back, in hopes to lure predators away. Stupid, Akko.

“Try there,” Akko pointed at a spot she prayed was safe as Harley let out a rumble and fixed her eyes on an incoming bug. Above them was a Beedrill, easily twice as large as the rest that was approaching at a rapid pace. The rest of the hive swarmed around their Queen, moving out of her way as she approached.

“Harley will hold her off, have Arthur focus on making a path!”

“R-Right!” Lotte squeaked, “Arthur, Ember!” The coordinator said, following her teammates directions and aiming her partner at the designated target. While Arthur worked to burn a hole, the silk going up in a thick plume of  smoke, Akko focused on the Queen.

Harley crouched, sending a continuous stream of Razor Leaf at the gargantuan Beedrill. The Queen's wings buzzed loudly as she returned fire with a Pin Missile attack that sliced through the grass attack and pierced the ground, creating a line of poisonous spikes up towards the grouped team.

Arthur swung his head, and growled stepping in the way just in time to shield Lotte and yelping as he took the brunt of it.

“Move!” Akko yelled, diving out of the way and tackling Sucy in the process so she wasn't struck. Harley managed to deflect the ones aimed at her with her vines, screaming back a challenge at the hive leader and sending a wave of Magical Leaf to follow.

This time her attack struck home, pushing the Queen back. “Good work, Harley!” Akko cheered, pushing herself up with her good arm. Sucy moved to help Lotte who was checking on Arthur, summoning Oscar and instructing the Grimar to use Sludge on the wall.

The poisonous goo bubbled on contact, and dissolved through the wall as Arthur tried to shake off the attack.

Akko looked up at the awaiting Beedrill that were circling, ready to offer support if the need arose but unable to intervene in the small area without obstructing their Queen's movement. If Mizar was able, using Gust with Sleep Powder might offer them a chance to get away. But as it was, even Eevee was too tired to offer  any more of what little support fire she had been attempting.

Maybe if she managed to defeat the Queen, they would let them go? But why were they so angry to begin with? Beedrill were  territorial, yes, but—

From the corner of her eye, Akko noticed movement from beneath the silk that protected the eggs. What is that? She wondered. It was too big to be a baby Weedle.

Looking closer, she saw a slight tinge of brown, barely visible. “There's a pokemon in the nest!” Akko exclaimed, “That must be why they are so angry!” If something had gotten to the eggs, the Beedrill would swarm. From the looks of it, whatever it was, was stuck. Maybe if she got it out, they would stop.

Making a split decision, Akko called for Harley, “Vine Whip! Grab her, er—hands?” Were they hands? They definitely weren't paws, and Beedrill have legs, so not feet... Spikes? Now is not the time, Akko!

Shaking her head, the trainer refocused on the fight as Harley lashed out and wrapped her vines around the, whatever-they- were , spike-hands, and  dug her claws into the dirt . The Queen pulled, trying to break free as Akko dashed underneath and tore at the moving webbing, ignoring the protests from her teammates.

Her suspicions were  correct: directly underneath and dangerously close to the eggs was a Sandshrew. The poor ground-type armadillo was curled into a tight ball, cuts and infected swells littering its small body.

“You must have been trying to hide,” Akko muttered, reaching out to pick it up. The small mammal hissed, trying to scratch at the reaching hands but finding its hands still bound. “Shh, I'm going to help you.” Akko tried to assuage, reaching out again and ripping at the restraints.

The Sandshrew watched, skeptical but stopped trying to attack the trainer and allowed Akko to rip it free.

“Akko, hurry!” Lotte called, as Harley's legs trembled, feet churning in the dirt as she tried to hold on. With one last heave, the Queen broke free and struck down at the crouching trainer, trying to defend her eggs.

Akko scurried backwards, barely avoiding the strike and holding Sandshrew tightly in her arms. “I'm not trying to hurt your eggs!” She yelled at the Queen, stumbling out of the way of a follow up strike as Harley launched a barrage of Razor Leafs and tried to return the Beedrill's attention to herself. “I'm trying to help!”

Another strike, and this time Akko knew she couldn't get out of the way in time and curled protectively around the ground-type. Suddenly, she felt herself jerked out of the way by the ankle and looked down to see Harley's vine wrapped around her leg. Using the appendage to pull her trainer out of the way in the nick of time, as a stinger shattered the ground where her head had previously been.

Eevee mustered the last ounce of her strength, through the will to protect her trainer, to send a Swift attack at the Beedrill's wings, staggering her momentarily.

Not wanting to waste the opening, Akko stumbled back to the group as Arthur burned away Oscar's poisonous sludge that had dissolved a section of the wall. “Lets go!” Sucy yelled, reaching out to pull the lagging trainer along and returning her partner to his ball.

The Queen lowered herself between the fleeting group and her eggs, sending out another wave of Pin Missiles that slammed into the ground and surrounding trees. “Harley!” Akko yelled, the dinosaur taking up the rear of the group and deflecting the projectiles that were a little too close for comfort.

As they ran, Akko looked around and saw that none of the Beedrill were following past the border of the hive and breathed a sigh of relief. The intruder removed from their nest removed, the wasps went back to assessing the damage.

“Thank, Arceus.” Akko panted, flopping down onto her butt once she was sure they were far enough away. The buzzing was no longer a faint rumble in the background, and they were once again in relative silence except for the occasional hoot or chatter. “Are you guys okay?”

“I'm fine, Arthur protected me,” Lotte responded, hugging her partner. Her arms barely long enough to wrap around his excessively fluffy neck. The canine whined and licked his master's face, leaving a line of slobber in its wake.

“Also fine,” Sucy replied and Akko let out a sigh of relief.

“Harley? Eevee?” Akko called, twisting to see where the reptile had collapsed behind her. Both pokemon let out a rumble or yip of confirmation. Akko smiled, reaching over to rub the top of Harley's head when she noticed her vine wrapped around something.

Blinking, Akko realized what it was that she had grabbed and laughed. “Looks like you'll get your sample after all,” Gesturing towards the Pin Missile that Harley had her vine wrapped around, the tip still dripping with venom.

Adrenaline fading, the movement reminded Akko of the laceration on her arm and the trainer winced. She looked at the wound, craning her neck and frowned, the edges of the cut had started to turn a dark purple and was beginning to swell, her hand was nearly numb.

It was similar to the wounds on the Sandshrew. Looking down at the trembling mammal in her arm, Akko asked Sucy, “Do you have anymore Antidotes?”

The researcher nodded, giving one to Akko to apply to Sandshrew and doing the same with Arthur. Hopefully, it would be enough. The poor thing had a dozen different swelling wounds, varying in severity. It must have accidentally wandered into the Beedrill's territory and then gotten stuck while trying to escape. Burrowing was typically how a Sandshrew would escape, however with the floor coated in webbing, that would have been near impossible for the little mammal. 

“Those wounds look bad, Akko.” Lotte commented after tending to Arthur and returning her partner. The coordinator crouched with Eevee on her lap, checking the nearly comatose, rescued pokemon.

“Maybe you should capture it,” Sucy offered, applying a second Antidote and rummaging in her bag to see what else she had that might help.

Akko frowned, “That seems cruel, to capture him when he's this wounded and can't defend himself.” It just felt like cheating. Like she was taking advantage of the Sandshrew's misfortune.

“Being in a pokeball slows the effects of poison, and that Sandshrew needs a pokecenter like, yesterday. The closest one is nearly a full day's trek away. I don't know if-” The researcher explained. “If, well, you know...” She trailed off awkwardly, unable to finish her thought process from the horrified looks both of her teammates were giving her.

Akko frowned, scrunching up her nose. If it would save the Sandshrew's life, then she didn't have much choice in the matter. She could always release it later, if it was truly opposed to being captured.

Nodding, Akko turned to Lotte, “Can you grab a pokeball from my bag?”

The coordinator hesitated, before conceding that Sucy had a point and reached into the front zip of Akko's backpack to procure the requested item.

Taking the ball, Akko enlarged it. “I'm sorry,” She offered, tapping the ball to the Sandshrew and waited. When the ball didn't move, the trainer looked at it, puzzled.  Was it defective? Maybe it was broken while they were running. She did trip... A lot...

Sucy's face drained of colour, realizing what had happened first. “That Sandshrew has an owner.”

“What?” Akko and Lotte asked in unison.

“You mean, it was abandoned out here?” Akko growled, angry at the prospect of a trainer leaving his or her pokemon out here, alone.

“It's possible they just got separated,” Lotte tried to offer, hoping for the lesser of two evils as the explanation.

Akko looked at the shivering Sandshrew and made up her mind. Shakily, she pushed herself to her feet, injured arm limp at her side. “Then we need to get to that pokecenter,” Even as she said it, her legs quivered and she struggled to move forward. Was she even going in the right direction? Which way was the pokecenter?

“We need to tend to your cut first, and I think everyone needs time to rest,” Lotte replied, stepping in the way to stop her teammate from going further. Akko was about to protest, when she saw Eevee staring at her from half-lidded eyes in Lotte's arms.

“But...” Akko looked at the Sandshrew, torn. She knew her pokemon needed to  rest;  Mizar was hurt, Eevee was barely able to stay  awake—even Harley, who had suffered the least harm, was reaching her limit. And it wasn’t like Majikarp was currently an option. But if what Sucy said was true, then they didn't have time to rest.

“I can make a more specific antidote with the stinger Harley brought,” Sucy said, reaching to take the Sandshrew away from Akko. “That should help. And it won’t help him if we get into another brawl and can’t defend him or ourselves.”

Akko nodded, sitting back down and allowing her teammates to take over. Lotte set Eevee in Akko's lap, going to work with cleaning her friend's arm as Harley moved over to curl up around her trainer's back. The reptile had her head resting on the ground as her eyes scanned the forest, keeping an eye out, just in case.

As Sucy checked  Sandshrew’s wounds for stingers that might be  stuck and collected the sample from the recovered missile, Akko tried to quell the worry that they might not make it in time. Despite Lotte's explanation that Sandshrew might have simply been separated from its trainer, Akko could n’t  shake off the doubt. There was no way she'd ever allow that to happen to any of her pokemon. What kind of trainer just abandons their pokemon in the middle of a dangerous area like this?

Looking at the unconscious Sandshrew, Akko frowned. As soon as they were done resting, she would get him to a pokemon center. He’d be okay, she wouldn’t let anything else bad happen to him. She promised.

  
  
  
  



	60. Star of the Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Happy Sunday!!  
> Who's excited for Diakko / Christmas week?! Because I am super excited!  
> So first, and most importantly I want to thank my editor. About a month or so ago we started working on piling up chapters so that this Christmas week was possible. She put in a lot of extra work to make sure this was ready for all of you.  
> Secondly, while I'm not doing a review count for the next chapter release like the last two Christmas weeks, they are still appreciated.  
> Finally, I want to say, as a blanket statement from here until the end of Arc 2 - This is a reminder this story is rated M. I will attempt to put some warnings at the beginning on chapters if there's something specific you are worried about. Please just message me if that's the case.  
> That being said, enjoy. I am so excited for what's to come this week.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 59**

**Star of the Show**

  
  


**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

  
  


Sucy looked at her teammate's buzzing pokedex and scowled. Akko had fallen asleep a little over an hour ago, after they had all agreed that it would be foolish to attempt to navigate the forest in the dark when all of Akko's pokemon were wiped out. That alone hadn't been enough to convince the trainer to get some rest however, and Sucy had explained that the anti-venom she made for the Sandshrew would work better if the little mammal was allowed to sleep, rather than be jostled around and put through further stress.

Lotte had done a decent job with Akko's arm, cleaning and wrapping it as best as she was able with the limited first aid they had brought. Honestly, Sucy may have 'joked' to her friend that they should bring a bigger first aid kit, since Akko was their third member, but it had only been about a quarter joke and mostly serious.

Sucy had never met someone more prone to getting themselves injured than Akko. It seemed like everyday, even if it wasn't something dramatic, she was stubbing her toe or running into something. Usually a wall if Diana happened to walk by.

Decent job or not, Akko seemed to be having an adverse reaction to the venom, and they would probably need to head for the small town between Celadon and Saffron even if they hadn't picked up the Sandshrew. She didn’t know much about Beedrill venom, but usually the swelling would have gone down by now after being given an antitoxin.

Which led to _why_ Sucy was scowling at the buzzing pokedex. She knew who was on the other end, and did not want to have that conversation. Diana was going to be furious, and somehow, it was going to be her fault that Akko decided to punch a Beedrill in the face.

At the time, Sucy had to admit it was kind of badass, and yet so very stupid. In a word, it was very, 'Akko'. That was the most accurate way to describe it.

She could just let the call go, but the small voice in the back of Sucy's head was being a particular nag today. Saying that if the situation were reversed, and Lotte, or someone similar to who Akko was to Diana, was in a dangerous area and didn't pick up for their usual good night talk—Well, she'd be rather worried.

Plus, it was kind of her fault… Akko had wanted to leave but had only stayed at Sucy’s insistence. But she hadn’t asked her to get into a boxing match with the wasp. So it was less than half her fault.

Why she should care that Diana was worried, Sucy wasn't sure, and the nasally, nagging voice in the back of her head was refusing to elaborate. It was Diana, queen of the capitol, pain-in-her-ass. But she made Akko happy, for some reason, and Akko wasn't a terrible friend. Which was a first. She had tried to get the stinger, and had pushed her out of the way of the queen’s attack.

Cursing herself for being too soft, Sucy reached over the sleeping Sandshrew, who was rolled into a ball on top of Sucy's sleeping bag, and snatched the device. “You so owe me,” Sucy grumbled at the sleeping trainer, Eevee splayed out across Akko's stomach, leaving a little pool of fox drool by her navel.

Hitting the answer key, Sucy cringed when the voice she expected came on, “ _Thank Arceus, I was getting worried when you didn't answer! Is this a bad time?”_ Oh, that’s why her the nagging voice in her head sounds like that.

Sucy rolled her eyes, you could say that. Since Akko was asleep and she had to answer, it was a very bad time. “She's asleep,” The researcher deadpanned instead.

Silence filled the other end of the call, before a confused response came, “ _Sucy?”_

No, it's Eevee, Akko has been talking to her so much she actually learned how to speak. Medical articles will be written, awards will be accepted. I'm sure it will be talked about for years to come. “Yes,” Sucy summarized.

“ _Oh,”_ Diana breathed, the disappointment in her voice tangible. Sucy looked at the slumbering trainer, needing to remind herself why she was putting up this ridiculously awkward call. She could hear the concern, could almost picture Diana fretting. It was all she practically did around Akko, worrying over every little scrape and bruise.

Rubbing her forehead, Sucy cursed herself again for being far too soft. “She's fine,” Well, the majority of her is fine so if she rounded up... “Just tired, we ran into a hive of angry Beedrill and we're taking turns keeping watch tonight.” By taking turns, it was more Lotte and her had quietly agreed to trade off and made sure Akko hadn't heard. Partially because she needed to rest, and partially because neither were confident Akko wouldn’t become impatient and just take off again.

“ _Okay, well... Thank you.”_ Diana's reluctance to let the call go was apparent and Sucy couldn't help but tease her a little. She probably wants to confirm another forty times that Akko is, in fact, okay. Which in a roundabout way, she is. Ha, puns.

“I can give her a good night kiss for you if you want,” Sucy taunted, smirking a little wider when Diana's reply was rushed and clearly shaken.

“ _No, that's quite alright. Just let her know I called.”_

“I'm sure she'll see the missed calls when she wakes up,” Sucy said. Beside her, Akko mumbled in her sleep, trying to roll over before recoiling when weight was put on her wrapped arm and rolling back. Whenever Akko did wake up and told Diana that she was a little less fine than Sucy had made clear, Diana wasn't going to be happy.

Around the edges of the gauze Lotte had wrapped, the skin on Akko's arm was turning an angry red and looked inflamed. The anti-venom Sucy had made had helped, but not as much as it should have. It was possible Akko had never been stung before, and that was the reason for the inflammation. But since it was Akko, that likelihood was nearly zero, seeing as poking and pissing things off that were better left alone was her specialty. Playing moronic games like, ‘rock or pokemon?’ and ‘whack-a-beedrill’.

“ _Right. Well, have a good night.”_ Diana said through the receiver, sparking a thought in the researcher. Akko talked a lot. A lot might be an understatement. Sucy snorted, a lot **was definitely** an understatement. That wasn't the point though, Diana actually listened to Akko when she talked. She seemed to have some sort of weird, built in tolerance for nonsensical babbling for hours on end. And she _remembered_ what was said. Sucy had checked, had tried to quiz her about things Akko had said as an experiment and she’d answered all of the questions correctly. It was weird.

There was a good chance Diana would know if Akko had an allergy. But that meant she'd have to fess up to how fine Akko really was and not the rounded version. Sighing, Sucy glared at her friend before grumbling out, “Wait.” Damn you, Atsuko. She was going to get revenge for this. Punching Beedrill, idiot.

“ _Yes?”_ Diana said, waiting. Sucy mimicked the response, saying a silent 'yes' and mouthing the prissy way she was sure it looked.

“Does Akko have any allergies?” Voicing the question felt like pulling teeth, every word hurt and Sucy braced herself, sure that she was about to receive the tongue-lashing of a lifetime. Instead, there was silence and she pulled the device away from her cheek to make sure the call hadn't dropped. Seeing that it was still connected, Sucy let out a quiet, 'huh'. Weird.

“ _Not that I'm aware of... Why?”_ Diana said, putting effort into keeping her voice even.

“Well, she might have been stung just a little bit,” Sucy held up two fingers, holding them a hair’s width apart, even though she knew Diana couldn't see the demonstration.

“ _You said she was fine!”_ Diana retorted, voice raising slightly before she cleared her throat and Sucy could hear shuffling and quiet murmuring.

“She is, it barely grazed her!” Sucy fibbed, it might be a little more than a graze but it would be fine in a day or two assuming the swelling took a chill pill. “It's just a little swollen, even with the anti-venom, and I thought you might know. Just as a precaution.”

Diana sighed, pausing to regain her composure. Sucy was trying very hard to be civil, so she could as well. “ _To my knowledge she's not, you could try asking her parents.”_

“I am not that desperate,” Sucy cringed, Akko's parents were very pleasant people. She had seen them multiple times during Akko's video chats with them. It was just...

“ _They can be a bit much,”_ Diana chuckled, equally aware of Sucy's hesitance.

“I know! I had no idea that level of energy was hereditary but-!” Sucy agreed.

“ _They are rather animated,”_ Diana summarized.

Sucy made a noise in her throat to show she seconded that assessment, “I used to wonder if the reason Akko had so many adult friends was because it required a whole village to keep up with a little Akko. But after meeting her parents, I wonder now if Akko had trouble keeping up with them!”

Diana laughed softly, and the call fell into a comfortable silence before returning to its previous awkward state. Clearing her throat, Diana tried to redirect and wrap up the talk before one of their few pleasant interactions was ruined.“ _I’m assuming you’ll be heading to a pokemon center tomorrow? Which one? We might be able to meet you there.”_

“Yes, and I'm not telling you that.” Sucy responded, continuing when she heard the incoming argument already boiling and about to burst out of the other girl. “Despite everything, Akko did really awesome today and you showing up and fretting over her is only going to make her feel like crap. She's **fine.** ”

“ _Fine.”_ Diana bit off, “ _What do you mean despite everything?”_

“Fine,” Sucy replied, voice taking on the same cold edge.

“ _Sucy-”_ Diana started to ask before Sucy rolled her eyes and held the device away.

“I'm sure she'll fill you in on all the vivid details tomorrow.” She interrupted, “Good bye, Diana.” Sucy clicked the end call button and let out a deep breath, glaring over at the mumbling trainer who was managing to sleep through Eevee repeatedly kicking her in the jaw.

“You owe me,” Sucy whispered.

  
  


~o~

  
  


“How much longer?” Akko asked, for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. Sucy shot a glare at her teammate, tired from lack of sleep. They had set out as soon as the first sign of dawn had appeared over the horizon, Akko had been in such a rush that she had insisted that they eat while walking. Not wanting to waste time, and to get to the pokecenter as quickly as possible.

Eevee was nearly fully recouped from yesterday and trotted along beside her trainer.

“We're almost there,” Lotte answered, also for the fourth time, dark bags under her eyes. Akko was still oblivious to the fact that her teammates had traded off keeping watch during the night over Sandshrew and in case the Beedrill decided to come back for round two. They had decided not to tell her, so she wouldn't insist on taking a turn and would rest.

However, as the day trudged on, Sucy was getting closer and closer to letting it slip. Irritation rising as quickly as her patience was depleting. Head throbbing and too tired to screen her snippy responses from the worried and talkative trainer.

Sandshrew was sleeping inside Akko's backpack, which was left partially unzipped. She had suggested it, since her pokedex told her that the group-type preferred dark, quiet spaces when resting. His condition hadn't changed overnight, which was actually a good thing. Since their main concern had been him deteriorating quicker than they could get to a pokecenter.

The anti-venom Sucy had made had halted the damage the poison was doing. Now they just needed to get the wounded critter to the pokecenter so Nurse Joy could do the rest.

  
  


Miraculously, the rest of their trek to the pokecenter was uneventful. With the exception of a few different breeds making fleeting appearances, the majority of the pokemon were skittish and wary of travelers. Going out of their way to avoid run-ins.

The town they were heading to was small, with just under a thousand people. So small, that the pokecenter served as the medical center for both people and pokemon. As well as the pokemark, town hall and lodge for all travelers, not just registered trainers, coordinators or researchers.

Wooden beams formed the walls, the entire building was very low tech as far as pokecenters went. The entire town was nearly indistinguishable from the surrounding forest, the trees and underbrush creeping past the borders and littering the sides of the pathways and houses.

As soon as they entered, Akko had to resist the urge to run the rest of the way, not wanting to jostle her precious cargo. “Excuse me,” She greeted, coming up to the front counter, nervously bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Nurse Joy walked up, her smile wavering when she noticed the group in front of her. One with a wrapped, swollen shoulder, and the other two looking like the walking dead. “We found a lost Sandshrew, he's in really rough shape,” Akko explained in a rush, turning so the Nurse could see into her bag.

Moving around the desk, Nurse Joy did a quick assessment before giving quiet instructions to a waiting Chansey and collecting the Sandshrew. Gently reaching in to scoop up the coiled mammal and holding him securely against her chest.

“Is he going to be okay?” Akko asked, stepping forward to follow.

“Stay here, I'll come get you when I can.” Nurse Joy said, stopping the trainer from following and disappearing into the back. As the doors swung shut in front of her, Akko bunched up her fists at her sides. He had to be okay, they had to have made it in time. She had promised.

“Come on, Akko,” Lotte pressed, tugging on Akko’s sleeve to lead her reluctant teammate to the waiting area. She wanted to argue, to stay close in case Nurse Joy came right back. What if she couldn’t find her and they never found out what happened to Sandshrew?

She was about to argue until she noticed Lotte barely managing to stay on her feet and let out a sigh, following after her without another word, sending worried glances over her shoulder.

Akko sat down on one of the hard seats and put her head in her hands. It just didn't make sense, what kind of trainer just abandons their pokemon in an area like that?

She'd heard of people releasing pokemon before, when it didn't work out for whatever reason. But what was the point of leaving a pokemon out there, while it still belonged to someone? Sandshrew was not equipped to handle a forest area right by the sea—it wasn't a wonder how it ended up in the condition they found it in. It might have had a chance, if it had grown up with a pack in the area. But being left somewhere unfamiliar, alone… It was just cruel.

“What type of person does that?” Akko whispered, behind her Lotte and Sucy shared a look, neither knowing what to say to offer any form of comfort. At that moment, waiting for any news, nothing would have.

  
  


~o~

  
  


It was little over an hour before Nurse Joy reappeared, finding the waiting group in the sitting area. Lotte had fallen asleep with her head resting on Sucy's shoulder and was snoring softly. Sucy had a look of quiet contemplation, eyelids low and hands linked together, resting on her lap.

Akko jumped up when she saw the medical professional, questions brimming on the tip of her tongue. Eevee looked up, ears forward and tail wagging low with hopeful expectations.

“He'll be okay,” Nurse Joy answered, not needing any further prompting. Akko felt relief wash over her, feeling lighter as the older woman continued. “He'll need a few days’ rest and we'll need to keep an eye on him, but he should make a full recovery.”

“Thank Arceus,” Akko breathed, sitting back down. Eevee turned her attention to her trainer, too tired to raise her head from where it was resting between her paws on the chair she had claimed. Her brown eyes flicked back and forth as she let out a soft yip.

The noise brought to attention another reason they were at the pokecenter. Pushing herself up, Akko collected Arthur's pokeball, along with Oscar's, trying her best not to disturb her slumbering teammate and brought them, along with her own pokemon, to be examined. Once they were all looked after, she’d mention her arm. It didn’t hurt as much as yesterday; whatever Sucy had done seemed to be working. She could wait.

It was already late in the day, and since everyone was exhausted, they decided to stay in the pokemon center for the night. After Lotte and Sucy had made their way upstairs, and once they were situated, Akko wandered back down. It wasn't sitting well with her that the Sandshrew was going to wake up alone, confused and hurt. She might not be able to do anything about the Sandshrew's trainer, but she could keep him company at least.

After pleading with Nurse Joy, the older woman caved under Akko's puppy eyes, and the trainer found herself sitting on a folding chair beside the bed Sandshrew was laying on. The small mammal had a tube in his leg, machines at the head of his bed beeping and monitoring his vitals. He hadn’t woken up yet, but his breathing was no longer laboured and his wounds weren’t continuing to ooze. Each one had been cleaned and bandaged.

All of Akko's pokemon were doing fine. The worst for wear was Mizar, but even he was merely being monitored as a precaution overnight and was on the bed beside Sandshrew's, snoring softly, happily full after devouring the food Akko had snuck in for him. Eevee had crawled up with him, ignoring his indignant chirps and settling under his chin and tucking her nose under her tail.

After one more grumpy rumble for show, Mizar settled in and fell asleep against his personal-space-intruder.

Akko checked the bandage wrapped around her shoulder. She had been given a shot once she had finally allowed Nurse Joy to take a look, but only after she was certain all of her partners had been properly treated. The swelling was still high, but it was receding and the redness had gone down considerably. And the feeling in her hand and arm had returned in all its throbbing glory early this morning.

Apparently not all Beedrill venom was the same, and the ones they had encountered were particularly nasty. Which should have been obvious in hindsight—that was the entire point of Sucy's research and why she insisted on having multiple amounts of everything.

Sighing, Akko leaned back against the bed her pokemon were sleeping on and looked at the Sandshrew, chest slowly rising and falling with the rhythmic beeping of the machines. She had mentioned that the Sandshrew had a trainer, and Nurse Joy had pursed her lips at the information. The medical professional said she would see if she could find the trainer based on the Sandshrew's ID, but otherwise hadn't elaborated.

From the look on her face, Akko wondered if this wasn't the first time this had happened.

She couldn't help it; every time she looked at the ground-type, Akko saw Harley. Scared, and beaten way past their breaking point. Lotte was right—it was possible that they had simply gotten lost or separated, but something in Akko's gut wouldn't accept that. Because she knew, that without a doubt, if it had been her pokemon that had been lost, she wouldn’t stop until she had them back. Yawning, Akko raised her hand to cover her mouth and leaned forward, blinking slowly.

Out of habit, she checked her pokedex and noted the multiple calls from Diana last night. Sucy had said that she had told her what was going on. Akko knew she should call her, but wanted to wait until she had something positive to say. There was no point in worrying her unnecessarily. Maybe in an hour, if Sandshrew still wasn’t awake, she’d message her. See if she was still awake.

Akko yawned again, crossing her arms and leaning against Sandshrew’s bed. She was so tired—maybe she’d just put her head down for a moment...

  
  


“ _Hey, Croix.” Chariot whispered, leaning against the railing of the ship. The trainer's bright crimson hair danced with the ocean wind, the lights from the Vermilion port barely more than small dots in the receding horizon._

 _The massive ship surged, letting out a braying call as it plowed through lapping waves sending a light mist up onto the lower deck._ _Its thick, metal hull shimmered_ _with the rising moon’s gaze._

“ _Hmm?” The researcher hummed in response, typing on her pokedex and tapping at the screen. She was sitting with her back against the cold, steel wall behind her teammate, glasses low on her nose as she focused on her work._

“ _I've been thinking,” Chariot started, letting out a sigh as her eyes flicked, going over her inner thoughts while she tried to process how to vocalize them._

“ _That's dangerous...” Croix drawled, scrunching up her nose, lips moving as she silently tried to work through the problem on her screen. “Ow!” She exclaimed, reaching up to rub her head when Chariot had thrown her bag and was staring at her friend,_ _red-faced_ _and cheeks puffed._

“ _I'm serious!” Chariot insisted, fists bunched at her sides. The expression made Croix blink before breaking out in laughter, holding up the bag to shield herself._

“ _Okay, okay!” Croix laughed, playfully hiding behind the bag as her friend slid down the wall of the ship to sit beside her. “What have you been thinking about?” Instead of replying, Chariot pouted and let out a 'humpft', turning so she was looking away from her companion._

_Croix smiled softly at the childish display and went back to her pokedex. “Fine, let me know when you want to talk. We both know I'm a lot more patient than you are.”_

_Chariot made a face, pursing her lips and tapping her heels against the floor. That might be true, but she didn't need to state it so nonchalant_ _ly_ _. Even fueled by_ _annoyance and the will to prove Croix wrong for once, Chariot_ _lasted little longer than five minutes before she broke. “I've been thinking—”_

“ _Dangerously—” Croix interjected, looking into the puffed up glare of her friend before slowly raising the bag as a shield._

“ _You can be such a jerk,” Chariot mumbled, voice lowering to a whisper._

“ _Yet you still love me,” Croix said, nudging her pouting friend. “Come on, I'm sorry. I'll be good.” The researcher dramatically pretended to lock her lips with an invisible key before winding up and throwing it as hard as she could into the ocean._

 _Chariot laughed, “We both know that's not possible, but alright.” Letting out a sigh, the trainer leaned a little heavier against the wall behind her and tilted her head back. “It's just, I know according to the_ _legend that_ _Mew finds a champion to help restore peace between pokemon and people. But, what is that even going to look like? Is Mew going to use some sort of ability that just magically changes the way people think?”_

“ _Well,” Croix started, “I think the more accurate translation is that Mew seeks a champion to defeat a darkness that threatens the peace between pokemon and people. So, it's more damage control than repair of damage already done.”_

“ _Oh,” Chariot breathed, disappointment visible, the corners of her lips dipping down as she stared up at the early night sky. “Then, what about the pokemon who are being mistreated now? After this is all done, it's simply going to continue and not get any better?”_

“ _Why do you think it won't get better just because Mew doesn't attack the general population with, ‘some sort of ability’?” Croix asked, putting air quotations around the end of her question.”If you ask me, you're the real star of this story.” The researcher shrugged, “Mew is just the supporting character. So even if Mew doesn’t make a difference, that doesn’t mean you won’t.”_

 _Chariot flushed a deep crimson, opening and closing her mouth before hiding her face, “I-I wouldn't say that.” The trainer shifted and looked away, embarrassed and lacking the same confidence as her friend. “I'm not even strong enough to win a gym battle without Mew's help…_ _So I doubt I’ll be able to make a difference_ _even_ _with its help_ _.” She trailed off, frowning and looking up at the stars in the sky._

“ _The way I see it,” Croix said, “Is that out of everyone in the world, Mew picked_ _ **you**_ _. If that doesn't scream_ _star-of-the-show_ _, I don't know what does.” The researcher readjusted her glasses, both girls too embarrassed to look at each other._

“ _Speaking of stars,_ _sometimes I wonder if that's where Mew came from,” Chariot smiled, trying to pick out her favourite constellations above them_ _and needing to change the subject_ _. The trainer tilted her head to look at her friend, gesturing up to the stars above._

“ _Why don't we find out when this is all over?” Croix asked, smirking._

“ _I don't think a trainer's license includes transportation to space, just Kanto.” Chariot laughed, tilting her gaze over to her friend and grinning wide._

“ _Then I guess I'll just have to find a way to get you up there,” Croix nodded to herself, putting on a show of clenching a fist and trying to look determined. Her serious expression broke a moment later, under Chariot's laughter, blushing and fiddling with her glasses again._

“ _What are you going to do? Build a rocket?” Chariot teased, rolling her eyes._

“ _If I have to,” Croix said, averting her gaze, “I'd do anything to make sure all your dreams come true.”_

  
  


“Hey!”

Akko awoke with a jolt, a strand of hair stuck to her cheek and looked around. Where was she? Blinking, she reached up to rub the crust away from her eyes and squinted. She had fallen asleep with her head on Sandshrew's bed at some point. Although she couldn’t pinpoint exactly when that was. There weren’t any windows to help give her a timeline either. What time was it?

“What are you doing?” A feminine voice inquired from beside her, and Akko turned to look at the speaker. Beside her stood a girl around her age, possibly a year or two older, with straight black hair and a rather annoyed expression. Her arms were folded over her chest, worn sneakers and gloves punctuating an otherwise unmarred appearance.

Sleep slowing her ability to process the question, Akko looked around and recognized the observation room. That’s right, she had been keeping an eye on Sandshrew, and then— “I fell asleep...” Akko mumbled, more to herself than the other girl.

With a roll of her eyes, and jut of her hips the other girl huffed, “Well, could you not sleep on my pokemon's bed? It's weird.” The other girl’s statement caught Akko’s attention, shocking her awake as surely as having a bucket of cold water dropped on her head.

Wait, “Your pokemon?” Akko asked, looking down at the sleeping Sandshrew before pushing herself up, mouth hanging open. “This Sandshrew is yours?!” Nurse Joy must have found her! It's surprising that she managed to get here so quickly though. Maybe she was already in town? This town was kind of out in the middle of nowhere though.

“I think I already said that it is.” The girl deadpanned, “What are you, stupid?”

Akko frowned, ignoring the jibe and asking the question she wanted answered most. “We found him in the forest, he was hurt so we brought him here. Did you…?”

The reaction she received was not one she had been expecting. Relief, remorse, even surprise would have made sense in some semblance. Instead, the other girl let out a frustrated groan and rubbed her forehead. “Why would you do that? He's not yours. Now we have to start all over again... Such a pain.”

Akko blinked, “What?” She mumbled, unable to put any theories together that made sense. “What do you mean why would I do that? He was hurt—” Akko swung her arm out, gesturing towards the pokemon in question. Even with the care he had already received, he still looked rather ragged. It didn’t matter if he didn’t belong to her. She’d help any pokemon in his condition, wild or otherwise.

“Look at him! What kind of trainer are you? Who does this on purpose?” Even while she was pleading for the other girl to give her some sort of answer, Akko knew no matter what she said it wasn't going to make up for the harm she had done. Nothing excused this, and she could feel anger starting to bubble to the surface.

The other trainer glared at Akko, flicking her gaze down at her pokemon before refocusing on the argument at hand. “Does what? Trains her pokemon?” She snorted, rolling her hand, “I'm just following the training regimen that the Johto champion uses. They leave their pokemon on their own and instruct them to make it back to the pokecenter to test them. The ones that don't make it back, simply aren't cut out to be a champion's pokemon.”

“That's horrible,” Akko blanched.

“Really?” The other trainer asked, “Pokemon live in the wild just fine, so what's different? Unless you're telling me that you know more than a champion? It's not my fault this Sandshrew might not have what it takes, and now thanks to you, we have to start all over again.”

Akko bunched up her fists, feeling her anger rise to dangerous levels and barking back, “Maybe you're the one who doesn't have what it takes!”

“Excuse me?” The other trainer asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Sandshrew might live in the wild, but they do so in dry and desert areas, in family packs! Not in a coastal area full of grass and poison types, alone!” Akko continued her rant, voice raising and waking up her own pokemon behind her. Eevee stood up on the bed and growled, even if she wasn't sure why her human was mad, she'd back her up. “If you were any kind of trainer, you’d know that!”

“And even if I had left him in a desert, he could have still ended up losing a fight like he obviously did here.” The other trainer ground out, stepping closer to Akko and raising her nose in challenge. “Don't be a child, pokemon fight and sometimes they lose. Don't lecture me when that wounded Pidgeotto behind you is obviously yours. The only difference is that even with your help, he still lost. Now who can't cut it?” The other girl donned an arrogant smirk, as if to say, check and mate.

Akko felt her arms shaking, furious that not only would this trainer act like what she did was not only okay, but was the superior way of training. And then had insulted Mizar on top of that? He had beaten nearly ten Beedrill before he took that hit! The trainer could insult her all she wanted, but come after Mizar or her other pokemon?

Akko stepped forward so there was less than an inch between them, fangs bared and eyes narrowed, she felt the growl roll up through her chest when the curtain was thrown back and Nurse Joy stood with an angry glower.

“Enough!” The medical professional barked, “There are wounded pokemon trying to rest and you two are being a disturbance!” The declaration was said with such authority that both trainers jumped back before fixing their combatant with an angry glower.

Exerting extraneous effort, Akko swallowed her retort and nodded, mumbling an apology to the older woman. Her fight was with the other trainer, not Nurse Joy. “Miss Kagari, since your pokemon have been cleared, you may leave.”

“But—” Akko started to protest, slamming her mouth shut at the dark look she was fixed with. Frustrated, she snatched her pokeballs and recalled Mizar, whistling for Eevee to follow as she stormed off. Too angry to trust herself to speak, lest she fan the flames of Nurse Joy's fury. Eevee jumped off the bed, spitting insults over her shoulder that would make even Sucy proud as she trotted to catch up with her enraged trainer.

If Sandshrew’s trainer was going to impossible, she’d find another way. There had to be something else she could do. She’d find it, even if it was the last thing she did. She had a promise to keep.


	61. Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Monday!  
> Day 2 of Christmas / Diakko week :3  
> First, to those who haven't been here for previous Christmas weeks I am posting a chapter everyday this week. So including the regular posting next Sunday, that's eight chapters in eight days.  
> I know my note at the end says cya sunday :) but tbh I'm not sure how to disable it lol. So read the top first!!  
> Second, don't kill me.  
> Enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 60**

**Seeing Red**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko stomped through the pokecenter, intending to head up to the room they had been assigned for the night, furious. It was like arguing with those stupid bullies back home all over again. All they cared about was power—how it was obtained didn't matter. They wanted fame, fortune and glory. Would follow whatever the current fad was, the current flavour of the month without question. If their pokemon suffered, didn’t matter. All that mattered was becoming the next champion, and sacrificing their pokemon was a toll that was paid willingly.

Whenever they lost, it was always the pokemon's fault, never theirs. It was so stupid. So incredibly infuriating.

As Akko moved into the front lobby, she saw the first rays of the sunrise streaming in through the windows and hesitated. Lotte and Sucy would probably be asleep still; she hadn't realized she had slept in the observation room all night. It would explain the kink in her neck though.

She needed to talk to someone about this. There had to be something—someway she could do, well... Just, something. Anything. Professor Ursula would probably know what to do, maybe she should call her. Was it okay to call the professor for something like this, though? Would she think she was overreacting and should just leave Sandshrew to his trainer?

That trainer was intending to drop her Sandshrew off in the middle of who knows where, again, as soon as he was released from the pokecenter. Nurse Joy had said Sandshrew would need a couple days of rest. So, Akko should have time to calm down and think properly. To form some sort of game-plan.

Eevee pawed at Akko's leg, letting out a soft mewl and looking up with a slight wag of her tail. Seeing the little fox look at her, full of trust and concern, broke something in Akko and the trainer felt herself crumble. She had been ready to fight the moment she had seen Akko angry—it hadn't mattered why. All that mattered to the fox was that her friend was upset, and that was reason enough.

Crouching down, she scooped up the kit and held her in a tight hug, nestling her nose into the soft ruff of hair around Eevee's neck. Akko just didn't understand how anyone could look at these creatures who were so loyal and trusting and abuse that.

“I love you,” Akko whispered, needing Eevee to hear it as much as she needed to say it. To remind herself that this wasn’t the norm, that her pokemon were okay. The fox squirmed to lick at her cheek and the trainer laughed softly. “Come on, you're probably hungry, right?” Breakfast was a thing she could do right now.

Akko nodded, one thing at a time.

 

~o~

 

After collecting enough food for herself and her teammates, and then doubling the amount when she remembered her promise to Mizar, Akko found a comfy tree outside and sat down. Carefully setting out the food so there wouldn't be any squabbles, Akko summoned Mizar and Harley for breakfast.

How she was supposed to feed Magikarp had become a bit of a conundrum. She didn't exactly have a portable bathtub, and there wasn't always a stream readily available. Maybe she should carry a bucket... But that still left the issue of how was she supposed to fill it? Maybe if Magikarp knew an ability like Water Gun… But the only thing he seemed to know was Splash, which to his credit, he did with explosive enthusiasm.

Setting that aside, Akko leaned back against the tree, nibbling on a bagel and opened her pokedex. The other trainer had mentioned following a regimen from a Johto champion, but hadn't mentioned a name.

Akko clicked the search bar open, hovering momentarily over the icon from Diana's unanswered message. Swallowing the small pang of guilt, she swiped the message away for later and started to type in her search inquiry.

Sucy had mentioned Diana had called, so she knew the gist of what was going on. She wasn't ignoring or avoiding Diana, it was more she felt like she had let her down somehow. It was barely a couple days out of Vermilion and already she had gone and done something reckless. More accurately, if it weren't for Harley's quick thinking, multiple reckless things.

She'd call her later, Akko told herself. Once she had figured something out, or had something positive to say. That way the problem would already be fixed, and Diana wouldn’t need to worry.

 

It didn't take long to find the Champion the other girl was talking about: Bruno. The trainer she had referenced popped up, cited on multiple different web pages. Akko frowned. It was everywhere; dozens of interviews, demonstrations and articles—he appeared to be some sort of fighting type expert, and had hundreds of pictures taken of him. Apparently he was something of a fan favourite, although if all the shirtless pictures were anything to go by, Akko wondered if it had anything to do with his training methods.

Clicking on the top link, Akko skimmed the article and furrowed her brow. The story title was simple enough, _'Getting Back to Basics'._ It was followed by multiple different sources and experts agreeing with the Champion's methods, crediting him for improving the next generation of pokemon trainers to follow in his footsteps.

It took nearly two pages of reading, on the third site, until Akko found something that piqued her curiosity. While, yes, the Champion would 'reintroduce' his pokemon into the wild to see how they handled themselves and to get a better gauge of their instincts and personality, it was explained that just like people, each pokemon was built differently. They had different personalities, strengths, weaknesses and potential. Some pokemon simply weren't built to battle or didn’t have the heart for it.

However, unlike what Sandshrew's trainer had said, Bruno did not shed this in a negative light. He went on to say that some pokemon were more suited to remain wild, to become house pets or farm hands. Some were more inclined to pokemon contests, or becoming service pokemon.

That the true power of a pokemon lay in their heart, and if it wasn't in the battle, then they were better left to find their true calling. Rather than force them to fight when it wasn't something they enjoyed or wanted to do.

It took nearly two full pages, and the first two sites didn’t even mention it, and even then it was still added at the end as more of an afterthought or footnote rather than the focus. But at the very end, Bruno detailed how when he left a pokemon on their own he remained close by, deterring wild pokemon that would be too violent for their trainee to handle and intervening if it went too far, and only after making sure the area was suitable for that specific pokemon.

Akko rested her head back against the bark and set her pokedex on her lap. It was a relief to know that Bruno wasn't as heartless as the trainer had made her believe. But it made her uneasy that the reporters didn't seem to value his precautions as much as they should have. Even the headline twisted the article to make it seem like something that it wasn't.

If someone just skimmed the first few paragraphs, they could have easily gotten the same impression as Sandshrew's trainer. Maybe if she tried to talk to the trainer again and explained that there was a second half to the training she hadn't realized. It could all just be a misunderstanding. Which meant she could fix this, all on her own, without anyone’s help.  Akko smiled at the thought. She wouldn’t need to be a burden this time.

Actually, Akko glanced at the time, maybe it would be better to check in with her team first. Lotte would probably be worried if she woke up and saw that Akko hadn't returned all night.

Akko looked down when she felt her hand being nudged at and caught Mizar nosing at her with his beak. Smiling, she scratched at the underside of his chin. Silly bird was a completely different pokemon when full.

“Alright!” Akko said, satisfied with her personal pep-talk. “Lets go!”

 

~o~

 

“Good Morning, best friend forever.” Akko greeted, leaning in close to Sucy and grinning wide. The researcher's cheek twitched at the nickname that Akko refused to drop.

“What do you want?” Sucy growled, standing in her pj's with toothbrush in hand. Akko had decided to make a pit stop to pick up Lotte and Sucy so they wouldn't wonder where she'd wandered off to. Also to run her game plan by them. Plus, if Akko was going to get into another verbal sparring match having the sass champ on her side would be a good thing.

Well, truthfully Eevee was the sass master... If Sucy only understood some of the things the kit had said... Akko shuddered. It was a blessing that no one else seemed to understand her. So all of her skill would go to waste in this particular sparring match.

“You're in a better mood. Does that mean Sandshrew is doing better?” Lotte asked, making up the bed she had slept in. That habit never made much sense to Akko; they were just going to strip and wash the sheets anyway. Lotte said it was being considerate, but how was it considerate to tuck in the sheets and make them harder to take off to wash?

“Nurse Joy said he'll be okay,” Akko nodded, “And she found his trainer.” Who is a Nasty Nancy, but that's not the point. Well, it's the entire point, but Akko's hoping that after a nice long talk that she'll be more of a Reasonable Rachel than a Nasty Nancy. She should probably remember to ask for her name.

“And the reason you won't move so I can brush my teeth is...?” Sucy asked, hair disheveled from only recently rolling out of bed. Akko blinked at the question and stepped to the side—it hadn't been intentional to cut off her path. She’d just been excited to share her solution.

“That's great, Akko. So everything worked out?” Lotte asked, doing a once-over of the room before setting both her and Sucy's bags by the door. “Where did you sleep last night, by the way?” The coordinator asked, eyeing the bottom bunk. Akko could tell her that she had gotten up early and had made her bed before leaving, but they would both know _that_ was a lie. Well, since Akko was the one telling the lie, of course she would know. But, that's not the point.

“I fell asleep in the observation room,” Akko admitted, pausing when she heard a noise from the bathroom as Sucy rushed to spit out the toothpaste in her mouth so she could interrupt.

“Told you,” She yelled from the bathroom before turning the water back on.

Lotte sighed, rolling her eyes and waved off Akko's curious look. Shrugging, Akko continued her explanation. “When I woke up this morning, Sandshrew's trainer was there. She was actually kinda mad at me.” Kinda was an understatement, but if Akko went into full detail at the moment, she'd just become angry again. Which would impede the plan.

“Mad? Why?” Lotte asked.

“She said we shouldn't have helped Sandshrew since he wasn't ours, and that she was following this Johto Champion's regimen.” Akko said, “And since we had interfered they would need to start all over again.” That was the short, simplified and ‘civil’ version anyways.

Lotte balked at the explanation, “But that's horrible! Didn't she see what kind of shape her Sandshrew was in? If we hadn't found him...” The coordinator trailed off, looking crestfallen.

Akko grimaced, she could feel the residual anger from earlier returning. Shaking her head, she tried to shove it away. This time she could make a difference, it wasn't going to be the same as trying to talk to the bullies back home. This time she had proof, the other trainer just hadn't fully researched the training method.

This time she **would** make a difference.

“I think I figured out how to fix everything,” Akko said, clenching her fists as Sucy came out of the bathroom and started for her backpack before Lotte pointed at the clothes that had been left out on her bed.

“By punching her in the face?” Sucy mumbled, taking the clothes and retreating once more. Lotte and Akko both turned to her with confused and surprised looks before the researcher shrugged, “What, if it works for Beedrill...”

“No,” Akko said, “I did some research—”

Sucy snorted as she closed the door, “You've been spending way too much time with Diana.”

Flushing, Akko ignored the comment and tried to continue, “And the champion's regimen she's following is Bruno's. But he says it's important to track the pokemon and keep them safe and also study their habits and stuff. She didn't do that.”

Akko looked at Lotte, excited, “I think if I just explain that to her, her Sandshrew won't have to go through that again.”

“That's great, Akko...” Lotte said, forcing an uncertain smile. “But, what if that doesn't work?”

Akko frowned, deflating slightly, “Why wouldn't it work?” If she just explained it to her… There was no way she’d be able to argue with something that the actual champion himself had designed, right?

“Well, I—” Lotte looked at Sucy as she came out of the bathroom, changed and ready to start the day. Flashing a pleading look for help, Lotte struggled for how to explain her worries. “I'm just saying, there's a chance...”

Jutting her lip, Akko looked down at Eevee, confused. She could understand, almost, how what happened to Sandshrew had happened if she compared it to herself. From day one, Akko had followed everything Shiny Chariot had said and done to the letter. But the difference was that her obsession made it so she had read or studied every detail of her hero. This trainer was just following a different champion, although why was a mystery. Everyone should just follow Shiny Chariot.

More importantly, this trainer just hadn't done all of her homework. So it made sense that if she just explained it to her, she'd change her methods accordingly.

“Why don't we just go talk to her,” Sucy offered, picking up her bag that had been set out.

 

~o~

 

Akko leaned on the desk in the pokecenter lobby, drumming her fingers on the aged wood. She had wanted to just go back into the observation room to find the other trainer, since she'd most likely still be back there. Sandshrew was going to be there for at least another day, maybe two, if Eevee's previous injuries from fighting Brock were any indication.

However, Lotte had pointed out that having been thrown out of there only hours previously for causing a scene, charging back in without permission might not be the best idea.

Finally spotting the nurse coming out of the back room, discussing a chart with a Nurse Chansey, Akko bounced on the balls of her feet, resisting the urge to shout out her inquiry. Patience had never been her strong suit.

Once the Chansey scurried off, Akko blurted out her question, “Nurse Joy, may I go back and talk to Sandshrew's trainer?”

Nurse Joy jumped, so preoccupied with her paperwork that she hadn't noticed the waiting patrons. She looked at the three girls in front of her, Akko half-leaning over the desk with a desperation so thick she reeked of it, her two teammates a mix of exasperated and apologetic. “I'm sorry girls, but she's left already.”

Akko sunk down at the explanation, it was going to be difficult to find her if she was wandering around town. Or what if she had gone off to train with her other pokemon? There was no way they'd be able to find her in the surrounding woods. “Oh... Well, can we wait with Sandshrew until she comes back, then?”

Frowning, the Nurse hesitated before trying again, “I think you misunderstand. She left with her Sandshrew.”

“But,” That doesn't make any sense. There was no way Sandshrew was well enough to be discharged yet. Akko looked down at the desk, trying to figure out how that was possible. She was sure she had at least another day or two to get through to her. Now what was she supposed to do?

“I'm sorry, girls.” Nurse Joy offered, looking genuinely remorseful.

“Do you know where she went?” Akko asked.

“I'm afraid I don't, she only left about half an hour ago. You might still be able to catch her, if you're quick.” Nurse Joy answered, bidding farewell to the team as they turned to leave.

As they exited the pokecenter, Akko looked around, at a loss for which way to go. The only clearly marked road in the town passed straight through the center, leading to either Saffron of Celadon, depending if you went east or west.

It was much more likely that she'd be heading back into the forest, assuming she intended to give round two a go already. Akko certainly hoped that wasn't the case, she had seen Sandshrew only hours previous. And while he looked like he was on the road to recovering, the swelling reduced and his colour almost back to normal, he was not fully recovered yet. There was no way that had changed drastically since the last time Akko had seen him.

It wasn't like Diana was around with her miracle goo.

“Can Arthur track her?” Akko asked Lotte, hopeful. Arthur had a great sense of smell.

“I don't think so, Arthur never met her. He'd have no way of knowing which scent was hers.” Lotte replied, looking to Sucy to see if she had any suggestions. Akko frowned, that made sense. And it wasn’t like he could track Sandshrew, since he was probably in his pokeball. Did pokemon leave a scent when they were in their ball? Probably not, otherwise they would be able to smell Oscar.

There had to be something she was— “Wait, that's it!” The trainer grinned, “Mizar saw her. He can try to find her from the air.” He might not have Arthur's nose, but the avian pokemon had keen eyesight and would be able to cover a wide distance in no time. Plus, he loved a challenge.

Before anyone could argue, Akko tossed Mizar's ball into the air and waited as his form took shape in the red beam. “I need you to find the trainer I was talking to this morning, the one with the Sandshrew and the black hair.” Akko explained, using her hands to try and show him a living picture of what the other trainer looked like.

Letting out a chirp, Mizar beat his wings and sprang up above the treeline, started to circle the immediate vicinity. Akko grinned as she watched him, confident that he would find the trainer and then lead them to her. That was-

“And you're sure he isn't just going to go nap somewhere?” Sucy deadpanned, watching Mizar leave their sight with a much less confident expression. When Akko turned on her with a defensive pout, she held up her hands in surrender. “I'm just saying, it wouldn't be the first time.” He’d only done that once!

“He'll find her,” Akko mumbled, turning to look back at the treeline. He had to.

 

Mizar was back within ten minutes, just long enough to make Akko antsy, but not long enough to make her worry. With a quick circle above, the bird pokemon let out a string of chirps before taking off at a slower pace towards Saffron. A pace that still required Akko and her teammate's to run to keep up, but slow enough that they were able to.

As they rounded a bend, Mizar leading the way, Akko spotted the trainer from earlier and tried to get her attention, “Wait!”

The other trainer paused mid-stride, turning part way to look over her shoulder before she realized who it was. With an exasperated sigh, she waited less than patiently for Akko's team to catch up. “What do you want now?”

“The champion you were talking about, was it Bruno?” Akko panted, spotting Mizar land in a tree off to the side of the road and watching the conversation. His eyes narrowed at the other trainer, none too happy to see her again.

“Ya, why?” The other trainer asked, “Thinking about giving your wimpy team the test?”

Akko grit her teeth, repeating in her head why she was putting up with this snob. It was fine if she wanted to insult her, but if she said one more thing about her pokemon... “No, I was just wondering if you were aware of the second part of it.”

The other trainer raised an eyebrow, curiously and waited.

Wetting her lips, Akko did a test run in her head to make sure what came out was what she had intended, and not an impulsive retort. “I was reading about him... And he said that he follows the pokemon he sends out on their own. He said he protects them and intervenes in case something too dangerous comes along. I was just thinking—”

“Oh, I'm aware.” The other trainer snorted, “But did you also read that he does that because he typically trains up in the mountains and in Charizard Valley? The pokemon out here don't hold a candle to the ones up there, so I don't see why I should bother. I'm already giving them an easier test, if you ask me. I'm being too soft on Sandshrew as it is.”

“He could have died,” Akko growled, unable to understand why nothing was getting through.

“You're right, so I've decided he's probably not worth my time. I'm going to Saffron to see if there's anyone who wants to trade.” The other trainer shrugged, “Probably won't be able to get anything good for him though.”

“So, you're just going to abandon him?” Akko accused, voice rising and stepping closer. The other girl eyed Akko warily, setting her lips in a thin line. The furious trainer clenched her fists, feeling her arms shake and barely held onto some semblance of self control. Akko could feel herself getting closer to her breaking point, and struggled to hold on. Still hoping she could get through to her.

“Akko,” Lotte said as she came within earshot of the conversation. The coordinator tried to calm her anxious friend but was shrugged off.

“That's not right! He didn't do anything wrong, why are you just giving up?” Akko pleaded. Why was she being so heartless? If she knew about the full regimen, why wasn’t she using it? Less dangerous area or not!

“It’s not giving up. It’s recognizing he's not cut out to be a top rate fighter, it's that simple. I’m doing him a favour.” The other trainer narrowed her eyes, irritation rising as she turned to face Akko fully. “What's your problem? He's not yours, so butt out! You're really starting to piss me off with this better-than-you attitude.”

“I don't care if he's not mine, he has feelings just like you and me! How would you feel if someone you trusted gave up on you because you lost one fight!” Akko threw her arms up, gesturing wildly. Why was that always everyone's go to question? What did it matter if he didn't belong to her? Sandshrew was still a living creature, the same as Eevee, Mizar or Harley. He had a personality that was uniquely his, he had feelings and dreams. Just because they couldn't voice them in the same way as people, didn't meant they didn't exist.

“Look,” The other trainer sighed, turning to depart, “I'm leaving. I don't know why I've bothered to talk for you as long as I have. Have fun trying to,” The other trainer raised her fingers to make air quotes, “'Save all the pokemon', or whatever your deal is.”

Desperate, as the other girl turned to leave, Akko moved in front of her, blocking her path and held her arms out at her sides.

“Seriously?” The other trainer asked, sarcasm dripping. “What are you going to do? Force me to change my mind by keeping me here?”

“I, er—” Akko flushed, embarrassed. Truth be told she hadn't really thought through what she was going to do next. She just knew she had to do something. Couldn't just give up because her plan didn't work. Scrunching up her nose, Akko tried to wrack her mind for an idea. Any idea would do at this point. Think, Akko! She really wished she had, had time to call Professor Ursula.

“I'll tell you what,” The other trainer said, smirking at Akko's confused expression. “If you can beat me, I'll let you decide what I do with Sandshrew. And I'll start following them around, even if this area is filled with weak pokemon.” Stepping forward, her voice dropped and her grinned widened, “I will warn you though, I was ranked in the top fifty of the Johto League last year and I'm already halfway qualified to compete in the Kanto cup.”

Shrugging, she folded her arms and tilted her chin in a cocky manner, “I may have gotten curious earlier and looked you up, and while you might think you're hot shit after your battle with Misty and Lt. Surge, I will destroy you. Because being soft will only get you so far.”

Akko swallowed, top fifty? But, there's usually over a thousand trainers from the preliminaries up to the finals. No, she had to try! Even if this trainer was more experienced, if she didn't at least try to help Sandshrew... What if next time he wasn't as lucky? Or what if whichever pokemon Sandshrew was traded for also—

Shaking her head to clear her nerves, Akko responded to the challenge, “I accept.”

The other trainer chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief, “Just remember that I warned you. Whatever happens to your barely hatched pokemon is on you. Use whatever you want.”

“Akko, are you sure this is a good idea?” Lotte asked when Akko moved to the side of the road so the path was clear for the battle. No, she wasn't sure, but what other choice did she have?

“We can figure something else out,” Sucy offered, “And who knows, maybe Sandshrew will get a better trainer when she trades it.” Akko knew she was trying to help, but that wasn’t the real problem. The trainer was the root of the issue, and would subject any new pokemon she obtained to the same treatment. Even if Sandshrew got lucky and did get a better trainer, what happened to the next? And the one after that?

“And what about the one she gets to replace Sandshrew?” Akko asked, searching her friends for answers. She had none and would happily listen to any they had. But it wasn't just Sandshrew anymore. If this trainer did trade him or capture another, she'd just use the same training tactic. More importantly, what if someone like her became a champion? Then more people would imitate, the same way she was Bruno. Or Akko was Shiny Chariot.

Akko looked at the fox sitting by her heels before glancing up at Mizar sitting in the tree behind her and prayed she was making the right choice.

“I guess since I challenged you, I'll choose first.” The other trainer said, reaching to the thick leather belt that hung at an angle off her hip. “Lets see...” Her fingers slowly slid from one ball to the next, each of the six on her belt were polished with different tops. Stopping on one with a yellow and black lid, she popped it off and enlarged the ball in her hand.

“This'll do,” With a casual toss, the ball burst open and the red beam enlarged to an impressive height to form a tall gecko pokemon. Letting a hiss, the leaf green pokemon tapped his spiky tail to the ground, scales glistening in the mid-day sun. Every aspect of the pokemon screamed a type of confidence only earned through years of experience and effort. Even before Akko had selected her pokemon he was looking around, sizing up the battlefield, barely giving Eevee or Mizar more than a cursory once over.

“Mizar,” Akko said, without looking over her shoulder. If the other trainer was going to use a grass type, then she'd take every advantage she could get. Silently, the bird pokemon pushed off the branch he was resting on and moved to hover in front of his trainer.

“Last chance to back out,” The other trainer taunted, arms folded and checking her nails lazily. Akko grimaced, trying her hardest not to let her nervousness show. Or that the intimidating air surrounding the reptilian foe was getting to her. It would be okay, Mizar had the type and terrain advantage. Akko swallowed slowly, repeating that fact to herself.

Seeing that Akko was not going to back down, she continued, “Suit yourself,” The other trainer shrugged, “Sceptile, Slam.”

“Mizar, dodge it!” Akko responded, watching as the grass type crouched, muscles in his thighs coiling before he sprang into the air and spun, aiming his oversized tail for the hovering bird. The speed in which he collected the necessary energy and moved into action was startling, and Akko found herself reeling. Mizar leaned back, pushing with his wings to get out of range, narrowly avoiding the attack that ruffled the feathers on his chest.

“Oh, that's cute. Do you really need to tell him to not just take the hit?” The other trainer laughed, as her Sceptile landed before doubling down a second swing, this time arching his tail up to try to land a blow.

“Shut up!” Akko barked, cursing herself instantly for letting her get under her skin.

Mizar let out a cry as he narrowly avoided the follow up, sending a light gust back at his attacker to try to create some distance between them. Before the bird could gain enough height, the Sceptile's feet lit up and he appeared to blink over to one of the tree's at the side of the road. Using it as a push off point, he launched himself from the tree and flipped, tail glowing as he struck with a third Slam attack from above.

“Whirlwind!” Akko countered, watching as Mizar spun, wings glowing as he beat his wings to try to push away the incoming aerial attack. The winds didn't seem to deter the Sceptile at all, and the reptile cut through the generated currant and smashed his tail down into his target.

Mizar didn't have time to let out a cry before he was crushed into the ground, the earth bubbling to make way for the devastating blow, laying limp except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. Knocked out of the fight with one, decisive hit.

“I warned you,” The other trainer taunted, “Your pokemon are soft because you are. All you're doing it setting them up for failure.”

“Shut up!” Akko yelled, furious as she recalled Mizar, “Eevee, let's go.” The angry trainer ordered through grit teeth, letting her emotions fuel her rash decisions. It was over, she was going to fix this.

Letting out a yip of confirmation, Eevee jumped to stand in front of her trainer, fangs exposed and ears down. “Swift!” Akko ordered and Eevee's mouth lit up, summoning the attack and sending the projectile stars sailing at the waiting Sceptile.

Sceptile raised his arms to block some of the attack, but otherwise didn't move, unphased by the low level projectile. He was well aware that Swift was a guaranteed hit, and instead saved his energy to counter attack. Springing forward, he spun with tail leading to try to slap Eevee from the side and end the fight.

Skipping backwards, Eevee avoided the attack, “Double Team!” Akko followed up, watching as Eevee shimmered and split into half a dozen copies, “Quick Attack!” The copies started to move sporadically, dipping in towards the grass type and striking from different angles.

“Leaf Storm,” The other trainer said, amusement gone from her voice.

Annoyed by the tiny fleeting strikes, the Sceptile roared and from the bulbs on his back produced a torrent of leaves that began to circle in a whirlwind. The attack built up at a rapid pace, engulfing the entire path and forcing Akko to step back and raise her arms to cover her face. From within the storm, Eevee let out a cry and the mirror images disappeared.

“Eevee...” Akko breathed, spotting her partner on the ground and shakily trying to push herself to her feet. Too angry to think, Akko reached for Harley's ball when she felt a hand stop her.

“Akko, enough.” Sucy intervened, tightening her grip when Akko tried to shake her off. No! Sucy didn’t understand, if she just gave up-

“Listen to your friend,” The other trainer said, recalling her Sceptile, “This fight is over.”

“Wait!” Akko called, “We aren't done!” Turning to go after the other girl.

“Akko!” Sucy raised her voice, flinching at the angry glare that was turned her way, “You're doing more damage than good at this point. You can't win...” Even as she said it, Sucy's expression fell and she looked over at Eevee who was still trying to regain her footing, growling and trying to go after her opponent. Not wanting to let her trainer down.

“But, I—”  Akko looked at Eevee, this time shaking off Sucy's hand and going over to her partner. Eevee was still fighting, trying not to fail her. Akko felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes and cursed herself. What was she supposed to do?

Gingerly, Akko reached out and touched the fox, silently telling her it was okay. She could stop. Eevee whipped her head ahead, whining and collapsing against Akko’s legs in an apology.

Silly fox… You're not the one who needs to apologize.

Watching the exchange, the other girl hesitated. Torn between leaving and saying something more. Opening her mouth before deciding against it and turning to leave, once again, for Saffron. Leaving her defeated opponent to lick her wounds.

Akko scooped up Eevee, gently holding her even as the fox whined in protest, tiny cuts stinging at the contact. This was her fault, Akko felt the tears brim up. She couldn't do anything, couldn't protect Sandshrew or convince the other trainer to stop. All she'd accomplished was getting Eevee and Mizar hurt. Maybe she was right, she was too soft.

This wasn't why she had decided to become a trainer.

“My name is Atsuko Kagari!” Akko yelled at the departing trainer, watching as she turned with an arched eyebrow. Feeling her cheeks burn, Akko furrowed her eyebrows and barked out, “Just you watch! I’m going to be the World Champion one day and make the whole world gasp in surprise! So don’t you dare lose until I have a chance to fight you in the pokemon league!”

The other girl snorted, shaking her head. “You really are a stubborn idiot…” She mumbled, rubbing her forehead. “Fine then, Atsuko. My name is Mary Blaire. We’ll see if you can prove me wrong.” Waving over her shoulder as she left, the other trainer yelled back, “Until next time, softie.”


	62. Pinch of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Tuesday!!  
> Man, you guys really didn't like the last one huh?  
> Well, good news - since it's Christmas week you only had to wait 24 hours rather than seven days. When you look at it that way, aren't I super nice? :P  
> A few of you have asked if I'm following the prompts, the short answer is: No.  
> The long answer is no, that was not my original intention. I thought about it, but I didn't want to deviate the story just to fit the week prompts. That being said, it does amuse me that more than half the days line up in some way with the daily prompts. So just think of it was a happy accident.  
> Enjoy the chapter! Cya tomorrow!  
> PS: A few of you have mentioned weird spaces showing up sporadically. Thank you for letting me know. I'm not sure what's causing it, but I am trying to make sure it doesn't happen anymore. Never feel bad about letting me know when an error shows up. Thanks!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 61**

**A Pinch of Courage**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko sat on the stiff chair that was supplied in the observation room for the second night in a row, cheek resting against folded arms. She had been staring blankly at the machine that was monitoring Eevee and Mizar for hours, running through the last forty-eight hours trying to see where she had gone wrong.

All she had wanted to do was help the Sandshrew, from rescuing him and bringing him to the pokecenter to trying to find a peaceful solution—and then when that didn't work, a less than peaceful solution. Each time she had thought she was doing the right thing, and each time it just made everything so much worse. Maybe it would have been better if they had never brought Sandshrew to the pokecenter, and had tried to heal him themselves.

Between Lotte's rapidly improving first-aid technique and Sucy's anti-toxins, maybe they wouldn't have needed to see Nurse Joy and they could have released Sandshrew somewhere safer? But that also didn't feel right. Even if Akko didn't agree with, or approve of the other trainer's 'methods', she wasn't qualified to take someone's pokemon away from them.

Maybe that trainer was right; it was almost an exact mirror of what Diana had said when they had first met. And Diana was always right. Maybe she was too soft, and was only succeeding in getting her own partners—pokemon that trusted her explicitly—into danger they wouldn't have to face otherwise.

Akko shifted so she could glance at Mizar, laying on the bed with his wings at his sides, still unconscious. She had been warned that the other trainer had been far more experienced and credited than her. The reason for the badges was to serve as gates to keep trainers of different skill levels segregated. They were there to protect fledgling pokemon and rookie trainers from exactly what had happened today.

She knew that. She had been warned, and she had still made the mistake of accepting the challenge. Had allowed her refusal to simply do nothing but guide her down a road that only had one turn-off.

So, then was her fatal mistake not allowing the other trainer to simply walk away because she was stronger? Was that where had she gone wrong? Or maybe she wasn't the one in the wrong, and there was something askew with the world around her instead.

With all the regulations, laws and rules in place meant to protect those who couldn't voice their grievances themselves, why couldn't she do anything? Why was no one doing anything? The face that Nurse Joy had made, this wasn't the first time she had seen this happen. If the trainer was following Bruno, then she wouldn't be the only one. The same way there had been an entire following for Shiny Chariot when she had claimed world champion.

So, if this kind of training was so well known, then why was no one doing anything? Why did no one care?

 _“I’m sorry girls, but without any proof of intentional mistreatment…”_ Akko squeezed her eyes shut, listening to Officer’s Jenny’s voice as she explained why she couldn’t help them. They had burst into her office after visiting the pokecenter in a panic, in a last ditch effort to do something. To exhaust all means. _“There’s just no way to know if Sandshrew was hurt intentionally, or if they simply had a run in of bad luck. If I arrested every trainer whose pokemon got hurt… There would be no more trainers left.”_

Akko shook her head, picturing Shiny Chariot the way she remembered her from the show she and Eevee had attended. She had seemed untouchable, indestructible, brave and the very pinnacle of what the world should be. Not the way the world was without her.

But... Now? Now, Akko wasn't sure how true that was.

Chariot still seemed like all she wanted to do was the right thing, she still did, only now Akko could see her flaws. Could see the methods she had used to achieve that goal. She was beginning to see the damage that lay underneath, even as she tried to cover and deny that it was there. Insist until she was blue in the face that they were missing something. Only now, she was the one that was beginning to doubt that. Maybe the only thing that had been missing was perspective.

Akko had judged her for using Mew, had seen it as cheating. She still did. But, looking at Eevee and Mizar now, realizing what she had almost done to Harley... Akko could understand why she did it. If it had been Mew fighting that trainer, even if it was a trick, it would have saved Sandshrew and all the other pokemon that belonged to that trainer a lot of pain.

So, then was the trick worth it in the end? Was doing the wrong thing for the right reason, the right thing?

Akko pushed herself up and shook her head. All this thinking was making her head hurt. Letting out a deep sigh, Akko rubbed her forehead and checked the monitor again. They were both asleep, probably would be for a while. It had only been the better part of a week since leaving Vermilion and already she had put Mizar in the hospital twice, gotten stung by a Beedrill and sent Eevee into an already lost battle simply because she was angry.

“ _I believe in you,”_ Akko frowned, bunching up her fists on the bed.

“I don't,” The trainer admitted, into the quiet solitude of the too small room. Wiping a tear from her cheek, she took a steadying breath and gently ran her fingers through Eevee's fur. “I don't know what to believe anymore.”

 

~o~

 

Akko slept in the observation room again, waking up in the morning to find Eevee had moved to curl up around the arm she had draped across the bed. Yawning, Akko smiled softly and scratched under the foxes chin, heart jumping when she heard a soft, appreciative rumble in return. “Hey, pretty girl, how are you feeling today?”

Eevee stretched and yawned, twisting so her chin was exposed for more attention and wagged her tail. “Good enough to guilt trip me, huh?” Akko teased, relief flooding her as the fox wiggled and enjoyed the skillful scratches.

Mizar chirped behind her, and Akko swiveled, surprised the bird was also awake. Moving so she could greet him, the trainer was surprised when her fingers received affectionate nips and Mizar rustled his feathers. “You're not mad at me?” Akko asked, laughing when her cheek was bumped by Mizar's head and he clicked his beak.

She didn't deserve them, Akko thought to herself as she looked between Mizar and Eevee. Neither showed any signs of spite or resentment, even after being sent into a battle they should never have participated in.

“I'll do better,” Akko promised, smiling as she reached over with her free hand to rub Eevee's head from where she was stretching as far as she could for attention. “Ow!” The trained exclaimed when Mizar nipped her finger with a little more force. “Okay, okay! I get it, breakfast coming right up.”

 

~o~

 

“I don't know, Sucy...” Lotte mumbled, scrunching up her toes into the sheets on top of her friend's bed. “I think we should say something.” Akko was struggling, that much was clear. She had never seen the trainer do something that reckless. No, Akko was consistently reckless... This had been more, thoughtless?

She had always been quick to pull the plug on a fight she thought was getting out of hand, had always been extra cautious ever since Eevee's first accident. But, fighting that other trainer, something had shifted. Akko had called for Eevee before Mizar had even finished returning, and then had reached for Harley.

“If she wants our help, she'll ask.” Sucy shrugged.

Lotte wasn't so sure about that. What Akko had told them in Vermilion had been bugging her. It was just so, unbelievable that she was sure that there was another explanation. Akko had been having very vivid dreams lately. But, the more she thought about it, about how much detail Akko had given them, how well fleshed out her story was... it didn't seem like a lie or a dream.

So, if Akko hadn't asked for their help with that and had hidden her relationship with Diana... It was much more likely that she wouldn't ask for help until something forced her too. “But—” Lotte started, feeling uneasy, “I think there might be something really bothering her. And with Diana messaging me, she's worried too. It's not like Akko to go radio silent.”

“Or maybe Diana is just controlling,” Sucy said, putting the next batch of sorted herbs into a bag and smoothing the freshly made label over the plastic. She was nearly half way done with the plants she had collected in the forest so far.

Frowned, Lotte looked over at the window, “I don't know why you hate her so much. You two have a lot more in common than you think.”

Sucy snorted, rolling her eyes, “How did you know I was secretly a rich heiress with a whole legion of servants? I thought I hid it well.”

Lotte debated on poking at that particular topic for a moment. She had meant it, they really did have a lot in common. Frankly, both Diana and Sucy were in a league of their own when it came to intelligence, and neither flaunted it. Both were misfits, in their own way, and were reluctant to open up because they were slow to trust. Both of them had lost their parents, and were too stubborn for their own good.

Most importantly, both of them just wanted to protect Akko, in their own way. And because their methods were different, they butt heads, both thinking their way was better. It was silly, if they could just get over their stupid grudge they would probably get along really well. Unfortunately that's where the being stubborn came into play.

“Aren't you worried?” Lotte asked, instead. Watching as Sucy's hand faltered, reaching out for the next bundle of herbs before shaking it off.

“Just because you're worried doesn't mean you should stick your nose where it doesn't belong.” Sucy replied, and by the frown that tugged at the corners of her lips, Lotte could see she had struck a nerve.

“Letting her know that we're here if she needs us isn't sticking our noses anywhere,” Lotte argued. “She probably doesn't think she can talk to us, after how you reacted the last two times.” The words came out with a little more spite than intended and Lotte flushed, she hated confrontation and wanted to take it back immediately.

“How I reacted?” Sucy asked, just as surprised as Lotte.

“I just mean...” Lotte trailed off, toying with the ends of her hair. You didn't have to accuse her of being on something, or attack Diana when you found out that they were seeing each other. Softly, she tried to find a way to voice her opinion without starting an argument. “You could have been a little more supportive.”

“You didn't believe her either.” Sucy reminded.

Lotte nodded, “I know.” She let the confirmation bring and end to the discussion, picking at the top of the comforter with her nails instead.

Sucy sighed, “It's like in book four of Nightfall, when Belle and Edgar are fighting. Arthur decided to keep out of it because it wasn't his business and then Belle comes to him when she felt ready to talk. Except Belle is Akko, and Edgar is Beedrill I guess... Which makes Arthur, Diana? Or us?” Lotte glanced over, surprised at the comparison.

Since when did Sucy read Nightfall?

“The point is, that he learned from a previous mistake when he tried to butt in in book two and ended up in a big fight with Edgar over it. Don't be Arthur.” Sucy rolled her wrist, gesturing absently before returning her focus to the herbs that were nearly done being tallied.

“But, in book five Belle admits that she didn't come to him sooner because she felt like she couldn't anymore. So if he had just let her know that he was available to talk sooner, they could have skipped most of the hurdles at the end of book four.” Lotte summarized, “So, maybe we should just let Akko know we're willing to listen if she needs to talk.”

Sucy scrunched up her nose, mumbling, “I haven't read book five yet...”

“Oh my gosh!” Lotte squeaked, mortified. “I didn't meant to ruin it for you! I'm so sorry!” Turning so she was sitting on her knees, Lotte faced Sucy with her best, 'I'm so sorry' look of absolute remorse. She hated when people posted things online and ruined the books for her before she had a chance to read them! It wasn't fair that they were released in some regions earlier than others!

“It's fine,” Sucy assured, but from her lackluster response, Lotte was less than convinced. “I wasn't reading them because I like them anyways.”

Lotte opened her mouth to apologize again, but when she noticed Sucy's cheeks were slightly flushed she hesitated. During a moment of braveness, she had asked her in Cerulean if there was anything there. She had thought there was, but had been soundly rejected.

Even so, she had tried to ask again in Vermilion, more to help herself move on and again Sucy had turned her down. But here it was again—why was she reading the books if she didn't like them? Why was she so nervous right now? Why was she so much softer when it was just them? Lotte wanted to believe it was because she was special. But was she brave enough to risk being rejected a third time? How many times was it before she was just being pathetic?

“Then why are you reading them?” Lotte asked, feeling her arms shake and looking over to the bottom bunk that had once again gone unused.

Sucy screwed up her face, as if she was being forced to eat something unpleasant and silently started to set the bags into three piles, sorting them. “Because you talk about them so much it bugged me I didn't understand any of it.”

“Oh,” Lotte frowned. Figures it was something like that, she needed to stop trying to see things where there was nothing to see. It shouldn't hurt so much, she already knew the answer.

Cursing to herself, Sucy mentally smashed her head against the wall. She wanted to scream. That wasn't how she meant it—

The door lock clicked, and both girls jumped as Akko walked in holding Eevee and depositing the fox on the bottom bunk. The trainer looked tired, forcing a small smile before heading into the bathroom, mumbling about needing to shower.

Sucy surged to her feet, irritation clear on her face as she flung the door open and ignored Akko's surprised squeaks. “Call Diana.” The researcher ground out, closing the door without breaking eye contact and plunking back down in front of her plants.

Lotte watched the exchange, mouth slightly open before breaking out in a wide smile. “Thank you,” She said, allowing Sucy to sit with her defenses raised. For all her bluster, and attempts at looking tough and intimidating, when it came down to it she was just a big softie.

Seeing Lotte's knowing smile, Sucy's cheek twitched and she muttered under her breath, going back to finish her herbs.

 

~o~

 

Akko was quiet. Disturbingly so.

Lotte couldn't help fretting about her friend, and switched between sending worried looks over her shoulder from the corner of her eye to making eye contact with Sucy. Even if the researcher insisted it was better to let Akko come to them, Lotte couldn't help but feel that was the wrong move. Akko talked a lot, yes. But it was rarely about how she felt, or about anything negative in general.

She was a bubbly, babbling, stream of constant narration. Which was why her silence was so unsettling.

Lotte had hoped that leaving the small town behind once Mizar and Eevee had clean bills of health would help. It would be a change of scenery, and Akko had a rather short... attention span. Which in this case only, Lotte was hoping to exploit. She had been so excited to travel through the area only a couple days ago, stopping every five feet to point and exclaim over something new. Whether it was a baby Nidoran, a particularly large Pidgey, or a plant she didn't recognize and wanted desperately to poke. Even before checking with Sucy to make sure it was safe.

She had hoped that by pointing out different things she noticed, it would be enough to distract Akko long enough that she'd cheer up. Unfortunately, the recent loss was hitting her hard, and her muted mood was even affecting Eevee. The fox was walking at a lazy pace beside her trainer, glancing up at Akko every few minutes and wagging her tail, before letting it fall when she wasn't noticed.

The only upside to the quiet day was making incredible time. They had made it to their goal well before dinner, not needing the added thirty-percent time for Akko's random explorations. They had quickly learned that if the suggested travel time was ten days, they needed to add an additional three to accommodate their teammate’s never ending curiosity. At the moment, it was nice to move at a quicker than normal pace, since they were nearly three full days behind schedule because of their detour. Even if the cost definitely did not make it worth it.

“Why don't you get the firewood today?” Lotte offered to Akko, ignoring the way Sucy's head whipped up, shaking a clear 'no' with wide eyes. They had learned early on not to give that particular job to Akko, mostly because she took a very long time getting the wood. And ended up becoming so engrossed with whatever shiny thing caught her attention that she ended up forgetting the item she was originally sent for.

Akko looked up, confused and pointed her finger at her chest, as if to confirm Lotte was indeed talking to her.

Smiling, Lotte nodded. Akko's uncertainty was warranted, since she had whined for days after Sucy had banned her from that job for, 'forever'.

When Akko looked down at Eevee, seeming to have one of their silent conversations before shrugging and agreeing, Lotte gave herself a mental high five. She was sure that once Akko was left to explore and actually had to look around without mindlessly following behind herself and Sucy, Akko's mood would improve. There were so many living things in this forest, _something_ had to work.

As soon as Akko was out of sight, Lotte set about collecting sticks and humming to herself. Since it was likely Akko would return without firewood, this way she wouldn't feel bad. And if she did end up returning with some, then Lotte would say she only gathered enough to get the fire started. Foolproof.

“You're meddling,” Sucy mumbled, working on setting up the tent. A job that was normally Akko's and one the researcher disliked. Which in retrospect, was probably half of the reason for her wide-eyed indigence. “And I would like to point out you sent the accident-prone airhead out alone.”

“Hush, she'll be fine.” Lotte replied, “You're such a worry wart.” Smiling and unable to help herself, she sent a cheeky taunt back over her shoulder, “Just another thing you have in common with Diana.”

Sucy scowled, dropping the conversation and ignoring Lotte's giggle.

 

Lotte barely had time to set out the ingredients she needed for dinner when she heard a branch break behind her and turned to see Akko returning with an armful of sticks, Eevee dragging a branch almost as large as herself in her teeth.

The fox dropped her procured item and bounded over to Lotte, wagging her tail and presenting her head for scratches.

“You're back,” Lotte stated, petting Eevee. She hadn't been expecting—

“Ya?” Akko said, slowly and with a hint of confusion. “You said to get firewood?”

Lotte's smile faltered, hiding her disappointment. How was she supposed to explain that the reason she looked crestfallen was because Akko had actually done her job? “Right, thank you.” She said instead, letting out a sigh as she started to prep dinner.

She was sure that would work. What now? Maybe Sucy was right and she should just leave it alone. Akko always bounced back quickly anyways. Even after her loss to Brock and Amanda, it hadn't taken her long to brush it off. This time was a little different... Akko hadn't elaborated on the first conversation she’d had with Mary.

But judging from the immediate angry greeting from the other trainer, Lotte had an inkling it was less friendly than Akko had let on. Some of the things Mary had said were rather... mean. Those never seemed to bother Akko before though. It wasn't the first time someone had underestimated her. Hannah and Barbara had been doing it for months, even if Barbara's opinion had changed more recently.

It was normal for trainers to have just as many people rooting for them, as against them. It was a highly competitive field.

In the end, Lotte decided to let it rest. Resolving that if Akko's mood hadn't improved in the morning, she'd try again. Glancing over at the trainer once more, she noted Akko staring at her pokedex with a perplexed expression. Hopefully she'd talk to Diana, at least.

 

Morning came and went, and Akko was still subdued. She had even skipped her morning work out, making up an excuse that Nurse Joy had said to take it easy on Eevee and Mizar for a few days. It made sense... Lotte had to admit, but she was still hesitant to accept the explanation.

“You know,” Sucy said as they set up camp for the night. “If we keep this pace up, we'll end up getting to Celadon ahead of our original schedule.” The comment was said with a hint of mirth, and the researcher turned so she could address the trainer who was rummaging through her pack. “That means you'll get to see Di-an-a,” The name was said in singsong tone, intended to fluster Akko, “Earlier than expected.”

Akko glanced up from her task, “Ya...” She mumbled, before flicking her gaze down at Eevee and finding the toy she had been searching for. The fox was all but quivering with excitement as the chew toy was tossed for her and she ran after it.

“What? Aren't you excited?” Sucy ribbed, elbowing Akko gently in the side.

The trainer frowned before shaking it off and donning a less than convincing smile, “Ya, of course.” Scratching the back of her head, Akko added as an afterthought, “I'm not sure when she's going to arrive in Celadon though...”

“You mean you two aren't counting down the minutes until you're reunited?” Sucy said, grinning as she continued to tease, making kissy noises at the less than impressed trainer.

Akko spat out her tongue in response, getting up and mumbling she was going to get more firewood and walked past the pile that had already been deposited. Eevee was overjoyed with their new job, and would run into the bushes to collect the first stick that fit in her mouth before dragging it back and demanded pets as compensation. It was cute, the first dozen times. Now, Lotte felt like she should just keep her hand out.

“I'll come with you!” Lotte squeaked on a whim, rushing to get up and follow after her friend. She handed the dinner preparations off to Sucy as she passed, and grabbed her pokeballs off the top of her bag.

Akko waited until Lotte had caught up before continuing, carefully stepping over the thick underbrush. The coordinator replayed what she wanted to say in her head, wondering how she should broach the topic. Sucy had said not to pester and let Akko come to them, but that wasn't working. Maybe if she just casually asked about Diana, Akko would open up? She did tend to ramble about topics she was interested in.

On second thought, that might be too obvious... Even if obvious was usually the smarter way to go with Akko, you had to be blunt. “Is everything okay between you and Diana?” Lotte asked, spotting a patch of medical herbs and crouching to pluck a couple of leaves, rather than stare at Akko with what Sucy described as, 'worried mom face.'

“Ya, why wouldn't it be?” Akko said, forcing a chuckle and reflexively reaching to scratch the back of her head, forgetting she was holding a stick and poking herself in the cheek. “Ow...” She mumbled, glaring at the offending item.

“You've just been staring at your pokedex a lot,” Lotte shrugged, feeling her cheeks heat up. She hated confrontation and would always get flustered. This wasn't really confrontation, though, more just… friendly curiosity and concern? Maybe if she told herself that she could keep it together long enough to get out what she wanted to say.

Making a face, Akko readjusted the bundle in her arms, seeming to struggle with something.

“It's—” Lotte sucked in a breath, repeating what she wanted to say to make sure she'd get it right, knowing she'd only be able to say it once before her nerve would give out. She envied Sucy's confidence and ability to just speak her mind without caring what people thought. Being able to just say what she wanted without her chest tightening with anxiety. “It's okay if you don't want to talk about it,” She mumbled, taking another deep breath, “But if you do want to, we're here.”

When Akko looked back, blankly, with her mouth slightly open, Lotte felt the nervous butterflies that were her constant companions flutter up a storm in her belly. Fiddling with her fingers, she tried to backtrack a little, just in case Sucy was right. Maybe she shouldn’t have meddled. “But only if you want to... I-It's okay... If you don't.”

Akko wasn't going to be mad, she was never mad even when anyone else in her shoes would be after some of the comments Sucy had directed at her. Lotte usually suffered worse from secondhand embarrassment than Akko did from being the original target. So why was she so nervous? Lotte sighed internally, why was she such a mess?

Both Akko and Sucy were filled with such confidence, so self-assured in their own way. Lotte admired that about them. Akko had this fire that allowed her to go after her dreams, to try things without fear. Even if that did get her in trouble sometimes, it didn't make her scared to continue to try. She was brave, curious, and filled with wonder and gaiety. It didn't matter how often she was knocked down, ran into something, or got an upset stomach from eating something she shouldn't have. She always tried, and gave it one-hundred percent. Never let her fear of the possible repercussions stop her from the enjoying experience. It didn't even matter that she had become the butt of the joke because of that particular habit.

People liked to make fun of her for constantly getting into trouble, or making mistakes, but Akko made more mistakes than most people took chances. And that took a special kind of unbreakable spirit.

It was easy to try when you never failed, and even easier to criticize those that did rather than attempt the same yourself.

Sucy was different. Lotte wasn't sure where her confidence came from, but suspected it had something to do with regularly being right. She was smarter than almost anyone, and that intelligence didn't start when she hit adulthood. Lotte like to imagine a little Sucy regularly piping up to prove adults wrong, not caring that it would annoy them greatly.

She would speak her mind, without worry or hesitation. It didn't matter the subject, or if it rubbed some people the wrong way. She was honest, abrasively so.

Lotte couldn't even manage to get out a simple offer of assistance to someone who considered her a friend. Sucy was right, she should have just left it alone.

“I promised him,” Akko admitted, surprising Lotte out of her contemplation. The trainer looked defeated, fingers clenching a little tighter around the wood in her arms. Promised who? The only him she knew that Akko talked to regularly was Andrew—well, and her dad... If she didn't include her pokemon.

Shaking her head, Akko laughed softly and Lotte could see the beginnings of tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. The trainer was still trying to put on a front that she was okay, “I can't even help one Sandshrew. I just thought things would be different this time.”

Shifting her weight awkwardly, Akko let out a deep breath and looked down at Eevee who had her ears forward and head cocked. Making a silly face at the fox, Akko beamed when she saw her partner wag her tail. “I’m just being stupid. We should head back, Sucy is waiting.”

“Akko,” Lotte called, stepping closer to her friend, “It's okay to grieve.”

By Akko's surprised expression, Lotte could tell she didn't understand even before she uttered her reply, “Grieve? But Sandshrews not...”

“No!” Lotte rushed, feeling her embarrassment resurface. “I just know that you tried your hardest to help him, and I can't imagine how you must feel right now.” Akko frowned at the statement, looking away but still listening. “It's okay to grieve that loss, just don't let it stop you from getting back up and trying again. She said she was going to be competing in the league cup, right? So you have a second chance… A-And, while Sandshrew might not be able to say it. I know he’s thankful you saved him. And now he knows there’s good people out there. People who care about him… Maybe he’ll end up being someone else’s Harley...” Lotte's voice trailed off, unsure if what she was saying would help at all.

“For what it's worth,” Lotte hugged her own procured kindling a little tighter, “I do think you made more of an impact on her than you realize. You've made an impact on me, anyways...” Squeezing her eyes shut, Lotte felt her voice crack as she forced out the last part, “So don't give up! Because seeing you believe in yourself, gives me the courage to believe in myself too!”

Lotte heard her heart hammering and fought with her legs to keep from giving out. She wanted to turn and run away, to anywhere where she could calm down, when she felt Akko crush her in a hug.

“Thank you,” Akko said, and Lotte felt herself relax, relieved that she hadn't messed this up. Smiling softly, she ignored the burning in her cheeks and leaned into the hug. As they separated, Akko looked at the pile of sticks she had dropped in her haste to engulf Lotte and moved to pick them up. Giving Lotte the space she needed to start recouping.

Crouching, Akko hesitated before seeming to settle the debate she was having. “I think Diana is mad at me,” She admitted.

“Oh?” Lotte said, wishing she had something more insightful to say. Now that her nerves were completely shot, Akko had decided to open up. Well, she wasn't one to say no or brush her off, but Lotte wasn't sure she could handle another outburst like her recent one. Even if Akko’s response had helped.

“I, um...” Akko mumbled, hand hovering over a stick before shaking her head, her half ponytail whipping back and forth at the back of her head. “I might have made up excuses to not call her the last couple of nights...”

Lotte waited, unsure if there was more or if she should press. This was new territory, and normally Sucy would take over as the loudest when they ventured into personal discussions that were heavier than light banter. And the last one had been 'I think I might like Diana' which in retrospect Lotte hadn’t handled well. 'Right, and?' didn't seem like the more encouraging response. It had just seemed so obvious at the time.

Akko plunked down on the grass, resting her chin on her hand and prodding the ground with the only stick she had managed to grab before becoming distracted. Lotte was beginning to see why her previous firewood duties might not have worked out.

“How come?” Lotte asked into the continued silence, as gently as she could manage.

“I didn't want her to worry,” Akko muttered, looking down at the stick as it jabbed a little harder into the soft dirt. Starting to draw… Something. It wasn’t discernible and reminded Lotte of when a young kid would hold up a picture and smile, waiting for you to compliment it and you had to make a snap decision if it was a cat or tree.

Lotte shifted her feet and looked back in the direction of the camp, “I think not calling her would worry her more than anything else.” She tried to offer, curious as to what Akko had used as ‘excuses’ to not call her. At least she had messaged her.

Akko hummed in response, temporarily distracted by Eevee jumping into a large leafy bush, hopping after a bug. “I just didn't want the only news I had to tell her to be that I got hurt again and almost put Eevee and Mizar in serious danger. So I thought...” Akko shrugged, “If I fixed the problem with Sandshrew, that she'd be proud of me and maybe then she wouldn't be mad that I'd done something stupid again.”

Lotte paused, trying to follow Akko's logic, “So, the reason you think she'll be mad is because you were hurt or because you didn't call her...?”

Scrunching up her nose, Akko mulled over the question, “I don't know.”

“Akko, there's a difference between someone being mad and being worried.” Lotte started, thinking she knew where the problem lay. “Diana is always going to worry about you, because she cares about you. Being worried is not the same as being angry, people just...” Lotte struggled to figure out the way to explain it.

Sucy was the first example she thought of. When Sucy was worried, she'd become gruff and defensive. She wouldn't want to admit she was worried and that it was causing her to be anxious or stressed, so she'd say something sassy that, if you squinted hard enough, was genuinely considerate. “Sometimes they react poorly because they don't know what else to do. Diana wouldn't scold you if she didn't care.” The same as Sucy wouldn't tease you...

“That being said,” Lotte smiled, offering her hand to help her friend up and receiving a curious glance in return. “I think you should call her. I'd be pretty worried too if I didn't hear from you for two days after being told you'd been stung.”

Akko brushed off her legs as she got back on her feet, “I messaged her both mornings and nights...”

Lotte chuckled at the childish response, helping Akko collect her forgotten sticks. “Call her,” Poking Akko in the arm with one of the sticks, she smiled, “Before being worried changes into being mad.”

At Akko's uncertain expression, Lotte added, “Just tell her what you told me. It won't be as bad as you think.”

This time, Akko sucked in a breath and nodded. Offering Lotte a thank you before they headed back to camp; no sooner than they came into sight did Sucy start growling. “Where have you two been? What did you do, get lost? Or, let me guess, Akko saw something shiny and just wandered off without thinking, _again_.”

In the midst of her grumbling, Lotte and Akko shared a look before breaking out in shared laughter, ignoring Sucy's confused exclamations. And Lotte had to admit, maybe she should take her own advice more often. Trust her instincts a little more, rather than always following everyone else’s opinions.

Lotte watched as Akko strode over to Sucy, arms open wide and attempting to squish her in a hug. The researcher smacking her away and barking at the trainer to get off. Despite her ‘meddling’ being stressful. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

 


	63. Charlotte's Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Wednesday!!  
> So, I know I said I didn't follow the prompts... and I really, really didn't. This was written over a month and a half ago. It actually made me laugh rather hard when I realized three days ago how well it lines up with today's prompt of, 'spoil Akko'.  
> That being said, please see the blanket warning at the beginning of this week. Also you -might- not to read this in public.  
> Enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 62**

**Charlotte's Web**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

After her talk with Lotte, Akko was feeling a little better, and the team's dinner had been filled with laughter and energy. Between Akko's revitalized enthusiasm and Sucy's quick comebacks, there wasn't a moment of silence and the entire team was filled with mirth long into the night. Even Lotte had said a couple one-liners that caused both Akko and Sucy to fall silent in shock while they recovered.

It was late. Akko knew that. But now that she was feeling more confident after Lotte's encouragement to call Diana, she was stuck staring at her pokedex. Both of her teammates were asleep in their respective sleeping bags—even Eevee was curled up with her nose under her tail.

Should she just call her, and leave a message if she didn't answer? Or message her and call if she did answer? Akko scrunched up her nose. Tomorrow would be day eight since leaving Vermilion, which meant they should be in Celadon either late tomorrow or early the following day. She could just wait...

No, Akko shook her head against her makeshift pillow, consisting of a rolled up shirt. Don't be a wuss! She could do this. It was Diana, the least scary person ever. No, that was Lotte. The second—No, that was Professor Ursula.

Actually, Professor Ursula was kind of scary... Considering how easily she seemed to knock Akko on her butt over and over. Stop it! Third. Diana is definitely third—No, wait.

“Stop it,” Akko breathed to herself out loud, it didn't matter where Diana was in the not-scary-people ranking. Even if she was probably fourth. Or second.

Rolling over, Akko wiggled out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed over the slumbering fox and stepped out into the night air. Breathing in the chilly, clean air that was the result of thousands of trees between them and the closest form of civilization, Akko walked a little further away until she was sure she wouldn't wake anyone up.

Call or message? Without thinking, Akko mashed her thumb against the screen and nearly dropped the device when the first ring came through the speakers. Even with the volume on low, it seemed painfully loud against the near silence of the sleeping forest.

Before she had a firm grip on the pokedex, she heard the call click, signaling that it had been picked up on the other end.

Shuffling could be heard on the other end, before a barely recognizable, “ _Akko?”_ Diana's voice inquired, thick with sleep as she yawned. “ _It's nearly three, is something wrong?”_ Akko felt herself freeze at the question, no... Nothing was wrong. She was calling at three in the morning because...?

“I miss you,” Akko breathed, feeling her arm tremble with how much her chest ached. It hit her like a wave, cresting and slamming against her with enough force to leave her gasping for air, just how much she meant that. She missed her terribly, and just hearing her voice left Akko smiling and fighting back tears at the same time.

Why did she wait so long to call her? Because she's stupid, that's why.

“I'm sorry it's so late, I just wanted—” Wanted to hear your voice and tell you I'm sorry I've been an idiot. Akko averted her gaze, staring off into the void of the forest, even though she knew no one was watching. She still felt awkward.

“ _It's okay, I miss you too.”_ Diana's words came out in almost a slur, tongue thick with sleep, “ _Hold on.”_ Akko could hear more shuffling, along with the faint sound of a zipper being undone along the side of the other girl's sleeping bag.

She knew she should apologize again, tell Diana to go back to sleep and that she'd call her in the morning. But instead, Akko sat down, pulling her legs to her chest and waited, selfishly. Wanting to take every second Diana was willing to give her, each moment allowed working to undo days of stress and anxiety.

“ _Are you sure you're okay?”_ Diana asked again, this time her voice was a little louder, clearer. She must have moved away from Hannah and Barbara the same as Akko had her team. Akko wondered where she was—it sounded like she was still traveling. So she wasn't in Celadon yet. It was too quiet for her to have reached the large city.

Akko didn't respond right away. She wasn't sure how to. Right now she felt okay, better than she had in a while. Lotte was partially to credit for that. But overall, “No.” Akko admitted, “I let you down.” _You told me you believed in me, and I'll I've done is mess everything up since._

Curling her toes and digging them into the soft forest floor, Akko wasn't sure where to begin to explain everything. Nowhere seemed like a positive starting point, and it was like having to choose from a reel of blunders while deciding which one would be the least embarrassing.

“ _Oh, babe...”_ Diana's voice dropped, Akko could hear the frown even if she couldn't see it. The foreign term of endearment causing Akko's heart to skip a beat before quickening. She found herself blushing uncontrollably, enjoying the way the term sounded, and tried to focus back on the call, _“I'm sure whatever happened, you tried your best. As long as that's the case,_ y _ou could never let me down.”_

Silently, Akko took a steadying breath, “Do you remember the Sandshrew?” Akko asked. She had already told Diana about her arm, since Sucy had clued her in and had told her that it was healing just fine. Right now it itched more than anything. She had told Diana that they had found the Sandshrew as well, along with Nurse Joy's assertion that he would be okay. But not much else.

“ _The one you saved?”_ Diana confirmed, and from the way she said it, Akko could tell she was trying to cheer her up. Highlighting something positive. Akko knew that's how Diana meant it, it wasn't her fault that all it did was point out exactly what she had failed to do. It was more accurate to say the one she tried, and failed, to save.

Akko nodded, even though Diana couldn't see it and detailed the battle with the Beedrill leading up to the event. Needing to give herself some time to work up to the points she was less prepared to share. She went over how the Beedrill seemed to be in a frenzy, how Mizar and Eevee drove off nearly two dozen before she had been stung trying to protect Mizar.

Akko continued speaking without pause, Diana listening silently as she told her about the hive, the queen and how she had pulled Sandshrew out of the eggs. How Harley had saved her, and how they had made a mad dash for the pokecenter the next day.

It wasn't until Akko was detailing her first encounter with Sandshrew's trainer that Diana made a noise, before apologizing and prompting Akko to continue. “I just thought,” Akko said, “That if I fixed it all on my own... You wouldn't be mad that I broke my promise.” Pulling her legs in tighter, she added, almost as an afterthought, “I didn't want you to worry.” I wanted to show you I could do it on my own, and make you proud. So you wouldn't think it was a mistake to believe in me.

When Diana didn't reply, Akko checked the screen to make sure the call was connected, momentarily wondering if maybe the other girl had fallen asleep during her long winded explanation. Should she try to wake her up if she had, or let her sleep? It was really late... Akko hesitated, but then sleeping outside the tent, she'd probably catch a cold.

“Diana?” Akko whispered, still torn between waking her up or not.

“ _I'm here,”_ Diana assured. “ _I just,”_ A soft sigh found its way through the speaker and Akko heard her trying to stifle a yawn, “ _I wish I could do something to help.”_

“Just talking to you helps,” Akko mumbled back, blushing over how sappy that sounded. It wasn't intentional, it was just the truth. Even though nothing had been resolved, being able to say it all out loud helped. Absently Akko picked at a blade of grass by her feet, just enjoying the quiet companionship. She was struggling to stay awake as the call grew quiet, and rested her cheek against her knee, eyelids feeling heavy.

Just five more minutes.

“ _May I ask you something?”_ Diana said a moment later, and Akko hummed to show she was still listening even if she was only partially awake. “ _Did I do... Something, to make you think I'd be angry with you?”_

The question caused Akko's heart rate to spike, and she struggled to form a response, sleepy brain refusing to cooperate. No, Diana hadn't done anything—It was more a feeling? Akko frowned, unsure how to explain it. She had been so sure that Diana would be disappointed with her, but she couldn't seem to put her finger on why. “No...” Akko mumbled, unsure and furrowed her eyebrows.

No, it was just... What was it?

“ _Alright...”_ Diana replied, uncertainty clear in the slight dip of her voice.

“No, you didn't do anything.” Akko repeated, frustrated with herself that she couldn't figure out _why_ she had been so sure Diana would be upset with her. It was just, she didn't want to disappoint her and Akko thought she would be because that's how she felt.

She was disappointed in herself. That no matter how hard she tried, how much she improved, she still couldn't seem to make a difference. Akko was no closer to her original goal, to finding Shiny Chariot or helping anyone. Nothing had changed, and after everything that had happened, she had been sure that this time it would be different.

Akko was sure Diana would be disappointed in her because she was disappointed in herself. She couldn't help but think that if Diana had been there, or even Andrew or Amanda, it would have been different. They would have been able to help the Sandshrew, would have seen some solution she hadn't thought of. They were all smarter than her, stronger.

“I just wish I was strong enough to help without always needing everyone to save me.” Akko admitted. That's all Diana had done since day one, from her original warning about Eevee, to bailing her out the first time against Amanda. Healing Eevee after her fight with Brock, and then patching her up when she was hurt in Mount Moon. It was just one blunder after another.

When was she going to stop being the damsel in distress, and become the knight instead?

“ _You saved Harley,”_ Diana whispered.

“Harley saved herself,” Akko chuckled, recalling the way the Ivysaur had cast sleep powder on her own trainer. She hadn't done anything.

“ _No. In the pokecenter, you saved Harley, remember?”_ Oh, Diana means when Eevee stopped Cobalt. Akko hummed in response, even if Diana said it that way, it was Eevee who had used mimic without being told to.

Rubbing her eyes to try to clear some of the sleepiness, Akko tried to change the subject. Diana might say she was the one who saved Harley, but that wasn't how Akko saw it and she was too tired for one of Diana's mind tricky things that made her change her opinion. “Sucy wanted to know when you're going to arrive in Celadon.” Well, it was more that Sucy teased her and Akko had realized she didn't know the answer.

Diana hesitated, unsure if she should allow the change. The recent events were clearly bothering Akko, but it was nearing the first crack of dawn... “ _We should arrive sometime around noon tomorrow.”_ Diana yawned and tried to get out her follow-up question, “ _When are you?”_

“Lotte thinks tomorrow night or the following morning...” Akko mumbled, fighting with a yawn of her own. Wait, was it tomorrow if it was closer to wake up time than go to sleep time? “Wait...” Akko scratched at her cheek, trying to figure out the correct answer. “Tonight or tomorrow morning?” She voiced, but that didn't sound right. There were still stars out, so that sounded like she'd be there within a few hours.

“ _It's okay, I know what you mean.”_ Diana chuckled, “ _I do think it's time you go to sleep though.”_ Akko nodded, struggling to stay conscious even as they were finishing their conversation. She was glad that she had called, even if now she was filled with that same feeling as when she would say good night and then watch Diana leave to go to her own room.

“I wish you were here,” Akko admitted, barely coherent. It was easier to sleep when Diana was there, she was so soft and warm. Plus she smelled good. And other things...

Akko flushed, shaking her head. What would Diana think if she knew she thought those types of things about her?

“ _I know,”_ Akko could hear the hesitation in Diana's voice, and wondered if there was something else. She was about to ask when the other girl continued, “ _Go to bed before you end up falling asleep sitting on the grass.”_

Akko pouted, sticking out her lip. That was what she had been worried Diana would do earlier. “Fine,” The sleepy trainer grumbled, not moving from her spot or making any move to hang up the call. As soon as she did, Diana would be gone again. As long as she sat here, Diana would be there, it was an easy decision to make. She'd just never sleep again. That was fine.

“ _Akko, go to sleep.”_ Diana said, this time a little more forcefully.

“I am,” Akko insisted, “Listen.” With her free hand she patted it against the ground, trying to imitate walking.

“ _Akko...”_ Diana repeated, “ _I'm going to hang up, don't fall asleep on the grass.”_

“But,” Akko pouted. She knew she was being childish, it just didn't feel like enough yet. They'd barely begun talking, it wasn't fair that Diana was however far away she was. Actually, it was so dark maybe she was closer than she thought. How likely would it be that if she just yelled really loud, Diana would hear her, and not a really grumpy pokemon?

“ _Good night, Akko.”_ Diana laughed.

Letting out a sigh, Akko mumbled a very unhappy farewell, “Good night...”

“ _I am glad you called, sleep well.”_ She heard the call click, and dropped her hands to rest in her lap, staring at the device. When were they going to invent being able to teleport? It would make things so much easier.

Pushing herself up, Akko stumbled her way back to bed and tried not to step on anyone in the dark. She was also glad she had called, even though she was going to be exhausted tomorrow. Worth it though.

Only one more night and then she'd be in Celadon. Akko smiled, pulling her sleeping bag a little higher around her shoulders. Then she wouldn't have to wish. Then she’d be able to fall asleep nestled against Diana. Akko rubbed her nose a little deeper into her pillow, hugging her arms tighter and fell asleep with that thought at the forefront of her mind.

 

~o~

 

“ _Babe...” Akko heard the nickname faintly and stirred, disoriented. She felt a feather light touch graze the back of her neck and shivered as her hair was brushed aside to expose her shoulder. Diana's lips smiled against the skin they had touched and she dragged her nails up Akko's side, Diana’s arm dragging up the shirt that was in her way. Lightly skimming up, with torturously slow pace to the bottom of Akko ribs that eliciting a soft gasp of surprise._

 _With_ _painstaking care, Diana kissed Akko's shoulder, moving to the crest of her neck and then up to nip at her ear. Peppering the skin between where she started and her finish line with affectionate kisses. Her touch was warm against Akko’s sensitive skin, fingers teasing_ _back down her side, moving with gentle steps that caused her_ _to squirm. Akko felt like she was on fire, curling up her legs and wanting to do something to relieve the building tension in her core. Finding no relief as she started to slowly rub her legs together._

“ _I miss you,” Diana whispered, her breath hot against Akko's ear as her fingers toyed with the waistline of her girlfriend's pajama bottoms. Nails grazed sensitive skin, soft enough that they left a ghostlike aftershocks. Leaving a blazing trail over her hip._

“ _Fuck,” Akko groaned, tilting her head back as the girl behind her moved to take advantage of the newly exposed skin, biting gently along the offered jaw. Teeth pinching, giving half a second warning before her thundering pulse was latched onto by hungry lips. She felt Diana grind against her, using the hand on Akko's hip to pull her back, nails digging in and creating a contrast of pleasure and pain as they threatened to break skin._

“ _Diana,” The name came out as a desperate whine, those smiling lips torturing her as they ran down the side of her neck. Akko's mind was reeling, the pulsing in her core and pounding of her heart in her ears drowning out any semblance of coherent thought. All she knew was need. An insistent cry for more, to be touched more. For Diana to be closer, even as the heat was already threatening to consume. “Please...”_

_Fingers rubbed to nudge under the elastics waistline of her pajama bottoms, running along the sensitive skin at the top of her thigh and Akko buried her head in her pillow, trying to stifle some of the noise that was bubbling in her throat. Without needing to be prompted, Akko pushed her hips back, picking up the rhythm that had been set, silently begging Diana not to stop._

_She felt a nudge of Diana's nose against her cheek and turned her head instinctively, crashing her lips against her girlfriend's. Reaching back and trying to twist as much as their position would allow, Akko opened her mouth and tried to show just how much need the other girl had awoken in her. Breathing in through her nose, and groaning as Diana's tongue accepted the invitation and brushed against her own._

_Please... Akko thought, pushing back with her hips, winding her fingers into Diana's hair and pulling her down. She wanted more, wanted her closer. Don’t stop._

_Complying with Akko's demand, Diana moved to nip at the other girl's jaw, breathing heavily as she moved her hand to tease the skin below her belly button. “Diana...” Akko begged, biting her lip. Every nerve was on end, the warmth of Diana's breath on her neck leaving tingles. The hair brushing her shoulder tickling as the warmth from Diana's arm left a blazing trail that ran down her body, as if to mark the path towards her destination._

_She felt Diana's lips move against her ear but couldn't make out the words she was saying. The confusion distracted Akko momentarily, struggling to stay focused on the sensation rather than the point her subconscious was trying to work out._

_Groaning, Akko arched her back as Diana repeated her question._

“ _What?” Akko struggled to get out, becoming disoriented as the im_ _age started to shatter._

“I said,” Sucy repeated, and Akko snapped her eyes open, “Are you ever going to wake up?” Akko squinted, the tent was bright and she struggled to figure out where she was. Her heart was pounding and her sleeping bag felt too hot. Slowly, realization dawned on her and she tried to get her heart rate under control enough to look up at her friend.

What was that? Akko flushed a bright red, snippets of her dream coming back in flashes, and peeked at her teammate's curious expression. Swallowing slowly, Akko tried to steel her expression enough that she didn’t look completely panicked. It’s okay… Akko told herself, Sucy didn’t know.

Sucy arched an eyebrow, studying her teammate before laughing at Akko's expression, “You look like you just got caught doing something you shouldn't have. What, were you having a sex dream or something?” Even as she said it, Sucy shook her head. Dismissing her comment as soon as she had said it.

Akko's eye's widened, working her jaw as she floundered to dispute the accusation, “No!” She squeaked and watched with horror as Sucy's grin widened, slowly taking over her visage before turning sinister. Akko’s response more of a give away than the trainer had realized. Crap. Akko swallowed thickly, and could do nothing to stop her friend from growing more and more mischievous, subconsciously pulling her sleeping bag up to partially hide her face.

“Were you?” Sucy asked again.

“No!” Akko insisted, voice cracking again. She cursed herself internally, now is not the time! Why couldn't she manage to get out even one word without sounding like a wheel in desperate need of oil?

Sucy eyed her teammate, smirking, “Are you embarrassed because it wasn't about Diana?”

“No!” Akko protested again, pushing herself up and struggling to free her arms from her sleeping bag. The last thing she needed was for Sucy to tell Diana she was having those kinds of dreams about someone else!

“I bet it was Shiny Chariot,” Sucy mused to herself, looking away and glancing at her friend who was all but combusting as she tried to figure out what to say.

“It wasn't!” Akko insisted. She couldn't tell her—there was no way Sucy would let her live that down! Puffing out her cheeks, Akko glared at her friend and crossed her arms. “And I wasn’t!” Akko continued, hoping that it sounds even a quarter as convincing as she was trying to make it sound.

“If you say so,” Sucy laughed, “Just remember you talk in your sleep.” The researcher pointed out, moving to leave the tent, shooting one last look at her pouting teammate, “Lotte asked if you would _please_ come have some breakfast.”

Akko's ears burned and she watched her friend leave with wide-eyed horror, hiding her face in her sleeping back as the tent flap flicked shut. No. What did Sucy hear?!

Crap.

Akko let out a loud groan, flopping back down and pulling her sleeping bag back up over her head.

 

~o~

 

“This is your fault,” Sucy grumbled, swatting a low hanging branch away from her face. “You just had to go and fix her,” The researcher shook her foot, trying to free it from the collected foliage, “We almost had forty-eight hours without an injury.” Sucy continued to grouch, trying to spot where Akko had taken off too.

The trainer had exclaimed _something_ that sounded an awful lot like ‘pink nidoran’ before taking off in a rush, tripping before she had even gotten her feet fully under her and skinning her knee. It didn't phase her, though; Akko was gone before Sucy and Lotte even had a moment to fully register what had happened, and Eevee with her.

Lotte smiled, ducking behind Sucy and looking around as well. “I know you're relieved to have her back to normal as well. If we don't find her soon, I can always have Arthur track her. Plus, we're close to Celadon now so we shouldn't run into anything too dangerous. Relax.”

Sucy rolled her eyes, letting out a huff, “We should check to see if Akko even knows the proper name for colours. Seriously...” The researcher sputtered as a branch came back with vengeance after swatting it out of the way. “Can't we just leave her out here? She'll come back eventually.”

Both teammate's paused, looking at each other before they silently and mutually agreed that was probably not true.

“Akko!” Lotte yelled, waiting to see if she had been heard.

“Ya?” Came a reply from behind them, as the trainer appeared, stepping through a bush. Lotte nearly jumped out of her skin, grabbing onto Sucy's arm. Neither of them had heard Akko, and she was not known for her subtly. No matter how often she liked to refer to herself as a ‘ninja’.

“Geez, you guys seem jumpy. Did something happen?” Akko asked, a smudge of dirt on her cheek and arms folded in front of her stomach to create a makeshift bucket for some sort of red berries. Looking between her two friends, Akko shrugged and picked up one of the berries, raising it up and opening her mouth.

“I didn't—” Before she could finish the motion, Lotte smacked the berry out of her hand. “Hey!” Akko puffed out her cheeks, “Why did you do that?” The trainer looked down at the berry on the ground, sticking out her bottom lip—she had worked hard to get enough for everyone.

“You can't eat those, dummy.” Sucy supplied.

Confused, Akko looked at her procured snack before glancing back up at her friends, “But it's fruit, so it's healthy. Diana said I need to eat more fruit.”

“Those are berries,” Sucy said, “And I think she was talking about a specific fruit.” The researcher’s comment, predictably, went over Akko’s head and the trainer frowned, staring at her ‘snack’.

“Berries are fruit,” Akko argued. Fruit were just sweet vegetables, that was the difference. Berries were sweet, so they were fruit. Right? Either way, they grew on plants like fruit, so that meant healthy. Because leaves and dirt and stuff.

“They're poisonous,” Lotte intervened, exasperated. Watching as Akko still seemed reluctant to drop them.

Sucy smirked, leaning in to whisper to the coordinator, “Almost had forty-eight hours.” Lotte smacked the other girl lightly on the arm, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her smile under control.

  


 


	64. Celadon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Thursday!!  
> Thanks so much for the comments so far, I really do love them! Always feel free to ask questions, just keep in mind if they would be considered 'spoilers' I will be unable to say much. I don't want to ruin anything for anyone.  
> That being said, enjoy the chapter and I'll cya tomorrow!!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 63**

**Celadon**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Celadon. Finally.

Akko ran up to the gates, skidding to a halt when the guard flagged her down to have her pokedex scanned and to check her bag before letting her pass. Lotte yelled after her, waiting for her own check to go through as the trainer let out a gasp.

The city was huge, and even as late as they were, it was bright. Every building, post and home was filled with light that seemed to warm up and settle a glow over the city. Roads of cobblestone lined her path, running up to rub against concrete sidewalks and stone buildings.

It was an exact opposite to their recent surroundings, almost no vegetation present except the ones that were planned and carefully tended to. Everywhere Akko looked signs flashed, people walked wearing bright colours and with a quick purpose.

Thrumming with excitement, Akko waited impatiently as Lotte and Sucy passed their check. Eevee moved a little closer to her trainer's legs, nearly having her tail stepped on by a passerby who was too focused on their goal to notice the small fox.

At the insistence of Eevee's paw tapping her leg, Akko scooped up the fox and helped her crawl onto her shoulders, never taking her eyes off the skyline. “Wow,” The trainer breathed, watching as above the city, a blimp flew towards the docking bay in the center of the city. Even though it was low enough to dock, it was still partially obscured by the clouds.

She was about to go towards the first shop that had caught her eye before she was halted in her tracks, feeling something pull back on her backpack. Akko turned, spying Sucy holding onto her backpack and pouted.

“We need to check in first, Akko.” Lotte reminded, for the half-dozenth time. Despite her best attempt to make sure Akko understood what needed to be completed when they arrived, it all went out the window as soon as the trainer caught sight of the city.

“But—” Akko whined, the pokecenter would still be there in a couple hours. And while it was getting late, the sunset nearly complete, the city was still very much awake. They had time to look around at least little.

“I told you we should have put Eevee's leash on her,” Sucy deadpanned. Akko spat out her tongue at the remark. She did not need a leash, no matter how much Sucy insisted it would make their travels much easier. Besides, she was totally smart enough to just undo it. So it wouldn’t work anyways!

“We'll be here for almost three weeks,” Lotte said, “Don't worry, you'll have time to see everything.” Frowning, Akko nodded, nearly tripping when Sucy started to follow Lotte and tugged on her backpack.

They made it to the pokecenter within the accepted Akko's travel time window. Which Sucy explained was more or less double what it should be, and was the understanding that she and Lotte used when plotting their route and the time it would take.

Akko was still excitedly pointing at the clowder of wild Meowth that they passed in one of the alleyways when Sucy tugged her through the front doors of the pokecenter. She didn't even have time to finish her pout start-up routine before Akko found something else to take her attention and was immediately enthralled.

The pokecenter was _massive_ , with three different counters, all with different designations depending on why you were visiting. Urgent, Check Ups and Check In. The front lobby itself was nearly as large as the grocery store Akko had back in her home town, with a plethora of options for seating. The booths pushed up against the far walls even housed pokeball docks for trading, equipped with touch screens to assist with the process built into the table tops.

“Akko,” Lotte tugged at her friend's sleeve and the trainer in question let out a quiet hum, not fully paying attention with her jaw unhinged. Too engrossed with looking around with open mouth rapture to pay Lotte any heed. Sighing, Lotte reached into Akko's pocket and took out her pokedex and handed it to the waiting Nurse Joy who didn't seem phased.

In the lobby alone were more pokemon and trainers than Akko had seen in one place before. There were pokemon from different regions, ranging from something as small as a Cyndaquil to as large as a Agron. She wanted to meet them all, to ask so many questions. Like were the holes on Cyndaquil’s back hot? Was Agron’s shell as smooth as it looked? Akko tried to contain herself and drummed her fingers on the desk, bouncing on the balls of her feet while Lotte finished checking them in.

“Come on,” Sucy pushed, trying to corral Akko in the right direction.

“But—!” Akko protested, going onto her tiptoes to see over Sucy's shoulder. Was that a Hitmonlee? And! Oh, Arceus! That was a Vaporeon! Why did Eevee have to hate water? They were so cool.

“They'll be here tomorrow,” Sucy said, pushing a little more insistently when Akko started to dig in her heels.

Akko snapped her attention down instantly, “You don't know that.” She argued, these pokemon could all be gone tomorrow. There was no way they would just hang out in the lobby all night and wait for her to come back. This might be her only chance! “I'm not even tired,” Akko whined, blinking with surprise when they entered an elevator. Why weren't they taking the stairs?

They rose to the fifth floor before the doors dinged open and Lotte double checked their room number, stopping in front of the correct one.

“Wait, where's Eevee?” Akko asked, lifting her front and spinning to try to find the fox. Did she not make it onto the elevator?

“You really need to pay more attention,” Sucy sighed, “She's with Nurse Joy along with the rest of your pokemon getting checked.” What? Akko slapped her hand's against her hips, running her fingers along her belt and finding all of her pokeballs missing.

“I- I knew that,” She stammered, crap, she really should have noticed that. Akko looked up, taking in the room. Even it was fancier than normal. Well, fancy wasn't the word. It just looked, sleek? The floors were tile rather than carpet, which is what she was used to. And the beds all had simple, singular, dark coloured sheets rather than the warm patterns the other pokecenters had, had.

There was even a television hanging on the wall above the desk.

All of that was fine, but— “Can I go look around now?” Akko rushed out, plunking her bag down in a graceless heap on the floor.

“Nurse Joy said your pokemon would be ready to be picked up in half an hour,” Lotte reminded, already sitting cross-legged on the floor and setting out piles of clothes. Sorting what needed to be washed and what was still clean. “Don't you want to wait for Eevee?” She prompted.

Akko let out groan, Lotte had a point, Eevee would be so mad if she started without her. She'd have to listen to her complain for the rest of the night. “Fine,” The grumpy trainer conceded, flopping down on her bed and staring up at the bottom of the top bunk.

“Can I at least go back down to the lobby and meet the other pokemon?” Akko asked, tilting her head to watch as both her teammates were becoming situated.

“Why don't you message Diana and find out which room she's in,” Lotte suggested and Akko lit up. Oh, right. Diana had messaged her around lunch saying they had made it to Celadon. She's probably out exploring though, like Akko wanted to be. But if she was, then maybe she could meet up with her.

Fumbling with the device, Akko's fingers slipped and she dropped it to clunk down on her forehead. Rubbing the growing bump, Akko held the device up again and tried to be subtle as she glanced sidelong to see if anyone had noticed her clumsiness. Sucy was staring back at her with a wolfish grin. Crap.

Trying her hardest to ignore the quiet laugh at her expense, she opened her messages to and from Diana, typing out her question. Trying to resist rubbing her head, no matter how much it hurt, while Sucy was still watching.

“Lotte and I could even give you some alone time, if it would _please_ you.” Sucy taunted, putting emphasis on, 'please'. Akko wanted to ask her how much she had heard, or what exactly she had said, but there was a chance Sucy had only heard the word please and was fishing for more.

Akko narrowed her eyes, spitting out her tongue and made a face at the researcher who snorted in response. The comment did bring Akko's attention back to her dream from the other night though...

Turning so her back was to her team and she was facing the wall, Akko stared at the messages and tried to suppress her blush. Did Diana have those kinds of dreams about her? No, probably not. Akko frowned, Diana was so pretty and smart. In comparison, she was rather plain and clumsy. What would Diana even find alluring about her?

It was still a mystery as to why Diana wanted to be her girlfriend in the first place. Was she supposed to tell her about that dream? She'd had dreams about Diana before, as Sucy oh-so-helpfully loved to point out, on multiple occasions. But they were never like _that_. They were just like... Kissing and stuff. Right now she wasn't sure if she could even look Diana in the eye and not combust. She’d know. Diana always knew.

Akko curled up her toes and took a deep breath. She did promise to let Diana know when they made it to Celadon, so she had to do that at least. Maybe it would be too late to see her tonight, and she would have another day to prepare. Pouting, Akko turned her pokedex back on and typed out a quick message before deleting it in a frenzy. No, if she asked her what room she was in, there was a chance she'd be there now.

But—Akko rolled onto her back and fixed her device with an intimidating glare—but, she did want to see her. The trainer let out an exasperated groan, flopping her arms down straight beside her on the bed. Why was everything so hard?

It would be easier if she knew if Diana thought about that sort of stuff with her, but without having to ask her. Too bad there wasn't some sort of loophole, like if Diana also talked in her sleep. But she didn’t.

Akko looked away from her current debate and saw Lotte finishing unpacking, a pleased smile on her face as she made sure everything was in its proper place. Sucy had already taken over the desk, different vials and herbs that, 'Akko wasn't allowed to touch' already laid out in their proper order. Normally, she would be joining them with Eevee's help. It was the fox’s favourite part of a new room. Setting out all her toys until she was satisfied.

Ironically, her chosen spots were usually perfect opportunities to trip over or step on them.

Lotte's pokedex chimed for the third time, and the coordinator glanced over at it before smiling and starting to type back a quick message. “It looks like everyone's here now,” She said, setting back down her pokedex and looking at Akko's untouched bag.

“You talk to Andrew?” Akko asked, she hadn't known that. “And Amanda?”

“No,” Lotte chuckled, shaking her head. “That was Frank, his team arrived earlier today around the same time as Diana's. Jasminka said her team arrived yesterday.” Sheepishly, Lotte toyed with her glasses, feeling the need to explain. “All of the coordinators are in a group chat, we talk about pokemon food recipes and upcoming competitions.”

“Oh,” That's kinda cool actually. Why didn't the trainers do that? Maybe the coordinators were just more social? Akko peeked at Sucy who had a rather annoyed expression, “Do the researchers have a group chat?”

“We have discussion boards,” Sucy replied. “Since our topics are all kind of... Unique, we join discussion boards similar to the topic we're interested in. Constance and Barbara aren't researching anything similar to what I am, so there's no point in us having a group discussion. Frankly, most of the other researchers are idiots anyways.”

“Oh...” Akko said, slightly disappointed. So the coordinators were just more social, or something. She had been hoping that maybe every group just had somewhere set up for everyone to join in. Although, considering the remaining trainers, that might be more awkward than helpful. Diana was not fond of Andrew, and was rather indifferent to Amanda.

Likewise, Akko wasn't sure if Amanda and Andrew had ever even talked. So really, it would just be her talking to everyone, which kind of already happened. Maybe it was for the best that it wasn't all at once.

“So, what did Frank want?” Akko asked, returning to the point that had started the conversation.

“Um, well...” Lotte flushed, shifting and keeping her gaze trained on the floor. “He wanted to know if I was free to get something to eat. But—!” Lotte held up her hands, flicking her gaze at Sucy before returning her focus to Akko who was waiting with a big grin on her face. “—I told him we were planning on going sightseeing soon. We can probably pick up your pokemon in ten minutes. You were excited to go exploring, right?”

“You should go!” Akko encouraged, leaning closer to her friend and taking her hands to try to impart her full support. “Sucy can keep me company—” The researcher rolled her eyes at the statement, “-—and you already said we'll have nearly three weeks!” Akko nodded to herself, deciding to return Lotte's earlier favour.

If she could encourage her to talk to Diana, then she could go to the same for Frank! Lotte just needed a little encouragement.

“Well...” Lotte hesitated, “As long as it's okay with both of you. I don't want to just ditch you.”

Akko gave an exaggerated, forceful nod that left her a little dizzy, “Yep! I mean—Nope! I mean, that's totally fine. Not, yep I feel like you're ditching me. That was the nope,” Akko gestured back and forth with her hands, trying to explain. “But the yep was to it's okay. So yep and nope!”

“Alright,” Lotte giggled, amused by her energetic friend. “As long as you're both sure.”

“Do whatever you want to do,” Sucy replied without looking up.

“See!” Akko piped up, “We're totally fine with it!” The trainer saw Lotte's frown when she looked back at their teammate before she turned back to Akko with a smile.

“Alright, I'll tell him yes then.” Lotte said, Akko's large smile contagious as her own grew with a slow hesitance.

Just needed a little encouragement, Akko congratulated herself on a job well done. Now if she could just cheer up Sucy as well, she'd be set. Why was she in a mood anyways? Akko wondered, looking at devolved into her, 'leave me alone' mood. It was one Akko had learned meant, pester at your own risk. Not that she ever let that stop her.

She had been rather cheerful earlier, enjoyed teasing Akko relentlessly about how she had woken up. Maybe she's just tired? Sucy can be grumpy when tired.

 

Akko waited with barely contained impatience as Lotte quickly changed to get ready. Chatting about all the pokemon she hoped to see while in the big city, and all the different sites she wanted to visit. There were so many options! Celadon was the heart of Kanto, and because of that, you could find nearly anything.

Whether it was evolution materials, from specialty items to an array of stones. Or training gear, food, clothes, medicine and so on. Celadon had it all! The city even had short term pokemon daycare services and vendors that offered different ways to win rare pokemon, the casino being the most prominent.

The gym in Celadon was one of the largest, having a built in sanctuary within the building for all grass and poison type pokemon. Viridian had a larger arena, and was the first gym to give trainers a taste of how large the battlefield in the pokemon league was. But as far as sheer size of the entire building, Celadon was first without any room for debate.

Erika even hosted seminars on how to bond with your grass type pokemon, something Akko desperately wanted to attend with Harley. Along with classes on flower arrangements. That one Akko was not nearly as interested in, although Lotte had expressed possibly wanting to go.

Once Lotte was ready, Akko all but ran from the room and pushed on the elevator button four times before it arrived. The lobby was still bustling, and while Akko pouted briefly that the Agron and Vaporeon were gone she was quickly cheered back up when she spotted a Grotle and Riolu.

The grass type was happily munching on a bowl of food while it's trainer was chatting with the Riolu's trainer. The tortoise pokemon reminded Akko of her own Ivysaur, even if the Grotle's foliage was more leafy than flowery.

Akko waited as her pokemon were returned and clicked their balls back onto her belt, setting Eevee on the ground. The fox yipped, relaying her recent adventures to her distracted trainer.

“Where do you want to go first?” Akko asked Sucy, after waving goodbye to Lotte who spotted Frank waiting outside. The other coordinator had his hair combed back, and greeted Lotte with a smile, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Sucy hummed in response, focus trained on Lotte and Frank until they were out of sight.

Akko looked between Sucy and where she was staring, when a thought occurred to her, “Do you not like Frank?” The trainer asked. Maybe that was why she was so grumpy, but that was silly, Frank was harmless. From the stories Andrew had told her, he seemed really nice.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Sucy grouched, starting to walk out of the pokecenter without further warning.

Akko frowned, trying to figure out what Sucy meant before realizing she was being left behind. “Wait!” Akko called, jogging to catch up with Eevee close at her heels. She had wanted to say hello to the Grotle and Riolu...

“Sucy!” Akko whined, drawing out the last syllable and trying to keep pace. “You don't need to worry about Lotte, Frank is really nice.” She tried to assure, “I'm sure she'll be fine. They're just going to have dinner and stuff,” Akko shrugged, not really sure what to say to cheer Sucy up.

But from her darkening mood, she didn't think she'd said the right thing. “They are kinda cute together though, don't you think?” Akko continued to ramble, nervously. “I mean, they are both coordinators... So they have that in common, and—”

Sucy sighed, spotting a food vendor and walked over, Akko following her reflexively.

“—I don't know, they just look cute together.” Akko continued, shrugging. “Maybe if they end up dating, Diana and I can go on a double date with them. Although, it's still a secret, so a secret double date?” Akko scrunched up her nose, “Would that just be a group hang out then? Hey, what—”

Akko was cut off when Sucy finished paying the vendor and turned to stuff the purchased dessert in her friend's mouth, successfully stopping her verbal onslaught. The trainer sputtered momentarily before she became engrossed in whatever had been shoved in her trap. It was sweet, and fluffy.

Akko swallowed her first mouthful and looked at the golden pastry, it looked kinda like a waffle. Maybe Sucy was grumpy because she was hungry? Oh, was she wanting to do dinner and was disappointed that Lotte didn't invite them?

“Hey, Sucy?” Akko took another mouthful, coming to a skidding halt when they saw a gathered crowd in front of one of the taller buildings. Absently, Akko tore off a piece of her treat and tossed it for Eevee when the fox pawed at her leg.

Sucy was peering at the group, a hint of curiosity evident.

The building was well lit, with a multitude of windows, standing at least thirty floors tall. Maybe more, Akko had to admit she wasn't a good judge. It looked like an apartment building of some sort, all of the windows were set back from balconies and she nearly fell over backwards trying to see the top.

“What do you think it is?” Akko asked, moving to stand beside her teammate.

“A hotel,” Sucy replied without pause.

“How do you know?” Akko said, looking back up to see if there was some sort of hint that she had missed. There really wasn't much difference between apartments and hotel rooms from the outside... Either way, the windows had curtains and the rooms had balconies.

Sucy rolled her eyes and pointed at the name. Oh, it's literally named, 'Celadon Hotel'. Akko flushed, embarrassed and looked back towards the gathered crowd. “What do you think is going on?” Akko asked, standing on her tiptoes to see if she could see over the group.

It looked like a lot of reporters, if the cameras and mics were any indication. Maybe it was a convention of some sort? Lotte had said that some of the Nightfall convention had been in a couple different hotels in Saffron.

Akko decided to sate her curiosity and walked towards the crowd, picking up Eevee so she wouldn't be accidentally stepped on, and tried to shoulder her way through until she saw what all the fuss was about. It was probably something super awesome, if this many people were all gathered.

“Diana?” Akko mumbled once she had broken through the front of the crowd. As soon as the name was uttered, the trainer felt multiple sets of eyes turn her, those closest to her overhearing her confused utterance.

Standing in the hotel lobby, beside Andrew was Diana. They were both dressed in formal wear, with shoulders back and expressions schooled. Diana had Cobalt on display, and Andrew his Wartortle. Were they conducting some kind of interview? Akko tried to meld back into the crowd, not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself.

Her girlfriend hadn't noticed her presence yet, and was talking quietly to a tall man in a suit who was putting on a show, posing for pictures with the two trainers. Making large gestures while projecting his voice, making sure to check to see if the cameras were done flashing before he changed positions.

Before she had a chance to fully disappear again, Diana spotted Akko in the crowd and her expression faltered, breaking into a genuine smile before she cleared her throat to cover the slip. Returning her attention back to the man and reporter in front of her, Diana flicked her gaze back to where Akko had been briefly.

Should she wave? Akko wondered to herself. She didn't want to seem like she was hiding, but she didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on. Why were Diana and Andrew taking pictures in a hotel lobby? It was probably some sort of promotional something… Akko was torn, should she wait until Diana was done or leave so she didn’t feel rushed?

“Are you Atsuko Kagari?” One of the reporters to Akko's left asked, and the trainer turned, blinking like she had suddenly had a flashlight shone in her direction.

“Um,” Akko mumbled, unused to the attention, “Yes...?” She replied, uncertain. Should she say no? Nervously, Akko hugged Eevee a little tighter to her chest and stepped back, bumping into another reporter and apologizing as she jumped away. Why were there so many of them? She barely had enough room to stand, bumping into and brushing against people no matter which way she went.

“Then, you know Diana Cavendish and Andrew Hanbridge. Can I ask you a few questions? Do you know what they like to do in their spare time? What are they like as fellow competitors?” The reporter pressed, and his camera man raised his equipment and focused it on the panicking trainer.

“I really don't—” Akko squeaked, “I mean, I do but not like, um—” Crap she was messing this up. She couldn't tell them how well she knew Diana, how much would be too much? Should she just tell them something small? Or would that be bad?

Before she could squeak out a response, Akko felt a hand on her arm and was tugged through the crowd, “No comment.” Sucy said, piercing her way to freedom easily. No one wanting to get in the way of her glare.

Clinging to her savior, the trainer ducked her head and flashed an awkward grin she hoped seemed apologetic and not just insane and stumbled after Sucy. Once they had broken free of the crowd, Akko took a deep breath. Never had she been more thankful for fresh air. It had seemed so stuffy in there.

The hotel was beyond fancy, with marble counters and sparkly lights. It looked like something ripped directly from a movie about where fancy people stay. A night there would probably take an entire month of earnings. What were Diana and Andrew doing though?

She had mentioned that she would probably have a couple interviews while in Celadon. Was Diana trying to get them all done in one night? It certainly seemed like a super smart thing Diana would do. That did put a big of a damper on being able to say hello though… Akko frowned, staring back at the crowd. How long would they ask her questions for?

“So, I guess Diana's busy...” Sucy said, eyeing her pouting friend.

“Ya,” Akko agreed. Speaking of which, she hadn't messaged her yet. Diana was probably surprised to see her. Akko hoped she didn't ruin her interview because of it—Diana looked like she had caught her off guard.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sucy offered in a tone that made the mere utterance of the question painful, “What else did you want to go see tonight?”

“Really?!” Akko exclaimed, disappointment forgotten as she looked at her friend and grinned. Sucy nodded reluctantly and was crushed in a hug before Akko took off, dragging her along by the arm and running off a list of stores she wanted to check. By the time she had had gotten out the fifth store that sold food that was specific to canine pokemon like Eevee, Sucy's expression had changed to regret.

  


 


	65. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Friday!!  
> I've been excited for this one, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Not much to note here. As always feel free to ask questions or let me know if there's mistakes and thank you for the comments on the last chapter!  
> Enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 64**

**Realization**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“How are you still hungry?” Sucy asked in disbelief as Akko chewed on her sixth purchased 'snack'. The trainer replied, her words coming out as a garbled mess that in no way resembled speech.

Swallowing quickly, Akko tried again, “It's all just so good,” she supplied, offering a piece to Eevee who gobbled it up, as if she hadn't already eaten her body weight in food.

Sucy sighed, “Where next?” So far they have managed to make purchases at two of the stores with the fox treats Akko wanted to buy, the other four were closed since it was nearing ten at night. Celadon was known for having a vibrant nightlife, which meant that while some things were bound to be closed, a lot of stores were twenty-four hours.

“Um,” Akko mumbled around another mouthful of food. This time it was some kind of kabob type thing, which Akko had been drawn to by the smell. Truthfully she wasn't a hundred percent sure what everything on it was, but that hardly mattered at the moment. It was too good to question.

The trainer shuffled the bags in her hand, filled with snacks for all of her pokemon and opened the map in her pokedex. Akko started to swipe through the list of shops when she noticed Diana had sent her a message about ten minutes ago. She looked up at Sucy who was waiting, “Uh, well there's a park I wanted to see.”

Parks shouldn't have closed hours, right? Trying to be stealthy, Akko clicked on the message—she didn't want Sucy to feel like she was going to leave her all on her own. She was already pouting that Lotte had left.

“I think that's more of a daytime thing,” Sucy said.

“Oh,” Akko glanced down, trying to read the message without making it too obvious. “You think parks close?”Unaware that she had already been found out, and in no way fit the definition of stealthy. Sucy rolled her eyes at Akko’s ‘attempt’ and waiting for her friend to finish with her bumbling.

 _'The interview is—'_ Akko managed to read the first part of the message before she snapped her attention back up to the conversation at hand.

“No, I just don't think wandering around a park at night is the safest idea.” Sucy replied, “Most of the people who think it's a good idea are on a date looking for a make-out spot anyways.”

“Oh...” Akko trailed off, trying to read the message as quickly as possible, _'The interview is over, are you still around?'_ Ya, she was sort of still around. It wouldn't take that long to get back to the hotel, if that's where Diana was. Or to the pokecenter if she was headed there. But... Akko glanced up at Sucy who was waiting, her eyebrow arched in a clear question.

“Unless you want to call it a night?” Sucy offered.

Did she? Akko stared at the message, swallowing the lump in her throat. She did want to see Diana, but ever since that stupid dream, she couldn't look at her or hear her voice without remembering—without wondering, what would Diana think? Would she think she was a pervert, or did she also think about those types of things? Was she supposed to tell her? Diana was kind of involved, so it made her feel kind of guilty to say nothing. But it was also a dream, so it's not like she had control over it.

“Earth to space ranger,” Sucy waved her hand in front of her teammate's face, “What, did you slip into a food coma?” Seeing Akko's nervous expression, the researcher asked, confused, “You're being weirder than normal. Did you guys have a fight or something?”

“N-No!” Akko exclaimed, nothing like that. Pretty much the exact opposite in fact… “I'm just nervous I guess, it's been a while.” The trainer tightened her hold on her pokedex, knuckles turning white as she stared at the message. She wanted to see her, but she also didn’t want to screw anything up. Diana had only recently forgiven her last blunder.

“It's Diana,” Sucy deadpanned, folding her arms over her chest. Seeing that wasn’t enough, Akko merely nodding mutely in response she tried again, “She's seen you walk into a wall and thought it was cute.” The researcher shrugged, bumping her friend with her shoulder, “You're not the one who should be nervous to see her.”

“Right,” Akko mumbled, flashing an unsure smile. Diana will probably want to meet back at the pokecenter; it was getting late, and they had all been up since dawn. And Sucy would be there, which meant that they probably wouldn't get a chance to really talk anyways. Not about anything private or personal. So, she should have at least another day to decide and had a good amount of time to see Diana and help stave off her withdrawals. The plan was perfect.

Typing out a quick message letting Diana know they were going to head to the pokecenter, Akko beamed at Sucy and they started on their way.

 

It would be okay, Akko told herself, her legs shaking a little more with each step. Sucy would be there—Diana probably wouldn't want to stay anyways, so it was fine. Totally fine that every single time she closed her eyes her stupid brain was showing her highlights. She could hear each sigh, feel each smile, each tingle. There was no way she'd be able to handle sleeping beside Diana tonight.

But what if she wanted to? Akko didn't want to say no. Diana would definitely guess something was up. Besides being super smart, it was usually Akko who asked her to stay. So Akko being the one to suggest she leave instead would set off some red flags for sure. How was she supposed to explain that? Maybe she should say she felt like she was getting sick. Wait, no! Diana probably had some miracle goo for humans too, and would want to try to help.

Akko shook her head. No, maybe she could, um...

Scrunching up her nose, Akko nearly missed the question that Sucy had aimed at her.

“How did Diana do it?” The researcher asked, looking at the shops as they walked past and Akko nearly choked on her tongue. Was Sucy asking about...?

“Do what?” Akko squeaked, voice cracking. Be cool, Akko. Sucy probably isn't asking about that. It's only you who's obsessing. She wouldn't ask something that personal, right? No, it was Sucy; she would definitely ask something that personal. She did on a daily—hourly basis.

“You said she made the first move, how did she do it?” Sucy said and Akko let out a relieved breath. Oh, that. That was still personal, but not the type of personal she had been worried about. That was a question she could handle.

“Well,” Akko chuckled. She might as well come clean, “Actually, I was wrong. Diana reminded me that I actually made the uh, the first, you know.” The trainer blushed; at least telling Sucy wasn't as embarrassing as telling Amanda. Akko was used to Sucy's brand of teasing—well, used to might not be the right words. Accustomed? Had grown acclimated? Like how pokemon change depending on their climate. Snow Vulpixes. Which were almost as cute as Eevee. Almost.

“You're kidding,” Sucy replied, disbelief washing over her face before she broke out in a wide, mischievous grin. “I knew it! Amanda owes me so much money.”

“Huh?” Akko blinked, didn't you only win money if you won the wager? “You bet on me?” That was kind of sweet, if you ignored the fact that they had a running wager on her love life. Which was... disturbing? Embarrassing? Why couldn't she pick the right words tonight. Either way, who knew Sucy had so much faith in her!

“Oh, don't get me wrong,” Sucy snorted. “I didn't think you'd be smooth about it, I figured you’d trip and land lips first or just blurt it out without thinking. You know, Akko style.” The researcher tilted her chin towards her friend, smirking.

Akko stared at her friend, mouth hanging slightly open and dumbfounded. How—! That was so—! She's not wrong, but... That wasn't how it happened. Well, that wasn't how it happened the first time! Maybe the other time... Akko let out a hmpft, pouting and shoving her hands in her pockets. It's not like she could really argue.

“Well?” Sucy pressed looking away, a sour look on her face.

“Um,” Where to start? Akko scratched at her cheek and did a quick replay in her head, trying to make sure she got it right this time. She did not want to have this conversation a third time. Or, fourth? Did the conversation with Diana count? “Well, we were just talking and then, um...”

Akko found her voice starting to waver, how much detail should she go into? “You know.” She supplied, making awkward hand gestures, pressing her two palms together and hoping Sucy would get the general idea.

“That is so much help, thanks.” Sucy rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh.

Help? Akko blinked at her friend, why did she need help? “Help?” Akko asked.

“Never mind,” Sucy grumbled, “We're nearly there anyways.”

“Oh, okay...” Akko replied, confused. Sucy was asking her for help? About what? Maybe Amanda wouldn't believe her unless she had proof? Well, no Amanda would probably just end up asking her anyways to confirm.

As they entered the pokecenter, the lobby was still crowded and the permanently rotating roster of pokemon had changed to a Pyroar and a Muk, further back sitting at one of the tables were two trainers, each with their own Nidoran as well.

Eevee let out a happy yip, ears flying up as the fox ran across the lobby to a figure that was slightly blocked from view. That meant either Lotte or Diana... Akko found a smile already stretching her cheeks, even before her girlfriend came fully into view. Her steps quickened once she saw the blonde, curly locks and she had to remind herself repeatedly why yelling out a greeting would not be a good idea.

“Hey,” Sucy grabbed Akko's wrist, stopping the trainer who let out a desperate whine and looked at her friend, pleading. “I'm going to go talk to that Muk's trainer,” The researcher explained, slowly, raising her eyebrows as if to say, 'do you understand?' “I'll probably be a little while,” Sucy nodded her head slowly, tilting her chin towards Diana.

“I don't—” Akko scrunched up her nose, “Do you want me to wait?” But Diana was right there! Well, she probably wouldn't mind waiting in the lobby with her for a little bit while Sucy talked to the other trainer.

Sucy slapped her hand to her forehead, “No, you idiot. I'm saying you'll have time to properly say hello.” Seeing Akko's still confused expression, Sucy threw her hands up, “Why do I bother? You have a solid half hour, do what you want.”

“Okay,” Akko mumbled, slowly. So, was Sucy finally giving her permission to go meet some of the random pokemon? That was nice, but right now it wasn't at the top of her priority list. Maybe she thought Diana would want to meet them too? Akko shook her head, who knows what Sucy is ever going on about.

Once Sucy turned to walk towards the Muk's owner, muttering language that would make even the most seasoned varmint blush, Akko looked back at where Diana had been standing. She found her waiting by the elevator, crouched and talking to Eevee while rubbing the foxes cheek. Akko wondered if she had noticed her conversation with Sucy, she did look rather annoyed.

“Hey,” Akko breathed once she was within earshot and Diana stood up, brushing off her legs, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Reflexively, Akko leaned in before jerking back. Crap, she looked around at the full lobby and flushed. She really needed to work on that—Sucy was right to bet on her. And, really Akko? Hey? That's the best you could come up with after not seeing her for a week?

“Hey back,” Diana responded, lips tilting in a slanted smile and looked at the elevator as it dinged behind her. “Is Sucy coming?” She asked, keeping a polite evenness to her voice as she held the door and moved to Akko could step inside.

“Uh, she said she wanted to talk to the Muk's trainer. So I don't think so?” Akko replied, stuffing her hands in her pockets when she nearly reached out to take Diana's hand as she followed her into the elevator. It was day one in Celadon. One. And already she'd nearly crashed one of Diana's interviews, kissed her in a public lobby and then took her hand. Smooth, Akko. Real smooth.

Diana hummed an acknowledgment, waiting as the doors closed and looked at Akko, “What floor?” Oh! Right! Diana wouldn't know.

Without speaking, Akko pressed the five and waited as they started to go up. She was painfully aware that they were alone and looked around, suspicious. Were there cameras in elevators? Would it be okay if she hugged her or something?

Glancing at her companion, Akko noticed the tired bags under Diana's eyes and the slight slump of her shoulders. The worn down stance made Akko frown, briefly wondering if there was something bothering her. Was Diana okay? With how much Diana asked if she was alright, you'd think she'd ask the same in return once or twice. But no. It just never occurred to Akko that something would happen to Diana, she was too strong and poised for that. Every problem she encountered, Akko assumed would be no more than a minor annoyance for her girlfriend. To her, Diana was Wonder Woman.

Silently, Akko gestured towards the direction her team’s room was in and swiped her card at the door, pausing with her hand on the door latch, when it clicked. “Oh,” She whispered, Sucy had been trying to give them time _alone_ to say hello.

Crap. Akko felt her body heat up again, aware that as soon as they went inside they would be very much alone. That no one would interrupt them for, as Sucy had put it, 'a while'. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid!

“Is everything okay?” Diana asked, “Did your card not work?”

“Everything's fine,” Akko squeaked, in a less than convincing way before sucking in a deep breath and pushing the door open. It's okay, she could do this. It was Diana, the second least scary- or did she decide on fourth? Oh, it doesn't matter! Top five for sure. Akko nodded to herself, just don't be weird. Or just, try not to be weirder than normal.

As the door opened, Eevee rushed inside, tail bobbing as she jumped onto the chair of the desk before climbing her way on top and sitting down. The trainer smiled, moving to walk towards the fox. She knew Sucy hated it when she did that, she'd complain that Eevee's tail knocked everything everywhere and then would grumble as she had to reorganize everything. What Sucy didn't realize was that Eevee did it because it always made someone come over and pick her up, succeeding in her mission for attention.

Hearing the door click shut, Akko felt a soft tug on her wrist and stopped in her effort to halt Eevee, turning slightly as Diana wrapped her arms around her neck. Right on cue, Akko's heart worked itself into overdrive and she sputtered on what to say.

Diana's body was warm, and was leaning against her heavily. The scent that was so distinctly Diana was everywhere and it was making it difficult to stay on her feet, let alone think. Akko was torn, Diana felt ready to collapse at any moment but at the same time the close proximity was stirring up feelings she was trying to avoid. Exterting as much willpower as she could still find in her reserves. Akko moved to hold onto her, to prevent Diana was collapsing where she stood, silent repeating in her head that it was okay. This was normal. This wasn’t weird. That was until she realized where that could put her hands, and flushed a deeper shade of crimson, careful to keep her fingers from sliding over skin.

Crap, Akko swallowed, feeling Diana's cheek press against her own as she tightened the hug. “I missed you,” Diana admitted, turning her head so her nose was tucked under Akko's chin. It's okay, it's just a hug. Calm down. You aren’t doing anything weird.

“I missed you, too,” Akko stammered, settling for placing her hands on Diana's waist, keeping them as still as her trembling would allow. Safely above her hips, at least as safe as it was going to get at the moment. Because nothing was. “I, um—” Akko licked her lips, trying to figure out what to say. She needed to create some distance between them, she was too hot. Her heart was beating too fast and she couldn't think. Akko closed her eyes and tried to focus.

 _'I missed you'_  The feeling of Diana's breath on her neck brought back the memory of her biting that same spot as she whispered those words and Akko had to fight to suppress a groan. This was not going well. Sucy had said thirty minutes—it had to have been at least twenty by now, right?

Diana's sigh snapped Akko out of her inner turmoil and the other girl stepped back, from this close Akko could see just how tired she looked. Diana looked beyond exhausted, it was a wonder she was even still on her feet.

“How was the rest of your journey?” Diana asked, offering a weak smile.

“Uh,” Akko mumbled, why would Diana be so tired? Maybe interviews were more draining than she thought. Akko tried to study the girl in front of her for clues before averting her gaze and staring at Eevee instead. Why did Diana have to be so pretty? It made it impossible to think. Especially when she knew she could probably kiss her right now and Diana would be okay with it. What was wrong with her that she couldn’t check to think on her girlfriend without thinking about stuff like that?

Diana pursed her lips, suspicious about the odder than normal behavior. “Are you sure you're alright? You're flushed, do you have a fever?” The concerned trainer reached up to press the back of her hand to her girlfriend's forehead. “You are a little warm...”

“I'm fine! Promise!” Akko squeaked, taking another step back and bumping into the post of the bunk bed behind her. Cursing silently, she looked over her shoulder before turning her attention back to Diana.

Physically she was totally fine, other than the profusely sweating palms, thundering heartbeat and the inability to think. Those were all common side effects around Diana though, so nothing to be worried about!

Diana hummed, skeptical and studied her girlfriend's terrified expression, trying to puzzle out what had her so on edge. Akko all but had herself plastered against the post behind her, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes focused on any one thing for morethan a few seconds before looking somewhere else. Even her hands were tucked safely away, where they couldn’t accidentally brush against the other girl.

“You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right?” Diana asked, voicing the question slowly and folding her arms over her chest defensively.

Akko swallowed the lump her throat, nodding with vehemence, and tried to remember if she had blinked in the last five minutes. It didn't feel like it. As she watched, Diana chewed on her lip and looked at the floor, shifting uncomfortably.

Crap, Akko chastised herself. “I'm fine,” Akko tried again, feeling guilty. Diana probably thought she did something, Akko wouldn't blame her. She was being weird. Way to fail the mission. “I just...” Akko scratched at the back of her head, trying to figure out what to say.

Saying that simply looking at Diana right now was sending her hormones into overdrive would probably send her running for the hills. So then? “I'm still kind of upset I wasn't able to save Sandshrew,” Akko said, shrugging her shoulders. It was the truth, just mentioning it still stung. Even if that wasn't what was currently bothering her. “And I know you said it wasn't my fault, but...” Akko trailed off. It still felt like her fault.

Akko felt Diana gently place her hands on each side of her neck and nudge her cheek to look at her. “Babe, it's not,” Diana repeated, offering a supportive smile. Hearing the nickname again caused Akko to melt against the touch. She had trouble listening to the rest of what Diana had to say, and tried to keep her expression from giving her away. Now is not the time, just stop it! “No one else even tried. But you did everything you possibly could. No one could have done more. I'm proud of you.” Diana finished, rubbing her thumb over Akko’s cheek affectionately and waiting until she looked at her.

Sucking in a breath, Akko searched Diana's eyes to see if she could find any hint that she might not believe that. It helped to steady the rising panic, even if Diana didn’t realize it was there. All that stared back at her was a steadfast faith, so certain that Akko had done everything she could have. That it truly hadn’t been her fault. Akko turned away slightly to wipe at her cheek. The amount of relief that that kind of belief caught her off guard. She hadn't realized just how much guilt she was holding in. How much she believed that the only reason the Sandshrew wasn't saved was because it had been unlucky enough to have her as a savior.

Akko nodded, “Why are you so good at words?” She asked, letting out a sudden laugh when Diana seemed taken aback by the question. It was a fair question, here she was worrying over trying to talk to Diana about something so simple. Spending days feeling guilty over Sandshrew and in a matter of moments she had relieved it completely. It really wasn’t logical, the amount of impact Diana had on her.

“I'm really not,” Diana said, still concerned as Akko regained her composure but to her relief, did seem more relaxed. As she watched Akko shake her head, laughing to herself Diana started to loosen some of the tension between her shoulders.

“You are,” Akko scrunched up her nose. Diana always said things that seemed like they were ripped directly from romance novels, which they very well might be. She might not have admitted to having the secret interest, yet. But Akko was sure after a little more pestering, Diana would eventually fess up. Not that they would mean less if they were. “I wish I could say things like that.”

Diana hummed, seeming to debate with herself as she ran her hands back to drape her arms over Akko's shoulders instead. “Well, you're good at other things.”

Other things? Akko's expression contorted with confusion. Other things? There really wasn't anything she was good at. Maybe translating for Eevee, but that didn't seem like something Diana would point out. Even if she was the only one who seemed to believe her when she relayed what Eevee said. Oh! She was good at um... Running? “Like what?” Akko mumbled, unable to work out the puzzle.

The trainer felt her cheek being nudged again so she was looking at Diana and stepped back in surprise when her girlfriend pressed a kiss to her lips. The sudden action caught Akko so off guard she didn't react right away, her new found relaxation disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared.

When Diana broke away, Akko blinked and mumbled, “I don't understand. What am I good at?”

Diana opened her mouth to reply, unsure if Akko was being serious or not. Tilting her head, she studied her girlfriend before laughing, “Are you flirting or are you actually asking?”

“Uh...” Akko averted her gaze, how would her asking Diana to clarify count as flirting? Peeking back at the other girl, Akko put on her best attempt at a charming smile. Diana did say she was cute... If there was ever a time to use it.

“Well, let’s see if I can be a little clearer.” Diana said, pushing gently on Akko's chest so she sat down on on her bed. Slowly, she moved to place one leg beside Akko's hip, then the other and scratched at the back of her companion's neck. Leaning in so her lips grazed Akko's as she whispered, “This—” Diana pressed a quick kiss against Akko's lips, “is what you're good at.”

Oh. Akko felt a shiver run down her spine and shakily placed her hands on Diana's thighs, this time remembering to reciprocate the gesture. Nervousness spiked through Akko again, leaving her palms sweaty and hands unable to hold still as she felt Diana smile against her lips. The nails on the back of her neck scratched up to tangle in her hair and Akko groaned, pulling Diana closer.

The coil of warmth that was becoming familiar roared to life and Akko tried to push away the images that were taking advantage of her closed eyes, using the backs of her lids like a screen to project onto. Crap. This wasn't good—scratch that, this was fantastic. But—

Akko found the panic rising as she felt the real Diana nip at her bottom lip, readily moving her hips at Akko's slight tug. Running a parallel to the dream Diana that whispered, _'Babe'_ and snaked her hands under her shirt.

Unsure and needing to breathe to sort out which was current, Akko broke away, panting. She needed to say something, but not make it sound like she didn't er—appreciate? What Diana was doing. Because she did—Oh, so much. But—

Akko felt Diana press her lips to her neck and squeezed her eyes shut. This was not making it easier to think. It wasn't helping that Diana was on top of her, that she could feel the press of her hips and the heat of her body.Every small move was notice as Diana ground against her, adding to the sensation and Akko knew she was in trouble.

Maybe if—Akko moved her hands up to the small of Diana's back and adjusted their position so they were flipped, setting Diana down with her back against the bed and hovering above her.

The other girl let out a small noise of surprise, clinging tighter and wrapping her arms around Akko's neck at the sudden movement. “Um,” Akko mumbled, finding the image of Diana under her was not making it easier to think. If anything, the hungry expression she was giving her and the way her shirt had shifted as a result of the rough movement was making it harder.

Diana seemed just as shocked at the sudden change and loosened her grip slightly, eyes narrowing when she seemed to notice something.

“I, um—” Akko continued, lost in her own thoughts when she felt Diana move her hand to nudge her shirt sleeve, exposing the bandage on her arm a little more. Following where Diana was looking, Akko stammered out, “It's pretty much healed. Lotte just said to keep it wrapped while we were sleeping on the forest floor. You know, for dirt... And stuff.” It really didn’t need the big bandage anymore, all it did was make it look worse than it was.

Diana ran her fingers over the bandage, pursing her lips, remaining silent. Akko wondered if she should say something more, but wasn't sure what more she could say. It was true that she was fine. “It doesn't hurt or anything...” She mumbled, awkwardly.

“You can't do that,” Diana said.

Akko deflated. Was Diana mad? She said she wasn't. But by the look on her face, that might not be entirely true. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—I really did try to be more careful.” It might not seem like it, considering Sucy liked to continuously point it out. She did punch a Beedrill, which were angry insects covered in spikes. But what option did she have? Mizar was in trouble. She couldn't just sit there and watch.

“I know,” Diana sighed, “That's not what I mean.”She was still focused on her fingers as they ran over the bandage, gently running along the seam.

It's not? Akko glanced at where Diana's fingers were still running over the wrap around her arm. She did know that's where the cut was, right? Maybe she thinks she got hurt again, between the last time they talked and now? But Akko was nearly certain she had told her where she had been stung. Right?

“I mean, you can't just... Avoid me because you were hurt.” Diana explained, setting her expression to neutral and closing her eyes.

Oh. “I wasn't, I was just—” Akko rushed out, stopping mid sentence when Diana fixed her with a look that showed she wasn't buying it. The rest of her argument died in her throat, she Akko nearly bit her tongue with how quickly she closed her mouth.

“I know, you said you were worried about disappointing me.” Diana summarized, watching as Akko nodded, unable to keep eye contact as Diana looked up at her. She was doing that searching thing she did. The thing that made Akko swear Diana could read minds by the intensity that she focused on her.

“Are you scared of me?” Diana asked, and Akko balked. How could she possibly think that?

“No!” She exclaimed, “You're the second least scary person I know!”

Diana blinked, not expecting that response and thrown off her line of thought for a moment. “Second?” She asked, confused as to how that utterance came out of Akko's mouth with so quickly and with so much certainty.

“Ya,” Akko mumbled, “Because you know, Lotte's first...” The trainer flushed, not sure how else to explain it and hoping Diana wouldn't be offended. Lotte was just so... harmless-looking and acting. Even her voice made you think of warm cookies rather than something scary. Like raisins. Lotte would never put raisins in cookies. Diana would, that was why she was second.

Diana seemed to contemplate the logic behind Akko's assertion, “That makes sense. What about Professor Ursula?” The trainer smiled, relaxing a little more and leaning back against the clean sheets. Deciding to play into the game, watching her girlfriend with amusement when Akko put on a face of deep concentration before wrinkling her nose.

“She makes my butt hurt,” Akko replied without thinking. Eyes going wide when she realized what she had just said, “Because of the—”

“I know what you meant,” Diana laughed, looking up at the girl above her with affection. Letting out a defeated sigh, she nudged Akko to lay down on her back and settled with her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Fingers winding the fabric of Akko's shirt and holding it in a tight fist.

“You scared me,” Diana admitted in a small voice and Akko felt her heart rate pick up again. She opened her mouth to reply before Diana cut her off, sensing the incoming verbal divulge. “Just, listen for a moment.” Diana said, moving so she could look up at Akko's expression from her comfy crook.

“I've thought about it a lot over the last couple days and I realized that you were more afraid of telling me you were hurt than actually getting hurt.” Akko frowned at the way Diana explained it. It wasn't as if she liked getting hurt… It just sort of happened.

“I know you're impulsive and brave, that you have a big heart and sometimes that leads to you getting hurt and I don't want to change that.” Diana paused, loosening her grip and toying with the fabric at the bottom of Akko’s shirt. “Not that I’m particularly fond of your getting hurt…” She mumbled before continuing on with her original intent.

“I don't want you to feel like you have to force yourself to change to make me happy. Or that you need to hide when you make a mistake,” Diana moved her hand to rest on the skin of Akko’s lower belly, curling her fingers and hooking her leg over Akko's knee. “Or when you try your best and things don't go the way you'd hoped.

“I'd like you to feel safe to talk to me, even when you...” Diana hesitated, trying to find the best way to word what she was trying to say. “Even when things don't turn out how you'd hoped.”

“I'm sorry,” Akko said, unsure of what else to say. Diana was right, she should have talked to her. Or at least let her know what was going on. If the roles had been reversed and Diana had been hurt and then radio silent—or mostly silent—for days following, she would have been terrified something was seriously wrong. Probably would have sent Mizar to go looking for her from the air.

Diana moved to look up at her girlfriend with an unimpressed expression.

“Um,” Akko shifted, looking between Diana and the wall. Was that not the right thing to say? “I'm not sorry...?” She tried again, forcing an awkward smile.

In response, Diana groaned and pressed her forehead against Akko's shoulder. “Just,” She mumbled, words partially obstructed by the shirt her face was pressed against. “Just,” Diana started again, pushing herself up on her elbow so her hair cascaded back over her shoulders, “Please don't suddenly disappear again, okay?”

“Okay,” Akko conceded, “I promise.”

Diana smiled, settling back down and letting out a content sigh that changed into an unexpected yawn. Tired, she rubbed her eyes and moved until she was settled heavily against Akko's shoulder, arm draped over the other girl's waist. “Do I want to know what's in all those bags?” She asked, eyes closing and words coming out in a slight slur.

Akko perked up at the mention of her recent shopping spree and almost moved to get up when Diana's grip tightened, eyebrows arching down and nose scrunching up in an adorable manner. The expression halted Akko where she was, and she gave in to her new life role as a pillow.

“Food,” Akko said, glancing down as Diana peeked at her with one narrowed eye.

“All of those bags are food?” She asked, skeptical.

“Ya, but it's food for Eevee and the other pokemon. Sucy agreed to go to a bunch of stores with me that I wanted to see,” Akko explained and Diana settled back into her comfortable position. The other girl hummed, one Akko recognized that meant she was thinking and would comment, not that she was just listening.

“That doesn't sound like something Sucy would agree to...” Diana covered her mouth as she let out another yawn, sliding her hand under the bottom of Akko's raised shirt and drawing circles on her hip with slow, lazy motions.

“Well,” Akko blushed, hoping Diana couldn't hear the way she was turning her heart into a yo-yo. Although it was doubtful, with how loud it was in her own ears, and Diana’s was already pressed against chest. “It surprised me when she offered, but she's been acting mopey since Lotte left.”

“Mmm...” Diana started, “Where is Lotte anyways?”

“Oh,” Akko chuckled, right. There was a lot that Diana didn't know, she really needed to work on that. “She went on a date with Frank.” Akko summarized, deciding to go with the simple version.

“Pardon?” Diana said, opening her eyes and looking at Akko to make sure she had heard that right. “How long has that been going on?”

“Well,” Akko rolled so Diana was pressed against her chest, the other girl adjusting instantly and nudging her chin up so she could fit. Trying to be a little more brave, Akko let her arm rest over Diana's hip and rubbed her lower back, feeling a shiver under her fingers. “A few weeks, I guess...” Scrunching up her nose, she tried to go over the timeline in her head.

“Actually, I think he asked her out in Cerulean...” The first time Lotte had mentioned it had been when they were leaving Cerulean anyways, and they had been very flirtatious at her birthday. “I know they went out for coffee after Lotte got back from the convention. Sucy was actually grumpy then too, come to think of it...” Akko laughed, remembering the way Sucy had pouted. “I think she just missed Lotte and wanted to spend time with her.”

“Wait,” Diana said, pushing away from Akko slightly so she could look her in the eye, “So every time Lotte goes out with Frank, Sucy has been grumpy?”

“Um,” Akko did a quick replay of the recent events before laughing softly to herself, “Ya, I guess so. Weird,but I asked and she said she doesn’t mind Frank.” The trainer shrugged, it was a little strange. But as much as Sucy put on an air of being a loner, she really didn’t like to be alone. So it made sense that when Lotte disappeared for a while, she was a bit grumpy. It was the same as when she was grumpy about Diana taking Akko away.

“Akko,” Diana said, unimpressed. The change in her tone caught Akko's attention and she looked back at her girlfriend's expression, confused.

“Ya...?” She drawled, slowly. Clearly, she was missing something that the way-too-smart Diana had figured out.

“Does Sucy like Lotte?” Diana asked, voicing the question slowly.

“Well, ya of course.” Akko blinked. That was a silly question. “If anything Sucy likes Lotte more than pretty much anyone. Lotte's the only one that can diffuse her and make her stop teasing me.” Akko laughed, recalling the way Sucy would shift from super grumpy and spewing off snappy insults to silent and submissive from a single look from Lotte. “It's kinda like magic, Lotte just has to give her a look and Sucy turns into a harmless puppy. Lotte can get her to do pretty much anything. Sucy even started reading Nightfall because Lotte likes it so much. I think that’s pretty cute, that she would read all those books just so Lotte has someone to talk to. She’s gotten through a few of them, actually….” Akko paused her rant to try and count on her fingers how many that was exactly, finding the movement difficult with one arm pinned and the other behind Diana’s back.

Diana stared at Akko in disbelief, mouth hanging slightly open while Akko laughed at some of the fond memories she was replaying to support her claims. “...Akko.” Diana said again, slower.

“What?” Akko asked, snapping out of her line of thought.

“Does Sucy,” Diana held Akko's confused stare, eyebrows raised as she tried to make her understand the question, “Like Lotte as more than a friend?”

  
  
  
  


 


	66. Trisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Saturday!  
> Man, that was a hell of a Diakko week, not gonna lie I'm kinda sad it's over.  
> I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while, so I hope you enjoy it as well!  
> Don't worry, there's still the regular update tomorrow.  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> As always drop reviews / questions and I will do my best to answer! As long as it wouldn't be considered spoiler.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 65**

**Trisk**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Does Sucy,” Diana held Akko's confused stare, eyebrows raised as she tried to make her understand the question, “Like Lotte as more than a friend?”

Akko blinked at the question, head resting on her pillow and stared at her girlfriend, blankly. “Huh?” She mumbled. No, that was silly. She would have known if Sucy liked Lotte, they spent more time together than she had with Diana recently. Or in total, really. Besides that, the researcher was very blunt, so she would have said something right? There’s no way she would have missed something that huge.

While Akko was trying to work through Diana's question, picking apart the conversations between her two friends in her head, there was a knock on the door before Sucy came in with her hand over her eyes.

“Please tell me you're wearing clothes,” The researcher said, pushing the door closed behind her with her free hand that wasn't currently acting as a blindfold.

“Don't be crass,” Diana sighed, pushing herself up – much to Akko's disappointment, and sitting on the edge of the bed. Surprised by the sudden intrusion to their conversation, Akko fumbled to sit up as well, and tried not to let what Diana and her were just talking about show on her face. She wanted to ask, to blurt it out—but she should probably wait until Diana leaves, or did a little investigating.

Sucy snorted, removing her hand and spotting Eevee laying down on her desk and stomped over to the fox who had started to wag her tail in anticipation. “I just thought it was best to be safe, after Akko's recent dreams.”

Diana frowned, looking over at her girlfriend and then back at Sucy, confused. “What dream?”

Crap. Akko's eyes went wide and she stared at Sucy, horrified. Maybe she should have blurted out her question! Here she was, trying not to embarrass her and she goes and says that!

“Uh,” Akko floundered. Think! “Another one from Mew,” The trainer lightly rapped her knuckles on her head, making a 'duh'. “Right, Sucy?” She asked, giving her friend a pleading look. She was not prepared for that conversation, and certainly not with Sucy present to add comments the entire time.

“Right...” Sucy said slowly, holding Eevee at arms length so the fox couldn't lick her. Having been successfully extracted from her perch and wriggling, desperate to get closer. “Akko told me about how you had her act out the Pidgey dance, so I figured since this one was on a cruise ship...” Shrugging, Sucy finished her collaborative cover-up. “I didn't know if you'd make her dress the part for the demonstration.”

Huh? Akko blinked, confused as to what that meant.

Diana looked at Sucy, skeptical before covering another yawn and checking the time. “Well, you'll need to tell me about it next time. I really should be going.”

“What?” Akko stood up, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the top bunk, following as Diana moved towards the door. “It's late,” the trainer rambled, stepping closer so that Sucy might not be able to overhear her. It was embarrassing to have an audience. “You could stay.” You look exhausted. Even if she was just staying down the hall, or even on another floor, Akko doubted she would be able to manage the walk. Maybe she should offer to give her a piggyback ride. No, Diana would probably hate that.

“Oh,” Diana paused, seeming to remember a small detail previously let unsaid. “I wanted to talk to you about that,” The heir's voice dropped to a whisper as well, glancing over Akko's shoulder and averting her gaze when she noticed Sucy looking at them.

“Hold on,” The researcher said, loud enough to spook both of the awkward girls standing by the door. Holding up her finger in a mock, 'pause' she reached into her bag with her free hand and grabbed her ear plugs and popped them in. Changing to a thumbs up instead.

“Can she really not hear us?” Diana asked, wary that this might be a trick, frowning as she watched the researcher take out the current volume of Nightfall she was working on.

“I don't think so,” Akko scratched at the back of her head, “She um, bought those because she said I'm a loud sleeper.” Diana bit her lip at the comment, trying to keep from laughing and conceded, silently, that Sucy had a point. Akko was a loud everything.

“I meant to tell you this before, but the hotel where the interview was at earlier is actually one of my biggest sponsors. And the man you saw that I was taking pictures with,” Diana explained, waiting until Akko nodded showing she remembered. It was hard to miss the older man in a suit running through a variety of poses. “Well, he was actually the company CEO. They sponsor both myself and Andrew.”

“Oh,” Akko paused, the way Diana was acting she thought this was going to be a bad thing talk. But that hotel was super fancy, she then that must mean this was really good for Diana, right? “That's great.” Akko beamed, at least Diana was getting closer to her goal of being able to support her family.

“It is,” Diana conceded, linking her hands behind her back. “They actually have supplied a room, free of charge, at the hotel for myself and another for Andrew. Until we leave for our next destination.”

“Wow!” Akko breathed, if the front lobby looked like a castle imagine what the rooms must look like. “So you're going to be living in the lap of luxury?” She asked, “Do they have like fancy water and everything?” That's so cool, she probably wouldn't be able to afford even one night there and Diana was so amazing they wanted to have her stay for a whole month for free.

“It is rather luxurious.” Diana agreed, frown still present but warming as she watched the growing excitement from her girlfriend. “That's why I can't stay, though I really would prefer to.”

“Huh?” Akko came out of her excited fantasies on what the rooms must look like, some she even pictured with a walk in pool in the living room. “Oh, ya I guess you'd want to check out your room. Especially since you've spent the last week sleeping on the ground.” What a big difference from last night.

“It's not that,” Diana said. “Truthfully I'd prefer not to, but part of the agreement for them sponsoring me is that I make appearances. It's the same for Andrew,” She tried to nervously assure. “So, we're expected to stay there and use the facilities. We've been given the option of conducting interviews in the lobby or one of the conference rooms, that sort of thing. It’s some sort of marketing ploy.”

“Oh,” Akko opened her mouth to continue but something was bugging her. Diana looked unhappy about the arrangement. Everything she had said sounded so awesome—maybe there was something she was missing. “Is that a bad thing?” Maybe she'd prefer not to do the interviews at the hotel? There were a lot of people, it must have been rather nerve racking to be in front of a crowd that big.

Diana sighed and rubbed her forehead, “I'm just not looking forward to being under a constant spotlight for the next month. That's all.”

“Maybe it won't be so bad, it's not like they can bug you when you're in your room, right?” Akko asked, trying to find the bright side. They couldn't though, right?

“Well, no...” Diana hesitated, leaning back against the door and covering another yawn. The last remnants of her energy fading quickly. “But it will be noted what time I leave and return—”

“Like a curfew?” Akko asked, hoping she might be starting to figure out what Diana didn't like about this situation. She’d had a curfew when she was back at home. Even though her Papa didn't really enforce it, so as long as she snuck in and only he noticed, she had managed to avoid detection a few times. The trick was the windows. And not tripping.

“Not exactly,” Diana shifted, chewing on her lip and Akko scrunched up her nose. She knew she was missing something, what was it.

“It will also be noted if I leave, or return with someone...” Diana said, slowly before looking back up at Akko. “Or if I don't return at all.” The trainer waited, clenching her hands a little tighter behind her back. Her visage changed to apologetic, hoping Akko would figure out what she was trying to tell her.

“So...” Akko began, trying to piece together what exactly that meant, “You can't stay?” Diana shook her head, 'no' and waited. “Well, that's not so bad. It's not like I can't ever see you and we'll be here for a while. So,” Akko shrugged. Maybe she could just stay with Diana then, not tonight obviously but sometimes. This wouldn't be so bad, she just needed to be more careful about her impulses.

“Akko, that's what I'm trying to say.” Diana said.

“That it won't be so bad?” Akko asked, watching as her girlfriend's expression changed to exasperated.

“No, that I won't be able to see you much!” Diana exclaimed, realizing her volume too late and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I'm sorry, I'm just tired and frankly rather annoyed.”

“At me?” Akko asked, frowning. It really shouldn't have taken her as long to figure out what Diana was trying to say as it had. She wouldn't blame her for becoming irritated.Especially since she still didn’t fully understand what is was Diana was trying to say.

“No,” Diana shook her head, “Just this whole song and dance. Having every moment of my life photographed and poked at.” The trainer sighed, unfolding her hands and setting them on either side of Akko's neck, rubbing her thumb over Akko's jawline. “I'm sorry for snapping, I just haven't been looking forward to this.”

Akko looked at the sullen expression on Diana's face and tried to think of a way to cheer her up. Donning a lopsided smile, she shrugged, “Well, I can still call you, right? And it wouldn't be weird if we met up for lunch and stuff. Oh!” Akko perked up, a thought occurring to her, “Maybe Mizar could deliver letters to your room, you have a balcony, right? I read about Pidgey's being trained to do that. He's not a Pidgey anymore, but I bet he could still carry a letter...”

Diana smiled, listening quietly as Akko continued to ramble. “—We could pretend we were secret agents, having to sneak around undetected. I bet you'd be rather good at that—” The trainer continued, coming to a halt when an affectionate kiss was place on her lips and she flushed.

“Still here,” Sucy reminded, and the two trainers jumped apart.

“Right,” Diana cleared her throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and playing with her fingers in front of her waist. “Well,” She cleared her throat again, nodding to herself, “I should go.”

“Do you want me to walk you?” Akko offered as Diana placed her hand on the doorknob to leave. It was really late now, and dark. Plus, she had been skeptical Diana could make it to a room that was in the pokecenter, how was she supposed to walk all the way back to the hotel?

“I'll be fine,” Diana assured, opening the door.

“But—” Akko moved to follow as Diana slipped out.

“Good night,” Diana said, touching Akko’s arm and offering a smile before waving at Sucy who was back to not paying attention.

As the door clicked shut, Akko let out a loud groan and tapped her head against the door in a slow succession. Crap. Feeling like all of her previous enthusiasm for Celadon suddenly destroyed, Akko flopped down on her back on her bed and pouted up at the bunk above her.

Diana had looked so sad, she had been trying to make her feel better. But truthfully Akko wasn't fairing much better. She had barely made it through a week, how was she supposed to make it through the next three weeks? Well...

Akko moved her arm so Eevee could jump up and curl up on her stomach. Maybe she should look on the positive side—at least there was a lot to do in Celadon. So it wasn't like she was stuck in a small town, bored and unable to see Diana. Right! There must be a ton of stuff going on! She needed to make sure she was busy, so when she did talk to Diana, she wouldn’t be worried. Akko would be able to list off all the stuff she was doing, and then Diana wouldn’t feel bad.

Nodding to herself, Akko twisted to grab her pokedex while trying to keep herself from moving too much so she didn't disturb Eevee. If she just searched for stuff going on in Celadon there was bound to be a whole list of fun things to do! Plus, Diana had given her an information gathering mission to work on as well.

The trainer peeked over at her friend on the other side of the room, quickly looking away before she was spotted. Not tonight though, Sucy was in full rampage mode. Tomorrow, after breakfast. Noon. Maybe after noon, Sucy wasn't a morning person. Plus, Lotte could be back at any minute.

Turning her attention back to finding something to do in town, Akko blinked at the screen when she read the top results, glaring at the text that was playing a cruel joke on her. Of course Diana's upcoming interviews would be listed as must-see's. Stupid pokedex, she was trying to find things to do because she couldn't see Diana. Well, couldn't see Diana as much as she'd like to. How much was that anyways? Not how much she wanted to—how much she was able to. Diana didn't really specify.

Tucking that away, Akko skimmed down the list until she found something that was unrelated. Ah-ha! She was within luck, there was a seminar being held by Silph Co. tomorrow, it was even listed as 'highly recommended' for all trainers and pokemon owners. It looked like they were unveiling some sort of new technology.

Well, that could be fun. Maybe. Didn't stuff like that usually come with free food?

Akko spent the next half hour trying to stay awake and looking up stuff to do until she received a message from Diana saying good night. After replying, the trainer quickly fell asleep and didn't notice when Lotte returned or have a chance to ask how her date went.

 

The next morning Akko woke up, splashed water on her face and was determined to make the most of her time in Celadon. Her work out went well, although it was strange to see so many people out at the early hour she usually ran. Normally the streets were barren in all the other towns and cities she'd visited. Here, they were still populated. Even the lobby had pokemon, albeit the crowd was thinner than the last few times she had passed through.

Lunch came quickly, and Akko gathered her teammates to go watch the seminar. Much to her surprise both Lotte and Sucy agreed without argument. They managed to find a spot in the crowd that offered a decent enough view of the stage. The seminar was taking place on one of the stages that shared a wall with the largest park in the heart of the city. Normally, the stage could be used for anything from demonstrations, music shows or performances. It didn't have any form of gate check and was open to the public, so purchasing tickets or admittance was not an issue.

Sucy was in a sour mood; she was even giving Lotte the cold shoulder, much to the coordinator's distress. Akko wished she knew why Sucy was being such a butt and couldn't help give Diana's theory a little more thought. Maybe she should ask her when she had a chance next. Although Akko doubted she'd give up any information without a fight, Sucy had a tight lipped policy when it came to personal information.

The crowd started to pick up in volume, around them clapping and whistling could be heard and Akko stood on her tiptoes to try to see what as going on. As she watched, a woman wearing black pants and a white and red top walked onto stage, waving with a smile on her face. She had short, wavy lilac coloured hair, striding onto center stage in high-heeled boots.

“Wait,” Akko whispered, confused, “She looks familiar.” Sure, she was older and the glasses were gone. But she looked strikingly similar to Chariot's friend from her dreams.

“I'd hope so,” Sucy snorted, “She's the Viridian Gym Leader.” Akko looked at her friend before glancing back at the stage. If this was the eighth gym leader, then she couldn't be Chariot's friend. Her friend had been a researcher, and in order to become a gym leader you had to compete in at least one pokemon league cup and then apply for the position. It wasn't something a researcher could become—well, not without going back and doing the trainer trials as well.

“That must be it...” Akko mumbled. Not for the first time, she wished that other people were able to see her dreams. She always felt like she might miss something that others would notice. Diana helped, she listened as she recounted what happened but it would be better if she could see them herself.

There wasn't much point in telling Sucy and Lotte that she thought the woman on stage was from her dreams. They already didn't believe her.

It might not be her though. The Gym Leader wasn't wearing glasses, and there was a stark contrast between their clothing choices. Chariot's friend wore frumpy sweaters, loose t-shirts and the woman on stage was wearing a form-fitting outfit that screamed confidence. More than one person had lilac coloured hair, even if it wasn't a popular colour.

“Thank you for coming,” The woman on stage began, her voice amplified by a microphone hanging from a clasp over her ear. “As many of you already know, I am Meridies the Viridian Gym Leader and a proud partner of Silph Co.” Meridies paused when the crowd roared, smiling and holding her hands behind her back before waving for the noise to die down.

“Today, I am pleased to unveil my latest project, one that has been in my heart for many years.” Behind her, a screen projection came on, similar to the screens that hung above the judges during a gym battle. There were two boxes on the far right and left of the screen, one outlined in red the other in blue. “As you know, there has been a recent increase in Team Rocket activity that has impacted out proud region greatly. It has impacted this year’s trials, professional trainers, and everyone else who owns a pokemon.

“This will put an end to it,” Meridies held up her palm, an object too small to see from as far back as Akko was standing to see. Behind the gym leader, in the center of the screen a picture of a close up appeared and murmuring could be heard. The object sitting on the gym leader's palm was no larger than a fingernail, no more than a millimeter thick. It appeared to be metal, although it was hard to tell, the colour an inky black with a small red symbol that looked familiar. Akko swore she recognized it, but couldn't place where she'd see it. The symbol was three swirls, connected in the middle.

“This chip,” The gym leader explained, smiling wide, “Has the ability to track the pokemon it has been injected into. It is nearly impossible to remove, and connects to an application that is downloaded directly onto your pokedex or home computer. Go ahead, those of you who own a pokedex, take a look.”

As the gym leader paused, different chimes could be heard coming from pockets, hands and backpacks throughout the crowd and Akko took out her own. As soon as she flipped it open, she noticed an installation request for a new application, titled, “Trisk.”

“Once a pokemon has been given a chip, they will be synced with your pokedex and you will have the ability to track them wherever they might be. More importantly, all of the police and pokemon centers will also be able to access this data. So even if you lose or break your device, your pokemon are protected. With this, it will be impossible for Team Rocket to continue to steal and misuse your pokemon. With this, we take back Kanto.” Meridies closed her palm and waited as the crowd once again broke out in a roar of applause.

Eevee. It was the only thought in Akko's mind as she listened. She wouldn't ever need to worry about her again. Wouldn't have to hold onto her, worried as they walked at night or put that leash she hated on her. She would be protected.

“Now, that is not all this chip does.” Meridies arched an eyebrow, seducing her audience with the promise of more. From behind the stage, a large Magnezone appeared, hovering with magnets nearly brushing the stage as his trainer stepped onto his back before hovering up over the crowd. Meridies folded her arms over her chest, standing atop her pokemon as two more walked up onto stage. From the blue corner, a Rhyhorn rambled onto stage. Thick, stone plated body grinding as the rhino shook his head.

From the red a Kangaskhan walked, thick tail swishing over the reinforced floor as the pokemon sniffed and looked around.

“One of the main flaws with the current battle system is knowing when a pokemon has reached their limits. Or knowing if a pokemon is ill, when a pokecenter is not readily available. Trisk has the ability to send data to your pokedex regarding the current well being of your partner, in real time.” Akko turned her attention to the stage as quiet commands were given to the two pokemon and the Rhyhorn charged, slamming into the belly of the Kangaskhan who heaved and flipped the rhino onto his back.

Behind them, the two boxes – now filled with pictures of Rhyhorn and Kangaskhan, changed to signify how much damage was taken. “Now,” Meridies continued from where she hovered above the crowd, “Judges who are unfamiliar with your pokemon will have a better handle of when the fight should be ended. And, if something does happen, the pokecenter will be able to tend to injuries faster with more accurate treatments. As soon as your pokemon is checked in, all of their vitals and injuries will already be available to the medical staff. So those crucial minutes that are the difference between a full recovery, and a lifelong injury will be used more effectively.

“Using this information we will be able to prevent permanent injuries. Additionally, Trisk will help trainers gauge their pokemon’s limitations. Help streamline training, and give you more insight into your partners that can sometimes be difficult to understand.” Pausing as Kangaskhan and Rhyhorn were walked off the stage, the gym leader stepped back onto the wooden platform.

“However, even with all of this, there is one more feature. This last feature is the one that I am proudest of, and was the very reason I began this project to begin with. If Trisk becomes mandatory for every pokemon, we will not only be able to hold pokemon battles that are safer and stop pokemon thieves, but we will be able to abolish abuse and mistreatment of all pokemon, once and for all.”

Meridies moved to center stage and the screen behind her changed to a picture of a Charmander. The reptile pokemon looked severely beaten, and there was an uncomfortable murmuring from those assembled as they looked up at the new presentation. “Behind me is a picture of a pokemon whose trainer pushed him past his limits over and over. His body is marred in scars and as a result he no longer trusts humans and has become violent.”

The gym leader stepped to the side so she was not impeding the audience from watching as his picture moved to the side, and this time a bar chart came up with dozens of rows, categorized by dates and severity. “As I stated before, Trisk records the well being of your pokemon. However, just to be clear, unlike the recording that pokedexes already imply, this is not limited to just battles. Trisk records everything, and sends the data back to your pokedex.

“Most of it will not be used, especially if your pokemon sleep half as much as my Persian does.” The gym leader paused as quiet laughter was heard before she continued, “The problem that the law officials face currently is sorting out what is abuse and what is a routine injury from battling or training—as we've all experienced, sometimes do go astray.”

Akko swallowed, recalling her first battle with Brock. She had a feeling she knew exactly what the Gym Leader was talking about. Officer Jenny had told her nearly the exact same thing, as to why she was unable to arrest Sandshrew’s trainer. “Trisk will be able to give our law enforcement first hand data on all of the pokemon currently equipped with a chip. The data is fed through an algorithm that will flag possible cases of abuse or neglect to be investigated. And, because the pokemon centers will also have the data. Any pokemon that a Nurse sees that is cause for suspicion can also be checked and flagged.

“I truly believe that if Trisk becomes mandatory for all pokemon, similar to the pokeball—we can take a massive stride towards making our region, and eventually the whole planet, a safer and happier place for all. After all, it takes everyone if we want to strive for our ideal place.” Meridies swung her arm out and the picture of the Charmander changed. This time the pokemon was in recovery and looked healthier, standing beside an officer and the same Gym Leader who was currently on stage.

“In just two months, Trisk will be available to the public. Starting with the launch taking place at Silph Co. in Saffron City!”

Akko stood, dumbfounded as she watched the Gym Leader wave to a cheering crowd. As she stared at the older woman, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Trisk was everything she had ever wanted, ever hoped for. It was the solution to everything—to Eevee being kidnapped, to Clefairy going missing.

To Sandshrew being mistreated, to Harley. Akko had been so desperate to find Shiny Chariot, sure that she was the solution to everything. When the entire time she hadn't known that she might find it somewhere else.

Or in someone else.

  


 


	67. A New Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> Ah, you all had so many theories about Trisk!!  
> I will not be answering any of those, unfortunately doing do would be considered spoilers. Just know I loved them all! So continue theorizing people!!  
> As we're nearing the end of Arc 2 (out of 4 don't panic) there is a good chance of a bonus this week. So keep an eye out on Wed / Thurs.  
> I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh well. I'll remember eventually!  
> Cya! Enjoy!

Little Pokemon Academia

Chapter 66

A New Partner

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Akko stood, resting against the outer wall of Celadon Hotel, waiting for Diana. She had mentioned she should have time to have supper together, and Akko was all but vibrating with excitement. The eager trainer couldn't wait to tell her all about the presentation she had gone to that afternoon with Lotte and Sucy.

Everything the Gym Leader had said was amazing. It made Akko feel like her goal might actually be a lot closer to being achieved than she had originally hoped. There was still so much to do, sure, but it felt nice knowing that she wasn't the only one actively working on it. She hoped that she'd have a chance to talk to Meridies at some point, maybe at the presentation in Saffron in two months?

“Hello, Akko.” Andrew greeted, hands in his pockets as he turned to see her waiting against the building, “Are you waiting for Diana?”

“Yes!” Akko beamed, pushing off the wall so she could face her friend directly. Eevee pawed at the other trainer's leg, tail wagging and excited to see him. It had been a long time she had last seen Andrew, even if they did chat sporadically. “She said she would have time for dinner,” Peering around Andrew, Akko peeked into the lobby to see if Diana was close behind him.

Most of their interviews were either in succession, on the same day, or listed as a joint interview. Much to Diana's annoyance. She was starting to lose some of her bluster when talking about Andrew, and her eyebrow twitched at least twenty percent less when he came up in conversation. But she still wasn't a fan of him being constantly tied to her. Baby steps, Akko reminded herself. One day she'd see them make up, and then Diana would have her friend back. Akko knew she missed him.

“Oh,” Andrew hesitated, seeming torn before letting out a sigh. “Well, I'm not sure how much longer she's going to be. It didn't look they were going to be done with her anytime soon.”

Akko frowned, shoulders slumping before shaking it off, “That's okay! I don't mind waiting, I'm not even that hungry.” Akko chuckled, trying to ignore the look that Eevee was giving her through narrowed eyes. Okay, she was a little bit hungry and Eevee was getting rather impatient.

A sudden thought occurred to her, and Akko looked back up at Andrew, curious. “I thought your interviews were together today?”

“They were, but Diana is... How should I put this?” He rubbed the back of his neck, and Akko tilted her head, confused. It couldn't be that Diana was more talkative, she hated these interviews and was careful not to say anymore than was necessary to answer while remaining polite. “She's more popular than I am, I suppose. It's that she's the sole heir to her family dynasty, and there's still my father who doesn't plan on stepping down anytime soon.”

Andrew shrugged, smiling at Akko's wide eyed curiosity, “So, I guess there's more pressure on her than myself.”

“Oh,” Akko mumbled, looking down at Eevee. Maybe she should message Diana and tell her it was okay if she couldn't make dinner. It might be better for her to use the time to catch up on some sleep. “What about her Aunt?” Akko asked, remembering Diana had mentioned an Aunt in the only conversation Diana had ever spoken of her family.

“It's a little different,” Andrew started, “To be honest, it would probably be better if Diana explained it to you...” Akko nodded, not wanting to force Andrew to tell her something that might make him uncomfortable. She'd need to remember to ask her later.

Akko's pokedex buzzed and she fished it out of her pocket, deflating when she read the message. _'I'm not going to be able to do dinner tonight. I'm sorry, I'll call you later?'_

“I guess you were right,” Akko chuckled, trying not to look disappointed. Diana had said she'd be really busy. Quickly, she typed back a reply, _'It's okay! Good luck, I'll talk to you later!'_

“Well,” Akko looked down at Eevee, who's tail had started to wag with slow anticipation. “Dinner time?” She asked the fox who jumped up, yipping up a storm and ready to leave. The trainer watched her best friend, her frown slowly being replaced by a sad smile and looked back to Andrew to say farewell.

“If you still want company, I was heading out to look for dinner as well.” He offered, and Akko perked up.

“Yes!” She beamed, earning a laugh from her friend over her enthusiasm. If she couldn't have Diana for company, at least she'd be able to catch up with Andrew. It was too bad she didn't know earlier though, the comic he had lent her was still in her bag. Maybe they could grab it after.

“Where do you want to eat?” Akko asked, turning to walk down the street. The hotel ran down the main road of the city, which conveniently was littered with shops, stands and most importantly: restaurants.

“I'm not picky, you can choose. My treat.” Andrew offered, following behind the energizer bunny as she started to list off all of the places she had been wanting to try.

 

~o~

 

“You should have seen him!” Akko exclaimed, volume high enough to draw attention from the other patrons in the establishment. The attention went unnoticed by the trainer as she continued with her story. “Mizar was so awesome, he was all pow! Not today you nasty bugs!”

“Sounds like you journey here was more action packed than mine,” Andrew humored her, waving an apology to the closest table which held a couple seemingly on a date. The woman at this point in the dinner was shooting almost non-stop glares at Akko, even if the trainer in question was oblivious to this fact.

They had chosen a buffet place, since Akko couldn't decide what she wanted to eat, Andrew has suggested they go somewhere she wouldn't have to.

“Oh, ya—” Akko mumbled around a mouthful of food, trying to swallow quickly so she could keep talking. “We saw so many wild pokemon, even if most of them were Beedrill, Kakuna of Weedle.” Akko paused to put more food on Eevee's plate to keep her from climbing on the table.

Remembering the nest brought back her regret over not being able to help Sandshrew, and Akko frowned as she looked down at the table.

“What's wrong?” Andrew asked, “Don't tell me you think you ate another carrot.” He teased, remembering Akko's earlier benevolence at swallowing what she was sure, was 'some sort of nasty vegetable'.

“No, it's not that.” Akko eyed her current fork full of food, suspicious before shrugging and shoving it in her mouth. “I was just thinking that I wish I was strong like you, Diana and Amanda.” Glancing at where Eevee was happily chewing on her most recent offerings, Akko frowned. “We actually had to spend a fair amount of time visiting a pokecenter because Mizar and Eevee got hurt.”

Hurt because she had let her emotions get the best of her, “I feel so far behind everyone else, but I'm not sure what else I can do to close that gap. Eevee and Mizar are so used to sparring with each other they are starting to predict what the other one is going to do before it happens. All they do is dodge each other without much effort.”

Akko chuckled, it was rather humorous to watch. Even if both of them just ended up frustrated and not wanting to spar anymore. “And Harley doesn't take sparing seriously, she's so worried about hurting them that they usually just end up playing.” More than one time Harley had turned 'Tackle' into 'Play Wrestle' which while cute, wasn't an effective attack. “Mizar refuses to fight her, he just sits somewhere and ignores me and Eevee just ends up chasing her vines when Harley dangles them.”

It was incredibly frustrating, because even though Harley was now participating and willing to battle. Akko still had no idea just how strong the grass type was, how much she could handle or where her limitations were. Which was a dangerous thing not to know about a pokemon on your battle roster.

Venting some of her frustration, Akko bit her straw and sucked on her sugary beverage. Magikarp was also a problem, how was she supposed to train something that only knew how to splash? He would just sit in the bathtub and stare at her for hours, slowly opening and closing his mouth. She wanted to do right by him, prove she could handle the notoriously difficult to train pokemon. But she had no idea how.

“I'm just not sure what else to do. I can only do so many drills.” Akko let out a huff, Mizar was even starting to refuse to do most of them. They had become too easy, too routine, and he was no longer interested. She had even thrown a ball right at him in hopes he would dodge it. Instead, it had hit him in the side of the head and she had all but run away when he slowly turned his head to glare at her. A silent warning not to try that again.

At this rate, she was only going to get further behind rather than catch up.

“Well,” Andrew started slowly. His voice was uncertain and he seemed to wrestle with his decision before vocalizing the offer, “Diana is too busy for our usual sparring matches. So, I'm free if you'd like to mix it up a little.”

Akko broke out in a wide smile, surprised by the offer and stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. “Yes!” She all but screamed in the middle of the restaurant, “I'd love that!”

“Akko—” Andrew looked around at the attention that was focused on them.

“I probably won't make you work as hard as Diana, but I promise to give it my all!” Akko promised, the woman behind her now staring in open shock.

“I'm sure you'll do fine,” Andrew conceded, “But you might want to sit down. It looks like you've a bit of an audience.”

Akko blinked, looking around and seeming to notice for the first time just what her raised volume had procured. Sitting down quick enough that she wondered if her butt would bruise, and hiding her embarrassment in her hands.

Coughing into his hand, Andrew tried to hide his laughter, breaking down once Akko turned her embarrassed glare at him.

 

~o~

 

Akko sat with her legs crossed on her bed, drumming her fingers on her knees and staring at the pokedex that rested on the sheets in front of her. Diana was supposed to call any minute and she had so much to tell her. It had been such a good day!

She had found a path to run on her morning work out, the presentation had been awesome and now she had someone to train with. And it was Andrew! The second strongest trainer in the trial. Akko was eager to relay all of this to Diana, hoping it would help her cheer up. She had looked so sad when she had said she wouldn't have time to spend with her. But maybe if she knew Akko was also going to be really busy, she wouldn't feel so bad.

Akko nodded; this was how she could help take off some of Diana's stress. By keeping herself busy and not making her feel bad for canceling plans.

Eevee was currently sitting on Lotte's lap. Not really sitting, more like melting into Lotte's lap with how content she was. The fox was receiving a coordinator's touch, being brushed and receiving a full pampering. It was something Lotte did whenever she was upset, she'd focus on cleaning, organizing or pampering one of the pokemon.

However, since it was only day two in Celadon, Akko hadn't managed to make that big of a mess yet. Everything was still organized for that same reason, which left pampering.

Sucy was still being a grump, sitting on her own bed with her nose in a book and muttering under her breath every once in a while. Akko wasn't sure if they had, had a fight or a disagreement. Or if they were both just having bad days for separate reasons. Whenever she asked, they both just said nothing was wrong and went back to being silent. Whatever it was, it could wait until after she had talked to Diana.

Right on time, her pokedex buzzed and Akko let out a squeal fumbling and dropping her pokedex repeatedly as she tried to pick it up. “Wait!” She yelled at the device, knowing Diana couldn't hear her but praying she'd somehow know not to hang up. She was trying! Why hadn't she just held onto it while she waited?

Sucy rolled her eyes, reaching back to grab her earplugs and putting them in as Akko clicked the green button on her screen to connect the call.

“Hello?” She said into the receiver, slightly out of breath.

Hesitating, not expecting her call to be answered with Akko sounding like she had just run around the block, Diana asked,“ _Is this a bad time?”_

“No!” Akko assured, lowering her voice when she realized how loud she was being. Diana sounded tired, Akko noted with a slight frown. Did she not get enough sleep last night? Or maybe her first assumption was right and interviews were just really draining. “How was your day?”

Diana sighed at the question, “ _Long.”_ Was her short reply, and Akko heard her moving around her room. At least she hoped it was her room—she wasn't still working, was she? It was late, maybe she should just let her go to bed. Akko traced simple shapes into her covers, watching as the fabric moved to create ridges around her movement. She really did want to talk to her for a little bit.

Don't be selfish, Akko told herself.

“ _I'd much rather hear about yours,”_ Diana prompted, when Akko remained silent.

“Um,” Akko started. Keep it short, don't ramble. “I found a good path to run in the morning,” Akko started, hearing a quiet hum of acknowledgment. “And we went to this presentation beside the park. It was being put on by the Viridian Gym leader.”

“ _I heard about that, I was planning to read about it when I had time.”_ Diana replied, “ _How was it?”_

Akko heard Diana yawn and started to fret once again. Maybe she should just let her go to sleep, they could talk tomorrow and she could fill her in properly. “You sound really tired, are you sure you shouldn't go to sleep?”

Diana hesitated, letting out a long sigh before she responded, “ _If I'm being honest, I am rather exhausted. I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit.”_

“Oh! Um—” Akko started, trying to keep the way her heart sunk at hearing Diana give in so easily. She was used to the other girl insisting she was fine, and having to fight with her to admit when something was wrong or she was feeling unwell. So if she had admitted it so readily... “It's okay! You should sleep. There's always tomorrow, right?” Akko chuckled, hoping she was being convincing. “There wasn't much more I had to talk about anyways! You know me, just mindless rambles...”

Akko curled her toes, setting her forehead on her knees. Good going, Akko. That totally sounded believable. “ _I enjoy listening to you talk,”_ Diana comforted, “ _However, I do think I'll take you up on the offer of an early night. I promise I'll have more time tomorrow.”_

“Okay!” Akko said, “Good night then, sleep well!”

“ _Good night, Akko.”_ As the call clicked to signal it had ended, the trainer let her pokedex drop from her hand. Landing on the sheets and turning off.

No! Don't let the short call depress you! Akko slapped her cheeks, sitting up straight. You can do this! It's only while we're in Celadon. Diana is already so stressed, you can not be needy for a couple of weeks!

“That was short,” Sucy commented, noticing the call was over and pulling out her ear buds. “I had bet on at least half an hour before you even paused to take a breath.” Akko looked over at her friend, bottom lip jutting out in a pout before she spat out her tongue at her in response. To finish her silent tantrum of defiance, Akko flopped down, rolling onto her side and facing the wall away from Sucy.

It was okay. Tomorrow was one sleep away! Determined to make that sleep as soon as possible, Akko closed her eyes.

Wait, I'm not tired. Akko groaned to herself, burying her face in her pillow and ignoring the confused glance thrown her way.

 

~o~

 

The next morning came far too slowly for Akko's liking, completing her morning workout well before breakfast and finding herself bored. Lotte was already gone by the time she had returned. She had told them she was going to be working on finalizing her routine and costume for the upcoming contest that was to take place a couple days before they left for the party. The trainer's schedules may have changed, but the coordinator's remained the same. Which meant that rather than performing in the middle of the leg, they would be performing right at the tail end.

What Akko had not expected was for Sucy to opt out of joining Lotte. “Hey?” The suddenly nervous trainer greeted. Eevee trotted into the room right behind her, panting slightly and dragging her tail. They were hitting the beginning of the peak of summer, which meant it was getting warmer, earlier. Which was evident by Akko's intention to veer directly for the shower. “I thought you were going to help Lotte today?”

Sucy scowled from where she was sitting at the desk, mixing... something. Akko eyed the yellow vial, swallowing slowly and trying not to look as terrified as she felt. Being in a bad mood and playing with her concoctions was never a good sign for Akko.

“So did I.” Sucy responded, tilting another vial, this one a bright orange and dropping a couple drops into the yellow one.

“Well,” Akko glanced at the bathroom, debating between simply showering and then running away or inviting Sucy to join her instead. She did look rather invested in whatever it was she was doing... Just leaving her here alone didn't feel right though. “Um, I am meeting up with Professor Ursula before lunch and then Andrew later, if you're bored.”

Sucy snorted in response, focusing on her experiment and Akko shifted her feet, unsure of what that meant.

“Right, so...” Akko gestured with her thumb towards the bathroom before making a face at Eevee, trying to portray just how awkward that encounter was before disappearing to shower. Once she had clicked the door shut, and she was felt safe that Sucy wouldn't overhear her conversation, Akko let out a sigh.

“What do you think?” She asked Eevee who was sitting on the counter, tail dangling down while she went to work grooming her paws. From the other side of the curtain, Akko heard the little fox let out a string of yips.

“I don't know what to think, that's just it,” She responded, “Sucy's a mystery. I guess it's possible Diana's right.” The trainer paused when she heard Eevee respond, and considered the foxes sassy retort. “Yes, I'm aware every time I doubt Diana she ends up being right.” Eevee didn't have to point it out so bluntly.

Eevee snorted, shaking her ears and starting to work on the fur around her neck tuff.

“Hey,” Akko poked her head out of the shower, locking eyes with the fox who had her tongue currently stuck in her fur. “Language, or you might accidentally get water on you.” The fox put down her ears, but remained silent as Akko pointed two fingers at herself then at the fox, to say, 'I'm watching you'.

Working on washing her hair, Akko considered her options. “So, if we assume Diana is right, what am I supposed to do about it? If I ask Sucy she'll probably deny it, or kill me. One of the two.” Eevee let out a grumble, and Akko smirked. “No, we can't just have Mizar deliver a note.”

The fox yipped, and Akko rolled her eyes. “Well, first because we like Mizar,” Eevee conceded the point with a grumble, adding her own take that sounded an awful lot like the bird would have the best chance at escaping. “And two because she knows where we sleep.” Which isn't even fully safe when Sucy isn't angry at them, point and case the return of the bug horde.

“I could just tell Lotte,” Akko mumbled absently, scrubbing her arms. Eevee remaining silent at that suggestion, but Akko knew she didn't approve. The kit had a point, Lotte was dating Frank. Seeing Frank? Spending time with him anyways, so telling her might just end up making things worse. Especially if Sucy's mood had nothing to do with her possible crush. Akko could just end up starting a fight where there was none.

“I don't know,” Akko let out a heavy sigh. Normally she'd either ask her team or Diana, but the first two were who the question involved and Diana was so busy. Maybe she could ask her Mama, but her life motto was to take the Tauros by the horns so she'd probably just suggest locking them in a room until they figured whatever was wrong out. Her Papa who tell her to play matchmaker, neither option seemed viable.

Maybe she could use Sucy's own method against her, and just tease her until she broke. No, Akko scrunched up her nose. First, she'd never been very good at thinking up on the spot one liners like Sucy and Amanda. Second, Sucy would again probably just kill her or tell Diana on her. Akko wasn't sure what was worse.

“I think I'm just going to try to bring it up naturally.” Akko nodded, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. Eevee watched her trainer, tilting her head to the side, “Yes, I know planning it ahead of time is the opposite of natural.” Nit-picky fox.

“Maybe just something like, 'so why aren't you helping Lotte today?'” Akko started, changing her voice to do her best Sucy imitation for her response to herself, “Because I was such a butt-face Lotte decided to work on it alone.”

Akko put on a surprised face, changing back to her impression of herself, which was an exaggerated version of original voice. “What? I hadn't noticed! Well what's got you so grumpy?” The trainer turned to face the other direction, putting on a scowl and donning her Sucy voice once more, “Why thank you for asking, best friend forever. You see I'm madly in love with Lotte and don't know what to do about it. I was thinking that since you're such a lady killer,” Akko leaned over to Eevee, hiding her mouth from her Sucy impersonation. “Because I was the one to kiss Diana first,” She explained before going back to being Sucy in her self made scenario.

“That you could teach me how to woo the miss Lotte.”

Eevee barked at her trainer, standing up and wagging her tail. Akko frowned, “Really? You thought that the best friend forever wasn't something Sucy would say?” Eevee had a point, Sucy might not give her the typical glare of promised doom anymore when she called her that, but she also hadn't said it back yet. Yet. Truthfully, when she finally did, it would probably sound more like a threat.

Akko shivered, picking up the clean clothes she had dumped in a pile on the floor and started to get dressed. “Well, regardless if she does or not, I think I'm just going to ask her whenever I can bring it up without it being too weird.” What's the worst that could happen?

 

~o~

 

Her sparring with Professor Ursula went about as expected. With Akko being sent to land on her butt over and over. Even once landing on her face. Which to the Professor's credit, there was almost no evidence of her amusement. She even managed to keep a straight face while Akko was spitting dirt and grass, letting out unhappy noises the entire time.

Akko was starting to last a little longer, and swore she could see the older woman starting to put in a little bit of effort. If she squinted really hard. But it still didn't feel like enough. For someone who looked like a book worm, Professor Ursula was surprisingly quick and coordinated. Maybe she had been a bit of a jock, book worm, weird fusion thing.

Sucy had declined going to, 'see Akko get her ass handed to her'. Stating that it happened so frequently that it wasn't all that entertaining anymore.

 

Heading into the afternoon, Akko sat on a bench outside the pokecenter, holding an ice pack to her cheek. She was staring at her conversation with Diana, wondering if she should message her or not. Normally, she'd send updates throughout the day about whatever was going on. Most of the time it was something as simple as a passing thought, or a picture she had taken.

The problem was, half of her knew Diana was busy and didn't want to add to her pile. They would talk tonight anyways. But the other half was reminding her that she had just promised Diana she wouldn't go radio silent. Akko let out a heavy breath, tapping her heels on the ground and looking at where Eevee had almost finished a chew-treat that was supposed to last for twelve hours. She'd had it for less than half an hour and it was already almost gone.

The fox looked rather pleased with herself, canines flashing as she tore off another chunk and chewed loudly. Making a show of conquering the test with so much ease.

“Should I ask?” Andrew said, snapping Akko's attention up to find the other trainer standing in front of her, hands in his pockets. Confused, Akko opened her mouth before the throbbing from her jaw reminded her.

“Oh,” She said, pulling the ice pack away, “It's nothing, just landed poorly while sparring with Professor Ursula.” Poorly wasn't entirely accurate, it was more she had tried not to land on her butt and had ended up tripping and landed on something else instead. Mainly her face. “Oh!” Akko exclaimed, picking up the comic that was resting on the bench beside her. She had remembered this time and thanked Andrew for lending it to her.

“So,” Andrew started, as they began walking towards the training arena that Andrew had found. “When did you get a Magikarp?”

The question surprised Akko, how did Andrew know she had Magikarp? “Diana gave him to me,” The trainer replied. “How did you know?” Maybe Diana told him? No, that didn't make sense. That would involve them talking to each other. Maybe Lotte told Frank and Frank told Andrew? That seemed more likely at least. Also a lot more confusing.

“I checked your roster last night so I knew what to expect today,” Andrew answered.

“Oh,” Akko deflated, her theory derailed. Of course it was something simple like that, why didn't she think to check what Andrew had? She knew he had a Machoke and a Wartortle. But truthfully, she hadn't watched many of his matches. Most of the ones she watched were from past seasons of trainers fighting the gyms, or past league matches.

Amanda had seen all of her matches in person, she seemed to like to frequent all of the gym challenges. Diana had seen most of hers, but Akko had only seen Andrew in the stands for one of hers. Which was her match versus Misty.

“Crap,” Akko mumbled under her breath. Was Andrew going to expect Eevee to be that strong today? What if he figured it out like Diana had? He was also super smart, at least Akko was pretty sure he was. He gave good advice, which meant smart, right? Maybe she should have given this a little more thought.

“Hmm?” Andrew asked, looking away from where he was watching the buildings as they walked past, trying to read the signs to find their destination.

“Nothing!” Akko said, too quickly to be entirely convincing. Maybe she should just have Eevee sit this one out? But if they ended up training together the entire time they were in Celadon, he'd notice sooner or later that she was purposefully not using Eevee. Why was this so confusing? Akko sobbed internally, wishing she could just scream it out to the world and be done with it. Each time she had to lie or cover it up, it only got harder to keep everything straight.

“I think this is it,” Andrew said, double checking with the map on his pokedex before opening the door for Akko to enter first. They entered a building with light brown, wooden walls and floors. White banners with simple sayings were hung on the walls, thick mats placed on the floors to section off different, small sparring areas.

It looked in all aspects like a dojo that was typical for movies like the, 'The Karate Chop Kid' which featured the feisty Machop, Ralph Machopio.

There were already multiple matches going on, and Akko was surprised to see toned men and women sparring with their Fighting type partners. To their right was a man holding up punching pads for his Machoke, and a woman fighting with her Hitmonchan.

Maybe she wasn't the only one 'stupid enough to punch a Beedrill' Akko thought to herself, hearing Sucy's teasing in the back of her head. She would definitely need to bring her here next time, if only to finally win an argument.

“Akko,” Andrew called, and Akko snapped out of her train of thought, realizing she had been standing and staring for the last few minutes. Mumbling an apology, she strode across the room with long steps to catch up to where Andrew had finished talking to a large man wearing a white karate gi with a black belt wrapped around his waist.

They were led through a sliding door at the back of the dojo, revealing another room that looked closer to a typical pokemon battle arena. The floor here was stone rather than wooden, and the mats were gone. Painted outlines were faded on the floor, detailing the battlefield.

“We need to be careful to try not to break anything,” Andrew said, chuckling at an inside joke Akko wasn't privy to. “But otherwise, normally Diana and I just conduct quick matches without letting them become too drawn out and call it a day once everyone has a chance to fight. Does that sound okay?”

Akko nodded, only partially paying attention while looking around the room. The ceiling was higher than the last room, but nowhere as high as a typical arena. Which meant Mizar would be forced to fight in close quarters. And if they couldn't damage the arena, that meant Eevee couldn't use Dig either. At least Harley shouldn't have any problems.

Situating themselves in opposing trainer boxes, Akko tried to shake off the nervous excitement. She was finally getting a chance to fight someone other than herself! Well, excluding Amanda and Mary. But, more importantly, she was finally getting a chance to train against someone other than herself!

That didn't sound any better. Why are you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself. Story of her training so far.

“Alright,” Andrew took a pokeball off his belt, “Lets see what you've got.” Flicking his wrist, he sent the ball out to bounce off the floor before producing his Wartortle. The blue tortoise came out, shaking his feathered ears and flexing the claws on his hands. The water type regarded his opponent with confusion, glancing back at his trainer.

Akko beamed, and beside her Eevee yipped. “You want to give him a go?” Akko asked, hesitating when she remembered her earlier dilemma. Well, Andrew did say they were supposed to just be light matches... So maybe it would make sense why Eevee wasn't as strong as she was fighting Misty. Plus, Akko glanced at the overeager fox, shaking with excitement. It was impossible to say no to that face.

“Okay,” Akko nodded, turning her attention back to the battle at hand when Eevee jumped onto the field, crouching and growling at her opponent. What has her so riled up? Akko wondered to herself before shoving the question away. “So, do we just start, or...?” Normally the judge would issue a countdown, or a signal. And during her battle with Amanda one of the bystanders had given the green light.

“Ready whenever you are,” Andrew smirked at the question.

Alright, in that case... “Eevee, Double Team!” Akko ordered and Eevee's eyes glowed, the kit shimmering as she split into six copies of herself, spread out around the water type. “Agility!” She continued, and the mirror images picked up speed, zipping around the arena.

Akko knew Andrew probably had a counter up his sleeve, it made sense considering she had learned this combo from Diana and he typically fought her. But the point of this was to learn, to become stronger and she was curious to see how he was going to do just that.

“Wartortle, Withdraw.” Andrew ordered, and the turtle pulled in his extremities, hiding inside his shell. “Now, Rapid Spin and Water Gun!” The water type began to spin like a top in place, sending out water jets from the five holes in his shell to spray the arena.

“That's so cool!” Akko beamed, nearly losing herself in her appreciation for the combo attack before remembering she was currently in the middle of a battle. Eevee was showing off her recent tutelage, jumping and weaving out of the way of the water jets.

Despite her efforts, two of the copies had already shimmered and broke as Water Gun cut through them.

An idea suddenly sparked and Akko decided to try it, “Swift!” She ordered and the remaining four copies opened their mouths, charging the attack to send at the swimming reptile in the center. “Follow it with Quick Attack!”

Akko did an internal cheer as her plan worked, as Eevee released her Swift attack, she turned, paws skidding across the floor as her claws tried to find purchase and swiveled to follow the stars as they soared through the water stream, creating an opening for the for to follow to the heart of the attack.

The mirror images shattered, their own copies of Swift no more than visual projections and unable to pierce the streams, as the real Eevee neared her target.

“Protect,” Andrew countered, and Wartortle's shell glowed. Coming to a halt, the streams died down and a shimmering barrier appeared over the turtle like a dome. Eevee's Swift was the first to land, colliding with the barrier and sending sparks, before the fox slammed into the invisible wall as well and bounced off. Shaking her head, dizzy from the sudden impact.

“Aqua Tail,” Andrew continued and Wartortle came out of his shell, tail glowing as the aquatic pokemon readied to strike.

“Mimic!” Akko said, and Eevee's eyes glowed, her tail shifting in form. Fur was replaced with blue scales, fin running down from her haunches to the tip of a flipper at the end of her tail. The fox charged back in, spinning and slamming her copied attack into Wartortle's original. Both pokemon were sent back from the impact, skidding and digging claws into the concrete floor.

Alright, Akko grinned, this was more like it.

 

~o~

 

Akko and Andrew finished their sparring match an hour or so later, and were sitting outside the dojo after obtaining before dinner 'snacks' and chatting about their match. Eevee, Mizar and Harley had all gotten good workouts. Even if Akko suspected Andrew had taken it easy on her. Considering his usual opponent was Diana, Akko wouldn't blame him.

That just meant she needed to work harder to make sure he was pushed harder next time. The only problem that remained, was what to do about about Magikarp?

“Well, what is he good at?” Andrew asked, leaning back against the bench they were sitting on. Akko mulled over the question, Magikarp was good at staring. The fish could stare at her without blinking for what seemed like hours. And he ate his food really fast... Which was sort of a skill.

“Um,” Akko scratched at her cheek, “I'm not really sure. All he does is stare at me, and then starts splashing water everywhere when I talk to him. So I guess splashing? But that doesn't do any damage, so it's not like he could spar with everyone else.” Even if he does splash with more enthusiasm than Mizar had for food. Which was saying something. Once he started, he'd have all the water on the floor rather than the tub within a few minutes.

“Then why don't you find him somewhere to splash—” Andrew paused, seeming amused with the next words he was about to speak, “--other than a bathtub. And just, encourage him to splash as much as he can. Even if it's not an attack, it still builds muscle and endurance. And really that's all sparring is, other than working on reaction time and tactics.”

The veteran trainer shrugged, “When I first started working with Wartortle, back when he was a baby Squirtle all he could do was hide in his shell. So we just practiced how quickly he could pop in and out, and then rotating while in his shell.”

“Like the attack you used earlier?” Akko asked.

“Ya, sort of. First we worked on Withdraw, then Rapid Spin and Bubble before Water Gun. I'm sure you've done something similar with Eevee and the rest.” Andrew explained.

Akko thought about it, and while it had been a very long time ago, he was right. Originally all Eevee knew was Tackle, and she was rather clumsy about it. After that, they worked on Quick Attack and Sand Attack. So, maybe if she could get Magikarp to become the world champion of splashers, they could turn it into something else.

“Alright,” Akko nodded, already forming a plan, “Thanks.” She beamed at her friend, adding the new information to her quickly growing news bulletin for when she was able to fill Diana in.

 

~o~

 

While Akko was walking back to the pokecenter after dinner, deciding to take a walk through the park to see if there was anywhere suitable for her plan with Magikarp, she heard her pokedex chime. Fumbling to get it out of her pokedex, she already had a smile on her face. It was around the time Diana had said she'd call.

Her smile fell a moment later when she read the message.

“ _I'm sorry to ask, but can I call you tomorrow instead? I just got in and I still have work to finish before bed.”_ Akko tried to suppress her disappointment, shaking her head. It was okay, there was always tomorrow.

“ _That's fine! I'm tired too. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow.”_

Stuffing her pokedex back in her pocket, the trainer looked down at where Eevee was watching, head tilted and slowly wagging her tail. “It's okay,” Akko told her partner and Eevee whined. Apparently she didn't believe her anymore than she believed herself.

  
  


 


	68. Sucy Unchained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Wednesday.  
> Decided to do the bonus this week, I hope you enjoy. It was a fun one to write.  
> Also, tyvm for all the congrats on the 300k words for this fic :)  
> Cya Sunday + Remember to leave any questions in the review section.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 67**

**Sucy Unchained**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko burst back into her room, determined not to let Diana's being busy drag down her spirits. There was so much positive that was going on, it had to be enough to balance out the fact that she missed her girlfriend terribly. Or at least make it ache less.

She had Trisk to think about, her upcoming gym battle with Erika. Lotte's competition, her new training with Magikarp and her sparring matches with Andrew. Plus, there was always her morning workouts and her training with Professor Ursula, both of which were getting better. Plus, she still needed to figure out when to talk to Sucy... Or if she was going to tell Diana about her 'dream'. There was just so much to focus on, it shouldn't bother her that Diana was busy. It wasn't like she didn't have plenty of other things to do. For example: Finding a solution to the feud her two teammates were currently in.

“Hey! I brought—” The trainer looked around, confused. Her arms dropped to her sides from where she had raised them up to put her collected goodies on display, intending to try to smooth some of the tension between Lotte and Sucy with sugar. It was hard to stay mad when you had a cookie in your mouth.

Quickly ducking her head to look at the bottom bunk, then standing on her tiptoes to see the top, just to make sure. Akko looked at where Sucy was watching her, clearly unimpressed. “Where's Lotte?”

“How should I know?” Sucy said. Akko frowned, she had bought four cookies. One for everyone. Obviously Eevee was going to need one as well otherwise she'd eat Akko's. Again. How was she supposed to split four between two people and a fox? Math might not be her strong point, but this seemed to be an impossible problem to solve.

“Well, I guess it's not that late.” Akko chuckled, hoping her attempt to soothe some of Sucy's ire might succeed. It was after dinner, and normally Lotte turned in fairly early. Spending the last few hours of the night reading quietly. Maybe she was still working on her routine? Thanks to the city being eternally awake, it wasn’t nearly as dark in Celadon at this time as anywhere else.

Sucy rolled her eyes. She didn't believe Akko's attempt any more than the trainer had. They both knew it was strange for Lotte to be out after dinner. Her favourite time of day was after dinner, curled up in her pajamas with tea and a book. Hence, Akko's initial confusion at her absence.

But, maybe she should look at this the same way she was trying to look at the whole Diana situation. With a positive spin! No Lotte meant that Akko had time to talk to Sucy alone. Which she had been hoping for! Now all she had to do was attempt to be smooth and broach the Lotte topic in a way that Sucy wouldn't suspect anything. She could do that.

“So...” Akko drawled, sitting down on Sucy's bed with a slight bounce and beaming wide at her grumpy friend. Sucy raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't say anything, putting a dog-ear on the page of the book she had open. Anticipating whatever it was that Akko was awkwardly trying to segway into, it was going to be a moment.

“Whatcha up to?” The trainer asked, pushing Eevee's twitching nose away from the paper bags still in her hand. The fox snorted, wiggling her black nose and tried again to get at the treats. This time belly crawling across the comforter.

“Isn't it around the time you normally call Diana?” Sucy asked, her voice devoid of emotion as she stared at her friend pointedly. A very clear attempt to say, go away.

“She's busy tonight,” Akko pouted, shaking her head to clear it and get back on task. She had a mission! Be natural! “But speaking on people we normally talk to, how about that Lotte, huh?” As soon as it slipped out, Akko felt her face freeze with her smile only half finished and mouth hanging slightly open. Crap. That was not smooth, or natural. Crap.

It's okay! Sucy thinks you're dumb! Maybe she'll just assume you said something dumb. Which she did, so it wasn't even a lie. This could still be okay. Akko's open mouth smile changed to one that hurt her cheeks and showed more teeth than either of them were comfortable with.

“You're being weird.” Sucy commented, eyeing her friend with suspicion. “More so than usual.” The researcher narrowed her eyes, looking Akko over while the trainer held perfectly still. Sensing that if she moved that might trigger Sucy thinking of her as prey. Predators only liked to chase things that ran away, right? Maybe if she just didn't move, she'd lose interest.

“What did you do?” Sucy asked before seeming to think better of it, “Actually, don't tell me. If I don't know then I'm not the one responsible to fix it.”

Akko pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. Why was that always everyone's go to assumption? She didn't break things or body parts that often. Besides, she was on like day two since the last time she hurt herself. Wait, no that was wrong. She had fallen on her face earlier that morning. Okay, so she was almost on hour twelve since doing something dumb. That was pretty good. Mental high five.

“I didn't do anything,” Akko mumbled.

“They why is your cheek bruised?” Sucy asked without a moment's hesitation, having already predicted Akko’s rebuttal.

Akko blinked at her friend, not wanting to tell her the truth, “It does that sometimes.” She supplied instead, feeling her ears burn.

“You're saying your face just develops bruises for no reason, sporadically?” Sucy said, making sure she understood Akko's explanation. When the trainer nodded in response, Sucy let out a sigh and shook her head. “Sure, why not. Sounds believable,” The sarcasm was dripping as she reopened her book and went to the marked page. Trying to drop the conversation.

Fidgeting with the covers on Sucy's bed, Akko bit the inside of her cheek and looked around. Trying to rack her brain for something else to say, someway to steer the conversation in the direction she needed. Who knew it was so hard to be natural?

Sucy was purposefully avoiding talking about Lotte, and Akko yanked the bag away from Eevee's tenth attempt to get at the bag. Deciding to give some mercy, she took out the cookie on top and held it out for the fox who snatched it and hopped over to Akko's bed, holding it between her paws and leaving crumbs everywhere.

Akko frowned, staring at the cookies still in the bag and continued to run through scenarios. There had to be something. It was too bad the situations weren't reversed, if Sucy had three cookies she'd probably tell her whatever she wanted. Not even her deepest, darkest secrets would be safe.

“Are you and Diana okay?” Sucy asked, snapping Akko out of her train of thought. Akko's frown shifted, confused as to where the question came from. She hadn’t mentioned Diana and her having a fight or anything, what would make Sucy think there was something wrong? Seeing her friend struggling to process the question, an expression Sucy had grown used to, she rolled her eyes. “You've given the same excuse three nights in a row.”

“Oh, ya-” Akko chuckled, scratching the back of her head. “-She really is just busy, you know. With stuff.” That sounded really lame, Akko huffed to herself. It really was stuff to her though, since Akko wasn't entirely sure what Diana was so busy with. She knew it had to do with interviews and being being invasive. But it didn't really matter, since either way they still couldn't spend time together while Diana was being watched like a hawk. Stupid nosy camera people.

“Then why did you lie to her?” Sucy asked, closing her book for the third time to refocus on the conversation.

“I didn't...” Akko mumbled, trying to figure out what Sucy was referring to. “Oh!” The trainer exclaimed, loud enough that Eevee jumped, startled while licking her paws clean. “You mean about my dream? I didn't lie, I did have another dream about Mew.” She had just chosen not to tell Diana about both dreams... Just the one about Chariot.

“Right...” Sucy said, “The dream about Chariot wearing a bikini.” Akko blinked, when did she say bikini?

“Wait!” Akko leaned closer to her friend, causing Sucy to jerk away to keep her personal space. “Is that what you meant by 'dressing the part'?” The trainer felt her cheeks heat up, trying to picture what that would have looked like if Chariot and her friend had been dressed in more typical boat cruise attire. That was before her mind continued down that train of thought... To what if Diana-

Shaking her head hard enough that her hair whipped back and forth, Akko felt herself grow dizzy as Sucy started to laugh. She couldn't think about that right now! Shouldn't think about that ever! Stop it, Akko.

“Why are you being so weird about a bathing suit?” The researcher continued her teasing, pausing between bouts of laughter.

“I'm not!” Akko protested, face growing red and puffing out her cheeks. Struggling to keep the insistent image of Chariot and Diana in the very outfit Sucy had just referenced.

“Yes you are, you look like steam could come out of your ears at any moment.” Sucy snickered. Akko sat fuming, before turning and barking out her question without thinking.

“Well what was I supposed to do then? Tell Diana that I had a- a-” Akko felt herself start to stutter, squeezing her eyes shut, “A sex dream about her!?” Sucy's eyebrows rose so high they nearly reached her hairline, flabbergasted that Akko had actually nearly screamed the declaration. Even with her teasing, she hadn't expected her friend to just snap.

“Then she's going to think I'm some kind of pervert, or- or- you know, something worse.” Akko turned to stare at the ground, feeling tears well up in her eyes. This was so embarrassing! Why did Sucy have to be the one to wake her up? Why did she have to talk in her sleep? Or have this stupid dream in the first place? Everything had been going so well, and she had to go and make it weird. Stupid, hormonal brain!

“You realize you're dating, right?” Sucy asked, eyebrows still arched as she stared at the distraught trainer.

“Yes, I realize we're dating!” Akko growled, glaring at her teammate, “I'm not that stupid...” The last statement came out as a mumble, barely audible as she ground the heels of her hands into her eyes. Diana had made that very clear, after Akko had had her ask for the third time. She might not believe it sometimes, but she knew!

“But, I just—” Akko tried to sort through all her recent confusion, her own attempt to puzzle out what to do. “I can't help it. Diana is so pretty, and smart and just—!” The trainer gestured at the air in front of her, waving her arm up and down and making a face like, ‘all of this.’ “And I'm,” Akko gestured to herself this time, starting with her toes and swinging her arm up to the top of her head. “She doesn't think about _that_ ,” Akko said, unable to say the proper term, “With me.”

Sucy stared at her friend, working her jaw before letting out a guffaw and declaring, “Yes she does!” The researcher shook her head in disbelief, violet locks swishing over her shoulders as she prayed to whatever deity that might be listening to give her strength. “My god, you can be so thick. First off, Diana stares at you like a raw piece of meat. Do you know how many times I've caught her staring at your ass or looking thirsty enough that an ocean wouldn't quench it?”

Akko's eyes grew as wide as saucers, too shocked to respond right away as Sucy continued her rant. Venting all of her frustrations she had worked so tirelessly to keep to herself since day one, all because Lotte had asked her too. It seemed like now that she and Lotte were arguing, it was time to take the gloves off. “Seriously? Do you remember when you came back to camp on like day three, soaking wet?”

The trainer nodded, yes. She had fallen in the river playing with Eevee, all in front of Diana which had been colossally embarrassing. “Diana was putting visible effort into not looking down,” Sucy pointed at Akko's chest, just in case the reference went over her friend’s head, and the trainer covered herself with her hands, even though she knew she was wearing a shirt.

“Or you ‘doing awake things’,” Sucy made air quotes around the words, “When Lotte and I walked in, Diana looked ready to rip off your clothes. Trust me, she thinks about it and probably has been for a while.” The researcher snorted, rubbing her temples like she had a headache. “You two just turn into complete idiots when you're in the same room. Well, Diana does. You're already there.”

Akko squirmed, mulling over what Sucy had said. Even hearing it put that bluntly, she still doubted... “But, what if she doesn't? I don't know if I'm supposed to tell her, or what to do with these—” Akko held her hands out, staring at them. It was still her biggest struggle, Diana knew what to do. Part of her wondered if Diana had, had a previous partner or if she was just naturally gifted at that like she was at everything else. But she was too scared to ask.

“First, ew. I'm not going to tell you where to put your hands.” Sucy curled up her nose and Akko glanced between her friend and where she still had them set out on her lap, quickly tucking them in her pockets. The movement felt awkward and the trainer moved to sit cross-legged instead, holding her hands together and playing with her thumbs.

“Second,” Sucy took a deep, steadying breath. Preparing herself to ask the question she really didn't want to. “I really don't know how I managed to rope myself into giving you the sex talk,” The researcher mumbled under her breath. “Second, if Diana wasn't attracted to you, you wouldn't be dating. So, you can tell her or not. That depends on what you're comfortable with, there's no rule that says you have to. But Diana isn't stupid, even with you nearby to lower her IQ. She already knows something is bugging you, if the look on her face when you lied to her was any indication.”

Akko scrunched up her nose, mulling over everything Sucy had said. Other than the quick, ‘this is how babies are made’ talk her parents had given her, she had never talked to anyone about this sort of stuff before. The movies and shows she had access to were limited, and were generally cartoons or some sort.

Plus, it was weird to talk about this sort of thing with adults. At least she thought so. So it wasn't like she could just ask the baker lady in her hometownwho always snuck her extra treats when was appropriate time to do stuff.

“Didn't you get curious and look any of this up?” Sucy asked, when Akko shook her head, the researcher furrowed her brow. “Not even porn?” Akko felt her blush starting to take over again and shook her head harder. “Not once?” Sucy asked again.

“No!” Akko squeaked, the embarrassed girl looked up at her friend, clearly struggling before averting her gaze and letting out a sigh. “It wasn't like I wasn't... curious.” She summarized, “But we only had one computer, which was in the living room and was just so my parents could communicate with customers. So... you know.” Akko shrugged. “It's not like I'm completely oblivious, I do get stuff.” The trainer finished in a mumble, needing to make sure that much was understood. Just because she might not understand half of the obscure references or terminology Sucy used, or clued in that the joke was dirty as quick as everyone else did, didn't mean she was completely in the dark.

So, she understood the basics… The general idea. But the terms Sucy used, or the jokes everyone else seemed to understand were foreign to her. It didn’t help that Sucy was too busy laughing to explain, or that Lotte would be dying from second hand embarrassment and unable to help either.

Sucy groaned, running her hands down her face. “Okay,” The disheveled girl sucked in a breath. While Sucy was contemplating on what to say, or how to proceed—if she was going to at all. Akko shifted her weight from side to side, trying to force her blush to die down. This wasn't the conversation she had intended to have. She hadn't meant to just spew out all of that personal stuff.

“Okay,” She tried again, letting out a sigh that was closer to a sob. Akko would relate, the topic had turned very awkward for both of them. She had been thinking that it would be nice to be able to talk to someone about all of this. Sucy hadn't occurred to her though, mostly because Akko wasn't sure if she would be able to make it through the conversation without it devolving into jokes and taunts. But in retrospect, Sucy was kind of the only option. She didn't feel comfortable talking about it with her parents, it's not like you can just say, ‘Hey, Papa. When do you think is a good time to make a move on my girlfriend?’ Especially since they hadn't even had the girlfriend talk yet.

They'd met Lotte and Sucy in passing, but hadn't exactly talked to them one-on-one yet. It was mostly her laying in bed and video chatting with them, Lotte and Sucy could overhear and would sometimes make comments or help when Akko forgot a part of a story. They knew who Diana was, because her Papa was being the overly supportive dork that he was and had already bought T-shirts, foam fingers and anything else that was being sold to support this year’s trial goers. And they had been overjoyed Akko was making more friends outside of just her teammates.

But the whole, ‘So remember that girl I described as the only living thing prettier than Shiny Chariot? We're dating.’ That hadn't come up yet. She'd tried, but... each time she was sitting there about to do it, panic had taken over and she had decided to wait. It was also partially because when it happened while they were in Vermilion, i.e. when Diana was staying in the same room. Which they knew, because Akko had stupidly told them while she was asking for help about what to do to make Sucy and Diana stop fighting. She just couldn't figure out a way to say, ‘We're dating and we're staying in the same room.’ Without making her parents freak out.

Akko liked Diana, she didn't want to subject her to however her parents were bound to react. It was kind of nice for Diana to meet them though, even if it was only a wave and a polite hello before Akko turned the screen back to face herself. Diana hadn't commented, or even asked if Akko had told her parents yet. Which was a small mercy. Although, truthfully Akko didn't know if Diana had told anyone voluntarily that they were dating.

There was Barbara and Hannah, but Akko had kind of forced her into a corner with that one. Akko knew Diana wanted to keep it quiet, but she did wonder if there wasn't anyone she wanted to tell.

So, if not her parents and for obvious reasons, not Diana. That really only left a few people. Andrew was also out for equally obvious reasons, him referring to Diana as a sister somehow made it really awkward to ask him about that sort of stuff. Since he would know she was asking because of her relationship with Diana, even if she didn't state it. Lotte seemed like she'd just combust and explode if Akko brought it up. So not Lotte either.

Sucy really was the only option. She might like to poke fun sometimes, or all the time. But Sucy was also the person Akko felt most comfortable talking to about personal stuff outside of Diana. As weird as that was. Akko hoped no one ever asked how that worked, because she knew she wouldn't be able to explain. She just trusted Sucy not to let slip anything to anyone else or judge her, no matter how weird she was acting. If anything, Akko's obliviousness only seemed to amuse her.

This wasn't how she wanted to have this conversation, but things rarely went the way she planned anyways.

“Just this once,” Sucy ground out, breaking the silence, unable to look at Akko and glaring at the closed door instead, “You can ask whatever you don't understand and I'll _try_ —” Sucy emphasized the last word, flicking her gaze to her friend before returning to staring at anything else. “—to answer. Just, please don't ask me what I think Diana enjoys, or weird shit like that. Okay?”

Akko nodded mutely, looking down at her hands folded on her lap and tried to figure out just what she would ask. It's not like she had expected this. All of her preparation was to be supportive after successfully asking Sucy if she had a crush on Lotte. Not for Sucy dragging the hidden truths out of her instead.

“Um,” Akko mumbled, feeling the blush that had become a permanent resident heat up again. She knew it had spread to her ears and her neck, could feel the way her skin burned and was helpless to make it stop. “I guess I just don't really know... Um—” Akko felt herself grow hotter, peeking over at Sucy who was waiting with an attempt of looking patient. Even if her discomfort was still the primary feature.

“I don't know what's expected?” Akko mumbled, tilting her chin and scrunching up her nose. Was that the right way to word it? “Like, I don't know what—” Diana wanted her to do. Akko stopped herself from finishing the question, Sucy had said nothing Diana specific.

“I don't know.” Akko admitted, letting out a deep breath. Giving into defeat.

“That much is obvious,” Sucy rolled her eyes, sitting a little further back so she could lean against the wall. The researcher rested her head back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to say when she got an idea. “Hold on,” She said, leaning over to grab her pokedex where it was resting on her pillow and clicking on the screen.

Akko watched her friend, confused until she heard her own device let out a chime. “Huh?” She said, did Sucy think it would be easier if they messaged each other instead of talking? How was typing supposed to help her figure out what to say? The only thing that would do is make it harder, because then she’d have to double check her spelling the whole time.

“I sent you the link to Lotte's fanfiction profile.” Sucy explained, closing her device. A large smirk was struggling to break free, twitching the corners of her lips while she tried to keep a semblance of self control. Thinking herself a true mastermind for finding a solution that also saved her from having to have the talk with Akko. “Remember how I said those Nightfall books she reads are a little dirty?” Akko nodded, yes. It was also the same day Akko had found out Sucy was reading the series.

“You said I wasn't allowed to see because Diana would kill you for corrupting me,” Akko reiterated to show that she did indeed remember.

“Right.” Sucy said, “Somehow I think she'll thank me.” Akko was about to ask what _that_ meant before her friend kept going. “Well, there's a lot of people who write stories about those books. They'll be able to at least give you some ideas. And I think there's a few that Lotte has bookmarked, and one she's written that will help you. She tends to prefer accuracy.”

“People write books about books?” Akko scrunched up her nose. That was stupid. And what did Sucy mean by ‘preferring accuracy?’ People made movies about books, so you could watch them if you were too tired to read. What was the point of writing a book about a book that was already written?

Sucy laughed, “Just trust me.”

Akko nodded, glancing back over at her own pokedex. Not really sure what to expect, when something else Sucy had said caught her attention. “Lotte writes?” She didn’t know that, how did Sucy know?

“Ya,” Sucy yawned, absently checking the time, “She's actually really good.” The researcher smiled, head rolling so she was looking towards the desk and focusing on where one of her recent experiments was resting. “Her stuff is super sappy, so you know,” Sucy shrugged, trying to play off the slight tint her cheeks had acquired.

Akko watched her friend as she shifted, one of the few times she had seen her smile slowly taking over. It wasn't that Sucy rarely smiled, it was more it was seldom soft. Sucy's smiles were always full of mischief, of promised torture or a prelude to an incoming assault. Akko could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen her friend smile with a tender softness like the way she was right now, talking about Lotte.

“Diana's right,” Akko breathed. Sucy tensed at the comment, smile disappearing as she turned to narrow her eyes at her friend, suspicious. Before Akko could piece together an explanation or Sucy could ask for clarification, they heard a soft thud against the door. Akko held her breath, expecting Lotte to come in, having finally returned as the door handle jostled. At least they managed to finish their talk before Lotte got back, talk about timing.

Puzzled, Akko stood up to check the door. “Did she lose her key card?” Akko exaggerated the laugh, feeling Sucy's eyes bore into her back. The researcher would sniff the tell tale scent of smoke, and was watching her friend with an intensity that sent a tingle down Akko's spine. “Silly Lotte,” Akko continued, trying to shake off how nervous Sucy was making her and turned the latch to open the door. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them forgot, or misplaced their keycard. Well, it would the first time someone other than Akko had.

“Oh,” Akko exclaimed, “You didn't—”

“Akko!” Lotte squeaked, surprised that the door had suddenly opened and turning a deep shade of crimson.

Panicking and not really sure what else to do, Akko slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it. Lotte didn't forget her key card, or maybe she did—that part really wasn't clear. What was clear, was that her date had gone well. If her standing in the hallway kissing Frank good night was any indication.

Crap, did Sucy—? Akko whipped her head up, looking at her friend and finding her still sitting cross-legged on the bed, with her focus on Akko. Or more accurately, on the door that had been slammed shut with record breaking speed. Sucy's expression was indistinguishable, blank with a stiff rigidness that betrayed her otherwise indifference.

“Sucy?” Akko asked, feeling a sharp stab in her own chest. Praying that Diana wasn't right. Because if she was, if _she’d_ had to watch someone kiss Diana right in front of her, Akko knew she'd be devastated. Even if it was obvious that Lotte hadn't intended for the act to be available for others to view.

Sucy didn't reply. Staring silently at the door even as Akko heard a soft knock from the other side. Looking down at the handle and then back at Sucy, she was torn. What was she supposed to do? If she were in her shoes, Akko wouldn't want to see Lotte right now. But at the same time, Lotte hadn't done anything wrong. So it wasn't right to lock her out.

“Sucy?” Akko tried again, pleading for her to give her an answer on what she should do. What the right thing to do was. Because she didn’t know, Akko was stuck in the figurative and literal middle and at a loss of how to correct the situation.

Slowly, Sucy turned her focus to look anywhere but Akko and mumbled, “Well aren't you going to let her in?” Akko felt her heart break for her friend, hand tightening around the handle and hesitating a moment longer. Without another word, the trainer nodded, even though no one was watching to notice and opened the door.

Lotte looked at her friends sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Um, sorry... I didn't mean for you guys to see that.” She apologized, moving to rub to arm instead. Her gaze tried to flick past Akko to find Sucy, hesitating before moving to walk inside the room.

“It's okay,” Akko chuckled, trying to dispel some of the awkward tension, “So I take it your date went well?” Even as she said it, Akko felt guilty. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to be happy for Lotte, to congratulate her and share in her joy. If kissing Frank for her was anything like kissing Diana was for Akko, she wanted Lotte to know she supported her. Was elated that she had found someone that made her happy.

But, what about Sucy? She couldn't properly support Lotte knowing it would just hurt her other teammate. Not when Sucy was sitting right there, listening silently.

“Y-Ya,” Lotte smiled, going back to fiddling with the wavy ends of her hair. “Um, I promised Barbara I'd return her book. Which I've forgotten to do multiple times now,” The coordinator said, spotting the first item that caught her focus and lunging for it. Trying to make the comment more believable, she rapped her knuckles against her head. Nervous, she nearly dropped the book before clutching it tightly to her chest. “So I'm going to go do that.”

Akko remained silent, watching her friend with a frown that refused to leave. Lotte hesitated in the door, looking purposefully at where Sucy was still sitting, refusing to make eye contact. “I really am sorry,” Lotte whispered, fingers digging into the cover on Barbara's book.

“It's fine,” Sucy said, her voice carefully even, even if she still refused to look over at where Lotte was waiting. “I'm glad you're happy.”

Nodding, Lotte forced a smile and Akko swore she could see the brim of tears in her eyes. She wanted to do something, say something to help the situation but was at a loss for what. It was like being forced to watch the end of a sad movie, knowing what was coming, and being unable to do anything to stop it.

Bowing her head, Lotte left, pulling the door shut with a soft click.

Akko turned her attention back to Sucy, taking an impulsive step before stopping. What should she do? “Sucy?” She asked, taking another step and halting when the girl in question flinched. She just wanted to help, to do something to help ease the pain she was sure her friend was going through.

To her surprise, Akko watched with bated breath as Sucy shook her head and barked out a laugh. “Well at least she doesn't put on a whole show and tell like you and Diana,” The words came out laced with spite and the researcher flicked her eyes up to catch Akko's. Seeing the concern waiting for her, her expression dropped and she let out another huff. “I'm just saying, you two really need to attend a seminar on PDA.”

“Sucy...” Akko frowned, aware the pointed jibes having nothing to do with her concern. That Sucy was lashing out in an attempt to gain some privacy, to force Akko to go away. When her teammate eyed her, skeptically Akko took another step, bumping into the edge of the object Sucy was currently perched on.

Sucy recoiled, pulling her legs in tight and set on the defensive. “At least she had the decency to try and hide it. You two practically stick your tongues down each others throats, knowing full well I'm right there.” Her words came out as a hiss, “I'm just saying—”

She was cut off when Akko rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her friend and ignoring her protests. Weakly, Sucy tried to push her off only to be squeezed tighter. Akko squeezed her eyes shut, weathering Sucy’s storm and tried to show her it was okay. She wasn’t going to leave her alone, no matter how much she yelled or growled. “Get off! What's up with you?” The researcher barked, shoving one last time before her fists bunched up in the fabric of Akko's shirt instead. “I'm fine,” Sucy's voice cracked, and she started to cry.

Akko remained silent, pulling Sucy in tighter, threatening to crush her in the embrace and let her cry. Loosening only so Sucy could turn and bury her face in her shoulder, letting out pained sobs and hanging onto her friend like a lifeline.

The entire time Akko stayed quiet, knowing there was no point in asking Sucy to confirm what they both knew. No point in twisting the knife already buried deep in her stomach and instead offered the support she could, wishing she could do more. Wishing for the hundredth time that she shared Diana’s ability to say the right thing.

This wasn’t what she had in mind, when she hoped to find a way to bring it up naturally.

  
  
  


 


	69. A Dance for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> Man, this chapter is a monster. Longest one to date, and twice the length of normal. Whew T.T  
> So, two things to note here.  
> First: Even though it's fairly clear, I just wanted to mention that the text message at the beginning on this chapter is the same one as the one at the end of 66. So since 67 covered what happened to Akko following that text, well... You get it.  
> Yes, I did hear you. You haven't seen Diana in three chapters!  
> Second: With the end of Arc 2 fast approaching, my editor and I thought it might be fun to add our music choices that match the chapters until then. We thought about making it into a game of sorts, where the loser has to do something. We are kinda struggling on what though. We thought a Q+A might be fun.  
> Anywho, here's the songs. Leave your opinions in the reviews or contact me on Tumblr!  
> Madi(AKA Editor extraordinaire):  
> 1\. Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar  
> 2\. Miserable at Best - Mayday Parade  
> 3\. Natural - Imagine Dragons  
> Pika(AKA Writer /Professional Troll)  
> 1\. Burn Brighter - Lansdowne  
> 2\. La La - The Cab  
> 3\. 3, 2, 1 - Brett Kissel
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!!  
> PS There -might- be a bonus this week, check back on wed/thurs just in case.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 68**

**A Dance for Two**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“ _I'm sorry to ask, but can I call you tomorrow instead? I just got in and I still have work to finish before bed.”_ Diana sent the message, trying to suppress the guilt of blowing Akko off for the third night in a row and returned her attention to the girl waiting in front of her. At the very least she had something to vent her frustrations on. Not as much as she'd like to, though; she needed to retain at least a semblance of decorum.

Diana glanced down at the pictures the other girl had held out on display, lips flattening into a thin line of irritation as her pokedex chimed.

“Do you need to get that?” The other girl asked, smiling sweetly. Kim had always been good at acting innocent, Diana reminded herself. So gifted at it, in fact, that she hadn't figured it out until it was too late. That smile was probably why she was such a damn good reporter. People trusted her, opened up, and once they did, she could take the story they had thought was private and you'd find it written in an article the next day.

Despite her best efforts, Diana quickly read Akko's reply before closing and putting her pokedex back into her pocket. “ _That's fine! I'm tired too. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow.”_ She was trying so hard to be supportive, and it broke Diana a little to have to lie to her. Even though logically she knew it was too risky to tell Akko the truth at the moment. It wasn't likely that Kim would be able to see the message—she wasn't that perceptive. But knowing Akko, she'd probably think with her heart rather than her mind and would be out here in a huff in a matter of minutes.

Which would only make things so much worse. As much as Diana appreciated that Akko wanted to protect her, the type of confrontation she was currently engaged in required a delicate touch. Akko's method was more explosive, with little thought to how what she was saying might be interpreted or twisted to her disadvantage. In this type of battle, Akko was her own worst enemy.

“No, it can wait.” Diana replied, hand clenching a little tighter around the bagged treat she had bought hoping it would help Akko forgive her a little for her absence. Despite Akko saying she wasn't upset and that she understood, something felt off; it felt like Akko was hiding something from her, and it was driving her a little insane not knowing what. Normally it wouldn't bother her to wait since people had a tendency to tell you when something was important, and she could certainly relate to wanting to keep some things to herself. But where Akko was concerned, her secrets usually ended up getting her hurt. At this point, every time Diana suspected there was something Akko wasn't telling her, she was set into a protective mindset, hands already out and waiting for the bomb that was bound to drop.

Logically, she had told herself that Akko was simply trying not to worry her and give Diana the space she had requested, and that Akko was struggling just as much as herself. It would be a relief if that was all it was. However, with Akko, her assumptions were rarely correct.

“Oh, good!” Kim smiled, “After you told me that you were completely booked and wouldn't have time to schedule me in for an interview, I was really disappointed. You can imagine how mad my boss was, being the only media outlet to not get an interview.” The other girl set one hand on her hip, waving the pictures with her other. “But then I found these, and I thought to myself, Diana and I are friends.” The word caused Diana to flinch, steeling herself again and listening as Kim spun a story with a hidden agenda that only herself and the other girl would be privy to.

It was similar to a private dance where only they could hear the music. Anyone watching would know they were dancing, but not why or to what. If it was the slow dance of lovers, or a fevered tango for two, or even the dance of two swordmasters as they exchanged blows. Exerting her self-control was her only defense for not correcting or commenting on Kim's choice of words. Diana reminded herself that she was fishing for a response, for a reflexive tell that her comments were striking a nerve. Remaining silent and stalwart was a better defense than any retort she could utter.

“It wouldn't be right if I didn't at least give you a chance to share your side of the story,” Kim explained, moving her hand from her hip to run through shoulder-length straight brown hair. She punctuated the motion with a knowing grin, ruffling the pictures once more to accent her point. “You can see how these would look, considering the last time there was a big feature piece on your personal life. So I'm glad you have time to clarify some details with me.”

Diana looked at the other girl, carefully going over the steps in her mind to clear her expression. Give nothing for free, that was the lesson her Aunt had taught her. She had hated it originally, but was willing to admit in situations like this one, it did come in handy.

“I assure you, your station was not the only one I had to decline. I am rather busy and unfortunately don't have time to speak with everyone while in Celadon.” The statement was issued with the practiced ease of reading a well-rehearsed script.

“Oh, I know!” Kim exclaimed, “You've always been _popular._ They were going to run the story with or without the interview, but I just thought it was only fair to at least give you a chance to clear up some of the confusion. I mean, just yesterday you told Kanto News Central that you weren't seeing anyone and you were focused on the competition, but—”

Diana tried to hide her annoyance when Kim moved to shuffle through the large, printed out pictures and made a show of looking at them as though she were completely baffled. The trainer struggled not to fold her arms over her chest, unable to completely shake off the feeling of being slightly exposed, settling for clenching one of her hands by her side instead. She watched as Kim pulled out a picture of Diana walking in Vermilion, wearing what she knew was Akko's sweater, the bright crimson fabric standing out even in the half-light of dusk.

Without responding, Diana waited. She knew there was more—Kim was being too confident. They both knew Diana wouldn't give her anything willingly or on accident. She needed to make sure to show the gun was indeed loaded and not merely an empty threat before attempting to intimidate her.

Right on cue, the reporter picked through her stack of photographs again and showed a second picture. This time it was of Akko in Pewter wearing the same sweater, taking a picture with one of Mizar's fans. There was no point in denying it was the same one: the small, weathered rip in the left cuff was visible in both pictures, which Diana didn't doubt had been noticed. It was too coincidental to say she simply owned a similar sweater, and denying it would make it seem as if she were hiding something.

“I had been remiss in my judgment for how cold it was and she was kind enough to lend me one of hers.” Diana explained calmly. It wasn't strange to borrow something from a friend, but just because they both knew that didn't mean the dance was done just yet.

“Oh, that's what I thought it was. Although strange, you still have it, right?” Kim confirmed, glancing up with a knowing smirk without raising her focus from the papers in hand. “You really ought to return the things you borrow...” The reporter trialed off, clicking her tongue and went back to rifling through her pictures, “Now this one,” her fingers stopped moving, tugging at the top of a picture Diana couldn't see quite yet.

She felt herself stiffen and had to work a little harder to keep from reacting. Diana could feel herself becoming angry; why couldn't Kim just leave her alone? She was already the star of the story that kickstarted Kim’s career, why did she insist on continuously prodding for more? It wouldn't be a problem if she was like the other reporters; Diana had become rather adept at only allowing them to discover the tidbits she didn't mind sharing, feeding the horde just enough that it kept the wolves at bay. However, no matter how hard she tried, Kim always seemed to find the one chink in her armor.

“This one I really don't know what to make of,” Kim continued, and Diana felt her breath hitch; she held it in, the anticipation building of what Kim had possibly found. The picture she was greeted with kicked up a torrent of conflicting emotions. Part of her was relieved: the other possibilities that had sprung to mind could have been so much worse. She hadn't been nearly as careful as she should have been in retrospect.

Diana had given into the temptation and pull of wanting to hold Akko's hand, to rest her head on her shoulder; to plant a chaste kiss on her cheek, or allow a hug to linger a little longer than what could be considered purely friendly. The two most damning times she could think of were Akko's impulsive accident in the restaurant and when they had gotten a little carried away after their talk about what they were to each other.

The other part knew she was going to have trouble with whatever it was that had Kim already positive she had won.

“This,” Kim held up the picture, waiting while Diana looked it over and deciding how she should react. Honestly, Diana had no idea how Kim had obtained the picture. It was probably that damn pokemon of hers—it might not be able to become invisible like Mew, but that hardly mattered considering it was nearly as perfect with its camouflage.

The picture was fuzzy, unlike the others, but it still gave a clear impression as to what was happening. Somehow, Kim had obtained a picture of Diana and Akko on the way to their date—specifically when Akko had started to panic, and Diana had pulled her onto a side street to calm her down. They had captured the exact moment Diana had silenced Akko's rant by placing her hands on the sides of her neck, thumbs rubbing her cheek and leaning in for a quick kiss. Akko's expression was frozen, a mixture of surprise and absolute panic that gave the picture a different impression to anyone not privy to the conversation they had been having.

“Because it looks like either you are in a relationship, or you made an advance that was rejected,” Kim summarized. Diana narrowed her eyes, feeling the growl in her chest that she swallowed, leaving the rage burning in her gut, begging for release. She calmed the storm by whispering, _not yet._ Not until everything had been revealed.

“See, what really confuses me is _this_ —” Kim stopped to hand Diana three pictures: the first was of Akko meeting Andrew in front of the pokecenter, a large smile on her face and a slight blush as she handed him some sort of paper; the second was of Akko walking by the front of the hotel they both knew she and Andrew were staying at, chatting amiably with the other trainer; the final, and perhaps the most damning, was of Akko and Andrew having dinner in a restaurant Diana didn't recognize.

“Oh, that's my favourite,” Kim edged, looking over the picture that Diana had settled on. “There's even a quote with that one. One of the patrons swears she heard Akko shout that she was going to work him harder than you ever did.”

Diana froze, whipping her head up to stare at the reporter. She knew Akko had a tendency to spout things without realizing how they sounded. Since she and Andrew were friends, it wasn't a surprise Akko had sought out other companionship since Diana was busy. But what _Diana_ knew or thought didn't matter; she knew how that would seem to anyone else.

Kim could publish the photos without anything written, and most would read it the same way. They would assume that Diana and Andrew's largely publicized falling out would be back for round three, this time with Akko caught in the middle of their feud, accuracy be damned.

“You can see why I wanted to give you a chance to clear this up a little bit,” Kim moved to stand beside Diana and the trainer had to fight to stay where she was, skin crawling at the close proximity. “Because to me, this looks like you and Andrew are both after the same girl and he's winning.” Shrugging, Kim smirked at her opponent, waiting where she was to see how her jibe would be received.

“What do you want?” Diana ground out, her fingers tightening into fists and threatening to rip the pictures in her grasp. Even if she did, she knew it wouldn't matter—Kim certainly had copies, digital files and originals. All tearing the evidence up would do was give away how hard Kim had struck a nerve. This was her fault; Diana had known she should have been more careful. Hannah had warned her, tried to express caution.

“Well,” Kim started, holding her hand out to take back the pictures and smoothing out the crinkles that Diana had formed. “While we're friends, I do need to give my editor something. So, if you can give me something _else_ , I might be able to convince him to run that instead. As a favour to you personally. You understand, right? I can’t simply ask him not to run this story, without offering anything in return.”

“What makes you think I know anything that you might find newsworthy?” Diana growled, unable to keep the anger out of her voice. Something in the way Kim’s eyes shone when Diana uttered her question made Diana freeze. A tendril of dread ran down her spine like the icy touch of a finger. She doesn't know, there's no way—Akko is safe. She might be a damned good reporter, but she isn’t—Kim doesn't know about Mew or about the swap-out. No, Diana told herself, feeling the tension build between her shoulders. _Not yet_ , she told the waiting rage that begged for release.

“I just think it's awfully strange is all,” Kim started, “That the great ‘Diana Cavendish: The Unbeatable’, the girl who sets records and defeats gym leaders without even trying… lost to someone who's never even been in a battle before.” Diana watched the reporter, feeling sick to her stomach when she recognized some of her quirks and gestures and wished it didn't all seem so familiar.

“And then, this Atsuko,” Kim paused, looking at Diana with a knowing smirk, “That's her name, right? Oh, but you call her _Akko_.” The reporter nodded, continuing with her line of reasoning, “Goes and makes a rookie mistake and is nearly eliminated on the first badge? I think you'll agree those don't add up.”

Kim shrugged, slowly pacing to stand back in front of Diana, enjoying the slow game of cat and mouse. “But then, out of nowhere, she goes and shatters _your_ record against Misty, using—which move was that again? Mimic? Only to struggle against Lt. Surge with a pokemon that barely listened to her. It just feels like there's a story there, and something tells me,” Kim leaned in, brown locks falling over her shoulders as she moved forward, “That you know what it is.”

Diana watched the other girl, refusing to show any hint of emotion as the reporter's smile turned into a devious smirk. “So tell me Di, are you going to give me something else, or are you going to fall on your sword again?”

Kim rocked back on her heels, tapping the pictures behind her back. “Don't worry, I'll give you some time to think it over. Like I said, I was just trying to give you the option to put in your side of the story. I do need to know by tomorrow night though, otherwise I will need to give my editor what I already have. You understand, of course: deadlines.”

Thinking the battle was won, the reporter turned to leave when Diana responded, “That won't be necessary. I am prepared to give you my answer now.” The heir cleared her throat, eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment while she steeled herself before fixing her opponent with a look that left no room for doubt that she had made a mistake. Normally, Diana would shut down an attempt like this to blackmail her with a measure of decorum and civility, refusing to sink as low as they had.

However, _normally_ she didn't have to listen someone rip into Akko the way Kim had, right in front of her—dragging her through the mud and all but accusing her of toying with multiple people for her own amusement. As if someone as pure of heart as Akko had the ability to do something _that_ underhanded… Normally, she wouldn't be sleep-deprived and already worn down from having to suffer through questions that were too personal, or having to smile at people she simply wished would leave her be.

Right now, Diana didn't have the patience, energy or inclination to be generous.

“I don't know what you think you see in the photo of Akko and myself, but I assure you, it's not what you think. She was merely having a bad day, and I was hoping to offer a moment of comfort as a friend. We were sharing what we had assumed to be a private moment and I was only in such close proximity because I was hoping no one would overhear our conversation. It seems I made a mistake while gauging just how desperate you had become. I'm aware of how it looks, but considering how poor the quality is and that the angle puts my hand in the way of actually seeing us speaking, I am willing to argue my side if you insist on trying to turn that into more than it was.”

Diana glared down her nose, turning and stepping closer to Kim who was still smiling and had a slight lift to her eyebrows, telling Diana she would need to do better if she wanted to issue a real challenge and not realizing that Diana hadn't even started yet. “Further, while I understand having something as simple as friends who actually enjoy your company is a foreign concept for you: Akko has many. She is a genuinely likable person, who would, as you've seen, give you the shirt off her back if you needed it. You could ask anyone who is still partaking in this year's trials and each of them would tell you the same thing. While Akko might not be privy to the way people such as yourself tend to twist her words, she never does or says anything intending harm. If you knew her, you would know just how off base your accusation of her toying with Andrew I is.

“It doesn’t matter who you are—she treats everyone with an open kindness and respect that is an endangered treasure that should be praised rather than ripped apart for something as insignificant as a headline. If you don’t believe me, I am more than willing to call Mr. Hanbridge, Miss O’Neil or anyone else you can name. They will all tell you the same thing. She has a talent for befriending everyone she meets.”

Taking a breath, Diana stepped closer, preening as she watched the other girl struggle not to step away. “I don't know what your obsession is with me, your need to twist something as innocent as friendship and pervert it for the sake of a story, but I am through with being patient. I will not stand here while you attempt to destroy the reputation of people I consider important to me. If you insist on running this flimsy excuse for a story, I will personally see to it that your station is blocked from receiving any more interviews or firsthand information for the remainder of the year.”

Kim snorted, crossing her arms and trying to put on an air of confidence they both knew was more act that substance. “You can't do that.”

“Oh?” Diana purred, “As you said, I've always been _popular._ You have personally taken photos that are proof that I am friends with both Akko and Andrew. I assure you I have just as much influence with Miss O’Neil, if you’d take a moment to recall why she’s in Kanto and not Hoenn to begin with, you’ll understand the truth behind my claim. However, if that’s still not enough and you insist on weighing your worth against my own, I assure you that is not a test you will enjoy the answer to. How long do you think you’d have a job, a career if I were to contact your news station and tell them what you’ve been up to? Because while you might claim that you’ve done all this—” Diana gestured to the pictures in Kim hands, “—out of friendship, we both know it’s because you’re just desperate.”

Despite herself, Diana enjoyed the way Kim was beginning to squirm and pressed harder. “I could have you personally blacklisted before you even had time to realize you’ve decided to plant your flag on a battlefield you could never dream of conquering. As you’ve said, the remaining applicants are slim, and with the upcoming gala, it would be a shame if you were the only reporter who was personally banned. What news station would want a reporter that wasn’t able to report on the biggest event of the century? If you doubt me, I would like to remind you _where_ the gala is being held this year.”

Diana was beginning to see the cracks in her resolve, could see Kim sitting back on her heels, and she pressed harder, intending to push until that crack burst open to form a bleeding tear in the ground. “And just to be clear, since that was what you were looking for tonight: if you do decide to go ahead with your article out of spite, I will make sure to end your career as sure as I was the one to start it. You're right, everyone does know about a moment in my personal life. They also know that you were involved, so it wouldn't be a stretch to believe that you were twisting the truth in a perverse and misplaced attempt to exact a misguided form of revenge.”

Diana lowered her voice, imitating Kim's earlier movements, “Just think, you could finally be famous. That’s what you actually want from me, right? You’ll be known as the girl who’s solely responsible for your News Station being the only one in Kanto blacklisted from covering the trials with both a Cavendish and a Hanbridge in the last hundred years. It will be at least another twenty before even one of which has an heir attempt them. Are you really willing to destroy your career to sate your own pettiness?”

“Please,” Kim scoffed, “You’ve always been good at using that sharp tongue of yours, but we both know you don't have the balls for something like that. Your image has always been the most important thing: making sure the Cavendish name stays squeaky clean. Even if you told my boss and I did get fired, what's stopping me from giving the piece to another station? If I brought something that huge to another station, I would be offered a job on the spot. With or without your blessing. Even if you refuse to comment on the pictures directly, your current tantrum is all the proof I need. Don't be stupid, Di. We both know you’ve always been more bark than bite.”

Diana wanted to scream at the nickname, to tell Kim she had no right calling her that, but instead she narrowed her eyes, the cold rolling off of her in waves that chilled even the stifling heat of the mid summer evening. “There are more important things than image, a lesson you taught me well. I think you'd be surprised what I'd do to protect that.” What I'd do to protect the one thing that matters more than my name to me. “You asked me if this was the sword I was willing to fall on, but what you should have asked yourself is: are you? Are you confident enough to form a personal vendetta against mewhile also being naive enough to think you have even a sliver of a chance of winning? Because when the dust settles, you’ll find yourself alone, your bridges burned. While my bonds will only be strengthened under the knowledge that everything I did was to protect them.”

Both girls stood, sizing each other up and looking for a hint that the other was bluffing, waiting for the other to blink, to show a sign of weakness. Diana knew she was taking a risk, that she was throwing all of her chips on the table without any guarantee it would work. The only thing that kept her steady and sure in her resolution was the belief that no matter how this turned out, Akko would forgive her. So even if they were forced into the spotlight, this time she wouldn't have to go through it alone; and that thought alone was enough to keep Diana's spine straight as she stared at the source of the biggest mistake in her young life.

Kim pursed her lips, mulling over what Diana said and shifting uncomfortably, consequently breaking the stare-off in a clear show of defeat. “You know I can't simply bring back nothing, no matter how much you threaten me. They will still run the story with what I already have, quote or no. As you said, this year’s trials are the biggest in the last century.” The reporter tapped her pictures again before scowling and turning back to Diana, “If you can guarantee me access to cover your match against Erika and an invitation to the upcoming gala, I might be able to convince them not to run the story.”

Diana suppressed the urge to refuse, to take the small inch that Kim wanted and crush it, but she stopped herself. Logically she knew that what she was asking for was reasonable, considering what she had. If this was anyone else, she would have no qualms in fulfilling the request. But the protective, angry side of her wanted to destroy Kim to the point where she would never be able to threaten Akko again.

“That can be arranged,” She replied, swallowing the bile that rose in her throat and trying to release some of the tension in her shoulders. “However, know that if I see even one shred of what you showed me tonight anywhere in the media, I will not hesitate to follow through on my promise.” Diana held Kim's gaze, making sure she could see how serious she was. “And if you do run to another station with your tail between your legs, I will do the same there. If you are going to insist on having me followed, then I will do the same to you. I do not appreciate being threatened under a guise of friendship.”

Kim held Diana’s gaze, any outward sign of discomfort removed, nodding her confirmation before turning to leave. “Just so you know,” She said, throwing a look over her shoulder, unwilling to lose the fight without having the last word. “The picture of your ‘private moment’ wasn't taken by me. It was sent to me—that's why the quality is different. I don't use cameras with such poor resolution, you know that to be true firsthand. I think if you stop and ask yourself who would want that picture made public, the answer should be fairly obvious.”

Diana flinched, Kim's confession striking a chord of truth and she watched silently as the other girl walked away, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she left. It was possible Kim was lying, or that it was from an anonymous source that was looking for a quick pay out and Kim was simply trying to take one last attempt at ruffling her feathers. But, as soon as the words had left the reporter’s lips, a single name came to mind.

She knew who it was and wished desperately that she didn't.

 

~o~

 

Diana returned to her room, too angry to think properly, and paced the expansive living room in her suite. Fingers ran through her hair only to bunch up in fists at her sides. Breathe, she told herself. It would be easier to calm down if she could see Akko, or at least talk to her, but it was late and the risk that someone would see her leaving in the dead of night would arouse questions she didn't have the energy to answer.

Further, if she called her in this frenzied state, Akko would know something was wrong. She had a way of knowing when something was bothering Diana. It would be nearly impossible to convince her not to try and come to her. After what Kim had just showed her, her suspicions were correct: they were being followed, and it was not worth the risk no matter how much she wanted to see her.

Sinking down to sit on the couch in the center of the room, Diana dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. “Damnit,” She whispered, nails digging into her palms as she curled her hands into fists. At this rate, Akko was going to end up being collateral damage in the war to publish the top story, the strive to find the biggest scoop, and Andrew was not helping. That wasn’t much of a surprise, though; he hadn’t been in a very long time. It was her own foolishness that had made her think he might be.

“Damnit,” Diana repeated, tossing her pokedex away to rid herself of the temptation that was only two presses of a button away. She had let Kim get to her. Should she have denied her friendship with Akko in its entirety? No, that would only make things more difficult. It was fine, everything would be fine.

Hearing her pokedex chime from where it had been tossed, Diana moved her hands so she could look at the blinking red light: a colour she had assigned specifically to show Akko's messages. Too worn down to deny her addiction, she strode across the room and picked up the device to read the correspondence. “ _I know you're probably asleep, but I just wanted to say_ _I'm really happy you're my girlfriend and you like me and stuff. I'll run past your room tomorrow, so make sure you look for me! Good night, beautiful!”_

Diana smiled, rereading the message and was surprised when a second came through, immediately followed by a third.

“ _Wait, you're asleep. So, good morning!”_

“ _Shoot, I really hope that didn't wake you up.”_

Letting out a watery laugh, Diana shook her head, “You really are far too charming for your own good.” Seeing the messages listed, she debated on responding or waiting until she was in a better state of mind. Before Diana had a chance to decide, Akko was already sending another message, continuing on with her inquiry. Diana could picture the crinkle Akko’s nose made when she was trying to figure something out, the way her eyes would look down and she’d turn her cheek.

“ _Does sending a message at night still make it a good night?”_ Akko asked, the message coming through as her stream of thought continued to flow.

“Either way I know what you mean,” Diana responded out loud, sitting back down and watching as the three dots came up again. Something must have happened to make Akko ramble the way she was. _Or maybe she actually misses me,_ Diana thought to herself. It was still a little strange, to have someone who genuinely missed her.

“ _You were right, by the way. About Sucy. I don't know what to do to help.”_ Diana frowned, reading the message. She could picture Akko laying in bed, typing out her thoughts as they came to her, Eevee probably curled on her stomach. Akko would probably try to fix it, Diana mused to herself. It would be rather entertaining to see her attempt to set up her teammates. They would probably catch on fairly quickly, since Akko wasn't great at being subtle.

“ _It's okay though! I hope you have time to talk tomorrow.”_ Maybe—she wanted to. Diana was simply worried that something would be noticed, similar to how Kim had. It had taken a lot of effort to clear tonight, in hopes to surprise Akko. All of her work was ruined by bumping into one unexpected visitor. Except next time, she might not be able to bluff her way out of it—that was, if her bluff had even worked this time. She would know within the week if it had.

“ _I made a list so I wouldn't forget anything the next time we talk. That way you won't feel like you missed anything. I think Sucy misses you too, she keeps grumbling about having to pick up your share of the babysitting time.”_

Part of Diana wanted to insist that Akko was an adult and that she really didn't need a babysitter or chaperone; however, the other half felt significantly better knowing there was someone watching after her, even if that someone was Sucy or Andrew. Although Diana preferred to think of it as Akko having company, rather than a babysitter. At least she’s not lonely.

Akko didn't seem to realize how dangerous a large city like Celadon could be. It was the tourist central of Kanto, which meant that it also attracted a large group of pickpockets, scam artists, and crooks in general. And Akko had a tendency to be a little too trusting. She didn't seem to realize the dangers that were present, too engrossed with all of the new things to see and experience.

“ _I ate a banana today because it reminded me of you,”_ Diana blinked at the message, unaware that the tension and stress of the day had been slowly ebbing away as she read each message as it came in. Legs crossed on the couch, and she let out a yawn, watching those three dots that were running a slow rhythm over the bottom. “ _Get it? Because Diana Banana?”_

Diana snorted. Well, whatever encouraged Akko to eat healthier.

Akko continued to ‘chatter’ away happily, any reservations about her messages possibly waking Diana up seemingly forgotten. She detailed a conversation she had had with Eevee about meeting a Ninetails and that they were just as fluffy as they looked; she then moved on to talking about the multitudes of food shops she had tried, and had already formed a list long enough to cover two full pages.

By the time Akko was beginning to wind down, finally losing steam without dipping into the stuff she had on her list. Those topics were carefully set aside for talking though, so ‘Diana wouldn't be bored’ as Akko described it, not realizing that no matter what Akko decided to talk about, she was never bored.Diana found herself sitting with her cheek resting against her hand and smiling at the onslaught of messages, fingerscurling as she bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud.

Even without being able to hear Akko’s voice and having to rely on her own memory to picture the way her smile would slowly grow while talking, the way her excitement would bubble, or how her hands would wave wildly while trying to give more detail to the story—even without having the firsthand experience, it was still enough to wash away the grime of the day and make Diana feel refreshed.

Feeling much better than before, Diana took a breath and typed out a quick message when Akko started to realize just how many messages she had sent and was sending another five to apologize. This much she should be able to do without breaking down and being unable to resist going to her, or spilling out all of her recent stresses and sending Akko into a worried spiral.

“ _I'm glad you're my girlfriend as well, I'll look for you tomorrow. Good night/morning.”_ Diana smirked when, predictably, Akko immediately started to type in a frenzy. Probably shocked that Diana had responded and worried she had woken her up.

“ _Crap, I didn’t mean to wake you up! I’m so sorry—”_

Shaking her head, Diana let out a breathy laugh, “I love you, you ridiculous dork.” As soon as the words escaped her lips, the trainer's eyes went wide, shocked it had slipped out without her having even realized it was a possibility. Blushing furiously she stood up, pokedex slipping from her hands to bounce against the couch cushions, before beginning to pace again and running her hands through her hair, trying to figure out _how_. How she had let slip something she knew wasn’t merely a habitual utterance. The words meant something, stoked the burning embers in the warmth of her chest, even if no one was there to hear them. She had meant it, and Diana was too shocked to come to a consensus of how she _should_ feel about that revelation.

Stopping in front of the balcony, Diana stood with her fingers on her lips, working through what had just happened.

“I—” She stopped, mind frozen before breaking into a wide smile. “I really am in love with her.”

In the quiet privacy of her room, even if she wasn’t sure how she should feel about admitting that Akko had the power to destroy her in a way that no one ever had… She knew that it didn’t matter, because all she felt was certainty. Diana had fallen so unapologetically in love with Akko, and she figured that if anyone were to have the power to completely destroy her... she was glad it was her in the end. Diana trusted Akko like she had never trusted anyone before—and she was certain that, if given the opportunity, Akko would never betray that trust.

 

~o~

 

“Hey, Akko?” Sucy mumbled, voice a little hoarse. Akko looked over from where she was laying, the pokedex’s bright screen making it a little hard for her to see through the dark. Once Sucy had calmed down enough to try to sleep, she had decided to stay where she was, laying beside her friend on the cramped bed, offering silent support just in case. It was unlikely that Sucy would ask, even if she did feel the need, but sometimes just knowing someone was there could be more of a comfort than any words either could think to offer.

Thinking about Sucy and realizing how she must been feeling for a while now, listening to Lotte and Akko talk about Frank. Enduring Akko going over wanting to go on a double date, and trying to be supportive while not realizing how that must have made Sucy felt… All of it made her miss Diana more, and she felt more grateful—as impossible as that was—that she was able to call Diana hers. She had decided to send her a message to make sure she knew, even if now she was feeling a little embarrassed that Diana had been awoken by her novel length amount of messages.

“Ya?” Akko asked, surprised Sucy was still awake. She had thought she’d gone to sleep a while ago and had started thinking about recent events, going over Sucy and Lotte’s interactions one by one to see if there was something she had missed. Some clue that she should have noticed to help prevent the amount of hurt Sucy was currently feeling. Diana had figured it out so quickly, and all from a secondhand recount.

She felt rather silly in retrospect. She had noticed the touches, the smiles and all the effort Sucy had put in but had simply written it off as their friendship evolving, the same way Sucy was starting to open up to her as well. Her defences were slowly coming down; Akko just hadn’t noticed she was removing the bricks in a different order for her and Lotte. Akko had to wonder if Lotte knew. It would make sense after how insistently she had tried to make sure Sucy would be okay with her going out with Frank. But if she was able to piece that much together, then—

“Thank you,” Sucy said, keeping her back turned away and facing the wall. Akko looked over, studying her friend, and waited. “For, you know… Not pushing.”

“You’re welcome,” Akko chuckled, feeling a little awkward and kicking herself mentally. Laughing was not the appropriate response—neither was ‘you’re welcome,’ but what else was she supposed to say? She felt like she should apologize for not noticing sooner. Lotte and Sucy both knew about her crush on Diana before she had realized what it was she was feeling. Should she apologize for opening the door and being the reason Sucy had had to see that?

“I fucked up,” Sucy continued, and Akko could hear her voice starting to waver again. She opened her mouth to ask what she meant before closing it and looking away. Sucy being honest and raw was something she’d only seen twice, and both times were because she had been forced into it: when she had used her second question to find out why she was so angry, and when she had yelled in front of her previous home.

“She asked me, and I lied.” Sucy continued, letting out a watery scoff, “I just—I wasn’t ready. And I didn’t think—I thought it would go away.” The researcher admitted, shifting her legs to curl herself a little tighter into a defensive ball.

“I really don’t know how you had the guts to tell Diana,” Sucy snorted, falling back into her typical pattern of inserting jokes to try and alleviate some of the growing tension.

“Uh,” Akko chuckled, trying to pinpoint when that had happened. “To be fair, Diana tends to…” The trainer trailed off, what was a good way of saying, ‘Diana has a tendency to say things that make her tongue stop working?’ “...Say things.” Akko summarized, feeling the mattress dip as Sucy rolled over, looking at her teammate, eyes swollen and nose still a little red.

“No shit, Diana figured out how to talk?” The researcher deadpanned, but even as she said it, the corners of her lips twitched.

“Ya, she’s pretty good at it.” Akko teased, rolling so she was on her side as well and stuck out her tongue. “Hey Sucy?” It was okay if Sucy didn’t feel ready to talk about Lotte just yet, or if she wanted to start by cracking jokes. That was just her way of becoming comfortable, so maybe she should just ask something random to get the ball rolling.

“Ya?” Sucy asked, looking at her fingernails as she inspected them, trying to act more collected than she really was.

“Is this what people mean when they say, ‘pillow talk?’” Akko asked, and when Sucy glanced up at her, she poked the pillow her head was rested on. It made sense, both she and Sucy currently had their heads on pillows… And they were talking. Made more sense than the pillow itself talking, anyways.

“No,” Sucy replied, watching as Akko’s face contorted in confusion. The researcher waited just long enough for Akko’s mind to start churning out more ideas before deciding to clarify for once. “Pillow talk is when you talk to someone after having sex, and you’re both—”

“Okay, okay!” Akko squeaked, feeling a little embarrassed and flinging her hands up in mock surrender, not expecting her friend to explain. Was this how it was going to be now? Instead of simply laughing and not explaining, she was going to over-explain and go into vivid detail? At least Sucy explained for once, that was a bonus. But now she felt a little awkward. She had not been using that term correctly, at all.

Sucy snorted, rolling her eyes and going back to inspecting her fingernails. “So, Diana’s a smooth talker, huh?” Akko’s cheeks started to burn at the question, and she nodded. Ya, she really was. Akko didn’t understand at first, sometimes. Diana always seemed to explain it in a way that she clued in, eventually.

Sucy hummed, seeming to contemplate something and falling back into silence.

“Can I ask you something?” Akko said, and Sucy nodded her consent, not looking up. “What did you mean by, you messed up?”

Smirking, Sucy looked up at her friend, “I’ll tell you if you say what I actually said.”

Akko scrunched up her nose, pouting. Why was there always a string attached? Still, it wasn’t that bad. “...What did you mean by, ‘I fucked up?’” Akko whispered, feeling her ears burn and curling her legs a little closer to her chest.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Sucy taunted, “Can you say it a little louder?”

“Yes you did!” Akko protested, narrowing her eyes at her teammate. She had completed her end of the deal, now it was time for Sucy to complete hers! Seeing that Sucy wasn’t going to concede, simply looking back at her teammate with a raised eyebrow, Akko let out a huff. “What did you—”

“Louder,” Sucy said, and Akko’s glower darkened.

“Fucked up!” Akko exclaimed, “Are you happy now?” Half of the pokecenter probably heard that! She could already taste the soap.

“Geez, didn’t need to scream it.” Sucy said, Akko’s frustration and embarrassment making her grin grow a little larger. The researcher averted her gaze, rolling onto her back so she could look up at the ceiling and set her lips in a straight line. She remained silent, eyes running over invisible text that was for her alone and let out a sigh, finally finding the spot that she wanted to start at.

“Lotte asked me if I had feelings for her.” Sucy said, and Akko blinked.

“Really? That seems awfully direct for Lotte.” It didn’t seem like something Lotte would be able to do—not that she was incapable of talking about her feelings, it was just so… bold, to ask someone directly if they had feelings for her. Maybe she really ought to read the writing Sucy had sent her, if Lotte had that kind of—

“Well, not exactly. It was after you realized you had a crush on Diana, even though we had known for weeks.” Sucy snorted, “I still can’t believe it took having her pressed against you for you to figure that out.”

Akko puffed out her cheeks, “Well, it’s not like that had happened previous to that. So, why should I have figured it out sooner?”

Sucy tilted her head so she was looking at her grumbling friend, “You were upset for days just because she didn’t talk to you in Pewter.”

“So?” Akko mumbled, she would have been upset if Sucy or Lotte had given her the same cold shoulder. That didn’t prove anything.

“Akko, literally every single sentence you said about her was, ‘Diana makes me so mad but she’s so hot.’” Sucy rolled her eyes, looking back up at the ceiling and linking her hands together over her stomach. “Or, Diana makes me so mad but I wish she would notice me, she’s so smart. Blah blah blah.” The researcher continued to tease.

“Okay, okay!” Akko conceded, “Fine, I get it.” It’s not her fault though, Diana really was all of those things. She was just stating facts… “So,” Akko picked at the sheets under her hand and tried to return the conversation back to its original path, “What did Lotte say then?”

“She asked if I liked anyone,” Sucy summarized, “And I said no.”

“And?” Akko asked, sure there had to be more. It couldn’t really be that simple.

“And, what?” Sucy said, shrugging. “I lied. I already said that.”

“Right,” Akko mumbled, “Because you weren’t ready.” She repeated, coming back to the earlier part of the conversation. She could relate to that; there were plenty of things she hadn’t been ready for. Her and Diana having to attempt their first kiss multiple times was a testament to that. There were still things she wasn’t ready for, and she didn’t know how to talk to Diana about that, or even if she was going to. Not yet anyways. Sucy had said it was fine, that she didn’t have to.

Maybe once Diana wasn’t so busy.

“She asked me if she should go out with Frank,” Sucy mumbled, gaze still fixated on the ceiling. “You weren’t there, you had left after freaking out about something. Something about forks, I think.” Akko flushed, knowing exactly when that was. So, this was after she had left to try and calm her nerves before meeting Diana for their first date.

“Anyways, Lotte asked me if I thought she should go,” Sucy continued, letting out a deep sigh.

“What did you say?” Akko watched her friend, genuinely curious. If the situation was reversed and it had been Diana asking her if she should go out with someone else, what would she have said? Probably no. Akko felt a flare of jealousy and hugged her arms a little tighter against her chest. Even just thinking about the possibility in an alternate universe of Diana being with someone else, it didn’t feel right. All the Dianas should be with all the Akkos.

Scrunching up her nose, Akko sent out a silent prayer that all the other Akkos made sure to accomplish that mission.

“I told her she should do whatever she wanted to do,” Sucy said, stating it as if it was the most obvious answer.

“Why?” Akko asked, from what Sucy had said, Lotte had repeatedly sought confirmation. It almost sounded like she was seeking permission. Or she was worried about hurting Sucy’s feelings.

“Because,” Sucy wet her lips, donning a sad smile and closing her eyes, “All I want is for her to be happy. And Lotte is the type of person to put other people first, so if I had told her not to go, or had told her about my crush, she would have cancelled her date. While that would have made my life a little easier, if she genuinely liked Frank, I didn’t want her to give that up. So, I told her to do what _she_ wanted to do, without adding anything that could influence her decision either way. Without worrying about putting other people’s happiness or feelings first.” Sucy snorted, going back to correct her statement, “I guess it’s, ‘if she genuinely _likes_ Frank.’ Which is safe to say after…”

Shaking her head, Sucy continued. “I just don’t want to be the reason she isn’t happy. I really did mean it, when I told her she should do what she wants to do. And I guess what she wanted was Frank.”

Mulling over what Sucy said, Akko admitted she was right about Lotte putting other people first. She had done just that when she had almost foregone the convention just to make sure Akko was safe while travelling to Vermilion. It was just who Lotte was: selfless.

“How do you know she didn’t just go because she thought there wasn’t another option?” Akko asked. Maybe Lotte just didn’t know that she had two choices. It was like when you got a vanilla ice cream cone, without realizing that chocolate fudge had also been on the menu. If you had known that there were more options than just vanilla, you might not have ordered that one. Even though vanilla was still a good option. It just wasn’t chocolate fudge.

Sucy remained silent, lost her in own thoughts, eyes closed and Akko wondered if she had fallen asleep. It was also possible that Sucy had reached her limit for how much personal information she wanted to give out, and was pretending to be asleep to end the conversation. Or—

“I don’t,” Sucy replied, letting out another deep sigh and rubbing her forehead. “I—” The researcher let her hands fall back to rest against her comforter, pursing her lips. “It doesn’t matter now, though, because telling her at this point would be selfish. I’m not going to purposefully sabotage her relationship with Frank.”

“But—” Akko started, before clamping her mouth shut when Sucy caught her with a sidelong glance.

“What would you do if I told you I had feelings for you?” Sucy asked, her voice coming out even without a hint of mirth. She was waiting, forcing Akko to really consider the question.

Even though she knew it was—probably—a joke, or just a question to make her think, Akko found herself shifting uncomfortably.

“I don’t know,” She admitted. It certainly wouldn’t make Diana like Sucy more. If anything it would make it so much worse: their feud. And it would probably be difficult to talk to Sucy, or be honest. Being alone with her would be difficult.

“Exactly,” Sucy let out a sigh, “It would make things awkward, would make Diana hate me even more and it would also put a strain on your relationship with her. How do you think she’d handle you being alone with me? Or sleeping in the same room, or when we’re out staying in a cramped tent?” Akko looked down at her hands; she knew the answer. Diana wouldn’t be happy about it. She would probably try to keep it to herself since Akko didn’t have much say in the matter, and she wouldn’t want to lose her friendship with Sucy. But—

“I still think you should tell her,” Akko admitted in a whisper. “I don’t think it’s fair that you’re the only one hurting. And even if Lotte doesn’t…” Feel the same. Akko peeked up at her friend, finding her attention returned to the ceiling. Listening, but unwilling to look at Akko. “I just think it’s better to be honest.”

Sucy hummed, showing she was listening, “You know, when I moved here all I remember is crying. I didn’t want to leave my friends, my home. And I didn’t understand why we had to. My dad sat me down, and asked me if I loved my mom. When I said I did, he said ‘love means sometimes putting the other person’s happiness and wellbeing before your own.’ And that’s why we had to go.”

Donning a sad smile, Sucy licked her lips and seemed to realize something even as she said it, “That’s why I have to be the one to let her go.”

Akko remained silent, listening to the explanation and finding herself blushing slightly over how honest that was. About the implications behind Sucy’s words, “In that case at least, I think you should talk to her. She doesn’t know why you’ve been—” Akko hesitated.

“—An ass?” Sucy finished for her friend, letting out a scoff. “I know, it’s not fair. I _am_ going to apologize, just… Not tonight.” Akko nodded. She could understand that Sucy didn’t want see Lotte so soon afterwards. She didn’t agree with Sucy’s decision to keep her feelings to herself when they were causing this much pain, even if she could see the reasons why Sucy had chosen the route she had.

But it was easier to criticize when you weren’t the one who had to experience the situation first hand, when you could look at the problem without the added influence of emotion or personal connection. Perhaps that was why Lotte and Sucy had seen it before her—why everyone apparently had. They had looked at the situation objectively, without Akko’s doubts and insecurities and had simply seen the growing affections at a level that reached no further than skin deep.

Akko lay quietly, running through the conversation in her mind, trying to find something she might have missed. It was making her miss Diana even more, and for the hundredth time that night, she said a silent thank you to whatever had made the other girl decide to return her feelings.

When it became apparent the researcher wasn’t going to say anything more, Akko let the conversation go. They both had a lot to think about—a lot to consider.

 

~o~

 

Akko stood outside Celadon Hotel, the sunrise of the next morning casing the building in a warm glow, and tried to figure out the solution to her problem. She had no idea which room was Diana’s—and even if she did, having just the room number wouldn’t exactly be an indication as to what side of the building she was on, or which floor. Some buildings had, ‘Lobby or Ground’ and then Floor One through to the top. Others had floor one as the ground floor. So, one could be two, two could be four. It was all just so confusing.

Scratching the sides of her head and ruffling her hair, Akko let out a deep breath. It’s okay, maybe she should just wave at both sides and hope Diana saw. She said she’d be looking… But on the off chance she was still getting some much needed sleep, Akko didn’t want to wake her up just to ask.

“Will she even be able to see me?” Akko mumbled, taking a step back to look up towards the top of the building that was tickling the clouds. Sticking out her bottom lip in a pout, Akko tilted her head. Maybe this was a stupid idea. It had seemed cute in her head though. No one would be able to figure out it was for Diana, and it didn’t require any extra work for her.

“Are you Atsuko Kagari?” A soft, feminine voice inquired. Akko jumped, heart thundering in her chest and looked to her right, finding a girl with soft brown, short hair. She hadn’t been expecting anyone to talk to her, not when it was barely morning. At least she didn’t catch her waving at the building. Little mercies.

“Oh, um—” Akko flushed, she hadn’t been expecting to be caught, “Ya…?” It was still strange, having people she didn’t recognize or know who already knew her. This must be what it’s like for Diana, except this was only one person. Not like, the thousands that bothered Diana on a daily basis. Was a thousand too much?

“I’m sorry to bother you, I’m just a fan of yours and I was hoping I could get a picture.” The girl explained, offering a smile and holding up her camera. “If you don’t mind?”

Akko blinked, “Oh, sure. I didn’t know I had any fans,” The trainer laughed awkwardly. Most of the people who did follow her were in love with one of her pokemon. Eevee had always been the top of the list, but after Brock Mizar had gotten a large spike in followers. Especially that one man with the costume. Harley was becoming a favourite though, and now had more fans than Eevee and Mizar combined. They just couldn’t seem to get enough of Harley’s pictures. People were even offering to send her shirts, bandanas and custom made outfits to wear.

“Thank you so much!” The girl clapped her hands together, moving to stand beside Akko and holding her camera up. “I had been told you were really friendly, but I was still a little nervous to approach you. You know what they say about online opinions sometimes being skewed.”

Akko looked at the other girl, wondering where she could have heard that before being instructed to look at the camera. Setting aside that inquiry, she looked up and donned a large smile, flinching when the other girl moved closer to make sure they were both in the shot.

“Oh, this is so great, this is exactly what I had hoped for!” The girl beamed, stepping away to look through the pictures with a smile.

“You’re welcome,” Akko chuckled, scratching the back of her head. What else do you say to something like this? All she did was hold still for a second for a picture. Akko looked down at where Eevee was sitting, watching the girl like a hawk, the fur along her spine bristling.

That’s strange—normally Eevee would be all over someone new. Maybe she’s upset she wasn’t the focus this time. Jealous fox.

“Alright, I should be going. Thank you again!” The girl said, putting the strap on her camera back around her neck and clicking the lense covering into place.

“It’s really no problem, maybe I’ll see you again…?” Akko trailed off, and the other girl picked up on the question.

“Kimberly,” She offered, holding out her hand to shake Akko’s, “And I’m sure you will.”

Akko watched the other girl, confused as to what her last remark meant before shaking her head. Maybe she was referring to her gym battle at the end of the week? The dates of the challenges had just been released, so that would make the most sense. Oh well.

Turning her attention back to the building, Akko stepped back and double checked to make sure wasn’t being watched before making a heart with her hands and aiming towards the middle of the building. Once she had held the position for a moment, she ran to the other side, just to be safe, and repeated the motion before fishing out her pokedex to message Diana.

“ _Did you see me?”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	70. Ponyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Wednesday!  
> Decided to do the bonus this week. Yes, this one is also a doozy - around the same length as the previous.  
> To be clear, this is NOT the new average chapter length. This is just a for a couple chapters type thing.  
> Anywho, hope you enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 69**

**Ponyo**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Alright, Magikarp!” Akko exclaimed, putting as much energy as she could into her words, trying her best to pump up the fish that was in the water in front of her. She had chosen the pond in the middle of the park that she liked to run through. Not only was it the largest body of water in the city – that she knew about – but she also ran right by it in the middle of her workout, so adding some time to work with Magikarp was almost too perfect.

“Today's the day that we work those fins!” Akko pumped a fist into the air, and beside her Eevee yipped, running circles around her trainer's feet. Magikarp regarded his trainer, slowly opening and closing his mouth and staring blankly without showing any of the same signs of excitement.

“Magikarp, use Splash!” Akko commanded, pointing at the fish and waiting. Rather than heeding the command, the carp continued to stare, blinking once in slow motion. “Um...” Akko's arm started to droop. Normally he didn't even need to be asked; as soon as she started to talk he would start splashing. “Do you only like bathtubs?”

The water type offered no hints as to whether he liked or disliked the bathtub more than the pond, doing no more than floating on top of the water, head poking through the surface and watching.

Akko looked at Eevee, who had stopped her circling to watch. “Maybe he needs a demonstration?” Akko mumbled, and Eevee growled, running away from the water's edge. “I wasn't going to have you use Mimic you big baby!” The trainer yelled back at the puffy kit, “Magikarp would need to use Splash for you to Mimic it anyways...”

“Lets see,” Akko mumbled, folding her arms over her chest and trying to figure out what she was doing wrong. “Normally I fill the tub, then summon you,” She looked pointedly at the fish, “And then I usually just start talking and you start splashing...” Maybe he just likes to make a mess? And since there isn't a floor to mop up, he doesn't see the point in splashing?

How pathetic was she that a Magikarp wouldn't listen to her? Akko let out a defeated breath, sulking and flopping down to sit on the riverbank, looking back at the carp that seemed to think blinking was optional. “I bet you'd listen to Diana...” Akko grouched, looking over at the trees that littered the sides of the paths. Maybe she'd have to bring food as an incentive, like how she had had to motivate Mizar when they started out.

Hearing a small lap of water, Akko looked back at the fish who had moved closer and seemed to be listening. “Huh?” Did he like it when she talked about Diana? Actually come to think of it, most of the time Akko was sitting talking to him, because what else was she supposed to do while sitting on the bathroom floor? She usually ended up talking about home, food or Diana. Eyeing the fish suspiciously, Akko decided to try her theory.

“Diana,” She said again, watching as Magikarp moved a little closer. “Huh,” Akko leaned a little closer, “Are you trying to steal my girlfriend?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at the carp. “Better think again, there's no way I'd ever let that happen. Diana is the best girlfriend ever,” Akko sputtered when she was hit with a wave of water.

“Hey!” Akko puffed out her cheeks, surging to her feet and stomping closer to the pond bank. “I can see why you'd like her, Diana is the prettiest—” The trainer was cut off again when another Splash was used, and she turned slightly as the icy water drenched her from head to toe. “—smartest, most thoughtful—” Akko choked on another mouthful of water, spitting it out and grimacing at the unpleasant taste.

“Stop it! You are not stealing Diana. You're a fish!” Akko yelled at the water type, who had started to Splash almost continuously, soaking the mud and grass that surrounded the pond. She had not thought this through, and her foot slipped in the mud when she tried to move further up the bank, covering her legs in the grime. Magikarp stopped splashing, looking at his trainer who was sitting in the mud drenched from head to toe.

“Oh, I bet you think this is funny, don't you?” She asked, receiving a slow blink in return. A blink filled with victory, Akko thought to herself. “Well you're not the one who gets to kiss Diana, so—” Before she could finish her sentence, Magikarp began to Splash again and Akko found herself spitting water once more, raising her arms to try and shield her face.

 

~o~

 

Half an hour later, Akko stomped into her team's room, slamming the door shut and tracking water and muck behind her to the bathroom.

“What—” Lotte started to ask, eyes widening with surprise when she spotted her friend covered in grass, mud and looking thoroughly annoyed.

“There's a fish after my girlfriend!” Akko wailed, closing the bathroom door behind her without offering any more of an explanation. Eevee narrowly managed to get in after her trainer before the door was closed and the shower was turned on.

Lotte glanced over at Sucy, opening her mouth to ask before deciding against it and rubbing her arm instead.

“She's trying a new training idea Andrew gave her,” Sucy offered, throwing a lifeline to Lotte in an attempt at repairing some of the recent damage. The researcher was still uncomfortable and focused her attention on her experiment in front of her. She knew Akko was right: that if she was going to choose to remain silent about her affections for Lotte, then she needed to apologize and try to be normal. Even if the words: Akko was right, weren’t ones she’d ever say out loud. Otherwise she'd end up losing her friend entirely, which was not something she wanted. Lotte dating Frank she would be able to handle eventually—losing Lotte completely, not so much.

“Oh,” Lotte perked up, “I'm surprised you were able to translate that.” The coordinator flushed, fiddling with the sheets and keeping her focus on the open book in front of her crossed legs.

“Well, I have been pulling triple babysitting duty lately,” Sucy deadpanned, rolling her eyes and wrestling with a smile.

“Right… Sorry.” Lotte said, sinking back to sit a little heavier against her pillows.

Cursing to herself, Sucy wished for once she could manage to say the right thing. That wasn’t what she had meant; Lotte never seemed to take things the way she intended. When she said she wasn’t reading Nightfall because she liked it, she meant that she was reading it because of Lotte—because she wanted to be able to actually talk to her about it rather than just sitting there mute while Lotte rambled endlessly. It bothered her that there was something so important to her friend that she knew next to nothing about.

Instead Lotte had taken it as it bothered her, that she was annoyed and reading the books for that reason. Which, while not entirely incorrect, was also missing the other half of the explanation. The primary motivation.

“What are your plans for today?” Sucy asked, deciding to go in for round two.

“Oh, um…” Lotte sat up a little straighter, surprised by the question. “I’m not really sure yet. Nothing that important, why?”

“I dunno,” Sucy mumbled, focusing on keeping her hand steady while she worked to add two drops of a diluted formula into her current experiment. “I just thought you might want to get lunch,” She summarized, shrugging in an attempt to downplay how nervous the question made her. She wouldn’t blame Lotte if she said no… she _had_ been a royal ass lately.

“With me?” Lotte asked, mouth slightly parted as she looked at her teammate. “I mean, lunch just the two of us?”

“Ya, if you want to.” Sucy replied, refusing to look up to the top bunk even though she could feel the eyes trained on her. “If not—”

“I want to!” Lotte squeaked, cutting Sucy off before she could finish her sentence. Trying to hide her smile, the coordinator grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her chest, toying with the corner of the page in her book.

“Okay,” Sucy said, unable to offer more confirmation than that and went back to quietly working on her research.

Akko flung open the door a moment later, still angry, and stomped out of the bathroom in a huff, grumbling under her breath the entire time, “Stupid fish.” Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the pokeball that seemed to be shining a little brighter than the rest and stuck out her tongue.

“Why do you think Magikarp is trying to steal Diana, Akko?” Lotte asked, leaning over the edge of her bunk to look down at her fuming teammate. Someone had to ask, they weren’t going to be able to figure that one out on their own.

Akko flung her arm out wide, pointing an accusing finger at Magikarp’s pokeball. “Because he won’t Splash unless I talk about Diana!”

Sucy stopped what she was doing, the smirk on her face growing wider, turning in her chair to make sure she had a front row seat to a _very_ promising conversation. Lotte glanced at Sucy before turning her attention back to her distressed and red-faced teammate. “Do you think it’s possible he’s just responding to the way you feel when you talk about Diana?” Lotte asked, waiting while Akko mulled that over.

“What, like a secondhand crush?” She asked, plunking down on her butt and crossing her arms.

“No… Well, sort of.” Lotte swung her legs so they dangled off the side of her bed, “Water types can be really sensitive to vibrations and emotions. So, maybe he can sense your excitement when you talk about something you like and that’s why he’s splashing. He’s reacting to your excitement or happiness by displaying his own. Kind of like how Eevee gets angry when you do.”

Akko scrunched up her nose, considering what Lotte said. She had a point—Eevee was ready to fight the second she noticed Akko was mad, even if she didn’t know why.

“I dunno,” She mumbled, glaring at the offending pokeball, unwilling to forgive him just yet. It was still suspicious.

“Well, you could always look at the bright side,” Lotte offered, biting her lip. When Akko and Sucy both turned curious looks in her direction, the coordinator started to toy with the ends of her hair, “You were worried that you wouldn’t be able to train Magikarp because you didn’t think he could fight.” Lotte shrugged, Sucy’s grin breaking out into a wider smirk that slowly changed to open mouthed appreciation.

“But we know at the very least he can win a fight against you.” Lotte finished, trying to keep herself from laughing and blushing a deep shade of crimson when Sucy started to howl with laughter.

Akko floundered for a response, staring between Sucy and Lotte as they both shared a laugh for the first time in days. Watching her team finally start to return to normal, Akko broke out in a smile and started to laugh as well. Enjoying the renewed, shared mirth as the first signs of beginning to heal were shining through.

~o~

 

After some much needed merriment to recharge her waning battery level, Akko decided to head back to the park for some team bonding time. Lotte and Sucy were heading to lunch, which Akko had made very clear she didn’t want to impede upon, especially not after the warning look Sucy shot her. Although that could have more to do with a warning not to say anything to Lotte than wanting to be alone. Andrew was busy with whatever it was he and Diana were doing, and Professor Ursula had similarly canceled their plans. Which meant with only two days left until the gym challenges began, it was time to work on strategy. The part that Akko disliked the most. She enjoyed watching the battles, and seeing all the neat tricks people came up with. But as far as forming a strategy went, she preferred to wing it.

Truthfully she should have started a while ago, but without Diana constantly reminding her not to put it off to the last minute, that was exactly what Akko had done.

Once Mizar was happily sleeping in the tree behind her, Eevee curled up against her legs and Harley laying out in the sun, Akko cracked open her pokedex. Clicking open the search window, Akko returned to the most recent item she had been sent: Sucy's intended ‘study material.’

Admittedly, she was curious what Sucy meant by ‘accuracy’ or how this was supposed to help her. Akko also wasn't sure if she was going to be able to make it through these online stories; books had never been ranked highly on her preferred past times. The comics Andrew had been lending her were the exception, because those had pictures.

Each time she had sat down to read a book, Akko found herself asleep within the first couple of pages and ended up deciding that if the book was good enough, it would just be made into a movie. So she'd just wait for that.

As soon as she clicked the link to open Lotte's profile, Akko heard a familiar voice and stiffened. Crap, what were they doing here? Maybe if she just held perfectly still, they wouldn't notice her; the park was popular, there were lots of people milling about. But still, what were the chances she'd run into them, _here?_

“Akko.” Hannah greeted, and the trainer looked up, forcing a smile.

“Uh, hi Hannah, Barbara.” Akko said, looking up at the two girls in front of her. This wasn't going to go well. Why were they even talking to her when Diana wasn't around? Normally they just ignored her or pretended she didn't exist. Going back to that would be fantastic right about now.

Hannah pursed her lips, folding her arms over her chest and staring pointedly above Akko's head. When neither of Diana's teammates said anything more, Akko looked between them, confused. Why were they just standing there? Did they really come over to say hello and then just do nothing? Was staring silently a new scare tactic?

Barbara elbowed her friend in the side, raising an eyebrow and rolling her wrist, encouraging Hannah to speak.

Rolling her eyes, Hannah let out a sigh and placed a hand on her hip, “This is so stupid, Barbara, she isn't going to be able to help.”

Akko perked up at the whispered utterance, unsure if she was supposed to overhear or not. They needed her help? With what? Why wouldn’t they just ask Diana? Maybe it was because Diana was too busy to help them and she was their last option? That must be it.

“You won't know if you don't try,” Barbara encouraged, ignoring the glower that was sent her way.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Hannah turned her focus back to Akko with crinkled up her nose. “Can you please tell Diana I really didn't do it?” Looking between Hannah and Barbara, Akko was at a loss as to what they were talking about. Why didn’t Hannah just tell her herself?

“Huh?” Akko mumbled, genuinely confused. “Do what?”

The trainer's response only seemed to further irritate Hannah, who threw her hands in the air and let them slap unceremoniously back down against the side of her legs. Turning to Barbara, Hannah pointed a finger at Akko and hissed, “See, I told you! Diana hasn't even told her.”

Barbara frowned, tilting her chin and glancing at Akko before returning her focus to her distressed teammate. “Hannah, remember you're trying to ask for a favour...” The coordinator whispered, touching Hannah's arm to try and calm her.

“And I told you, it's pointless!” Hannah huffed, “I'm going back.”

“Hannah!” Barbara called, frowning and watching as her friend stormed off. Hesitating, Barbara looked at where Akko was watching, absolutely befuddled and offered an apology. “I'm sorry, she's just upset.”

“Seems like she's always upset...” Akko muttered, flushing when she realized she had said that out loud and holding up her hands. “I'm—”

“No, it's okay. You're right, we haven't been fair to you.” Barbara admitted.

Huh? Akko blinked, staring at the other girl. As subtly as she could, Akko pinched her thigh before wincing. Nope, not asleep. So, then… Barbara really did apologize?

“I don't understand...” Akko mumbled, nose crinkling and trying to figure out what just happened. Barbara was almost being... Nice? And she wasn’t asleep. Not that they were nice in her dreams, they weren’t. It just didn’t add up.

“Well, we didn't do a very good job of explaining.” Barbara offered a lopsided smile. Oh, she thinks I meant... Akko thought to herself, keeping her mouth locked tight so she didn't let slip what she had actually been talking about. “Hannah is upset because it seems Diana is under the impression she did something and is refusing her calls. We were—” Barbara paused, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Well, I thought that you might be able to help. If you could just mention it to Diana the next time you talk, let her know Hannah really didn't do it. I thought maybe if the request was from you, she'll at least give her a chance to explain.

“I know you don't owe us anything, but I would consider it a personal favour.” Barbara pleaded.

Akko stared at the other girl, silently trying to piece together exactly what she was being asked, finding herself still stuck on, ‘we haven't been fair to you.’ The main problem was that it would be hard to pass on the message, when Diana didn’t have much talk to talk at all lately.

“I don't mind helping,” Akko started slowly, “I'm just not sure I can.”

Barbara's smile faltered, sinking to disappointment, “Oh... I see.”

“I would if I could!” Akko assured, sitting forward and trying to impart just how serious she was. It didn't matter if she didn't like Hannah, and was starting to warm up to Barbara: they were Diana's friends. And if they were fighting, Akko wanted to help. Especially if it was all just a misunderstanding. “It's just, Diana hasn't really had time to talk or do much lately...” Akko trailed off, looking toward the little bridge than spanned the middle of the pond and scratching her cheek. “So, I don't know when I'd be able to pass on your message. Even if I don't understand what you're talking about, it doesn't matter. Diana always figures things out before me anyways.”

Akko grinned, turning to look back at Barbara. The coordinator seemed surprised, and opened and closed her mouth, studying the trainer.

Barbara seemed perplexed, and stood quietly watching Akko for a moment before seeming to settle an inner debate, donning a genuine smile for the first time. “I would appreciate anything you could do. And like I said, I will owe you one.”

“It's okay,” Akko beamed, elated that she seemed to be finally making headway with Diana's teammates. Even if she had no idea how this development had started. Or at least, headway with Barbara. Maybe Lotte said something. “I'll just be happy if I can help.”

“I—” Barbara cut herself off, shaking her head and laughing quietly. “Thank you, Akko.”

Nodding and waving goodbye, Akko found herself feeling a little lighter. That was definitely going on the ‘list of things to tell Diana.’ Even if she hadn't agreed to pass on the message, simply getting through a conversation without it breaking out into a full-on spat was an improvement. She was on a roll today! Somehow Lotte and Sucy weren't fighting anymore, and Akko had a feeling she might have something to do with that. And now Hannah—er, Barbara—didn't hate her? Mental high-five. Times two!

Akko tapped her heels on the grass and looked over to where Harley was watching her, the plumage on her back happily soaking in the sunlight.

“Guess who earned themselves double dessert?” Akko asked, feeling Eevee tap at her leg. “All of us!” She confirmed. Reading could wait.

Now, she just had to figure out a time to talk to Diana.

 

~o~

 

The next day was uneventful, and Akko decided to—once again—attempt to get some reading done. She had ended up spending the remainder of the afternoon enjoying some of the other food carts around Celadon, wandering around and taking in the sights. She met a Mawile and spent the first five minutes trying to figure out where exactly its eyes were and ended up missing half of the conversation with the pokemon's trainer.

And later a Feraligatr, who to Akko's delight she found was actually cold to the touch. She had heard some pokemon were cold blooded but had never actually met one in person. The trainer was a good sport and the took turns taking pictures with each other’s pokemon and slowly making sillier and more exaggerated faces.

She had barely gotten through the first chapter before Akko dropped her pokedex and flopped back against the grass. “I'm so confused,” The trainer whined, rolling her head to look at where Eevee was stretched out resembling a Staryu beside her. “Why do Werewolves and Vampires hate each other?” Akko asked, watching as Eevee yawned, fangs flashing in the mid afternoon sunlight.

“You'd think since they both like the moon that they'd get along...” Akko mumbled, rolling over to lay on her stomach instead, determined to at least make it through the first couple chapters so that if Sucy asked, she could at least pretend she tried. Akko clicked on the next chapter.

“Oh,” She breathed, blinking at the screen, “It looks like they might get along after all.” Although Akko still wasn't sure why Sucy had sent her this, sure it wasn't a terrible story. Even if most of the time she was terribly confused. The two main characters seemed to be getting along better now at least. She still didn't understand why Edgar wore so much glitter that he sparkled in the sunlight. If he hated sparkling so much, why didn’t he just not put it on?

By the end of the end of the third chapter, Akko realized two things as she slammed her pokedex shut. First: Arthur and Edgar actually did like each other, _a lot_. Second: it was a mistake to read this in the park.

 

~o~

 

Akko waited for the door to click shut as Lotte went to take her shower, sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs folded under her, beforeturning to Sucy with a hiss.

“Diana's not a boy!” The trainer exclaimed, trying to keep her volume barely above a whisper.

Swiveling slowly in the chair at the desk, Sucy furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her friend. Watching as Akko puffed out her cheeks, turning a deep shade of crimson. “Did you just figure that out?” Sucy asked, genuinely unsure, considering it was Akko.

“No!” Akko hissed, “I mean, why did you have me read a story about two boys when you said it would help me with, you know—” Akko smushed her hands together and glared at her teammate, “—stuff!”

Sucy continued to look at her friend, perplexed before licking her lips and trying not to start laughing. “I told you to read the story Lotte's writing,” She repeated slowly.

“That's what I'm doing!” Akko insisted, pulling out her pokedex and handing it to Sucy with the page open, “See!” The trainer folded her arms, waiting for an apology she was sure was coming. When instead Sucy’s expression changed to one of glee, Akko eyed her up and down, suddenly nervous.

“Nope, this is from her bookmarks.” Sucy said, tapping on the screen a few more times.

“Huh?” Akko deflated slightly. What was a bookmark? Well, she knew it was a thing that told you which page you left off on. But why was it on Lotte's online profile? Websites didn’t have pages—wait, no they _did_ have pages. But not—

“Look,” Sucy turned the screen back to face her friend, “It lists her most recent activity first, so the story you were reading isn't hers; it belongs to someone else. She was just reading it last night. This—” Sucy flicked the screen to scroll down, “—is hers.”

“Oh,” Akko said, shoulders hunching a little further. Taking back her device, she looked at the screen. So she didn't have to read those chapters earlier? That somehow made it more embarrassing. And Lotte was reading that last night? Was it while she was sitting on her bed? How did she manage to read that kind of thing and keep a straight face? Maybe she should give Lotte more credit. Akko hadn't even been able to finish the third chapter without feeling like everyone walking around the park knew exactly what she was doing.

Still, she had to remember why she was doing this, because Sucy said there was a one hundred percent chance that Diana thought about this sort of stuff. So, maybe she should just think about it like homework? Akko scrunched up her nose—maybe not homework. That was also unpleasant.

Akko opened her messages with Diana, reading the most recent one and letting out a sigh. She had sent her a picture of herself having a flex-off with the Feraligatr, regaling that the reptile did in fact have cold skin, in an attempt to make sure Diana knew everything was okay, even if she didn't have time to talk.

That was okay though, because tomorrow was Diana's gym battle! Which meant she would get a chance to see her. Even if she couldn't talk to her, which Akko was preparing herself for, knowing it was extremely likely Diana would be surrounded by the press the entire time. But she would still be able to see her, give her a thumbs up and cheer her on without anyone suspecting anything. That alone was more contact than she’d had in days, and Akko was looking forward to it.

 

~o~

 

Despite knowing it wasn't likely Diana would be able to talk, Akko still wanted to see if she couldn't wish her good luck before the match started. She stood, waiting outside the front entrance of the Celadon Gym, her excitement visible in the way she drummed her fingers against the wall behind her. Eevee was sitting behind her legs, pressed against the grass wall after nearly having her tail stepped on— _twice_. The fox had taken to trying to groom the fluffy appendage, only pausing to glare at each passerby, warning them not to try anything.

The gym more closely resembled a greenhousethan a place intended for pokemon battles: thefirst three feet of wall were solid concrete, after that it was a patchwork of glass held together by steel welding. Reaching high into the sky, the building looked to be around four stories tall with steel catwalks lining the walls and creating airborne walkways across the structure, allowingonlookers to observe the pokemon below without disturbing them.

Even as people moved inside, entering the gym and finding their spots in the stands,Akko quickly lost sight of them past the thick foliage and greenery. The building may have looked like a greenhouse on the outside, but the inside more resembled an overgrown forest than the interior of a greenhouse.

Akko was trying to keep her focus on the road leading up the gymto keep an eye out for Diana, but she found herself distracted watching two Butterfree flying in a dance around each other, fluttering in and out of sight from behind the glass panes. The entire inside of the gym seemed to be a habitat for pokemon, flitting in and outof sight as they enjoyed the sanctuary.

“Akko,” Perking up at hearing her name being called, Akko whipped around, recognizing the voice with a smile already in place. “What are you doing here?” Diana asked, and Akko's smile faltered.

Diana looked furious. Did she do something wrong? She didn’t have a clue what it could be, though; she knew they were supposed to be careful, and she had been! It wasn’t strange to offer a friend good luck before a match, right?

Akko shifted, careful not to step on Eevee and tried to figure out what it was that could have set Diana on edge. Was she worried about her gym battle? No, Cobalt was designed for this gym… And it was Diana.

Akko regarded the other girl, who was waiting in front of her. Diana’s focus switched from watching Akko to looking past her to the stands inside. She looks really worn down, Akko noted to herself. Maybe she’s just surprised to see me?

“What do you mean?” The trainer asked, trying to force her smile back into place. The corners of her lips twitched like a bobber attached to a fishing line. “It's your gym battle today,” Akko continued, letting out a nervous chuckle. She was sure it was: she had checked the schedule a dozen times and set multiple alarms in case she became distracted. Diana’s match was something she’d been looking forward to since it was announced, and she didn’t want to miss it on accident.

“I wanted to wish you good luck! Not that you need it,” Akko scoffed, trying to lighten the mood, unsure of why Diana seemed so irritated. “I mean, you have Cobalt. You're probably going to set another record, so I know you don't need luck! I just wanted—”

“Did you not receive my message?” Diana cut off Akko's rambling, grabbing her pokedex and checking it before rubbing her forehead and muttering under her breath. “It appears I forgot,” she said, looking at the entrance with her lips set in a thin line, jaw flexing under the tight skin. “I'm sorry Akko, but I don't think it's a good idea.”

“Huh?” Akko frowned, feeling her heart drop into her stomach, “Why not? There's no way anyone will—”

“There’s—” Diana let out an exasperated sigh, fighting to keep her tone even so she didn't snap. “I don't have time to explain right now, I'm sorry. I just need you to trust me, okay?”

Why though? Akko shifted her weight from foot to foot, rubbing her arm. Why was it not okay? There was no way anyone would be able to figure anything out just from her watching the match. There were going to be stands full of people, and Andrew and Amanda would both probably be there. So then, why? This was the first time Akko had seen her in days, the first time she’d heard Diana’s voice—all she wanted was to stay and cheer her on like everyone else. What was it that had Diana acting this way?

“Diana, is everything okay?” Akko asked, unsettled by her girlfriend's unusual behavior. Her voice was sharp, shoulders tight; the stress of recent events was visible even without Akko looking for signs that something might be wrong. Asking was a mere formality at this point.

“I assure you, I'm fine,” Diana said, without looking at the girl standing on front of her, eyes trained instead on the glass panes and searching the crowd, picking through those already assembled. “I am sorry Akko, but I'll talk to you later, alright?”

Akko frowned, wanting to ask if she meant that and nodded. She didn’t want to accept the flimsy response, didn’t understand what reason there could possibly be that she couldn’t support her during her match. Silently, Akko watched as Diana turned and left, striding through the doors after sucking in a deep breath and attempting to keep the weariness from showing in her expression.

Staring at the ground in front of her, Akko felt the frustration of whatever was keeping Diana away from her start to boil over. What was frustrating her the most was not knowing what it was, exactly; she trusted that Diana had her reasons, accepted that she was outclassed as far as intelligence went and had to defer to her girlfriend’s judgment and experience. But even Akko was reaching her limits on what she could find tolerable. At what point was it no longer acceptable to just watch from the sidelines without insisting on being tagged in?

“Enough is enough,” Akko muttered, plan already forming as she stormed away from the gym.

 

~o~

 

“It's this one,” Andrew said, pointing at the room beside his own. Akko sat down opposite to the door, arms folded across her chest as she glared at the blockade as if it had personally offended her. “Are you sure you don't—”

“Nope!” Akko asserted, hunching her shoulders a little more and narrowing her eyes, determined to not so much as blink until Diana came back. She had had _enough_. Diana was going to tell her what was wrong and at least attempt to explain what was going on. Akko could accept being careful and having to spend some time apart while in Celadon; she could talk herself into being okay holding her pillow rather than her girlfriend at night. She could even give herself continuous pep talks to make it through the day. That, she could handle, because she had accepted that by doing those things, it was making life easier for Diana.

What she couldn’t do was watch Diana work herself to exhaustion and pick fights with every person in her life. Regardlessofoutside opinions, Diana wasn’t a mean person. She was sensitive and perceptive to what might be bothering others. For her to start attacking her friends seemingly for no reason, something was seriously wrong. Even if she still denied it.

She had sent Andrew away, cutting off their training; she had picked a fight with her two closest friends, refusing to even so much as return their calls, and something had her stressed enough that Akko wasn't even permitted to watch her gym battle. Their limited interactions twinged with annoyance and irritation.

Nope. This was where she finally stood up and said enough, knowing full well that Diana was going to be livid with her. She was going to sit here, glaring at the stupid door to the stupid hotel room that was keeping her girlfriend away from her, and she was going to wait. She’d show the universe and everyone else that she could be patient when she needed to be—Magikarp style.

Andrew watched the fuming girl, glancing between her and the locked door, “You know she has interviews after the match, right?” He was uncertain who he should be more concerned for, watching Akko display a rarely seen side. Andrew knew first hand how Diana could be when she was in a mood, but after watching Akko for a few moments he wondered if maybe she had finally found an opponent that would give her a run for her money. That made it difficult to know who he should bet on.

“Yep.” Akko confirmed. The real answer was no, but she had suspected, since that was all Diana seemed to be doing lately. Stupid interviews. Stupid door. But it didn't matter—she was going to sit here, not blinking, for as long as it took. She was to the point where she’d skip dinner if she had to. Speaking of which...

Akko turned to look at her friend, who had come to assist her in her plan, using his pass to access the floor he and Diana were staying on and showing her which room was hers. All but too happy to help once Akko had messaged him with the request.

“Why weren’t you at the gym? Isn't your match after hers?” She was sure Andrew and Amanda would be watching the match. Just like she had planned to, along with every other person in Celadon. Since Andrew’s was scheduled for an hour after Diana’s, she had expected him to already be there. Instead he had still been at the hotel when she had messaged him.

“We've had... a disagreement of sorts.” Andrew summarized, clearing his throat and looking away, uncomfortable.

Akko narrowed her eyes, suspicious, “You mean she yelled at you,” she stated, finding a pattern. When Andrew struggled on how to answer or deny Akko's statement, the trainer turned her attention back to the door. “She's in so much trouble,” Akko mumbled, puffing out her cheeks, “I don’t know what I'm going to do, but it’s something!”

“Are you sure, er—whatever it is you're going to do is the best idea? She usually prefers to be left alone when she’s like this.” Andrew offered, the uncertainty that he would possibly be the enabler of his friend’s untimely demise slowly creeping up.

“Nope.” Akko shook her head. Best idea or not, it was her only one. So this is what she was going to do. Diana had had enough alone time, it was obvious at this point it wasn’t working.

“Nope?” Andrew said, confused as to which part of his question the statement was for.

“Nope!” Akko said with a little more force.

When it was apparent Akko really wasn't going to her deterred or distracted for once, Andrew sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Alright, well... Good luck.” He chuckled, “I'll miss you.” Seeing that Akko wasn't going to back down, no matter what he said or how he teased, Andrew donned a small smile. “I need to go or I'm going to be late for my match, but if you need anything let me know.”

“Right!” Akko nodded, determined and refusing to break the stare-off she was having with the door. Even if it didn't have eyes, and hers were already burning—she wasn't going to give in. “Andrew,” Akko called, putting a time out on her staring match. “I’m sorry I won’t be there to cheer for you. But I know you’ll do great!” Akko beamed. She did feel bad she’d miss his match, since he had just stuck his neck out to help her, but her current mission was important.

Andrew regarded the other trainer, sliding one hand into the pocket of his shorts and smirking to himself. “It’s okay, Akko. I’m glad she found someone like you.” With a final wave goodbye, he entered the elevator and departed. Leaving Akko to return to glaring at the door, arms crossed and stubbornly waiting. For as long as it was going to take.

 

The first hour passed, and Akko heard her pokedex chime. She glanced at it when the temptation became too much, reading the notification that Diana's battle was over and she had—predictably—been victorious. Akko nodded, stuffing the pokedex back into her pocket. It shouldn't be long now.

The second hour came and went, and this time the notification was for Andrew, following a similar subject as Diana’s, and the waiting trainer started to fidget a little more insistently, leg bouncing up and down while her fingers drummed against her thigh. It had to be soon now.

The third hour was nearing its approach whenAkko heard the elevator ding and shook herself awake, watching the doors to see who it was. Diana strode out of the elevator, feet dragging and focused on the device in her hand, grip loose and exhaustion showing clear as day. Unaware she was being watched, having assumed that she would have a semblance of privacy for the first time all day, she slowly made her way to her door, lips moving as she read whatever she had open on her screen.

Akko watched, fuming and running through all the things she wanted to say. Should she start by telling Diana she was mad? Or would that be obvious? Maybe she should start by asking why she couldn’t watch the match. She wanted to yell, relate, and vent in her frustrations, all while waiting for Diana to notice she was there. But as Akko sat stewing in her own anger she realized something: as angry as she was, as unreasonable as Diana was being—something needed to be done about her state of being first.

As Diana reached into her pocket, fishing around for her key, she furrowed her brow, too tired to figure out where she had put it before letting out a surprised squeak, finally spotting the waiting huntress behind her that was lying in wait for the perfect opportunity.

“Akko!” The trainer exclaimed, shocked and staring at the other girl like she was trying to figure out if she was hallucinating. Akko flexed the arms that were crossed in front of her chest, hunching her shoulders a little more and sucking in a breath to unleash everything she had prepared.

“What are you doing here?!” Diana hissed, beating Akko to the punch and looking down the hallway in both directions, “What if someone sees you? You can't—” The heir went from the walking dead to panicked quicker than Akko could register. Eyes flitting back and forth to see if anyone else was present, still struggling with the door.

“I don't care,” Akko barked back, watching as Diana reeled back before quickly rebounding. She didn’t care, not right now. Let them say whatever they wanted about her visiting Diana; nothing they could say would ever be as bad as letting this continue. She was aware that this was not what Diana wanted to hear, but at the moment that hardly mattered.

“Akko, I know I said we'd talk later, but I didn't mean _here.”_ Diana insisted, fumbling with her keys and finally finding the key card to slide through the reader, green light flashing as it unlocked. “You can't—”

Akko pushed herself up, ignoring Diana's protests, and walked past her into the room. The sheer lavishness of it gave her pause, and Akko quickly skimmed over the furnishings as Diana once again tried to get her attention, coming in behind her and pulling the door shut before turning her full-forced ire at the girl who had stormed past her threshold.

“Akko!” Diana huffed, glowering at her girlfriend and opening her mouth to begin her lecture on why Akko’s coming here of all places was a terrible idea. How one simple misstep could undo all the work she had done until present.

“No!” Akko yelled back, voice rising as she felt her cheeks burn. She watched as Diana's expression changed to full-blown shock. “I'm your girlfriend! Which means that I get to tell you when you're being stupid!”

“I beg your pardon?” Diana asked, eyebrows arching and jaw slightly unhinged, “Akko—”

“No!” The trainer shook her head, “You don't get to shut me out! I don't know what's wrong, or why I couldn't watch your match or why you're picking fights with everyone, but I'm not leaving until you talk to me!” Not until you help me understand why you wearing yourself so thin is worth it. Frustration ebbed into her words, and Akko found herself much angrier than she had originally anticipated. They weren't going back to when Diana would put up her wall and refuse to put any weight into her own well-being. She didn't get to give some speech about not going radio silent and then turn around and do the same thing herself!

“Akko,” Diana tried again, deflating slightly and trying a softer approach, “I appreciate that you're worried about me, but I'm fine. I'm sorry, I do want to talk and I will answer all your questions but I can't tonight—”

“Nope,” Akko cut Diana's speech off, folding her arms and tilting her head away, refusing to listen. She wasn’t going to let Diana talk her out of being mad, out of thinking she was right—there was nothing Diana could say that would convince her that her current state of being was worth it. That’s not true—there probably was, but she couldn’t if Akko just didn’t listen.

“I don't—” Diana tried again, jaw flexing as she reached out for the personified tantrum in front of her. Akko stepped out of reach, aware that something as simple as a touch had the power to drain her of all her anger. Right now, she needed that to fuel her. Diana frowned at the motion, fingers curling as her hand hung in the air.

“Nope, no more work.” Akko shook her head, hair whipping back and forth as she fixed Diana with her best imitation of Lotte's ‘scary mom look.’ If it could work on Sucy, then it would work on Diana. As angry as she was, as much as she wanted an explanation, Akko remembered there was something that came first. “You are going to sleep, and then you're going to eat and _then_ you're going to tell me what's going on.” Akko nodded, hoping her list of demands sounded as serious as she felt.

“You're being ridiculous,” Diana replied, pursing her lips, eyebrow twitching. Her breaking point was fast approaching as she watched Akko refuse to accept anything she was telling her, showing off all of her stubborn glory.

“ _You're_ being ridiculous,” Akko echoed back, and fixed her irritated girlfriend with a stare that she had spent all afternoon perfecting.

Diana sighed, reaching up to rub her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. “You can’t just march in here and demand that I take a nap. What if someone saw you? We’ve talked about this. I understand you’re worried, and if you’re going to be like this and refuse to leave then I’ll have no choice but to work around you. I wasn’t lying when I said I have more to finish tonight.”

“No one saw me,” Akko muttered, well outside of the guy at the front desk but that shouldn’t matter, right? And she was with Andrew, so it’s not like they’d know she came to see Diana. So it was fine. And even if they did—

“You don’t know that,” Diana pursed her lips, “Regardless, I suppose it doesn’t matter now.” The trainer moved to walk around Akko, heading towards the working desk in the far corner and Akko snapped back to the conversation, realizing Diana really did intend to simply go back to work whether or not she was there.

Reaching out, Akko grabbed Diana’s wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Refusing to lose the war, Akko scooped an arm under Diana's lower back and bent to get her legs as well before standing back up. Let’s see Diana work around her if she wasn’t able to walk. Now what, though? Akko looked around, trying to form a plan as she went.

“Akko!” Diana exclaimed, jumping with surprise and wrapping her arms around her captor's neck. “Put me down!” Diana protested, trying to escape Akko’s hold and pushing on the other girl’s arm to let her down. Her face flushed a deep red, changing from tired acceptance to enraged by the surprising turn of events.

Akko ignored the way Diana squirmed as she attempted to escape and looked around: there were three doors. One seemed like a bathroom, and one a balcony, which meant… Striding across the living room, Akko shouldered the door open and was relieved when she was correct in her assumption that this was the bedroom.

“Akko, are you even listening?” Diana continued to protest, glancing at Akko’s target from the corner of her eye and continuing to growl out her displeasure.

Instead of replying, Akko walked over and made sure Diana was safely over the mattress before unceremoniously dropping her and stepping back with her arms across her chest. “Go to sleep.” Akko said, watching as Diana worked her jaw, mouth open and closing as she struggled to process what had just happened as she sat in an ungracious lump on her bed.

“Really?” Diana deadpanned, blowing a strand of hair out of her face that was flicking against her nose. Meeting Akko's glare, Diana tensed her jaw and set her lips in a thin line, looking away. “You're being completely unreasonable, even if you put me in bed—”

“No!” Akko yelled back, bunching up her fists at her side. “I don't care if you're mad or if you yell at me! I'm not letting you do this to yourself anymore. You can scream and protest all you want, but I'm not going to listen or you'll just say something fancy and convince me it was smart to eat Grimer food again!” The trainer held her ground, tightening her grip and trying her best to look as serious as she felt. It didn’t matter what Diana said, she wasn’t going to let her chase her off like everyone else. “I know you’re mad, I know it was stupid to come here. But I don’t care, Diana! What I care about is what’s happening to you, and you can’t ask me to just sit back and watch anymore! I care about you too much to do that.”

Don't cry, Akko repeated to herself, trying to force her stern expression to stay in place. She squeezed her fists tighter, shoulders taut as she waited for Diana to say something. Or go to sleep. It might be better if she went to sleep without saying anything; she had a way of saying things that changed Akko's opinion about things or situations, and this time she was positive she was right.

“Akko, I can’t.” Diana sighed heavily, pleading for the other girl to listen to what she was saying. Rubbing her forehead before letting her hand drop against the comforter on her bed. “I really do have to go, I have meetings scheduled to go over the battle footage from today’s challenges and I need to collect Cobalt and Kadabra from the pokecenter. I’m not trying to be difficult, or upset you on purpose.”

Anger shifted to uncertainty and Akko asked, “Can’t you do it tomorrow?” It wasn’t like the footage was going anywhere. Cobalt and Kadabra would be fine for one night.

“Not without canceling what I have scheduled for tomorrow. Which I can’t do,” Diana tried to reason.

Akko frowned; sheknew it was a bad idea to let Diana talk. It wasn’t even that fancy of an argument and she could alreadyfeel herself wanting to give in, to let Diana do whatever she thought was best. Akko glanced at the girl in front of her, regretting it immediately when she noticed the way Diana was looking up at her, pleading. If it weren’t for the tired way her eyes were shuttered, it would have ended the fight in one fell swoop.

Feeling her resolve begin to waver and knowing she was in trouble, Akko looked over at the doorway, knowing if she continued to watch Diana and had to endure her pleading pout she was going to break. There had to be something—think, Akko! Diana always figured something out, and this was her turn to step up. If she couldn’t cancel or move anything, it was too bad there wasn’t a way for a person to use Double Team. That way she could be in two places at once, and they could both get what they wanted. Like how Eevee—wait. There was a second Diana, sort of.

Instead of replying, Akko took out her pokedex and typed out a quick message—Andrew did say if they needed _anything_ —asking if there was a way for him to cover for her for the night and pick up Diana’s pokeballs on the way back.

“What are you doing?” Diana asked, suspicious. Her attention flicked from Akko’s thoughtful expression to her pokedex, uneasy that Akko hadn’t spoken or replied to her assertion. And had instead taken to typing furiously, without cluing Diana into what she was scheming.

Akko held up a finger, waiting for Andrew’s reply, signaling for the other girl to wait. She didn’t want to tell Diana what she was doing until she got the confirmation that it could be done, and beamed when he responded that he would be able to do that. Score one Akko: Solver of today’s problems.

“Done!” She said, grinning wide before remembering she was supposed to be in stern Mom Mode and replacing it with an expression she hoped rivaled that of the Thunder Badge gym leader. Akko folded her arms across her chest and puffed out her cheeks. “There, now you don’t have anything to do.” Except sleep.

“Pardon?” Diana gaped at her girlfriend, trying to stand up before Akko set her back down.

“Andrew is going to pick up Cobalt and Kadabra, and he’s going to do the commentary.” Akko explained, feeling a shiver run down her spine when Diana shot an icy glare her way. Maybe she shouldn’t have said it was Andrew who was the one covering for her. It’s not like anyone else would have been believable, though. No! Don’t back-track, you’re the one who’s mad. You can out-mad Diana.

Seeing Diana was still not quite ready to back down, Akko pushed a little harder, “Anything else?” She watched as Diana’s eyebrow twitched; the heir was torn between glaring daggers at her girlfriend and curling her fingers up in the sheets, unsure of how to handle the situation, and furious that she seemed to be on the losing end. Somehow.

“No,” Diana ground out, slowly, through clenched teeth. Looking away from Akko and glaring at her pillow, Diana was struggling—she wanted to give in, to take a much needed nap, but her pride didn’t want to give in so easily. Didn’t want to admit that defeat, to reward Akko for ignoring her request to stay away and instead had barged in and kicked down the front door—didn’t want to admit she was partially glad she had.

“Go on,” Akko encouraged, watching as Diana’s lips tightened, her entire expression taut with fury. The sheer willpower she was exerting not to simply snap back was visible in the line flexed in her neck and jaw. She flicked her tongue over her lips before letting out a deep exhale. Eyes staying closed for a long moment while she worked through her decision, silently.

Looking back over her shoulder, Diana grabbed the top of the blankets and held them in her fist. The movement was slow and deliberate, and she fought with herself with each inch gained.“Are you just going to watch?” She mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“I’m not leaving so you can just start working again once I’m gone.” Akko huffed, missing the point of the question. She was way too smart for that trick! Nope, she was going to stay until Diana woke up and then she was going to force her to eat something—mostly likely something unhealthy, because she was still mad. And then they were going to talk.

Fixing the proud trainer with a blank stare, Diana leaned forward and tugged Akko to step closer. “Just come here,” She mumbled, tugging again. Suspicious and on guard for some sort of trick, Akko hesitated before giving in to the tired request and felt Diana’s arms wrap around her waist. The shift in tone of the conversation set Akko on edge, standing rigid in the embrace, unsure if this was another attempt to make Akko give in. Diana stayed silent and closed her eyes, touching her forehead to Akko’s stomach and thinking.

Diana let out a deep sigh and mumbled, “You really shouldn’t be here.”

“I know,” Akko admitted, but it wasn’t like Diana had given her much of a choice. There were only so many times she could say, ‘I’ll talk to you later’ before she gave up on the reliability of a phone call.

“I’m still mad at you,” Akko retorted, needing to make sure Diana knew that something as simple as a hug wasn’t going to get her off the hook, even if that wasn’t true. Because right now, feeling her girlfriend’s warmth for the first time in what seemed like forever, Akko was struggling to not melt and give in, to tell Diana it was okay. She needed to keep her resolve in tact, at least until after she took a nap and ate a plate of food.

“I know,” Diana conceded, lips twitching and amused by Akko’s less than convincing bluster. “If I nap for an hour, will that appease you?” She asked the question in a way that was almost flirtatious, even as Diana struggled to make it sound like she was taking Akko seriously. She knew she was mad, but the way Akko was holding her expression gave a different impression.

Looking pointedly away, anywhere but the girl that was peeking up at her with a tired smile, Akko tried to sound confident and not like she was turning to puddy, “Two,” she said, nodding to herself. She wanted to say twelve, but was fairly certain Diana wouldn’t go for that. It looked like she could sleep for a week though. Maybe she should say three—

Akko looked backwhen she heard Diana start to stand up and moved to stop her, opening her mouth to protest.

“I’m just going to change into pajamas,” Diana assured, touching her girlfriend’s arm and passing by into the bathroom to get changed when Akko lowered her guard. She stopped briefly to take the folded garments off the top of the dresser on the way. Once the door clicked shut, Akko tilted her head back and let out a groan. She really should have factored in actually having to see Diana in order to yell at her. Not that she didn’t realize she would have to, in order to physically go to her and yell at her. Just—

“Okay, Akko—” The trainer whispered to herself, sitting down on the edge of Diana’s bed, “—you can do this! Just don’t look at her.” That shouldn’t be too difficult, right? Because if she did, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to stay mad much longer. And she needed to, at least until Diana told her what had her so tense. It wasn’t fair; she had come in here with a clear speech and goal and then Diana had to go and hug her, look at her with her face—her stupid, adorable face—and just like that all her anger was gone. Stupid...

Akko’s next thought died in her throat as she swallowed her tongue. Reflexively looking to the bathroom when she heard the door open. Crap, Akko thought to herself.

“Did you want to borrow some pajamas?” Diana asked, dropping her clothes from the day on the dresser, folded—because _of course_ Diana folds dirty clothes—seemingly unaware that she had turned her girlfriend to stone.

“Why?” Akko’s voice cracked, trying not to openly stare. Apparently with summer coming into full swing, Diana had changed her nighttime attire and had opted to wear short-shorts and a tank top that left very little to the imagination. She could almost hear the way Sucy would taunt her when she caught Akko staring at Diana, ‘You know she has eyes right? You should try looking at them sometime.’ Even with that reminder, Akko doubted she would have been able to rip her gaze away from the smooth skin of Diana’s thighs. Or the way the fabric clung to her hips.

“I just thought jeans would be uncomfortable,” Diana frowned,referring to Akko’s shorts andcovering a yawn, “Unless you really do plan on just watching me sleep.” The trainer ran her fingers through her hair, walking around the far side of the bed, watching Akko with amused curiosityand sitting down, beginningto move the obscene amount of pillows out of the way.

“Legs are fine!” Akko said, snapping her gaze away, before trying to correct her statement, “Jeans are legs!” Cursing internally, Akko wanted to scream and decided maybe pajamas weren’t such a bad idea—anything that would give her an opportunity to disappear so she could wallow in her embarrassment in private. Standing up and marching to the bathroom, Akko slammed the door shut and let out a breath before realizing she didn’t actually bring a change of clothes with her. Sobbing silently to herself, she tried to get her spiked heart rate under control, swallowing as she pictured the way Diana had smirked. _Crap_. Akko let out a whine and tried to decide if it would be better to simply wait in the bathroom and hope Diana forgot she existed, or go back to fetch some pajamas.

Hearing a knock, Akko hesitantly opened the door to see Diana holding out a pair of pajama bottoms for her, biting her lip to keep from saying anything, the amused smirk slowly winning and evident even through the slight crack of the door.

Mumbling a thank you, Akko took the change of clothes and quickly got dressed. Diana was doing that on purpose. So not fair. Taking a moment to prepare herself for Return of the Shorts: Attack of the Hormones, Akko glared at her reflection in the mirror, mentally preparing herself for a battle she knew she’d inevitably lose and decided to go back before Diana tried to slip away and get some work done.

Despite being quick-ish, by the time Akko returned, the lights were off and Diana was already in bed. Slipping in as quietly as she could, Akko held still while Diana rolled over and found the crook she wanted to settle into for her ‘nap’. She was silently thankful that Diana had already turned off the lights, so she couldn’t see how much such a simple routine was affecting her. It wasn’t fair that these little things didn’t have the same effect on the other girl.

That thankfulness disappeared as she felt Diana slide her hand under the bottom of Akko’s shirt,  grazing her nails against sensitive skin as she let out a contented sigh. It’s okay, Akko told herself. It was okay that Diana was pressed against her, that they were completely alone. That no one was going to interrupt. She was just going to take a nap and that was it. No reason to panic.

Diana sighed heavily and with it released a lifetime’s worth of pent-up stress, the sigh morphing into a yawn as exhaustion took advantage of the shift. She was unawareof how her presence was setting Akko into a panic, of how the lazy brush of her leg as it settled on top of Akko’s thigh was setting her skin on fire. Or how her fingers, toying in slow, cathodic circles on Akko’s hip made her want to squirm.

“Akko,” Diana mumbled, burrowing a little deeper into her girlfriend’s side.

“Ya?” Akko asked. If she was going to try for one hour again—

“While I don’t think it’s a good idea you’re here, I’m glad you are.” The admission caught Akko by surprise and she felt Diana move, trying to find her comfy spot, her bare leg rubbing against and up Akko’s thigh, blind to the way it made her struggle to remember how to breathe. “I really missed you.” Diana whispered, hiding her face and letting out another yawn, this one more dominant and betraying how close she was to slipping into unconsciousness.

Akko flushed, “I missed you too,” More than you know. She said, peeking over to find that her response had been missed: Diana was already asleep, breathing in slow, shallow breaths. Watching her for a moment, Akko noticed the way all the tension was drained from Diana’s face, and for the first time since Vermilion, she looked peaceful. That expression alone was worth any retaliation Diana could think of, and Akko knew she’d willingly accept any punishment or repercussions. It was possible that coming here was going to result in their secret coming out, but it was impossible not to think the end result was worth it.

“That’s really not fair,” Akko muttered. So much for staying mad.

Despite her insistence that she only wanted to nap for an hour or two, Diana slept through the remainder of the evening and all through the night. Not even Akko’s attempt to amuse herself by searching for more information about Trisk, or looking at videos of Erika’s past season challengers threatened to stir Diana to the waking world. She was completely content to hold onto her living body pillow and sleep through the entirety of Akko’s visit.

 

~o~

 

It was nearing dawn, and rather than waking to her alarm, Akko woke to the roaring insistence of an empty stomach. Which left Akko with a solitary conundrum: how exactly was she supposed to follow through with her promise of making Diana eat? There was an approximately fifty-percent chance she would be able to slip out of bed undetected. The other fifty-percent was split between either running into something in the dark and waking Diana up, or being unable to extract herself from the deathgrip she was being held with.

Even if she did succeed with the first fifty-percent, what next? If she remembered correctly, she needed a pass to access this floor. Andrew had called it the concierge. The nice thing about it needing a pass was that they were offered at least some privacy while they stayed. The downside was that if Akko left to get food, either Diana or Andrew would need to come and get her.

Andrew was probably still asleep, and after yesterday, Akko didn’t feel comfortable asking him for another favour. She needed to make a mental note to repay him for helping her.On the other hand, if she asked Diana to let her back upthere was a chance she’d leave her in the lobby.

Maybe she could order something? Like a pizza. Pizza was really unhealthy, so it would be perfect! And she could tell them not to put any vegetables on it, just so Diana knew how mad she was. It was foolproof—except for the fact that she was pretty sure nowhere delivered pizza this early… Crap. And that stupid elevator would still require someone to go down and get them. Nevermind, Akko grumbled to herself, echoing her stomach. The elevator was now officially a stupid pizza blockade.

Okay, so if going out to get something and ordering in were out, maybe if she gave Mizar some money he could—

Akko sucked in a breath when Diana shifted against her, the leg that was between her thighs rubbing smooth skin, and the trainer flushed. She was glad Diana had gotten a good sleep, but she had not. Each movement felt like fire with her girlfriend not seeming to share her hesitation to enter personal space and nestling in as close as she could plaster herself for the entire night.

She’s just sleeping, Akko reminded herself. They’ve done this before, plenty of times. Sure, none of them were fully alone. Each time either someone else had been in the room, or there was the knowledge they could come back at any moment. Right _now_ —

Stop it! Akko squeezed her eyes shut, hoping if she didn’t have to see Diana it would help calm down her racing heart so she could get back to figuring out how to get breakfast. The problem with sending Mizar was that he couldn’t actually tell them what he wanted… Maybeif he pointed? Pecked? No, that wouldn’t work, he would probably just end up eating it all and then take a nap. Maybe if she had Eevee, but she was with Lotte and Sucy who had agreed to watch her when Akko had stormed in and dropped her off for babysitting.

Akko wasn’t sure about the hotel’s pokemon policy and whether or not they were allowed to walk around the lobby and the last thing she needed was another obstacle. Plus, all Akko could think about after what Lotte said was Eevee biting Diana. Which she knew wasn’t likely, since Eevee liked Diana. But considering how mad she was at the time—

Still mad! Akko reminded herself. How mad she _still_ was.

“You heart is beating really fast,” Diana mumbled, groggy and nudged her way in under Akko’s chin. Letting out a content hum, she placed a soft kiss against Akko’s neck, “What are you thinking about?”

“Food,” Akko responded, spitting the word out as quickly as she could manage. Right on cue, her stomach let out a loud growl and Akko tried to hide her face in the pillows. It was true, she had been thinking about food. That just wasn’t what got her heart racing.

“What time is it?” Diana asked, letting out a yawn and rubbing her eyes. Surprised to find that it was this dark. They had laid down just after dinner time, and she was looking for a clue as to how long she had slept for.

“Um,” Akko knew what time it was. She just wasn’t fond of the idea of telling Diana what time it was, because she had agreed to a two hour nap… Not twelve. In her defense, neither of them had thought to set an alarm and Akko hadn’t had the heart to wake her up. “It might be just before six…”

Diana scrunched up her nose, trying to piece together what Akko was telling her, “Then why is it so dark?” She asked, before her eyes snapped open and she flipped over in a rush of blankets and a fluidity that left Akko stunned. How did she manage to untangle so easily…? “Damnit!” Diana cursed, “Akko, why did you let me sleep that long?!”

“You were tired…” Akko mumbled, watching as Diana tore out of bed andbegan sorting through her clothes.

Noting the way Akko’s expression sank, Diana paused in her frenzy and walked over to place a kiss on her forehead. “I’m sorry, I just have things I have to do before your match today. I had moved them around so—”

“You’re coming?” Akko interrupted, perking up instantaneously.

The question seemed to strike a chord, and Diana sank down to sit on the edge of the bed, watchingas Akko stared back at her, eyes wide and mouth open in a large smile. The surprise and glee she was feeling was bornwith a raw openness as she waited for confirmation.

“You thought I’d miss it?” Seeing Akko’s surprise, Diana looked away and pondered, silently. Rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes, Diana asked, “I’ve been a terrible girlfriend, haven’t I?”

“Huh?” Akko said, confused. Why was Diana so sad again all of a sudden? “No!” She protested, “I mean, I think you should apologize to Andrew and maybe talk to Hannah but…” Akko trailed off, scratching the back of her head as she sat up. “I know you’ve been busy, so I’m not mad about not seeing you much… Just the other stuff...”

Unsure of what to say, Akko looked around the room in the dark. Part of her wanted to be mad, the other part just wanted to hug her and tell her everything was fine.

“Okay,” Diana sucked in a breath, closing her eyes briefly before turning back to Akko with a smile, the previous discomfort removed from her visage. “How about this: you order breakfast. I’m going to shower, and then we’ll eat before I have to go—”

The trainer held up a finger to stop Akko before she could spew out whatever it was she had on the tip of her tongue, “—so that I can finish a couple of things before your match. And then after you win, we’ll have a date night and we can have that talk that you were so adamant about. That should cover everything on your list of demands, right?”

Akko shifted so she was sitting cross-legged and averted her gaze, flicking her eyes back to meet Diana’s baby-blues that were twinkling with amusement. “What about the elevator?” Akko mumbled.

“The hotel has staff that will deliver the food to your door if you request it,” Diana explained, “Just tell them what you want and I’ll be out of the shower to answer the door before it’s here.” Akko nodded, mutely. She should have known there was such a simple solution; and she had tried to turn Mizar into a birdie delivery service. Again. No wonder he still bit her.

Planting one last kiss on Akko’s forehead, Diana hesitated briefly before heading into the bathroom, setting her pokedex in Akko’s hands with the number for the concierge service open. Akko watched the door close, waiting for the shower turning on before she pressed dial.

“Thank you for calling the concierge desk at Celadon Hotel, my name is Alexander. How may I be of assistance?” Akko blinked, pulling the phone away from her ear and staring at it for a moment. Even the helper person sounded fancy.

“Uh, hello?” Akko said, “Um, I’d like breakfast.” Shoot, Diana hadn’t told her what to order or what she was supposed to say. Winging it, it is! How badly could she possibly mess this up?

“I can certainly help you with that Miss Cavendish—” Akko’s eyes widened, he thinks I’m Diana! Crap, sound smart! Say something fancy! How does he know— “Would you like the usual sent up to your room?”

“Um,” Akko mumbled, Diana’s usual? “What was that again?”

The attendant on the other end paused, and Akko slapped her forehead. Diana would know her usual, so much for not blowing her cover. Maybe he’ll think that it was a test? She hoped so. “Grapefruit and oatmeal, ma’am.”

Ew, no definitely not. Akko scrunched up her nose, picturing the way Diana probably ate her oatmeal. She probably didn’t even put sugar in it. Ate it all plain and gross. With raisins. “Do you have anything with chocolate?” Akko asked.

“Not on our standard breakfast menu, but I’m sure I could ask the kitchen to make something for you. Was there anything in particular you had in mind?” The attendant asked, doing his best to keep his voice even. Akko wondered if he looked like one of those guards in the movies she saw with the poofy hats who’s jobs were to remain stoic and in character no matter what people said or did.

Now what goes good with chocolate that is also unhealthy that—

“Pancakes!” Akko exclaimed into the receiver, grinning. She could already see Diana’s face. This is what she gets for being a butt.

“I will put the order in for you, was there anything else, Miss Cavendish?” Alexander asked. If he was perturbed by the odd behavior he didn’t let it show. Akko pondered the question when it occurred to her that they were only going to bring one breakfast unless she told them to bring two. Which mean she needed to ask for two, without making it obvious it was for two people.

“Um, can you make sure there’s enough for two people? I’m really hungry.” Akko tried to stress the word ‘really’ so that her story was believable. “Two people’s worth of hungry.” Biting her tongue before adding, ‘not that there’s two people here.’ That might be too suspicious.

“Of course, it will be brought up as soon as it’s ready. Was there anything else that I can assist you with today?” The attendant asked.

“Nope! Thank you.” Akko was smiling as she hung up the call. Letting out a deep breath, she set her hands on her lap and yawned when something caught her eye in the top corner of the screen of the borrowed pokedex. Diana kept the pictures she sent her? Akko smiled when she saw the unread message icon with a preview for a picture message and spotteda thumbnail of herself, and she clickedthe circle to open it.

“Wait, how did—” Jutting her lip, Akko peered at the picture that was the most recent in the thread. She had expected to see herself with the Feraligatr that she had sent Diana, or one of the other half a dozen she had sent over the last two days. Not this.

Why does Diana have a picture of her with Andrew walking into the hotel? Wearing the clothes she had on last night? Akko frowned, scrolling up a little to see another picture. This one was with her standing outside the hotel, posing for the picture she had taken with her fan. “Huh?” Akko mumbled.

There were more, just a list of pictures without a single message except for the one under the one with the girl, Kimberly, she had met. ‘ _You’re right, she is really friendly.’_

  


 


	71. Akko vs. Erika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> Glad to see you all enjoyed the bonus from last Wednesday. Thank you so much for all the theories and reviews ^^'  
> I really enjoyed them all!!  
> Nothing to note w/ this one.  
> Enjoy :3

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 70**

**Akko vs. Erika**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

‘ _You’re right, she is really friendly.’_

Akko looked at the caption, unsure of what to make of it.

“Huh?” She mumbled, tilting her head and leaning a little forward. That was what Kimberly said, when she had agreed to take the picture with her—the same picture that was on Diana’s phone. So, Diana was the one who had told her she was friendly? But, why would she send the picture to Diana? Were they friends?

They must be, if Diana was being so cautious she wouldn’t talk to just anyone about her, right? Or maybe it was just in passing? That didn’t seem right, though; if Diana was too worried to even let Akko watch her match, then Kimberly must be a friend if Diana told her about Akko.

Akko glanced up at the number, which wasn't saved and simply showed up as the nine digits rather than as the person’s name. No—if they were friends, Diana would have saved the number. Everyone else was saved, even the hotel concierge; they were all carefully organized so that they could be quickly accessed. And why did she—

“Were you able to order something you’d like?” Diana asked, and Akko whipped her head up, gawking at her girlfriend as she worked to dry her hair with a towel. She was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, skin slightly damp, waiting with an arched eyebrow for Akko to reply.

“Uh...” Akko tried to form a response, finding her tongue dry in her mouth as she gazed at the figure standing in front of her. Those shorts were a crime. She’d seen Diana after having a shower before; they had spent nearly two full weeks sharing a room in Vermilion. Only now, all she could hear was Sucy’s, ‘ _Yes she does!’_

“Yes?” Akko replied, numbly praying that that was the correct answer.

“Alright, I’ll be done in a moment. Let me know if they knock before I get out.” Diana said, turning to walk back into the bathroom after flashing a curious look at her pokedex still in Akko’s hands.

“Okay,” Akko replied on reflex, subconsciously leaning to watch as Diana walked away before shaking her head and chastising herself. Stop it. Forcing herself to think about anything other than the amount of skin Diana was showing, or the way her hips moved, Akko looked back down at the device in her hands.

Focus. If she assumed Diana was friends with the fan from the other day, it would make sense that she'd send the picture and then thank Diana for the encouragement. Like saying, ‘mission accomplished!’

Why did she have so many pictures of her and Andrew though? Well, Andrew was almost as popular as Diana. Maybe she was a fan of his too? And people were generally aware that Diana and Andrew knew each other. It was a little creepy, but maybe Kimberly really was just nervous to say hello and had asked Diana for advice on how to talk to both of them?

Akko tilted her head, looking at the pictures once more. Well, then maybe next time she saw her she’d just need to make sure to say hello. That way she wouldn't be so nervous. Akko paused, looking back at the bathroom door. Maybe she should confirm with Diana first, though.

“Hey, Diana?” Akko called, raising her voice a little so she could be heard from across the room.

Just as she called out, Akko heard a knock at the main door. Food! Excitement bubbled within her and she nearly fell off the bed in her effort to untangle herself before she remembered she wasn't supposed to answer the door and settled for bouncing on the balls of her feet instead.

“Diana, food!” Akko called again. Her stomach let out a rumble of its own to add to the urgency of the request.

“I’m coming,” Diana said, smirking at the amount of enthusiasm Akko was filled with and made her way to the front door, successfully changed and ready for the day, quickly checking over her shoulder to make sure Akko was actually being stealthy for once. Pausing with her hand on the door knob, spotting the girl in question peeking around the corner, Diana made a ‘shoo’ motion and waited for Akko to duck out of sight. Letting out a whine, Akko hid from sight; she just wanted to see the look on Diana's face when she saw the food and realized just how much trouble she was in. Because she’d know. Oh, she’d _know_.

Waiting less than patiently, Akko heard the front door click shut followed by a loud sigh, “I thought you were ordering breakfast, not dessert.”

Akko came around the corner in a rush, her mouth started to water at the sight of fluffy chocolate-chip pancakes, a dollop of whipped cream and sliced strawberries on top. Of course they’d add those; she should have been more specific and told them this was a nothing healthy breakfast. She’d need to make sure to eat Diana's. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make!

“Was it necessary to order something with this much sugar?” Diana grimaced, setting a hand on her hip and looking down at the cart with trepidation before moving it closer to where the couch and coffee table sat.

“I’m still mad at you,” Akko replied, watching as Diana faltered while setting the plates out on the small table in front of the couch.

“So you’re punishing me with chocolate and pancakes?” Diana clarified, shooting Akko a look of disbelief before turning to the cart that had been used to deliver the food and grabbing the utensils.

“Yep!” Akko said, dropping down onto the couch and trying to keep the drool that was pooling in her mouth from spilling out. It even smelled good. Not that pancakes and chocolate could really smell bad. Even the syrup was in a fancy little silver pourer thing. What was a syrup pourer called anyways? Liquid sugar dispenser? Maple syrup transport device?

Diana prodded Akko’s arm with the butt of a fork, prompting her to take the utensil and sitting down as well, eyeing the breakfast with a look of hesitation and disdain.

“Then consider me properly scolded,” She droned, attempting to keep the amusement out of her voice, glancing out of the corner of her eye to catch Akko’s expression of pure bliss.

As Akko stuffed the first bite of fluffy heaven into her mouth, she struggled not to let out a moan and tore through the breakfast, ravenous. She was so enamored with her breakfast that she missed the contemplative stare from the girl beside her, who was more focused on the table than her food, slowly cutting off a piece before eating it. A polar opposite approach to Akko’s, which was more stab, rip, swallow. When you were as hungry as she was, chewing was optional.

By the time Akko had demolished three-quarters of her breakfast—setting a new Kanto time record—she looked over and noted Diana had barely eaten any of hers.

“Do you not like it?” Maybe she should have just let her have her boring, plain oatmeal and grapefruit. At least then she would have eaten. Akko had been serious when she said Diana needed to sleep and eat before anything else. They might have accomplished sleep, but—

“It’s fine, I'm just not very hungry.” Diana assured, spearing another piece of pancake and eating it while Akko watched in an attempt to dissuade some of the other girl’s fretting. “I’m just trying to make sure I remember everything I need to do before your match. I don’t want to miss it.”

Akko eyed Diana, skeptical. “And you promise we’ll talk after, right? You won’t cancel?”

“If I do you’ll just come hunt me down again,” Diana teased, observing the way Akko frowned and corrected her statement. “I promise. As soon as your match is done, I have two more appointments this afternoon, and I’ll be free by seven, eight at the latest.”

Akko was still unconvinced, but decided to let it go. Diana had a point; if she did cancel again, at least now she knew Akko could find her. Which she would do, if Diana insisted on working herself to death. At least she looked well-rested now, rather than like a zombie who resembled her girlfriend.

“Okay...”

 

They finished the rest of their breakfast in relative silence and Akko stood by the front door, waiting with crossed arms and pouting while Diana triple checked that she had everything for the day. Logically, she knew Diana still had work to do—but emotionally she wanted to protest and hold onto Diana and beg her to stay. Even with spending the night and a light-banter filled morning, it wasn’t enough. And Akko was sure that as soon as she let Diana out of the room, despite her assertion that she’d see her tonight, that it would be another forever before she saw her again.

It wasn’t long enough, and Akko stuck out her bottom lip a little further, letting out a hmft and glaring at the wall to her right. Looking away from where Diana was pacing the room, mumbling to herself and making sure she had everything for the day.

“Stupid Celadon…” Akko muttered, scrunching up her nose. Maybe she could convince Diana to leave the city with her for a couple days after her gym battle. Or maybe she could sneak back up here again… it’s not like she was caught, right?

Akko felt a hand slip into hers and turned to look at Diana who had her fixed with an apologetic smile.

“You shouldn’t pout,” The other trainer said, leaning up to try to peck Akko on the lips.

Dodging out of the way, Akko let out another unimpressed huff. Pouting and refusing to slip out of tantrum mode as her nose crinkled and she looked away, jutting her lip a little further.

“Are you so angry with me that you won’t give me a kiss goodbye?” Diana asked, eyes flicking back and forth as she tried to read Akko’s expression. Fingers curling a little tighter around the hand she was holding.

Akko glanced back at her waiting girlfriend and shifted her feet, turning to stare back at the wall where it was safe. The wall didn’t make her want to turn into a puddle or just give in; the wall was easy to stay mad at.

“If I kiss you, you’ll leave,” Akko sufficed, feeling her cheeks heat up. So, by that logic, if she refused Diana had to stay.

“Oh, so your master plan is to refuse kisses and keep me captive forever?” Diana teased, “How very foolproof of you.” Her voice taking on a hint of amusement, eyes sparkling as she waited for Akko to turn back to her, expecting the huff of displeasure that followed.

Akko frowned, clenching her hand around Diana’s fingers and letting out a deep breath.

“I miss you,” she said, turning to look back at where her girlfriend was waiting, “You promise you won’t cancel?”

It was a redundant question: she’d already asked four times during breakfast, but something in her gut was leaving a nagging feeling of doubt. A feeling that said something was going to happen unexpectedly and they’d have to push it back for another day. And who knew how long it would be until she was able to corner Diana again.

“I promise,” Diana replied, stepping closer and reaching up to turn Akko’s chin to look at her. “We can do whatever you want. You said you had a list, right?” She prompted, hoping to coax a smile out of her sulking companion. When the suggestion didn’t quite break through, she added a bit more bait to the hook, “I’ll pay for whatever you want to eat…”

Akko perked up; there were a few different places she had been meaning to try! Opening her mouth to spout as such, she realized she was grinning and wiped her face clean, donning a carefully sculpted scowl.

“Fine,” She grumped, casting a sidelong glance down where Diana was waiting, “And Eevee’s too?” Akko asked, expression relaxing as she looked at Diana, hopefully.

“And Eevee’s too.” Diana confirmed with a nod, slipping her hand to the back of Akko’s neck and gently nudging. A soft smile tilting the corner of her lips skyward as she once again tried for her goodbye kiss.

This time, Akko gave in to the request and pressed her lips against Diana’s, feeling her heart rate spike, biting back a groan when she felt Diana’s fingers curl against the back of her neck, nails digging into her skin.

Reluctantly, they parted and Diana said a quick goodbye before stepping out into the hallway, leaving Akko to change with instructions to please wait a few minutes before leaving as well. Letting out a sigh, Akko rested her forehead against the door, resigning herself to trusting that Diana wouldn’t cancel, no matter what the pit in her stomach was telling her.

 

~o~

 

Despite only achieving two of her three goals—so far, anyway—Akko felt a lot better from just seeing Diana and being able to spend some time with her. Even if most of it had involved Diana sleeping. There was their date to look forward to, and Akko tried to focus on the positive. Now that she had a moment to really think about it, to realize that they would be going on another date, she was rather excited. Plus, Diana had said they could do whatever she wanted and there were so many things she was dying to share with her. Maybe this was a good thing.

Diana had gotten a lot of sleep, had eaten—sort of—and her gym battle was today. One that she felt confident in her chances of winning. Plus, as soon as she won, she’d be able to see Diana again and she might finally get some questions answered. She’d need to remember to pass on Hannah’s message.

She also wanted to talk to Diana about picking another fight with Andrew. It really wasn’t fair to him, at least not as far as Akko could see. He really was just trying to help. Maybe she should try asking Diana what happened between them again? Oh, and she’d meant to ask about the picture!

“Crap,” Akko mumbled to herself, sliding her key card through the lock on the door and stepping inside. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she felt a projectile hit her in the gut and she let out a grunt, all the air in her lungs successfully vacated. “Hey, girl. Did you miss me?” Akko grimaced, holding onto Eevee who was yipping up a storm after nearly knocking her over.

“Hey, look who’s finally back. How was your first walk of shame?” Sucy asked, sitting on her bed amongst a cluster of Eevee’s toys. Akko eyed the hoard, surprised her teammate had allowed Eevee to play on her bed. She always made such a loud, grumpy protest about Eevee’s ‘slobber-covered, chewed bits of plastic.’

“Why would I be shamed for walking?” Akko asked. She was usually out and about this early anyway. There’s no reason this morning had been any different, besides her lack of company. Akko laughed when Eevee tried to squirm up under her chin, ecstatic that her trainer had come home, “Did no one feed you?” Maybe they had forgotten to give Eevee breakfast—although, that didn’t sound like something Lotte would forget.

“She’s been fed,” Lotte assured, “Don’t let her try and talk you into a second breakfast.”

Eevee looked back at Lotte, ears swiveling and standing at attention. Letting out a snort, to show in no uncertain terms she did not appreciate having her trickery exposed, she went back to lavishing Akko with affection, hoping that maybe if she was just the right amount of adorable she could get a brunch.

“So?” Sucy prompted, trying to get her friend back on track. Ignoring the pointed look Lotte had her fixed with. Akko looked away from Eevee, earning a paw pressed into her cheek and took in the expressions on her teammates’ faces. Sucy looked nearly giddy, which was strange considering the last time she had talked to them  was to ask them to watch Eevee, explaining that she was going to confront Diana for being a butt. Was she hoping the fight went well? Or… poorly?

Lotte, on the other hand, did seem curious—but she also seemed more reluctant to delve into Akko’s personal matters.

“So...?” Akko drawled, speech slightly distorted by the paw kicking the side of her face.

“So! You left saying you were going to go yell at Diana and then disappeared for the night!” Sucy exclaimed, “Honestly I thought you were dead, so I didn’t think much of it when you didn’t come back—”

“Hey!” Akko interrupted, what did Sucy mean by ‘didn't think much of it’? “You would miss me!”

She would. Sucy was so close to admitting they were best-friends-forever. Akko could feel it.

“But, _Lotte—”_ Sucy continued, completely ignoring Akko’s protesting. “—said that it might be a good thing and meant that you guys were busy making up.” Pausing, the researcher arched her eyebrows, watching her friend with a look that said, ‘Sooo...?’

“Uh...” Well, they did sort of make up? Akko frowned, puzzling out the answer. Did they? Did cuddling count as making up, or just her giving in too easily? No, she was still mad! And would be until they talked, during their date. That thought brought a goofy grin to Akko’s face, quickly wiping the expression clean.

“No, I'm still mad.” Akko huffed, nodding to convince herself just as much as everyone else. Even though no one believed the claim by the way the trainer was smiling, standing in the doorway with a dopey, love-struck grin plastered on her face.

“Right...” Sucy drawled, “I bet you didn’t even yell at her, she probably just looked at you and you nearly tripped over your tongue.” The researcher fixed her friend with an unimpressed stare, blinking slowly before starting to flick Eevee’s toys off her bed, one at a time. She was apparently no longer willing to entertain the fox, now that her trainer was back.

“I did too!” Akko insisted, “Wait...” She mumbled, that made it sound like, “I mean I really did yell at her.” And made her eat pancakes. Revenge really was sweet. “Not the er—other thing,” Akko asserted, feeling her cheeks heat up. Stupid shorts.

Sucy opened her mouth to spout out another sassy remark before Akko cut her off, “Shut up.” The trainer grouched, blushing and heading for the bathroom to prepare for her gym battle. It wasn’t her fault Diana was so attractive, or that she had a smile that could end any war. Anyone would have been defeated just as easily as she had been!

“You know yelling _at_ her and yelling _because_ of her are two different things, right?” Sucy hollered at her friend’s retreating back, snickering to herself when the door slammed a little louder than necessary.

 

~o~

 

Akko stood in the trainer’s box, leg shaking with nervous energy as she watched the stands fill. Mizar’s number-one fan—as always—was present, his costume once again updated, and had plunked his feathered butt down in the front row. There were even a few reporters and cameramen present. It was the first time she had seen any at one of her matches, and it wasn’t helping her nerves.

It’s no different than normal, Akko reminded herself. She just usually couldn’t see the cameras; they were built into the gym surveillance to make sure all matches were conducted according to the regulations in case someone wanted to refute a loss. No different, just this time they were big... and obvious. And pointed right at her. With commentary.

Lotte and Sucy were chatting to each other from where they were seated, the latter donning a cocky smirk when Lotte giggled at whatever had been said, the smirk leaving as quickly as it had appeared when Andrew and Frank arrived, taking the seats beside Akko's teammates. To Sucy’s credit, Akko doubted anyone would be able to tell she was uncomfortable. She did an impressive job at hiding it.

Amanda and her team were sitting towards the back, the redhead’s ‘Go Fluff Butt’ sign had improved as well and Akko smiled at the fans her pokemon had acquired. They really did deserve all of the recognition. Each of them worked really hard every day.

The only one of note who was missing was Diana, and Akko was growing worried she might miss her match. Or possibly had changed her mind, deciding that whatever had stopped her from letting Akko watch her match also posed a risk today. Still, she’d send a message if that were the case, right? Diana had seemed really adamant about wanting to see her battle though. There were still a few minutes left.

Even the girl, Kimberly, who had asked for the picture was there, and Akko offered a small wave as she walked by. At least that explained her comment of seeing her again soon—that her assumption of planning to come to the gym battle was correct. It did make her wonder if she should say hello though, considering her theory about the pictures on Diana’s pokedex. It was too bad she hadn’t had a chance to ask Diana yet. Maybe tonight, during their—

“Akko,” Diana greeted, coming up behind the other girl and interrupting the nervous trainer’s train of thought, her footsteps silent on the soft grass that blanketed the floor. Eevee switched her attention from the stands to yip at the familiar figure, tail wagging furiously and jumping at Diana’s legs as she begged to be picked up so she could greet the missing girl properly, not having seen her except one short visit within the last three weeks.

“And hello to you too,” Diana smiled, crouching to scratch under Eevee’s chin as she wiggled and couldn't seem to decide between rolling onto her back or sitting patiently, tail going into overdrive the entire time, letting out a strangled noise that was caught between a whine and non-stop yips.

“She misses you almost as much as I do,” Akko mumbled, watching as Diana greeted her partner. Shifting to scratch the back of her head, to try to relieve some of the awkwardness she as feeling. It was true, but probably not the best thing to admit when she had so many cameras on them. Akko prayed the slight blush that creeped up her neck wouldn’t be noticed under the bright lights in the gym.

Diana remained silent, keeping her focus trained on Eevee. Closing her eyes, Diana cleared her expression and stood up, “I will see you after, right?” She offered, her eyes becoming soft as she looked at Akko, focused on keeping her expression blank.

Try as she might, Akko could still see the faintest hints of how much such a simple exchange in front of so many people was making Diana worry. The long rest had done her a lot of good, and she was trying. But the quiet conversation was starting to renew some of the stress that had died down during her visit. She had heard Akko when she had told her she was being ridiculous, but that didn’t mean their conversation was worrying her any less.

“You mean, after Mizar kicks Erika’s butt?” Akko grinned, confident in her chances, making a conscious effort not to move closer. Reminding herself not to reach out, or offer any outward signs of comfort besides trying to share her own confidence. The carefree response coaxed a small twitch of Diana’s lips before she started to move towards the stands, glancing at where Kimberly was sitting before heading to the opposite side, sitting down in the open spot beside Sucy.

The choice surprised Akko, and she watched as the two acknowledged each other before falling into an awkward silence. Maybe things were starting to get better.

Just then the volume in the stadium tripled, and Akko looked across the field to find that Erika had arrived. The gym leader strode in, two attendants flanking either side as she waved to the crowd.

Short, navy blue hair shone in the natural light that broke through the glass ceiling, encasing the floral kimono the gym leader was wearing in a faint glow. Everything about the woman was soft, from her smile to her gait and the way she greeted the crowd. Akko knew she shouldn’t let that allow her guard to fall; she was a brutal trainer, and there was a reason she was a gym leader.

Knowing that, Akko still found it difficult not to lower her defenses the slightest bit. Erika did resemble a personified version of the move Sweet Scent and had a natural charm that coaxed you into a relaxed lull.

Once she was finished greeting those assembled, Erika moved towards the center of the field. The long fabric of her garment brushing against the grass strands on the arena floor. Akko knew it was a battlefield, could see the white, painted outlines on the grass that marked the limits and checkpoints. But it certainly didn't feel like one. Besides the grass-covered floor, the dirt was soft and there were multiple trees standing tall within the borders. Stone boulders cropped out of the dirt made the entire thing seem more like a natural occurrence than a carefully constructed battle ring.

Akko moved out to the middle to greet the gym leader, Eevee all but bouncing beside her, attention flitting between the pokemon milling about in the surrounding brush, the people in the stands and the new person coming up to greet them. It was a good thing Eevee was third on her roster choice today, Akko thought as she smiled at the fox. She doubted she’d be able to focus long enough to actually fight properly.

“Greetings, Miss Kagari.” Erika smiled, coming to a full stop in the center of the field, glancing at Eevee as well. “I am the Celadon gym leader, Erika. I've been looking forward to meeting you.”

The older woman stood slightly shorter than Akko and held out a hand, fingers lax and offering a handshake.

“You have?” Akko asked, feeling slightly awkward. Please don’t let this be another fan of Eevee’s fight with Misty. How much longer until _that_ stopped coming up? “Er—” Akko flushed, realizing her greeting had fallen a bit flat and returned her focus to the conversation, “I mean, me too! It’s nice to meet you!”

Erika giggled, covering her mouth with the long sleeve on her garment and smiled. “I’ve been rather interested in your Ivysaur, she’s come a long way. I was impressed with how you handled her in your match against Lt. Surge. It takes a strong bond of trust to pull a pokemon out of a panic like that.”

“Oh,” Akko breathed, it wasn't about Eevee. More importantly, it was someone who had something positive to say about Harley’s battle and recognized how big of a step that was for the reptile, rather than the usual commentary scolding her for panicking because of the sporadic pattern of Thunder.

“Thank you.” Akko smiled sheepishly and took Erika's hand, shaking it to return the greeting. “I was actually hoping to bring her to one of your classes.”

“I’d enjoy that,” Erika assured, stepping back and offering a half-bow, “I am sure this will be an interesting battle. Good luck.”

Returning the gesture, awkwardly, Akko tried not to trip on her own feet as she walked back to her trainer box. That would be just the icing on the cake, to land with her face in the dirt in front of all the cameras. Letting out a breath, the trainer took up her position within her trainer’s box and donned a large smile, taking Mizar's ball off her belt and holding it.

“Alright,” Akko whispered, hoping no one would be able to overhear her, “Time to show them what you’ve got. Just pretend they stole your food,”

The trainer chuckled, wondering if it might be better if Mizar couldn't hear her. She honestly wasn't sure if pokemon could hear them when they were in their balls. Part of her thought it might be nice, that way they wouldn’t be so bored doing whatever it was they did in those balls. On second thought, that might be too much encouragement for Mizar. It might be better if he didn’t think his next meal hung in the balance of him winning.

Raising both flags, the referee blew on her whistle and stood waiting for the crowd to fall silent.  “This will be a three-on-three battle for a Rainbow Badge between Gym Leader Erika of Celadon City, and Trainer Atsuko Kagari of Pallet Town. There is no time limit and will conclude when one side’s pokemon of either opponent is no longer able to continue, or until one side forfeits.” The ref looked to the gym leader first, receiving a confirming nod before turning to Akko for the same.

“Since both combatants are ready to begin, the Gym Leader, Erika, will select her first pokemon.”

Smiling at the referee, Erika reached into the small pouch attached to the belt around her waist and selected her first pokeball. Akko knew, from researching the gym leader, she had more pokemon registered in her arsenal than any of the previous leaders. More importantly: she didn’t seem to follow a pattern, rhyme or reason to her selections and based her decision purely off which of her pokemon seemed most fit to fight on the day in question.

While her Tangela, Gloom and Weepinbell were the most frequent choices. She also had a Roserade, Skiploom and Shiftry that were known to make appearances from time to time as well. And that wasn’t including the other, even less frequent selections that were a possibility for the Grass Queen.

Kissing the ball and whispering to her pokeball, Erika tossed her first selection onto the field. Her Tangela appeared on the grassy field, the enigma pokemon peering out with bright eyes within the dark confines of the slithering vines that protected its core. Small, clawed feet were barely visible beneath the living armor.

“Tangela, please entertain our guest,” Erika called, and her partner raised two vines imitating arms that slammed down onto the grassy floor, letting out a high pitched hiss as it waited for its opponent to appear on the field.

“Here we go,” Akko smiled, clicking the center button on Mizar’s ball to enlarge it and tossing the orb onto the field. Always one to make an entrance, Mizar came out with a flourish and beat his wings to gain altitude, sharp eyes flicking around the gym to take in his surroundings. The enthusiasm the bird displayed was infectious.

“And it looks like our challenger has chosen to start with her Pidgeotto—” Akko turned to look over her shoulder at the closest news crew, just close enough that she could overhear the reporter as she began her commentary. “—While it may seem like the smart selection to combat the grass gym, it should be noted that this particular trainer’s Pidgeotto has yet to win a registered fight and has the lowest success rate of the tallied roster for all the trainers still remaining.”

Akko’s cheek twitched, turning an irritated glare at the rude reporter. Mizar had too won a fight! He—no, against Brock they tied… And—no, he lost against Amanda and Mary. But that wasn’t his fault! He was great at fighting Beedrill! Akko shook her head, resisting the urge to yell at the reporter and instead looked up at her waiting partner. It didn’t matter; Mizar was going to dazzle them all, and then they’d have no choice but to realize how amazing he was.

“You ready, Mizar?” She asked. We’ll show them, lets see them say such rude things after you mop the floor with Erika. The avian pokemon let out a chirp, his gaze fixed on the Tangela below him that was waving its vines back and forth, waiting for the signal to start.

“Begin!” The ref announced, slamming down the red and green flags to signal the match start.

“Go!” Akko commanded, hoping Mizar would remember the strategy. After spending all those days in the park, and after watching Mary and her Sceptile, Akko had hatched up a plan she was hoping would surprise Erika enough to knock out her first selection quickly. Their own version of, “Leaf Storm!” Mizar dove to the right, aiming for the far side of the field and keeping out of range of Tangela’s vines.

“Bind!” Erika called, hoping to entrap the fleeing falcon. Tangela let out a shriek that sent a chill down Akko’s spine, sending out dark vines that curved in an arc hoping to catch the fleeting bird. Mizar rounded the nearest tree, setting the foliage between himself and his opponent and flipped, pumping his wings and using Gust to spray the grass type with the natural brush.

Bind missed its target, finding the trunk of the intercepting tree as Mizar’s improvised ‘Leaf Storm’ sent a shower of harmless leaves raining down upon the small grass type, making it nearly impossible to see anything inside the torrent and greatly impeding Tangela’s ability to dodge, react or counter attack.

“Wing Attack!” Akko called, relying on Mizar’s superior sight and Keen Eye to be able to pick out his target within the harmless, blinding storm.

Silently, Mizar rounded the tree and soared directly into the heart of the leaf-laced wind gale, nearly invisible except for slight specks of brown amongst the green. All the training with Andrew and the playing with Harley was finally coming into play.

“Vine Whip, protect yourself!” Erika called, trying to regain control.

Within the torrent was a flash of light, followed by a cry as Tangela was sent flying across the field, rolling across the grassy floor, having taken the full brunt of Mizar’s Wing Attack.The grass type was followed by Mizar, eyes narrowed as the fluttering leaves danced on the air currents created by each beat of his wings.

The grass type shook itself, using the flexing rolling vines encasing its body to slow its speed, dragging through the ground and pushing itself up as the flying type came into range. Right before Mizar connected for a second Wing Attack, Tangela let out a shriek and slammed down two vines with an overhead chop which forced the bird to abandon his second strike and barrel-roll out of the way.

Confident Mizar would handle the counter, Akko clenched her hands as he spun out of the way, the third Wing Attack slamming into the side of Tangela and landing a devastating, decisive blow.

That’s it, Akko encouraged, pride rushing as she watched Mizar execute the strategy perfectly. Performing a near perfect imitation of the three strike Slam that Sceptile had cornered Mizar with. Just because they lost the fight, didn’t mean they gained nothing. And an aggressive strategy that left no room for hesitation was right up Mizar’s alley.

Mizar circled wide, gaining altitude and coming back to round in front of his trainer.

Tangela was struggling to push itself up, receiving two Wing Attacks with quick succession leaving the grass type all but defeated within the first thirty-seconds of the match, frame trembling as the living plant tried to get back on its feet.

“That’s fine, Tangela!” Erika called, raising her ball and recalling the grass type. “We were both caught off guard by that one,” she assured, nodding to the ref.

“Tangela is no longer able to fight, the first round goes to Atsuko and Mizar!”

Akko blinked, glancing up at Mizar and then back down at the gym leader. Erika hadn’t even waited for Tangela to collapse, she had recalled and dismissed him on her own volition.

“It’s important to know your pokemon’s limitations.” Erika tucked the ball back inside her pouch, “And to accept when the fight is over. Your strategy caught me by surprise. I won’t fall for it again.” The grass master smiled, pulling her hand out of the bag with a second ball.

“Weepinbell, it’s your turn.” Behind the ref, the scoreboard changed. Beside Akko’s trainer picture, one of her three boxes was filled in with Mizar’s picture—still shown as active. Beside Erika’s, Tangela was crossed out with a red X that touched all four corners, Weepinbell’s picture lighting up in the second box.

The grass, poison hybrid bounced as it appeared on the field, its large mouth oozing poisonous saliva with twin leaves swaying in tandem at its sides. Patiently waiting for the cue to begin, its large beady eyes rolled as it watched the bird without moving its torso.

“Mizar, are you okay to keep going?” Akko asked. She knew he wouldn’t back down unless forced or knocked out, but she still wanted him to know he had the option. Even if he was too stubborn to ever use it. He’d sooner knock himself out than accept defeat or agree to sit on the sidelines.

As expected, the avian pokemon let out a chirp, focus already trained on his opponent as he hovered using lazy flaps to stay airborne.

“Round two: Begin!” The ref called, slamming the two flags down, and Mizar was already aimed for the ceiling. His wings pumped to pierce the expanse to the top of the building, beginning step two of their hatched strategy.

“Razor Leaf!” Erika called, and Weepinbell spun, the two oversized leaves sprouting from each side its body sending out waves of projectiles. The attack soared through the air, glistening, dagger-like leaves aimed for the fleeting flyer, thundering against the arena walls as they narrowly missed their elusive target.

“Agility!” Akko called, and Mizar glanced over his shoulder, spotting the incoming attack and activating the requested ability. Light streams shimmered to life, leaving a fading streak through the air, following the bird. The avian pokemon picked up speed until he was little more than a tan streak that soared across the glass panes.

Making a sharp turn, Mizar dove to the side, Razor Leaf narrowly clipping the end of his tail feathers and slamming into the gym’s wall. Weepinbell continued to spin, sending out a continuous wave of attacks as the crowd cheered and Mizar pumped his wings. Explosions sounding as the attack collided with the thick glass of the gym wall, a hair's breadth away from nicking the Pidgeotto.

“Twister!” Akko yelled as Weepinbell’s attack slowed enough that Mizar could return a counter attack of his own, wings glowing as he flitted out of the way of the final burst from Razor Leaf and sent a tall, pillar of rushing wind lined with purple flames and flashing, snapping streaks that coiled up the attack.

“Ingrain!” Erika said, and Weepinbell slammed two vines down into the dirt to hold on as the enemy attack ripped into the arena floor, uprooting grass the tearing through the soft earth as it roared towards the grass type.

Twister slammed into the hunkered down grass type, dealing heavy damage as Weepinbell struggled to hold on, recuperating some of the damage as its vines soaked up the nutrients from the soil, working as makeshift roots.

“Wing Attack!” Akko called, hoping to finish the battle as Mizar rounded the battlefield from above, pumping his wings before doing a quick loop and going into a nosedive. Aimed at where Weepinbell was planted in the ground at the base of his attack. Ingrain rooting the plant to the ground immobilizing the grass type, making it impossible to dodge the incoming blow.

Twister started to die down as the flyer came into range, wings glowing brilliantly and Erika called out her counter. “Acid!”

Reacting instantly, Weepinbell sucked in a deep breath before spitting out a spray of purple, corrosive liquid, pelting Mizar across his face as he let out a squawk and awkwardly landed his Wing Attack that ripped the living plant from the earth.

Shaking his head as the poison attack burned, Mizar wasn’t able to see the ground to pull up in time and crashed into the floor, rolling across the battlefield and rubbing his face on the soft grass in a desperate attempt to wipe away some of the burning ooze. Thrashing, he attempted to clear the sludge from his eyes.

Crap. Akko winced and ran through the list of abilities she knew Mizar was able to use, racking her mind for something that could help clear his field of vision. There had to be something, think Akko!

“Constrict!” Erika followed up, and Weepinbell let out a heave as it flung a tendril to wrap around the grounded bird.

“Gust!” Akko called, hoping that despite being unable to see where the attack was coming from, the winds should be able to deter the reaching vines. Using the attack as a makeshift windwall. Cocking his head, Mizar pushed up with his legs, hovering slightly and pumping his wings to heed the command, eyes squeezed shut, Acid mostly rubbed away but still stinging.

Without being able to properly aim the attack, Weepinbell landed a vine and wrapped around the struggling bird, sending him down crashing to the grass floor once more. No longer able to utilize his wings to stay airborne.

“Peck! Get it off you!” Akko tried again, and Mizar slammed his beak down, trying to remove the constraints, shoulders flexing to try and snap free.

“Throw him!” Erika said, and Weepinbell tightened his vines, the constricting tendrils snapping taut as the grass type spun and exerted some of the last drops of strength remaining to send its captive hurtling for one of the protruding boulders, releasing Mizar at the last second, sending the bird on a course for a direct collision.

“Mizar!” Akko yelled, unable to help as her partner soared—bound and tied—across the grass-covered expanse to slam into one of the rocky outcroppings. Mizar let out a cry before slumping down and resting against the soft grass.

Watching for signs of whether or not he could continue, the ref started the countdown and Akko could hear the news crew behind her kick up in tempo of their commentary.

“And it seems like Kagari’s Pidgeotto is down for the count. Despite his strong start, it seems his old habits of going in too fast without—”

“Stop it!” Akko reeled on the camera crew, “Mizar did amazing, and he’s not done yet! I believe in him even if you don’t! So say whatever you want, I still think he’s the best Pidgeotto there is!” Glaring directly at the camera, Akko waited until she was sure they weren’t going to say any more when she heard Mizar push himself up, focusing all of his attention and effort on forcing himself to stand, and the ref stopped the countdown.

“That’s it!” The trainer cheered, “Show them just how stubborn you can be!”

Mizar peeked through puffy eyes at his trainer, breathing heavily before shaking off the snapped vines and flaring his wings.

“You can do it! I believe in you!” Akko continued to praise, some of the crowd joining in behind her, and Mizar beat his wings once—twice, before he started to glow.

Akko fell silent, watching with wide eyes as Mizar showed off his flare of the dramatic and let out a piercing cry, body shifting and growing. His wingspan doubled in size, body elongating as the thick plumage running down from the back of his head grew to slide down his back.

The evolution ended and Mizar sprung back into the air, screaming out his challenge, echoed only by the hollering of his trainer. Fully transformed into his final evolutionary stage: Pidgeot.

Across the field, Erika smiled and watched as Mizar retook to the air. “Isn’t he remarkable,” She commented, “But will it be enough?” Donning a cheeky grin, she pointed to the circling bird. “Sludge Bomb, Weepinbell!”

“Detect!” Akko countered. Both pokemon responded to the commands, Weepinbell sucking in deep gulps before spewing out balls of purple sludge that soared past the avian pokemon to splatter against the floor and wall, sending up a hiss of caustic fumes. Mizar twisted and turned, eyes glowing and moving out of the way of the attack with ease. His increased speed more than made up for the sudden gain in bulk as he steadily moved closer to the grass type.

“Quick Attack!” Akko said, and Mizar tucked in his wings, falling into a nosedive and dancing around the projectile attacks aimed at him, seeming to blink across the rest of the expanse between them before slicing into the grass type with devastating force.

The attack was enough to finish the already weakened opponent and Weepinbell bounced back, flopping down onto the grass with a defeated sigh. “Weepinbell is no longer able to battle! The second round goes to Atsuko and Mizar!” The ref announced, raising a flag towards Akko’s corner and behind the referee Weepinbell’s picture was crossed out with a red ‘X’.

Akko let out a cheer as the crowd raised in volume. Ever the show boat, Mizar did a quick loop and fixed his trainer with a look of cocky confidence through narrowed, puffy eyes. As if to say, ‘told you so’. Finishing his round of the arena, he hovered in front of the his proud trainer.

“Come back, Weepinbell.” Erika said, recalling her partner and whispering to his ball before setting it back into the pouch at her hip. Taking her time, she seemed to debate between two different balls before selecting one and gripping it in her hand.

“Alright, it’s up to you, Shiftry!” The gym leader tossed her final selection onto the battlefield.

The forest-ent pokemon came out with a roar, bark-covered body creaking. Shiftry’s thick coat of ghost-white fur rustled as it danced down its back and brushed over the lush floor. The grass type crouched, narrowing dark eyes, punctated with glowing yellow slits, at the gloating bird; shaking the leaves at the end of its arms in a clear challenge.

Checking quickly with both sides, the ref raised both flags before slamming them down, “Round Three: Begin!”

“Faint Attack!” Erika called, starting off what would possibly be the final round with an attempt at a devastating first blow. Shiftry responded to the command, disappearing and leaving a smoke like after image in its wake, reappearing directly behind Mizar and twisting to kick at the birds back; black wisps following the strike.

“Mizar!” Akko called, trying to warn him before the blow struck home and he was sent forward, back arching under the strike and dipping low before regaining some of the lost altitude. Behind him, Shiftry landed lightly on the tips of his pointed feet, powerful thighs coiling before pushing off for a follow-up.

“Use the rocks!” Akko yelled, watching as Mizar flicked his gaze down, scrutinizing the battlefield before diving behind the protection. Following after him, Shiftry’s second strike collided with the boulder the avian pokemon had dove behind, shattering it and sending a rain of stone upon the field.

“Quick Attack!” Akko continued, and Mizar twisted, going into a barrel roll to avoid some of the shrapnel before zipping at Shiftry who was preparing his third strike. Mizar plowed into the grass type’s chest, pushing him back, bark-covered feet leaving a tear in the ground as Shiftry grappled with his opponent, successfully stopping Mizar’s attack in a test of strength, the two titans coming to a standstill and struggling for dominance.

“Energy Ball!” Erika said, using the close proximity to her advantage as Mizar struggled against the grapple, wings pumping and powerful muscles rolled under feathered back, trying to break free as Shiftry held fast, using his pointed feet as an anchor and grimacing from the effort.

Opening his mouth wide, Shiftry started to gather the energy needed for the attack, a dark swirling mass growing in front of erratic, wooden fangs.

“Peck!” Akko called, trying for the only attack that Mizar currently had available. She trusted he would use the strike to deflect the incoming the ability the same way Akko had learned from Professor Ursula to turn away incoming strikes that she wasn’t strong enough to block. Wings currently busy trying to break free, Mizar reared back and slammed his diamond-hard mandible down, tearing a deep gash across the side of Shiftry’s face, causing the grass types head to snap to the side and the charging Energy Ball attack to explode into the ground. The explosion sent an eruption of dirt and grass upon the two combatants.

“Brick Break!” Erika called, and Shiftry had to release the grip from one hand to wind up the strike. The close proximity battle quickly turned into a back-and-forth slugfest, Mizar trying to duck out of the way as Shiftry’s clawed hand soared for his shoulder.

Twisting, Mizar heaved with more desperation, managing to turn the attack to slam into the already battered stadium floor, showering both pokemon with another spray of dirt and grass. It was enough to set Shifry off balance and the grass warrior fell onto his side, still holding on as Mizar pushed with every ounce of strength he possessed, wings pounding the air as he dragged his captor along with him.

The extra weight slowed his efforts greatly, and Mizar’s chest heaved with exertion as he flew across the field. Shiftry grinded against the arena floor and striked up to connect with Mizar’s gut, stubbornly refusing to let go.

“Mizar, the rocks!” Akko called, and the bird redirected his course, aiming his anchor to crash against the side of one of the largest boulders in an attempt to dislodge his grip, battering his opponent’s shoulder by using the arena to his advantage.

Curling, Shiftry took the brunt of the hit before punching up at Mizar’s wing, both pokemon too pig-headed to give in to the brutal back-and-forth. Letting out a cry, Mizar focused his efforts on going up rather than around, pulling Shiftry after him into the sky. The grass type fell back and dangled below the stubborn flyer, no longer able to reach up to strike with his free fist.

“Shiftry! Razor Leaf!” Erika commanded, her partner exerting all of his strength into holding on. Gritting his fangs, Shiftry released a small barrage of razor-lined leaves, springing from the mane that encircled his head and back. The attack landed a direct hit along the soft down of the bird’s stomach, and Mizar grimaced, pushing harder and starting to wane. His breaths came out in hot pants and his eyes squeezed into narrow slits as he neared his limit at an alarming pace. Mizar faltered momentarily before nearly reaching the ceiling of the building.

“Mizar! Slam him!” Akko called, and far above the arena floor Mizar flipped, aiming directly for the floor and plummeting at a breakneck speed.

“Shiftry, let go!” Erika commanded, and her partner relinquished his grip, turning to try and scope out a landing before Mizar reached out with his talons and grabbed hold, determined to follow up on his plan even if Shiftry no longer had him in a grapple.

“Break free!” Erika called, watching as the pair neared the floor and Shiftry struggled, smashing whichever body part could reach back to batter the bird, trying to force Mizar to release him as they hurtled towards the stadium floor.

Eyes fixed on the ground, Mizar winced as each blow was delivered, wings beginning to waver as his nose dive turned into a freefall. Talons digging in deeper, holding onto his captured prey and tucking his feet in.

“Pull up!” Akko cried, watching as Mizar barely maintained some semblance of flight control. They were going too fast, having lost too much control; at this rate, Mizar wouldn’t be able to flare his wings and send Shiftry into the floor alone. At this rate, he was going to join him.

“Mizar, pull up!” Akko tried again, more insistently as Mizar pierced the air towards the ground. Instead of heeding the command, the bird narrowed his eyes and shifted so that his opponent was under him, intending to use gravity to finish the battle. Both trainers were helpless as they watched both pokemon crashed into the arena floor at a breakneck speed.

The stadium filled with a resounding boom as both of the combatants rammed into the floor with enough force to send out ripples of dirt and grass, strong enough that those closest were forced to shield themselves. Shiftry had taken the full brunt and laid prone in the center of the arena, Mizar rolling off of him and across the floor to collapse as well. His feathered frame was covered in dirt, grass and was ruffled nearly beyond recognition.

“Both Pidgeot and Shiftry are no longer able to battle! Victory goes to the challenger—” The ref didn’t finish her statement before Akko was running, followed closely by Eevee, eyes fixed on her still partner and panic rising in her chest. “—Atsuko Kagari from Pallet Town!”

“Mizar!” Akko yelled, watching the motionless heap of feathers for a sign he was okay. Sliding across the floor, grass stains painted on her knees, Akko hugged Mizar’s head. “Reckless bird!” She chastised, “Why would you do that? Harley or Eevee could have finished the fight!” Akko yelled at her stubborn partner, earning a soft chirp as Mizar looked up at her through a barely open eye. The small noise released a rush of relief and Akko glared down at the bird, trying to hide her smile.

“You just had to be a show off, didn’t you?” Akko asked, letting out a sigh of relief and running her fingers through the soft feathers on his cheek. Hugging the bird that had once been so small he could sit on her open hand and had grown to a size where she struggled to wrap her arms around even his head; Akko let out a watery laugh. “Stubborn bird. You really are too much like me.”

Tired, Mizar tapped Akko’s arm with his beak with an affectionate nip before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes, all of his weight resting on his trainer’s lap.

Squeezing him tighter, Akko buried her nose into the top of his head, whispering only loud enough that he could hear. “I’m proud of you. But don’t do that again. You’re more important than any stupid badge, you hear me?”

“I believe this is yours,” Erika said, standing in front of where Akko was sitting, holding out the Rainbow Badge for the trainer to take. The small metal pin ingrained with the symbol of a flower with eight petals, each a different colour of the rainbow.

Taking the offered token of victory, Akko clutched it in her hand when she felt Mizar’s nose brush against her fist.

“No, you can’t eat it,” She laughed, pushing the beak away just as she was met by her friends who were rushing over to congratulate Akko on her triumph.

 

~o~

 

Once Akko had gone through the necessary minimum requirements in regards to after battle protocol, which was still more than she could force herself to tolerate, she was finally allowed to leave. No one else seemed to put as much presidence on getting Mizar to the pokecenter as quickly as possible as she did. Akko tried to answer the questions aimed at her as honestly as she could, but found her patience slipping as she clutched her partner a little closer to her  chest, nearly about to yell at the curious reporters to let her leave when Diana and Andrew stepped in. They both offered to share their views and opinions on the match in an effort to take the spotlight off of Akko so she could slip away.

Akko tried to offer a thank you as quietly as she could, receiving a small nod before focus was returning to answering questions; the trainer thenfound her teammates and made a beeline for the pokecenter. Finding Nurse Joy already waiting, Akko dropped off Mizar and was informed that he would need to stay overnight after the brutal battle, and that she could come by in the morning to check on him.

The nurse offered that she was sure Mizar would be fine when she found herself fixed with Akko’s watery pout. The trainer was unwilling to leave until she was dragged away by her teammates, protesting loudly.

Akko sat down on her bed, crossing her legs and arms and pouting.

“You’d think after beating the stuffing out of Erika, you’d be a little happier.” Sucy commented, watching her miserable friend with an arched eyebrow.

“Mizar didn’t listen to me,” Akko whined, hunching her shoulders a little further. If he had, he might not have been hurt so badly. But instead of pulling up, he had chosen to crash into the floor, choosing that over accepting the loss in the third round.

“Cheer up, Akko.” Lotte said, lightly pushing Sucy in the shoulder when the researcher rolled her eyes at Akko’s small tantrum, “Mizar did great, and you have your Rainbow Badge!” The coordinator encouraged, watching to see if her words were going to improve Akko’s glower.

“And, um… Oh!” Lotte perked up, “We could go to that restaurant you keep talking about to celebrate! I bet that would make you happy.”

Akko looked between her teammates, touched that they would try so hard to try to make her feel better. Truthfully, her sour mood had more to do with what was coming next, the pit in her stomach only having grown since earlier.

“Actually—” The trainer began, looking away with a slight blush, “—Diana said we could go on a date tonight, if I won.”

“Oh! That’s great!” Lotte beamed, “You’ve missed her, right?”

“Ya…” Akko mumbled, playing with the comforter in front of her crossed legs. More than she was willing to admit without looking like a complete sap.

“Where are you guys going?” Lotte said, pushing a little more to try to get her teammate to perk up.

“Um,” Akko jutted her lip, “We haven’t decided. She said I could pick, although I’m not sure where I should pick. She’s been really worried about people finding out about us lately. So it can’t be too date-y.”

Was that a word? Date-ish? Akko tilted her head, going back and forth trying to figure out which one sounded more likely to be a real word and not an Akko word.

“Why don’t you show her the park?” Lotte suggested, “That’s not too obvious. A lot of people walk around there, and you said you’ve been spending a lot of time there.”

Akko hummed, thinking. That might work, and there were all sorts of food vendors and trucks around the outskirts of the area. She could show her all the improvement Magikarp had made, and Mizar’s favourite tree. Plus, it would be easier to bring up Hannah’s request since they’d be visiting the spot of its origin.

“Plus it has all sorts of makeout spots,” Sucy offered, helpfully. Watching her two teammates through half-lidded eyes as they turned on her, “What? Akko’s been whining about wanting to—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Akko flung herself across the room, tripping over her some of the mess that had collected over the past week and slapping her hand over Sucy’s mouth.

“Wanting to talk to Diana!” She half yelled, cheeks bright red as she looked at Sucy, pleading her silently to please not spill her recent confession to Lotte. It was bad enough that Sucy knew, she didn’t need both of them turned against her.

“Right?” Akko begged, body half on Sucy’s bed, half dangling down onto the floor and chest heaving.

Sucy arched an eyebrow, waiting for her mouth to be uncovered so she could respond. “No, I meant you wanted to shove your tongue down her throat and—”

Before the researcher could finish, Akko let out a squeak and silenced her again. Hiding her head in the sheets and letting out a groan.

“Sucy!” Lotte chastised.

Rolling her eyes, Sucy tried to speak around Akko’s hand, words muffled and indistinguishable. Roughly tugging Akko’s wrists so her hands fell away, she tried again.

“I forgot to mention, Akko wants us to explain what we mean now. So that’s what I’m doing.” Smirking, Sucy chuckled silently before looking down at the trainer who was trying to meld herself with the comforter her face was planted in. “With _vivid detail,_ right, Akko?”

Akko let out a loud groan into the fabric, wishing she could go back in time and take back that entire conversation. Why did she think asking Sucy for advice was a good idea?

 

After an embarrassing chat and spending most of it hiding behind Lotte, Akko sent Diana a message about her idea to meet at the park for their date, adding that that way, no one would see her come to the pokecenter to pick her up and Akko wouldn’t have to return to the hotel for the same reason, in hopes that it would help soothe some of her girlfriends worries and show her she did want to make things easier for her.

When Diana responded back that the park sounded like an excellent idea, Akko let out a muffled squeal and went about preparing for her date.

~o~

 

“You must be awfully proud right now.”

Ursula flinched at the familiar voice, stopping where she was and turning slowly to come face-to-face with the woman she had been avoiding. The professor regarded her old friend, noting all of the drastic changes she had undergone in the years they had spent apart. Gone was the shy girl who hid under frumpy sweaters and baggy pants, replaced by an air of arrogance and an assured confidence that refused to be swayed.

Gone were all of the qualities that were the original reasons Ursula had found herself endeared to her childhood companion. The woman in front of her might share the same cheekbones, the same hair colour and eyes, but gone was the gentle smile and relaxed gait.

“Your favourite student put on quite the show today. I guess all that private training is starting to pay off.” She continued, tilting her chin and standing straight, arms crossed over her chest, donned in fitted suit pants and a casual dress shirt, hands tucked into her pockets with a relaxed stance.

“Croix,” The professor greeted, reaching her fingers back to brush against the pokeball hidden under the hem of her shirt. “I already told you—” her gaze flicked around as she tried to take in her whereabouts and options. They were in a fairly populated area, even with the waning sun and the after dinner hour—there were still passersby. Subtly, she touched the single ball on her belt, wishing she had brought more with her.

“I know,” Croix replied, smile fading as she stepped closer to the on guard woman, eyes searching Ursula’s angry glare, expression softening before letting out a sigh. “I know, I’m not here to ask you to have dinner with me again so we can discuss this. You’ve made it clear that you don’t want to talk. I’m not going to try and change your mind, or convince you to come back.” There was an air of sorrow with her statement, standing close enough now that she could lower her voice to barely above a whisper and still be heard clearly.

“Then what do you want?” Ursula demanded, fingers relaxing but still skeptical. She doubted her old ‘friend’ would do anything in the middle of the city, despite it being close to sundown. There would be too many witnesses; not even Croix would be able to explain away the mess that they were sure to make.

Reaching out, the gym leader gently tucked a strand of hair that had fallen to tuck it safely Ursula’s behind her ear, fingers lingering as they ghosted over the other woman’s cheek before her hand dropped to her side.

“I know you don’t believe me, so I won’t waste my breath repeating the same thing I’ve told you a dozen times.” Croix admonished, taking a step back to create some distance between them. “But unfortunately, you do still have something I need in order to finalize my plans and I no longer have the luxury of being patient.”

“I’m not calling Trisk,” Ursula growled.

“Chariot,” Croix softened, noting her friends discomfort. The gym leader looked away, setting her lips in a thin line. “If you still refuse to call Trisk, then I have no choice but to use the only other person it responds to. So I’m here to leave you with this final choice: come and face me yourself, or leave and force her to fight me alone. Either way, I will get what I need to end this and you’ll see I was right.” Turning and starting to stride away, she pointedly ignored the cry behind her.

“Croix!” Ursula called, starting after the other woman. “What—”

“I’ll see you soon. You never could help playing hero.” Croix smiled, tapping the button on the receiver in her hand. Just as Ursula reached her fleeting form, the other woman shimmered and disappeared. Gone into the night, the faintest whisper of ‘ _I’m sorry’_ floating on the night wind.

 

~o~

 

Diana walked down the main road that ran from the East to West gates of Celadon, striking a dramatic line through the heart of the city. She was already running short on time, and prayed Akko would forgive her. She had promised no later than eight, and already it was five minutes to and she still had at least a ten minute walk to go.

Grimacing, Diana checked the time for the fourth time in the last thirty seconds and tried to quicken her pace without drawing any more attention to herself than was absolutely necessary. She was nervous, and she knew that this was possibly a terrible idea. The whispering voice in the back of her head highlighted everything that could possibly go wrong.

Even going to the gym match had been a risk, or at least that’s how it felt. The minimal contact had been draining and refreshing at the same time, going over each movement and word said in her head, carefully keeping her voice low enough that no one would overhear.

Tonight was possibly a monumentally terrible idea. Diana was nervous, anxious and yet also had no other option. Akko was right to be angry with her; she had been terrible lately and should have made more of an effort to keep communication open. As much as she wanted to turn and run, to call Akko and say they shouldn’t, she knew that would only make Akko push back harder. And if she wanted to keep any hope on keeping the damage Kim would do contained, then they needed to talk. That much, Akko was entirely correct about.

And it wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have over the phone. So as much hesitation as she felt, as sure as she was something was going to go wrong, the churning in her stomach nearly unbearable—they had hit a point where something needed to change. She needed to find a way to make Akko understand, while also figuring out a way they could see each other at least a little bit.

‘ _You’re being ridiculous!’_ Akko had said.

It make Diana wonder—was she? Was she going completely overboard, would Kim find something no matter how careful they were? Would someone else? She just wanted to protect Akko from the incoming siege, because while Diana might be used to the attention, the scrutiny and the complete lack of privacy, Akko was not. And Diana worried it would be too much for the other trainer.

“Diana!”

The heir stiffened, coming to a rigid halt and turning a glare at one of the two people who she honestly wished to never see again. His presence as much of an omen to misfortune as an Absol’s.

“Andrew,” She ground out, glaring daggers at the other trainer. “I’m running late, I don’t have time for whatever it is—”

“I just wanted to ask how last night went,” Andrew provided, holding up his hands in surrender. “You looked better today, so I just—”

“Just what?” Diana hissed, turning on her heel to take an aggressive step towards her taller counterpart. “Thought you’d help again? What were you thinking!” She demanded, moving to stand right in front of him, “You should know better than anyone how little it takes, and you go and march into the front lobby with her, without a single thought?”

“Diana, she was worried about you. We—” Andrew tried to argue, holding his ground and stuffing his hands in his pockets, subconsciously leaning away.

“That is none of your concern!” Diana barked back, chest heaving. “Every single time you interfere with my life you just make everything worse!” The disgruntled trainer glared up at the taller boy in front of her, hackles raised.

“Then tell me what to do!” Andrew yelled back, surprising both of them. Diana took a half step back, watching as her childhood friend’s dam broke and he let out the pent up frustration. “I’m sorry! I was a kid, Diana! I’m trying to help you, but like you said all I end up doing is making things worse! So what do you want? You told me to leave her alone, so I did. You told me to stop ignoring her, so I did. Everything you’ve asked me to do, I’ve done. I’m _trying_.” The trainer pleaded, eyes soft and searching as he waited for her response.

Silent, Diana crossed her arms and flexed her jaw. Her next admittance came out as barely more than a whisper, “Not everything,” Diana said, voice cold. “The one thing I’ve asked is that you leave me alone. A request you’ve yet to heed. So I guess it’s more accurate to say you’ll do whatever you feel like doing, without actually caring about how I feel.” Letting out a scoff, she mumbled, “Sounds like we’re just stuck going in the same circle, my asking you to leave me be and your refusal while masking it as well-intended aid.”

“Diana—” Andrew started again, biting off his argument when he was fixed with a glare that showed no hint of budging, silently warning him from saying more through narrowed eyes and tense shoulders.

Once she was sure the argument was over, Diana opened her mouth to bid him farewell when her pokedex started to ring and she glanced down at the screen to see Akko’s picture come up—her number directly below it.

“She probably thinks I’ve forgotten about her.” Diana paused, taking in a deep breath so that Akko wouldn’t be concerned by her tone before reaching to accept the call. The last thing she needed was for Akko to do something rash because of Andrew, again.

Answering the call with a swipe of her thumb, Diana held the receiver up to her ear and started to walk away from Andrew.

“Akko, I’m s—” She began, clamping her mouth shut when she was met with a panicked voice, out of breath and coloured with crackling static. Diana felt herself go rigid, holding her breath as she listened to the proclamation.

“ _Diana!”_ Akko’s voice crackled over the speaker, her tone panicked and breath coming out in pants. “ _Eevee j--t,”_ More static was heard and Diana stopped in her tracks.

Dread filling her, she tried to keep her voice even, listening for the smallest hints of what Akko was trying to say, “Akko! Eevee what? You’re not—”

The heir stopped speaking as more static crackled through her speaker, focusing on the tiniest nuances to try and discern what the other girl was trying to say.

“ _Sh- just t--k --f, I-”_ The rest of the sentence came out as a garbled mess, too distorted to translate and Diana felt her panic rising.

What was going on? Did Eevee take off after something, or was it—?

“Akko, where are you?” Diana tried to ask, waiting as nothing but static followed, “Akko!”

The only response was the sound of the call dropping, and Diana held the device away from her ear, staring at the screen as her mind froze, reading the ‘Call Ended: Duration 00:47’.

“No… No!” Diana tightened her grip around the device in her hand, running her other up through her hair.

 _Think_. Akko had said they were going to meet at the park gates… Diana turned and started away, jerking around when she felt a hand on her wrist. She jerked to a stop, eyes open wide and focused on the ground in front of her. The park, she had—

“Diana, what happened?” Andrew asked, concern colouring his expression as he had only picked up Diana’s end of the conversation, watching as his childhood friend seemed to seize up, her breaths coming out in puffs and confusion wrinkling her forehead.

“I don’t—” Diana shook her head, slapping his hand away and turning to run towards the park.

She’s fine, Diana told herself as she pushed faster, feet pounding on the cobblestone road, hair whipping behind her in the light of the setting sun. Eevee probably just saw something and took off… Akko must have hit a dead zone, or an area with poor reception. She tried to call so Diana wouldn’t worry, that’s all it was. It had to be. Eevee was always chasing something.

Breaths coming out in short bursts, Diana was vaguely aware of Andrew running behind her. His inquiries fell on deaf ears, his words fading into a muffled oblivion. The roaring pit in her stomach swallowed up everything but the blood rushing under her skin, coiling and slithering over her with a whisper of promised destruction.

No. Akko was fine. Tapping on the screen, Diana had to try three times before she managed to hit redial, refusing to slow down to input the command with more accuracy. Pick up, please! Pick up!

The call rang once, twice, three times before Akko’s voicemail came on. Her cheery voice and Eevee’s yips filling the speaker.

‘ _I’m sorry I can’t—’_ The voicemail taunted, and the coil tightened.

“Damnit!” Diana cursed, rounding the corner and skipping to a halt as she looked at the park entrance and spun in a quick circle, eyes searching and frantic. She had to be here—she’s _fine_. Diana tried to suppress the rising hysteria that was slowly taking over.

“Akko!” she yelled, ignoring the curious glances that came her way as she heard Andrew come to a stop behind her. Think. Just breathe, where would she go?

“No…” Diana mumbled, eyes wide with disbelief as she continued to turn in a tight circle. No trance of the energetic trainer anywhere. Even as her focus flitted around, begging to spot a bushy tail or laugh smile Diana found nothing. No sign, no trace. “Akko!” The trainer yelled again, waiting before tapping on the screen of the pokedex and listening to the ringing coming through with an agonizing slowness. Pick up, she begged. _Please,_ Akko. Pick up.

‘ _I’m sorry I can’t take—’_ Akko’s voice sang out before Diana slammed the hang up button, a growl of frustration ripping out of her chest as she slammed the device shut, feeling her knees shake and starting to break.

“No…” She’s fine. She has to be. They were just talking, had just finalized their plans.

Where would she have gone? Diana took a step towards the park, maybe they had seen a pokemon that Akko wanted to meet? It did seem to be one of her favourite things about Celadon… No, she would have waited. Diana worried her lip, turning and walking in another direction, repeating the process, stuck in a loop of frustration and uncertainty. She wouldn’t have just taken off for no reason!

“Diana, what’s going on?” Andrew asked, confused and looking around.

A snarl built up in her chest and Diana reeled on the other trainer, venting all of her roiling fear upon him, “This is your fault! If you had just left me alone, I would have been here!” Stabbing a finger into his chest she turned, pacing and running her hands over her cheeks and through her hair. Trying to take in a breath as her lungs started to burn, chest tight and pulse frantic. “I swear if anything happens to her, I will never forgive you!”

Diana ignored the flash of hurt and worry that tinted Andrew’s visage. If she had been here on time—or at least not as late as he had made her—she would have been here when Akko had called. Think, Diana! That doesn’t matter right now. Akko couldn’t have gotten far, maybe if she did a loop she would find her. Or at least someone who might have seen her.

Taking off two of her pokeballs, Diana summoned Cobalt and her Kadabra, tapping the Ponyta’s front leg in a command to lean so she could clamber onto his back.

“Find Akko,” She told Kadabra, the physic type offering a curt nod of acknowledgement before teleporting away to begin his search. Kadabra would be able to check multiple locations in quick succession, leaving her to check the immediate vicinity.

Tapping her heels against the pony pokemon’s side, Diana sent Cobalt into a walk before Andrew tossed one of his pokeballs, a cream-coloured fox emerging from the red beam and shaking its bushy array of tails.

“Wait, take Ninetails.” Andrew explained, cutting off Diana’s protest, “She should be able to find her scent, she knows it from our sparring.” He offered, “I know you don’t want my help, but—”

“Get on,” Diana interrupted, holding her hand down to help him climb up. Finding Akko was more important than her feud with Andrew. Logically, she knew Akko was probably fine. What could have possibly happened with so many people around? But something in her gut refused to accept that and was littering her skin with goosebumps, telling her something was wrong.

“You’ll be faster alone, follow Ninetails and I will contact a Professor just in case.” Andrew said, looking at his pokemon and giving the command for the fox to begin searching and setting its pokeball in Diana’s hand rather than his own, lingering when Diana took the ball, lips set in a straight line.

“I’m sure she’s fine, Diana.” He tried to offer, and received a short, unconvinced nod when Diana didn’t trust herself to speak.

“Go!” He insisted, slapping Cobalt on the withers and standing back as the pony pokemon snorted and his hooves thundered down the road, following Ninetails as the search began.

 

 


	72. Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> I had a request from 'UnableToSleep' not to say please don't hate me at the beginning of this one. So instead I will say, 'It will be okay'.  
> Notes will be at the end of this one.   
> PS this chapter was 32 pages, 18k+ words and I'd just like to say thank you to my editor for putting up with me  
> PSS I skimmed this as best I could, I think I got most of the weird spacing. If not please let me know.  
> Enjoy

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 71**

**Harley**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko stood nervously, drumming her fingers on her thigh and looking around for signs of Diana. She had sent a message nearly twenty minutes ago saying she was on her way. Akko knew there was a ten to fifteen minute walk from the hotel, depending on your pace, but she should be here by now—maybe she had fibbed a little about when she was leaving? It was certainly possible, but Diana usually wasn't late. Just the opposite, in fact: she would become irritated whenever Akko was going to make them late, even if she did hide it rather well.

Letting out a deep sigh, Akko looked over her appearance, hoping it was nice enough for a date but not so nice that it would look like a date. That was a confusing line to walk… Her attire was fairly simple, just a new t-shirt that was form-fitting with loose cutoffs; casual, but still flattering. At least she hoped so. Maybe it was too casual? But then again they weren’t going anywhere fancy, so it would be fine, right?

She half expected Diana to take one look at her and demand that she put on something more appropriate. Akko chuckled, imagining the way Diana would likely scoff and scold her, a slight tint to her cheeks as she tried to look intimidating.

Trying to relieve some of her nerves, Akko looked at where Eevee was crouched in front of the sign at the park’s entrance. Her tail swished back and forth over the cobblestone, nose twitching as she sniffed at whatever had caught her interest under a sign; it was too low for her to crawl under, and the kit had been sliding her paw under as far as she could to try and fish out what it was she was so enamored with.

Checking her pokedex once more, Akko let out a groan and stuffed it back in her pocket when she saw it was nearly eight and still there was no sign of Diana. It's okay, Akko thought to herself. Whatever has been bothering Diana so much, they were going to fix it! Somehow… She promised she wouldn't cancel, and there was still time. She was probably just stopped by someone who wanted a picture or to ask a few questions, and then she’d be here. And once she was...

“Maybe we should show her that one food truck that you love,” Akko commented, glancing back to where Eevee was when she didn't receive a reply. Instead of sniffing under the sign, the kit was scenting the evening air, ears flicking back and forth. “There's no way you can smell it from here, it's all the way on the other side of the city,” Akko laughed. Or maybe she could; she honestly wasn't sure just how strong Eevee's nose was.

“Eevee?” Akko said, scrunching up her nose when her partner stood up and walked a couple paces away, stopping to raise her nose up, ears at attention and tail down. “Hey, what are you—?”

Before she could get her question out, the fox took off at a dead run, surprising her trainer who nearly tripped in her effort to go after her. “Eevee, wait!” Akko yelled, earning a couple of curious looks in her direction, murmurs about how she really should train her pokemon better.

“Eevee!” Akko called again, feet pounding against the uneven cobblestone as she followed her partner. The kit was heading towards the center of town, away from the park. Akko found herself struggling to keep up and cursed under her breath; Eevee had gotten faster along with all the other improvement in the last couple months. Mizar might be able to catch her, but he was in the pokecenter. Where was she going? It wasn’t like Eevee to just take off—well it was, but she always stopped or at least waited for Akko to catch up!

“Stop or I'm going to have to put you in your ball!” Akko warned, trying to push herself to go faster. When not even the threat of being sent into her least favourite space stopped her, Akko's stride faltered. A feeling of _déjà vu_ rushing through her, remembering the last time Eevee had ignored her so completely—like she didn't even register her trainer was there.

Cursing under her breath once again, Akko chided herself for growing too lax. She had started to leave Eevee's collar and leash in her bag, feeling safe after not having encountered any mishaps in the last two months. Awkwardly, she fumbled for Eevee's pokeball and had to twist out of the way as she nearly ran into a pedestrian, ignoring the exclaimed protest.

“Sorry!” Akko yelled back over her shoulder, refocusing her attention on the running fox. Where is she going? There were still so many people out and about, there was no way no one will notice. Akko grimaced, finally getting her hand around the modified pokeball and enlarging it.

“Return!” She commanded, and the red beam shot out. Eevee looked over her shoulder, activating an ability and dashing out of the way, dodging the red beam as it sparked and hit nothing but air.

“Don't be a butt!” Akko whined, skidding around a corner after her retreating partner, narrowly missing another pedestrian and watching as Eevee disappeared around a building, the outside of which was lined with white paneling and covered with glowing signs. Unfortunately it wasn't familiar to Akko, not having ventured to this area before and she didn't have time to stop and read the signs.

Akko barely made it around another corner in time to see Eevee's tail bobbing as she sprinted through the front door as it slid open with a hiss to admit the new entry. Shouldering her way past others standing immediately inside the entrance, Akko was met by a colourful lobby and the loud noise of machines, bells, and the clink of rolling coins as she looked around for some sign of where the fox had gone. No one seemed perturbed by Akko's sudden appearance, all focused on the games in front of them which ranged from cards or dice at tables to the slot machines that sang out siren songs to lure in their prey.

The breathless trainer spotted Eevee at the end of the middle row as she nearly caused a man to trip, caught off guard by the tiny mammal. He yelled obscenities after the retreating fox and stood clutching his bucket of chips a little closer to his chest just as he had to duck out of the way of the incoming trainer. Akko lightly bumped against him as she skidded around the corner before dashing away.

“Eevee!” Akko called, running down the center row of lottery machines, lights flashing wildly in her peripheral, the carpet below her sneakers a visual array of an unpleasant, bright assortment. She spouted apologies for her partner as she slid around another corner, this time entering a dark hallway that was dimly light with an 'Employees Only' sign plastered against the wall.

“You're going to get us in so much trouble!” Akko whined, her steps echoing as she caught sight of Eevee dashing down a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor. Finally stopping to stand in front of a soda machine at the bottom, completely focused on the machine in front of her, the trainer let out a breath of relief as Eevee stopped. Finally.

“Got you!” Akko said. Eevee was never getting off her leash again.

Her relief was short lived however, as just as Akko began to descend the stairs she heard a creak and the machine rolled to the side on tracks hidden in the floor. No sooner was more than a crack revealed, Eevee dove through and continued on her impromptu journey, momentarily disappearing from sight.

“Eevee!” Akko yelled, panic churning her insides when she realized that no one was going to see them or know where they had gone. The hallway was empty and no other patrons seemed willing to rush past the Employees Only warning. Akko sprinted after her down to the basement level, darkness obscuring her line of sight. Crap! She knew she should have had a refresher talk with Eevee about diving into creepy, hidden passages...

Reaching for her pokedex, the anxious trainer tapped on the icon that was already open, having checked the message thread repeatedly while waiting, and listened as the device started to ring.

“Please pick up,” Akko panted, reaching the soda machine and looking around and barely holding herself back as Eevee ran down the connecting hall. Please, Diana! Pick up!

Akko waited, bouncing on the balls of her feet, keeping one eye on Eevee and chanting, ‘pick up’ under her breath. Rotating from looking down the hallway, back towards the main area of the casino and hoping an employee would spot her or the phone would connect. If she went back to look for someone, she might lose Eevee and that thought glued Akko’s feet to the ground as she stood in front of the exposed door. Somehow diving into a hidden passageway without anyone seeing her didn't seem like the best idea, and the only thing she could think to do was call the one person she knew who would know what to do. She always did.

“ _Akko, I'm s_ —” The call connected and Akko could hear the static pierce her ears, grimacing at the unpleasant sensation.

“Diana!” Akko rushed into the receiver, shooting a glance down the hallway she had just run through again and cursed. She couldn't wait anymore for help—otherwise she was going to lose Eevee.

“Eevee just took off again, I think it's something like Mount Moon. We're in the casino, I think.” Akko waited, hearing nothing but static from the other end and prayed that Diana might be able to hear her. “She just took off, I'm going after her. There's a passageway behind the soda machine.”

Akko waited another second, growing antsy to run after Eevee and growled when nothing but static came back. Crap! Stupid device, now is not the time to have signal issues! Akko swallowed a distraught whine and tried again.

“I—” Before she could finish her next thought, Akko heard the machine start to move again with a creak, intending to roll back into place. “No!” Akko protested, hearing the call drop and reaching out to try and stop the entrance from closing. No, Diana was on the way, she had to be. If she could just keep—

Akko grit her teeth, pressing her shoulder against the machine that didn't seem to notice her futile attempt to slow it down. Her feet slipped over the smooth, tiled floor as she was unable to get a strong enough grip to fight back.

“No!” Akko grunted, being pushed back as she fought to keep the door from closing. “Eevee!” The trainer yelled, praying that maybe she had snapped out of whatever it was and would come back. She watched the bright passage for any signs of her partner responding as her tail bobbed and she turned around a corner, continuing to head away from the distraught trainer.

Looking back at the machine, Akko realized she needed to make a decision or it would be made for her. Closing her eyes, the trainer grit her teeth, swallowing the fear roiling in her gut and jumped inside before the opening became too narrow. Panting heavily, Akko put her hands on her thighs to try to catch her breath, glancing at her pokedex screen. _'Unknown Area: No Signal'_ glared back at her from the middle of the screen, confirming what she had been trying to avoid. She really was all alone.

Shaking that thought away, Akko took off down the hallway after Eevee, hoping the fox hadn’t gotten too far ahead. The walls of the passage were white plaster and the floor was a simple, cloudy tile; there were lights on the ceiling every ten feet that illuminated the way. Akko reached back, making sure Harley and Magikarp's balls were still there, jerking her attention down to her belt to look before remembering, once again, that she didn't have Mizar.

Taking a deep breath, Akko heard voices down the hall as she neared the bend Eevee had turned down. She wasn't alone. Reflexively, the trainer tightened her hands into fists and glowered down the hallway, stamping down a heavy step as she surged forward. Whoever they were, they weren't getting Eevee. Akko slammed down another determined step as she pushed further, starting to move faster and found herself running down the hallway at a breakneck speed, sliding around the corner.

This time, the trainer found another sharp decline as they burrowed further into the depths of the earth and at the end of the hall, Eevee was standing in front of a door, ears forward and waiting, completely motionless except for the frenzied rise and fall of her chest from exertion.

“Eevee!” Akko yelled, unaware or caring how high her volume had risen, voice echoing around her. Gripping the fox's ball a little tighter, Akko prepared to recall her when her partner turned and fixed Akko with a look she had never seen before. Eevee crouched, letting out a low growl, fangs bared and eyes little more than slits. The kit tensed further, shoulder blades arcing up as the fur running down her spine bristled and stood on end, her head tilting in an unfamiliar manner.

“Hey, Ee—” Akko started, uncertain and slowing when she was within a few feet, cutting herself off abruptly when the fox charged, letting out a deep, guttural snarl as her maw stretched open.

Akko jerked to a stop, eyes wide with shock and holding Eevee's pokeball up, “Return!” she commanded for the second time, and the red beam zipped out, connecting with the fox as her form shimmered and disappeared inside the device.

Heart pounding from a mixture of adrenaline and surprise, Akko stared at the closed door, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Eevee had just tried to attack her. She—Akko replayed the moment in her head, watching in slow motion as Eevee's muscles coiled, claws digging into the floor as she flung herself forward. Jaw open wide, teeth gnashing and irises nearly non-existent.

Wide-eyed, Akko stared at the door and tried to process the moment—tried to figure out what had happened, what could have turned Eevee into _that_. The little fox that was careful even while playing, and knew not to hurt while using her teeth or claws. She was always so gentle, and Akko had never been worried about her possibly harming anyone or anything. And yet she had just turned, seemingly without even recognizing Akko and attacked without hesitation.

“Enough,” Akko growled, arms shaking and feeling her fury grow hotter. They had tried to take Eevee from her for the third time. For the _last_ time.

Reaching out, Akko hesitated, fingers curling back and retracting her grip. But…

The trainer looked back over her shoulder, debating with herself. Should she wait to see if someone had seen her, if Diana was coming? It was possible Diana was on the way now, that she should stay where she was… Akko looked down at her pokedex, frowning.

It was also more likely she hadn’t heard her the same way she hadn’t been able to hear Diana. That would mean she was on her own—no one would know where she was or where she’d gone. So the longer she stayed in one spot, the more likely she was to be discovered… and if her hunch about the frequency being the same one was correct…

Akko swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering what had happened the last time she’d been found by a Team Rocket member. She’d been tossed in a cell with Diana, which by sheer dumb luck was how she had gotten out of there. Plus…

Akko looked at Eevee’s pokeball, running her thumb over the modified top and closing her eyes as she recalled the way the fox had looked at her. She couldn’t just wait; she needed to get Eevee to a pokecenter and the sooner the better. There was a chance what they had done was only temporary, that it would stop as soon as she was out of the range of the frequency. But was she still affected while in the ball? Sure, she couldn’t run away now—couldn’t turn into… _that_. But what if the longer she was in range, the worse it got?

That would make sense, since the first time she had been under it in Pewter she had only been tired for a few hours. In Mount Moon, when the exposure was longer, she had been nearly comatose for a full day.

“Enough,” Akko growled again, feeling her conviction rise.

No—she was alone, and if she wanted to help Eevee then she needed to get out of here as fast as possible. This time would be different; this time she wouldn’t be caught off guard. She was stronger, smarter. She could do this. Maybe she would even get lucky and smash that infernal device once and for all.

And her best shot was to strike before they knew she was there, assuming it wasn’t already too late.

With that thought in mind, the trainer pushed the door open and stepped forward.

 

~o~

 

Professor Ursula watched as Croix disappeared, her mind reeling as she tried to process what she had meant.

“ _If you still refuse to call Trisk, then I have no choice but to use the only other person it responds to. So, I’m_ _here to leave you with this final choice: come and face me yourself, or leave and force her to fight me alone. Either way, I will get what I need to end this and you’ll see I was right.”_

“Akko.” The professor breathed, realization dawning on her. But how did Croix know?

The Professor grimaced; that was a silly question. Croix probably figured it out the same way she had, after watching Trisk fight Misty for Akko. While it may not have been obvious to anyone else what had occurred, they were both experts when it came to the mischievous pokemon. It wouldn’t have been much of a jump for her to connect the trainer who had been in the Mount Moon base, where Trisk had last appeared, to the blue-eyed fox that demolished Misty. If Chariot had figured it out, Croix certainly had. She had always been two steps ahead.

Knowing the _who_ still left one problem: where? There was only one place she could think of that Croix would have referred to.

‘ _Come face me.’_

She wouldn't have said that if she didn't think the location should be obvious. Which meant it had to be there.

Tossing her solitary pokemon into the air, Ursula waited as her oldest companion appeared and lowered himself so she could hop onto his back. Certain she was correct in her assessment. Croix wanted her to show up, she wouldn’t have given her a puzzle unless she was positive Chariot would be able to piece it together.

“Alcor,” She greeted, touching his beak with a strained expression before getting on and directing him towards where she was staying. First, she needed to change and collect the rest of her pokeballs. Time was of the essence, but that didn’t mean she shouldn’t prepare first. If she wanted a chance of going into this battle, of saving Akko and coming out victorious, she had to take every precaution. Croix certainly had.

The Professor paused, a moment of doubt passing over her as she took out her pokedex and dialed Akko’s number, waiting with bated breath until she heard the call decline and was transferred to her voicemail. Pushing aside her feelings, she took a steadying breath and prepared for the war to come.

“Hold on, Akko.” She whispered, gripping the massive bird under her with her thighs and leaning close as Alcor sprang into the air, zipping to the skyline within seconds.

 

~o~

 

“Wait, we’re supposed to—!”

Akko fixed the two figures in the room with a glare, a snarl ripping through her chest as she dashed across the room. As soon as the door had opened, she had only seconds to take in her new arena before she was spotted. The room was clear, with the smell of machines and the low rumble of electricity. It was only large enough to hold a single table, which was surrounded by four chairs and looked more like a lounge than a secret lair that required being hidden by a covered entrance. Even the littered coffee cups on the far counter were a testament to that.

What caught her attention the most though were the outfits the two were wearing. A uniform she recognized: black tops and pants with a solitary red ‘R’ in the center of their chest. Confirming her guess was correct and it was indeed Team Rocket behind all of this, Akko flung herself at her new targets with abandon, releasing all of her pent up rage.

Chairs clanged against the floor as they were roughly pushed back as their previous patrons stumbled to their feet, shocked by the sudden intrusion. For all appearances they were surprised that they had a guest rather than awaiting an incoming delivery.

The first figure let out a grunt as Akko closed the short distance and slugged her across the jaw, sending her backwards to topple over onto the floor.

Akko winced, not expecting the amount that the blow had affected her as well. She had grown stronger, more precise after all of the practice with her mentor. However, what she had not predicted, was just how much landing a blow to a jaw would hurt her hand and wrist without the padded protection of the gloves she usually wore.

Ignoring it, she turned, twisting her hips and throwing her arm out to catch the second figure.

This time, her target was taller than herself and the blow landed on his shoulder, causing him to stumble and let out an exclamation, but doing nothing to stop him from reaching for his belt where his pokeballs resided.

“You brat!” The male Team Rocket grunt barked, clicking the ball to enlarge as Akko reached for her own belt, hand sliding with reflexive accuracy to grip Harley's ball and summoning the reptile.

“Sleep Powder!” She yelled before the dinosaur had finished materializing. Akko reached down to grab the neck of her shirt and yanked it up to cover her nose and mouth, moving out of the way of the attack.

Harley materialized with a rumble, shaking the foliage on her back and releasing a puff of white dust that clouded up to encase the room. Both Rocket members coughed as they crumpled to the floor, pokeballs slipping from their grips and rolling across the room.

“Let’s go!” Akko called, twisting the door knob to the exit and stepping out into the connecting hall. The dinosaur looked around the room, confusion and fear widening her eyes. She reached out to tap the closest member with a vine to make sure they were really asleep before running after her waiting trainer. Akko dragged a chair with her to wedge under the latch on the other side so they couldn’t follow, just in case they woke up sooner than she expected.

I'm sorry, Harley. Akko frowned, mouth and nose still covered by her shirt and dashing down the hallway. She knew that this was the last place the reptile would want to be—back in the vicinity of her previous owners—but she had little choice. Eevee couldn't fight for obvious reasons; Mizar was at the pokecenter and Magikarp might be becoming an impressive splasher, but that hardly mattered at the moment. Harley was her only option by default. The most Akko could do was limit how long they stayed, or how much combat she saw and focus on finding a way out without lingering for too long.

The hallway was similar to the original one she had entered: lights were spaced out across the ceiling with a tiled floor below. However, here the walls were metallic rather than plaster and had multiple doors on either side with no indication as to where she should go. The slots on the door where information panels usually went were empty, and for all intents and purposes the base seemed mostly abandoned—or at least largely unpopulated. With how large it appeared to be and all the possible directions there were to take, shouldn’t she have seen someone else by now?

Akko tried the first door they came to, finding it impossible to budge no matter how hard she pressed on the handle. There was a small interface beside the handle that was more or less a single black panel with two lights: one was dull and unlit, the other a glowing an angry red.

Whipping around, Akko saw that all of the doors sported that same red light except one toward the end. Deciding to double check to see if her suspicions were correct, Akko moved across the hall and checked the closest—also red—and found it locked as well.

The trainer grimaced, ignoring the foreboding shiver that ran down her spine and concluded that it must be a similar system as street lights. Red, stop. Green, go.

“Well that’s not creepy…” Akko mumbled under her breath, releasing the latch she had just tried and debating on what to do next.

No, she needed to keep looking—needed to find a way out as quickly as possible, creepy doors or not. She had to find that infernal frequency, smash it to bits and get Eevee to a pokecenter.

Akko nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and looked back at the green, lit door. Hesitating, she looked down at Harley who was watching her for what to do next and offered the grass type a small smile, hoping it would offer her some comfort.

“It’s okay, Harley,” she said.

Taking a shaky, deliberate step forward, Akko stormed down the hallway and slapped her hand down onto the marked latch. Akko looked down at where Harley was standing at her side,then back down towards the room they had just left. Swallowing her doubts, she pressed down on the latch and found it moved easily. Holding in a breath, Akko steadied herself and prayed that there was some other reason only one door worked. One that didn’t involve her being corralled in a specific direction by an unseen force.

Fine. She said to herself, trying to work up some courage. If you want me, then here I am.

 

~o~

 

Ursula pressed a gentle, silent command with her fingertips to the back of her partner’s feathered neck. The tight, unfamiliar clothes clung to her skin and left her with a feeling of _déjà vu._ She never thought she’d be back here, wearing her old uniform—at least not by her own accord. Without needing further guidance, Alcor tilted his wings, banking a hard right and dropping down toward the designated roof. He moved silently in the dim twilight, the sun nearly dipping below the far horizon.

Rolling with a practiced fluidity that only came after years of hard work and trust, Ursula slid off the bird’s back, holding her arms out for Alcor as he wrapped his talons carefully around her arms just below her shoulders and lowered her the rest of the way down. The Professor hit the ground already running and recalled the bird as he flew a pace behind, coming face-to-face with the rooftop entrance. The wind held a slight chill this far up, surrounded by rooftops and cement.

On the door was a simple note tied to the handle with a single red rose. Ursula hesitated, fingers curling before making contact, roughly taking the note and crumpling it, not wanting to read whatever it was Croix had left for her, watching the rose as it fell to the ground. She looked back at the door, pushing the latch down and found herself drawn back to the paper in her hand, staring and losing herself in the longing. Unable to resist, the trainer looked down at the offering before shaking her head and giving in to temptation. Fingers worked to smooth out the paper as she took in the familiar scrawl, ‘ _A hero’s welcome.’_

Closing her eyes, she crushed the paper into a ball once more and let it drop beside the rose. She knew Croix was taunting her, pushing the buttons she knew would elicit a reaction, hoping that even if she refused to call Trisk her heightened emotions would do the job for her.

She knew she needed to ignore it or Croix's plan would work; Trisk had a habit of showing up when she was in distress, anxious or feeling particularly emotional. It always had. They had never figured out if it was on purpose, if she could sense the inner turbulence, if it simply had miraculous timing or was simply dumb luck.

Right now, that hardly mattered. What _did_ matter was finding Akko before whatever Croix had planned in order to twist her arm was put into effect while also making sure Trisk did not become involved. What mattered was making sure that Croix failed, no matter the personal cost.

Stepping inside the door, Ursula squinted as she waited for her eyes to adjust; the interior of the small entrance was dark and cramped. Without warning, previously camouflaged screens blared to life, showing the activity in different rooms she recognized. They were familiar, the rooms, and some of the technology. But just as much, they were foreign. There were additions she didn't recognize, changes to the building she had once thought of as a second home. The entirety of which appeared barren of all life, cleared out in preparation for what was to come.

“What are you planning, Croix?” The professor whispered, squinting as she looked at the painfully bright screens, eyes burning as they struggled to adjust.

In response to her question, all of the screens went black except one, focusing on the room behind the hidden entrance as the door was flung open and Akko burst through. The normally happy trainer looked livid as she landed a solid blow to the first startled guard and then quickly knocked both out with an explosion of Sleep Powder before moving further into the base.

“No, Akko!” The mentor yelled, hearing her voice echo in the small, metal-encased entrance. Stepping closer to the screen, heart pounding as she watched the young trainer look around. Testing multiple doors before turning to the one at the end of the hall and turning the handle.

Ursula sucked in a breath, letting out a frustrated whine when the screen went black and she raised a hand to slap against the wall beside the displays. Exhaling shakily through gritted teeth, Ursula turned her attention to look back at the screens when a blood red flash of text lit the room in a low glow.

‘ _Hurry, hero.’_

“Croix!” The professor roared, knowing it was likely she would have some sort of intercom installed and was most likely listening in on her reactions, “Leave her out of this! Your fight is between you and me, she has nothing to do with this!”

Chariot panted, whipping around to see if she could spot the blinking red light that was usually below one of the intercoms she was familiar with. When there was no answer, she let a growl rip through her chest and was about to push further into the base when the screen in the center of the three-by-three display lit up.

It showed one of the rooms where Croix kept the majority of her experimental machines and the champion blanched, recognizing the particular machine that was currently hooked up and waiting, before the screen went black. Ominous red text flashed in the center once more:

‘ _Tick, tock.’_

 

~o~

 

Akko pushed the door open, confused when she found the next hallway barren except for a few crates lining the walls. Each was marked with a set of letters and numbers that Akko couldn't discern a pattern for. A few were cracked open, their contents already emptied and the packing shells left for someone else to tend to. Whatever they had previously held, it was gone now.

Looking down at her nervous reptile, Akko pressed a finger to her lips and gestured for Harley to follow her, allowing the trainer to lead the way. Slowly, they pushed forward and again the hallway was lined with doors, each with a single red light except for one further down to her right with a solitary green.

Akko swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the rising suspicion that wherever she was going, it was by design.

 

~o~

 

Ursula forced the next door open, finding a mirror and jerking to a stop, looking at her reflection—she was wearing a uniform she swore she never would again for the second time since making the resolution. She could hear her friend's voice in her head, whispering a sweet taunt of, ‘ _I knew you would be back, Chariot.’_

“No!” Distressed, she swung out, shattering the mirror and storming down the hallway, heading for the spiral staircase that led down to the basement level.

Each step brought back another memory that she had suppressed for so many years—a wound left behind in the bleeding cavity of her heart being ripped open once again, and she shook her head. Hair whipping behind her, she stopped and pressed the palm of her hands to her eyes.

“Calm down, Chariot,” she said, taking a deep steadying breath. She needed to get back in control. She could feel herself slipping, and it was exactly what Croix wanted.

“Never again,” Ursula ground out, dropping her hands to bunch up as fists at her sides, “I will don the mantle of the Champion Chariot for one more night. And then never again.”

Glancing back over her shoulder, she looked at the reflection that was just as broken as the woman staring back with fiery eyes. Hair bleeding red as dark as her heart, uniform a stark white—tonight she would allow herself to slip back into the persona fitting of a World Champion, and then never again.

 

~o~

 

Akko moved to stand in front of the next door, hand shaking as she pushed down on the handle and looked through. This time she was met with a wider passageway, at the end of which housed an expansive entrance to a room full of whirring machines and bright lights. No doors stood to block her way this time, leaving the area open for her or anyone who would wander by. The ceiling slanted upwards to increase the height from seven feet to thrice that; walls reflected her appearance as she walked, metal panes clean and polished.

Curious, the trainer moved through the door, finding this near area similarly abandoned. Only the sound of her heartbeat, Harley’s breathing and the low hum of mechanical life filled the silence. Feeling Harley wrap a vine around her leg for support, Akko offered her another unconvincing smile, silently wishing she could do more. The reptile let out a low, nervous rumble as she stuck to her trainer and looked around.

“It's okay, Harley.” Akko breathed, swallowing again to try and clear the persistent lump from her throat. Maybe they were just very lucky and everyone was out to dinner… Or something. It might be a good thing the building seemed abandoned, rather than really creepy.

“We're just going to find a way out of here, or the machine that keeps calling Eevee—” Akko started to explain, footsteps echoing as she moved further down the hall. The entire base was so clean that every surface showed her reflection. Not a single speck of dust or hair that usually followed anywhere that was occupied found “—And then...”

Akko paused, moving to stand right in front of the large entrance to the room at the end of the hallway. Inside were multiple machines, some short and wide, others tall and thin or somewhere in-between. Each shared the same metallic base, some marked with paint with a short form code for what they were—of which Akko was certain there would be no chance of her figuring out which machines did what.

The walls of the room were littered with a variety of storage options, from single shelves attached to the walls to shelving units and cupboards. Organized chaos was the term Akko would use to describe the room. From an outsider's perspective, there seemed to be no rhyme or reason. Only the creator or caretaker privy to the system that kept everything in check would understand. Everywhere she looked there were more creations, some as small as a basketball laying forgotten on the floor or a counter with wires unplugged from their power source, others as large as her team’s entire room back at the pokecenter. Everything thrummed with electricity, smelled of oil and grease or flickered with artificial light.

As she moved closer, the noise from within grew louder and Akko found herself scrunching up her face with a mixture of curiosity and confusion, peering around the corner, lips parting as she tried to figure out what they were. It looked like some sort of garage or lab—an area for building or maintenance, with tools strewn about and different monitors flicking.

As Akko looked around, staying just outside the entrance, she noticed toward the back corner stood a tall pillar of a machine that reached into the ceiling from the floor, wires coiling up to strike into a power panel. A single stripe of red paint ran up the side with a panel in front, lit up with a green light that read ‘broadcasting.’

“That must—!” Akko grinned wide, elated. That had to be it!

Rushing forward, Akko only had a half second to register the sparking coming from below her as she stepped on a pressure panel; the trainer felt her body immediately seize, seemingly moving in slow motion before fire roiled under her skin. Her muscles spasmed, snapping her arms and legs at awkward angles, and the trainer opened her mouth in a silent scream, eyes rolling back. Crackling and buzzing filled her ears before she was released, dropping to her knees and landing gracelessly on her side as her vision went black.

 

~o~

 

Chariot burst through the next door in front of her, reaching the bottom floor and swinging to look around, thighs taut with coiled muscle. The sound of slow clapping greeted her as she snapped her head to look to the side, watching as Croix stalked across the room, an amused smirk in place and heeled boots tapping down onto the tiled floor. She walked with a slow, rhythmic beat, bathed in the light of dozens of monitors lining the wall to her left.

“You always did know how to put on a show,” The gym leader greeted, coming to a halt still twenty paces away and placing her hands in her pockets, relaxing and rolling her shoulders back. “So,” she continued, tilting her chin so lilac bangs danced down to tickle her chin as they curled, “What's your answer?”

Brow arching down and jaw flexing, Chariot glared at her old friend, stepping forward; the muscles in her forearms flexed as her mouth opened to tell her exactly what was coming to her.

“Ah, ah—” The gym leader tsked, removing a hand from her pocket and holding it, palm angling up toward the display wall. Chariot followed the motion with her eyes, running over the monitors that covered the wall in the large room. The interior was painted black, the only light present coming from the screens surrounding them. “Don't forget about our mutual friend,” Croix explained.

Chariot's eyes flashed, growing wide as she watched Akko walk into Croix's main laboratory and was instantly struck with a powered up, artificial Thunder Wave. The trainer’s back arched, letting out a single scream before she crumpled to the ground, Harley following in a similar manner, the vine wrapped around her trainer’s leg acting as a tether for the electricity to run between them.

The champion froze, realizing she didn’t have as much time as she thought. Akko was already in the lab—she needed to move faster if she wanted to stop Croix from using that cursed device. One, until today, she had assumed destroyed after the results the last time it was put to use.

“Croix!” Chariot roared, enraged and took another step before once again jerking to a halt, flicking her attention between the monitors and her old friend and wetting her lips. “Let her go! You wanted me here, and I've come! You don't need her anymore!” She tried to reason, hoping that her presence was the only reason Croix had wanted Akko, futile as it was.

“Oh, Chariot...” Croix sighed, “It was never about you.” The gym leader took a confident step forward, unperturbed by the dangerous woman's outburst in front of her. “You are simply a means to an end, it doesn’t matter to me which one of you brings her here. All I need is Trisk—or, more accurately, one small piece of her.” Tilting a smirk at the frozen woman opposite to her, Croix took another step, moving to stand beside her and lowering her voice to a seductive purr.

“Call Trisk, and this will all be over. Or—” Croix halted, casting a sidelong glance at her toy before turning to look at the screens, watching with amusement when a familiar robed figure started to stride across the lab towards the unconscious trainer. “—we’ll see just how much your pet project can handle before she summons Trisk instead.”

Chariot opened her mouth to let out a low, protective growl lined with rage and the promise of revenge when suddenly the intercom crackled to life.

“She’s here, Boss. What are your orders?” The voice boomed, littered with static.

Croix looked back over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the other woman and waited. As if to ask, _Well?_

When no answer was immediately forthcoming, she let out another sigh and answered, “You have permission to use the machine I gave you earlier. Push as hard as you need to until Mew appears,” Fixing Chariot with a dark challenge, she added one more stipulation. “Or, until I order you to stop.”

“Understood,” the voice replied.

 

~o~

 

All Akko could hear was ringing. All she could make out was black, and the trainer let out a pained groan, struggling to give orders to her limbs to move and finding her body numb as it refused to move from where she had collapsed against the floor. She was vaguely aware of something moving near her and tried to open her eyes to see if it was Harley, praying the reptile was okay—that she had managed to somehow avoid the trap that Akko had unwillingly triggered.

Cringing, she managed to open one eye a small slit as she looked at the blurry image in front of her. She could feel the cold of the floor pressed against her cheek, the sharp pain of her shoulder pressed against the floor, her body twisted from the awkward collapse. Akko could just barely make out the colour green laying in her field of vision.

 _Harley?_ The trainer thought, closing her eyes as her head began to pound. She winced and let out another groan as she once again tried to order her body to move. What happened?

Managing to force her eye to crack open again, Akko found her tongue dry in her mouth and tried to speak loud enough to hear her own voice over the piercing ringing that filled her ears. She felt her mouth move, her tongue thick and swollen and her jaw screaming out a protest but couldn't hear anything other than the sound that refused to leave.

 _Harley!_ She tried to yell again, feeling her shoulders shake as Akko cursed silently, attempting to push herself up onto her hands and knees. The trainer barely made it an inch off the floor before she collapsed back down, head spinning, and she grit her teeth, whimpering softly as a fresh wave of pain shuddered through her body.

Sucking in deep, steadying breaths, Akko waited until the room became still again before slowly raising her head. This time the image was slightly less blurry, and she saw her partner laying on the floor in front of her, blinking slowly with a confused and disoriented slant to her maroon eyes.

“Harley,” Akko's voice came out as a rasp and she swallowed, trying to remove some of the sand paper quality her tongue had taken on. Her voice was just loud enough to reach her ears as the ringing slowly started to die down. The reptile turned her head slowly, chin never leaving the floor and rumbled at her trainer.

Thank Arceus, Akko let out a breath. Reaching out, she touched the reptile's shoulder, finding it warmer than normal and closed her eyes as she waited for the rest of her senses to return. Relief that Harley was alright whispered a low seductive call for Akko to slip back into unconsciousness and she had to fight to stay awake. Her skin prickled, goosebumps running along her arms, and she could sense the other presence starting to move again.

The trainer felt a tug at the side of her belt, once then twice before it moved away and Akko scrunched up her nose. Who was that? Everything hurt; every muscle in her body felt bruised, beaten and stiff. Breathing was agony, the room was too bright, and the trainer fought with herself. She wanted to know who it was, but found the lights of the room too glaringly bright, searing her vision with a blazing ferocity. But… it might be...

“Diana...” The barely lucid trainer mumbled. She found me.

The thought brought a smile to her lips and Akko closed the hand on Harley's shoulder, arm slipping down to grasp the reptile’s clawed foot instead.

 

~o~

 

“Croix, stop this!” Chariot demanded, attention focused on the screen as she watched the Team Rocket scientist walk over to her defenseless pupil, crouching slowly to take the pokeballs off her belt. Akko had tried to struggle awake for a few moments, reaching out to touch her Ivysaur before slipping away again, a soft smile on her face.

“She has nothing to do with this!” Chariot pleaded. Get up, Akko! She begged silently, a pained throb in her chest clenching around her heart as she watched her student slip away once more. Fight back!

“You're the one who made her a part of this,” Croix countered, striding across the room and ignoring the pleas that followed. She bent at the waist to type out a command on the keyboard in front of the single cylinder in front of her. The contraption was empty except for a transparent, green liquid that bubbled up from a vent in the bottom. Clear glass ran the middle expanse between the metallic base and top that were constructed into the floor and reached up to the expansive ceiling, tubes attached and disappearing below the metal floor.

“I did no such thing!” Chariot roared, storming over to glower at her uninterested friend, swinging her arm out wide to gesture to the screens, panic bubbling as she saw the scientist near his destination. “Tell him to stop!” She ordered, fixing Croix with an angry glare.

Arching an eyebrow, Croix scoffed, stepping back and folding her arms over her chest. “She wouldn't even be a trainer if it weren’t for you,” The gym leader said, looking at her friend with a sympathetic pout. “If anyone else had administered her exam, she would have failed. You've said as much yourself. But you didn't have the heart to deny her the chance to achieve her dreams, not after realizing she was _there._ After remembering what it was you _did_ to her.”

Chariot recoiled, taking a half step backwards, calf flexing as she placed her weight on the ball of her foot. “You don't—”

“It's awfully lucky, don't you think?” Croix interrupted, tilting her chin away and shrugging. “Out of the dozens of test administrators, you happened to get the one trainer who couldn't stop talking about Shiny Chariot in her interview. And that was after your application to be one of this year’s trials overseers was pushed through at the last minute.” The woman smirked, flipping her bangs out of her face with a reflexive jerk of her chin.

“What did you do?” Chariot asked, arms shaking with the effort it took to hold herself back. She ground the words up and spit them out, laced with rage and venom. She struggled to remind herself to stay in control, to temper her emotions enough that Trisk wouldn't come to her aid. The moment she gave in to Croix's taunts, each relaxed movement a strike to show how confident she was that she'd win. All carefully constructed and calculated to elicit the maximum reaction she could get out of the other woman who she knew as well as herself.

“I helped you,” Croix sufficed, raising both eyebrows in mock surprise at the question. “All it took was a little nudging and pushing through a few pending approvals. I knew you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from helping her, in a futile effort to atone and tried to assuage some of the guilt that you insist on toting around.

“And since you've made it crystal clear you weren't going to speak to me, give me a chance to explain in a more traditional manner, what other choice did I have? Young Miss Kagari is the only way I could think of to get your attention. You’re so hell-bent on making sure no further harm comes to her that you’d charge into any arena, knowing full well it’s littered with traps without a second thought.” Croix said, watching her friend's pained expression and flicking her gaze away, setting her lips in a thin line. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other before striding across the room with a long gait, needing to put some distance between them before sucking in a breath and continuing.

“I knew you'd recognize it, you were there when I originally built it. Even if the frequency ended up being a failure in the end, it still found a purpose. That foolish girl who refuses to keep her Eevee in a pokeball, even after you went out of your way to warn her.” Croix scoffed, wiping her expression clean once more and watching as her employee neared the far side of the room, standing in front of the aforementioned machine and began to type, setting Akko's two pokeballs on the table in front of him.

The metal structure reached up to his waist, nearly six feet long and covered in an array of flashing lights and panels that connected to the four slots on the top, two currently filled.

“I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself and you'd ride in, playing the hero, to come to her rescue. Which, if you hadn’t—had simply ignored it and allowed it to play through—that foolish trainer and Trisk never would have met. You are the one who, unintentionally or not, introduced them. You're the reason she’s here.” Croix shot the accusation with pinpoint accuracy, spitting out the words with venomous force. “It was your own cowardice to not tell her the whole truth from the moment she became involved that resulted in this mess.

“Although,” Croix paused, tone taking on a less serious slant as she looked back at the monitors, watching Akko’s progress, “I will admit there were two things that did surprise me.” Croix's smile widened, watching as Chariot's attention became completely focused on the screens, breathing shallow and eyes widening. Moving to stand behind the distressed woman, Croix leaned closer to her ear, voice dropping to a seductive purr, gently brushing Chariot’s long mane over her shoulder to expose the side of her neck.

“Do you want to know what they are?” Croix taunted, relaxing once more as Chariot stepped toward the screens, fingers reaching out.

 

~o~

 

“Diana...” Akko groaned again, head throbbing as she heard the soft sound of feet touching down on the tiled floor. Exhausted, she cracked her eyes open once more and moved her head, cheek rubbing against the cold floor as she tried to look past Harley to make out the figure moving around the room. Her mind moved sluggishly slow and seized up with a painful stab each time she tried to concentrate. The reptile was slumped against the floor, showing the first signs of stirring once more, eyes squeezed tight and clawed foot sliding as she tried to push herself up, legs shaking and throwing her off balance.

Wetting her lips, Akko attempted to follow suit, slowly managing to push herself to sit on her knees, pressing her palm to her forehead. Another groan slipped past her lips as she blinked and looked around slowly. Each time she tried to turn her head at a pace faster than a Shelmot she found the room spinning and was nearly overtaken by nausea.

Where was she? Akko cracked open her eyes as Harley regained her footing, shaking her plumage before tripping and falling back to the floor, letting out a defeated sigh and weakly trying to get back on her feet.

“Diana?” Akko murmured, spotting the blurry outline of a figure standing across the room wearing a long, white coat with their back turned. “What happened?” Akko mumbled, swiping her tongue over her lips again, greeted by chapped skin and the taste of copper. Squinting to try to make out the figure across the room, Akko's head swam and she set a hand down on the floor to steady herself.

“Diana?” Why wasn’t she answering?

 

~o~

 

She's fine. Diana told herself, hunched low over Cobalt's shoulders as he followed behind Andrew's Ninetails. They had left the park far behind them, moving toward the center of the city before dipping south. They were headed directly for the busiest tourist district, home to a pokemon day care, the contest hall and the casino. The area, even this late into the day, was still bustling and Cobalt had to slow to a trot in order to avoid colliding with anyone.

Ninetails periodically stopped, circling back multiple times as she lost and found the trail. Finding all of the conflicting scents confusing, her tail hung low and swished across the cobblestone road. Unable to do anything to aid the canine in its search, Diana tensed her jaw, head whipping around as she tried to spot her target from her higher perch. Frustration at the invisible limitations left her feeling useless pulled tighter.

“Akko?” Diana called, raising her voice slightly and twisting in her seat. Where did she go?

A few feet away, Ninetails let out a high-pitched croon to regain Diana's attention, having found the trail once more. Pressing her heels gently into Cobalt’s side, the trainer spurred her mount to proceed with their search. She repeated her mantra of _she’s fine,_ the only thing aiding her in keeping a level head so she could stay focused.

As she followed the cream-coloured fox, they turned toward the front of the Celadon Casino and Cobalt was forced to slow to a walk, hooves click-clacking against the path and letting out a snort as he shook his head, carefully moving around those milling about. Diana fought back the urge to yell at the pedestrians to move, knowing that starting a scene would only further impede their progress. Instead she busied herself with using the height she gained from atop Cobalt’s back to skim the crowd, hoping to spot the half ponytail that Akko fancied.

Ninetails stopped, nose twitching against the ground before circling back a few paces and starting again, oblivious to how Diana sucked in a breath, grinding her jaw and fought against simply abandoning the slow sensory search for a more direct, stampeding one.

The slow-crawl pace was driving the trainer insane and she looked around once more, praying to see Akko somewhere outside the building, whispering promises to whatever deity that might be listening to offer reverence as long as she lived if this was all some misunderstanding.

“She’s fine,” Diana whispered under her breath, ignoring the way her heart rate spiked in deference.

 

~o~

 

“Do you want to know what they are?” Croix taunted, relaxing once more as Chariot stepped towards the screens, fingers reaching out.

“Stop.” Chariot said flatly, hand dropping to her side as she stared at the screen. Turning her chin with a sharp jerk, she tilted her head down and glared through watery, furious, glinting eyes. “Stop him. Now, Croix!”

Don’t make me hurt you, the champion silently begged, torn between her duty to protect her charge and the unwillingness to harm the woman she loved, begging her to please stop before she was forced to use a more direct approach.

Looking over Chariot's shoulder, Croix let out a deep sigh as she watched the screen. Akko was sitting now, looking around slowly and confused. Disoriented, they could see the trainer trying to puzzle out what had happened, her gaze continuously refocusing on her Ivysaur that was recovering faster from the shock. Neither had addressed the other figure standing in the room yet.

Humming, Croix tilted her head away from the other woman, “That's up to you, my dear. All you have to do is call Trisk. I won't hurt her, I'll just take what I need and then you can all leave. You have my word. I've never broken a promise to you before, have I?”

Chariot stood, frozen by her inability to act and tried to figure out what would be the best solution. She couldn't give Trisk to Croix, even if she wouldn't harm the guardian. Not when she didn't know the full extent of what she had planned, and what she did know was not something she could allow to come to pass—not when her trust in the other woman was long ago shattered. It was true she had never broken her word, but Croix was as skilled as they came where half-truths were concerned. Possessing an uncanny ability to spin her tale in a way that made you agree to things you would have otherwise never considered.

When Chariot remained silent, Croix flicked her gaze back to the screen before starting a slow pace around the room, running the tips of her fingers over the machines thoughtfully.

“Stop fighting me, Chariot. Just give in, you don’t need to put yourself through all of this. You know I don’t want to hurt you. I know you want to,” she paused, looking back at where her companion was still watching the screen.

Chariot’s face twisted with indecision and inner turmoil, lips slightly parted and hands shaking at her sides.  

Croix lowered her voice, reaching out to graze her fingers over her friend’s arm, “The same way I know that no matter what I do, you'll never be able to bring yourself to hurt me.” She kept her voice soft, trying to widen the crack that was beginning to show, “Just call Trisk, Chariot. Once this is over you'll—”

“Never!” Chariot roared back, snapping out of her daze and reeling on the other woman, reaching out to grab the front of her shirt, pulling up to hold her fist between their chests.

“Then you're just going to watch? Or perhaps call the authorities on me again? I will admit, I did not expect that. We always handled things between us alone, without interference.” Croix glanced down at the shaking fist grasping her shirt before raising her focus back up to hold the burning red eyes that were boring into her. “I planned ahead for that surprise this time, though. You won't be calling anyone.”

“There's a third option you're forgetting about,” Chariot ground out. Pulling a little harder on the fabric that was threatening to tear, the champion looked the other woman in the eye as she spat out her declaration, “I'm going to kick your ass and drag you out of here with me. Whether you think I’m capable of hurting you or not.”

Hang on, Akko.

 

~o~

 

Diana rode up to the front of the casino, taking in the building and looking around skeptically. Why would Akko have come here? Sliding down from Cobalt's back, she returned the pony pokemon and followed Ninetails inside, listening to the whoosh of the automatic front doors and looking around the crowd, trying to spot Akko.

Absently, she took out her pokedex to type a quick message to Andrew, letting him know where she had been led just in case he had managed to get into contact with a Professor. She frowned as she noticed her device struggling to find a signal. That would explain why the call from Akko had come in so distorted by static and why she couldn't get in contact with her now. Evidence to show that she was on the right track.

“Excuse me, Miss.” A tall man standing in a professionally-kept uniform said, clearing his throat to get Diana's attention. His hair was meticulously groomed and combed back, facial expression strained. “It's against regulations to allow your pokemon to wander unattended.”

“Pardon?” Diana asked, snapping her attention away from where she was skimming the crowd to look at the employee trying to turn the trainer to heed his request. Looking around at the people closest to her, Diana found Ninetails sniffing at a very unhappy man behind the employee, ignoring his attempts at shoving the fox’s nose away from inspecting him. Diana's eyes narrowed, regarding the disgruntled customer.

“Your Ninetails ma'am, it—” The employee tried again, stepping out of the way when the man behind him ran out of patience and shouldered past, clutching his bucket of chips and trying to stop Ninetails from invading his personal space.

“What is with young trainers today? None of you teach your pokemon any manners! First that girl with the Eevee that nearly tripped me, and now—” The man grumped, shoving roughly at Ninetails’ nose once more when she moved to push herself up to sniff at his shoulder, placing a paw on his chest and standing on her hind legs, letting out a high-pitched croon at Diana.

“What girl with the Eevee?” Diana interrupted, motioning for Ninetails to come stand beside her, placing a hand on the top of her head when the fox curled around her legs. Her heart rate spiked and she hung on to each word the disgruntled man barked out. Akko—he had seen her, and by the jist of it not too long ago if he was still standing in the lobby complaining. “You saw—”

“The young brunette who ran through here in a tear not long ago! Nearly ran me over when I was still trying to recover from her Eevee narrowly avoiding a collision only a moment earlier!” The man barked, becoming red faced and looking at the employee for assistance, hoping someone would finally do something about all the rule-breakers, or for someone to agree with his level of displeasure and opinion on the recent events.

“Which direction did she go?” Diana demanded, stepping closer to the man and he jumped, surprised by the seriousness of her tone and inquiry, scratching the back of his head. He averted his gaze when he wasn’t able to withstand the intensity of the the young trainer’s glare.

“Um—she went down that—” He pointed awkwardly, letting out a protest when Diana stormed past him, ignoring the exclamations and indignant retorts. “Hey!” He called after her, looking at the hopelessly defeated employee who happened to be caught in the middle.

“Miss, please—” The employee begged, moving to step towards the retreating trainer while also trying to soothe the aggravated customer.

“Ninetails,” Diana said to the waiting fox once they had gotten to the area the man had pointed at. She sent the fox searching once more when she heard the employee coming up behind her once more, at the insistence of the angry patron.

“Miss—” The exasperated employee tried again, striding down the aisle towards Diana.

Ninetails picked up Akko's scent once more and barked for Diana to follow, running down the hallway and banking a right at the end, dashing past the _Employees Only_ sign and barreling down the stairs without a moment's hesitation. She was close, she could feel it. Akko had just been here, if she just kept—

“Wait, you can't go down there!”

Diana glanced at the sign, narrowing her eyes as she went after Ninetails. What are you doing, Akko? She wondered before looking back over her shoulder at the distraught employee who was trying to inform her that the area she was entering was off-limits, threatening to remove her from the premises.

“Kadabra,” She called, sending out a mental command for the physic type that shimmered and appeared behind her as she went after the fox. “Light Screen!” Diana commanded, watching as her partner waved his three pronged hands and summoned a nearly transparent barrier that blocked the hallway. The man pursuing her sliding to a halt right in front of it, before hitting the impromptu wall and yelling after her to come back.

Ninetails came to a stop halfway down the passage, bounding down the stairs three at a time, sniffing furiously at the closest vending machine and raising up on her hind legs as her nose twitched. She turned to send a croon for Diana, signaling she had found something before dropping back down to all fours and scratching at the base.

“What is it?” Diana asked, slightly out of breath and glancing back at the barrier that multiple employees were now banging against. Kadabra stood with a palm raised, focused on keeping Light Screen active.

“I don't understand, where is Akko?” Diana said, looking at the fox who blinked at her, turning to dig at the floor with more insistence, claws scratching and sliding against the tiled floor without leaving a mark. Standing back on her hind legs, Ninetails barked and pressed her front paws three quarters of the way up the machine.

“Akko?” Diana called, looking behind the machine at Ninetails’ insistence and finding nothing but solid wall through the small crack. Frowning, Diana looked down at Ninetails to see if maybe she had just lost the scent. Perhaps Akko stopped for a snack? It certainly sounded like something Akko would do.

“Where—?” Diana asked, so frustrated she felt the back of her eyes starting to burn. She wanted to scream, to demand answers. _Where_ did Akko _go?_

Behind her, Kadabra's barrier was shattered as a Houndoom was called to help. The dark-type canine growled, ears back against his head and stepping towards the retreating physic type, bone armor moving over its ebony fur coat as he stalked and forced Kadabra to retreat.

“No,” Diana breathed, turning back to Ninetails as the employees rushed past, urging her to stay where she was.

Turning wide, desperate eyes back to Ninetails, Diana begged the fox to try and explain what she was attempting to say—to continue following the trail, certain this couldn’t be all there was.

“Where is she?” She asked the fox, who only lowered her head and whined in response.

“Miss, you need to come with us.” The first employee reached out to grasp Diana around her upper arm, mouth tense as he regarded Diana with irritation.

“No, you don't understand—” Diana tried to protest, knocking the hand away, “—my friend is missing and Ninetails tracked her to here.” She tried to explain, heart thrumming faster as her arm was gripped tighter and she was tugged away from the off-limits area. Another employee took Ninetails’ ball from her hand and recalled the fox, ignoring the way Diana thrashed and protested, trying to recall Kadabra as well.

“You can tell the cops all about it. They’ll help you find your friend, they’re already on their way to look for her after the mess she caused earlier anyway.”

This was the only response forthcoming, Diana’s protests ignored as she was dragged away, her pokemon recalled, heels sliding across the ground as she tried to fight back. Throwing one last desperate look over her shoulder to see if there was some clue or hint she had missed, she begged Akko to come around the corner, holding Eevee and apologizing for the mix up.

She’s fine.

 

~o~

 

Taking a deep, steadying breath Akko squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the room to stop spinning before opening them again. Her vision was slowly becoming clearer and she squinted at the figured across the room, standing with their back to her, wearing a white lab coat than ran down to their ankles. Cocking her head, Akko opened her mouth to ask where she was when she heard a rumble come from beside her and looked to see Harley.

The reptile had two vines drawn, coiled up like a snake about to strike. Body tense, and crouching as she let out a growled threat and side-stepped closer to her disoriented trainer. Akko frowned, reaching out to touch the nervous reptile and looking around, her mind foggy and moving at a sluggish pace as she tried to figure out what happened.

She looked around the room, taking in the unfamiliar steel walls and feeling the cold tile beneath her calves that she was sitting on. What was she doing...? She was waiting for Diana—Eevee was trying to find something under the sign.

Akko turned her head slowly, taking in the multitudes of machines. Some were partially covered with a tarp or taped off with signs attached, tools strewn across the floor in chaos and blinking lights flickering on interfaces.

Eevee... She ran after something. Akko furrowed her brow, trying to remember, when it came back in a rush and she winced, rubbing her head. They were in what she suspected to be a Team Rocket base. Which meant...

Akko looked up at the figure in front of her, slowly pushing herself to her feet and struggling to keep her balance on shaky legs. Did they know she was there? They had to, there was no way they would have missed her entrance. How long had she been out?

Reflexively, Akko reached to her belt to check for her pokeballs, finding Mizar's missing and panicking for a second before remembering he was at the pokecenter. Moving to the next, Akko froze, glancing down at her belt, finding each slot empty. Where were all her pokeballs? She had been holding Harley’s while Eevee’s and Magikarp’s had been on her belt...

Looking around the floor to see if they were dislodged, Akko found Harley's had rolled from her hand to rest against one of the far walls, but she couldn't find Magikarp's or Eevee’s. Grimacing, she glanced at the figure to see if she had been noticed yet, readying herself to move forward so she could see under a table that was currently obscured from view when she spotted them. Shining on top of a display panel on top of the machine in front of the figure were her two missing pokeballs.

Bristling, Akko clenched her fists and barked out, “Those aren't yours!”

Tightening her grip, Akko took a step forward, followed by Harley and tried to ignore the way the room swam, the way her foot struggled to find a solid spot before lifting the next. “Give them back, you thief!” The rage in her voice ripped out the demand and left her throat feeling sore and hoarse. If he did anything—

“I wouldn't come any closer,” The figure boomed, speaking in a deep, masculine voice as he slowly turned to look at the encroaching trainer. Holding Akko's glare, he touched a button on the keyboard he had been typing on and the monitor on the wall behind the machine flickered to life, showing a black silhouette of both Eevee and Magikarp. “You don't want me to panic and do something rash, now, do you?”

Akko stopped, holding her hand out beside her to command Harley to halt as well. Heart pounding in her ears, Akko felt goosebumps prickle to life on her arms and looked at her two pokemon, moving her attention from their balls, sitting in low trays that were similar to a pokecenter, and then back up to their highlighted silhouettes.

To accent his point, the scientist hovered his hand over a button that was slightly larger than the rest and was set off to the side.

“I'll give you a chance to save your pokemon, give my boss what she needs, and we'll let you go.” He issued the instructions slowly, hand steady as he hovered it over the button. The scientist was bald, save a ring of gray hair running around the side of his head. Wearing thick, steel toed boots and a buttoned up vest under his lab coat.

Give her what she wants? Akko ground her teeth, feeling rage building up inside and threatening to explode. What could she possibly have that their boss wants? Akko didn’t even know who their boss was, how could she possibly know what they wanted? It's not Eevee or Magikarp, or he wouldn't be using them as a trading chip. Akko glanced down at where Harley was pressed against her leg and then back up at the waiting man. She'd guess maybe Harley, since she did originally take her from one of their members—

But if that was the case, why didn't he just take Harley when she was unconscious?

“I don't know what I have that any dirty thieves like you could possibly want!” Akko yelled back, “I don't own anything valuable!” The most expensive item she owned was her rare Shiny Chariot card and she doubted that was it. Furious, the trainer felt her arms trembling, the heat of anger coating her face, and she had to exert all her self control to not make a dash for her pokeballs. Periodically she flicked her gaze to the scientist’s hovering hand to remind herself.

She had no idea what the machine would do, with no indicators written or displayed anywhere. No more clues were displayed on the screen other than the outlines, breed, gender and heartbeat of each pokemon. If she could figure out what it did, maybe.

The scientist scowled, fingers rubbing together above the button as he responded to the spunky trainer. “Call Mew, that's all you have to do.” He exclaimed, voice coming out with a raspy edge, “Once you do, you can take your pokemon and leave.”

“Mew?” Akko started, surprised by the proclamation and tensing. “I—” She began to take another step before remembering and moving back, “I can't! It doesn't come when I call it, just shows up at weird times! How do you know about Mew? What do you want with it? Are you trying to steal it too?” Akko rambled, confused. Had they figured it out from her battle with Misty? But how? What did they want with it?

“For someone who seems to be so against thieves, you certainly hold no qualms about using a pokemon that's stolen yourself.” The scientist barked back, and Akko's confusion was replaced with fury as she glowered across the room.

“That's different! You were abusing her! I—” Akko roared back, shifting a protective leg in front of Harley to shield her as she felt the dinosaur start to rumble in a low threat.

“I saved her!” Akko declared, “I'm nothing like you, I would never hurt her!”

“No, stupid girl. How has it never occurred to you, with how adamant you are, calling us thieves?” The scientist laughed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose starting to bend over slightly as his voice turned to a snicker, tilting his head in an odd manner and grinning with too much teeth, “You took her from us, but where do you think we got her from? Did you assume we captured her?”

“What?” Akko breathed, “No... That's—”

“That's right!” The scientist howled, “We _stole_ her. We're _thieves_ as you so like to remind me. That Ivysaur you cherish so, isn't yours—it wasn't ours to begin with! I can confirm that she did have a third, original owner who now has no idea where she is. So what are you going to do now, girl? Are you going to keep her for yourself, be the thief you so hate?” Cackling to himself, the scientist seemed to become revitalized as he watched Akko blanch, backpedaling away as her mind reeled.

How hadn't it occurred to her before, that Harley might have had a previous owner besides the team rocket member? No... That wasn't entirely correct—it had very briefly occurred to her, but she had brushed it aside and given it no more thought. No more weight or consideration than a passing breath in the wind.

What if there was someone out there who loved Harley just as much as she did, who didn't know what had happened or where she was? If she was okay? Who’s heart was shattered, endlessly searching and praying for the day she saw Harley again.

Akko felt her heart clench, shaking her head furiously to try and clear some of the rising panic. “No!” She yelled in protest, “I'm not! I—” The words rolled off her tongue like a growl. She wasn't a thief! She had _saved_ Harley, not stolen her! It was different.

“Then are you going to find her original owner, return her?” The scientist prodded, watching with barely contained glee as Akko started to break. Her emotional state was becoming an overwhelming force, so much so that Harley was becoming distressed as well, rumbling softly and tapping her vine to her trainer's leg, trying to figure out what had her so upset. “Or are you going to accept that you are, in fact, a thief? Will you keep her to yourself, even now knowing—”

“Shut up!” Akko roared, tears burning behind her eyes and before spilling over in an emotional rush as she was desperate to make the man stop talking, to stop asking questions she didn’t have answers to. Or didn’t want to have to find answers for.

“Wrong answer,” The scientist grinned obscenely, slamming his hand down on the button.

 

~o~

 

Chariot found herself thrown back against the far wall, mouth flying open from the collision and letting out a pained grunt, surprised and unsure of where the attack had come from. In front of her, Croix stood with her arms crossed and watching silently. Behind the gym leader, her Metagross open its eyes—they were glowing a brilliant red in a design similar to a power button—and floated up from where it had been nearly perfectly camouflaged amongst the rest of the machines that lined the back wall.

“Chariot,” Croix tsked, her partner floating to hover beside her, “I think you'll find you will not be able to beat me as easily as you used to.”

The gym leader placed a hand on the cobalt-coloured psychic type beside her, the metal exoskeleton that enclosed its body cool to the touch.

“Especially if you consider for the last ten years you've done nothing but hide,” the woman watched as Chariot pushed herself up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Lithe fingers reached back to her belt, detaching one of the waiting pokeballs with a gentle flick.

“Whereas I've been working every single day since you left. If it's a fight you want, then I will happily oblige.”

Slowly, Chariot retracted her hand from her belt, wincing when her body protested after being hit by a surprise Psyshock that had sent her backwards. Fumbling once, she grasped the pokeball she held in her hand and enlarged it with a click.

“And I think it’s been far too long since someone wiped that arrogant smirk off your face,” Chariot spat back.

Croix grinned wolfishly, “Come then, Chariot Du Nord. Let us see which one of us is the true Champion.”

 

~o~

 

“No!” Akko screamed, dread rushing through her body as she raced across the room. Above her, the two displays began running through a series of checks. When Magikarp's turned green with a loud blow of a horn, the scientist reached back to clasp the ball, throwing it to the floor between himself and the trainer with a flick of his wrist. Twisting, he glanced back at Eevee's display panel and waited with his hand over her ball with an eager glow before her panel turned red. “ERROR” flashed loud and brilliant across the center of the screen.

“Well isn't that interesting,” The scientist mumbled to himself, turning his attention back to the ball he had tossed as it hit the floor and sprang open. From inside, the red light appeared, swirling and coming out in an erratic flicker before Magikarp appeared on the lab floor.

The orange carp immediately began thrashing, eyes wide and pupils flitting around the room before he started to glow, body arching and snapping back and forth erratically.

“I suggest you call Mew, girl.” The scientist heeded, pushing himself back against the bench of the machine and edging towards the back corner, keeping as much distance between himself and the summoning pokemon as possible and heading for the marked exit.

“What did you do?” Akko bellowed after him, starting to follow before freezing and stepping back, feeling a vine wrap around her leg as Harley tugged on her, urging her trainer to retreat. Akko turned her wide eyes to the thrashing fish in front of her, pain tearing through him as his gills pushed out to their maximum, tail slapping against the ground as the glowing that encased his body pulsed.

“Magikarp?” Akko said, confused and uncertain of what she should do. The agony on his face was clear and made her stomach churn sickly. She had to do something, there had to be—maybe if she got him back in his ball, whatever was happening would stop until she could get him to a pokecenter.

“Harley, his ball!” Akko pointed at the pokeball that had rolled back towards the machine, looking down at the shivering dinosaur who was watching Magikarp, eyes overflowing with fear as she inched backwards, cowering and tugging on Akko's leg to follow.

“Harley! We need to—” Akko started, looking back at where Magikarp was an almost blinding array of light before cursing. There wasn't time! The trainer surged forward, intending to run for the ball herself, and nearly face-planted when Harley's grip tightened, refusing to allow her trainer anywhere near the thrashing carp.

“Harley, let me go!” Akko pleaded, looking down at the reptile before she heard an ear piercing roar that shook the room, nearly knocking her from her feet.

Magikarp's form began to change, his tail growing with the sound of bones breaking before shrinking back to its original size just as fast. His body elongated, scales popped, body twisting and morphing with the forced evolution that was as far from natural as possible as the fish was forcibly ripped apart and built anew.

Horrified, Akko stumbled backwards, yanked along by Harley who was trying to get her as far away as possible, wanting to leave the room as fast as her short legs would carry her while simultaneously refusing to leave Akko alone.

A gargantuan tail slammed down, blood red scales glistening in the artificial light and caving in the floor. The elongated appendage snapped out to slam into the electronic devices around the room, littering the area with debris and destruction.

“No...” Akko breathed, tripping backwards and landing on her rump as another roar shook the room, sending a stream of dust from the ceiling. Vibrations rippled with enough ferocity to shake the dislodged debris as a gold encrusted jaw crashed down, fangs nearly as long as Akko’s arm shining and dripping.

Magikarp's final evolutionary stage: Gyarados collapsed with a shriek against the cold tile, steam rising from his scales, patches still flickering and rolling grotesquely under his armored frame. Golden, spiked spinal ridges ran along the length of the serpent’s body.

Akko watched, eyes wide and palms pressed behind her on the ground as her chest heaved, staring at the pokemon that could nearly rival the size of a house, the heat emanating from his body sending tendrils of sweat running down her arms and cheek. They were both shocked to fully process what had just happened. The evolution had been violent, brutal—like nothing she had ever witnessed before.

“Magi—” Akko bit her tongue and shook her head, correcting her statement, “Gyarados?” She inquired, pushing herself to her feet and taking a hesitant step forward, holding her hand out with her palm raised toward the pokemon as she ran her gaze along the impressive bulk and searched for a sign that he was still conscious.

Behind her, Harley wrapped a vine around her waist and tugged, shaking her head 'no' and trying to back out of the room. Terror left the grass type shivering and desperately trying to get herself and Akko as far away as she could manage, grunting as her feet churned and she fought against her stubborn trainer who was refusing to leave.

“Harley, we can't just leave him!” Akko insisted, watching as Harley peered past her at the massive mound of scales, Gyarados’ ruby frame slowly rising and falling with a steady breath. The reptile's eyes grew impossibly larger and she started to shake.

“Harley?” The trainer asked, unaware as behind her an eye snapped open and a serpentine spine flexed, raising to arc behind her. Its pupils dilated before the water dragon started to thrash, letting out a pained bellow and Akko whipped around.

Opening his maw as wide as it would go, Gyarados released a beam of energy that blasted through the ceiling, sending chunks of metal and cement crashing down as he swung his head, leaving an arc of destruction in his path.

“Gyarados! Stop!” Akko yelled, throwing her arms out wide and trying to hide how nervous she was as those piercing, deadly eyes flicked toward her and she was met with a growl that vibrated throughout the serpent’s frame and shook the floor. “It's okay,” The trainer tried to soothe, running her gaze over the shimmering red scales and swallowing the lump in her throat. “I know you're confused, but—”

In response, the dragon bellowed a challenge and arched his head back, collecting energy in his mouth and sending it as a stream directly into the path of the shocked trainer.

 

~o~

 

“Draco Meteor!” Chariot yelled, running out of the way as her Garchomp let out a roar that made all living creatures in the vicinity stop and struggle to keep their footing. He bellowed with enough force to shake the foundation and reverberate off the walls.

Even Chariot slowed as she rolled behind the closest machine, a tall metallic structure that had a multitude of wires connected at the back running into a power supply. Behind the navy blue and red reptile, purple circles appeared, floating over his head, sending out a barrage of purple flaming rocks to pepper the room and explode on impact.

Garchomp's wave of destruction plowed through the too-small room, crashing into rectified barriers as Croix was shielded by her Porygon's Protect. The artificially created pokemon hovered, frame shaking under the force of keeping the ability active under the barrage. Everywhere that was not immediately behind the barrier suffered devastating damage, the wall behind the gym leader and to the left caving in entirely, transforming the small battlefield into one much larger, as they gained access to the warehouse behind.

“Hyper Beam!” Croix countered, Metagross responding and sending out a bright pillar of energy toward the waiting dragon.

Chariot glanced at her partner as Draco Meteor ended and he sucked in a breath, releasing a Dragon Pulse to meet the Hyper Beam, screaming out an angry challenge as the reptile hunkered low to the ground and tore across the battlefield, lost in his rampage. The long, thick claws on his feet tore apart the floor as he narrowed his eyes on his intended prey.

Tossing another ball, the champion summoned Alcor and sprinted to jump onto his back, taking to the air and diving for the warehouse. The massive room was full of wooden crates and metal supports to add to organization—it reached far into an expansive ceiling, the entirety of the area easily larger than a standard gym or battle area.

Soaring past Croix, Chariot aimed for the wall that she hoped connected to the room Akko was in. If she could only break through while Garchomp kept Croix busy… She could still make it before it was too late!

Smirking, Croix watched as her engineered rings were sent after the fleeing bird. They started as small, black cubes and expanded to form square rings that adjusted reflexively. The devices caught up to Chariot and Alcor at an alarming speed, hovering beside the bird before expanding on either side of his wings.The makeshift rings connected to those opposite, catching the bird in a sudden cage as he squawked and rolled to throw his trainer off before crashing to the ground, his last efforts spent to make sure Chariot wasn’t also caught in the trap.

Cursing, Chariot threw her third ball and prepared herself as her Charizard took shape, landing lightly on his back and holding on.

“Fire Spin!” She ordered, and a puff of smoke billowed from the fire-type’s nostrils, wings flaring and pounding down to create a torrent of wind before he roared out a stream of fire. The flames licked, twisting and rolling through the room as he thrashed, swinging his long neck to and fro as he coated the area in fire, Chariot holding on and ducking under the protection that his wings offered. All around them the wooden crates were set ablaze, the temperature in the warehouse rising as Charizard worked to set the world on fire.

This time, as Croix's rings came up to claim another victim, they were hit by the swirling blaze of fire and fell away. Alcor slammed his beak into the rings that held him, trying to free himself and staying as close to the ground and out of the way as he could manage, attempting to rid himself of his snares so he could return to the fight.

Chariot clenched her eyes shut, tucking her nose in her shirt to try and keep herself from inhaling too much smoke and held on, hoping that Akko could as well.

 

~o~

 

Akko felt the air rush out of her lungs as the vine Harley had wrapped around her waist tightened painfully and she found herself suddenly airborne, thrown across the room to roll across the floor. With her trainer safely out of the way, Harley took the full force of Gyarados' Hyper Beam. The reptile sailed back, slamming into the wall and slumping down against the floor, motionless.

“Harley!” Akko screamed, struggling to push herself up, legs and arms covered in tiny cuts. The trainer watched in horror as the water serpent screamed out another roar, arching backwards and opening his maw to slam down towards the defenseless dinosaur. Feet churning against the floor, Akko's shoe failed to hold a grip and she slipped, crashing back down.

“No!” Akko yelled in protest, this time her foot finding purchase and she rushed toward her fallen partner. Harley couldn’t take another hit like that!

Gyarados jerked to a stop, gaze flicking to the running trainer and flexed the muscles along his torso, twisting and sending his tail out to batter against the unsuspecting girl. Akko was sent airborne, Gyarados’ thick appendage ramming into her torso. The trainer found herself curling reflexively as she hit the ground hard and slid the rest of the way, fingers twitching as she grasped at her ribs and coughed wetly.

A few feet away, Harley rumbled, struggling to her feet and wincing. The small reptile's chest heaved, rage washing away fear as she snaked out a vine, striking Gyarados across the jaw. When the angry serpent turned his full attention back to the grass type, he opened his maw wide and bellowed in defiance and was met with a roar of Harley's own, the reptile allowing the fury from watching her trainer being attacked to build into the sheer volume that boomed out of her small frame.

Slamming two vines down onto the splintering tile, the reptile began to glow.

 

~o~

 

Both Chariot and Croix turned as they heard a roar from the far wall, the room shaking as debris was dislodged. The glowing embers of destroyed boxes rained down from above, a thick curtain of smoke rising to coat the ceiling in an ominous cloud.

“No!” Chariot yelled, pushing off Charizard's back as he fixed his sight on the closest of Croix's two Porygon and opened his mouth, fangs glistening as he took the smaller pokemon in his grasp and thrashed his head back and forth before slamming it down into the ground, spouting flames from his maw, lips curled back to expose razor sharp fangs.

Beside him, Alcor broke free of his restraints, pushing into the air and finding Croix's Magnezone hovering. An electric charge sparked between the two magnets at the front of the oval, metal frame. The bird's eyes glowed, activating Detect and rolling around the attack to slash the electric-type with his own steel encased wings.

The champion landed with a roll, diving out of the way as her Garchomp crashed into the room, bringing rubble and a cloud of dust with him and releasing a stream of purple flames to combat Croix's Metagross and a second Porygon. The dragon was lost in his rampage, pupils blown and slashing wildly with abandon, barely stopping to register friend or foe as he tore through the two pokemon in front of him.

“Tick tock,” Croix taunted, ordering her second Porygon to move from assisting her Metagross to send a Tri-Attack towards Charizard's exposed back. Porygon's constructed frame rotated, its head remaining stagnant as it summoned three, coloured orbs of fire, ice and electricity to swirl and slam into the dragon's back. Charizard roared out in response and dropped his current foe, wings flaring out to his sides.

“Alcor!” Chariot called, and the bird dove, “Mirror Move!” The champion declared, reaching back to unlatch her fourth ball, tossing it with a flick as her Pidgeot copied Porygon's Tri-Attack, sending the counter to stop the assault on Charizard and forcing the artificial pokemon to abandon its assault in place of focusing on the angry assault from the diving bird.

The champion’s fourth ball bounced and released a red stream, Rampardos coming out and charging across the field with his head down, short arms tucked against his broad chest and powerful hind legs crushing the earth as he went on a warpath. The fossil pokemon thundered past Garchomp, making a direct path for Metagross and slamming his diamond encrusted skull into the steel-type. Powerful thighs churned, pushing the surprised pokemon back and ignoring the metal, dagger-like toes that rushed out to meet him.

“Intercept Magnezone!” Chariot ordered, and Garchomp launched himself into the air, cutting through the air like a fighter jet and landing a Dragon Rush on the hovering Magnezone. Both pokemon crashed into the far wall with a boom, raining down concrete and dust on the battlefield as Garchomp wrapped his maw around the defenseless electric-type, slamming the pokemon down before roaring out to declare his victory.

The building shook, another wave of dust and debris raining down throughout the warehouse as the ceiling was pierced by a thick crack.

 

~o~

 

“Harley!” Akko wailed, wincing when her lungs protested and curling tighter. A stabbing, burning pain made it impossible to stretch out from the fetal position she was in on the floor. A few feet away, Harley's body was glowing and the reptile started to shift. Her frame quadrupled in size, small claws on her feet growing into fearsome talons as the blooming plumage on her back burst into full size.

Around her frame, the already battered shirt that was nearly indistinguishably ripped dropped to the floor in tatters under her new, impressive bulk. Harley finished her evolution with a roar that ran equal to Gyarados', letting out a snort and sending out two vines to pummel against the water serpent’s jaw, causing the dragon’s head to snap to the side before he refocused on Harley, growling low and angry.

The newly evolved Venusaur screamed a threat, warning the water type from striking her trainer again and charged. The newfound weight behind her bulk caused the ground to shake as she slammed into the dragon, wrapping vines around anything she could find and pushing him back.

“No!” Akko wheezed, shuddering as a wave of pain racked her frame, helpless to stop two of her pokemon go into an all out brawl. “Please,” The trainer begged, squeezing her eyes shut as Gyarados reared back, preparing to release a stream of energy at Harley, only to have a thick vine wrap around his neck and crane his head so the attack soared away from Akko and the battling grass-type.

 _Help me._ Akko sent out the prayer, eyes snapping open when she heard a pop followed by a soft giggle.

 

~o~

 

Croix turned her attention to her wrist, an alarm blaring from the small watch that was attached. The gym leader donned a predatory grin, ducking out of the way, using a dislodged stone for cover as Chariot ran for her. The champion's gaze was narrowed, body low as she ducked and weaved across the field, keeping out of the way of the battling pokemon.

“Well, it looks like that's my cue.” Croix declared, taking her fifth ball and tossing it, summoning a large Crobat. Dark, purple wings came out already pumping from the sides of the massive bat pokemon. Ears twitching and eyes flicking around.

“Mean Look,” She ordered, and the bat let out a screech, fixing the incoming champion with its bright yellow eyes. The attack washed over the furious woman, lining her in a soft light and her body froze.

“I'm sorry, Chariot.” Croix offered, stepping forward and gently cupping the champion's cheek, holding the ruby haired woman's furious glower, thick puffs of air coming out of flared nostrils. “I keep my promises, and I vowed to make your dreams come true, no matter what.” Slowly, she lowered her hand and turned to step onto the waiting Crobat's back, holding on as it flapped upward.

“Even if it means you hate me.”

Dipping her head, Croix looked away, unable to hold Chariot’s glare as tears started to build. Silently, she motioned for Crobat to take to the air and crouched down to keep her balance, leaving Chariot to watch as the pair gained altitude, moving silently along the top of the warehouse, disturbing the rising smoke.

Below them, the battle raged as Charizard furiously beat back the Porygon he was locked in combat with, using a combination of teeth, claws and his dangerous tail. Rampardos, caught in his Thrash ability, crashed into walls and storage alike, dragging Metagross along with him and Alcor wrapped his talons around the second Porygon.

Each too busy to stop the fleeing gym leader as the entire building started to shake a little more violently.

 

~o~

 

Akko blinked, cheek against the floor and looking at the familiar floating face in front of her. Mew tilted its head, flipping upside down to peer at Akko, curious. It flicked its tail, summoning a bubble to block a wayward Hydro Pump that was sloppily deflected by Harley.

“Help them,” the trainer croaked, curling her fingers of the hand that lay outstretched on the floor.

Behind them, Harley's feet slid across the floor as she fought against a slap of Gyarados's tail. Her vines snapped up to block the blow and wrapped around the appendage as she roared and sent a barrage of Razor Leaf cascading into the water type.

“Please,” Akko begged, holding the baby blue eyes of the curious pokemon as Mew turned its attention towards the battle, as if registering it for the first time. Lazily, Mew flicked its tail as Gyarados countered the stream of razor-lined leaves with another Hyper Beam and smashed into the grass-type. Harley let out a pained bellow, dropping to her knees and shaking with exertion, using some of the last drops of her strength to shield her trainer with her body as she collapsed, her powerful hind legs crushing the ground as she fought not to be pushed back against Akko.

“Help them!” Akko yelled, squeezing her eyes shut as Gyarados reared back and the wall exploded open behind them, sending a shower of debris and chunks of cement and steel crashing down on the fight. The tear in the ceiling ripped open as the walls started to buckle and crack, the foundation breaking down as the building came undone around them.

Mew blinked, surprised, and covered the immediate vicinity with a pink barrier, floating beneath as Akko raised her free hand up to cover her head. Harley shifted backwards, shielding her trainer as best as she could manage as she watched the barrier for signs it would collapse.

“Harley, the pokeballs!” Akko yelled, and the grass type looked around, spotting the three pokeballs and sending out two vines to first grab Eevee and Gyarados’, which were closest to the exploding wall and pulling them back, rolling them towards her waiting trainer before looking for the final.

Reaching out, Akko grasped the water-type's ball as he screamed and thrashed. Outside of the barrier, his body was being pelted with debris and Akko raised his ball, wincing at the way her ribs protested, “Return!” She ordered, and the red beam shot out, recalling Gyarados and returning him to the safety of his ball.

Letting out a grunt, Akko pulled the two balls to her chest and tilted her head up to watch for the third. As soon as Harley pulled it within range, the trainer clicked the center button and swung it towards the grass-type, “Return!” She ordered and Harley's eyes widened in shock, mouth opening to protest before she was recalled into her pokeball as well.

“Thank Arceus,” _They’re safe,_ was the solitary thought in Akko’s mind as relief washed over her like a warm, comforting blanket. Akko smiled, coughing as she added Harley's ball to the other two and everything went black.

 

~o~

 

Croix's eyes widened, mouth opening with a feral grin as she spotted the object of her obsession and descended through the chaos. She barely registered as both of the two massive pokemon disappeared from the field, sight set on the tiny pink pokemon that was watching her from behind a barrier.

“I—” She started to scream, cut off when Crobat jerked to a stop below her, the bat pokemon twisting and looking up at the ceiling as it started to collapse. “No!” The gym leader wailed, twisting her head with enough speed to give herself whiplash as she stared down at Mew. It was so close!

“Get Trisk!” She ordered, and under her Crobat ignored the command, focusing on keeping them from becoming crushed and diving out of the way of a piece of ceiling that was easily thrice the size of the pair.

The poison type pounded its wings, letting out a distressed cry as Garchomp cut through the chaos, refusing to allow one of his targets to leave, aiming for the airborne flyer and tearing through the room, dodging chunks of the crumbling ceiling on his way. Garchomp clipped one of Crobat’s wings with one of his long talons, before crashing into the far wall and releasing a bout of purple flames, readying himself for another attack.

“No!” Croix protested, wincing as she was nearly hit by another large chunk of debris. All around her the building shook and creaked, coming undone and she let out a tsk. Looking back down, Mew was no longer below her and she recalled Crobat, touching the button on the transponder on her wrist, disappearing as a chunk of stone crashed down through the air she had just occupied and purple flames licked at her afterimage.

 

~o~

 

Diana ran through the halls of the hospital, the phone call she had just received replaying over and over in the back of her mind. Lotte had called, informing the heir that Akko had been found three blocks from the casino, two hours after the building had collapsed. They had found her.

After being detained by the police for questioning, she had tried to urge them to look for Akko and was informed that they were doing the best they could. She had been left frustrated and in a panic when the ground had started to shake, helplessly watching as people ran out of the structure, following a pulled fire alarm. Waiting outside, confused when the ground opened up wide and collapsed downward, Diana had watched, heart thundering in her ears and praying that Ninetails had been wrong—Akko hadn’t left the building—unable to shake the dread that she had failed.

Breathing coming out in ragged bursts, Diana shouldered past the bodies that littered the path to her destination, the voiced protests coming through as barely more than muffled echoes. So focused on getting to where Akko was, everything else fell away in a blur. Repeating to herself the message she had received, Diana’s heart thundered in her ears—she worried that if she took too long, Akko would disappear again. Or she might arrive just in time to hear that she had already left.

After the building had collapsed, rescue teams scoured the destruction for any signs of casualties, so far finding none with the nearly ten minutes of warning they had had to clear the structure. And Akko had been found, three blocks away, unconscious and battered, pokeballs clutched tightly against her chest—without a single clue as to how she had gotten there or what had happened to put her in that condition.

Diana had long ago abandoned her mantra of, ‘She's fine’ and replaced it with, ‘She's alive,’ repeating it in her head as she neared the intensive care wing. Exhausted, numb and focused on her singular task of making it to the right room, she ignored all of the noise, movement and hustle and bustle that accompanied a hospital, absently stepping out of the way as people rushed past, glancing up to see the sign for the wing she had been told to look for.

“Excuse me, miss. But you can't—” A nurse intercepted Diana's rampage, flinching when the furious trainer turned her glower on the unsuspecting woman. Placing a hand around Diana’s upper arm to stop her, she waited until she looked down and her eyes focused before continuing. “This wing is off limits except to family and—” The poor medical professional tried to explain.

Fury surged up from deep within and Diana glared at the last thing that stood in her way, her declaration ripping forth without a conscious thought to what she was saying.

“I'm her—!” Diana roared before being interrupted as Sucy appeared, holding a door open and raising her voice so she was heard. Diana was too far lost in her panicked state to register what she was saying, to pause and caution or monitor her words. The only thing that mattered was getting past this living blockade and finally finding out what had happened, finally laying eyes on Akko so she could see for herself that she was okay.

“She's Akko's emergency contact.” The researcher explained, studying Diana and shaking her head subtly as she moved to assist. “Diana Cavendish, she should be on Akko's papers. It was updated a few weeks ago.”

The nurse eyed the furious trainer, who had turned to fix her unlikely savior with a curious, wide-eyed stare, momentarily confused as to why the other girl would help her before remembering her mission and shoving the inquiry aside.

“Right, let me just—” The nurse began, cutting off her sentence as Diana ignored her and ran down the hallway, toward the door Sucy had emerged from, pushing the door open and marching inside without pausing to hear the response or caring.

“Wait!” She yelled, letting out a string of mild-mannered obscenities as she quickly checked the papers, talking to Sucy as she walked up to assist, the researcher throwing a blank look over her shoulder as the door swung shut.

Diana jerked to a stop when she entered the room, tears welling up as soon as she took in the sight in front of her. The room was lit by a single lamp by the head of the occupied bed.

“Oh, Akko...” The trainer raised a hand to cover her mouth, taking an unsteady step forward. The fact that she was alive was the only thing she could think to offer any comfort as she felt her her knees begin to buckle, heart dropping to her stomach.

Akko was laying on the hospital bed, breathing steadily and asleep. Beside her, machines beeped, monitoring her vitals. Every inch of her skin was marred with either a scrape, cut or bruise. Akko’s ribs were bandaged and wrapped; a bandage was taped to her cheek as well, secured under her jaw that was tinged a dark purple.

Gingerly reaching out, Diana brushed her fingers against her girlfriend's cheek, biting back a sob. She tucked a strand of hair that had fallen across Akko’s face out of the way and behind her ear, the sight of the usually energetic, smiling girl looking broken and lifeless more than she could bear.

“I'm sorry.” She apologized, the dam starting to give way as she began to cry, collapsing into a chair directly beside the bed. “I should have been there.”

The trainer hiccoughed, reaching out to hold Akko's hand and resting her forehead on her arm as she finally allowed herself to break.

She's alive.

 

~o~

 

Akko awoke late into the night, the hospital room pitch black save for the light coming in under the closed door. Flicking out her tongue, she tried to wet her lips and found her throat coarse and burning. Sluggishly she attempted to discern where she was, blinking and staring up at the white ceiling above her, cautiously looking around, trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing she could remember was recalling Harley and a barrier of pink.

Panic slowly started to bubble and Akko clenched her hand, wincing when her body protested and feeling something in her grasp.

Slowly, she rolled her head against the pillow, peering down at the girl asleep with her head against her arm and clutching her hand. Diana, she found me. Akko stared at the slumbering girl for a moment, looking behind her to the bare hospital walls, taking in the curtain that half encircled her bed and the counter that lined the wall behind her.

Smiling, Akko tried to rub Diana's cheek with the back of her fingers, twisting so she could see her better before gritting her teeth as a searing pain ripped through her torso and she held perfectly still. Moving didn’t seem to currently be an option, and the trainer focused on holding still, slowly resettling back to her original position.

Letting out short, pained breaths, Akko rolled her head the other way when her pokedex chimed and glanced at the screen as it lit up. The device was sitting on a rotating, risen miniature table that would swivel to offer a perch, resting on top of her folded clothes beside a half full glass of water. A new message from an unknown number blared across the screen before it went dark once again.

 _'It's time someone gave you some answers to all the questions you have. Let me know when you're ready.'_ Akko blinked at the message, head throbbing and slowly drifting back to sleep, wondering who or what that could possibly mean.

Falling back asleep, she missed one final message: TRANSFER COMPLETE.

 

**Arc 2 Finale - End**

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, so Arc 2 of 4 is done!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed that, as always if you have questions please let me know.  
> I did have a request for offical heights in this chapter w/ the age difference. I will post them next week. That being said this is the LAST super long chapter most likely until the end of Arc 3. I hope you enjoyed them, pumping out 70k words within two weeks was an experience. More than the entirety of a Christmas week.  
> Finally, for those of you confused as to HOW Akko's Gyarados turned 'Shiny' the full explanation is here:  
> https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_Gyarados#In_the_games  
> For those of you who do not want to read all of that the basic summary is that in the anime, manga and the games the red gyarados was originally created when team rocket used a forced evolution on a regular magikarp. It was later added / considered 'shiny' as nintendo did not want to make three colours for one pokemon. I hope that clears up any confusion for anyone who didn't know!


	73. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> So, couple things to note here.   
> First of all this is officially the first chapter of Arc 3 - OMGYAY! For those of you who read my comments, you'll know there is four planned in total. I've had it all mapped out since before starting the story last October and I'm rather excited some of you are starting to find old foreshadowing that's been planted as early as in the first ten chapters that relate to arc 2/3.   
> Second, thank you for all the comments on the finale! Man that was a doozey. With that over, the chapters will for the most part return to the regular length. Even if this one got a little out of control... Only a little though. 17 pages isn't that bad.  
> Third, I am moving in 10 days. This -shouldn't- impact the regular Sunday update unless something extreme happens but, because I am moving for school, that does mean it's unlikely I'll be able to post any bonuses for a while. Sorry. I am still working (going down to part time), school and commissions along with three side projects so I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit in any bonuses until things smooth out.  
> Finally, it was asked that I post heights!! (For some reason there's been an influx of rereads and people contacting me that they just realized Akko is taller than Diana in this timeskip. Yay? (I'm taking this as a compliment that people want to reread.) Anywho, I did put a fair bit of thought into it. As the canon ages are between 15-16 that does mean most of the cast is not done growing. Men typically stop growing upwards of 21, and women 18 and it is not uncommon to gain 1-2 inches or go through a late growth spurt(IE closer to 3-5). Especially those who remain short after the first years entering teens.   
> My other reasoning is that in LWA almost all of the adults are taller than all of the students which isn't the case IRL. So evening out the heights as the ages for this timeskip are more 'adult' made sense to me. That being said, it did also have a partial influence that I thought it would be an interesting switch to make Akko taller - for once.   
> Akko 5'3” - > 5'7”  
> Chariot 5'7” - > 5'7”  
> Diana 5'6” - > 5'6”  
> Sucy 5'4” -> 5'5”  
> Amanda 5'6” -> 5'6”  
> Lotte 5'1” - > 5'3”  
> Constance 5'0” - > 5'1”  
> Croix 5'7” -> 5'7”  
> Jasminka 5'5” -> 5'7”  
> Hannah 5'5” -> 5'5”  
> Barbara 5'5” -> 5'6”  
> Andrew 5'8” -> 5'11”  
> Frank 5'6” -> 5'9”  
> The first heights are their 'canon' heights at 15/16. Anyone not listed on the wiki I found their closest comparison and guesstimated. IE Hannah / Barbara / Andrew / Frank. Obv Chariot / Croix will not change as they are in their 30's in canon.   
> (Doing this made me feel like more of a giant that I already do T.T I'm taller than the entire cast)   
> Anywho, if you have anything constructive to add to the heights by all means let me know. Drop a comment or come talk to me! Considering we're 70+ chapters in though, can't change it now *shrugs*   
> I think that answers everything. Enjoy Arc 3!  
> PS Thank you to my editor, Madi. It's a miracle you haven't given up on me. Especially after my brain was fried after writing the finale and I left a note when I couldn't remember the word for 'bark' that just said 'I can't remember what tree skin is called'. She really deserves more credit.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 72**

**Recovery**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“We should just chip her instead of the pokemon,” Sucy grumbled, sitting on one of the half dozen chairs that had been 'borrowed' and moved to Akko's hospital room.

The trainer's visitors had been rotating as different concerned friends came to check on her improvement during the day after she had been found. Akko slept through the night following the incident and well into the next day. Lotte had made a point of asking if that was a good or bad sign and had received an answer that this was normal, especially with the amount of painkillers the trainer was on after the beating she had taken. Her body needed the rest in order to heal.

“Sucy, shush.” Lotte tried to quiet the angry ramblings of her teammate who hadn't stopped complaining since they had been allowed in the room shortly after breakfast. As subtly as possible, the coordinator motioned to Diana who was in the same seat as before, staring blankly at Akko's hand in silence since the moment she had arrived. She had refused to leave her girlfriend’s side since she had entered the room the first time.

Sucy looked at Diana, pursing her lips before turning her attention back to Lotte, “What? Diana agrees with me. With how often Akko gets kidnapped or lost, we really should put some sort of tracking device in her. Not on— _in._ She’d just lose it otherwise.”

Seeing Lotte's disapproving frown, Sucy rolled her eyes, “Diana,” she said, looking at the mute trainer, “if you also think Akko should be chipped, say nothing.”

When Diana remained silent, not even glancing up at the conversation, Sucy raised a hand and held it out towards the other girl and smirked at Lotte. “See,” the coordinator crooned with triumph.

Lotte let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her forehead, and tried to keep the first remnants of a smile from peeking through. Sucy did not need to be encouraged. Not that lack of encouragement would do anything to deter her, of course—she seemed happy to ramble endlessly with or without anyone responding, letting out a stream of quips and complaints to hide the concern she had for her teammate while also working to cheer up Lotte.

“It probably wouldn't be hard,” Sucy continued with a shrug, “Akko barely even chews when she eats so we could slip it into a sandwich or something.” Sliding to sit a little lower in her chair, the researcher turned her head to look out the window instead of at her slumbering friend.

“Maybe then we'd have a clue as to what the hell happened. Last we saw Akko, she was walking to the park with that stupid grin and then she shows up ina random alley with all of her pokemon knocked out?” Sucy shook her head in disbelief, “Where could she have gotten into that large of a pokemon battle without anyone noticing?”

Sucy grouched, folding her arms and tightening her expression as she stared out the window, confused and trying to puzzle together what had happened. She voiced the inner musings that everyone was thinking, but no one had the courage to say out loud. It didn’t make sense; even without Mizar she still had both Harley and Eevee, both of which were powerful in their own rights.

Instead of responding, Diana stood up and pushed her chair back roughly, startling Akko's teammates out of their contemplations. She took a breath to fix her composure before smoothing out her shirt and breaking her vow of silence.

“If you'll excuse me, I am going to go check on her pokemon. Akko will want them when she wakes up.” Without looking up to meet the eyes that followed her, she set a hand on the door to Akko's room, flinching when she heard the comment from behind her.

“She'll want to see _you_ too, you know.” Lotte offered, lips twitching into a small smile as Diana stared at the door, fingers tightening before she twisted the latch and stepped into the hallway.

Sighing again, the coordinator slumped back into her chair and looked sidelong at her teammate who was glaring at the door as it swung shut.

“She's not telling us something,” Sucy said, glancing at Akko before shaking her head.

“I don't think that's it...” Lotte lowered her voice, “She probably just feels guilty since it happened while Akko was on the way to meet Diana.”

It was like a flip had been switched and Diana had reverted back into her original stoic state. Not even so much as acknowledging their attempts for conversation or asking if she was hungry or needed anything, staring ceaselessly at the unmoving hand that was closest to her…

Sucy hummed at the assessment, not fully believing Lotte's explanation and went back to running the timeline in her head from what they had been told. It just seemed strange that Akko was found in the condition she was in hours after one of the most well-known buildings in Celadon caved in. An official statement hadn't been issued yet, stating that they were still looking for a cause. But the entire thing just seemed like too much of a coincidence. If it had been anyone other than Akko, Sucy might have believed it. However, considering Akko was a walking magnet for natural disasters...

“I guess we'll find out once Akko stops milking her nap time and gets up.” The researcher grouched, pressing the toe of her shoe to the hospital bed and nudging it gently, receiving a soft slap on her leg from Lotte to stop.

 

Diana walked into the lobby, finding an array of familiar faces. It seemed like everyone whose life Akko had touched had stopped by at some point, all except her favourite professor. Andrew had called Professor Finnelan to fill her in and then had contacted his teammates and Amanda to help search, summoning a small army by the time Diana had tracked Akko to the casino and had been subsequently dragged out.

Even with all the extra personnel, in the end it was an Officer Jenny's growlithe that noticed the unconscious girl and alerted his trainer. So far, the incident at the casino was dominating the news, nothing else standing up in comparison. Akko’s story hadn’t made the cut for the televised news amongst the storm of theories regarding the sudden collapse. They were claiming structural damage, lack of maintenance, and even a tremor that had caused a crack in the foundation. Workers still sifting through the mountain of debris and trying to sort everything out.

Witnesses claimed that a fire alarm was pulled nearly ten minutes before the building collapsed, leaving the business empty except a few firefighters who had cleared out once the ground started to shake. The chaos had created a large group—a mixture of curious passersby, patrons, employees and response crew members—to watch the destruction unfold, receiving no more than a shower of dust and a few minor injuries.

Glancing up from where she’d entered the lobby, Diana spotted Andrew looking at her. The other trainer quickly averted his gaze when he saw he was noticed, leaning back against the plastic of the chair he was sitting in and chatting with a small group. He was seemingly relaxed except for the small bob of his throat as he struggled not to make eye contact with the furious blonde shooting daggers in his direction.

Eyes narrowing as she dug her nails into her palm, Diana stormed out of the hospital, infuriated that he would show up here of all places when this was his fault. If he hadn't stopped her, she would have made it in time and Akko wouldn't be in the hospital. She could have protected her rather than run around aimlessly trying to figure out where she had went, spending the hours in a panic and trying to impart just how urgent it was that they find Akko. None of the authorities had taken a trainer missing for less than half an hour as seriously as she was.

And then with the building collapsed, all help and attention was directed there instead of in the search for her missing girlfriend, leaving her alone in her hunt and worrying as she stared numbly at the wreckage unsure of what to do next, where to look, unable to think of anything as she seemed to move in a fog other than ‘she’s not here, she didn’t come outside.’ The next few hours had passed in a blur as she absently answered questions and kept trying to call, hoping that maybe now it would connect.

Diana listened as the message played over and over, ‘ _I’m sorry, I can’t—’_

She listened until the voicemail timed out and she allowed her device to turn off, wandering and searching, sure she was missing something. Hoping, with each passing corner, that she’d see Akko waiting and waving. Apologizing and explaining that her device had broken, or she’d accidentally turned it off. Something, anything to explain other than that she hadn’t made it out in time and Diana had failed.

Diana wanted to tell him to leave, wanted to place all the blame on him rather than listening to the voice in her head that told her she had no right to. Andrew had done more than she had to find Akko, had been the only one to take her fears seriously—logically she knew that, but right now… right now she wanted to be angry. Because being angry was easier than acknowledging all the other emotions that were vying for her attention.

With that thought, Diana looked away from where Andrew was awkwardly shifting in his seat and instead settled for storming away, sight set on the pokecenter. As much needing to take a moment to calm down before doing something rash, itching to _do_ _something_ , anything to make this all a little bit better. Or at the very least more tolerable.

She couldn't make Akko wake up, couldn't go back in time and stop it all from happening. Diana felt useless in regards to helping her heal faster, or soothing her pain. The only thing she could think to do was make sure that when Akko woke up, Diana would be able to tell her all her pokemon were fine. She could go and retrieve Eevee so that Akko might relax rather than try and get up to go to them.

This, at the very least, was something she could do.

 

“Excuse me,” Diana greeted, trying to catch the frantic Nurse Joy's attention. The woman was overwhelmed by her over capacity waiting area, dozens of trainers talking about recent events and relaying their own versions of what happened, the volume of the room rising to an uncomfortable level. Even the pokemon were becoming restless—with little to no room to move and constantly being bumped into, more than one squabble had already broken out.

“My friend is in the hospital, I was sent to retrieve her pokemon for her.” It was a fib, but Diana doubted she’d be able to get out a full explanation without bursting into tears, which was not an option at the moment.

Nurse Joy regarded the trainer, “Are you on her list of authorized recipients?” Her attention flicked to the Nurse Chansey walking behind her, issuing a quick set of instructions before returning to the present conversation.

“I should be.” Diana hesitated.

Would Akko have thought to add her? Or was it too soon into their relationship for Akko to consider something like that? Truthfully, unless Lotte had mentioned it, she probably didn’t even know that was an option... There were still many parts of the trial rules and regulations Akko seemed woefully ignorant of.

“Oh, right—” Diana noticed the older woman looking at her, waiting for the names and cleared her throat, embarrassed she had been caught contemplating such things. “Her name is Atsuko Kagari, it might also be under Akko. And I am Diana Cavendish.”

The nurse hummed, starting to type on the keyboard in front of the computer sitting on her desk and pursed her lips. The displeased expression caused Diana’s heart to drop into her stomach as she expected to hear she wouldn’t be permitted, once again left without a way to help. “I'm afraid you'll really only be able to take her Pidgeot with you.”

Diana opened her mouth to inquire as to why; she had heard Akko's pokemon were in rough shape, but it had been a fair amount of time. Just how much trouble had they gotten into? Or perhaps Akko had only ticked the box beside Mizar rather than ‘all.’ It seemed like something Akko would do. “May I ask, why?”

“It looks like her Eevee still hasn't woken up, we're not entirely sure what's wrong with her. Physically, she appears fine.” The nurse clicked twice on the mouse, next assessment coming out as little more than a full echo when Diana felt herself freeze, remembering the last time Eevee had had a similar reaction. Did Akko—?

Diana furrowed her brow, focused on recalling the phone call with Akko, trying to piece together the static.

'Eevee j—'

'Akko, Eevee what?'

Had she been right with her initial assessment? That nothing would have dragged Akko away when she knew Diana was on the way—nothing would have made her just take off without saying anything. Nothing except Eevee. If she had taken off, Akko would have followed, regardless of anything else, the exact same as last time.

‘ _I will never apologize for trying to protect Eevee.’_

Akko had said that months ago, with so much conviction that even now Diana would still feel it. If it had happened again—

Eyes growing wide, Diana stared at the countertop, starting to piece it together. It explained everything: Eevee still being asleep, why Akko had disappeared, why she couldn’t find her—if they had a base hidden here similar to Mt. Moon, it would have been nearly impossible to find in order to exist in such a large city undetected—Akko’s current physical state. If that were the case, then...

“Miss?” The nurse prompted again, and by the look on her face, it wasn't the first time. She stared impatiently at the reeling trainer with a slowly arching eyebrow.

“Pardon?” Diana said, returning her focus to the conversation at hand, forcing her mind not to drift back to her contemplation and reminding herself she could piece together the puzzle after retrieving Akko's pokemon. There would be time later.

“I asked if you'd like to see her Venusaur, she's rather spooked and a familiar face might do her some good. We’ve been having difficulty with her treatment and have had to use some mild tranquilizers so she’ll calm down. There is a note on her file not to release her from her ball without her trainer present, but considering—” Nurse Joy paused, debating before continuing in a different direction, “Iwas just thinking, if she’s familiar with you, perhaps...”

Nurse Joy explained, and Diana felt her heart clench. Harley. She hadn't thought she'd have to interact with the reptile, not when Harley still hadn't warmed to her, she was improving. But she would still hide behind Akko and was too nervous to take her eyes off Diana the entire time she was present. Body tense and—

“Wait, Venusaur? Harley is an Ivysaur.” Diana replied numbly, realizing how silly that sounded after it had already been uttered. “I—She's not overly fond of me, I doubt my presence would do anything to soothe her.” Harley must have evolved, that was the logical conclusion. Just what did you get yourself involved in, Akko?

“That's unfortunate,” The Nurse frowned, “She's so skittish, I'm sure she could use the company.”

Diana shifted her feet, debating with herself. She felt terrible, knew the nurse was probably correct in her assessment. Harley was easily spooked even with Akko there to calm her and act as an anchor. Without Akko—while hurt, there was no telling how Harley would react to her.

No—Diana sucked in a deep breath, settling the debate. No, she should at least try. She had come here to try to help make things easier for when Akko woke up, so she should at least make an attempt.

“I suppose I could try,” The trainer smiled softly, trying to hide the uncertainty and dread revolving around the very real possibility that all her presence would accomplish would be making Harley’s situation worse. All Diana could do was hope that she might have some semblance of success, for Akko’s sake.The last thing she needed was to hear Harley hadn’t received proper treatment or had regressed to her previous state.

 

Diana followed the Nurse Chansey who was leading her to the room Harley was occupying.The grass-type was currently occupying one of the rooms designated for large pokemon that couldn’t otherwise fit in the general hospital beds. Diana strode behind the medical pokemon, nervously toying with the hem of her shorts and glancing around, desperately trying to find something to distract herself with so she didn’t end up talking herself out of the notion that she could possibly help. She looked around, taking in the different boards that designated operation times, appointments, assignments and so on.The different trays and trolleys that held supplies, and the milling about medical professionals as they went about their daily tasks—anything to fill in the silence so she didn’t have time think about what she was going to attempt.

They stopped in front of the door that had a chart sitting in the holder attached to the door, 'Harley, Venusaur / Atsuko Kagari' written in bold type at the top. The rest of the grass-type’s information scribbled below and illegible while sitting in the holster. The Chansey looked up at Diana, waiting with hands in front of her apron. Head tilted as she regarded the trainer.The medical pokemon stood, waiting for confirmation that Diana did not require further assistance.

“Thank you,” Diana said, smiling as the Chasney beamed back before waddling away to her next task. The medical pokemone’s stubby, soft pink tail impersonating a broom as it swished back and forth,already headed for her next task.

Taking in a deep breath, Diana closed her eyes and tried to stuff away her nervousness. It wouldn't help if she walked in the room with a terrified look plastered on her face. Perhaps she should just leave, go and get Lotte. Harley seemed to like her, at least more than she liked Diana herself.Truthfully though, anyone else would be better equipped for this task than she was. Even Andrew seemed to have a healthier connection to Harley than she did.

You owe it to Akko to at least try, Diana told herself. It's your fault they’re in the state they’re in.

Sucking in another breath, Diana pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing the latch behind her as quietly as she could. The trainer moved cautiously, afraid that even the tiniest noise would be all it would take to spook the injured reptile. Inside she found Harley laying on the large, thick mat with her chin resting on the windowsill.She almost appeared tranquil, eyes closed as she soaked in some of the sunlight through the window.The reptile’s large bulk covered nearly three-quarters of the too-small room. Back legs nearly pushed up against the cupboards and counter that lined the far wall, Harley’s frame moved slowly as she took in shallow breaths. The medical staff had provided a few offered toys that were littering the floor, pushed aside to rest near the empty food bowl and fresh water dish.

Diana heard her heart rate spike, unconsciously stepping backwards towards the door and setting her hand on the door knob. Her attention flickering over the massive reptile in front of her and feeling tears well up at the scene she was presented with. She hadn’t been prepared to see—Harley looked almost as battered as Akko was. There was no way she’d want to see someone else who scared her. This was a terrible idea—perhaps she should just leave, take the stroke of luck that Harley was asleep and go before she woke her up.

Diana found her gaze drawn down to the deep gashes on the large reptiles side that had been cleaned and smeared with medicine. Harley’s body was covered with scorch marks that you typically found after fighting a strong electric type. Multiple areas missing scales or otherwise marred peppered the normally carefully tended to reptile. Unable to stop herself from running her silent inspection, Diana ran her eyes up towards Harley’s head,finding maroon eyes regarding her, showing a hint of fear as the reptile tensed.Harley held perfectly still, watching Diana with slow breaths, waiting for the trainer to make the first move.

“I know—” Diana paused, swallowing the lump in her throat and staring back at those deep, intelligent eyes, feeling tears well up as she took in the full severity of the damage the reptile had taken, knowing it was most likely in an attempt to protect Akko. Which seemed to be the only way the gentle dinosaur would ever take a battle seriously. Diana had no doubt that Harley had tried just as hard as herself to stop the misfortunate turn of events from coming about. The trainer could see evidence of how the dinosaur had fought literal tooth and nail to protect the only living creature she trusted. Diana wondered if she was feeling some of the same guilt, having been unable to fully protect Akko. It was evident to anyone who watched that Harley loved Akko and would do anything for her. The thought made Diana wonder just how similar their current thoughts, regrets and pain were.

“I—I know I'm not who you want to see.” Diana started, needing to break the silence before her too loud thoughts threatened to drown out all reason and she succumbed to her rising emotions. Having no clear plan and deciding to voice her thoughts as they came to her, the trainer licked her lips, trying to get her breathing under control, “I'm not Akko.”

I know you don’t trust me, and I don’t blame you.

Diana took a hesitant step forward, and the reptile pushed herself backwards, plastering herself against the far wall. The reaction brought Diana's attention down, finding deep grooves in the floor from her claws. Studying them for a moment, Diana couldn’t help but wonder if they were created from Harley reacting in a similar manner to the Nurses trying to treat her; she remembered Nurse Joy’s admission that they had had to use tranquilizers on the gentle dinosaur. The thought made Diana’s heart lurch, knowing that Harley was the least likely pokemon she knew to hurt anyone or anything intentionally.

“I know you're hurt, scared and probably confused.” Diana started again, leaving the unsaid, ‘I am too’ floating in the air as she had to close her eyes to continue powering through, “You don't want me, you want Akko.”

I understand, I wish it was her here too so that you wouldn’t have to go through this. So that you weren’t going through this again, because of me. Again. You didn’t have to sit in this room, without knowing what was going on, or if you were going to see her again.

Diana sucked in another unsteady breath, holding her ground and trying not to move so she didn't further agitate the reptile.

“I know you don't trust me. You trust her,” Diana felt a tear roll down her cheek as she look in the damage to the reptile's chest and cheek. It looked like she had taken the brunt of multiple high-powered special attacks.

“You love her,” Diana choked out, and Harley raised her head a little bit, peering at the trainer and watching as Diana barely managed to keep her composure. Cursing to herself, she tried to ignore the feeling of the first wave of tears cresting down her cheeks and blazing a hot trail across her skin. “I understand.”

I love her too. I trust her more than anyone I’ve ever known. I want her too.

Diana wiped at her cheeks, raising her head to hold Harley's gaze and swallowed the sob she had been holding in all day. The trainer fought against the dam she had only barely managed to build back up after breaking down the night before.

“I feel the same way, so please—let me help you.” Diana begged, “So when she wakes up, you can see her and she—” Letting out a watery hiccough, Diana wiped at her cheeks and dropped to her knees, sitting down on the floor as she started to shake. Damnit, this wasn’t helping anyone, why couldn’t she get get through this? Diana sucked in a breath, finding it difficult and tried again, the words barely making it out before the last ounce of resistance was nicked away, “So when she—”

Tears rolled down her face as she let out everything that she had been hiding, holding in, unable to allow herself to break while there were so many people watching. Knowing she needed to stay strong while all of the attention was trained on her, Diana had stared at Akko’s hand. Unable to tear herself away for even a second, knowing that if she gave into temptation and studied more of the girl she wouldn’t be able to hide how worried she was.

However now, sitting in the too small room, Diana couldn’t stop herself from looking at Harley and seeing Akko. She wasn’t strong enough to stop herself from noting all of the damage, able to see each terror filled attempt to protect. Diana broke, finally tossing away her mask after spending so long stubbornly forcing herself to keep up the facade, the expectations of the unbreakable Cavendish.

“I'm sorry,” Diana sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand and saying it just as much to the reptile as needing to admit it out loud.

As much as she wanted to blame Andrew, it was her fault. She should have insisted on meeting in front of the pokecenter or the hotel, somewhere there were more people, rather than breathing a sigh of relief when Akko had suggested the park. It was her fault, she put her concerns of being discovered before the well-being of the girl she was in love with.

“I'm so sorry.”

Harley was badly hurt, Eevee was comatose—it was her fault they were hurt as well. Feeling the floor shake, Diana whipped her head up as Harley slowly walked across the room, only needing to take two steps before pressing her nose against Diana's chest. She rubbed her nose against the hand that had held Akko's all night and let out a deep rumble.

The action shattered the last thread of self control Diana was still clinging to and she hugged the reptile's cheek, clinging to the offered affection and let out everything she had been holding in since Akko had disappeared. She allowed herself this moment of weakness, allowed herself to lean on the only other creature that might understand, and Diana broke.

 

~o~

 

Diana sat for the next hour—once she had calmed down—quietly talking to the reptile and even managed to smile a few times when Harley would rumble.The trainer moved slowly, gently applying her home remedy to the wounds that littered her body and telling the reptile secrets she couldn't tell anyone else while Akko was still asleep. Breathing life into every moment of stress or discomfort as she unveiled her recent dilemmas, she found comfort in Harley’s calm presence.She talked to Harley as would Akko, the recent surge of attention from the media, Kim’s ‘return’ and everything in-between, even going as far as to talk to the reptile about her confusion regarding her teammates and recent never-ending quarrels with both Andrew and her family. It felt good to finally admit to someone everything Diana wished she felt strong enough to tell anyone else.

Harley was happy to listen and even began to relax slightly and lay down fully on the comfy mat, rumbling while Diana worked. Despite her reservations, Diana left feeling much better than when she had arrived and paused only to check her appearance.She promised to come back soon to tell her how Akko was doing and that she would bring some of Lotte's treats. Diana left smiling when Harley waved a vine at her as she closed the door.

From down the hall, Diana heard a roar that shook the building: deep, guttural and absolutely furious. Stepping back, Diana moved out of the way of the rushing personnel heading in the same direction and peered after them, curious. The noise was familiar—it sounded like a dragon-type but she had never heard a pokemon that angry before.

Curiosity winning, she decided to walk past the room the noise was coming from on her way out of the pokecenter. Watching as two more Chansey rushed past her to burst into the room, Diana quickened her pace and looked in through the window on the door. What she saw inside made her breath hitch, eyes growing wide as she saw a massive Gyarados, scales a dark, blood red and readying a Hyper Beam at the medical pokemon.

The sight alone was enough to make her heart rate spike with fear. Everything about the pokemon screamed one thing: mercilessly vicious. Its eyes showed no remorse or hesitation as it attempted to strike savage blows at the pokemon attempting to soothe it.

The multiple Nurse Chanseys sent a slew of Sing attacks at the enraged dragon, sending it crashing down to the floor with a loud boom, asleep as its eyes fluttered shut. Diana moved out of the way as Nurse Joy left the room, holding the door open for the Chanseys as she took off her ear phones she had been wearing to block the Sing attack.

“Again?” Diana heard another woman, standing in teal scrubs remark to the nurse.

“Yes, it seems we'll need to increase the tranquilizers. He's waking up much sooner than he should be.” The nurse took the offered chart and scribbled on it, clicking her pen shut and handing it back to the woman in scrubs.

“It seems like all the pokemon this trainer owns are rather violent, her Pidgeot bit me yesterday.” The woman grouched, taking the chart back and holding it as Nurse Joy chuckled, waving goodbye before walking further away. Leaving the woman in scrubs to place the chart back in the holster hanging on the back of the door, Nurse Joy turned a corner and left Diana’s line of sight.

The remark caught Diana by surprise, unless there was another Pidgeot in the pokecenter that also had a tendency to bite... She glanced at the chart, unsure if she wanted to know the answer and read the top line.

_Gyarados / Atsuko Kagari_

Even reading it, Diana had to fight the urge to ask if they hadn't made a mistake. How had Akko's little Magikarp, the one she had given her, turned into this massive, angry Gyarados?

Diana peered back in through the window, running her gaze along the serpent's spine and swallowing thickly. Just what happened, Akko?

 

~o~

 

Walking back through the hospital, only looking up to double check she was going the right way, Diana heard laughter coming from Akko's room. Hopeful, she rushed forward and flung the door open, smile dropping instantly when she spotted Akko still asleep, the laughter having come from her current visitors as they talked amongst themselves rather than to the girl she had been hoping to hear. Disappointed, she stood in the door for a brief moment, noting the laughter had stopped and smoothed her expression before looking up.

“Amanda,” Diana greeted, finding the rambunctious redhead sitting in the chair Sucy had previously been occupying. “Constance, Jasminka,” The heir greeted in turn, striding across the room to where her chair was still waiting, unoccupied beside Akko's bed and sat back down. Trying to hide how her heart dropped back into the pit of her stomach,Diana worked to smooth out her wrinkling clothing. Silently hoping that the relaxed behavior would be enough to dissuade her audience from asking if she was okay.

Feeling multiple eyes still on her, Diana looked up to find the entire team staring at her silently. She peeked up at the curious expressions, noting the way they were sharing silent glances. The three nervous girls were uncertain if they should stay or leave to allow her some privacy.

“Please, continue,” Diana forced a smile, trying to appear relaxed, “You don't need to stop on my account.”

Who knew, maybe Amanda’s excessive volume will come in handy for once and it will be the trick to rouse Akko. And she didn't want to make other people feel like they couldn't visit Akko, not on her account.

Quietly, Diana reached down and took Mizar's ball off her belt and placed it on the counter where the rest of her belongings were resting before shifting to a more comfortable position and gently slipping her hand around Akko's. She attempted to school her expression enough that the other girls wouldn't feel pressured to leave. She would have preferred to be left alone, too tired to put enough effort into completely washing away the worry, but having the chatter in the background also helped to pass the time.

Amanda glanced at Constance, shrugging and continuing on with what she was saying. “So anyways, I was thinking the _Akkosaurus.”_ The trainer continued, holding up her hands like claws in front of her and lightly stamping her feet, “Like that movie where the big dragon-type pokemon crushes half a city.”

Jasminka laughed at the impersonation, “What about Hurricane Akko?” The coordinator suggested, looking over when Constance poked at her arm for attention and held up something written on her pokedex screen. Both Amanda and Jasminka burst out in deep laughter before seeming to notice Diana's dark glower coming from across the room. She was clearly unamused by whatever it was Diana thought they were suggesting. Akko might have a knack for destruction, but now was hardly the time.

“Sorry, Diana.” Amanda chuckled, scratching the back of her head awkwardly when the other trainer only raised her eyebrow in a silent question, unsure of what they found so funny about this particular situation. “Um...” Amanda glanced at her two teammates before taking a deep breath and taking the plunge. “We were just talking about how strange it was that the casino randomly caved in and Akko you know,” Amanda shot a look at her sleeping friend before clearing her throat.

“And how it's odd because Akko wasn't near the casino when she's normally so, uh... Gifted? Er—A magnet for accidents?” The trainer tried to explain, looking at her teammates for help. “She does have a history of being the reason behind unexplainable mishaps…” Amanda trailed off, silently begging someone to stop her from making it worse.

“We didn't mean anything by it,” Jasminka sufficed, “We're just worried and trying to lighten the mood.” Beside her, Constance nodded.

Diana sighed, working to wipe the anger off her expression and nodded, ignoring the nervous glances the other team threw at each other and tightened her grip on Akko's hand. She had been thinking the same thing, especially considering where Ninetails had led her. Even if she disregarded that, thinking perhaps she had been following the trail from a previous day, there were still the witnesses that had spotted Akko entering the building shortly before herself.

She just wished she could figure out how Akko had ended up so far away and how it all tied into her recent suspicions of a certain crime team’s involvement.

 

~o~

 

“Are you sure you don't need anything before we leave?” Lotte asked, standing in the doorway to Akko's room. Hesitant to leave, the coordinator waited, nervously rubbing her arm and glancing between Akko and Diana, reluctant to leave even if they were being kicked out. They had been told that once visiting hours ended, only one person was permitted to stay overnight, not three. Or really, considering the amount of traffic Akko’s room was getting: a dozen. With that in mind, they had discussed doing a rotation, but...

“I'll be fine,” Diana assured, forcing a smile to try to soothe the worried coordinator. “There are extra pillows, so I will be comfortable. However I do appreciate the consideration. Thank you, Lotte.” Truthfully, there was nothing that was going to make her leave. No matter if Lotte or Sucy had insisted on staying instead, and the nurse had come to kick her out. They were welcome to set the entire staff on her, she was set on staying, still unwilling to trust Akko to anyone or anything else.

“Are you sure? We could take turns...” Lotte offered, glancing at Sucy who let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. By this point and having heard this same argument close to a half dozen times, each reenactment ending in the same way,Sucy was past the point of quiet patience. She could even mimic Diana's incoming response as she said it.

“There's no point in all three of us losing sleep, I assure you I will be fine and I will let you know if she wakes up.” Diana replied, ignoring the way Sucy was lip-syncing along with the conversation. She felt her eyebrow twitch with irritation. After a full day of listening to both Amanda and Sucy, Diana was past the point of how much sass she could handle, even though they didn't expect her to join into the conversations that was hardly a consolation.

“But—” Lotte started again, stopping once she heard Sucy groan and take her hand, tugging her out into the hallway and towards the exit. That ended the discussion as she removed Lotte from the room by force, muttering under her breath the entire time.

Diana watched them go, quickly leaving her line of sight through the small window on the door before letting out a deep breath and rubbing her forehead. Feeling safe to finally allowing herself to drop the expression she had been schooling since breakfast, Diana allowed her mask to fall.

She had learned long ago that people would try and interact with her less if she looked calmer than she felt. Somehow, looking frantic seemed to make people want to talk to her more, which was an oddity seeing as how even people who typically avoided her or appeared afraid of her made an effort to ask if she was okay. Which, while kind, was a point of irritation. Of course she wasn’t okay. None of this was okay. What a positively ridiculous question to ask.

Running her hands up to glide through her hair, Diana closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before picking up the extra pillow and situating herself in her chair. Deciding that while she wouldn’t be able to sleep much, she should at least attempt to get a little now that the room was quiet. Smoothing out the fabric of her shorts and shirt, Diana crossed her legs, lifting one knee over the other and let out a deep sigh. Glancing at Akko's hand, she worried her lip and debated on taking it. Having the nurse's schedule nearly memorized by now, she knew they shouldn't be in for a few hours but...

“Hey there, beautiful. What are you doing in a place like this?” Akko rasped out, throat dry and head tilted against her pillow to regard Diana. Dark bags hung heavily under her eyes, her smile lopsided but expression still soft as she took in Diana’s presence.The battered trainer’s tired eyes flitted around like she was trying to figure out if the girl sitting in front of her was real.

Diana felt her eyes go wide, frozen staring down at where she had been focused picking at a loose string on her shorts. Listening to the voice she recognized instantly, but still had to wonder if it had been a dream or if her imagination playing a cruel trick on her, Diana was left slowly processing. Heart pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears, she swallowed before looking up at the soft red eyes, full of affection and waiting for her to respond.

“I—” Diana felt her tongue refuse to respond, mind reeling and struggling to process what she should say.

She felt tears well up, wanted to throw herself at the other girl, to take her in a bone crushing hug. To cry and apologize, to make her believe that she had tried, had done everything she could think of. To repeat _I’m sorry_ until her voice was hoarse enough to rival Akko's own. To ask her what happened, to yell about how worried she had been. How worried she still was.

She wanted to scold her for not waiting, for—

“I'm going to get the nurse,” Was what came out instead. She needed to take a moment to compose herself and also needed someone else to confirm she wasn't dreaming, that she hadn't fallen asleep and this wasn't all just a blissful lie. She settled for the pragmatic, logical response over the emotional.

“Wait!” Akko called back, moving to reach out for the retreating girl before wincing and freezing. The trainer’s face contorted in unexpected pain and she coiled in on herself, coughing when her chest struggled to keep up with the demand for oxygen.

Diana froze, torn between wanting to do something and uncertain of how she could help, afraid that if she touched her it would only make it worse. She’d only hurt her. Diana was left fretting and hovering silently before she spotted the glass of water, fresh since beginning the habit of dumping and refilling the beverage every hour to keep a routine in an attempt to feel like she was doing _something_.

With a jerky motion she held it out, watching as Akko eyed the cup, shooting a confused look at Diana before reaching to take it.

“I'll hold it, just—” Diana flushed, clearing her throat and moving it closer. “Just don't try and move too much. You have two fractured ribs and some bruising. They said if you woke up we should make sure you didn't try to get up.”

Akko eyed the straw, averting her gaze and seemed to debate before taking a drink and flicking her attention back to Diana. “Thank you,” the trainer mumbled, embarrassed, receiving a curt nod in return.

Trying to keep her grip from shaking, Diana set the cup back down and wrung her hands, worrying her lip and working through what to say. She wanted to ask what happened, but didn't want to stress Akko immediately after waking up. Getting the nurse would be preferable, but Akko had insisted she wait. But mostly, she wanted to apologize.

“Harley is okay,” Diana summarized, deciding to try and start with something positive. “Eevee is as well... Just tired.”

Looking at the shining pokeball resting on top of Akko's folded clothes, Diana reached out and grabbed it, roughly offering it to her girlfriend who stared at the orb mutely.

“I was able to pick up Mizar, he's fine. Your, er—” Diana hesitated, remembering the red, angry serpent that was coiled up in the hospital and decided to leave it alone for now. Later, when she was sure Akko could handle it. “I knew you'd want them when you woke up, so I visited the pokecenter earlier...” The trainer trailed off, wracking her brain for what else she could say.

Instead of responding, Akko stared at Mizar's ball, silent and scrunching up her nose, thinking. Diana could see it clearly, the way the gears were turning, most likely just as confused as she was herself. Her expression was tired and she blinked slowly as she struggled to fight against the pain killers that were trying to lull her back to sleep.

“Akko, I—” Diana started to apologize, needing to say it, needing Akko to hear it. She didn’t expect to be forgiven, but—

“I'm sorry,” Akko whispered, tears filling her already puffy eyes before spilling over and running down her cheeks, never once raising her gaze from Mizar's ball still sitting on Diana's open palm.

“I tried—” Akko sucked in a wavering breath, moving to wipe her face and flinching when her body protested the movement. “I tried calling, I tried to think of another option. We were just looking for a door, I—”

Dumbstruck, Diana rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her distraught girlfriend, placing a knee on the hospital bed and holding her tightly, temporarily forgetting how fragile Akko was and recoiling when she heard a whimpered, “Ow.”

Releasing her hold, Diana sat back on the edge of the bed and held her hands up in surrender. Uncertain of how she could help and left watching Akko struggle, Diana swallowed the building tears. She reminded herself she needed to stay calm or Akko was sure to follow her example, and right now that wouldn’t do either of them any good.It wasn’t Akko’s fault, Diana had never blamed her. Not really.

“I know,” She assured, reaching to wipe Akko's cheek when she looked down and away. “I know you did,” Diana breathed, gently brushing away brown locks and kissing the exposed temple. Closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the side of Akko's head and taking a deep, uneven breath, she soaked in the warmth from the other girl’s skin, feeling her heartbeat below her skin and inhaling deeply, taking in the scent that was so familiar. Even tempered by the overpowering smell of the hospital, there was an underlying note that was distinctly Akko. It was what Diana could only describe as happiness.

“All that matters is you're okay,” the trainer admitted in a low whisper, smiling when she heard Akko make a noise in her throat in deference. “Well, alive might be more accurate.” Diana teased, forcing a small smile and leaning back as Akko directed an unamused pout at her.

Searching, Diana flicked her gaze back and forth and sucked in a breath. She permitted herself this moment, temporarily allowing herself to forget everything, to look past all of the recent stress. Diana pushed aside her worries over the media, her trial, Kim and trying to protect the girl in front of her. She allowed everything else to fall away, her confusion over what had happened, wondering what more she could have done. Silenced her concern for the repeating pattern that Akko had found herself in and simply watched the girl in front of her. Diana forcibly allowed herself to be happy, to take this victory as small as it was and revel in it.

Diana memorized the face she was so fond of, the small nose, the kind eyes and the hair that never seemed to want to stay with the rest of her bangs. The rebellious strand moved to tickle against Akko's nose, only to be blown away with a puff of annoyance.

Without warning, Akko's expression changed from a pout to rush forward, crashing her lips against Diana's and let out a soft whine in her throat. The eager trainer scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brow as she resisted moving away. Akko ignored the protest of her ribs, needing the physical contact as much as Diana did and stubbornly fought against the shaking of her damaged frame.

Gently, once the surprise had passed, Diana pressed a hand to Akko's chest and pushed her back. Diana urged her to lie down, predicting the incoming protest and smiling as she leaned forward. Placing an affectionate kiss to Akko's lips and moving to her, rather than the other way around the doting trainer gently rubbed her thumb over Akko’s cheek, halting her girlfriend’s attempts to surge forward for more and moving back.

“Wait,” Akko mumbled, protesting and reaching out when she noticed Diana moving away, her expression tight as she sucked in air through clenched teeth. Diana raised a questioning eyebrow, smirking as she watched Akko struggle to catch her breath, eyes hazy. Diana watched as she worked to process her response, amused. Each time Akko would react so strongly to something as simple as a kiss, it never failed to send a pleased shiver throughout her body. Diana watched as Akko's tongue flicked out to run over her lips, unsure if she even realized the habit.

“Akko, we're in the hospital.” Diana explained, setting her hand on top of her girlfriend's, watching as she pouted. “And you have two fractured ribs, you're going to have trouble breathing for a few weeks. I'm not going to—”

“I don't see how that matters,” Akko grouched, cheeks tinted a light pink as she stared down at the sheet covering her up to waist. “Even when my ribs are fine you still leave me breathless so it shouldn't matter...”

The disappointed girl continued to mumble, bottom lip sticking out as her pouty protest continued.

“Is that so?” Diana teased, enjoying the way Akko's expression twisted a little tighter. She found her attention momentarily drawn to the peppered bruises that marred the other girl’s skin, taking in each tiny cut and scrape that covered her and reminding herself. Despite the light banter, Diana felt herself wanting to give in and lose herself in the warmth and physical contact. But she needed to be careful. Any touch she offered could very well end up hurting her. Even if Akko wouldn't admit it. Far too stubborn.

When Akko stared down at her sheets, silent and contemplating, Diana hummed and gently squeezed the hand she was holding. “Is it okay if I get a doctor? I'd feel better if they checked on you, now that you're awake.”

Akko nodded in response, avoiding looking at Diana and waited while the latter stepped into the hallway, keeping one foot in the door so it wouldn't close and called for assistance. Diana stepped back, waiting quietly as the doctor arrived and went through a series of checks.He started by asking Akko if she knew where she was, her name, what day it was and so forth before moving on to check her reflexive responses and eyes to make sure there weren’t any residual neurological symptoms. The doctor finished, making a note and leaving new instructions for the night nurse.

Letting Diana and Akko know that she passed the tests with flying colours, he promised to come back and do another check in the morning and urged his patient to get some rest.

“Diana,” Akko mumbled, once the door was closed and they were left alone once again. The other trainer hummed in response, moving to reset her pillow and prepare to settle in for the night. Diana fully intended to follow the doctor's orders and go to sleep once Akko had drifted off; the sleepy girl’s eyes were already half-lidded, heavy and blinking every few seconds.

When no continuation was forthcoming, Diana looked up from her nesting and noted Akko staring at her blankets with fear in her eyes and hands shaking slightly. She appeared to be caught in trying to figure out how to word her next question and bit the inside of her cheek.

“Move,” Diana instructed, following her hunch and standing back up, gesturing with her hand for Akko to shimmy over. When the other trainer stared back up, expression blank and blinking, Diana cleared her throat. The heir found herself needing to look away in an attempt to suppress the blush crawling up onto her cheeks, suspecting she knew what Akko wanted to ask.

“But—” Akko started to say, and Diana could already hear her protests, watching as her girlfriend looked past her to the door, blushing as well and averting her gaze. Akko was worried that someone would come in and still wanted to respect Diana's request for privacy. Even after everything that had happened, she still considered Diana's feelings first.

“It's fine,” Diana said, keeping her voice even as she made another motion for Akko to scooch over to make room for her on the bed intended for one. Nodding, Akko slowly rolled onto her side, wincing when her body protested and curling her knees up slightly. Suddenly very much aware that the hospital gown was open at the back, she realized that fact at the same time as Diana. Flushing a deep scarlet and tensing, Akko swallowed and hid her face in her pillow.

Clearing her throat, Diana tried to focus her attention anywhere but the lean muscles that rippled up Akko's torso, her exposed skin disappearing under the bandages just below her shoulders. Diana swallowed, eyes running over her muscled, bare back and slowly moving lower where thankfully the blankets still covered.

As carefully as she could, stopping each time she felt the bed move, Diana slipped in behind her and moved as close as she dared. Checking to make sure she wouldn’t hurt Akko, Diana barely allowed herself contact and gently draped her arm over the other girl's waist, nuzzling her nose against the exposed shoulder. The heir desperately tried to ignore the way her heart thrummed, resisting the urge to move closer and instead melting into the warmth radiating off Akko's skin. Gentle kisses were the only contact that Diana permitted herself as she fought her internal war not to touch. She fought not to pull Akko back, to listen to her heartbeat. Diana reminded herself with each passing glance at Akko’s bruised skin that she needed to be cautious.

Once settled and feeling Akko slip into unconsciousness, hearing the way her breathing changed and watching as her body relaxed, Diana allowed herself to drift off, repeating her self-imposed mantra and reveling in the fact that for the first time, she believed it. For once, it brought the intended comfort rather than a mocking indication that she was trying to force herself to believe something that wasn't true.

Akko was alive. Akko was fine. And as long as she was able to hold her in her arms, Akko was safe.

  
  


 


	74. Transfer Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> I don't think there's anything big to mention here.   
> Thank you to everyone who reached out on 'Fanfiction writer appreciation day', I think I replied to everyone but - just in case- I missed someone, thank you!   
> Anywho, without further ado, enjoy!  
> PS: Ask and you shall receive :3 yes I did read / hear all the low rumbles from the comment section. Don't worry, I got chu.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 73**

**Transfer Complete**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Akko.”

The drowsy trainer heard the call and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, letting out an unhappy groan when the return to the waking world reminded her of every single point of injury at the same time. Her bruised muscles werestiff from the lack of recent use, skin stinging and head pounding. Rubbing her legs together slowly, Akko tried to force herself back to sleep. Whatever it was, it could wait. Right now it was sleep time, which was exactly what she intended to do.

Her intent must have been discovered, because shortly after Akko relaxed once more and began drifting back into a peaceful slumber,she sucked in a breath at the feeling of fingertips brushing her hair away from her ear. This time the call was more intoxicating, the summoner’s voice smooth as silk with a slight hint of being recently awoken in the underlying rasp,making it impossible for her to fall back asleep.

“Babe, wake up.” Diana whispered,her breath warm against Akko's ear and the trainer flushed as the unexpected sensation made her squirm. Feeling her skin prickle with the way the term of endearment made her body react, Akko fought against the urge to moan. Apparently, Diana had no interest in playing fair first thing in the morning. Even if Akko hadn’t told her that she ‘enjoyed’ the nickname Diana had chosen for her, and she hoped it wasn’t too obvious; somehow Diana always seemed to whip it out at the worst possible times. Like right now, while she was trying to sleep.

“Five more minutes,” Akko grumbled back, holding perfectly still in the hope that it would help everything stop throbbing. Listening to the soft noises of Diana moving near her, Akko felt the blankets being tugged gently so they covered her shoulder before a kiss was placed to her forehead.

“You can sleep as much as you want, I just wanted to tell you I have to go shower and change. I also want to stop by the pokecenter and see how Eevee and Harley are doing. Lotte and Sucy are on their way now, I just didn't want you to wake up alone.” Diana whispered, and Akko cracked one eye open to peer at her, watching as the other girl's expression changed and Diana smiled, leaning over the hospital bed in the too dark room. Evidently the sun hadn't risen yet, but Diana had. Since when was she such a morning person? Figures the one morning Akko was finally receiving long-awaited cuddles, Diana decides to wake up before the rest of the world.

“No.” Akko grouched, reaching out to grab the hand that was pressed against the edge of the bed to prop the other girl up. Thinking herself clever at successfully stopping Diana from leaving when the other girl held still, who was watching Akko pout and debating with herself. The prisoner reluctant to forcibly extract her hand in case she hurt Akko unintentionally, leaving Diana awkwardly trying to figure out how to solve the riddle of her escape.

“Akko, they are going to want to take your statement today. Especially now that you've woken up, and the doctor will be back to check on you in two hours. I'd like to be back before either of those happen and I won't be if I don't leave now.” Diana tried to reason, gently tugging her arm in an attempt to pry herself free, finding Akko's grasp tighten like quicksand and letting out a deep sigh. “Lotte and Sucy will be here soon, you won't be alone for long...” Diana trailed off, trying to find the source of Akko's protests and shifting her feet, feeling guilt well up at the look she was fixed with.

Akko hummed low in her throat, blinking and moving to rub her eyes, fighting off sleep. She knew she was being childish, that she shouldn't be afraid to be by herself somewhere as secure as a hospital. It wasn't like anything would or could happen. Everything Diana said was reasonable and made sense; Akko wasn't even sure how long she'd been asleep for. Had Diana left at all while she was asleep? The medication was making it hard to think and it was difficult to process the sluggish thoughts that she did manage to churn out. She just couldn't seem to talk herself into being okay alone, feeling uncharacteristically clingy and frightened.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been fully alone. Ever since she was very young Eevee had been there, or her parents, and more recently her teammates, friends or Diana. Right now Akko found herself in a strange room, couldn't concentrate enough to focus, and the idea of being left completely alone scared her more than she wanted to admit. Having Diana there was a comfort, and the thought of her leaving—if only temporarily—was setting her on edge. It was a concept Akko didn’t have time to fully process before the next prompt was uttered from the blonde beauty watching her, concern wrinkling her brow.

“Akko?” Diana prompted, looking away before returning her focus to the girl in front of her. “It's okay, I can wait until Lotte and Sucy get here,” she offered, and Akko glanced up, noting the small lines of tension around Diana's mouth.The heir was visibly worried she wouldn't be able to finish everything in time for the morning rounds, yet still already running the timeline in her head to see if she could move things around. Diana was trying to fulfill the request, unreasonable or not. As much as Akko wanted to simply agree, to accept the offer that Diana extended, she knew she was being stupid. Diana had already given in last night, despite there being a very real possibility of someone seeing them. To ask for more was greedy and Akko sucked in a breath, preparing herself.

Don’t be a baby, Akko. She said that Lotte and Sucy were on the way, there are people in the hallway and she said she was coming back. Nothing is going to happen.

“I'll be fine,” Akko said, slowly moving to push herself to sit partially up rather than laying on her side, deciding to try and stay awake until Lotte and Sucy arrived. If the action also served to reassure Diana, it would be a bonus. Sitting up would look more convincing than laying down, right?

Trying to do her best not to wince or show how much her body was protesting, Akko forced a smile at the fretting girl beside her, hoping it didn't look more like a grimace. Diana was already hovering and seemed uncertain if she should help, scold,or just wait. Her fingers reached out before curling in as she hesitated, settling for helping to move the blankets and reorganize Akko's belongings so that her pokedex and Mizar's ball were easily within reach.

Seeing the debate clearly on Diana's face, the way she was slanting her gaze away and worrying her lip, Akko plastered on a smile and tried again.

“Mizar will keep me company, and the sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back, right? And there are nurses and doctors everywhere, right? So there's nowhere I'd be safer.” Akko chuckled, trying to convince herself as much as the other girl, fingers tightening in the sheets as she tried to relax back against the propped up pillows. There was nowhere she’d be safer, Akko repeated to herself

Crossing her arms, Diana stared at the door and shifted her weight, needing one more nudge and finding Akko's next statement to be just enough.

“You kinda smell like you need a shower anyways.” Akko teased, feeding amusement into her tone and smirking at the expected rebuttal.

“I do not!” Diana exclaimed,flushing and narrowing her eyes at her accuser. Crossing her arms, Diana tilted her chin away before returning her glower to Akko, ears slightly pink.

Akko scrunched up her nose in a mock display of nasal displeasure and smiled at Diana, shrugging one shoulder and watching as she sputtered. The indignation that littered her companion's face and posture worked to help Akko settle into a natural smile as she found the interaction closer to normal and less stressed than as of late. The mischievous girl was enjoying teasing Diana and watching her start to bark back, scolding Akko for her mischief.

“At least I don't have to wear that ridiculous hospital gown,” Diana retorted, the corner of her lips twitching slightly. She glanced at Akko,eyes twinkling with amusement when Akko puffed out her cheeks and flushed a deep scarlet, remembering her moment of shame from the previous night.

It wasn’t her fault! She really hadn’t intended to flash Diana or do whatever it was she did! Did she flash her? Akko scrunched up her nose as she tried to remember.

“They really should have fastened it a little tighter, not that I'm complaining.”

“You could have said something if it bothered you,” Akko grumbled, twisting the sheets in her grip and sticking out her bottom lip. She could have just told me, or refused, or whatever! It was Diana’s idea, not hers.

Amidst her pouting, Akko noticed Diana start to move towards her and studied her curiously. Taking in her girlfriend’s bemused expression, Akko shifted nervously. What was Diana up to?

Diana hummed, leaning a little closer to her disgruntled girlfriend. “It did bother me,”Diana began, voice low and husky, finding and holding Akko’s searching gaze before finishing with a smirk, “But not in the way you're thinking.”

The heir paused, and Akko looked at her, confused as to what that meant. How else would it bother her? Maybe she should make a 'please explain' pact with Diana the same way she had with Sucy. Although, every time she asked for clarification Diana usually provided it, whereas Sucy only seemed to do so because it amused her to see Akko's reactions.

What she really needed to know though was if Diana was angry with her. She didn't seem like it, but she also seemed... off, somehow. Almost like she was trying too hard to appear okay, every reaction exaggerated. Like she was hyper-aware of each time Akko glanced in her direction and immediately worked to school her expression to one that wouldn't elicit concern.

Akko had tried, she hadn't lied about that.She had tried to recall Eevee, to call for help or figured out a better way—all of those facts didn’t change the point that she had failed again, and the last time she was like this Diana had been so worried she'd snapped and screamed at everyone. She hadn't been able to school her reaction into a calm and cool one like what she was trying to pull off now. Akko honestly wasn't sure if this was better or worse;it was a new side to Diana, one that scared her even though she couldn't explain why.

Akko peeked over at Diana before flicking her gaze back down. She should ask before Lotte or Sucy arrived; she should let her know again she had really tried to be careful, had tried to call, had done everything she could think of to not end up like this. Akko needed Diana to believe that, to forgive her. Or, more importantly, point out what it was she could have done differently. To show her the clue she had missed, so that she didn’t have to face the reality that there was nothing she could have done. That the problem hadn’t been that she simply wasn’t strong enough, smart enough or anything in-between. Akko desperately wished for that to be the case, because if it wasn’t, then she’d have to accept the fact that she had done everything and there was nothing else she could have done. If that was the case, then if something were to happen again, it would turn out the same.And facing that reality was far more terrifying than having Diana be angry with her.

She was confident that she could talk to Diana, they could work on it and eventually be okay. But knowing there was always a chance that circumstances could repeat a third time… That wasn’t something Akko was sure she could find a way to accept without devolving into panic every time Eevee paused, hesitated or became focused on something. There would always be that moment of fear that this time it wasn’t a bug or a leaf that had caught the kit’s attention and once again, and Akko would be helpless to do anything to prevent it.

Akko opened her mouth to speak before remembering the way Diana's face had contorted in rage and pain the last time when she had admitted, _'I thought you were dead'_. She had sworn not to put her through that again, and again had failed. What was she supposed to say? I’m sorry, I don’t intend to keep doing this to you but I guess I’m a magnet for trouble? Frowning, the trainer sucked in a steadying breath, deciding she needed to say _something_ before she dissolved into a puddle of anxiety and lost her ability to form coherent speech.

“Diana—” Akko started, stopping when she heard the other girl begin to speak at the same time, biting off her spurred divulgence before it ever took its first step.

“I need to go if I'm going to,” Diana said, cutting off the lighthearted banter, oblivious to the other girl’s inner dialogue. Akko looked up, closing her mouth and nodding, scolding herself for being a coward and taking Diana’s intervention with a breath of relief. “Apparently I need the shower more than I thought,” She added, trying to keep the taunt out of her voice and starting to straighten. Noting Akko's reluctance to allow the topic change and sucking in a breath, Diana continued, “I shouldn't be long, you're sure you'll be okay until Lotte and Sucy arrive?”

Hesitant, Akko nodded in response, lips forming a tense line and watching while Diana paused, brow wrinkling as she ran through a silent list and looked around the room.

“Do you need anything while I'm out?” She asked, reaching out and reorganizing Akko's belongings for the second time this morning, moving the water so it was closer and pushing her clothes back out of reach. Diana focused on her handiwork, mumbling to herself, and Akko wondered if she was wasting time on purpose, trying to buy time until her teammates arrived, regardless of what Akko said.

Watching Diana’s lips move ever so slightly while she talked to herself, fidgeting and rubbing her index finger against her palm, Akko smiled. Diana was trying so hard to make sure she was okay, she could make an effort too. All she was going to do was shower and check in at the pokecenter—it was fine. Using the warmth from the rush of affection she felt watching the other girl, Akko silently gave herself a pep talk and forced her focus on the inquiry Diana had voiced.

The question made her pause; was there something she needed? No, not really,other than an opportunity to talk to her. However, seeing as that was not going to be an option until later… and was not something she could pick up at the corner store… was there anything else? Akko looked around: her pokedex was already here and Diana had said they hadn't released Eevee or Harley yet... Truthfully she was rather hungry, but mostly she just wanted…

“A kiss?” Akko asked hopefully, waiting when Diana blinked and looked back at her, halting her fretting.

“Can you be more specific?” Diana teased, waiting just a moment for Akko to work up an attempt at sputtering out a reply before sitting down on the edge of the bed and smirking.

What did she mean, ‘more specific?’ Maybe Diana was confused? They were in a hospital, and Diana had said they needed to be careful. But… last night she hadn’t seemed to care about that. Or was it normal to comfort a friend after nearly being crushed by a ton of rumble? That could be it—Diana probably thought she could explain away sleeping beside her but not a kiss.

Pouting, Akko shifted trying to move her leg in a way that didn't make it throb and looked down at her hands. Why did she say that? It was a selfish request, she should just say she was only kidding and let Diana go do what she needed to do while she figured out what it was she was even going to say when they came to question her.

What was a good way to say, ‘My Eevee was sent into a trance that led me to a secret underground base where my pokemon started to fight each other because of this second weird machine which created a huge cave-in, a ton of property damage, and the only reason I’m alive is because of a pink blob with a tail that no one can even prove exists?’

Maybe she should paraphrase. And besides all of that, she still wasn’t a hundred percent it had been Mew. It was more, what else would explain it? The last thing she remembered—

“Well...” Diana drawled, ignorant to Akko's inner musings, half rolling her eyes and glancing at the door. While the room was still dark, dimly lit by the sun beginning to rise outside and the single line of light filtering in through the window on the door from the hallway, Akko could still make out the other girl's subtle facial cues. Seeming to settled a inner debate of her own, Diana continued, voice lowered to barely above a whisper. “If you're not going to answer, I suppose I could explore other...methods.” She let the flirtatious remark come out slowly, with a hint of mirth, arching an eyebrow at Akko’s puzzled stare.

Huh? What methods? What was she even talking about? Confused, Akko started to turn her attention to where Diana was half sitting on the bed beside her, one leg bent and resting beside her companion’s. With an easy elegance, Diana reached out and ran her fingers over the back of Akko’s resting hand, causing the girl to nearly jump out of bed.

Gently, Diana grasped her target, raising it so her lips could graze against the skin on top of her girlfriend’s hand, slowly kissing each bruise and scratch while keeping her focus on what she was doing rather than watching Akko’s reaction.

Stifling a squeak while simultaneously trying to tell her brain to pull her hand away, embarrassed by Diana’s ministrations, Akko cursed her appendage for betraying her and staying still. She knows we’re still in the hospital, right?

Eyes widening, Akko watched, frozen and transfixed as Diana smiled against her skin, soft lips eliciting a shiver as they asked, “Perhaps you meant here?”

Without pausing to wait for a response and humming low in her throat, Diana carefully turned Akko's hand over, kissing her wrist, pressing affectionate heat against the pounding pulse point before moving up slowly, taking care to lavish each patch of marred skin—no matter how small—with affection, issuing a silent apology with each touch. Diana took her time, breath coming out between each press of her lips to bathe sensitive skin as she moved up Akko’s forearm, pausing when she reached the sleeve of the gown resting above her elbow.

“Or maybe,here?” Diana asked, voicing the question without any real expectation of an answer, focus already locked onto her next target.

Shooting a panicked look at the door, Akko found her attention dragged back down to where Diana was still focused on her task. What was she doing? They were going to get caught! What if someone walked in? There was even a small window on the door that someone could look in through. Sure it was dark, but it wasn’t _that_ dark.

Still, even knowing that, Akko couldn’t bring herself to ask Diana to stop. She was enjoying the display of affection, her body craving the touch and the warmth and soaking in each moment it was allowed. Swallowing, Akko tried to figure out what to say. Should she say yes, or no? If she said yes, did that mean Diana was going to stop? Or if she said no, would Diana expect her to respond with _where_ a yes would be? Akko felt her face grow impossibly hotter, imagining the options that were laid out before her. No, saying no was not an option either.

“Um…” Akko mumbled, watching the girl who was driving her absolutely crazy through half-lidded eyes.

Why were words always so hard when Diana was around? It was all too much for Akko to process, to formulate a response. She could feel herself start to grow dizzy, too scared to move lest she do something to mess up whatever had Diana in such a playful mood. She didn't even trust herself to nod, resigning herself to the scorching heat that was running up her neck and cheeks. At least if she had to die, this was definitely the way to go.

“Mmm,” Diana hummed, eyes dark as she focused on her next mark, “Guess not. Well then, how about—?” Leaning closer, Diana couldn't stop her smirk when Akko visibly tensed, breathing a little heavier. Placing her hand on her girlfriend's thigh, Diana ghosted her lips over the crest coming down from Akko's neck, her free hand reaching up to tug the loose neckline of hergown to the side, widening her attack range.

Exercising agonizing languity, Diana placed a soft kiss to each point of injury she found, moving across Akko’s shoulder and up her neck, pausing when she reached her jawline. Swallowing, Akko tilted her chin reflexively away, fighting the urge to look down at Diana or ask what she was doing, what she was waiting for.

Moving her hand up, Diana grazed her nails up the far side of Akko’s neck, ignoring the quiet question that was coaxed from her target’s throat, “Diana?”

She's going to kill me. Akko winced, her chest throbbing when Diana's ministrations worked to kick up her heart rate to new heights. Lungs pushing against bruised and fractured ribs, the trainer tried not to let it show; she was enjoying the attention and genuinely didn’t want Diana to stop,even if it was making it difficult to breathe.

At the same time, it was the first time her mind had grown silent and allowed her to focus on something other than her newly minted fears. Diana was her anchor, and each touch was reminding her what it felt like to be whole rather than a shattered mess. Each kiss planted the seed for hope with a promise that they would be okay.Besides, who needed air anyway? How long was it possible to survive without oxygen?

Akko let out a shuddering breath, allowing Diana’s thumb that traced the underside of her jaw to coax her into moving to the exact spot she was wanted, losing herself in the moment. The rocket base didn't kill her, Gyarados had been closer but still no luck. But Diana—Akko groaned when she felt those teasing lips press against the pulse point under her chin, pausing there to suck and flick her tongue out, applying pressure against the thrumming pulse. But Diana just might finish the job if she didn't—

Akko's thought process was cut off when she felt the nip of teeth join the assault against her neck. A low noise of appreciation rumbled from Diana’s chest before she released her mark, smirk growing wider before kissing up along Akko’s jaw towards her ear,teeth nipping at her earlobe. Eyes fluttering shut, Akko struggled to remain coherent, her abdomen letting out displeased jolts of pain with each breath, warning and reminding her of her limits, annoyed that they were being ignored and increasing in their insistence.

“Still no?” Diana whispered, lips close enough to her girlfriend’s ear that they ghosted against the sensitive, overheating skin. “As it appears that I am terrible at guessing, could you supply a hint?” Diana taunted huskily, gently grazing her nails down the far side of her neck before placing a kiss on the sensitive skin below her girlfriend's ear.

“Uh—” Akko barely managed to choke out, swiping her tongue over her lips.

What was she supposed to say? She was just hoping for a peck on the lips, not this! Not that this wasn't fantastic, but what was Diana thinking? Anyone could walk in at any moment. One of the doctors, nurses or even Lotte or Sucy. What if she was hooked up to one of those heart monitor things and it was going into overdrive right now? There could be a whole stampede of doctors on the way thinking she was dying, which wasn't too far off the truth, but…

She was terrible at this—it wasn’t fair Diana had the ability to be so unbelievably sexy that it turned her into an intelligible puddle of goo. Sucking in a deep breath, Akko balled her fists up in the blankets—each breath she took sparked pain throughout her abdomen—and reached out one hand to grab the back of Diana's neck. Regardless of every muscle in her frame begging her not to, Akko couldn't stop herself from her next split second decision.

Turning and crashing her lips against her torturer's, Akko's heart fluttered when she heard a moan escape the other girl. She was tired of always being the one being teased. If Diana thought it was okay to do this sort of stuff here, then she would be a fool to argue.

Feeling Diana's tongue swipe over her bottom lip, Akko groaned and tried to move closer, flinching when a sharp and searing protest ran up her chest. Diana was still so far away, there wasn't nearly enough contact for Akko's liking. She wanted to pull her against her but could barely hold her grip at the back of the other girl's neck, arm already starting to shake. Her body refused to cooperate with the signals she was issuing, feeling weaker than usual.

Letting out a frustrated whine, Akko allowed her arm to fall, fingers gripping the fabric of Diana's shirt by her waist and tugging as much as she could manage. Hoping that the invitation would be enough to entice Diana to move towards her rather than where she was stubbornly perched on the side of the bed.

The teasing tongue came back, followed by a gentle nip on Akko's bottom lip and she couldn't suppress the moan, following the prompt and opening her mouth. Caught by surprise, Akko's heart beat impossibly harder as Diana eagerly surged forward and flicked her tongue against hers. The added sensation produced a shudder, the curious invader warm, making Akko want to scream with frustration at Diana’s refusal to move closer. Her body refused to cooperate as each time she moved to reach out to shift closer Akko was met with a sharp protest that stopped her. Diana still stubbornly kept her distance, her touch gentle and staying just far enough away that they didn't collide other than the soft hold on her thigh and the press of their mouths against each other.

Diana was aware that any pressure, no matter how willing Akko appeared, would only hurt her and exerted all of her self control not to give in to the less than quiet pleading, no matter how enticing. Diana settled instead for reaching up to scratch her nails over the back of Akko's head as she intertwined her fingers with soft hair.

“Akk—Oh my gosh!” Lotte squeaked, after flinging the door open to the room and surprising the two distracted trainers.

The coordinator panicked briefly, nearly darting back into the hallway before deciding to ignore her embarrassment and running across the room, pointedly avoiding making eye contact with Diana who had turned a deep scarlet, quickly adjusting away from Akko and clearing her throat as she made room for the overjoyed girl.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean—I'm just so happy!” Lotte rambled, throwing her arms around her friend. Akko grimaced, the air literally knocked out of her lungs, and she let out an involuntary yelp at the sudden display of affection. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Lotte panicked, letting go and holding up her hands.

Akko chuckled, reflexively scratching the back of her head before flinching when her body denied the request and settled for awkwardly resting her hands in her lap.

“It's okay,” she tried to assure, glancing past Lotte to where Diana was sitting closer to the end of her bed, looking thoroughly annoyed. The heir’s nails dug into the rumpled sheets as she shot ice cold daggers at the door, lips pursed and cheeks still slightly flushed.

“You know this is a hospital, right?” Sucy deadpanned, her expression carefully neutral as she pulled the door shut with a click and walked across the room to stand on the opposite side of Akko’s bed. “Weren’t you leaving to go take a cold shower? You look like you could use one.”

“I'm aware of where I am,” Diana snapped in response, the aggressive edge cutting through the happy atmosphere and setting everyone present on edge. Akko blinked, whipping her attention from where Lotte was still trying to apologize and looked where Diana who was spitting venom back of her own. “I should apologize though, I was under the impression you were taught basic manners such as knocking before entering a closed door.”

Arching an eyebrow, Sucy turned her attention the the brooding trainer, “Were you really banking on the doctors or nurses knocking before entering? Or were you planning on telling them you were taking Akko’s temperature using your tongue rather than a thermometer?” Crossing her arms, the researcher glowered at her constant point of irritation, not in the mood to put up with the snark, no matter how fancily it slipped out. “Frankly, you should be thankful it was Lotte and I who walked in on you two, it’s not like we haven’t caught you groping each other before.”

“Sucy!” Lotte squeaked, blushing darker than either of the guilty parties and shooting her teammate a pleading look.

“It’s fine, Lotte.” Diana replied, standing up and smoothing her shirt before turning a dark look across the barrier that separated them. “I won’t take anything Sucy says to heart, after all, jealousy has been known to make us say things that a clear head would otherwise prevent.”

Both of the sparring parties stared across the expanse of Akko’s bed, the physical barrier the only thing that stood between them and the next world war. The sheer rage and disdain they each held for the other party was enough to lower the room temperature and send teeth chattering. Akko wasn’t even sure why or what they were fighting about.

Why would Sucy be jealous? Because Diana had been the one there when she had woken up maybe? And it’s not like this was the first time they’d been walked in on, so why was Sucy making such a big deal about it? Sure this was the first time in a public place, but—

“Wh—” Sucy started to growl, jerking back when Akko let out a loud exclamation, desperate to cut off the argument before it had a chance to start back up again.

“Stop it!” Why did this happen every single time? They always seemed to be doing so much better, and then out of nowhere _something_ would revert Sucy and Diana back into full battle mode. Had something happened between them while she was sleeping? Or was the prospect of the two of them getting along more akin to a fairytale than a realistic, eventual possibility?

Akko looked between her two feuding companions and grimaced,her breaths coming out with a slight wheeze and she absently rubbed at her ribs, hoping to alleviate some of the tension.

“Can’t you two just—” A sudden jolt caused Akko to clench her teeth, cutting off her attempt at peace making.

“Akko!” Diana and Lotte said in near unison, the trainer reaching out tentatively, unsure of how she could help. Lotte fretted and was equally distraught as to what she could do, holding her hands up and letting out a string of unhappy noises.

“I’m fine,” Akko grit out, waiting for her body to stop its angry assault.

Looking between the two angry girls, Lotte bit the inside of her cheek and tried to amend the situation while Akko was recovering. “Can’t you two just get along? You’re both just worried about Akko, right? Shouldn’t we be more focused on the fact that she’s okay rather than attacking each other over nothing?”

“She started it,” Sucy muttered under her breath, curling her nose at the unpleasant idea of having to apologize.

“Only you would see me kissing _my_ girlfriend as some sort of issued challenge,” Diana retorted, sending the room once more into a subzero battleground for two. When Sucy opened her mouth to issue her response, Diana turned her cheek away and pointedly ignored her, placing a quick kiss to Akko’s forehead before standing back. “I do need to go though. Lotte, I trust you will keep an eye on her while I’m gone?”

“Or just in general, considering the one time you were supposed to be the one with her she ended up in the hospital,” Sucy whispered under her breath, just loud enough that she was heard over the quiet hum of the monitoring machines.

Oh… Crap.

Akko’s eyes widened, hearing the quiet utterance that drained the colour from her face and she glanced at Diana who was still half bent, frozen with one hand reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears. She didn’t need to ask if Diana had heard; the way her eyes had darkened and her jaw was pulled into a taut enough line to cut stone with nostrils flared was enough confirmation.

“Diana, she didn’t mean—” Akko tried to reassure, reaching out to hold on to her furious girlfriend’s forearm and shooting a distraught look back at Sucy.

Why would she say that? It wasn’t Diana’s fault! Crap, think of something, Akko! Before Diana and Sucy end up in hospital beds as well!

“You said you were going to check on Eevee and Harley for me, right?” Akko prompted, tugging a little harder on Diana’s arm to try to get her to look at her rather than at her teammate. Seeing the hesitation to allow Sucy’s remark to go unchecked, Akko lowered her voice, “Please?” She pleaded, begging her to let it go. “I’d feel better knowing they were okay before talking to the police.”

Please don’t kill Sucy. Diana let out a deep breath and flicked her attention to Akko, some of her anger dying down and the hopeful trainer offered a small smile, hoping that it would be enough to stop the brawl. For now, at least.

Setting her lips in a thin line, Diana looked down, catching Akko’s silent request and deflated. “Of course,” she forced a smile, attempting to keep the anger out of her voice and gently reaching to unclasp Akko’s hand from her arm. Forcing herself to avoid eye contact with the bristling researcher, Diana left, pulling the door shut with a louder bang than necessary to punctuate her abrupt departure.

Shooting an angry glare at Sucy, and resisting the urge to spit out her tongue or yell at her, Akko rolled onto her side and pouted.

“You didn’t need to pick a fight with her,” Akko snapped, scrunching up her nose and letting out as deep a breath as she could manage. “I’m going to try and get some sleep while we wait,” she grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut to make her statement more believable.

Why would Sucy say that? Akko ground her teeth in frustration, why couldn’t two of her favourite people just get along? Or at least remain sort of civil. Maybe she should just do what her mom suggested and lock them in a room together until they got along. It was a tempting idea; the only thing stopping her was the knowledge it was more likely only one of them would end up leaving the room. She had one more question left, so she could force Sucy to tell her why she hated Diana so much. But that wouldn’t stop them from fighting.

Watching Akko roll over, Lotte let out a deep sigh, “Okay… We’ll wake you when they get here.” The coordinator frowned, sitting down in her chair from the previous day. “I really am happy you’re okay, Akko. We both are.”

Sucy remained silent, folding her arms and glaring at the far wall, content with the resolution of silence.

 

~o~

 

“Akko, look who’s here!” Lotte sang, gently shaking her teammate’s shoulder and trying to rouse her from her slumber.

Blinking, Akko squinted at the sunlight that was bathing the room. If this was Lotte’s way of saying that the blazing, eye-destroying sun was here, then message received. Slowly, Akko fought sore muscles to rub at her eyes and wake up more when she heard a yip and froze.

Fear welled up in the pit of her stomach and Akko saw a flash of fangs before twisting and fixing her sight on where Eevee was being held out by Diana, standing beside the bed. The fox was happily wagging her tail at lightspeed, squirming to be put down.

Breathing hard, Akko winced and subconsciously pushed herself back, watching Eevee for a sign that she was acting strangely. Eevee watched her trainer, tilting her head before lowering her head and whining - tail coming to a halt and curling between her dangling legs.

“Akko, what’s wrong?” Diana asked, frowning and pulling the fox back against her, “It’s Eevee…” The trainer trailed off, confused at Akko’s strange reaction to her best friend.

“You shouldn’t—” Akko cut herself off. She was about to tell Diana to put Eevee down and recall her. To get away from her, that it wasn’t safe. It wasn’t Eevee’s fault, but if they were able to turn her into—

Akko swallowed, trying to push away the memory of those near slitless eyes that were so different from now. The fox had been feral, without any sign of recognition of who Akko was. No hesitation before she had charged.

It’s Eevee, Akko reminded herself.

“H-hey, pretty girl…” Akko chuckled, holding out her hand and trying to keep it from shaking. Eevee perked up slightly, tail still curled, the tip wagging slightly and she started to whine. Squirming to the point of where Diana was struggling to hold her, the hesitant trainer moved closer so Akko could touch her and watched for any sign of panic to resurface.

Overjoyed, Eevee lifted her chin for scratches, trying to tilt her head enough that she could still lick at her trainer’s hand and struggled to be put down, yipping and whining the entire time.

“Eevee, remember what I told you—” Diana tried to calm the fox, nearly dropping her at a particularly enthusiastic twist.

Eevee’s ears shot up and she glanced at her captor before going limp, only her tail still wagging, small frame shaking with the effort it took not to show off her joy. Once she was sure Eevee was going to behave, Diana gently set her down before Akko on the bed and raised an eyebrow at the fox as she gently tiptoed closer and rolled onto her back along Akko’s legs.

“I didn’t think she had an off button,” Lotte smiled subtly, shaking her head, ‘no’ at Sucy who was watching the reunion like she wanted to say something, lips parted and brow dragged down in a sharp ‘v’ formation.

Akko watched her partner who was wiggling happily beside her, tail kicked back into overdrive and tried to stuff down the panic that was still lingering in the background. It was okay, it was Eevee.

“Do you have her pokeball?” The trainer asked, trying to keep the waver out of her voice and peeked up as Diana nodded and set the ball beside Mizar’s. Seeing the custom ball helped to settle some of her nerves. At least if anything happened, she could recall her again.

Focusing on her fingers, Akko scratched under Eevee’s chin and found herself mulling over recent events. The trainer put all her effort into trying to focus on the happy fox she recognized and loved more than anything rather than the recent trauma they had both suffered. Did Eevee remember that happening? Akko hoped not. The kit would feel terrible, and there was no point in both of them having to recover from the events. She didn’t know what she’d do if she had three traumatized pokemon.

“Akko?” Diana pressed, gently touching the distracted girl’s arm to get her attention.

“Huh?” Akko mumbled, looking up from her fingers and finding everyone watching her. What did she miss?

“Are you sure you’re okay to talk to the police? I can ask them to come back...” Lotte offered when Diana remained silent, sharing a perplexed expression that was a near mirror to Sucy’s.

“Oh,” Akko breathed, hand stilling. “They’re here now?” She asked, receiving a nod in return, “Ya, that’s fine…”

Might as well get it over with. The trainer wound her fingers into the thick fur of Eevee’s neck ruff, using the small mammal as a steadying force and casting one last sidelong glance at where her pokeball was resting.

 

Stepping out into the hall for a moment, Lotte let them know Akko was ready and re-entered the room with Officer Jenny in tow. The police officer offered a curt nod to each member in the room and walked to stand at the end of Akko’s bed, Diana shifting to stand a little further away.

Clearing her throat, the police member began, “Thank you for agreeing to speak with me, Miss Kagari. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind giving a formal statement and clearing up some of the confusion in regards to what happened during your brief disappearance.”

“Ya, that’s fine.” Akko mumbled before realizing and raising her voice, “I mean, no I don’t mind!” She amended, flushing. “I don’t know how much help I will be, I don’t really understand everything that happened either,” The trainer left out an awkward chuckle, resisting the urge to look away or scratch at the side of her neck and settled for keeping her hand in Eevee’s fur.

“Well, why don’t you just tell me what you do remember. Don’t worry about needing to be able to explain anything, you’re not in trouble. Just tell me how you remember the events of August first as they happened.” The officer assured, unlatching her notepad and taking out a small black device from her utility belt. Her navy blue uniform was immaculate, belt and sash sitting with perfect professionalism across her chest and waist.

Nodding, Akko sucked in a breath, watching as the officer hit record on the small device and holding it in front of her. Right… How she remembered them.

“Well…” Akko scrunched up her nose, hitting rewind on her memory and trying to go back to where the night started. “I was waiting at the gates of the park,” Akko began, remembering checking her pokedex repeatedly for a message from Diana.

“What were you waiting for? Are you referring to the central park?” The officer prompted when Akko grew silent.

“Um—” Akko froze, glancing at where Diana was standing. Crap, she couldn’t tell her that she was waiting for Diana for their date. Nothing like making a statement to the police and having it on record to out them. Then again, was the officer allowed to share their records? Probably considering how often they gave statements to the press. Was it illegal to lie?

“We were supposed to meet for a celebratory dinner.” Diana offered, keeping her voice even and sensing what Akko was stuck on, “It’s become a bit of a tradition after defeating the current badge.”

“Right!” Akko squeaked, flushing. Crap, that didn’t appear awkward at all.

“And that was how you knew to contact the authorities?” Officer Jenny asked, looking over to where Diana was standing. The heir’s posture relaxed and poised, hands folding in front of her and loose.

“Yes, I was alerted that something had gone amiss when she called me and I couldn’t find her where we had agreed to meet.” Diana supplied, carefully keeping her attention away from Akko and focusing on keeping her voice from wavering.

Blinking, Akko listened to Diana’s recant of the situation. “So, you could hear me?” Akko asked, confused. There had been so much static, and when the call had dropped she hadn’t been sure whether or not her message had been received. Considering Diana hadn’t arrived, which in retrospect was probably a blessing, she hadn’t been sure.

“Partially,” Diana slanted her gaze away, opening and closing her mouth before settling on the appropriate response, “I could make out snippets, but it was so distorted that I couldn’t understand anything you were trying to say.”

“Oh,” Akko breathed, so all the call had done was let Diana know something was wrong but not what or where she had gone. So much for trying to do the responsible thing.

“Going back a little bit, how did you get from the park to calling Miss Cavendish for assistance?” Officer Jenny interjected, trying to get them back on track.

“Right, sorry—” Akko started, well she might as tell the whole story. Whether they choose to believe it or not, there was really nothing she could do to control that. “Well, I was waiting for Diana to go to dinner and Eevee took off, so I went after her. She wasn’t listening and wouldn’t let me recall her,” Akko explained, recalling the way she had yelled for Eevee to stop and the fox had dodged her attempts to call her back into her ball.

“I followed her into the casino and she ran down a hallway,” Akko continued, words coming out a little faster as she focused on a single spot on her sheets, trying to get it all out in a single rush. “There was this vending machine that moved and then Eevee ran behind it, down this hidden passageway.” Diana flinched, turning to look at Akko who hadn’t noticed her discomfort.

“That’s when I called Diana,” Akko sufficed, licking her lips and watching the events play out in her head, closing her eyes and stifling the rising fear, reminding herself Eevee was fine now. “I went after her when the call dropped and the machine started to move back into place, I tried to stop it from moving it but it was too heavy.”

‘ _Eevee!’_ Akko heard the echo of her panicked cry, watching as she finally let go and took off after her partner. Pushing away the next series of events, Akko skipped to the ending, unable to bring herself to say it. Not if she wanted to explain the rest. “I was able to recall Eevee when she ran into a door and heard voices, I decided my best shot was to surprise them and find a way out.”

“What brought you to that decision?” Officer Jenny cut in, not following the nervous trainer’s logic.

“Uh, well… Eevee was acting the same as the time in Mount Moon, which we found out was because of Team Rocket. So I kinda figured…” Akko tried off, shifting awkwardly. Perhaps saying her initial reaction was to attack before being attacked should have been explained with a little more clarity. “So, when I went through the door and found two of their members—I recognized their uniforms—” Akko explained in a rush, watching the officer to see if her original assessment of ‘you aren’t in trouble’ might have changed. “I had Harley use sleep powder to knock them out and then locked them in the room before trying to find a way out.”

“Harley is…” Officer Jenny flipped through her notes, focus flitting across the pages as she quickly scanned the information she had brought with her.

“My Ivy—er, my Venusaur.” Akko explained, glancing at Lotte when she made a noise like she wanted to say something but stopped herself, embarrassed. Akko could relate; shehad been just as surprised when it had happened.

“Right, you can continue.” The officer clicked her pen, making a quick note before turning her full focus back to the nervous trainer.

“Uh,” Akko ran back over what she had already said and refocused on where she was, “Right, so we started to look for a way out but most of the doors were locked. We eventually found what looked like a garage of sorts. There was no one else in the building, and then—” Akko paused, trying to remember _what_ had happened, “I don’t know.” The trainer shook her head, “I just remember everything hurting and then black. When I woke up, Harley was also really out of it and it took a long time before I could hear anything or move and then there was this old man wearing a lab coat. He had taken my other two pokeballs, Eevee and my Magikarp.”

“The man in the lab coat?” The officer asked, “Can you tell me anything else you remember about him? Any defining marks, a tattoo or a scar for example.”

“Um,” Akko tried to focus on her memory, finding it covered in haze and difficult to decipher, “Not really, he was a little taller than me and was almost completely bald. He didn’t have any scars of tattoos… He was old, if that helps…” That could be anyone of hundreds of people, even her dad fit that description. Although her dad still had some colour in his hair, the man in the lab coat didn’t. “He said his boss wanted something from me,” Akko paused, uncertain if she should tell the officer _what_ the man had asked for.

“What was it?” The officer asked, voice eager and watching Akko like a Staraptor.  

“I-I’m not sure, he wasn’t making much sense and I was having a hard time focusing.” Akko fibbed, spewing out the answer in a rush without giving it much thought. Clenching her hands in the sheets, Akko hoped it wasn’t too obvious she had lied. She could feel Diana’s eyes boring into her. She was going to explain the whole truth to her later. Not the abridged version.

“Are you sure? Anything would help.” The officer pressed, frowning slightly when Akko shook her head no, hair whipping back and forth. Letting out a defeated sigh, the older woman rubbed her forehead, “It’s okay. What else do you remember?”

“I don’t—” Akko started, forcing the panic down when it started to creep up her throat, “He did something,” She started in a rush, hands shaking as she tried to push past it.

“Was he the one who hurt you?” The officer asked in a low voice, trying to offer some comfort when she saw Akko start to unravel.

“No,” Akko said with forced, “No, not me. He did something to my Magikarp and he evolved… But it was—he was in so much pain, and then he started to attack me and Harley.” Akko felt tears well up in her eyes, recalling the agonized shriek that rippled through the water serpent. The sheer amount of pain that radiated from every fiber of his being would haunt her, of that she was sure.

“It all happened so fast, Harley tried to protect me—when I was hit by his tail, she evolved and tried to shield me and then the building started to collapse, I think it was my fault—” Akko let out bursts of air, pushing at the sheets on her legs, lost in her recount of her tale. The debris crashing down, the desperation and relief as she was finally able to recall Harley and Gyarados.

“I think—” Akko panted, finding her chest tight and reaching up to rub at her gown covered skin, trying to alleviate some of the pressure.

It was her fault—Diana had said the building had collapsed. What if someone was hurt? What if the members she had knocked unconscious were crushed? They wouldn’t have been able to try to get out in time—and she had locked them in!

Looking at where Diana was watching her, Akko’s eyes were wide with fear, trying to fill her lungs enough to voice her question. She needed to know, did she kill someone? Was that why everyone was being so weird? Was that why Sucy was so angry?

“Diana?” Was the only thing Akko managed to whimper out, hoping that it would be enough for her to puzzle out. She couldn’t breathe, that was the solitary thought repeating in her mind. Wave after wave of fear rolled up from her stomach, pressing against her lungs and knocking what little wind she had managed to collect out. Akko felt like she was going to be sick, and swallowed the non-existent lump that was pressing against her throat, hands sweating and shaking.

There were so many people in the casino when she had run through it, she had gone down… They said the casino had collapsed. What if all those people—

“Hey, Akko! Focus on me,” Diana pushed past the officer, placing both hands on either side of her girlfriend’s cheek, raising her voice to try and catch her focus as Akko stared past her, breathing hard. “Akko!” Diana pressed again, lowering her voice and trying to keep it even so some of her worry didn’t leak into Akko, only adding fuel to the fire.

Lotte rushed past her, pushing the door open and shouting for help when Akko continued to struggle for air.

“Babe, focus on me—” Diana tried again, finally sparking a hint of recognition and taking whatever small inch she was given, “—copy me, in...”she instructed, sucking in a deep breath and holding it for a second before letting it out, “...out.”

She repeated the message, holding Akko’s tear-filled gaze and patiently going through the motions until Akko started to sync up with her, using the pattern to suck in a breath, slowing the roiling inside and beginning to catch her breath.

“There you go,” Diana smiled, “One more.”

Nodding, Akko put everything she had into following Diana’s instructions, putting on blinders to everything else. Building a wall so she was blind and deaf to every other outward stimulation, all she saw was Diana, and she copied her breathing. All she heard were her quiet, calm instructions with the gentle touch of her fingers against her cheeks.

Vaguely, she was aware as a nurse rushed past, injecting something into her IV to help calm her her down.

“You’re okay,” Diana assured, watching as Akko’s eyes fluttered, the sedative taking effect.

“Is everyone else?” Akko managed to asked, slumping forward to lean heavily against Diana’s shoulder, wincing when the other girl moved forward to hold her more upright rather than leaning forward.

“They’re still looking, but so far it looks like no one was hurt.” Officer Jenny said, standing further back and watching as the nurse was taking Akko’s pulse, a finger pressed against her wrist. Using the clock to gauge how she was faring, she counted the beats per minute.

Akko let out of a breath of relief, feeling tears slip down her cheek as she startedto cry, feeling Diana start to rub her back and murmur, trying to soothe her distraught girlfriend.

“I don’t know what happened,” Akko hiccoughed, the admission barely audible but still enough for the officer to catch it. With a sigh she turned off her recorder, stiffening when she saw the glare the nurse had her fixed with, sensing she was about to be kicked out.

“I would like to speak with you further—” The officer began, stiffening and trying to keep her personal air when she saw everyone present fix her with an unhappy glower. “—but it can wait until you are feeling better.” The officer cleared her throat. “If you remember anything else, please contact me,” she finished, setting her card down with the rest of Akko’s belongings and taking her leave.

“How are you feeling, Miss Kagari?” The nurse asked as she grabbed the chart hanging off the end of Akko’s bed.

“Fine,” Akko mumbled, embarrassed and pushing herself away from Diana and trying not to dwell on the tear stained shirt. “Just tired…” The trainer mumbled and the nurse nodded, scribbling on the chart before putting it back. “I’m sorry,” Akko said, glancing at Diana before looking away.

“Don’t be,” Diana shook her head, still rubbing Akko’s arm and working on keeping her calm. With a final warning to take it easy, and Eevee moving to curl up on her trainer’s lap, Akko let out a large breath of air. “I do have one question though, if that’s okay.” The heir started, voice low.

Akko nodded, surprised it wasn’t a thousand questions.

Reaching back, Diana took Harley’s ball and set it beside Eevee’s before reaching back to unclick one more. Holding the unfamiliar ball in her hand, she held it out for Akko to inspect. The cover was black, with solid yellow stripes running parallel to each other from the front on either side of the clasp to the back.

“When did this happen?”

Akko blinked at the ball, confused. She didn’t recognize it, “Whose is that?” She asked, trying to find some clarity. Was Diana testing her memory? It didn’t look like one of hers.

Hesitating, Diana’s hand tensed around the ball, “She’s yours.”

  
  
  
  


 


	75. Seeking an Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> So, not sure if there's anything to note here. I am barely conscious after moving. Everything went mostly according to plan, which is about the best you can hope for when moving, lol!  
> I'm far too tired to remember if I was supposed to answer anything here, so I apologize if that is the case. Leave any questions you have in the comments and I will get to them ASAP. Enjoy the chapter!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 74**

**Seeking an Answer**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“When did this happen?” Diana asked, the unfamiliar black and yellow pokeball resting on her open palm, waiting for the other trainer to respond.

Akko blinked at the ball, confused. She didn’t recognize it. “Whose is that?” she asked, trying to find some clarity. Was Diana testing her memory? It didn’t look like one of Diana's, and she knew it wasn't one of hers. So then...?

Hesitating, Diana’s hand tensed around the ball, “She’s yours.”

“No it's not,” Akko replied back instantly. Harley's ball was a normal pokeball, so was Mizar's and Diana had already returned both of them. Eevee's was a soothe ball, and was resting with the other two. That only left Gyarados, and while it was possible that his ball had been upgraded, Akko was positive he was a boy. After the embarrassing oops with Harley, she had made sure to triple check once he was registered to her trainer ID. That accounted for all of her pokemon. She hadn't caught anything else, and since she had everyone accounted for, that meant that she hadn't traded and simply forgotten. Not that seemed like something she would be able to forget, or at least, she hoped not.

“I was under the same impression when Nurse Joy handed me the pokeball when I requested to withdraw all of your healthy pokemon...” Diana began, unsure if she should keep holding the ball out when Akko made no move to take it and let it rest on the bed beside Eevee.

The fox sniffed at the new object, tail wagging slightly but otherwise moving with slow and deliberate motions, making sure to heed Diana's instructions to be careful. They had had an extensive talk before Diana had returned about not jumping all over Akko or being too rough for a little while.

“I checked, and this pokeball is registered to your roster.” Diana explained, “So while its ownership is not in question, I'm afraid there's no information as to who she previously belonged to or how she was obtained.”

Akko looked between her confused girlfriend and the resting ball, the new puzzle helping to distract her from her recent emotional outburst. The conundrum was working in tandem with the medication that was gently coaxing her towards fading away once more and Akko had to force herself to focus.

Normally, a pokemon would be registered to an ID with the way it was obtained, whether captured, traded and gifted as well as the location or previous trainer. That information was in addition to the pokemon type, gender and battle statistics. If you accessed the data bank at a pokecenter for a pokemon you owned or were given access to, you could look a little further. Their medical history or special instructions, allergies, ect would also be available.

From what Diana was saying, it sounded like Nurse Joy had handed her a pokeball for a new pokemon that had none of that information and had simply appeared in her roster.

“Are you two serious?” Sucy deadpanned, bristling and looking ready to burst. The researcher had been watching the exchange with slowly growing disbelief, standing at the back of the room towards the window while the interview was conducted. “What does it matter? Akko literally just told us she was kidnapped, her Magikarp was tortured and she nearly _died_ and you're going to focus on her capturing a new pokemon? Seriously?”

“Sucy—” Lotte tried to interject, looking at her agitated teammate, “—we talked about—”

“No!” Sucy exclaimed, knocking away Lotte's attempt to touch her arm, “This is fucking stupid! She nearly died, and you both insisted on waiting until the interview—which, lo and behold, revealed nothing remotely useful—to talk to her and we **still** have no idea what happened. The people who did it are still out there, everything has gone to shit and all Diana seems to care about is catching up on her missed make-out time and a new pokemon! Why is no one else taking this seriously? Has anyone even called her parents? Am I the only one wondering how Akko ended up a couple blocks away from the casino in an alleyway when the last thing she remembers is the basement of the casino collapsing? Or, I don't know, how the fuck she got out of there? There are literal hours missing, Lotte! Don't you want to know what the hell happened?”

The room fell silent at the end of Sucy's angry rant, leaving all of the other occupants to display an array of reactions. Lotte was gaping at her, torn between shock and reluctant agreement, unsure of how she was supposed to respond. She also wanted to know, but did not have the same inclination to take such a straightforward approach.

Diana appeared furious, jaw rigid and looking past Akko's shoulder, barely keeping herself reigned back. Her soothing rubbing up and down her girlfriend's arm had stopped, holding still as she seethed, running a mirage of retorts that were kept at bay by a jail cell of clenched teeth.

“Crap!” Akko exclaimed, eyes wide as she took in one of the last points Sucy made and tried to twist to reach for her pokedex before wincing, “My Mama is going to kill me!”

What if what happened to her appeared on the news, they did stuff like that sometimes, right? That would be a great way for them to find out, turn on the six P.M news after dinner to see their daughter who hadn't called or messaged them for two days in the hospital. They were probably furious!

“It's okay, Akko.” Lotte reached to grab the pokedex, holding it for a moment, “I already called them and I've been sending updates.”

“Oh...” Akko deflated, well at least she didn't need to worry about her Mama storming in to drag her away by her ear. That really hurt last time she did that. In all fairness, she still needed to call them, she wouldn't be able to hide before Lotte for forever. Plus, she'd need to reassure them she was fine, they couldn't afford to close down the ranch for a couple weeks to make the journey. Even if it would be nice to see them.

“And!?” Sucy huffed, “What about the rest?”

“Huh?” Akko mumbled, looking at her teammate before clicking into what she meant, “Oh, uh—” The trainer paused, unsure of what to say. “W-well,” Akko started, she had told them about the frequency and the base, more or less everything she remembered except what the scientist said about... Akko glanced over at where her pokeballs were resting, biting the inside of her cheek. Except about Harley.

Or Mew. There was Mew as well, at the notorious crime agencies interest in it. But, if Sucy and Lotte didn't believe her before would they believe her now? Saying it exists is one thing, but claiming she was able to summon the legendary pokemon by screaming and having it teleport her to relative safety was an entirely different slice of cake. She wasn't even sure she believed it herself... And despite everyone's insistence that no one had been hurt, Akko really wanted to see it for herself.

Twisting up the sheets in her hands, Akko tried to keep her breathing under control; whatever medicine the nurse had injected into her IV was acting like a numbing effect and made it easier. That much, at least, was a blessing. It did also make it harder to focus though.

“May I speak with you for a moment?” Diana cut in, voice cold as she strode across the room to roughly extract Sucy from the room, ignoring all of the spat protests.

“Oh, dear.” Lotte sighed, watching the two arch enemies leave the room with Sucy barking the entire time. Akko looked up just in time to see the door click shut, confused as to what she had missed and only receiving a soft smile from Lotte in return.

“I'm sure they'll be fine,” the coordinator tried to comfort, nervously fidgeting with her glasses.

Or they’ll end up destroying the hospital the same way she had destroyed the casino… Akko grimaced, imaging the battle that would be one for the history books between Sucy and Diana. What were they even fighting about right now? They had been doing better.

Akko honestly had no idea as to what Diana had meant as far as Sucy being jealous, unless she was poking at the fact that Sucy missed her chance with Lotte. That seemed needlessly mean though, so she doubted that was what Diana was referring to. But what else could she possibly be referring to? Whatever it was, it pissed Sucy off enough to mutter her aimed blame directly at the growling blonde. So either she was already mad, or she understood what it was Diana had meant.

Maybe something—

“How are you feeling?” Lotte asked, cutting into the silence and dragging a chair over to sit beside the bed. Holding her fingers out, she let Eevee sniff her hand before scratching the offered chin, smiling at the fox.

“I mean, mentally…” Lotte tried to explain, before flicking her attention to the plethora of bruises that peppered Akko’s arms and exposed skin. “Or physically! I just figured, well, that you’d probably feel pretty terrible—physically, that is! You have no reason to feel bad the, um… Other way.” The poor, flustered coordinator rambled, carefully checking her teammate to see if there was any hint of rising panic.

“I’m okay,” Akko assured, toying with the sheets rather than trying to raise her arm, “You know me, always getting into trouble…”

She chuckled, trying to play off any discomfort. It was bad enough she had cried in front of the police officer and now the other two present were fighting. She didn’t need Lotte fretting over her too. Sucy did call her a walking beacon for disaster for a reason after all.

“What about you?” Akko asked, perking up and switching the conversation to her friend instead. “We haven’t had a chance to talk much recently, with everything going on.”

Like preparing for the gym battle, Lotte and Sucy avoiding each other, Lotte getting ready for the upcoming contest and spending more time with Frank. Besides brief interactions at night or first thing in the morning, Akko had barely seen her friend.

“Oh.” Lotte appeared surprised by the change in conversation, nervously glancing at the door, “Well, I’ve mostly just been trying to finish my routine and costumes for the contest. Last time Arthur was a little clumsy with the um, sudden ‘growth spurt’.” Lotte smiled softly, showing she wasn’t angry about the little mishap in Cerulean. “But, this time I think we have a real shot at winning more than one ribbon! Frank has been a big help, he’s really good at the more showy side of contests. I’m better at the grooming and health half. Not that he’s not good at those too, just um—” Lotte flushed, trying to figure out how she could explain.

“Like how Hannah is really good at costumes?” Akko asked, watching as her friend perked up.

“Exactly! Hannah’s costumes are always so pretty and look almost professional.” Lotte grinned, looking off to the side and going through the short fashion show in her head. “Barbara said she’s making her own dress for the ball, it’s—”

“We have to wear a dress?!” Akko exclaimed, leaning forward on reflex and hissing when her body scolded her, flopping back with an annoyed pout. “No one said anything about a dress…” The trainer grouched.

Great, now what? She had to go shopping for something fancy to wear? Diana was probably going to look gorgeous, like always, except more so. At least this time she should be able to stop herself from spewing out a, ‘holy shit’ before she had time to register that the being in front of her was, in fact, mortal.

“Urg,” Akko whined. She didn’t like clothes shopping on a regular day, how was she supposed to go around and try things on when she wasn’t even allowed out of bed and couldn’t lift her arms more than part of the way? Maybe she could get a doctor’s note to wear shorts and a t-shirt. Or she could always ask Lotte to borrow something, but at some point she was going to need buy her own fancy clothes. It was bad enough Lotte had dressed her for the first gathering and her date with Diana.

“It’ll be okay, Akko. I can help you look if you want.” Lotte offered, holding up her arm for Eevee to jump onto her lap and holding onto the fox.

Akko eyed her partner warily. It made her nervous, seeing Eevee that close to someone who didn’t know to be careful. Which wasn’t fair to her partner, she needed to work to get over that. It wasn’t Eevee’s fault, Akko reminded herself. She would never hurt anyone on purpose.

“I’m sure we can find something,” Lotte said, misreading her friend’s hesitation.

“Ya, I guess.” Akko grumbled, letting out a sigh and turned to look back at the door when she noticed the pokeball Diana had brought with her sitting beside her thigh, on top of the sheets. Right, that was what started their whole spat, version two. Or was it version a bazillion? That seemed more accurate. Should she summon it here? No, what if it was something huge, like Gyarados or Harley. They’d end up breaking things the second they were summoned even before going on a rampage or moving.

Diana probably knew what it was, right? She said she checked before coming back, which meant she should know. Akko squirmed, impatient and wanting to know what was in the ball, telling her itching fingers to wait.

On the bright side, if Akko did summon her, and she was huge then she might be kicked out of the hospital for breaking things. Which would be a bonus, at least that’s what the devil’s voice on her shoulder said. The angel, however, was bored and was inclined to agree, whispering that whatever pokemon was in the ball might have been stuck in there for a long time. So the responsible thing to do would be to summon her and let her stretch her legs, right?

Akko picked up the ball, narrowing her eyes and glaring at it. Willing it to whisper what it was or make Diana come back so she could.

Beside her, Lotte checked her pokedex when it chimed and reached for the remote to turn on the TV hanging in the far corner from the ceiling. “Frank said to turn on the news,” she explained, looking at the buttons before clicking the screen on and turning to the correct station.

“ _We’re here with trial trainers Andrew Hanbridge and Amanda O’Neil in front of Celadon Medical. We have just received word from the the authorities that new evidence has arisen that originates the cause of the recent collapse of the Celadon Casino to previously unknown Team Rocket activity,”_ The reporter began, standing on front of the hospital wearing a feminine suit with her hair tied back in a tight bun.

“ _This year’s current trials have already been beseeched_ _with a high level of the crime organization hinderance resulting in a near cancellation after the second badge. Nearly all of the trainers and coordinators have dropped out, with the majority of the research applicants opting for safer alternatives._

“ _It has been discovered that one of the remaining trainers may have been the target of their most recent act of terrorism and is currently being given medical treatment inside the hospital: Atsuko Kagari of Pallet Town. We have not been given any specifics of her condition or confirmation on whether or not she will continue however we were able to speak with some of her competition to get their opinion on recent events.”_ The reporter turned in sync with the camera which moved to the side to show Andrew and Amanda standing to her side. Andrew appeared at ease, shoulders back with a sculpted smile waiting to be addressed. Beside him, the energetic redhead appeared angry. Amanda stood with her arms folded, hip jutted and a scowl firmly in place.

“ _Thank you for agreeing to speak with me today,”_ The reporter began, “ _After learning about the unfortunate events that your fellow competitor had to endure, how likely are you to continue on with this year’s_ _trials rather than opting out?”_

Andrew smiled at the question, beginning to speak before Amanda cut him off, “ _We’re not going anywhere. No cowards that won’t even show their faces_ _is gonna make me drop out! Akko is our friend and I dare any of those Rocket d—”_ The next word was quickly bleeped out and the reporter shot a panicked glance at her camera crew before letting out a breath when Amanda’s vulgar divulgence ended. “ _Ever try that -beep- with me or her or anyone, I swear I’ll kick their -beep- all over the -beep-”_

“ _Right, I think we get the message.”_ The reporter cleared her throat as Amanda let out a humpft and glared into the opposite direction, “ _Continuing on,”_ The reporter trailed off, hesitant, “ _May I ask what is going on with all of the trainers flooding the hospital?”_

Andrew perked up, signalling that he was going to answer before Amanda could, the redhead rolling her eyes and gesturing for him to go on with a roll of her wrist. “ _After we heard what happened to Akko, we came to offer support and made an agreement that the only statements we’d make to the press was in support of her and this year’s_ _trials. We want Kanto to know we aren’t afraid, and we will stand together in this matter. We want Team Rocket to know we are not afraid of them, and will not give up control to them.”_

He paused, looking off screen and motioned to some unseen mass, “ _As for the rest, it appears Akko has made quite the impression while in Celadon and a lot of trainers who are not partaking in their first year’s trials have come to show support as well.”_

“Huh?” Akko mumbled, surprised by what she was hearing. So no one blamed her for the building collapse, and everyone was here? Was that why Diana hadn’t had to leave for any of her interviews?

Lotte let out a surprised gasp as the camera turned to a large crowd, each had their main partner out with them in support of Akko and Eevee. The trainer with the Feraligatr was flexing for the camera and laughing, the one with the Mawile was pointing to their pokemon’s eyes with a small smile, along with dozens more. Each offering a small tribute to their fellow trainer and showing that no one was going to let Team Rocket win using fear while also showing Akko she wasn’t alone and didn’t have to try to fight them by herself. No one blamed her.

“Akko, are you okay?” Diana’s voice cut in as she and Sucy entered, her expression changing from livid to concerned within a matter of seconds.

Confused, Akko realized she had happy tears in her eyes and nodded with a wide grin, “Ya, look!” She explained, pointing at the TV as Sucy and Diana turned to catch the tail end of the interview. “Alright,” Akko donned a determined grin, showing off her teeth and gripping her sheets, “The second I’m out of the hospital, it’s time for some serious payback!”

“Akko!” Diana exclaimed, aiming a horrified expression at her girlfriend.

“Erm,” Akko flushed, deflating slightly, right she had to be careful. Well, in that case, “You can come?” She offered, because what was safer than having Diana tag along? Her suggestion earning a sigh as Diana rubbed her forehead and Lotte laughed.

 

~o~

 

Akko was tired of the hospital. The food sucked, the whole building smelled like sick and yuck and the doctor and nurses refused to give her a definite time frame for when she could leave. The only upside was that Diana didn’t have to leave, stating that none of the other trainers were either until she was discharged. It was making the staff grumpy to have their waiting room constantly flooded with people and a near continuous parade to Akko’s room now that she was in observation rather than intensive care. The only time it seemed to stop was when Diana insisted that Akko needed to rest and glared with enough ferocity to chase everyone away.

Sucy and Diana weren’t fighting anymore; however, that was mostly because they weren’t speaking anymore either. Whatever they had discussed, it seemed that they had decided the best way to live through being stuck in close proximity was to pretend the other didn’t exist.

“Please, Akko.” Diana pleaded, holding out a peeled slice of apple.

Akko folded her arms as tight as she could manage, hunching her shoulders and putting on one of her top ten tantrums of all time.

“No.” She grouched, she was not going to eat that. She’d rather eat hospital food, which she also wasn’t going to eat. “I’d rather starve!” The trainer declared, pointedly looking anywhere but Diana.

If she made eye contact she’d fall under her seductress spell and give in—it was so strong Diana could make her eat broccoli, which, frankly, why they hadn’t let that just go extinct was beyond her.

“Oh for—” Diana huffed, throwing her hand up and biting off her next comment, “You have to eat something!”  

“No!” Akko protested, narrowing her eyes to near slits and turning away as far as her body would allow.

“For me?” Diana asked, lowering her voice in an attempt to lure Akko back to looking at her, tapping the fruit slice to her grumpy girlfriend’s cheek. “Please?”

“No, I ate an apple for you yesterday. They don’t keep the doctor away, obviously. And the limit is one apple eaten under the, ‘for you’ tactic per week. Read the handbook.” Akko grumbled back. She was pretty sure there wasn’t an actual, ‘girlfriend handbook’ but that didn’t matter. That just meant she would need to write one and then she’d just write that rule, so she’d still be right.

“Shiny Chariot said that part of her, uh—” Sucy cut in, pausing to try to think of the right word without looking up from her book, “—sparkle regimen or whatever, was to eat a lot of fruit and veggies. She said it was _super_ important. Or something.”

Akko frowned, deflating slightly, and looked at her teammate, skeptical. “I haven’t heard anything about that… Are you sure?” She was sure she’d read everything, but then again she did find an article a few weeks ago about Chariot’s preferred brand of shampoo, so it was possible.

“Oh, ya totally.” Sucy rolled her eyes, “She said it was how she managed to do all those flips and shit you like.”

Scrunching up her nose, Akko glanced at the apple before catching sight of Diana staring at Sucy.

“Did you hear that as well?” Akko asked her girlfriend. Diana wouldn’t lie to her, Sucy would. So if Diana agreed to that, then maybe it was true. And who was she to argue with Shiny Chariot.

Diana didn’t reply right away, looking between Akko’s sad pout and Sucy’s smirk, “...Yes, I think I recall something like that.” The heir flushed a deep crimson, shifting her legs as she let out a cough to clear her throat, unable to make eye contact with the girl in front of her.

Letting out a deep groan, Akko bit the apple that was being held out of her and chewed angrily.

“Fine,” Akko grumbled, taking the other half of the slice and eating it as well.

Stupid Shiny Chariot, she’d better be right.

 

~o~

 

“Akko, look what I brought!” Diana said, opening the door the next day after disappearing for an hour to go change, shower and run other small errands.

Akko looked up from where she was playing with Eevee. Lotte had brought a laser pointer earlier that day and the kit adored the new toy, chasing the laser all over the room and even surprising a few nurses as she zipped past them. It was also possible Eevee was simply bored and had far too much pent up energy since Akko was unable to take her on their morning workouts like usual.

In Diana’s hand was a bag with a logo Akko recognized as one of her favourite pastry stores and the mere sight of it caused her mouth to water. There was no way there was fruit or vegetables in that bag: the only thing they sold was fluffy, sugar-y, amazingness.

“Food!” Akko nearly sobbed, so happy to **finally** see something that was meant to be eaten. Because no matter how many times it was said, that near sludge from the cafeteria was not food nor—despite Shiny Chariot’s unproved insistence—was anything green.

Diana’s smile dropped and she let out a huff as the door closed behind her, “You say that like you haven’t eaten all day.”

“Haven’t actually eaten in three days,” Akko mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes as Eevee hopped up on the hospital bed and wagged her tail. The fox also recognized the bag and was half hopping up on her back legs in an attempt to see what was in it, sure that whatever it was, she had been accounted for in the quantity.

“Shush,” Diana tried to keep the soft smile from spreading as she moved closer, placing a soft kiss on Akko’s forehead as she handed her the bag. Akko snatched the offering greedily, taking in a deep breath and stifling a moan. She could smell the sugar, and this was heaven.

Eevee yipped and was nearly shaking with excitement, tapping a paw to Akko’s leg before looking at Diana and remembering their _talk,_ switching to a low whine and frenzied pacing instead. As soon as the soft, buttery, cookie-shaped glory was in her hand, Akko shoved the entire thing in her mouth, unableto fully close her lips with how full she was an putting on a nearly spot-on impersonation of a Bidoof.

Walnuts, of course Diana would try to add healthy. But it wasn’t raisins, and there was still sugar, so as far as Akko was concerned, this was the best damn cookie in the entire world.

So distracted with her chewing, Akko barely registered as Diana took out on of the other cookies and offered it to Eevee who sniffed the offering and scrunched up her nose. As the fox let out a snort and sat down, folding her ears back and glaring at Diana, the confused trainer set the treat down in front of her feet and watched.

Eevee looked down at the cookie and shook her head before looking back up at Diana and yipping.

“I am confused, did I do something wrong?” Diana folded her arms, shifting her weight to the left and looking at her girlfriend who was going through a eutopic experience. Akko blinked, swallowing and tried to ask what Diana was talking about around her still—mostly—full mouth.

“She isn’t eating it,” Diana explained, pointing at the disgruntled fox and resisting the urge to remind Akko not to stuff her mouth so full in case she’d choke.

“Oh,” Akko mumbled, swallowing the rest and reaching for the next cookie in the bag, “She—” Akko was about to tell her that Eevee didn’t like walnuts, so she was waiting for someone to pick them out. She should tell her, but what was the fun in that? “She wants you to pretend to be a Charizard.”

“...Pardon?” Diana shot her girlfriend a look of disbelief, eyebrows raising and glancing between the two sets of eyes on her. “I don’t recall you ever doing such a thing before.”

“Oh,” think, Akko. You can still pull this off, think of the broccoli she made you eat. Think of the smile she tried to hide while you were struggling to swallow! “It’s only because there’s walnuts,” partial truth, good start, “Charizards roast walnuts, she wants you to be a Charizard and roast them.”

“You can’t be serious,” Diana drawled, expression dropping and tiredly rubbing her forehead, “Even if I pretend to be a,” the heir flushed, looking away and in disbelief at the conversation, “Ahem, a Charizard. It’s not like I could actually roast them, and certainly not without also doing the same to the rest.”

“She just likes it,” Akko supplied, struggling to keep a straight face.

Akko couldn’t believe it, she was actually thinking about this logically. Don’t laugh, don’t you dare laugh. The trainer repeated the command, pinching her leg under the blankets when she nearly let out a snort when Diana pursed her lips, thinking.

“And how does one pretend to be a Charizard?” Diana asked, picking at her sleeve before looking down to inspect her nails, trying to keep her composure.

“You know,” Akko held up her hands in mock claws, “Rawr!”

Diana glowered at her girlfriend, suspicious of the slight smile that had managed to slip through. “You’re toying with me, aren’t you?” She accused, and Akko tried to look offended, opening her mouth and letting out a loud scoff.

“What, pssh no!” The trainer swatted at the air and tried to keep the betraying smile from spreading any further. “If you don’t want to do it, I can.” Akko responded, looking at Eevee and going to raise her arms up again before pretending to wince, “Ow.”

“Akko, stop!” Diana fretted, reaching out to gently rub her girlfriend’s arm, “It’s fine… If you insist it must be done this way, then I suppose I can try.”

She couldn’t believe it, it actually worked. Akko blinked up at her girlfriend, nodding mutely as Diana stepped back and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in preparation.

“Right, so,” Diana cleared her throat, taking in one last deep breath as a blushed took over and moving her hands to imitate Akko’s earlier display. Embarrassed, she only raised her hands barely above her waist and rubbed her fingers together, letting out a quiet and unenthusiastic, “Rawr.”

Eevee looked at the trainer who was struggling not to run and hide and wagged her tail, unsure of what was happening.

“It’s not working!” Diana exclaimed, slapping a hand down on her thigh before crossing her arms and letting out an angry huff.

“Well, of course not.” Akko drawled, “Do you think that looked like a Charizard? They are big and loud and scary!” The trainer explained, waiting as Diana looked back over her shoulder before switching her focus to the curious fox. “You’ve gotta raise your hands up more and be louder, more convincing.”

“This is ridiculous,” Diana muttered, sighing and turning back to the waiting kit.

“If you don’t want to, I can try again.” Akko offered, playfully poking at her aggravated girlfriend who looked ready to burst.

“No, that’s quite alright. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Diana let out a breath, raising her hands higher this time and curling her fingers into more exaggerated claws, “Are you sure a Charizard says, ‘rawr’? Perhaps if I said something else.”

“No, it’s a dragon and dragons say rawr,” Akko shook her head thoroughly enjoying herself as Diana glared back at her.

What was she hoping to say? Maybe she should have let Diana give suggestions before shooting them down, one of her ideas might have been better. And by better, Akko meant funnier than what was currently happening. Even if that possibility seemed slight.

“This is the last time I try to do something nice,” Diana grumbled, clearing her throat before raising her hands to level with her shoulders, “Rawr!” She tried again, this time at a volume equal to their previous conversation.

“Louder!” Akko encouraged.

“Oh, for Arceus’ sake!” Diana stamped a foot, raising her arms higher and trying one final time, “Rawr! I am a bloody Charizard and I will roast your walnuts so eat the stupid cookie!” The heir bellowed, putting on a display for the fox who jumped up onto all four feet and spun in a circle just as her trainer burst out laughing, wheezing as her lungs struggled to keep up.

“Oh, what now?” Diana growled, throwing her arms down, “How is that still not right?” She demanded, face beat red and nearly shaking with embarrassment as Akko struggled to breathe, wiping tears from her cheeks.

“She—” Akko gasped, trying to get out the explanation, she couldn’t do it. That was just too funny and far better than she had hoped, “She doesn’t—” Akko snorted, pausing to suck in deep breaths, as much as her ribs would allow.

“Rawr,” The trainer snorted, breaking down into another giggle fit as she remembered Diana’s face, contorted with a mixture of embarrassment and seriousness to make sure she did her mission perfectly. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“What do you mean?! You told me she wouldn’t eat it unless I did, and she still hasn’t touched the bloody thing!” Diana snapped back, gesturing to the happy fox who was yipping up a storm.

“She doesn’t like walnuts,” Akko wheezed, finally able to suck in a breath as Diana stared at her in open horror. The expression brought on another bought of laughter and Akko gave up trying to wipe her cheeks, finding her sleeves just as wet and started to rub at her chest to soothe from of the throbbing.

“Pardon?” Diana asked, voice low and dangerous.

The tone change snapped Akko’s attention up and she studied her girlfriend, “You can’t hit me I’m wounded.” She spat out reflexively, staring at Diana’s glower with wide eyes. It didn’t take long for Akko to—once again—remember Diana’s expression before she snorted and started to laugh again, “Rawr,” was the only thing Akko managed to wheeze out before Diana stormed out of the room, ignoring Akko’s pleas to come back.

 

~o~

 

Finally, after nearly four days in the hospital, Akko was discharged with careful instructions to take it easy. She was able to walk, sort of—it was more of a slow limp once she figured out the correct position to stiffly hold her posture in that didn’t cause as much agony.

“Alright,” Diana breathed, nervously watching her girlfriend as she stepped out of the hospital. Lotte and Sucy had taken all of Akko’s belongings back to their room earlier to set everything up. It was fortunate that this pokecenter had an elevator; Akko was certain if she’d had to try stairs, Diana would have ended up attempting to carry her, which would have been a horrible experience for both of them. Or an awesome one, for her at least. The jury was still out on that decision.

“Remember what the doctor said,” The nervous trainer fretted, unsure if she should offer some form of help. They had been assured—mostly because Diana had asked a thousand times—that Akko was fine to walk as long as she took it easy. As the doctor put it in an angry, exasperated tone, ‘her legs are fine,’ followed  by a quip from Sucy of, ‘Ya, Diana. You should know that better than anyone considering how—’ She wasn’t allowed to finish.

“Ya, ya,” Akko rolled her eyes, happy to finally be out of the hospital. To smell real air and not sick-person, stale, medicine scented air. It smelled so fresh—did outside always smell this good?

The joy she felt lasted no more than three steps before Akko recognized where they were. She had run past the front of the building while chasing Eevee, and that realization made her chest tight with panic. Instantly she looked down at her feet to where the fox was yawning, lazily scratching at her ear with her back foot.

“What’s wrong?” Diana worried, going through her check list of recent ailments and signs that Akko had developed to see if she could puzzle it out. “Is it your chest? Your legs? I swear if it’s—”

“My legs are fine!” Akko whined.

“Then what is it, are you having trouble breathing? We can go slower.” Diana said, ignoring the unimpressed huff that came from the girl beside her.

“Diana we aren’t even moving, we can’t go slower.” Akko deadpanned, while she appreciated how much Diana cared about her and wanted to make things easier, there was such a thing as going too far. Or maybe it just seemed that way after the around the clock fretting, adorable as it was. “It’s just, we came by here, when I was following Eevee…” Akko explained, clenching a fist and keeping all of her attention on the fox.

“Oh,” Diana breathed, looking at the waiting kit, “Would it help if I picked her up? Then she wouldn’t be able to run off… I’m sure whatever was calling her was destroyed along with the rest of the building, but I can understand your reluctance.”

No, Akko thought to herself, that would not help. Because then she’d be worried Eevee would attack Diana if she heard it, even if logically she knew that her girlfriend was right. It had probably been destroyed, there was no chance anything had survived that destruction. No, the only thing that would help for sure was if Eevee evolved, then even if they rebuilt it, had more than one or it had somehow managed to not be wrecked; Eevee would be immune.

But—

ERROR

Akko frowned. It was bothering her. After the mishap with the thunderstone, and then Eevee being unaffected by the machine the way Gyarados was… she had to know for sure.

“Diana, I need to do something and you aren’t going to like it.” Akko mumbled, glancing at her girlfriend from the corner of her eye.

The heir took her time, sucking in a breath and tightening her jaw as she thought to herself, “Is there any chance of you being hurt?” she asked, watching as Akko shook her head _no._ “May I come?” She continued.

Akko shook her head _yes,_ squeezing her eyes shut and trying to shove down the worry about what she knew the answer she would find would likely be. She didn’t want to confirm her theory, but if she had to, then she wanted Diana there. She wasn’t sure she could do this on her own.

“And you’re positive you have to do this, right now?” Diana asked, biting her lip.

This time, Akko opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend, silently pleading as she shook her head _yes._

“Okay,” Diana said, waiting as Akko took in a deep breath and took her first step to her destination.

  
  


 


	76. Lean on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> First off, thank you to everyone who wished me luck w/ school or has sent me a message. I do plan to get to everyone but I'm afraid I'm a bit behind atm w/ responding (sorry I have about 150 unread messages atm...) That being said, don't feel like you can't message me, I don't mind answering questions or talking I just might be slow atm.  
> I have had a couple people ask about how pokeballs work, as for what's canon it hasn't been stated explicitly however a few things have been shown across multiple media points. First, pokemon are somewhat aware of what's going on outside the ball as it's shown they can forcibly release themselves and come out already aware of what's going on. Secondly, they appear to have some sort of life inside the ball? As sometimes they come out asleep, appearing to just wake up or as if interrupted in the middle of playing, ect.  
> As far as how sustenance works and so on, in my headcanon I see the pokeballs are like a somewhat of a hibernation pod if that makes sense? I also see some pokemon as resistant to the effects of the pokeball and is the reason as to why they reject being stuck in a ball for so long so vehemently, while others seem to enjoy their time in the ball.  
> That being said, nothing has been stated yet and - to my knowledge - there's been nothing explicit stated in any of the medias just breadcrumbs so if someone knows something feel free to share! I hope that helps, cya next Sunday!  
> PS a few of you have asked that if I do have to miss a sunday in the future that I post something. I'm not sure how posting a chapter on here that just said -no chapter this week- would work so I will likely make a post on my art blog.  
> https://pikawut-makes-stuff.tumblr.com/  
> I have also thought of posting updates there, since it would help with bonuses ect. However, again if someone has a better idea feel free to let me know!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 75**

**Lean on Me**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

The trudge across Celadon was painfully slow, having nothing to with with the injuries that were still ailing the trainer. Akko quickly noticed that each movement hurt, and after a near five days of inactivity her body was stiff and sore. Even knowing that, nothing beat the feeling of being allowed to wear her own clothes again. Oh, how she missed pants. While Diana hadn't made a comment since the first day, Akko couldn't help but notice her shifting uncomfortably and couldn't think of a reason besides Diana's dislike for the outfit as an explanation. Akko couldn't blame her; it wasn't as if a hospital gown wasn't the most flattering of garments.

Luckily, it was just before sundown when she was discharged, so while the city was still very much awake, it was far from crowded. Another small blessing was that since it had been more than a couple of days since the news coverage, most of the hype had died down to a dull rumble. The incident was still discussed in passing, but was no longer the focal point. Most of the attention had switched to the resume of the interviews and events from the remaining trainers along with the rapidly approaching contest. After the show of support from the crowd Akko had impacted, there had been a sudden spike of excitement surrounding the upcoming ball.

Diana followed silently while Akko mostly limped along, doing her best not to cringe or comment, hands linked behind her back and looking off to the side, showing no outward annoyance at their Torkoal-like pace. Even agreeing, without requesting further explanation, to making a short pit stop to pick up a needed supply from Akko's room before continuing on their way.

When they reached the Celadon gym, Diana hesitated, eyeing the structure that was dimly lit by posts that lined the pathways inside. The gym would be closed for the season before long but would remain open year round as a grass-type sanctuary and was available for visitors. However, seeing that most chose to visit during the day, as grass-types tended to sleep during the night while the sun wasn't up to energize them, the gym was mostly vacant. For what Akko had in mind, the quiet and relative privacy was a blessing, and she was thankful that there were no adorable grass-types wandering about to distract her.

Quickly skimming a sign on the side of the path, Akko sucked in a breath: they were almost there. Akko swallowed her nervousness and reached to open the front door before Diana took the handle and assisted without a word. Offering a small smile, Akko moved inside, glancing down at Eevee who was happily trotting beside her, too overjoyed with being outside to care that they were meandering along or give much thought as to where they were going.

With the help of the markers that were posted along the man-made paths, Akko found it relatively easy to find her way through the dense brush inside the greenhouse-like building. Other than a pair of caretakers, the building was deserted of other people, the only pokemon they saw either asleep or preparing to bunker down for the night, blanketing the building in a comfortable lull.

“Okay,” Akko said, more to herself than either of her companions, focusing on keeping her voice from wavering.

Carefully, Akko took the small, black box from Diana who was watching quietly and opened the latch. Inside were the three evolutionary stones from Amanda, each gleaming with a soft internal glow despite the dim light streaming in through the glass panes from the waning sun.

“Akko...” Diana started, surprised at the contents that were revealed, only having been given a description of the container and not the items within when they had gone to fetch the requested supplies. “I know you're... _nervous_ after recent events, but I don't think making a spur of the moment decision such as making Eevee evolve is the most sound choice. Why don't you sleep on it?” Diana reasoned, keeping her voice soft and flicking a nervous glance at the curious fox.

“When I spoke with Officer Jenny,” Akko started, reaching inside the box and grasping the firestone, a small flame flickering and swirling within. Raising her focus, she looked at the large rock in front of her, infused with the grass, earth, and moss so deeply it was a dark evergreen, affectionately known as a ‘Moss Rock.’ Or, more importantly for Akko's current mission, the catalyst for allowing Eevee to evolve into a Leafeon.

Setting the firestone on the grass near the base of the Moss Rock, Akko carefully took out the next, this one a light blue with small bubbles within its core: the waterstone.

“I didn't tell her everything that happened,” Akko admitted, glancing at Diana to try to gauge her reaction and finding it carefully neutral. “The frequency didn't just attract Eevee this time,” Akko continued, setting down the aqua-coloured rock and reaching for the thunderstone. She debated adding the nearly see-through stone with a tinge of yellow, accented by a snap of lightening in the center. Eevee had already bitten this one and it had had no effect, but if she was going to do this, then it would be better to leave nothing out.

“When we entered the base... She attacked me.” Akko finished, setting down the stone so the three sat in an array around the base of the Moss Rock.

“You know she would never harm you on purpose, right?” Diana asked, stepping forward and touching her girlfriend's arm.

Akko frowned, observing the waiting fox. She knew that Eevee would never hurt her if she had a choice. That wasn't up for debate. But how could she explain, make Diana understand that wasn't what was bothering her. If Eevee had been forced, or rather had shown some semblance of recognition, of hesitation... But there had been none, it had been absolute in its control of her best friend.

To lose that kind of control over your body and actions, it was a horrifying thought. Akko couldn't help but wonder how she could feel, if the situation had been reversed and she had attacked Eevee instead. What if the fox had been forced to watch, what if she also remembered? To not give her the option now, to retake the control she had lost... to leave her wondering endlessly and worrying it would happen again? That was just cruel.

As terrified as Akko was of the possibility, as much as she told herself that Eevee wouldn't attack her, that she could recall her, that there were fail-safes… It wasn't just herself that was affected, and she owed it to Eevee to give her the option to take counteractive measures to combat the unseen threat lurking in the dark corners of Kanto.

“I know,” Akko conceded, “But when it happened, she didn't even try to fight it... There was no hesitation, like she didn't even know who I was. She just... lunged. And I—” Akko shook her head, slowly sitting down on the grass and trying not to wince as she patted her lap for the fox to climb onto. “I can't do that to her. Because, I can't help but think... If it were me, I'd want to do whatever I could to make sure I never hurt her again. It's why I've been working so hard, and I know she feels the same way.” The trainer sufficed, gently combing her fingers through Eevee's neck ruff. They stayed in silence for a long moment while Akko recollected her thoughts to continue.

“There’s more, too,” like Magikarp and what happened to her little girlfriend-sniping carp. The happy fish that just enjoyed being in a bathtub was gone, and it was by some miracle that Eevee hadn't suffered the same fate. “I know you've seen him,” Akko whispered.

Her Gyarados.

Even if Diana didn't state it plainly, it was clear by her expression each time she came back from the pokecenter. Or by the way that he was the only one who hadn't been returned, that he still wasn't okay. Part of her worried he never would be, that the damage was permanent and scarring.

What was she supposed to do? Releasing him wouldn't help, it would simply abandon him to deal with the issue alone. And what could she possibly do that the doctors and nurses couldn't? If it wasn't physical, if somehow he had gone through the bone-shattering evolution and had come out physically fine, was she strong enough to help him through the emotional trauma? If it had been a pokemon she’d had more time to work with, someone she’d had time to bond with properly, perhaps. But she had only barely begun to work with him, and their most recent interaction had been her screaming at him.

“I could hear it,” Akko's voice came out in a low whisper, focusing on the fox who had curled up and had her chin resting on Akko's crossed ankles. “He was so frightened, I could hear how much pain he was in... They tried to do the same thing to Eevee, but it failed and I—What if they had succeeded? If both of them—?”

Frustrated, she swiped at her cheek to wipe away the tears that had collected, sucking in a labored breath. “I can't risk that, Diana. I just can't.”

As if that wasn't enough, there was still Harley to consider. She had only recently begun to heal, to trust and to truly enjoy battling again. To open up and simply be able to wander through town with the rest of her team and enjoy living without constantly teetering on the verge of panic.

Diana had said she was okay, but after nearly a week of being stuck in her pokeball, Akko was afraid of what she'd see. She knew that the next time she saw the happy reptile, there would be new scars to mix in with the old ones, and this time they would be the result of her actions.

Akko couldn't even manage to take care of the pokemon she currently had, how was she supposed to take care of a new one as well? It was why she had pushed off meeting her newest member for so long, hoping that one day Diana would come back and tell her it had been a mistake, some glitch in the system. Each time it was brought up, using Sucy's anger for an excuse, or explaining that she didn't think it was a good idea to summon the pokemon in the hospital. Even going as far as telling Diana to keep it a surprise, as motivation to heal faster. An excuse which her girlfriend happily accepted, albeit it with a little confusion.

“It wasn't your fault,” Diana said, sitting on the grass beside Akko and watching, trying to keep her comments to a minimum so as to not muddle the whirling thought process. She was allowing Akko to explain in her own time, prompting where it was needed and offering her presence as support.

 _It was, though_ , Akko thought as she frowned at the gym floor, the faint sound of fluttering leaves behind her as a pair of nidoran dashed by. How could it not be? No one else was having this problem, was getting themselves into these kind of messes. She was the only one, the odd ball out.

“I'm tired of not being able to do anything,” Akko admitted, “I'm sick of never knowing what to do, or constantly making the wrong choice.”

She was stolen.

Akko bit the inside of her cheek. Harley was one of those things she didn't know what to do about. What if he was telling the truth, and Harley was stolen rather than captured by the Team Rocket member she had taken her from. No, from the member she had _stolen_ her from. Even if she did it for the right reasons, that didn't mean she hadn't taken her by force using underhanded methods.

“Harley isn't mine,” Akko admitted in a small voice, hunching her shoulders and trying to push past the stab in her chest. It was almost like an unknown repeat of Sandshrew, except with the story playing out as the other option. The only real difference is she had been able to defeat Harley’s abuser and not Sandshrew’s. Was the only thing stopping her from crossing that line her own ability in battle? Or was the line a little more fuzzy than she had originally thought?

“Of course she is,” Diana argued instantly, raising her chin and softening when Akko turned her sad eyes to her before ducking away. She couldn’t meet her gaze, not while debating the legality of liberating someone else’s pokemon, what would Diana think? She might not blame her for Harley, not yet anyway, but Sandshrew was different. How would Diana respond to essentially admitting she agreed with stealing pokemon who were not being treated properly?

“You don't understand,” Akko mumbled, snorting when she realized the irony. Technically, she had been the one who hadn't understood or connected the dots. Just like the scientist had pointed out, she really was just a stupid girl. “I didn't take her from the Team Rocket member, I took her from her original owner.”

“I'm afraid I don't quite follow,” Diana furrowed her brow, shifting so she could watch the other trainer's expression more closely, struggling to keep up as Akko's attention and train of thought jumped around.

Letting out as big a breath of air as her lungs were able to currently hold, Akko looked up at the glass ceiling, watching the red glow of the setting sun. It was okay, she told herself. You’re telling Diana, the most understanding and amazing human being on the planet.

“There was a man there, the same one that did the thing to Magikarp,” Akko began, “He said that Harley had another trainer, an original one that Team Rocket stole her from.” Which, in hindsight, really should have been obvious. Team Rocket was most famous for stealing pokemon, so of course there was a high probability that was where Harley came from. “And I can't help but wonder if there's someone out there who loves her, and doesn't know what happened. If it were me...”

She'd want whoever found her to give her back, to return her to her rightful home. Now that she knew there was someone like that, how could she validate keeping her? Yes, Akko loved Harley and it would break her heart to return her, but... What if it had been Eevee? Or Mizar? Or any of her pokemon? Was she supposed to simply say, ‘I love them more, so I'm keeping them’? Could she say that without knowing who Harley’s original trainer was? For all she knew, they could still be searching or holding out hope that their Ivysaur would come home.

This didn't feel like a, 'finders keepers' type of situation, but what was the proper protocol? What if Harley missed her original trainer and wanted to go home? To her real home.

“I'm sick of having no control,” Akko mumbled, looking off to the side and grimacing, “I'm always confused, things keep catching me off guard. I just wish I understood even _one_ thing that’s going on.” None of it made sense, not Shiny Chariot, the mind voodoo dream things, not Eevee or Harley, how Team Rocket knew about her connection with Mew, or anything!

Frustrated, she looked back down at the array of evolutionary triggers in front of her. With the sun still up, Eevee would have five options: Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Leafeon. Additionally, within the next hour, the moon would start to rise, giving her a sixth: Umbreon. Sylveon was also a possibility, so that would make seven out of eight... The closest Glacial Rock was a fair ways away, so this would need to do. On the other hand, if Eevee really had her heart set on becoming her ice-type evolution, then they could figure out a time to do a trip. Whatever it took to wipe away the threat of her being controlled.

If it had been a random accident, maybe she wouldn't feel like offering Eevee the option of evolving was so urgent. But it wasn’t an accident.

“They said I had something their boss wanted,” Akko continued, trying to keep her voice from wavering, letting out a soft chuckle to cover her nervousness. “I thought it was Harley, since... You know.” Akko shrugged. She didn't need to embellish for Diana to understand, “But they wanted Mew.”

“Pardon?” Diana sputtered, visibly reeling from the proclamation, eyebrows arching as she regarded her shy girlfriend. Well, at least it also caught Diana by surprise so there wasn’t something she had missed there. “Akko, how—”

“I don't know,” Akko cut in, “I have no idea how they know it exists, or that I've seen it or anything!” She didn’t even know who their boss was—no one did! So why did the scientist think that saying, ‘you have something my boss wants’ would be any indication of what he was talking about?

Letting out a frustrated groan, Akko clenched her fingers in the ruff of Eevee's neck, alerting the fox to her trainer's discomfort as the fox let out a soft croon. “But when I was in trouble, Mew appeared... At least, I think it did.” Akko scrunched up her nose, trying to work past the haze that was blocked by a barrier made of a throbbing headache. “Honestly, I can't really remember, but I don't know how else... I mean, how I would have...” Made it out alive.

Diana remained silent for a moment, pursing her lips and turned her focus to the evolutionary stones, eyes flicking back and forth. She was carefully mulling over the new information, trying to piece together all of the new discoveries while adding in a dash of Akko flare to see how the dots connected.

“It's a lot,” Diana sighed, reaching up to rub the bridge of her nose and tensing her jaw. Mutely, Akko nodded her agreement. “I will admit, I am not particularly fond of the idea of you being... targeted via your affiliation with Mew. However it was that they discerned that fact, I can understand your logic behind this,” Diana said, waving her hand out at the set up. “But are you sure? This is not something that can be undone later if you change your mind.”

“I know,” Akko whispered, gently petting the fox in her lap for what could possibly be the last time she would feel her soft fur. Besides that, how much did her evolutionary forms weigh? She might end up being too big to sit on her lap, or sleep on her stomach ever again. Not that size ever stopped Arthur from trying to sit on Lotte, there were a few times he seemed to forget how big he was. Or, “I don't know if this will work, though.”

“What do you mean?” Diana asked, watching as Eevee yawned and stretched, little toes splaying out as she enjoyed the attention. “As in, you're worried that she will still be attracted to the frequency even after evolution?”

Akko opened her mouth, unsure of how to respond. That honestly hadn't occurred to her, but it would make sense theoretically. It was strange how no other pokemon were attracted like last time with Hannah's Jigglypuff or Barbara's Clefairy. Celadon was massive; there was no chance that no other pokemon who used an evolutionary stone would have been in the same area. Especially if you considered that all of the police officers used Growlithe, which should have responded the same as Eevee.

“No...” Akko said slowly, brow furrowing as she struggled to pull herself away from her silent musings, “I'm just not sure Eevee can evolve.”

The declaration brought Diana pause, and she peered back at the other trainer, confused. Okay, Akko. Time to say this out loud rather than mulling it over and over in your head a thousand times. At least by telling Diana she’d finally know if she was just being paranoid or if there was actually something to worry about.

“It's just,” Akko let out a deep sigh, working backwards, “It sounds stupid, but in Mount Moon Professor Ursula said that the frequency triggers evolution, and the reason it affects pokemon who evolve via stones is because they are seeking that catalyst. But Eevee has other options, even if being underground meant no sunlight or moonlight, she should have evolved into a Sylveon. And then when she bit the thunderstone—”

“When did she...?” Diana mumbled, “Oh.” The trainer breathed, “That's what you were trying to tell me in Cerulean. When Arthur evolved.”

Pausing, Akko blinked at her girlfriend. Hadn’t she…? They had ended up talking that night, she remembered sitting on the bench and how Diana looked like a bog monster, but—

Akko flushed. Crap, she hadn't told Diana about that. Well, leave it to her to figure it out with literally no further explanation than a single trigger from a conversation they’d had months ago.

“Ya...” Akko chuckled, glancing at her companion and noting the slightly annoyed slant to her lips. “Sorry.” Diana nodded, rolling her wrist to invite Akko to continue and the awkward trainer quickly went over what she was saying. “Right, so those two times and then in the base just recently, when the man tried to evolve Eevee it said ‘Error.’ So, I just...” Akko shrugged, trying to downplay how uneasy stating her conclusion out loud made her. She had told Diana that the machine had flashed _ERROR_ when it came time for Eevee’s turn, right?

“It's possible it didn't work because there wasn't a catalyst present,” Diana mumbled under her breath, thinking. “Such as a stone, sunlight or moonlight... And you were not currently in possession of her pokeball...”

Was it really as simple as her not holding Eevee’s ball as to the reason she was unable to evolve into a Sylveon? She knew the evolution was newly discovered, and all the semantics were yet to be discerned but that seemed really fickle.

Frowning, Akko looked down at the fox in her lap. Regardless, the rest was true, and was basically the same argument as her reasoning for Mount Moon. The scientist seemed like he expected it to work, though, by the way he had been watching with his hand hovering just over the ball. Setting that aside, even if she were to disregard both of those events entirely, that still left the incident with the thunderstone. There had definitely been a catalyst present during that occurrence.

“I'm certain there are other ways to test for such, though—ways to find your answer that aren’t as permanent,” Diana offered.

She understood Diana's hesitance. This was all new to her, while Akko had been thinking of it constantly for days, going over the recent events second by second in case she had missed something important, some clue. But the more she looked at it, the more certain she was of a few key points. First: Team Rocket wanted Mew, and knew she could summon it, even if she wasn't sure how or if that had happened. Second: They would try again, and would most likely use Eevee to accomplish that goal. Finally: She understood next to nothing as to why any of this was happening.

Walking forward into whatever battle was waiting for her, blind and unarmed with a vulnerability that the enemy had already exploited multiple times was no longer an option. Akko wouldn’t force Eevee to evolve, but shewas going to give her every option to do so if she wanted to. And if she didn’t, then there was always her backup plan.

“This is something I have to do,” Akko explained, hoping that it would be enough. When Diana didn’t respond, they fell into an uncomfortable silence before the ailing trainer gently nudged Eevee out of her lap.

“Okay,” Akko breathed, forcing a sad smile when Eevee sat and looked at her, head tilted and eyes curious.

Don’t give me that face, Akko frowned as Eevee started to wag her tail, curiosity giving way to excitement for whatever game they were about to play. If she picks an evolution without a tail, this is going to be so weird. Could Flareon or Vaporeon even wag their tails? Sure, they had them, but Akko couldn’t recall ever seeing one do so.

“I love you,” The nervous trainer told her partner, reaching out to scratch under the foxes chin and missing the way Diana’s cheeks flushed. “And whatever you decide is fine with me, I promise to still cuddle you even if you decide to grow poisonous barbs or spew flames or whatever,” Akko chuckled, watching as Eevee glanced over her shoulder, nose twitching.

Letting out a small yip, the fox stood and stretched before walking over to the waiting stones and sniffing each in turn before walking over to the Moss Rock and doing the same. Snorting Eevee shook her head and lay down in the center, soft brown eyes flicking around before looking up at Akko and letting out another yip.

“You choose,” Akko said and Eevee once again turned her attention back to her options. When the fox made no move to further investigate her options, the trainer frowned and glanced at her waiting companion. Diana looked tense, watching Eevee with pinpoint focus.

“She just has to touch one, right?” Akko asked, unsure. Maybe with so many different triggers available, Eevee wouldn’t be able to choose just one?

“Yes,” Diana nodded, turning her attention to her nervous girlfriend and watching as Akko tried to move to a more comfortable position. Sitting on the ground was growing painful, and leaning forward or back only seem to further agitate her angry ribs. “I will stay with you, however long you need.”

More like however long her body would allow. Akko winced, reaching up to rub her side and letting out a hiss. Stupid, broken or fractured or whatever it was this time, ribs! You’d think with how many bones she’d broken, her body would be better at fixing them by now. Wasn’t practise supposed to make perfect?

Out of the corner of her eye, Akko noticed Diana had moved to stand and jumped slightly when the other girl moved to sit behind her.

“What are you doing?” Akko asked, tensing when Diana wordlessly moved so Akko was sitting between her legs.

Blushing, Diana cleared her throat and looked away. “You appeared uncomfortable,” the heir explained.

What kind of answer was that? She appeared uncomfortable so Diana thought that moving closing would help relax her rather than set her hormones into overdrive?

“I’m fine,” Akko squeaked, totally not in any form of pain or discomfort besides the slow death as a result of Diana constantly trying to move closer.

What was with her lately? She had been so touchy-feely, it wasn’t like Diana. Not that Akko minded, per se. She just still didn’t know what to do with her stupid hands! It’s not like she could read the stories Sucy had given her in the hospital when she’d had no alone time all week.

Not that those stories were at the forefront of her to-do list—or that Diana was at the forefront of—

Akko flushed a deep crimson, neck and ears burning as she shook her head to rid that thought from her mind. Hearing Diana clear her throat, Akko felt her body grow rigid and slowly turned with the creaking stiffness of an unoiled clockwork doll.

“Huh?” She mumbled, having missed whatever it was Diana had said.

“I said you can lean back, sitting like that must be painful.” Diana explained, pointedly looking away and setting her lips in a firm line.

“I’m fine!” Akko squeezed her eyes shut, chuckling and watching as Eevee regarded the useless pair in front of her. The fox appeared amused, tail slowly swishing and eyes twinkling. Shut up, Akko thought at the fox, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue.

“Stop being stubborn,” Diana retorted, slightly annoyed, “Or at least don’t lie, I’ve grown rather proficient with being able to tell when you are in pain. You’ve certainly given me enough opportunity to practise.”

“Sorry,” Akko mumbled, setting her hands on her crossed ankles and unsure if she should heed the request or stay away. Diana seemed mad, but she wasn’t sure what she had done. Well, besides everything that they had already talked about. It was more accurate to say she wasn’t sure which one had been the straw that broke the Camerupt’s back.

“No,” Diana let out a sigh, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose and sucking in a slow breath before dropping her hand, “I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t mean to snap, I’m just worried and this week hasn’t been an easy one for either of us.”

Akko nodded, staring down at her twiddling fingers before moving to watch Eevee who was dozing on the grass, shoulder twitching to shoo away a small bug that had landed there.

“Thank you for confiding in me,” Diana pressed, gently reaching forward to tug back on Akko’s hip, “I just wish you’d lean on me a bit more.” The heir’s lips twitched, amused by her own joke.

“Did you just make a pun?” Akko asked, feeling the heat from Diana’s touch through the fabric of her shirt and flushing once more.

Now was not the time to explain that the reason she didn’t want to move closer was because of the dreams she’d been having about Diana, or the residual confusion that followed. Seeing the other girl bite her lip from the corner of her eye, Akko decided to give in and slowly allowed herself to recline so her back was pressed against Diana’s front, trying to ignore where the back of her head was touching and growing stiff.

Should she move? Or would Diana find that weird? Maybe she should just play it cool and act like the back of her skull touching her girlfriend’s boobs wasn’t setting her heart into overdrive. She could move down, pretend she was just becoming more comfortable—even if that was a lie, what could be more comfortable than little pieces of heaven? Er, not little, just—

Akko coughed, trying to suppress the urge to simply allow herself to curl up and pretend reality was no longer a thing.

“S-so,” the flustered trainer started, needing a topic change, “Um—” Oh, my Arceus she is so warm. Akko closed her eyes and tried to ignore that fact, stubbornly crossing her arms before lowering them to rest her hands in her lap. Think, Akko! Subject change!

“Was there something else?” Diana mused, gently brushing away her girlfriend’s hair and kissing the side of Akko’s head.

She could hear the strain in the heir’s voice, the worry. Diana was trying to hide it, to act like she was okay after her recent outburst, but under the surface, Akko could hear it. The stress, the worries. It reminded her of what they had been needing to talk about before everything that had happened, and if they were going to sit and wait for sundown in case Eevee wanted to become the dark evolution.

“Um,” Akko licked her lips, setting all her focus on the fox that had taken to rolling over onto her back rather than the warmth of Diana’s breath on her ear that ran down the side of her neck. Think, Akko! Stop being distracted by literally everything that Diana does! You had a whole list, Diana was acting weird, you went to talk to her because… You were supposed to pass on a message, like forever ago.

“Hannah said she didn’t do it,” Akko said in a rush, waiting when Diana remained silent behind her. “And I don’t know what that means, but she said you’d understand.” Or had she just been so sure that Diana would understand that she didn’t ask?

Behind her, Diana hummed and leaned back, “When did you speak with Hannah?”

“Uh, the day before my gym battle…” Akko mumbled.

Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything—it was so long ago now, what was the likelihood of them still being in a spat?

“She said you weren’t taking any of her calls, so she asked if I could pass on the message,” Akko explained, wishing she could see Diana’s face. At least her expression usually gave away a small piece of what she was thinking, since most of the time she said as little as possible.

When Diana still didn’t comment, Akko shifted restlessly before realizing the error of that decision and forcing herself to sit still.

“Can I ask what you think she did?” Akko prompted, maybe if she got Diana talking about it then she could fix it. While it wasn’t likely, at least she could show Diana that she could lean on her too, if not as literally.

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Diana said, growing silent once more.

“Well, we have time,” Akko chuckled, glancing up at the setting sun through the roof before tilting her head back to smile at her distracted body pillow. See, Diana wasn’t the only one who could make puns.

“I—” Diana bit her lip, expression tightening before letting out a sigh. “It’s rather silly in comparison to your earlier disclosure, I assure you it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

Akko fixed her companion with her best attempt at an intimidating glare and let out a huff, “Now who’s being stubborn? Do I need to ambush you in your room again?” Wait, that came out wrong—

Diana smirked, stifling a giggle as she responded, “Well, I certainly wouldn’t enjoy having you to myself all night, wearing my pajamas.” The sarcasm dripping from her tongue nearly palpable as she leaned in and dropped her voice to a low whisper by Akko’s ear, “Especially considering you plan on punishing me during your ambush, I take it?”

Sputtering, Akko struggled for a response as her imagination began to show her examples of what kind of punishment Diana might be referring to. Perhaps in addition to being a mind reader, Diana was also able to send thoughts as well?

“Well, I suppose you are owed an explanation. I will need to start from the beginning.” Diana said, kissing the shell of Akko’s ear to relieve her from finding words to form a response and leaning back.

  


 


	77. The Future's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> So, not much to note here I don't think? My brain isn't working well at the moment.  
> Anywho, I apologize that the ultraball has become such a teaser as a lot of you have pointed it. I am not doing it on purpose, tbh I had this along with the last three chapters scheduled as two. (opps)  
> This one was supposed to be seven pages, (aka my average page length) and ended up being seventeen (oppsx2).  
> To that regard, I know the chapters have been long recently and as I've stated previously that is not my ideal norm. I normally aim for 7-10 pages, originally it was five when I started this story. However, recently they have been anywhere from 15-27. So while transitioning back down to the normal (7-10) they might feel short. So I apologize in advance for that and hope you still enjoy!  
> That's all I had. Please remember to drop a review if you feel like it :3 I really do love them + ty to everyone who has taken the time to do so in the past!  
> Cya next week!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 76**

**The Future's Past**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Well, I suppose you are owed an explanation. I will need to start from the beginning.” Diana said, kissing the shell of Akko’s ear to relieve her from finding a response and leaning back.

This was not the time for this conversation, but honestly, it never seemed like the right time. It was possible that simply never wanting to relive, discuss or think about the circumstances that led up to her tale played a large role in those feelings. She had agreed to answer Akko's questions, to tell her about Kim, about why it was so important they hide their relationship while it was still so new and fragile. But that was before Akko's accident. Now it seemed silly and minuscule in comparison to losing the only person who was capable of undoing the damage done years ago.

If that was true, then why did the simple thought of saying it out loud still make her stomach churn? Diana opened her mouth, forcing a small smile, “Are you sure you wouldn't rather talk about Eevee or your, ‘mystery pokemon’ instead?”

It made her feel a little guilty, using Akko's seemingly infinite pool of love for her pokemon to try and distract her, to push off the conversation. Besides that, she did need to tell her about the message at some point... It was bad enough she had forwarded and deleted the evidence from Akko's pokedex, telling herself it was so Akko wouldn't charge headfirst into whatever the mystery sender wanted her to know. Knowing her energetic brunette, not even fractured ribs would stop her from rushing into the next disaster. Diana told herself she was protecting Akko, that she'd show her once she was no longer having trouble even standing or walking. But…

“Nope,” Akko said, punctuating the end of the word, “You're not using the fact that I’m hurt as an excuse to keep everything to yourself! You promised we'd talk on our date,” Diana could hear the pout in her companion's voice as she referred to their interrupted planned outing.

“Are you declaring this a date then?” Diana teased, unable to help herself.

Akko might not be entirely comfortable with a lot of the more physical aspects of their relationship, or have a handle on flirting with purpose yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't amusing to fluster. Part of her wanted to ask why Akko looked ready to bolt each time anything _more_ started to happen, but suspected it was merely Akko being Akko. The trainer did have a habit of running away when she was feeling overwhelmed.

That was what she told herself anyways, which was a favourable reason to Akko having doubts as to whether or not she wanted a romantic relationship with her. Each time it seemed to be leaning in that direction, Akko suddenly did something bold or aggressive and then retreated once more, which added even more evidence to the first theory. Diana just wished the insecurity of Akko leaving—for whatever reason—would one day vanish rather than the girl herself. She felt foolish, constantly resisting the urge to ask for reassurance rather than dissecting each movement and comment Akko said for her needed comfort.

“Uh,” Akko replied, squirming slightly, oblivious to the way Diana bit the inside of her cheek at the movement.

This had seemed like a good idea in the beginning, Akko would be able to relax and sit comfortably while Diana could drown in some much needed cuddle time without stating it as such and scaring Akko off. However, in retrospect, she should have accounted for Akko's inability to hold still. Each time she moved, rubbing against the inside of her thighs, it became _difficult_ not to ask her to stop moving, or at least to stop teasing.

She's not teasing on purpose, Diana reminded herself. Akko just honestly didn't seem to realize how much of an effect she had, or how frustrated she tended to leave the heir. Telling her was an option; however, as often as she thought of doing just that, Diana had to acknowledge that Akko would most likely stop all physical contact in an attempt to ‘stop teasing’ rather than the opposite, more desired outcome.

“Aren’t dates supposed to be dinner and stuff?” Akko mumbled, “Watching Eevee clean her paw isn’t exactly romantic,” the trainer chuckled, eyes trained on the fox in front of them who had switched to grooming herself. For all accounts, she appeared to be the picture of relaxation.

It was a little odd; Diana had read that pokemon who evolved via triggers were generally attracted to them and would instinctively seek them out. Like a Venomoth to a flame. Which was most likely how the incident with Lotte’s Growlithe came to pass—the canine pokemon was probably able to smell the stones and went snuffling. A wooden box would barely even register as a deterrent to a pokemon prone to enjoying chew toys.

However, even surrounded by options, Eevee didn’t seem to care. Akko might be right, if the foxes current disposition was any indication. Or, perhaps the little kit simply has no interest in evolving. Diana had read that some pokemon simply weren’t inclined in such a manner, and were happy with the form they currently possessed. Not that that would matter much if she had bitten a thunderstone like Akko claimed. Diana didn’t doubt her or think she was lying for any reason—more so, she wondered if there was perhaps something Akko might have missed or some other outside influence.

If it weren’t for Arthur evolving from the same batch of stones, Diana would suspect that perhaps O’Neil had given Akko a faulty batch of stones as some form of childish prank.

“All that’s necessary is to spend time together in some capacity,” Diana said, how very like Akko to assume food had to be involved in some form. Part of her wanted to ask what Akko meant by ‘stuff,’ but decided to have mercy on her frazzled girlfriend.

“So,” Akko started, nose scrunching up while thinking, “Then, you telling me why you are angry at Hannah counts as a date?” The question came out with an air of confusion, “How many dates have we been on then?” Akko continued, in a low mumble, “I thought it was just one, but we’ve spent a lot of time together… is it just the time when we’re alone? Was Mount Moon a date? Or no, because it wasn’t planned? But tonight wasn’t planned either…”

Letting out a confused whine, Akko tilted her head to the side and glanced up, “I was only counting the one that was declared as such,” Diana answered.

“Oh, okay.” Akko breathed, relaxing slightly back against Diana and yawning. Right before Diana thought she was safe, she felt Akko stiffen again, “Then this is a date, so you can’t fancy talk your way out of it again.”

 _Why does she keep saying that?_ Diana thought to herself. _I may not use vulgarity or slang like Sucy or Amanda, but I would hardly count my speaking normally as fancy. Perhaps fully enunciating my words is seen as fancy in comparison._

It does seem like she is not going to drop it though, Diana sighed to herself. And Kim has made it clear she has no intention of leaving Akko out of their residual spat, perhaps it would be better to tell her side of the story before someone else did. If Hannah and Barbara were approaching Akko as well, it logical to assume they would also be a possibility for who would fill her in first.

This might be the first—and only—time where Diana wished Akko had read the articles posted on her. At least then she wouldn’t have to explain why.

Diana hummed low in her throat, pondering where to start. It seemed excessive, but in order for Akko to understand why, she needed to explain the who and when. Glancing at the fox in front of them who had moved onto grooming her fluffy tail, small pink tongue getting stuck as she had to crane her neck to free it from the long hairs. Diana frowned. It appeared she would not be saved by the fox this time.

At least this time she’d get to tell the story from her point of view rather than simply offering her side that the other person thought they already knew. And is was Akko she was telling, which made it a little easier and yet more terrifying at the same time,

“Alright, let’s see… When I entered the academy a little over four years ago, that was the first time I had seen Andrew since our falling out,” Diana began.

It had been strange—the last time she had seen him, she had been slightly taller having had a recent growth spurt. But when they entered the Academy, he had grown to tower over her and was showing the beginnings of stubble on his chin. His hair was longer, his jaw more defined, and he was slightly clumsy. The only remnants she saw from her childhood friend had been that same easy charm that attracted everyone around him with an enigmatic pull and coaxed them into a relaxed comfort.

He had been instantly popular, surrounded by friends, admirers and everything in between. Truthfully, she had been rather jealous.

“Wait,” Akko said, “You’re mad at Hannah because of Andrew?”

“Not quite,” Diana replied, “I did tell you it was a long story.”

It may not have been necessary to include him in this explanation, but he was the original reason she had met Kim. Perhaps she should have simply been vague on the who; Akko did seem to cherish her friendship with Andrew, a fact that still made Diana uncomfortable.

When Akko remained silent, she ran over her tale once more before continuing, “The first time I saw him again, I was on my way to class when I spotted him in the hallway. He caught me a bit off guard…” Which was a slight understatement, as she had nearly dropped her books in her effort to flee to the classroom, unable to decide how to respond to his smile and wave.

She had been ready to tell him everything she had wanted to say for years, having reenacted her speech in her head over and over, perfecting it through stubborn practise. But in her head she had expected him to start with an apology or ignore her, to appear aloof. Seeing him smile, relaxed, and offering a friendly wave as he started towards her was not something she had prepared for, and when he was only a few steps away she had reflexively run away instead.

“And that interaction, along with his subsequent attempts to speak with me, led to rumors being created that rapidly became the most popular topic in our school. You remember our discussion before solidifying our relationship?” Diana flushed, rushing out the last sentence and trying to keep the slight stutter from her voice. Perhaps this was what Akko meant by fancy speak; it seemed like the more nervous Diana grew, the further she slipped into speaking the way her Aunt had instructed her.

“Huh?” Akko twisted to look at Diana, flinching and hissing as she tried to subtly rub at her side, earning a concerned coo from her partner who had paused her grooming. “You mean when you asked me to be your girlfriend and said someone counted seconds?”

“Yes,” Diana confirmed. _Why couldn’t she just say_ _it plainly like Akko had_ _? Or anything else for that matter…_

Looking down at the girl resting against her, Diana bit her lip. She should have told her in the hospital, that first night when Akko had been so worried that something might actually matter more than herself. Which as a notion was ludicrous and should have been assured to the contrary. It was unfortunate Diana had instead learned she was a coward.

“Yes, well—” The heir cleared her throat, “—it created a fair bit of tension, and as I explained previously, both Andrew and myself started to receive rather hurtful comments. In the end, Andrew stopped attempting to approach me while at school, but that did not remedy anything…” The fact that Diana had yet to make any friends at that point. It seemed she was perceived as intimidating and unapproachable, the most common description being that she had, ‘resting bitch face.’ A term she was not fond of, but became very conscious of thereafter.

“That was around the time I met a girl named Kimberly,” more precisely the day that a reporter had come onto school grounds to attempt to harass Diana into commenting on her—fictional—recent break-up with Andrew Hanbridge was the day Diana had met her. Their sudden lack of interaction and obvious attempts at avoiding each other painted a different story than the truth.

“Huh,” Akko muttered, distracted, “I recently met a girl named Kimberly.” Pausing, Akko seemed to ponder for a moment, the extended silence causing Diana’s heart rate to spike. This was not the time for Akko to be perceptive. “Wait—” Diana cursed internally, already able to piece together where Akko’s thought process was going next. What did Kim say to her?

“I knew it!” Akko whined, and Diana blinked. That was not the expecting response.

“You knew what?” Diana asked, hesitant and needing a clarification.

“Well, I might have seen a picture on your pokedex…” Akko muttered, shyly ducking her head and toying with her fingers. Glancing back at Diana before flicking her attention forward to the grass in front of her legs, Akko waited for her girlfriend to react or give some indication as to whether or not she was angry.

Diana’s eyes widened slightly, Akko had seen? So then she already knew?

“Akko, I—” _Oh, no, no, no! Please say it isn’t already too late._

“I knew it was too good to be true that I had a fan,” Akko frowned, letting out a heavy sigh. The declaration hit Diana like a cold bucket of water. How had Akko drawn _that_ conclusion?

“Pardon?” Diana asked, slowly. So then Akko didn’t…? Kim hadn’t said anything?

“I kinda saw the message by accident when you told me to call for room service,” Akko mumbled, pouting and glancing over her shoulder, “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to snoop. I just thought it was the pictures I had sent you, and I was happy you liked them enough to save them… But then it was from someone else, and I might have maybe, kinda seen what she said.”

“I—” Diana started again before Akko’s panic increased and she continued on her verbal spewing.

“I’m really sorry! I swear I was going to tell you, but then stuff happened and your shorts are really distracting and I—Wait, I don’t mean like _stuff,_ stuff—I just didn’t want to say I got kidnapped again because it makes you sad, but—” Akko paused to take a breath before her mind caught up with her tongue, “and I don’t mean distracting as in bad! I mean, er—crap.” The distressed trainer rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyes and sucked in a breath, cheeks a deep crimson as she started to sit up and move away from the other girl.

“It’s okay,” Diana laughed softly. She should tell her that she hadn’t deleted any of the pictures Akko had sent her, not even the early, goofy ones. But, admitting she had a folder set aside specifically for her was a bit more embarrassment than Diana wanted to withstand at the moment.

She should also tell her she already knew about the shorts. It’s not like Akko had done a very good job of hiding it, and truthfully it had been flattering to see how something as simple as showing a little more skin than usual had reverted Akko to a state incapable of speech. Reaching forward, she hooked her arm around Akko’s waist and hugged her back, resting her chin against her shoulder.

Akko didn’t have a malicious bone in her body. No matter how unlikely, considering how accident prone she was, a simple mistake was a much more likely culprit.

Nodding, Akko started to fidget with her fingers in her lap, “I know it’s probably not the same Kimberly, but her message said you told her I was friendly which she also said to me… So I thought maybe you were friends. Which would make sense. Why else would she have your number?” Chuckling awkwardly, Akko ducked her head and let out a deep breath as she watched Eevee who was dozing, brown fur tinged red by the sunset.

Diana wished it were that simple. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure how Kim had managed to get her number. Her public one she handed out to reporters, or was listed for anyone who took the time to search. However, her private one reserved for friends and family? That was a mystery.

Humming, Diana resigned herself to delving further, since it seemed Akko had already been affected more than she had previously assessed. Truthfully, Akko had a fair number of admirers, if that show at the pokecenter was any indication. Even if Kimberly was not one of them, at least not for pure reasons.

“It… is the same Kimberly,” Diana began, forcing the words out and feeling her chest clench unpleasantly. She should have just told her when Hannah and Barbara told her to months ago. It was naïve to assume Kim wouldn’t shove her nose where it wasn’t wanted, again.

“Which I will embellish on in a moment, however first I need to return to your requested explanation. We met while I was trying to ditch a stubborn reporter who was set on getting an exclusive comment from me explaining why Andrew and I had broken up. My apparent response that we had—in fact—never been dating, was not much in the way of dissuasion.” Or her threats to call the authorities if they did not cease and desist.

The only way she had managed to ditch them was by ducking into the closest bathroom and using the barrier of ‘girls only’ plastered on the door to her advantage. Unfortunately, that meant she had no way of checking for when or if they left… And since she had yet to make any social connections, she also had no one to message for assistance, forcing her to awkwardly debate in the bathroom as to how much time she should allow to pass before checking to see if the coast was clear.

Which was when Kim had entered, and rather than avoiding the feared heir like the rest of their class seemed to, she had offered help. She had surprised Diana, who had her hands on one of the sinks and was trying to figure out what to do, glaring at her own reflection in the mirror when Kim had asked if she was okay.

It had confused her originally and she hadn’t responded, assuming Kim would be more likely speaking to her own reflection or talking on the phone rather than herself. However, when the question was repeated, Diana had realized it had been aimed at her and had brushed off the attempt at offered assistance with a smile and a short comment that she was fine.

 _‘Do you want me to tell him you went out the window?’_ Kim had offered, throwing her thumb back towards the door, _‘I assumed he was here for you, who else would be stalked by the press while in the bathroom?’_

And then, without needing Diana to do more than nod mutely, Kim had done just that, even going so far as to give made up instructions on the quickest way to find the exit Diana had supposedly taken.

Originally, Diana had been suspicious, and it was weeks before she started to relax. But gradually, it became easier to see Kim at school and accept that the smile and wave might be genuine. Or find her company while walking to class to be pleasant rather a source of stress.

“We became friends… of a sort,” said Diana. After the initial trepidation, they had become nearly inseparable and would rarely be seen apart. Kim’s close proximity even encouraged other people to approach Diana with less hesitation, and she fell into a comfortable routine. Greeting the mousey girl in the morning and spending the majority of her time with her, she had even helped Kim capture her Kecleon, and everything seemed to be well. Diana was the top of her class, undefeated throughout her first year. Slowly, the sneers, laughter, and quiet insults were fading away and were replaced with smiles and waves. The media’s onslaught had quieted down as well, and even her Aunt had relaxed, albeit only slightly.

Diana had begun to feel almost normal, less anxious or concerned with guarding each step she took or rechecking each comment she made. It had been enjoyable, for a time.

“That was the same year that Andrew and I were expected to make our debut at our families annual gala, alongside the daughter of the Woodward family.” Diana paused, recollecting her thoughts. She doubted she was making much sense, everything was just so interwoven and jumbled. It made it difficult to explain one strand of her history without having to elaborate to each one that was twisted around it.

Akko’s face tightened, and Diana could sense she was trying to force the pieces together silently. One day she’d need to explain that particular strand of history, but if she tried to do _that_ tonight, she’d never manage to answer Akko’s original question. Additionally, she did wonder just how much she could pile on Akko before she decided Diana was no longer worth the relentless baggage.

Coughing into her hand, Diana shifted slightly to become more comfortable and tightened her embrace around Akko’s middle. She needed the warmth that was radiating off the other girl to remind her she was here, and Diana recounted to herself that history would not repeat. Akko was not Kim, no matter what Hannah might think.

“That is mostly unrelated,” she explained, “I mention it because at the gala Andrew and I were expected to dance together. Which, as you can imagine, reignited the media’s interest in our now ‘on again, off again’ relationship.” Diana’s huff at her Aunt previous to their dance had not helped matters. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she had been told ahead of time, rather than as she was being directed to the dancefloor.

It had only been a few days following when Diana had let out her pent up frustration in an angry rant to the only person who she trusted to listen without judgement. She was furious that she had been tricked into the situation that had brought about a new wave of unwanted attention.

In the midst of which Kim had commented, _‘Well, I can kind of see where they’re coming from, Di. I mean, you’re gorgeous and he’s drool worthy, so when people see you two together_ _… It’s kinda like seeing a real life fairytale couple_ _.’_ Kim shrugged, leaning back against the couch she was resting against . _‘It doesn’t help that the face you make each time you see him could easily be construed as sexual tension.’_

 _‘I make no such face!’ Diana had scoffed back, genuinely unsure how anyone could see her anger at Andrew as_ _interest._

 _‘No one would blame you, you know,’ Kim said, checking her nails before glancing up her at her distraught and fuming friend. ‘Everyone who’s already going to hate you if you_ _did_ _date him already does, so what would be the harm? He is really hot, and charm_ _ing. Plus,_ _he’s got the whole ‘old world gentleman’ thing going on. With how your families are, it’s like you two were written into an old victorian love story._ _And… he_ ** _does_** _seem to have a crush on you._ _Every time_ _you walk anywhere near_ _him he_ _stares at you with this super cute pout.’_

 _Diana rolled her eyes, aware that Kim was among Andrew’s nearly limitless pool of admirers. ‘I assure you, I have no such interest.’_ _Andrew might be pouting, but only because he didn’t seem to want to accept Diana’s rejection to reinstate their friendship._

 _E_ _ven if she didn’t hate him, he was still more akin to a brother than a possible love interest._ _And that was b_ _eside the fact that she was nearly positive she had no such inclination towards the male sex._

“Then what happened?” Akko pestered, growing impatient with Diana’s sudden silence.

Snapping out her line of thought, Diana flushed, unaware she had drifted off down memory lane. “My apologies, I was just reminiscing,” she said. “Right, so as I was saying, Kim and I became friends, and when pressed as to why I had no such interest in Andrew I—” Diana paused, the memory of that very conversation coming back with force.

 _‘Why not?’ Kim asked, arching an eyebrow._ _‘Name one way he isn’t perfect for you.’_

 _‘I—’ Diana began, feeling embarrassed to admit her recent conundrum to her closest and only friend. ‘I am fairly certain I have no such disposition towards anyone anyone of the opposite gender,’ Diana admitted in a rush, waitin_ _g with bated breath_ _to see how Kim would react._

 _It was_ _true ther_ _e was nearly no bigotry towards anyone on the queer spectrum in Kanto,_ _having had_ _gay marriage legalized years ago. However, there were still those, who while they may not be outwardly hostile, were uncomfortable or did not approve. It was simply more_ _muted as th_ _e opinion was not in the majority._ _The possibility that Kim might fall into that category had crossed her mind on multiple occasions and had been the leading force that stilled her tongue._

 _‘Like, you aren’t crushing on anyone right now?’ Kim asked, slowly, ‘_ _Or_ _you like girls?’_

“I told her I was gay,” Diana admitted, “She was the first person I had discussed my sexuality with.”

“Oh,” Akko breathed, opening and closing her mouth before pressing back a little closer to her nervous girlfriend. “Did you, um…” Akko chewed on her lip, turning her focus completely to the slumbering fox, her next question coming out as barely more than a whisper, “Did you _like_ her. Like, did you guys…?”

 _‘...The latter.’ Diana_ _replied hesitantly._

 _‘What do you mean by fairly certain?’ Kim asked, ‘_ _It should be pretty_ _obvious, right? I only ask_ _because when_ _I look at an attractive guy, I can say I would probably enjoy kissing them and stuff. So, when you look at a pretty girl…?’_

_‘I don’t know!’ Diana sputtered, embarrassed by the sudden turn the conversation had taken, ‘I’ve never kissed anyone before, so it would all be theoretical! There’s a reason experiments are done in order to derive solid conclusions.’_

_‘Do you want to?’ Kim said, watching as Diana seemed to struggle silently._

_‘Do I want to what?’ Diana asked._

_‘Kiss a girl,’ Kim said, ‘_ _Experiment_ _, as you so tastefully put it.’_

 _‘Well, it’s not like I can just walk up to a random girl in the hall and ask if she would mind if I kissed her so I could find out, now can I?’ Diana deadpanned, sarcasm drippi_ _ng from her voice_ _. What did Kim take her for? She was not so frustrated that she would subject anyone to such treatment as to be used for curiosity’s sake._

_‘Who said anything about going into the hall?’ Kim replied, amusement tilting up one corner of her lips._

“Nothing ever came of it,” Diana replied. “I kissed her, once, and that was all.” Akko frowned, hunching her shoulders slightly as she tilted her head away from the shoulder Diana’s chin was resting on. Is she… pouting? Diana mused to herself. Arching an eyebrow, she couldn’t help teasing, just a little bit. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Akko replied a little too quickly, biting the word off and turning her head away further. To contrast her obvious fib, the agitated trainer tensed and refused to look over as Diana’s voice purred by her ear.

“You have nothing to be jealous over,” Diana assured, taking advantage of the exposed neck and placing a gentle kiss to the heated skin, “Besides,” the heir continued, nipping at the top of her pouting girlfriend’s ear. “You are a much better kisser.”

When Akko only responded with a huff, cheeks flushing, and Diana could see her starting to give in, she pushed a little harder.

“And all she got was my first kiss. You’ve gotten so much more.” Like my heart. You’re the first person I’ve fallen hopelessly in love with, who I genuinely feel is becoming an improved extension of myself. Diana admitted in the safety of her own head, cursing herself for not having the courage.

“Mm,” Akko grumbled, relaxing back against Diana and letting her head lean back, “fine.”

The way Akko said the last word, it sounded like the opposite of ‘fine’ and Diana decided to drop it since it seemed she wouldn’t be able to say what she knew would quench any continuing doubts Akko might have. She doubted any residual feelings of jealousy would persist by the time she was done explaining.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Diana hugged Akko as tightly as she dared and prepared herself for the part of her tale she dreaded the most, once again repeating her mantra that this wouldn’t be what made Akko run away, but continuing to keep things from her assuredly would.

“The next day, when I went to school,” Diana remembered finding it odd Kim wasn’t at the usual meeting spot and had hoped she wasn’t sick, “everyone was whispering. It wasn’t until Andrew grabbed my arm and dragged me away that I found out what had happened.”

She had been furious, ripping her arm away and telling him that he was going to start more rumors if anyone saw them sneak off together. That was until he showed her the article that had been released that morning detailing her confession to her closest friend, accented by a picture and a quote.

“Kim had leaked my confession to a news outlet and it had quickly blown up.”

She remembered staring at the article, confused and numb while Andrew’s voice drowned out to a dull hum in the background. It hadn’t made sense—she trusted Kim. They had been friends for the better part of two years by that point, so why? And as much as Kim’s immediate and absolute betrayal of her trust had hurt, the upcoming months would prove themselves to be just as damaging, if not more so.

“But why would anyone care?” Akko asked, Diana could understand her confusion. There were other celebrities or persons of interest that had come out as gay or otherwise. It was not uncommon, and while ‘coming out’ was still something that was more of an ‘assumed straight until proven otherwise’ expectation, the world was becoming more accepting. Even Shiny Chariot had been rumored to have a girlfriend, although no one had been able to snap a picture of her and her belle.

“It’s because I’m a Cavendish,” Diana let out a deep sigh, “It wasn’t so much that I was gay they were concerned with. At least, not the majority. The focus of their interrogation lay on my plans to produce a bloodheir. Since I was named the successor of the Cavendish house, I am expected to have an heir to continue my family line.”

There had been people asking her if she planned on insemination, how she would select the father. Accusing her of being selfish, that her own desires were barely a concern in comparison to upholding her duties. Continuing on her genetic line should take a priority. This time, the anger was pointed at her directly, suggesting that she was possibly confused or simply needed to try the alternative.

“But you were fifteen,” Akko mumbled, “No one thinks about kids at fifteen, right?”

Diana could hear the trepidation in the slight wavering of her voice, and hoped that this wasn’t going to hit Akko as hard as she suspected it would. She hadn’t made the connection as to how she would be affected by this yet.

“Normally, no one would be expected to, no.” Diana sighed, “But… in my case, they wanted a plan of sorts or for me to hand over succession rights to one of my cousins. Which is also not a reasonable option, for different and unrelated reasons.”

Without being able to offer a solid, absolute resolution to the ‘problem,’ others began offering their opinions. It seemed everyone wanted a say and a response in what Diana should or should not do in respect to her non-existent progeny.

Akko remained silent for a few minutes, mulling over what Diana had told her and shifting uncomfortably, watching the slow rise and fall of Eevee’s chest. The fox’s ear flicked slightly to swat away a pestering insect that was buzzing around.

“Couldn’t you just tell them you were planning to adopt so they would leave you alone?” Akko asked quietly, “I mean, you could always change your mind. I don’t even know if you want kids, but at least then they’d stop bothering you.”

“For the ascension to be recognized, it must be a bloodheir.” Diana responded automatically, repeating to Akko the same thing she had been told multiple times.

She was still asked periodically what her plans were, and was accused of being irresponsible or selfish for putting seemingly so little thought into something as important as the continuation of her family line. Of putting one of the oldest traditions and alliances in jeopardy.

It wouldn’t take long before Akko was also asked those same questions, if they were to announce their relationship. And Diana feared that kind of stress or pressure on their relationship would be too much for her timid girlfriend. How would Akko react when posed with the same questions, the same demands? If they hadn’t cared to consider if asking a fifteen year old girl such questions was inappropriate, Diana doubted their relationship only spanning a month would deter them. There were still so many things Akko had yet to realize were an attached hurdle to dating the heir of one of the oldest and most revered families.

Especially since the pressure had become infinitely worse since the recent passing of the Woodward heir. A lot of those who were old believers, or those who were deeply invested in the Kanto legends were already on edge. Adding Akko to the mix would only add fuel to the fire. They would see her as a new outlet for answers, or a distraction that needed to be removed. As much as Akko stated to the contrary, Diana wondered how long she would be able to stand up to such pressure and attention.

“I don’t know—” Akko turned a deep crimson, “I mean, I always kinda thought I’d have a family like me and my Mama and Papa, but I never gave much thought to, you know…how.” Akko’s voice took on a slight stutter as she rambled out her next thought, the words nearly blurring together, “I would say I’d have your babies if it would make people leave you alone, or make things easier for you—but I don’t think that’s a thing. I haven’t really looked, but I think that if, I mean. I don’t know.” She finished, thoroughly embarrassed and letting out a whine as she scratched at the side of her head.

“Akko, you don’t—” Diana started, rushing to make sure Akko knew she didn’t expect her to decide or promise anything. They had barely even begun dating, let alone anything else. Most people wouldn’t talk about the proposition or plan for children until they were also talking about engagement or marriage. Some not even until after.

Although, the thought of having a little Akko was a pleasant one, Diana wasn’t sure how that could ever become a possibility and accepted it to be more of a fantasy than a possible reality.

“You don’t need to concern yourself with such decisions, nor do you need to feel pressured to answer.” Diana assured, watching as Akko’s expression dropped. Akko then nodded, stopping herself from saying anything else and swallowing thickly.

Seeing Akko’s discomfort made Diana uneasy, and she cursed Kim for the hundredth time for forcing the current conversation on them. Of course Akko wouldn’t know what to say, she had basically just told her that complete strangers are going to ask what they plan to do for children. Please, don’t make this be what scares her off, Diana begged.

“Following that, I am sure you can understand why Kim and I were no longer acquainted.” Diana said, forcing the subject change.

“But, I don’t understand…” Akko mumbled, “Why would Kim tell anyone about what you told her? You guys were friends. And why is she sending you pictures of me?”

Diana readied herself to respond, the motion quickly graduating into a yawn as she reached up to cover her mouth before trying again. Sitting here with Akko was the closest she had come to relaxing in the last week, and this conversation on a normal day would be considered extremely stressful. It didn’t help that she’d had trouble sleeping while half laying on the hospital bed, still sitting in the uncomfortable chair most nights. As much as Akko protested, Diana refused to repeat the first night after nearly being discovered.

“As for why she told them, she never admitted it outright, but I suspect it was for a job with the news station she now works for. She was trying for an internship as a journalist, and when she saw a story that would be enough to succeed as such…” Diana trailed off. Kim had left the academy that same week and Diana had found out shortly after that she had been hired as an intern. It didn’t take a genius to see what had happened.

After all of the buzz and interest revolving around her fabled relationship with Andrew, having proof that it had never existed brought about a whole new slew of theories and spines on the supposed affair. Some even claimed that they _had_ dated and Diana had used him as a beard of sorts.

However, that paled in contrast to the response to her future family plans. It was a scoop no one else had delivered, and was exactly what Kim needed to worm her foot in the door of opportunity.

“The pictures, that I am not positive about, but recently she tried to… blackmail me, if you will, into giving her something else to publish a story about.” Diana glanced at Akko as she tensed, watching as she slowly turned and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

“What do you mean _blackmail?”_ The trainer asked, voice deepening with anger.

Diana blinked, eyes flicking back and forth as she took in the unfamiliar expression. Akko’s face was tense, a deep crease in her brow and mouth pressed into a firm line—and her eyes, they were alit with fire and protective rage. It was… different. An expression Diana hadn’t thought the other girl able to make until recently.

“I assure you, I was able to handle it. She will not be attempting that route again. Kim was merely desperate.” Diana said softly, watching her companion, tense and unblinking.

Akko didn’t need to know just how closely Kim hit to home in regards to Mew, just as Kim was unaware of how narrowly she had missed striking the truth. All that would do would be causing undue stress to Akko, and possibly setting in motion a series of events that would end up revealing what she had managed to keep hidden.

Akko frowned, looking down at her lap and debating, “Why didn’t you tell me?” The trainer asked in a quiet voice, the uncertainty and hurt inciting a pang of guilt in Diana’s chest. She was right to ask; Diana should have told her when they had originally discussed their agreement.

Diana flinched—when they had discussed _dating._ The same way she had told Akko about the more than likely media attention, rather than trying to prevent the problem without ever telling Akko of its existence.

“I am telling you now,” Diana responded instantly. Akko seemed unconvinced, a retort on the tip of her tongue before she shook her head. Worrying her lip, Diana asked, “Did you see the picture of us in Vermilion?”

“No?” Akko replied, looking up from her musings, eyes temporarily flicking to the ceiling where the cresting moon welcomed the night before glancing back down at Eevee. Diana followed suit, wishing she could offer some comfort as Akko’s worries began to mount further.

“When Kim approached me recently, she had a picture of us on our date that was rather incriminating,” Diana explained. “Luckily, it was rather pixelated so I was able to dissuade her from using it. However, she claims that it was sent to her, which I am inclined to believe. From what I can remember, Kim has possessed a quirk that has made her very particular about her cameras, so I find it hard to fathom that she would take a picture of such poor quality.”

“And that’s why you’re mad at Hannah?” Akko asked, starting to put the pieces together as to how Diana’s story was linked to her original question. “But… why are you so certain it was her?”

“Well,” Diana paused, biting her lip and finding herself a little nervous. “Because there were only four people who knew about our date prior to. And neither Sucy nor Lotte knew where we were going, since you were unaware and I did not tell them. That leaves Barbara and Hannah, both of whom also knew about Kim.”

After the incident with Kim, Diana had reverted to being ostracized. Without Kim and the new information that was leaked, those who had begun to grow comfortable approaching her no longer were. Everyone had an opinion, and some were even brave enough to announce theirs directly to her. It wasn’t until one particularly frustrating day that Hannah and Barbara approached her and told her she wasn’t alone.

They offered her a safe reprieve and protection from the unwanted attention. No one was brave enough to try to pass by an angry Hannah in order to approach Diana. Still licking her wounds from Kim’s betrayal, Diana had accepted the assistance, but had done so with walls erect. She was determined not to make the same mistake twice, and allowed Hannah and Barbara to remain at arms length, but never closer.

No—as much as she hated to consider it… Other than them, there was no one else who knew about her date, where she was planning to take Akko, and no one who would know to send the evidence to Kim. Kim, who was the person capable of using the information the most effectively.

“Additionally, before our date, Hannah warned me in a way.” Diana cast a sidelong look at Akko who was still caught on the verge of anger, “She said to be careful, to remember what happened with Kim. While in comparison, Barbara has been rather encouraging about our relationship, so I find it less likely that it was her.”

“Really?” Akko asked, twisting to look at the other girl before flinching but still holding Diana’s surprised expression, “It’s just, they really seem to hate me. So I just figured…” Akko shrugged, turning back.

“That they spoke about you the same as Sucy speaks about me?” Diana said with a little more irritation than intended. Her recent argument with the researcher had still left her a little sore; the both of them had gotten in a fair number of solid blows and were still recovering.

“They have stopped, at least while I am present, after I requested it,” Diana said, “and Barbara appears to have genuinely warmed up to you.”

Which wasn’t surprising, all things considered; Akko had a natural charm that seemed to turn even the prickliest of people to her side. Diana doubted Hannah would be able to hold out forever, and would patiently wait for Akko to work her magic.

“You know, Sucy said she likes how happy you make me,” Akko whispered, turning a deep crimson and closing her eyes, “and she’s been helping me, with advice and stuff.”

If there was ever a line that signalled the apocalypse, that would be it. ‘Sucy’ and ‘helpful’ were not two words that should coexist in the same sentence, unless it was followed by, ‘shoving me off a cliff.’

“...What kind of advice?” Diana asked slowly, leaving the ‘helping’ comment alone for now. She resisted the urge to scoff at Sucy actually admitting such a thing as being happy about her and Akko’s relationship when everything she did spoke to the contrary.

“Uh…” Akko froze before her voice rose eight octaves and she chuckled uncomfortably, “you know, she tells me to call you and stuff. Yells at me to stop being a wuss… That sort of thing. Nothing weird… Typical friend advice.”

Diana studied her nervous girlfriend who was refusing to meet her eyes and allowed the subject to drop. At least Akko had a friend she felt comfortable asking for relationship advice—she wasn’t going to corrupt that, even if it was Sucy. Why couldn’t it have been Lotte?

“I think you should ask her what her side of the story is,” Akko said, “Hannah seemed really upset.”

Truthfully, if Hannah had grown desperate enough to seek out Akko for assistance, that was enough of a white flag to make Diana suspicious. She did miss her teammates, and she had thought about calling Barbara or Hannah on multiple occasions during the last week when she felt the most overwhelmed. Perhaps she should at least give Hannah an opportunity to explain, if only to confirm Diana’s suspicions were correct. There was the added bonus that it would relieve some of Akko’s stress, and that alone was enough motivation.

“Alright,” she conceded, “I don’t see how it could have been anyone else, though.”

A random stranger would not have known to send the picture to Kim, and it was extremely unlikely that she would be selected out of the hundreds of possible reporters. There were others she might suspect, but the list of people who knew about her and Akko’s relationship was only three larger than the list that knew about the date. And Amanda and her team did not know about Kim.

Akko narrowed her eyes at Diana, suspicious at the easy victory. “...and you shouldn’t be so hard on Andrew,” the trainer said with her best attempt at looking serious, an expression which caused Diana to struggle to not allow her lips to twitch into a smile.

“Akko.” Diana sighed, “That is an entirely different matter.” The heir watched as her girlfriend turned her big, crimson eyes to her and stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. Even without having to say anything Akko was beginning to win, and Diana felt her resolve waver.

 _Damnit,_ she cursed to herself, looking away and conceding partial defeat. _Why do you have to be so cute?_

It really wasn’t fair. Akko had the ability to sway anyone or anything to her side with a single look. If she ever figured that out, Diana didn’t want to think of the destructive possibilities.

Glancing back at the pleading pout, Diana let out a deep sigh and focused her attention on a very interesting leaf on a nearby bush. What would her Aunt say if she knew all her tutelage was useless in the face of one specific girl? She was supposed to be able to stand up to anyone, CEO’s, ambassadors, the other regions’ founding families… and yet Akko seemed to just negate everything. Staying angry with Andrew for a decade was a cakewalk in comparison to five seconds of a pouting Akko.

“If I say I’ll think about it, would that appease you?” Or are you going to insist I roll over and expose my belly to even Kim next?

Akko beamed back at Diana, nodding as she responded, “Yes!”

The smile that overtook the trainer’s face was infectious and Diana felt herself start to reflect the emotion. Hers was not nearly as radiant, and was fueled by simply watching the girl sitting in her lap, but with the way her heart hammered, it was just as powerful.

“Oh,” Akko’s expression dropped, taking on a more thoughtful and somber tone, “I’ve been meaning to ask, what did you and Sucy fight about in the hospital?” Not Kim it seems, but perhaps the only person Diana would want to apologize to or hear out even _less._

“You are relentless tonight,” Diana mused, movement over Akko’s shoulder catching her attention as Eevee slowly pushed herself up, stretching out and yawning. The little fox’s large canines flashed in the freshly birthed moonlight, and she sat back to scratch at an itch behind her ear with her back paw.

Eevee’s activity offered an appreciated reprieve from the turn the conversation had taken, “I think it’s late enough,” Diana said, motioning with her chin towards the waiting pokemon.

Akko blinked, mouth slightly open before she looked back at her partner who was sitting in the moonlight with her tail wagging. Letting out a sigh, she shook away the stubborn frown that had taken over before addressing Eevee, “So, not Umbreon either huh?”

“Maybe she’s just not ready,” Diana offered, she could understand some of the stress Akko was under.

While Cobalt was not at the risk of being taken in the same way Eevee was, she was under a lot of pressure for him to evolve and this was around the time he should be. The pony pokemon’s evolutionary point was slightly after most third-tier evolutions, and considering Akko’s recent team change, it shouldn’t be long before he underwent his own evolution.

“Well,” Akko smiled at her partner who was becoming excited with the prospect of doing something other than waiting and napping, “I did say it was up to her.” Akko’s expression softened, slowly giving way to acceptance as she watched the adorable mammal in front of her.

Stiffly, she started to push herself up with Diana following closely behind. Akko reached to gather the stones, stopping when she heard Diana scold her.

“Please, let me. You’ve already overdone it today.” Diana asked, giving Akko a pointed look before reaching for the thunderstone.

Eevee looked between the two trainers before fixing her gaze on the firestone and trotting over to pick it up, with happy skips she brought it over to Diana and dropped it at her feet. The fox eyed the two rigid girls in front of her before looking down at the slobber-coated stone and tilting her head. Letting out a yip, she pressed her head against Diana’s arm, frozen in mid-reach for the waterstone.

“Akko,” Diana started, needing to say something.

The other trainer snapped out of her stupor, returning to addressing her partner with a forced chuckle. “You really are stubborn,” Akko started, watching as Eevee perked up and started to yip back, “you’re going to make us trek all the way to the Glacial Stone, and then I bet you’re still not going to want to. You know snow is just cold water, right?”

In response, Eevee grumbled and snorted, causing Akko to laugh, “Oh, so you just don’t want to give up your fluffy tail?” The trainer teased, “But think about how much time you’ll save by not having to groom it.”

Circling around her trainer’s feet so she was ready to walk beside her, Eevee let out a string of yips and low rumbles, wagging her tail and prancing slightly in spot.

“She said she’s waiting for an evolution that’s as fluffy as she is,” Akko explained, glancing at Diana before looking back at the front door. Shoving her hands in her pockets to try and hide her nervous fidgeting, Akko stared off to the side as her lips formed a thin line.

“Akko, it’s okay.” Diana started, quickly fastening the latch on the box that held the stones and catching up. _You don’t need to pretend, it’s okay to be honest with me._

“Oh, crap!” Akko cut in, “It’s way past your hotel curfew, right? Well, it’s not really a _curfew_ more so people being nosey need-to-knows.” Unable to meet her girlfriend’s gaze, Akko looked down at the waiting fox, “You know this means you’ll need to start wearing your leash again, right?”

Eevee growled low, ears folding back as she grumbled out obscenities.

“Or, I’ll need to keep a closer eye on you two.” Diana offered, smiling when Eevee perked up and looked between the two trainers as if to say, ‘that one, I like that option.’

“We could try my secret agent idea!” Akko exclaimed, “No one will suspect a thing!”

The trainer’s excitement mounted, and Diana vaguely recalled Akko offering that prospect previously. It was a cute idea, however Diana doubted Akko would excell no matter which route she took if it involved even the smallest hint of stealth.

“I thought it was ninjas that you were so fond of,” Diana smirked as they started for the door to head back to the pokecenter to drop Akko off.

Akko opened her mouth to respond, looking away and debating for a moment before nodding to herself, “Both, both are good.”

Laughing, Diana held open the door for her companions and fell into a slow stride, making an effort to match Akko so she didn’t feel pressured to push herself faster.

“Hey, Diana?” Akko asked once they were a little ways away from the gym.

Humming in response, Diana found her thoughts running over everything Akko had told her, revisiting the revelation with Eevee and trying to find a reason the firestone hadn’t worked. She was both relieved and anxious about the same time about Akko’s lackluster response to her confession. When she was braver, perhaps she’d reconfirm that Akko understood the severity of what she had told her.

“Thank you for telling me about…” Akko trailed off, trying to place the right description, “all that stuff.” Flushing, Akko muttered under her breath and shoved her hands in her pockets, “I know I’m not the strongest or smartest or anything, but I promise I won’t ever tell anyone the way Kim did.”

“I know,” Diana said, trying to push down the small smile that made her cheeks hurt with how insistent it was. “And what did I tell you about putting yourself down?”

Akko flashed a lopsided grin, “You said not to put your friend down, but I’m not your friend anymore.”

Diana narrowed her eyes, “How do you figure? If anything, we’re simply closer friends. In my opinion, it does not bode well if your partner is not also one of your best friends.”

Akko froze at Diana’s assessment, her face screwing up as she pondered the statement slowly, shifting from confused to contemplative and finally—perhaps, most concerning—to glee. Her cheeks stretched to accommodate the large smile before she turned that overjoyed grin onto Diana and the heir found herself rocking back on her heels.

“I’m one of your best friends?” Akko asked.

“Pardon?” Diana contemplated the question. How could she honestly not know? “Yes, of course.”

She spent more time with Akko than anyone else, who else would be her best friend? Actually, considering Akko’s bond with Eevee, she probably assumed it was Cobalt.

Akko continued to grin back at the nervous blonde, her expression akin to a child on Christmas morning before she let out a strangled noise that Diana could only faintly place as happiness. Should she have not of said that? She hadn’t met to break Akko.

“We’re best friends with benefits!” Akko exclaimed, and Diana found her jaw unhinged as she looked around to see if anyone had heard the energetic trainer’s loud declaration.

Did she not understand how that sounded? They certainly were _not!_

“Akko!” Diana hissed, watching as Akko lowered her partially raised arms and looked at Diana confused, her overjoyed expression falling into a small pout that hit Diana with the force of a Rhyhorn.

“Best girlfriends with benefits?” Akko asked, unsure.

“Oh for—” Diana bit off her next statement, rubbing her forehead and walking towards the pokecenter at a faster pace, thoroughly embarrassed and needing a moment to recompose herself. Akko clearly did not understand what that term meant, and Diana did not currently possess the strength to explain it to her.

“Best has to be in there somewhere!” Akko yelled after her, “Diannaaaaa!”

 

~o~

 

The next morning, Diana waited at the front door of the pokecenter with her mission firmly in mind. Eevee was driving everyone insane after being cooped up for a week—the little fox was used to their usual workout and had been nearly bursting with unused energy. Akko was already debating on sneaking out and pushing herself when she should be resting, which meant that Diana needed to do something before Akko ended up hurting herself. Again.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to handle them?” Akko asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she handed over Mizar’s ball and yawned.

They had decided it would be too much for Diana to take Harley as well, at least on the first day. The gentle reptile seemed much more content to laze about with Akko rather than pining for an energy release like the other two.

The only-half-conscious trainer’s pajama bottoms were loose around her hips, shirt hanging off her shoulder and she was seemingly unaware, or perhaps simply did not care that she was currently in public. Nor did she seem to notice the appreciative glance that was coming from the other girl.

“I assure you I can manage Eevee and Mizar,” Diana replied, resisting the urge to move a wayward strand of hair out of Akko’s face. Jerking herself back awake, Akko looked around, reminding herself of where she was before nodding.

“Okay,” Akko yawned, “and—”

“We’ll be fine,” Diana pressed, “go back to sleep. Lotte said she’s going to spend the morning with you while I try and finish my work for the day. I’ll drop Eevee and Mizar off before I head in for my first interview.” _And afterwards, we are meeting your new teammate. No more worming your way out of it…_ Diana knew she was nervous, and didn’t blame her, but it had really been put off for far too long.

Pouting, Akko folded her arms and glared at the cobblestone, “It’s not fair, I want to go too. I’m sick of being inside.”

“I know, babe.” Diana lowered her voice to a whisper, careful that no one would overhear them, “You’ll be better before you know it. But only if you continue to take it easy.”

Had Akko heard the doctor when he had explained it was a four to six week recovery time for her injuries? Or did she simply assume that stubbornness was a cure?

Akko let out a groan, “I know, I know!” Glowering at her partner who was shaking with excitement to start the promised morning run, Akko let out a defeated sigh and resigned herself to sitting on the sidelines for a little while longer. “Fine, but I’m eating something sugary for breakfast and you can’t stop me.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Diana smirked, watching as Akko finished her small tantrum and stomped back inside, pushing the elevator button with much more force than was necessary. “Alright,” Diana reached for the small treat she had brought for Mizar, determined to follow Akko’s routine as closely as possible. With a gentle toss, she summoned the bird and attached both pokeballs to her belt.

“Good Morning,” she greeted as Mizar looked around. Ignoring Diana, he pumped his wings lazily and chirped at Eevee who yipped back. “Akko is unable to join you for the next little while, so I’ll be accompanying you.” Diana explained, feeling a little awkward.

Akko might be used to talking to her pokemon in such a manner, but it was still a odd experience for Diana. She might talk to Cobalt like this when they were alone, but Mizar and Eevee were used to a nearly constant stream of dialogue.

“I brought you food,” Diana offered, hoping that might help. That statement caught Mizar’s attention and the avian pokemon chirped, catching the treat when it was tossed for him.

Pleased that her plan seemed to be working so far, Diana smiled. This wasn’t so hard, what was Akko so worried about?

“Alright, we’re going to take it easy today. I’m not as fast as Akko, and I’m sure you’re both a little out of shape from the recent lull of activity. So—”

Before she could finish her explanation, Eevee started to bark at Mizar, fur bristling along her spine as he lunged at her and the fox took off. Narrowing his eyes, Mizar took off after the fox and the two started to race down the main door before Diana could register what was happening.

“Wait!” She yelled after them as Eevee took the lead and Mizar put on another burst of speed to overtake her, “Damnit!” The heir cursed, taking off after the competitive friends that were only getting further away. Akko would never forgive her if she lost them on the first day!

Reflexively, she grabbed her own pokeball off her belt and summoned Cobalt, vaulting onto his back and urging the pony pokemon to go after them. If it was a race they wanted, they’d show them what true speed was.

“Alright, Cobalt. Lets win this race,” Diana grinned, leaning low over her equine pokemon’s neck as his diamond-tipped hooves thundered down the road.


	78. A String of Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> Sorry about the return of the spacing last week, no idea why it started again T.T  
> I think I got them but I'm too tired to check a second time, so if I missed some I'll fix it tomorrow - sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and any questions feel free to leave them in the comments or come bug me on tumblr or discord!  
> Remember to leave a review :3  
> Cya next week

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 77**

**A String of Promises**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“It’s not fair,” Akko whined for what seemed like—in her teammates’ opinions—the hundredth time. “They can fix pokemon bones in under a week, why will mine take a month? Why can’t they just spray me with a potion or something?”

The trainer plopped down on her bed, wincing when the sudden drop created a pang, pout deepening into a full scowl. Eevee wasn’t the only one who missed their morning sessions, and now that stupid fox was even hogging the Diana time, because for some reason riding Mizar wasn’t as good of an idea as Akko thought. At least, if the loud chorus of, ‘No!’s’ was any indication.

It’s not like he would drop her—she was his food source and therefore safe. It was simple logic, really.

“Because you aren’t a pokemon, Akko. The giveaway is your inability to shut up.” Sucy growled back, dragging her feet as she went to the bathroom, flashing glares at her noisey friend who had woken her up.

Normally, Akko would awaken and dash around—loudly—while she prepared for her morning exercise. However, because she had put it off for as long as possible, the dashing was limited to no more than five minutes before the quiet returned and her teammates went back to sleep. With Eevee being escorted by Diana, that meant Akko had returned and brought the loud with her, making it impossible for the grumpy researcher or sleepy coordinator to return to their slumber.

“Eevee talks too!” Akko snapped back, setting her hands on her heels and spitting out her tongue as her friend disappeared with a slam of the bathroom door.

“Okay…” Lotte yawned, rubbing her eyes and searching blindly for her glasses, patting around the small ledge they normally rested on. “But, pokemon can do other things you can’t. We’re not the same physical make up, that’s why they can breathe fire and—”

“Eevee can’t breathe fire! So just give me her medicine!” Akko interrupted, fixing her displeased expression on the girl making her way slowly down the ladder rungs on the side of their bunk beds.

“Well, she could…” Lotte started slowly, settling her glasses into place and pushing them up the bridge of her nose with her forefinger.

Scrunching up her nose, Akko hunched her shoulders, “No she couldn’t.”

The grumpy trainer argued, shaking her head so her messy mane swished back and forth. As was proven last night, Eevee _can’t_ evolve into a Flareon, or a Jolteon or an anything-eon! Diana might still think there’s a possibility, but that’s only because she was still in the denial stage. Akko was in the angry stage.

“I know she can’t right now,” Lotte continued, missing the point of Akko’s snip, “But when she uses Mimic, she can copy a fire-type attack, right?”

“Then give me a potion that’s not for fire-type pokemon,” Akko mumbled, sticking her bottom lip out further and glaring at the door to their shared, little room. Standing beside her, Lotte sighed and looked at where Sucy had disappeared.

“Try to cheer up, Akko. I think today is going to be a really good day for you.” Lotte reassured her friend, standing in her nightgown with a slanted, sleepy grin.

Suspicious, Akko narrowed her eyes and looked back at the suddenly nervous redhead. Diana had said she was going to spend the morning with Lotte, she being Akko herself. Because apparently everyone had already worked out a babysitting schedule as to who was ‘watching’ her at any given point. Sure, they might call it ‘hanging out’ but that didn’t mean it irritated her any less.

“...Why?”

She wasn’t allowed to wander much or do anything fun, like train or play with her pokemon. All she was supposed to do was rest, but she was sick of resting! The only difference was now she was resting in their room at the pokecenter rather than the hospital. At least the hospital had people constantly running around she could watch, even if it did smell. Here it was quiet and small, and Sucy was constantly telling her to be quiet and Lotte just wanted to read.

“Oh, um—” Lotte started, nervously toying with her fingers and looking away from her friend, “W-well,” she stammered, perking up when Sucy reappeared from the bathroom, changed and possibly more irritated than when she had disappeared. “Sucy! Why will today be a good day for Akko?”

Fixing her companion with a blank expression, Sucy slowly turned her attention from Lotte to Akko before rolling her eyes.

“For a start, you could feed her, preferably after leaving this room,” the researcher said as she sat down at the desk and pulled out her first notebook that was stuffed to double the original width with notes and scribbles.

“Food! Good idea, Sucy!” Lotte beamed at her friend who grunted her acknowledgement with her chin resting in her hand, looking opposite of where were two teammates were talking. “You love eating, Akko! What do you want for breakfast?”

Before Akko could respond, Sucy let out a snort and refused to comment before continuing on with her work.

“...Uh,” the confused trainer started. Had she missed something? “Can we not go to the cafeteria? It’s been forever since I’ve visited the food stalls…” Or had anything that wasn’t healthy, and she had a promise to uphold! She had told Diana she was going to have something super sugary, and not tasteless paste no matter how healthy it might be. Today she was going to pick her own breakfast, rather than begrudgingly eating what was brought for her.

“You are supposed to take it easy today, remember?” Lotte said in a gentle tone.

“I’ll walk really slow!” Akko argued, “A Turtwig could outrun me, I swear! Please?” The trainer whined.

She just wanted something with grease, or sugar, or _so_ _mething!_ There were even a few spots where she could puzzle together breakfast, get something from each stand and make a mish-mash of awesome.

“Please?” Akko asked again, putting on her best pout; after all, her future stomach pleasure was at stake.

Lotte looked down at her friends big eyes and jutted lip, shifting her feet and starting to give in, despite instructions to contain Akko as much as possible. The rambunctious trainer might not agree, probably because she had tuned the doctor out, but part of the risk of ribs being fractured rather than broken was the possibility of them breaking because the injured party wasn’t careful. Which sounded like Akko.

“Alright,” Lotte conceded, smiling softly when Akko tried to contain her glee at the opportunity for fresh air, “But you have to pick one that is close by, and we need to be back before Diana said she’d drop off Eevee. Slower than a Turtwig, or we turn around and you eat oatmeal.”

“Ya, ya—” Akko waved off the stipulations and slowly made her way to begin getting ready to leave—pajamas weren’t voyage friendly, or so she’d been told. Why that mattered, she wasn’t sure. They were still pants and a shirt, and besides that…

“Um,” Akko mumbled, embarrassment rising when she remembered that one, last detail that was the only downside to no longer being in a hospital gown. “Can you help me again?”

 

~o~

 

After an embarrassing attempt at changing, which was considerably smoother than the previous night —as Lotte did not almost get elbowed in the face this time—Akko was finally rewarded with powdered sugar-covered waffles.

In addition to having to walk slowly, being unable to do anything fun, or go for her morning workouts, Akko had also learned it was nearly impossible to change her shirt since raising her arms higher than chest level was rather agonizing. Enter: Mom Mode Lotte. At least the bashful coordinator made the process rather painless, and made little to no fuss over the matter. Unlike Sucy, who made a disgusted face, followed by a noise that resembled a hiss before deeming, ‘not it.’

With all of the above to consider, why Lotte thought today was going to be a good day was beyond Akko, who was still set on being a grumpy lump as she swallowed the last section of her first waffle.

“Hey, Akko.” Lotte said, staring down at her own pecha berry waffle and picking at it with her nails, pastry still wrapped safely in its makeshift holder. “Has Diana told you what she and Sucy were fighting about?”

Blinking at the sudden topic change, Akko tried to answer with her mouth still full of food before swallowing and trying again. “No, I just assumed it was more of the usual fighting that they do that I never understand.”

There comes a point in every girl’s life, who has somehow managed to have a girlfriend _and_ a best friend with an unfairly high level of intelligence, that you give up trying to figure out what their insults mean. Akko knew they were speaking English, but in all honesty, gauging their facial reactions—even if both did wear their own version of a stone face—was easier than understanding what was being said.  

Lotte raised an eyebrow at her friend, prompting Akko to explain, “You know,” the trainer started, quickly popping a smaller piece of food into her mouth. “‘You have a stick up your butt, no _you_ have a stick up _your_ butt’,” Akko mimicked the two squabbling girls, “That sort of thing.”

The imitation elicited a soft giggle as Lotte covered her mouth, “Well, I guess if she hasn’t talked to you about it, it can’t be that bad.”

The coordinator’s smile dropped, saddened by the admission, which was strange. Akko was sure Sucy talked to Lotte more than her; they were always whispering about a book or something, and previous to Celadon, Sucy would generally follow Lotte during the day rather than herself.

Poking at her breakfast again, Lotte swung her legs from where they were resting on one of the benches near the entrance to the pokecenter. After changing, Sucy had declined to join them and had less than gently hinted that she would like some quiet time. Or, as she put it, Akko-be-gone time.

“I’m just a little worried… Sucy’s been grumpier than usual lately, and she never gave me a real reason why she was so moody when we arrived in Celadon.” Lotte sighed, setting aside her forgotten breakfast as she lowered her hands, “I know you guys have gotten closer recently… she really hasn’t said anything to you?”

“Uh…” Akko drawled, slowly swallowing her mouth full of food. How was she supposed to answer that?

She _did_ know why Sucy was being a butt lately, but she didn’t know why she was fighting with Diana. However, since she knew the two weren’t related, could she tell Lotte that without raising more suspicions? Akko had promised not to say anything to Lotte about Sucy’s crush… Actually, she had only said she wouldn’t tell Lotte that Sucy had feelings for her specifically.

So maybe, if she was careful, she could tell Lotte that Sucy was fine and do a little reconnaissance at the same time… And since Lotte was the one who brought it up, she’d never suspect a thing. Plus, if it just happened, without Akko _intending_ for it come out that maybe Sucy should confess, she could do something to make her feel better!

Akko, you’re a genius!

“Well…” The scheming trainer began. Okay, she needed to be _really_ careful not to break her promise—she just got out of the hospital and did _not_ feel like going back. What could she tell Lotte and not seem weird or suspicious? “I know that Sucy being grumpy had nothing to do with Diana when we arrived at Celadon,” which is one-hundred percent true. When they had arrived, Sucy had actually been really Diana-positive. Oh, to go back to those days.

Actually—Akko flushed and quickly stuffed her mouth full of waffle and munched with cheeks like a chipmunk—maybe _not_ returning to that exact level of encouragement might be good. Having only one of those talks with Sucy was enough for her lifetime.

“Then…  what was it?” Lotte prompted.

Okay, Akko don’t mess this up! You have an opportunity to help Sucy, or at least figure out how Lotte feels in general. Just, act natural.

“Um,” Akko mumbled, rolling a stone around with the toe of her shoe, “Well, she said—”

Sucy said don’t tell Lotte she had feelings for _Lotte,_ but she didn’t say she couldn’t tell Lotte she had feelings for _someone,_ right? Akko glanced at her eagerly waiting friend, Lotte watching her with bated breath and wide eyes. If she told Lotte that, then she should be able to get her opinion on whether she thinks Sucy should confess, which would settle the whole debate. With the added bonus that Akko might be right, for once.

“She said she kinda has feelings for someone,” Akko admitted in a rush, “But she said she couldn’t tell them because they were in a relationship.” Sucy knew other people in a relationship, right? Of course she did, she has like a bazillion brothers and sisters, at least one of them—wait, no that would be weird. But, there had to be _someone_ , there were couples everywhere. “So, she was just kinda bummed having to, you know—” See you making out in the hallway with Frank, “—and stuff.”

“Huh?” Lotte asked, confused by Akko’s less-than-helpful attempt at explaining while also maintaining her promise. “Did she… explain?”

Explain? Like, why she couldn’t tell them because of the relationship?

“Oh, I didn’t get it either,” Akko chuckled, “I said, ‘you should just tell her’ but then Sucy said, ‘how would Diana feel if I told you I had feelings for you’. Which made sense, because if Sucy had said that to me, Diana would be even angrier than she already is with Sucy—which I have no idea why that is this time.”

They had been getting along—at least, Akko thought they were. Then all of a sudden, boom! Maybe they were both mind readers and that was the problem; they were having some sort of telepathic mind war.

“So, I guess I understand why she wouldn’t want to tell the person she likes that she likes them…” Akko mumbled, watching her foot as she continued to toy with the small to rock. With a small, sharp kick she sent the stone skipping down the road before leaning back against the bench with a sigh.

“What do you think?” Akko asked, casting a sidelong look at Lotte to gauge her reaction and congratulating herself on a perfect execution of being natural. Score one: Akko! Now she would be able to get an answer from Lotte about whether Sucy should or shouldn’t say anything.

Lotte stared at Akko, mouth slightly ajar and completely shocked by what she had just heard.

“Akko.” The coordinator said in a tone that made Akko’s skin prickle with her, ‘you’re missing something obvious’ sense. One that she wished had a more accurate detection function.

“What?” The trainer replied, looking between her friend and around them to see if maybe someone was approaching and that was why Lotte was being weird.

“I think Sucy was trying to tell you that she has feelings for you,” Lotte explained.

“What?” Akko laughed. Where did Lotte get _that_ idea from? That was the furthest from the truth! Maybe with a little nudging she could get her back on track… “No, she wasn’t. She was just using me as an example because I was arguing with her.”

“Okay, but you said _her_ so you know it’s a girl, right?” Lotte started, asking the question slowly and making Akko shift nervously. Crap—okay, she could still salvage this.

“Ya,” Akko answered. Lotte was a girl and Sucy liked Lotte, not her, so that was accurate. “But—”

“And you said the person she likes is in a relationship, right? Unless I’m missing someone, you’re the only one in a relationship other than Diana, and I don’t think it’s her.” Lotte explained, fiddling with the wrapper around her untouched breakfast and flushing as she looked down at her legs with a small frown. “It would explain a lot,” she continued in a small voice, letting out a deep breath and lifting her head to look at Akko’s confused expression. “If Diana suspected, it would explain why they keep fighting as soon as you’re brought up.”

“What? No!” Akko protested, raising a hand in a mock surrender, “It’s not me!” Crap, crap, crap! “Sucy knows other people who are in a relationship!”

Why did she have to go and promise? This would be so much easier if she hadn’t—then she could just be like, ‘No, Lotte, Sucy likes _you,_ not me’ and then Lotte would be like, ‘Oh, I like her too’ and then Akko would be the hero that saved the day. Could ninjas be heroes? There had to be good ninjas… That wasn’t the point! Focus!

“Oh?” Lotte perked up, trying to shake off her persistent frown, “Like who?”

“You!” Akko exclaimed, clamping her mouth shut and feeling her eyes grow wide before she attempted to stammer out her amendment, “I-I mean, aren’t you dating Frank? Er, it’s just. I don’t know _who_ she likes specifically, but I’m just saying I’m not the only person she knows who’s in a relationship… So, you shouldn’t assume...”

Nailed it. Akko let out an internal breath of relief; at least, she hoped she had nailed it—otherwise it would be her coffin that was nailed shut by Sucy.

“I’m not—!” Lotte squeaked, turning a deep crimson and hiding her face in her hands. “I mean, he’s really nice and cute, and we _have_ been hanging out a lot, but we haven’t talked about… that.” Lotte averted her gaze, grip tightening and mangling her poor, uneaten food.

 _Still edible,_ Akko tried to soothe her broken heart. It’s not like her stomach cared if it was pre-squished—erm, _Lotte’s_ stomach.

“But we saw you kiss him.” Akko mumbled without thinking, cursing herself for letting it slip. This was not where she had intended the conversation to go, but at least Lotte wasn’t insinuating Sucy had a crush on her anymore and this new information was more in the direction of her intended recon attempt.

“W-well, yes.” Lotte said, meekly looking up at Akko with her chin still tilted down, “But… didn’t you kiss Diana weeks before you guys started dating?”

“No!” Akko replied back, embarrassed. Although she wasn’t sure why, exactly; it wasn’t like Lotte didn’t know that she and Diana kissed and stuff. “We only kissed a few,” dozen, “times before we started dating. And it was like, a week at most. Not weeks.” Almost-kisses that she hadn’t known were almost-kisses, and Diana torturing her didn’t count!

“Really?” Lotte asked, surprised, “It’s just, I assumed with you being basically on top of her when we interrupted that one morning, and with all the cuddling and flirting… Honestly, with how close you two were, I thought you were about to kiss her in front of everyone at your birthday party, so I just assumed that—and with Diana insisting on throwing you a party, and then—” The coordinator suddenly stopped, coming out of her contemplative checklist and looking at her friend with a horrified expression.

“N-not that I’ve been keeping track, or score, or making a list!” Lotte waved her hands in front of herself before hiding her face in her hands again, elbows resting on her knees.

“No wonder she’s been so upset,” Lotte said into her hands, voice muffled and nearly indistinguishable. “I’ve been such a terrible friend, I should have noticed earlier. I did think it was odd, how often she noticed Diana staring at your butt, but if she was also looking—”

“Wait, what?!” Akko squeaked, feeling her cheeks start to burn, “No, that’s not—! No one is looking at my butt!” The flustered trainer nearly yelled, earning a semi-curious glance from the sill half asleep pedestrian that was trudging by. Offering an awkward, apologetic smile, Akko turned back to Lotte with a hiss, “She doesn’t have feelings for me past best friendship!”

This had gone on far enough. She should just tell Lotte—promise be damned!

“Sorry, Akko.” Lotte sighed, reaching up to toy with a strand of orange hair that was running along her cheek. “She probably doesn’t want you to know, I should have considered that before blurting it out. I didn’t mean to make it awkward for you.”

 _It’s not awkward, you’re just very, very wrong!_ Akko wailed internally, wanting to just blurt out the truth, but her tongue heeded the promise it had made to Sucy and refused to respond.

“It just caught me by surprise,” Lotte chuckled, debating with herself and looking at the entrance to the pokecenter, oblivious to Akko’s inner struggle. “Can I tell you something?”

“Urg, fine.” Akko said, voice coming out a little more exasperated than intended.

It wasn’t Lotte’s fault she had somehow managed to mess this up so badly, again. On the bright side, it can’t possibly get worse.

“Promise you won’t tell Sucy?” Lotte continued, turning her attention back to her friend as Akko let out a deep breath and nodded.

“Ya, ya.” At least she was good at promises, and could say that no matter what happened, she’d never spill it. Not even when her own sanity was on the line, like right now. How was she supposed to fix this? What if Lotte told Sucy and tried to offer moral support, then Sucy would know Akko had tried to talk to her. How did this turn out this badly?

“I guess I’m just a little disappointed because I’ve had a bit of a crush on her for a long time,” Lotte blushed at the admission, looking up at Akko as the trainer gaped at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief. “And I kinda thought she liked me too, so I asked her a couple of times, but I guess I was just misreading. Anyways, I decided to give up, because there’s no point in pursuing someone who has no interest in you, right?”

“Crap,” said Akko. _Why do I keep making promises? Sucy does like you, she’s just an idiot! But I can’t tell you that because I promised her that I wouldn't say anything._

But now she knew Lotte liked Sucy too, or at least she did at one point, maybe still did? And she couldn’t _tell_ Sucy, because she had promised Lotte!

Akko let out a deep groan, cradling her head in her hands and spitting out all of the silent curses she had learned from Sucy over the past few months. Considering the circumstances, she was sure her Papa would understand.

“Oh, it’s okay! It’s not your fault!” Lotte reassured, misjudging why Akko looked pained. “And I’m sure Sucy doesn’t blame you for dating Diana, you can’t help who you have feelings for.”

“No, Lotte that’s not—” Akko groaned, deciding to just give up.

There was no possible way this hole could get any deeper. And besides that, Diana did _not_ need to hear that Sucy had feelings for her. She might have destroyed a building, but they would level the city. At this rate, Lotte was probably going to try and help Sucy and then it would all come out anyway. Okay, new plan! She might as well try and fix it so that she could deliver some good news like: ‘hey, look at the cute girlfriend I got you.’ That way, maybe Sucy would be too distracted to kill her for breaking her promise.

“I guess I should have thought before speaking—Sucy had a point. I don’t know what I’d do if I was in your shoes, having to choose. She was probably trying to avoid doing that to you, which is really sweet if you think about it. Like straight out of a romance novel where the girl dates the hot, dreamy guy first only to later find out that it was her best friend all along she belonged with.” Lotte’s eyes became unfocused, drifting off into her fairytale world and grinning goofily.

Akko gaped at her friend, dumbstruck. _Really, universe? You just had to prove that Sucy was right all_ _along, i_ _n addition to everything else you’ve dumped on me recently?_ If it weren’t for Professor Ursula being nearly radio silent, Akko was ready to start punching their practise bag with or without her teacher.

So, she said to herself, now on top of knowing Sucy and Lotte like each other and promising not to say anything to either of them, she also couldn’t just bypass that and hope they would be too happy together to become a joint murder-couple because Lotte just said she wouldn’t want to know.

“Why me?” Akko whined.

Pokemon were so much easier: there was no drama or relationship stuff. It was so much easier with them; when Eevee had a crush on a Vulpix once, she brought it a flower and then they bumped noses. Why can’t Sucy and Lotte just bump noses?

“Oh, I didn’t mean you and Diana are going to break up!” Lotte exclaimed, coming out of her stupor.

“Huh?” Akko mumbled, lost as to how they made that transition. Did she miss something?

“I think you and Diana are perfect together—she’s the hot, dreamy one _and_ your best friend, so—” Lotte gestured with her hands, trying to undo the damage she had thought was done, unaware they were talking about completely different things.

“Eevee’s my best friend…” Akko muttered, eyebrows stitching together, “What are you talking about?”

“Right, and you can’t date Eevee!” Lotte laughed, the sound coming out in a higher pitch than normal before she shook her head, “Oh, bother. I’m sorry, Akko.”

 _For what,_ was on the tip of the trainer’s tongue, and she only barely managed to swallow it before deciding it was better if she just didn’t talk for a while, and instead opted for a nod. She couldn’t do any more damage if she just didn’t talk.

“My head hurts,” Akko mumbled. There was far too much thinking going on today.

“Is it your injuries? Diana said you need to take it easy today, do you need to lie down?” Lotte fretted, and Akko nodded.

It wasn’t that—she was a lot less broken than everyone was treating her, at least in her opinion. But right now, anything that didn’t involve her making the current situation worse was preferable.

 

~o~

 

Akko listened as Lotte quietly closed the door and apologized to Sucy in a hushed tone, explaining that she had to meet up with Frank for one of their final practises before the competition in two days. Originally, she had planned to bring Akko with her—however, once the trainer had laid down, Lotte found herself reluctant to wake her and asked Sucy to please help her instead.

As soon as she heard the click of the door, Akko slowly rolled over. Before she could finish opening her mouth to start explaining, Sucy let out a deep sigh, rubbed the bridge of her nose, and fixed her gulping friend with a fierce glare.

“What did you do?” Sucy deadpanned, watching with an unimpressed, blank expression as the confused trainer opened and closed her mouth.

“Why do you think I did something?” Akko asked, feigning innocence. She had been in the room the whole time—there hadn’t been a chance for Lotte to say anything to Sucy! She would have overheard! They weren’t messaging either, Akko would have noticed that. So then…?

“Call it an educated assumption, because with you,” Sucy began, closing her notebook forcibly and swiveling in her chair to regard the nervous trainer with an annoyed tug at her cheek, “we can’t ever just talk about anything normal, like ‘how’s the weather today’,” Sucy said, rolling her eyes and putting air quotes around the end of her statement. “Because with you, it would be more like, ‘Sucy help I broke the weather,’ or ‘the weather broke me.’ One of those two.”

“Um,” Akko sat up on the side of her bed and scratched at her cheek. Maybe this was a terrible idea, Sucy seemed really mad already. To be fair, that was her fault though, she knew Sucy was grumpy if she was woken up early. “Well…”

“Can you spit it out?” Sucy snapped.

“Lotte thinks you have feelings for me!” Akko squeaked, slamming her mouth closed and staring at Sucy with wide eyes. There, that wasn’t so hard, and she didn’t combust as soon as she finished speaking so—

“What, why?” Sucy asked, expression changing as her eyebrows arched and she leaned back a bit.

“Well, she was asking questions and I was trying to reassure her you were fine and _maybe_ mentioned the conversation we had and she kinda, sorta took it the wrong way.” Akko divulged in a single breath, the end of her explanation coming out in a jumble of syllables that was nearly indistinguishable. Nearly.

“What conversation?” Sucy barked back, making Akko jump and wish she had Eevee—at least then she wouldn’t have to face Sucy alone. But Sucy wouldn’t hurt her when—no, Akko studied the dark glower on her friend’s face, Sucy would definitely not care about whether or not she had been recently hospitalized. “Hold on, did you tell her—?”

“No!” Akko interrupted, needing to make sure Sucy knew she did not do that. She was very careful not to tell Lotte, Sucy’s secret. “No, I just—She was worried about you, well she still is, technically…” Akko trailed off. Just, now she was worried for different reasons that really weren’t things to worry about. If anything, Akko was the one Lotte should be worried about right now.

“Akko!” Sucy prompted, forcing the trainer back on track.

“Right, sorry! Doesn’t matter, technical or not, who needs rules?” Akko laughed awkwardly.

Maybe she should have left and _then_ called Sucy… or gone into the bathroom and yelled through the door. At least then there would be a wooden barrier between them. Why did Harley have to be too big to summon in their room now? Mizar and Eevee were with Diana, and Gyarados wasn’t really an option. Nor could he fit, actually.

“She was just really worried, and I wanted to let her know you were fine, sorta. And I thought, as long as I didn’t tell her _that_ it would be fine and I could maybe help you.” Akko rambled, looking away from her angry friend and fiddling with the hem of her shorts.

“I told you to stay out of it!” Sucy groaned, leaning heavily against the back of her chair as she muttered under her breath. “Why? Just, why?”

“I know… I just.” Akko sucked in a deep breath, glancing up at her fuming friend, “You were so sad, I just wanted to help,” Akko admitted sheepishly, “I just thought I could ask Lotte for advice on what you should do, and then you’d know what she thought you should do because it was her advice. It sounded better in my head.”

“You should make that your slogan,” Sucy grumbled, glaring over at the vials lined up on her desk she had finished labeling earlier that morning. “So… What did she say?” The researcher asked slowly, refusing to meet Akko’s eye and throwing invisible darts at the wall.

Flinching, Akko looked away as well. There had to be _something_ positive to take out of this—think, Akko.

“Well, I was trying to explain why you couldn’t tell this person you liked them, so I used the same example that you did. And she said that it had to be me, because there was no one else in a relationship and it wouldn’t be Diana—”

“Wait, why did you say relationship?” Sucy interjected, “I just said she liked someone else!”

“Oh,” Akko breathed, running through the conversation in her head again, “That would have worked so much better.” See, this is why Sucy should have been the one to talk to Lotte—not that telling Sucy that was an option right now.

Just saying that the other person liked someone else was much more vague, Lotte would not have assumed it was her if she had said that. Maybe. Akko still wasn’t a hundred percent sure how Lotte decided it was her to begin with; after all, it _was_ Sucy. All she did was tease Akko, so there was no way she liked her.

“Why are you like this?” Sucy mumbled, rubbing her hands down her face, “Why didn’t you just tell her you knew who it was, and it wasn’t you?”

“I tried!” Akko insisted, turning her attention back to her friend and waiting until Sucy glanced at her from the corner of her eye, expression partially hidden by her bangs. “But she had this whole… _list_ and wouldn’t listen to me.”

“She had a list?” Sucy asked, visibly working her jaw and trying to swallow some of her anger. The words came out low and gravelly.

“Ya,” Akko nodded, starting to continue with what Lotte used as an example before deciding against it and shifting nervously. “But she also said you were sweet to consider my feelings and not tell me... because you were right about… you know,” Chancing a look to see how Sucy had taken the new information, Akko found her attention already turned back to the vials with her lips pulled into a thin line.

When Sucy didn’t reply, Akko searched for something else to say, “She said _really_ sweet, actually.” The trainer plastered on her best attempt at a genuine smile, elated when the corner of her friend’s lips twitched.

“Shut up,” Sucy mumbled, turning back to face the desk so she wouldn’t have to pretend not to notice the joy on Akko’s face, or the less than subtle fist thrust into the air… Or cover the snort that leaked through when that same fist thrust bumped against the baseboard of the top bunk and Akko let out a quiet, ‘ow’.

“Speaking of things we aren’t supposed to tell people,” Sucy smirked, waiting for Akko to turn her attention from her hand to her teammate. “Did you ever read the story I gave you?”

“The story you…” Akko started, scrunching up her nose before freezing, “No! How was I supposed to read that in the hospital with all those people around all the time!” Plus, each time she brought out her pokedex, Sucy would give her the look that said, ‘I know what you’re thinking about doing’. It was hard enough when she tried to read it in the park, where people didn’t know what kind of sin was on her screen, but in front of the person who wrote it and the other than showed it to her?

Snorting, Sucy shook her head, “Then I’d suggest you read fast.”

“What? Why?” Akko snapped back to the current conversation. “What’s happening tonight?”

Sucy threw a look that was less than impressed before rolling her eyes, “You really have no idea?” The researcher confirmed before shaking her head and starting to work on her research paper again, “Think about it, what happened on the ninth of last month? Exactly one month ago today.”

“Uh,” Akko looked at Sucy’s expectant expression before trying to work backwards in her head.

The ninth… That would have been in Vermilion, right? Wasn’t that the day she had fought Lt. Surge? Akko peeked at Sucy, taking in her friend’s blank expression as she scribbled in her notebook. Apparently she expected this to take a while, if she needed something to do while she waited.

Akko couldn’t see her gym battle being the reason the date was important, so what happened after that? Wait, unless Sucy meant she should say hello to Harley because it was one month since her first battle?

“Are you saying I should celebrate Harley’s first battle?” Akko asked, tilting her head and watching as Sucy slowly turned back to her, face scrunched up in complete disbelief.

“No, you idiot!” The researcher chastised, and Akko’s expression fell. She was sure that was it, what else— “What happened _after_ that?”

“Lunch,” Akko replied immediately. They went to one of Sucy’s favourite restaurants, which happened to be really good. They had really good cake.

“And then?” Sucy prompted through gritted teeth.

“Uh…” Akko trailed off, “Dinner?” She asked hopefully. “Oh! We had dinner with your family! Is that it? But I don’t know why remembering it was a month ago would matter… I mean, they were really nice and I’m glad you’re talking to the Matron more, but—”

“Oh, for—” Sucy let out a deep sigh that sounded more like a growl, _“_ _Before_ dinner. With how much you think about food, how has this not occurred to you? The other thing you think about eating all the time!”

“The other thing…” Akko started to mutter, confused and scrunching up her nose. Did she mean dessert? But that still counted as lunch or dinner, plus that still didn’t seem right.

“Diana!” Sucy yelled, chest heaving as she openly gaped at her friend, “Actual brick wall, I swear to Arceus.”

“Oh,” Akko mouthed, “But I don’t think about eating Diana.”

Sucy let out a frustrated whine, letting her head hit the desk as she took a moment to recompose herself. “Please read the story, not even I hate Diana _that_ much.” The researcher requested, her words muffled by her arms.

“I don’t understand,” Akko said, jutting her lip and turning away so she could try to figure out what Sucy was talking about. After lunch, before dinner, “What happened—Oh.”

After lunch she had talked to Diana, and that’s the day they had started dating. Wait, was she supposed to do something? Did people really celebrate their first month anniversary? Was Diana expecting something? Was that what she wasn’t supposed to know…?

“Finally,” Sucy let out a breath of relief, “And considering she said you might not come back tonight and it’s your third date. I just thought you should know your homework is due soon.”

“Third date?” Akko asked, trying not to look as nervous as she felt when Sucy rolled her eyes at her. Hey, she was the one who said she was going to explain!

“Ya, you know that rule that people use for, ‘when it’s okay to sleep with someone’ that in reality really doesn’t mean shit?” Sucy watched as Akko averted her gaze, looking like a Zebstrika ready to bolt and mumbled, “Of course you haven’t. All I’m saying is it sounds like she might try to bring it up tonight, so I just thought you should have a heads up. Diana asked us not to tell you so you wouldn’t try and prepare something and hurt yourself, and Lotte was all, ‘oh that’s so sweet’.” Sucy paused to make a fake gesture of throwing up.

“But I thought you should know, and since Diana already hates me…” Sucy shrugged.

Akko nodded mutely, attention focused on the spot of wall behind Sucy as she tried to process what she had been told.

 

~o~

 

“Are you ready?” Diana asked, jerking Akko out of her train of thought.

Shortly before dinner, Diana had come to pick her up—which was expected. She had told her she’d return Eevee before her interviews and then come back once her work for the day was done. Which would have been fine, a point of elation even, if she hadn’t spent the last almost seven hours reading in a panic and trying to figure out if Sucy might be right. All signs pointed to probably.

Noting Akko’s panicked expression, Diana frowned, “I know you’re nervous, but it’s been put off far too long already, Akko.” Shoving away other thoughts for the moment, Akko looked down at the ball in her hand before looking back up at Diana’s baby blues. Which was a mistake, because all that did was remind Akko of the way those same eyes darkened each time they started kissing, or the way she’d bite her lip when—

“Akko, are you okay?” Diana asked, reaching out to touch Akko’s forehead before her frown deepened when her girlfriend jumped away. “Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m fine! Just nervous,” not a lie, “Because, um… Are you sure this is a good idea, what if it’s a mistake and she’s not mine? Or what if I fall in love with her and she ends up being like Harley? Or—” Akko started to ramble, breathing picking up and feeling herself start to panic. “—or what if she hates me, or I mess up? I don’t even know what I’m doing!”

“Akko, I told you I already triple-checked. She’s yours. How or why, I’m not sure, but everything shows her as yours. No one is going to take her away, but if you really don’t want her, then you can always find her another home. But I think you should at least meet her before you make any decisions,” Diana comforted, resisting the urge to step closer after her two failed attempts, and looked around. They had decided to visit one of the training arenas in town, and since they were able to book it, there wouldn’t be any interruptions. And this way, Akko didn’t have to worry about anything happening. Plus, there was a certain level of damage that was expected, and the arenas were built to withstand most elemental attacks.

“It’ll be fine,” Diana reassured, letting a small smile slip through as she tried to meet Akko’s nervous gaze. “She’s going to love you—all your other pokemon do.” When Akko peeked up, listening as Diana’s words started to worm their way into the forefront of her attention, the heir smiled a little wider. “You managed to tame Sucy… this will be easy in comparison.”

Akko snorted, feeling the corners of her lips start to twitch and glanced back down at the ball before looking back at Diana and sucking in a deep breath. This time, it was Akko who reached out and took her girlfriend’s hand, taking comfort in the gentle squeeze that followed.

“But—” Akko started, “What if I mess up again and she ends up like Eevee or Gyarados? Maybe you should take her.” _Actually, that’s not a terrible idea,_ Akko thought to herself as she looked at Diana hopefully.

“Akko, you’ll figure out how to fix Gyarados the same way you helped Harley. It’ll be fine.” Diana assured.

“Okay,” Akko let out a breath. Diana was right. Harley had been a mess when she first got her, and now she was doing awesome. She didn’t spook much anymore, and was even okay around Diana. She just needed to do… the exact same whatever she did… with a really big, mean dragon that had already tried to eat her. What could go wrong?

“Well,” the nervous trainer swallowed, “Let’s see what’s in the ball.” Looking one last time between Diana and Eevee—the fox nearly shaking with excitement from where she was sitting by her trainer’s feet—Akko tossed the ball with a gentle flick.

Slowly, the red beam shot out and formed a small, red orb as the ball bounced back into Akko’s waiting hand. Shifting and swirling, the red light took shape and the excited trainer watched as ivory claws appeared, followed by long fangs and a thick, muscled tail.

Dark red scales glistened in the well lit arena as the tail swished, streaking fire followed by a snort of smoke.

“Oh my Arceus, it’s a Charmeleon!” Akko squealed, overjoyed by the development, “Diana, it’s just like Shiny Chariot!” Struggling not to bounce with merriment, Akko’s hair swung across her back as she looked between her amused girlfriend and the reptile in front of her. “Diana!”

“I know,” Diana laughed, watching as Akko let go of her hand and tentatively stepped forward, unsure if she should approach or stay away, pacing in place as she fiddled with her hands. “Why don’t you—”

“Ow!” Akko exclaimed, pulling back her hand and sucking on her finger as she glared at the fire-type in front of her. “She bit me,” the trainer whined as the reptile scratched at the floor and let out another puff of smoke in a warning to back away.

“Are you okay?” Diana asked, reaching forward to tug Akko back and gently prying her finger from her mouth to inspect the slight redness.

“Of course!” Akko beamed, “My fingers are bite-proof after how much Mizar has bitten me.”

Diana looked up her nose at her girlfriend and sighed, “Honestly, Akko.” As soon as she took in the wide smile on the other girl’s face, she shook her head and smiled as well.

“Charmeleon,” Akko beamed, already looking back at the reptile and planning her next attempt at contact, narrowly missing the affectionate look Diana had aimed in her direction. “I’m going to try and hug her.”

“Akko—!” Diana reached out to try and pull her girlfriend back, “Will you be careful!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW the waffle thing Akko was eating, I was told by my editor that she had never heard of them before. So, basically it's a waffle folded like a taco that people put fruit between like a breakfast taco (Or in Akko's case a scoop of sugar). But, when you buy them from the food truck they are wrapped like how sammichs are if you eat them on the go. Sorry if that is a weird food choice and this clears it up!


	79. Eat Your Heart Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> First off, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to snuff. My computer actually crashed on me this week and I lost three projects and a commission (each project worth 15%, I cri) and had to scramble to redo everything so this chapter kinda sat on the backburner until the last possible second.  
> In addition to that, I'm actually super sick atm as well but I managed to get it done so yay!  
> Friendly reminder to check tags as they do update from time to time. And on that note: enjoy!  
> PS I know a few of you have asked questions. I will get around to them ASAP honestly I've been doing 12-13 hours of homework and other work a day so I haven't really had downtime.  
> PSS if I end up having to miss a week, like I mentioned previously I will post on my tumblr if I don't know a week in advance to give you a heads up in the notes  
> Drop a review! cya!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 78**

**Eat Your Heart Out**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“You need to be more careful,” Diana huffed, tilting her chin away and rummaging through her first-aid kit. “I know you’re excited, but doing something so brash only serves to put yourself in a precarious predicament when your body has yet to heal. What if she had head-butted you? The doctor said—”

“But, Diana—” Akko started to whine, waiting where she was instructed to sit on the side of Diana’s bed while her girlfriend tried to locate the needed supply in her first-aid kit. The hibernating box hadn’t seen the light of day since Vermilion, which was the last time Akko had gotten a cut that needed tending to. Or at least, the last time it had been Diana that had tended to one of Akko’s injuries rather than Lotte, Professor Ursula or an actual professional.

“—that if you weren’t careful, your ribs could break. They’re already weakened. You could have been seriously hurt!” Diana continued to fret, eyes trained on her fingers as they sorted through the contents of her box and she mumbled under her breath.

Akko let out a huff, puffing out her cheeks and kicking her feet as she waited. It wasn’t even _that_ bad—Charmeleon had only slightly burnt her forearm, which was her fault. She should have warned her rather than attempting to surprise her with an impromptu hug. In her defense though, the reptile was just so cute… So…

“But I’m _fine,”_ Akko argued, watching as Diana set the box down beside her, holding a small glass container with a white something-or-other in it. _Please don’t smell bad,_ Akko thought as she crinkled her nose and subtly leaned away.

“Then I suppose you don’t need this burn ointment,” Diana retorted, narrowing her eyes and holding her companion’s nervous gaze until Akko looked away.

Holding her hand out, she waited until Akko offered her arm and silently sat down beside her to begin applying the balm. She thought about arguing with Diana, but the look on the other girl’s face was a silent warning against arguing with her at the moment.

Truthfully, Akko was right: the burn wasn’t _that_ bad. Diana had seen burns by toasters that were more extensive, and part of the reason she was being so hard on the other trainer was because her nerves were fried. Between the media attention, her interviews being pushed back, and everything in between, Diana felt like she was a single breath away from being blown over. It seemed like every little thing was setting her off lately, point and case: her current spat with Hannah, which had gone on far longer than she should have let it.

Diana let out a sigh as she gently worked the paste into Akko’s skin, opening her mouth to speak when she noticed the other girl had her nose scrunched up with a disgusted expression.

“Is something amiss?” She asked, wondering if she was pressing too hard or if the ointment was causing an unpleasant sensation. It shouldn’t be—if anything, it should be giving immediate relief.

“It stinks,” Akko mumbled, glancing down at her arm with a forlorn frown, struggling to resist the urge to wipe it away. She did not think that Diana would appreciate it if she wiped the rank-smelling paste that was supposedly medicine on her pants or the comforter.

Donning a small smile, the corner of Diana’s lips twitched as she replied, “That’s because it works.”

With practised ease, she twisted the cap back into place and closed her kit, putting it away while Akko inspected her arm, reaching fingers jerking to a stop when she heard the other girl’s call from the bathroom, “Leave it alone.”

Letting out a huff, Akko rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to mess it up, she just wanted to poke it—for purely scientific purposes. Bored, Akko looked around the room while she waited for Diana to return when she remembered the last time she had been here and a thought occurred to her.

“Hey, Diana?” Akko called, checking to make sure the girl in question wasn’t able to see her and raising her arm to sniff the unwanted substance. Cringing at the assault to her senses, she flung her arm away as far as she could manage, Eevee watching and bristling from the other side of the room. The poor fox’s sensitive nose curled up as she slapped at it with her paw, sneezing and displeased.

“Why is this okay?” Akko asked, turning her focus from her arm to where her girlfriend was slowly sauntering back into the hotel bedroom after washing her hands.

“The balm?” Diana said, confused.

“No, I mean…. Me being here.” Akko explained, “It’s just—” What changed?

“—I understand.” Diana assured, sitting down beside the other trainer and biting her lip before trying to put her lengthy deliberation into a single point “While you were in the hospital, I couldn’t help but think that if I hadn’t been as concerned with keeping our relationship a secret, you wouldn’t have been hurt.”

“What? Diana, that’s not true!” Akko argued, attention shifting from the source of the foul smell to look at her disheartened companion instead as she subconsciously leaned closer. “Well, I mean… I can’t promise that because I can’t see the future—erm, alternate past?” The trainer shook her head, forcing herself back on track, “I know you’re an amazing trainer and stuff, and if you _had_ been there, I don’t know…” Akko picked at the sheets between them. Diana had a point…

“Sometimes I think the same thing,” she continued, “That if you were there, then things wouldn’t be so bad.”

Because things were always better with Diana around, it really didn’t matter what. Even waking up early, or eating vegetables, or fighting with Sucy was all easier and just better when Diana was around. Well, maybe not the fighting with Sucy… But when Diana was around, it was like seeing the world in colour. Akko felt more confident, more at ease, and everything just seemed to flow easier.

Akko sucked in a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain her thought process, “Like, with Sandshrew—I kept thinking if it had been you who found him, he would've been so much better off, you know? I kept thinking: what would Diana do?” Akko shrugged, tilting her gaze down and focusing on her fingers as they picked at the fabric rather than looking up at those baby blues she knew were soft and understanding.

“Or when Eevee took off… I tried to think about what you would do. That’s why I called you. I could hear your voice in my head, telling me to be careful and I tried, I really did. But… I don’t know, I just feel like there was more I could have done and I just wasn’t smart enough to think of it. So, I can see where you’re coming from; I’ve also thought that if you were there you would have thought of some super fancy-smart way to stop Eevee or beat the scientist guy and save Magikarp—er, Gyarados.”

Akko glanced up at her companion, noting Diana’s tightened jaw and furrowed brow. “But, I also don’t think it’s fair to expect that of you. You shouldn’t blame yourself because I’m not strong enough, or smart enough.” It was too much of a burden to put on Diana, and it was entirely unfair. Blaming Diana for not solving her problems before they happened was entirely unjust; just because Diana might have done things differently, and most likely more efficiently, wasn’t a reason to shift the blame to her rather than take responsibility. It should be an inspiration to do better, to improve and strive toward becoming just as strong. That’s what Diana did: she inspired Akko to try harder, to become a better version of herself without the fear of punishment of failure, and she knew Diana would always be there offering a hand up when she faltered. Encouraging and eternal.

“Babe,” Diana began, the slight tremble in her voice communicating some of her heartbreak. She clasped Akko’s hand that had been incessantly picking at the sheets and squeezed it. “I’m _so_ sorry, I should have been there, I—”

“No,” Akko shook her head, “That’s not what I mean. It’s not your fault, and I know you’ve been blaming yourself and that you think you have to do everything on your own. That you have to fix everyone’s problems, that you can’t ask for help…” This was getting away from what she wanted to say— _focus_ , Akko.

“I know you’re smart and strong and amazing, and you can do things that other people struggle with; you want to help everyone. You have such a big heart, Diana.” Akko paused, the corners of her lips curling as she took on a soft smile, recalling all of the times she’d seen Diana help people.

It didn’t matter how well she knew them, nor did she ever ask for anything in return. Complete strangers would approach her, already knowing who she was and asking for favours, training tips, advice, and she’d always do her best to help. She never once complained about it, not even when she was so worn down and exhausted that Akko could tell she was barely standing.

“I think that rather than blaming yourself for what you could have done differently, you should give yourself credit for what you did change. Ya, I was hurt, but there were a lot of times I wasn’t because I heard your voice in my head telling me to be careful, to stop and think before acting. I even ate an apple at breakfast the other day without anyone telling me to.” Akko’s grin grew, and she looked up at Diana who was watching her with a blank expression.

“It’s great that so many people realize how special you are, but sometimes I think we all forget you’re human—yourself included.” Akko sucked in a breath, reaching over to clasp Diana’s hand as she leaned in closer to hold her gaze, “And I just want to say… Thank you. For everything you do. From everyone who forgets to tell you, or has grown so accustomed to your generosity that they don’t realize they should still say it. _Thank you_ for always being there for me, for protecting me even when you aren’t around and making everything better. You’re so amazing, Diana, and I don’t know where to begin to express just how much I mean that. So all I can think to say… is thank you.”

Akko waited, watching Diana for some hint of how her admittance of her recent musings was being received. She’d had a lot of time to think about it, between Diana’s scarce appearances and trying to figure out why while having very limited knowledge, and then again while she was in the hospital. Seeing Diana there, being unable to do anything except watch as she left to take care of issue after issue, pushing herself everyday, was eye-opening in an entirely new way.

Diana took care of her, talked to the doctors, tried to be civil with everyone—even those she was not particularly fond of—and made an effort to visit and check on all of Akko’s pokemon. All of this while communicating with the media as much as was allowed with the trainer’s pact that had been made and working in her own schedule as well. While impressive, none of this was new—what caught her attention the most was how little thanks of acknowledgement Diana received. There was praise, most often in the form of, ‘As expected of a Cavendish,’ but not thanks. The phrase became a source of irritation for Akko, because it was like they were dismissing Diana’s efforts as simply expected rather than recognizing them for what they were: extraordinary.

It was almost like they were opposites in that regard—when Diana rendered a complicated problem obsolete, it was considered to be on the same level as Akko making a blunder or setting off a chain of catastrophic events.

Akko shifted slightly, forcing herself to keep her focus trained on Diana’s blank stare. She seemed to be working through something, her jaw was relaxed, expression completely devoid of clues as to what was running through her head. Perhaps she should say something? But what?

“Um,” Akko mumbled, feeling herself flush.

The sudden utterance seemed to snap Diana out of her trance, and her eyes focused on the girl in front of her. She worked her jaw as she carefully considered her next words.

“Akko, there’s something I’ve been debating on telling you,” Diana started, eyes flicking back and forth and expression softening, cheeks taking on a deep scarlet hue.

“What is it?” Akko asked, feeling her heart rate spike. “Did I say something wrong?” Nothing good ever came out of starting a conversation _that_ way, right? Oh, crap… what if that had been too much? Nervous, the trainer began to squirm and retracted her hand to fiddle with her fingers in her lap.

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong.” Diana’s smile grew as she met Akko’s unsure gaze, reaching out to gently cup her cheek and tilt her chin up so that they were looking at each other. Taking in a slow, deep breath, Diana closed her eyes as she readied herself, opening them to reveal a deep ferocity as she started to speak, “Akko, I l—”

Diana stopped, her tongue growing heavy in her mouth, and she noticed the curious, wide-eyed look Akko had her fixed with. “I…” she started again, but she found her confidence ebbing away.

Akko watched, her confusion growing when Diana’s expression tightened and she bit her lip, averting her gaze. What was it she wanted to say? Whatever it was, it couldn’t be that bad.

“What is it?” Akko asked, attempting to encourage Diana to come back out of hiding. To stop receding further into herself. It was like watching her try to hide in plain sight, when she retracted her hand and seemed almost pained. Was there something else she hadn’t told her after their conversation about Kim?

That thought brought a frown to Akko’s face, and she felt a protective flare of anger flash deep inside. Maybe Kim wasn’t an isolated incident. Why was everyone always so hard on Diana?

Fueled by pure impulse, Akko reached out and wrapped her arms around the other girl, pulling her into a tight hug, fighting against the sharp pain in her chest. Her captive felt stiff in her arms, and Akko squeezed tighter, burrowing her nose into Diana’s neck and hair. All she wanted was for Diana to believe her when she said she didn’t have to do everything alone—that she would do anything she could to help or ease some of her burden rather than adding to it.

No matter what Diana had to tell her, Akko would accept her because deep down she knew that everything Diana did came from a place of deep concern and affection.

“It’s okay,” Akko whispered against the warm skin of Diana’s neck, feeling the other girl release the tension in her shoulders in one fell swoop as she crumpled against her girlfriend.

That was a good sign, right? Akko felt Diana’s hands run over her sides as she grasped the fabric on the back of her shirt, turning her head to hide her face against the crest of Akko’s neck. Right on cue, she felt her heart rate spike again, and the nervous trainer cursed herself internally. Maybe reading that story before coming to see Diana was a bad idea. All she wanted to do was make Diana feel better—wait, bad choice of words!

Akko focused on keeping her hands from shaking, ignoring the fact that they were in Diana’s room, sitting on her bed—that they were alone. Just focus, Akko!

“I, um—” Akko stopped to wet her lips, senses filling with the scent that was so distinctly Diana and finding her head grow fuzzy. “I just mean, if you don’t feel ready to tell me right now, there’s no rush.” But there might be a bit of a rush to finish this conversation… Akko suppressed a shudder as Diana turned her head, warm breath bathing sensitive skin. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Feeling the fabric of her shirt tighten with Diana’s grip, Akko was vaguely aware that the other girl was still being careful not to hurt her. She wasn’t squeezing anywhere near Akko’s residual injuries, was holding herself up just enough that Diana didn’t place any weight on the hurt trainer. Diana would never hurt her, Akko knew that.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Akko focused on the warmth that seemed to engulf her, the presence that was a steadfast source of reassurance, of acceptance, and she asked herself: as long as it was Diana, would it be okay?

If Sucy was right—if Diana also thought about being physically closer to her—why was she still afraid? It wouldn’t matter to the heir if she made a mistake or wasn’t the most proficient at, well, anything. Akko wanted to express how much Diana meant to her, and so far she felt like she’d done a terrible job. She was terrible with words, so maybe—

Dragging in a shaky breath through her teeth, Akko started to move when she felt Diana push away and reach out to run her thumb against Akko’s cheek.

“That is exactly why,” she answered, expression soft.

“Huh?” Akko said, blinking and trying to figure out what Diana was talking about. _She’s not a mind-reader_ , Akko reminded herself. There’s no way she knew what she had just been debating, or rather trying to talk herself into. Not into! That wasn’t… No wonder Sucy made so many jokes, they were _everywhere._

“You asked me why this is okay—I presume you meant us spending the afternoon together and you being here, with me?” Diana clarified, waiting as Akko slowly nodded her head. “Truthfully, I am at a loss for how to proceed. My intentions were to protect you from the cruel reality that follows media attention. However, it seems that I miscalculated.

“I heard you when you said you don’t blame me, and I will… try not to as well.” Diana hesitated, glancing down as she allowed her hand to drop before raising her gaze once more. “But… Being apart from you is more painful than I have originally anticipated. You were right, I was being unfair to my teammates, and I will concede that there is a slim possibility that I may have been too hard on Andrew. I cannot continue to force myself to stay away from you, I don’t like the person I become.”

“Those pictures you saw on my pokedex were sent from Kim. She originally intended to use them for an article, using your friendship with Andrew to make it look like he and I might be competing for your affections.” Diana said, waiting when Akko made a noise in her throat before the dam broke and she spewed out her objections.

“That’s not true though!” Akko insisted, “We’re just friends, he’s been helping me train for the Rainbow badge.”

“I know,” Diana smiled, watching as Akko pouted, puffing out her cheeks in an adorable manner. “However, the truth rarely matters when it comes to the media. Remember when I told you there was a long debate about Andrew and I being a couple? That was all fabricated.”

“Oh,” Akko let out the angry breath she was holding, deflating and hunching her shoulders.

So then… Diana was staying away from her so that there wouldn’t be anything to write a story about? Akko kind of already knew that; Diana had explained as much when they had arrived at Celadon.

“But, if they’re going to just make stuff up… ” said Akko, “What are we supposed to do? I don’t want to avoid Andrew too…”

It was lonely enough when it was only Diana who was missing from her life. Albeit, Diana did hold the lion’s share of her attention, but being able to talk to Andrew had made it easier.

“That, I do not have an answer to.” Diana said, surprising her girlfriend who gaped at her like she had just admitted to murder.  

“But, you know everything.” Akko mumbled, stuck on the new revelation.

Scoffing, the heir tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and tilted her chin away, “That’s not true, there are many topics I am sorely lacking in.”

Resisting the urge to argue, Akko rolled her eyes and tried to focus back on what Diana had told her. “So then,” she started, furrowing her brow as she attempted to work her way through the puzzle, “There isn’t a reason this is okay, and you just missed me?”

Akko looked up, catching Diana about to speak and finding the other girl falter in her rebuttal, “W-well,” Diana paused to clear her throat, taking in Akko’s slight pout and wide eyes. “That is part of it,” she admitted in a small whisper, her cheeks and ears burning as she cleared her throat again and averted her gaze. “However, it is also that my current tactic is not working. As you saw, Kim was still able to collect a series of images. So, in the end, all staying apart did was cause undue stress.”

“Because you missed me,” Akko beamed, filled with an odd sense of pride.

Diana struggled to regain her composure, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the pleased smirk her girlfriend had donned before quickly looking away.

“Is that really such a surprise?” She scoffed, setting her lips in a thin line and trying to hide the way her fingers started to fidget.

“No,” Akko shrugged, grin only growing when Diana looked at her suspiciously. “I just think you’re cute when you’re bashful.”

Sputtering, Diana promptly stood and smoothed out her shirt and shorts. “Right, well—” the heir flushed a deep scarlet, turning to face away from her amused companion and steeling her expression. “—be that as it _may,_ I see no reason to limit our interactions moving forward.”

Akko snorted at the statement, biting the inside of her cheek as she struggled to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. “You’re doing that thing again,” she said, the last word coming out as a slight giggle before she bit her tongue.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Diana said, keeping her voice even and neutral.

“When you’re embarrassed you talk all fancy,” Akko laughed to herself.

“I do not,” Diana retorted, fingers stilling before she linked her hands behind her back.

“Yes you do!” Akko said, volume raising as she swung her legs and stood up in front of the other girl, standing with a straight back in front of the flustered blonde, Akko tried to piece together her Diana impersonation.

“I’m Diana Cavendish, I like sappy romance novels and I don’t realize how a-dor-a-ble I am when I get flustered.” Akko declared in a sing-song tone, puffing out her chest and holding the stiff stance before peeking at Diana’s unimpressed stare and bursting out laughing.

“Honestly, Akko,” Diana shook her head, trying to keep herself from laughing as well at the sight of Akko’s amusement. “Come here,” she beckoned softly, reaching to place her hands on either side of Akko’s neck and pulling her in for a quick kiss, breaking away when Akko couldn’t contain her laughter.

 

~o~

 

They decided to take a break to order food, Diana even offering Akko the opportunity to order whatever she wanted without comment and ended up sending the hired delivery boy to four different food carts. There was a momentary blip when Akko had to show Diana how to eat some of the food that was delivered, finding it rather humorous to see the proper girl attempt to eat the finger food with a fork and knife.

“I still think that dish was excessively messy,” Diana complained after washing her hands and returned to where Akko was waiting on the couch. “And I don’t see how it’s possible that you managed remain unmarred when you struggle to eat other, easier dishes without turning the table into a disaster area.”

“What can I say,” Akko shrugged, “When the food is that good I don’t want to waste a drop.” There was just more motivation to eat carefully when things were covered in melted cheese.

Sitting down beside her boasting girlfriend, Diana reached for the remote and turned on the television, “I will remember that for future reference.”

Akko watched with silent fascination; she hadn’t seen Diana simply relax before. She was always doing something, and as soon as they finished talking or… other things, she’d start working again. Sometimes not in the literal sense, but Akko could tell her mind was elsewhere. Seeing her sitting on the couch, legs curled up underneath her and clicking through the previews lazily while wearing lounge pants—that Akko previously hadn’t even been aware she owned—was new.

It was a nice new, something she hoped to be able to see again over the years. Wait—Akko flushed, her train of thought coming to a screeching halt at that admission. Did she really just think about spending time like this, with Diana, over the course of years? It wasn’t a bad thought… It was rather pleasant if she were being honest with herself. But was that something that was normal to think when they’d only been dating a month?

Forcing herself to look away so she could try and slow her thundering heart, Akko missed Diana’s curious glance. With a few quick clicks, the heir finished navigating to the screen she was looking for and leaned back against the couch cushions, “What kind of movie do you want to watch?”

“Anything is fine,” Akko croaked out, feeling her ears burn and stuffing her hands in her lap.

She needed to stop overanalyzing everything or she wasn’t going to make it through the night. Which still had to be made through, Akko whined internally. She was having such a hard time each time Diana moved closer, or smiled, or _existed_ really… How was she supposed to spend the night here with her? Sure, she’d spent the night before, once, but this was different. Last time Diana had been so tired she had passed out within seconds.

This time, there was the whole it-being-a-date thing. At least, she thought it was; that still wasn’t one-hundred percent clear. Plus they had that whole talk, and it was their maybe-anniversary that Diana had apparently planned ahead for.

According to that story Sucy had shown her, the two characters ended up doing the do within a couple weeks of dating and it was considered slow-paced. How was that even possible? What did that make her and Diana—ultra-slow-paced? That was assuming Sucy was right, which she _might_ not be, but after reading the comments section to see what other people thought… It was more than likely she was.

Akko peeked at where Diana was leaning against the armrest on the opposite side of the couch, hair loose and flowing down over her shoulders in a slightly messy and yet somehow, still unjustly sexy manner. How was this fair?

Okay— _think,_ Akko . You can’t help the fact that Diana is a bombshell that seems set on blowing your self control to smithereens. Or the fact that Sucy might be right, or might also just be tormenting you because she finds your panic amusing—which was a very real possibility, but if she was just trying to be a friend and _wasn’t_ messing with her… Akko swallowed the lump in her throat. She _could_ just ask, but then she’d have to admit to having those kind of dreams about Diana, and if she wasn’t thinking the same thing—

Why was this so hard?

“Akko?” Diana said, watching her distracted girlfriend, the slightest etch of concern colouring her visage.

“Huh?” Akko asked, shaking herself out of her musings and looking between Diana and the T.V. screen to see if she had missed something. On the screen was a movie that was paused, with two figures standing nearly back to back both wearing what looked like some sort of combat gear.

“Is this not okay? You seem…” Diana asked, searching for the right word.

“I’m fine!” Akko squeaked, “This movie is fine.” Diana tensed at the response, nodding and clicking play without pressing further.

 _Good going, Akko_ , the trainer internally berated herself. She really needed to stop saying _I’m fine_ as the response each time she was not fine. Diana was not stupid; sooner or later she’d figure it out. It’s okay though, she could still fix this. Just think: what do people normally do while on a maybe-date, while watching a movie with their definitely-girlfriend?

 _Poke-flix and chill_ , her Sucy voice said and Akko found herself once against melting under the heat of her own imagination. That was not helpful right now!

Alright—normally, don’t people usually try and cuddle or do the yawn and stretch? She could do that; cuddling wasn’t that scary, and as long as her head didn’t end up between Diana’s boobs again she should be able to survive. And if it did, and she passed out from sheer bliss, then she also wouldn’t have to figure out what to do after the movie. Either way, trying to cuddle seemed like a win-win plan with no possible way of backfiring!

Akko glanced over at where Diana was sitting, expression tight and staring at the screen with such intensity that she wondered if a hole might appear at her focal point. Maybe not, Akko grimaced as she turned to stare down at her crossed ankles. Diana looked mad. But then again, sometimes when she was thinking really hard she did look kinda mad, so maybe the movie is just really thought provoking?

Curious, she looked up at where the characters were currently discussing some sort of serum before breaking out into a pokemon battle, the main character rolling out of the way of a barrage of bullet seeds.

Why was she being so weird about this? They’d cuddled, like, a million times. This wasn’t anything new! Although, usually Diana initiated the contact. She made it look so easy, too: she’d just slide into place and settle in. It was effortless, or at least it looked that way.

She could do the sliding thing, right? How hard could it be. Akko nodded to herself, pulling in every ounce of confidence she could muster before attempting to move over just a little bit and finding her body rigid and unwilling, turning the movement in a stiff shuffle that earned her little progress.

Eevee looked up from where she was curled up on a pillow she had stolen to make a nest in the corner, the tip of her tail wagging when she saw Akko notice her.

 _‘Don’t,’_ Akko thought in a panic. She knew what Eevee was thinking; she was debating on coming over and jumping up on one of the available laps. At any other point that would have been fine, but not now! She wanted to be the one to sit on Diana’s lap! Wait, not—she just—it would be difficult to cuddle with Diana if the fox was already taking up part of her space.

Snorting, Eevee set her head back down on her paws and watched her best friend with amusement, ears flicking forward, and Akko spat out her tongue at the taunting kit.

Okay, she should be close enough, so now all she had to do was—

Faking an exaggerated yawn—which may have been a _tad_ too loud—Akko attempted to stretch before remembering she had limited arm movement and instead retracted her hand with a small squeak. Pouting, Akko rubbed at her side and tried to puzzle out her next point of action. You would think there would be more than one move for attempting to initiate movie cuddles, and yet…

This time, when she peeked at the girl beside her, she found Diana staring back with a puzzled expression, watching as Akko attempted to smooth the stabbing pain radiating from her ribs.

“What are you doing?” Diana asked, attention flicking between Akko’s nervous squirming to hold her gaze.

“Um,” Akko chuckled nervously, awkwardly rubbing at her arm. _Just say you want to cuddle, it’s not that hard._ Diana liked cuddling—at least Akko was nearly positive she did, so she wouldn’t say no.

“Um, I just—” _Just spit it out!_ Akko yelled at herself, squeezing her eyes shut. “Cuddles?” the hopelessly flustered trainer asked, hunching her shoulders further and feeling herself grow impossibly hot. It’s not possible to set a couch on fire from body heat alone, right?

Diana regarded her nervous girlfriend, blank expression faltering as the corner of her lip twitched and she bit her lip, looking away.

“Come here then,” she invited, moving her arm to make room for Akko to slide in. The trainer regarded her options, faltering when she realized she could either use Diana’s thigh or chest as a pillow.

“I was actually hoping,” Akko started to fidget again, watching as Diana lowered her arm.

“Won’t it hurt if I lay on you?” Diana asked.

 _Oh,_ Akko paused, the sound of an explosion on the screen mirroring her own personal dilemma while she realized Diana might be right. Seeing Akko hesitate, Diana moved to slide closer, gesturing with her hand for Akko to sit back.

Nervously, she tried to do as requested and scooched back, debating on sitting upright or mostly laying down before settling on the latter. Quietly assessing her options, Diana slid between her girlfriend and the couch cushions, pausing and checking to see if there was any discomfort before continuing, gently resting her head on Akko’s shoulder and draping an arm over her lower stomach.

Akko let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, thankful that Diana most likely wouldn’t be able to hear the pounding of her heart through her shoulder, and tried to relax. This was good—mission accomplished, and nothing went wrong. Cuddles were being received, hearts were being mended, and she had managed to be smooth-ish. Mental high-five!

Setting her hand down on the curve of Diana’s hip, Akko placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead and decided to turn her attention—for the first time—to the already quarter-finished movie. It seemed like the two characters were discussing how to proceed to remove a thing-a-ma-bob while having to fight off an entire gang of evil-people.

 _Oh,_ _cool, one_ _of them has a—_ Akko felt herself beginning to grin, taking in the roster of the two would-be heroes. “Eevee!” Akko squeaked, letting the exclamation out unintentionally as Diana’s hand slid up under her shirt to graze the sensitive skin of her hip and lower stomach.

Diana tilted her head to look down at where the Eevee in the room was sleeping on her back on the pillow she had stolen before glancing up at her stuttering mess of a girlfriend.

“Er, I just mean… Um, that I think it’s cool that he also has an Eevee.” Akko barely forced out, trying to settle down her breathing. Stop it, this isn’t the first time Diana has touched your stomach!

“You just noticed?” Diana asked slowly, watching as Akko nodded, refusing to make eye contact. “...It was the first pokemon that the main character used. Are you sure you’re okay? I can move if I’m hurting you.”

“You’re not!” Akko assured instantly, trying to ignore the heat from Diana’s palm against her skin.

Oh Arceus, why did she read that stupid story before coming here? Sucy said it would be a good idea, but now all she could think about was how close Diana’s hand was to—

“I’ve just been distracted.” Akko spewed out at a volume loud enough to cut off her own thoughts. Shush, inner Sucy voice—you aren’t helping!

Diana’s brow stitched together as she parted her lips to say something before biting her bottom one instead and laying her head back down. “Alright,” she mused, hiding her smirk against Akko’s shoulder as she settled back down to ‘watch’ the movie.

Letting out a sigh of relief that Diana didn’t press harder for an explanation, Akko tried once again to relax and focus back on the movie. Her attempt was short-lived when _this_ time, Diana shifted, rubbing against her side and hooking her knee over Akko’s thigh, kicking the trainer’s heart rate into overdrive again.

 _Is she doing that on purpose?_ Akko pondered, trying to catch a peek at Diana’s expression but finding her face hidden under a curtain of blonde hair and partially obscured by her own traitorous shoulder. _No, there’s no—_ Akko’s thought process tripped and started to tumble gracelessly when she felt Diana’s fingers start to trace lazy shapes on her skin, nails grazing gently enough that they were relentlessly coaxing a small shiver from their prey.

Silently crying to herself as she resisted the urge to squirm, Akko bit the inside of her cheek to stay quiet. She should have just accepted her fate and laid on Diana’s boobs when she was given the option.

 

~o~

 

When the credits finally started to roll, Akko still had no idea what had actually happened in the movie and had resigned herself to waving a white flag for the rest of eternity. After assuring Diana she was fine, the other trainer seemed content with that answer and had spent the entire remainder of the movie toying with Akko’s hip, shifting her leg and just being a menace to her heart in general.

Whether intentionally or not, Diana decided to land one last blow to her hormone-overloaded girlfriend and stretched as she let out a large yawn. Akko nearly swallowed her tongue as she felt Diana’s hips grind against her, the other girl’s shirt sliding up to show off her smooth stomach. It just wasn’t fair how ridiculously attractive Diana was without even trying.

Once they had finally extracted themselves from the couch, Akko realized one final detail that she had previously overlooked: Lotte wasn’t here to help her change. Diana was. She had barely survived being touched on her hip with her shirt on, how was she supposed to live through Diana undressing her?

“Crap,” Akko muttered, grinding the heels of her hands against her eyes and sucking in a deep breath, praying to whatever deity that might be listening for mercy or death. At this point, she honestly wasn’t sure which would be better. What she needed more than anything was a cold shower, but that didn’t seem like the smartest idea at the moment.

“Akko, are you coming?” Diana called, covering another yawn as she stood in the doorway to her room and waited, eyes tired and partially closed.

 _That_ _seems to be the question everyone keeps asking_ , Akko mumbled to herself, trying to keep some of the exasperation out of her tone. Crap, now _she_ was the Sucy voice in her head. Stupid hormones, stupid heart rate, stupid stupid!

Maybe she could get away with sleeping on the couch, or saying she was fine sleeping in the same clothes. She didn’t smell—at least, she didn’t think she did, besides the residual odor from the medicine from earlier. Which wasn’t her fault. Plus, she didn’t bring a change of clothes so…

Not trusting her tongue to work in the way she instructed, Akko stood up and started the slow walk towards Diana, pausing to try and subtly command Eevee to follow. Maybe she could save her; the fox would be like a furry, cuddly wall that divided them. A kit block.

Fast asleep, Eevee didn’t notice or respond to her trainer’s frantic gestures and fell off the pillow in the opposite direction, paws stretching out as she continued to sleep in a staryu formation on the floor.

 _Or not,_ Akko whined.

Deciding to be as acquiescent as possible in an attempt to keep from alerting Diana, Akko nodded and decided to get ready for bed. On the bright side, she did get to cuddle with Diana for the entirety of the movie, and she had really missed sleeping beside her. If it weren’t for those stupid dreams and Sucy’s educational attempt, Akko would probably be over the moon.

“Here,” Diana said as Akko approached, holding out a change of clothes. Mutely, Akko looked down at the offering and tried to figure out another plan. Okay, so Diana had already figured out that she’d need pajamas, that much wasn’t surprising. She’d offered the same thing last time, but maybe if she was just _really_ careful she could avoid asking for help.

“Thank you,” Akko replied, working out the logistics of how she was going to manage getting both of her arms and her head in the shirt without raising her arms. Maybe if she just carefully wiggled? And used her teeth… somehow?

Diana cleared her throat, and Akko looked up from the garment in her hand to her blushing girlfriend, “Lotte has informed me that you will require assistance. Since you do not yet have full mobility.”

Eyes widening in horror, Akko gaped at her companion. Lotte had _told_ her that? Why?! This was betrayal on an entirely different level. Why did Lotte always have to look out for her best interest?

“I’m fine! I can do it!” Akko retorted, already beginning to retreat when she felt Diana’s hand on her elbow, stopping her.

“Akko, it’s okay. I don’t mind helping, it’s understandable. And you shouldn’t further aggravate your injury.” Diana tried to reason, cutting off Akko’s attempt to escape.

“I don’t really need to change, I can just sleep in this,” Akko panicked, taking a step back as Diana let her go and grasping onto the next solution that had previously occurred to her. Diana frowned, studying the way Akko was nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“Is there a reason you’re okay with Lotte helping you but not me?” Diana asked in a small voice, fighting to keep the hurt from ebbing through.

“No,” Akko fibbed.

She couldn’t tell her it was because every single time they started anything, her mind took off and suddenly she was imagining Diana doing very inappropriate things. But what else was she supposed to say? She didn’t want to lie, and even if she did, what else would make sense?

Diana watched quietly, flexing her jaw and rubbing the bridge of her nose before she voiced her question, “Akko, I’m going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me.” Without waiting for a response, she suppressed any emotion from showing on her face that might influence Akko’s reply. “Is there something I’ve done to make you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Akko whispered, at least that she could answer completely truthfully. Diana hadn’t done anything.

“Then… is it that you are rethinking our relationship?” Diana asked, keeping her voice completely devoid of emotion, only the slow movement of her arms as she crossed them over her chest and looked away giving away any sign of discomfort.

“What?” Akko balked, feeling like she had just been struck in the gut with an unexpected blow, “No!” she protested, volume raising as she reached out to touch Diana’s arm and found her closed off and uncertain. “Why would you think that? Of course not! I—”

“Well, what am I supposed to think?” Diana asked, voiced taking on a striking edge. “You’ve been pushing me away with a look on your face like you’d rather be anywhere else since we arrived in Celadon. I’ve asked you if anything is wrong, and you keep saying there isn’t. What am I supposed to think?”

“That’s not—” Akko started to assure before Diana continued. How did she get that impression? That was the exact opposite of the problem!

“Sometimes you surprise me, and I think maybe I’m wrong, but then you get this look on your face when I try and kiss you. I just—if you’ve realized that this isn’t what you want, I’d prefer it if you’d just tell me.” Diana said, refusing to look at her companion and shrinking away defensively.

“That’s not it!” Akko yelled back, trying to cut Diana off before she continued any further down that trail of thought. She needed to stop her before this got too out of control—this was not the problem at all!

“I’m just not ready!” Akko screamed, chest heaving as she stared back at Diana wide-eyed.

“...You’re not ready?” Diana asked slowly, processing what Akko had admitted and tensing further before continuing. “As in for a relationship?”

“No! I mean—” Akko shook her head, frustration boiling over and giving in as she felt herself finally buckle, releasing everything she had been holding onto. “I’m not ready for sex!”

“Pardon?” Diana tried to clarify, dumbfounded by Akko’s attempted explanation. “Akko, we’ve never even talked about that. Did I do something to make you think I’d pressure you in some way?”

“No,” Akko said, preparing herself to unleash the last piece she had been keeping to herself, “I had a dream about you—where we uh, we did _stuff_. And I wasn’t sure if I should tell you, because I didn’t want you to think I was—I wasn’t sure what you’d think, and Sucy said—”

Diana’s expression fell and she mumbled under her breath, rubbing at her forehead, “Of course she did.”

“—she said that I should just tell you because you probably think about that sort of stuff with me, too.” Akko continued to ramble, feeling her cheeks heat up for the dozenth time in the last hour, “But I’m just not sure if you do or not, because I mean you’re gorgeous, so ya,” Akko gestured towards Diana, deciding that her point did not need further explanation.

“But I’m just,” Akko gestured to herself, hands moving wildly as she talked, starting to pace back and forth as she worked through her thought process. “And you’ve never commented on what you think of me physically… So I’m really not sure—you’ve said I was cute, but I thought that might be more in a something I did sort of way. And so I said there’s no way you think about that sort of stuff with me, and I really don’t know what to do with my hands. So Sucy told me to read this story that she said would help, but honestly I’m just even more confused!

“And did you know there is a third date rule? I didn’t until tonight!” Akko laughed to herself, voice taking on a higher pitch, “I just don’t know what to do and I don’t want to disappoint you, but do I touch you or not? I don’t know what you’re expecting or what’s okay or just anything!” Coming to the end of her rant, Akko stood staring back at her silent girlfriend with her chest heaving, terrified of what Diana was going to say.

“I’ve never once reconsidered our relationship,” Akko continued in a small voice, trying to fight back against tears she felt brimming behind her eyes. “I might not understand why you’re with me, but I’m happy you are. You drive me absolutely crazy every single time you touch me, it’s not that I’m not attracted to you—it’s that I’m _too_ attracted to you! I just don’t know what to do about it.”

Dipping her chin, Akko sniffled and wished she could just run away and hide, surprised when she felt Diana reach up and pull her close, crushing her in a hug and taking in a deep breath as Akko clung to her and hid her face in Diana’s shoulder. “Babe, I’d never be angry or disappointed in you for admitting you weren’t ready for something. It’s okay to ask me if you aren’t sure about something, I promise I’ll never get mad at you for that, okay?”

Sniffling, Akko nodded against Diana’s shoulder and continued to hide in her embarrassment. “I don’t mean to run away,” Akko mumbled against Diana’s shoulder, words coming out muffled and distorted. “I’m just not sure what’s okay and what’s not, and I—Sucy made it sound like you were maybe expecting something tonight because of the whole one month thing.”

“She wasn’t supposed to tell you that,” Diana retorted, stepping back just enough that she could look at Akko while she talked but still close enough to be within arm’s reach. “First of all, I do… have similar thoughts about you.” The other trainer admitted, forcing herself to keep Akko’s gaze and fighting against her own wave of embarrassment, “I’m sorry I have been remiss in telling you, but I will make sure to do so from now on. You are very attractive, Akko. Honestly, I feel rather plain in comparison to you.”

Akko snorted, finding Diana’s statement hard to believe and felt gentle fingers nudge her chin to look back at her girlfriend.

“I promise I will never pressure you, we can do whatever you are comfortable with and I don’t expect anything more. You just need to be honest with me, okay?” Diana inquired, keeping her voice gentle and watching as Akko nodded in response. “And if you really aren’t comfortable with me helping you change, I suppose there’s no harm in your sleeping in your current attire… All that matters to me is that you’re happy.”

Feeling tears threaten to spill over once again, Akko collapsed back into a hug and Diana let out a surprised noise, barely keeping her footing from being pushed over. “I’m sorry,” Akko mumbled into the fabric of her girlfriend’s shirt.

“It’s okay,” Diana assured, waiting while Akko held onto her and needing the physical contact as much as the other girl. They stood in relative silence, only the small movements of Diana’s hand rubbing the small of Akko’s back interrupting the peace until Akko pushed away. Unsure of what else to say or do, Akko argued with herself for a few moments before deciding it might be best if they got some sleep. It was late, and truthfully she would prefer not to sleep in her current t-shirt.

“If the offer still stands, would you mind helping me?” Akko flushed, feeling awkward asking as such from Diana.

“Of course,” Diana blushed as well, waiting as Akko awkwardly stood back. When it was Lotte, she just let the coordinator’s motherly-ness take over and followed directions as best as she could. Was she supposed to do the same with Diana, or…?

Silently, Diana reached for the base of Akko’s shirt, flicking her gaze up once to check and make sure Akko was okay before rolling it up and gently working her arms free of the garment. Despite her efforts not further Akko’s discomfort, set upon approaching the task with the same methodicalness that she used when treating any of her other injuries, Diana couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath.

Akko’s torso was lean with hard earned muscle just barely showing under soft skin that was littered with small scars nestled around the one large one she had seen before. The dark bruise that had previously surrounded Akko’s ribs was faded and mostly gone, just barely visible under the bottom of her sports bra.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Diana whispered, shaking herself out of her stupor and reaching for the pajamas, all of her effort focused on remembering what Akko had just admitted to her.

“I don’t see how that’s possible, you do own a mirror,” Akko laughed, shifting her weight and watching the way Diana’s eyes flickered around her body. Piecing together what Diana had told her and wondering if she was having the same trouble as she was whenever Diana showed even a moderate amount of skin she wasn’t used to.

Turning back, Diana held up the pajama shirt so Akko could feed her arms through and waited, keeping her gaze on the wall past just past the other girl’s shoulder and worrying her lip. Akko regarded her options, and instead of slipping her arms through the garment she gently knocked it aside and instead crashed her lips against her girlfriend’s. Allowing herself to give into the urge to kiss her, to touch her without fear for the first time since they had started dating.

Akko found confidence in the promise Diana made, taking hold of the knowledge that she wasn’t alone in this yearning and stepped forward. Surprised by the sudden bold approach, Diana didn’t react right away before responding with just as much passion, opening her mouth and swiping her tongue along Akko’s bottom lip.

Letting out a groan, Akko set her hands on Diana’s hips and pressed her back until her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards. Looking down at her girlfriend, Akko’s breath hitched in her throat, the hunger staring back at her stirring up the smoldering fire in her lower belly.

Carefully lowering herself down, Akko swallowed her nerves before placing a kiss under Diana’s jaw, pressing into the explorative touch running up her exposed sides and back. Shuddering under the blazing trails that the curious fingertips left, Akko whispered, “I’ve missed kissing you.” She paused to wet her lips, debating if she should say more.

The look on Diana’s face when she asked if she was uncertain coming back, Akko knew she needed to do better to make sure that Diana never felt that way again. That she knew that had never been the case.

Placing a heated kiss to the side of Diana’s neck, Akko revelled in the small whine she earned and tried to imitate something she had enjoyed Diana lavishing her with. Gently nipping the skin she had prepared with a kiss, Akko ran her tongue over the skin that was hammering with her girlfriend’s heartbeat and sucked, repeating the motion with increased vigor as Diana let out a moan.

Turning her head, Diana panted lightly and captured Akko’s lips in a rough kiss that slowly died down into soft, affectionate touches. Both girls slowly becoming reacquainted with each other, mixing in soft kisses with curious touches and quiet sighs.

Pressing a kiss to Diana’s temple, Akko allowed herself to enjoy the moment without fear of her own inexperience standing as a barrier, trusting Diana to tell her what was okay and to help her where she faltered.

With her lips pressed against her girlfriend’s temple, Akko smiled with only one thought on her mind: _I love you._

 


	80. Reconfirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> A couple things, this one is shorter due to a week from hell. But on a happier note, the one year anniversary for this fic is on Tuesday (yay!) however unfortunately I don't have time to do anything special (boo). Anywho, I know a few of you have been here since the beginning and I just want to say thank you for checking in every week and any feedback that you've left, I really do appreciate it.  
> Finally, I've been asked (usually a couple times per chapter) how I managed to plan everything out for this and while I've answered probably close to a dozen times, I've come up with the idea that posting a link to a googledocs with my structure once the story is done might be easier. That way anyone who's interested can see how I set up the whole thing. If that's not anything of interest, ignore this. It's just for the people who have expressed repeated interest.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 79**

**Reconfirmation**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“ _I don’t know, Chariot, this seems—” Croix eyed the tall mesh fence in front of her, pulling the dark, oversized hoodie she was wearing tighter and glancing around to see if anyone had spotted them yet, “—monumentally stupid.”_

“ _Don’t be a baby,” Chariot teased, stretching out her arms and taking a step back to gauge the height of the_ _fence, bouncing_ _on the balls of her feet. “You were the one who said we shouldn’t leave everything up to the police, remember?”_

“ _I didn’t mean that_ _we should_ _break into the Cinnabar Science Center in the middle of the night!” Croix hissed, shooting her energetic friend an annoyed glare as the trainer rolled her eyes, large smirk firmly in place. Without responding, Chariot bounced on the balls of her feet once more before taking off_ _in_ _a sprint towards the fence and jumping, fingers latching onto the metal rungs and pulling herself up and over the rest of the way._

“ _Honestly, I was hoping you wouldn’t make that.” Croix grumbled, curling up her lips and looking back and forth to see if they had been spotted yet. “Well, have fun because there’s no way I can scale that so I’m just going to—”_

_As the researcher gestured with her thumb that she was going to leave, Chariot undid the latch on the other side of the gate and cracked it open, waving with her hand for her friend to follow._

“ _Come on,” Chariot whispered, holding the gate until Croix was inside and then latching it shut again, crouching and jogging across the front entrance. Once they reached the front door, Chariot checked the doorknob and found the entrance locked. Pouting momentarily, she started to walk around the outside to check the windows._

“ _You know, everyone thinks I’m the poor influence on you._ _If only they could see us now; I’m clearly_ _the victim here,_ _and_ _at this rate you’re going to end up turning me into a criminal.” Croix grouched, following a step behind, shoulders tense and eyes_ _flicking—the_ _poor researcher was ready to jump out of her skin at the first sign of trouble._

“ _You’re too much of a nerd to be a criminal,” Chariot whispered back from the corner of her mouth, spotting an open window in the second floor. “Plus, they don’t have ramen in_ _prison. You_ _wouldn’t survive a week.”_

_Croix was about to respond when she noticed her friend taking a few steps back, eyeing the wall with a contemplative look. “Chariot…” She started slowly, looking at the distance to the window her friend was set on reaching, “D—!”_

_Before she could get out her protest, the trainer ran full-tilt to the wall and launched herself, feet pushing against the wall as her fingertips barely managed to latch onto the windowsill. With a few grunts and slow progress, Chariot managed to pull herself up before tumbling inside with a surprised yelp._

“ _Brilliant, now she’s in the dark building alone and since I can’t fly I can’t help you!” Croix hissed, raising her voice slightly and taking a few steps backwards to see if she could see any signs of her friend. “Chariot!” She whispered again, starting to fiddle with her fingers anxiously, “I swear if you fell and knocked yourself out—!”_

“ _You’ll what?” Chariot’s voice came from the windowsill, looking down at her friend, bemused._

“ _Just let me in you ass!” Croix griped back, watching as her friend disappeared again and she waited for what seemed like far longer than she knew it logically was. Slipping inside when the door cracked open, the two girls quickly and quietly strode through the building that they had studied earlier. Right before turning the corner to the fossil room, Chariot backpedaled, pushing Croix with her as she moved to get out of the way of t_ _he searching flashlight_ _._

 _Motioning wildly with her hands, Croix waved toward a utility_ _closet and ducked i_ _nside, pulling Chariot in after her j_ _ust as the patrol guard turned the corner and started down the hallway they were just standing in. The closet was small, with barely enough room for the two of them to fit pressed front to front as Chariot tried to stifle a laugh._

“ _Shh!” Croix hissed, glaring in the pitch back at the girl she could barely make out as the flashlight moved closer, the beam of light flashing under the door. Once the danger had passed, Croix let out a relieved breath just as Chariot’s self control broke and she let out a laugh. “What is so funny?” The researcher demanded, “We almost got caught, this was such a stupid idea.”_

“ _Your face,” Chariot snorted, “I’m sorry, it’s just—_ _sometimes_ _I wonder if you have it in you to do anything impulsive or reckless, I should have let you stay back at the pokecenter.” The trainer giggled once more, flashing a lighthearted smile that was barely visible in the dim lighting at her friend to let her know she didn’t mean any harm by her words._

“ _I followed you halfway around Kanto, I’d say that was rather reckless.” Croix grumbled, averting her gaze, embarrassed by the teasing._

_Chariot rolled her eyes, offering a lopsided grin and waiting until Croix glanced back at her, “You made a pros and cons list before deciding we should go,” reaching out, she grazed the back of her nervous friend’s hand with her fingers, “But I’m glad you’re here. Besides, your being more practical is probably why we’ve made it this far.”_

_Croix frowned, looking back at her friend and debating on speaking before tightening her expression into a grimace. “Sometimes I wish I were more like you,” she admitted in a small voice, shrugging as she elaborated, “_ _Brave_ _.”_

“ _I get scared sometimes too,” Chariot said, dropping her hand and turning her head to study the door she couldn’t quite make out in the dark._

“ _It must be pretty terrifying if it scares even the fearless Chariot,” Croix teased, grabbing onto the retreating hand and squeezing gently. “I’ve seen you stare down an angry Beedrill,” the researcher continued, “or worse, your mom.” She forced an exaggerated shiver, the corner of her lips twitching when her attempt to cheer up her friend was met with a soft giggle._

_Silently, Croix turned the doorknob, holding in a deep breath as she peeked through the crack to see if there was any sign of the guard. Relieved, she let out a rush of air and was about to push it open fully when she noticed Chariot’s hesitance._

“ _Hey, Croix?” Chariot said, waiting as Croix debated on pulling the door shut or pushing the conversation off for later._

“ _Ya?” The nervous researcher inquired, shooting a look down the hallway for any sign of the return of the flashlight. “Can it wait? We’re not in the best place to have a heart to heart,” she continued with a sarcastic lilt to her voice._

“ _You’re scared shitless right now aren’t you?” Chariot asked, no sign of mirth in her voice._

_With a twitch of her brow, Croix turned an irritated look back to her friend and pulled the door shut except for the last crack. “You mean am I having the sane reaction to the very real possibility of being caught trying to steal a priceless, one-of-a-kind fossil that—if we were caught, I don’t know, hiding in the closet—we’d be sent to jail? I do not have the personality for jail, Chariot.”_

“ _So…” Chariot drawled, leaning back against the storage unit against her back, “Yes?”_

“ _Yes.” Croix ground out, “So, can we—?” The anxious girl pushed the door open again, moving to step out when she heard Chariot continue, seemingly ignoring the urgency that was being expressed and humming to herself. With a deep sign, Croix pinched her brow and waited._

“ _Then why did you come, if you’re scared?” Chariot asked._

“ _You really have the worst timing,” Croix grouched, dropping her hand and letting out a frustrated breath more akin to a growl. “Because_ _while you might be an idiot_ _, you’re my idiot,” she explained, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, “And while I_ _know_ _I can’t stop you from doing stupid things, I find that partaking in whatever idiotic or illegal thing you’ve currently fixated on is significantly less scary than sending you to do them alone._

“ _Now, can we please go finish the current stupid thing we’re in the middle of?” Croix begged, setting her hand back on the doorknob and watching as Chariot pushed off of the storage unit and stood up on her tiptoes. With a slight smirk, she caught Croix’s nervous glance before averting her own gaze and pecking her friend on her cheek._

“ _I’m glad you consider me your idiot,” Chariot whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and ducking out of their hiding spot, quickly heading for the fossil room._

“ _Wait, Chariot!” Croix hissed, “I didn’t mean it like that!” With a quick check over her shoulder, she ran down the hallway after her_ _fleeing_ _friend,_ _skidding to a halt_ _when she nearly ran into the amused trainer._

“ _It’s okay, I know you love me.” Chariot taunted, smirk in place and hands behind her back as she watched her friend sputter for a retort._

 

Slowly, the voices started to fade and Akko scrunched up her nose. She attempted to focus on the laughter that had followed the statement, but the image of Croix going after her taunting companion faded away like the ending scene of a movie.

Yawning, Akko stretched out her stiff muscles, frowning at the nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her there was something important she had missed. She willed herself to fall back asleep, trying to recall the dream so she could finish the story that was being told.

“Akko?” Diana said from behind the groggy trainer, the slight tinge of worry pulling her slumbering bedmate from her sleep. Humming in response, Akko felt the bed dip as her girlfriend moved closer and wormed her way against her chest, the sudden contact bringing a lazy smile as she nuzzled her nose into messy morning hair. “Are you awake?”

“Mm,” Akko hummed again, enjoying the warmth and gentle touch as Diana nudged her way under her chin and rubbed her palms up the exposed skin on Akko's sides. Placing a lingering kiss against the top of Diana's head, Akko stretched again before pulling her companion in as tight as she was able in an engulfing hug and sighed. Completely relaxed and content, Akko felt herself start to drift off back to sleep when she heard a quiet question from beneath her chin.

“Did you have another dream about Chariot?” Diana asked, curling closer while carefully keeping any pressure from being applied to Akko's ribs.

“Ya,” Akko yawned, faintly aware of Eevee laying somewhere down by her toes, the blankets tight around her feet. “How did you know?”

“You were talking,” Diana mumbled, chewing on her lip and hiding her face, “The odd sort that was similar to the last time.”

Oh, Akko scrunched up her nose, “Did I wake you up?”

Crap, what time was it anyways? They had ended up staying up rather late, doing... stuff... All the more reason to stay in bed though, not that Akko needed any reason other than the gorgeous blonde currently plastered against her, or the fact that the hotel bed was beyond soft. It was so soft it needed a new word because soft just didn't cut it. It was like sleeping on a pillow of awesome, that smelled like Diana.

Speaking of which, “Diana?” Akko asked again when no answer was forthcoming. Maybe she had fallen back asleep? She could check, but in order to do so she'd either need to detach her head or move said possibly-sleeping girl.

“Do you still plan on looking for her?” Diana whispered, fingers starting to move as she tried to distract herself. Look for who? Akko paused, trying to figure out what Diana meant while her still partially asleep brain shook itself awake. “For Chariot,” she continued, sucking in a breath and trying to keep her voice steady.

“What do you mean?” Akko asked, why wouldn't she keep looking? Was Diana asking because she hadn't had a dream in a while or because—?

“They almost killed you,” Diana responded, voice so low it came out as barely more than an audible breath. “I—they know, somehow, that you have seen Mew and that it is interested in you. I don't know how, but if you're right and Chariot _was_ mixed up in whatever this is, Akko... I know you want to help, but can't you just—I don't know, tell someone else? Ask for help, let someone who has more experience take over?”

Akko tightened the hold she had around her distressed girlfriend, trying to stifle some of her own rising discomfort. Diana was right to worry; originally she had thought that maybe it was a coincidence—and maybe it still was, at least a little—but they had seemed so sure that she could summon Mew. Even though she hadn't thought it was possible, and it wasn't until that final before the ceiling had fallen that she had allowed herself to believe that maybe she was special, somehow. That if she believed it was possible, Mew would come and she'd be okay. Or at the very least, her partners would be.

It did scare her to think that this wasn't as simple as Chariot going missing chasing after Mew in search of whatever it was that had to do with caves and fossils. That there was a third party that was interested in the same prize, and this one was as powerful as the combined might of Team Rocket. An organization so prominent that even after years of effort and attempts, were only growing in size, completely unaffected by all police interference.

However, despite that fear, the rising panic that roiled up from deep within her belly to force the air from her lungs and throat, Akko knew this wasn't something she could pass on to someone else. She couldn't explain it, it didn't make any logical sense. She just knew, in her heart of hearts that it had to be her.

“I can't abandon her,” Akko said, “And more than that, what if it's true? What if whatever Mew is trying to show me really is the way to restore peace among people and pokemon? There would be no more pokemon like Harley, Sandshrew or...” Akko had to paused, clenching her teeth as she waited for the ghostlike roar echo through the recesses of her memory. “Or Gyarados. I've been thinking that, that would make sense as to why Team Rocket wants Mew. Because if it succeeded, then Team Rocket wouldn't be able to hurt or steal pokemon anymore, right? At least, I can't see how they still would if it really did restore peace...” The trainer mumbled, trailing off before shaking her head.

“I can't just do nothing, Diana.” Not when she had the chance to fix everything in a way that was what she had dreamed about for her entire life. She had set out on a mission to continue the work Shiny Chariot had started, educating people on a way to interact, train and battle with pokemon that wasn't bordering on cruel. To form bonds of trust and respect that went further than any motivation fueled by fear ever could. The only difference now was that she hadn't realized that the _how_ of continuing her work wasn't how she had originally seen it.

“I'm scared too, but if I give up then that's just sending a message that my fear is more important than stopping them from abusing all of those helpless pokemon. I won't abandon them, not when I've been given a real chance to fight back.” Akko finished, feeling her pulse race under her skin and licking her lips as she waited for the upcoming response. She knew it wasn't what Diana wanted to hear, but she also couldn't lie. Besides, there was always the argument that she had a literal legend on her side and now that she knew that she’d be more prepared for next time. Probably.

Akko felt her girlfriend let out a deep sigh, her warm breath bathing the other trainer’s neck before pushing herself back so she could meet Akko’s nervous gaze. Seeing the narrowed baby blues and the tight pull of Diana’s jaw, Akko shifted slightly and flashed a lopsided grin, hoping she could charm her way out of being yelled at. Since she was pretty sure that was exactly what was about to happen, if the less than pleased expression on Diana’s face was any indication.

On the brightside, there was only a very small chance Diana would kill her since that was what she was afraid of to begin with. Unless she decided that since it was going to happen either way, she might as well choose the when and the where.

“You are impossible,” Diana finally sighed, the words coming out with an underlying growl before she shook her head and went back into her crook.

“Huh?” Akko uttered, confused and unsure if she should move. Diana was still mad… and really close to her neck, which shouldn’t be causing her heart to pound faster with anything other than fear. Even though it very much was.

“How am I supposed to ask you to drop it when that’s your argument?” Diana grumbled, moving so her knee slid between Akko’s legs, rubbing up her thighs as her nails moved to scratch up her nervous girlfriend’s back. “I could say that you matter more to me than anything on your list,” she whispered, pausing with her lips a fraction of an inch from Akko’s neck. “Or that I would trade a thousand Chariots if it meant keeping you safe,” she paused and nipped at the exposed skin in front of her, pinching a little harder than normal and earning a surprised whimper.

“Or tell you how furious I am at the thought of you charging right back into another fight.” Diana said, her voice even with a hard edge cutting off the end of her statement. Akko swallowed thickly, shivering as she felt the underlying warning beneath the hot press of Diana’s lips to her shoulder. Unsure if she should say anything, do anything, Akko waited. The confliction between Diana’s actions and words confusing her as to if she was in trouble or not, or if this was some sort of torture by overstimulation.

“Instead I want you to promise me something,” Diana said, voice growing stronger as she pushed back and raising a hand to cup the other girl’s cheek, brushing away a wayward strand of unruly hair. Once she held Akko’s full attention and received a small nod, she continued, “If you’re going to pursue this, then from here on out we do this together. And when we find that _Boss_ _,_ whoever she is, that the man told you about—I’m the one who gets to take the first swing at her.”

Akko fought back the urge to laugh, cheek twitching as she nodded and tried to keep her composure.

“I almost lost you,” Diana whispered, lips curling in a sad smile as she rubbed Akko’s cheek with her thumb. Sucking in a wavering breath, she stopped Akko’s sudden urge to spew out comfort with a slanted smile. “And I don’t know what I would do if—” Stopping herself mid sentence, Diana tried again, “You promised me you wouldn’t leave me, just remember there’s more than one way to accomplish that.”

Akko opened her mouth to tell her she intended to keep that promise, to tell her that she’d do everything not to break it when she saw the fear colouring the focused intensity looking back at her. What Diana had just admitted, just asked for, hadn’t been easy for her and it was the second time. Losing Akko was a genuine fear that was backed by real experience and expectations and needed to be treated as such. Diana’s request wasn’t a conclusion to a scolding, as lighthearted as she had tried to make it, to connect on a physical level that made it easier to remind herself Akko was real and okay. It was born out of needing to hear it and wanting to believe it.

All Diana wanted was for this time to have a chance to fight, to be given the opportunity to try and change fate rather than watch someone else she loved slip away while standing helpless on the sidelines.

“I promise,” Akko said, pushing in every ounce of will that she had, trying to impress how much she meant that, searching Diana’s reaction for an indication that she might strike a chord of truth within her. “And I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it that there will never be a point where I leave or abandon you.”

Hesitating, Diana’s brow dipped as she sought an answer in Akko’s determination before nodding, a sliver of uncertainty still stubbornly hanging on as she burrowed once again under her girlfriend’s chin.

“Besides, I’d really like to see you take a swing at Team Rocket’s boss,” Akko tease, squeezing a little tighter. Even though she couldn’t see it, she could all but feel the eyeroll as Diana let out a less than impressed sigh. “Who knows, maybe once she hears the infamous badass Diana Cavendish is after her, she’ll turn herself in because jail is safer than you when you’re mad.”

Diana let out a snort, pressing her forehead to Akko’s shoulder and stifling her laughter, “You can be so ridiculous.”

“I know,” Akko smirked, listening to one of her favourite sounds as, “But as long as it keeps making you smile then I’ll keep being ridiculous.”

 


	81. Who Done It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> I'm so glad midterms are done, I don't know about you but I celebrated by sleeping for twelve hours. On that note, to anyone following my Inktober sorry I haven't updated this week, I am gonna start posting again now that things are calming down.  
> Also, this chapter was supposed to be part of the last one (womp womp). Sorry the plot has been slow, it's taken 3 chapters to get done what was scheduled for one and a half. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this one and as always leave questions below! Cya next week.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 80**

**Who Done It**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko felt a gentle tap against her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, grumbling at the annoyance. A second, third, and fourth tap followed in rapid succession and the trainer swatted lazily at the pestering foe, arm flopping down without landing a blow. She was so tired, finally having fallen back to sleep after her impromptu early morning talk with her concerned girlfriend.

“Five more minutes,” Akko slurred, letting out a yawn and nosing deeper into her pillow. When no more slaps were administered, Akko let herself relax and tried to drift back to sleep when a cold, wet nose twitched by her ear, followed by a long drag of a warm, slobber-encased tongue across her cheek.

Eyes cracking open, Akko glanced at the fox sitting behind her shoulder whose head was tilted and tail was wagging hard enough to shake her furred frame.

“You are in so much trouble,” Akko hissed, watching as Eevee only wriggled more, letting out a string of happy yips and jumping up and down to push on her trainer’s shoulder. The fox was doing her best to wake her sleepy partner, dashing out of reach before lunging back in and growling as she tugged at the blankets.

“She’s not the only one,” Diana’s voice came from the end of the bed and Akko paused her return slapping assault to peer at the source of the angry omen. She had just woken up—not even by her own volition—how could she possibly be in trouble?

“Um,” Akko blinked, pausing to rub some of the sleep from her eyes as she took in Diana’s appearance. The other trainer was standing with her arms folded, hips jutted and the slight twitch of her eyebrow punctuating a very unhappy purse of her lips.

Think, what did you do?! Akko panicked internally; last night she hadn’t been in trouble, and then after their short talk and falling back asleep… How could she be in trouble when all she did was sleep?!

Diana’s glower darkened, finger tapping against the opposite bicep of her folded arms, waiting for _something_. She was wearing what looked to be one of the outfits she had worn the previous morning when she picked up Eevee and Mizar. So… Then maybe it wasn’t her, but rather Mizar who was in trouble? Or was she mad she had still been asleep? No, that wasn’t it—the last thing Akko remembered was Diana kissing her cheek and telling her to go back to sleep before leaving.

Noting the slight twitch of Diana’s cheek as Akko continued to stare back with a blank expression, the befuddled trainer opened and closed her mouth as she tried to figure out what—

“You knew I had interviews today!” Diana said, her voice even with the barest hint of an underlying promise of retribution.

“Uh…” Akko pushed herself up slowly so she was sitting rather than laying down. At least this way she’d be able to defend herself—sort of. Even Eevee was watching Diana, ears down and head lowered in response to the pure rage radiating off of the other girl. “Ya, you said you’d be busy pretty much all day and—”

Narrowing her eyes further, Diana cut off Akko’s ramble as she jerked her hand up to point at her neck, “—Then explain this!”

Akko frowned, following the motion and squinting in the low light of the bedroom; the sun had barely risen, and the curtains were still pulled. Flicking a quick glance at Diana’s tight expression as she waited for a response, Akko licked her dry lips and tried to see what she had apparently done when something seemed off. “Wait, what’s on your neck?”

Eyebrow twitching, Diana cursed under her breath and stormed over to the lightswitch and flicked it up, a growl rumbling low in the back of her throat. The sudden surge of light made Akko blink and rub at her eyes again before she looked up at the girl who had stormed over to stand at the end of the bed again.

“Oh,” Akko mumbled, mouth hanging slightly open and blushing furiously. Crap.

“Oh.” Diana repeated through clenched teeth, “I have to be on camera in two hours, and it looks like I was attacked by an Octillery!”

“How do you know it was me?” Akko squeaked, wishing she could take it back as soon as the comment left her mouth when Diana’s mood worsened. That was not the right thing to say.

“Are you insinuating that someone else was the cause for the dozen hickeys covering my neck? Ones I didn’t even realize were there until _Andrew_ of all people saw me in the hallway _returning_ from exercising your pokemon? It’s fortunate that they are so accustomed to running at this ungodly hour, when every sane person is still asleep, but—” Diana growled in a low tone, holding her terrified companion with an ice cold stare.

“No! That’s not—” Akko protested, holding her hands up in surrender, “—but, I mean… It’s not really my fault, if you had heard the noises you made each time I, uh,” Akko found her tongue starting to stumble over her explanation when Diana’s face was painted in a deep blush, “I-I just mean, how could I _not_ keep—you know—when it sounded like you _really_ liked it.”

“Akko!” Diana balked, voice raising in pitch as she rocked back on her heels, glancing away for a brief moment, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry! Can’t you just wear a scarf or something?” Akko asked, bunching up her fists in the sheets an hunching her shoulders.

She did feel bad, but it really wasn’t her fault! How was she supposed to not with the type of encouragement Diana had been offering? Besides, maybe she could just say half her neck was tanned? No, tan wasn’t reddish-purple.

“It’s the end of summer!” Diana retorted, slapping a hand down against her thigh before folding her arms tightly across her chest.

“What about makeup?” Akko said, racking her brain for ideas, praying for something she could use as a stepladder to climb her way out of the pit she had dug for herself. “Oh! Your hair is really long, what if you just—” to demonstrate her point, Akko grabbed the end of her own messy hair and pulled it over her shoulders and pushed it towards the middle to cover her neck. “Wait…” She mumbled, “That wouldn’t—” realizing that hair moves, Akko frowned down at the hair in her hands. Maybe if she tied it together like a bow? Hair scarf?

The deep sigh that came from the other girl pulled Akko’s attention back from her musings as Diana pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Can you cancel? Maybe tomorrow—” No, bruises didn’t fade in a day, she should know better than anyone. “—er, but it should be okay if you cancel a couple, right? You said you didn’t do any while I was in the hospital.” Akko attempted to reason, guilt pooling in her stomach.

“That was… different.” Diana sufficed, shifting awkwardly as her anger started to fade away as she focused on the problem of what to do next. “Andrew and Amanda were the ones who made a public statement about showing a united front. You’re fine now, I’d need to provide a reason for cancelling that isn’t… what it is.” Diana’s blush deepened and she cleared her throat, straightening her composure. “Cancelling is not an option,” Diana concluded, attention flicking back to Akko and narrowing her eyes once more, as if reminded that she was angry.

Tensing immediately, Akko flashed an awkward smile that fell as she watched Diana turn on her heel and storm into the bathroom, “Where are you going?” she called after her.

“To see if makeup is capable of masking the devastation you besieged upon my neck.” Diana snapped back, pulling the door shut behind her while Akko watched at a loss for how to help.

“Well,” Akko sighed, staring at the closed door, “Do you have any ideas?” She asked, looking down at Eevee who had also turned to watch Diana storm away. In response, the fox tilted her head and wagged her tail, yipping quietly. “You know, this wouldn’t have happened if you had helped me when I asked last night.”

Eevee blinked at her trainer before snorting and wiggling her nose. “True…” Akko mumbled, acknowledging that the kit at a point. If Eevee had, ‘helped’ last night then she also wouldn’t have talked to Diana or enjoyed everything that had followed which, if she were being honest with herself, greatly outweighed all the repercussions this morning. Feeling a gentle tap at her knee, Akko looked down at the fox who let out another string of yips.

“I dunno, wouldn’t that only make this worse?” Akko smirked, scratching under Eevee’s chin as the fox rumbled out appreciatively and flopped onto her back, paws curled up above her. Hearing a mild-mannered curse from the bathroom, Akko chuckled nervously. “Then again…”

Biting the inside of her cheek and flashing one last concerned look at the closed bathroom door when she heard a bang, Akko decided that Eevee’s suggestion was better than any idea she had, which was none. Reaching out, she grabbed her pokedex and opened the dial pad before realizing one major flaw in her plan, “I don’t have either of their numbers.”

But… Akko looked over at where Diana’s pokedex was resting on the opposite side of the bed’s end table and debated the pros and cons. Diana had said it was fine to use her pokedex to call for food, so this was sort of the same thing, right? Pondering for an additional moment, Akko hesitated before grabbing the device and typing the name she needed into the contacts list. Pressing call, she held the device up to her ear and chanted, ‘pick up’ under her breath over and over until she heard a click. Perking up, Akko was about to offer a greeting when she heard a worried inquiry from the other end.

“Diana? Why are you calling so early, is everything okay?” Barbara yawned, sounding barely awake, and Akko could hear shuffling, Hannah’s voice murmuring quietly in the background. Oh, shoot—of course she’d think it was Diana; the caller ID probably came up that way.

“Ahh, um… No. I mean,” Akko rushed to amend, realizing that she had made it sound like something was wrong. Which it wasn’t. Well, mostly. “It’s Akko, I just don’t have your number.” And since Barbara is significantly less scary than Hannah...

“Akko?” Barbara replied, puzzled and paused to respond to Hannah before returning to the call, “Is Diana okay? We haven’t heard anything from her.”

“Diana’s, um—” Akko cringed hearing another string of annoyed remarks come from behind the closed door, “—fine. But, you know how you said you owe me a favour?” Akko waited a moment, sucking in a breath and reminding herself she was sacrificing her pride because she loved Diana more than she feared Hannah. “Well, I know you and Hannah are pretty good at doing makeup stuff… I was wondering if you were good at covering up bruises?”

After a long moment of silence, Barbara’s voice crackled through the speaker, “Should I be asking if you’re okay?”

Well that was a question she didn’t know how to answer, and depending on how Diana intended to get back at her for her blunder… Maybe she would be grateful for the help and take it easy on her?

“I’m fine,” Akko replied, “But do you think you could be here really soon?”

“Ya,” Barbara sighed, trying to quiet Hannah’s annoyed protests, “You’re on the floor above us, right? We can be there in five minutes.”

Crap. They thought she was in _her_ team’s room, this was just going to be a string of awkward from here on out, “...Not quite.”

 

~o~

 

After finishing the conversation with Barbara, promising it would be fine and that Diana had agreed to speak with Hannah, Akko hung up the call before rapping lightly on the bathroom door. She had pushed it off for as long as possible, but it wouldn’t be long before there was a knock at the door and there was one more embarrassing conversation to be had. On the bright side, if Diana did decide to exact revenge, the possibility of a rescue was only a few minutes away. Either that or Diana would receive reinforcements.

“Diana?” Akko called, waiting as the water was turned off and the door was pulled open, surprising her enough that she stepped backwards. A quick glance at her handiwork confirmed that her girlfriend had made no progress in attempting to prepare for her interview. “It looks better?” Akko fibbed, glancing down again before looking back up with a large, lopsided grin. She was in there for nearly twenty minutes—had she even done anything? Akko chanced another quick peek down, hoping Diana wouldn’t catch her.

“The amount it took to cover your blemishes properly ended up being extremely noticeable,” Diana deadpanned with a sigh, catching Akko’s nervous, less-than-subtle attempts to inspect and answered the unspoken question, “I washed it off.”

Unsure of how to help, Akko fiddled with her pj shorts and tried to gauge Diana’s current level of rage and whether it was safe to approach. There was no eyebrow twitch so it was under an eight, that was a good sign… Unless she had surpassed a ten and she was in quiet seething mode… No, Diana spoke less as she got angrier and then spoke a lot more. Crap—this wasn’t helping, all she was doing was confusing herself more! Someone needed to invent a ‘how pissed is my girlfriend’ wand that she could wave and get a clear answer.

Feeling warm hands slide around her waist, Akko jumped, going rigid as Diana pressed her forehead against her companion’s tense shoulder and let out a deep breath. What was she doing? Akko raised her hands, leaving them hovering in the air, unsure if she should return the gesture as Diana hugged her tightly around her middle.

“Are you not mad at me anymore?” Akko asked tentatively.

“Oh,” Diana paused, lips curling into a smile that spoke to the contrary, “I’m absolutely livid with you.”

 _That makes no sense,_ Akko thought as she scrunched up her nose. Hugs were for people you liked, not people you were angry with. Was this some kind of reverse punishment?

Swallowing the lump of terror in her throat, Akko looked at the door, her only possibility of survival, and held perfectly still. “Then why are you hugging me?”

“Stress relief,” Diana mumbled, eyes closed and providing no further explanation, still holding her tight as they stood in silence and Akko began to grow antsy.

She needed to tell Diana that her friends were coming to help; that should make her feel better. Noting the defeated look with the slight tug of stress setting Diana’s lips in a thin line, Akko tried to lighten the mood.

“Would it help if I said I was really sorry and that I kinda like your new look?” The statement came out with a slight chuckle and Akko waited anxiously to see how her attempt was being received.

Turning her head so her cheek was against her captive’s warm shoulder and fixing Akko with a confused look, Diana hummed, trying and failing to stop the slight twitch at the corner of her lips as she ran her hands over the bare skin of Akko’s hips, “You like that it looks like I was mauled by an Ursaring? Why?”

Sensing the slight crack in the stoic blonde’s defenses, Akko perked up and decided to seize the opportunity. This was what they would consider one step forward before the literal two steps—Diana’s teammates—backward arrived, right? If she just didn’t say anything stupid, then maybe she could pull herself out of the doghouse.

“Because—” Akko paused, trying to swallow some of her nerves and finding it difficult to even recite the reason within the private confines of her inner thoughts. “Because, um…” Stepping forward into the touch and repressing a shiver, Akko felt herself slipping as Diana’s back was pressed against the bathroom door and her expression changed, a flash of surprise disappearing as soon as it appeared.

Dropping her voice to a whisper, Akko looked down at each mark and could recall with distinct clarity how each came to fruition.  “Because I know I made them,” she mumbled absently, hearing Diana’s breath hitch and feeling the slight sting as nails dug into the skin on her hips. “As much as I’d like to tell everyone you’re my girlfriend, I know we can’t right now.” Even if she wanted to yell that very fact at all the people who stopped and stared at Diana, sometimes even right in front of her, Akko thought with a slight hint of jealousy, “They’re like little marks of proof… I’m fine with keeping it a secret for now, but is it bad I’m looking forward to the day when the world knows you’re mine?”

Tilting her head, Akko tried to gauge if she had helped or made everything worse and felt her heart flutter at the sharp pull Diana’s teeth had on her bottom lip. That was a good sign, right? Deciding to test her theory, she gently moved her hand up so her thumb could trace one of the largest marks and watched for a reaction. Seeing Diana’s breathing pick up, Akko leaned closer, sensing victory as she smirked and aimed to plant a kiss on one of her favourite additions to Diana’s skin when she felt a sudden, rough push against her stomach and stopped.

“If you think I’m letting you touch me even a second before this disappears, you are grossly mistaken.” Diana chided, flustered, her words coming out with faked confidence; she pushed again insistently, but still lightly enough it wouldn’t harm her injured companion. The heir’s chin was dipped down, her gaze averted as she bit her lip and tried to suppress the blush that was so deep it was a wonder she hadn’t passed out from heat stroke.

“That’s not fair!” Akko whined in protest, heeding the request and stepping back. She had only gained permission to touch Diana less than twenty-four hours ago, there had to be some law about revoking it already. That was just cruel, in no way did this punishment fit the crime. “Diana!” Akko’s desperate plea was interrupted when there was a knock at the door and both girls jumped further apart.

How did they get past the impossible elevator?

Narrowing her eyes, Diana glanced at the exit to the bedroom before back over at where Akko was trying not to look as guilty as she felt. So much for her plan to give Diana a heads up about the incoming help.

“Did you order breakfast?” Diana asked slowly, “Damnit, I can’t answer the door like this.”

“Uh, well I was going to ask if you could help me with…” Akko held up the shirt that had been discarded the previous night after Diana seemed content to leave Akko in her sports bra for the night, an amused smirk her only reply when Akko had inquired about the need to change.

Debating quickly, Diana’s musings were cut short when there was a second knock and she took the shirt, gently and quickly helping her put it on before mumbling and hiding as Akko went to answer the door.

“Um,” Akko said, pausing with her hand on the doorknob, loud enough she knew Diana could hear her from her hiding spot. “So it’s not food, but they are here to help, and you _did_ promise to talk to her.” Akko finished, ignoring the building protest as she pulled the door open to reveal an annoyed Hannah and a confused Barbara, hand raised about to knock for a third time.

“Why would you say hurry and then take five minutes to answer the door?!” Hannah barked, the slight bags under her eyes showing her lack of sleep as a contributing factor to her sour mood.

“Hannah?” Diana inquired, coming out of hiding as her teammates walked into her room and pulled the door shut. “What are you two—?” Her inquiry was cut off when Barbara let out a surprised gasp and covered her mouth to try and quiet some of her laughter.

“Seriously?” Hannah said, unimpressed as took in Akko’s handiwork with an arched eyebrow.

“Akko said she needed help,” Barbara snorted, swallowing a laugh in an attempt to regain her composure under the joint force of the two glares her teammates had fixed her with. “Oh my gosh, those are the worst hickeys I’ve ever seen!”

Diana’s embarrassment doubled under the scrutiny of her teammates and she crossed her arms, shifting her weight and fixing Akko with a glower that left no question that all of the reparation she had done was since demolished.

“She has an interview this afternoon, can you help?” Akko pleaded, glancing between the two new additions to the ‘please fix my blunder’ club.

Barbara’s composure was short lived as she started to laugh again, doubling over and clutching at her sides, “I take it back Hannah, you no longer hold the crown, Akko is _so_ much worse than you.”

“Huh?” Akko said, turning her attention to the wheezing girl as Hannah stormed by, red faced, to lead Diana away with makeup bag in hand, leaving Akko to stand in the living room with Barbara as she tried to catch her breath.

“Well,” Barbara giggled, wiping her cheeks and taking in a couple slow breaths, “This isn’t what I had in mind when I asked for your help getting Hannah and Diana to talk, but it works.”

 

~o~

 

Diana sat silently as Hannah muttered under her breath, gently going about her current task, barely able to keep the multitude of comments she had to herself. Watching her reflection in the mirror, Diana had to admit Hannah was doing a much better job than she had and had already magically made two of the spots vanish. It was so seamless, she was tempted to touch them to see if they would reappear, like an illusion waiting to shatter.

 _You said you’d talk to her_ , Akko’s voice reminded her and Diana stiffened. She knew that! And she had been planning to, but it was… _difficult_ to admit she might be wrong. If she was, how was she supposed to apologize for her behavior? Behavior which had been so inappropriate, and yet they were both here to try and help her at Akko’s request, of all people.

Maybe she’s right, Diana sighed internally. There was a small chance she had been too hard on Hannah and, an even smaller chance, on Andrew. Even if Hannah had told Kim, it was possible she had only been trying to help. As misguided as that decision was.

Clearing her throat, Diana carefully avoided eye contact and forced herself to break the silence, “I want to apologize for my recent behavior. I should have at least given you the opportunity to voice your side of the story, it was wrong to rob you of that right.” _That was barely an apology,_ Diana scolded herself. It was the same as saying ‘I know you’re the one in the wrong, but I’ll give you the chance to grovel.’ It was a wonder anyone put up with her.

Hannah’s hand stilled, caught by surprise, before nodding and returning to her task. “I didn’t do it,” the coordinator mumbled under her breath, brow pulled low and expression angry.

“Akko told me as such,” Diana replied, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

“So you’ll believe her but not me?” Hannah snapped, “Figures.”

The declaration came out spitefully, and the redhead’s focus was so pointed that Diana’s skin prickled. She knew Hannah disliked Akko, had an inkling as to why, but maybe there was more to it than just Kim. Diana had never asked and had assumed it was Hannah’s protective nature that had her bristling when Akko had first started to try to become closer. She had assumed Hannah would ease up with time, but what had happened was the opposite.

“It’s not that I believe her word over yours…” Diana began slowly, studying her teammate’s reflection in the mirror. “I recognize how difficult it would have been for you to seek her assistance, which is what inclined me to believe your claim.”

Rolling her eyes, Hannah started on the next mark, mulling over what Diana had said before asking her next question with the hint of a slight struggle, “Why are you so certain it was me? I was there when Kim outed you, we saw...” Hannah paused, refusing to comment on the broken state her friend had been in. “I just don’t see why you think I would do something that mean.”

Hannah was asking the one question Diana hadn’t been able to come up with an answer for. However, Diana had always struggled to see the motivation of why people had done what they did, so not being able to discern Hannah’s probably hadn’t been as big of a factor as it should have. But admitting that brought about other uncomfortable thoughts that she preferred to stuff away and dispose of the key.

“It’s not that.” Diana sighed, relaxing slightly as her attention shifted inward, “I just don’t see who else could have sent her the picture. The only people I told about my date with Akko were yourself and Barbara—not even Akko knew where we were going, so she wouldn’t have been able to tell anyone… And after the comment you made about being wary of something similar to Kim repeating…” The heir paused, looking down at her hands in her lap while Hannah listened. “I considered the possibility of an anonymous third party being the culprit, but they wouldn’t have sent the picture to Kim who works for a smaller News Company. Not when the larger ones offer a larger payout.”

“What picture?” Hannah asked, watching Diana with poorly concealed anger.

“...The one of me and Akko,” Diana answered slowly, scrutinizing her friend’s visage for any sign she might not be telling the truth. Part of her hoped Hannah was being honest and that she _hadn’t_ been the culprit. But the other part of her, the one ruled by logic rather than emotional attachment, knew that not knowing who was out to sabotage her was worse than Hannah making a misguided decision with sincere intentions.

Seeing no hint that she might be lying, Diana had to accept that the former was the reality of the situation. “You really didn’t send it?” Diana asked, seeking a final confirmation.

“No! Why would I?” Hannah insisted, and her voice was loud enough to echo in the small bathroom and carry out into the rest of the hotel room. “But when I get my hands on whoever did send Kim that picture, they’ll sorely regret that decision! I swear, I’m going to—Why are you smiling?” Hannah growled, puffed up like an angry cat and looking at her normally emotionless teammate’s wide smile with trepidation.

“Nothing,” Diana shook her head, trying to tamper down her smile and basking in the relief that washed through her. That for once it hadn’t been her friend that had stabbed her in the back when she let her guard down, “I missed you two. I really am sorry, Hannah.”

“Oh,” Hannah deflated, curling up her lips with mock disgust and unsure how to handle the strange interaction. “Well, whatever…” The coordinator grumbled, shifting her weight before going back to finish her task, “It’s fine, just stop being weird.”

“Am I really acting so odd?” Diana inquired, noting with amusement how easily Hannah became uncertain once a small amount of affection was shown. How had she not noticed that quirk from the obnoxiously confident girl before?

“Yes,” Hannah mumbled, cheek twitching with irritation when she missed applying the last touches to her final spot as Diana turned to look at her reflection again.

Despite her morning not going as planned, or her conundrum being viewed by far more people than she had wanted, Diana had to admit this was the happiest she’d been in a very long time. The issues she’d had with Akko were mostly resolved and she had her teammates—her _friends_ —back. And it happened in a way that gave her hope that maybe, if she provided the opportunity, she might be able to heed Akko’s final request and one last relationship might be salvageable.

“I suppose I’m just happy,” Diana ducked her head to hide the embarrassing smile that was turning her into an unrecognizable puddle.

Beside her, Hannah barked a laugh, “I’d hope so, after the night it looks like you had.” Diana flashed her teammate a glare that was punctuated with a playful smirk and waited as Hannah finished her task, deeming not to comment a retort to that accusation.

“One thing does bother me though,” Diana mumbled absently as she checked her appearance in the mirror before following Hannah out to her bedroom while her—much more fashionably gifted—friend began rifling through her drawers. Waiting as she pulled out a high collar top and held up to in front of her teammate, Diana accepted and finished her thought, “If it wasn’t you, then I’m at a loss for who it was.”

“They’re gone!” Akko exclaimed from the doorway, spotting the reemerging duo and all but bouncing with glee. “That means—!”

“No.” Diana interrupted, struggling to hide a laugh when Akko slid to a halt from her rush from across the room.

Letting out a huff, Akko pouted and jutted her lip, cheeks puffed up and nose scrunched. “This is so not fair,” she muttered under her breath.

Barbara looked between the couple, sending a wink at Diana when she caught the amused slant of her lips and causing the trainer to clear her throat and recompose herself. “Isn’t Professor Ursula waiting for you?” Barbara asked Akko, pulling the pouting girl out of her sudden mood change and sending her back into the previous gleeful one.

“Oh, right!” Akko exclaimed, lopsided grin sliding back into place, “She said she’d help me look for something to wear for the ball today and should be downstairs any minute.” Lowering her voice and glancing nervously at their audience, Akko closed the last gap to Diana and made sure they weren’t overheard. “Are you okay?” To accent her question, Akko shot a look out of the corner of her eye at Hannah, who was trying not to look like she was eavesdropping.

“Apparently an odd amount of okay,” Diana replied with a hint of mirth, gifting a quick kiss that made Akko grin goofily before sending her on her way, “Have fun, and be careful please.”

“It’s just dress shopping,” Akko said with a roll of her eyes, “It might be scary but it’s not dangerous. Come on Eevee,” the trainer called with a wave goodbye and waited as Eevee seemed to debate whether or not she wanted to stay. “Stop being a butt, you aren’t the one who has to try anything on.”

With a yip, Eevee jumped off the bed sending a goodbye over her shoulder and trotting after her trainer, sending a string of yips and barks. “Yes I promise,” Akko’s voice came from the living room, followed by an unhappy grumble from the kit, “That was _one_ time and it was my mom, not me, that—” Eevee interrupted the argument with a louder set of yips as the door opened, “No bows either, but I thought you said you liked the bowtie last time?”

The door closed with a click, cutting off the conversation and Hannah slowly turned back to her teammate’s with a raised eyebrow, “Sometimes I really do wonder if she can understand that fox.”

“She says she can,” Diana replied, “And at this point I’m inclined to believe her.” Both girls shared in quiet amusement before the heir realized Barbara was standing awkwardly in the door. “Is something wrong, Barbara?”

“No, well…” Biting the inside of her cheek, guilt washed over her expression and Barbara paused, fixing Hannah with a silent apology before returning her focus to Diana. “I overheard some of what you guys were talking about, and I think I know who sent that picture to Kim.”

 


	82. New Real Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> Ahh I'm an hour late (opps, I got distracted with my modelling homework and lost track of time ><)  
> Enjoy the chapter, as always drop a comment if you have questions + cya next Sunday.  
> PS ty for all the awesome feedback on the last one T.T made my week so much better

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 81**

**New Real Estate**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“How long has it been?” Akko asked the fox sitting beside her feet, waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby. The last time they had seen the Professor was… Akko jutted her lip, going back through her mental calendar, double checking to make sure her math was right. Had it really been almost three weeks since she had last seen her? That couldn’t possibly—

“Oh, hey Professor!” Akko beamed, spotting her person of interest standing by the front desk in casual attire. The older woman was wearing a casual, light coloured summer dress and comfortable shoes and slowly turned, trying to locate the source of the voice.

It was still odd, anytime Akko saw her mentor in something other than the Professor robes, like the summer dress and—“What happened to your arm?!” Akko exclaimed, spotting a large cast and sling over her teacher’s shoulder as she turned to greet her student.

“Ah—oh, this is nothing. I just… tripped,” Professor Ursula stammered, ears pinkening as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Akko blinked at the older woman; her explanation made sense, she wouldn’t be the first one to trip and break something, even if she was usually more coordinated.

“Oh, is that why you’ve been avoiding me? You could have just told me,” Akko replied.

True it would be rather hard to spar with the older woman—assuming Akko had been in tiptop shape—while her arm was broken, not that she needed it. Even with a broken arm, Akko was nearly positive the professor would still find a way to send her flying onto her rump without much trouble. But she could have replied to her message with the truth rather than just saying she was busy.

“I haven’t been avoiding you, Akko. There’s just been… a lot to attend to. I promise, you’re still my top priority.” Professor Ursula gave a soft smile, waiting nervously as Akko scrutinized her through a tight squint. “I brought a marker in case you wanted to be the first to sign my cast,” the older woman offered, dangling the bait and smiling brighter when Akko lunged for it.

“Yes!” Successfully distracted, Akko turned her attention to the real question: what could she get away with writing? She was so focused on trying to figure out what she wanted to do that Akko missed the careful, studying gaze that her mentor had her fixed with. Deep ruby eyes looked over the younger trainer, expression tightening at each still present sign of damage from the recent battle before settling on the fox that was staring back with her head tilted.

Offering a smile, the Professor held her finger to her lips in a ‘shh’ motion before looking at what Akko had drawn and sighing. Finding the little fox doodle—albeit a barely recognizable one—and a somewhat uplifting scrawl of, ‘at least it wasn’t your face’ was not the worst thing she could have done.

 

~o~

 

“This is hopeless,” Akko whined, flopping down in a dramatic display of defeat, Eevee mirroring the action with a soft yip beside her. “Everything looks stupid on me.” It was almost as if in order to wear dresses you had to have boobs, which Akko was somewhat lacking. It wasn’t fair; Professor Ursula had found something to wear to the ball almost instantly.

It didn’t help that she couldn’t zip herself up and was limited to trying on dresses that she could pull up by herself. Besides that, the few she _did_ like were open-backed and showed off the residual bruising around her ribs, which she wasn’t a hundred percent sure would fade away completely before the ball. It was still a little over a week away, but her skin tone tended to show off the blemishes with a glaring contrast and these ones seemed to be refusing to go away.

If only she had boobs, like Diana. Diana had nice—no, stop it, Akko scolded herself. If she started on down that trail of thought—regardless of Diana’s permission, or how true the statement might be—she’d end up red faced and flustered. Akko glanced at her companion, the older woman trying her best not to fall into the same pit of discouragement that had befallen her pupil. It was growing difficult, after spending the better part of the day without any hint of success. Both of them were tired, sore, and running out of real estate.

“We’ll find something, we just need to—” The Professor started to assure.

Akko groaned, cutting off the attempt for support, “Even if we find something that doesn’t look like a paper bag on me,” _and hides the bruises,_ Akko thought ruefully, “the ones that have straps make my arms look weird.” Apparently any form of muscle tone had not been thought of in the mind of dress designers, and she wasn’t even big! In any sense!

 _You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen_ , Diana’s velvety voice purred in the recesses of her memory, shutting down Akko’s self deprecating rampage. The compliment made her face grow hot and Akko hid in her hands; her brain was not being kind today. Of course the day after _that_ she’d spend with the closest thing to a mother figure she had besides her actual mom, or Lotte. Actually, was Lotte more of a mom than Professor Ursula? Lotte _did_ feed her…

Andrew wasn’t having this problem, or any of the other boys. They just had to buy one suit and as long as it still fit they could wear it to every function. Why did pokemon trainers need to dress up anyways? Sure, Akko understood the need to lobby for sponsors but they were sponsoring their battling… and they battled in regular clothes. Sure, some of the professionals wore nicer clothes or specific outfits that were along their branded style, like how Shiny Chariot wore white with bright red or blue colours and gold accents. But even then no one battled in a dress and high heels! Well, except for Lorelei, but she was kind of scary in a teacher-you’d-like-to-discipline-you kind of way.

Also off topic!

Thinking of Andrew did give her an idea, though… “Can’t I just wear a suit?” Akko asked, looking up over her hands and hoping she wasn’t as red as she felt.

Being borderline flat wouldn’t matter in a suit, nor would having wider shoulders or lacking any form of curves. She’d need to figure out how to tie a tie, but either Lotte or Diana were sure to know how.

“Well…” Professor Ursula started, rubbing at her forearm and looking off to the side, “You could, I suppose.” The older woman glanced at her unhappy pupil from the corner of her eye, seeming to debate with herself for a moment before clearing her throat. “How about this: I have one more dress in mind, and if it doesn’t work you can try on a suit and see which you’re more comfortable in?”

“Fine,” Akko grumbled. It’s not like they hadn’t already looked at every other dress in existence. Speaking of which, was there even a store in this mall that they hadn’t looked in? Or any mall, or the world?

“So,” Akko began, sucking in a deep breath and trying to hide how sore she was getting, or how hungry she was, or grumpy. “Where to? Is there some secret shop we haven’t been in yet?” Akko asked sarcastically.

“It’s actually one of mine,” the Professor admitted, flushing a deep crimson as she stumbled through her next sentence. “I-I haven’t worn it in years, but I was around the same size as you when I was your age, and I think it would suit you.”

“Oh,” Akko blinked. They _were_ a similar height and waist size, even if the older woman was a little thicker than her, albeit not by much; the main difference was that her mentor actually had curves and boobs. The trainer frowned, glaring at the offending protrusions. No wonder she found a dress almost instantly.

“Akko…” Ursula cleared her throat, shifting awkwardly and trying to drag her pupil’s attention upward, “Did you still want to get dinner?”

“Huh?” Akko asked, shaking herself out of her inner musings and looking up at her flustered teacher. Wait, dinner—food! “Yes!” Akko instantly confirmed, pushing herself to her feet and wincing when her overworked ribs protested. She really needed to take it easy after the last twenty-four hours or Diana was going to lecture her until her ears fell off. And that was before Lotte and her mom got wind and joined in.

“But,” Akko’s smile dropped, remembering one last detail, “What about the dress?”

“I will drop it off later for you to try on. Where do you want to eat?” The Professor said, and her pupil was already salivating at the prospect of being able to choose whatever she wanted.

 

~o~

 

The pair walked to the food truck Akko had selected after a lengthy debate with Eevee while the young trainer happily rambled about everything her cherished teacher had missed recently. Talking to Professor Ursula felt like home; it was relaxing and reminded her of all the times she’d spend recounting her recent adventures to one of her neighbours or family friends. There was just something about her that made it feel easy and stress-free.

Akko talked about her recent conundrum involving Sucy and Lotte—she pouted slightly when the Professor said she thought it was best to let them work it out themselves, as tempting as playing puppet master might be—before moving onto regalling her training with Andrew and how he was helping her work on some of her own combo moves, like his Rapid Spin and Water Gun.

It wasn’t until they had ordered their food and found a picnic table to claim that Akko finally paused so she could take out Eevee’s food and give it to the overeager fox.

“I am glad to hear you’re doing well, Akko.” The Professor smiled, watching as Eevee stood on her back legs to try and reach the dangling treat her teasing trainer was keeping just out of reach. Pausing, the older woman seemed to debate with herself, opening and closing her mouth before looking away.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Akko chuckled, biting the inside of her cheek when Eevee toppled over and nearly fell off the picnic bench. Annoyed, the fox snorted and yipped angrily at her trainer before springing upwards and latching onto the dangling food.

“W-Well,” the older woman began, toying with her fingers where her hands were interlocked on top of the table. “I know it must be uncomfortable to talk about, but I was a little worried after your recent…”

“Oh,” Akko paused her teasing, barely registering as Eevee grabbed the next target and took it away with a triumphant yip. She meant Team Rocket, “Ya…” Akko forced a smile, setting the rest of Eevee’s food down so she could eat it without anymore trouble. “Still a little sore, but I’m fine,” mostly anyways. At this point, she just didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Between Lotte’s doting, Diana being overprotective, and her parents messaging her nearly every hour on the dot to make sure she was fine, Akko just wanted it to all be over.

Her bond with Eevee had mostly returned to normal, although Akko still noticed each time the fox hesitated or would stop herself from playing as rough as before. Part of her wondered if it was Diana’s warning to be gentle, or if she remembered too. Harley was a little more protective than before and refused to join Diana on their morning workouts. It wasn’t that she was afraid of Diana anymore; that seemed to have rectified itself. It was more that each time the reptile was coaxed to leave Akko, she’d dig in her heels and refuse.

Since Harley felt like she weighed more than a car at this point, there was no arguing with her. Besides that, every time Akko looked at her gentle grass-giant’s pokeball she was reminded that she needed to at least check in on her previous owner, and her heart broke a little more. If she could just figure out how to track them down, that was.

What bothered her more than anything were Gyarados and Charmeleon. She hadn’t been able to see Gyarados since he had evolved within the base. Each time she thought about summoning him, her hand would start to shake and she’d put it off, saying that she needed to wait until her own injuries healed. That wasn’t fair to him, and she knew that, but if she took a hit like the last one when her ribs were already cracked… It wouldn’t be good. Besides that, Nurse Joy had told her he had to be sedated and sung to sleep in order to be treated and was explosively violent. Which confused the medical professional, stating that there was not physical reason for his behavior.

Akko didn’t want to hurt him anymore than he already had been, but how was she supposed to work with a gargantuan titan that was set on attacking her without retaliating in defense? There was only so long she could avoid him before taking a hit, and she didn’t want to tie him down or force him to submit. Plus, there was how much damage he’d deal to the surrounding area or bystanders to consider, last time he did collapse a building.

Charmeleon was a different problem entirely, and still didn’t feel like hers. As sure as Diana was, Akko felt like she needed to know where the lizard came from before that unease would dissipate. She wasn’t violent per se, she was rather relaxed and stood silently and still when Akko had summoned her, but she didn’t seem interested in heeding commands or anything that was going on. It wasn’t until she was approached that she responded, and it wasn’t gently.

Overall, her behavior was strange and Akko wasn’t sure how to proceed.

The Professor studied her quiet pupil, taking in the clear discomfort as Akko worked out her own debate and tried to gently press further, “It can be therapeutic to talk about traumatic experiences. If you want to, I’m here. You know that, right?”

Without speaking, Akko nodded, reaching over to run her fingers through the tuft of fur around Eevee’s neck and receiving an appreciative rumble in return.

She knew, but talking just felt repetitive without any progress, like she was running in the same circle over and over and wondered why she never reached her intended destination. It was frustrating. She had no idea how to proceed with Gyarados, where Charmeleon came from, what to do about Harley or if or when Eevee’s switch would flip again. It seemed like the only pokemon she was certain about was Mizar, and he still had a temper and would occasionally bite, but at least there was a consistency with him.

If something happened to the sassy avian as well she wasn’t sure what she’d do.

“I just,” Akko let out a deep sigh, moving so Eevee could curl up on her lap as she scratched gently in all of the fox’s favourite spots. “I wish I knew what to do,” there was Mew to consider as well. Why Team Rocket wanted it, besides Mew being mind-bogglingly powerful. Which might be the only reason, if Akko thought about it; having a legendary pokemon on their side would mean they’d be able to steal whatever they wanted. Who could stop an invisible, teleporting powerhouse?

It also bothered her, as Diana pointed out, that they knew she had connections to Mew as well. Maybe they just assumed since Mew helped her in Mount Moon that she’d be able to call it a second time. But if that were the case, Diana, Hannah, or Barbara would have also been options. Which they still might be. Akko frowned at that thought, tucking it away to discuss with her girlfriend later. They had taken Clefairy before, the same as Eevee—maybe it was just that this time Clefairy hadn’t been out of her pokeball and Eevee had.

But even if Team Rocket’s knowledge was more vague than she had originally thought and she was just the unlucky roulette choice, that still didn’t explain what she should do next. The dreams were back, and they seemed pointed. You’d think if the stupid thing could go invisible, teleport, create other pokemon and transform, it could figure out how to talk too. It couldn’t be that much harder than inserting dream-memory things into her subconscious.

Still, knowing all of that didn’t help for what Mew _wanted_ from her. What she was supposed to do next, where she was supposed to go. Neither herself or Diana had had any luck on finding more information about the language from the last ruins she had been to or where to find more. Although, research had been on a bit of a backburner and Akko had to admit she had been a bit distracted of late.

“Akko,” Professor Ursula tried again, snapping the younger trainer out of her trance and voicing her question again in response to Akko’s bewildered expression.

“Huh?” Akko mumbled, fingers stilling against Eevee’s fur and coming back to the semi-conversation at hand.

“I want to ask if—well, this might be a strange question,” the Professor admitted, expression hardening and taking on a serious edge as she held her pupil’s confused gaze. “But it’s important you’re honest with me.”

“Okay?” Akko frowned, voicing the confirmation as a question, unsure of what had changed to have her mentor seem so stern. It was an odd, new display on the normally nervous and jittery woman.

“Has… anyone contacted you?” Professor Ursula waited, corners of her lips tensing as her cheeks flexed. “What I mean is, anyone you don’t know, or out of the ordinary?”

“Out of the ordinary?” Akko parroted back, scrunching up her nose when the older woman nodded and tried to think. That was a strange question, “No, I don’t think so… Oh, Hannah and Barbara came to talk to me at the park and that was kind of odd.” Akko laughed lightly, feeling a little awkward at the serious tone the conversation had taken.

Giving way to a slight smile, the Professor tried to amend her question, “Was there anyone else? Someone you didn’t know?”

“Uh,” Akko mumbled, glancing off to the side and trying to think. There had been Kim, who she hadn’t known previously but that didn’t seem like who she’d be asking about. Unless she knew about what happened to Diana, which from the way the story had sounded, had been rather public. “Well, there’s been a few different news people who wanted to ask me about Team Rocket.” Akko answered in a small voice, “That was kinda strange, and some fans of Harley’s who wanted to know if she was okay.”

When Akko trailed off again, the Professor pressed one last time, “Anyone else? Someone who might have offered help? Not a reporter or anything like that.”

“No…” Akko said slowly, confused as she looked back at her concerned mentor and watched as she visibly relaxed. “Why?”

Letting out a relieved breath, the Professor smiled sweetly and shook her head, “Nothing, I was just worried that—” Catching herself, she bit off her next statement before continuing, “It’s not important, but if someone does, please tell me.”

“...My mama gave me the don’t talk to strangers talk before I left,” Akko replied, hopelessly befuddled by their current conversation. Did she think she was going to just run off and talk to some random criminal?

Laughing, the Professor shook her head and turned her attention to her now-cold food and started to munch away before changing the topic. “How is your progress with Harley and Gyarados?” The older woman asked, noting the slight flinch as Akko nearly dropped the food that was aimed for her mouth.

“Um,” Akko picked at the wrapper on her burrito and took her first bite when her stomach roared in protest at being denied. “Harley is good,” surprisingly so. Besides reverting back to a bit more clingy than previous to the prior weeks, she wasn’t afraid of Diana anymore and seemed happy enough.

“Gyarados is…” Horrid, a massive pile of scaly rage? Akko frowned, trying to think of a good way to say that without making it sound like she blamed him in any way. It wasn’t his fault she had failed him as a trainer.

“I don’t know if I’m a strong enough trainer to help him.” Akko admitted, grip tightening around her food as she set her hands down and averted her gaze, “Honestly, I’m afraid to call him. I know there’s a good chance he’ll lash out and I don’t want…” Akko paused, sucking in a steadying breath when her voice began to waver. The image of Harley wrapping her vines around Gyarados’s neck before craning his head upwards to redirect a hyper beam, of Harley taking a direct hit, of the two titans clashing and landing brutal blow after blow was still so fresh.

She didn’t want to subject Gyarados to that again, or any of her other pokemon. Gyarados was stronger than he should be after freshly evolving, frighteningly so, and Akko wasn’t sure if the rest of her team could stand up to him. Nor did she want it to turn into an all out brawl just to get him to submit; there had to be another way.

“Unfortunately Akko, there might not be another way. Dragon pokemon tend to respect power and won’t listen to a trainer they don’t think is worthy of them.” Professor Ursula frowned, watching as Akko tensed and looked down at the happily slumbering fox on her lap. “It’s not… pleasant, and can be avoided if a strong bond is forged before evolution, sometimes. But even Lance of the Kanto elite four has been quoted that most of his dragon types had to be taught to submit. He had to earn their respect.”

“There’s more than one way to earn someone’s respect,” Akko mumbled, refusing to accept that as the only resolution. “Shiny Chariot proved that, she didn’t do that with her Garchomp or Charizard and they listened to her. She just never gave up and earned their respect through patience and taking the time to understand them.”

The idol’s Garchomp had been famous for being seen as untamable. In the original battles he had taken part of, after his final evolution, he had been violent and often refused commands or would revert to his own methods instead. But she never gave up even though many people said she should, or that she should employ one of the popular dragon training methods. It was one of her first major accomplishments that made her famous and finally got people to start listening. Taming a dragon through kindness and patience was unheard of previously.

“I remember watching her on T.V, when she walked up to him, she wasn’t afraid and she just reached out and touched him on his nose and everything went quiet. That was the moment I knew I wanted to be a trainer, when she refused to give up on her Garchomp or employ force to make him listen. She never gave up on him, even with the whole world telling her she should.”

That was right, that was why she was here. To continue that legacy and show people it was possible to form bonds without using force as a training crutch. She just needed to believe she could do it, that the happy fish who liked her stories was in there, somewhere. “So, I’m not going to either.” Akko smiled, recalling the video and started to pull confidence and wonder in the same way she had all those years ago, sitting on her living room floor in front of the television.

“I’m not going to give up on him, no matter how long it takes, just like Shiny Chariot.” Akko nodded, solidifying her resolve. She could do this, she just needed to remember what her hero said and never give up. Maybe she could find somewhere safe for them to interact—it would need to be private though, as she didn’t want him eating any kids at the park… And he was definitely too big for the bathtub now.

“I should ask Andrew,” Akko mumbled to herself, going over her plan. He knew where the training arenas were, maybe he knew a dragon sized one, “Oh, and I should give him a name…” It had worked with Harley, and Andrew had said that it helped some recovery patients. But what—

“Wait, you should give Andrew a name? Akko, I don’t think… I know I—er, Shiny Chariot—had success with her Garchomp, but she had a bond with hers before the evolution. You had barely even begun to train with Magikarp… and Garchomp wasn’t forced to evolve.” Professor Ursula argued, panicking slightly when Akko began to rouse Eevee so they could leave, the trainer already too far gone within her own plans to listen.

“I know, but I have to try. And we _did_ do some splashing training—plus he has a crush on Diana, so maybe she can help.” Actually, scratch that… Diana would help if she asked, but Akko felt like she needed to do this by herself.

“Akko—” Professor Ursula started again, pushing herself up.

“Thank you,” Akko beamed, only half paying attention as she collected her belongings to leave, they had planned on separating after lunch anyways. Missing the way the older woman floundered, Akko continued, “I feel a lot better, you reminded me of what’s important.”

“I—” The Professor stumbled, horribly confused at the sudden change, “Wait!”

“Thank you for dinner! Let me know when you drop off the dress, I have to meet Sucy and find Andrew!” Akko called, throwing a wave over her shoulder and starting towards the pokecenter, already lost in her conversation with Eevee.

Watching her departure, Professor Ursula worked her jaw before flopping down with a defeated sigh, “I am going to be the cause for that poor girl’s demise, aren’t I, Croix?” Rubbing her forehead with her good hand, she looked back at where she had been able to last see Akko before screwing up her face in distaste. “I know the responsible thing would be to warn Diana, but honestly she scares me.”

Lowering her voice to make sure she wasn’t overheard, she finished speaking to the friend that she knew wasn’t listening but was still an unbroken habit.

“Look after her, Trisk. Arceus knows I’ve done a terrible job.”

 

~o~

 

“Look who’s back—hey dumbass, I was beginning to wonder if Diana robbed you of your ability to text that you were going to be hours late by breaking your fingers.” Sucy greeted, earning a lighthearted smack on the arm from Lotte.

Akko walked into their room to find her two teammates working on the finishing stitches in Arthur’s costume. More accurately, Lotte was working and Sucy was holding things so nothing became knotted while looking only moderately bored.

“Sucy!” The coordinator chastised, struggling not to smile as her companion rolled her eyes. “Don’t call Akko that.”

“Why would Diana break my fingers?” Akko asked, used to the greeting and struggling not to comment on how cute her teammates were being. It was kinda funny, knowing both sides of the story while having no control over how it would play out. Part of her wanted to scream that they liked each other and run out of the room and lock the door, while the other part was begging her to listen to Diana and Professor Ursula.

“Akko you don’t have to respond when she calls you dumbass,” Lotte frowned, “Maybe if you ignored her she’d learn some manners.” Lotte looked over at her friend who had a small smirk on her face and spat out her tongue.

“Doubtful,” Sucy muttered, barely loud enough to be overheard as Akko shut the door after Eevee trotted in.

“Why wouldn’t I respond when I know she’s talking to me?” Akko asked, sitting down with a relieved sigh before flopping back so her head was on her pillows, turning to look at her friends. This whole extended injury thing was getting old fast—at this point she was tempted to try a potion and see what happened, regardless of what other people said. Not being able to run or do stuff was beyond irritating.

“Who can argue with that logic,” Sucy agreed, the grin forming showing a wolfish amount of teeth as she gestured to her resting teammate.

“Still…” Lotte started to give in, holding up the frilly shirt for inspection before spotting another piece that needed her attention and going back to work.

“It’s fine, I know she loves me.” Akko teased, wide smile dying when she saw the joint horror staring back at her. Lotte was trying to subtly telling her, ‘no’ with a look of slight panic that nearly made Akko ask what was wrong until she caught the annoyed glare Sucy had aimed at her. Obviously she missed something.

“As friends, right Akko?” Sucy ground out, tilting her head towards Lotte and waiting as Akko looked between them.

Of course as friends, what else would she mean? “Oh,” Akko breathed, realizing her error far too late. Lotte was still under the false pretense that Sucy had a crush on her, which Sucy knew because Akko had told her. “Right,” Akko nodded, an idea occurring to her and ignoring the little voice that was screaming in protest, “Best friends, right Sucy?”

The researcher in question glowered back at her teammate, promising a slow and painful death with the venom in her eyes as she ground out her reply, “Right.”

Akko’s smile grew slowly as she looked back at her companion, whose eyebrow began to twitch, her cheeks beginning to hurt with how impossibly wide it had become. This was it, this was the best day ever. Regardless of dress shopping. The best part was that as long as Lotte was here, Sucy couldn’t kill her, because there would be a witness and Sucy wasn’t that sloppy.

“Where are you going?” Akko asked, watching as Lotte stood up and started to collect the garments she had been working on. With each careful wrap of the thread around its spool as she packed away her supplies, Akko felt a cold tendril of dread drip lower and looked over at Sucy whose expression had changed to glee.

Swallowing thickly, Akko looked back at Lotte and hugged Eevee a little closer, “Lotte?” She squeaked, instantly regretting her decision. Which one specifically she wasn’t sure, all of them seemed equally terrible at the moment as they lead to this current point in time. _Save me_ , Akko silently begged, frantically looking between her two friends.

“I just came back to repair a tear, I have to meet Frank for a final run through before the show tomorrow. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Lotte said, too distracted with double checking to make sure she had everything to notice the silent war that was going on between her two teammates. A war that Sucy was dominating as Akko struggled not to run away as she waved her white flag with abandon.

“But—” Akko started, too late before Lotte closed the door and Akko and Eevee snapped their attention to the cackling girl on the other side of the room in unison. A few hours was more than enough time to kill her and dispose of the body, “Crap.”

“Best friend, huh?” Sucy taunted, watching her teammate squirm and leaning forward. The small movement was enough to make Akko jump and she tried to shift Eevee in between them only to have the fox squirm away and dive under her pillow, puffy tail poking out.

“You can’t kill me,” Akko squeaked, heart hammering in her chest. When Sucy’s only response was an arched eyebrow, she spat out the first thing that came to mind, “Diana would avenge me.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize this was a two for one. Even better,” Sucy deadpanned, no hint that Akko’s statement had any deterring effect. When Akko froze, reeling and trying to find another retort and some form of safe perch to crouch upon the researcher let out a sigh. “I’m kidding, if I was going to kill you it would be a surprise. It’s more work if you see it coming.”

“Uh…” Was that supposed to make her feel better? She could barely fall asleep as it was when Sucy left her bug horde out. They might stick to under her bed during the day, where it was dark but once the lights went out everywhere was dark. Not even the bathroom was safe, they had lock picking claws.

“So I take it by the massive smile that was on your face when you arrived your night went well?” Sucy droned, showing mild interest and changing the topic as Eevee peeked out from hiding.

“Yes!” Akko perked up, pushing herself up to sit quickly enough that she almost hit her head on the top bunk before moving so she was sitting cross-legged to where she could look at her friend directly rather than crane her neck. “You were right, about the um, the stuff.”

Sucy fixed her friend with a blank stare, letting out a slow breath before responding, “That was so well explained I know exactly what the fuck you’re talking about. I can see how you managed to talk Caven-priss out of her pants.”

“What?” Akko tilted her head, Diana never lost her pants. “No, I meant about how I should talk to her.”

When it became clear Akko was, again, not going to elaborate, Sucy sighed. “Well, communication is kind of important. Despite your apparent lack at the basic understanding of how that works. Talk about what?”

“About my dream, and the story stuff, and how she thinks…” Akko flushed, shaking her head to clear away the compliment again as she stammered out the rest, “that I’m pretty.” The trainer finished barely above a whisper. Although how that was true, especially after today, Akko wasn’t sure. Still, you shouldn’t look a gift Ponyta in the mouth.

“You told her you’re reading a smut fic for reference?” Sucy’s amusement grew as her smile returned, “How did that go?”

“No!” Akko exclaimed, she did not say that. Did she? The trainer paused, scrunching up her nose to run through their conversation from the previous night and finding it difficult between the fact that she had just kinda verbally thrown up without thinking and what had followed. “I don’t…” Okay, so that wasn’t clear. Pushing that aside, she tried to steer the topic back on course, “No, just the other stuff.” Akko mumbled.

“Okay…” Sucy drawled, still slightly confused but deciding to give up that topic for now. “And you’re good?” The researcher grumbled, lips curled in distaste as she tried to voice her question, “Like, it wasn’t as scary as you thought or whatever?”

“What wasn’t?” Akko asked, blinking at Sucy with her lips slightly parted as she waited for the incoming explanation.

Letting out a groan, Sucy averted her gaze and shifted uncomfortably, “Sex, you idiot.”

“We didn’t!” Akko borderline yelled, “I told her I wasn’t ready and we just kissed… and stuff.” Akko supplied feeling her ears heat up. When Sucy only watched her silently, the trainer toyed with her comforter and tried to puzzle out what to say.

“So, basically you spent the night and had yourself worked up for weeks, whining at me constantly and all you did was the same thing you’ve done a thousand times?” Sucy droned, rubbing her hands down her face, “You are so frustrating, I told you, you should have just talked to her weeks ago.”

Pouting, Akko resisted the urge to argue. Not that she had a leg to stand on, Sucy was maybe, sort of a little bit right. Diana was beyond patient and understanding, and now that it was over, Akko was having a hard time figuring out what she was so afraid of.

“Well, I did get to touch her boobs.” Akko asserted, feeling the need to defend herself, “So that was new.”

“No it’s not!” Sucy shot back, earning a confused look from her teammate and letting out a slight growl as she stood up to go sit beside Akko. “You’ve already had your face between them,” the researcher grumbled, holding up a finger for Akko to wait as she predicted the rebuttal.

“What? No I haven’t! I would remem—” Akko trailed off as Sucy held up her pokedex, a video on the screen. It started with a girl she vaguely recognized, a coordinator she was pretty sure had already dropped out before panning around the room while she talked about how the trials were starting that day. Finally, the device’s camera settled on Diana as the video taker started to whisper excitedly to her friends about how lucky they were to have a Cavendish in their group.

“I don’t—” Akko began before Sucy cut her off again, not seeing how this in any way had anything to do with what they were talking about.

“Just—Watch.” Sucy assured, trying to swallow her annoyance while Akko turned her attention back, just in time to hear a crash as Eevee and Akko stumbled inside. Exclamations of surprise were heard as Akko tripped, running directly into Diana and they both crashed into the floor with Akko’s face directly between—

Akko opened and closed her mouth, too stunned to fathom what to say as she watched her past self sit up, still straddling Diana’s waist and asking if she made it before Sucy closed the video. “That did not happen!” Akko squeaked, too horrified to process what she had just seen. “I would remember that!”

“Apparently not,” Sucy snorted, sitting back and watching with abject amusement as Akko processed the video.

“Why do you have a video of that?” Akko demanded, denial turning to panic as she realized what kind of damage Sucy could do if she showed Diana, “Delete it!”

Letting out a guffaw, Sucy shook her head, “I can’t, it’s not mine. There are a few different angles, though—if you want I can probably find some. A lot of people were recording for their profiles, waiting for the opening ceremonies when you just happened to make your entrance.”

“What?” Akko felt her face drain of colour, “Has Diana seen it?”

“Probably, half of Kanto has.” Sucy cackled, laughter growing louder when Akko flopped down to hide her face in her pillow. Falling over with tears in her eyes when Akko’s muffled assertion of, ‘you can kill me now’ was barely heard through the fabric her face was smushed into.


	83. Fierce Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!!  
> Happy early Halloween as well, aka my favourite holiday ^^ not much to note here. I will say I was rather surprised with how much the suit vs dress debate dominated the comment section of the last one. There were some really good points made on both sides, lol. As always, if you have questions please ask! Enjoy!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 82**

**Fierce Competition**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko yawned, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to stave off sleep as she felt Eevee stretch out along her side before snuggling closer. Above her, Lotte was sound asleep after suffering from a mild anxiety attack; she had gone through her list for the dozenth time before it was taken away and she was ordered to go to sleep.

Still excited from her earlier chat, she found herself unable to sleep and Akko had spent the better part of the night rewatching all of the videos she could find concerning Chariot and her Garchomp. She was hoping to find something to help puzzle together some form of training regimen for Gyarados, determined to do the absolute best she could.

Diana had agreed to watch the show tomorrow with her. Well—herself, Sucy, and Amanda’s entire team with the possibility of Andrew as well. Not that Diana knew about the last person, or the second. But Akko was fairly certain it would all be fine. They would be in public, so how bad could it get, right? Plus, if the crowd was anything like the one from Cerulean, it might be so packed Akko could get away with holding Diana’s hand.

Burying her face a little deeper into her pillow so only her eyes peeked out to look at her illuminated pokedex screen, Akko tried to hide the dopey grin she was sure had taken over. They hadn’t had much time to talk tonight, but that was okay since there should be plenty of downtime to talk tomorrow, and Akko had still gotten to say goodnight.

Which was how watching videos had come to fruition. After saying goodnight, she realized how long it had been since she’d spent a night without Diana, and that had resulted in tossing and turning until she gave up and decided to do something productive. Since her accident, which had been well over a week ago, she’d only spent one night without her and that evening had still been mostly spent inside the gym cuddling, so Akko was only counting that as a half night.

Letting out a huff, Akko puffed up her cheeks and opened the chat thread with Diana again, rolling onto her side and curling up with her pillow against her chest as she quickly read through the messages again. It wasn’t even anything overly romantic or flirty—Akko still felt terribly inept in that regard—but just reading through them was enough to make her heart flutter and miss the other girl terribly. When had she become so needy?

“Okay,” Akko whispered as she finished and reread the _‘Good night, Babe’_ message for the umpteenth time. _The sooner I fall asleep, the sooner I get to wake up and see her_ , Akko told herself, wishing it was really that easy and ignoring the Sucy voice in her head that taunted her, saying she might even get to see her in her dreams. If there was any mercy in the world, Sucy would never find out she had become the voice of her rebellious side.

“Alright,” Akko yawned, pulling Eevee in closer and smiling when the little kit wormed her way closer with a happy rumble. “Time to go to sleep…” she mumbled, letting her eyes drift closed as she ran through all the possible scenarios for tomorrow. Falling asleep with a grin on her face, imaging a scenario in which she could achieve her simplistic goal.

~o~

 

_“This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done, Chariot!” Croix yelled, throwing an arm out wide as she pointed her hand at the pokeballs resting on the comforter. “You can’t just steal other people’s pokemon!”_

_“What else was I supposed to do?” Chariot retorted, clutching the Poochyena in her arms a little bit tighter. The small canine curled his tail between her dangling legs and whined, shaking slightly and watching the angry researcher fearfully. “Look, he’s terrified.”_

_Croix glanced down at the shivering pup and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a moment to compose herself before continuing in a much lower tone. “I know you just want to help, but what are you going to do with him?”_

_“I don’t know…” Chariot mumbled, scrunching up her nose and looking down at the fluffy pokemon in her arms, “We could keep him.” She said hopefully._

_“We can’t keep him,” Croix asserted immediately, dismissing that option without any room for debate, “We should return him before his trainer realizes he’s missing.” Watching her companion shift uncomfortably, gaze trained on the floor, Croix rubbed the back of her head trying to dissuade some of the guilt she was feeling. “Look, I don’t like it either but we can’t keep him. You got into a public argument with the trainer, what would happen if they saw you had suddenly obtained an identical Poochyena around the same time the other trainer’s went missing?”_

_Chariot scrunched up her nose tighter, working to fight back frustrated tears as she sat down and set the frightened pup on her lap. Silently she pet the shivering pup, frustration growing until she voiced a quiet reply that lacked conviction._

_“Then I’ll find him a nice home,” She grumbled, gently running her fingers through the unkempt fur, trying to work out the years of neglect. The room fell into silence as Croix tried to stifle her anger, opening and closing her mouth before shaking her head and pacing around the room._

_“You heard the police,” Chariot continued, talking more to herself than the other girl in the room. “They couldn’t do anything for him, and I couldn’t just leave him. Look how sweet he is,” the trainer tried to accent her point by scratching under the canine’s jaw and smiling as he melted into her touch._

_“I’m not—” Croix bit off her next retort, letting out another heavy sigh. “Look, I understand why you did it,” she offered, lowering her voice further and removing as much irritation as she could muster, sitting down so she could look her friend in the eye. “But you need to_ **_think_ ** _before you do things, Chariot. Did you consider what would happen if you got caught? Or, what you’d do if he got hurt? The pokecenter would know immediately that he was stolen by his registration. So even if you find him a good home, release him, anything—the registration will eventually lead him back to his original trainer, and then what? Without access to medical care, how were you planning to take care of him?”_

_“I don’t know,” Chariot mumbled, looking down at the puppy who was enjoying the gentle attention and sniffling. Stubbornly, she wiped away the tear that had managed to make it past the dam she had rectified and looked up at her companion with watery, desperate eyes. “Can’t you fix it? Alter the registration? You’re really good with computers.”_

_“That would be breaking nearly a dozen laws,” Croix replied, watching her friend with a hint of trepidation and breaking under the pleading pout and heartbroken expression she was met with. “Just—” Letting out another deep sigh, she reached over and gently pulled her friend closer, placing a soft kiss against her temple and closed her eyes, silently breaking under the distress she was met with and unable to simply do nothing to correct it._

_“How about you give this little guy a bath and I’ll see if I can figure something out? Maybe I can find a loophole,” Croix said tentatively, successfully defeated by the unhappy pout she was fixed with. “I don’t know if there’s anything I’ll be able to do, but—”_

_“Really?” Chariot perked up, sniffling again as a smile broke free and she watched her friend hopefully._

_“Er,” Croix flushed, fiddling with her glasses and leaning back to try and regain some semblance of coherent thought. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try…” averting her gaze as she tried—and failed—to suppress her blush, she was caught off guard by the hug that crashed into her side._

_With a happy squeal, Chariot pressed a quick kiss to her friend’s cheek before standing up and all but skipping towards the bathroom with her latest project. “Thank you, I know I can always count on you.”_

_Calling for the skittish puppy to follow, she closed the bathroom door just as Croix snapped out of her trance and gently touched the still warm spot on her cheek. Smiling to herself, she cleared her throat before rigidly getting up and going to the desk and taking out her pokedex._

_“Okay,” she breathed, “You can do this.” Taking off her glasses to rub her tired eyes, she let out a steadying breath, “You have to, she believes in you, don’t let her down.”_

 

~o~

 

“Will you calm the fuck down?” Sucy snapped, already well past her daily tolerance allowance while it was still well before noon.

Akko had awoken at the crack of dawn to help Lotte go through her checklist—again—and had done her absolute best to pump up her teammate for the upcoming competition. More than one person had already told the energetic trainer to quiet down, but she just couldn’t help it. Akko was determined to cheer for Lotte louder than the rest of the stadium combined, and was thrumming with adrenaline, leg bouncing up and down as they waited for their group to arrive.

There was still a little over an hour until the opening events would start, which were in the arena rather than presented on stage. It was where the judges would go around and meet each contestant and their pokemon to check their overall health, maintenance, and dietary upkeep. The first event was the one Lotte had won her ribbon for in Cerulean, which made sense considering her family’s shop made natural food and supplements for pokemon. Almost all of Akko’s pokemon’s favourite foods were one of Lotte’s family recipes.

“Why can’t we just go in now?” Akko whined, dangling her feet back and forth under the bench she had been plunked down on in front of the stadium.

Beside her, Eevee yipped her agreement, large ears flicking around as she tried to watch all of the people and pokemon milling about. The building was massive and old, at least it looked that way to Akko, with precise brick walls and large pillars framing the grand entrance. It sat close to the pokemon gym, and was directly beside the theater where the coordinators would take part in showing their routines.

“What’s the difference between sitting out here or sitting in there?” Sucy growled back, ignoring the slight glare Eevee had her fixed with, or the pointed snort. “Either way, you’re sitting, because I am not dealing with the angry she-devil you call a girlfriend yelling at me for not keeping your leash short enough.”

“Exactly!” Akko said, puffing out her cheeks and deciding to leave the comment toward Diana unchecked. As much as it bothered her, it wasn’t like arguing with Sucy would change her opinion; rather, it would just irritate her further. Instead, she fixed her teammate with a look that was eerily similar to her partner who yipped her agreement. “Since it doesn’t matter, why can’t we sit in there?”

Where all the people and pokemon were! Where she could get a good seat, so they could be front row cheering for Lotte rather than squinting from the back. Akko would still try, but she wasn’t sure she had the lung capacity to scream _that_ loud.

“Because you went and invited half of the country to go with us, which means we have to wait for them and I don’t want to play pokedex tag trying to find everyone. So we’re waiting,” Sucy retorted, rolling her eyes and looking off towards the entrance to the stadium where they had last seen Lotte as she waved goodbye. “Besides, you know Amanda is always late, so you might as well suck it up and get used to waiting.”

“I hate you so much right now,” Akko pouted, leaning back against the bench and letting her head loll back. All she wanted to do was go see all the cool pokemon and watch them finish setting up. They couldn’t do that out here—there were just a bunch of boring people milling about. Plus, Sucy was being such a sour-meowth.

“Funny, just yesterday you couldn’t seem to stop yourself from announcing just how much you loved me,” Sucy said, a slight smirk as she caught sight of a figure approaching.

“Urg, I said I was sorry—,” Akko groaned, Eevee’s tail starting to bat against her leg as the fox jumped to her feet. “I forgot about the thing with Lotte. It’s so stupid, and I still don’t see how she came to the conclusion that you have feelings for me.”

“What thing with Lotte?” Diana asked, sending Sucy a slightly suspicious look before turning her attention to Akko just as the overjoyed trainer’s smile broke into a all encompassing, open-mouthed beam. “Why would she—?”

Before she could finish voicing her question, Akko had surged to her feet and swallowed her girlfriend up in a hug that made her flush a deep scarlet. Clearing her throat and dipping her head, Diana awkwardly returned the gesture, glancing at the door to see if the affectionate action had been noticed. Her discomfort was pliable enough that Akko noticed the taut pull of Diana’s frame under her embrace and quickly released her.

“Oh,” Akko squeaked, thought process catching up to her serious lack of impulse control as she quickly shoved herself away. “Sorry, I forgot,” she mumbled, putting her hands in her pockets where they wouldn’t be able to get her in trouble and attempted to bring her grin under control. Diana had said they could watch the contest together, but she hadn’t really expected her to show up this early, or talk to her. Well, where there were people, that was. Part of her even expected Diana to insist that sitting next to each other was a bad idea and have them sit on opposite ends of the group and had prepared an argument on why that was dumb.

“It’s fine,” Diana assured, subtly smoothing her shirt and removing any sign of the action bothering her from her visage. “I assume Lotte arrived without mishap this morning?” She asked, changing the subject while struggling to refrain herself from studying Sucy too scornfully. The duo shared a silent bout of pointed glares, which were completely missed by their mutual acquaintance.

“Actually,” Akko chuckled, “We can’t really answer that. She went in with Frank, so I think so?” She seemed fine when she left but...

It was hard to say; Lotte had sort of been all over the place this morning, and had seemed really nervous. Originally she had asked Sucy to come back and help her set up since she could only bring one person and Akko needed to wait for everyone to arrive. Leaving Sucy to greet Diana was an automatic no before it was even discussed. However, when they had arrived and seen Frank, that plan had more or less dissolved. Since Sucy had made a point of saying he would be better equipped to help anyway, and Lotte hadn’t argued. It was all just so confusing and awkward that Akko really wasn’t sure what to do and felt like she was running in a circle.

“I see,” Diana hummed, sitting down so Eevee could clamber onto her lap and beginning to gently scratch under the happy fox’s chin. Smiling softly at the pure bliss the fox’s face displayed, she tried to offer some comfort to the subject, “I’m sure she’ll be fine. Barbara is helping Hannah, so she will be available to assist as well if anything comes up.”

Akko nodded, opening her mouth to follow that train of thought and ask how the conversation with Hannah and Barbara yesterday had gone before stopping herself. Diana wouldn’t want to talk about something so personal with Sucy here. She could tell her about her idea, but well, same issue. So then… what was safe to talk about when both of them were present without possibly lighting a match?

Not Sucy’s paper that was due just before they left… That was a hit-or-miss subject even when they were alone depending on how smelly her last batch of goo came out. At least that was how Akko perceived her research. And she couldn’t talk about Sucy’s family or anything in front of Diana. Maybe… Akko paused, scrunching up her nose and running through all of the topics she talked about routinely to both of them. She could talk about herself, but if the trip to Vermilion was any indication, that wasn’t safe either. Even a topic as seemingly harmless as Harley had started a full on clash that rivaled a Seviper and Zangoose. Actually, that fit them rather well, Akko mused to herself.

So then… Nothing. Akko let out a sigh. Nothing was safe, because half the time she didn’t even know why they were fighting. It was strange—when she was alone with either of them she could find something to talk about almost continuously, and it was easy—relaxing for the most part. But together? You’d think it would be twice as awesome, like how double chocolate was always better than singular chocolate, but instead it turned the entire situation into an awkward pile of silence.

Pouting, Akko plopped down and decided to do exactly what Sucy had told her to do earlier and just sit while they waited for Amanda’s group, staring at the entrance and wishing she could fix the perpetual problem that seemed to permanently plague her two closest friends.

 

~o~

 

By the time Amanda, Constance, and Andrew had arrived—the final one causing a _very_ subtle twitch of Diana’s cheek—the stadium was already more than three-quarters full. Akko put on an impressive display that was intended to be angry, but instead had Amanda biting her lip to keep from laughing at the less-than-convincing lecture.

However, despite having to sit much further away from the stage than she had hoped for, Akko was placated rather quickly when she noticed the seating arrangement had her sitting directly beside Diana, with a seat reserved for Barbara when she eventually caught up with them. Which meant, with still ten minutes before the show started, Akko had time to attempt to voice some of her questions.

“So…” Akko drawled, leaning a little closer to her girlfriend before flashing a glare at the armrest between them that pressed painfully into her side. The crowd was loud, with hundreds of individual conversations, a small collection from her own group as well. The ceiling of the building was high and sloping, with large posters scaling the walls of famous coordinators and their signature partners. It was easily triple the size of the building in Vermilion, with a much more lavish stage and seating area, which made sense since Celadon was in the rotation for where the grand prix was held.

No wonder Lotte was nervous, Akko conceded, eyeing the crowd and finding herself nervous from secondhand stage fright.

Diana looked up from her pokedex, closing the device after bookmarking her place and subtly set her elbow on the armrest so she could move closer to hear Akko over the thundering chatter that surrounded them.

“I was thinking, about what you said—” Akko began, quickly checking to make sure the closest person to her, Amanda, wasn’t paying attention. Seeing that she was currently in the middle of sharing a story with Andrew, Constance helping where she faltered and Sucy adding her own flare, she felt safe enough to continue. “—about not knowing what to do, about the whole nosy people thing.”

Flicking a curious look out of the corner of her eye, Diana hummed to acknowledge the statement, working to keep her expression blank. Akko could already see the worry and knew that this was a sore topic to talk about in public, but with how loud it was she couldn’t even hear her own voice, so how could anyone else? Besides, this would help make her point. She knew there was a good chance that at least one picture would be snapped of Diana, and most likely Andrew was well. But that could work in Akko’s favour for convincing Diana of her point.

“What if we just… gave them more than they knew what to do with?” Akko said, waiting as she was met with a look of utter confusion.

“Pardon?” Diana whispered back, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Like,” Akko began, trying to think of the best way to explain it. “This—” She gestured towards the remainder of their group, watching as Diana’s befuddlement only deepened. “Okay, so that might not… What I mean is, remember how you said they were using my hanging out with Andrew to make it look like we were dating, or whatever?” More specifically, Kim was trying to pressure Diana into giving out more information.

“Yes…” Diana said slowly, searching her girlfriend’s face for a hint as to where their conversation was going. “However, as I explained I was able to nix that story.”

“Right, but what if,” Akko paused to suck in a deep breath, “What if they thought I was dating everyone?” She explained in a rush. This time, Diana’s eyebrows arched skyward as she worked her jaw to try to regain the ability to speak. Okay, that might not have been the _best_ way to explain it… or what she was going for at all.

“Pardon?” Diana sputtered, blindsided and at a loss for how Akko could possibly consider this a reasonable plan.

“I was just thinking,” Akko rushed out, feeling her palms start to sweat with nervousness. Maybe this was a terrible idea—it had sounded better in her head. That wasn’t exactly what she meant… It was too bad there wasn’t a way to invite Diana into her head; then a lot more of her ideas would make sense. The real problem was her ability to convey her thoughts, but she already knew that. “That, if they only see me and you hanging out and stuff, then it would be easy for them to make something up… Like how they did with me and Andrew—” Since he was kind of the only person she was seen with regularly for those couple weeks and the truth didn’t really seem to matter at all.

“So, if we both spent time with multiple people then they wouldn’t be able to say, ‘those two are dating’ because it would just like look we have a lot of friends. Then it would just be, ‘oh Akko is just really friendly’ and it wouldn’t be weird or whatever.” Akko chanced a look towards her companion and shifted in her seat, finding Diana’s visage blank. “You know, like how they thought me and Andrew were when we aren’t. We’d just do that, but with more people.”

When Diana only stared back silently, Akko found her nervousness rising at an alarming rate. Crap. Did she break her? “I don’t mean like, I’d kiss other people or anything. I just mean that they wouldn’t be able to say me and you hanging out was a date—even if it was—because I had just done the same thing with Andrew or Amanda or whoever the previous day. Except the other stuff. Just spreading the friendship vibes.” Akko scrunched up her nose, mulling over her plan again to see if she had missed anything, “Not the same thing as in go on an actual date with them. But they wouldn’t know that, or that you and I were going on a date if we did. Just—urg, this was so clear earlier.”

“No, it’s okay.” Diana assured, pursing her lips as her attention flitted around, thinking. “You’re suggesting rather than limiting our time together, we do the opposite and use your natural personable persona as a cover without giving further detail to provide distinction between the encounters. Regardless of who is currently accompanying you.”

“Uh…” Akko blinked at her girlfriend, lips slightly parted as she tried to figure out if Diana actually understood or not… Because she certainly didn’t. “Yes?”

Fighting against the amused smirk her lips wanted to portray, Diana hesitated, uncertain. “I don’t know, Akko. It just sounds…” Trailing off, her fingers on the hand furthest from Akko started to nervously fidget with the bottom of her shorts. “I don’t know. I admit I am not fond of the idea of simply providing so many options that they can’t generate a consensus for what may or may not be the truth.”

Diana sighed, deflating with a slight frown, “However, truthfully, I don’t have any other ideas. Your proposition is rather alluring, seeing as I have missed you terribly. I’m simply concerned that the media has a tendency to pick and choose what it wants to show, leaving out or amplifying parts to suit the story they intend to spin. So rather than giving them counter arguments, they may simply ignore all of the other evidence and focus on whichever story is the most amusing for them currently.”

Was that a no? It kind of sounded like a no, but Akko hadn’t heard the word no or a fancy version of no explicitly. Maybe with one more push, she could win her over. Because whatever they decided to do, Akko did not want to go back to their previous ‘plan.’

“But, it could be fun.” Akko grinned, watching Diana expectantly and meeting nervous baby blues with a playful, wide grin, “We could do my secret agent idea. Sneak around and be all covert and stealthy. It would be like we were going on missions and passing secret notes.”

Letting out a snort, Diana tried to bite back her laughter and offered a soft smile when Akko began to pout at the apparent dismissal of her idea. “You aren’t particularly good at being stealthy,” She teased, moving so her head was resting against her propped up hand and dropping her voice further.

“Yes, I am…” Akko grumbled, jutting her lip and letting out a huff. The problem was that she was too stealthy, so no one ever witnessed it. That was the true flaw.

“Oh?” Diana whispered, amused as she watched Akko’s slight tantrum grow, “Remember the other night, you tried to go to the washroom quietly and ended up nearly falling out of bed and then stubbed your toe and knocked over the light?”

“It was dark,” Akko grumbled, sliding a little further down in her chair. Plus, she wasn’t familiar with the room and the bed was a lot bigger than the ones in the pokecenter… There was supposed to be an edge much closer than there was. “And _nearly_ falling doesn’t count.”

Diana hummed in response, watching the stage as the final preparations were being made and bit her bottom lip, worrying it for a moment before speaking.

“We could try your idea,” She conceded, voice even and low while refusing to make eye contact, “Although, to be clear you’re not intending for it to actually look like… dates, with other people, correct?” Diana clarified, a slight hint of jealousy seeping through, evident in the tightening of her jaw.

“No!” Akko assured, “Just friend dates, not actual dates. So, friend hang-outs?” Was there a better way to say this? Play dates was the actual term for when you planned to spend time with a friend when you were little, right? “Platonic meetings?” Akko mumbled, trying to run through the list in her head and figure out what was the correct term. That didn’t sound right either.

“Alright,” Diana said, coming to Akko’s aide and trying to cover the amusement in her tone by clearing her throat softly. “In that case, I suppose there’s no harm—”

“Really?!” Akko beamed, earning a curious look from the pair sitting behind them and shrinking down further, embarrassed. Mumbling an apology and wallowing in her self-created mortification. She really needed to stop doing that.

“Very stealthy,” Diana teased under her breath, biting her bottom lip and keeping her attention focused on the stage in front of them.

Seeing the amused twitch of Diana’s lips, Akko mumbled while folding her arms and slinking further down in her seat, “Shut up.”

She could to be stealthy, she’d show her. If anyone was going to ruin this secret agent competition, it was going to be Diana. Because that’s what this was now, a competition. She might not be able to beat her in a pokemon battle—yet—but she would beat her at this. Akko was positive she was definitely the stealthier one in this relationship.

She’d show her.

Right on time, the lights began to dim and the crowd became hushed as Barbara arrived and slid into the empty seat on Akko’s other side. Slowly, the judges were introduced and took their seats in their respective places. Similar to Cerulean, the judges were the city Mayor, gym leader Erika, and one of the contestants who had won a ribbon at the grand prix from the previous season.

Akko watched the judges walk onto stage quietly fuming, trying to run through ideas to figure out how to exact revenge on her girlfriend. It wasn’t fair that Diana never tripped or stuttered and said something stupid. That she could sit there with that smug smile and tease her while never receiving return fire. There had to be something she could do that would display her stealthiness while returning the mind-reeling effect that everything Diana did back to her.

 

After watching nearly a dozen contestants, Akko found herself bored and glanced over at where Diana was quietly watching the proceedings, cheek pressed against her hand, when an idea suddenly sparked to life. It was dark, the perfect level of—or lack thereof—light illumination for stealth, and she still intended to try and complete her earlier, self proclaimed, mission of holding Diana’s hand. However, the main problem with that was that Diana was still resting her cheek against her knuckles, which made her target currently unobtainable. Unless she planned to all but lay across her lap to reach the other one, which would be the opposite of stealthy. However, that did give her another idea.

 _That’s fine,_ Akko thought to herself, attempting to scheme as she went along. Then she’d just need to make her point another way. According to Lotte’s story Sucy had her read, girls like it when you did something bold… Which made sense, since each time Diana did _anything_ Akko would turn into a pile of mush. So...

 _Let’s see how stealthy she thinks I can be after this_ , Akko cackled to herself internally, swallowing some of the rising panic and sucking in a breath through her teeth to steel her resolve. Diana wasn’t the only one who could be smooth—at least, Akko hoped so.

Checking to make sure Barbara was watching the show, Akko stretched and shifted, carefully sliding her hand under the armrest and resting her palm on top of Diana’s thigh just above her knee. The reaction was instantaneous, and Akko had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from giving away her plot, repeatedly telling herself to calm down as her heart started to hammer in her chest.

Diana stiffened under her touch, caught by surprise and flashing a panicked look towards her companion before flicking her attention past her to the rest of the group and back up to the stage.

“Akko,” she hissed, shifting slightly but unable to dissuade the warm touch against her skin, teeth biting into her lip as her face contorted in an odd mixture of embarrassment and mock annoyance with a hint of… something else Akko couldn’t quite place.

She couldn’t believe it—it was actually working, and Akko struggled to keep herself from exclaiming that point, because that would _not_ be stealthy. Which she was well aware of. As much as part of her wanted to jump up and do a victory dance, the other part of her wanted to—figuratively—rub it in, just a little bit more.

Refusing to comment, Akko merely looked at Diana from the corner of her eye before starting to move her pointer finger, slowly returning the earlier teasing with small, mostly innocent, movements. Revelling in the spike of elation at the sharp intake of breath she was met with, coupled with the darkening of Diana’s cheeks as she struggled to hold her composure.

“What are you doing? Someone is going to see you,” Diana hissed again, more insistently, glaring at Akko from the corner of her eye, barely visible past the curtain of hair that was partially tucked behind her ear. Even in the dark, her blush was deep enough that it could be seen and Akko paused before responding, finding the reaction cute. It was rare—nay, previously unheard of—to see Diana _this_ flustered and set back on her heels to be able to form a counter attack.

 _I’m winning_ , Akko half sang to herself, trying to keep the pure joy from showing.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Akko replied, struggling to keep her laughter under control when Diana’s eyes narrowed further before turning away as Akko’s finger dragged back up. “It’s too dark for anyone to see, but they might look closer if you keep being so unstealthy.”

Tilting her head closer and triple-checking that her voice was actually a whisper, Akko kept her attention on the stage while she pushed just a little bit harder, making sure she wasn’t crossing the line and giving Diana the option to retreat, “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Taking her last ounce of courage, Akko allowed her hand to move a little further up and nudge the hem of Diana’s shorts, heart beating faster at the sharp intake of breath that met her in response.

Hiding her face in her hair, Diana remained silent, her skin hot under the taunting advance, refusing to make eye contact or concede defeat. When no protest was voiced, Akko smirked to herself and turned her attention back to the show, revelling in the small victory.

 

Jasminka was the first familiar face to make an appearance, walking onto the stage and presenting her Snorlax and Likitung. Just as the eternally appeased contestant moved into position, holding a bag of what Akko assumed to be snacks, the coordinator dipped her hand inside and held up a mirage of pellets for the audience to see.

Glancing at Diana, Akko noted that she had calmed slightly but was still trying to cover her flustered state by watching the stage a little too intently to be convincing. On stage, Jasminka gifted the pouch to her Likitung who tossed the snacks one by one to her Snorlax who gobbled the offerings before proceeding to alternate between Ice Beam and Flamethrower. Each time a snack was tossed, they were successfully captured in a mouth sporting pinpoint accuracy and the following attack changed colour, putting on a rainbow-like display that coated the scene in ice before melting it into coloured steam.

“What is she doing?” Akko asked, leaning closer so she was mere inches from whispered directly into Diana’s ear, grinning to herself when Diana’s jaw flexed and she cleared her throat. Maybe she really did affect Diana similarly to how she was each time Diana did _anything_.

“I’m not certain, but I believe she’s having Likitung use Fling on the provided supplements that have b-been,” Diana stuttered, shooting Akko a glare from the corner of her eye when the teasing trainer rubbed under the hem of the bottom of her shorts. Clearing her throat, she tried to continue in a manner that did not show Akko she was going to win this competition. “Have been altered in a manner that is changing the colour pigmentation of the attack.”

“Like food colouring?” Akko inquired, more so to prompt Diana to continue attempting to speak in a mock display of composure. Instead, she was met with an annoyed glower when Diana couldn’t suppress a shiver and grinned a little wider at her companion, opening her mouth to repeat the question when she felt a tap on her opposite shoulder and yanked her hand away.

Turning to see what Barbara wanted, she found the researcher leaning back and pointing at Andrew who was trying to get her attention.

“What?” Akko whispered, confused and blushing possibly darker than Diana at the prospect of being caught. No, Andrew couldn’t have—there was Barbara and then Constance and Amanda between them, so then what did he want? Just when she had been winning too.

“Frank says Lotte is asking for you,” Andrew whispered, holding up his pokedex so a chat thread was showing, too far away to make out the actual words on the painfully illuminated screen.

“Huh?” Akko mumbled back, “Why?” Lotte was towards the end of the list, since her last name started with a ‘Y’ but Frank was back there, what could Akko possibly do to help?

In response, Andrew shrugged, “I don’t know. He said she just keeps asking for you.”

Akko looked between the pokedex and the concerned looks her friends had donned before nodding mutely. After receiving directions on where to go from Barbara, Akko shot Diana an apologetic look and quietly extracted herself from her seat, hurriedly going to the aid of her friend.


	84. Celadon Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> So just one thing to really note here: Last names.  
> So according to the wiki there is no -clear- consensus on Lotte's last name (unless I missed it at which point feel free to show me) and some use Jansson and some use Yanson. I am using Yanson, same as the first contest and how it's listed on Ao3. Secondly, there is no last name listed for Frank, (again if I'm wrong, well you get it...) So I basically looked up where he's from, England and looked up common last names and picked one.  
> There is a couple notes at the end of this one, nothing to do with the story more just, 'inspiration' references for the coordinator acts.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 83**

**Celadon Contest**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko walked as quietly and quickly as she could, following the directions Barbara had supplied after assuring Hannah no longer required assistance. Eevee was trotting as close to her heels as the kit could manage, head low and sniffing at all of the new scents that surrounded them as they made their way up to see what Lotte needed. Once she made her way to the front, she veered in front of the stage whispering apologies as she made her way to the back entrance in the far corner.

She wasn’t sure what was going on and was at a loss for how she could help, or why Lotte asked for her specifically. Hannah and Frank were both back there, and Jasminka would be in a moment as well, all of whom were better equipped to help with coordinator-type emergencies. Even Barbara, who Lotte had grown closer to, was better for that sort of disaster. If it was anything to do with costumes or makeup, Akko was positive she’d only end up making it worse. Her fingers had only recently gotten over the pin-pricking trauma of the last attempt she made.

Maybe it was for moral support? But then again, Frank was back there, and Lotte could have also asked Sucy. Actually, Sucy might only make it worse—she’d probably offer to poison anyone who didn’t vehemently clap for her, which, Akko had a hunch, wasn’t the kind of support Lotte was currently looking for. As for Frank, Akko didn’t know him well enough to say how he’d handle a distressed Lotte. He seemed nice—jolly, even—and Andrew had plenty of stories of their shenanigans. It was possible he had to go on soon and needed to tag out so he could prepare for his own show. What was his last name, anyways?

There was only one major problem standing in the way of Akko making it to the side of her teammate and close friend. One that plagued many fine, upstanding pokemon trainers and was currently ripping at her soul in a roiling battle of willpower.

Spotting yet another alluring temptation, Akko stifled a whine and forced her protesting feet to keep moving forward. Flicking her gaze around and trying to focus only on the directions that were posted, as the contestants were sorted in alphabetical order, Akko trudged onwards. She had found it: the ultimate treasure trove of Celadon city, and right at a time when she couldn’t enjoy it. Because Lotte was an important friend, a _very_ important friend who she could not abandon just because—

“Of course there’s a Luxray,” Akko grumbled, “And of course he’s wearing a thundercats outfit.” Glaring at the object of her interest, the reluctant trainer forced herself around the corner only to let out another distressed wail.

“Oh, come on!” Akko exclaimed, spooking the small teddy-bear pokemon who was having its fur combed one final time, bright red bowtie prominent in front of its chest. This was torture, a trial given and tailored specifically to test her friendship level. “Sorry,” Akko squeaked when a dual glare was fixed her way, the coordinator dropping their comb, surprised by Akko’s outburst at spotting the small Teddiursa.

If she had known the backstage preparation area looked like _this_ she would have insisted on coming back with Lotte. The small preparations areas were nothing special, nor was the lighting or decoration, and truthfully Akko could do without running nearly headfirst into a rushing contestant, or being run over every five seconds… But there were just so many pokemon! In cute outfits! Pokemon in cute outfits, everywhere! Diana and Sucy could sort through their differences, or at least not kill each other for half an hour, right? _Oh, for—_ Akko stopped herself from letting out a string of curses, spotting a Glameow and Trumbeak at neighbouring preparation areas and continuing forward.

 _I take back every other time I’ve thought this, this is definitely how I die_. Actually, scratch all of her other theories: maybe Lotte was pissed at her for something and this was her form of revenge or payback. If it weren’t for Lotte being the nicest, most considerate person, then—

“Wait,” Akko mumbled to herself. Lotte can’t be the most considerate person or she wouldn’t have asked her to come back here, either that or she was aware of the amount of agony she was putting her through and her emergency was so dire she had still considered Akko’s presence prudent despite that fact.

What if Lotte was kidnapped? No, that only happened to herself. Well, other people too probably, but no one she knew personally. Plus, Frank had messaged Andrew, so that was also proof of the lack of kidnapping. Unless he was also kidnapped and this was just another attempt to catch her again? No, stop being paranoid, Akko.

Finally coming towards the end of the preparation areas, Akko spotted a Chikorita and Oshawott receiving a pep talk from their trainer. The little leaf dog was crouched and swishing the large leaf connected to the top of her head with vigor, thoroughly pumped up for their time on stage.

“Why don’t I have time to love you?” Akko whined, forcing herself to rip her eyes away from the Oshawott who was wiggling its whiskers at her, confused by the odd statement with wide eyes and head tilted. _That doesn’t mean be cuter_ , Akko thought sarcastically, glancing down at Eevee who was also reluctant to pass up the opportunity for new friends and nudging her further along.

Alright, Akko forced her attention up to the last name categorical, directional signs mumbling the alphabet under her breath. “W… X… Y—” Lotte should be—  

“Who’s the cutest puppy?” A familiar male voice praised, just up ahead, followed by a loud bark and the clatter of a knocked over chair. A few feet ahead of her, Akko spotted a large, fluffy tail that only being whacked in the face by said object multiple times had gifted her with such an intimate familiarity, as it wagged back and forth past the individual cube of space that contained the canine. “That’s right, look how handsome you are in the amazing costume your mom made.”

Arthur barked again, tail slamming into either side of Lotte’s cubical and earning them an annoyed glare from her neighbour. In the Arcanine’s defense, he was far too large for such a small space, and he was rather excitable. Akko perked up, hearing a soft giggle from her teammate and rounded the corner feeling the dread slip away. If Lotte was laughing, either Frank had already fixed the issue, or it wasn’t as dire as she had imagined. Plus: she definitely wasn’t kidnapped. Which was good.

“You’re going to get covered in fur again,” Lotte warned as Akko came into sight and spotted Frank being attacked by a large, face-seeking tongue while trying to backpedal from the overly-enthusiastic dog who was easily tall enough to place his oversized paws on the coordinator’s shoulders.

“But who can say no to this face?” Frank asked, pushing up Arthur’s fluffy cheeks as they both turned to look at their favourite coordinator with equally wide eyes and big smiles. To accent his point, Frank squished the fluffy cheeks until Lotte’s smile changed from reluctant to genuine and turned back to his current best buddy, “Who’s the cutest?” He cooed in a voice that was the telltale baby-voice of adoration, kicking the infamous tail back into overdrive, “Lotte is, that’s right.” He agreed as Arthur barked and slathered his tongue across the showman’s cheek again, leaving a sticky trail in its wake that was wiped away.

Lotte opened her mouth to respond when she spotted her teammate waiting in the entrance, barely visible past the pair in front of her, and flushed, “A-Akko!” She stammered, as both boys turned their attention to the trainer.

“Hey, look who’s here. Glad you made it through the maze, Akko.” Frank greeted, large smile in place as Arthur barked his own greeting. The canine dropped down to stand on all fours, spotting Eevee and instantly crouching into a mock play stance with his rump in the air, letting out a small yip at the playful fox as she batted at his nose.

Blinking at the pair in front of her, Akko furrowed her brow, confused. Was she too late and everything was okay now? This didn’t _seem_ like an emergency…

“Uh, Andrew said you wanted to see me?” Beside her, Eevee jumped onto Arthur’s neck as they play-wrestled and she tugged on an ear that was almost too big for her to fit into her much smaller mouth.

Casting a sidelong glance at Lotte when she nervously fidgeted with her fingers, Frank plastered on another large grin and answered for her, “Well, Lotte couldn’t stop talking about how you were the best pep talker in all of Kanto, so I figured who better to keep our best gal company than the legend herself?”

“Oh,” Akko breathed, deflating slightly, “He made it sound like something was wrong. But that makes sense, it’s going to be a bit of a wait until she goes on stage.”

Lotte would probably get lonely, seeing how she was near the tail-end of the competition and Frank probably needed to prepare for his own show. That was a relief to know. Akko smiled, finding Frank’s grin to be contagious. They could have just told her that though, then she would have had time to take pictures with all the pokemon. On second thought, maybe it was a good thing they hadn’t, she never would have made it before the end of the competition.

“Can I trust you with this very important mission?” Frank asked, placing a hand on Akko’s shoulder as he moved to depart, donning a serious expression.

Playing along, Akko clenched her fists in front of her, returning her own serious expression, “You can count on me!” She said, struggling to keep her the amusement from bursting forth when Frank smirked and pet Arthur on his way to go finish preparing for his own stage time. He shared a quick word with Lotte that was too quiet for Akko to overhear before departing.

“You’re both dorks,” Lotte commented, waving goodbye and smiling at the exaggerated bow that Frank flourished as he exited stage left so the two teammates could converse.

“So…” Akko drawled, studying her friend who was staring past her with a small frown, the tell tale signs of stress slowly creeping back and tightening her cheeks. Beside her, Arthur rolled onto his back, sending his large tongue after the fleeting fox who was darting around and slapping at his cheeks and nose. “You like my pep talks?”

Or, Akko wondered when Lotte only prodded at the make up that was strewn across her preparation bench, was there another reason she was actually asked for? One that would preferably be enough for Diana to not kill her in retaliation during her attempt at payback. Actually, this was another great example of when that fabled wand of angry-girlfriend-detection would be rather handy. Because she had—

“I’m sorry, Akko. Frank was worried and being a little protective, I didn’t mean to drag you away.” Lotte apologized, throwing a quick glance in her friend’s direction before turning her attention to the playing pair and fidgeting with her glasses. “I don’t mean to be such a bother.”

“Huh?” Akko mumbled, jutting her lip. “Why are you apologizing?” Lotte hadn’t done anything wrong, and she certainly wasn’t a bother. Sure, leaving Diana at that point in time had been less than optimal in regards to her future health and wellbeing, but she would understand. Lotte was her friend and had helped her many times.

“I’m sure you would have preferred to watch the show with everyone else…” Lotte explained in a small voice, “Rather than sitting back here with me and watching on—” The coordinator gestured towards the large screen that was on the opposing wall, positioned so the entire row could watch the other contestants while still getting ready.

Looking back over her shoulder to catch the tail end of an act that involved a Stantler and Lunatone, Akko turned her attention back to her nervous friend. Something seemed off, Lotte was always soft spoken and slightly apologetic but she seemed… Well, Akko wasn’t really sure, and truthfully it was probably because she’d been too self-involved lately to be a good friend and had no idea what was going on with her. But now was the perfect time to fix that! Maybe! Sort of?

“Nah,” Akko scoffed, leaning back against the makeshift wall and watching the playing pokemon, “This is definitely better, the seats are cramped in those stands and it’s really loud. Besides, I still have no idea how these events work, so you can give me the inside scoop. It’s like having my own personal tour guide.” To accent her point, she pointed at the screen where the next contestant had walked onto mid-stage with her Plusle and Minun and had started to put on an electric display, mixing the different waves that were tinged a slight blue and pink respective to their casters.

“Like, I have no idea why those two little pokemon are zapping each other?” Akko mumbled, smiling slightly when Lotte giggled, “I think that would be in the ‘Cool’ category but those little things are also adorable so maybe the ‘Cute’? Then again, maybe they’re showing off their toughness with how much electricity they can handle?” Shaking her head, Akko turned a slanted smirk to her friend, “Like I said, no idea. Some of them look really cool though.”

Her attempt to cheer Lotte seemed to work, albeit briefly when Lotte smiled before sinking back into herself. “Ya, they do.” Lotte nodded, trailing off and turned her attention back to Arthur and Eevee who were currently playing some variation of whack-the-eevee with the little kit using the large canine’s fluffy tail for a hiding spot to evade large, stomping paws.

So, that wasn’t really an answer, Akko thought as she chewed on her bottom lip, debating on what to say. If she used her experience in the past as an example, attempting to ask her what was wrong in a natural way hadn’t gone well. Point and case: her current double promise bow-tie of frustration. But, then again, if she hadn’t asked, then she would still be in the dark on both fronts, and it was better to know so she could at least offer support, right? Or at least it had stopped her from unknowingly kicking Sucy in the proverbial gut each time she opened her mouth.

Remembering one of her most recent scoldings from Sucy reminded Akko of one other counter point: since she had found out about Sucy’s crush on Lotte, she had almost slipped accidently nearly a dozen times. With that in mind, maybe it was better that she didn’t know? So the real question was, was she a better friend if she asked or abstained from asking what was wrong? She couldn’t spill beans she didn’t have. Or at least couldn’t get in trouble slipping on the beans that already littered the floor.

Turning her attention to the happily playing pair, Akko let out a sigh. Once again, pokemon relationships seemed so much simpler. Eevee could go days without seeing one of her friends and then they’d see each other and it would be all happy yips, play time and worry free enjoyment.

This was stupid; she just needed to stop thinking. That always worked out somehow, or at least worked out better than when she overthought things. Like right now, she just needed to blindly trust her instincts and try not to dwell on it too much. Akko nodded to herself, scruffing up her hair before solidifying her resolve and fixing Lotte with a serious expression, “Okay,” the trainer stated.

Confused, Lotte looked between her friend and the pokemon nervously, unsure of where the switch had come from. Don’t think about it, Akko told herself, just spit out the first thing you think of, no filter.

“What’s the real reason you asked me to come back here?” Akko asked, pointing at the shrinking girl in front of her and trying to hold her serious edge. “Because if it was just for company, you could have asked for Sucy or just hung out with Frank, so… There’s a reason that’s not a coordinator-type thing, I think…” Akko paused before shaking her head, tiny ponytail flying back and forth, no thinking! “No! I know! There’s a _thing_ and it’s why the whatever happened, happened! So—” Awkwardly, Akko waved her hand up and down, still pointing at her confused friend.

Lotte understood, right? Akko studied her friend who was blinking back at her, equally confused and uncertain before the trainer pulled her lips tighter and squinted a little more. Look tough, Akko thought, like how her momma would just give her the _look_ and she would fess up to things regardless of whether or not anyone had an inkling she might be involved or not.

To her absolute surprise, it started to work when Lotte wasn’t able to hold her stare and began to fidget nervously. “It’s stupid,” Lotte whispered, letting out a sigh and pressing the tips of her fingers together as she hunched her shoulders.

“Good thing I’m an expert in stupid,” Akko joked, scratching at the back of her head and offering her friend a lopsided smile.

“You aren’t stupid, Akko.” Lotte chastised, raising her hand when her partner noticed her mood change and stopped playing, moving to place his large head on her lap with a small whine. Eevee’s growls and tugs at his tail as her tiny paws churned in an effort to pull him back completely ignored.

“Now you sound like Diana,” Akko replied, rolling her eyes and spotting the chair she had heard knocked over earlier and righting it so she could sit down, now that Arthur wasn’t blocking it with his hairy bulk. Okay, so now that she knew there was something, even if she didn’t know _what,_ all she had to do was not mess this up.

Gently rubbing Arthur’s ears, Lotte smiled down at her partner and scratched his favourite spot on the back of his neck. “I just became a little overwhelmed, I guess… And I didn’t want to tell Frank the real reason why. He’s been so sweet, but he also didn’t want to just leave when he knew something was wrong, so...” Lotte shrugged, “I guess I said your name on reflex when he asked how he could help. Because I—”

The coordinator let out a small sigh, gently working through a small knot that had formed in the groomed canine’s neck scruff and starting to smooth out his rumpled outfit. Nimble fingers working to pick off the deposited eevee fur as Lotte admitted, “You’re the only one I think would understand.”

Well, that was the first time Akko had ever heard _that_ , and it was _definitely_ not on her list of reasons for why Lotte would have asked for her specifically, which had been short to begin with.

Sitting backwards on the chair, Akko folded her arms over the back and set her chin on top, listening. “About what?”

Visibly struggling with an internal debate, Lotte was quiet for a long while before letting out a deep breath, “I don’t know what to do.” Lotte admitted, and Akko waited with bated breath for her to continue.

Didn’t know what to do about what? The show? Because it was kind of late notice to figure that out. Sure, she could wing it—Akko was great at winging it—wait, was that why Lotte had asked for her? Except that wasn’t really something she could teach her, other than just telling Lotte to not think and just do whatever her mind came up with without really questioning it. Kinda like what she was doing right now.

“Uh,” Akko prompted, “About what?” Because it probably wasn’t winging it. Lotte liked to plan ahead; plus, she had been out practising everyday with Frank for weeks. Unless they hadn’t been practising, similar to how Akko accomplished next to nothing productive each time Diana existed within a twenty foot radius.

“Oh, look! Hannah’s up,” Lotte said, snapping Akko out of her musings as both girls turned to watch the performance on the screen. As Akko craned her neck, Hannah walked onto center stage with her Jigglypuff and Meowth. Hannah was wearing a long, shimmering black dress with a long slit up her thigh that matched the outfit her pink partner wore, carrying a decorated mic as she waddled into place. Her normally tight bun had been replaced with her hair flowing freely down her back, long auburn hair showing off its natural waveyness.

“Wow,” Akko breathed. Hannah’s costumes really did look professional; no wonder she opted to make her dress for the party rather than purchasing one. The one she currently wore looked better than half of the dresses in the stores she and Professor Ursula had waded through. If Akko wasn’t so terrified of her, she might take a stab at asking if she’d consider making her one. The upside was never shopping again, the downside was possible early demise. A tough call to make.

As they watched, Hannah and Jigglypuff got into place and the lights shut down so the stage was shrouded in black and the stadium grew quiet. Akko was about to ask Lotte if the power went out when nothing happened for three breaths, before she heard singing begin to pick up. Working in a tandem duet, Hannah started to sing with her Jigglypuff in a sad melody before a single spotlight came on, her Meowth using its coin in the middle of its forehead to point its Flash ability, lighting up a specific section of the stage. The only thing visible and highlighted as a brilliant focal point were Hannah and Jigglypuff, drawing the eye of the crowd.

Slowly, the tempo increased and Hannah and Jigglypuff began to circle the stage so their vocal range and reverberation changed, using the rounded walls to their advantage. Their singing began to pick up with both confidence and power as multiple Light Screens appeared around the stage, reflecting the light and creating a shimmering experience as Meowth crept around in the shadows. Both vocalists stopped at either end of the stage as the song split into two separate strains that melded together in harmony.

As the song began to wind to up to its climax, hinting at the upcoming conclusion, Hannah and Jigglypuff stepped it up one last notch with a high note. The coordinator belted out to a degree that tore at the heart strings of everyone present and left the crowd awed and silent as Meowth cut the lights. Everything fell silent before the stupor was broken and the crowd erupted into booming cheers and whistles.

“I didn’t know Hanna could sing?” Akko mumbled, voicing the statement as more of a question and looking over at where Lotte was still watching the end of the performance. Or more accurately, that Hannah could **really sing** at a jaw-dropping level.

She had to admit, the performance that Diana’s teammate put on was amazing. Was Barbara also that talented? Maybe it was the entire team that was incredible. At this rate, Hannah was nearly guaranteed to win something, even if Akko wasn’t really sure which category she’d fall into. Hannah took another bow, a large grin in place as she picked up her Meowth and waved as she walked off stage.

Note to self: Ask Diana what other tricks her teammates were hiding.

Mutely, Lotte nodded without comment and a thought struck Akko about what might be bothering her friend. Anyone would be intimidated if they had to follow a performance like _that,_ and Hannah wasn’t even half way through the list. That would make sense;  Lotte wouldn’t want to admit that to Frank when he was also a competitor.

“She was amazing, but I know you’ll blow them all away too when it’s your turn,” Akko offered. “Arthur looks amazing,” the canine was wearing a custom made, navy blue suit with fitted coattails and cufflinks and looked up upon hearing his name.

“You’re going to go out there and do your coordinator thing, and—” Akko stopped mid-rant, smile dropping when she noticed Lotte’s mood only worsening. Okay, scratch that idea…

“Lotte,” Akko said in a lower voice, genuinely concerned and out of ideas, “What’s wrong?” Seeing the reluctance stilling her friend’s tongue, she tried one last push, “I promised Frank I could handle this mission, remember? Don’t make me report back that I failed.” The trainer said with a slight chuckle, hoping that maybe reminding Lotte of the recent and effective cheering up the other coordinator had done might help.

“Did you know Frank has wanted to be a top coordinator since he was little?” Lotte asked, pausing to look up at where Akko was listening quietly. “He’s been taking dance lessons since he was six, and he calls his mom and sisters every week. He’s cute, considerate and can make me laugh even when I don’t think it’s possible.

“Honestly, he’s so sweet and I just…” Lotte frowned, trailing off and fixing Akko with a pleading look.

“I don’t really know him,” Akko started when Lotte grew quiet, “But he seems like a nice guy…” the trainer trailed off. All of those sounded like good things—Frank liked Lotte. He was more forthcoming with that fact than she had been, and Diana liked to tease _her_ about how obvious she was. So then…?

“Do you think I should say yes?” Lotte asked, continuing to run her fingers through Arthur’s thick mane.

 _To what?_ was on the tip of Akko’s tongue, but then she watched her friend visibly relax and start to explain. “He asked if I’d be his girlfriend about a week ago, and I haven’t given him an answer yet. I said I wanted to wait until after the competition, so he’s expecting a response later. I should just tell him yes… right?”

Crap. Akko paused, swallowing the rising lump in her throat so it settled as an anxious ball in her gut. Right now, she needed to ignore the pang of guilt she felt over Sucy, and focus on Lotte. She just hoped she didn’t end up hurting either or both of them, even if that might not be possible.

“I—” Akko began, clamping her mouth shut when Lotte began to nervously ramble.

“There’s really no reason not to, he’s pretty much perfect and so charismatic, plus he really likes me. And _she’s_ made it clear she’s not interested and he is so supportive and I just don’t get it.” Lotte continued, her words coming out in a tangled jumble that was hard to follow. “I must be an idiot, why else wouldn’t I- wouldn’t I l-like him. The way he likes me. What is it that I can’t seem to get past?”

Shaking her head with irritation, Lotte let out an annoyed huff as she spat out her next declaration. “I mean, she’s rude and can be a bit of an ass, and she is _so_ frustrating at times! Do you know how many times I’ve caught her trying to slip something into your food?” Lotta continued, letting out a disapproving grumble.

“Wait, what?” Akko blinked. Sucy was trying to—

“And some of the things she says, they’re just so—so—” Lotte threw up her hands, letting out an uncharacteristically frustrated growl, “We don’t have _anything_ in common, and it doesn’t make any sense! She doesn’t tick off anything on my list—she’s _snarky_ and _moody_ and… So, why can’t I just feel that way about Frank instead of her?” Lotte asked, begging Akko to give her an answer she wasn’t able to find on her own and trying to fight back against the tears that were brimming. “I don’t want to hurt him, Akko… It’s not fair.” She admitted in a soft whisper, grip tightening in Arthur’s scruff reflexively as her partner whined and buried his large face into her chest.

“I’m sorry,” Lotte sniffled, hugging her partner close and laughing softly when he squirmed to lick at her cheeks. “I know you’ve been going through a lot, it just sort of hit me when the competition started that my time was running out.”

Akko watched Lotte try to hide away from of her inner turmoil, brushing it off and putting the needs of others, once again, before her own. She was so worried about hurting Frank, about what she should do, that she didn’t stop to be selfish and put her own desires above the rest.

“I, uh,” Akko started, scrunching up her brow, trying to wade through the swirling fog in her mind to find the proper starting point. It was strange, how different her and Lotte’s experience was over a similar turning point. When Diana and herself had talked about becoming a couple, it was nothing like how it was for Lotte and Frank. She had been so excited, she couldn’t imagine waiting an entire week to answer her. She hadn’t really considered anyone or anything else; her reflexive answer had just been pure acceptance.

All the little things that Lotte had listed about Sucy sounded eerily similar to the small things that Akko adored about Diana. Although, Diana didn’t seem to frustrate her nearly as much as Sucy currently did Lotte, and she still elicited reactions from her that no one else did. She still did little, arguably minute things that made her heart pound or filled her with a warm rush of affection.

“You know, Diana does this thing when she’s thinking where this part of her face,” Akko tapped between her eyebrows, “gets all squished together, and you can see it—the massive amount of brain power that’s trying to riddle out something—and you can tell how hard of a problem it is by how much her lips are parted. It’s really cute,” Akko smiled to herself, looking down at where Eevee was happily sleeping on top of the puff that was Arthur’s tail.

“And when she gets annoyed, there’s this slight twitch of her jaw,” Akko rested her head on her arms and tried to picture it, burying her nose when her grin started to grow. “I always know when I’m starting to win when that twitch starts. It’s her tell. I think my favourite is when she’s asleep and she just looks peaceful—that moment where she stops thinking and just relaxes. She’s kinda like you… she worries about everyone and everything and always wants to do what's expected of her… Sometimes I think she forgets it’s okay to ask for what _you_ want, too. We’re working on that.”

Sucking in a breath, Akko tried to conclude what it was she was trying to say. “I just mean, sure you could look at a list and she’d tick off most of those boxes you were talking about with Frank—she is gorgeous, smart, and generous… But it wasn’t any of those that made me fall for her. It was the small things, the conversations and the subtle quirks. Not the amount of boxes she ticked.”

Akko pushed herself up, looking at Lotte who had her fixed with a soft smile before looking away, finding it hard to admit this, out loud for the first time. “I love her,” the admission made her heart pound a little louder, and Akko felt her cheeks grow hot, “and sometimes I wonder how I haven’t messed this up yet… I don’t know what I’d do, to be honest.”

Scratching at the back of her head, Akko let out a deep sigh as she recalled the look Diana had fixed her with when Lotte had asked for assistance. “But I think if she ever did end up liking someone else, I’d want her to go for it. As much as it would hurt, and suck…” And probably destroy her, “All I want is for her to be happy. And I think Frank wants the same for you.” _I just want her to be happy_ , Sucy’s admission rang out in Akko’s memory in perfect sync.

Akko frowned, her hand stilling as she shook off the chill the thought brought, and she added a dozen hugs to her list of to-do’s for later. “I don’t think Frank would want you to say yes, just to make him happy. Even if saying no will probably hurt him. I don’t think it’s fair for anyone to have to settle being someone’s second choice.”

Looking at Lotte out of the corner of her eye, Akko waited as her friend digested everything she had said, letting out a small laugh. “I don’t know when I became such a sap. That’s kind of her fault too, I guess.” She certainly hadn’t been like this before Diana.

“I don’t know if you can blame her for that,” Lotte teased, corners of her lips twitching when Akko turned a horrified expression to her betraying teammate. Faking a wound and placing a hand dramatically over her heart, Akko flashed a grin at her friend.

“Whatever, you and Diana are the romance novel addicts.” Akko shot back, “If anyone’s a pair of romantics it’s you two.”

Lotte’s eyebrows shot up at Akko’s admission, “Diana reads romance novels?” She asked, surprised at the unexpected revelation.

“Well, she hasn’t admitted it _yet,_ and she’d kill me if she knew I told you, but…” Akko trailed off suggestively, rolling her eyes before flashing a smirk at her friend. “Are you going to be okay?” Akko asked, changing her tone to match the conversation and watching as Lotte nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

“I will be. I just wish I didn’t have to hurt him,” She admitted, looking at Arthur who raised his ears and flicked them forward, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as he watched his owner start to cheer up. “Come on, it’s time we finish getting you two ready.”

 

~o~

 

While Lotte was finishing up correcting Arthur’s outfit and touching up her own hair, they heard Frank’s name being announced and paused to watch his performance. The showman walked onto stage in a black dress shirt and slacks with a small Piplup and Buizel walking on either side of him as he greeted the crowd. The tiny penguin was waving his flipper at the crowd with enough enthusiasm that he nearly fell over, opposite to the orange sea lion who was sniffing with whiskers flexed, its two-pronged tail twitching with anticipation.

Following a short introduction filled with colourful and charming remarks, Frank and his team moved into position. Once they signalled that they were ready, with the coordinator standing beside the little bird, low music began playing in the background, and a smile that was wide enough to be seen even far away on the screen was plastered across his face.

Piplup danced in perfect sync, both the small penguin and its coordinator tap-dancing in rhythm to the song as Buizel broke off and started to use Rain Dance. Water began splashing under their feet as they used it to accent and exaggerate certain moves. Both dancers soon became soaked, and Frank and Piplup changed from tap-dancing to something more freestyle. They moved at a dizzying pace, kicking water that was frozen into brilliant arrays and danced together with a practised ease. Working together, they wooed the crowd with Buizel adding water jets in the background, aquatic bursts that added to the visual display.

As the song wound down, Frank and Piplup displayed a flourished finish as Buizel sent a massive water jet up behind them that rained a waterfall down just as the music dropped. With cheers that rivalled Hannah’s performance, Frank stood with his partners, chest heaving as the stadium erupted.

Lotte joined the backstage contestants in clapping, cheering for her friend and laughing when Akko let out a loud hoot of her own. Three familiar faces down and one to go.

 

~o~

 

Once it was finally Lotte’s turn, coming up to the tail-end of the competition, Akko stood hidden behind the crimson curtains beside her teammate and looked out at the crowd as the performer before her began to finish their act. From this side, the crowd looked even bigger and more packed than it had when Akko was sitting in the stands. So much so that Akko felt second-hand nerves radiating from her teammate and tried to keep the horror off her face as she flashed an awkward thumbs up.

Lotte swallowed thickly, holding onto Arthur who stood beside her for moral support. She had changed into a long, golden dress with the bottom blooming into a wide berth. Upon hearing her own name being announced, she shot Akko one last nervous look before she began walking.

“Next we have Lotte Yanson, accompanied by her partners Arthur and Pikachu.” The announcer’s voice boomed over the speakers, much louder than it had been backstage.

“Here we go,” Lotte whispered, walking onto stage with Arthur walking so his chest was aligned with her stride, Pikachu in sync on the opposite side. With a gentle wave and curtsy to the crowd, Lotte waited, nodding to the backstage support that she was ready as the lights dimmed.

Above her, Akko could barely see metal circuits being lowered while still mostly hidden above the top curtain, and then ballroom music began to play. With a shaky hand, Lotte offered her gloved palm to Arthur as the pair began to react the dancing routine from Beauty and the Beast. The large canine danced in a circle around his trainer, feet lifted high and tail held at attention.

In the background, Pikachu danced to simulate the smaller house keepers and lit up the electric circuits above so they looked like a chandelier.

Lotte’s and Arthur’s movements were fluid, lacking any of the clumsiness from their last debut, and Arthur even raised onto his back legs, dancing while Lotte held onto his front paws, a large smile on her face as she began to relax and enjoy herself. Her movements became more confident and less rigid, and by the end she stood after a twirl, arm out, chest heaving and face smiling at where Akko clapped and cheered from behind the curtain.

 

“That was _so_ good, Lotte!” Akko congratulated as her friend ducked back behind the curtain, pulling her in for a tight hug that surprised the breathless coordinator. Smiling to herself, Lotte hugged her friend back, wiping her cheeks.

 

~o~

 

When the ribbon ceremony was about to begin, Akko stood cramped in the small space with the rest of the people who were waiting with bated breath for the results. Lotte was holding onto her friend’s hand with a death grip for moral support, and watched the screen for the winners to be announced as the judges finished debating.

After what seemed like a millennia, a small slip of paper was handed to the announcer and he strode onto center stage, holding up the mic to his mouth. Unlike the Cerulean competition, Celadon had too many competitors to wait onstage for the results, leaving the professionals and judges as the only ones currently on display.

“Alright, here we have it, folks: the winners for this year’s Celadon Contest are…” Pausing, he playfully unfolded the paper, wetting his lips with a smile that earned a rumble of laughs, “For the ribbon that is awarded to the most aesthetically unique and pleasing, the Beauty Ribbon is: Frank Johnson, with his partners Piplup and Buizel!”

A round of cheers broke out at a thundering volume, Akko and Lotte both turning to grin at Frank as he received numerous slaps on the back and numbly walked onstage to accept his award.

“The second ribbon, awarded for the the clever or original use of their pokemon’s abilities, the Clever ribbon, goes to: Madeleine Briarsmith, with her partners Stantler and Lunatone!” The announcer called, and Akko felt her heart sink. That only left two ribbons and three friends. Regardless, she clapped along with the rest and watched as a girl with inky black hair walked onto stage with her hands over her mouth and accepted the ribbon before standing beside Frank.

“The third ribbon, awarded for an impressive display of skill and confidence, the Toughness ribbon goes to: Hannah England, with her partners Meowth and Jigglypuff!” The announcer called, swinging his arm out as he was drowned out by the applause, and Akko cheered louder than everyone around her, earning a surprised look and a slight blush as Hannah walked past. Shaking the hand of the announcer, she accepted her prize before moving to stand with the rest of the victors.

“And for our fourth and final ribbon, awarded for overall health, grooming and general care, goes to Jasminka Antonenko with her partners Snorlax and Lickitung!” Akko clapped for her friend, cheering as she walked past and accepted her award, gently bumping her shoulder against Lotte’s in a silent apology.

 

~o~

 

After the competition, the different groups finally converged into one entity and went out to celebrate with dinner. The night was filled with banter and loud congratulations that continued well into the evening. Amanda and Akko were easily the loudest among the group, earning more than one disapproving glower from a neighbouring table. Diana spent most of the meal talking to Hannah and Barbara, which brought a smile to Akko’s face that earned her more than one eye roll from her teammates, her gentle squeeze of Diana’s hand under the table going unnoticed and feeding her ‘stealthy’ argument.

After settling the bill, as they were preparing to go their separate ways, Akko pulled Lotte aside to ask if she wanted her to wait for her until she finished talking to Frank. Both girls were covered in goosebumps brought upon by the cool night air as autumn grew nearer. Amanda and her team had already departed, joined by Sucy who was also headed back to the pokemon center and was currently in a heated argument with Constance about something that flew right over Akko’s head. Researchers, right? Even Barbara seemed to be giving her own insight into the debate and had joined the group along with Hannah.

“Are you sure?” Akko asked for the fourth time, Lotte responding with a soft smile of appreciation. As much as Lotte was trying to reassure her she’d be fine, Akko felt like she should at least be available, just in case.

“I’ll be fine, we’re just going to talk. I’m going to be honest with him,” Lotte repeated, also for the fourth time, nervous and tightening her folded arms across her chest to ward off the cool evening air.

“But—” Akko started.

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” Lotte insisted, “Go spend time with your sappy girlfriend. I promise I’ll call if anything changes, okay?” Hesitating, Akko looked back over her shoulder to where Diana was waiting and let out a frustrated whine. She did want to talk to Diana, but she also wanted to be a good friend, and she wasn’t sure if this was Lotte just putting her first or if she really meant it. “Thank you, Akko.” Lotte said, snapping Akko out of her inner debate, “Now go.” The coordinator shooed, lightly pushing her friend in the opposite direction.

“Fine,” Akko grumbled, waving goodbye as Lotte went to catch up to where Frank was waiting, holding out his jacket when he saw her approach. Akko watched as the pair started to walk away, wishing she could do something else to help as she neared her own waiting companion. At least, as crappy of her as it was to think this, after Lotte talked to Frank, maybe things with her own team could start to mend. That was almost a bright side.

“Is everything okay with Lotte?” Diana asked, studying her distracted girlfriend who was still half watching Lotte before she turned out of sight.

“I think so…” Akko mumbled, frowning and checking her pokedex. She knew Lotte wouldn’t have messaged her yet, but she did want to double check the volume so there was no chance in missing it if she did call. It just sucked, everything that was going on with Lotte and Sucy, even Frank who was caught in the middle, similar to how she was. Well, not _that_ similar, despite what Lotte thought.

Feeling Diana slip her hand in her own, Akko looked up at the concern she was met with and felt a rush of affection and appreciation for the other girl. Although they were in public, even if it was dark and there was no one around, Akko understood the effort it took for Diana to offer physical reassurance in public. By doing this, she displayed one of the very characteristics she had argued to Lotte earlier that she would always put others before herself.

Making a split second decision, Akko tightening her grip around the offered appendage and pulled Diana to the side of the building so they weren’t standing under a streetlight and pulled her in for a desperate hug. She needed to take this moment to show her how much she cherished her, how grateful she was to have Diana, to make sure she _knew._

“Akko—?” Diana questioned, surprised, arms slightly raised before she returned the gesture hesitantly, making sure that she didn’t squeeze as tightly as Akko was so as to not hurt her. “Babe?” She inquired again, gently rubbing her girlfriend’s back when she felt Akko’s grip tighten on the back of her shirt.

Confused, Diana watched as Akko pushed herself back, chin ducked and reached up to move a strand of hair out of her face before nudging her to look up at her. Offering a small smile, Diana studied Akko’s tight expression with her brow slightly furrowed, caught by surprise when a needy, sudden kiss was pressed against her lips.

Fingers wound into blonde locks, and Akko deepened the kiss, pressing against her girlfriend and drowning in the heat she was met with, breathing in the scent that held a stronger effect than any drug and relished in the feeling of Diana’s hands tugging on her hips. Breaking apart, Akko allowed her eyes to flutter open and tried to catch her breath, meeting confused baby blues.

Licking her lips, Akko flicked her gaze past Diana’s shoulder and flushed a little darker, “You’ll always be my first choice.” The trainer admitted in a soft whisper, “I just needed you to know that.”

“Okay?” Diana replied slowly, searching Akko’s visage for a clue as to what she was thinking and still hopelessly lost as to what had gotten into the other girl. Reaching up to rub her thumb over a flushed cheek, she smiled and pressed her forehead against Akko’s. “I’m glad,” one corner of her lips arching higher than the other, as she confirmed in a low whisper, “You’re mine too.”

Pulling her companion in for one more tight hug, Akko felt all the stress of the day seep away, and she let out a refreshing breath.

“Sorry,” Akko mumbled as she stepped away, rubbing at the back of her neck, suddenly embarrassed, and motioned for them to start walking, resisting the urge to reclaim Diana’s hand and focusing instead on a question she had been putting off. “So, it looked like your talk with Hannah and Barbara went well?” Akko inquired, falling into step beside the other trainer as Diana hummed, still trying to recover from the surprise attack.

“It was certainly something,” Diana agreed, preparing herself to recount the new information that had been revealed. “Come on, I’ll buy you dessert and tell you how your little scheme played out,” Diana teased, bumping her hip against Akko’s as they headed for their next destination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda had an idea for Hannah's a while ago and became curious recently about what a singing Jigglypuff to an actual song and not just her lullaby would sound like and found this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ex65lmxviJU  
> I proceeded to laugh far too hard at a couple different parts.  
> And as some of you may have guessed, Franks is -loosely- based off of this wonderful video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nNTklOKRA  
> Lotte's is based off, as it was stated, beauty and the beast.  
> And finally, Jasminka's was based off a fun campfire night and a purchased source of amusement where basically different items added to the campfire changed the flames colours.


	85. Friendly Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> Sorry this is half an hour late >< got caught up and lost track of time.  
> So this week is a little shorter, and the next will most likely be as well (yay finals). Thanks for the feedback on the last one.  
> I did not have time to do a final edit on this one, so there may be a few extra typos. Sorry about that in advance.  
> If you have questions, feel free to ask, otherwise enjoy and cya next week :)  
> Edit: Chapter has been updated to include final edit

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 84**

**Friendly Fire**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Must you?” Diana asked, watching Akko eat her promised treat with a look of complete and utter exhaustion. It had been a very long, and unforeseenly tiring day that left her without the energy to ignore the spectacle that Akko was currently unknowingly putting on. Pursing her lips, Diana tried to hide the blush that was growing when the other trainer stopped mid-lick and peered at her, confused.

“Huh?” Akko mumbled, swallowing the current mouthful she was working on and blinking at her companion. Must she do what? There wasn’t food on her face, and she hadn’t spilt anything; a quick glance down confirmed that fact. Not that there was much of a chance of that to begin with, not when the procured dessert tasted like _heaven_. Spilling a single morsel of the fruit-infused ice cream in the world’s best waffle cone should be classified as a capital crime.

So, if that wasn’t it, what did she do? “Did I do something wrong?” Akko asked, flicking out her tongue to once again coat it with creamy goodness and letting out a small noise of appreciation. It was a crime that she hadn’t found this particular food stand until right before they had to leave, and it wasn’t like she could stockpile ice cream to bring it with her. Then again, they hadn’t tried Glaceon yet, so maybe Akko could use this as leverage to convince her. They’d be able to travel with ice cream if they had an on-demand Ice Beam.

Watching the action, Diana briefly looked away before being drawn back, “When you eat,” she said, flexing her jaw and unable to look at the curious crimson eyes that were fixed on her directly. The slight tilt of Akko’s head as she peered back, without an inkling as to what she was doing, nearly destroying Diana’s ability to shatter that innocence. “You…” Diana began, the words dying before they were utter, the trainer stopped to clear her throat, flushing dark and gesturing with a roll of her wrist.

“I, what?” Akko prompted, carefully pulling the wrapper lower so it didn’t impede her destructive rampage that left no drop safe from being devoured. Flicking a nervous glance down at where Eevee had already finished and was licking her paws clean and rubbing them against her ears and cheeks, Akko resisted the urge to do the same, just in case she missed something. “Did I get something on my face?” She was sure there wasn’t, but there was that one time her food had _somehow_ ended up on her forehead...

“No, that’s not…” Diana trailed off, finding it difficult to finish the statement that had been spoken out of frustration without any real thought for having to supply a follow through. Worrying her lip, she glanced once more at the innocent look of confusion she was fixed with and let out a defeated sigh. “Nevermind, I’m glad you are enjoying your treat.”

“Okay?” Akko said, jutting her lip and shrugging before taking another hefty mouthful and swallowing it with a slow moan of pure pleasure. Still, Diana’s snip had to have come from somewhere, what else could it be?

“Are you regretting your decision not to get one?” Akko asked. Maybe Diana could tell just how much she was missing out on from how quickly Eevee had eaten hers? If she were in Diana’s shoes, she would definitely not be happy having to watch someone else enjoy this little piece of perfect bliss without one of her own.

Turning to her girlfriend with a large smile when she caught Diana staring at her again, Akko reluctantly held out her dessert as a peace offering, thinking she had found out what was bothering her. When Diana raised a hand to decline the offering with a shake of her head, Akko struggled to hide the relief that washed over her. She would share because it was Diana, but that didn’t mean she would be happy about it.

“No, it’s quite alright.” Diana said through grit teeth, eyebrow twitching when Akko shrugged and took another vocal mouthful. Landing an accidental finishing blow when she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, savoring the treat with a look of pure bliss.

“So, what did they say?” Akko asked, licking her lips clean and frowning when she realized her dessert was nearly gone. A fact that brought a sigh of unnoticed relief from the other trainer.

“Hmm?” Diana hummed, watching Akko intently before regaining some of her composure, “Oh.” Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath to clear her head, watching a couple as they walked past the bench she and Akko had claimed. They disappeared into the mall, arms linked as they whispered quietly to each other, the common display of affection dragging longing looks from both trainers.

It had taken a while for them to decide on a good place to sit and talk; Akko had almost reflexively headed for her favourite spot in the park before freezing and changing course. Which lead them to finding a new spot that was near the front of the Celadon Mall, a large, well-lit building with plenty of options. While something that offered more privacy would have been preferred, this would have to do, and both girls took silent comfort in the constant foot traffic through the city neither were fully comfortable in any longer.

“You recall what I told you in regards to the pictures you saw, correct?” Diana asked, referring to the pictures Akko had accidentally found on her pokedex, and subsequently, to her previously good friend Kim.

“Ya,” Akko nodded, “You said you thought Hannah sent the one of me and you.” She recapped, receiving a curt confirmation from Diana. Of course she remembered, it had been a really hard thing for Diana to talk about.

Humming her confirmation, Diana set her hands in her lap and worried her lip, “It seems I may have been a bit hasty with my accusations.” She admitted, spotting a wide smile on Akko’s face from the corner of her eye and finding it a struggle to keep her expression neutral.

“So, you’re saying that you were wrong?” Akko prodded, struggling with her own battle to try not to appear too giddy. It was just so difficult, and she knew that she really should react in a more mature manner rather than feeling joy at being one of the few to see Diana ever be wrong about _anything_ . Or more impressively, witnessing her admitting it. She just _really_ wanted to hear the words, ‘I was wrong and you were right,’ come out of Diana’s mouth. Just once. Then she could die a happy and accomplished person.

“Say it,” Akko teased, poking at Diana’s shoulder and feeling the gorgeous blonde tense under her touch, face turning an angry red. “Come on… say, ‘Akko you were right, thank you for making me talk to my friends’.”  Akko sang out, swaying slightly back and forth as she teased the slowly building ball of rage. It wasn’t as scary when you knew Diana would never hurt her.

Narrowing her eyes, Diana worked her jaw, the corner of her eye twitching with irritation, “Akko, I don’t see how—” She barely started to grind out her rebuttal to the accusation when she was interrupted by a click of Akko’s tongue.

“No, no. Try again. ‘Akko, you were right—’” Before Akko could finish, her survival instincts kicked in at the sight of Diana’s icy glare that promised certain doom if she finished her remark, and she clamped her mouth shut so quickly her tongue barely managed to dodge the swift guillotine. Diana might not ever physically hurt her, but there were other forms of revenge she could exact. Some far worse than any butt-whooping could ever be. Like being denied kisses for an entire day.

Pouting, Akko froze and silently waited until Diana released her from her hold, “Fine, be a stubborn party-pooper. We both know who was right,” She muttered, looking away to watch the people passing by, rubbing the back of her neck. Besides, even if she wouldn’t say it directly, the scene she had left in Diana’s room on her way to meet Professor Ursula was more than enough in regards to thanks as far as Akko was concerned.

She had looked so relieved after talking to Hannah; it was nice. Part of Akko had been worried that Hannah had been involved, even if unintentionally, and that pushing Diana to talk to her would only make it worse. Even if she might walk around presenting a front confidence of someone who had an impenetrable wall, like she was untouchable, Akko was starting to see more and more that Diana was actually a lot more sensitive than she let on—that the front was set up like a wall of sticks, hoping no one would blow on it too hard.

After watching another pair walk out of the main mall doors and out of sight, Akko glanced at Diana to try and gauge if it would be better to ask again or simply let the topic change when the fallen look on the other girl’s face gave her pause.

“I was just kidding!” Akko panicked, she hadn’t meant to make Diana upset, hadn’t expected her to take being asked to admit she was wrong _this_ harshly. Sure, it literally never happened—which was why she was so keen to hear the words—but it wasn’t worth the defeated expression she was currently met with.

“I’m sorry! I uh, I wasn’t right. Well I was, but that doesn’t mean you were wrong!” Reaching out instinctively, Akko stopped herself from touching the other girl and tried to suppress her frustration. As much as she wanted to comfort Diana right now, all hugging her would do was stress her out more. Which was the exact opposite of what a hug was supposed to accomplish! Stupid, anti-hug media.

“It’s not that,” Diana assured, the corner of her lips twitching as she ran a hand up and through her hair, letting out a deep sigh. Eyes flicking back and forth, she shook her head before answering the question hanging between them, “You were right about Hannah. She didn’t do it.”

Akko watched as Diana leaned back against the bench, frown still firmly in place as she looked down at her hands resting on her lap, wishing that they had chosen somewhere else—anywhere else, so she could touch her, take her hand or do something other than sit here uselessly. At least she didn’t say, ‘Ah ha! I was right!’ When Diana finally admitted it, that was girlfriend-of-the-year award worthy.

“That’s good, right?” Akko asked, at a loss for what else to say. She turned so she could face Diana directly, one leg folded on top of the bench.

Staring at her hands as she tried to hide the slight fidgeting of her fingers, Diana remained silent for a long while, expression frozen except for her eyes that flit around as if reading an invisible script. After a duration that pushed Akko’s ability to remain quiet well past its limit, she said in an even tone laced with a forced air of nonchalance, “It was Barbara.”

“What?!” Akko exclaimed, voice coming out at a near scream that pierced the quiet atmosphere of the early evening.  “I don’t get it, why would she do that? And you seemed fine earlier! You weren’t fighting— Why didn’t you tell me?” Akko rushed out, stopping and staring at Diana with wide eyes, waiting for her response.

That made no sense! Why would Barbara send the picture? It made even less sense than Hannah! Sure, Akko didn’t believe Hannah would do something that mean to someone she called a friend, except maybe in a moment of extreme anger and little thought process, but… Barbara? She didn’t seem like the type to do something rash out of anger, and Diana had dismissed her as an option almost immediately.  

“It seems she has been in contact with my Aunt,” Diana explained, keeping her focus carefully trained away from the conflicted look she could feel from her companion. Knowing if she looked at those eyes, so full of affection and genuine concern, she’d be unable to remain composed as the situation and current exposure demanded.

“When she overheard my conversation with Hannah, and my reasoning for why I had assumed it was her, she realized there was another option who I had not previously considered. Unbeknownst to me, shortly after the incident with Kim, my Aunt contacted Barbara and asked for updates on my wellbeing. Claiming that she was merely concerned, she used the fact that I was refusing to return her commentary on the recent spike in media attention as a way exploit Barbara’s caring nature.” Diana paused, biting her bottom lip and worrying it slightly before continuing.

“Barbara said it’s mostly been my Aunt asking how I was doing in regards to my training and such. She said that she genuinely believed—still believes, despite my assurance that there is _always_ an ulterior motive when it comes to my Aunt—that she simply wanted to know I was okay. When you and I began to spend more time together, she told my Aunt, and Barbara said that she appeared overjoyed with that fact and had asked for updates more frequently.

“It fits—I wouldn’t put it past her to have someone keeping track of my conduct. She would know that sending the picture to Kim would be the most likely to sway me to her point of view. To inflict enough damage that I might consider—” Diana stopped, closing her eyes and sucking in a deep breath. “But she is wrong, there is _nothing_ that would ever make me do what she wants from me.” Shaking her head, blonde locks washing over her shoulders, Diana opened her eyes with reaffirmed conviction.

Try as she might to put her mask back into place, Akko could see the seams that had once been invisible to her. There was pain under that confidence, a wound that ran to Diana’s very core and had long left angry scars and told a tale whose script was hidden under lock and key. A wound behind a door that Akko was still waiting, with as much patience as she could muster, to be opened in hopes that she could begin to help her heal.

“Diana,” Akko began, voice low and full of concern. Her tone struck a chord within her companion, and Diana stiffened, fighting against the sudden wave of emotion that challenged her self control. Against the uncanny way that simply hearing Akko’s voice was enough to make her want to crumble, to drop all of her barriers and sink into the protection that was offered.

“Putting that aside, I’m afraid I’m at a loss for how to proceed,” Diana rushed out, pushing away the offered support, for now. The harsh tone her response took tugged at the crest of Akko’s brow, and Diana had to fight against the urge to soothe that look of confusion, to assure her that she hadn’t done anything wrong. As much as she wanted to simply melt into Akko, she couldn’t—not here, and the only way to stop that from happening was to keep her at arm’s length, both literally and figuratively.

“Logically, I know that Barbara is not at fault. She did not intend to cause harm, but rather is a victim of manipulation. Logically, I know she also was not the one to directly send the picture.” Diana frowned, working through the problem she was faced with verbally as much as she was explaining to herself how she was trying to work through what she was feeling.

“Then…?” Akko prompted, watching as Diana turned to look at her directly, baby blues struggling to hold back tears, silently begging her to supply the answer she wasn’t able to work out on her own.

“Then why do I feel like she betrayed my confidence in her?” Diana asked in a small voice, searching Akko’s visage as if it held the answer she was looking for. Scrunching up her nose and pursing her lips, Diana looked away and seemed to forcefully flick a switch from grief to sheer frustration. “There is no logical reason to feel this way, no reason I should be angry with her. I know firsthand how persuasive my Aunt can be, she has a way of making people believe she is harmless, that she only has the best of intentions. I hadn’t told her—not fully—Barbara was trying to help.”

Diana spat out her list of all the reasons, trying fruitlessly to invalidate her own feelings, as if she could talk her heart into changing its mind by offering counter arguments. As if she believed that by using logic, she could defeat emotion at its roots. Reflexively, she tightened her grip around the edge of the bench until her knuckles were white, pulling her expression taut and letting out a short breath of annoyance.

Taking a moment to fight against the roaring need to once again offer comfort, Akko tried to stop her heart from breaking for the other girl who refused to acknowledge the swirling emotions she was wrestling with.

“Feelings usually don’t care about logic,” Akko offered with a small smile, “It’s okay to be angry… Just try to forgive her once—”

“But that’s just it!” Diana snapped back, “Forgive what? It feels like I am more often hurt by friends intending to help rather than enemies aiming to harm! It would be easier if she had—-” The heir stopped herself, biting off that statement and running her hands up through her hair, leaning her head forward to rest into her hands.

“I am at a loss, how do I arm myself against accidental friendly fire? You keep asking me to trust, to open myself up and I want to, Akko—I do. But I am just so _angry,_ and I don’t feel as if I have a right to be. I do not want to be, I’m trying not to be. I told her that I forgive her, and I am trying not to punish her without reason. But I—” Diana swallowed, fighting against the tears that were fast approaching, “I have missed them so much, I miss…” She paused, sucking in a wavering breath, “Despite popular opinion, I am not as cold as people think. I do not revel feeling alone, but I don’t know how else to protect myself. I don’t know how to release anger that I can’t find the root of.” Slowly taking in a deep breath and holding it, Diana sat up as she turned to look at Akko with soft eyes.

The question that was posed left Akko at a loss for how to answer. She knew what Diana was asking, _that_ she had been clear about, but how was she supposed to explain it? Diana wanted an answer that sounded like it came out of a textbook, a logical solution to the problem that she could apply. That was something Akko simply didn’t have.

Emotions, feelings, and everything in-between were rarely logical. This wasn’t a situation where Akko could say a couple of fancy words and expect Diana’s unwanted feelings to go away. It would take time and patience, not the quick fix that she hoped for. Which was similar to Diana’s usual solution of cutting out the problem and sealing the wound.

The situation with Barbara reminded her of her recent trepidation revolving Eevee, the fear that she couldn’t seem to shake, even knowing that—as Diana had put it—she logically shouldn’t have. Logically, she knew Eevee would never hurt her, not on purpose, but that didn’t make it easier. The only thing that had helped was time, was believing that Eevee was hurting just as much and knowing she would never do anything like that on purpose. It was faith in her friend and the strength to air her fear to she didn’t have to face it alone.

Try as she might, in the same way Diana was currently struggling, logic had done nothing to alleviate any of the negative emotions swirling within. It had happened before too, and not just with Eevee. Sometimes people just said or did things without realizing the harm they were causing, until—in some cases—after the fact.

“Do you remember when I drank that vial of Grimer food?” Akko asked, holding steadfast under the narrowed look that was thrown at her from the corner of Diana’s gaze. “Right, silly question…” Akko chuckled, scratching at her cheek as she continued awkwardly. “I think this is like that. When it happened and I admitted to you that I felt stupid for trusting her, do you remember what you told me?” Akko asked, knowing the question was mostly rhetorical. Of course Diana remembered—she just wouldn’t want to admit it in case it led to her drawing a parallel with anything Sucy had done.

“You told me I wasn’t stupid for trusting my friends. At the time I had a hard time believing that, I mean, I _did_ drink Grimer food...” Especially since she had also been hovering over a toilet, puking in front of the girl she had a massive crush on… Why did she choose to bring this moment up again? Akko kicked herself mentally for not thinking far enough ahead and pushed forward, “And it hurt, literally—” she offered a lopsided smile, hoping to lighten the mood slightly.

“But afterwards, she apologized and we had one of our first really honest talks. She never meant to hurt me, it was an accident, and I know she felt terrible about it for a long time. But, despite that, I think that’s the day we started to really become friends… If that hadn’t happened, as embarrassing as it was,” and as much as she had wished to every deity for it to be erased, “It took time. We weren’t better right away and my stomach hurt for a week, but… Looking back, I’m grateful, as illogical as that is.” Akko flushed, toeing at the small patch of grass that was struggling to push through the cracks in the cement below.

“I’m probably not making much sense…” Akko mumbled, scrunching up her nose and trying to find a way to salvage the mess of her attempt at advice. It was strange enough that Diana was asking her, Akko, Queen of Dumbass, for advice. So of course her reflex would be to bring up one of her crowning moments as an example on prime friendship goals. Maybe her whole talk-without-thinking strategy didn’t transfer well from Lotte.

“But what I’m trying to say is, I don’t think Barbara was trying to hurt you, and it will take time for you to stop being angry. I think you just need to believe that she didn’t mean to and remember that sometimes people mess up while trying to help. Just look at me,” Akko snorted, gently scratching behind Eevee’s oversized ears as the fox rumbled happily, stretching out her legs until her toes were splayed out wide. Smiling at the happy kit nestled on her lap, Akko continued without fully thinking about the words that slipped through, “I am constantly screwing up,” like the restaurant, with Kim or Sandshrew, “but you still love me anyways, right?”

The trainer laughed, freezing when she realized what she had said. Crap! She did _not_ just say—

“Er—I didn’t mean, like, uh—” She didn’t mean to give a prime example of that right _now!_ Right now she was supposed to be fixing a mess, not making a bigger one!

“I understand!” Diana stammered, eyes widening and head whipping around to look at Akko directly as she raised up a hand defensively, “You don’t need to explain. You just meant—!”

“That’s not—I just meant it like you love me the same way I love Sucy or Lotte, like a friendship-type love, not—” Akko squeaked, nodding vehemently and internally kicking herself in a repeating loop.

 _Crap._ That was not how—she just meant it the same way she teased Sucy or Lotte. You’d think by now she’d just know not to say the S word in front of Diana.

“L-like how I love Eevee, or you love Cobalt—I didn’t mean to make it sound like—” Did that make it sound like they loved their friends and pokemon but not each other? That wasn’t right either! But this was just different, crap what was she trying to say?

That’s not what she meant either. Akko held her hands up, waving them back and forth as she tried, desperately to fix the convoluted mess that only seemed to worsen with each passing breath.

“I mean, I know you love me. Er, I think you do, but not like _love_ -love, I mean like…” Akko struggled to keep her voice even, unable to stop herself from rambling as her tongue moved faster than her common sense. “Like… hey there, best buddy,” Akko said playfully, letting out an exaggerated laugh and lightly punching Diana’s shoulder. “Like that, I think...” Akko finished in a mumble, trying to force a smile on place before quickly looking away.

Cringing at the sheer stupidity that had just slid out of her mouth in the form of verbal sludge, Akko peered over at where Diana was frozen, expression blank and trying to catch up to the onslaught of words that had just been unleashed upon her. Even Diana’s computer processor brain needed buffering time after that massive data dump.

When the other girl remained silent, Akko cursed herself silently and tried to lighten the mood, chuckling, “See… Just like that! A plus example of a prime, ‘Akko-dental’ mess up,” A quick glance at Diana sank her heart further into her stomach, letting out another string of internal curses and desperately trying to salvage the conversation, “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to…” _Shove my foot so far into my mouth._

The apology seemed to fix whatever error message Diana had been struggling with, snapping out of her trance to respond, “I assure you, Akko, it’s fine.” Clearing her throat, Diana pushed herself up to stand and gently smoothed out her shirt. “It is getting rather late though, I really should get you back to the pokecenter.” The statement came out even, with the barest hint of discomfort, and Akko resisted the urge to apologize again, instead nodding and stand up to follow. It certainly didn’t feel like everything was fine. But at this point, she wasn’t sure if she should try to fix it again.

  


They walked to the pokecenter in silence, both girls lost in their own inner debates as they waited for the elevator to reach Akko’s floor. With each step that brought her closer to her room, Akko felt her panic rising, desperately racking her brain for how to fix her colossal blunder. Diana had opened up to her and spilled out her heart and insecurities; she had asked for her help, for the first time—had admitted she needed it.

Every other time she had spoken about something personal, it was after multiple prompts, and while she may have listened to Akko’s advice, she had never asked for it. She had never admitted to needing help, and Akko had managed to screw everything up within the same hour. Akko felt like she needed to do something, to say something, before the door that had been cracked open for her was slammed shut again.

They found the room in question far too quickly and Diana began to say goodnight, seemingly unaware of Akko’s rising tension. Closing herself off right and preparing to bolt as soon as she was sure Akko had safely arrived. “Good night, Akko. I will be by tomorrow morning to pick up Eevee and Mizar,” Linking her hands behind her back, Diana looked towards the door and then over Akko’s shoulder, biting her lip.

“Thank you, for listening to… Everything. I know it was not the most enjoyable of topics.” Diana continued, absently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and arguing with herself silently. Pursing her lips, she glanced down at the elevator and seemed to settle her personal argument,“I should be going, sleep well,” Diana finished, flicking her gaze up to Akko’s and leaning in slightly before thinking better of her actions and retracting, turning to leave.

“Wait,” Akko reached out and grabbed Diana’s wrist as she turned, still uncertain of what she could say, but knowing she needed to do something, anything. That if she didn’t, they’d lose all of the progress Diana had made, and the huge step she had taken forward would be lost two-fold.

After what Diana had told her… If she had been in her shoes, having just found out that her family had betrayed her and feeling hurt and vulnerable, she wouldn’t want to go to a cage of solitude. The last thing Diana needed right now was to feel as if her only option was to close herself off, to work through everything alone. After finding out that it had been one of her friends that was the cause, if unintentionally, in collaboration with her Aunt, being left in the silence of solitude didn’t seem right.

Tightening her grip slightly, Akko nervously ran through everything she could say again, feeling Diana’s eyes on her, confused and curious. It just didn’t feel _right_ , when she thought about Diana going back to her hotel room alone after their conversation. Akko had her friends and Eevee for comfort, but Diana would be left to stay in that huge room, completely alone.

“It’s uh,” Akko felt her hand begin to sweat and hoped Diana wouldn’t notice, nervously flicking her tongue out to wet her lips. Diana wouldn’t simply agree, she needed to convince her. “It’s really late, you could stay,” Focusing on keeping her arm from shaking, Akko loosened her grip and dropped her voice to a whisper, “If you want to.” _I want you to._ Please, give me the chance to show you I can do this. That you can rely on me.

“You know I can’t,” Diana said, a small frown pulling down the corner of her lips and searching Akko’s face, waiting for her hold to be released. Sensing the rising trepidation from the other girl, Diana tried to soothe some of the concern she saw, “It’s only three more days, babe.” Diana offered, taking a step closer and watching as her girlfriend’s expression only tightened further.

Scrunching up her nose, Akko tried to suppress the rising frustration. All she wanted was to comfort Diana, to comfort her _girlfriend_ , not be comforted herself. Diana had asked her for help, so _think,_ Akko. There had to be a way to convince her to stay, a way that wasn’t simply saying, ‘I don’t think you should be alone tonight.’ Because Diana wouldn’t listen to that, wouldn’t see it as enough of a reason to risk being caught.

“Please,” Akko said, unable to look up and meet Diana’s eyes, “You can just say you stayed with your team. All the reporter people are probably asleep anyways, and you usually leave with Eevee and Mizar earlier than most people wake up. So it won’t be weird if they see you leave,” She tried to reason, adding one last thing in an attempt to sway Diana to a yes, “For me?”

Upon hearing the last utterance, all of Diana’s bluster faded and she visibly deflated, letting out a sigh, donning a small smile, “Alright. I guess this would align with your ‘sneaky’ strategy.” Taking one more step closer, she whispered with a slight smirk when Akko tensed, “But don’t think I’ve forgotten about earlier. I do plan to get you back for that.”

Swallowing thickly, Akko nodded fervently and fumbled as she fished out her keycard, finding Diana’s taunt leaving her too flustered to respond. Dwelling on how Diana might plan to exact that particular revenge was not good for her health. Oh, crap. What if thinking about that made her dream about Diana’s revenge and she ended up talking in her sleep again? On the brightside, if Diana was taunting her, that must mean she had managed to fix it at least a little, right? Or she was trying to lull her into a false sense of security before striking.

Shoving that thought aside and begging Arceus to have mercy, Akko pushed the door open and stepped inside to find the room dark, both of her teammates nowhere to be seen. “Huh,” she muttered, jutting her lip as she flicked on the light and winced at the sudden blaring brightness.

“That’s weird,” Akko commented, checking her pokedex to see if she had missed a message from Lotte and finding none. Maybe she was still out with Frank? But that didn’t explain where Sucy was, unless they were together? Was that a good or bad thing? Maybe Lotte called Sucy instead of Akko after talking to Frank? That seemed awfully quick though. Oh, maybe they went for an after dinner snack? It was around that time.

While Akko was running through her own conundrum, Diana had pulled the door shut and gently touched Akko’s forearm to let her know she was going to change, leaving to go get ready for bed and ‘borrowing’ one of Akko’s oversized t-shirts. One that just so happened to be one of Diana’s favourites, similar to the sweater that had mysteriously never returned to Akko’s possession. She was beginning to suspect Diana was a bit of a clothes thief, but couldn’t bring herself to be mad about it, not when the trade-off was seeing Diana in her sweater.

“Ready?” Diana asked after they had both changed and gotten ready for bed, one hand on the lightswitch and waiting to flick it off. The heir looked exhausted, stifling a yawn while she waited for Akko to respond.

“Uh,” Akko looked over at where her pokeballs were resting on her bag and flushed; there was one more thing she usually did before bed, but she wasn’t sure if Diana would find it to be foolish or not… She could just skip it tonight, but she felt guilty that on the off chance it was working, she’d disappoint him, “There’s one more thing I need to do.” Akko shifted her feet, feeling her blush grow and stammering out, “You can go to bed though, I know you’re tired”

“What is it?” Diana asked, curious as to what could have Akko visibly squirming from where she stood beside her bag.

“You’re probably going to think it’s stupid,” Akko trailed off. She certainly felt stupid admitting this, it started because she desperately wanted to do something to help, but couldn’t figure anything else out, “but I’ve sort of been talking to Gyarados every night before bed…” Akko admitted, rubbing her arm and looking over at Eevee who was sitting on her pillow and waiting to curl up, yawning wide. If she got teased relentlessly for talking to her pokemon when they were outside their balls, she couldn’t wait to hear what Diana thought of her talking to them when they were still inside.

“You’ve been summoning him? Alone? You know that’s not safe, Akko.” Diana asked, trying to hide the unease the new admittance roiled up, carefully inspecting her girlfriend for fresh injuries that she may have missed earlier.

“Not exactly,” Akko peeked up at Diana, finding her worry evident and reaching down to pick up the dragon’s ball. “Uh,” she stopped with the device in her hand, Diana rotating between watching her and looking down at the ball with barely hidden fear. “It might be better if I just show you.”

Rigidly, she strode into the bathroom with ball in hand and sat down on the edge of the tub and waited until Diana appeared in the doorway.

“I don’t know if he can hear me,” Akko chuckled, rubbing her thumb against the ball and shifting her feet, “But he liked the bathtub, although I don’t think he can fit anymore. And I think he liked it when I talked to him, from how Lotte explained it.” Glancing up at where Diana still stood silently in the doorway, Akko flushed a deeper crimson, feeling really foolish.

“He can’t join Eevee or Mizar in the morning, and I know it’s not safe to summon him yet. But I hate thinking that he’s just sitting in the ball all alone.” Akko frowned, turning to look at Diana as she finished explaining, “I couldn’t think of anything else to help him right now, so…” Akko trailed off, looking back down at the ball in her hands. “I’ve just been talking to him every night, telling him what happened that day, and I don’t know, I just thought maybe it would help him not feel so lonely. So he’d know I haven’t given up on him, that Harley and I know it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” Akko shrugged, “I know it’s stupid.”

Diana remained quiet, silence filling the bathroom and setting Akko’s nerves on edge. Maybe she should have just told her that she was doing a really thorough job of brushing her teeth; she knew this made her look like a crazy person. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder, Akko jumped as the other girl sat down beside her.

“I think it’s sweet,” Diana assured, placing a soft, lingering kiss to Akko’s temple before looking down at the ball as well. Letting out a sigh, she sat back and asked, “So, what do you normally talk to him about?”

Beaming wide and feeling a rush of relief, Akko happily rambled out her list, “Well, we start with his favourite things, so first I tell him about you, and then food.” Which usually ended up taking up the majority of the time, “Sometimes I tell him about the other pokemon. Oh, and I told him that Lotte’s contest was today. And about dress shopping, that sort of stuff.”

“What makes you think I’m one of his favourite things?” Diana asked, an amused slant to her lips.

“Because he has a crush on you,” Akko answered on reflex, “Oh, I didn’t tell you about that?”

When Diana shook her head no, Akko took a deep breath and started to regale her lost battle with the fish before diving into anything and everything that came to mind, and found herself laughing along with her favourite person.


	86. Now Departing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> 29 min late this week, I know, I know - I suck. Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter, I honestly read every review multiple times each week and love them all even if I don't have time to reply to all of them.  
> For those who read it early, the final edit was posted on Monday night, my apologies it wasn't done w/ the original posting.  
> There are a few references in this chapter, the most notable is to episode 82 of the anime (pokemon anime). If there's any confusion or questions, like always feel free to ask + have a good week!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 85**

**Now Departing**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Let’s goooo!” Akko whined, for what felt like the billionth time, and was ignored all the same.

They were finally leaving Celadon, and Akko was filled with relief and elation; she’d had enough of the city and couldn’t wait to head to their next destination. It didn’t even matter where that was—as long as it wasn’t Celadon, Akko was all for it. Scratch that, as long as it wasn’t Celadon _or_ some creepy Team Rocket base, she was all for it.

“You’re sure you have everything? What about under your bed?” Lotte fretted, “Actually, you shouldn’t be crawling around on the floor. I’ll check.” The coordinator shoved Akko’s bag into Sucy’s less than willing hands and proceeded to do as such, completely immune to the shared looks aimed at her back.

“I told you, I feel fine!” Akko said, which was mostly true.

Sure, she was still sore, but she had the whole don’t-twist-in-certain-ways thing pretty much down, and the bruising was almost completely gone. Not that it would matter; Lotte and Diana both still insisted that she be treated like a piece of glass that already had a slight crack. Akko understood that she needed to be careful still, and that a hit to her chest in the wrong way could change her fracture into a break, but it wasn’t like crawling around would do that. What did they think she was gonna do? Punch herself with the floor? It was _flat._

“And you have your ticket?” Lotte asked after pushing herself out from half way under the bed, fishing out a forgotten shirt and sock and putting them in Akko’s bag.

“No, you took it away from me after you guys decided I’d probably lose it.” Akko grumbled, folding her arms and flopping down on Sucy’s bed, instantly being shooed back onto her feet while Lotte smoothed out the rumpled sheets. Which, as always, confused Akko to no end. They were just going to strip and wash the beds, why did Lotte have to insist on making sure there wasn’t a single crease before leaving?

Double checking Akko’s claim, Lotte counted the tickets in her bag before scanning the room, trying to think of anywhere else she could check that a possession may have been kicked or discarded in typical Akko fashion. When a particular brunette and her hyperactive fox were your roommates, sometimes things just ended up in peculiar nooks and crannies that you wouldn’t otherwise think to check.

“Can I carry my bag at least?” Akko asked, snapping Lotte out of her mental checklist.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I know you are feeling a little better, but you really are supposed to be taking it easy.” Lotte fretted, “I don’t mind carrying it for you.”

“Plus, Diana will gut us if she finds out we let you,” Sucy droned, rolling her eyes and fixing Akko with a challenging raise of her eyebrow as if to say, _are you brave enough to try and take it from me?_

Akko knew she was probably quick enough to snatch it away, especially since Sucy wouldn't try and physically stop her, but… The mental picture of her girlfriend’s disapproving glare sent a shiver down Akko’s spine, leaving her defeated and pouting.

“Fine,” Akko grumbled, scrunching up her nose and glaring at the door. Beside her, Eevee plopped down and let out a string of unhappy yips as well to accent her trainer’s annoyance.

“Okay,” Lotte said, nodding to herself and appeased that there shouldn’t be anything she missed, or at the very least nothing overly important. “I think we’re safe to—” Before she could finish her sentence, Akko let out a cheer and was already bolting for the door, relishing in her freedom and heading for the elevator before anyone could stop her.

“—go.” Lotte finished with a soft smile and shake of her head.

“And there she goes,” Sucy deadpanned, letting out a deep sigh as she shouldered Akko’s bag, “So, how quickly do you think she’s going to set something on fire or blow us out of the sky? It _has_ occurred to you that we’re taking her to a flying ball of ignitable gas, right?”

Slapping Sucy’s arm gently, Lotte laughed, “Oh, come on. She isn’t that bad. And besides, you aren’t allowed to summon pokemon on the ship.”

Showing off a toothy grin, Sucy slanted her gaze towards the fretting coordinator and asked in a tone that left no room for arguing, “Did you take away her Charmeleon?”

Lotte paused, lips parting slightly before a look of panic took over and she started after Akko at a brisk pace.

“Akko, wait!”

 

~o~

 

“And you’re sure you have everything?” Diana asked, eliciting an annoyed twitch of Akko’s eyebrow as she glowered at her girlfriend.

Seriously? She had just gotten away from Lotte who had asked her the same exact questions for over an hour, and before she could even get a hug hello, Diana had to start with _that?_

“Yes!” Akko said with enough exasperation to draw curious looks from everyone in attendance. “You shouldn’t even be asking me, because I’m not allowed to carry anything!” Letting out another huff, Akko turned her chin to glare at the first rock she happened to spot. As far as she was concerned, it was a very offensive rock and deserved all her ire.

Furrowing her brow, Diana looked over at where both her teammates and Akko’s were watching them with barely concealed interest, all of whom pretended they were doing the exact opposite when they were noticed.

Gently tugging on Akko’s wrist so they could step away, Diana lowered her voice to a whisper, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Akko grumbled, deciding that today’s mood was going to be grumpy before she flicked a glance at the concern directed her way. “I just wish everyone would stop treating me like a child who can’t do anything,” letting out a sigh, Akko rubbed the back of her head and offered an apologetic, lopsided grin, “Sorry.”

Nodding her acknowledgement, Diana looked up at the boarding gates when an announcement was heard. “Try to look on the bright side—you’ve never been on a blimp before, correct? Maybe you’ll find it to be a rather interesting experience.”

Akko perked up instantly at the reminder, grumpy resolve forgotten and suffering from whiplash at the sudden change. That was right! They were going to be flying, something Akko had wanted to do—albeit it was riding a _pokemon_ and not a blimp—ever since she’d seen Shiny Chariot’s show. They were going to spend the next few days on an airborne cruise filled with pokemon trainers high up in the clouds! So that was pretty close! Plus, who knew what kind of wild pokemon they’d run into so high up above the clouds?

Excitement taking over, Akko’s frown was replaced with a wide, open-mouthed smile that brought forth a soft one from Diana as well. Diana was right—she just had to stay positive! There was bound to be _something_ interesting on this ship!

“Would the passengers boarding the flight to Cinnabar Island please prepare their boarding passes and make their way to the checkpoint,” the flight attendant said, turning off her mic and smiling at the first pair to make their way up to the gate.

They were standing in a waiting room at the top of the building that also served as the mall, one of the tallest in Celadon. The current floor they were on was so high that the view from the windows was partially hidden from the low-hanging clouds, with simple decoration and rows of chairs filling the entire expanse.

Akko had never flown before and wasn’t really sure what to expect. There were multiple options for air travel, or just travel in general around Kanto. From underground tunnels and subways, to a variety of trains and ships, to blimps, planes, and all forms of pokemon travel. Options were not something that were in short order. Especially since their origin of travel was Celadon, which nearly everything led to or from.

For the ball, they would be heading to Cinnabar Island, to the home of the pokemon league commissioner, who had offered to host after the decision to change the usual schedule. It had been decided upon with little to no notice, so when the offer came in, he had been praised and thanked thoroughly.

She had never been to the island city, and in her head it was more akin to a beach resort than anything Akko had ever seen before. Maybe Diana would know what to expect—Akko was fairly certain she had been there before. But would it be warm enough to enjoy a beach resort? Maybe it was warmer there—Akko was pretty sure they had volcanoes in Cinnabar. Did volcanoes heat up the area when they weren’t active?

“Akko?” Lotte prompted, holding out her teammate’s ticket and waiting for it to be taken.

“Huh?” Akko said, snapping out of her train of thought and spotting the offering, “Oh. Thanks.”

Taking the ticket, Akko followed the rest of her group into the line, trying to suppress some of her excitement as she stood on her tiptoes to try and see over the slow-moving line to the boarding ramp. She could hear a quiet mutter from Hannah about how ridiculous she was being, and could swear it was at least five percent less spite-filled than usual. Progress—she’d take it!

After what felt like a millennia, but was actually eighty-five chapters, Akko handed over her pokedex to be scanned along with the ticket before receiving her boarding pass. As soon as she saw the green light to proceed, the over-eager trainer began to bolt for the ramp, completely forgetting her friends when a hand appeared in her field of vision and she skidded to a stop.

“Excuse me, miss,” One of the flight attendants said, eyeing the young trainer with a raised brow, “You must return your Eevee before you can proceed.”

“Huh?” Akko exclaimed immediately, and beside her Eevee growled, curling around the back of Akko’s legs with her ears down. “Why?”

“For safety reasons, pokemon who have not acquired the proper clearance must remain in their pokeballs for the duration of your flight.” The attendant answered with a deep sigh, their voice remaining pleasant despite the despondent look that had appeared on his face.

“But she hates it!” Akko whined loudly, vaguely aware of the next person in line beginning to approach. “Just look at her, she’s too cute to break your stupid plane!” From ankle level Akko heard Eevee let out a string of crude yips and nudged her with her foot, trying to tell her to play along. Insulting the person who controlled the rules wasn’t exactly the smartest way to get what they wanted.

“Ma’am, I have no control over the regulations. If you refuse to return your Eevee, then you will not be permitted to board.” The attendant replied, struggling to keep their attention away from the glaring fox that was plotting their demise.

“But—!” Akko started to protest again when she was interrupted by the footsteps behind her coming to a halt to her right.

“My apologies, sir. It seems I was late turning in the required paperwork. My friend’s Eevee has passed the clearance check. I have a physical copy right here.” Diana said in an even tone, keeping her attention away from Akko even as she felt the other girl gaping at her and waited while the attendant studied the supplied papers.

“Alright,” he nodded, typing something into the screen beside him and procuring a band that looked oddly like a collar. “It seems her papers are up to date. She will need to wear this while on board, and if any issues arise you will be required to keep her contained within her pokeball. Is that understood?” He asked, holding out the—now confirmed—collar for Akko to take and waiting.

Akko glared at the attendant, about to ask what kind of damage they thought a little kit could possibly do to a great big airship like this one when she felt Diana’s hand gently press on the small of her back, urging her to take the offering and let it go.

“We understand, thank you for your diligence.” Diana responded, offering a polite smile to the poor customer service worker and heading inside with Akko to wait for the rest of their group. Lotte and Sucy had already boarded and were waiting just within the entrance of the cabin with bags in hand.

“That’s so stupid,” Akko grumbled, watching as Diana took the collar and crouched to fasten it around the less-than-pleased fox’s neck. “Why is this thing anti-pokemon?” Why had she never heard of these mystical papers that were apparently common knowledge? Or maybe it was just smart person knowledge, which was why Diana knew and she didn’t.

“It’s because of the great air-balloon fiasco years ago,” Lotte said, as if that answered all of Akko’s questions.

“What are you talking about?” Akko asked, sharing Eevee’s look of displeasure when the fox began scratching at the collar around her neck once Diana had fastened it. The red band appeared almost rubbery, with a single silver tag attached to it with an identification number.

“Apparently, there was this one guy and his friends who blew a lot of air balloons out of the sky with his Pikachu. So now there’s all sorts of regulations in place,” Sucy droned, donning an evil grin when she added one last tidbit of trivia, “They also blew a blimp out of the sky in the middle of the ocean with a Geodude and a Weezing.”

“Really?” Akko blinked, looking down at where Eevee was arching her head back to try and get her teeth on the infuriating contraption. What kind of person hunted air balloons just to zap them out of the air with his pikachu?

“It’s simply a precaution so they cannot be sued in case anything happens,” Diana assured. “Fire-types in particular are not permitted on blimps. Additionally, the constant summoning and recalling of pokemon could cause too much of a weight fluctuation. For example, Gyarados weighs on average five-hundred to six-hundred pounds, if you take into account a couple hundred passengers each with upwards of six pokemon… Some of which can also be unpredictable. It’s a regulation in place as a counter-active measure,” spotting her teammates coming down the boarding ramp, the heiress waved to get their attention.

“Seriously?” Akko groaned, “That’s so stupid, Charmeleon wouldn’t light the blimp on fire.” And she wasn’t stupid enough to summon Gyarados on a blimp!

“Didn’t it just bite you, like, yesterday?” Sucy reminded, snickering to herself when Akko spat out her tongue in defiance.

 

~o~

 

They found their assigned cabins with little trouble, Akko taking delight in the fact that they were neighbours and had left to explore as soon as she had received some semblance of permission to do as such. With one hand around Diana’s wrist, the curious trainer ran out the door to explore while yelling back that she had taken the proper safety precautions. A fact that no one could rebut considering she had quite literally taken Diana with her.

The blimp was massive, with multiple floors that ran up the interior of the gargantuan vehicle. The one major downside she’d found so far was that it was almost _too_ big, with little variation between… Well, anything. Everywhere you looked, there were the same dark grey, metal walls with circular windows every two feet. Which would have been really cool, except that Akko couldn’t seem to see anything through all the clouds and had decided to try again later.

Eventually, Akko found the deck and had been amused for a few minutes until she realized they hadn’t left yet and most of the view was blocked by the docking bay. Despite Diana’s attempts to assure her that she was sure it would be more interesting once the rest of the passengers finished settling in, Akko couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

They were so high in the air! She had had a picture in her head of looking down at the city from above and seeing all sorts of cool pokemon, of flying types soaring alongside them, and of other trainers gathering to show off their partners. At least two of those things had already been proven wrong and Akko was struggling to find something positive to latch onto. It seemed more likely that she had just boarded a metal box, with nothing to do or see.

Desperation taking over, and deciding to search for the one thing that might salvage this trip, the trainer left with Eevee and Diana in tow to try and track down the food court, or whatever was supposed to feed her for the duration of this trip.

Which had also ended in disappointment, a fact Akko was very vocal about as she collapsed face first onto her bed with a loud whine. The food court had somehow _also_ been absolutely terrible. Well, that was yet to be seen—all she knew for now was that it was closed until dinner, which was after takeoff. Hadn’t anyone heard of lupper? Oh, Arceus! What if they didn’t have brunch either?

“This is so stupid,” Akko huffed, jumping back over her flip-flopping emotional fence to land firmly on the grumpy side.

Two days! Two days of being in the air without being able to see anything but clouds, and with no pokemon or anything to do. At the very least Diana had known about the mysterious paperwork Eevee needed, but right now, watching the kit fight with her collar, Akko wondered if she’d be happier in her ball. Beside her, Eevee sat down and scratched at the collar with her back foot, kicking at the accessory with claws bared, growling low in her chest.

“I’m sure it won’t be as dour of an experience as you assume, Akko.” Diana tried to comfort, sitting down on the edge of Akko’s claimed bunk and folding her hands in her lap, conscious of the others in the room. Above them, Lotte had finished unpacking the books she planned to read during the trip and was talking to Barbara.

Sucy had already set out her vials and had released her parasect under her bunk; whether or not she had permission did not seem to deter her in the slightest as the insect pokemon happily set up its spore nest. Her only comment was that she was waiting for something that should mature in the next few days, which was more information than Akko wanted or needed.

“I think it will be exactly as whatever-you-said as I think it is,” Akko grumbled in response, hugging her pillow tighter and puffing out her cheeks. “I can’t see Harley, Mizar, or anyone! I’m still not allowed to do basically anything, and all I can see are clouds! Plus, there’s no snack time! What am I supposed to do for _two days?”_

“You could try reading more,” Sucy smirked, looking up with only one eye visible past her long bangs and raising an eyebrow suggestively. “You said you found it educational last time.”

Akko flushed at the comment. Why would Sucy bring that up here, now, in front of everyone? No, she was definitely never reading that sort of thing ever again. Probably.

“...There are other options as well.” Diana interjected slowly, narrowing her eyes at Sucy as the two silently squared off, reminding Akko at the least opportune time that Diana knew what Sucy was talking about, since she had informed her of her recent reading material. She needed to change the subject, and _fast._

“I don’t see why we have to go to this stupid party anyways,” Akko grumbled. “I don’t want to wear a stupid dress, or parade around for stupid rich people. There probably isn’t even a bathtub on this stupid thing.” Which meant all her progress with Gyarados was going to be lost! By the time they landed he would probably think she’d given up on him. Plus, she hadn’t told Harley or Mizar they’d be stuck in their balls for so long. The latter was going to let her have it when she finally got to let him out.

Behind her, Akko felt the bed move as Diana pushed herself to stand with a stony expression.

“I’m going to go unpack, if you’ll excuse me.” The heir said in an even tone, turning and departing without another word, pulling the door shut with a click behind her.

Akko watched her go, confused. She knew Diana was diligent, but it wasn’t like unpacking was a priority—Akko herself wasn’t even going to bother. Plus everyone else was in here, including Hannah who was currently glaring daggers at her from where she was resting against the desk.

“You’re an idiot,” Hannah snapped, arms folded across her chest as she pushed off the desk and strode out of the room in pursuit of Diana.

“What did I do?” Akko asked, her question left unanswered as Hannah slammed the door with far less grace than her teammate. She was sure that she wasn’t the only one who was annoyed about their current predicament. Well, Sucy was probably happy, but only because she preferred to be left alone to her experiments and if there was ever a place that would not distract her, this was it.

“You realize your girlfriend is one of those stupid rich people, right?” Sucy droned, rolling her eyes, “And when she said there were other things to do, she meant joining the mile high club.”

“Sucy!” Lotte chastised from where she was sitting with Barbara, the latter letting out a surprised cough, unaccustomed to the blunt approach Sucy favoured.

Akko blinked at her teammate, unfamiliar with the reference. Was there some sort of achievement for after they took off and were a mile in the air?

“Right,” Sucy rolled her eyes, “I forgot we’re being blunt now. She meant herself, as the other stuff you could do.”

Oh, Akko thought, wheels spinning before it clicked into place. **Oh!**

“You know we aren’t—!” Akko snapped back before remembering that Barbara was still present and biting off her next comment, searching for a less obvious way to have this conversation. “—doing things.” That was vague enough, right? “And Diana isn’t a stupid rich person! She’s a—” Well, Diana _might_ be rich, but she never flaunted it much, so Akko had kinda forgotten until right now. When it was pointed out.

“Actually, I think Sucy might be right.” Barbara offered, leaning over the edge of the top bunk so she could partially see where Akko was processing. “She was in a really good mood this morning. I think she was looking forward to having nothing to do on this trip. You know, other than relaxing and spending time with you.”

“But I never said I wasn’t—” Akko started to protest, of course she was looking forward to spending time with Diana. She was always looking forward to it, “—she knows that!” Right? Akko looked up at Barbara and Lotte then over at Sucy, everyone present seeming to suggest contrary to that assumption, and the trainer let out a deep groan.

Okay, so maybe she hadn’t told Diana _today_ , but Akko was sure she had told her she missed her. But, then again, she had done nothing but whine about this trip… And she honestly didn’t know if Diana was looking forward to the ball.

“Crap,” Akko muttered, “Okay, then I’ll just go tell her.” That would fix her problem _and_ fit right into her resolution to be more honest. Score one on good girlfriend solutions for Akko! Mental high-five!

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Akko nodded and was already forming an apology in her head when Lotte caught her attention.

“Or…” The coordinator smiled softly, sharing a look with Barbara. Raising an eyebrow, the researcher appeared perplexed before opening her mouth in a wide ‘o.’

“That’s such a good idea!” Barbara agreed, “No wonder everything you write is so cute!” Lotte flushed at the compliment and fiddled with her glasses, confusing Akko to no end as to what they were talking about.

But that _did_ confirm that more people than just Sucy knew about Lotte’s writing, so maybe it would be okay to tell her that Sucy had shown Akko?

Akko glanced at her other teammate, finding her watching the pair with a slight look of annoyance before turning her attention back to her book. Okay, so Sucy didn’t know what they were talking about either.

“I-I wouldn’t say that,” Lotte stammered, thoroughly embarrassed, “But if you think it would work….”

“Definitely!” Barbara beamed, turning her attention to Akko, “Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

~o~

 

Shortly after Akko listened to the plan—she was asked to repeat it back, but failed in doing so correctly and had to listen again—she knocked on Diana’s door with a sheepish smile on her face. Step one: distract Diana, which had been concluded to be the only thing she was able to accomplish. Because, as Sucy put it, it was something she did without trying and therefore was impossible to fuck up.

Hannah answered the door and glowered at the nervous trainer, and even though Akko knew she was in on the plan, the look was dark enough to scare her. Once Akko was terrified to her satisfaction, Hannah pushed the door open wider so Akko could walk by before saying she was going to go find Barbara.

“Hey,” Akko greeted with a nervous chuckle, finding Diana studying at their desk. Upon hearing the other girl enter the room, she pushed her chair back and closed her pokedex. “So, according to the—” What was the name of the guy whose voice came on the intercom? “—Pilot? We’re going to be leaving any minute. I was wondering if you wanted to come watch with me?” _Please say yes._

To Akko’s despair, Diana hesitated for a moment, glancing back at her closed pokedex before turning to her nervous girlfriend with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Of course,” Diana replied, moving to follow Akko as she perked up and they started their walk to the deck.

They managed to arrive just as the blimp was preparing to take off. This time, there were many other passengers sitting in the supplied seats looking through the glass windows and talking amongst themselves. Akko waved at Amanda’s team, spotting the trio occupying a set of seats, and looked around for somewhere they could sit.

The entire time, Diana remained quiet and sat down, watching with a thoughtful expression as the propellers started to spin. Even Eevee seemed to have picked up that something was troubling the other trainer, gently tapping her paw against Diana’s leg and asking permission to jump up, which was very unlike her. The kit was more accustomed to launching herself and expecting to be caught rather than checking in first.

Diana looked down at the gently wagging tail and lifted her arms to make room, gently scratching down her back while the fox settled herself happily in Diana’s lap.

Seeing the despondent look on Diana’s face was causing Akko to squirm uncomfortably. She wanted to fix it, even if she wasn’t entirely sure what she had broke. Barbara had said she was looking forward to spending time with everyone, but then why would she leave the room to go study? Which is what Akko was assuming she had done.

Lotte had said to wait, and that decision had been agreed upon by Barbara… But… Her little inner Akko voice was telling her she should fix it, or at least try. Maybe she should trust her gut that she knew Diana a little better?

“So…” Akko drawled, reaching back to scratch the back of her head as she felt the blimp disconnect from the building and very subtly begin to move. It felt similar to being on a boat, but with less swaying and more upward? Maybe an elevator would be more accurate. Where your gut was telling you you were moving, but it didn’t feel the same as a train or a car. Weird. Weird was a good word for it. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like I thought all rich people were stupid. Or stupid at all—some of the rules are just annoying, I guess.”

Just some of them, but not Diana. Or Andrew. Really, those were the only two she knew.

“I assure you I did not presume you were talking about me,” Diana responded, keeping her focus on the buildings that were slowly sinking below them and fading away to mere specks below. They were becoming so high up that Akko could see the layout of the city, the entire expanse of the main roads and the tiny dots she knew were people. At one point she could have sworn she even saw her favourite food cart and said a silent, mournful goodbye.

Akko furrowed her brow with confusion, glancing at Diana from the corner of her eye. Okay, so Sucy’s first guess was incorrect. Maybe Barbara’s?

“Uh,” Akko licked her lips and flashed a lopsided grin, “So this is pretty cool.”

With a gesture of her hand, Akko pointed at the receding ground as Celadon started to disappear into the horizon and they entered a forested area, south of the massive city. Diana hummed in response, her focus once again shifting inwards, and Akko resisted the urge to slap her hand to her forehead.

Running through ideas in her head, Akko sat quietly with her leg bouncing up and down until she heard her pokedex chime nearly twenty minutes later. Around them, people were beginning to go exploring, back to their rooms, or off to dinner and Akko lurched for her lifeline. As expected, she saw Lotte’s contact picture on her screen and clicked the message when a quiet question from Diana caught her attention.

“Does it really bother you so much?” Diana asked, beginning to once again pet the happily rumbling fox on her lap. “The ball, I mean.”

“Huh?” Akko whipped her head up from the message letting her know it was safe to come back, flicking her attention between her screen and Diana. “Well… A little, I guess. It just seems silly to me, to dress up and do fancy stuff rather than show off our pokemon or battling skills.” That, among other things.

When Diana only hummed in response, Akko decided to press a little to see if she couldn’t figure out what was really bothering her. “Why?”

Her reply was slow, and the heir watched her fingers as they gently combed through the thick ruff of Eevee’s neck, “I have gone to many of these events, ever since I was very young.” Diana started, pausing to worry her lip as she seemed to work through her explanation, “And… I will be expected to go to many more, most likely for my entire life. It simply occured to me that you would find it troublesome to escort me… In the future. And I didn’t want you to force yourself to do something that would make you unhappy.”

“Oh,” Akko said, mulling over what Diana had said. She was worried that Akko wouldn’t be happy going to events like these with her? “You think about doing stuff like that in the future,” Akko heard her voice crack as she uttered the last part of her question, “With me?”

“O-of course,” Diana stammered, clearing her throat and trying to hide her embarrassment. With a shy sidelong glance, she asked, “Don’t you?”

 _Yes,_ was Akko’s immediate internal response. She had thought about it—about a time when she and Diana wouldn’t have to hide, when she wouldn’t have to say goodbye to her at night or say that she was only a friend. The main reason she wasn’t looking forward to the party was because she _couldn’t_ do all those things! She was going to have to see Diana stride into the room, beautiful beyond comparison and drawing the attention of everyone, while being unable to _do_ _anything_ except watch from a distance.

 _Oh,_ Akko blinked, mouth open as she realized just what had been irritating her each time she thought about the ball. It frustrated her that while they were going to the same event, she wasn’t really going _with_ Diana.

“Akko?” Diana prompted, blush growing to encompass both her neck and ears, “I apologize if that was too forward—I, you don’t need to respond if…”

“I want to dance with you,” Akko interrupted, drawing a look of surprise from her girlfriend as she turned to fix the other girl with a look of pure determination. They might not be able to go together, or act like a couple, but at the very least she wanted one dance. One moment where they were together and all of Diana’s attention could be on her.

“Pardon?” Diana asked, flustered and shifting her attention from Akko’s serious stare to anywhere else.

“At the ball. I want to be able to dance with you, and I know you are worried about what all the stupid rich people will think—er, other than you. And,” Akko let out a deep breath, jutting her lip and mumbling her next admission, “Everyone is going to be staring at you… and stuff…” Shrugging her shoulders, Akko toed at the ground.

“Are you… jealous?” Diana asked, trying to keep the amusement from her voice and biting her lip to keep from smiling too wide.

“No!” Akko scoffed instantly, letting out a defeated breath at Diana’s grin, “Maybe a little. But it’s not fair! Everyone else is going to be hitting on you, so why can’t I?” It was a fair question! No one would think it was strange or question it once they saw Diana! They’d just be like, ya that makes sense, Akko’s not blind!

Laughing at the question, Diana covered her mouth with one hand, “You never cease to surprise me, Miss Kagari.”

Embarrassed, Akko rubbed at the back of her neck and averted her gaze just as her pokedex chimed again and she recalled that they were supposed to be somewhere.

“Crap!” Akko exclaimed, grabbing the device and debating on typing out a quick message before deciding that running would be quicker.

“Akko, what’s wr—” Diana was unable to finish her question as Akko grabbed her hand and tugged her along, taking off at a brisk pace for their room and letting out a surprised squeak. Eevee yelped in alarm and barely managed to land on her feet, letting out a string of barks at her trainer as she followed along.

“We’re late!” Akko wailed.

 

~o~

 

“Akko, will you please slow down before you hurt yourself!” Diana pleaded as they neared—what Akko hoped to be, after three wrong guesses—their room.

Shooting an apologetic look over her shoulder, Akko knocked before opening the door and peeking in, breathing a sigh of relief when it was filled with people she recognized. Thank Arceus. Inside they found their teammates, with a mountain of snacks and every blanket and pillow from both rooms waiting with the opening scene to a movie displayed on the television screen.

“Why did we need to rush back to—” Diana started to ask, following Akko into her team’s room before jumping, surprised by the chorus of greetings they were welcomed with.

“It’s a welcome back party!” Akko answered, turning on her heel and throwing her arms out wide, or as wide as she was able. “Get it?” Diana looked past her girlfriend who had her fixed with a wide smile to her own teammates who had selected seats of their own, sitting on a pile of pillows on the floor in front of Akko’s bed, Lotte and Sucy sitting on the top bunk so each was facing the television that had been hidden by a panel over Sucy’s bed.

Seeing the blank look on Diana’s face as she tried to figure out what was going on, Akko attempted  to explain, “Because—well, you weren’t really gone—but now you’re back! Uh, like, you don’t have to stay by yourself anymore and we all missed you!”

“Not all of us,” Sucy grumbled, earning a light smack on her leg by Lotte.

“Shush!” Lotte hushed, smiling when her friend only rolled her eyes.

“And um,” Akko looked behind her at the pile of food, this was not how she had expected Diana to react. She had expected at least a smile, not a blank look that bordered on befuddlement, “Look, we got your favourite snacks!” Akko supplied, holding up a bowl of cut up apples and flicking a nervous glance at Barbara who nodded encouragingly. “And Hannah said this was one of your favourite movies!” Akko pointed at the screen, starting to shift nervously.

When Diana followed her motion, Akko felt her stomach drop as she noticed tears start to well up in the other trainer’s eyes.

“Crap!” Akko cursed, reaching forward quickly, uncertain if she should pull her in for a hug or not, Diana hated public affection! Think, Akko! Fix this, “I’m sorry! Was this a bad idea? I thought you liked apples!”

Letting out a surprised laugh, Diana reached up and wiped her eyes, smiling as Akko peered at her, caught between horror and confusion.

“You are correct, I do like apples,” Diana giggled to herself, reaching out to pull Akko in for a tight hug, surprising everyone in the room at the unusual display of semi-public affection.

Pushing away, Diana reached up to cup Akko’s cheek, “This is really sweet, thank you.”

“It was Lotte and Barbara’s idea,” Akko admitted in a small voice, flushing and squirming under the smirks she felt aimed at her back. It took all of her willpower not to turn and spit out her tongue while telling them to mind their own business.

Letting out a deep sigh, Diana lowered her hand to take Akko’s, squeezing it gently as she addressed the rest of the room, “This was exactly what I needed, thank you everyone. I missed you too.”

“You two are literally the most disgusting people I’ve ever met,” Sucy grumbled, unable to fully hide the slight smile that wormed its way through and trying to ignore the amused poke that Lotte aimed at her ribs.

From the floor, Hannah mumbled something that was too quiet to hear and looked away with a slight blush.

“Come join us, then!” Barbara encouraged, patting the bed that was set up for the last two and grinning at her teammate. Without further prompting, Diana and Akko took their seats and settled in with all of their supplied pillows and blankets. Akko even took the offered apple slice that Diana held out for her with her teeth and munched on it without complaint.

“So, what movie did Hannah pick?” Diana asked, placing an appreciative kiss on Akko’s temple for the lack of protest.

“Oh, you’ll love it. It’s super sappy,” Akko teased, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and laughing at Diana’s poor attempt to appear annoyed.

  
  



	87. A New Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> So it finally happened, this chapter -is- half the length of normal, AKA seven pages.  
> A few of you commented the last one seemed short, it was actually thirteen but it had a lot of scene changes which is why I think it felt that way?  
> There's a good chance there will be no chapter next week, because finals are due in 2 weeks and I'm more or less operating on autopilot at this point. That being said, if there isn't I will say something on my tumblr on Sunday, otherwise it might just be another short one.  
> Sorry!!  
> As always thank you for the reviews, they honestly fuel me and I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this one despite the smaller length.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 86**

**A New Rivalry**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“So, what movie did Hannah pick?” Diana asked, placing an appreciative kiss on Akko’s temple for the lack of protest. Picking out a piece of apple and eating it herself, the trainer watched her companion with a soft smile.

“Oh, you’ll love it. It’s super sappy,” Akko teased, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and laughing at Diana’s poor attempt to appear annoyed.

At least, she _thought_ it was sappy, since Hannah said Diana was sure to love it. Movies were not one of Akko’s strong points, since they required sitting still for long periods of time while remaining focused on the screen. Which, anyone could attest to, were not among Akko’s many talents.

Growing up on a pokemon breeding ranch meant there was always something to do, new pokemon to play with, or an equally rambunctious Eevee to explore with. Sitting in front of a television alone and inside had never piqued her interest, at least not until now. This was the second movie Akko would spend watching with Diana. Or, more accurately, the second movie Akko would be too distracted to watch because of Diana.

Because, as the movie started and people settled into their selected seats, Akko followed Diana’s gentle prompt to move and found herself in a suddenly precarious situation. _Relax_ , Akko told herself. _There’s other people in here…_ Diana is just being cuddly, in front of other people, which is weird. It was strange enough that she had kissed her forehead… in front of other people. Since Diana would normally stiffen and shy away as soon as Akko entered her two-by-two personal bubble when they were not alone. That, Akko was beginning to suspect, may no longer be the case when a very select group of people were present.

Diana knew they weren’t alone… She _did_ know that, right?

Diana had to know—she wasn’t blind and didn’t suffer from an attention span that was short enough to rival a Pachirisu, like her counterpart. Akko just had to hold still and try to focus on the movie rather than on her ridiculously attractive girlfriend who had offered herself up as a body pillow. A position that, for some baffling reason, Diana considered an appropriate cuddling position for a group movie session. Hopefully said movie would be interesting enough that she could ignore the sound of Diana’s heartbeat in her ear, or the warmth she was enveloped with, or the hand that was resting on her waist.

Additionally, Akko hoped it was interesting enough to hold the attention of the rest of the occupants of the room so they weren’t fixed with an audience. Akko wasn’t sure she’d be able to survive having to stay like this while they were being watched, and also couldn’t stand the disappointed look her inner Diana had her fixed with… And she wasn’t even real Diana!

“Oh, _The Princess Bride.”_ Diana said, her voice loud as a result of her close proximity to Akko’s ear, “While I agree that it is a marvelous film choice, Hannah, I am uncertain that ‘sappy’ would be the proper descriptor,” The trainer finished, shifting so her legs were stretched out more comfortably and readjusting the procured pillows between her back and the wall.

Hannah half-turned to reply when she made eye contact with Akko, noticing the scene behind her, and shared the same awkward reaction as the other girl. With a quick, jerky movement she swiveled back and stared at the opening credits while choking out her response, “I never said it was sappy, that was all Akko. I just remembered you mentioned liking it when we were at the academy.”

Akko felt her cheeks grow hot at Hannah’s reaction, realizing this was probably the first time Diana’s teammates had seen her express physical affection in front of them. Which made her current position that much more awkward, though not enough to make her want to leave the warm comfort of the offered cuddles. Albeit it was a very close debate, and all she was doing was laying—sorta—against Diana’s side.

“I just assumed it would be sappy if it was one of your favourites.” Akko muttered back, wishing there was something to hide in other than burrowing deeper into Diana.

This was so embarrassing—what was Diana trying to prove? Merely having her cheek touched and hand held had been awkward with the way Hannah and Barbara had reacted. Lotte and Sucy might be semi-used to it by now, simply because they seem to keep walking in at the worst possible times, but Hannah and Barbara were different. Akko had _barely_ begun to get on their good side, or at least the not wanting-to-outright-murder-her side. Plus, Lotte still squeaked each time, which was a whole other issue—and Sucy called them disgusting, which was normal. At least Akko didn’t grow bug spores under her bed, no matter what Lotte said about that one moldy, half-eaten sandwich she had found.

Would Hannah and Barbara be angry about this, though? They were Diana’s friends, so they should just be happy that she’s happy, right? That had to be it. Diana wasn’t stupid—she wouldn’t be initiating if there was any chance that her teammates would disapprove. Relax, Akko. Just trust that Diana is ridiculously smart and that this must be her way of saying that Hannah kinda, sorta didn’t completely hate her anymore. Yep.

“I assure you, whether or not this movie may fill your requirements for what is considered an appropriate level of ‘sap’ has no sway as to why I originally enjoyed this movie,” Diana shot back, partially rolling her eyes at the term that Akko insisted on using, the slang coming out awkwardly from the normally proper heir.

“Then what was?” Akko asked, surprised when hissed shushing was heard from above, accented by a sharp yip from Eevee who had taken up residence on Lotte’s pillow. Both of her own teammates had apparently had enough of the chatter from below and were trying to quiet the peanut gallery so they could focus on the movie.

In front of her, Barbara giggled from her spot beside Hannah and shot an amused look over her shoulder. Unlike Hannah, when she spotted the scene behind her, she appeared unphased, and her reaction was enough to help soothe some of Akko’s nerves.

“I think I remember Diana saying she appreciated the variety of Rapidash they used in the film,” the researcher whispered, making sure to keep her volume low enough that it wouldn’t disturb the viewers actually attempting to watch the movie.

“But,” Akko scrunched up her nose, “doesn’t your family own all sorts of Ponyta and Rapidash?” She asked, cringing when the above viewers shushed her more insistently, accented by a sudden pillow that was throw blindly at the bunk below, narrowly missing both of the trainers. Akko was sure she remembered Diana mentioning her family owned a whole herd of the equine pokemon. Then again, it could be similar to how Akko reacted whenever she saw another Eevee, which had sadly only happened two or three times.

It seemed like the little fox was among one of the rarer breeds of pokemon, and one that people were usually quick to evolve as Eevee wasn’t seen as strong. Even for competition purposes, they were usually evolved early on so they had a more versatile, visually appealing moveset.

“You mean Diana hasn’t told you about her unicorn obsession?” Barbara teased, ignoring the glaring fox who had moved to look over the edge, her large ears pointed forward. Snorting, Eevee let out a string of grumbles from above, fluffy tail swishing back and forth from her vantage point.

Her unicorn obsession? Akko blinked, the assertion bringing her pause. Diana didn’t have a unicorn obsession, did she?

“Barbara!” Diana panicked, surprising Akko when she suddenly jerked to attention, whispering apologies as she tried to hold still. “I do not—”

Hannah snorted from where she was half paying attention, “You know we’ve roomed with you for like, almost five years now, right? We’ve seen the notebooks and the stuffy you have.” Rolling her eyes, the coordinator kept her focus on the movie as she landed her killing blow, “I’m pretty sure Barbara still has the picture of you sleeping with it.”

Blanching, Diana looked down at where Akko had suddenly become very invested in the conversation before snapping her focus back to her treacherous friends.“Girls!” Diana’s voice came out as a desperate plea, shooting another nervous, sidelong glance at her girlfriend whose confused look had been replaced by the largest smile known to mankind. “That’s not—” Diana tried to argue, cut off when Akko suddenly burst into the conversation.

“Can I see?!” Akko begged in a high-pitched voice while ignoring the loud shushing from above, appearing unfazed as the next pillow bounced off her head. She pushed away from Diana to crawl closer when Barbara smiled and pulled out her pokedex, letting out a strangled noise of pure happiness. This was it, the best thing she had ever, and would ever see.

“Girls, please…” Diana trailed off, sporting a deep blush and averting her gaze, chewing on her bottom lip. Seeing that she was being pointedly ignored, Diana decided to switch tactics and forced her voice back to an even tone, “It was a long time ago—”

Her protests and attempt to save her pride were completely ignored as Akko let out a glee-filled squeal and snatched Barbara’s pokedex that had a dimly lit picture of a younger Diana clutching a large, white unicorn plushie with pink hair to her chest. It was too cute, from the shorter hairstyle that younger Diana had, to the slight childish shape of her cheeks—even the star-covered pajamas. All of it was pure, adorable, perfection.

“Can you send this to me?” Akko pleaded, leaning over Barbara’s shoulder with her legs folded under her. “Are there more? Please say there’s more.” They’d been rooming for _five years?_ What other treasures were they hiding?

 _“Not that long ago,”_ Hannah taunted in a voice low enough that it didn’t reach Diana’s ears, but not so low that it went unnoticed by Akko. The trainer was about to ask what Hannah meant before Barbara’s answer stole all of her attention and she squirmed with happiness.

“Sure,” Barbara giggled, “But you’ll have to protect us from,” the researcher stopped, spotting the icy glare she was fixed with from over Akko’s shoulder. “...that,” she summarized, shooting her teammate a semi-apologetic smile as Akko rapidly tapped on the other girl’s pokedex, making sure she had multiple copies of this newfound treasure. Not only was Diana a sap, but she also owned a unicorn plushie? Oh, what if it had some _super_ embarrassing name? What else did Akko not know?

“Huh?” Akko blinked, looking down at the suddenly fearful girls in front of her and following their gaze to the vision of embarrassment-fueled, rage incarnate behind her. “Oh,” letting out a scoff, Akko hit send and handed Barbara back her pokedex, flopping backwards so her head fell onto Diana’s thigh and she looked up at her girlfriend with a mischievous smirk.

“She’s harmless,” Akko teased, reaching one hand up to poke the other trainer on her cheek, once, twice— “See?”

Diana might have a really good ‘I’m going to kill you’ face, but when it came down to it she was just a big softy. Kinda like Sucy. The worst that was going to happen would be Diana storming off, at which point Akko was about fifty-percent certain she could suck up enough to calm her down. How anyone could actually be afraid of Diana was beyond Akko. Even during their first meeting Diana hadn’t been able to actually hurt Eevee, and that was before she had gotten to know them.

Slowly turning her head with her cheek still being prodded, Diana narrowed her eyes and glared down at her amused partner. Spotting Akko’s grin only widening, her bluster started to falter, flicking her eyes away before resuming her attempt at looking intimidating.

“She might not kill you, but if you don’t shut up _I_ might,” Sucy growled from above, and Akko’s poking stopped as she tilted her head back to look up at the bottom of the top bunk. She could almost feel the annoyance radiating from her teammate.

On second thought, this might be a good place to stop—to take her victory and tuck it away to make t-shirts out of later. Which would definitely be happening. They made t-shirts out of pictures all the time, right?

Daydreaming about all the possibilities, Akko turned so she could see the movie screen better and rested her cheek against Diana’s leg. If Diana really did like this movie, she should at least attempt to watch it. With that resolution in mind, the room remained quiet well into the halfway point of the movie, with Hannah spending the majority of it on her pokedex and only a few moments of quiet murmuring shared amongst the group.

After a brief bout of pouting following her unexpected public shaming, Diana’s fingers found their way to intertwine with Akko’s hair as she absently toyed with the loose locks, her eyes focused on the movie as it played through. Stopping, Diana nudged at Akko’s resting head and whispered, “Can we move? My leg has fallen asleep.”

Still fearful for her life following Sucy’s threat, Akko nodded her consent, not trusting her volume control settings after their recent betrayal. Struggling to hold herself up and cursing her ribs for the thousandth time, Akko waited as Diana shifted to lay down behind her instead, sliding a pillow under her head to replace her leg.

Tugging the blanket up and over them, Diana slipped in behind her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist, seemingly unaware of the sudden spike she had created in her victim’s heart rate.

Hidden by the blanket, Diana’s fingers teased at the bottom of Akko’s shirt, causing her to tense, and the trainer had to work to keep from reacting. It was embarrassing how every little thing still made her react so obviously, and Akko decided to try and focus on the movie rather than on the gentle touch to her hips.

On screen, the funny man with the amazing mustache was boarding a pirate ship with his companion walking up behind him, and Akko felt Diana slip her hand along the skin of her lower stomach and lean closer.

 _Relax_ , Akko told herself, swallowing the lump in her throat. She’s not going to do anything weird, there were other people here, Akko was safe. She just needed to remember that Diana being cuddly in front of her friends was a good thing and came with the added benefits of young Diana holding a unicorn plushie. Withstanding her current heart attack was well worth that payout.

Despite that reassurance, Akko felt Diana’s breath on her ear as she moved impossibly closer and whispered, “I told you I was going to get you back for the other day.” The other day? As in the pokemon contest? Akko swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat and tried not to react, knowing it would only encourage the incoming attack. For some reason she hadn’t actually expected Diana to exact revenge in the same manner as Akko’s original strike.

The challenge caught Akko by surprise and she sucked in a quick breath as nails grazed over her ribs, still gentle enough that they wouldn’t hurt even in Akko’s healing state. Diana’s gentle touch breathed life into goosebumps that spread over her skin like wildfire, leaving her target torn between squirming away and pushing closer. Hannah and Barbara would definitely notice if she turned over, right? Right, don’t do that.

 _Crap,_ Akko cursed under her breath, biting back a groan and flicking her attention to Diana’s teammates who were barely over two feet away. They were going to notice—there was no way they wouldn’t. Sure she might have teased Diana when Barbara was _technically_ closer, but it had been much darker and louder! And Diana was better at not—No! Akko was the one that was better at stealth. She couldn’t let herself think that. You can do this!

“What was the term you used? Unstealthy, I believe. Weren’t you just boasting about your capabilities?” Diana purred into the melting girl’s ear, her lips close enough that they grazed over sensitive skin, the warmth of her breath making Akko shiver. “Unless,” the trainer taunted, nipping at the shell of Akko’s ear and smirking when her prey visibly struggled not to react. “You want to admit defeat? All you have to say is, ‘Diana, you were right. I am incapable of being subtle’.”

Oh, so _that_ was her goal. This wasn’t just punishment or revenge anymore; Diana was returning the challenge and turning this into a new rivalry. Akko grinned. Well, if that’s what she—

Feeling Diana press her lips against the back of her neck, Akko momentarily lost her train of thought, eyes fluttering closed as she pushed back. If that’s what she—Akko bit back a groan when Diana’s hand pulled at her hip and her teeth grazed at the dip of her shoulder. No—focus, Akko! Diana can’t win… even if submitting wouldn’t be the worst thing right now.

No, no, no! Focus. If what she wants is a fight, then that’s what she’s going to get. If anyone was a reincarnated ninja, it was Akko and she was going to prove all the slander against her stealthy-skills wrong!

“Never,” Akko hissed back through her teeth. There was no way Diana was going to win the stealth-ninja war. She could be miss-gropey-hands all she wanted, or kick her butt at pokemon battling from now until who knows when, but Diana was not going to win _this_.

Against her skin, Akko felt Diana’s lips turn into a smirk. That single moment sent another shiver down Akko’s spine as she clutched a spare pillow to her chest in a death grip and tried to ignore the teasing touch that ran up and down her side before ghosting over her stomach. She could do this, she wasn’t going to break under Diana’s gentle taunt that ran down her thigh before dragging tantalizingly back up. She wasn’t going to beg for mercy each time she began to calm only to be tortured by a silent kiss or nip to her neck, ear or shoulder.

She was going to endure.

All the while, Akko bit the inside of her cheek or hid her face in the poor, mangled pillow and focused on her plans for revenge while trying not to be caught.

By the time the credits started to roll, Akko’s nerves were so frazzled she barely registered the movement as Hannah stretched and Diana subtly tugged Akko’s shirt back down under the blankets. The sudden removal of Diana’s hot touch left Akko foggy and trying to piece together what was happening to make it stop.

“Oh, that movie was so good!” Barbara complimented, turning to look back at the cuddling pair behind her and seeming unaffected other than a curious glance at Akko’s bright red face. “Are you okay?” The researcher asked as Diana pushed herself up to sit and let out what Akko was sure to be an overly exaggerated, fake yawn.

 _Oh, sure, pretend as if you were bored by your relentless torture,_ Akko thought with petulance. _Somehow appear as if you weren’t just putting me through the most blissful agony of my entire life._ How was she able to do that—appear completely unphased, without a hint of what she had just been doing anywhere on her face?

“I’m fine,” Akko squeaked, realizing the question was aimed at her, “That was just, uh—” Think, make something up! You know there were pirates? Um, and Rapidash… Something about someone’s father. “Really good?” Nailed it, concise and to the point. Plus, Barbara had already said basically the same thing, so—  

Despite Barbara seeming satisfied with Akko’s answer, and to the trainer’s absolute horror, she heard Diana’s voice behind her, coloured with a confident lilt to her lips, “What was your favourite part?” She asked, fixing Akko with a challenging gaze and raising her eyebrows as if to say, _your move_.

Diana knew full well Akko had retained nothing for the majority of the movie, but there was no way Akko was going to let Barbara know that. “I don’t know,” Akko chuckled, moving to sit up as well and scratching at the back of her neck and finding her skin hot to the touch. “It was all pretty good.” _Please just accept that answer._

“There must have been something that stood out to you,” Diana teased, her amused smirk only growing when Akko glowered at her. She knew damn well what stood out to her and that it wasn’t something she could admit at the moment.

“I guess the part when they fell into the water with the Electrik’s,” Akko ground out, picking the last moment she could remember before Diana had unleashed her onslaught. Oh, she was _definitely_ getting those t-shirts made.

Diana opened her mouth to respond, and no doubt continue her cruel torment, when shushing was once again heard from above and Akko peered up at the top bunk, confused. The movie was over, so why was Sucy shushing them?

“Can you guys keep it down?” Sucy hissed, and Akko pushed herself up to stand so she could ask her friend directly what her problem was. The sight she was met with brought an evil grin to Akko’s face as she held Sucy’s pleading glare, “Don’t.” Sucy growled, already anticipating the reaction. Unfortunately for Sucy, Akko was feeling rather frustrated at the moment and did not feel merciful. So instead of leaving the adorable scene in front of her alone...

“Aww,” Akko said, gesturing for Diana to stand up and look as well, “That’s so cute.” The trainer accented the proclamation by drawing out the ending of the last word, stepping aside so that the audience had room to grow.

“It won’t be if you wake her up, dumbass,” Sucy whispered back, glowering at Akko with an intensity rivalled by none.

The researcher’s irritation only grew when her current predicament was seen by the other three in the room, each donning a smile of varying undertones. At some point, Lotte had fallen asleep and was currently snoozing with her head on Sucy’s shoulder, oblivious to the audience they had acquired. A fact that Sucy was reluctant to change, despite her obvious discomfort at losing some of her cold-exterior facade, instead settling for glaring holes into Akko’s head.

“It’s late, we should be going anyways,” Barbara offered, keeping her voice low and ignoring the hateful glare thrown her way as she tugged Hannah along, “Thank you for inviting us.” She waved, opening the door as Akko had a sudden, in her opinion, brilliant idea. Sure, she could offer to _help_ Sucy out of her current situation. But where was the fun in that? No, if Sucy and Lotte were going to swear her into silence, then silent she would be.

“Why don’t we sleep in your room tonight?” Akko asked Diana in as low of a whisper as she could manage. Diana opened her mouth to speak before she saw Akko tilt her head towards her teammates in a not-so-subtle hint and smiled instead.

“What? No.” Sucy protested, and for the first time Akko thought she caught a quick flash of panic on her friend’s face. Diana must have as well because her smile grew at the suggestion, intertwining her fingers with one of Akko’s hands.

“That sounds like a lovely idea, my dear. I’m sure Sucy and Lotte have grown rather tired of us always crashing in your room anyways and would appreciate some _privacy._ ” Gently, Diana wiggled her fingers for Eevee and the fox stood with a slow stretch, trotting over to jump onto Diana’s waiting shoulders as she collected her pajamas and toothbrush.

“I hate you both,” Sucy hissed after the quickly departing duo. The only response she received was Akko making a half heart back at her with her free hand as she shut the door.

“Have fun!” She whispered as she pulled the door closed and left Sucy to her torturous fate.

 


	88. Everyone's Got a Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> Sorry about last week but thank you so much for all the well wishes :)  
> My last final is tomorrow so I'm so close to free (yay)! I'm hoping to catch up on everything while I have almost a month off (double yay)! So feel free to ask question per always!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 87**

**Everyone’s Got a Type**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

 _“Paul! Wait!” Chariot yelled, spotting the young heir ahead of her_ _along the main road of the mountainous city._ _The man in question tensed instantly, glancing over his shoulder with a look of distraught, visibly debating between running away and waiting._

_“You know this counts as stalking at this point, right?” Croix grumbled beside her companion letting out a deep sigh. When the overeager trainer noticed her friend wasn’t following her lead, Chariot wrapped a hand around Croix’s wrist and tugged her along, yelling again for Paul to wait._

_“How many times is he going to have to tell you it’s not possible before you give up?” Croix asked, trudging along behind her friend._ _The researcher showed none of the same urgency as her companion, barely moving faster than a slow limp and blowing a stray strand of hair away from her glasses._

 _“As many as it_ _takes,”_ _said Chariot._ _“According_ _to those tablets you_ _translated, we_ _need to go to the ruins on the Hanbridge estate,_ _right?”_ _she_ _asked, grunting_ _with the effort of trying to pull_ _Croix along faster while still keeping the nervous young man locked in her gaze_ _in case he tried to escape_ _. “And we can’t do that without a Hanbridge, so we’ll just have to keep asking until he says yes—”_

 _“You know we need to leave within the next three days if you want to make it to Celadon in time to challenge Erik_ _a_ _, right? That doesn’t leave much time to change his mind after the last half a dozen no’s,_ _” C_ _roix reminde_ _d. “We_ _can always come back later.”_

 _“No! We’re not leaving until he says yes.” Chariot shot back, ignoring the exasperated eye-roll behind her back as they neared their prey. Coming_ _within_ _earshot of their target, Chariot smiled brilliantly and opened her mouth to offer a greeting, “Mr. Hanbridge, it’s nice to see you again.”_

 _“It’s not like you offer me much of a choice,” the heir_ _replied_ _,_ _trying to keep his irritation from showing too clearly_ _. Smoothing the cuffs of his suit, he let out a sigh and ran a hand through_ _wavy_ _,_ _chestnut-brown_ _hair. “Am I to assume this is about your invisible pokemon friend again?”_

_“Yes!” Chariot replied instantly, deep scarlet hair swishing over her shoulders before leaning back with a contemplative frown, “I mean, I know it sounds insane—who’s ever seen an invisible pokemon, right? No one!” The trainer chuckled nervously, glancing at her friend for help._

_“...Which is the definition of being invisible.” Croix droned, rubbing the bridge of her nose and adjusting her glasses._

_“Right…” Chariot frowned, “But that doesn’t, she’s not always invisible, just sometimes!”_

_“And only you can see her.” Paul Hanbridge sighed, “Yes, I’ve heard it all before. But unfortunately, I think the kind of help you are looking for would be better acquired from a medical professional. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”_

_As he turned to leave, Chariot’s_ _expression grew panicked_ _and she_ _rushed to_ _stand in front of him,_ _holding her arms to the side to stop him,_ _“Wait! Please_ _—_ _I know it sounds crazy, but just listen.”_

 _When Paul did not immediately step around the panicked trainer, Chariot shot a pleading look at Croix and tried to think of another way to explain_ _that they hadn’t already tried._

 _“I, um—Well, Croix can read this really old writing,_ _” Chariot began, her voice lacking her usual confidence, using her hands to try to put her thoughts into a cohesive order,_ _“and it said that there’s three key pieces we need and you have one. But, we don’t really know what we’re looking for_ _, it didn’t have any pictures,_ _just that we need an heir of—” Chariot rambled out, explanation coming out in a rushed mess that was barely distinguishable._

_“What this numbskull is trying to say,” Croix interrupted, stepping around to stand beside her companion and ignoring the appreciative smile that was aimed at her._

“Seriously?”

“Hannah, please. You’ll wake her up.”

_“Is that she genuinely believes every word coming out of her mouth—” the researcher explained, ignoring the way Chariot snapped her attention to her and let out an exclamation of protest, “—and until she sees there’s nothing there, she’s not going to drop it. If you’d just give us the opport—”_

“I’ll wake _her_ up?! It’s four AM, Diana! Her snoring was bad enough, but this—”

_The image of Croix and Chariot started to waver, their expressions and the scene losing focus as the immersion within the scene was slowly broken._

_“—unity, we—”_ with the final word, the vision was lost and Akko was met with a field of black, left to try and stifle a wave of frustration.

We what? Akko scrunched up her nose, squeezing the warmth in her arms a little tighter and trying to force the scene to come back. Akko’s brow furrowed further as she grappled with the vision, willing it back to her as question after question began racing through her mind, her memory of the scene slipping through her fingers like sand.  Why had they wanted to go to the Hanbridge estate? What were they looking for? What old writing? The cave writing?

“I understand, but I read it can be disorienting to wake someone amidst—” Diana started to whisper back, her voice coming out in a low, raspy tone, stopping when she felt Akko squeeze her tighter. “T-they usually aren’t long,” Diana finished, trying to keep the slight stutter out of her voice and clearing her throat.

“So we’re supposed to just wait until she finishes?” Hannah huffed back, starting to continue on her rant when Akko let out a groan. The dream-vision, whatever it was, was gone and no matter how much she willed it, it wasn’t going to come back. It was frustrating and so very confusing.

“Akko?” Diana fretted, watching her girlfriend closely, expression knit tight with worry as the other trainer opened her eyes with a slight wince. Being pulled out of the dream so suddenly must have given her a headache, and left her feeling slightly off tilt and dizzy.

“My head hurts,” Akko grumbled, finding herself entangled with Diana and a mess of blankets. A yip sounded by her ear, and the trainer grimaced before a tongue started to assault her cheek and Eevee’s nose sniffed at her for any signs of harm.

“I have some aspirin,” Diana offered, slipping out of bed once Akko relinquished her hold on her and walked past her teammate to the bathroom.

Letting out a sigh, Akko reached to scratch Eevee behind the ears, trying to soothe the fox as she curled up and nuzzled into Akko’s neck with a small whine. Hannah was still visible from the corner of her eye, making Akko nervous and unsure of what to say. What was the expected response when you woke up your girlfriend’s teammates because a legendary pokemon no one else could see made you talk in your sleep like a stage actor?

“Sorry,” the trainer mumbled, feeling her cheeks flush and racked her brain for what else to say. All she could think of right now was what Chariot could have possibly wanted from the Hanbridge estate. What was so important that she would have stayed, even if it meant missing the deadline to challenge Erika?

Which, assuming that they were given the usual four weeks in Vermilion as opposed to the two Akko’s year was given, would put them at around the same time within the competition. But why were they in Cinnabar? That’s where they had to be if they were seeking permission to enter the Hanbridge estate, which Akko knew was on Cinnabar.

“That’s it?” Hannah shot back, snapping Akko out of her puzzle solving. “Did you know you snore?” Hannah asked, arms folded across her chest and sporting a very dark glower, accented by deep bags under her eyes. “Really loudly, in case you were wondering.”

“Uh,” Akko mumbled back. She did know that—Sucy had told her and Lotte had confirmed it. However, saying, ‘I know’ wouldn’t make Hannah any less murdery.

“You also talk, _loudly_.” Hannah continued to complain, holding the nervous trainer’s gaze and letting out another huff.

“Sorry?” Akko tried again, the apology coming out as more of a question, since she didn’t know what else to say. It’s not like she enjoyed talking in her sleep, or could control it. By the way Hannah was waiting, it seemed like there was something specific she wanted.

“Here,” Diana offered, coming back from the bathroom with a pair of aspirin and a glass of water. Watching as Akko took the offered pain killers, she asked, “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

Swallowing her mouthful, Akko thought about the question. Her initial response was yes, she would very much like to talk to Diana specifically about it. Diana might be able to answer some of her questions, and at the very least Akko always felt better after talking to her. However, looking past Diana’s soft expression to Hannah’s very angry one and the curious look from where Barbara was still in bed changed her answer.

“No,” Akko lied, rubbing the nail of her thumb on the outside of the cup. Diana must have noticed the fib because she narrowed her eyes instantly, scrutinizing the squirming girl in front of her. Nervous she was about to be found out, Akko flicked her attention to Hannah subconsciously before looking back at Diana. “Maybe tomorrow?”

It wasn’t like she could really talk to Diana here, right now anyways. If Lotte and Sucy didn’t believe her and still just thought she had really vivid dreams, then Hannah and Barbara definitely wouldn’t. The last thing she needed was to be accused of needing medical assistance the same way Chariot had been.

“Of course,” Diana said, offering a small smile as she took the emptied cup and set it aside, flicking her gaze at Hannah briefly. “I think we’re all tired anyways,” the heir offered, seeming to understand where Akko’s reluctance may have stemmed from.

The rush of relief Akko felt was instantaneous, and she made a point to thank Diana tomorrow, whether it was through mind reading or just being able to pick up on what she was thinking. She appreciated the point not being pushed.

“I’m just gonna use the bathroom first,” Akko excused herself, focusing on not tripping out of bed as she retreated with Eevee trotting after her. As soon as the door clicked shut, Hannah glared at the hidden trainer before turning to go back to bed herself and climbing into the bottom bunk.

The action made Diana pause, and she looked up at where Barbara was on the top then down at her other teammate. “You don’t need to do that,” Diana offered, watching as Hannah flinched before getting back into bed.

“Do what?” The coordinator asked, keeping her tone even as she worked to become comfortable and faced the wall.

“Sleep separately. I’m not certain whether or not Akko has realized you’re a couple, but she won’t be bothered, if that’s why you’re—” Diana paused, gesturing awkwardly and failing to find a better way to describe it. Hannah hadn’t been lying when she said they’d all been roommates for nearly five years, and throughout that time Diana had rarely seen them sleep apart.

While her friends didn’t hide their relationship, they also didn’t announce it.

“It’s not,” was the curt response from the coordinator.

The reply confused Diana, and she wrinkled her nose as she looked up to Barbara for answers, the researcher also seemed reluctant to clarify. Before she could press for answers, Akko came back, feet barely raising off the floor as she walked and rubbed at her eyes, gracelessly half falling back into bed.

Yawning, Akko buried her nose into the warmth of Diana’s neck and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, mumbling a goodnight. The return of the oblivious girl acted as a red light for the conversation Diana knew she needed to have with her friends sooner rather than later.

 

~o~

 

“I’m so bored,” Akko groaned, looking around the room upside-down while her head hung off the edge of the bed, her feet against the wall.

They had woken up, gotten yelled at by Hannah, and eaten breakfast. All of which had been relatively okay, and despite being air-food, the breakfast was amazing. Akko had taken another explorative trip around the airship, now that there were more people, with Eevee in tow and had been amused for a couple of hours.

However, now it was barely lunch time and she was so _bored_. Staring out at the endless amount of ocean they were flying over without being able to spend time with her pokemon or do much of anything was just tiresome. It didn’t help that Diana was insisting on studying, because apparently ‘she hadn’t had much opportunity in Celadon’ and it was important to know every fancy person’s name along with their fifteenth spouses.

At least, that’s what it seemed like, because each time Akko asked it was, ‘Mr-what’s-his-mustache and his fourth wife, Mrs-don’t-mention-her-boobjob’ or ‘Mrs-shrill-laugh and her tenth husband, Mr-not-a-trophy.’ It was all just so confusing. Was it normal for fancy people to be remarried so much?

Akko frowned, staring at the baseboard of Sucy’s bed and trying to ignore the thought of her and Diana splitting up for her to marry someone else. Well, maybe she could find the loophole and just remarry Diana every year herself. People did that, right? Renewed their vows? But the real question was, would it count?

“Diana,” Akko pestered, turning her head to look at her girlfriend. Sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, Diana hummed her response while swiping through her notes, eyes focused on the screen and flitting back and forth.

 _She’s not even paying attention_ , Akko grumbled to herself, puffing out her cheeks, “Dianaaaaaaaa!” The trainer whined, allowing her voice to raise slightly, rolling onto her side and staring at the oblivious girl only a couple inches away.

Responding with only a hum once again, Diana swiped to the next page, furrowing her brow as she read a passage of text. Before Akko could try again, Sucy let out an exasperated sigh from across the room, setting her own notebook down and glaring at her teammate. A look that was very clearly Sucy’s ‘Please shut the fuck up’ look. Akko knew, because it was usually aimed at her, except without the please, which was just mean.

“Grumpy nerds,” Akko mumbled, picking at the comforter under her fingers and letting out an exaggerated, exasperated sigh. Why did she decide to stay with the two smart-pants who thought that reading all day was _fun_? Who did that?

Stupid Past Akko, you thought hanging out with your girlfriend and best friend all day would be the most obvious choice for amusement! Ha, what a fool. She should have gone with Lotte and Barbara, or even Hannah who had gone off to who knows where. At least they did more than flip the pages in a book and ignore her.

“Dumb jock,” Sucy spat back, picking up her book and starting to scribble again.

“I’m not a jock,” Akko said. Why would Sucy think she was a jock? That was just ridiculous, she didn’t play with any sort of balls. Being a jock meant you played with some sort of ball, in some sort of sport, right? Oh, did pokeballs count?

“Yes, you are,” Sucy snorted, dog-earing her page and closing the book so she could focus on the pouting supreme in front of her, a stance Akko knew meant she was about to receive some form of insult she would only understand half of.

“No I’m not…” Akko trailed off, averting her gaze and glancing at the stoic blonde that still hadn’t tuned into the conversation. “I bet you can’t even name three things I have in common with a jock!” Good plan, Akko. She didn’t need to prove Sucy wrong, Sucy had to prove herself right.

“Easy, you are obsessed with working out,” Sucy began, ticking off a finger, “You have no sense of how to dress yourself and not look like you just walked out of the gym.”

“Hey!” Akko protested, an attempt that was completely ignored as her teammate continued.

“Plus, you have both the abs and intelligence of a stereotypical jock,” Sucy finished, smirking at her friend and showing off her teeth, bangs hanging to cover half her face in a menacing manner. _Your move_ clearly slid off those lips and floated across the room.

Sputtering, Akko floundered for a reply when Sucy’s final statement seemed to snap Diana out of her trance and she narrowed her eyes at the other girl.

“Akko has what?” Diana asked in a low, icy tone.

Ha, Sucy was gonna get it now, because Akko was pretty sure she had just called her stupid. Wait, she was _definitely_ called stupid—Sucy said dumb jock.

“Why are you talking about Akko’s—” Diana paused, flushing and looked back at her puffed up girlfriend who was waiting for the onslaught to begin with a confident grin. “—abs.” Diana finished, ignoring the whiplashed look of surprise she was fixed with.

No! _That’s_ what you’re trying to clarify? Maybe she should have pointed Diana in the correct direction before releasing her to attack. Wrong way!

“And when would you have even…” Diana trailed off, suspicious.

“Seriously?” Sucy droned, rolling her eyes, “Do you know how many times Akko has started to take her shirt off on the way to the bathroom to change in the morning? Plus, with how many times I’ve walked in on you trying to strip her—”

“Right! That’s erm,” Diana cleared her throat, “I understand your point.” The heir flushed deeper, starting to continue her questioning before deciding it would be smarter to retreat, for now and looking away.

“Psst, Diana.” Akko hissed, prodding at her girlfriend’s shoulder and waiting with wide eyes as she was met with a curious lilt. “Do you think I’m a jock?” The trainer asked, waiting while Diana opened and closed her mouth, trying to form a response.

“...Only in some respects.” Diana answered honestly, offering a small smile when Akko groaned and flopped down so her arms were hanging down, “You are a very active person, Akko.”

“Maybe that’s why I’m so bored. There’s nothing to do and I’m just _so_ bored,” Akko grumbled. Even if right now she was the least active person on the planet, how many more weeks until she was allowed to run again? Two to four? That was so long, she wasn’t going to make it. But, by that time they’d be in Fuschia, which was the city she was most looking forward to because they had—  

“Why don’t you try to study as well, it couldn’t hurt?” Diana offered, perking up with a hopeful expression.

Akko scrutinized her girlfriend’s sudden increase in mood, unable to understand why the prospect of Akko studying seemed to fill her with so much happiness. There was no way Diana would be entertained by her reading, right?

“Study what? I don’t see the point in trying to learn everyone’s names before the party. They’ll all just introduce themselves anyways.” Akko huffed, looking over as Eevee yawned and stretched on her pillow, rolling over so her paws were in the air and curled against her chest. They always did, they’d walk up and say, ‘hello I’m important and this is my name,’ before asking for hers. So memorizing their names was like preparing for a test when the answers were given to you already.

“I meant for pokemon battles. Memorizing the type advantages and combinations is a valuable skill to have as a trainer.” Diana offered, watching as Akko scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“I think my battling style is doing rather well so far,” Akko insisted, “Not to toot my own horn, but Mizar demolished Erika. He was all flap-flap and then whoosh,” Akko made a whooshing noise and swung her arm down to imitate her avian pokemon’s nose dive, “And there were leaves! We don’t need to study, we just need to train again.” Akko had already discovered she did better when she didn’t try and overthink things, so all studying was going to do was confuse her.

“...Your battle was impressive,” Diana began slowly, careful not to inflate Akko’s ego more than it already was, “But you _did_ use Mizar because he had an advantage in the gym, right? Something you had previously learned, regarding type advantages.”

“Well, ya.” Akko shrugged, of course that was why she chose Mizar. But everyone knew that flying types were strong against grass, that was about as basic as it came. And she might study before fighting a gym leader, reading which pokemon they used and their typical styles but what Diana was suggesting was different.

“So, if you had to fight an Empoleon, who would you use?” Diana asked, watching as Akko stared back at her blankly.

What did fighting a penguin have to do with anythings? She had never even encountered one and they were really rare in this region! That was so—No, she was going to prove she didn’t need to study, her future of not-studying depended on it.

Okay, think Akko. Empoleon was a blue bird, so a water type, right? Ya, he had to be… blue meant water, so then, “Harley.” Akko replied, smiling and nodding to herself. See, she didn’t need to study, she had this.

“Even though Empoleon knows a mirage of flying and ice abilities, and because of his dual steel type, grass is not super effective? Leaving Harley at a gross disadvantage?” Diana pushed. Akko frowned, right, he had a beak and wings, sort of. Of course it knew flying moves, but—  

“Okay, but I don’t see why I need to memorize that. I could just check its type when the match started,” Akko argued back. That’s why they had pokedex, right? There were like, a million pokemon, Diana didn’t seriously expect her to memorize every single type and ability, did she? Names were hard enough!

“You cannot check a pokemon’s type. All of their counters and movesets within the permitted time to select or swap a pokemon during a battle. That is why you need to study, so you at least know how the effectiveness of abilities will align depending on their dual-type.” Diana lectured, watching as Akko started to pout and jut her lip.

Fine, so _maybe_ Diana had a point there. “But it just makes no sense,” Akko whined, “I understand some of it, like how fire is effective against grass because it burns. Or, how electricity is good against water because the zapping and stuff but,” the trainer continued, pushing herself up to sit as she scrunched up her nose and tried to go through the list in her head.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to learn all of this, it just hadn’t stuck. She just couldn’t see a reason for why some of the type advantages existed.

“Like for ghosts! I don’t understand why dark type moves are super effective against ghost types!” Akko threw out her arms and stared at Diana with wide eyes, waiting for her to explain or offer some insight.

“Why not?” Diana asked slowly, reeling from the sudden, expected energy bursting out of the other girl.

“Because!” Akko sputtered, throwing her arms up like it was the most obvious thing, “Ghosts come out at night, so they should like the dark! So why it is more effective? They should like dark type pokemon!”

It didn’t make sense, which was why Akko couldn’t seem to make it stick. Some of them were easy, because all Akko had to go was think, okay so birds live in trees and use trees to make their nests… So flying was effective against grass. It _made sense._

“Well, I am uncertain for the exact reasoning, however that is how the type match up works.” Diana offered, starting to continue when Akko interrupted her with a growl.

“Light should be effective against ghosts!” Akko shot back, “Ghosts don’t like sunlight! They hide from it.”

“There isn’t a light type pokemon, Akko.” Diana replied, letting out an exasperated sigh and pinching the bridge of her nose.”

“Then what do you call Solarbeam? Or—!” Akko slapped her hands down on her folded knees and leaned closer, there _were to_ light type moves! “You used light—er, Flash to elongate shadows against Lt. Surge! That’s light, sort of. Electricity makes light! That’s how light bulbs work!”

“Solarbeam is a grass type ability, you know that.” Diana said, starting to appear a little frazzled by the topic. Trying to work through the rest of Akko’s conjumbled mess, she worked her jaw and was about to continue before her companion continued on in her rant, nowhere close to losing steam.

“But, why?” Akko stood up, pacing to the center of the room, “I’ve seen Harley use it! It’s just a big beam of light that comes out of her back. Not like the vines or leaves she normally throws!” It was light coloured, not green! Which meant not a grass type!

“I don’t—” Diana started, pulling her knees back to retreat from the pacing trainer’s path, “perhaps it’s because plants consume sunlight and turn it into nutrients?” Akko stopped, staring at her girlfriend. That made even less sense!

“But other pokemon eat things and then don’t use attacks involving their food! Eevee eats the fruit you give her all the time and that doesn’t make her a fruit type, or lets her throw apples at people!” Akko argued back, waiting as she and Diana stared silently at each other, both equally confused by the other’s logic.

“No, that’s what you are.” Sucy mumbled, snorting at her own joke and looking up at the two glowering trainers. Akko seemed almost offended by the sheer vast lack of logic, while Diana was at a loss for how to respond or rebutt anything that was being inquired upon. “Okay, how about this. Maybe, dark types are strong against ghosts because they’re mischievous. So when it’s dark out, they get into trouble.” Sucy explained, looking at Akko expectantly and waiting as she processed the logic.

Diana and Akko stared at the researcher, the second blinking before opening her mouth into a wide ‘o’. Finally clicking into place a way that made sense to her.

“That’s ridiculous.” Diana scoffed, dismissing the notion immediately.

“That makes so much sense!” Akko beamed at the same time, nodding to herself and tucking away that answer for her own use later. “Why couldn’t you just explain it that way, Diana?” Of course ghosts were afraid of the dark because it meant getting into trouble, no one likes being scolded!

“Pardon?” Diana deadpanned, dumbstruck by the sudden turn of events and watching as Akko visibly deflated and moved away from her.

“Okay,” Akko said, moving to sit on Sucy’s bed and staring at her intently as she started to ramble off the other typings she didn’t understand. “I also don’t understand how fire is effective against ice. Because it melts, but then it’s water which is effective against fire, so it just doesn’t make sense.” Akko continued, throwing her hands up. When Sucy only nodded and waited silently, Akko took it as a que to continue on and went to her next point of befuddlement.

“Or electricity, and how it affects ground types but not rocks? Aren’t they they same thing? Either way the electricity gets dispersed and neither conduct electricity, it’s not like there’s a rubber type!” Sucy stared back at her teammate, blinking slowly with a blank and bored expression as Akko continued, her apparent lack of disinterest not translating to her friend.

“And what about rock and flying? I understand that feathers can’t hurt a stone, but then stone is different than rock? I think? But why is rock super effective against flying? Flying types can fly, duh! And rocks are on the ground!” Akko finished, chest heaving as Sucy let out a deep sigh.

“If you hit a bird with a rock it’s going to hurt,” Sucy offered, in a completely monotone voice.

“Ya, but if you hit anything with a rock it’s gonna hurt.” Akko scoffed.

“You know,” the research let out a heavy sigh and looked at her friend with an exhausted expression, “I don’t think I’ve ever said this to you, but maybe you should stop thinking so much.” Sucy finished.


	89. Hide Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> This one is a little longer.  
> To everyone who asked, my finals went well and thank you for all the well wishes :)  
> Two things I wanted to note here (who am I kidding probably more, I can just never remember).  
> 1) I appreciate all of you wondering if Akko's erm, blunder at the end of last chapter regarding her type rant was just her being 'in character' rather than a typo... Yes, it was just, Akko being in character and totally not a typo *loosens collar* (opps)  
> 2)Semi? fun tidbit. That scene was actually originally put in my notes in April and then pulled out and dusted off to use in C87 (88 on ao3), I only mention this because some of you ask how far ahead I plan and that is a good example.  
> Anywho, seeing as the next chapter falls on the 23rd and I'm sure some of you will be too busy to read until after the holidays I just wanna say happy holidays to everyone and I hope it goes well, no matter what your version of a holiday is! I've already bought my cats four gifts, including a catnip filled elf for my one cat (Chewie) to mangle.  
> Until next week!  
> Ps: Thank you for helping me pass 40k hits, 2k kudos along with nearing 2k comments and 500k words T.T" I am eternally grateful for the support

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 88**

**Hide Away**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“I thought I’d find you here.” 

Akko looked up as she heard footsteps approach from behind her, raising her chin off her folded arms where they were resting against the guard rail in front of her. Beside her, Eevee perked up, raising her chin off her paws, and started to wag her tail as they were joined by their favourite trainer.

“How’d you find me?” Akko asked, watching as Diana carefully sat down and crossed her legs, leaning forward with slight trepidation as she peered down over the side and took in the sheer drop-off Akko was perched on. 

After dinner, Akko hadn’t wanted to go back to their room again since it meant watching Diana and Sucy read… again. So, since Amanda and co were busy with something and Lotte and Barbara had yet to return, she had decided to wander off by herself, determined to find something to do.

There had to be something—the airship was  _ massive. _

“You weren’t in the dining hall,” Diana started, setting her lips into a firm line, “Must you sit so close to the edge?” The trainer fretted, unconsciously setting one hand on Akko’s leg and worrying her lip.

Rolling her eyes, Akko bit back a laugh and folded her hands across the top of the guardrail. It wasn’t like she was going to fall… There was a guardrail, after all. Diana just worried too much.

As Akko leaned forward, Diana lurched for her instantly, stopping herself and looking away with a slight blush once she realized what Akko was doing and pursed her lips. 

She had taken up residence in the maintenance room, which was a massive area near the rear of the blimp. The room had multiple floors of sorts, which were a metal mesh, scaffolding connected by stairs and protected by waist-high railings. The entirety of which rose nearly thirty feet from base to top floor, the sides mostly open only protected by the thin railings to overlook the other half of the room.

The other half of the room was filled with various machines connected through vents and tubes that fed heat to the main balloon and powered the propeller. For the most part, it was open with a lot of ventilation, because this was also the only part of the airship that had any form of open windows. The back wall was covered in glass windows that looked out over the expanse behind the airship, giving a large viewing screen for Akko to take in the sun that was beginning to set.

“That doesn’t explain how you found me,” Akko argued, swinging her legs back and forth. It wasn’t like she was trying to hide from everyone, but she also hadn’t expected anyone to find her here, considering there was an ‘Employees Only’ sign on the door. It wasn’t her fault the door was unlocked.

“The door was cracked open,” Diana explained, looking around her surroundings and taking in the dark walls and hanging lights that were strung along the ceiling. “And when I saw the sign that said, ‘Careful: Danger’ I had a hunch this was where you were hiding. You do have a habit of wandering off to some obscure, possibly dangerous place when you need to think,” she finished, gently squeezing her hand against Akko’s leg and turning to look at her with a soft smile. 

“Oh,” Akko blinked. 

Should she be offended that Diana had found her by following that logic? Truthfully she had just been bored, and when she walked down the hallway and the door hadn’t been locked… She had intended just to look quickly, but—

Right on cue, Mizar flew back in through the large, open window that occupied the back wall and hovered in the air in front of his trainer, chirping at Eevee when she stood up to greet him. 

“Akko,” Diana’s voice sent a shiver down her girlfriend’s spine, turning her rigid as her icy blue eyes were narrowed at the rule-breaker.

“We’re not breaking any rules!” Akko protested immediately, holding her hands up in defense and flicking her attention between her flying pokemon and her infuriated girlfriend. “You said I can’t summon them because of the weight, or whatever—but he’s  _ flying _ so that means no extra weight.” 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Akko glanced at Mizar who was busy chirping at Eevee while the fox was trying to play with the out-of-range bird.

“Babe,” Diana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “while you are not wrong, you are still breaking the rules, and your argument does not have enough substance to stop them from seizing your pokemon for the duration of the trip.”

Pouting, Akko puffed out her cheeks and turned away with a huff, holding out her fingers for Mizar to nuzzle his beak into. She knew Diana was right, and she didn’t want them to take away her pokeballs, but—

“But he was so bored,” Akko grumbled, “And I think better when I can talk to them.” 

More than that, she  _ missed _ them. It had been bad enough being unable to join her team on their morning workouts, but being unable to see any of them for almost two full days? Unthinkable.

And it wasn’t as if she had summoned Harley—as much as she wanted to—or Charmeleon, or Gyarados… The first was too heavy, the second had the whole fire issue, and the final needed no explanation.

Diana bit her bottom lip, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “You could talk to me…” She offered in a small voice, shifting nervously before continuing, “If you want, that is. Or if you’d prefer to be left alone—”

“No!” Akko protested instantly, flushing when she realized how that sounded, “Er, I meant no I wouldn’t prefer if you left…” Rubbing at the back of her neck, Akko hid her face in her arms before fishing around for Mizar’s ball to recall him. “I was just thinking… Why don’t my dreams bother you? Uh, I mean the talking,”  _ like how they had bothered Hannah. _

It was beginning to seem like  _ Diana _ was the strange one, seeing as she was the only person to believe her and not appear annoyed. 

“Is this about last night?” Diana asked, watching while Akko scrunched up her nose and turned her cheek away, reaching down to scratch behind Eevee’s ears. “Try not to take Hannah’s…” Diana paused, searching for the correct word, “reaction, to heart. She has a lot influencing her mood at the moment.” The trainer prompted, reaching out her own hand to scratch under Eevee’s chin as well.

The little kit rumbled happily, thoroughly enjoying the joint affection and rolling onto her back, offering an invitation for belly rubs.

“Do you still want to talk about it?” Diana inquired when Akko didn’t respond, “Although, I’m uncertain if here is the best spot. Someone will be coming to check the maintenance room at some point, right?” Tightening her expression, she glanced at the hanging sheet on the back of the door that was supposed to be signed each hour and frowned.

“It’s just so frustrating!” Akko rushed out, dragging Diana’s attention away from her silent rant of disapproval over the supposed tardiness of the crew members. “I  _ know _ there’s something  I’m missing, I just don’t know what it is, and they keep referring to the writing we can’t read but they could! It’s not fair,” Akko grouched, “And this time they were trying to talk to someone named Paul Hanbridge, but I woke up before I could see if they were able to.”

“Paul Hanbridge… You’re certain?” Diana interjected into Akko’s rambling, momentarily forgetting her other conundrum and fixing her companion with a serious stare.

“Uh, ya. Chariot said his name like fifty times. They said they needed his help seeing something on his estate,” Akko explained, unable to hold Diana’s stern gaze and turning her attention from the other trainer to her happy fox. “Well, that and something about there being three of something.” Rubbing the back of her neck, Akko peered over at where Diana had turned into computer-mode, sinking into a deep processing upload. “Why?”

“Andrew’s father’s name is Paul,” Diana explained, “Which means we might finally have a solid lead. He  _ must _ know what they were looking for.”

Akko perked up, feeling a large smile take over her face, and reached for Diana’s hands. “Do you—”

“Hey! You two aren’t supposed to be in here!” A voice yelled from the door, startling both girls as they jumped apart and whipped around towards where the voice had come from. 

“Run!” Akko squeaked, scrambling to her feet, nearly tripping and falling onto her face as Diana lunged for her hand.

“You aren’t supposed to run, Akko!” Diana panicked, clambering to her feet as well as they were approached. She tried and failed to ignore the growled yips from Eevee and the frustrated whine from Akko.

“Well, we weren’t supposed to be in  _ here _ either, but sometimes these things happen!” Akko hissed under her breath, swatting Diana’s hand away as they were approached by a large, muscular man wearing a maintenance uniform consisting of dark brown overalls and a white shirt. 

“Great, now you’ve gotten us caught,” Akko grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her lip.

_ “I _ got us caught?” Diana hissed back, opening her mouth to say more, but she soon thought better of it and turned her attention to their captor instead as he moved within earshot. 

“What are you two doing in here?” The large man asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the two trainers in front of him, his skin speckled with soot and ash.

“Would you believe me if I said we got lost?” Akko asked hopefully. 

 

~o~

 

“Why are you smiling like that right after we were yelled at?” Diana said, searching Akko’s face for a hint of what she could possibly be so happy about while she waited for her companion to fish out her keycard.

“Because,” Akko grinned, finally finding the necessary item and setting her hand on the door handle to her team’s room. “I finally have someone who might be able to answer some of my questions,” pushing the handle down, Akko stepped aside so Diana could enter, “And, I don’t know,” Akko sighed, scratching at her cheek and shrugging as she kicked the door shut. “It just feels like all I’ve gotten so far is more and more questions, so it makes me really happy to be this close to some answers for once.”

No matter how hard she looked, they had never found anything in regards to the writing that Akko had seen in the ruins. It was almost like that information had been scrubbed completely off the grid and it made her wonder how Chariot’s friend had learned to read it. 

Besides that, there was almost no information surrounding Mew or the possibility of more ruins other than the speculation that surrounded discussion boards. It was strange—each time Akko or Diana felt like they were on the right track, the trail just suddenly went cold. Either the website was shut down, or they were redirected somewhere they hadn’t anticipated.

But now… Now, Akko might  _ finally _ get some of the answers she’s been looking for since Cerulean. One of the benefits of speaking to a real person was that she wouldn’t come across a ‘website not found’ error. 

Nodding to herself, Akko looked over at where Diana still stood by the door and frowned. The other trainer had a look of deep concentration, the slight downward tug of her lips tightening her expression. If Akko hadn’t known better, she’d think Diana looked almost… guilty? 

_ Oh. _

“It’s not your fault,” Akko reassured immediately, meeting Diana’s wide eyes as she whipped her head up, surprise taking over her visage as she worked her jaw and floundered for a response.

“What do you mean?” Diana tried to clarify.

“The writing. I know you tried really hard to figure out what it was,” Akko explained, “I don’t blame you or whatever, for why we haven’t been able to figure out more.” Chuckling to herself, Akko shifted her weight and peeked at Diana again, noting the relief that washed over her companion. Akko sighed in relief herself, relaxing her shoulders as it seemed like she had finally said the right thing.

“Will you come with me?” Akko asked, stepping closer to her girlfriend. She reached out to take her hand, hoping to wipe away the last lingering spot of worry. “To talk to him? He knows you, so he might listen to you better.”

“I—” Diana hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip before caving into the puppy dog eyes that Akko had her fixed with, “Of course.”

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Akko grasped Diana’s hands with a large grin before lunging forward and engulfing her in a hug, surprising the other trainer.

“Thank you!” Akko beamed, tightening her embrace and burrowing her nose into Diana’s neck, so lost in her happiness over the recent turn of events that she didn’t notice Diana’s slight hesitation before returning the gesture.

“Akko,” Diana prompted in a small voice, twisting her fingers into the fabric at the back of Akko’s shirt. Sucking in a deep, steadying breath, she kept her face hidden, worried that if she looked at her girlfriend directly she’d lose her courage. “When we land tomorrow, would you like to join me for dinner? There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.”

Pushing away slightly, still holding onto the sides of Diana’s shirt, Akko asked, “Did I do something?” The trainer couldn’t help but frown, worried that perhaps she had done something to upset Diana. She didn’t seem that mad about being caught, plus they had barely even gotten yelled at.

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Diana assured, reaching up to place her hand on Akko’s cheek, smiling softly as she rubbed the soft skin with her thumb, “We just aren’t offered much… privacy, at the moment. And I would prefer it if we weren’t interrupted for what I’d like to talk about.”

“Oh,” Akko deflated, jutting out her lip while she tried to figure out what Diana would want to talk to her  _ privately _ about. Instantly, her mind started to fill with what that could mean, none of the ideas involving much talking though. But Diana might not want to say that directly.

Feeling her cheeks heat up, Akko shook her head back and forth, small ponytail whipping to and fro as she attempted to clear those thoughts away. Maybe she should check… 

“So, like a date?” Dinner and talking was sorta date-ish. Or lack of talking—No! Stop that!

“Not… exactly,” Diana responded slowly, averting her gaze and working to clear her expression.

“Oh,” Akko felt her cheeks grow hotter, taking Diana’s attempt at explaining as confirmation of her theory and stammering out her reply, “O-Okay! We can do it— **that,** I meant  **that!”** Akko rushed out, eyes growing impossibly wide as Diana peered at her, confused as to what had her so flustered.

“Are you okay?” Diana asked, taking in Akko’s tomato-coloured face and haggard breathing, accented by a expression of panic. 

“I’m fine! But—Er, I said I’d talk to Sucy tonight before bed, a-about the whole Lotte movie thing,” Akko chuckled awkwardly and stepped back to create some distance, opening the door. “So, I’ll see you in a few hours for bed?” Akko half-asked half-confirmed, pushing Diana toward the door and ignoring her confused protests.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Diana asked again, moving at Akko’s prompting, confused as to why she was suddenly being kicked out.

“Totally fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Akko laughed to herself, unable to hold Diana’s gaze, and flicked her attention around the room in search of something she could offer as an excuse, “Just nervous because Sucy is probably going to kill me. You know Sucy!”

Humming, Diana set her lips in a line and seemed to contemplate a moment before answering, “Alright… Let me know when you’re done… talking,” Diana said slowly, the statement coming out as more of a question as she stepped outside into the hallway.

“Aye, aye!” Akko replied, offering a quick salute and hitting her forehead a little harder than intended. Pouting to herself, she noticed Diana still watching her and quickly pecked her cheek before closing the door and letting out a deep sigh of relief.

“Crap,” the flustered trainer whispered to herself, fishing out her pokedex as Eevee trotted over to inspect her partner. Finding the correct name in her contact list, Akko pressed call and waited as the dial tone sounded.

The call was answered on the last ring, Sucy’s voice coming through the speaker with an annoyed tint. “No,” was all the researcher said before hanging up. Akko let out a whine, staring as the ‘call ended’ message showed on her screen. 

“Oh, come on!” Akko grumbled, hitting the call button again. This time as soon as the call was answered, Akko was prepared to rush out her reason for calling, however again Sucy beat her to the punch.

“If you did something stupid, call Diana.” Sucy growled through the speaker, letting out an exasperated sigh when she was met with a string of intelligible noises that signalled a protest.

“Sucy!” Akko whined, dragging out the last syllable and deepening her pout. She could almost hear the massive eye roll she was sure was happening on the other end of the line. “Pleaseeee!”

“Fine, where are you?” Sucy sighed. The noise that come from her throat sounded more like a growl than anything else as she waited for Akko’s response. “And you owe me.”

 

~o~

 

The sound of a key card swiping at the door made Akko perk up. From where she sat waiting on her bed, legs crossed with a pillow clutched tightly to her chest, Akko turned her attention to the door at the noise. As soon as the door cracked open, Eevee stretched out and yawned from where she was sleeping against Akko’s legs, sitting up to see who was arriving. 

“Finally!” Akko said, full of exasperation.

“Well hello to you too, asshole.” Sucy grumbled, half heartedly dropping her notebook onto her bed and tossing some acquired food under her bed. Soft skittering of claws over metal sounded in thanks, causing the hairs on the back of Akko’s neck to stand on end. She hadn’t even realized Sucy had let her Parasect out, how long had it been—?

“So what’s the big emergency that I had to rush back for?” Sucy deadpanned, sitting down and resting her chin on her palm, letting out a yawn to accent her unamused persona.

“I—” Akko opened her mouth ready to say… something, when it occurred to her that, “don’t know.” The trainer scrunched up her nose, running through the conversation again to try and pinpoint a better way to explain her sudden panic.

“Seriously?” Sucy replied, letting out a deep sigh and blowing some of her bangs out of the way when they drifted past the halfway line. “You called me in a panic and  _ begged  _ me to come back  _ right away _ because ‘you don’t know’?” Rubbing her forehead, Sucy remained silent for a moment before pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Fine, then let’s start with this: What did you fuck up this time?” The researcher sighed again, completely defeated before the conversation had really begun.

“Nothing!” Akko insisted, leaning forward and fixing Sucy with her best, ‘I-didn’t-do-it’ look. It was her best, because people usually believed her at least half of the time, which was pretty good.

“Then why am I here?!” Sucy snapped back, the eye not obscured by her hair beginning to twitch with irritation as she narrowed her gaze at her source of annoyance. 

“Geez, is it that terrible to just hang out with your best friend?” Akko muttered, pouting overtop of her mangled pillow and puffing out her cheeks. 

Seriously… Sucy didn’t need to be so grumpy, and this was all after she had done her a huge favour the previous night. Setting her up like that with Lotte? If anything Sucy should be  _ thanking _ her, not yelling at her, because—  

“Akko,” Sucy ground out, her voice leaving no question that this was a warning and a threat.

“Diana wants to  _ talk _ tomorrow,” Akko mumbled, saying the word talk as if she was attempting to imply something else. 

“So you  _ are _ in trouble,” Sucy replied, leaning back against the wall behind her bed and staring at the vials on the desk. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Akko insisted, pushing the pillow down into her lap with her fists and earning a confused head tilt from her partner. “She said I’m not in trouble, and it’s nothing bad and that she just wanted to… talk. But it wasn’t a date? Oh right, I thought it might be because she also wants to get dinner?” Akko scrunched up her nose, running through the conversation again to make sure she had it right before nodding to herself.

“Usually when people say they want to have ‘the talk’ it’s to break up,” Sucy replied, shrugging.

Akko felt the colour drain from her face, “What?” The trainer squeaked. 

There was  _ no way _ that was it. Diana was—they were fine! Better than fine, even! Sure, Akko had woken Diana up in the middle of the night, and Hannah hated her and they hadn’t really talked much last month, but that was because of the media people… Not the other thing. 

“I’m kidding,” Sucy said, eyeing the crestfallen look on her friend’s face, “she’s way too thirsty for you to dump you.” 

Frowning, Akko picked at the cover of her pillow as Eevee crawled onto her lap, yipping quietly and bumping her head under Akko’s chin to offer some form of comfort. 

“So what do you think she wants to talk about?” Sucy prompted, trying to pull Akko out of her slump, the pull of guilt tugging her next statement out of her reluctant tongue, “It’s probably just something gross and about the dance. That’s what she’s been preparing for all day, right?”

“Oh,” Akko considered that suggestion. It would make sense. Diana was pretty focused on the ball right now, and Akko had said she wanted to dance with her, so maybe it was about that. “But then why did she say she wanted to talk tomorrow… somewhere we wouldn’t be interrupted? Dance stuff isn’t really top-secret.”

“Well gee Sherlock, I don’t know. You didn’t tell me  _ that _ kinda important tidbit.” Sucy replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone as she readjusted to a more comfortable position, “I don’t know then. Maybe she just wants to stick her tongue down your throat without people walking in all the time.”

Akko flushed a deep crimson and buried her face in her hands, “That’s what I was thinking too.” The trainer mumbled, her words muffled as she tried to speak through her hands.

“Then what’s the problem? You said you guys talked, right? I thought you were feeling better because she said she wouldn’t pressure you or whatever.” Sucy took in the nervous wreck in front of her and narrowed her eyes, “She isn’t pressuring you, right?”

“No!” Akko assured, nearly knocking Eevee from her lap with her urgency, petting the glowering fox in apology as she settled back down. “It’s not that.”

If anything, Diana was being beyond supportive in that regard—and patient. Sucy was right though, so then why did she panic? Diana hadn’t even explicitly said that she was expecting anything. It was just the, ‘not a date’ factor that was sending Akko through a loop.

“Maybe I should just wait and see what she wants,” Akko deflated, scratching under Eevee’s chin as the fox rumbled happily, successfully coating her trainer’s pillow in another layer of fur. 

It would be easier to wait rather than try to figure it out anyways… And Akko was nearly certain it wasn’t to break up. Frowning, Akko tried to ignore the knot in her stomach and shook her head to clear that away.

“Great, so glad you made me rush over here for that climactic decision.” Sucy deadpanned, tilting her head back against the wall she was resting on. “How did you ditch Diana anyways? Last time I saw her she was hunting for you, and since you were sitting here in a tiff trying to figure out what she meant, obviously she found you.”

“Oh,” Akko looked up at her teammate across the room, remembering exactly what Sucy was referring to, “I told her you wanted to talk to me about last night, with Lotte.”

Sucy flinched, stiffening and slowly lowering her gaze to glare across the room at her teammate, “You…  _ what?” _

Akko blinked, confused. Sucy knew Diana knew about her crush on Lotte, Akko had told her that Diana was the one to figure it out. Plus, she was there when Diana had agreed to leave them for some ‘alone time’. Maybe she just didn’t understand what she meant?

“You know, last night when you and Lotte were being all cuddly. After we left, how did it go?”

“We were not being cuddly!” Sucy snapped back, her cheeks taking on a slight pink tinge as she snorted and pulled her legs up to her chest.

“Looked pretty cuddly to me,” Akko sang out, grinning from ear to ear and resisting the urge to move closer. It was better to stay out of striking range, and away from the hidden bug horde. 

Glowering at the far wall, Sucy frowned, “I don’t know why you’re rubbing my nose in it. You know she’s dating Frank.”

Akko stopped her merriment instantly, expression falling when she realized that Sucy didn’t know. Lotte hadn’t told her? But hadn’t Lotte called her after turning down Frank? Why were they being so difficult?!

“She’s not dating Frank you big dummy!” Akko yelled back, puffing out her cheeks with indignation and fixing Sucy with her best ‘you’re being dumb’ look, fueled with a month’s worth of frustration. “Lotte turned him down for—!”  _ You!  _

The word was on the tip of her tongue and Akko let out a strangled noise of frustration, scratching at her head and trying to stifle the urge to cry. This was so stupid. Lotte had turned down Frank because of  _ Sucy.  _ Sucy was waiting because of  _ Frank,  _ who wasn’t there anymore! 

“For what?” Sucy asked, surprised by Akko’s sudden outburst. 

Okay,  _ think _ Akko. Please, for the love of Arceus, let her have an actual good idea just this once. Wait—that was it. Lotte didn’t know Sucy liked her, which was the entire point of the problem, but Sucy suspected Lotte liked her. Or at least, that she had at one point and had asked Akko for advice on how to confess. All she needed to do was get her back to that point, now that the Frank-block was out of the way.

Grin turning feral, Akko slowly returned her attention back to her waiting teammate and fixed her with a desperate smile.

“So, are you ready now?” Akko asked, making it known by her tone that Sucy didn’t really have the option of saying no.

“For what…?” Sucy eyed her friend warily, uneasy at the crazy glint in Akko’s eyes. “You’re being weird.”

“You said,” Akko began, wetting her lips and trying to summon every shred of patience she had for this moment, “that you weren’t ready last time—before Frank,” Akko explained. “Are you ready  _ now?” _

Because Akko was willing to shove or kick Sucy has hard as she needed in order to get this over with. It was becoming ridiculous.

Remaining silent, Sucy studied her friend for a moment before she looked away and tightened her jaw, “Doesn’t that seem kind of soon?”

“You’re making excuses,” Akko argued, unwilling to give up even an inch of ground.

Screwing up her face with distaste, Sucy tried a different approach, “I don’t know how I’d even bring it up. It’s been so long, she probably doesn’t— _ you know _ —anymore.” 

Akko stared at her friend in disbelief. Here was the sass-queen who constantly yelled at her to just talk to Diana, to stop being a wuss, and that was exactly what she was doing in regards to Lotte!

“How would I even…” Sucy trailed off, hugging her knees tighter to her chest and shrugging. The uncertain researcher glanced at her friend, then away just as quickly, already attempting to retreat back into her pit of solitude.

“The dance!” Akko exclaimed, “Lotte’s really excited, you should ask her to dance!” The trainer beamed. It would be so cute! Lotte had been talking to Barbara about what she was going to wear for  _ days _ . Researchers and coordinators weren’t required to go, but they were welcome if they wanted to accompany their teammate, since there were so few trainers left.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Sucy admitted in a small voice, trying to keep her expression neutral and failing as a nervous pull was evident on her cheeks.

“Pssh, that doesn’t matter. I’m—” Akko’s sentence stopped abruptly when she realized something. She had told Diana she wanted to dance, in front of all those people and she had no idea  **how** to dance. “Crap,” Akko breathed, realizing the flaw in her plan.

“Well,” Akko chuckled, “maybe we can take dancing lessons together?” That would be an easy fix for both of them; plus, it was easier to learn with a partner. Now all they needed was a coach.

“I’m not taking dancing lessons with you,” Sucy grumbled back, rolling her eyes and disregarding that idea entirely.

_ Oh no you don’t,  _ Akko thought to herself. Sucy was  _ not _ getting out of this. Time to play dirty. 

“But it would make Lotte happy,” Akko encouraged, her smile growing as Sucy slowly turned to look at her, “don’t you want to make her smile?”

Sucy scowled, glaring at her supposed friend across the room before letting out a sharp breath and looking away, “I hate you.”

“So, yes?” Akko confirmed, waiting until Sucy did not argue with her, which was about as close to a yes as she was going to get from the grumpy researcher. 

  
  
  



	90. Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> So not much to note here other than Merry Christmas.  
> PS speaking of which, you should check back on Christmas.  
> PSS no it's not an entire Christmas week but I will be doing a bonus, enjoy and happy holidays ^^"

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 89**

**Barriers**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“We made it!” Akko declared, ignoring the glares of disapproval for her volume, as she ran down the ramp with a large grin in place. The landing strip in Cinnabar was a fair bit different from the departure gate in Celadon. The island city was spread out enough that they had landed on the ground rather than docking high up in the air, which Akko only cared about for one reason.

As soon as she passed the gate check, with her teammates left forgotten in the dust, she grabbed her pokeballs off her belt and tossed them. “Harley!” The joyous trainer beamed, dropping to her knees and engulfing the massive grass type before she had even finished forming. 

With her evolved bulk, Akko could barely reach around to hug either side of her head, but that didn’t stop her from dishing out the best bear hug she could manage. Eevee was close behind, jumping up onto Akko’s shoulders and joining the cuddle session as Harley wrapped two vines around her trainer and rumbled happily. 

Close behind, Mizar came out of his pokeball with a flourish, barely able to take in his surroundings before Akko pulled him into a hug was well. The poor, confused avian let out a squawk and mild protest before a fourth pokemon joined the affectionate foray. 

Charmeleon was the last to take form, and this time Akko only smiled at the grumpy reptile as she blinked and looked around. “Don’t think I forgot about you,” Akko told her newest teammate, repeating to herself what happened last time she had tried to hug the fire type. The burn was gone, but Diana’s chastising still lingered. 

“Oh,” Akko looked down at the final ball in her hand and frowned. Shaking her head to clear away the sudden, dark cloud of sadness, she held Gyarados’s pokeball and said, “Don’t worry—you’ll get yours too, soon.”

Harley rumbled and bumped against her distracted trainer, earning a laugh as Mizar and Eevee also fought for Akko’s attention. 

“Akko!” Lotte yelled, cheeks flushed as she ran to catch up to her energetic teammate, “How many times do we have to remind you not to run off in unfamiliar places?”

“I still think we should get her a leash,” Sucy added, coming up behind the coordinator at a much slower pace. The researcher snickered when Lotte shot her a hardly convincing glare.

“Come on, we need to check in before you can go exploring.” Lotte said, smiling at her friend who began pouting at the prospect of having to recall her partners so soon after letting them out. Oh, well—there should be plenty of time to play with her team on the tropical island.

 

~o~

 

Cinnabar was  _ hot _ . The air was humid and the people were… colourful? Was that the right word?

The island city bumped right up against the beach, with a large pier that housed cruise ships and sailboats alike. Tall, tropical trees and plentiful wildlife filled the entire section of land, flourishing in the mineral-rich soil as a result of the currently dormant volcano that pierced into the skyline at the heart of the island.

Everywhere Akko looked there was colour—be it banners, flashy clothing, or the decorative embrace of the housing, everything and everyone had their own unique flair. The island paradise was a stark contrast to Celadon city. Where before there had been tall buildings, each of similar build and make, crammed into a tight space, now the city was filled with interesting designs and buildings that sparkled with bright colours, many of which were decorated with little trinkets and knick-knacks. Moreover, where Celadon had been a field of concrete and metal, Cinnabar was engulfed in rich wildlife and natural colours.

As soon as Akko received the green light from Lotte, after checking into their room and dumping her bag on her usual bed, the overeager trainer took off, yelling promises over her shoulder to be back before dinner. After all, she had to get ready to go out with Diana, which was enough assurance to put her friends at ease. Either that, or Lotte was beginning to give up in the losing battle of keeping Akko under watch when there were so many new things that pulled at her attention. Regardless, Akko was free to explore the city that hummed with energy and life.

“Alright, where should we go first?” Akko asked Eevee and Harley. 

With most of her fear of strangers eased—so long as she had a vine wrapped around Akko’s arm—the large reptile seemed to genuinely enjoy exploring. And since Cinnabar was much more spacious than Celadon, this was the perfect time for some bonding. Besides, Harley was nearly indistinguishable from the rest of the city with her foliage and bright flower right at home.

Just as Harley rumbled out her reply, Akko heard her pokedex ring and frowned. It had only been five minutes—were they checking up on her already? About to pick up the call with a whiney ‘I’m fine’ on the tip of her tongue, she realized it wasn’t who she had thought.

“Oh,” Akko furrowed her brow, confused by the icon that came up on her screen, pressing the call answer icon, she raised the device to her ear, “Hey, Andrew. What’s up?” 

She had barely seen him on the flight—or more accurately had not—which made her wonder if he had come to the island using a different mode of transportation. It wasn’t like it was a large area to explore, and Akko had seen everyone else multiple times.

_ “Are you busy at the moment?” _ Andrew’s voice said through the speaker.

“Uh, no, not really. We were just going to go exploring, why?” Akko inquired, looking at at the duo who were staring up at her. Eevee was gazing up at her trainer with big, impatient eyes and ears focused forward on the conversation. 

_ “Remember how I said I had an idea for where you could work with your Gyarados?” _ Andrew asked.

 

~o~

 

“This should be it,” Akko mumbled, glancing down at her pokedex and confirming the address Andrew had given her. Both the trainer and her accompanying pokemon looked up at the massive structure looming up in front of them, tall brick walls reaching well into the sky. It was the Cinnabar stadium.

The stadium was different from the Cinnabar gym, which was housed within the base of the volcano. This arena was much, much larger, with a field that was regulation-sized for professional battles and enough seating to accommodate nearly ten thousand people. Andrew was right—this  _ would  _  work for a safe place to try to reform her bond with Gyarados. There was no way any passerbys would be hurt, and no matches were scheduled for at least a couple of months, so all the booths were closed down as well.

However… Akko looked at the locked gates and cocked her head. There was a thick chain wrapped around the middle bars. What did Andrew plan to do, break in?

“Akko!” A familiar voice called, and Akko looked to her right and spotted her friend much further down the wall, holding a side door open that was marked ‘employees only’ and waving to catch her attention.

Waving back, Akko hurried over, “Do you work here?” she asked, before realizing that was a silly question. How could Andrew work here and take the trials at the same time? It wasn’t very likely they’d give him an entire year off, right? Although that would explain how he had managed to get in through an employees only entrance. Unless Andrew was secretly really good at picking locks. 

“No,” the other trainer chuckled, holding the door open as the trio approached, “Well, not exactly. My father is the league commissioner, so we have access to all the major stadiums.” Fishing his pokedex out of his pocket, he gestured at a small, black box attached beside the door and waved it in front. As soon as he did, the access pad beeped and flashed a green light, “See? I just needed to make sure it was okay if we trained here while we were in Cinnabar.”

“That’s so cool!” Akko beamed, “So you can go to any professional pokemon match you want?!”  Eyes growing wide, Akko stared at her friend with unbridaled fascination and a hint of jealousy. She’d never been able to go to a professional match in person; the tickets were expensive and hard to come by, so she’d always watched them on television with her parents. Plus, growing up on a breeding ranch meant any traveling was rare and had to be carefully planned out, and only after acquiring temporary help to continue the daily operations while they were gone. 

“Ah, yeah.” Andrew reached up to rub the back of his neck, looking away and feeling slightly awkward, “we’re usually in the control room though.” Clearing his throat, he glanced at the openly gawking girl in front of him before offering a friendly smile, “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Recalling Harley, Akko apologized profusely to her favourite grass type, explaining she was too big to fit through the door or wander the hallways and followed Andrew as they began her private tour. Pointing as he walked, Andrew slowly—as Akko stopped to gawk every few feet—led his friend through the public reception area. They passed the ticket booths, the closed food vendors, and made their way to the preparation areas where the combating trainers would go before the match began.

After Akko had thoroughly examined every inch, squealing over every little detail, Andrew led her out onto the battlefield. 

Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sudden, searing light of mid day coming in from the roof, Akko came to a dead halt and gasped. The arena was massive—the sheer scale of it had never fully registered until that moment. With a field that was easily four times the size of the gyms she had been in so far, and stands that ran a ring around the field, the structure was beyond awe inspiring.

The floor was smooth, carefully manicured grass surrounding the metallic arena floor that flashed under meticulous white paint, showing off the field outline. At either end were trainer boxes, open at the back with stainless steel railings lining the other three sides.

“Wow,” Akko breathed, slowly turning in a circle and scanning the stands around her, silently imaging what it would be like when they were full and cheering. She could almost feel the ground shaking beneath her feet from the sheer volume and almost missed the confirming nod Andrew offered.

Standing with his hands in his pockets, the other trainer looked over at where Akko was still lost in her daze and smiled, turning his attention back to the stands and waiting patiently. 

“But,” Akko’s smile faltered when a  _ small _ hitch in their plan occurred to her. This place was certainly large enough to work with Gyarados, and it was secluded enough that there was no chance of him harming anyone who happened to pass by.  _ But…  _ “How is this going to stop him from, you know…” Akko trailed off, unable to find a better way of saying, ‘not eating me’. 

“Well,” Andrew began, “One of the biggest differences between amateur and professional battles is the power of the pokemon. So, these arenas were created with the safety of the trainers and spectators in mind.”

“What do you mean?” Akko asked, glancing between the battlefield and Andrew, trying to pinpoint how the small, metal railings could possibly offer any form of protection. 

When she had fought Brock, the first gym leader, and his Geodude had used Self Destruct, the backlash had been enough that she had had to shield her eyes and turn away from the thrown dirt and buffet of wind. If a powerful attack from a relatively weak pokemon could do that much, then something akin to Gyarados’ Hyper Beam—as Akko had experienced firsthand—would not be dampened by such measly protection.

“These arenas have built-in barriers that run along the front of the stands,” Andrew pointed at the six rising pillars that Akko had assumed to be support beams, “as well as around the trainer boxes, that work similar to a super-powered Barrier ability. So, as long as those are turned on, you will be able to work with your Gyarados without having to worry about being hurt. Plus, these arenas were built for the strongest pokemon battles in the world, so any damage he could do  _ should _ be relatively minimal.”

“So I’ll be able to stay down here, with him?” Akko asked, silently telling her ramping nerves to settle down. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she contemplated that idea as Andrew nodded. She hadn’t seen her Gyarados since… 

Sucking in a deep breath, she pushed away the image of Gyarados thrashing and screaming as the ceiling started to cave in, saved as the recall beam pulled him back inside his ball. No—she  _ had _ to try. She had made a promise and couldn’t let her fear get the better of her. Sure, she hadn’t had time to mentally prepare herself for this, but things worked out better when she didn’t overthink herself into a tizzy. Usually. 

“As long as you don’t leave the trainer’s box, no matter what he does, he won’t be able to hurt you.” Andrew clarified, glancing up at the control room that stood on steel beams at the top of the stadium, overlooking the field with large speakers on either side. “I don’t know the full story of what you went through in there, but… Frank told me the gist of what happened. If you are having second thoughts, no one would blame you if you weren’t ready yet.”

“No, I have to try.” Akko shook her head, reaching down to take the dragon’s pokeball off her belt and grasping it in her hand, staring at it with a challenge of determination. “It doesn’t matter if I’m scared. What he went through was so much worse. I have to do  _ something _ to try to help him.” 

Being confined in his pokeball for nearly two weeks, alone and possibly hurt and scared—no matter what the nurse said—was already longer than she should have allowed. But here, now, she had an opportunity to work with him and hopefully build back some of the trust that had been broken when she had failed to protect him like a trainer was supposed to. If she didn’t take full advantage of this opportunity, who knew how long it would be until something this perfect came along again, if ever.

“Alright, as long as you’re sure.” Andrew grimaced, hesitating as he turned towards the door behind the closest trainer’s box. “I will be up in the control room, so I can turn the barriers on and off. I will be able to talk to you through the intercom and help if you need it, just—” The trainer sucked in a steadying breath, “Please don’t leave the trainer’s box or Diana is going to kill me.”

Akko nodded, silently shoving down the rising terror that was clawing up her throat.  _ It’ll be fine, _ she repeated to herself, barely able to hear her own mantra over the pounding of her heart. Now was not the time to run away. Plus, if she ran away that would mean leaving the box, which was exactly what Andrew had just warned her not to do. So, as long as she stayed in her happy bubble—erm, box… She should be fine.  _ Should. _

“Ah, wait.” Akko called, stopping Andrew before he was more than a few feet away, “Can you take Eevee with you? I was just thinking, if Gyarados does attack the trainer’s box, she’ll probably try to protect me.” At which point, Eevee may be the one they had to worry about leaving the little protective bubble and not Akko. Plus, any attempt at soothing the spiritually scarred dragon would not go well if there was a small, puffed up fluff ball screaming obscenities at it. She did not need a repeat of what happened between Harley and Gyarados.

Andrew looked down at where Eevee was focused on sniffing all of the unfamiliar scents on the field before agreeing and calling for the fox to follow. “Sure, I would enjoy the company anyways.”

 

Once Andrew was out of earshot, Akko let out a deep sigh and looked down at the familiar pokeball. “Alright, I guess today is the day we talk somewhere other than the bathroom,” Akko chuckled nervously, that actually sounded pretty ridiculous when she said it outloud. 

All she had to do was focus on the positive, which was… Oh! Harley! If she had managed to help her recover, then she should be able to help Gyarados too, right? Harley had liked her from the beginning though, so she was already a claw ahead of the competition. 

With Harley it had just been time, talking to her, bonding and slowly building trust. Plus, it hadn’t been Akko she had been afraid of—it was just everything  _ other than _ Akko. Actually, back then it had been Andrew who had given her advice on how to work with her, and it had all started with a new name to signal a new chapter. It couldn’t hurt—Akko really wasn’t sure what else she was supposed to do besides sit in her box and hope Gyarados got bored with trying to kill her. Because what were the chances he’d come out and recognize her as the chatty bathroom lady and suddenly be her best friend?

“Hmm,” Akko hummed to herself, “a new name…” 

_ What  _ was she supposed to name him though? Lotte had given her the idea for Mizar, the twin to the constellation that Alcor was named after. Which Akko had been thrilled with, since it was tied to Shiny Chariot. Andrew had supplied the name for Harley, with a story that fit her as well. There was a reason she didn’t pick names: she was terrible at it. 

“What about Gill?” Akko mumbled, contemplating the idea before shaking her head no. He might be a fish—sort of—but that might be a little too on the nose. Think, Akko. You can come up with something that fits him and isn’t so stupid he has another reason to hate you… Which is definitely not Splasher, even though that’s all she knew he enjoyed doing.

Crasher? No. Crusher? No. Stop thinking of violent names! 

_ Think.  _ Diana was the one who gave him to her as a Magikarp… maybe she could use that as a starting point rather than what she knew about him. In that case, what would Diana name him? The only pokemon she had named was her Ponyta, Cobalt. Which was just a fancy way of saying blue. Akko was nearly positive he had been coined that title because blue Ponytas were rare, and little Diana had still wanted to name him something fancy-sounding. Honestly, she was too afraid to ask because she figured Diana would become embarrassed and just fancy speak her way out of answering. Maybe Barbara would know…

In that case, since her Gyarados was red and the dragon type was  _ usually _ blue, maybe she should use the same logic? So… Crimson? That was a fancy way of saying red. Akko contemplated that idea, rolling the name around in her head before deciding it didn’t fit. It sounded more like a description than a name. What was another way of saying red?

“What about Ruby?” Akko asked, mulling the name over with a smile slowly growing. 

His scales  _ did _ kind of shine like the glittering jewel… It fit, but she still needed to ask him if he liked it. She had asked Harley and Mizar. Eevee hadn’t had that chance though.

Hearing a voice crackle through the intercom in the trainer’s box, Akko jumped, surprised and nearly dropped the pokeball in her hands. Once she had it safely clutched and said a silent thank you to whichever deity had saved her from Gyarados being accidently released, she went over to reply.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Andrew’s voice came through the intercom and Akko blinked, peering at the designated box and unsure of how she was supposed to respond. On the front bars was what looked like a touch screen, but it was black with multiple buttons. All she knew about stuff with multiple buttons was she wasn’t supposed to mash them all and hope.

“Um,” Akko scratched at her cheek. What button was she supposed to press? What if she accidently turned something on, or blew something up she wasn’t supposed to? Did they have explosion buttons? 

Scrunching up her nose, she hovered a finger over the closest button before changing her mind and switching between the closest three. Hopelessly lost, she looked up at the command tower far above her and shot a thumbs up in the general direction, praying Andrew could see her.

“Press and hold the big button with the speaker icon,” Andrew’s voice came over the intercom again, and Akko could swear she heard him struggling not to laugh. 

Right, the speaker button, Akko squinted at the small buttons that were all the same shade of black until she found the right one. “Ready,” she said, hesitating before releasing the button, unsure if he had heard her or what was supposed to happen next. So, did she just stand here, or? Was she going to be able to see the barrier? She’d never noticed them when she watched the matches on television, but now that she thought about it, it was a little odd how none of the attacks ever hit the trainers. 

...Or how broad attacks would seem to part like the sea around the trainer’s box. That suddenly made a lot more sense.

“Okay, once you see the green light on the screen turn on, the barrier is up. Pokeballs are able to pass through, but nothing else. Take your time and let me know when you’re done.” Andrew’s voice crackled through and Akko nodded, clenching her hand into a fist to keep it from shaking. 

“I can do this,” the nervous trainer whispered to herself. It was a little awkward to think Andrew would be sitting up there watching her, but at the same time it was nice to know she wasn’t alone this time. If anything happened she had Harley and Mizar with her, and Andrew was right there.

Subconsciously, Akko raised a hand to rub her ribs through her shirt, bunching up the fabric as she took in a deep, steadying breath. A moment later, a green light blinked on on the screen in front of her and Akko froze. Well, that answered her question about whether or not she would be able to see it, which was no. Could she really trust the green light? Maybe she should try poking it, just to be safe.

Akko glanced at the control tower and bit the inside of her cheek. Gingerly she reached forward and held her palm up, finding a hard surface just in front of the bars that thrummed under her palm. 

“R-Right,” Akko let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and lowered her hand.  _ Here goes nothing. _

Pushing in her pervebiable dug in heels with each jerky motion, Akko tossed the pokeball out onto the field in front of her and watched as the beam shot out. Slowly, the red light grew and grew into the monster that she remembered, the one that haunted her each time she found her thoughts returning to that day. Reflexively, Akko took a sharp step back as a roar bellowed forth, shaking the ground as a massive tail slammed down with a boom.

Gyarados appeared on the field in a red flash of screaming rage, nostrils flaring and pupils mere slits as he swung his head around, looking for a target. As soon as he spotted Akko, fearfully taking another step back and breathing ragged, the dragon’s copper eyes flared. Screaming out another challenging roar, Gyarados arched his head back and opened his maw wide.

Chest heaving, Akko found herself frozen and staring back at the enraged pokemon in front of her with wide eyes. Her hand found the side bar, palm slick with sweat and she found herself cast back into the crumbling basement. The slam of the aquatic pokemon’s tail sent a strike of pain through her chest, and she recalled the way her back had hit the hard, cement wall. 

“Akko?” Andrew’s voice crackled, concern evident even under the thundering noise that clouded her hearing. 

Collecting the energy for his attack, Gyarados launched a Hyper Beam directly at the cowering trainer. The bright attack made Akko squint as her eyes burned and she crossed her arms in front of her face on reflex, letting out a scream as the ability slammed into the barrier and billowed around the sides instead.

Gyarados roared at the unharmed girl, infuriated and rolled his long body, flexible spine allowing him to twist like a snake. With a powerful turn, his long tail slammed into the side of the box, aimed for Akko’s right and shaking the small enclosure as it collided. 

Akko saw the barrier shimmer and fought to resist the urge to back up any farther. She was struggling to catch her breath and wondered briefly if the barrier affected the amount of oxygen she had when the reptile slammed his tail into the side again, screaming at the invisible shield in unparalleled frustration. This time, as he rolled to prepare for another strike, Akko noticed his body moving differently, almost as if-

“Stop!” The trainer pleaded, tongue thick with fear and frame shaking. Trying to pour every ounce of feeling and authority she had behind the command, she continued, “You’re just going to hurt yourself!”

If Gyarados heard her over his tantrum, he did not show it and swung again, letting out a bellow as he made contact and recoiled his tail. Baring his teeth and rumbling out a low growl, the reptile recalled his tail in favour of a different tactic. This time, he reared his head back and flashed his fangs, preparing to strike downwards.

“Akko, recall him—!” Andrew’s voice pierced through the speaker and she slammed her hand down on the screen, putting all of her focus on the pained creature in front of her instead.

“Please, stop!” Akko begged, wincing and turning her head, eyes squeezed shut as he slammed his head down. Teeth collided with the invisible barrier, deflecting and twisting the reptile’s head at an awkward angle to smash into the ground instead. “I don’t want to cause you more pain!” Akko screamed, draining her lungs of oxygen with the sheer volume that she forced out.

Gyarados raised his head, shaking off the damage and growled, lowering his gaze so it was almost equal with Akko’s eye level. Behind him, his tail tapped the ground as he tried to study the strange phenomenon that was preventing his strikes from landing.  

“Stop, please…” Akko whispered, tears in her eyes as she took in the pain behind the giant’s own. “I know you’re angry and scared, you don’t know what happened to you or why,” pausing to swallow the rising lump in her throat, Akko searched the dragon’s face for a hint that he might be listening. 

“I don’t know how to fix it, or have any of the answers…” Akko admitted in a small voice. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to protect you,” the trainer offered, wishing she had more to give. “But… I promise you I’m here now, and I’m not going to abandon you. You aren’t alone.” Akko pledged, holding the furious copper eyes that bore into her, the dragon’s hot breath bathing Akko’s face and shoulders and ruffling her hair.

Akko knew he couldn’t respond, but still felt the silence from his side like a wall that had been rectified. With any of her other pokemon, even if they were unable to speak, she still felt like she understood them at least a little—what they were thinking, or feeling. 

With Gyarados though, it was like he was closed off. She wanted to pierce through that wall, to understand what was wrong so that she could help. Right now, all she knew was that he was in pain but not how or why. Nurse Joy had said there was nothing physically wrong with him, but this close, looking directly into his eyes, Akko knew that wasn’t true.

There was something wrong—there was pain hidden behind that fury and she needed to find a way to connect with him.

He was so close Akko could make out the small details of his scales, the grooves around his eyes and every little piece of him she hadn’t previously noticed. Tentatively, taking the halt of his assault as a hopeful sign, Akko raised her hand with her fingers still curled protectively towards her palm. She wanted to show him that he wasn’t going to be harmed, to trust that she wasn’t going to hurt him.

“It’s okay,” Akko whispered, trying to keep her voice from breaking as the dragon’s nostrils flared.

She was curious though, was he warm the way Harley was? Or cold the way the Feraligatr had been? They were both reptiles as well. Heart thundering in her ears, Akko looked between the eyes watching her and the red nose barely in front of the barrier and bared her palm. Swiping her tongue over her dry lips, Akko sucked in a breath and moved her shaky hand a little closer. 

As soon as she did, Gyarados’s eyes widened in fear and he bellowed, jerking back back and away from the barrier. The dragon roared, thundering and guttural with maw open wide and Akko cringed, covering her ears and closing her eyes, bracing herself for the incoming attack. After a minute, when nothing happened, the trainer tentatively opened one eye to a slit before slowly standing upright and looking over at the field. 

The dragon had moved to lay on the far side of the field, as far away as he could while staying in the warm sunlight. With a heavy sigh, his gargantuan head rested on his coiled, shaking bulk. The sight gave Akko pause, and she stared silently at the shimmering reptile, unsure of what had happened.

Akko let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding and contemplated what to do. He had stopped attacking her, which was a start, but now what? He was so far away that she’d have to scream in order for him to hear her, so it seemed rather pointless to continue this, but…

Looking at him, laying in the sun with a look that was as close to content as she had ever seen, Akko was reluctant to recall him. She had time before her dinner with Diana, and at least silent companionship and warm sunlight was better than being in his ball.

Sitting down inside the trainer’s box, Akko was about to cross her legs and try to become comfortable when Andrew’s voice startled her and she nearly fell over.

“Are you okay?” Her worried friend inquired.

Stumbling to her feet, and glancing at Gyarados as he watched her, frame tense as he waited to see what she was going to do, Akko replied. “Ya, I’m fine,” embarrassed by the way her voice shook, she took a steadying breath, “I think we’re just going to… Hang out for a while.”

“...Alright,” Andrew’s reluctant response came, followed by a slightly irritated, “You know you could have lost your hand, right?” She was about to ask what he meant, since she had tested the barrier earlier before double checking.

Akko blanched and looked down at the screen she had slammed her hand down onto and felt her heart start to pound faster. The green light wasn’t there when she’d slammed her hand down… she’d turned it off. Which meant when she had been trying to touch him.

Right… Her hand. Akko swallowed the lump in her throat and quietly whispered, “Can you turn it back on… and please don’t tell Diana,” she begged.

“If you don’t, I’m not going to.” Andrew laughed back and Akko smiled, grateful. Letting out a sigh, Akko sat back down as the green light turned on and crossed her legs, deciding to take the small win and studying the sunbathing reptile in front of her until dinner came. 

Smiling to herself, Akko rested her chin on her palm and studied the dragon, “He didn’t eat me.” Her merriment was short lived when another fact also dawned on her, “Oh, Arceus, I could have died.” 

 


	91. Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Christmas!  
> (Because I usually say happy sunday...)  
> Hope everyone had a great holiday, however you celebrate it. Sorry this is an hour past usual posting time-my plans changed and I suddenly lost a day to a surprise drive by pick up. (It was my sister, she brought matching pajamas)  
> Anywho, I don't think there was much to note here? But you know me, I always forget T.T"  
> Anywho, if you have questions, always feel free to ask and enjoy  
> PS you can't kill me, it's christmas

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 90**

**Antics**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko had hurried back to the pokecenter after working with Gyarados—er, Ruby? She hadn’t had a chance to ask him if he liked the name yet—leaving barely enough time to shower and prepare for her not-a-date with Diana. Even knowing it hadn’t been coined that title, Akko still found herself giddy with excitement and made finger-guns at her reflection before leaving. 

She was nervous and had no idea what it was that Diana wanted to talk about, but she hoped it wasn’t that bad. Sucy had said she was kidding about Diana possibly wanting to break up, and Akko couldn’t seem to place what Diana might want to talk about. Maybe Diana wanted to talk about something personal again? They  _ were _ in Andrew’s home town… and she did have a hard time mustering the courage to share new tidbits about herself.

Leaving the elevator and quickly striding across the pokecenter lobby, Akko spotted Diana standing outside the building and raised a hand to wave her down. Instead of calling out her girlfriend’s name as intended, Akko found her tongue thick in her mouth and nearly tripped as she missed a step.

If this wasn’t a date, then why was Diana, well, like  _ that?  _

Right on ironic cue, Diana looked up from where she was appreciating the planted flowers that hung from the front windows and smiled softly, waiting for Akko to finish her less-than-graceful approach. 

_ Crap, _ Akko cursed internally, trying to force her eyes not to wander—at least, not noticeably.  _ She’s really not playing fair today.  _

Diana had decided to change as well into something more fitting for the island temperature, filling out a thigh-length, baby blue sundress with a white ribbon around her waist. The dress dipped lower along Diana’s collar than was normal for the heir and was framed with thin straps that tied behind her neck.

“Is something wrong, Akko?” Diana asked, brow knit with worry as she studied the awestruck girl in front of her. 

Floundering, Akko worked her jaw and found her mouth dry as she croaked out, “I’m Akko.” 

She stared at the girl in front of her with wide eyes, swallowing slowly before she realized that what had come out of her mouth was  _ not _ what she intended.

“I-I mean, I’m okay! I meant okay!” Chuckling to herself, she resisted the urge to slap her hand to her forehead. Of course Diana knew she was Akko, what was wrong with her? If this was definitely not a date, then really they were just sort of hanging out. There was no reason for her to be this flustered.

_ ‘I don’t know then. Maybe she just wants to stick her tongue down your throat without people walking in all the time,’  _ Sucy’s earlier suggestion rang in her ears and Akko felt herself flush a deep crimson. 

_ Shut up, Sucy _ , Akko shot back. That was  _ not _ helpful at all.

“Akko?” Diana pressed, and Akko snapped out of her inner argument to find her companion’s lips had tugged into an adorably worried pout.

“Huh?” Akko replied, mentally kicking herself.  _ Smooth,  _ really smooth.

“I asked if you were feeling well… If not, we could always reschedule,” Diana offered, flicking her attention over Akko’s shoulders before settling back on the girl in front of her, subtly setting a hand on her opposing forearm. 

“I’m fine, really. Just uh,” _think think think,_ _say something that will make her feel better._ “You look really pretty, and it kinda makes my brain stop working,” Akko finished in a small voice, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly and averting her gaze as her blush deepened. 

“Oh,” Diana blinked, surprised by the admission, before clearing her throat and glancing away. “Thank you,” the heir acknowledged, squeezing the hand on her arm a little tighter before gesturing towards the main road. “Shall we?”

Nodding stiffly, Akko shoved her hands into her pockets and started down the path, a step behind Diana so she could tilt her head back and let out a silent sob. Well, at least she’d managed to fix it, sort of. 

Glancing sideways and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Diana said, “You do as well.” 

Akko looked over at her companion, slowly trying to puzzle together what she meant before looking down at her worn jean shorts and t-shirt Diana had seen at least a dozen times. 

“But… I didn’t do anything.” She’d thought about it, but since Diana had said it was a  _ not-a-date, _ she had decided it was better to just be casual. Which she was failing at—miserably. 

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful, regardless of your attire,” Diana replied in an even tone, cheeks turning a soft pink as she kept her focus on the path in front of them.

Feeling her body temperature rise, Akko hunched her shoulders and turned her attention fully away, sputtering for something coherent to say. Diana couldn’t just say things like that! First of all, it was embarrassing and  _ entirely _ unfair. What was she supposed to say to  _ that?  _ At the most, all she was confident in being able to say was a mild grunt or off-tempo squeak.

Thankfully for Akko, the rest of their walk was made in relative silence. Even as Akko took one of her hands out of her pocket and shyly linked her pinkie finger with Diana’s, only to have her hand taken in a silent confirmation, both girls were too flustered to make small talk. It was nice though, and despite Diana’s assurance that it wasn’t a date, it certainly felt like one.

They were able to see more of Cinnabar, with Diana pointing out some of her favourite spots she had visited as a child as they passed by. Finally, with dinner purchased from one of the outdoor vendors that Diana had assured Akko she would enjoy, they made their way to one of the secret paths only known to the locals. 

It was a bit of a trek, with some stumbling along the way when Akko was too busy gawking at the wildlife to see the tree roots under her feet. The path could barely be called as such and was more of a parting of the wildlife and thick brush. The trees were alive with bug and bird pokemon, and they spotted more than a couple different reptiles who were soaking in the warmth of the waning sunlight.

Ekans were particularly plentiful, along with Butterfree and Spearow. Akko smiled as they passed by a nest of the snake pokemon, feeling a gentle tug on her hand as Diana continued to lead her along. She would need to go exploring again before they left Cinnabar and felt slightly torn about leaving their adventure now.

“Where are we going?” Akko asked, ducking under a low-hanging vine and staring at a rustling bush on her tiptoes, trying to spot the hidden pokemon within. It was a good thing she’d left Eevee with Lotte—there was no way she wouldn’t have run off by now. Akko probably would have as well if it weren’t for Diana’s grip on her hand.

“We’re almost there,” Diana replied, her hand tightening as she worried her lip and continued their trek in silence.

Pouting, Akko let out a quick puff of air and looked around at the top of the trees, seeing what else she could spot. Why did they need to come out into the middle of nowhere to talk? She didn’t mind going for a long walk, or even exploring the island, but Diana’s pace was blistering and offered no chance to sightsee. It was like she was on a mission and was worried that if she slowed down she’d change her mind. 

“Dianaaaa!” Akko whined, preparing herself to ask what Diana’s version of ‘almost’ meant when she spotted a break in the trees in front of them. 

A moment later, Akko squinted as the canopy of leaves broke away to bathe the two trainers in the setting sun. They were standing on a cliff that overlooked the ocean, the rough grey rock littered with moss and painted in an array of red and yellow. 

Stepping up onto the overhang, Akko slowly took in the awe-worthy sight in front of her. Far below them, the waves of the dark blue water crashed and crested against the cliffs, breaking apart before showering down to rejoin the whole. 

“Look,” Diana prompted, pointing down and to their right, her voice stern.

The tone brought Akko pause and she studied the hard expression that Diana had slid into place before reluctantly doing as she was instructed. Following the direction of Diana’s finger, she found that the cliff dipped inward, creating a semi-circle below where the waters were calm. Protected by large rocks that rose above the sealine, there was an alcove, and—  

“Lapras!” Akko exclaimed, already moving to see if she could get a better angle, carefully inching closer to the edge. The water pokemon were lazily formed into a family cell, braying out a quiet song and huddled together in the natural protection. Long, speckled blue necks rose high above the water, running down to the crest of their studded shells. There must have been close to a dozen, and Akko desperately wished for a way to get closer, finding the area impossible to traverse to on land as it was surrounded by a sheer drop off.

They were so rare. “How did you know they were here?” Akko asked, watching a small baby, shell still soft and unformed, as it stuck close to its parent’s’ side. Half of the water type’s body was slid onto their parent’s front fin, using it as a safe area to recoup some strength.

“Cinnabar has a few spots that Lapras pods come to raise their young every year,” Diana explained, running her hands down her dress as she sat down on one of the natural seats and watched the family unit with an unreadable expression. “It’s a secret the locals guard with an absolute ferocity. There was a time when Lapras were widely hunted and almost faced extinction. So, in order to protect them, no one except those who live here know how to find these spots.”

Akko looked over at where Diana was sitting, focused on the sad lilt that coloured her words and studied the other girl. Sitting in the sunset, her soft blue garment had turned to almost green, complementing the curled locks that danced on the ocean breeze. 

_ She really is beautiful,  _ Akko thought to herself, smiling softly and finding her attention more focused on her companion than the rarity of the oceanic pokemon. 

“Andrew brought me here when we were kids,” Diana explained, looking up as Akko moved to sit beside her and relaxed when Akko set an arm behind her. “I haven’t been here in years… I was a little worried they wouldn’t still be here.” Diana smiled, peeking over at her girlfriend before turning her attention back to the family pod. 

They watched in a comfortable silence as a particularly energetic baby splashed one of the adults, scolded with a gentle squirt of water. The attempt at behavioral correction didn’t last long, as the baby continued its antics, diving below the adults’ flippers and blowing bubbles, doing anything that it could to try and encourage the older pokemon to play.

_ Is that what you wanted to talk about? _ Akko wanted to ask after a few moments of silence. It would make a lot of sense if this was about Andrew; coming back to somewhere Diana had visited a lot as a child would bring back memories.

“There are a lot of people who believe that by withholding that information they are protecting them,” Diana continued, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top of them, focusing on the baby that had been pulled onto their parent’s fin as it nuzzled into a secure place to sleep. 

Focused on the tender moment, the heir remained quiet for a long while, leaning into Akko’s offered warmth with a soft sigh. 

“But,” Diana began again, worrying her lip and flicking her gaze to study Akko’s reaction studiously, “There are also a lot of people who think the best way to help them is to reveal the locations and turn them into sanctuaries so that they can be protected. Marine Biologists could study them and trackers could be applied. They argue that right now, the biggest threats to the Lapras population are natural predators and disease, which we could help with.

“However, the counterargument is that poachers are no longer the leading threat  _ because _ they’ve kept the location of where they return to raise their young a secret.” 

Diana frowned, stiffening as a particularly chilly breeze blew in from the ocean, “It’s become a stalemate debate. Neither side is able to prove themselves correct without also being allowed to test their theory. So there’s no way to tell if it is better to withstand the anger and constant pressure in order to protect them by omittance. Or if it would be better to tell them everything, and hope—believe—that everything will be okay, rather than a disaster they can’t rectify.”

“So…” Akko stitched her brow together, looking down at the stone under her legs as she tried to piece together what Diana was telling her. “Everyone just wants to help, but they don’t agree about how?” 

Normally, Akko would just be happy to suggest that everyone do what they think is best, because every little bit helps. But in this case, if one side got their way, the other wouldn’t even be given a chance. There was no way to overlap the two sides. 

Humming her confirmation, Diana prompted, “What do you think they should do?”

“Why are you asking me?” Akko chuckled, she was hardly an expert or even the smartest person on this cliff face. If Diana and a whole herd of smarty-pants couldn’t figure it out or come to a consensus, then how did she expect her to?

“Humour me,” Diana said, her tone even as she studied the water pokemon who were settling in for the night.

“Alright,” Akko let out a breath, running over everything Diana had said and turning to nuzzle her nose into wavy blonde hair, enjoying the warmth and closeness without the possibility of interruption. Perhaps this was all Diana had meant by that statement; it  _ did _ become tiresome when, no matter where they went, their time together was always shared with other people. 

Pressing a soft kiss to the side of Diana’s head, Akko hummed to herself. 

“Well,” she began slowly, “I kinda understand both sides, but I think they should tell people where the spots are. I don’t know, it just seems like not telling people is kinda like doing nothing and hoping everything works out somehow… And I’d like to believe there are more good people than bad. That people really do just want to help,” Akko shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed and hoping her answer didn’t sound too childish or naive.

The first option just seemed like they were wanting to freeze time and say ‘okay, this isn’t great, but it’s not horrible’ and being okay with that. While the second was riskier, it also offered more room for growth. Maybe it was because it also reminded her of Shiny Chariot, who believed that if people were shown a better way they would take it. She believed there was good in everyone, and sometimes they just didn’t know how to express it.

“Is that… bad?” Akko asked, nervously shifting her weight and finding the rock rough under her palms. Diana remained silent for a few more moments before letting out a deep sigh and smiling as if at an unspoken joke.

“No, not at all.” The heir shook her head, leaning into Akko’s offered affection with her eyes closed as the last remnants of the setting sun shared its warmth with the cuddling duo. “I was just thinking your answer was very… You.”

Scrunching up her nose, Akko tried to figure out if that was a good thing or not. Despite her smile, Diana seemed sad somehow, the expression not quite reaching her eyes. 

Without a word and letting out another sigh, Diana leaned forward and turned part of the way to look at her girlfriend intently. A look of intense determination pulled at her features in an odd and uncharacteristic manner.

“I need to tell you something, and I need you to listen fully before…” Diana trailed off, chewing on her lips and nervously fiddling with the bunched fabric around her thighs. 

“Okay..?” Akko replied slowly.

The way Diana was acting was making her anxious. Before she… what? What was it that Diana was expecting her to do? She was being so weird, flip-flopping between happy and sad, asking odd questions and considering Akko’s response with more thought than Akko had initially put into them. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Akko pulled in her legs to sit cross-legged and set her hands on her ankles. She just had to remember that she wasn’t in trouble—Diana had said she wasn’t mad. Though somehow, that was almost  _ more _ terrifying. She could handle people being angry with her—she was used to that. Apologizing was more or less her super power at this point, she had that down pat, but this not so much.

“When you were in the hospital, before you had woken up,” Diana began in a small voice, unable to hold the confused and curious gaze that was studying her, averting her eyes to look at her hands instead. “You received a message on your pokedex and I checked it.”

Akko opened her mouth to reply before clamping it shut. Alright, well that wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t like Diana could have asked her for permission, and there wasn’t anything on her pokedex Akko wouldn’t just show her anyways. Well, maybe not that one video of her and Eevee attempting to pet a wild Rhyhorn, but that was more because it was embarrassing than anything else. Since half the video was her running away and screaming for mercy.

Nervous, Diana worried her lip before stammering out a quick explanation in an attempt to do damage control, “It occurred to me that it might be your parents and I thought someone should let them know what had happened. I wasn’t entirely sure at the time if anyone had…” The heir trailed off, taking a moment to regain her train of thought as Akko wrestled with her tongue not to interrupt.

It was hard, seeing Diana struggle while being visibly distraught. Akko just wanted to hug her and tell her it was okay, but instead she dug her nails into her ankles and waited.

“There was a message, received shortly after you were admitted to the hospital, from an unknown number,” Diana whispered, closing her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath through her nose and clawed back enough strength to finish.

Akko opened her mouth, furrowing her brow as she tried to process that statement. She hadn’t received any messages, well none except the dozens of missed calls.

“It—” Diana began before shaking her head and trying again, “I deleted it.”

“Wait—Why?” Akko rushed out before she could stop herself, lacklusterly cursing at herself, curiosity and confusion overshadowing any sense of impulse control. Why would Diana delete a message from a random number—was it some sort of angry fan or someone who got hurt when the building collapsed? But Diana had promised no one was hurt… Was  _ that _ why she felt so guilty?

“What are you talking about?” Akko frowned, trying to remember anything that might give her a clue before she vaguely recalled waking up and seeing Diana. But it was all so hazy… she had been so full of painkillers. 

Wait—she  _ did _ remember a message, but she had thought it was just another dream. 

“I didn’t know what else to do,” Diana replied, keeping her tone and expression blank, a stark comparison to the overflowing emotion on her companion’s. “You were lying there and I—We didn’t know when you’d wake up. I was scared that if you saw it, you’d do something rash, that you’d just end up even worse off than you already were. I was so helpless to protect you, I just wanted to do something… Anything, to stop anything—”

Diana paused, closing her eyes and taking another breath as she worked her jaw and waited, “I’m sorry.”

Akko gaped at her girlfriend, uncertain of how to respond, especially since she had no idea what the message was that had spooked Diana. “What did it say?” Akko asked, watching as Diana visibly tensed and hesitated.

“I intended to show you, once you were better,” Diana replied, unable to keep the defensive edge completely from her voice. Reaching for her pokedex, the trainer scratched her thumbnail over the cover, struggling to keep trudging forward. “All I ask is that you know that my intentions were entirely to protect you.”

Wordlessly, Diana opened her pokedex and navigated to the saved message, handing the device over so Akko could read it.

_ 'It's time someone gave you some answers to all the questions you have. Let me know when you're ready.'  _ Akko read the message once, twice and again, numbly trying to process what that meant. Licking her lips and fighting to hear her thoughts over the thundering of her heart, Akko tried to keep her voice from shaking.

“So… All this time, when I was crying and confiding in you about being worried about Harley being taken… Or how Eevee can’t evolve…” When Diana had told her not to worry, was it because she was thinking about this message? Or was there something else Akko was missing?

“When I told you I was scared that they would take Eevee again, or confused about why they wanted me or Mew—” Akko screwed up her face in disbelief, searching Diana’s face for a hint that she was misunderstanding. “—the entire time, you had this? And you didn’t tell me that there was someone offering to help? Someone who might actually have some answers or might be able to help me protect Eevee? Who might be able to help fix Gyarados or tell me what in the living hell is going on?”

Akko found her body starting to shake, a rising rage and sense of betrayal bursting forth from deep within as she shook her head. “No,” the trainer said mutely, pushing herself to stand and pacing erredically. 

No, it was not possible that Diana had kept that from her. She  _ knew _ , she had been there at night, she’d listened to her cry. Listened to her worries and seen how stressed she had been at the proclamation of losing Harley, of not knowing where or when Eevee might be taken again. She had watched her try to find that stupid language, or search for some hint of what Mew had to do with Shiny Chariot or Team Rocket.

Diana knew, she’d known the entire time and had said _ nothing _ .

“Akko, you don’t know that they were genuinely offering help—” Diana tried to reason, standing up as well and folding her arms defensively over her stomach to stop herself from reaching out. “I know you’re angry, but—”

“Only because you didn’t even give me the option of finding out!” Akko bellowed back, her volume piercing the silence and sending the closest bird pokemon fluttering away. The duo stood in silence, framed by the crashing of the waves against the rocks below as Akko stared at her girlfriend in complete disbelief.

“I’m sorry,” Diana repeated, offering no rebuttal otherwise.

Clenching her fists, Akko flexed her jaw and roughly looked away and down, too hurt to look at Diana directly. “You know, I get that you were trying to protect me. What I don’t understand is why you keeping telling me you believe in me when obviously you don’t.”

“I do believe in you, it’s not that—” Diana pleaded, stepping forward and reaching out gingerly as she curled her fingers back. “—it’s not—”

“Then what is it? Because I have been trying so hard Diana, to listen to you and try to do better and each time all I can think is that I need to make you proud, to earn the belief you’ve put in me. Every time someone tells me I can’t do something, or I’m too stupid, you always tell me I can.” Sniffling, Akko wiped at her cheek and fought against the pain in her chest.

“But, you doing this is like saying you don’t really believe that. When it actually matters, you don’t even give me a chance. You just assumed I was going to fail and make the wrong choice.” Akko finished, the heartbreak in her chest bleeding and dripping from her tongue as she turned away.

“Akko, that’s not it!” Diana insisted, desperately reaching to grab her fleeting girlfriend’s wrist as she turned to leave. “It’s not that I don’t believe you’d try, or do your absolute best… I was just scared. I still am. You keep trying, I know that, but what you’re up against—”

“I’m not strong enough for,” Akko finished with a slight snort, shaking off Diana’s grip and refusing to make eye contact with the crestfallen look of despair that was silently begging her not to leave.

“Akko, babe,  _ please _ .” Diana begged, hand hanging limply where she had been swatted away and clenching into a frustrated fist, “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Akko whispered, starting to walk away and holding up a hand for Diana not to say anything else. She couldn’t talk to Diana right now, she was too angry and everything was racing too fast. There were too many implications of what she had just been told, and she needed a minute, or a day—she didn’t know, just…

“I need you to give me time,” Akko said, breaking slightly under the heartwrenching expression that bordered on sheer panic on Diana’s visage. As much as part of her wanted to comfort her, she knew she couldn’t—not right now.

Everything in her was in turmoil, a roiling rage that revolved around a coil that kept pulling painfully tighter. She wanted to scream, to yell, but also to run until she was out of breath. 

“I understand why you did it,” Akko said instead. Diana wasn’t the only one who thought she wasn’t strong enough. That was what scared her the most out of all of this, feeling like she was walking blindly into a battle she was unprepared for even if she met her opponent with everything she had. “But I just need time,” to process and  _ think _ . To work out how she felt before it came out in an explosion of anger and she said something she couldn’t take back.

Diana nodded mutely, tucking her chin in and folding her arms again, fighting back tears as Akko started to walk back towards town, this time without being deterred.

 

~o~

 

Diana knocked on the door in front of her early the next morning, nervously smoothing down the loose tank top she wore over short, black leggings. Each second seemed to take forever and she found herself toying with the end of her ponytail as she worried her lip. 

They had never fought before, not like this. Akko was angry, rightfully so, and Diana was at a loss for how to fix it. She had asked for time, but where Akko was concerned, an hour for her seemed like a minute for everyone else. Plus, Akko wouldn’t deny Eevee and Mizar their morning workout, and just this once Diana was willing to suck up at a level that would rival the best.

Unsure if she had been heard, and double-checking that she was on time with every other morning, Diana raised her hand to knock again when she heard hushed whispering. A moment later, Sucy answered the door with a pokeball in one hand and a happy fox in the other.

With scowl firmly in place, she rolled her eyes at the less-than-subtle whisper behind the partially opened door and said, “Akko said she’s asleep and for me to just give you Eevee and Mizar.”

Diana blinked, lips twitching into a frown before wiping her expression clean in front of the overly irritated girl, “...Right. While asleep.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sucy grumbled back, “Look, _ you _ know that makes no sense,  _ I _ know that makes no sense. But considering she’s being so pouty, let's give her this one.”

Trying to hide the slight heartbreak at Akko obviously avoiding her, Diana nodded and accepted the pokeball. Reaching out she took Eevee as well and plastered on a fake smile as she scratched the kit’s ears and whispered good morning to her.

“Before you tell me,” Sucy sighed, closing the door as Diana walked down the hallway, “I don’t want to know what Princess Priss did to make you angry enough to last longer than ten seconds.” Flopping down, Sucy rolled over to her face was to the wall and yawned, fully intending to go back to sleep.

“Sucy, don’t be mean,” Lotte scolded from her perch above. “If you want to talk to  us of course we’ll listen, Akko,” she offered with a gentle smile, placing a hand on the edge of her bed in place of her friend’s shoulder.

“Only if I get to wear earplugs,” Sucy mumbled back, jumping when her back was hit by a thrown pillow from across the room. 

“Maybe later, I’m supposed to meet Professor Ursula this morning.” Akko said in a less than convincing manner, still lying on her back and studying her Gyarados’s ball. She had barely slept last night and couldn’t stop her thoughts from drifting back to Vermilion—to the conversation she’d had with Diana the day she had received her Magikarp. 

Whispering under her breath, Akko smiled sadly at the ball, “largely dismissed as useless.” That was how Diana was described the little fish that reminded her of Akko.  _ I believe in your compassion and patience, _ Akko finished the heartfelt memory, clutching the ball in her hand and letting out a sigh.

While Akko was lost in her own thoughts, Lotte slid down from the top bunk to go take a morning shower. As soon as the door closed and she listened for the water to turn on, Sucy hissed from where she was still laying down with her chin on her pillow. “Are you still going to make me do the thing today?”

“Huh?” Akko replied, glancing from the corner of her eye at her teammate. “What thing?”

“The mushy thing, you know since you’re mad at goldilocks.” Sucy rolled her eyes and Akko frowned. 

_ Oh, _ she meant the dance lessons. She had planned to ask Professor Ursula to help when she picked up her dress, since she was old… So she should know an old person dance. 

“I dunno,” Akko pouted, shrugging and finding herself rather unmotivated. She did still want to dance with Diana, but considering it was the day after next… She wasn’t sure if that was enough time. 

Without warning, Akko felt the earlier pillow that had been thrown at Sucy smash into the side of her head and let out a surprised exclamation. “Hey!” Akko protested, “What was that for?”

“You’re being annoying,” Sucy snapped back, glaring daggers at her teammate across the room.

“It’s not like you even wanted to do it anyways,” Akko pouted, rolling so her back was to her friend and deciding today was a mopey kind of day. She was allowed a mope day. “Sucy!” Akko exclaimed as another pillow hit her back and she flipped over, annoyed at her friend. 

“No, I’m not going to listen to you whine and panic tomorrow when you change your mind. Get up,” Sucy growled, “Or I’ll have Parasect sleep under  _ your _ bed instead.” 

Akko worked her jaw, glancing at the bottom of Sucy’s bed then back up at her taunting friend, “No you wouldn’t, that would ruin your gross stuff.” Both girls stared at each other, playing a silent game of chicken as Sucy’s grin turned feral and Akko’s nerve faltered.

“Do you want to bet?” Sucy taunted, “Last chance, get up.”

Akko swallowed and nervously watched the darkness under her friends bed, wondering if the soft scritching she heard was in her head or real. “I—”

“Get her toes,” Sucy cackled and Akko let out a shriek as Parasect’s beady eyes peeked out and the insect clicked at the morning light. 

In a panicked scramble, Akko fell out of bed and tried to untangle her feet from her sheets as she dashed for the bathroom.

“Sucy, stop!” Akko cried.

The only answer she received was a bemused sing-song-y taunt, “It’s in the claws of Mrs. Toe Muncher now.” The researcher shrugged, as if she really had no control over the situation as Akko burst into the bathroom and surprised Lotte who was stepping out of the shower in a towel.

“A-Akko!” Lotte squeaked, “What—!” Before she could finish asking, Akko slid past her into the shower and brandished the shower head attachment like a water gun, chest heaving. 

“Get behind me!” Akko instructed. She would forgive the intrusion once she learned of the threat that they faced.

“What are you talking about?” Lotte asked, woefully confused as to what could have possibly happened in the short time she had been away.

Silently, Sucy walked into the bathroom with a blank expression, dead-eyed stare never leaving Akko’s wide-eyed regard. With a fluid motion, she pulled the curtain shut and turned on the water, ignoring the surprised scream as Akko received a face full of water.

“There. Since you’re already wet and you smell, you might as well shower. Get ready, we’re leaving.” 

Without another word Sucy left and closed the bathroom door. Leaving Akko sputtering, pajamas drenched as she tried to turn off the tap without losing hold of the wiggling snake-like object in her hand. Lotte exasperatedly rubbing the bridge of her nose, at a complete loss for how she could have prevented the soggy mess. 

“I’m not even surprised anymore,” the coordinator whispered to herself, shaking her head with a slight smile.

Spitting water and wiping her face, Akko yelled out of the bathroom, “I hate you!”

Snickering, Sucy yelled back, “No you don’t.”

  
  



	92. Phone Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> Sorry this is two hours later, but in my defense it is 20 pages so :3  
> This is the last chapter of 2018, can you believe it? Which means I won't see you until next year! (hurhur, don't kill me I know it's an overused joke but I just gotta)  
> That being said, there is a scene in this one that -might- have a couple technical things with slight mistakes but oh well, I tried.  
> Hopefully you like it anyways.  
> Cya in 2019!  
> PS there might be a few more typos than usual, I did not have time to go back and do a final edit this week. I might update it later.

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 91**

**Phone Home**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Diana must have really stepped in it,” Sucy commented as they walked out of the pokecenter after preparing for the day and waited for Eevee and Mizar to return. Silently, Akko’s pout was currently trained on the peace offering that was left for her as well.

“I mean, this is the longest I’ve ever seen your attention span stay on the same thing,” she continued, “I didn’t know Diana even had groveling built into her programming. I don’t think there’s a single healthy thing in this breakfast, and she brought enough for  _ everyone,  _ not just you and Eevee.”

Akko had to admit, it did look really good, but she just wasn’t hungry. Not even for a sugar-packed, triple-glazed, fluffy piece of heaven. Hearing her stomach growl, Akko puffed out her cheeks and deepened her frown. 

Sensing an opportunity, Eevee whined by her trainer’s heels, keeping pace and looking up with her ears down and eyes as big as they could go.

“I’m not hungry,” Akko mumbled, reaching into the bag and hesitating before ripping off a piece for Eevee. The treat didn’t even make it past Akko’s waist before Eevee hopped up, maw open wide as she snatched the delicious delivery. 

Watching from the corner of her eye, Sucy’s lip set into a firm line. “Not that I care,” the researcher deadpanned, “The less I have to see of her the better.”

Lost in her own thoughts, Akko only let out a noncommittal grunt as they reached their destination. Professor Ursula had asked them to meet her at one of the local residencies instead of the pokecenter. Normally, the Professors that were assigned to help the trial goers would stay at the same pokecenter, however it seemed like Ursula had a friend who lived in Cinnabar.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sucy scowled and muttered to herself as they heard the older woman call out greeting. 

“Akko! Miss Manbavaran!” The Professor called, waving until she was spotted and smiling fondly. “I’m glad you were able to find it,” she said as they came closer. 

The older woman was wearing a loose, sleeveless top and long, flowing skirt to compliment the island weather. The cast she had Akko sign a couple weeks prior was still in place, with many more little messages and doodles littering the plaster. 

“It’s not like it was hard,” Sucy deadpanned. They had gps and detailed instructions for their two block journey. Just how much faith did Akko’s mentor have in her pupil?

“Ahh, well—” Ursula flushed, nervously averting her gaze, unnerved by Akko’s choice of company, “It’s good to see you are well. Why don’t you come inside and we can make sure it fits?” The Professor turned and opened the front door, leading the two girls inside the quaintly decorated home. “My friend is at work, but she said it was fine. The living room is right—” 

Before she could finish her statement there was a loud string of barks as a large Mightyena spotted them from down the hallway. Eevee let out a growl and puffed up her neck scruff and tail, moving between Akko and the possible threat, letting out a string of yips. 

“It’s okay, these are my friends.” Professor Ursula soothed, placing a hand on top of the protective canine’s head and soothing him. Uncertain, the canine pokemon regarded the intruders, its long, shaggy black coat meticulously cared for. “He’s always been protective of me,” Professor Ursula apologized, scratching behind the dog pokemon’s ears until he seemed appeased.

“Have you known your friend for a long time, Professor?” Akko asked, calling for Eevee to join her on the living room couch.

The little fox kept one eye on her larger rival and prompted jumped up to sit on her trainer’s lap, glaring out of slit-like eyes. There was something uncanny about the Mightyena but Akko couldn’t seem to put her finger on it. She had never met one before, so it couldn’t be that she had seen him somewhere else. Puzzled, Akko studied the canine before reluctantly turning to look at her mentor again.

“Yes,” the Professor smiled fondly at the appeased pokemon as he trotted over to the large, fluffy dog bed in the corner of the living room and selected one of his favourite chew toys. “I actually met this guy first though, when he was still a Poochyena.” 

Momentarily drifting down memory lane, the Professor smiled sadly at her old friend before returning her attention to the two waiting students. “Alright, lets see if it fits and if not, we’ll go to plan B.”

Still uncertain about this plan—since finding a dress that didn’t look horrible on her seemed to be an impossibility—Akko left to change in the bedroom, where Professor Ursula said she had left it hanging. 

Eevee watched her trainer go, torn between wanting to follow and needing to keep an eye on the other pokemon. Tilting her head, she watched him hold the hard treat between his two front paws, long canines gnawing happily to try and tear off pieces.

Ever curious, Eevee jumped down onto the floor and took two strides closer before plunking down and watching with her ears forward and focused. Twitching her nose to try and smell what he was eating she skooched a little closer, stopping when she her a low growl and the Mightyena shielded his treat. 

“So,” Professor Ursula said behind her, awkwardly debating between sitting and standing beside Sucy while they waited, “How’s your paper coming. The first presentation is due soon, isn’t it?”

Eevee snorted, lowering herself to her belly and crawling a little closer, skirting towards the right and aiming for the basket of toys. The kit stopped her advance when the larger canine shifted closer to his basket, blocking her and letting out a gruff bark.

Not one to be deterred, Eevee looked over her shoulder with her ears flattened and spotted the bag with Akko’s remaining breakfast on the coffee table. Flicking her attention between the bag and the toys, she backed up, fluffy tail swishing across the carpet.

“Fine,” Sucy replied, her tone devoid of any emotion, never looking over from where she was staring out the living room window. “Shouldn’t you know all of the deadlines? You’re here to help more than just Akko.”

The plotting fox crawled over to the coffee table, stealthily working to avoid detection by the two distraction humans as she stood on her back legs and peered at her target. Nose twitching and tail swishing back and forth, she slowly moved her mouth closer, opening it slowly until she was able to grab the corner of the bag with her teeth. As carefully as she could, the fox tugged the bag and dragged it off the table to land on the floor with a muffled thud.

“Ah, um—I, yes I do.” The older woman rubbed her arm, flushing darker and doing everything in her power to avoid eye contact. 

Almost able to taste victory, Eevee gingerly grabbed the bag in her teeth, watching both humans as she dragged it across the floor to the watching canine. 

Curious, Mightyena watched the plotting fox with his head tilting back and forth, tip of his long tail starting to wag lightly. As Eevee neared his bed with her offering, the canine wagged his tail back and forth with vigor and gently helped by picking up the bag and pulling it the last leg. As a thank you, he took his chew toy and set it in front of the waiting fox and used his nose to push it closer.

Her large ears coming to stand at attention, Eevee let out of happy yip and scrambled up to lay on the fluffy bed, small mouth trying to wrap around the too large toy as her new friend enjoyed the rest of the breakfast treat.

“How does it look?” Akko asked, surprising her mentor and nearly giving the older woman a heart attack as she came back. 

“Oh, Akko. It looks even better on you than it ever did on me,” The Professor doted, smiling at her pupil. 

“I knew you were a fan of Shiny Chariot, but I had no idea you were this big of one.” Akko smiled, looking down at her borrowed garment, “This looks the exact same as the one Chariot wore to her end of trail gala.”

“W-what?” Professor Ursula chuckled nervously, nervously fidgeting with her glasses and burning a dark crimson. “No, I’m certain they are very different. How do you even, I just mean—It was before I— _ she _ became Shiny Chariot.”

“I know,” Akko said, turning her hips slightly and inspecting every inch of the gown, “But a true fan learns everything they can about their hero! And that means even all her original battles and everything!” Catching sight of something suspicious, Akko touched a barely visible mend to the right side. “Are you sure this isn’t the same dress, there’s even a repaired tear right in the same spot she ripped hers?”

“T-That was just from where I brought the waist in,” Professor Ursula stammered, already pushing Akko out of the living room, “Remember I said you were smaller than I was? Why don’t you go get changed so it doesn’t get dirty!” 

“Oh,” Akko frowned, following the Professor’s suggestion and turning to leave, “I guess it would have been too weird if it was Chariot’s dress but it really does look like it.” The trainer mumbled as she walked down the hall towards the bedroom, still inspecting each detail with a thoughtful pout.

“Smooth,” Sucy commented when Akko was out of earshot.

“Ah, what was? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Professor Ursula defended, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat and fearfully flicking her gaze to and from Akko’s friend. “That was just, uh—Well, a lot of Chariot’s outfits were remade and, um—for fans and…”

“Right,” Sucy rolled her eyes, falling silent for a long moment as both canines regarded the show to go alone with their early dinner. “You could have just told her you got it for her to make her happy,” the researcher commented, ignorant to the slight flinch the other woman showed. “She might not have checked up on you, but I did—there was no Ursula in any trials the year you would have taken them. So that dress isn’t from your gala like you told Akko, right?”

“Oh,” Ursula let out a sigh of relief, “You caught me,” she chuckled. “But, let's keep that our secret. If I told her, I was worried she would think it was too much and not accept it, that’s all.”

Sucy eyed the older woman closely, lowering her attention to the way she was playing with her fingers and set her lips on a thin line. Without saying a word, she turned her attention back to the window and waited silently for Akko to return. 

 

As they were preparing to leave, with Eevee having to be dragged away from her new friend, pouting the entire way, Akko thanked her mentor for the dozenth time. 

“That reminds me!” Akko said, holding the box the older woman had stored her dress in until the big night. “Could you teach us to dance?” the successfully cheered up trainer asked, watching as Mightyena dropped the large chew stick Eevee had been using earlier onto the dirt in front of the little fox and wagging his tail. Letting out a string of happy yips, she ran a quick circle and tried to lift the toy, too short to keep one end from still dragging on the ground.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you in that regard,” The Professor frowned, “Where dancing is concerned, I seem to have two left feet.”

“Oh,” Akko’s smile faltered as she reached up to scratch the back of her head. “That’s alright, I’m sure we can find someone else.” Who, though? It was such a old person dance, and Diana  _ probably _ knew it, but—  

“Why don’t you ask Diana? I’m sure she’d be happy to assist you,” The Professor flashed a knowing smile.

Akko blinked, surprise they had come to the same conclusion. But then, why  _ wouldn’t _ she suggest Diana? She was notoriously well versed in literally everything.

“Ah, ya.” Akko frowned, looking down at where Eevee was struggling with her new toy. “We were trying to keep it as kind of a surprise,” Akko explained, unwilling to admit the second reason that idea would not work. When she failed to think of anything else to say on the suggestion, the trainer looked back up at her mentor and forced a smile, “Well, thank you for the dress. I promise to return it unharmed.”

Departing to for their next destination, Akko waved goodbye and tried to figure out what to do next. Professor Ursula had been her only idea for dance lessons, so maybe she should try to get some work done with Gyarados. At least then the day wouldn’t be a complete waste.

“Well?” Sucy asked dispassionately once they had successfully stored the dress under Akko’s bed. The trainer had expected her friend to make up some excuse to get out of further socialisation and was surprised when instead she started to follow Akko out of their room unprompted.

“Uh,” Akko said, nervously scratching her cheek and glancing away. Sucy wouldn’t be mad if she told her about working with Gyarados, right? No—she’d probably be delighted, as she  _ did _ tend to enjoy the more dangerous or unpredictable route. “Well, I don’t know who else to ask. I was going to see if Andrew is free again.”

Expecting that to be the end of the conversation, since Sucy’s usual response to no longer having to ‘babysit’ was a sigh of relief, Akko was again surprised when her teammate only waited. 

“...Unless you have another idea?” Akko asked, thoroughly confused. As much as she enjoyed her _ best friend forever _ ’s company, Sucy seemed to have a very limited tolerance for her. So why was she sticking to her like glue today?

“No,” Sucy replied evenly, still refusing to drop the eye contact. It was making Akko antsy, and her palms sweaty.

“Okay…?” Akko flicked her attention between her pokedex and her teammate as she started to type out her inquiry, too suspicious to look away for very long. “I’m kind of hungry now, so I’m going to grab some food while I wait for him to reply.”

Turning to leave for the cafeteria, Akko was distinctly aware she was being followed and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. What was Sucy up to?

 

Andrew replied before Akko finished her brunch, the emotionally frayed trainer nearly choking multiple times when Sucy’s stare distracted her too much. Even after, when she explained where she was going and that it would be a  _ long _ walk—which Sucy  _ hated _ —the researcher still followed. Silently, eerily and unshakable.

What was going on with Sucy? Akko looked at her quiet friend from the corner of her eye, truding a step behind with a bored expression as she stared off to the side. Sure she joked about Akko needing a babysitter, but maybe she actually thought that? But she had let her go off on her own the previous day, so…

Was she avoiding Lotte for some reason? Akko pondered the recent interactions between her two friends and shook her head. No, they had seemed happy this morning. Sucy had  _ nearly _ smiled—Akko had seen the corner of her lips twitch. So, then why was Sucy walking around in the heat rather than staying inside with her insects? She always complained about having to accompany Akko anywhere and would seldom wander off unless she was trying to collect a specific sample. It just didn’t make any sense!

Frustrated, Akko scrunched up her nose and couldn’t help asking, “What are you doing?”

“Debating the odds of you getting eaten,” Sucy deadpanned, confusing Akko even further. So she just wanted to see if her training with Gyarados was going to go horribly? Actually, that made sense, in a Sucy sort of way.

 

They reached the stadium without any further conversation, Akko finding her thoughts returning to her fight with Diana and staring blankly at the path in front of her. She was so distracted that she missed the way Sucy kept glancing in her direction, studying her without saying a word.

“Good morning, Akko!” Andrew called from where he was waiting against the entrance they had used the previous morning, a large smile in place that faltered when he noticed her company. “Oh—good morning, Sucy.”

Rolling her eyes, the researcher grumbled back, “Well at least you attempted to show less disappointment than Professor Ursula.”

Unsure of how to respond, Andrew looked to Akko with a desperate smile before leading both girls inside.

“Just let me know when you’re ready,” he said as they reached the turn Akko would take to walk out onto the field. Since she already knew what to do this time, he was planning on simply continuing along the stairs that led up to the observation bay.

“So, you really just sit up there for hours and watch her?” Sucy deadpanned, fixing Andrew with a scrutinizing look that made the much taller boy in front of her fidget nervously.

“I don’t mind. Right now they are setting up for the ball at my family home, so any excuse to leave is appreciated. I enjoy the quiet, and I can get some of my work done,” the heir explained. “Plus, this cutie has been keeping me company, and I brought something for her,” Andrew added, reaching into his pocket and procuring a small ball that was the perfect size for Eevee’s mouth. Spotting the toy, Eevee perked up and wagged her tail, yipping excitedly. 

“Oh good, as if she hasn’t been spoiled enough today.” Sucy grumbled, letting out a deep sigh as she debated on what to do as well.

“You’re welcome to join us,” Andrew offered, trying his best to sound sincere rather than terrified. “There’s air conditioning?” He added as an afterthought, flashing a lopsided smile and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Don’t break yourself,” Sucy rolled her eyes, “I’ll just sit in the stands.” As hard as he tried to hide it, Akko could see relief flash briefly across Andrew’s face as they all separated.

Part of her had been a little worried Sucy would insist on sitting in the trainer’s box with her, since she couldn’t seem to shake her today. It wasn’t that the box was too small for two people, Akko was more worried about how Gyarados would react. She was hoping that since he had been relatively calm by the end of yesterday, that today he wouldn’t have such an…  _ energetic _ greeting.

Eventually she’d introduce him to other people, but first she needed to make him trust her first.

Looking over her shoulder, Akko spotted Sucy pick a seat near the top of the stands behind her and frowned. 

“She’s being so weird,” The trainer mumbled to herself. What was  _ with _ Sucy today? “Whatever,” Akko finished, scrunching up her nose and walking the last few feet into the trainer’s box. 

It wasn’t like Sucy being that clingy was—Actually, it was possibly the strangest thing to ever happen to her. Including invisible, legendary pokemon, mind voodoo dreams, and being kidnapped. 

“Ready when you are,” Andrew’s voice crackled out of the speaker and Akko closed her eyes, sucking in a deep, steadying breath.

“Ready,” the trainer replied, waiting for the green light—figuratively  _ and _ literally—before throwing her Gyarados’s pokeball. This time, as the red beam shot out and started to take shape, Akko stubbornly stayed in place, the only sign of discomfort in her tightened grip around the guardrail. “Hey, it’s me again—” Akko greeted, keeping the waver out of her voice as the serpent rolled and let out a roar, slamming his tail into the side of the box.

Narrowing his eyes, Gyarados let out a huff before slithering halfway across the field. The exchange made Akko flinch and close her eyes, peeking out just in time to see him settle in the sunlight.

“I get it, you were just checking,” the trainer laughed nervously. Gotta make sure the shall-not-be-consumed box was still functional. Maybe she should try bringing him food; if he was full already, then he might not be as motivated to eat her. That made sense.

Akko nodded to herself, adding the idea to a mental list of things to try, and sat down in her box. Within seconds, she started to toy with her fingers in an attempt to distract herself from what she’d been trying to avoid all day. She could  _ try _ talking to Gyarados today—he wasn’t as far away as yesterday. Did they have good hearing?

Akko sat up as far as she could, looking over the fin-encrusted head for any sign of ears. He  _ had _ to have them—otherwise, how did he know when she was talking or what she was saying? But she didn’t see any. Scrunching up her nose, Akko tried to think if she had seen ears on any other fish or aquatic pokemon before letting out a sigh and slumping back down.

Setting her chin on her palm, she stared off to the side of the arena, absently puffing out her cheeks and huffing impatiently as she read the advertisements. Normally she’d talk to him about food—which might be cruel, considering she didn’t bring any for him—or Diana. They  _ really _ needed to broaden their topic range. There had to be something else they could talk about, or rather that she could chatter on about while he ignored her.

“Oh,” Akko perked up, remembering one topic that came to mind, “What do you think about the name Ruby?” the trainer asked, watching the reptile for any sign he might be listening. Laying in the sun in nearly the dead center of the arena, Gyarados turned his back to her in response. 

“Well, you didn’t growl…” Akko scrunched up her nose, “But you also ignored me.” Was that a good sign or a bad sign? On one hand he didn’t shoot a Hyper Beam at her, on the other hand she could only see his back now. “I’m going to assume you like it if you don’t try and kill me in the next five minutes.” There—now he had time to think about it.

“I think it could help, though. A new name seemed to help Harley,” Akko explained, slowly examining the shimmering scales running down the dragon’s back. They were bigger around the spinal fins that bowed from the center ridge of his back and then shrank as they ran along his sides. 

_ Does he know Harley is the Venusaur he fought?  _ Akko thought to herself.  _ Well, if he doesn’t, this probably wouldn’t be a good time to explain that…  _

“And Mizar seems to like his. You haven’t met him yet, but I think you’d like him,” Akko continued. They would probably bond over their mutual pleasure of biting her. Bros in noms. 

“Andrew said—you haven’t met him either—” Akko added as an afterthought, “—that new names can help trauma victims to heal after something like what you went through.” 

When Ruby was finally calm enough to introduce to everyone, it was going to be a whole ordeal. Maybe she should do Charmeleon at the same time, once she figured out what was going on with her, but that was a headache for another time. Name tags might be necessary at this point, with how large her adoptive family had grown.

“So, I dunno,” the trainer shrugged, “I just thought maybe we could do that. Start over… I know I broke the trust you had in me—” Akko paused, remembering the way Diana’s expression had broken last night. The way she’d looked at her, the moment she knew that trust was broken.

_ ‘And you didn’t tell me that there was someone offering to help? Someone who might actually have some answers or might be able to help me protect Eevee? Who might be able to help fix Gyarados or tell me what in the living hell is going on?’  _

“I know how it feels, to have that level of trust broken,” Akko whispered, trying to push down the hurt that was surging back into the forefront of her mind. “I wanted to protect you,” the trainer squeezed her eyes shut, this time shifting to the memory of pleading for Mew to come to her rescue. Because Diana was right—she  _ wasn’t _ strong enough.

‘ _ Help them,’ _ her heartfelt desperation echoed in her ears, and Akko took a deep breath, reminding herself it was over.

“All I ask is that you know my intentions were entirely to protect you,” Akko smiled sadly down at her hands, finding the correlation ironic. 

She had known immediately, without Diana ever needing to explain, that she was just trying to protect her. That wasn’t what she was upset about. Diana was the one person who she had thought saw her as strong, as an equal rather than someone who needed to be protected. Akko had thought she’d seen her as a partner.

But partners relied on each other, trusted each other; Diana’s belief in her was why she was still here, why she hadn’t turned herself in after finding out about Mew fighting Misty for her. It was how she managed to push away the fear of Eevee being taken, or stand up against Team Rocket without her legs buckling in fear. Her trust in Diana was the only thing stronger than her fear of losing everything that was important to her. 

“I wonder when hers changed,” Akko wondered to herself. When had Diana’s fear become larger than her belief? 

Akko stared down at her hands numbly before letting out a deep sigh, shaking off that train of thought for a moment, she checked the time. 

“Well, it’s been five minutes, and you haven’t tried to eat me. So I guess that means you’re Ruby now, huh?”Beaming at her newly minted pokemon, Akko regarded the serpent who still hadn’t moved, “You know what else I did with Harley when she was in the same boat as you?” 

Akko flipped open her pokedex, searching for the video in question, “I told her all about Shiny Chariot.”

 

~o~

 

“Thank you again, Andrew.” Akko repeated for the dozenth time as they exited the building. Despite the rocky start to her conversation with Ruby, spending the last few hours rambling about Shiny Chariot and holding up her pokedex’s tiny screen for the reptile to view had been exactly the pick-me-up that she had needed.

Currently torn between not wanting to look away from Sucy’s unnerving stare and responding to Akko’s gratitude, Andrew smiled and waved off the thanks. “You really don’t need—” swallowing when Sucy’s eyes narrowed, he looked at his friend directly and tried to ignore, “So, um.” Andrew cleared his throat, starting to walk down the path to leave with Akko beside him and Sucy boring holes into the back of his head. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to let you in tomorrow, because I might be roped into greeting all of the guests by my father, but after the ball—”

“Oh!” Akko exclaimed, “That’s right!” The sudden spike in the otherwise sober trainer’s mood elicited a raised eyebrow from her teammate. “Your dad is Paul!”

“...That’s right. Paul Hanbridge is my father.” Smirking, Andrew shook his head, amused by his energetic friend’s randomness. “Why, are you a fan of his or something?” 

Akko opened her mouth to say no and explain her request when she glanced back at Sucy watching her. Oh, crap. Sucy thought her dreams from Mew were the result of her huffing grimer food, which wasn’t true. But how was she going to explain that she wanted to ask Andrew to meet his dad so she could ask him about a dream about Shiny Chariot?

“Um…” Crap, way to speak before you think! “Uh…” Akko droned, flicking her attention between all three sets of eyes watching her, even Eevee appeared confused. “I just, um…” think! “I heard that he met Shiny Chariot and I wanted to ask him what she was like?” Nailed it! Mental high-five and score one for ninja Akko. She had managed to get out her actual request, minus a few key details, and not sound completely crazy.

“Well, you don’t need to meet him to find out what he thinks of her.” Andrew chuckled awkwardly, continuing their walk back into town with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Jogging a couple of steps to catch up, Akko frowned as she look at her friend, “What do you mean?”

“He’s been rather vocal about his disapproval for anything and everything having to do with her. I think his exact words were,” Andrew paused, raising a clenched hand in front of his chest and deepening his voice for the imitation:  _ “Shiny Chariot is the biggest disgrace to ever walk the competitive pokemon scene, and her disappearance should be seen as a blessing.” _

“Oh,” Akko deflated, in that case… Maybe Chariot’s talk with Paul hadn’t gone well after all. Was the ending to the dream she had missed really just Mr. Hanbridge saying he wouldn’t help her again? 

“I’m sorry, Akko. I know you look up to her. If there was any way I could help, I would, but if you try and ask him about Shiny Chariot he’d probably throw you out.” Andrew smiled apologetically and tucked his hand back in his pockets, “Although, it might be rather funny to see him try to remain calm if you asked him at the party.” The trainer laughed before his expression fell serious, “Please don’t actually do that.”

“I won’t,” Akko promised. 

At least not  _ at _ the party. She had other things to worry about at the gala anyways, like actually being able to dance. Assuming that was still happening. Although, even if she didn’t dance with Diana, it seemed like Sucy really want to try to with Lotte. That was assuming they could find someone to teach them, since Professor Ursula was a bust and her only suggestion was—  

“You should know how to dance! You’re the boy Diana!” Akko suddenly exclaimed, again surprising her quiet company and drawing a snicker out of her teammate. 

She was sure she’d heard someone—probably Sucy—call andrew the male version of Diana. Which made sense. If they assumed that Diana knew how to do fancy dances because of her family, then Andrew should as well! 

“I…” Andrew trailed off, hopelessly befuddled and flicking a quick glance at where Sucy was still dialing back her amusement. “Do? Am? What?” 

“Can you teach Sucy and I how to dance? The old person one that people do at fancy parties?” Akko asked, driving right past her logic of how the question came about.

“You mean, can I teach you how to slow dance?” Andrew clarified. When Akko nodded with vehemence, he smiled softly, letting out a relieved breath that he had managed to translate her request successfully. “Well, I suppose. You are kind of asking last minute though, so I’m not sure of how  _ well _ I’ll be able to teach you. It would need to be tonight though, since tomorrow—”

“That’s fine!” Akko beamed, ignoring the prodding Sucy was pressing against the back of her ribs and slapping the hand away when a particularly insistent one made her wince. Seeming to remember that Akko was still injured, Sucy rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Okay?” Andrew looked between the silently quarrelling duo, “I’ll meet you after dinner?”

 

They arrived at the pokecenter a few minutes later, and Akko gobbled her dinner as quickly as possible, urging Sucy to do the same. Not that it helped, since the researcher only ignored her and continued to flip through the article she was reading and chew at a painfully slow pace. Lotte joined them part of the way through, going over the day that she had spent with Barbara. 

When Sucy finally finished, Akko rushed to put away their trays and practically dragged her out the door, shouting excuses she hoped were convincing back at her other teammate. She felt bad leaving Lotte behind, but it wasn’t like she could bring her along or tell her the truth without ruining the surprise.

_ Sorry, Lotte _ . Akko cringed as she shoved Sucy out the door, trying to ignore the fact that Sucy not screaming profanities at her was a whole new level of weird. It was okay though, because once Sucy and Lotte danced and became all lovey-dovey, then Akko could tell her everything. That was  _ after _ she did a victory dance though.

 

“Are you sure this is the right address?” Akko croaked, looking so far up that she had to lean slightly backwards.

Andrew’s home was  _ massive _ . The entirety of the grounds seemed to encompass a large majority of the base of the volcano. Ringed by thick, decorative brick walls, the grounds were guarded by a steel gate that blocked the brick road leading to the front of the house. Mansion? It was almost as big as the entirety of Cinnabar city. 

Well, maybe not  _ that _ big, but—  

“Yep,” Sucy donned an amused smirk, “You know Diana’s is probably just as big, right?” Akko turned wide eyes at her teammate, seeming to take in that fact for the first time. She knew Diana’s family was well off but, there was  _ no way _ hers was as big as Andrew’s, right?

“Oh, Arceus.” Akko breathed, “What if hers is bigger than Andrew’s?” The trainer hissed under her breath to her friend.

Unable to allow  _ that _ choice of wording pass by, Sucy prepared herself to slaughter Akko’s innocence a little more when the intercom lit up and she scowled instead.

“Hanbridge residence, how may I assist you?” A strong female voice came through the speaker, crystal clear.

“Do you think that’s his mom?” Akko whispered behind her hand, confused when Sucy let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. “Um,” the trainer started, unsure of how to address the unknown speaker, “We’re here to see Andrew?” Should she have called him Mr. Hanbridge, or would she assume that was his father?

“Master Hanbridge is expecting you, please follow the walkway to the front door.” The voice replied, followed by a buzzer as the gate started to move and Akko jumped back. 

“Do you think they call Andrew’s dad Major Master?” Akko asked Sucy as they started to walk up the extensive walk way. “Like, how there are Generals and then Major Generals?”

Shooting her friend a look to see if it was a serious question or not, Sucy resisted the urge to say something sarcastic. “I doubt it,” she sufficed instead.

“Then how do they know who they are talking to?” Akko asked, keeping her voice low despite no one else being within earshot. Even their lawn was fancy, with a large fountain circled by the walkway, like a river breaking to run around a boulder. The base of the home’s walls were accented by bountiful and manicured gardens that sported colourful flowers and trimmed bushes.

“I’m sure they can figure it out,” Sucy rolled her eyes as they reached the front door, ignoring Akko’s pout. When the door opened, what was possibly the most authoritative woman Akko had ever seen stood in the entrance. So much so, she made Akko silently berate herself for not making sure her socks were the same colour before leaving.

Wearing a simple black suit, the woman looked down her nose with her chestnut hair tied back into a tight bun, her hands linked behind her back. 

“Miss Kagari and Miss Manbavaran, I presume?” The woman asked, and the only response Akko could muster was to nod her head dumbly with wide eyes.

All she could think was that this woman had the natural presence of a disappointed mother, but ten times worse.

“This way, please. Master Hanbridge is waiting for you in the library.”

Akko was about to ask why he was in the library before her survival instincts kicked in for the first time and she clamped her mouth shut. She could wait until they found Andrew. 

Making sure to keep pace, Akko sheepishly looked around as they walked behind the woman who may or may not be Andrew’s mother. Probably not, though; it would be weird if she called her son Master. The further they travelled, the more she began to notice the small army that seemed to be working in Andrew’s house. From setting up velvet ropes indicating where guests were and were not permitted to removing or replacing decorations, there were workers everywhere—carrying in boxes, shouting instructions to each other… 

All of the movement nearly distracted her from gawking at the walls that seemed to reach into infinity, or the shiny marble floor beneath her feet.

“Eevee,” Akko hissed, keeping one eye on the woman in front of them. When the little fox peered up from where she was trotting beside her trainer’s heels, Akko quickly scooped her up and winced at the added weight. 

It was fine, she could carry Eevee for a little while. It was better than her getting lost, leaving muddy paw prints or getting stepped on. 

“You will find the young master within the library,” the woman said, suddenly coming to a halt in front of a large oak door and stepping aside. Akko skidded to a halt, narrowly missing running into the entrance, and blinked.

“Oh! So then Andrew’s dad is old master?” The trainer asked before she could get control of her tongue and cowered under the slightly narrowed eyes she was fixed with. “Erm, thank you.” She squeaked, entering the library and closing the door with a sigh of relief as Sucy let out a loud onslaught of laughter.

“Stop laughing!” Akko pouted, her face growing a bright red as Sucy struggled to breathe.

“I thought she was going to slap you,” the researcher wiped the tears from her eyes as Andrew came around a bookcase and watched the pair in front of him, confused.

“Did I miss something?” Andrew asked.

Akko was about to answer when she had to bite back a laugh of her own. “What are you wearing?” she asked, watching as Andrew glanced down at his appearance before clearing his throat.

It was just so… Not like him. Akko was used to seeing him in long shorts and clean shirts, apparel meant for an active outdoor life. However, after training with Akko in the afternoon, he had changed into expensive slacks, a dress shirt and a hand-knitted vest all punctuated with a bow-tie. 

“You look like such a nerd,” Akko snorted, trying without success to keep herself from laughing.

Deciding to let it go, Andrew released a long sigh and smiled, “Just remember this nerd is here to help you.” Stepping back, he accepted Akko’s quiet apology as she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing again when she noticed his cufflinks. 

“Why are we in the library?” Akko asked, following her friend between a row of bookcases lined with countless books. At the end they found what looked to be like a study area, with a pair of couches and an armchair in front of a fireplace and patterned rug.

“Because it is the only room large enough to practise that is out of the way of the workers preparing for tomorrow,” He explained, pushing the couches back until they bumped up against the bookcases behind them and created a small dance floor

“Alright,” Andrew said, moving to stand in the center of the room and holding out his hand, “Who’s first?”

“Oh, definitely Akko.” Sucy said with an air of finality as she found a comfortable spot on one of the couches and looked at her friend and made a ‘shoo’ motion with her hand. 

Scowling at her friend, Akko stuck out her tongue and set Eevee down on the armchair. Wagging her tail, Eevee hooked her paws over the edge and laid down, ears forward as she watched the show with interest. 

“Okay,” Andrew smirked when Akko eyed his hand that was still raised and waiting, uncertain if she was supposed to take it. “To begin, do you want to learn to lead or follow?”

“What?” Akko blinked, “I just want to learn how to dance?” 

Looking over her shoulder she shot a look at Sucy for help. What did Andrew mean by leading and following? Didn’t both people just spin in a slow circle or something?

“He wants to know if you’re the top or the bottom,” Sucy explained, leaning against the arm of the couch and grinning like a wolf. 

“No, that’s not—” Andrew tried to insert, desperate to not know that particular fact about his pseudo sister.

The ‘clarification’ only confused Akko further, and besides that, Sucy already knew the answer so why didn’t she just say it! “What does it matter if I sleep on the top or bottom bunk?” 

Sucy’s eyebrows rose to touch her hairline, her smile growing slowly as she tried to make sure she didn’t blow this opportunity. “No, I mean, when you and Diana are swapping spot, who’s on top? That’s the one who leads.” 

Hearing the question, Akko’s eyes went wide and she turned a deep scarlet. Oh, that’s what Sucy meant. Was that how everyone decided who took which role? But then, what about family members dancing together? Actually, scratch that. That was a headache she did not have the time for.

“It’s okay, Akko.” Andrew offered, clearly uncomfortable as well, “You don’t need to answer that.”

“Thank you,” Akko flushed, feeling her ears burn. At least Andrew was having mercy on her. Still though, she needed to answer him. She’d say both just to avoid awkwardness, but she didn’t have time. 

“Um, I need to learn to lead then.” Akko whispered, praying Sucy couldn’t hear her and apologizing to Andrew a hundred times when he nodded.

“Wait, you seriously top Cavendish? I knew she was whipped, but damn. I almost respect you,” Sucy laughed, nearly in tears as she watched both trainers try to disappear through the floor. 

Akko frowned, opening and closing her mouth, searching for some sort of retort before looking away. She really didn’t want to talk about Diana right now, especially not something so personal in front of other people. 

Clearing his throat, Andrew offered his hand again, “Alright. To start—if you will be leading, place one hand on my waist. Then hold the other hand up at the height of your partner’s chest,” the trainer instructed, and Akko nervously tried to follow the instructions, shooting annoyed looks over her shoulder when Sucy continued to snicker quietly.

“It’s okay,” Andrew encouraged, “I’m certain Diana won’t mind if you make a few small mistakes. Just pretend you are dancing with her.” Akko nodded, ignoring the slight hurt at hearing those words, and let out a steadying breath.

Alright, she could do this. Left arm raised like Andrew’s was, Akko took the offered hand and then turned to place the other.  _ Right hand on her waist, pretend you’re dancing with Diana. _

Smiling to herself, Akko looked up at her waiting partner and frowned when he cleared his throat and looked flustered. “Akko,” Andrew said, drawing a confused look from his friend.

“What? Did I do something wrong already?” Akko asked, double checking Andrew’s instructions.

“I know I said pretend you are dancing with Diana, but I don’t think it would be appropriate to grab her ass on the dancefloor at this particular function.” Andrew clarified.

“I’m not, she’s shorter than you, this is where her waist is.” Akko explained. Did he want her to pretend to dance with Diana or not? She knew where Diana’s waist was.

“Then perhaps pretend she is also wearing heels that make her the same height as me,” Andrew offered as a counter argument.

“Oh,” Akko breathed, adjusting her hand to where Diana-in-heels waist would be. That  _ did _ make sense—Diana would probably wear heels if she was wearing a dress, but then— “Won’t I also be wearing heels and taller as well?” 

“Lets just say,” Andrew interrupted before Akko could readjust again and patiently held his friend’s attention. “That my waist is hers at the moment, for the sake of learning.”

“Okay,” Akko nodded, doing her best to drown out the incessant snickering behind her.

“So next, Diana would place her free hand on your shoulder,” Andrew instructed, completing the movement. “And then from there it’s a simple pattern that’s repeated. When you are leading, you will push or pull to set the tempo and direction, so she will be following you.” 

Crap. Akko nodded, looking down at her feet. She should have said follow! Diana already knew how to dance—following her would have been  _ so _ much easier. No, she could do this. Focus, Akko.

“Okay, so first you step forward with your left foot leading, and she will step back,” Andrew instructed, waiting as Akko hesitantly took a small step, worried she was going to step on his feet. “Good, you can take bigger steps though. Next you step backwards with your right foot leading.”

Nodding, Akko tried to do as she was told and beamed widely when it worked and no toes were crushed. Trying to keep herself from bouncing with excitement, Akko wondered what she had been so worried about, this was easy.

“Good,” Andrew smiled, “Now, this dance usually moves in a box shape, so when you step backwards, this time turn to your right, using your hand to guide her.” 

“Okay,” Akko mumbled under her breath, fixing her feet with a look of deep concentration. She could do this, just the same thing with a little turning.

Gingerly she tried again, left forward, right backwards, and  _ turn.  _ When it worked she bounced on the balls of her feet happily and looked at where Sucy was observing them with a bored expression.

“Why don’t you try practising with Sucy next? That way you can both learn.” Andrew suggested, stepping away from where Akko had turned her attention to him with wide eyes, all signs of merriment gone.

“What? But—” Akko started to protest, she had assumed Sucy would learn with Andrew. 

“You’ll be fine,” Andrew assured, waiting with an expectant look for Sucy to get up and join them. With an eyeroll that could only be described as excessive, Sucy walked up to stand in front of her teammate and fixed her with a glare as she raised her hands.

“Grab my ass and I  _ will _ slap you,” Sucy hissed, setting one hand on Akko’s shoulder and lightly holding Akko’s left with her right.

Akko regarded Sucy’s chosen role and blinked, setting her hand carefully on her friend’s waist, much higher than she had been instructed—just to be double safe. “Does this mean you’re a bottom?” Akko whispered.

“Shut up!” Sucy shot back, nearly growling out something else before Andrew interrupted. 

“Alright—remember you’re leading, Akko. So, when you’re ready,” Andrew prompted, standing just out of the way as Akko took her first step forward and let out a sigh of relief when no toes were crushed.

Okay, she could do this, left forward, right ba—  

“Ow!” Sucy yelped, as Akko jerked back her foot with a worried expression.

“I’m sorry!” The trainer apologized, thankful there was a witness so her murder would be delayed for the time being. 

“It’s fine, it happens when you’re learning,” Andrew offered, pointedly ignoring pointedly ignoring the way Sucy was glaring daggers at her dancing partner. “Try again.”

Akko nodded, sucking in a deep breath and praying to Arceus that she’d make it through the lessons alive.

 

~o~

 

“I think you broke my foot,” Sucy grumbled while they rode the elevator up to their floor. Both girls were frustrated and sore, having made very little progress when they were each other’s partners; they had ended up being forced to stop before an all-out brawl started.

“It’s not my fault your stupid feet were always in the way!” Akko shot back, folding her arms and shooting an angry look at the wall. “And you stepped on me, too!” The trainer growled as they reached their floor and stepped out of the elevator.

“Except when  _ I _ did it, it was on purpose. And payback,” Sucy snorted, “That was a huge waste of time. I could have tried to dance with Lotte without instruction and done better than that trainwreck.”

“Ya, well—” Akko sputtered, slamming her keycard down through the lock and pushing their door open, “—I could have done without you following me all day! So I guess neither of us got what we wanted!”

“What’s going on?” Lotte asked, peeking over the edge of her bunk and glancing between her feuding friends.

“Nothing, I’ve just reached my limit for how much  _ idiot _ I can take in a day,” Sucy grumbled, storming over to the bathroom and slamming the door shut with a bang.

“Ya, well—!” Akko hesitated, trying to come up with a good retort, eventually spitting out, “I’ve reached my tolerance for how much  _ meanie-pants _ I can handle in a day!” 

Sticking out her tongue at the closed door, Akko sat down on her bed with a huff and grabbed her pillow, crushing it in a hug as she rolled onto her side.

“Akko,” Lotte prompted, sliding down from the top bunk to sit beside her friend. “Do you want to talk about it?” the coordinator asked, smiling at Eevee as she jumped up on the bed and laid across her trainer’s pillow against the top of her head, snuffling down and nosing at Akko’s cheeks. 

“No,” Akko’s quiet reply came, snatching her little fox and hugging her between the pillow and her chest. Wagging her tail, Eevee licked under her trainer’s chin and whined. “I know none of you think I can do anything on my own, but I didn’t need Sucy to follow me all day.”  

“Do you know why she followed you all day?” Lotte asked quietly, touching her friend’s shoulder and smiling when Eevee’s tongue moved to attack her hand as well. 

“To make sure I didn’t fuck anything up,” Akko guessed. 

The same reason they kept telling her not to go off on her own, or why they insisted she had a babysitter or a leash. The same reason Diana deleted the message without telling her, because everyone just assumed she was going to screw something up.

They really should just let her have her mope day.

“No, that’s not why.” Lotte shook her head, leaning back against the headrails and watching as Eevee rolled onto her back and fixed her trainer with an upside-down grin. “She wanted to be there in case you wanted to talk.”

Akko thought about that for a moment, scrunching up her nose, “They why didn’t she just say that?” Rather than following her around with that creepy blank start all day that just made her nervous.

“You know why,” Lotte sighed, looking at the closed bathroom door where they could hear the shower running on the other side. “Because she doesn’t talk about feelings, but she also knew you were hurting. So rather than offering to talk, she just made herself available in case you wanted to.”

“All she did was freak me out,” Akko mumbled, wiggling her fingers in front of Eevee, just out of range as the fox squirmed and tried to snap her teeth closed on them. 

They stayed quiet for a long while, Lotte offering silent comfort as her hurt friend worked through her thoughts.

“Lotte?” Akko asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Ya?” Lotte said, jumping a little in surprise at the sudden break in the silence.

“Thank you for telling me,” Akko finished, knowing that if Lotte hadn’t there was no way Sucy ever would have. If she refused to admit to doing it in the first place, there was no way she’d admit to it in order to end a fight. 

Sitting up, Akko looked over at where she had tossed her pokedex and snatched it up without a word, “I’ll be right back,” the trainer offered and tapped her leg to call Eevee as she headed for the door. 

“Okay?” Lotte replied, opening her mouth to say something more before deciding against it.

 

Pulling the door shut quietly, lest Sucy hear and continue on with her stalking, Akko headed outside at a brisk pace. It didn’t take long before she found a quiet spot. She sat down on the grass, raising her arms for Eevee to curl up on her lap, and flipped open her pokedex. 

Thankfully, it was late enough that there weren’t many people about, so her conversation would be able to remain private.

Finding the number she was looking for on her speeddial, Akko held the device away and waited for the video call to connect. They might be asleep, now that she thought about it, and almost hung up after the third ring when the call connected. 

“Mankey? It’s late honey, is everything okay?” Her Papa asked, his mustache taking up most of the screen as he fumbled to position the camera at the right angle. Akko let out a watery laugh—it didn’t matter how many times she called them, he could never get the picture right on the first try.

She hadn’t been expecting it; she’d been fine until she heard his voice. But the moment Akko heard the nickname and saw her parents, it was like the last string that was holding everything together broke.

“Oh, Mankey, what’s wrong?” Her Mama asked, and the screen shifted quickly to look at her mother, wearing a green nightmask with her hair pinned back. Again, Akko fought against a laugh and wiped at her cheeks.

“Did I wake you guys up?” Akko asked, feeling a little guilty.

“That doesn’t matter,” Her Papa insisted from off-screen, “That’s why you have your own dial tone.” Akko’s father chuckled, and she rolled her eyes, remembering the song he had chosen and how proud he’d been when it had worked. It was that embarrassing theme song from the Shiny Chariot cartoon he had used to sing with her when they would go grocery shopping.

Still, embarrassing as it was, it made her smile, and Akko looked down at the slumbering fox on her lap.

“I had a fight with Diana,” Akko admitted, pausing for the expected interruptions.

“That’s the pretty one, right?” Her Mama asked, looking off screen as her Papa added something that Akko couldn’t quite hear.

“Yes,” Akko flushed, waiting while they finished getting her friends in order. 

For some reason they couldn’t remember the names without their descriptors as well. Lotte was ‘the dependable one.’  Sucy was ‘the one that needs more hugs.’ Diana was ‘the pretty one’ and so on and so forth. Everyone had been attached to some descriptor, usually pulled from the first story they were featured in, that her parents used to remember them by.

It wasn’t her fault that the first time she had told them about Diana she had been furious with her after losing to Cobalt. During her rant it had just slipped, and she’d said, ‘Who does she think she is? Being all high and mighty and so pretty it’s not fair.’ 

Taking in a deep breath and wiping her cheeks again, Akko tried to figure out how to explain without worrying her parents further. They were already unhappy that she’d decided to stay after what happened in Mount Moon and then Celadon. Telling them about something that had freaked Diana out to the point of where she’d lied for so long wasn’t going to make them any happier. 

At this rate, Sucy wouldn’t be the only one stalking her.

“What happened, Mankey?” Her Mama prompted, and Akko recognized their living room as they both moved to sit on the large, well-worn couch. 

“Well,” Akko began, trying to organize her thoughts as she ran her fingers through the scruff around Eevee’s neck. “She’s been really scared since what happened in Celadon. Remember how I told you I had to bargain with her so she’d go back to work and stop following me after I got out of the hospital?” Akko asked, smiling slightly when she remembered how Diana didn’t even want her to walk home.

She’d checked in multiple times, had been so ridiculous as to even ask if they were going too fast when they weren’t even moving. 

“We remember,” her Mama nodded, ignorant of how Akko was trying not to laugh at the way her face looked with the green face mask still in place. 

“I like her,” her Papa added off screen, and Akko waited as her Mama hid her face and whispered, albeit not any quieter than her normal voice, just more of a hiss.

“Remember they are fighting dear, don’t pick sides yet.” Her Mama warned, moving so she was back on screen for Akko to continue.

“Well, I got a message while I was in the hospital,” Akko began, carefully going through what she wanted to say so it wouldn’t be too much for her parents to handle. The last thing anyone needed was her Mama to come out on the warpath, even if she could probably take down Team Rocket by herself. “And Diana saw it before I woke up, and she kinda deleted it because she said it scared her.”

Taking a breath, Akko averted her gaze and focused on her fingers as they worked on a knot. “I only found out because she told me about it last night, and I don’t know what to do. I feel like, I don’t know—” Akko paused, frustrated. How was she supposed to explain how she felt if she didn’t know herself? “I thought she believed in me, but…” Akko finished with a shrug.

“Well,” her Papa began, scratching the end of his mustache, “Did she tell you because you found out or by her own choice?”

“She told me,” Akko mumbled, barely audible through the receiver, “I had no idea.” Akko admitted, even if looking back it made sense. 

She’d sensed there was something bothering Diana when she’d told her about Professor Ursula asking if she’d gotten any strange messages, or when they got on the blimp. Even her  _ questions _ were weird at the time, but they made sense now. Maybe if she wasn’t so stupid she would have figured it out.

“To me, that sounds like she believes in you, then,” her Papa said softly, waiting as Akko looked up, her brow furrowed and confused.

“No… if she believed in me then she would have just talked to me in the first place. But she just—” Akko throw a hand up in the air, sputtering and finding herself frustrated, “She just assumed I’d run off and do something stupid and didn’t give me the chance.”

“Oh, Mankey.” Her Mama smiled, shaking her head and fixing her husband with a soft smile, “People make mistakes, especially when they are trying to protect someone important to them. They think with their heart first.”

Akko flushed, deflating slightly as she pouted.

“The way I see it,” Her Papa added, “Is that this girl cares about you a great deal. Enough that she risked you being angry with her—rightfully so—” he added in a rush when Akko pointed her pout at her sleepy parents. “—and chose to be honest with you. She believed that your bond was strong enough to survive whatever would follow. And, even if it was long after the fact, she’s choosing to believe you’ll do the right thing with the information now. She didn’t bury it.”

“But,” Akko frowned, letting out a heavy sigh. When they put it like  _ that _ it did make sense. It still hurt though, knowing Diana had kept it from her for so long when there had been so many opportunities. “It still hurts,” Akko admitted in a small voice, “I don’t know what to do now. Do I just… talk to her like normal and pretend it didn’t happen?”

“Fights happen, Mankey.” Her Mama offered, “The only difference between a successful relationship and a failed one, regardless if the relationship is familial, friendship or romantic, is effort and respect. Just talk to her—tell her how you feel and try to understand her feelings in return.”

Akko paused with her lips slightly parted, nodding silently in understanding. “I miss you guys,” Akko admitted sheepishly, thankful no one was around to overhear. She was an adult, it was embarrassing to admit she missed her parents. 

“We miss you too,” her Papa laughed before the camera was roughly jostled as her Mama took it and pointed it more towards her.

“Come visit us then!” The older woman demanded, “And bring Diana. I want to meet this young lady you keep talking about.”

Akko flushed a deep crimson and hid her face in her hands, letting out a muffled whine of protest, “Moomm, I’m not going to bring her to visit just so you can embarrass me.” 

“Fine, then bring her for the free food. I don’t care,” her Mama huffed before smiling at her daughter. “We love you Mankey, and just like we told you the day you left home: all we care about is that you’re happy.” Akko smiled back, fighting against tears again and about to return the sentiment before her mother’s expression changed to stern. “Does this girl make you happy?”

“Y-Yes!” Akko stammered, sitting at attention.

“Good,” Her mother nodded curtly and Akko let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Did you need to talk about anything else, or can your father get back to his beauty sleep?”

Akko snorted, mouthing along as she heard her papa say the expected, ‘these looks take work you know’ in the background. “I’m better now, thanks guys.”

“Good night Mankey, we love you,” her Mama said, holding the screen up so her Papa could mirror the farewell.

“Good night, love you too.” Akko smiled, lowering her pokédex so Eevee could yip and smear her nose against the screen to say goodbye as well as the call ended. 

Setting her hands down, Akko replayed the conversation in her head before looking up at the rising moon. The night sky reminded her of Diana—maybe it was because all of their first real bonding moments had been under the same dark sky. 

“Alright,” Akko stretched, letting out a yawn as Eevee hopped up, “Now to go hug Sucy while she thinks I’m still upset.” 

As she pushed herself to stand, Eevee let out a string of yips and waited patiently, “Yes, it’s necessary. Today might be my only chance.”

 

 


	93. The Courageous Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday.  
> So a few, quick things.  
> 1) This is super long, new record at 40 pages. (But why Pika, what did you do?!)  
> 2) It's long because this is the Arc 3 mid-way finale (aka the middle of the arc)  
> 3) My editor is on vacation so there's a really good chance there's a lot more typos than usual. I will fix it later, atm it's already 4 hours later and I'm so sleepy.  
> Anywho, enjoy this monster - don't kill me - and uh, don't read it in public.  
> PS, I'm sure there's going to be questions and as always just ask and I will answer when I can.  
> PSS someone asked why ppl aren't catching more pokemon like Ash Ketchum, AKA I have 400 Tauros because ?? I am planning on answering that, and will in the next chapter's notes. It's just something I'd like to answer in the notes rather than the comments so other people can see it.  
> Until next time!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 92**

**The Courageous Heir**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

“Just send it,” Sucy deadpanned, peering over Akko’s shoulder and rolling her eyes when the trainer jumped and hunched her shoulders, doing her best to block further peeping.

Scowling at her teammate, Akko stuck out her tongue and turned further in an attempt to retain some privacy. Her thumb was hovering over the send button, but refused to move that final smidgen to complete the action. She wasn’t _afraid_ to send it, that wasn’t the problem; Akko just wasn’t sure if she should.

On one hand, yesterday—directly following her and Diana’s first real fight—had been the first time since before Mount Moon that Akko hadn’t sent a good morning message. Well, excluding the times where she was able to greet Diana in person.

It just felt _wrong_ to not say good morning to Diana, especially since she hadn’t said a word to her the day before. But… Somehow it also felt wrong for their first communication following the fight to be over text, leaving Akko in her current conundrum.

Further adding to the delayed makeup was that today was also the day of the gala, which meant no morning workout. Diana was doing… _something_. Akko wasn’t really sure what. She was probably greeting all the rich people over at the Hanbridge estate. So, at this rate, her options were: don’t send the message and wait to see Diana in person, which would likely be at the dance, or send the message and ignore the twist in her gut that said it didn’t like the idea of not talking to her face-to-face to resolve their first fight.

Akko let out a large sigh and hunched her shoulders further. If she didn’t talk to her before the gala… Did that mean she was going to lose the chance to dance with her tonight? That thought brought on a whole new wave of disappointment.

“Oh, for—” Sucy grumbled, annoyed at having to listen to Akko’s hundredth sigh before the day was even half over. With surprising dexterity, she reached around her friend, intending to tap the pokedex’s screen. Akko narrowly detected the threat just in time and let out a yelp as she shoved the device as far away as possible. “Stop being stupid and just send the message!”

“No!” Akko whined, doing everything she could to stop Sucy’s slapping hands from hitting their mark.

“Will you two stop?” Lotte chided as she came back into their room with supplies in hand, “Sucy get off Akko, you know she’s still hurt and you need to be careful.”

Scowling further, Sucy made one last quick swipe at the screen before folding her arms and letting out a huff. Akko in turn smirked, tilting her chin up, victorious. Ha, that would teach her to be a meanie-butt; now she was being scolded by Lotte.

“Akko, where did Eevee go?” Lotte asked, looking around the room and peering around the duo who were currently sitting on Sucy’s bed. “She was here a moment ago,” the coordinator mumbled to herself, turning to check both bunk beds as well.

“Um,” Akko started, flicking her attention down to where Eevee was cowering under her bed with her tail between her legs and ears down. “You do remember me telling you she _really_ hates baths, right? She smells fine to me, are you sure it’s really necessary?”

From her hiding spot Eevee’s eyes moved back and forth, fixed on Lotte’s feet as she moved around the room and tried to find her quarry.

“She’s filthy, Akko,” Lotte reasoned. “If she’s going with you tonight, then she needs a bath. She can’t wander around that type of party with sand and dirt in her fur.”

“But—” Akko set her hands on her folded ankles and looked up towards the ceiling, racking her brain and trying not to give away her best friend’s hiding spot. “If they don’t pet her, then they won’t know that, right?”

“You know that at the year end functions, trainers typically show off their entire teams, right?” Lotte reminded, knowing Akko had already been told as such multiple times. “You’re not going to be able to show Harley, Ruby, or Charmeleon, and Mizar is always iffy with how he reacts to new people. Which means Eevee is going to be the entire focal point for you,” she responded, keeping her voice gentle as she moved Akko’s pillows and blankets to see if Eevee had burrowed somewhere among them.

“But this isn’t the year end gala, no one really knows—” Akko tried to argue, this was the first time there had been so few trainers left at this point that they had decided to do a midway point function as well. “—I’m just saying…” Well, she had no idea _what_ she was saying at this point, and she was beginning to run out of excuses and ways to deter Eevee’s inevitable fate. “Plus a little dirt will make her look… Uh, tougher?”

Flicking her gaze down, Akko flashed an apologetic smile at her partner, knowing they were reaching the end of how long they could ward off Lotte and her soap.

At the same time, Lotte turned to look at her friend, ready to offer another rebuttal before following where Akko was looking and narrowing her eyes. Dropping down, Lotte looked under Akko’s bed.

“There you are!” The coordinator said in triumph, “Come on, I _promise_ baths really aren’t that bad.”

When Eevee only shifted backwards, paws churning against the hardwood floor. As she attempted to meld her body into the far wall, Lotte decided to try a different tactic.

“I’ve got a fresh batch of your favourite snack,” The coordinator enticed, smiling when Eevee’s ears flicked forward before she shook her head and backed up again. Letting out a string of yips, Eevee snorted, letting Lotte know there was nothing she could offer that would outweigh the threat of suds.

Letting out a sigh, Lotte started to push her way under the bed and reached as far as she could, trying to get a hold of the little fox. “Come on, Eevee. Please?”

Right before Lotte could get a grip on the frightful kit, Eevee scrambled out from under the bed and activated her Double Team ability, filling the room with a dozen yipping foxes that immediately began darting all around.

With a sigh of exasperation, Lotte shot an annoyed pout at her teammate who was watching the entire exchange. As soon as Akko noticed the attention was back on her, she tried to hide the pride that was leaking into her expression, “I did tell you she doesn’t like baths.”

“Akko Kagari,” Lotte huffed, an expression that was difficult to take seriously on the gentle girl. “If you don’t help me, I swear I’ll—” Akko sucked in a breath as Lotte seemed to fume and waited for her incoming threat. “I’ll—!”

“You’ll…?” Akko prompted, glancing at Sucy who was barely holding back a snicker from the frustrated annoyance on Lotte’s face as she failed to grab a fleeing fox. Did they break her?

“Just help me!”

 

~o~

 

“Miss Cavendish?”

Diana looked up at the gentle prompt to capture her attention, subtly covering her pokedex with her hand and smiling at one of Andrew’s family’s attendants.

“Can I get you anything else for your tea?” The young woman asked, holding a decaled teapot.

“No, that’s quite alright. Thank you.” Diana replied, offering an appreciative smile as the woman curtsied and walked away.

Watching the attendant until she left the room, she quietly glanced at her device again and worried her lip. She was having breakfast and tea with Andrew’s family, or more accurately, just Andrew. His parents had originally intended to join as well, but had had to leave after they had barely begun to settle some sort of matter.

She was nervous about the upcoming event. While Diana was experienced in the precious social politics and was confident in her ability to navigate the night unscathed, there was one person who was not: Akko. Why did she had to decide to tell her right before the gala? No, it had to be done, and should have been done sooner. Only now, Akko was going to be walking into a hornet’s nest and Diana wouldn’t be able to help.

Furthermore, Kim was going to be there tonight, along with every sponsor who had questioned Eevee’s sudden strength against Misty. Tonight, Akko was going to walk into the gala completely unaware, and Diana doubted she’d be able to protect her. How was she supposed to when Akko wouldn’t even speak to her?

Letting out another sigh, Diana took a sip of her tea before setting the cup down and setting her lips on a thin line.

_‘I want to dance with you.’_

Akko’s nervous proclamation taunted Diana, and she found herself toying with the hem of her skirt before scolding herself for the habit. She needed to stop allowing herself to be distracted with such pointless thoughts; she’d already messed things up, and worrying over regrets wouldn’t fix anything.

However, just because Akko wasn’t currently speaking to her didn’t mean she wasn’t with someone else who understood at least on some level.

“Andrew,” Diana said, catching her company off guard as the nervous boy nearly choked on his breakfast.

“Yes?” He croaked, gently pounding his fist on his chest to try and clear his windpipe.

“You spoke with Akko yesterday, correct?” Diana asked, picking up her teacup and swirling the translucent liquid, needing a distraction.

She had heard the gossiping murmurs of the staff about Andrew’s female visitors from the previous night. It hadn’t taken much to piece together who it had been by, ‘a clumsy brunette carrying an Eevee and a angry-looking girl.’ Their further gossip past that, however, had been entirely inappropriate, if not unexpected. Diana was beginning to suspect that anyone she or Andrew conversed with would be put under scrutiny.

“Yes?” Andrew answered, picking up and setting down his fork, voicing his response as more of a question. Clearing his throat, he tried to keep his voice even, “Why? I assure you it was purely innocent. Sucy was there as well.”

“That’s not why I’m asking,” Diana felt the corner of her lips turning up and tried to fight off the smile.

Andrew had never been good at keeping secrets; it was most of the reason he had never won any of the card games they played as children. Although, it did hurt a little to know that Andrew was nervous about even baseless gossip regarding himself and Akko. Not that she could blame him. Akko had said it wasn’t too late to fix things, and he had dropped everything to help her in Celadon when she had gone missing.

“Did she seem… well? Yesterday?” The question came out before she could stop herself and Diana flicked her attention up to gauge his response.

“She—” Andrew flushed, clearing his throat again and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The reaction made Diana narrow her eyes, suspicious. Was Akko really so angry with her that Andrew felt this uncomfortable talking to her about it?

“It’s okay,” Diana assured, no point in forcing Andrew to choose who he wanted to remain loyal to. Not when she could already figure out what had him in such a tizzy. “I do have a favour to ask, even if I am aware I’m in no position to be making requests of you.” When Andrew remained silent and merely watched her, perplexed as to what brought on Diana’s suddenly talkative state, she embellished.

“Tonight, if you are able, could you watch over her? I’m just—” Diana paused, grasping for the proper wording. She was worried for Akko, yes, but she also didn’t want a repeat of the current situation. Perhaps this was what Akko meant by how she thought Diana didn’t believe in her.

And yet here she was, already putting safety measures into motion before anything had even happened. It was very possible Akko would do marvelously tonight—she _had_ been told about Kim after all. They had also discussed Eevee’s… _uncanny_ performance.

She was trying to understand what had brought about Akko’s reaction, but even if she understood it, it was difficult to not overstep. Diana wanted to protect her—wasn’t that her role as her girlfriend?

“You don’t need to explain, I get it,” Andrew replied, offering a lopsided smile and pulling Diana from her silent musings. “Those old coots can be really brutal, it’s like they think they can ask even the most personal things and become offended if you don’t give them full details.”

Diana grimaced at the irony; she was intimately aware of the legitimacy of Andrew’s statement.

“It’ll be okay, Diana. Akko will probably end up charming most of them into sponsoring _her_ instead of us. If you ask me, that’s what we should be more worried about.” Andrew teased, eliciting a small giggle from his childhood friend that surprised both of them.

“In our defense, it’s really not fair that she has Eevee on her side as well.” Diana commented, smirking mischievously as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Maybe it wasn’t too late to fix things indeed.

 

~o~

 

“Wow,” Akko breathed, standing in front of the same gates that she and Sucy had entered the night before. Even though she recognized the building, Akko couldn’t help but gawk in shock at the seemingly overnight transition.

“Oh, my gosh,” Lotte whispered as well, “It’s _so_ pretty!”

The researcher shushed them, turning to her friends with a hand over her mouth to keep the other guests who were arriving from overhearing.

The Hanbridge Estate was decorated with twinkling lights that made the building shimmer as if it were covered in thousands of little stars. The walkway leading up to the mansion had tall poles erected with white banners hanging between them, flowers wrapping up and around their entire height.

In front of the gates, the roads were filled with cars dropping off their shuttled guests to be escorted by one of the attendants. Each guest was dressed to the nines, with tailored suits and luxurious dresses bathing the event in an array of colour.

“It’s just a building,” Sucy grumbled, rolling her eyes as she looked around with air of disentanglement.

“I think I see Barbara and Hannah!” Lotte beamed, grabbing Sucy’s hand and racing ahead to meet up with her other friends. The researcher’s eyes widened slightly with surprise as she stumbled to keep up, sending an unamused glare at Akko when the trainer made an exaggerated fainting motion.

“Come on, Akko!” Lotte encouraged, slowing when she found her other teammate looking around the grounds instead of following.

“I’m going to see if I can find Diana, you guys go ahead,” Akko responded, trying to keep her face straight when Lotte beamed back at her before tugging her hapless captive along with her.

“Okay Eevee, we have three goals tonight.” The trainer said to herself, looking down at where Eevee was watching her with her red bowtie firmly in place.

First goal: they had arrived early enough that she might be able to talk to Diana before any dancing started, which meant that was still salvageable. Second goal: she might have promised not to ask Andrew’s dad about Shiny Chariot tonight, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try and sneak away and find the ruins she was after. All she had to do was find them, take a picture, and return before anyone suspected anything. Easy. Third goal: don’t ruin Professor Ursula’s dress.

Three easy goals for a master ninja like one Atsuko Kagari. She had already successfully completed stage one, which was to ditch Lotte and Sucy so no one would be watching her. It had been rather easy, considering once Lotte had changed into her outfit for the night Sucy had proceeded to lose the ability to look anywhere else.

Alright, step two: figure out where in the world her first and second goal actually were.

“Um,” Akko mumbled to herself, scratching her cheek and looking around the milling and growing crowd. “Where do _you_ think Diana would be?” Akko asked Eevee, waiting as the little fox looked around before shaking her head and letting out a small yip.

Oh—she hadn’t thought about that. Just because _she_ had arrived early didn’t mean _Diana_ had, but there was one person who should know.

It was time to find Andrew. Which would be…

Akko frowned, letting out a whine when she realized that there were already a few hundred people present. No! She _had this._ Akko clenched her fists and gave the building her best battle-ready glare, frightening the couple walking past her into stepping slightly away, giving her a wide berth.

“Okay, Eevee. Are you ready?” Akko asked her furry best friend, grinning down at the little kit as she crouched and bristled the fur along her spine, “Ninja-mode, activate!” Suddenly aware that her volume had risen to a not-a-whisper volume, Akko looked around at her gathered audience and let out an awkward chuckle.

Rigidly, Akko felt her cheeks flush as she walked away and tried to ignore the curious murmurs that followed. Taking quick steps, the nervous trainer walked up to the main entrance where the double, solid oak doors were open wide to allow entrance. From inside, light washed out to bathe the steps leading into the hearth.

Feeling Eevee walk close enough she was bumping against Akko’s ankles in an attempt to avoid being stepped on, the trainer entered the mansion. Before she had a chance to pick up her unhinged jaw, Akko was directed into the hallway to her left, opposite of the direction she had traversed the night previous.

The designated path for guests was lined with velvet ropes, blocking off areas that were considered out of bounds and making it easy for those unfamiliar with the estate to navigate their way around. Even without the ropes, Akko doubted it would have been difficult to find the ballroom. The sheer volume of music and noise that came from that direction could be heard throughout the entire estate, and it seemed to be where the river of people flowed to, creating a colourful sea of silk and taffeta and chiffon.

 _Okay,_ Akko thought to herself, stepping aside as she and Eevee were passed by a small group of expensively dress people. If Diana or Andrew had already arrived, then this was where she’d find them… probably. Slowly scanning the room, Akko took in the tall pillars that ran up to the expansive ceiling where grandiose chandeliers hung from sparkling chains.

The center of the room had been set up as a dance floor, with a small stage and orchestra-style band playing to her far right. The entirety of the left wall was covered from floor to ceiling with decorative windows that overlooked the lush, backyard garden where twinkling lights wrapped around the sculpted shrubbery.

It shouldn’t be _that_ hard to find Diana; all she had to do was look for the prettiest girl in the room. Akko narrowed her eyes, slowly picking through the crowd and playing her own version of Where’s Waldo, when a sudden greeting spooked her out of her concentration.

“Good evening, Akko,” Andrew greeted, trying to dampen down his amused smile when his friend visibly jumped and swiveled to look at him with wide eyes. “Are you here alone?” he asked curiously, quickly surveying the crowd for Akko’s teammates. Noticing the fox peering up at him, ears plastered back with an offended point, he amended his statement. “I meant other than Eevee, of course.”

“No, Lotte and Sucy are here too. They went to say hello to Hannah and Barbara,” Akko explained, shifting her feet slightly as she took in Andrew’s appearance. The heir hummed his acknowledgment, wearing an immaculate navy blue suit with a white dress shirt and red tie.

Despite how odd he had looked to her yesterday in his nerdy attire, Andrew made the shift to fancy-pants rather well. Akko glanced down at her own appearance before crossing her arms and hoping she didn’t stick out too much. Lotte had done a fantastic job, as always, with their entire team’s primping process. It wasn’t her fault that Akko’s legs were covered in small scars, or that no matter how much she dressed up, Akko still didn’t feel like she belonged.

“Is Diana here?” Akko asked, remembering her original mission and looking to her friend hopefully.

“Yes, she’s—” Pausing mid-sentence, Andrew’s attention drifted over Akko’s shoulder, taking on a perplexed expression.

Unbeknownst to her, behind Akko, Diana had caught Andrew’s attention and shook her head no with a panicked look before darting down one of the hallways. “It seems she’s stepped out for a moment,” he summarized with a small frown.

Confused, Akko looked behind her and found nothing there before scrunching up her nose. “Okay…” Jutting out her lip and trying to reorder her plan, she looked toward the dancefloor and watched the pairings already enjoying the music. “If you see her, can you tell her I’m looking for her?”

“Of course,” Andrew smiled as Akko sent one last confused look over her shoulder before deciding to start searching for goal number two. “If you’ll excuse me,” Andrew said, walking past her and heading in the direction that had previously captured his interest.

Watching Andrew go, Akko turned her attention back to the gala. Now, if she were some ancient ruins, where would she be? Probably not inside, unless the house was built around them? Was that why it was so big?

Debating the likeability of that idea, Akko shook her head before deciding the best thing to do would just be to start exploring. The faster she checked everywhere, the faster she’d find it. Now she just needed to decide where to start…

Picking a random direction, Akko pushed away from the wall and started to search for her goal. However, before Akko had managed to take more than a few steps away she was spotted and flagged down by a giant of a man. “Ahh, you wouldn’t happen to be Miss Kagari, would you?”

Seizing up, Akko slowly turned to regard the man and take in his trimmed beard and dainty female companion. Confused, she pointed to herself, “Me?” She asked.

“Yes, you my dear.” The man laughed, and Akko forced an awkward smile into place. Crap… She hadn’t really _expected_ people to actually want to talk to her. Which was silly, in hindsight… There were only five trainers left.

“Um, yes. Hello…?” Was she supposed to shake hands? Curtsy? Do something? Crap, she didn’t know any names... _Diana_ knew all the names. Wait, was this why Andrew had taken off all of a sudden? Was he so used to these things that he could sense an incoming attack? What was she supposed to _do?_

“Don’t look so nervous, dear,” the woman smiled, “We just want to get to know the mysterious young trainer who has been keeping strides with the young Cavendish and Hanbridge.”

_Crap… Diana, where are you?_

 

~o~

 

“You can’t hide back here all night,” Andrew greeted, spotting Diana standing in one of the many blocked off hallways that were being used by the servers for the night.

Closing her eyes, Diana took in a steadying breath to wipe away any hint of her previous thoughts before responding.

“I just needed a moment of fresh air,” Diana supplied, linking her hands in front of her waist to try and keep from toying with her fingers.

“Akko is looking for you,” Andrew relayed, moving to lean against the wall beside his companion and studying her steeled expression.

Humming her acknowledgment, Diana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to hide the way that statement made her heart kick up a notch. It surprised her to hear that, after two days of radio silence she had expected Akko to avoid her tonight, not search for her immediately.

“Did you two have a fight?” Andrew asked, looking away when Diana flinched ever so slightly at the inquiry.

“That is none of your concern,” Diana’s reply came out cold, reflexively raising her walls an trying to ignore the pang of guilt when Andrew frowned. “I apologize, that—” Diana started to rush out.

“No, you’re right. It’s none of my business,” Andrew pushed off the wall, running a hand up and through his hair before beginning to leave. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I will leave you to your air.”

Cringing, Diana watched as Andrew walked away an mentally kicked herself. “Damnit,” she whispered under her breath. She needed to stop snapping at him whenever she was frustrated, especially when he didn’t deserve it.

Taking in another, slow, steadying breath, Diana pushed off the wall as well and decided to venture back. Andrew was right, she wouldn’t hide all night, as much as she would like to and the longer she did, the more inquiries she was going to have to answer once she returned.

Walking out of the hidden hallway behind the bandstage, Diana took one last private moment to find Akko amongst the crowd and drank in her girlfriend.

On any given night, Akko was beautiful, Diana had known that from the first moment she had seen her. However tonight, Akko was beyond striking and Diana knew if she went out to greet her sponsors without giving herself a moment, she wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else. While Andrew had hit the mark with his guess about their recent fight, that was not why Diana had disappeared in a panic.

 _She’s nervous_ , Diana noticed, attention flicking down to watch as Akko kept looking to Eevee who was pressed against her legs. The energetic trainer was wearing a dress that was familiar somehow, although Diana was certain she’d never seen the garment on Akko before.

It was a shorter dress, however still appropriate for the function, pearl white bleeding into a dark blue the lower it went. The inside of the dress was a dark red, barely visible except for when Akko turned and the bottom swayed with her. Diana ran her eyes up, eyes following the garment up to Akko’s collar and finding it to be strapless, clinging tightly just above Akko’s chest.

Lotte—Diana assumed—had styled Akko’s long hair into loose curls that draped over her shoulders and trailed down her back. The last detail was the skillfully hidden sash that blended in with the rest of the outfit, a makeshift belt that housed Akko’s pokeballs.

Taking one last look, Diana readied herself for what she was sure was going to be a _very_ long night. Striding out into the crowd, she smiled politely as she was greeted by a couple she recognized and instantly plucked their names out of her memory.

“Miss Cavendish, you look lovely as always,” the man greeted and Diana nodded subtly, acknowledging the compliment.

“Mr. and Mrs. Olivander, it’s a pleasure to see you. How is your son fairing, he’s travelling Sinnoh, correct?” Diana responded, selecting one of the topics of interest she had memorized for this particular sponsor. Showing knowledge of a personal topic was a way to incur favour, something her Aunt had drilled into her years ago.

“You are correct,” Mrs. Olivander beamed, “So kind of you to remember. He—” The older woman began to regale Diana with her son’s recent adventures, smiling all the while as Diana nodded to show she was listening. It look everything she had not to steal glances at Akko, barely catching the other girl as she seemed to end her conversation with her current company and let out a sigh of relief.

Diana felt the corners of her lips twitch, amused that Akko was making no attempt to hide how happy she was to be done with that conversation. It didn’t last long however, she had barely taken a step before she was approached by two more men in suits and her expression dropped to despair.

“—and we told him, Joshua if you are going to insist on traveling all over the world, then—” Diana nodded as the woman had yet to take a breath and momentarily made eye contact.

Unable to stop herself, Diana found her attention dragged back to the ailing brunette and stifled a laugh when she noticed Akko actually trying to slowly back away from the conversation. Does she not think they will notice? Diana mused to herself.

“What about you, Miss Cavendish?” Mrs. Olivander asked, waiting expectantly.

Thankfully, Diana spotted one of the servers walking by with a tray of drinks and skillfully selected a glass of red wine before turning her attention back to her current company.

“Have you given any more thought to settling down?” Miss Olivander prompted, “After what happened to the young Woodward heir, you can understand our concern.” The older woman’s lips tugged into a pout, in an attempt not to appear as intrusive as her question was.

“I—” Diana’s gaze flicked to where Akko was currently… Was she flexing? Tugging her attention away from _that_ , she cleared her throat and shook her head, “No. Right now all of my attention is on completing my trials so I can complete my ascension.” Covering her slip, Diana took a drink from her glass and worked to keep her face clear of any of the anger that bubbled up from the expected conversation. It seemed that until she gave a definitive answer, people were never going to tire of asking her questions that were normally considered too personal to be asked in polite company.

“A pity, it seems this generation is more interested in gallivanting around rather than upholding their responsibility. Why, I was just saying to my Joshua—” Mrs. Olivander continued, looking at her husband and completely unaware as Diana bit the inside of her cheek to keep from responding.

By the time Diana was able to slip away, she had finished her first glass of wine and quickly traded her empty glass for a full one as she heard her next opponent approach.

“Ah! Miss Cavendish, thought you could give me the slip, eh?” The stocky man boomed out a laugh and Diana offered another, forced but still polite smile.

“Of course not, Mr. Waldroft. How is your husband doing?” Diana inquired, sighing internally and allowing herself a moment of respite to watch Akko debate whether she should finish putting the finger food she had selected into her mouth or return the greeting aimed in her direction.

Even if they weren’t speaking currently, it was odd how Akko simply being in the same room made this event a little easier.

 

~o~

 

It was never going to end, Akko wailed internally. How had her plan gone so horribly? All she wanted to do was talk to Diana and then go take a picture of the ruins. Easy. Except for the first time, everyone not only seemed to know who she was, but also wanted to talk to her. Didn’t they know that Andrew, Diana and Amanda were all here too?

Akko flicked her gaze down at the finger food that was mere centimeters from being devoured, her mouth already open, when she had heard her name called. “Uh…” She droned, deciding to shove the food into her mouth and swallow as quickly as possible.

With her now patented greeting, Akko pointed to herself as she tried to chew at lightning speed and flashed a thumbs up. Yes, she was Akko Kagari.

The current interrogator regarded the trainer with his lips curled up, in uncertain disgust. “Ahem, I was going to see if you had a moment to speak with me, but I can see you’re…” He paused to search for the correct, least offensive way to describe Akko’s lack of etiquette.

“Busy.” He summarized, barely holding himself back as Akko less than subtly dropped a piece of food for Eevee who was tapping at her leg and standing up with tail wagging.

Part of Akko wanted to scream, ‘yes, finally!’ someone was going to let her go complete her mission. However, the other part of her, the part groomed by Diana knew that fancy people would find anything other than, ‘don’t be silly, the thing I want most in the world is to pay attention to you,’ to be offensive. So, “I’m not busy,” Akko replied, offering a smile and subtly telling Eevee to wait when the fox tapped her leg for more.

“Ah…” The man cleared his throat, straightening his tie and looking at his companion, uncertain. “Oh! Mr. Hanbridge, a pleasure to see you tonight. Do let your father know that he did a marvelous job putting this event together on such short notice.”

Taking advantage that the attention was no longer on her, Akko let out a sigh of relief as Andrew approached and shook the annoying man’s hand. Making sure she wasn’t being watched, Akko dropped one more piece of food for Eevee before gobbling one herself.

“I will be sure to do that,” Andrew assured, gesturing to Akko, “Do you mind if I borrow my friend for a moment?”

Realizing she was back in the spotlight, Akko froze, trying to hide her full mouth and looking between the two men.

“...Not at all. I will speak with you later.” The stuffy man eyed Akko up and down once more before curling his nose and departing to flag down someone else he recognized.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Akko swallowed her food and let out a sigh of relief. “Thank Arceus, you saved me. I thought it was never going to end,” Akko said, missing the amused smirk Andrew fixed her with when she selected two more unknown food items to try.

“You looked like you needed a rescue,” Andrew chuckled, watching Eevee as she crawled under the table, using her nose to dip under the cloth, and disappearing to search for dropped scraps.

“Is it that obvious?” Akko pouted, she had thought she was doing a good job of hiding it. But maybe it was only because Andrew was her friend that he noticed. Just because he had, didn’t mean all the snobby people did, it barely even seemed like they cared about her response anyways. As soon as she said anything they all just went off on some form of rant about… something. Did they know how mean a lot of the stuff they were saying was?

“No…” Andrew fibbed, averting his gaze when Akko glared at him with narrowed eyes. Even she knew that was a lie.

She was running out of time, at this rate she was never going to find the ruins or talk to Diana. It had taken over an hour just to cross the room! How was she supposed to slip away undetected when she couldn’t take more than a step without being, well… Detected.

“This is hopeless,” Akko muttered to herself, folding her arms across her chest and trying to ignore the gossiping whispers that surrounded herself and Andrew.

“You really aren’t doing that bad,” Andrew tried to comfort, “The first function I attended, I ended up slipping on the tablecloth and covered in the ordervers.” Akko blinked at her friend, wait he—really? Opening her mouth to ask more details about that particular story, she shook her head. No, stay on track. She could ask Andrew if he had pictures later. Wait, his first—so when he was a kid? Was Diana there too?

Focus, Akko!

“No, that’s not,” Akko found her attention span wavering and forcefully pushed away the allure of another person who might have baby pictures of Diana and marched back on track. Andrew definitely knew where the ruins were, he had to, he lived here. But, she had already decided not to tell him about her dreams when she asked him about his father.

So how was she supposed to ask about the ruins, without creating suspicion or sounding crazy?

Glancing at her friend, Akko decided to take a stab at honesty. Andrew had done nothing by help her since they’d met, which Akko suspected was partly because of Diana. Whatever his reasons were though, Andrew was probably one of the nicest people she’d met on her journey, and he’d always tried to offer assistance where he could.

All of her progress with Harley and Ruby were a result of him, plus he had been the one to encourage her to talk to Diana when they were first becoming friends. He even took the time to try and teach her and Sucy how to dance, while already being extremely busy. Maybe she should take a chance that he might not react the same way Lotte and Sucy had.

“I, um,” Akko toyed with the finger food she had selected, trying to figure out how to explain why it was so important she see the ruins. She knew they weren’t available for public viewing, that had been the first thing she’d checked when they arrived, thinking a tour might be available. However, it seemed that these ruins were a lot like the ones Professor Ursula had directed her too. There was simply no information or mention of them anywhere, so how was she supposed to explain knowing about them?

“Well,” Akko tried again, chuckling awkwardly and trying not to make eye contact. Andrew was staring at her like she had grown two heads, which was kinda her fault, she was being weird. “I heard from um,” a dream ghost, “someone that there were really old ruins on your families property and I was, uh…” Akko trailed off, looking down just in time to see Eevee’s poke out from under the table. “Was hoping there’d be a chance to see them?”

Peeking up to see how Andrew was going to react, Akko found his lack of reaction to be rather concerning. But then again… It could be worse?

“Why?” Andrew chuckled, “They aren’t very interesting, it’s just an old cave that has some writing on one of the walls.”

“Um,” Akko frowned, racking her brain, “Because I found other ruins near the Power Plant and Diana and I have been trying to translate them. So, I thought if we could get a picture of yours it might help?”

Saying a silent apology, Akko hoped Andrew would forgive her for bringing Diana into her reasoning. While it wasn’t a fib, she and Diana were really trying to translate the other ruins, bringing in the person who Andrew was trying to gain favour with was playing dirty.

“I don’t know Akko,” Andrew grimaced, looking over to where a large group of men were speaking. Following his gaze, Akko spotted his father among the group. “My father has forbid anyone outside of immediate family from seeing them after the last incident. He would be livid if he found out.”

“What if I was just really sneaky,” Akko shrugged, slowly looking in the opposite direction. “All you’d have to do is point me in the right general direction, and if I got caught I could just say I got lost.” Flashing a lopsided smile, she put on her best pleading pout, “But I won’t get caught, because Eevee and I are really good at being stealthy.” Just ask Diana.

“I don’t,” Andrew rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and making the mistake of looking down at Akko. Clearing his throat, he tried again, “I don’t know, my father has someone watching the doors to the back garden and they are off limits tonight. I don’t see how you could get outside without being seen. I’m sorry, Akko.”

She knew he was telling her no, but all Akko could really focus on from the conversation was one thing: the direction she needed to go was outside. Or more specifically—Akko looked out the large windows on the far wall that overlooked the back garden and grinned.

Realizing his error, Andrew looked between his plotting friend and the back exit, “Akko, no.” He pleaded, “He’s the League Commissioner, you _really_ don’t want to make him angry.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Akko chuckled awkwardly, swatting the air and making a pssh noise with her lips. “I heard you, I should definitely not sneak into the gardens tonight and take one, harmless picture.” Stepping away from the table, she shrugged and tried to be as nonchalant as possible, “I do need to use the bathroom though. There’s one in…” Akko turned to look for the closest hallway to the backdoor, “That way, right?”

Before she was able to take more than two steps, Akko skidded to a halt when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. “Wait,” Andrew hissed, letting go when his friend made no further attempts to flee to her incoming crime scene. “If you go now it’ll definitely be noticed,” To accent his point, he motioned with his chin towards the quickly growing crowd.

“If you promise to wait, I will try to help you while my father gives his toast. Everyone should be too preoccupied to notice.” Andrew offered. Akko blinked at her friend, she hadn’t expected him to go with her. Wasn’t he just saying he was worried about how mad his dad would get if they were caught? Besides that point, was Andrew even able to be sneaky? His shoes looked the opposite of ninja-footwear. Then again, hers weren’t much better at the moment.

“I would just hate to see you get into trouble,” Andrew sufficed, looking back towards the milling crowd, this time in a different direction. Akko was about to ask why, when she spotted Diana for the first time that night and her tongue caught in her throat.

Temporarily forgetting how to breathe, Akko barely registered Andrew’s next statement, “Just hang tight till then. Besies, weren’t you looking for Diana as well?” He asked, his voice taking on a slight tease as he gently patted her shoulder and waved to a pair of well dressed women who were trying to get his attention.

None of Andrew’s further comments or actions were registered as Akko struggled to keep her legs from turning to complete mush and she stared across the room at what seemed to be the only light in the room.

 

~o~

 

Diana swirled the contents in her third glass, barely listening as her current sponsor droned on about their Persian. Or it might be more accurate to say she was droning on about one of her six Persians, all of which she had a plethora of stories and pictures to regale Diana with.

Her eyes followed Andrew as he walked away from Akko, their recent exchange causing Diana some concern for what had made him react so spontaneously as to grab Akko’s arm. Whatever it was, it must not have been too dire since he had left her on her own shortly after.

Humming to herself, Diana smiled softly at the older woman as her voice picked up in tempo, indicating a climax for her current story. “That does sound like quite the conundrum,” the distracted heir commented, sipping her quickly disappearing drink and returning her attention to Akko.

Shortly after Andrew’s departure, she was approached by one of the sons that had accompanied his parents to the function. This particular boy Diana recognized from previous social gatherings, and had been the focal point of his attention at multiple. Narrowing her eyes, Diana sent icey daggers at the male suitor as he approached Akko and flashed a charming smile.

“I just don’t know what to do,” the elderly woman prattled on, “Mr. Whiskers has just been acting so strange lately, not at all like himself.” Diana hummed to feigned interest, raising her glass again as Akko turned to regard the boy trying for her attention and appeared surprised by his presence.

Smirking to herself, Diana tried not to show how much it amused her at the apparent lack of interest Akko had in the boy. A fact, that he seemed to have also notice and was trying to rectify. Setting one hand on the eudeuvers table, he leaned a little closer and Diana felt an angry flare as Akko stepped backwards and tried to search for an escape path.

“You will have to excuse me,” Diana apologized, “There is something I must attend to.” Diana finished, nodding to the older woman who only smiled sweetly and wandered off to find another familiar face.

Diana barely made any headway towards her target when she was stopped by someone she had hoped had changed her mind about appearing tonight. Halting mid stride, Diana turned to regard the other girl as she heard the taunt.

“Your girlfriend is as popular as ever I see,” Kim greeted, smirking at the slightly tipsy heir.

 

~o~

 

“You look lovely as always,” the confident voice purred, dipping to a low whisper as she brushed a strand of hair out of the way to whisper, “Chariot.”

The surprised professor turned on her heel and knocked the offending hand away, already donning a enraged glare as she regarded the familiar woman. “Croix,” the professor spat, “What are you doing here?” Reflexively the woman reached for her pokeballs, glancing down when her hand met air and remembered she didn’t have her belt with her.

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Croix raised an eyebrow, amused by her old friend’s reaction and standing with a cocked hip, sporting a custom made suit. “I was invited,” she smiled to herself, taking a sip from her glass and waiting until the other woman relaxed slightly. “Or did you forget I am the leader of the Viridian Gym as well as the head of Silph Co?”

“Give me one reason not to kick your ass right now, after what you did to Akko.” The professor growled, keeping her voice low enough that their exchange wouldn’t be overheard.

Snorting at the comment, Croix flashed her friend an amused smirk before looking back across the room to where Akko was speaking with another guest by the food table. “I know you’re fond of the girl, but don’t you think you’ve taken my Little Chariot comment too seriously?”

“Croix,” Professor Ursula stood up a little straighter, balling her hands up into tight fists, “What are you planning? If you lay one more finger on her—”

“You’ll what?” Croix asked, pursing her lips and letting out a sigh, “If you were going to do anything you would have by now, I’m not the one who’s hiding, _Chariot_. I know it’s not your strong point, but don’t be stupid. There are far too many people here for either of us to do anything other than enjoy the other’s company. I promise, I am not here for Akko tonight in any way other than a curious Gym Leader.”

Unconvinced, Professor Ursula regarded her companion through narrowed eyes, flicking quick glances towards her pupil to make sure she was still there.

“If you don’t believe me, you are welcome to keep as close of an eye on me as you please.” Croix smirked to herself, “I can think of worse ways to spend my night than in your company.”

Holding out her hand, the Gym Leader waited as her old friend regarded her offering with scrutiny. “I was planning to make my way to the dance floor, I assume you want to accompany me? Purely for observational reasons, of course.”

 

~o~

 

“Don’t you have a bridge to crawl under?” Diana snipped back at her unwanted company, target still set on ridding Akko of her unwanted pursuer.

“By all means,” Kim replied, gesturing towards the topic of their conversation, “I would hate to impede your quest of… Doing what, exactly? Or were you planning to march over there and tell him he has no business talking to your, ‘friend’.”

“That—” Diana hesitated, coming to a halt and trying to ignore the slight sway of the room, “—She’s clearly uncomfortable. It would be completely reasonable for me to offer aid,” the tipsy heir argued back, torn between going to Akko and staying to finish her current fight. She hated that part of her knew Kim had a point. The other part simply didn’t care anymore.

“As I said,” Kim shrugged, “I am not going to stop you. Frankly, having you storm over there and clocking that boy would make my job so much easier. Plus, I highly doubt you would be able to blackmail everyone in the room not to say anything the same way you did me. So, by all means,” Again, Kim swept her arm out wide towards Diana’s target and rolled her hand to say, ‘go on’.

Frustrated with her own inability to fight back, Diana glowered at the other girl before turning in the opposite direction. “I’ll you excuse me,” Diana ground out, refusing to give Kim the satisfacation of an open confrontation. It was going to be a long night.

 

~o~

 

“I, um—” Akko chuckled nervously, stepping away further. What was with this guy? Each time she stepped back, he moved closer. Was this some kind of custom she didn’t know about where you had to stay within a certain radius? Even if it was, it made her uncomfortable and Eevee looked ready to bite him, she needed to think of something. “I’m sure it’s a very nice car but,” Shooting a glance over his shoulder, Akko frowned when she realized Diana was gone.

Crap, where did she go?

“But, I need to go over there—” Akko shot her thumb in a random direction, giving up on figuring out a realistic excuse. “—Because… I want to.” Or rather, because she really didn’t want to be here, right now.

Once she was a few panicked steps away, Akko made a barfing motion, partially shielded by her hand so only Eevee could see. A notion which the fox agreed with most vehemently, letting out a snort of her own.

“There you are!”

Akko cringed on reflex, hoping her distaste for more forced social interaction wasn’t too obvious and let out a relieved breath when she realized it was only Lotte. That was a form of social interaction she didn’t mind. “Thank Arceus,” The trainer breathed, surprising her friend by engulfing her in an appreciative hug. She never should have left them.

“Did you find Diana?” Lotte smiled, softly returning the gesture and waiting for Akko to let go, something the trainer seemed reluctant to do.

“No,” Akko pouted, stepping back and realizing Barbara and Sucy were also there, “Well, sort of. I saw her but then I lost her,” Akko explained. How long did these things usually last anyways? It had already been nearly two hours and she hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Diana yet. How was she supposed to talk to her, explain she wasn’t mad anymore, _and_ ask her to dance? Akko was nearly certain that finding her was a rather important part to that plan.

“Hannah went to find her. This is usually around the time Diana starts to lose some of her patience, so she went to offer moral support.” Barbara said, moving to stand beside Lotte. The researcher was wearing a dark blue, floor length dress that stood out while standing beside Lotte’s cream coloured one. “I’m sure you could ask her when she gets back.”

Akko scrunched up her nose at the statement. Sure, she could _ask_ Hannah where Diana was, but that didn’t mean she’d tell her. Somehow, having to rely on Hannah to be the salvation of her quickly diminishing night was not a comfort.

“Ah, would you happen to be Atsuko Kagari by chance?” A peppy woman asked, and Akko let out a sob. Diana, where are you?

 

~o~

 

Expertly navigating the crowd, Hannah found her teammate nursing a glass of wine with an irritated expression that seemed to be unnerving her current company.

“There you are!” Hannah let out an exaggerated sigh and tapped the back of her hand to her forehead, “I am so sorry to impose, boys. But something has come up and I need to borrow Diana, if that’s not too much trouble?” Donning her best pout, Hannah looked up at her teammate’s current company with her chin slightly tucked.

“Of course not,” The men agreed, giving into Hannah’s display instantly and flushing under the wide smile that followed.

“Thank you, you two are true gentlemen.” Hannah finished her well patterned rescue and wrapped her arms around the closest of Dianas, tugging her friend along and waving flirtatiously at the bashful men that watched them go.  

“You are far too good at that,” Diana sighed when they were out of earshot and leaned against the wall Hannah had dragged her to recover by. “Thank you,” she amended, surveying the room to try to spot where Akko had wandered off too. She trusted her not to return the advances of the man from earlier, but she still wanted to make sure she was okay. Truthfully, what concerned her most was that Akko would not recognize the boy’s advances for what they were. As much as Diana adored her girlfriend, she was woefully ignorant to any attempts at flirting that were made in her direction.

“How are you holding up tonight?” Hannah asked, eyeing the glass in her friend’s hand. It wasn’t uncommon for Diana to have a drink or two of wine at these functions, and frankly she didn’t blame her. Anyone would need a drink if they had to weather the questions Diana had thrown at her for the entirety of the night.

However, Hannah suspected Diana had already passed her one or two self-imposed limit.

“The only thing I am holding up tonight is this wine glass,” Diana responded, snorting to herself amused by her own joke. See, she could be funny. That was funny, right? Akko would surely find her jest amusing. “Which appears to be empty,” Diana frowned down at her glass when it did not supply the requested liquid after being tipped to her lips. “Why is it always empty?” The heir mumbled to herself, scanning the sea of people for the server with his tray.

“Are you… Drunk?” Hannah asked, keeping her voice in a hushed tone, eyebrows raising to her hairline at the never before seen sight in front of her.

“Of course not,” Diana scoffed, “It is unbefitting of a lady to allow herself to become intoxicated at such a, um,” Diana scrunched up her nose, confused. “It appears words are rather slippery at the moment.” Shaking her head and realizing that she should never do that again, taking a moment for the room to stop spinning, she fixed Hannah with a serious look.

“Speaking of slippery, have you seen Akko? It appears she has quite literally given me the slip,” Diana narrowed her eyes, trying again to search for any signs of where her girlfriend had gone. For such a loud girl, it was awfully difficult to find her. Perhaps Akko really was sneakier than Diana had given her credit for.

“Do you know how that sounds?” Hannah cringed, trying to block her friend from reintegrating herself with other people.

“What do you mean?” Diana asked, turning her attention to her friend, “I was very forward with my inquiry. Akko is missing, I am trying to find her.” Hannah sighed, realizing she wasn’t going to be able to leave Diana on her own and searched for an escape route. Any damage leaving early would do to her friend’s reputation would not be worse than what her mouth was currently spewing.

“Miss Cavendish! There you are!”

“Oh no,” Hannah whispered, reaching to grab Diana’s arm and finding her gone. How had she done that within the half a second she had been looking for a way out?

“Mr. Velez!” Diana replied, smiling widely as she snatched another glass of wine off the passing platter, “I was looking forward to speaking to you tonight!” Diana greeted with more enthusiasm than Hannah had heard her friend use with any sponsor previously.

“Diana, weren’t you just saying you weren’t feeling well,” Hannah hissed, offering an apologetic smile to the approaching man and hoping her friend would take the hint. Failing that, all Hannah could hope was that Diana’s slur was not noticeable to those who weren’t familiar with her.

“I feel fine, Hannah.” Diana frowned, looking down at her friend, perplexed. “Perhaps you are the one who is not well, you seem to be hearing things.” Clumsily she reached up to press the back of her hand to Hannah’s forehead, concerned she might have a fever.

Satisfied that Hannah did not have an abnormal temperature, Diana returned her attention to the conversation at hand. “You spoke with Miss Kagari earlier, correct?” Diana asked, segwaying into furthering her search for the elusive brunette.

Stifling a groan, Hannah looked in the direction she had last seen her previous company and grimaced, praying backup would come soon and set on reducing what damage she could.

 

~o~

 

“I thought you said Hannah was going to be right back?” Akko hissed, trying to be quiet enough that she wouldn’t have their current companies attention returned to her. Which at the moment, was an elderly woman who was focused on Barbara. The poor researcher had made the mistake of mentioning Hannah’s Meowth. A fact that the older woman seemed beyond intrigued with and had responded with stories of her own feline companions.

Since Akko had found her friends they had been approached by three different groups of party attendants and lost the better part of another hour. Akko was becoming desperate, she was going to lose her chance at this rate.

It didn’t help that it was impossible to see the entire room from the outer rim, but it wasn’t like she could venture to the middle. Standing in the middle of all the people dancing would only get her stepped on, bumped into or yelled at.

But, if she was dancing… Akko grinned, a plan forming.

If she was dancing, then she would be moving in that sort of circle Andrew had taught her, which would make finding Diana that much easier! Plus, Diana had already agreed that if Akko spent time with more people then it would be less suspicious when they spent time together. The same thing should apply here, right?

Of course it did, her plan was pure genius! She could find Diana _and_ make it look less weird when they danced together because she would have already danced with other people. Now all she had to do was find more people.

Lotte and Sucy were here, they’d help. Plus, if Akko played her hand right, she could even help Sucy who seemed set on standing silently and being a wuss. At a later point, Akko would need to point that out. Not now, right now was ninja mission two time.

Okay, who else could she enlist… Andrew would help, she just needed to find him so that was another person to look out for. Akko peered around the room, standing on her tiptoes as much as her slightly raised footwear would allow trying to spot her friend. Instead of finding Andrew, Akko spotted someone else who might help and smiled wide before quickly approaching her target.

 

“Amanda!” Akko called, waving to her friend who turned to her with a surprised expression that quickly fell into despair. Ignoring that for now, Akko finished approaching her friend, shooting a quick glance at the unfamiliar girl Amanda was talking to.

Dropping her voice to a hiss, Akko leaned towards her friend, “I need you right _now_ ,” the trainer tried to put as much emphasis as she could into the last word, raising her eyebrows for good measure. She couldn’t mention her plan in front of someone she didn’t know, then they’d know she was dating Diana, which was still a secret. So she needed to make sure Amanda knew that this was a private conversation.

“Akko,” Amanda growled back, flashing an awkward smile to at the girl who she had previously been trying to charm, “Phrasing.” The last word was ground out between bared teeth and Akko frowned.

What did that…? It didn’t matter, she was running out of time! “No, you don’t understand, I can’t wait. Please?” Akko pleaded, thankful when the other girl put up her hands in surrender and excused herself.

“Oh for,” Amanda bit off a curse and rubbed her hand down her face. “Why would you do that? I was just about to get lucky!” When Akko only blinked back at her friend, confused by what she could possibly need luck for tonight, Amanda sighed. “Nevermind, what is so important that you had to ruin my sure thing?”

“But,” Akko scrunched up her nose further, Amanda wasn’t making any sense. “If it was a sure thing, why did you need luck?”

“I hate you so much right now,” Amanda muttered under her breath, pushing past the pure befuddlement on her friend’s face and asking again. “What, Kagari? What is so important?”

The question snapped Akko back to her original reason for approaching the other trainer. Amanda was wearing a suit that was similar to Andrew’s, however she was wearing a bowtie instead of a tie and her hair was slicked back. “Oh,” right, she was looking for Diana, “I need you to dance with me.”

“What?” Amanda said, jaw hanging slightly open, dumbstruck. “Why? Shouldn’t you be drooling over Cavendish right now?”

“I’m trying!” Akko whined, “But I can’t _find_ her and I also need to make it less weird! Please, Amanda? I’ll owe you one.” The trainer pleaded, Eevee mirroring the request and tapping Amanda’s leg with a whine.

“Oi, that’s not fair. You can’t exploit my love for fluff-butt.” Turning up her nose, Amanda let out another sigh and broke under the dual pout, “Fine. Just answer one thing first: make it less weird how?”

Quickly explaining her plan to Amanda, who seemed almost too happy to assist after she had elaborated on her, ‘pretend to date everyone’ theory, Akko took a deep breath. It was now or never, all she could hope was that her dance lessons with Andrew paid off and she didn’t step on too many feet.

First was: “Lotte!” Akko beamed, surprising her friend and grabbing her hand. Before Lotte could register what was happening, Akko had tugged her onto the dance floor and was already moving.

“A-Akko!” Lotte sputtered, flushing a deep crimson and holding onto her friend’s shoulders with both hands, “What are you doing, I don’t know how to dance.” The coordinator squeaked, looking down at their feet and stumbling to keep from tripping over Akko.

“That’s okay,” Akko grinned back, pulling Lotte to turn and searching over her shorter teammate for Diana. “Come, on it’s easy. And I know someone who knows how to dance.”

“You?” Lotte asked, keeping her gaze trained on the floor and narrowly avoiding Akko’s toes.

“Nope,” Akko replied, her voice raising in octave as she spotted her target. _Finally!_ Akko sang out in her head, fumbling when she was momentarily star struck by her girlfriend’s appearance once more and bumped into another twirling pair.

Apologizing, Akko moved them away and kept one eye on her girlfriend, lest she vanish again. “Sucy does!” The mischievous trainer exclaimed, winking at Lotte and sending her towards Sucy who seemed to catch on at the worst possible moment. Eevee let out a happy yip as the dumbfounded pair just stared at each other with red faces, staying with Barbara while her trainer was enacting her plan.

Right on time, Amanda stepped in and took Lotte’s place, “That was almost smooth.” The other trainer grinned, grabbing Akko’s waist and before she knew it, she had lost the lead. She couldn’t worry about that right now, only two steps left. First, find Andrew and trade to him. Then, to Diana.

Spotting Andrew watching her with an amused smirk, Akko couldn’t believe her luck and looked back at where Diana had been. This time, Akko met icy blues boring back at her and she found her tongue caught in her throat. What was with that look Diana was giving her, was she… Mad? Was something wrong? Did—  

Before Akko could finish that statement, Amanda let out a hiss, “Could you please pay enough attention that you stop stepping on me?” Amanda pleaded, trying to hide the wince as Akko nodded. Maybe she should owe Amanda two, one didn’t seem like enough anymore.

Moving around the dance floor, Akko’s eyes met Diana’s again and again, with each pass she only appeared more agitated. So much so, that by the end of the song Akko had grown extremely concerned.

“Alright, Andrew’s turn. Good luck,” Amanda said, drawing Akko out of her contemplations as she was sent towards her friend. Andrew held up his hand as he saw her approach, seeming to catch on to what Akko was looking for when she was intercepted. The movement was so sudden and precise that Akko barely registered what had happened before she was stumbling off the dance floor.

Diana took Akko’s hand kept walking, dragging her confused girlfriend off the dance floor and marching directly past the velvet ropes. “Diana?” Akko squeaked, looking over her shoulder at her friends who were watching with varied expressions. What was Diana doing? This was not ninja like! People definitely noticed! Were noticing, right _now._

“Diana?” Akko asked again as they stormed down the darkened hallway and the other girl seemed too focused on her goal to respond. Her lips set at a firm line, Diana roughly opened one of the doors as they passed and pulled Akko inside. The room they entered was nearly pitch black and Akko squinted to try to see her surroundings, where were they? She could vaguely make out the outline of shelves and coats…?

Akko looked around, trying to find anything that could give her a further clue as to where they had wandered off to. “Diana, where—?” Akko started to ask, turning to look at her girlfriend and finding her much closer than expected. Taking a step back on reflex after letting out a little squeak, Akko felt her back press against a wall. Just how small was this room?

“I understand that you are upset with me,” Diana breathed, stepping closer and staring down towards Akko’s lips with a slight pout. “But, I don’t appreciate your attempt at making me jealous.”

“But,” Akko felt her breath catch in her throat as Diana leaned closer, running her fingers up the side of Akko’s neck. Was that why she was so mad? That wasn’t what she was trying to do at all, if Diana would back up for half a second maybe she could manage to get that out. As it was, Akko was left paralyzed with shaky breaths, all of her fleeting focus on not crumbling where she stood.

“It’s cruel,” Diana mumbled to herself, setting her lips in a thin line that turned into a soft pout as her warmth breath bathed Akko’s ear. “Do you realize how incredibly attractive you are?” The intoxicated trainer purred, her free hand moving to ghost down Akko’s side. “You were so worried that it would be me that held everyone’s attention tonight, failing to realize it was yourself. From the moment you walked in I felt like you were teasing me.”

Suppressing a groan, Akko tried to steady her breathing long enough to process what was happening. The compliment that rolled off her girlfriend’s tongue sending a shiver down her spine and fire to her cheeks. “I wasn’t,” Akko managed to squeak out in a rush, tilting her head back and biting her bottom lip when Diana pressed her lips to the side of her neck. There was no one staring at her all night, she wasn’t—  

“I was trying to dance with you,” Akko forced out, needing Diana to know she wasn’t trying to exact some form of revenge. Although, if this was her punishment she might consider it in the future.

That statement seemed to drag Diana partially out of her haze, backing away enough so she could whisper, “Are you claiming that you thought I was O’Neil? Or Lotte? Or—”

“No!” Akko interrupted, what was going on? Diana was being… Different. And her breath smelt like, “Wait, are you drunk?” That would sort of explain why Diana was leaning on her so heavily, or talking funny. “I’m not mad anymore, I just wanted to dance with you.” Akko tried to explain, trying not to focus on the warmth of Diana’s body pressed against hers, or the way her knee was pressing against her thighs.

Crap. Akko bit back another groan as Diana hummed, grabbing onto her hips and pulling roughly. Was she even listening? Akko turned her head, swiping her tongue over her lips. “Remember the plan?” The trainer prompted, a voice in the back of her head asking why she was so set on having this conversation now.

Because, Akko reminded herself, she didn’t want this to be the result of Diana misunderstanding and being upset, fueled by jealousy. And, while drunk Diana might not care that people probably noticed her being dragged by the hand into a dark room, sober Diana would. If Diana was not going to be the voice of reason—for the first time—then Akko would need to be. Assuming she was strong enough to resist, which she wasn’t confident in her ability to do.

“I was not informed of any plan,” Diana pouted, setting her hands on top of Akko’s shoulders and leaning away to give Akko a displeased frown. “Are you certain it wasn’t A-man-duh that you told your plan to?” The heir scoffed, looking to the side and tightening her expression.

Akko blinked, completely at a loss for how to handle this side of Diana. She was being so… Cute. Was this why her pouting at Diana always worked? There was no way she was even half as adorable as Diana was being at the moment. It simply wasn’t fair. “No, remember the plan we talked about so we could hang out more?” Akko prompted, wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist and squeezing gently, trying to coax a smile.

Peeking out of the corner of her eyes, Diana’s eyes flicked over and silently searched for what Akko was talking about.

“The one where I—” saying date everyone would probably not help. Not when Diana was already jealous and pouting. Although, Akko flashed a lopsided grin at her girlfriend, maybe it could be justified as for curiosity sake. Was it possible for Diana’s pout to get bigger? “—Hang out with everyone. So it just looks like I’m really friendly, that’s what I was doing, but with dancing. That way I could, um…” Akko flushed, finding it a little awkward to admit while Diana was still staring at her.

“You know…” The trainer mumbled, having to look away as she tightened her arms so Diana was pulled flush against her, “So we could dance.” Akko explained in a shy whisper, tucking her head into Diana’s neck to hide the blush on her cheeks. Hugging her tighter, Akko prayed the thundering of her heart couldn’t be heard as they stood in silence. She needed to get her _everything_ back under control, she was the one thinking logically at the moment. Time to be responsible, Akko!

Letting out a deep breath and pulling back in Diana’s scent, Akko had to wonder how much time they had. They had certainly been seen departing the gala, a fact that Akko was sure Diana would be remorseful about when she was less… intoxicated. Still, Akko was reluctant to point that out. It was the first time all day, the first time since their fight, that she felt like she could breathe again, like she was whole.

She didn’t want to go back, not when it meant letting go of Diana and having to watch her from across the room. Akko hadn’t even had a chance to tell her how beautiful she looked tonight, how much she outshone everyone else—no matter what Diana claimed. Or most importantly, how much she missed her.

 _People make mistakes,_ her Mama had said, _they think with their heart first_.

“I’m sorry,” Diana whispered into Akko’s hair, burrowing her nose deeper and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Akko hesitated, uncertain if the sudden drop of Diana’s mood was the result of her current state or their recent fight. She sounded so… hurt? No, that didn’t fit. But it was difficult to place further detail without being able to see her.

“It’s okay,” Akko tried to keep her voice from shaking, running through everything she had planned to say. Going through her conversation with her parents and lining up her thoughts in an order that made sense. “You were trying to protect me… And, you did tell me about the message. Maybe not right away, but…” Akko trailed off, finding herself going back to the hurt from before.

“Next time, just give me a chance, okay? I promise I won’t let you down.” Akko summarized, leaning back to offer a smile and finding Diana on the verge of tears. “Wait,” Akko felt her eyes widen with panic. Please don’t cry! Akko scolded herself internally, this was not how she had pictured this going. All she wanted was to talk to Diana, maybe hug it out and then dance. At least she had the hug down, but… “It’s okay, really! I—”

“I do believe in you,” Diana interrupted, pulling Akko closer again using her arms wrapped around her neck, and stifling a sniffle. “I wasn’t afraid that you’d run off without talking to me, or that you’d let me down,” Diana explained, resting her cheek against the other girl’s shoulder, “I was afraid _I_ would fail _you_ again. You called me, and I wasn’t able to do anything, I couldn’t find you. It isn’t you who I’m worried isn’t strong enough.”

“Diana,” Akko frowned, “I already told you. It’s not your fault, that base had been there for who knows how long—and no one knew. How were you supposed to find it in ten minutes?” Akko prompted, reaching up to brush her fingers against Diana’s cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. When the motion coaxed her girlfriend to look at her, Akko flashed a lopsided smile and tried to push just a little more “I mean, I know you’re ridiculously smart and gorgeous and stuff, but it was hidden behind a vending machine!” Widening her eyes and jutting her lip, Akko tried to express just how strange that was, “Who thinks to look for a secret base behind a vending machine?”

Letting out a watery laugh, Diana tilted her head so her cheek pressed more firmly into Akko’s hand and let out a sigh.

“You know,” Akko started, feeling her chest flutter at the soft smile Diana had donned as she leaned heavily on her companion. “I’m pretty sure they were waiting for a time when you weren’t around. Since you destroyed them in the pokecenter last time, they did not want to see an angry Diana again.” Faking a shudder, Akko felt relief rush over her when Diana started to relax and hummed quietly.

“Then I guess you’re stuck with me,” Diana said, her voice gentle and content with only barest hints of a slur. The sheer amount of affection behind those words, behind the warm touch that ran up the back of Akko’s neck, of having Diana so close, was causing Akko’s heart to beat faster than she could ever remember.

 _I love you_ , was on the tip of Akko’s tongue, tightening her arms around Diana’s waist and holding onto her with a silent desperation. She wanted to say it, but as perfectly alone as they were right now, Akko didn’t want the memory to be muddy. When she said it, she wanted it to be clear and untainted by any fights or mind altering liquids.

She needed to say something though, because standing like this was making her far more nervous then it should be. Her palms were already starting to sweat and Akko flicked a glance at the door she could barely make out. They were going to have to go back eventually, and when they did they would need to explain what they had been doing. Or lie about what they had been doing. Maybe she could say they had gone to the bathroom? Girls did that in groups, right?

But that wouldn’t explain the way Diana had pierced through the crowd and grabbed her hand, with a look on her face that was… intense, to say the least. “So,” Akko drawled, wetting her lips and trying not to let her smile grow too wide, “You were actually jealous of Amanda?”

Diana’s grip tightened as Akko aired her question, backing away slightly so she could fix her girlfriend with an unimpressed pout. “I was jealous of everyone who was able to talk to you tonight,” Diana admitted sheepishly, looking down and biting her lip. A blush grew slowly and she glanced back up, flicking her attention from Akko’s gaze down to her lips. “Of everyone who was able to touch you.”

The husky edge that coloured Diana’s voice sent Akko’s heart into overdrive, swallowing when she noticed the flushed tinge to Diana’s cheeks, how wide her pupils had blown… the way her lips were slightly parted and waiting. Akko found herself fighting with the sudden urge to crash against her or stop what Diana was hungry to start. Every fiber was pulling and pushing for her to do the first, and for the life of her she couldn’t seem to remember her argument for why they needed to go back. It was almost the end of the night anyways, by the time they got back, everyone might be gone…

Making a decision, Akko leaned forward and captured her girlfriend’s lips. She tasted like wine, and reciprocated immediately, pressing back hard enough that Akko was sent back against the wall. Feverous hands ran up the sides of her neck and wound into her hair, nails scraping as Diana tugged Akko closer.

Akko felt a hot tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance and let out a groan as she accommodated. Diana’s hips moved and Akko slid her hands down to grab them, fingers trailing lower to find the slit in her girlfriend’s dress that left her thigh exposed. Everything felt hot, and Akko found herself frowning in the feeling and scent of the girl she loved.

Diana’s skin was on fire and Akko was having trouble focusing, torn between the needy touch and pull on her neck and shoulders, the dance of their tongues or the flush heat plastered against her. The way Diana’s body seemed to fit perfectly against her own, grinding and pressing together. She wanted to explore more, to be brave and give in to the all encompassing need that was pulsing through her like lightning.

Running her hand a little lower, Akko gripped Diana’s thigh and pulled her leg up and closer so it rested beside her own. The desperate whine that rolled out of the heir’s throat in response sent a needy pulse deep within Akko’s belly. Without needing further prompting, Diana ground down against Akko’s leg that was between her own and let out a moan, eyelids fluttering at the pleasurable friction.

The unfamiliar noise that emerged from her girlfriend sent a shiver down Akko’s back and she pulled with her other hand on Diana’s hip, urging her to move again. The contact of where Diana was pressed against her thigh was a blazing heat that only seemed to grow.

Needing to breathe, Diana released Akko’s lips and pressed her face against her partner’s neck instead. Nails digging into exposed shoulders, lost in thrusting her hips down and grinding to hold back quiet whimpers and moans. Each movement creating more heat, each jerky movement building more pleasure. “Babe,” Diana barely managed to whisper before having to bite her lip to keep from making more noise than they were allowed.

Barely stifling a groan as Akko pressed her down, Diana pressed a gentle kiss against the offered neck and ran her hands down, searching for the zipper on the back of the infernal dress that was still in the way.

Looking down, Akko found Diana’s lips once more and pressed a needy kiss before breaking away to try to catch her breath. The baby blue eyes that were looking back at her were half lidded and unfocused, filled with lust and adoration. A look so filled with intensity and earnest honest that Akko felt her chest swell and she leaned down to capture Diana once again.

 _I love you,_ Akko thought again, breathing ragged and she felt Diana’s nailed drag down between her shoulders, finding the clasp she had been searching for.

Focus completely trained on Akko’s lips, Diana forced herself to look up and searched, opening her mouth to ask for permission. “Ak—”

“Akko?”

The male voice neither of them were excepted froze both girls in place as they looked at the closed door fearfully.

“Are you sure they went down this way?” A second voice asked, this time feminine and irritated. “What was she _thinking_ ,” Hannah growled, her voice becoming louder as footsteps became audible from outside the door and Akko stiffened. What were they doing here?

“Crap,” Akko whispered, glancing down and realizing exactly what kind of position they were about to be caught in.

“Shh,” Diana hissed, pressing a finger against her panicking girlfriend’s lips and listened with her eyes narrowed. Akko felt Diana’s second hand tighten as she swayed slightly, off balance in the precious position. Was she seriously suggesting just… Hiding? That would only work for like, _right now_ and even that was iffy. What were they supposed to tell them tomorrow?

“I told her to wait for me,” Andrew sighed, “If someone catches her, my dad is going to—” Diana flinched at Andrew’s first statement, turning her attention back to her Akko and narrowing her eyes dangerously.

“Wait for what?” Diana growled, “Akko what are you plotting?”

“Um,” Akko chuckled awkwardly, unsure if she should maybe move her hands or something… “Shh—” the trainer replied instead, copying Diana’s earlier instructions and pressing a finger against her lips. Oh, she was going to pay for that later.

“If anyone catches either of them doing Arceus knows what, Diana is going to be burned at the stake!” Hannah barked back, “I never should have let her go, but she’s just so _fast_ tonight! Before I had even registered she was gone, she was dragging Akko away.”

The sound of a door being opened and another muffled, “Akko? Diana?” Was heard as Andrew checked another room before closing it.

“Well, we need to find them before your dad’s speech ends or people are going to start talking,” Hannah grumbled, opening and closing a door of her own. “All Akko has done since they met is get Diana in trouble, I really don’t know what she is so hung up on.”

Hearing the statement struck a chord and Akko frowned. Wait… The speech! Crap! She had almost forgotten!

Eyes opening wide, Akko recalled her earlier conversation with Andrew. Crap, crap, crap! He had said their only opportunity would be to go during the speech, and it had already started. She was running out of time! Looking at Diana, Akko wished she had more time to explain and offered an apologetic smile. “I have to go,” Akko whispered, trying not to shrink back as Diana turned wide, confused eyes towards her. “I promise I’ll explain everything, but I need you to trust me.”

“But—” Diana started, nervously glancing between the door and her waiting girlfriend. “I do trust you, but—right _now?_ ”

“I’ll come find you as soon as I’m done,” Akko promised, silencing any further protests with a lingering kiss. She could see the pure disbelief on the other girl’s face and Akko cursed internally. This was probably the worst possible time for Andrew and Hannah to stumble by.

“I’ll go too,” Diana argued when Akko pulled away and started to let go, “Remember, stuck with me?” The trainer pouted, still holding on and flicking a glance over her shoulder as they heard Andrew call for them again, this time nearly outside the door.

“No offense, but I don’t know if you’re able to be stealthy at the moment,” Akko teased, enjoying the annoyed look Diana her fixed with as she was still leaning on her for support. Gently nudging Diana’s chin up to look at her, Akko lowered her voice, “Andrew will be with me. We’re just going to take a picture of the ruins and then I’ll come find you. I promise.”

Still uncertain, Diana glanced down and offered one quick nod. Allowing Akko to extract herself from the wall, Diana wrapped her arm around Akko’s and held onto her hand as she fumbled for the doorknob. Feeling Diana’s hand squeeze tighter, Akko looked over and hesitated, she felt terrible just leaving her like this, but at least Hannah was around. Akko blinked, surprised that thought had actually crossed her mind. Pressing a kiss against the side of her companion’s head, Akko opened the door and nearly collided with Andrew and Hannah.

Raising an eyebrow, Hannah eyed the room they had left, “So nice of you two to come out of the closet.” The unimpressed girl rolled her eyes, trying to hide a blush as she eyed the disheveled appearances in front of her.

“Would you believe us if I said we got lost?” Akko asked, lips turning into a lopsided smile. When Diana laughed, the other three in attendance looked at her curiously. “Uh,” Akko flushed, unsure of what Diana found so amusing, not that she minded listening to her laugh. “Andrew we have to go,” Akko said, trying to put them back on track.

She was going to make the interruption worth it if it killed her. Not literally, because then Diana would, just—  

Making a noise in his throat, the flustered boy was trying desperately not to make eye contact and nodded, clearing his throat. Pointing with his hand he gestured for Akko to follow and she pressed one last kiss against her girlfriend’s forehead before leaving her with Hannah.

Mouthing an, ‘I’m sorry’ over her shoulder, Akko tried to ignore the pang of guilt Diana’s frown wrought. These damned ruined had better be worth it, or this was the last time she was following any clue Mew left.

 

Walking in silence, Andrew’s pace was quick as he navigated his family home and Akko struggled to keep up. It was dark and quiet, their footsteps loud as they echoed down the deserted hallways. Looking around, Akko kept one eye on her friend and wondered what possible need they had for so many rooms. Was there ever a point where they hosted so many guests that they were all in use? Or, if they weren’t guest rooms, just what were they?

Turning suddenly, Akko skidded to a halt as Andrew quietly opened a smaller, more normal sized door that looked out into the back garden. Holding his fingers up to his lips in a, ‘shhh’ motion, he looked around for the patrol that he knew was around.

Keeping low, he directed Akko out and behind a row of hedges, keeping one eye on the flickering flashlight that was far to their left. The light rose and felt, searching the shrubbery for any wayward party guests, casting over flower beds and checking thoroughly.

Staying low and moving quickly, he guided Akko towards the back corner, away from the main building. Akko, for her part, was having trouble with her current attire. A note for her future ninja endeavors: dresses were not good for crouching. Nor were raised footwear, which seemed to sink into every patch of soft ground they traversed.

Cursing and pulling her foot free, Akko glowered down in the dark until she felt Andrew tap her shoulder and point. Following the gesture Akko perked up when she spotted a cave entrance that looked strikingly similar to the cave by Cerulean. Excited, Akko started to stand, completely focused on her destination and let out a slight yelp when Andrew tugged her back down.

Making another ‘shh’ motion, he pointed at the patrol that was nearing their hiding spot. Sucking in a breath, Akko worked to make sure she was completely silent as the flashlight passed over the other side of the bush and the guard walked by.

Once the danger had passed, they jogged over to the cave entrance and ducked inside. “I thought you said you were good at stealth missions,” Andrew teased, chuckling when Akko puffed up her cheeks with indignation. “Come on,” he laughed, turning right and starting into the dark depths of the cavern.

As soon as they were far enough away from the entrance, the heir pulled out his pokedex and turned on the flashlight so they could see. The cave was so dark that they soon found themselves in pitch black, only the area that was touched by the pokedex’s light offering any indication of where they were. It forced Akko to walk a little closer to her companion and keep one eye on the ground, nearly stumbling over the uneven terrain multiple times as she looked around at the stone walls and shifting shadows.

“It’s over there,” Andrew whispered, his voice resounding off the cave walls, aiming his flashlight up and revealing a dead end to the path they were taking. Sure enough, as Akko looked up, she found a wall covered in similar etchings to the one she had found in the cave by the power plant. Except, this time she was looking at them herself, rather than from a video Eevee had taken. This time, the writing was clear, free of any cracks or missing pieces like the other had been.

Breaking out in a wide smile, Akko jogged toward the surface, ignoring the calls after her to be careful as Andrew moved quicker to keep up. “It’s intac,” Akko whispered, holding up her hand and looking over the words she still couldn’t read. It was so similar to the other one, pictures she had memorized after staring at them for hours. There was even the same drawing of Mew, sitting in the center of a circle with three swirling lines protruding from it to form a triangle.

It was all the same, except for one thing. Where there had been a lightning bolt in the orb drawn by the passage of text, on this one there was, “Fire?” Akko frowned, puzzled by the difference and reached forward the last inch to press her fingers against the engraving.

 

_“Are you satisfied now? As I explained before, there is nothing secret here. Now, will you kindly stop harassing me.” The younger version of Paul Hanbridge grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ignoring him, Croix was running her finger over the wall, reading the text, lips moving as she silently translated._

_“Well?” He repeated, letting out a huff as Chariot leaned over her friend’s shoulder and looked between her and the wall._

_“What does it say?” Chariot asked, keeping her voice low and flashing a nervous look at the man who looked ready to have them forcibly removed._

_Grimacing, Croix read and reread a line before she sloppily tried to read figure out how the sequence of letters should sound, “Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor?” The researcher frowned, “and Phaidoari Afairynghor?” Shaking her head, she looked lower to text that had been lost to time at the other cave, “This looks like—” The researcher shot an excited look over her shoulder towards her friend and Chariot beamed as well, twisting to drop her backpack as she started to rummage through._

_“Miss Du Nord, just what—”_

 

“Akko!”

The trainer jolted out of the memory suddenly as she felt her shoulders been shaken roughly. Instantly, her head started to throb and Akko squeezed her eyes shut letting out a hiss and pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes. Why did it always _hurt_ so much when someone woke her up?

“Snap out of it!” Andrew panicked, searching his friend for any clue as to what had happened. “What the hell was that?!” He demanded when Akko slowly lowered her hands and stared at the wall.

Covered in sweat, she opened and closed her mouth, unsure of how to respond. She hadn’t—That hadn’t happened while she was awake since the first time, and Mew had touched her directly.

Whipping around, Akko’s chest rose and fell with frenzied breaths trying to spot the mischievous pokemon and found nothing but stone and shadows. “I don’t know,” she panted, looking back at the wall and raised her hand. Was it because she touched it? Was that what had triggered the same reaction as Mew? But, Croix had and she didn’t go all exorcist.

“Take your picture, we’re leaving. I don’t know what just happened but—” Andrew started to insist, grasping Akko’s wrist and tugging her away only to have her twist out of his hold.

“What is that?” Akko asked, staring at an odd shadow that appeared as Andrew’s pokedex moved to a new angle. Crouching down, Akko squinted at a small object resting on the floor, wrapped in a cloth with a piece of paper taped to the top. Curious, she reached down to pick it up and moved so she could see what was written in the light.

 _‘Good luck, Little Chariot’._ Frowning at the odd writing, Akko pulled the note off and flipped it over to see if there was anything written on the back. Finding it blank, she turned her attention to the small, slightly heavy object.

“I have never seen that before,” Andrew said, looking at the object in Akko’s hands, his nervousness showing clearly even in the dim lighting. Nodding, Akko wet her lips and trying to suppress her own unease. Had someone left this here for her? But, how did they know she would be the one to find it? She highly doubted there was another Shiny Chariot fanatic who was also searching for these caves. Unless Mew had an army. Probably not though.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Akko peeled back the cloth wrapping that encompassed the object and studied the gift in her hands. It looked like the drawing on the wall?

Double checking, Akko looked up at the drawing of Mew and then down at the stone in her hand. It was smooth, almost like glass but still looked and felt like a rock. The center of the object had a small divot, similar to that of a pokeball holster they were put into while being treated at the pokecenter. Reaching out from that, in the form of a triangle, were three swirling cylinders. Each prong was tipped with another divot, with two small indents that housed clear, glass-like orbs sitting in them.

“Akko, what is going on?” Andrew pressed, starting to pace nervously, “You said you wanted a picture!” The trainer hissed, pointing at the item in Akko’s hands, “that is not a picture! Who else knows you’re here?”

“I don’t—” Akko started to explain, holding the item closer to her chest and scrunching up her nose, trying to think. No one else knew! Not even Diana, although she knew about the dreams and the ruins so logically if she weren’t, well… the way she currently was, she could probably figure it out. But, Diana didn’t have a—Akko looked down at the object and skewed up her face harder—whatever this was.

What was she supposed to do with this?

“I have no idea,” Akko admitted, “But I think Mew is trying to show me something.” Or it wants her to do something, she just didn’t know what. There was one way to find out, assuming it would work a second time. It was worth a try.

Sucking in a breath, Akko held her hand up and started to press forward when Andrew intercepted with a panicked look. “No! We are not doing that again! You just—” at a loss for words, he gave his friend a pleading look, “—it was like you were gone. Not like, physically but… We’re not doing that again. And what do you mean _Mew?_ ”

“I have to,” Akko argued back, letting out a sigh. How was she supposed to explain this to Andrew, it was what she had been trying to avoid the entire time. “I can’t really explain it, because I don’t know fully what’s going on either. All I know is that is that there’s people and pokemon in danger, and this is the closest I’ve come to answers. Please, _Andrew_. I want to explain, and I will but this is really important.”

Akko pleaded her case, staring up at her friend and silently begging him to trust her. She _knew_ she sounded crazy, and wasn’t certain how she’d react if the roles were reversed but she needed him to believe her. “Please,” Akko repeated, putting every ounce of feeling into her words as she clutched the object closer, “believe in me.”

Looking between the girl in front of him and over his shoulder, Andrew slowly deflated before reaching up to run his hand through his hair. “Damnit,” he cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fine, but if it looks like anything is going to happen to you, I’m dragging you back to Diana.”

Holding a finger up, Andrew fixed Akko with a serious look so she knew she wasn’t going to be able to puppy-eyes her way out of this decision. “You can touch the wall _once_ more, that’s it. Then we’re leaving.” Waiting until Akko nodded her agreement, he let out one more breath and stepped aside, still visibly nervous. “Once,” he repeated.

Chewing on her lip, Akko held her breath as she looked between Andrew and her target and raised her hand again. “Well,” she chuckled awkwardly, “here goes nothing,” as she pressed her palm against the warm stone.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Akko waited with baited breath. When nothing happened, she peeked with one eye and frowned. Nothing was happening, why was nothing happening? “But,” Akko protested, she was so close. It was right there! Pulling her hand away she pressed it against the stone again and again. Work!

“Akko! One touch!” Andrew protested, starting to move.

Panicking, Akko wracked her brain. Think, Akko! You were shown that moment for a reason, just _think_. What had Chariot’s friend said? It was different from last time. Seeing Andrew approaching to make good on his promise of dragging her back to Diana, she squeezed her eyes shut and sputtered out the word she remembered hoping it was right.

 **“Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!”** Akko yelled, her voice reverberating around the cave and she felt her world shift suddenly.

 

_“It means, ‘Strive for your ideal place. Those that try to achieve their dreams must go through hardships. There may come times when you fail and lose sight of that dream. But you must never let the flame in your heart go out. Burn that flame brightly, and strive for your ideal place.”_

_Looking around, Akko tried to find the source of the voice she didn’t recognize that was distinctly feminine, with an air of confidence and power. Instead, she found herself looking back at one of her own memories. What was going on, where was Chariot? Feeling herself start to panic, Akko found herself focused on a remnant of herself when she was a child. She watched as the little Akko clutched what she remembered to be Eevee’s egg tightly with tears in her eyes._

_“I’m keeping her!” Little Akko yelled, backing away as her parents tried to reason with her._

_“Mankey, runts rarely survive. You know that, that’s why they left that egg here.” Her Papa reminded gently, rubbing the top of his distraught daughter’s head and smiling softly. “If you hatch that egg, she’s going to struggle. You’ll have to stay up all night and even if you do everything right, she probably won’t make it.”_

_“I don’t care!” Little Akko sniffled, rubbing her cheek against the warm, chestnut brown egg. “I’m going to take care of her, and we’re going to be best friends and she’ll grow up big and strong!” Rubbing her palm against her cheek to try and wipe away tears, the little Akko tried not to cry, “They’re all wrong, Papa. It’s okay if she’s different.”_

_“Oh, Mankey.” Her Papa smiled, drying his daughter’s cheeks, “You have such a big heart.”_

 

_As Akko watched her Papa comfort her younger self she tried to reach out and the memory shimmered, this time fixing on an image of Harley as she yelled for Diana to stop. They were in the pokecenter, fighting the Team Rocket members, and the image shattered as Diana turned to look at her with wide eyes as Cobalt crashed to the ground within the confines of Disable._

_Next, Akko found herself in the forest outside of Celadon, watching as she slid under the Queen Beedrill to rip Sandshrew out of the nest. Shifting to her crying one of the following nights, and Lotte reminding her not to give up. ‘I believe you made a difference…_ _So don't give up! Because seeing you believe in yourself, gives me the courage to believe in myself too!’_

_Finally, the image shifted to more recent, focusing on herself standing, only days prior in the stadium with Ruby. From this angle, she could see the water serpent staring at her with eyes full of pain as she raised her hand, ‘I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to protect you. But… I promise you I’m here now, and I’m not going to abandon you. You aren’t alone.’_

 

As her gyarados reared back and let out a roar, Akko found herself back in the cave with Andrew. Chest heaving, Akko looked around with wide eyes. “What happened?!” Akko demanded. That wasn’t—She had _never_ seen herself before.

“Akko,” Andrew said, his voice a mix of disbelief as he gestured towards the object in her hands and she neared dropped it.

“It’s glowing,” Akko chuckled nervously, “Why is it glowing?” She asked, staring at one of the six, small glass orbs that were on the extruding prongs. Crap, crap, crap! Should she be holding onto this? It didn’t hurt, but objects didn’t randomly start _glowing_.

“I don’t know!” Andrew hissed back, staring wide eyed at his friend. “What did you say?! What language was that?!”

“I don’t know!” Akko hissed back, “I get dreams sometimes, but this time I was awake, so I don’t know maybe this was a daydream! But it’s night so, a night dream but awake! Either way, they said that and then **Phaidoari Afairynghor.”**

 

 **_“_ ** _You do not get the things that you dream of, you get the things you work for,” the same voice from before echoed in Akko’s mind and she found herself thrown down her own memories lane once more._

 _Before she could scold herself for how stupid that bad been, she found herself back in Vermilion and watched as she ran at a thundering speed down the main road. Tears streaming down her face and pushed past her breaking point, she watched the shadow of her past stop and scream, ‘_ _Just stay out of it! Do you hear me?’ The image stopped to pant, turning a tight circle and staring up at the night sky, searching for the little creature that hadn’t shown itself. ‘I don't need your help!’ The trainer yelled, clenching her hands before storming away, set on fighting her own battles, despite the odds._

_This time, the memory changed to her battle with Lt. Surge, standing in the trainer’s box with Harley and Eevee. As the dinosaur pokemon tapped her chest and rumbled, Akko heard Diana’s voice echo in her place. ‘Fight, Akko. Prove that you deserve to be here. You might not see it, but everyone believes you should be here; you've turned everyone to your side. Even though at the beginning you were alone, fight and make yourself believe you deserve to be here. The same way I believe in you.’_

 

Falling away, Akko was thrown back into the cave to find Andrew equally as surprised about her sudden shift. Looking down Akko found a second orb glowing on the same strand and tried to process what was going on. Why was Mew just showing her, her own memories? Why was this thing glowing? More importantly, why was she still holding it?

Before she could drop the object she no longer had any interest in holding, Akko felt the ground shake and turned shakily to look at the wall. “Um, Andrew.” Akko gulped, clutching the item closer and staring wide eyed at wall that was started to make a grating noise. Walls were not supposed to move.

“Yes, Akko?” Andrew took an unsteady step back, reaching blinding to hold onto his friend as the wall that had previous blocked off the passage slid away.

“What’s happening?” Akko asked, cursing to herself for not bringing Diana. She was just going to take a _picture_ , why were walls moving and things glowing. This was not ninja plan number one.

“Why are you asking me?” Andrew asked, incredulous. “You’re the one talking in a weird language!” The defeated heir huffed back, running his hand down his face again and trying to process what to do. “Okay, we’re leaving.” He nodded to himself, finding Akko standing stone still and staring at the now open path.

“Akko, come on.” He insisted, finding his friend refusing to move.

“No,” Akko replied, scrunching up her nose and staring at the floor by her feet. It didn’t make any sense, none of it but—

The trainer studied the item in her hands, gingerly touching the glowing orb and finding them warm. Someone had left this here for her, Mew wanted her to find something. There was a reason for all of this, and she was going to find it.

Turning her attention back to the tunnel, she let out a sigh before turning to smile softly at Andrew. “You don’t have to come, but I need to do this.” She couldn’t blame him for not wanting to walk into a hidden passage. Frankly, Akko wasn’t overjoyed with that idea either, but on the bright side it wasn’t a vending machine?

“I’m not just _leaving_ you.” Andrew shot back in disbelief, torn between fighting with the stubborn girl and giving in. “This is… A lot. We could come back, after we go and get help.” Akko shook her head at the suggestion.

“No, I… Can’t explain it Andrew. There’s just something that’s telling me I need to go.” If they left, there was a chance this could all disappear and what if it was like the wall, and she only got to touch it once? Besides, she had her pokemon… Minus Eevee, who was hopefully still with Lotte and Barbara, and she had Andrew.

“I think I understand now, why Diana says you’re going to be the death of her.” Andrew said, his voice taking on a nervous chuckle as his fingers wound through his hair again. The statement brought a smile to Akko’s lips and she flushed slightly before realizing something.

“Crap, Diana!” She had told her she’d be right back! Now what? They really didn’t need another vending machine incident! If Diana hadn’t found her behind _that_ , there was no way she’d find her behind a stone wall. Pulling out her pokedex, Akko bit the inside of her cheek and cursed as she made a decision. Typing out a quick message, she pressed send and hoped it wasn’t a mistake.

“Okay,” Akko breathed, “Let’s go?”

Both trainers stared down the new, dark tunnel and fought with their own personal set of nerves before raising their flashlights and moving forward. Carefully stepping over the line that the wall had been covering, Akko let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened. Part of her had been worried that it was going to close… Again.

Raising her flashlight, she found herself at another dead end and frowned, confused as Andrew moved to stand beside her.

“I don’t understand,” Akko mumbled, looking around the medium size room to see if there was any writing or clues anywhere. What was she missing? For all appearances, it just looked like a slightly bigger end to the same cave. Stone walls, floors ceiling… There was nothing that stood out.

“I think I do,” Andrew said, surprising her as he stood in front of the wall to their left. The wall was smooth, and Akko walked over to see what he was looking at. In front of him was the outline of a flaming bird, sitting in the center of a circle and cut into the rockface. It was the only thing on the wall and Andrew was staring at it with an avid fixation. “This is my family’s ascension symbol,” he explained.

“Your what?” Akko said numbly, glancing between her friend and the bird. What was he talking about?

“My family is descended from Candela Hanbridge, she was the first person to be appointed as the liaison for the Beast of Fire. One of the three legendary birds who were tasked with protecting Kanto.” Andrew explained, sucking in a breath as he recomposed himself. “Our ascension ritual is how we choose the new head of the family, the person who will speak for Moltres. During the ascension, we ask for judgement, to see if we’re worthy of taking up the mantle of Valor.” Andrew closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath and seeming to struggle with an inner battle.

“My father… He blames Chariot for why Moltres didn’t appear during his, for why we haven’t seen it in almost twenty years. Akko, I can’t—!” Turning sharply, Andrew looked away from the symbol like it had burned him and something seemed to click.

“That was why she needed a Hanbridge heir,” The distracted trainer mumbled, going over the dream from before. That was why Chariot had insisted that Paul go with them. Because she couldn’t move past this literal wall without him!

Unaware of Akko’s own revelation, Andrew continued. “The definition of Valor is to have great courage in the face of danger,” Andrew opened his hand, staring down as he clenched it. “Especially in battle,” letting out a sigh, he turned fully away from the symbol and avoided making eye contact with his confused friend. “I can’t help you, Akko.”

“What are you talking about?” Akko asked, gently touching her friend’s shoulder, “You’re one of the most brave and courageous people that I know, you never give up, Andrew.” If anything, Andrew was the walking, living personification of what it meant to have valor.

“You’re wrong! I’m a coward!” Andrew shot back, shaking off Akko’s hand and taking two steps away, “Do you know why Diana hates me?” The trainer asked, his voice raising as he spun and shot his arm out wide to point at the offending symbol. “She hates me because when her mother died, I wasn’t there! Because I abandoned her!”

Lowering his voice, Andrew squeezed his eyes shuts and turned away, “I abandoned someone I called and loved as a sister, because I was _afraid,_ I was a _coward,_ and by the time I found the courage to talk to her, it was too late.”

“What were you afraid of?” Akko asked, stopping herself from trying to offer some form of comfort, unsure if it would be well received. She hadn’t seen Andrew as anything other than happy before. This new territory wasn’t something Akko knew how to handle.

But it didn’t make sense, what could have frightened Andrew enough that he’d do that? Especially when he was so obviously torn up about it. It was apparent to anyone he cared for Diana, with how hard he was working to regain his trust. What could have happened to outweigh that?

“It doesn’t matter,” Andrew pushed away, trying to regain some composure as Akko struggled for what to say.

“You know,” Akko started, “People make mistakes.” She smiled, thanking her parents for the third time that day, “But I think it takes a lot of courage to admit that mistake and keep trying to fix it, rather than to accept defeat and give up. Especially since we both know how scary an angry Diana is.” Akko smiled when Andrew let out a reluctant laugh, “But you go into that battle, over and over even though you know you’re probably going to lose. Most other people would give up, but you keep trying.

“I don’t think that makes you a coward,” Akko shrugged, turning to look at the ascension symbol, “I think that makes you brave.”

Looking up, Andrew found Akko smiling back at him and closed his eyes. “Thank you,” the trainer said, the tension in his face starting to break away as he took in Akko’s words, finding the truth. As he looked at the symbol, Andrew smiled then turned to regard his friend, “Do you think she’ll ever forgive me?”

“She wants to,” Akko replied, “I think she’s just scared as well.”

Andrew’s smile softened, finding hope in Akko’s response and walked back over to the wall and raised his hand. Pulling from the tutelage that he had received since a child, he took a deep breath and spoke with a deep confidence, “My name is Andrew Hanbridge, Son of Paul Hanbridge and blood hair of Candela, first liaison to the Beast of Fire. As is my right, I seek the judgement of flame.” With his final word, Andrew thrust his hand forward, pressing his palm to the symbol and waiting.

Flicking her attention from Andrew to where his hand connected with the wall, Akko asked, “Is that is? Did it work?”

“I don’t know!” Andrew shot back, “It’s not like I’ve done this before!”

Following his declaration, the symbol under his palm glowed a bright red and he yanked his hand away, stumbling backwards. As Akko watched the symbol grew and became brighter until she had to close her eyes and turn away. Shielding her eyes, Akko noticed the light dying and slowly opened them again, blinking as they adjusted and she looked around.

“Oh my Arceus,” Akko breathed, taking in the sight before her and reaching over to slap at Andrew who still had his eyes closed. “Andrew,” Akko hissed, slapping at his arm until he turned, squinting as well.

The wall where the symbol had been was gone, replaced by another narrow passageway. However, unlike the former, this passage had a red glow and Akko felt a wave of heat brush against her cheeks and rustle her hair. What was with today and creepy doors?

“So… We’re going down there, right?” Akko asked, nervousness replaced with curiosity and intrigue. At this point, she couldn’t simply quit. She had _never_ done this well at a puzzle before.

Beside her, Andrew was still staring at the path, dumbstruck, “I don’t want to be my dad.” The trainer mumbled, having a revelation all his own.

Impatient, Akko started down the path at a quick pace and smiled when Andrew called after her and started to follow. The further she went, the warmer it became until her skin was dripping with sweat and she found the air stifling. As she walked, the walls around her fell away and the path instead dropped off to hardened lava far, far below.

Well, Akko thought to herself, swallowing the lump in her throat as she peered over the edge. At least it’s dormant.

As she looked back up, taking extra care to stay in the middle of the path, Akko saw a circular raised platform that was engulfed in flames and stopped. How was she supposed to get around a wall of fire? Looking around, Akko found the walls of the cavern around her raising hundreds of feet from the cooled lava up to look at the night sky. This was—  

“Are we in the volcano?!” Akko squeaked, stepping backwards and nearly colliding with Andrew who was right behind her. Crap, they were in a _volcano_! What was she supposed to do in a volcano?!

“That’s Moltres’ Sacred Flame,” Andrew said, fixated on the wall of fire in front of them. His brow was tugged down towards a thoughtful frown, silently searching for an answer of his own.

“Wait, like the one that lights the Pokemon League Cup?” Akko asked, incredulous. Was that why Andrew’s family was the commissioner? That was great and all, but they didn’t need to light the cup for another six months. So, how was this supposed to help her now?

“Yes,” Andrew replied, realization dawned on him and swallowing thickly, “And we need to walk through it.”

Akko’s head whipped back to gawk at her friend, who had apparently lost his mind. “Andrew, that’s _fire_ !” Akko protested, “You know, the stuff that _burns_!” What did he mean walk through it? They weren’t going to get more than two steps before burning to a crisp.

Offering a lopsided smile that lacked confidence, Andrew looked down at his terrified friend. “What did you think I meant by, ‘Judgement of Flame?’” Akko blinked at him recalling the words he had used to enter the cavern before turning back to the wall of flame that was sure to kill her.

“Nope!” Akko protested, pushing Andrew backwards. What was going on with her friends that were supposed to be the logical ones tonight? First Diana was being all, not-Diana-ish and now Andrew thought they’d be able to walk through _fire?_ Nope. On second thought, maybe that idea of going for help wasn’t a terrible idea.

“Akko, wait.” Andrew held up his hands at his side as Akko tried to push them backwards, “Moltres’ Sacred Flame is a living piece of the Beast of Fire. It’s _alive_ , which is why it never goes out. It’s the heart of this volcano and all of the life here. It doesn’t burn, it heals.” Pausing, he looked back at the flame and tried chuckled nervously, “Well, it heals those that it deems worthy. Supposedly.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better!” Akko shot back, halting her retreat and looking at the fire skeptically. Had Chariot walked through the flames? She’d feel a little more confident if she had seen her actually do that part, rather than just reading the wall. Maybe there was some other clue, think. Andrew said it’s the heart, and...

 _It heals_ . Akko felt her face break out in a wide smile when it clicked, Chariot _did_ walk through the fire and she hadn’t been the only one. She had been here! “Andrew!” Akko turned, grabbing his hands and staring at him earnestly. “It _heals,”_ Akko said, putting feeling into the final declaration that her friend was at a loss for how to process.

“I… know?” Andrew said slowly, brow furrowed with confusion as to what had excited Akko so much.

“Alcor! That’s why he could suddenly fly! Chariot walked through the fire and it _healed_ him!” That was what had changed, why she stopped using Mew after Vermilion. The boat—they had come to Cinnabar! It made _sense_ , it was the piece that she and Diana had been missing!

“Alcor? Shiny Chariot’s pidgeot?” Andrew mumbled, woefully confused and coming into the story far later than Akko had. “When could he not?” Andrew asked, trying to piece together the sporadic pieces Akko was spewing out.

“That’s not—” Akko stopped mid sentence, realizing what that meant, “—Ruby.” The trainer breathed, feeling her heart hammer in her chest. She could heal Ruby! But, he didn’t trust her. How was she supposed to get him to follow her into literal fire? He wouldn’t know that she was trying to help.

“Akko,” Andrew said slowly, catching wind of Akko’s plan and finding himself vehemently opposed. “You can’t summon Ruby here! There’s barely enough room for us! If this fire doesn’t kill us, he certainly will!” Andrew sputtered, gesturing to the bridge that was only six feet wide, the platform barely double that. Ruby was massive, if he made any movement, there would be nowhere for them to hide.

“He won’t,” Akko said, reaching the partially hidden belt and touching the ball in question. “I promised him I would help him. I owe him this.” She had to believe that he wasn’t past hope, needed to be brave, have courage. This, was something she could do and it might be the only chance she got.

Despite Andrew’s hesitance, he allowed her to select the ball and nodded, “This is such a bad idea.”

“Okay,” Akko closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, holding the ball tightly in one hand, the glowing relic in the other. “I know you still don’t trust me,” she breathed, praying that the serpent could hear her, that this time he would understand. “I swore to you I’d fix this, and this time you aren’t going to go through this alone. I am going to be right beside you, please—give me one more chance.”

Beside her, the relic flared and Akko could swear she felt an acknowledging rumble from deep within. They were going to do this—Akko looked over at where Andrew was waiting and nodded—together. Chariot had walked through fire, and if she wanted to find her, then she would too. She wasn’t alone. She just needed to believe.

Walking forward, Akko took her first step into the fire with Andrew, holding her breath as she tossed the ball towards the center of the platform.

 

Moving quickly, Akko closed her eyes and walked fully within, taking the plunge and waited. Rolling heat ran over her skin, licking and twisting as she pushed fully forward. As Ruby took form in front of her, Akko opened her eyes and stared into the glinting orbs of the reptile. Taking a moment to looked around, Akko looked at her hand and turned it over, bewildered that it didn’t hurt… It felt, well it almost felt like a hug.

Shoving that curiosity away, Akko focused on Ruby and held up her hand, watching as flames danced over her skin. “You don’t need to be afraid,” she said, watching as the reptile roared, slamming his tail down onto the precarious platform, shaking the foundation.

As her words reached the serpent, a flash of recognition sparked behind fear swallowed eyes and he rumbled. “It’s okay,” Akko said, taking a step forward as Andrew was watching the flames roll over his body with a look of awe.

It was time. Neither she nor Ruby had left that basement without a mirage of scars, both physical and emotional. Within the healing flames of the Beast of Fire, they both needed to find peace with what had happened. Peace with each other.

Watching as Ruby regarded her, Akko waited with her hand held up, all of her willpower going into keeping her hand from shaking. She wasn’t going to force him. Unlike last time, she was giving him the choice to move to her and all she could do was wait. All she could do was stand within the flames, seeking judgement.

Slowly, rumbling deep within his chest with the scales lining his throat vibrating in tangent, Ruby closed his eyes and pressed the crest of his nose to Akko’s waiting hand. The movement was so sudden it caught her by surprised, and Akko didn’t react right away.

Breaking out in a wide smile, Akko felt the warmth of his scales, hot even within the lifeblood of the volcano and rushed forward to engulf his large head within a hug. “Thank you,” the trainer whispered, eyes squeezed shut to fight back tears.

Before she could break away, the flames around them surged, heading for the night sky above and Akko took a step back, looking around.

“What’s happening?” Akko asked, setting a hand protectively on Ruby’s neck as he growled.

Andrew also appeared at a loss as the flames around them died down and disappeared, and they were left standing on the platform unscathed. Confused, Akko searched the area for something that had changed. Twisting around, Ruby moved with her and as he shifted an a glint caught her eye. Tucked within his scales, there was… something.

Carefully, checking to make sure he was still okay, she ducked under the reptile’s head and reached down to grab the curious object. Her hand grasped the item, an orb that housed a flickering flame from where it was nestled in the curl of the dragon’s elongated body. It was roughly the size of a pokeball and Akko swiped her thumb over the orb, turning it over in her hand.

“What is this?” Akko asked, holding it out as Andrew walked over to inspect the item.

“I’m not sure,” Andrew replied, eyeing the orb and Ruby in turn. He was not as confident in being this close to the reptile that had an explosive temper as Akko seemed to be. Gingerly, he reached out towards the orb, touching it with the tip of his fingers and jumping away when the cavern shook.

Around them, bursts of steam and smoke started to break through the hardened crust of the lava below. “Run!” Andrew urged, cursing to himself and grabbing onto Akko’s wrist before she could protest.

Fumbling, Akko clicked Ruby’s ball and recalled the water type as they started to run down the walkway. Expecting the rough movement to hurt, Akko only had a second to process the lack of pain emanating from her chest as they dashed for the door. Within moments they had cleared nearly half of the length when a pillar of flame erupted from the opposite end of the platform they had just been standing on.

Both trainer’s looked back over their shoulders, skidding to a surprised halt as living flame stared back at them. Lazily beating its fire engulfed wings, Moltres hovered just above the platform and regarded the pair in front of him. The bird was almost as large as the cavern, with wing tips reaching from wall to wall and tail hanging down to brush against the top of the lava.

Hovering for another moment, the living legend let out a bayful shriek that shook the foundations and pushed into the night sky with one powerful pump of his wings. The wind created sending a heat wave to wash over the two stunned humans as they weathered the storm.

“Akko,” Andrew breathed, eyes wide and focused on the afterimage of the beast.

“Ya?” Akko said, swallowing thickly and finding her body rigid and arms shaking.

“Did you get a picture?”

 


	94. Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Sunday!  
> First off, thank you so much for all the feedback on the last one. It really made my week and I appreciate it so much.  
> Second, I said I'd address a question posed to me a little bit ago: Why aren't the trainers catching a lot more pokemon.  
> So, as with everything in my world crafting I put a fair bit of thought into this. As it was explained, (once, very early on) there is a cost associated with owning a pokemon. IE food, medical, upkeep ect. This is similar to the laws irl which allow only a certain number of pets per adult. It would simply end up being too much if they allowed everyone to catch w/e they wanted and the ranches / professors the pokemon were sent to when not in active use would end up flooded. It would be a literal nightmare if every little shit out there caught thirty Taurus and then abandoned them for their grandpa to take care of.  
> That being said, there would be limits in place to how many you were allowed to catch, so beginning trainers would be allowed a certain number. That would increase at amateur, to professional, ect. It would accommodate being able to swap your team members in case of injury or to combat a specific opponent. Similar to how professional sports teams are larger than amateur.  
> Anywho, that's my logic behind it and I hope it helps. If that doesn't clear it up feel free to ask, as always.  
> Cya next week!

**Little Pokemon Academia**

**Chapter 93**

**Solace**

 

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 

Akko tiptoed as quietly as she could down the hallway, following Andrew’s directions. After taking the time to process what had happened and rehinging their jaws, Akko and Andrew had left the cave without speaking more than a couple of words to each other as they each worked through their own silent musings, both trainers silently running through what would happen next.

For Akko’s part, that meant: What now? She had acquired more pieces, some figurative and others literal, and wasn’t sure where to go now. Right now she was far too tired to try to figure out the next clue, and resigned herself to finding Diana and getting some much needed rest.

She had promised Andrew answers in the morning since the both of them were too tired to have a lengthy conversation tonight. Her normally charismatic friend had been abnormally quiet ever since they had seen Moltres, and was working through his own turmoils. They both knew they needed to have a more in depth conversation, but not before also taking time to recharge and process. After leaving the cave, Akko had massaged Hannah to see where Diana was. It was later than she had planned for, but she still fully intended to keep her word to come find her.

The party had wound to a close following Paul’s speech, and everyone who remained, including guests and helpers, had run outside to try to catch a glimpse of Moltres’ departure. The legendary bird stood out in a stark contrast against the night sky, bursting from the top of the volcano, visible through the large window that framed the ballroom.

The distraction made it easy to sneak back inside undetected, and Akko was informed that Diana had decided to take up the Hanbridge’s offer of using one of their guest rooms for the night. Or more accurately, Hannah had accepted in her stead, since it would lower the chance of Diana being spotted by any of the already frenzied media. It made sense, since most of the remaining media were situated by the front doors to snap final pictures as guests departed.

Carefully counting the doors and finding the third, which Andrew had designated, Akko checked both ways before she put her hand on the doorknob and snuck inside. She was surprised to find the room dark and hesitated briefly before considering it had been nearly two hours. It was possible Diana had fallen asleep.

Pulling the door closed behind her, Akko held her breath until she heard the latch click and sighed heavily in relief. Tonight must _really_ be her lucky night if she managed to make it into Diana’s room without being spotted. Taking a moment to do a small victory dance, Akko surveyed the room.

This was the right room, right? Akko blinked, letting her eyes adjust as she looked around. The room was dark, with only a sliver of moonlight piercing the slit in the curtains and running a silver streak over the large bed in the center. It was light enough that Akko could tell there was an occupant in the bed, but not who, by the raised covers in the center.

Standing frozen with uncertainty in the doorway, she took one last look back over her shoulder and wondered if she should try to call Diana again. She hadn’t picked up last time, hence her desperate message to Hannah. The fact that the fiery coordinator had not only responded but had also been helpful was another reason Akko was counting this as a lucky night. That occurrence might technically be a rarer sight than even Moltres.

It all still seemed so surreal. Moltres... it had really been right in front of her. Remembering the piercing blue eyes that had surveyed her and Andrew, surrounded in a field of living fire brought another smile of disbelief to Akko’s already sore cheeks. She couldn’t believe it— _Moltres!_ The legendary bird not only existed, but she had seen it, had been close enough to feel the heat radiating from its wings. If Mew was real, if Moltres was, were _all_ of the other legends real? She had seen it, had actually—

 _Oh,_ Akko frowned, suddenly overcome with dread. Eevee was going to be _so_ angry with her! She hated when Akko went off on adventures without her and would be grumpy for days.

Across the room, the still unnamed figure who Akko _really_ hoped was Diana, mumbled in their sleep and moved under the blankets before settling once more. The quiet movements cut through Akko’s inner reverie and pulled her back to the present. _Well,_ Akko thought to herself, standing on her tiptoes to see if that would help spot a clue. As full of adrenaline as she still was, she needed to focus on right now, and she wasn’t going to find out if it was Diana unless she checked. But, how? It would be weird if it ended up not being Diana, especially if they woke up.

Was it creepier to stand in the doorway and watch someone sleep from afar, or sneak closer and try to run away undetected if it was the wrong room? If she had Eevee with her she’d know by scent, and then this would be so much easier. But no, Eevee was with Lotte and Sucy since Akko hadn’t come back and they had assumed she was ‘busy’ with Diana.

There was one bright side to that assumption: they weren’t expecting her to come back tonight. Which was a blessing, considering… Akko looked down at her appearance and sighed. Even in the dark she could see the soot and ash stains on the previously white material. So much for ninja mission number three. Akko really hoped that all of the ash would wash out, but somehow she doubted the dress would return to its previously white state. How she had ended up looking like a roasted marshmallow was a story she was far too exhausted to tell tonight, she was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open as it was. The only thing that seemed to be keeping her standing was the shock of recent events.

How had the night ended so… awesome? Was awesome a good word for seeing another, _literal_ legend? Maybe she should say tonight was _legendary_.

Akko snorted, slapping her hands over her mouth and watching the figure to see if she had woken up them by her sudden outburst. When nothing changed she let out a sigh of relief and scratched the back of her head. She really needed to decide... What other options did she really have though? Stand here awkwardly, run away and answer to Lotte and Sucy, or suck it up and check. Then again, maybe Andrew was still awake and she could double check with him. Just to be certain.

“Stop being a wuss,” Akko whispered to herself, slapping her cheeks and nodding. If it wasn’t Diana, how creepy would it _really_ be if someone woke up to her standing beside their bed… in the dark… silently?

Very. It would be very creepy.

Okay, so then all she had to do was not get caught. Easy. She had been excelling at that all night, so this should be a cake walk… Right?

Akko swallowed the lump in her throat and gingerly took a step forward, glancing back over her shoulder at the closed door. Well, here goes nothing?

Squinting and focusing on the figure in front of her, Akko tried to discern some clue or hint that she was in the right room. She was so absorbed in her mission that she missed the pile of clothes on the floor in her path. Tripping over her feet as they snagged on the fabric, Akko let out a surprised yelp and fell with a loud crash, landing gracelessly on the hard floor. Wincing, Akko sat up and rubbed her head, looking at the tangled mess around her feet. Even in the dark Akko recognized the dress and felt a rush of relief. It was definitely Diana’s, so she had the right room. But since when did she leave clothes in the middle of the floor? Maybe Akko really had been rubbing off on her. Akko flushed, cursing her unintentional choice of words and the small snicker her inner Sucy let out in agreement.

“Babe?” Diana’s voice came out in a raspy whisper, thick with sleep and confusion.

 _Of course_ she’d end up waking her up... Akko mentally kicked herself and looked up at the mess of blonde hair and half open baby blues looking back down at her.

“Are you okay?” The heir asked, her voice still holding a hint of a slur as she started to move.

“I’m fine,” Akko rushed out, kicking the dress away from her foot and quickly moving closer, placing a soft kiss on the palm of the hand that was reaching for her. Diana smiled softly and burrowed deeper into her pillow, eyes closing and letting out a content sigh. Of course she’d manage to figure out an ancient puzzle, be mind-jacked, walk through a literal volcano and touch Ruby only to lose to a _dress_.

“I fell asleep,” Diana mumbled, more to herself than her companion, quickly losing the war to remain conscious. Yawning, she tried again, visibly trying to force herself awake, “Did you…?” Before she could finish the sentence, Diana’s breathing slowed as she slipped back into an unrelenting slumber.

 _Dear Arceus, she is so cute._ Smiling tenderly, Akko watched the softened expression with a look of deep affection. Gently, careful not to wake her again, Akko brushed a stray strand of hair away from Diana’s cheek and allowed herself a moment to simply observe. When she was asleep, Diana looked peaceful. It was such a rare sight, free from all the burden of her family, from expectations, from all the little worries that followed her ceaselessly. Burdens Akko was starting to understand a little more, if tonight was any indication.

The party alone had been exhausting and full of so many customs she didn’t understand. Those were something Diana had been attending and surviving since she was a child, and usually alone. Besides that, Andrew had given her another clue as to what had happened between them as children and she had caught a glimpse into what being a Cavendish might mean. If Andrew’s family was connected to Moltres, then what was Diana’s connected to? There was so much she wanted to ask her.

 _I have so much to tell you,_ Akko whispered to herself, sitting on her folded legs against the cold floor and crossing her arms on the side the bed. Tilting her cheek so it was resting on her arms, she allowed her gaze to slowly travel around Diana’s peaceful expression and smiled. _I did it,_ Akko hid her nose to keep her grin from spreading too wide and watched the slow rise and fall of Diana’s chest, the small puffs of air that were escaping her barely parted lips. _You’d be so proud of me._

Diana had told her to fight all those nights before in Vermilion. She had looked at her with eyes so earnest and raw that Akko could still remember them clearly, and she had said, _f_ _ight and make yourself believe you deserve to be here. The same way I believe in you._ She was the reason Akko had stayed, had had the courage to declined Mew’s assistance and believed in herself.

“After tonight,” Akko whispered, “I think I’m starting to.”

For the first time since it had all started, Akko felt like she had a real chance of saving her idol. That maybe, just maybe, she was enough. All she had to do was keep trying, stay true to herself, and refuse to give in. She was already much stronger than when she had set out; she needed to remember that. Tonight had opened her up to that reality, looking back at where she and Eevee had started: a small child and an even smaller egg. Now they weren’t alone, and each day they became stronger as a team.

 _Thank you,_ Akko added silently. _You are the source of my courage and why tonight was possible._ Unable to resist, Akko gently rubbed her thumb over her slumbering girlfriend’s cheek and bit back a laugh when Diana scrunched up her nose and mumbled in her sleep. Offering a silent apology, Akko stilled her touch and let out a yawn.

Feeling herself fading quickly as well, Akko rubbed her eyes and realized one last conundrum. She didn’t have pajamas and wasn’t too fond of the idea of sleeping in a dirty dress. Surveying the darkness, Akko spotted Diana’s backpack and let out a relieved breath. Thankfully, they had spent so many nights together that at this point that Akko knew Diana wouldn’t mind loaning her something to wear. If she were awake she’d probably even make a comment that Akko was not going to be allowed in bed if she was wearing her filthy clothing. Truthfully, if she weren’t so exhausted, Akko would opt to shower before going to sleep but doubted she’d be able to remain standing.

With that in mind, she selected one of the oversized t-shirts that Akko recognized as one of her pilfered own. Pausing only to shoot a glare at her sleeping—confirmed clothes thief—girlfriend. The trainer also borrowed a pair of shorts and crept into the bathroom to wash her face and change.

Within minutes she dragged her feet back to bed, ready to collapse and fall asleep. Holding her breath, Akko slipped under the covers as quietly as she could, careful to avoid making the bed dip any more than necessary. As soon as she laid down, Akko felt Diana stir and roll over. With practised precision, the drowsy girl slid her arm over Akko’s stomach and pulled herself flush against her captive, pressing a lazy kiss against her collar.

The reaction was so automatic, such an ingrained habit, Akko felt her smile grow and her cheeks start to hurt. Glancing down at the mess of blonde hair that was nuzzling closer, Akko struggled not to melt under the sheer level of adorable that she was presented with.

Stifling a yawn of her own, Akko moved the arm Diana was sleeping on and was about to rest her hand on her companion’s hip when she froze. Wait—  

Was Diana not wearing a shirt? Akko swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to check her suspicions. There was a chance she was wrong and it had simply rolled up… really far. But… judging by the skin contact running up her forearm where it rested between Diana’s shoulders, Akko doubted it.

 _Crap_ , Akko silently cursed, doubling down when her heart started to pound harder. What was she supposed to do? Had Diana done this intentionally? No, well… Maybe drunk Diana was something she didn’t know how to predict yet. Although, considering the discarded dress that Akko had already deemed an oddity, it was more likely Diana had simply removed it and collapsed. Flushing, Akko debated on whether she should throw her arm away or set her hand down on Diana’s waist where it normally stayed.

However it came to pass, that left her with the problem of what _now?_ Should she sleep on the floor, or would sleeping on the floor only make Diana upset? Debating that idea and feeling a little guilty, Akko glanced down at the mess of blonde hair that had taken over her shoulder. It wasn’t like she could ask. Unless she woke her up again, but Diana had barely stayed awake for more than a couple seconds last time.

Wait.

Akko felt her face grow impossibly hotter when another thought crossed her mind. Dresses don’t have pants. Was Diana…? Crap, crap, crap!

Staring down at her peacefully sleeping girlfriend, Akko tried again to ignore her suddenly dry throat. Finding her mind frozen on the very real possibility that Diana could be naked, or close to it, Akko tried to wipe that thought away. As pleasant as the thought was, now was not the time. _Crap._ Pushing aside the debate of whether or not Diana would be okay with sleeping like this, Akko was not without Diana’s explicit permission. It wasn’t like she was going to do something weird, but… She didn’t want Diana to wake up and feel embarrassed or suspect anything. Akko could only imagine that conversation in the morning.

Letting out an internal sob, Akko sucked in a deep breath and summoned every scrap of willpower she had to try and extract her arm, seeking escape. Why? In what universe was it fair that she had to leave her cuddly, unjustly gorgeous girlfriend when all she wanted was some much needed recoup time. However, after considering everything, it was the only answer Akko could see. Knowing Diana, it was probably just a mistake anyways and it wouldn’t be fair to exploit that.

Akko had barely begun moving away when she felt Diana’s arm tighten around her middle and let out a grunt. Since when did Diana have that strong of a grip?

“No,” Diana mumbled, clinging with more insistent ferocity. Burrowing her nose into the fabric of Akko’s reclaimed shirt, Diana rubbed her leg down Akko’s and wound her fingers into the garment. For all other appearances, she seemed to still be asleep. Her breathing was low and even, facial features relaxing once Akko made no further attempt to move.

Resisting the urge to squirm, Akko felt her skin starting to grow hot and gently tried to move away again. Instantly, Diana’s arm tightened and Akko let out a frustrated breath. Did Diana think making the decision to move away from her right now was easy? Why was she making this harder?!

“Diana,” Akko whispered, voice coming out as a hiss. Hearing only a barely coherent hum in response, the nervous trainer fought with herself for what to say. Well, there was always the blunt way. Which, frankly, was about all Akko could muster at the moment. If she didn’t do something soon, even as much as the heat coming off Diana’s body pulled all her focus, she felt her battery levels flashing at critical levels. She needed to slip away before she ended up falling asleep as they were.

“Diana,” Akko prompted again, this time louder but still barely above a whisper, “Can you let me go, please?” To accent her request, she carefully used her free hand to try and detach Diana’s iron grip from her shirt and side.

The request only seemed to have the opposite effect, as Diana burrowed closer still and slid a little more on top of her captive, letting out an unhappy grumbled protest.

“No,” the drowsy trainer mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. “You took so long to come back…” Diana let out a yawn, slowly breathing out her final strike, “just stay with me.”

Akko’s blush deepened and she let out another string of silent curses, feeling herself turn to putty after the soft, honest plea. She wanted to, she _really_ did, but…

“You aren’t wearing a shirt,” she whispered, looking over at the closed curtains and biting the inside of her cheek.

“Mmm…” Diana hummed, her facial features slowly tensing as she struggled to stay awake long enough to process what she had been told. Yawning, Diana shifted slightly, becoming more comfortable before whispering out a reply, “May I have this one?” She asked, voice low and husky with a teasing edge, scraping her nails under and against Akko’s stomach.

Sucking in a breath, goosebumps rippled out across Akko’s skin from the source of the warm touch. “Um,” Akko managed to squeak out, torn between how to answer. She really needed to figure out how to respond when Diana said… _stuff._ All she had wanted to do was go to sleep, and yet all it had taken was one question in that low, husky voice to remind her of how she’d left Diana. The feeling of Diana’s thigh rubbing against her own, pulling the memory of the heat from before back to the forefront.

What was she supposed to say to that? ‘Yes, you can’ and then run away to see if there was something else she could borrow? Or no, and then pray that Diana didn’t offer something that would send her heart further down the path of destruction.

Chancing a quick glance at the taunting slant of Diana’s lips, Akko quickly whipped her attention away. Uncertain of how to respond, Akko wet her lips and opened and closed her mouth.

Seeing Akko’s reluctance and uncertainty, Diana’s lips curled into a soft smile and she pressed a heated kiss to the side of her jaw.

“It’s okay,” Diana whispered, gazing up at her girlfriend through half-lidded eyes. Flicking her attention to Akko’s lips then back up, she gently nudged Akko’s chin to to tilt down.

Winding her fingers into loose hair, Diana tugged Akko down the last distance between them and placed a tender, slow kiss full of emotion against her lips. It was nothing like the fevered, rough kisses from earlier but no less passionate. This kiss was soft, lingering and warm, filled with emotion and yearning. It left Akko’s heart pounding in her ears, heat prickling under her skin and her mind hazy. She could almost feel the sheer affection Diana had for her in that moment, the unspoken understanding and patience. Even as Diana had told her verbally that it was okay, her lips compounded that message tenfold.

When Diana pulled away, she looked at the breathless girl in her bed and smiled through half-lidded eyes. Lingering for another moment, Diana rubbed her thumb against Akko’s cheek and let out a deep breath. The look on her face was so soft that Akko found her breath caught in her throat as she stared back at the baby blues that were memorizing her every detail. Without another word, Diana carefully rolled over and slipped out of bed, pausing only to offer a squeeze of reassurance to Akko’s trailing hand.

Akko blinked as Diana pulled away, dizzy, and followed the other girl with her eyes, running her attention over the smooth and pale back that was highlighted in the sliver of moonlight filtering in from behind the curtains. Absently taking in the gentle curves and lean frame, Akko silently watched until Diana began to stand. Flushing, she jerked her attention to the opposite side of the room and tried to quell her rising nerves until she felt the bed dip.

“Is this okay?” Diana asked in a quiet voice, tugging Akko’s focus back to her.

As she turned to regard her girlfriend, Akko’s chest lurched and she struggled to catch her breath. Sitting on folded legs with a bashful expression, Diana was worrying her lip and sporting a slight blush. She had chosen a simple, tight tank top forgoing shorts and Akko found herself struggling now to stare at the lacey, black panties that were hugging Diana’s hips.

Is this _okay?_ Akko thought sarcastically. No, this was torture! Blissful, beautiful torture. Tongue refusing to move, Akko nodded vehemently, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Heat coiled in her belly as Diana’s lips twitched in subtle mirth.

“Are you certain? You did leave rather abruptly earlier.” Receding into herself further, Diana looked away and asked, “I didn’t... overstep, did I?”

Overstep? Akko tore her attention up from where it was lingering on the smooth skin of Diana’s thighs.

“No,” Akko squeaked, finding the magnetic downward pull of her attention exceedingly difficult to resist. Did she honestly expect her to be able to form a coherent response while sitting there like _that?_ When it was a struggle to look away long enough to blink, or not reach out and pull her back?

“No, I—” Pausing to wet her lips, Akko sheepishly looked away so she could find the courage to reassure and wipe away any doubt Diana had. “I… really enjoyed earlier,” she trailed off, her voice holding a wavering edge, cheeks burning hotter than at any other point that night.

“Did you?” Akko asked, peeking out of the corner of her eye to find Diana watching her with an unreadable expression.

Closing her eyes, Diana let out a slow breath and tried to hide the soft smile that was taking over. Without a word, she moved closer, trying not to let Akko’s wide eyed stare deter her. Careful not to hurt her girlfriend, Diana lay back down and tugged Akko to roll onto her side so she could melt against her chest, humming happily when Akko nervously accommodated and hugged her closer.

“Very much so,” Diana assured, yawning as she ran her hands under Akko’s shirt and up her sides. Pressing her warm palm against her girlfriend’s smooth skin, Diana took her time as she ran her hands up from the base of the shirt to the base of Akko’s ribs.

Skin prickling under the hot touch, Akko sucked in a breath as Diana ghosted her hands over her ribs before sliding around her torso and settling on her back. Lazily, the heir started to toy with her fingers in small movements, fingers gliding and following the curve of Akko’s spine and flowing muscle. Repeating the movement, slow and gentle, until she felt the girl under her touch start to relax.

With another soft hum, Diana stretched upward until she could capture Akko’s lips in another soft kiss. “Will you tell me about your impromptu adventure with Andrew tomorrow?”

Akko nodded in response, glancing away until she felt a gentle prompt against her cheek and looked back. She was met with a soft smile before Diana let out a sigh and touched her forehead to her girlfriend’s. Closing her eyes once more, she drowned herself in the warm comfort of Akko’s presence, drinking in her scent and finding solace.

“Thank you for coming back,” Diana whispered, her fingers digging into the skin of Akko’s lower back before relaxing.

Breaking out in a wide smile, Akko reached up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek and whispered back, “I will always come back to you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next week. :) Updates weekly!


End file.
